La Piedra del Matrimonio
by Lady Debar
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de obra de Josephine Darcy The Marriage Stone. Para evitar las maquinaciones del Ministerio, Harry se casa con Snape, pero esto será sólo el principio de sus problemas.Voldemort ha vuelto, y el matrimonio de Harry decidirá el destino del mundo.
1. Capítulo1

NdT: Esta historia no la he escrito yo. Es una traducción de la magnífica fanfiction The marriage stone, de Josephine Darcy. Si queréis leer el original, id a http :// www . /s/3484954/1/TheMarriageStone (quitando los espacios).

Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y sus distintos editores. Esta obra no tiene ánimo de lucro.

Esto es una historia slash (con relación homosexual) centrada en HP/SS, con algún SB/RL y HG/RW como nota de fondo. La calificación de "para adultos", sin embargo, se debe a violencia más que a ningún contenido sexual explícito. Me gusta centrarme más en el romance que en el sexo en sí. Si no os gusta el slash, no leáis.

Nota de la autora: Esta historia sigue el canon hasta el libro 4. Hay una nota más larga al final para detalles sobre este tema.

La Piedra del Matrimonio

Harry hizo lo posible por ignorar las miradas fijas del resto de estudiantes mientras buscaba un compartimento vacío en el tren de Hogwarts. Estaba acostumbrado a que le mirasen y murmurasen a su espalda, pero este año parecía ser peor que nunca. Incluso sus compañeros de Gryffindor se quedaban en silencio al verle: Le sonreían cuando pasaba, y luego empezaban a susurrar en el instante en que creían que ya no les oía.

Se metió en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró, pensando que era irónico lo rápido que se pasaba de un extremo al otro sólo subiéndose a un tren: los Dursleys fingían que no existía, en cambio el mundo de los Magos parecía incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima.

Sólo esperaba que este año no ocurriese nada. Quizás entonces le dejasen en paz cuando la gente empezase a olvidar lo sucedido el año pasado. No es que le gustase ser la diana de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos… No era algo que hubiese pedido. Lamentablemente, así eran las cosas. Y el ultimo año, el quinto para él, había sido el más movido, incluso sumando los otros cuatro y contándolos como uno.

Se las había arreglado para tener su rutina: jugar a Quidditch, aprender nuevas lecciones, pasar y suspender exámenes, sufrir la ocasional detención, ganar y perder puntos para su casa, pelearse y reconciliarse con sus amigos… Pero entre el caos de la típica vida escolar también había tenido que enfrentarse a los Mortífagos y su Señor Oscuro, no una vez, sino tres a lo largo del año. El último encuentro, justo antes de que la escuela cerrarse por vacaciones, había sido casi fatal para el mundo Mágico al completo.

Voldemort había aumentado su poder terriblemente, y conseguido un artefacto legendario: el Ojo de Odin, un cristal que podía destruir o subyugar a cualquier mago que se atreviese a desafiar a su poseedor. Por supuesto, atacó Hogwarts con él, con la intención de destruir a Harry Potter y Albubs Dumbledore. Asesinó a la primera oleada de Aurores que le atacaron. Cayeron sin apenas resistencia, incapaces de igualar al restaurado Señor Oscuro y su nueva arma. En realidad, ya nadie podía igualársele, ni siquiera Dumbledore; nadie era lo bastante fuerte. Los mejores se aprestaron a la defensa del castillo y los niños atrapados en él. Esperaron sin esperanza, sabiendo que poner su fe en un chico era ridículo.

Por supuesto, Harry se alzó y les demostró que estaban equivocados. No es que tuviese un nivel de poder suficiente para desafiar a Voldemort, pero eso no evitó que se pusiera su capa de invisibilidad, se subiese a su escoba y se enfrentase al Señor Oscuro como si fuese un partido de Quidditch. Sin magia, sin hechizos, sin varitas de duelo… Harry Potter sencillamente se lanzó en medio de la armada de Mortífagos y robó el Ojo de Odín de la propia mano de Voldemort.

La onda expansiva de magia se liberó debido al robo mató a los Mortífagos cercanos a Voldemort, le drenó a este su poder e hizo aterrizar al joven en la enfermería por tres semanas. Voldemort huyó, debilitado pero no muerto. Los Mortífagos se dispersaron, volvieron a ocultarse y Harry Potter recibió unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda del agradecido mundo… Y fue enviado a Privet Drive para sus vacaciones de verano. Se pasó esos meses sufriendo pesadillas encerrado en una pequeña habitación de casa de su tío mientras su rostro aparecía una y otra vez en portadas del Profeta.

Ahora volvía a ir a Hogwarts en tren, soportando los murmullos y miradas lo mejor que podía. Eventualmente Ron y Hermione le encontraron y fueron a hacerle compañía. Sus amigos hablaron de sus vacaciones, le entretuvieron con divertidas historias (sabían que él no era tan afortunado con los Dursleys) y, en general, hicieron lo posible por distraerle del circo en que se había convertido su vida.

Sólo cuando el tren ya estaba llegando a la escuela Hermione comentó sobre la extraña situación política que se había dado durante el verano: que Harry, el héroe del mundo mágico, se había convertido en una de las bazas más fuertes para las campañas de elecciones del Ministerio. Cornelius Fudge se había vuelto a presentar y tenía nada menos que quince oponentes. Ganar el favor de Harry Potter aseguraría la mayoría absoluta de aquel Mago o Bruja que lo lograse. Pero Harry no conocía a ningún otro candidato, ni tenía el más mínimo interés en dar soporte a Cornelius Fudge, así que desechó los avisos de Hermione sin darles importancia. Poco sabía Harry que el deseo de ser reelegido iba a volver su mundo otra vez patas arriba.

-------------------------------

Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, entre Ron y Neville, mientras Dumbledore daba su charla de principio de año, recordando a los alumnos que debían mantenerse alejados del Bosque Prohibido y que la magia residual de la Batalla (aún no le habían dado un nombre propio, señaló Seamos, aunque él apostaba por la Batalla de Hogwarts) todavía prevalecía alrededor del campo de Quidditch, así que debían tener cuidado con el uso de varitas hasta que se terminase de limpiar el área. La limpieza correría a cargo de los de séptimo curso, como parte de su práctica en Malos Usos de Magia Salvaje.

-No les envidio la tarea –comentó Dean a sus compañeros-. Seguro que aún se encuentran cachos de Mortífago por ahí.

Harry notó que palidecía ante aquellas palabras, incapaz de unirse a la risa generalizada. Sólo había querido salvar a los del castillo… cuando había robado a Voldemort el Ojo de Odín no había pretendido ser responsable de tantas muertes.

-¡Dean! –la voz de Hermione cortó las risas. Su gesto era helado al mirar a los demás-. Pensé que habíamos quedado en no nombrar ciertos temas.

A juzgar por las miradas culpables que los otros estaban echándole a Harry ahora, podía imaginar qué temas eran estos. Se preguntó cuándo había encontrado tiempo Hermione para discutirlo con los Gryffindors, aunque agradeció el esfuerzo. Durante los tres enfrentamientos contra Voldemort el último año, sus compañeros habían estado bien resguardados en la torre. Para ellos las historias eran distantes y fascinantes; para Harry eran pesadillas que tenía que revivir noche tras noche. El verano había sido un infierno. Incapaz de controlar sus propios sueños, había despertado a la familia la mayoría de las noches con gritos aterrorizados. Y aunque el tío Vernon nunca le había golpeado más allá de las bofetadas y la ocasional colleja en la nuca, Harry había sido castigado: sin comida, con encargo extra, pasando el resto del tiempo encerrado como un malhechor, alejado de la "gente normal".

-Lo siento, Harry –se disculpó Dean.

-No pasa nada –le contestó, deseando parecer lo más normal que fuese posible-. Aunque la verdad, me pregunto si esto retrasará el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch de este año.

-¡Porras! –protestó Seamus-. ¡Es verdad¿Crees que tampoco podremos utilizar las escobas cerca del campo de Quidditch entonces?

-Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de las escobas –señaló Ron-, sólo que fuésemos con cuidado con las varitas…

-Eh, a lo mejor los Slytherins no pueden hacer trampa este año… -sugirió Neville.

Todos lanzaron miradas negras a través de la sala, a la mesa Slytherin. Malfoy, como siempre, estaba rodeado de una cohorte de seguidores. Una vez más, Lucius había conseguido eludir el castigo por sus actividades mortífagas. El hecho de que ni siquiera estuviese presente en la batalla final aparentemente probaba su inocencia para suficiente gente en altas esferas, que prefería ignorar el testimonio de Harry de que Malfoy era uno de los sirvientes de mayor confianza de Voldemort.

Los padres de Goyle y Crabbe habían sido hallados ambos muertos en el campo de batalla. Sus viudas, sin embargo, se habían declarado inocentes. En consecuencia, sus dos hijos continuaban de guardia a ambos lados de Draco Malfoy, sin represalias por parte del Ministerio que bastante tenía con otros asuntos. Si la lealtad de sus padres al Señor Oscuro había dañado en algo su estatus en la casa de Slytherin no era obvio para ningún Gryffindor. Harry no sabía cómo iba a actuar delante de compañeros de clase que seguramente le acusarían de ser responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

-Supongo que serán más insufribles que nunca –gruñó Dean-. Míralos, aunque la mitad de sus padres son sospechosos de ser magos oscuros, actúan como si se fuesen a comer el mundo.

-Ahí tienes lo que te gana tener pasta y un apellido vistoso –asintió Seamus.

-Pues eso no explica a Snape –murmuró Ron, y Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Los tres sabían que Snape había estado espiando para Dumbledore, y el último año él, Ron y Hermione habían decidido hablar de él lo menos posible, no fuera que se les escapase algo en un desliz.

-No dejes que su posición te ciegue –le susurró Seamus conspirador-. La familia de Snape es una de las más antiguas y poderosas del Mundo Mágico… Y por lo visto son la leche.

-¿Snape tiene familia? –Ron se le quedó mirando, atónito.

-Bueno… No sé mucho al respecto –admitió Seamus-. Por lo que sé tiene una hermana y una de hermanos, aunque no se sabe mucho al respecto. Pero mi tio trabaja para el departamento de impuestos, y habló una vez de los ingresos generados por algunas de las tierras de los familiares mayores… Incluso habló de una Mansión Snape.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea de Snape –señaló Hermioné-. Si tiene hermanos, es muy posible que la herencia de la familia fuese a ellos.

-Ey, pero no sería muy propio de él… -gruñó Dean-. No tener que trabajar, pero venir aquí a hacer de nuestra vida un infierno sólo porque el muy bastardo disfruta atormentando a los estudiantes.

-Al menos a ti no te odia como a mí… -suspiró Neville-. Daré gracias si no tengo que tomar más clases de pociones –Neville, como era de esperar, había sacado muy mala nota en su TIMO de pociones, así que no se había apuntado a Pociones Avanzadas.

-No puedo creer que Harry y yo hayamos pasado a Avanzadas –musitó Ron-, No puedo creerme que realmente queramos seguir teniendo clase con Snape…

-Ya sabes que no puedes ser Auror sin su clase –le recordó Hermione.

-Seguro que si fuese él el responsable de poner la nota a los TIMOs no habríamos conseguido ni uno –suspiró Harry-. Va a hacer lo posible por hacernos lamentar haber pasado este año.

-No te preocupes, Harry –le animó Hermione-. Trabajaremos todos juntos y todo irá bien. ¡Pasaremos Pociones aunque nos tengamos que dejar la piel!

-¡Eso es lo que me da miedo! –exclamaron a la vez Ron, Dean, Seamus y Harry. Rompieron a reir, para dejarlo un segundo después cuando les distrajo el inmenso banquete que llegó a la mesa. Hambriento, Harry se lanzó sobre él, teniendo una de las únicas comidas decentes desde que comenzó el verano.

Justo cuando se estaban preparando para volver a la torre, la profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry, Ron y Hermione que la acompañasen. Sorprendidos, se despidieron de sus compañeros y siguieron a su jefe de Casa fuera del gran comedor, preguntándose qué podían haber hecho en las breves horas que llevaban allí para atraer la atención de los profesores.

Llegaron a un cuarto privado cerca de la sala de profesores, donde para su sorpresa encontraron a Arthur y Molly Weasley esperándoles. Mientras Ron iba a saludar a sus padres, Harry vio cómo Dumbledore, Snape y Hooch se les unían. Percy Weasley también estaba allí. El antiguo Prefecto de Hogwarts le dirigió una débil sonrisa, dijo algo a su padre y luego se apresuró a salir de nuevo. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron gestos de incomprensión y luego se encogieron de hombros.

-Ah, Harry –le saludó Dumbledore-. Entra, querido muchacho, entra. Me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema.

Harry sintió que su corazón se disparaba. Cuando Dumbledore decía que había un problema solía significar que se avecinaba una catástrofe.

-Es… -su voz se quebró. La vergüenza le inundó al ver la mirada fría que Snape le estaba dirigiendo-. ¿Es Voldemort? –su uso del nombre propio del Señor Oscuro tuvo la respuesta habitual: todo el mundo se estremeció, excepto Dumbledore y Snape.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, cosa que Harry no encontró precisamente tranquilizadora.

-No directamente –le informó el director-. Aunque tiene cierto peso en la situación. Se le ha visto reuniendo tropas de nuevo. Al parecer se ha recobrado del desastre de la última primavera.

Harry sintió que sus rodillas temblaban, y se sintió sumamente agradecido de descubrir que tenía una silla justo detrás suyo cuando se dejó caer en ella, sin pensar.

-¿Dice que no directamente, señor? –preguntó estremecido. Voldemort estaba reuniendo fuerzas, pero ese no era el problema que inquietaba a Dumbledore en aquel instante. Aquello no era nada bueno, como obviaba el gesto preocupado del señor y la señora Weasley.

-Me temo que nuestro problema actual tiene que ver con el Ministro Fudge –explicó el Director.

Harry echó una breve ojeada a los demás presentes. En general, los adultos parecían disgustados.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo al Ministro? –inquirió.

-Ojalá –murmuró Molly Weasley por lo bajo. Arthur asintió, mostrando su acuerdo.

-No, Harry –suspiró Dumbledore, acariciando su larga barba plateada-. Imagino que no has leído los diarios este verano…

-No, señor –admitió Harry-. Mi tío compra el Times, pero me daría con el cinturón si yo lo tocase.

Sorprendentemente, este comentario fue recibido con tantos estremecimientos como el nombre del Señor Oscuro, seguido por un intercambio de miradas horrorizadas entre los adultos.

-Me refería a los diarios de magos, querido muchacho –dijo amablemente Dumbledore-. Pero no te preocupes por eso… Lo importante es que Cornelius Fudge está intentando ser reelegido, y tiene demasiados competidores. Todos los candidatos pelean por el favor del mundo mágico, y parece que tú eres la panacea para lograrlo.

-Creo que no lo entiendo –Harry frunció el ceño, deseando repentinamente haber prestado más atención a la explicación de Hermione en el tren. ¿Qué tenía él que ver con las elecciones?

-Es una competición de popularidad, Harry –le explicó Hermione-. El candidato que logre que le respaldes prácticamente ganará, puesto que la opinión pública favorece casi todo lo que tenga que ver contigo.

Harry parpadeó confuso.

-Pero no conozco a ningún otro candidato. No les he favorecido de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera he hablado con ellos. ¿Cómo puedo estar envuelto en esto?

-Eso no importa, Harry –dijo Dumbledore-. Se trata más bien de lo que llega al gran público, y ya sabes cómo el Profeta gusta de inventarse historias. Es impresionante la cantidad de candidatos que han tenido conversaciones privadas contigo sobre estrategia o hechizos defensivos. Pero ese es el menor de nuestros problemas. El Ministro Fudge ha decidido llevar esto aún más lejos e implicarte de lleno, poniéndote de su parte.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Dumbledore lanzó una mirada cargada de sentido a Arthur Weasely, que suspiró y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Percy interceptó un informe al Ministerio. Es quien me ha avisado de lo que ocurre. Parece que el Ministro Fudge ha decidido declarar a tu tío un tutor inadecuado y adoptarte él.

Harry se levantó de un salto.

-¡Adoptarme…! –¿se había pasado la infancia sin ser querido en su propia casa, y ahora de golpe el maldito Ministro quería adoptarle?

-Sí, Harry –asintió Arthur-. Y desgraciadamente, siendo quien es, no tiene demasiados impedimentos legales por medio. Al parecer tiene todo el papeleo listo. Nosotros acabamos de descubrirlo. Percy dijo que, si consigue probar su acusación hacia tu tío, la adopción será legalizada esta noche o mañana por la mañana.

-¡Pero es ridículo! –protestó Harry, coreado por Ron y Hermione.

-Harry –interrumpió Dumbledore-. Sólo es ridículo si las acusaciones no tienen fundamento.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Harry escamado.

-Harry… lo que el Director intenta preguntar es si el Ministro tiene razón al declarar a tu tío incompetente como tutor –explicó Molly con dulzura-. Todos sabemos que los Dursleys no han sido muy amables contigo¿pero han hecho algo alguna vez que pueda ser considerado abuso por una corte legal?

-¿Cómo qué? –Harry palideció.

-Bueno… acabas de decir que tu tío te hubiese dado con el cinturón… -señaló Molly-. ¿Realmente lo hubiese hecho?

Harry frunció el ceño, repentinamente incómodo y poco deseoso de añadir más. No sentía lealtad alguna hacia su tío, pero no quería decir nada que pudiese ayudar al Ministro Fudge a adoptarle.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Potter! –gruñó Snape-. Conteste la pregunta para que puedan prepararse para lo que sea. De todas formas le obligarán a tomar Veritaserum en el Ministerio si esto llega a juicio.

Harry miró a Snape, atónito.

-¡Severus! –Molly Weasley dirigió una mirada de desagrado al Maestro de Pociones-. ¡No incomodes al chico! Ahora, Harry… necesitamos que nos digas la verdad. ¿Ha habido abuso de algún tipo?

-No estoy seguro de lo que quiere decir… - Harry pasó el peso de un pie al otro, odiando sentirse el centro de tanta atención, sobre todo de Ron y Hermione.

-¡Potter! –volvió a gruñir Snape-. No sea obtuso. ¿Ha abusado de usted su tío¿Le ha pegado, le ha hecho ayunar, le ha encerrado, ha herido sus sentimientos o robado su oso de peluche favorito?

Todos los presentes estaban ahora mirando con mala cara a Snape, y Harry se fue quedando más y más pálido bajo el efecto de aquellos ojos negros. Pero cuando nadie más añadió una palabra, Harry entendió que, pese a las forma brusca del mensaje, todos esperaban que contestase a las preguntas de Snape.

-Sí –admitió en voz baja.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a Snape, que pestañeó y dio un paso atrás, como si no hubiese esperado tal respuesta. Dumbledore aparentaba todos y cada uno de sus años cuando tomó asiento en uno de los sillones libres.

-¿Te importaría aclarar tu respuesta, Harry? –dijo el Director con suavidad. Harry le miró con sorpresa, asustado ante su obvia angustia.

-Lo siento, señor… Pero usted ya lo sabía.

Los ojos habitualmente chispeantes de Dumbledore eran tristes al decir:

-¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?

-Bueno… mis cartas de Hogwarts estaban dirigidas a mí con esta dirección: Harry Potter, alacena bajo las escaleras –Harry había visto a Dumbledore enfrentarse a Mortífagos sin un estremecimiento, pero esto le hizo palidecer.

-¿Quieres decir que te encerraban en una alacena?

-Durante diez años –asintió Harry-. Me trasladaron después de que llegase la carta, porque se dieron cuenta de que usted lo había descubierto.

-Harry, las cartas de admisión están dirigidas mágicamente –le informó la profesora McGonagall-. Nadie sabe a qué dirección se mandan. Ni siquiera llegamos a leerlas.

-¿Y lo demás, Harry? –preguntó gentilmente Molly. Harry sintió cierto desmayo al ver en sus ojos un brillo sospechoso.

-Bueno… Nunca he tenido un oso de peluche –respondió, lanzándole una mirada negra a Snape que por una vez estaba sorprendentemente callado-. Mi tío me pega a veces –admitió-. Pero tampoco demasiado a menudo. Normalmente cuando quiere castigarme sencillamente me encierra en mi cuarto y no me da de comer. Pensaba que ya lo sabían… Y que por eso me enviaban toda esa comida por mi cumpleaños.

-Cuando Ron dijo que te morías de hambre, pensé que era como todos los adolescentes que conozco… Vamos, que no comías más de seis o siete comidas al día -los ojos de Molly se volvieron aún más brillantes, y Harry empezó a temer que fuese a echarse a llorar. ¿Seis o siete comidas al día? Eso explicaba por qué Ron y sus hermanos eran tan altos.

-¿Durante cuanto tiempo te tienen sin comer, Harry? –inquirió McGonagall.

-Normalmente uno o dos días –se encogió de hombros-. A veces cuando está realmente enfadado incluso cuatro o cinco. Pero tampoco nada tan grave como para enfermarme –para su desmayo, notó que sus palabras no tranquilizaban para nada a sus oyentes, como había pretendido-. ¡No es como si tratara de matarme! –les aseguró. No como Voldemort, se dijo. Tras lo que había pasado a manos de Voldemort, el trato de su tío parecía casi benigno por comparación.

-Lo siento, Harry –murmuró Dumbledore-. No lo sabíamos. Si lo hubiésemos sabido, si lo hubiese sabido, no te habría dejado allí jamás.

-Pero era para protegerme, señor –le recordó Harry-. De Voldemort. Porque allí no podía alcanzarme –lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que Dumbledore se sintiese mal por los fallos de su tío. Entendía la necesidad de todo ello, y le sorprendía que todos los demás la hubiesen olvidado.

-Sí, Harry –asintió Dumbledore-, pero siempre hay alternativas. Habría encontrado otra solución.

Sin saber qué más decir, Harry sencillamente se calló, incómodo con la atención.

-Bueno… Esto lo cambia todo –suspiró Arthur-. La acusación de Fudge es legal.

-Eso parece –asintió Dumbledore.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar que Fudge adopte a Harry! –protestó Ron.

-No, no podemos –respondió Dumbledore.

-Disculpen –interrumpió Hermione, con el entrecejo fruncido en gesto concentrado-. No acabo de entender el problema. De acuerdo, sería horroroso para Harry ser adoptado por Fudge, pero no veo que marque mucha diferencia. Fudge va a decir lo que le dé la gana igualmente a los periódicos… Que Harry lo acepte o no no marca gran diferencia en cuanto a los procedimientos de adopción. Y no es como si Harry tuviese que vivir con el Ministro. Harry permanece en la escuela la mayor parte del año igualmente, y el Ministerio está demasiado ocupado durante el verano para que él se pueda ocupar demasiado de Harry.

-Me temo que eso no es del todo cierto, Hermione –explicó Dumbledore-. Ese es el problema… Fudge ha decidido sacar a Harry de la escuela.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso! –Hermione se horrorizó-. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso a los periódicos¡Harry no ha terminado sus estudios!

-Tutores privados –intervino Arthur-. Planea que le dé clases su propio staff. De esta manera le arrebataría la influencia del Director Dumbledore, algo que realmente adoraría.

De golpe, las advertencias de Dumbledore cobraron sentido para Harry. Palideció, empezando a temblar.

-Y si me saca de Hogwarts, nada se interpondrá entre Voldemort y yo.

Dumbledore no hizo más que asentir en respuesta.

-¡Fudge no puede ser tan estúpido! –protestó Ron, y luego se ruborizó al recibir las miradas fijas que todos los ocupantes de la habitación le dirigían-. Vale –cedió-, imagino que sí puede.

Parte de la razón por la cual habían muerto tantos Aurores el año pasado fue porque Fudge no había querido reconocer el retorno de Voldemort hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando finalmente ya no tuvo más remedio, había quedado como un tonto a ojos del público.

-¿Arriesgaría mi vida para mejorar su carrera política? –preguntó Harry.

-Eso me temo –repuso Arthur.

-¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir –explicó Arthur.

-¿Pero qué hay de Sirius? –protestó Harry-. Mis padres le eligieron como mi tutor legal. ¿No puede reclamar con preferencia sobre Fudge?

Arthur negó con la cabeza:

-Fudge ha denegado su reclamación. Al fin y al cabo, por el momento Sirius Black es un asesino convicto y por tanto indigno de ser tu padrino.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Por qué no adoptamos nosotros a Harry?

Arthur y Molly sonrieron:

-Lo hemos pensado, Ron –Molly le dedicó un gesto melancólico a Harry-. Créeme, Harry, te acogeríamos encantados. Pero no hay forma de parar al Ministro, ya tiene todos los formularios cubiertos. Pasarían al menos tres meses hasta que pudiésemos procesar nuestra petición. Si lo hubiésemos sabido antes, podríamos haber hecho algo… Pero tal y como están las cosas, la petición de Fudge se legalizará en horas si no se ha hecho ya.

-Entonces… ¿no podemos hacer nada? –preguntó Harry-. No podemos parar la adopción- miró a Dumbledore, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos como si tratase de formular un plan-. Seré una diana con patas como Fudge me coja. Si Voldemort no me mata, lo hará el amiguísimo de Fudge, Lucius Malfoy. No tengo elección… Tengo que huir.

-Será una diana si huye –le informó Snape-. Deja una firma mágica a sus espaldas que un ciego podría seguir. Voldemort le encontrará en cuestión de días.

-¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? –Harry miró mal al Maestro-. ¡No puedo huir, no puedo luchar¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¡Esto es absurdo! –exclamó Hermione, frustrada-. ¡Harry no necesita otro tutor! No es justo. ¡Es lo bastante mayor para casarse, pero no lo bastante para vivir por su cuenta!-varias cabezas se alzaron al oír esto, miradas agudas fijas en ella-. ¿…Qué? –farfulló ella, dando un paso atrás.

-¡Hermione Granger, eres brillante! –exclamó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-¡Matrimonio! Tienes toda la razón. Harry es lo bastante mayor para casarse.

-Y si se casa, automáticamente se le considerará un adulto legalmente y no necesitaría tutor. La adopción de Fudge sería nula –añadió Arthur-. ¡Es una solución brillante!

-¿El qué? –protestó Harry. No podían estar sugiriendo lo que él creia.

-¡Matrimonio, querido muchacho! –explicó Dumbledore, con el brillo alegre de vuelta a sus ojos azules-. Sólo tenemos que casarte antes de que Fudge llegue con los papeles de la adopción. Entonces no podrá hacer nada.

-¿Casarme¡Pero si solo tengo dieciséis años!

-La edad legal a partir de la cual un mago puede casarse son los quince años, Harry –concretó Dumbledore-. Solía ser los trece, pero eso cambió con la legislación de 1504.

¿1504? Harry negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no enseñaban estas cosas en clase…?

-Pero… pero… ¿matrimonio¿Con quién se supone que me voy a casar?

Ron y Hermione le miraron con alarma. Harry casi no vio el gesto de pánico que Ron tuvo al girarse hacia Hermione, la forma en que su rostro se sonrojó y luego palideció al darse cuenta de cuál era la pareja más obvia para su amigo. Por un segundo esto le distrajo, el descubrir que por fin su amigo había admitido, al menos a sí mismo, sus sentimientos por la señorita Granger. También se percató de que Ron se mordía los labios para evitar decir nada, y comprendió que su amigo nunca diría nada si pensaba que era lo mejor para Harry.

-Más nos vale encontrar a alguien pronto –decidió Dumbledore, dirigiendo un vistazo a Hermione. Harry le desafió con la mirada, deseando que eligiese a otra persona. Antes se casaría con la Señora Norris que hacer semejante jugada a sus mejores amigos.

-¿Tienes novia, cielo? –preguntó Molly, sin darse cuenta del pánico que su hijo sentía. Sonrió esperanzada a Hermione.

-No, no la tengo.

-Bueno, entonces que tal… -musitó Molly, contemplando a Hermione.

-¡No! –la cortó Harry-. No quiero ofenderte, Hermione –añadió rápidamente-, pero… ¡sería como casarme con mi hermana!

-No me he ofendido –repuso ella, aparentemente aliviada. Ron no dijo nada, pero Harry vio el mismo sentimiento en sus ojos, seguido velozmente de vergüenza. Harry se sintió molesto. ¡Aquella situación era un horror! Si pudiese lanzarle una Imperdonable al Ministro en vez de tener que casarse…

-¡La Piedra del Matrimonio! –exclamó repentinamente Dumbledore. Todos se giraron hacia él

-¿Todavía tienes esa antigualla? –se sorprendió Hooch.

-Está en mi oficina –contestó Dumbledore-. ¿Podrías traérmela?

Ella asintió y salió del cuarto.

-¿Estás seguro de que debamos usarla, Albus? –inquirió McGonagall preocupada-. Ha causado muchos disturbios en el pasado.

-Sólo cuando las personas en cuestión estaban casadas, pero no es el caso de Harry.

-La Piedra del Matrimonio –musitó Hermione-. He oído hablar de ella. He leído sobre ella.

Por supuesto, se dijo Harry.

-¿Qué es?

-Un artefacto muy antiguo, Harry –le respondió Dumbledore-. Te muestra tu pareja perfecta para un vínculo.

-¿La pareja perfecta? Eso no suena tan mal –comentó Harry sorprendido-. ¿Cuál es la pega? –había descubierto por las malas que siempre había una pega.

-Depende de quién la mire, Harry –le explicó Hermione-. La pareja más famosa que la Piedra del Matrimonio mostró fue para la Reina Ginebra. Quiso ver a su pareja perfecta… Y desgraciadamente para ella ya estaba casada con el Rey Arturo. La piedra le mostró que su media naranja era de hecho Sir Lancelot. Y todos sabemos cómo acaba esa historia.

-¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda? –masculló Ron-. Quiero decir, si tiene que casarse entre hoy y mañana por la mañana¿qué pasa si le muestra alguien a quien no conoce? Vamos, su pareja perfecta podría estar viviendo en otra parte del mundo. O alguien que no le aprecie. O alguien que sea demasiado joven para él. O alguien que ya esté casado. ¡Hay una razón por la cual esa piedra ya no se usa!

-Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra cosa –repuso Dumbledore-. Necesitamos a alguien que cubra nuestras necesidades. Pero al menos deberíamos dar a Harry una oportunidad de casarse apropiadamente. Merece tener la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-¿Feliz? –protestó Harry, con el estómago retorciéndose en el interior-. ¡Por favor! Estamos haciendo esto para mantenerme vivo, ni más ni menos. Lo más que podemos esperar es alguien en este Castillo que quiera pasar por esta farsa para mantenerme con vida.

No pudo evitar pensar que en algún momento cercano el nombre de Cho Chang iba a surgir. Había estado colgado de ella en el cuarto año y tanto Ron como Hermione lo sabían. El problema era que la muerte de Cedric Diggory había enterrado cualquier posibilidad de romance entre ellos. Se sentía culpable cada vez que la miraba. Por mucho que le gustase Cho, para él sería más sencillo casarse con Pansy Parkinson que con ella.

Hooch volvió al cabo de poco llevando una gran bola de crystal azul en una mano. Todos la miraron expectantes.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Dumbledore.

-Ah. Quieres que yo… -se encogió de hombros y miró la bola-. ¡Harry Potter! –enunció claramente. Todos contemplaban el cristal, pero aparentemente no ocurrió nada que Harry pudiese ver. El cristal azul parecía un cristal azul de lo más ordinario, pero la Señora Hooch palideció repentinamente, cubriendo la bola con una mano mientras soltaba una leve exclamación de sorpresa-. Creo que no funciona –dijo-. Debe estar estropeada.

-¡Oh, cielo santo! –exclamó McGonagall-. ¡Démela! –extendió la mano y Hooch se la entregó sin vacilar-. ¡Harry Potter! –dijo la profesora a la piedra. De nuevo, Harry no vio que ocurriese nada. Todo el mundo estaba ya completamente absorto en lo que ocurría. McGonagall palideció y luego se sonrojó. Se giró hacia Dumbledore ofreciéndole el cristal-. Quizás sería mejor si probases tú, Albus.

-¿Pero a quién están viendo? –preguntaron Ron y Harry al unísono.

McGonagall meneó la cabeza:

-Mejor que pruebe el Director.

Frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad visible, Dumbledore tomó el cristal, lo sostuvo en una de sus arrugadas manos y repitió:

-¡Harry Potter! –al contrario que Hooch y McGonagall, Dumbledore sonrió, y el brillo de su mirada se volvió casi salvaje. Harry sintió que los nervios le estaban pudiendo. A veces las chispas en los ojos del Director eran más peligrosas que un fruncir de ceño-. ¡Oh, excelente pareja, sin duda! –dijo Albus encantado. Se giró hacia Snape-. Severus…

-¡Por todos los infiernos! –siseó Snape-. Los tres son más que competentes para poder mirar en ese estúpido cristal y decir lo que ven. ¡No me necesitan a mí también para verlo!

Dumbledore, aun sonriendo, parpadeó.

-Claro que no, Severus. No pretendía que mirases. TÚ eres la pareja que nos ha mostrado.

------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora:

Esta historia empezó como una idea muy simple: un matrimonio forzoso entre Harry y Snape. Quería explorar la idea de una relación que se desarrolla lentamente, sin que saltase al tópico del adolescente que se lanza a la cama con un adulto. También tenía ganas de plantear unos cuantos conceptos muy victorianos; al fin y al cabo, si el mundo de los Magos está algunos años (e incluso siglos) por detrás del mundo Muggle, los matrimonios de conveniencia serían normales. Al fin y al cabo, lo fueron en nuestro mundo, e incluso hoy día se practican en muchos lugares.

Como suele pasar, la historia rápidamente cobró su propia vida y se convirtió en otra cosa, bastante más épica de lo que yo había imaginado.

Comencé a escribir este relato bastante antes de que se publicara el libro 5. Iba a ser una historia corta, terminada antes de que saliera el libro. ¡Desde luego esperaba haberlo acabado antes de que saliera el 6! Por no hablar del último… Así que decidí que lo mejor era empezar con ello antes de que Rowling matase a todos los personajes y me deprimiese hasta el punto de no querer seguir escribiendo más.

Pensé en hacerlo coherente con el libro 5, pero la verdad es que no me gustó la novela, además de que para mi guión Sirius es importante, así que sólo seguiré el canon hasta la cuarta novela. Puede que añada algún personaje de las siguientes, y mencione la Orden del Fénix en algún momento, pero estaré fundamentalmente ignorando a partir del Cáliz de Fuego.

Las tres diferencias más notables serán que Sirius sigue vivo, la historia familiar de Snape es dramáticamente distinta, y Voldemort se "va a currar más" el título de Señor Oscuro. Aquí será bastante más peligroso de lo que parece en los libros 5 y 6 (para empezar, no se va a pasar un año entero intentando oír una estúpida profecía que nos haría decir: "ohivá los donuts" cuando nos enteremos de cual es la "gran sorpresa" del final de la historia). La verdad, opino que para ganarse el título de Señor Oscuro hay que apuntar un poco más alto en la escala del terror y la destrucción masivas. Mi Señor Oscuro apuntará lo más alto posible; Harry va a tener que sudar bastante. Así pues, la "relación que se desarrolla lentamente" que se suponía que iba a ser el centro de este relato tendrá algunas vueltas de tuerca que yo no preví. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!


	2. Capítulo 2 Con este anillo

Capítulo 2- Con Este Anillo

Harry sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro, a la vez que veía cómo Snape se quedaba sin palabras, los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el Maestro de Pociones, mirando de Dumbledore a McGonagall y por último a Hooch. Para horror de Harry, las dos profesoras asintieron, aparentemente con cierta repulsa.

-¡Snape! –exclamó Ron con desmayo.

-¡Pero es imposible! –protestó Harry, mirándoles como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza. Molly y Arthur no parecían particularmente satisfechos, pero ni de lejos tan molestos como Harry había supuesto que estarían.

Dumbledore miró a Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido:

-¿Por qué debería ser imposible? Me doy cuenta de que tú y el Profesor Snape no os lleváis del todo bien, pero eso es un caso habitual en estas situaciones. Ya lo superaréis. Es una pareja excelente. Sóis iguales en poder y habilidad… O lo series cuando acabes tus estudios, Harry. Y hasta que lo logres, desde luego Severus es perfectamente capaz de defenderte de cualquier amenaza. Además tenéis más en común de lo que parece, y…

-¡Pero es un hombre! –interrumpió Harry, preguntándose si el Director se había vuelto completamente loco.

Dumbledore pareció un poco descolocado ante este comentario. Hermione se acercó a su amigo:

-Ese es un prejuicio muggle, Harry –le susurró-. No se traslada al mundo de los magos… Los matrimonios de vínculo mágico son legales entre dos adultos que consientan, de cualquier género o especie.

-¿De veras? –Harry se giró para contemplarla con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Nunca lo había pensado a nivel personal, no tenía ningún prejuicio sobre la homosexualidad… aunque tampoco recordaba ninguna situación que le hubiese formarse una opinión al respecto. Pero que el mundo de los magos no tuviese prejuicio contra…-. ¡Especies! –exclamó, dándose cuenta de lo que Hermione acababa de implicar.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado de dónde vienen los centauros? –repuso ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros-. Con semejantes antecedentes, pocas parejas pueden llamar la atención de los magos.

-¡No voy a casarme con Potter! –anunció Snape antes de que Harry pudiese añadir más.

-Por favor, Severus, no te exaltes –trató de calmarle Dumbledore-. Es una excelente pareja, y además resuelve muchísimos problemas, el primero de los cuales sería que el encontrar alguien apropiado entre ahora y mañana por la mañana es sumamente improbable.

-¡Buena pareja! –gruñó Snape-. Dejando de lado el hecho de que no nos soportamos, ha olvidado cual es mi OTRO trabajo?

Harry casi se lanzó a la defensa de Snape. ¡Exacto! Snape no podía casarse con Harry y ser espía al mismo tiempo. Sería proclamar bien claras sus lealtades. No obstante, calló, sabiendo que su ayuda sería menos que bienvenida por parte del profesor de pociones.

-Desde luego que no vas a poder seguir fingiendo ser un leal Mortífago –admitió Dumbledore amigablemente-, pero de todas formas tenía pensado hablarte al respecto: se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso. Si Voldemort no os hubiese enviado a ti y a Lucius a investigar ese pequeño rumor que me saqué de la manga la primavera pasada, habrías muerto en la batalla con los demás.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron al oír esto. No se le había ocurrido siquiera cómo era posible que Snape hubiese logrado ser creíble como espía al tiempo que se mantenía alejado del campo de batalla. Se estremeció repentinamente al darse cuenta de que, además de los Mortífagos convencidos, podría haber sido responsable de la muerte del profesor Snape la pasada primavera. Y aunque no sentía gran aprecio por él, tenía que admitir que admiraba el valor y coraje del hombre, por no mencionar su fidelidad inquebrantable hacia Dumbledore pese a la vida infernal que tenía que soportar como espía.

-No –insistió Dumbledore-. Ya es hora de sacarte del campo de batalla, Severus. Te necesitamos aquí, con nosotros. Y de esta forma estaremos seguros de tener un miembro leal a la Orden del Fénix junto a Harry, protegiéndole.

-¡Albus! –protestó Snape horrorizado.

Dumbledore se levantó súbitamente, tomando a Snape del brazo y llevándole a un lado del cuarto para hacer un aparte con él, en voz baja. Ron y Hermione aprovecharon para comentar las cosas con Harry en quedos susurros.

-Esto es una locura –protestó Ron-. ¡No pueden estar considerando seriamente casarte con ese cretino grasiento!

Harry le miró desesperado, con un punto de pánico. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? Parecía que estuviese decidiendo quién le iba a matar antes: Si no se casaba con Snape, Voldemort le iba a matar. Si lo hacía, probablemente su flamante esposo lo hiciera en su lugar. Por no mencionar la reacción de los demás Gryffindor y Slytherin… Nunca había pensado seriamente en el matrimonio, pero siempre había creído que si llegaba a la edad adulta, se enamoraría como sus padres lo habían hecho, se casaría, tendría una familia. La idea tenía su encanto. Pero ahora tendría que pasar el resto de sus días atrapado con Severus Snape, el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. Sería como tener una clase inacabable de Pociones durante el resto de su vida.

-Harry, no podemos permitirlo –dijo Hermione, mirando resignada a Ron.

Ron, repentinamente pálido, asintió:

-Desde luego que no –repuso con firmeza-. Somos tus mejores amigos, Harry. Cualquiera de los dos… -su voz se rompió durante un segundo, y tuvo que hacer una pausa para aclararse la voz-. Cualquiera de los dos se casará contigo antes que dejarte contraer matrimonio con Snape.

Por un Segundo Harry no entendió lo que le decía su amigo, sobre todo porque aún no había digerido el hecho de que el mundo mágico no tuviese prejuicios contra el matrimonio de dos hombres. Finalmente comprendió que sus dos amigos estaban dispuestos a casarse con él, a sacrificar su propia felicidad para protegerle. Y aunque deseaba desesperadamente escapar de aquella situación, evitar el matrimonio con Snape, sabía perfectamente que no podía hacerles esto.

Lo cierto era que, lo mirase como lo mirase, su propia vida y su felicidad nunca habían sido suyas, desde el momento en que Voldemort había asesinado a su familia y le había convertido en el "Niño que vivió". Siempre se le habían negado libertades básicas, primero con los Dursleys y luego con el mundo de los Magos y su creencia de que les iba a salvar a todos. Al haber hecho precisamente eso la pasada primavera no había sino reforzado esa fe. Y no importaba qué hiciera en su vida, qué pudiese soñar o esperar, Voldemort nunca le iba a permitir tener una existencia normal. De hecho, no iba a permitir que existiese, punto. Al menos podía asegurarse de que sus amigos tuviesen una posibilidad de tener una vida normal.

-Sois mis mejores amigos –les dijo con suavidad a Ron y Hermione-. Y si tengo que superar lo que sea que me prepare Voldemort, necesito a mis mejores amigos a mi lado… como mis mejores amigos. No puedo casarme con ninguno de los dos. Lo arruinaría todo.

-Harry –protestó Hermione-, nunca permitiríamos que esto arruinase nada.

-Claro que no –asintió Ron-. Siempre seremos tus mejores amigos. No importa lo que ocurra.

Estaba claro que debía ser más persuasivo. Les tomó las manos a ambos.

-Sois lo único en mi vida que es normal y… cuerdo –les dijo con fiereza-. No puedo perder eso. Y casarme con uno de vosotros cambiaría eso. No puedo.

Los dos parecieron entenderlo entonces, y vio cómo el alivio y la culpabilidad peleaban en sus rostros.

-Pero… ¡Snape! –protestó Ron una última vez-. Y… ¿Ginny? Estoy seguro de que ella…

-No va a cumplir quince años hasta el mes que viene –le recordó Hermione-, y entonces sería demasiado tarde.

-Además –añadió Harry-, casarme con Ginny sería como cometer incesto con mi hermana pequeña. No creo que fuese capaz de ello –se daba perfecta cuenta de que Ginny bebía los vientos por él… Y añadir ese amor de infancia a un matrimonio de conveniencia le sonaba como una receta perfecta para el desastre. Al menos una cosa estaba clara: no habría ese tipo de equívoco entre Snape y él. Miró a través de la habitación hacia Snape, que parecía estar teniendo una acalorada discusión con el Director. Nunca le había parecido tan furioso, y Harry suspiró con cierto desespero.

Molly y Arthur, que se les habían alejado para permitirles hablar con libertad, se les unieron ahora.

-¿Todo bien, Harry, cariño? –preguntó preocupada Molly.

-¡Mamá, esto es horrible! –protestó Ron-. ¡No podemos permitir que Harry se case con Snape!

-Sé que no os gusta el profesor Snape –comentó ella frunciendo el ceño pensativa-, pero el Director tiene razón al decir que solventa muchos problemas. Severus Snape viene de una familia muy respetable, antigua y rica del mundo mágico. La verdad es que creo que si encontrásemos una agradable jovencita para Harry, lo más probable es que el Ministro encontrase una forma de declarar la unión nula y continuar con el procedimiento de adopción de todas formas. Hay pocas familias que tengan suficiente estatus para enfrentarse a algo así. Pensé en Bill o Charlie, pero lo cierto es que no tenemos ni estatus ni dinero suficiente para contrarrestar a Fudge. Eso sí, no creo que se atreva contra Snape. Sabe que perdería.

-Pareces muy convencida de que Snape va a acceder –exclamó Ron-. O de que si lo hiciese iba a molestarse en proteger a Harry. No le conoces como nosotros.

-Estoy seguro de que Severus aceptará –corrigió Arthur-. Albus es sumamente persuasivo. Y sí, Severus protegerá a Harry. Si se casan, el honor le obligará a protegerle.

-Si no le mata antes –protestó Ron.

-Nunca ha intentado matarme –musitó Harry a su amigo. No podía creer que estuviese defendiendo a Snape, pero lo cierto es que el hombre había arriesgado la vida más de una vez por él. Y Dios sabía que se había puesto en peligro de muerte para sacar información de Voldemort para la Orden.

-Es muy buen partido en realidad –les informó Molly-. Aunque sólo sea por el dinero.

-¿Es verdad entonces, realmente es rico? –inquirió Hermione.

-Cielo santo, querida –rió Molly-. Sólo por el hecho de ser Maestro en Pociones ya sería rico… No hay empleo más lucrativo en el mundo de los magos. Pero aparte de eso, es heredero de una fortuna antigua.

-Es demasiado viejo para Harry –discutió Ron.

-Sólo tiene veinte años más que Harry –señaló Arthur como si aquello fuese lo más común del mundo. Tanto él como su esposa parecían bastante sorprendidos. Harry empezó a sospechar que había alguna información sobre el mundo de los magos que se estaba perdiendo. Esa sospecha se confirmó cuando Ron suspiró y asintió, aceptando.

Una vez más, Hermione vino al rescate:

-Piensa en lo longevos que son los magos –le susurró-. Doblan e incluso triplican la esperanza de vida de un muggle. Una diferencia de edad tiene que ser al menos de sesenta a ochenta años antes de ser notable.

Asintió:

-Supongo que nada de esto importa de todas formas –suspiró Harry-. Lo mismo podría casarme con Filch o con McGonagall. Tengo que casarme, huir o cambiar mi apellido a Fudge. Y como las otras dos opciones son caminos directos al suicidio, imagino que contraer matrimonio no es tan malo –su estómago se retorció sin embargo ante la mera idea. Se sentía enfermo.

Antes de que nadie pudiese añadir nada a modo de consolación la puerta volvió a abrirse y Percy regresó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Cualquier cosa que debáis hacer, hacedla ya –les informó-. Acaban de aprobar el último documento. Fudge estará aquí en una hora para llevarse a Harry.

-Bien… No tenemos tiempo para discutir más –proclamó Dumbledore-. No tenemos alternative, ni tiempo para pensar otra solución –miró con firmeza a Snape. El Maestro en Pociones torció el gesto y desvió la mirada. Harry comprendió que Arthur tenía razón y Snape había sido persuadido. Sintió un cierto desmayo-. Tenemos que solucionar esto ya –continuó Dumbledore-. Percy, necesitamos tu ayuda con la documentación.

-¿Documentación? –repitió Percy, confuso.

-Harry y Snape se casan –informó Ron a su hermano. Los ojos de Percy se salieron de las órbitas, mientras contemplaba a sus padres esperando que le confirmaran aquellas palabras.

-¿Puedes tener listos los documentos esta misma noche? –le preguntó Arthur a su hijo.

-Por supuesto –asintió Percy tras una pausa causada por la sorpresa-. Puedo colarlo con el resto de mi trabajo antes de que los registros se cierren hoy.

-Bien, entonces vamos allá –insistió Dumbledore-. Harry, acércate.

Harry se levantó, sorprendido de que sus piernas le aguantasen mientras caminaba en un estado casi sonámbulo hacia el Director y el Profesor Snape. Captó la mirada que McGonagall le lanzó, una mezcla de piedad e incredulidad como si ella tampoco pudiese creer que el héroe de su casa fuese a casarse con el dirigente de Slytherin. No podía ni imaginar cómo afectaría esto al resto de su año escolar, cuáles iban a ser las reacciones de sus compañeros. Pero si no hacía aquello, iba a ser llevado en media hora hacia su propio funeral. No tenía elección. Se encontró frente al Director, junto a un Severus Snape de amargado gesto.

-Juntad las manos –les dijo Dumbledore.

Harry alzó una mano, sin poder tomar la iniciativa y tomar la de Snape. El Maestro lo hizo por él. A diferencia de Harry, Snape no temblaba, y su agarre era tal vez una pizca demasiado fuerte. Los dedos del profesor eran cálidos y Harry notó que se sonrojaba, incómodo. Era incapaz de mirarle a la cara, de afrontar el disgusto que estaba seguro adornaba las facciones del otro hombre. Todo aquello era sumamente humillante.

-Lo haremos de la forma más simple –les aseguró Dumbledore-. Con el intercambio de votos será suficiente. Harry, repite conmigo: "Yo, Harry James Potter, os tomo, Severus Alexander Snape, como mi compañero vinculado, uniendo mi cuerpo, nombre, casa y poder al vuestro".

No eran palabras familiares para Harry, acostumbrado a los matrimonios Muggle, pero las repitió con cuidado, sin poder creer que nada de esto estuviese ocurriendo en realidad. Tampoco pudo creer las palabras que oyó a continuación:

-Yo, Severus Alexander Snape, os tomo, Harry James Potter, como mi compañero vinculado, uniendo mi cuerpo, nombre, casa y poder al vuestro.

-Excelente –asintió Albus, y luego extendió la izquierda, con la varita en la diestra. Con un leve gesto de varita hizo aparecer dos anillos de oro en la palma de su mano. Se los tendió. Snape tomó la iniciativa, torciendo la mano derecha de Harry para deslizar bruscamente uno de los anillos en su dedo.

-Con este anillo, os desposo –gruñó. El anillo encajaba perfectamente, demostrando la pericia de Dumbledore, pero resultaba extrañamente frío y pesado. Tomó el otro y lo puso en el dedo de Snape a su vez, con manos visiblemente temblorosas.

-Con este anillo os desposo –susurró débilmente, mientras el nudo de su estómago se tensaba más y más. Entonces recordó lo que solía seguir al intercambio de anillos en la mayoría de ceremonias.

-Yo os declaro vinculados –declaró Albus-. Podéis… - tanto Harry como Snape le dirigieron una mirada asesina, silenciando cualquier sugerencia de que se besaran-. Ah, sí, por supuesto- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta-. La documentación –con una floritura de varita, hizo aparecer un gran pergamino del aire-. Un contrato estándar de vinculación –les informó, desenrollándolo en un lado de la mesa y acercando pluma y tintero-. Si sois tan amables de firmar…

Snape dio un paso adelante y garabateó furiosamente su nombre, tendiendo después la pluma a Harry. Por un momento el chico se estremeció al ver la furia que asomaba a sus ojos. Tomó la pluma y fijó su atención en el documento, que firmó junto a la rabiosa firma de Snape.

-Molly, Arthur, por favor firmad como testigos… -pidió Albus a la pareja.

Ambos asintieron y firmaron también. Harry miró a sus amigos subrepticiamente. Sus miradas de simpatía casi le hacen llorar. Percy permanecía junto a ellos, con un gesto de incredulidad y asombro fijo en el rostro.

-Esto es todo –anunció Dumbledore. Enrolló el pergamino, hizo una copia mágica y entregó el original a Percy-. Suerte, muchacho –le dijo. Percy asintió y salió de nuevo-. Bueno… Creo que lo protocolario ahora sería celebrar una fiesta mientras esperamos al Ministro Fudge –comentó al grupo.

Aunque obviamente nadie estaba de humor para celebrar nada, nadie protestó cuando el Director conjuró una botella de champagne y unos cuantos canapés y dulces. Harry, dejando la bebida para los adultos, tomó una pieza de chocolate y fue a sentarse lo más lejos posible, tratando de recuperar los nervios. Ron y Hermione se situaron a ambos lados, en silencio. Se percató distraídamente de que Snape tomaba asiento justo en el punto opuesto a ellos de la habitación, mientras los cinco adultos restantes vaciaban una copa de champagne como si necesitasen el alcohol para digerir lo ocurrido.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Dobby entró al cabo de poco para anunciar que el Ministro Fudge había llegado y quería hablar de inmediato con el Director y Harry Potter.

-Que entre, Dobby –repuso Dumbledore. El pequeño elfo asintió y desapareció. Unos instantes después la puerta se abría para dejar paso al Ministro Fudge con dos Aurores a los flancos. Harry los reconoció a ambos: habían sido asignados al Ministro como guardaespaldas cuando finalmente el retorno de Voldemort no había podido negarse más. Fudge rara vez iba a ningún lado sin ellos ya. Su presencia hizo sentir enfermo a Harry al reforzar la seguridad que tenía de que Fudge había querido arrancarle de Hogwarts esa misma noche.

-¡Ah, Cornelius! –saludó Albus con una brillante sonrisa-. Qué alegría de verte. Estábamos en plena fiesta. ¿Te apetece una copa de champagne?

Fudge perdió un poco su determinación, enfrentado a esta bienvenida amistosa que sin duda no esperaba. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no quiero champagne –sacudió un documento en el aire-. He venido para tomar…

-¡Pero por favour, Cornelius…! –le interrumpió Dumbledore, tendiéndole una copa-. ¡Estamos celebrando una boda!

-¡Basta de intentar confundirme, Albus! –exclamó Fudge-. Estoy aquí por un asunto oficial –le tendió el documento a Dumbledore, que suspiró y lo cogió, echándole un breve vistazo al pergamino.

-Ya veo, ya veo –asintió Dumbledore, y por un segundo Fudge se permitió mostrarse triunfante-. Has adoptado a Harry –continuó el director-. Lo cual me parecería estupendo siempre que fuese legal.

-Por supuesto que es absolutamente legal –le espetó Fudge, y si se sorprendió ante la aparente falta de reacción por parte de Dumbledore no lo dejó ver.

-Claro, claro –le dio la razón Dumbledore-. Si Harry tuviese el estado legal apropiado para requerir un tutor, lo sería sin duda. Pero teniendo en cuenta que está desposado, no creo que sea válido ya.

El gesto triunfante de Fudge desapareció de golpe y miró el champagne que Dumbledore continuaba ofreciéndole.

-¿Casado? ¿De qué estás hablando, en nombre de Merlín?

Dumbledore le sonrió:

-Harry se ha casado –anunció-, justo ahora lo estábamos celebrando- alzó la copa de nuevo-. Así que, por caballerescas que fuesen tus intenciones de rescatarle de la dudosa protección de su tío, ya es innecesario por completo.

-¡Casado! ¿Con quién? –exigió saber Fudge girándose hace Harry, su mirada cayendo casi de inmediato en Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a él y cogiéndole la mano-. Señorita Granger… Tendría que haberlo sabido. Bien, voy a solucionar esto ahora mismo. Vosotros dos vais a…

Para gran sorpresa de Harry, Snape se levantó bruscamente y cruzó la sala interponiéndose entre él y Fudge antes de que el Ministro pudiese acercarse un paso más.

-Se ha casado conmigo, Fudge –le gruñó. Levantó la diestra, con el anillo de oro relampagueando en el dedo-. Y no va a ir contigo a ninguna parte. ¡Jamás!

Fudge retrocedió varios pasos, anonadado, mientras los dos Aurores que le acompañaban intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Fudge buscó confirmación en Dumbledore, que agitó alegremente su propio documento.

-¿Quieres ver el certificado de matrimonio? –preguntó animadamente.

Fudge tomó el documento que se le ofrecía, palideciendo al ver las firmas.

-No podéis esperar que crea que este matrimonio es… -hizo una pausa como buscando una palabra apropiada. Miró con odio a Snape-. ¿Éste matrimonio es válido?

El resoplido que Snape dejó escapar le recordó a Harry al que soltaba justo antes de quitar una gran cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor.

-Ministro Fudge, aparte de que nuestra vida privada no es asunto suyo, no estará sugiriendo que no aprovecharía tal oportunidad cuando se me ofrece, ¿verdad?

Si no hubiese mencionado la vida privada, Harry sospechaba que podría no haber entendido lo que quería decir Snape. Tal y como lo había dicho no sólo lo comprendió, sino que Hermione y Ron también lo hicieron y los tres se sonrojaron violentamente. Snape no podía estar pensando en… A juzgar por la expresión entre embarazo y rabia que adornaba los rasgos de Fudge, sí, eso era precisamente a lo que se refería. Harry miró hacia Dumbledore y McGonagall, pero ninguno de los dos parecía turbado ante la idea. Molly y Arthur parecían avergonzados pero no preocupados, y la Señora Hooch hacía lo posible por disimular la risa.

Fudge miró con desprecio a Snape.

-No, imagino que eso sería esperar demasiado de usted, ¿no es así? –se volvió para contemplar furioso a Dumbledore-. ¡No puedo creer que hayas permitido esto, Dumbledore! ¡Dejar a Harry Potter en manos de este hombre!

Dumbledore únicamente le dirigió una sonrisa feliz y despreocupada.

-Vaya, Cornelius, no entiendo de qué me hablas. Estoy tan contento por ellos. ¿No opinas que forman una pareja maravillosa?

En ocasiones Harry creía que el Director estaba completamente desquiciado. ¿Cómo decir aquello con esa sonrisa tan alegre? Casi parecía que el hombre realmente creyese lo que decía.

Lejos de mostrar acuerdo con Dumbledore, Fudge simplemente recogió sus papeles y salió a largas zancadas de la habitación, completamente furioso. Los dos guardaespaldas le siguieron dócilmente.

-Bueno, a esto le llamo yo un trabajo bien hecho –dijo Dumbledora animadamente-. ¡Has estado brillante, Severus!

Por un segundo Snape pareció casi satisfecho por el comentario de Dumbledore, hasta que captó la mirada de incredulidad que Harry le dirigía y la mueca de disgusto regresó a su rostro con mayor intensidad.

-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, señor? –preguntó Harry a Dumbledore-. ¿Cree que intentará algo más?

Dumbledore sencillamente negó con la cabeza:

-Creo que hemos zanjado el asunto de Fudge. No se atreverá a desafiar a Severus. Y estoy completamente seguro de que Severus puede lidiar con cualquier dificultad que le intente causar el Ministro.

No muy seguro de apreciar la idea de que su salvaguardia fuese ahora dejada en manos de Severus Snape, Harry decidió callar. Estuvo más que agradecido cuando Molly pidió que cerrasen la noche, señalando que tenían clases por la mañana. Ron se despidió de sus padres y luego dio una palmada en el hombro a Harry y Hermione:

-¡Vamos a la torre antes de que ocurra nada más! –les dijo.

Pero antes de que pudiesen dejar la habitación, la Profesora McGonagall les detuvo:

-Lo siento, Harry –le dijo con suavidad-, pero debes trasladarte inmediatamente a las mazmorras con Severus. Haré que los elfos te envíen tus cosas.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, mirándola por toda respuesta. Ron, por el contrario, saltó:

-¿Qué? ¡No esperarán que Harry vaya a vivir con los Slytherins! Tiene que estar en la Torre con el resto de nosotros. ¡Sólo porque se haya casado con ese… ese… con el Profesor Snape, no se convierte automáticamente en un Slytherin!

-Creo que no me ha entendido, Señor Weasley –dijo McGonagall con sequedad-. No digo que Harry deba trasladarse a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Va a trasladarse a las habitaciones de Severus. Están casados ahora, y aunque no solemos tener estudiantes casados en el campus, las normas son estrictas al respecto: deben residir en una casa privada en Hogsmeade, o en habitaciones personales en el castillo, no compartir dormitorios con los alumnos solteros. Sería poco decente. Así que a menos que Severus esté pensando en mudarse a Hogsmeade … -miró expectante al nombrado, que esperaba con sorprendente paciencia junto a la puerta. La expresión de sus ojos era indicativo suficiente de lo que pensaba de toda aquella situación.

-No, no tenía planes para mudarme –gruñó.

-Entonces Harry vivirá en las mazmorras –confirmó McGonagall-. Ahora, fuera todos. Pese a la situación todos ustedes tendrán que actuar como estudiantes por la mañana, y las clases empiezan pronto para todos.

Ron y Hermione miraron con horror a Harry mientras éste se encogía de hombros e iba hacia Snape. Le contempló intensamente, sin saber muy bien qué esperar de él. El Maestro de Pociones simplemente resopló con disgusto, se giró haciendo revolotear su túnica y salió como una exhalación hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Harry le siguió silenciosamente, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho.


	3. Capítulo 3 Habitantes de la mazmorra

Capítulo 3 –Habitantes de la mazmorra

No podía creer lo que ocurría. Ya era bastante malo tener clase con aquel hombre… ¡pero vivir con él! Encontraría una forma de sobrevivir, de eso estaba seguro; al fin y al cabo no podía ser peor que los años transcurridos junto a los Dursleys. Pero hasta el momento, su tiempo en la escuela había sido su compensación: vivir en la torre de Gryffindor era como un sueño maravilloso que le mantenía entero durante los veranos. La mera idea de que ya no tendría eso le hacía sentir nauseas. ¡Tener que dejar la torre para habitar las mazmorras húmedas y oscuras!

Snape le condujo a través de las entrañas del Castillo, por numerosos corredores mal iluminados, en los que sus pisadas resonaban ominosamente por las bóvedas de piedra. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un retrato de Salazar Slytherin y una enorme serpiente.

-La contraseña es Eldorado –dijo Snape tanto para la pintura como para Harry. El retrato se deslizó, abriéndose, y Harry siguió a Snape a las cámaras que serían a partir de ahora su nuevo hogar.

Se detuvo en la entrada. No era exactamente lo que había esperado. Pese a estar en las mazmorras y a la ausencia de las altas ventanas que solía tener en la torre, el salón era bastante parecido a la sala común de Gryffindor. Bien amueblada, aunque el esquema primario de colores era en verdes más que en rojo, con espesas alfombras en el suelo, un acogedor sofá frente al hogar encendido mágicamente, y sillas a los lados de aspecto confortable. Incluso había un juego de ajedrez mágico en un rincón bien iluminado del cuarto. Velas y lámparas de aceite iluminaban el lugar de forma más brillante de lo que habría esperado, y pese a estar en una mazmorra no parecía para nada húmedo. O frío.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con tapices parecidos a los que se veían por todo el castillo, y había diversas puertas que Harry supuso llevarían a otras habitaciones. Se dio cuenta de que Snape se había quitado la túnica exterior, dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá. El hombre caminó hacia un aparador, del que extrajo una bebida de color ámbar que sirvió en un vaso, vaciándolo de un trago. Harry tomó su distracción como una oportunidad de echar un vistazo al resto de habitaciones: un despacho con un laboratorio de pociones conectado, una librería privada, y un enorme dormitorio con baño privado. Mientras contemplaba el interior, Dobby apareció con su baúl, que aún no había tenido tiempo de desempacar.

-Aquí están las pertenencias de Harry Potter –anunció Dobby-. Harry Potter tiene que quedarse ahora en las mazmorras, ¡y Dobby le visitará a menudo! –el pequeño elfo sonrió feliz a Harry, como encantado por cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Harry nunca estaba seguro del todo de qué cosas entendían o no los elfos domésticos-. ¿Querrá Harry Potter que Dobby le ayude con alguna cosa?

-No, gracias, Dobby –le seguró-. Gracias por traer mis cosas.

-Harry Potter puede considerarse receptor del más profundo agradecimiento por su gentileza –sonrió Dobby de oreja a oreja, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Harry se quedó mirando su baúl, y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con que el Profesor Snape le contemplaba a él como si fuese algún tipo de insecto que mirase a través del microscopio. Harry pasó el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. Cuando ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio, simplemente tiró de su baúl hasta acomodarlo junto a una de las paredes del salón, para que no estorbase. Snape se sirvió otro vaso y Harry se empezó a preguntar si planeaba emborracharse aquella noche. No estaba muy seguro de cómo podía enfrentarse a un Snape ebrio. Al menos ya no le estaba mirando.

-¿Señor, disculpe? –preguntó en voz queda. Snape se tensó, pero no se giró hacia él-. ¿Dónde se supone que debo dormir? –por lo que había visto, sólo había un dormitorio.

-¡Por mí puede dormir en el armario, Potter! –le rugió Snape, girándose y encarándole con la más negra de las miradas.

Harry se estremeció y dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que algo se helaba en su interior, decaído ante aquellas palabras, diez años de recuerdos de una alacena minúscula volviendo repentinamente a su cabeza como una bofetada. Antes huiría de Hogwarts que volver a vivir algo así.

Su reacción parecía haber alarmado a Snape: para sorpresa del muchacho, su mirada venenosa desapareció por un segundo y palideció. Harry vio cómo su mano aferraba con fuerza el vaso, para luego dejarlo de lado y dar un paso hacia él.

-Lo lamento- sus palabras eran tanto más sorprendentes por cuanto Harry nunca le había oído disculparse por nada-. Eso ha sido… No pretendía decir eso. No estaba pensando. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas –el hombre parecía ligeramente inseguro, y Harry se preguntó si sería por remordimientos reales o por tener que disculparse por algo.

Harry asintió tenso, abrazándose a sí mismo como si tuviese frío. No dijo más, esperando que Snape recordase la pregunta inicial. El hombre pareció recuperarse y echó un vistazo breve al sofá antes de suspirar resignado.

-La cama es más que suficientemente amplia para ambos, señor Potter –le informó. Harry palideció-. Y si alguien se enterase de que duerme en el sofá, llamaría la atención. No me sorprendería nada que Fudge enviase espías para investigar.

-Espera que yo… -tartamudeó Harry.

-Señor Potter –Snape volvió a enfurecerse-. Créame, no siento más alegría que usted ante esta situación. Pero ambos estamos atrapados en esto, y vamos a tener que aceptar varios puntos ineludibles, uno de los cuales es que no vamos a poder evitar pasar un cierto tiempo el uno con el otro. Pero por mucho que le haya dicho al Ministro Fudge antes, ¡le aseguro que su virtud está a salvo conmigo! –Harry notó como su rostro ardía de vergüenza, enrojeciendo más y más cuando el hombre añadió en el tono más burlón que jamás había escuchado-. Espero que usted pueda ofrecerme la misma seguridad…

-¡No creerá realmente que yo…! –silabeó Harry.

-No, no lo hago, señor Potter –le cortó Snape-. ¡Así que haga el favor de devolverme la cortesía!

-¡Bien! –le miró con furia-. ¡Me voy a la cama! –aferró su pijama del baúl y prácticamente corrió a la relativa seguridad del dormitorio, desapareciendo en el baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. ¡Odiaba a ese hombre! ¡Le odiaba! Tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a dar patadas a las paredes.

Se sentó al borde de la inmensa bañera y trató de tranquilizarse. Así no podía estar. No podía entender cómo Dumbledore había esperado que conviviesen sin matarse. La tentación de sacar la varita y maldecir a Snape había sido casi intolerable. En vez de ello, se quitó las ropas y entró en la bañera, notando con sorpresa que había una ducha en el extremo: algo raro en el castillo, pero una necesidad para un Maestro en Pociones, supuso. Nunca sabes cuándo un caldero te va a explotar encima.

Se duchó rápidamente, se cambió y luego se dirigió con precaución al dormitorio. Para su gran alivio, no había ni rastro de Snape.

Contempló el enorme lecho con dosel que aguardaba en el extremo de la habitación, con cortinajes verdes… Por supuesto. Snape tenía razón: la cama era más que suficiente para dos. Y para cuatro, e incluso cinco personas bien avenidas. ¡Pero la mera idea de meterse voluntariamente en la cama de Snape…! ¡Cielo santo! Se estremeció.

A la tenue luz de la vela, el anillo de oro de su diestra parecía guiñarle con malicia. ¡Casado! Con Snape. Se preguntó si eso significaba que a partir de ahora tendría que llamarse Harry Snape, o peor aún… si Snape se llamaría Severus Potter. Si sus padres levantaran la cabeza… No quería ni imaginarse lo que le diría Sirius cuando se enterase. Probablemente le diese un ataque de rabia y saltase al cuello de Snape.

Aquella idea le reconfortó bastante e hizo que pudiese atravesar, aunque reluctantemente, la habitación. Dejó las gafas y varita en una de las mesillas de noche, trepó a la cama, se deslizó entre las mantas y se alejó todo lo posible del otro extremo, casi cayendo por el borde. Incapaz de dormir, se tumbó sobre la espalda, demasiado estremecido para ser coherente siquiera en sus propios pensamientos.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde oyó abrirse la puerta y Snape entró, dirigiéndose al baño. Harry escuchó cómo corría el agua de la ducha y trató de no imaginarse al Maestro de Pociones en ella. Realmente, se dijo, todo aquello era ridículo. ¡Estaba en la cama del profesor más odiado, por todos los santos! ¡Debería haber reglas en contra de ello!

Reglas en el mundo muggle, tal vez. Pero no estaba en el mundo muggle, y estaba empezando a sospechar que había toda una serie de reglas en el mundo mágico que aún tenía que aprender. Nunca había imaginado que echaría de menos la tranquila familiaridad del mundo muggle… Pero bien pensado, ¿acaso era normal vivir en una alacena bajo las escaleras de casa de sus tíos, preguntándose si podría comer algo durante la semana? Suspiró, resignándose al hecho de que, ya fuese en el mundo de los magos o de los muggle, su vida estaba condenada a ser un completo sinsentido.

Eventualmente Snape emergió del cuarto de baño, dirigiéndose al gran guardarropa que se erguía en un lado de la habitación. A despecho de sí mismo, Harry encontró que sus ojos se clavaban en él.

Snape llevaba puesto únicamente el pantalón del pijama, y estaba revisando su armario en busca de una camisa. Harry pensó que eso probablemente significaba que Snape no solía llevar nada aparte del pantalón para dormir. Pese a todo, Harry se encontró mirando el torso del hombre. No sabía exactamente qué esperaba encontrar, al fin y al cabo las túnicas tapaban mucho; desde luego, piel pálida, quizás un cuerpo demasiado delgado y, aparte de la marca oscura, ningún otro adorno. No era lo que se encontró. Piel pálida desde luego, pero cubriendo músculos y tendones marcados: el cuerpo de un hombre en la flor de la vida, atlético y que sugería que Snape tenía una existencia bastante más activa de la que Harry había supuesto. Y aunque sabía que tenía la marca oscura en el antebrazo, visible incluso a través de la habitación, no había imaginado siquiera el colorido tatuaje que brillaba sobre su omóplato derecho: una rosa roja entrelazada con una serpiente rabiosamente verde. Aquel tatuaje desbarataba toda idea preconcebida que tuviese sobre el adusto Maestro de Pociones.

Tampoco había esperado las cicatrices que se marcaban aquí y allí en la palidísima piel: heridas que parecían procedentes de algún tipo de hoja, tal vez de espada o de cuchillo. Justo entonces todo desapareció de su vista al cubrirse Snape con una camisa de pijama, y Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado comiéndose con los ojos al hombre. Horrorizado, rodó hacia su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Snape e informándose a sí mismo con firmeza de que NO había encontrado al Maestro nada atractivo. Ni una pizca.

Quizás fuese la marca oscura que acababa de ver, pero se le ocurrió que Voldemort no iba a sentirse muy complacido por lo ocurrido. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que estaba en el punto de mira, justo al lado de Albus Dumbledore. En el momento en que se supiese lo que había pasado, el nombre de Severus Snape se añadiría a la lista de gente como él.

Un instante después notó que la cama se movía, el colchón hundiéndose ligeramente cuando Snape subió al otro lado del lecho, bien lejos de Harry. Aquella situación tan irreal casi hizo que se echase a reír.

-Me pregunto por qué le eligió a usted –dijo en voz alta antes de que su consciencia tuviese tiempo de interferir-. Me refiero a la Piedra del Matrimonio –aclaró antes de girarse-. ¿Por qué razón le eligió como mi…? Quiero decir, por qué podría nadie pensar que usted y yo…

-Señor Potter, no estoy acostumbrado a charlar en la cama –la voz de Snape era cortante, y demasiado cercana. Pese a que Harry sabía que estaba del otro lado del inmenso lecho, de repente le pareció ridículamente pequeño.

-Yo sí –dijo sin pensar.

Snape dejó escapar un ruido que se parecía sospechosamente a una risa:

-Tenemos una amplia experiencia mundana, ¿no es así? –preguntó, con la voz repleta de malicia.

Con un rubor incendiario, Harry se giró indignado.

-¡No me refería a eso! –gritó. No estaba preparado para ver a Snape a su lado, recostado en la cama y con un brillo divertido y desdeñoso a partes iguales en la mirada. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo-. La cama de Ron está al lado de la mía –explicó-. Siempre hablamos –algo que, se dijo, iba a tener que añorar el resto de su vida

-¿Debo deducir que le recuerdo al Señor Weasley? –inquirió Snape-. ¿O es una manera de expresar su remordimiento por no haber aceptado el noble sacrificio de su amigo de un dudoso futuro con la señorita Granger y haberse casado con él en vez de conmigo? Siendo ambos nobles Gryffindor sin duda le propusieron hacerlo, y con igual nobleza sin duda les rechazó.

Harry le miró con furia evidente:

-¿Nació usted así de odioso o tomó clases en alguna parte?

-¡Años de práctica, querido señor Potter! –le gritó Snape.

-¡Le odio!

-¡Bien, he cumplido con todas mis expectativas vitales! ¡He enseñado a odiar a otro Gryffindor más! ¿¡Qué nueva ambición me voy a plantear ahora!?

-¡Cállate y déjame en paz! –gritó Harry volviéndole la espalda y situándose lo más lejos posible del otro hombre.

-¡Será un placer! –gruñó Snape, y a juzgar por el movimiento del colchón él también le dio la espalda.

Harry supuso que Snape había ganado aquella especie de discusión que acababan de tener: desde luego, había encontrado la forma perfecta de hacerle callar. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en buscar formas de volverle loco por aquel trato que le daba. Quizás con música rock, se dijo. Iba a buscar un equipo estéreo bien estruendoso y bombardearle con lo más duro cada vez que tuviese que corregir. O una encantadora reunión familiar: a la primera oportunidad iba a invitar a Sirius y Remus para una larga estancia. Y como hubiese realmente una Mansión Snape, bien… ¡la iba a pintar de rojo Gryffindor!

--------------------------------------

Tres horas más tarde Severus Snape seguía despierto, incapaz de dormir pese a la avanzada hora. Por supuesto que no era cada noche que tenía que compartir lecho con un joven de la mitad de sus años. Un muchacho bastante atractivo además, se dijo con amargura. La situación era extremadamente injusta. Iba a morir maldiciendo a Dumbledore por ello.

Si esta mañana hubiese sabido que iba a encontrarse ligado a Harry Potter la misma noche, no se habría molestado en levantarse. Nunca le había gustado el chico, aunque tampoco le odiase, pese a lo que él creyese. La mayor parte de sus actos estaban motivados por la necesidad de mantener las apariencias, de parecer un leal Mortífago. Pero incluso así, sentía una gran repulsa hacia Harry Potter debido al trato que le habían dado su padre y su padrino. Era algo inevitable. Era impresionante lo que podía llegar a hacer el rencor.

Y pese a ello, había notado distraídamente, de forma impersonal, que cuando Potter había llegado al gran salón de Hogwarts había madurado para convertirse en un joven muy atractivo. Mucho más que su padre, eso seguro: cada día se parecía más a su madre. Y por mucho que odiase admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo, admiraba su valor. No conocía a nadie más en el mundo que hubiese pensado siquiera en atacar a Voldemort con una simple escoba; desde luego, él mismo no hubiese soñado jamás en robar el Ojo de Odín de la mano del Señor Oscuro como si fuese una simple Snitch. Había algo poéticamente Gryffindor en aquella batalla.

Sin embargo, aquel resentimiento suyo no había remitido: siempre había imaginado al chico recibiendo la adoración de sus fans como cualquier celebridad descerebrada, algo que le impacientaba tremendamente. Incluso durante el primer año la idea de un niño célebre le había provocado nauseas. Imaginaba a la criatura creciendo en el colmo del lujo, mimado y consentido únicamente por ser el hijo de James Potter. Esa era la razón por la cual tampoco apreciaba en exceso a Draco Malfoy, aunque había disimulado ese desagrado mucho mejor.

Por supuesto, Potter tenía que ir y aplastar estos prejuicios. Encerrado en una alacena, golpeado, sin comer… Desde luego sonaba como el colmo del lujo. Potter ni se había dado cuenta, pero todos se habían quedado helados al descubrirlo. Sobre todo la cara de Dumbledore al recibir aquella revelación… No era a menudo que el más poderoso mago de este siglo cometiese un error de cálculo tan grande como aquel.

Y lo peor había sido cómo lo había explicado: que su tío sólo le había dejado sin comer cinco o seis días como mucho, nada grave, no como si le estuviese intentando matar. Se preguntó qué más habría tenido que soportar el chico durante los últimos quince años, y cómo se había contenido para no gritar cada vez que el Maestro en Pociones se había burlado de él por su estatus de celebridad y vida regalada. Severus se conocía lo suficiente a si mismo para saber que él no habría mostrado tanta contención, ni de lejos. Habría maldecido a sus ofensores mucho tiempo atrás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el trato sufrido a manos de James Potter y Sirius Black cuando tenía la edad de Harry le había hecho tan cruel como el propio Lucius Malfoy.

Y ahora, el muchacho era su compañero vinculado. Si aquello no hubiese sido tan patéticamente ridículo podría haber disfrutado la situación: Dios sabía que a Black le iba a dar un ataque al saberlo, por no hablar de Malfoy y Voldemort. Lily y James Potter hubiesen muerto de nuevo de puro horror si por un casual hubiesen levantado la cabeza de sus tumbas. Y estaba seguro de que, en el otro mundo, sus propios difuntos padres debían estar riéndose a carcajadas.

"El chico te necesita", le había dicho Albus al final, algo que todavía le sorprendía. La lógica de los argumentos de Albus no le había conmovido lo más mínimo: el hecho de que no hubiese nadie más disponible, que pocas personas pudiesen desafiar impunemente a Fudge, que tuviese que dejar su papel de espía por su propio bien de una vez por todas. No, el único argumento que no había podido contrarrestar había sido aquel en el que no creía ni por un segundo: el de que de alguna forma Harry –o cualquier otra persona- pudiese necesitarle realmente. Había cedido sin más protesta, a pesar de la evidencia de que Potter no sólo no le necesitaba en absoluto, sino que además odiaba con toda su alma la mera idea de pasar más tiempo con él que el indispensable para sus clases.

Aún podía sentir la mano de Harry temblando en la suya cuando la había aferrado durante la breve ceremonia. Aterrorizado… el chico que se había encarado a Voldemort y a un ejercito de Mortífagos estaba aterrorizado de tener que unir su existencia a la de él. Estupendo. Magnífico. Esas pequeñas alegrías eran todo cuanto iluminaba su vida gris.

Pero a despecho de los sentimientos de Potter, los hechos eran los hechos, y les gustase o no ahora estaban vinculados. Harry era su responsabilidad. Y cuanto antes lo aceptasen ambos, mejor para los dos. Ciertamente no quería pasar el resto de su vida peleando como aquella noche… por mucho que Harry tuviese un aspecto adorable con los ojos brillando de rabia y el cuerpo temblando de furia.

Suspiró exasperado. No iba a hacerle avances a un adolescente de dieciséis años, aunque estuviesen casados. Por no mencionar que sabía perfectamente que sería rechazado, y que nunca había sentido ningún interés en forzar una relación íntima, por mucho que hubiese dicho a Fudge. Se figuraba que Fudge estaría imaginándoselo violando salvajemente al héroe del mundo mágico. Sin duda Black le acusaría de lo mismo. Los próximos meses iban a ser de lo menos agradable.

Un sonido le llamó la atención y se giró para mirar a Harry. Dormido, el chico estaba agitando la cabeza con fiereza. Un segundo más tarde un quejido escapó de sus labios y comenzó a convulsionarse, como luchando contra alguien. Un grito de terror reemplazó al quejido, lo cual puso a Severus en alerta del todo, al tiempo que se erguía en el lecho. Tendió una mano y sacudió a Harry por el hombro.

-¡Potter! –le llamó, intentando despertarle sin alarmarle en exceso. Harry gritó de nuevo, intentando retorcerse para soltarse-. ¡Potter! –repitió más alto, y el sonido de su voz desveló por fin a Harry, aunque continuaba temblando e intentando encogerse para librarse de su mano en la oscuridad.

-¡Lo siento, tío Vernon! –gritó-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –se estremeció, soltándose y cubriendo su cabeza con ambos brazos, como a la espera de un golpe.

Severus se quedó helado, con miles de explicaciones a aquel comportamiento floreciendo en su mente, ninguna de ellas remotamente agradable. Era como si le hubiesen echado por encima un jarro de agua fría.

-Harry –le dijo con más suavidad-, soy yo, Severus –y entonces se dio cuenta de que el muchacho podía no reconocer su nombre propio, añadiendo-. Snape. Soy Snape. Despierta. Tenías una pesadilla.

Harry se quedó rígido y se tranquilizó, aunque su aliento seguía siendo agitado mientras parpadeaba y le miraba a través de la oscuridad que proporcionaban los cortinajes de la cama.

-¿Profesor? –susurró, dubitativo.

Severus hizo una mueca, no muy seguro de que le gustase el hecho de que alguien le llamase profesor en la intimidad de su propia cama.

-Sí –asintió.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry-. No pretendía despertarle –parecía increíblemente vulnerable, ahí tumbado, tratando de no temblar o llorar. Snape sintió un súbito impulso de confortarle.

-No pasa nada –le aseguró-. Yo… -suspiró, no sabiendo muy bien cómo sacar el tema-. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual esperaría encontrar a su tío aquí en vez de a mí? –tal vez no fuese la forma más delicada de preguntarlo, pero Severus jamás había practicado el tacto.

-¿Cómo? –parpadeó Harry, confuso.

-Me acaba de llamar tío Vernon –le explicó Severus-. Cuando esta tarde mencioné los varios tipos de abuso posibles, hay uno que no comenté siquiera. ¿Acaso su tío…?

-¡No! –la voz de Harry casi se quebró con el horror-. ¡No! –insistió-. ¡Jamás habría tocado a un bicho raro como yo! –para sorpresa de Severus, el chico parecía sumamente resentido y furioso, aunque no puedo discernir si aquella rabia estaba dirigida a su tío o al propio chico. Supuso que "bicho raro" era como se refería aquel hombre a los magos.

-¿Entonces, por qué supuso que yo era él? –le preguntó con suavidad.

-Tengo pesadillas. Todo el tiempo, cada noche. Me despierto gritando. Mi tío Vernon suele… -dejó de hablar, miró hacia otro lado, sin expresión.

-¿Qué es lo que suele hacer su tío?

-Me lanza cosas –admitió Harry-. Desde la puerta. Para despertarme. Habitualmente zapatos. Si quería comer durante el día, no me atrevía a dormir, porque me arriesgaba a despertarles. Normalmente uso un hechizo de silencio por las noches, pero no me está permitido durante las vacaciones…

Snape tuvo que tragar bilis, notando una oleada de nauseas al pensar en el tío del chico lanzándole zapatos cuando despertaba gritando, en vez de ir a confortarle como cualquier persona cabal haría.

-¿Me está diciendo que suele usar hechizos silenciadores cuando está en la torre de Gryffindor para no despertar a sus amigos? –se preguntó si alguien sabía de las pesadillas del chico. Sin duda, sus amigos se hubiesen sentido felices de proporcionarle compañía y reconfortarle, de haber conocido la situación…

Harry asintió con aire miserable.

-Sí, lo siento. Me debo haber olvidado hoy. No volverá a pasar –tendió la mano para coger la varita que yacía junto a las gafas en la mesilla. Snape le detuvo posando la diestra en su hombro.

-Si no le oigo, no voy a poder despertarle –señaló. Sus palabras cogieron desprevenido a Harry, que le miró confuso.

-¿Y por qué querría hacer algo así?

Severus le miró fijamente. El chico parecía genuinamente atónito de que alguien quisiera ayudarle.

-Porque eso es lo que se hace cuando alguien tiene pesadillas –dijo sencillamente. La confusión del chico no remitió lo más mínimo.

-Pues mejor que tenga muchos zapatos a mano. Le tendré despierto toda la noche…

Se contuvo admirablemente y consiguió no estrangular al muchacho.

-Harry Potter, ¡no voy a lanzarle zapatos! –gruñó ultrajado, cosa que lamentó inmediatamente al ver cómo el chico se encogía-. No soy su tío –añadió más amablemente. El chico ni siquiera se movió, sin expresión, y Snape se encontró pensando que aquel alegre, despreocupado y confiado Gryffindor era cualquier cosa menos alegre y despreocupado; al parecer, tampoco confiaba en nadie. Se volvió hacia su propia mesilla, abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó en su interior-. He aquí una de las cosas buenas de estar unido a un Maestro en Pociones –comentó al chico, intentando mantener un tono casual. Halló lo que buscaba y sacó un pequeño vial de líquido azul-. ¡Una provisión ilimitada de pociones! –le tendió el vial al chico. Harry lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo, sin hacer ademán alguno de cogerlo. Severus frunció el ceño.

-Lo estudió durante el último año –informó al joven, incapaz de ocultar su resentimiento al notar el poco interés que había despertado su asignatura en él.

-¿Antes, después o durante alguna de mis estancias en la enfermería? –preguntó Harry con irritación, aunque tomó el frasco y empezó a destaparlo.

Severus frunció más el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry se había perdido muchas clases debido a los constantes ataques de Voldemort y los Mortífagos. Era curioso que no lo hubiese pensado antes, pero era cierto que un poco de Potter llenaba más que suficiente. Las veces que estaba presente lanzaba a Severus más allá de sus límites de tolerancia. Suponía que debía dar gracias a la señorita Granger de que llegase a superar sus TIMOs.

Contempló en silencio cómo Harry husmeaba la poción con cuidado. Se dio cuenta de golpe de lo bonitos que eran sus ojos; una lástima que soliese llevar aquellas horribles gafas.

-Pócima para dormir sin sueños –murmuró Harry, aunque con una nota de duda en la voz.

-Muy bien, señor Potter –asintió Severus-. Ese trago debería ser suficiente para el resto de la noche.

La mirada esperanzada del chico hizo algo muy extraño al corazón de Severus: fue como una punzada.

-¿Tiene más? –preguntó Harry. De nuevo tuvo que contenerse para no soltar algún sarcasmo. ¡Por Dios, era un Maestro en Pociones! Aunque no dijo nada, su expresión debió ser suficiente para que Harry se diese cuenta de lo absurdo de su pregunta. El chico se sonrojó y miró abajo, como abochornado. Cuando el chico habló, se dio cuenta de que no era bochorno, sino simple vergüenza.

-Quiero decir… Por supuesto que tiene más… O podría hacer más, es sólo que yo… -se calló de golpe y Severus comprendió súbitamente que lo que Harry estaba preguntando era si iba a querer "compartirla" con él-. Tanto da –murmuró el chico, mirándole un segundo con aire de disculpa-, gracias –añadió tendiéndole el recipiente vacío. Considerando que el chico poseía una capa de invisibilidad de precio incalculable y una de las escobas más caras del mercado, Severus había asumido que siempre había tenido lo que había querido. Aparentemente no había sido así, si era incapaz de pedir incluso una poción que tanto necesitaba.

-Tengo tanta como necesite –le informó con voz encrespada-. Como ya he dicho, una provisión ilimitada en pociones.

-Gracias –repitió el chico, con los ojos cerrándose por efecto de la poción-. Encontraré la manera de compensárselo, se lo prometo –inmediatamente después estaba dormido, antes de que Severus pudiera decirle que no hacía falta que le compensara de modo alguno.

Pasmado, miró al durmiente. Parecía que no conocía a Harry Potter ni la mitad de lo que había creído. Y no le acababa de hacer sentir bien el hecho de que cada cosa que descubría nueva sobre aquel molesto muchacho parecía provocar una fuerte respuesta emocional en él. Tampoco le agradaba el derrotero de sus pensamientos errantes sobre el atractivo del chico. No era apropiado, y estaba demasiado cercano a lo que la mayoría del mundo mágico esperaría de él: que estuviese forzando al joven héroe a… recibir sus atenciones.

Apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente del chico. Ambos estarían mejor si hablaban lo menos posible. Nada más de aquellas charlas en la cama… no si le iban a poner esas ideas en la cabeza. Y aunque sabía de cierto que no iba a lanzarle zapatos al chico, tampoco debía tener ningún otro tipo de contacto con él… Se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que estaba resiguiendo sus rasgos con los dedos. Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

-¡Maldita sea! –siseó mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda al chico. En ocasiones realmente odiaba su vida.

Al amanecer ya estaba en pie, contento por tener una excusa para levantarse por fin. Se duchó y vistió a toda prisa, haciendo una breve pausa frente a su guardarropa para pensar sobre el baúl que Harry había dejado en el cuarto principal. Por mucho que odiase la idea de compartir cuarto con nadie, era obvio que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era su responsabilidad proveer por su compañero de vínculo, y eso incluía un buen sitio donde vivir.

Eso no significaba que tuviese que compartir el armario con él de todas formas. Tomando su varita, transformó un candelabro en un segundo guardarropa, al lado del propio. Luego levitó el baúl y lo dejó en frente del nuevo mueble para que Harry pudiese desempacar.

Satisfecho, se dirigió hacia sus oficinas para reunir material para el primer día de clase. Tenía a los de primer año, de tercero, y por desgracia Pociones Avanzadas con sexto y séptimo curso, y no sabía muy bien cómo iba a manejar el hecho de que su compañero vinculado estuviese como su alumno. Supuso que ya no haría falta actuar de forma odiosa con él para mantener la apariencia de Mortífago modelo; lo más probable es que la noticia estuviese en todos los periódicos de la mañana. Un matrimonio con Potter dejaba muy claras sus lealtades, lo que también implicaba que no tenía que mantener la farsa de favorecer a Malfoy…

¡Pero le gustaba tanto quitar puntos a Gryffindor!

Por supuesto, no se podía permitir tratar a Harry de forma distinta, vínculo o no. Aún era su estudiante, y debía mantener su profesionalidad. Además, el chico era un desastre en pociones pese a haber aprobado sus TIMOs. Estaba convencido de que los jueces aquel año eran unos blandos. Pero si Potter no mejoraba, suspendería los finales. Y Severus no podía imaginar peor humillación que ver como su compañero suspendía la asignatura que él mismo impartía.

Trabajó sobre una media hora en sus notas para la primera clase, antes de volver al dormitorio para coger la nueva lista de notas que se había dejado allí para revisar varias noches antes. Al pasar por la sala general se percató de que Potter estaba mangoneando algo en la chimenea. Harry no levantó la vista, y Severus no le saludó.

La lista estaba en su mesilla y, tal y como la estaba sacando del cajón, se dio cuenta de que la cama ya estaba hecha. Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Los elfos domésticos no solían venir tan pronto.

Echó un vistazo al nuevo armario: el baúl no estaba ya, sin duda desembalado y guardado. Se percató de que las puertas de su propio armario estaban bien cerradas; él había dejado una ligeramente abierta. Fue hasta el mueble y abrió la puerta para mirar. El pijama que había llevado aquella noche, que había dejado en el respaldo de una silla junto al baño, estaba bien plegado y puesto en la cesta de lavar. No habían sido los elfos: éstos se habrían llevado la cesta.

Una molesta sospecha empezó a crecer en su mente mientras se dirigía al baño. Allí tendría que haber unas cuantas toallas en el suelo o arrugadas junto a la bañera. Y recordaba haber dejado su cuchilla de afeitar al borde del lavabo tras afeitarse. Pero el baño estaba impecable, sin un solo rastro de que hubiese pasado él… o Harry.

Salió del dormitorio, parando un momento en el quicio de la puerta para contemplar a Harry. El chico no estaba peleando contra nada, estaba haciendo café y poniéndolo en una bandeja que Severus solía dejar junto al hogar. Y a menos que Severus fuese muy despistado, por lo que sabía Harry no tomaba café: como muchos otros estudiantes, prefería el té por la mañana. Además, únicamente había dispuesto una taza en la bandeja, y no parecía ir a añadir otra. Severus vio también que la túnica que se había quitado la noche anterior y dejado sobre el sofá ya no estaba allí: probablemente la hubiese colgado en el armario o estaba en el cesto de lavar, junto con lo demás.

La mente de Severus se iluminó al sumar dos y dos: si los Dursleys le hacían pasar hambre, le pegaban y le tenían encerrado, ¿qué les habría detenido a la hora de hacer que trabajase como un elfo doméstico también? Ahora más que nunca lamentaba el estúpido comentario sobre que durmiese en el armario. Su disculpa había sido sincera, pero al parecer el daño estaba hecho: Harry no esperaba que su nueva vida fuese muy distinta de la antigua. Sin duda estaba simplemente actuando según lo que creía que se esperaba de él .

Un acceso de rabia le sorprendió. Estaba dirigido en partes iguales contra los Dursleys, contra sí mismo y, sorprendentemente, contra Albus por haberle puesto en semejante situación para empezar.

-¡Señor Potter!

Harry dio un bote, sobresaltado, y Severus tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir lo que le acababa de venir a la mente. No estaba furioso contra el chico, no tenía sentido descargar su rabia contra él. Harry le miró molesto, y se encontró con que sentía verdadero alivio al ver el desafío en sus ojos.

-Señor Potter –repitió más calmado, forzándose a controlar sus emociones-, es usted mi compañero vinculado y como tal, ésta es ahora su casa. No es usted mi guardián, ni mi sirviente, y desde luego no espero de usted que limpie lo que yo ensucie –miró la bandeja en manos del chico y dio un paso hacia él-. Tampoco espero que me haga de camarero ni me sirva en forma alguna. Es una amabilidad por su parte y si lo hace se lo agradeceré, pero no es una obligación. ¿Me entiende?

Harry sencillamente se le quedó mirando, con la bandeja aparentemente olvidada. La rebeldía de su mirada no parecía haber desaparecido, no obstante, y para gran sorpresa de Severus, se adelantó y, con ademanes premeditados, dejó la bandeja con café, leche y azúcar en una mesa frente al sofá. Entonces se irguió y le contempló fijamente en silencio, con la boca convertida en una línea delgada y desafiante, los ojos brillantes como si le retaran. Severus tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué estaba esperando el chico exactamente. Dio un paso dubitativo y tomó la taza de café.

-Gracias –dijo con firmeza. Algo pareció cambiar en la expresión de Harry, tal vez sorpresa ante el hecho de que Severus se ciñera a sus palabras.

-De nada –respondió con la misma firmeza. El puro civismo de aquella escena les ponía nerviosos a ambos-. Me voy a desayunar –anunció.

Severus simplemente asintió y miró cómo el chico salía de sus estancias. Meneó levemente la cabeza. Una cosa era segura: vivir con Harry Potter no iba a ser nada aburrido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la Autora: Uno de los lectores preguntó por qué motivo Hooch o Dumbledore no fueron mencionados como posibles esposos para Harry. Debo decir que también estaba McGonagall. Aunque no lo menciono específicamente, más tarde en la historia se infiere que las únicas solteras del staff de profesores son McGonagall y Sinistra. No sé si esto es así en la historia original, creo que ni se menciona. También se puede deducir que Dumbledore tampoco está casado. Sin embargo, el punto que hay que remarcar es que el matrimonio tenía que ser "válido": Fudge implica que si no se ha consumado, no es legal. La verdad es que creo que sería poco razonable que nadie pudiese imaginar a Dumbledore o McGonagall apropiados para alguien tan joven como Harry. En cambio Snape parece tener "mala reputación", cosa que lo hace mucho más adecuado. Más tarde comento que Hooch está casada, cuando vuelve a surgir el tema. Sirius Black va a tener algo que decir respecto a Sinistra, y espero que os guste mi razonamiento.

Respecto a la descripción de Snape: aunque adoro a Snape flaco y escuálido tanto como si sale fuerte y tirando a cachas, pensé que para esta historia lo segundo era más adecuado. Snape tiene la edad de Remus Lupin. Sabemos que tiene unos veinte años más que Harry, por lo que tiene 36 en esta historia. Un hombre común sobre la treintena, siempre que tenga un estilo de vida sano, está en la flor de la vida. Si los magos viven como mínimo el doble, poca diferencia habría entre los cuarenta y los veinte años. Incluso en la tercera novela de Harry Potter, Rowling describe a Remus Lupin como un hombre joven cuando los niños le ven por primera vez en el tren.

NdT: ¡gracias por los comentarios! La verdad es que me animan a seguir con este trabajazo inmenso de traducir, aunque me lo paso muy bien ya que Josephine Darcy escribe de forma sumamente adictiva. Para los que queréis más: tranquilos, hay 55 episodios pendientes a día de hoy. Haré lo que pueda por traducirlos lo antes posible. Si os come la prisa y leéis inglés, la historia original está en mis historias favoritas. ¡Un saludo a todos y seguid leyendo! Lo mejor está por venir. Y lo sé porque lo he leído xD

Por cierto, y por si a alguien le llama la atención: de vez en cuando paso del usted al tú según el grado de acaloramiento verbal al que estén sujetos los personajes. Albus siempre tutea, porque es un hombre muy anciano y es admisible en su caso. Snape y Harry, en cambio, pasan del usted al tú únicamente cuando están furiosos (excepto cuando Harry trata con sus amigos, a los que sería absurdo que tratase de usted dada la confianza que hay entre ellos). No sé si os fijasteis en que Snape tuteó a Fudge cuando declaró que Harry no marcharía con él, pero luego volvía al correctísimo usted. De la misma forma, Harry trata de usted a Snape casi todo el tiempo, salvo cuando grita ese "cállate y déjame en paz". En inglés todo es "you", pero me pareció adecuado señalar la diferencia de registro en esos momentos concretos.


	4. Capítulo 4 Enfrentándose al mundo

Capítulo 4 – Enfrentándose al mundo

Harry huyó de la mazmorra rogando por no encontrarse a ningún Slytherin de camino al comedor. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los alumnos ya estarían despiertos y en marcha, siendo el primer día de clase. Generalmente la mayoría estaba demasiado emocionada para dormir. No estaba muy convencido de desear encararse a sus amigos, sin saber cuál sería la reacción que tendrían. Había demasiadas variables. Aún no había aceptado el hecho de haberse casado, con un hombre para más señas… Por mucho que dijera Hermione de que en el mundo de los magos no había los mismos prejuicios que en el de los muggles, el tema le dejaba en blanco. Y para colmo, el hombre en cuestión era nada menos que el profesor más odiado, Severus Snape. Lo más seguro era que los demás le estuviesen poniendo verde.

Como había supuesto, el comedor estaba ya atestado, y tal y como Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, casi todo el mundo se giró para mirarle con fijeza, mientras los murmullos brotaban a su paso. Sintió que su rostro enrojecía. De golpe, el pequeño anillo de oro en su diestra parecía una enorme cadena.

Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando y ambos se levantaron de un salto para saludarle cuando se acercó. Ron le tomó del brazo y le empujó hacia un asiento, mientras que Hermione se movía para hacerle sitio entre los dos. Se sintió agradecido por su consideración debido a las miradas que estaba recibiendo por parte de Seamus, Dean y Neville. Sobre todo la de Neville. El chico parecía a punto de estallar.

-¿Todo bien, Harry? –preguntó Ron, echándole un vistazo de advertencia a los demás.

-Estupendo –le aseguró Harry. Seamus y Dean no apartaban los ojos del anillo. Los de séptimo año a un lado y quinto al otro tampoco lo hacían. Varias copias del Profeta pasaban de mano en mano por la mesa. Cada vez que alguno de los presentes le echaba un vistazo inmediatamente alzaba la vista para mirar a Harry con incredulidad. Ginny Weasley le contemplaba como a punto de romper a llorar. Harry se removió en el asiento, incómodo.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró Hermione.

-Estupendo –repitió. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada algo extraña.

-Quiero decir, estás… Snape no…

-¡No! –exclamó, mirándoles horrorizado. Le pareció particularmente extraño ver a Ron curiosamente aliviado por su respuesta-. No habréis pensado realmente que…

-No me fío ni un pelo de ese bastardo grasiento –señaló Ron-. Es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Seamus, al que acababan de pasar el Profeta, lanzó el periódico delante de Harry.

-¿Es eso cierto? –exigió saber. Harry le echó una mirada a la primera página. En brillantes letras rojas se leía: "¡Golpe social del siglo! ¡Severus Snape desposa al Chico que vivió!"

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron: no era precisamente el tipo de artículo que hubiese esperado. Se había figurado que insinuarían toda clase de calumnias sobre su vida privada y su súbita relación con uno de sus profesores. Pero de nuevo el mundo mágico le sorprendía: el artículo se centraba en cómo el profesor Snape parecía haber conseguido algún tipo de triunfo social espectacular. Mencionaba el que su familia había perdido su buen nombre a causa de rumores de asociaciones con Magos Oscuros tanto por parte de Severus Snape como por parte de su padre Octavius Snape. Al casarse con Harry Potter, parecía que Snape había conseguido lo inesperado, limpiar su buen nombre y restaurar una de las familias más antiguas del mundo Mágico en su previo estatus de respetabilidad, puesto que obviamente ni Harry Potter ni el Director Dumbledore (sospechoso de haber ejercido de mediador en el matrimonio) hubiesen aceptado semejante unión de haber sido ciertos alguno de los rumores que acusaban a Snape de sentir simpatías por los Mortífagos.

El artículo a partir de ahí continuaba hablando de diversas reacciones de familias de alto copete, y como algunas de ellas deberían encontrar mejor manera de probar sus propias lealtades, no fuera que se encontrasen con el Ministerio investigando los rumores que corrían sobre ellas. Terminaba con citas de varios candidatos a Ministro que Harry jamás había llegado a conocer explicando su implicación en las jubilosas nupcias. No había ni una sola referencia a sus géneros o la diferencia de edad. Harry contempló a Hermione completamente obnuvilado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Entonces es verdad? –repitió Seamus.

Harry asintió mientras le devolvía el periódico. El anillo de su mano resplandeció en la luz matutina. Neville jadeó sorprendido.

-¡Harry! –agitó la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-¿Deciros el qué?

-¡Que estabas planeando casarte con Snape! –exclamó Seamus-. No es por lo que dije ayer de su dinero, ¿verdad? Dime que no fue por eso…

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Harry casi se atragantó al pensarlo.

-¡Pero con Snape, Harry! –casi sollozó Neville-. ¡El profesor Snape! ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Harry no supo muy bien cómo contestar a esto.

-¡Por Dios, Harry! –se estremeció Dean-. Puedo entender un matrimonio concertado por buenos motivos, pero eres la última persona que necesitaría hacer algo así. ¡Y elegir a alguien como Snape!

Una vez más Harry tuvo la sensación de que había algo en la sociedad de los magos que no estaba comprendiendo. Se giró hacia Hermione, esperando una explicación. Estaba bastante pensativa:

-No es tan inusual que las familias más antiguas concierten matrimonios de conveniencia entre sus herederos –explicó-. Normalmente se hace para mejorar el estatus social o aumentar las riquezas. Y como puedes ver, por parte de Snape ha sido un enlace brillante, pero tú no necesitabas aumentar tu estatus. No puedes ser más famoso.

-¿Así que todos están asumiendo que me he casado con él por su dinero? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

-Eso me temo –asintió ella-. Obviamente no te casaste con él por amor. O lujuria –y añadió tras una breve consideración-. O afecto. O vaga apatía.

-¡Pobre, pobre Harry! –exclamó Neville-. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Casado con ese horrible monstruo!

-¡Neville! –siseó Harry-. ¡Déjalo ya!

Seamus le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a Neville:

-Sí, venga, Neville, es al compañero vinculado de Harry al que estás insultando ahora…

La cara de Neville se retorció miserablemente y contempló a Harry horrorizado.

-¡No quería decir eso! –añadió Harry rápidamente-. Simplemente quiero decir que… ¡Diablos! –miró a Ron-. ¿No les has contado nada?

Ron se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Tampoco sé muy bien qué les podría contar…

Harry suspiró. Imaginaba que no iba a servir de mucho dar detalles sobre el retorcido plan de Fudge, pero tampoco tenía ganas de dejar que todos los otros Gryffindor creyeran que se había casado con Snape por su dinero, o que Snape le había engañado de alguna forma para recuperar su buen nombre.

-Fue por mi seguridad –les dijo-. Por Voldemort –al decir el nombre fue coreado por gemidos y estremecimientos de horror-. Por Ya-sabéis-quién –se corrigió-. Porque Snape puede ayudarme a protegerme.

Seamus se le aproximó.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro que es de fiar? Quiero decir, seguro que hay alguien mejor que Snape. Incluso es posible que él mismo sea Mortífago. Es muy amigo de Lucius Malfoy, y todos sabemos que ese tipo es un manipulador retorcido, ¡hasta en el Ministerio lo dicen!

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquello era demasiado: podía no gustarle el hombre, pero confiaba en él. Admiraba su valor. Snape había arriesgado su vida más veces que nadie espiando a Voldemort para mantenerles a todos a salvo, y ese era todo el agradecimiento que recibía. Casi podía entender por qué el hombre disfrutaba tanto atormentándole a propósito de su popularidad.

-Sí, estoy seguro –insistió Harry-. Tal vez no lo sepáis, pero me salvó la vida varias veces los últimos cinco años.

-¿¡Snape!? –preguntaron Neville y Dean al unísono-. ¡Pero Harry, si te odia!

Harry no tenía respuesta a esto. Tenían toda la razón, Snape le odiaba.

-Bueno, mucha gente me odia –señaló-. Eso no significa que automáticamente sean todos malvados.

-Sí, lo hace –insistió Seamus.

-Pues a Snape, no –repuso Harry-. Dumbledore confía en él.

Esto pareció convencerles un poco más, pero las miradas de simpatía no disminuyeron un ápice.

-Por Dios, Harry –se estremeció Dean-, no quiero ni imaginar cómo vas a aguantarlo. Vivir con ese… ese… tipejo.

-Nada de volver a salir fuera de horas –señaló Seamus-. Te pillará seguro.

-Será como una detención permanente –exclamó Neville.

-¡Ya es suficiente! –les regañó Hermione-. Estáis hablando de la vida de Harry. ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros en su lugar?

-¡Fatal! –exclamaron al unísono-. ¡Ahí está!

Harry suspiró. Aquel iba a ser un año muy largo.

Las preguntas no terminaron ahí: el resto de Gryffindors querían sus propias respuestas y unos cuantos Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs se les unieron para intentar descubrir qué sucedía. Únicamente los Slytherin mantenían sus distancias, lanzando miradas que cortarían la leche. Sin embargo, aunque Harry sintió tanta presión de preguntas y susurros que creyó que iba a ahogarse, la llegada de Snape fue aún más espectacular: un silencio de muerte le siguió, cada par de ojos de la sala fijo en él como tratando de descubrir algo distinto, algo nuevo en él, algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora y que podía haber lanzado al Chico-que-vivió a sus brazos.

Snape se sentó a la mesa de profesores, saludó a sus compañeros con un gesto de cabeza, y entonces lanzó sobre todos y cada uno de los alumnos su mirada más punzante y helada. Tuvo su efecto habitual: todo el mundo miró a otro lado y volvió a sus susurros y especulaciones.

Harry lanzó un vistazo nervioso a Snape, fijándose en cómo éste estaba leyendo el artículo de portada del Profeta. Al parecer, no le había gustado lo más mínimo. Harry no podía adivinar qué motivo podía tener para estar tan furioso: todo el mundo parecía pensar que había hecho algo maravilloso. En cambio, Harry parecía un mercenario que se vendía por dinero. No podía imaginarse nada que le viniese más cuesta arriba que el resto del día.

Las preguntas no cesaron. Harry tuvo que repetir una y otra vez las mismas respuestas durante todo el día. Y pese a sentirse bastante acorde a lo que le decían, empezaba a cansarse de las expresiones de simpatía de sus compañeros. Lo cierto era que, por mucho que le disgustase Snape, no era ni mucho menos tan malo como los Dursleys. Al parecer no tenía intención de golpearle o dejarle sin comer, ni tampoco esperaba ninguna clase de servicio de él. Y le había agradecido realmente la taza de café de aquella mañana, para gran sorpresa de Harry. De todos modos estaba preocupado por la clase de Pociones. Siempre se le había dado mal, aunque no entendía por qué. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no parecía que eso marcase ninguna diferencia, y Snape se aseguraba de que su disgusto ante esto fuese patente y bien conocido de todos. Para colmo, era clase compartida con Slytherin. Harry odiaba aquella clase. Si no fuese por la ayuda de Hermione, nunca habría conseguido su TIMO del año pasado.

Para cuando la clase de Pociones comenzó, la última del día, Harry ya estaba agotado y más que dispuesto a gritarle a cualquiera que le dijese media palabra de más. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de Gryffindors se lo habían figurado… además de que ellos también odiaban aquella clase. Sin embargo, aún había que soportar las miraditas y risillas que provenían del otro lado del aula, del sector de los Slytherin. Se preguntó cómo habría hecho Snape para soportar aquel día sin matar a nadie.

Al parecer, se contenía a duras penas, se dijo al ver la expresión granítica del hombre al entrar como un vendaval en la sala, con la túnica negra aleteando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo calló al instante, incluyendo a los Slytherin.

-En esta clase vamos a estudiar pociones avanzadas para que se preparen para sus finales. Eso significa que la mayoría de pociones que tratarán durante este año serán volátiles –anunció Snape cortando el denso silencio-. Para aquellos cuyo vocabulario es escaso, esta palabra significa que son peligrosas, inestables y, en gran parte, explosivas –esta frase fue dirigida al lado de los Gryffindor-. Debido a este hecho espero de ustedes una concentración excelsa y atención minuciosa al detalle. Me gustaría mantener al mínimo los índices de muerte y desmembramiento, así que si encuentro a algún estudiante, ¡CUALQUIER estudiante! –lanzó una mirada iracunda a los Slytherin, que se encogieron sorprendidos-, haciendo algo que yo pueda considerar un peligro, una jugada maliciosa o incluso un despiste involuntario, ¡adquirirá automáticamente la categoría de voluntario para probar las pociones de mis estudiantes de primer año! –la amenaza era bastante aterradora, puesto que todos recordaban algunos de los desastres que habían creado durante su propio primer curso. Todos se removieron en los asientos, incómodos-. Encontrarán una caja en sus mesas llena de ingredientes altamente tóxicos. ¡Tomen pluma y pergamino y procedan a catalogarlos todos!

Harry se emparejó con Ron, y ambos empezaron a trabajar. Hermione les identificó los más peligrosos antes de que pudiesen herirse con ellos. Snape no había bromeado al decir que el contenido de la caja era tóxico: muchos de los ingredientes eran venenosos al tacto. Harry se percató de que Snape pasó la mayoría de la clase inspeccionando, con una botella sin etiqueta en la mano. Probablemente un curalotodo, se dijo.

Casi logró pasar la clase entera sin un paso en falso, hasta que los Slytherin decidieron que aquello estaba demasiado tranquilo. Mientras Snape estaba distraído con Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson tomó uno de sus ingredientes con un par de pinzas de hierro y lo lanzó a través de la habitación de lleno hacia Harry. Adivinando que, fuese lo que fuese, era peligroso, Ron y Harry esquivaron con rapidez y la cosa aterrizó con un sonido húmedo sobre su pupitre. La silla de Harry cayó a un lado con un ruido escandaloso.

-¡Señor Potter! –aulló Snape. Harry se quedó helado al ver cómo Snape avanzaba hacia él-. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual tienen ustedes una hoja de Fuegodragón sbre la mesa pese al hecho de que les he dicho específicamente que no deben sacarlo de su contenedor de seguridad?

Hoja de Fuegodragón. Harry se estremeció: si aquello les hubiese dado a Ron o a él, les hubiese devorado la piel. Por un momento se debatió en la duda de si decir o no a Snape que Pansy se lo había lanzado, pero decidió que lo más probable era que no le creyese. Snape nunca tomaba partido por Gryffindor en contra de sus Slytherins.

-No, profesor –dijo en voz baja.

La mirada de Snape ardió con furia.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter –siseó-. ¡Y limpie este desastre!

Las expresiones triunfantes de los Slytherin fueron casi suficiente para que Harry mandase su prudencia a hacer puñetas y les devolviese aquella hoja venenosa con un buen saque, pese a la vigilancia de Snape, pero lo que menos quería ahora era perder aún más puntos. Era el primer día de clase y ya tenía ese tema cubierto… Ron lanzó a la espalda de Snape una mirada de incredulidad y resentimiento mientras ayudaba a Harry a retirar la peligrosa sustancia de la mesa.

-Toma lealtad familiar –murmuró por lo bajo Ron.

-¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa? –preguntó Harry en el mismo tono.

-No realmente –admitió el pelirrojo-. Al menos no te ha castigado con detención. ¡Que horror! Recibir detención de tu compañero vinculado… Como si no tuvieses que pasar ya bastante tiempo con él tal y como están las cosas.

Limpiaron aquel desastre para acabar justo al tiempo que la clase. Snape les dejó salir a todos. Harry se encontró a los Slytherin esperándole en el pasillo, con miradas de alegre malicia que le revolvieron el estómago.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –se burló Malfoy-. No sabes ganar, ¿verdad, Potter? Debes ser realmente malo en ello si sigues perdiendo puntos después de tirarte encima del profesor.

La insinuación sexual fue la proverbial gota que colma el vaso. Harry ni siquiera se molestó en sacar la varita, simplemente golpeó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas dándole justo en medio de la mandíbula y lanzándole al suelo, sobre sus posaderas. Los gritos de ultraje y diversión de los otros Slytherin y Gryffindor fueron seguidos de las varitas al ser alzadas por ambos bandos. Hubo una pausa cargada de tensión. Draco parecía anonadado, mirando a Harry desde el suelo con los labios partidos y ensangrentados, como si no pudiese creer que Harry le hubiese dado realmente un puñetazo. Pero antes de que nadie pudiese lanzar ni una sola maldición, la silueta oscura de Severus Snape se cernió sobre todos, congelándoles en su sitio.

-¡Potter! –gruñó Snape-. ¿Acaba usted de golpear a Malfoy?

Considerando que aún tenía el puño cerrado, Harry consideró que la respuesta era bastante obvia. Se estremeció al captar la ira en los ojos de Snape.

-Sí, señor –admitió nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué?

Harry se sonrojó. Ni muerto iba a repetir lo que había dicho Draco, y todos los presentes lo sabían, incluyendo a Malfoy. El Slytherin se incorporó, desafiándole a decir media palabra. Pese a los labios sangrantes, sonrió burlonamente.

-No puedo dar ningún motivo, señor –Harry habló entre dientes apretados. Un silencio de muerte siguió a sus palabras y todo el mundo miró a Snape. El hombre estaba tan inexpresivo como una estatua.

-Detención esta noche, señor Potter –su voz era helada-. Ahora, márchense todos –con estas palabras, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo en el aula. Los Sytherin rieron por lo bajo, con los Gryffindor mirándoles furiosamente.

-¡Pérdida de puntos y detención! –se burló Malfoy-. No te preocupes, Potter. Seguro que puedes hacer la detención más llevadera si te pones a cuatro patas para él.

Harry casi volvió a golpearle. Lo hubiese hecho si Snape no hubiese resurgido de la puerta, aferrado a Malfoy por la garganta y le hubiese lanzado contra una de las paredes de piedra del corredor, sosteniéndole todavía como si fuese una marioneta, con los ojos fulgurantes de ira.

-¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Si le oigo decir un solo insulto más a mi compañero vinculado, le arrastraré por todo el campus y le destrozaré con mis propias manos! ¿¡Lo ha entendido!?

Malfoy se quedó blanco como la tiza, los ojos desorbitados de terror. Asintió fervorosamente, tratando de hablar pese al puño de acero que le oprimía la garganta. Satisfecho con la respuesta gimoteante y entrecortada que había obtenido, Snape le lanzó a un lado, haciendo que el chico diese de nuevo con sus huesos en el suelo. Los otros Slytherin se habían quedado muy quietos, con rostros pálidos y miradas de incredulidad fijas en Snape, como si no le reconociesen. Los Gryffindor parecían igualmente inmóviles, con expresión maravillada. Snape les lanzó su peor mirada negra.

-¡Fuera todos, AHORA!

Todos salieron a la carrera, Slytherins en una dirección, Gryffindors en otra.

Harry había sido arrastrado junto a los otros Gryffindors por Ron y Hermione. Estaba sin palabras. No podía creer lo ocurrido: Snape había atacado a Malfoy para defender no ya su vida… sino su honor. Lo que él había dicho se repetía en su cabeza como un mantra. Mi compañero vinculado. Quizás Arthur Weasley tenía razón al decir que Snape estaba obligado por el honor a protegerle.

Harry se encontró en la sala común de los Gryffindor antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sin recordar hasta haber puesto el pie en ella que ya no vivía allí. Los Gryffindors estaban diciendo al resto de estudiantes lo que acababan de presenciar. Harry supuso que para cuando llegase la hora de la cena, todo el mundo estaría enterado.

-¡No puedo creer lo que ha ocurrido! –exclamó Seamus-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿¡Visteis la cara de Malfoy!?

-¡No puedo creer que Snape te haya defendido! –repuso Neville, mirando a Harry con algo parecido a admiración-. ¡Hasta ahora nunca había defendido a nadie!

Ron parecía tan sin palabras como Harry. En cambio, Hermione no parecía nada sorprendida.

-Bueno, ¿y qué esperabais? –les espetó-. Por raro que os parezca, están casados. Cualquier insulto que reciba Harry es un insulto a la familia Snape. Si quiere mantener su buen nombre, tiene que defender el honor de Harry. Están ligados ahora.

-Lo sé –repuso Seamus-. Sencillamente, ni se me ocurrió que Snape lo supiese. O que le importase. Nunca parecía preocuparse por nada o nadie. ¡Y ver al cabeza de Slytherin defendiendo a Gryffindor! –sacudió la cabeza-. Es increíble.

-¡Merlín, quién iba a decir que ese bastardo las tenía así de cuadradas! –añadió Dean con entusiasmo-. ¡Pensé que Malfoy se iba a mear encima!

-Es raro –asintió Ron-. ¿Tenías idea de que iba a hacer algo así, Harry?

Harry le miró incrédulo.

-¿Y cómo lo iba a saber? ¡Si me acababa de castigar! ¿Por qué iba a esperar que defendiese mi honor?

-Sí, ¿cuánto más raro puede volverse esto? –exclamó Seamus-. ¡Te quita puntos, te da detención y luego amenaza con pegarle una paliza a Malfoy por decir la misma basura que siempre ha dicho!

-Mi vida es un circo de tres pistas –asintió Harry.

-¿Qué crees que te hará hacer durante la detención? –preguntó Dean.

Harry miró con sorpresa y furia a su compañero. Una cosa que había conseguido evitar de todos los Gryffindor, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs era cualquier clase de insinuación sexual. Oír aquello después de lo que Malfoy había dicho era demasiado. Dean se quedó helado un segundo y luego alzó las manos, como defendiéndose.

-¡No pretendía que sonase así! –masculló-. ¡Lo juro! Es sólo que suena tan raro que tu propio compañero vinculado te dé detención… Eso difumina demasiado las líneas entre vida privada y pública.

Harry, apaciguado, se reclinó en el asiento.

-Me imagino que no dármela las difuminaría lo mismo –miró a Hermione-. Me imagino que no habrá un libro de reglas al respecto, ¿verdad? McGonagall insinuó que había ciertas costumbres al respecto, lo cual me sugiere que el hecho de que haya estudiantes casados ya ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones.

-No es muy común –respondió Hermione-, pero sí que ha pasado, aunque lo habitual son matrimonios entre dos estudiantes, no un estudiante y un profesor. Ha habido casos, sí, de matrimonios concertados que eran muy similares, pero no creo que haya un libro de reglas. Tendréis que iros figurando cómo llevarlo los dos.

-Bueno, no parece que nadie vaya a poder acusar a Snape de favoritismo –infirió Ron.

-Me consideraré afortunado si apruebo Pociones, al paso que voy –asintió Harry. De repente le dio un acceso de risa-. ¡Esa sí que sería una primera página interesante! ¡El Chico-que-vivió, compañero vinculado del profesor de Pociones, suspende Pociones!

Hermione bufó con disgusto.

-No creo que suspendas Pociones, Harry –le informó-. No pienso dejarte. Y dudo que Snape te dejara tampoco. Aunque sólo fuera para evitar semejante titular.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y McGonagall asomó por ella.

-Señor Potter, desearía hablar con usted un momento.

-Sí, profesora –respondió Harry, echando un vistazo curioso a sus amigos. Luego siguió a McGonagall al pasillo, corredor abajo, hacia su oficina privada en la base de la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez dentro, le hizo gesto a Harry de que tomase asiento frente a su despacho.

-Harry –empezó a decir-. Revisando los informes de hoy, me he percatado de que no sólo has perdido puntos sino que, además, has recibido detención. Todo ello el primer día de clase –señaló el indicador que adornaba una de las paredes, donde los puntos de las casas eran sumados y restados mágicamente. Harry vio su nombre escrito en letras chillonas en dos sitios.

-Sí, señora –suspiró-. Lo siento…

-Harry –le interrumpió ella-. No son los puntos o la detención lo que me preocupa. Muchos otros perderán los mismo durante el año. Lo que me llama la atención es que en ambas ocasiones, el castigo vino del profesor Snape.

Harry asintió. No creía que ella pensase que era demasiado inusual. Nadie quitaba más puntos de Gryffindor que el professor Snape. McGonagall suspiró.

-Harry, ¿no se te ha ocurrido la difícil posición en la que está Severus ahora mismo? Eres su compañero vinculado. Pese a que ambos estuvieseis obligados a contraer matrimonio, sigue siendo legalmente vinculante. Cualquier cosa que hagas tú le afecta a él. Y tener que sacarte puntos o darte detención debe ser terriblemente humillante para él. Me doy perfecta cuenta de que esta situación es nueva para ti, pero el hecho de tener que mantener una relación profesional contigo durante las horas de clase recae de lleno en sus espaldas, puesto que él es la figura de autoridad en esta situación. Eso no significa que tú no tengas la misma responsabilidad hacia él, ayudándole a mantener la propiedad y el decoro. No puede permitirse ser acusado de nepotismo o favoritismo, algo que estoy segura que evitará con su habitual buen hacer, pero es extremadamente injusto por tu parte empujarle al extremo contrario.

Harry se sintió enrojecer ante sus palabras. No había ni pensado lo difícil que debía ser para Snape mantener su relación de profesor con normalidad. Probablemente fuese mucho más extraño para él estar casado con un chico de dieciséis de lo que era para sí mismo estar casado con un profesor de treinta y seis.

-Lo siento, profesora –se disculpó-, es sólo que hay situaciones que se me escapan de las manos –no podía hacer gran cosa contra los Slytherins determinados a causarle problemas. Tenían años de práctica, y Snape lo sabía a la perfección.

-Me percato de que habrá otros estudiantes dispuestos a crear situaciones embarazosas –asintió McGonagall-. Sólo sugiero que dé lo mejor de sí para no dar a Severus motivo alguno de queja. Por el bien de los dos.

-Sí, señora –accedió Harry.

-Y para que no haya ni la más mínima posibilidad de que se dé una situación impropia, cualquier detención que reciba del profesor Snape tendrá lugar conmigo –había una leve insinuación de sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, y Harry sospechó que había oído algo sobre lo que Draco dijera. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la historia se hubiese expandido tan rápido.

-¿Fue idea suya, señora? –preguntó con curiosidad. McGonagall sacudió la cabeza.

-No, hablé con Severus hace unos minutos. Fue idea suya. Parece que le preocupaban ciertos rumores sucios que ha oído.

Harry se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien qué decir en aquella situación.

------------------------------------------------

Nota de la autora: Harry acaba de empezar a darse cuenta de que no conoce absolutamente nada de la sociedad de los magos. Me lo pasé en grande creando las reglas y modales que irán apareciendo en esta historia.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	5. Capítulo 5 Marcas Oscuras

Capítulo 5- Marcas oscuras

Snape no apareció durante la cena. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría enfadado con él por lo ocurrido. Se dijo que aquella noche lo descubriría, puesto que no había forma de que evitasen encontrarse. Tras la cena, se presentó en la oficina de McGonagall para cumplir con su detención. Para su sorpresa, la mujer únicamente le indicó que hiciese sus deberes. Por supuesto, las detenciones con McGonagall nunca habían sido tan horribles como las de Snape o Filch, pero generalmente les daba alguna tarea no demasiado agradable de todas formas. Cuando a mitad del castigo McGonagall le ofreció unas pastas, empezó a sospechar que sentía compasión por él, pero no tenía modo de saber si era a causa de la detención que había recibido por los insultos de Malfoy o por algo más inescrutable, como la información que había recibido sobre su vida con los Dursleys. No estaba seguro de que le gustase. Había vivido dieciséis años sin que nadie le tuviese pena, no necesitaba darla ahora.

Le despachó una hora más tarde, deseándole buenas noches con gentileza. En vez de dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor, como deseaba, Harry se encaminó a las largas escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Siguiendo el camino que le habían enseñado la noche anterior se encontró delante del retrato de Salazar Slytherin y su serpiente. Ambas figuras le sonrieron, saludándole con una inclinación de cabeza sorprendentemente educada.

-El nuevo compañero vinculado de Severus –le dijo la serpiente a Salazar en Parsel. Harry se sonrojó al oírla.

-Qué pena que sea Gryffindor –replicó Salazar igualmente en Parsel.

-No tiene nada de malo ser Gryffindor –les contestó Harry, también en Parsel. Tanto la serpiente como el mago parecieron sobresaltados un segundo, antes de sonreír con evidente placer.

-¡Cuán interesante! –comentó Salazar-. Una pareja mejor de lo que había supuesto. ¡Que disfrutéis una larga vida juntos!

Harry sintió que se le subían aún más los colores.

-Eldorado –les dijo, y el retrato se abrió permitiéndole entrar en las habitaciones del Maestro de Pociones. Al entrar vio a Snape sentado junto al fuego, sin leer ni beber, sólo mirando las llamas. Sin saber muy bien qué clase de recepción iba a tener, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia él-. ¿Profesor? –dijo con suavidad. Snape no le contestó. Pese a que ni la detención ni la pérdida de puntos había sido culpa suya, Harry pensó que debía disculparse -. Lamento lo ocurrido hoy –añadió en voz baja.

-Y dígame, ¿exactamente por qué motivo se está disculpando? –inquirió Snape en voz baja y grave. No desvió la vista del fuego ni cambió de expresión, cosa que puso a Harry decididamente nervioso-. ¿Por el hecho de que el mundo de los magos al completo parece pensar que he manipulado a su héroe, forzándole a casarse conmigo por el bien de mi buen nombre, o de que usted obviamente sólo aceptaría tan terrible destino para echarle el guante a mi fortuna? ¿O está disculpándose por el bombardeo de preguntas y especulaciones del que ambos hemos sido víctimas? ¿O por las miradas de odio y desprecio de los Gryffindors? ¿O por las alusiones sexuales de los Slytherin? ¿O quizás por la carta aulladora que he recibido de Sirius Black que me amenazaba de darme cierto trato que no pienso repetir si tan siquiera le miraba de forma inapropiada?

De acuerdo, Snape había tenido un día incluso peor que el suyo.

-En realidad, estaba disculpándome por la pérdida de puntos y la detención –admitió conciliador. El hombre le lanzó una mirada imposible de interpretar.

-Oh –dijo simplemente, antes de encogerse de hombros-. Por compleja que fuese tal situación, quitar puntos a Gryffindor y ver al señor Malfoy con el labio partido fueron mis únicos placeres durante el día.

Incapaz de contenerse, Harry sonrió:

-Lo cual explica mi necesidad de disculparme por ello –por un segundo, incluso pareció que Snape fuese a reírse.

-Desde luego –asintió secamente. Inmediatamente después se estremeció, clavando los dedos de la mano derecha en su antebrazo izquierdo y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Harry frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

-Nada –musitó Snape entre dientes. Pero tras haber visto aquel estremecimiento, Harry se percató de otras cosas: Snape parecía agotado, incluso más pálido de lo normal.

-Es Voldemort, ¿verdad? –afirmó-. ¡Le está llamando!

-No tiene gran importancia, señor Potter –le recordó Snape con ojos cerrados y labios tensos de dolor. Su mano se había tensado de tal forma que los nudillos se habían quedado blancos, como intentando exprimir el dolor y extraer la marca oscura de debajo de sus ropajes.

-¿Hace cuanto que sufre esto? –preguntó Harry. Sabía que la marca se iba volviendo progresivamente más dolorosa a medida que la llamada era ignorada. No se había preguntado qué podía sucederle a Snape ahora que ya no pretendía responder a la orden. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía torturarle Voldemort con ello? ¿Y cuán agudo podía volverse aquella agonía?

-No es problema suyo, Potter –le informó Snape. Harry podía darse cuenta de lo difícil que le era mantener el control debido al dolor que experimentaba.

-De hecho, sí que lo es –le replicó, tomando una decisión y arrodillándose ante el hombre. Como Snape tenía los ojos cerrados no supo qué hacía hasta que Harry le tocó el brazo, retirando la manga de la túnica para ver la marca oscura. Estaba tan negra como el carbón, y la carne que la rodeaba tan roja que parecía despellejada.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –inquirió Snape, mirándole con furia.

-Es culpa mía –le dijo Harry. Snape retiró el brazo con brusquedad.

-¡Claro que no es culpa suya, Potter!

-¡Si no fuese por mí, esto no hubiese pasado! –le gritó Harry en respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –siseó Snape-. ¡En vez de esto, estaría jugando a ser el buen Mortífago y sufriendo el Cruciatus porque Voldemort se aburriría sin encontrar muggles a los que torturar!

-¡Si está tratando de asustarme, ahórrese el aliento! –le dijo Harry, bullendo de rabia-. He visto lo que hace, ¿recuerda? ¡Ahora conteste la maldita pregunta! ¿Desde cuándo le lleva doliendo?

-¡No use ese tono conmigo! –rugió Snape. Incapaz de controlarse, Harry dio un paso atrás y le dio una buena patada a la silla en la que el profesor estaba.

-¡Te odio!

-¡Bien! –gritó Snape, y luego acalló un gemido de dolor al tiempo que se encogía, aferrándose el antebrazo de nuevo.

Pese a su rabia, ver a Snape sufriendo hizo que algo diese un vuelco en el interior de Harry. No pudo soportar la idea de quedarse mirando sin hacer nada. Sacó la varita y llamó a Dobby, desesperado.

-Dobby, trae al Director, por favor –le dijo al elfo-, dile que necesito que venga de inmediato.

-¡Sí, Harry Potter, yo voy ahora mismo! –le aseguró Dobby, desvaneciéndose un segundo más tarde.

-¿Por qué diablos ha hecho eso? –preguntó Snape con amargura. Harry no contestó. En vez de ello, se sentó a esperar, mirando cómo Snape cerraba de nuevo los ojos convulsivamente, con las uñas clavándose en la ropa y la carne bajo ella, como si tratase de detener la terrible agonía que le hacía sufrir la marca. Harry sentía que toda aquella situación era irreal. Un segundo más tarde las llamas cambiaron de color debido a polvos Flu. Dumbledore salió de la chimenea.

-Harry, ¿qué problema hay? –dijo el anciano con preocupación evidente. Harry simplemente señaló a Snape, sin palabras. Dumbledore le vio y comprendió de inmediato-. Severus, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas así? –inquirió el Director, con voz firme y autoritaria.

-Unas horas –admitió Snape esta vez.

-Ven conmigo –ordenó Dumbledore, ayudándole a levantarse-, tengo una idea que podría ayudar –Snape fue con él sin dudar, pero tal y como Harry les seguía, Dumbledore le detuvo con una amable sonrisa-. Quédate aquí, Harry –le ordenó-. Estaremos de vuelta en breve. Deberías intentar dormir un poco.

Reconociendo una orden cuando la oía, Harry se retiró y les vio salir del cuarto. Un segundo después estaba a solas en las habitaciones de Snape. Parecían extrañamente vacías sin la presencia del otro hombre. No muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, vagó por ellas, mirando las cosas, con la mente en otro lugar. En el dormitorio descubrió una carta que le esperaba en su mesilla de noche. Se preguntó por qué no la había recibido en el comedor. La recogió y reconoció la letra de Sirius en el sobre. Seguramente había llegado al mismo tiempo que la carta para Snape. La abrió con entusiasmo y leyó la misiva que le había enviado su padrino:

"Querido Harry:

Dumbledore me ha informado de lo que pasó anoche para que supiese la verdad y no me sorprendiese por las tonterías que publicaron los periódicos de la mañana. ¡Lamento tanto lo ocurrido! No puedo ni empezar a expresar mis remordimientos por el hecho de no haber podido ayudarte o prevenir lo que los Dursleys te hicieron. Sabía que no te trataban demasiado bien, pero no tenía ni idea del alcance de ello. Si lo hubiese sabido, te habría llevado conmigo el primer verano, fuesen cuales fuesen las consecuencias legales. Al menos, podrías haber vivido con Remus. Si no hubiese creído que al menos estabas a salvo con ellos, no te habría dejado allí jamás.

Entiendo la necesidad de este matrimonio: Dumbledore tiene razón, no puedes arriesgarte dejando Hogwarts, y Fudge habría logrado que te matasen en cuestión de días, no tengo la menor duda. ¡Pero no puedo creer que el candidato más adecuado que te encontrasen fuese Snape! ¿Por qué motivo no eran aceptables Hermione o Ron, o alguno de los hermanos de Ron? ¿Y qué hay de aquella chica que te gustaba, Cho no sé cuántos? No te preocupes, ¡si Snape hace algo que te desagrade o te hace daño de cualquier forma, le daré su merecido! No dejes que ese bastardo te maneje a su antojo. ¡No tienes obligación alguna hacia él, ni lealtades ni nada por el estilo, te digan lo que te digan! Vendré a verte lo antes posible. Hasta entonces cuídate mucho, y si necesitas lo que sea llámame o llama a Lunático.

Te quiere,

Canuto".

Aquella carta le hizo sentir major, pese a todo. Se dijo que lo mejor sería contestar enseguida y se sentó a escribir una breve nota en el secreter de la librería, asegurándole que estaba perfectamente y que no tenía que preocuparse por él. Luego lo dejó preparado para que se enviase por la mañana.

Tras ducharse, Harry trepó a la cama dejando gafas y varita en la mesilla que ahora debía empezar a considerar suya. No dejaba de pensar en qué le habría dicho Sirius en la carta aulladora a Snape. Estaba tumbado en la cama imaginándose la escena. Debía de haber sido única.

Una hora más tarde Snape regresó, yendo derecho al baño para cambiarse. Unos instantes emergía de nuevo con el pijama de la noche anterior puesto. Mientras se movía por el cuarto apagando velas, a Harry se le fueron los ojos hacia su antebrazo. Varias capas de algo parecido a un alambre plateado se enroscaban en él, cubriendo la marca.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó en voz baja Harry cuando Snape se acercó a la cama. Él asintió.

-Albus ha encontrado una forma de bloquear el dolor –le informó mientras se acostaba junto a Harry. El chico asintió y le dio la espalda. Para su sorpresa, el hombre volvió a hablar-. ¿Por qué dijo que todo esto era por su culpa? –su voz sonaba más curiosa que enfadada. Por un momento Harry sintió la tentación de decirle que no tenía costumbre de charlar en la cama, pero luego sencillamente decidió decirle la verdad.

-Si hubiese matado a Voldemort, no podría herir a nadie más.

-¿Y piensa que es su responsabilidad matarle? –preguntó Snape.

-Uno de los dos debe morir –replicó Harry, contemplando las sombras que vestían las cortinas del lecho. Una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su hombro y le obligó a girarse, dejándole sobre la espalda. En la oscuridad apenas percibía una silueta que se inclinaba sobre él, pero pudo sentir el calor de la mirada repleta de rabia de Snape. Inexplicablemente, su pulso se aceleró.

-¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?

-¡Quiere decir que o bien le mato o me matará a mí! –repuso Harry, un hecho básico de su vida que había aprendido a aceptar. La mano de Snape parecía arder en su hombro-. De cualquier forma, al final uno de los dos muere, ¡y mientras la gente sufre por ello! –por no mencionar el horror que se desataría si Voldemort era el afortunado en aquel duelo…

-La gente sufre porque Voldemort es un ser monstruoso y malvado que lleva haciendo cosas horribles desde mucho antes de que usted naciera. Y antes que él estuvo el mago Grindelwald, y Dumbledore no era más responsable de sus crímenes de los que usted lo es de los de Voldemort. Tome responsabilidad de sus propios actos, ¡no de los de Voldemort!

-Mis propios actos consisten en haber dejado vivir a Peter Pettigrew cuando debería haberle matado –repuso Harry con amargura-. Gracias a esa única acción estúpida Sirius sigue buscado por la ley, Cedric fue asesinado y Voldemort regresó de entre los muertos.

-No eres un asesino –le dijo Snape-. ¡Y nadie espera que lo seas!

Harry le miró con incredulidad.

-Sesenta y tres Aurores murieron defendiéndome el año pasado, y cuarenta y siete Mortífagos lo hicieron cuando le robé el Ojo de Odín a Voldemort. Tienes razón, no soy un asesino, ¡soy un asesino de masas! ¡Y si pudiese volver atrás mataría a Colagusano y me ahorraría las estadísticas!

-Eso fueron víctimas de guerra –la voz de Snape estaba áspera debido a la emoción contenida, aunque Harry no podía discernir cual-. No eres responsable de ellas. Matar a alguien es coger un cuchillo y clavárselo a alguien en el corazón. ¡Hay una diferencia! ¡Una gran diferencia! Y una que espero que no descubras jamás. Además, aunque hubieses matado a Pettigrew, Voldemort habría encontrado a otra persona que le trajese de vuelta.

-Entonces quizás hay inevitabilidades –repuso Harry con amargura. Se soltó de la mano de Snape que todavía descansaba en su hombro y volvió a darle la espalda-. Si ese es el caso, esperemos que sea inevitable que descubra cómo matar pronto antes que tarde.

Snape no respondió y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las lágrimas que ardían en ellos. No iba a llorar. Nunca lo había hecho antes, y no iba a empezar ahora.

----------------------

Snape despertó muchas horas después, alertado por el llanto de pánico estrangulado que se oía a su lado. Al girarse vio a Harry agitándose en la cama, con la cara retorcida en agonía al tiempo que parecía luchar contra un atacante invisible. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Snape alargó la mano hacia su mesilla en busca de otro vial de la pócima para dormir sin sueños. No podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado, no tras prometer al chico la noche anterior que tendría tanta como necesitase. Tras los acontecimientos de la víspera y la conversación previa al sueño, debería haber sabido que más pesadillas eran de rigor.

Encontró la botella y agitó a Harry hasta despertarle, llamándole con suavidad. De nuevo el chico se estremeció y se apartó de él, tan violentamente que se cayó de la cama y se deslizó hacia abajo, aterrizando en el suelo con un sonido ahogado. Severus se incorporó a su vez y rodeó el lecho hasta el lugar donde yacía el chico.

Sudando y temblando, pero despierto gracias a Dios, Harry le miró con ojos muy abiertos, alarmado, con el aliento entrecortado. Sin pensar, Snape sencillamente le cogió por los hombros, quitó el tapón del vial con los dientes y le puso el recipiente en los labios.

-¡Bebe! –le ordenó. Harry bebió sin discutir, sin intentar escapar de su abrazo. Una vez vaciado el vial, el chico se sonrojó y miró al suelo avergonzado-. Lo siento –le dijo al chico-. Había pensado dártelo antes de que te durmieses.

-No es problema suyo –repuso Harry de forma tensa, repitiendo las palabras que Snape le había dirigido aquella tarde cuando la marca había estado ardiendo en su brazo. Tomado por sorpresa, Snape se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir, preguntándose si Harry le había dicho aquellas palabras exactas a propósito. Suponiendo que el chico se sentía vulnerable y, por tanto, a la defensiva, concluyó que probablemente era el caso. Astuto Gryffindor, pensó para sí, casi diciéndolo en voz alta y premiándole con puntos.

-De hecho, sí que lo es –contestó con suavidad, con la determinación de devolverle la agudeza. El chico le contempló sorprendido, estrechando la mirada-. No puedo dormir contigo revolviéndote de esa forma –explicó, redirigiendo la conversación lo más lejos posible de cualquier reparto de culpas o responsabilidades. Harry resopló con una mezcla de disgusto y diversión, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Ahora es cuando repito que le odio?

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor –repuso Snape. Dándose cuenta de que el chico empezaba a temblar, le ayudó a levantarse-. A la cama, antes de que la poción te deje sin sentido -Harry no protestó cuando Severus le arropó. Éste volvió a su lado, percatándose de que el chico cerraba los párpados al tener efecto la poción-. ¿Qué soñabas, Harry? –le preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo que ya estaba medio dormido.

-Los muertos –contestó-. Siempre son los muertos –y entonces se apagó como una vela, a salvo en una modorra sin sueños.

La luz de la única lámpara que Snape había dejado encendida jugueteó creando brillos en las bandas plateadas que tenía en el brazo enroscadas cuando Severus alargó la mano para tocar la cicatriz en la frente de Harry. Ambos tenían su dosis de cicatrices, se dijo. Las suyas podían ser más viejas y numerosas, pero las de Harry eran más profundas. Hasta ahora no había pensado en lo mucho que tenían en común realmente. Pero la conversación que habían tenido antes de dormir era alarmantemente similar a algunas que él mismo había tenido con Albus Dumbledore. Tal vez el anciano tenía razón al empujarles a unirse. Lástima que se gustasen tan poco. Casi deseaba tomar a Harry entre sus brazos y mantener a ambos a salvo de todas las cosas horribles del mundo.

Suspirando, se tumbó junto a su compañero vinculado y le contempló dormir, eventualmente durmiéndose él mismo sin darse cuenta de que aún tenía una mano en torno a las cálidas espaldas del chico.

---------------------------

Nota de la Autora: respecto a la conversación de Harry hablando sobre si matar o no a Voldemort, fue escrita mucho antes de que el quinto libro se publicase, así que nunca haré ninguna referencia a la profecía. Para mí dicha profecía sonaba a excusa barata, y Harry ve la situación de la misma forma. Voldemort le odia, quiere matarle a él y a todos los que le rodean, así que para mantenerse vivo y mantener a quienes ama con vida, Harry no tiene otra elección que matar a Voldemort. No veo ninguna necesidad de profecía en ello.

Sobre las bandas plateadas encima de la marca de Snape: me parece que cualquier chute de morfina en el brazo bloquearía el dolor de forma eficaz, o al menos haría que la víctima fuese bastante indiferente a él. Si los muggles podrían encontrar una solución, ¿cuánto más fácil sería para los magos, especialmente para alguien tan brillante como Dumbledore? No ha quitado la marca, sencillamente la ha protegido de forma que Snape puede soportar el dolor mejor.

NdT: Hola, gracias por todas las reviews. No he podido actualizar estos días porque estaba en una casa sin internet, a cambio he traído dos capítulos hechos y un tercero a mitad…

He visto que hay una traducción anterior de Alycen Riddle, o eso me dice Leah Potter… Ni idea, la verdad es que mandé carta a la autora pidiendo que me diese el visto bueno a la traducción, y cuando me dio luz verde me puse. Supongo que no le debe importar mucho que se hagan varias traducciones de su historia. Como no creo que haya aquí que pelearse por derechos, puesto que ambas lo hacemos gratuitamente, la menciono y quien quiera que la busque. Si va más deprisa que yo, seguro que lo agradecéis los que os quedéis con mono de más.

¡Un saludo y gracias por los comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 6 Vivir con Snape

Nota de la autora: mucha gente me ha preguntado sobre las visiones de Harry y si iba a mencionarlas en mi historia. Por lo que sé, las visiones de Harry empezaron en el quinto año en la historia original y son resultado directo de su cicatriz. Esta historia sigue el canon sólo hasta el cuarto libro y no tengo intención de mencionar la conexión de Harry con Voldemort, ni el concepto de Horcrux ni otras cosas. Harry tendrá visiones, pero serán el resultado de algo que le ocurrió a Harry durante el quinto año que me inventé para él.

Capítulo 6- Vivir con Snape

Para gran sorpresa de Snape, Harry volvió a prepararle una taza de café a la mañana siguiente, esta vez haciéndose una para él mientras se sentaba para revisar una carta que estaba preparando para enviar. Severus se lo agradeció, un poco descolocado por su comportamiento.

-De nada –repuso el chico simplemente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propio café. Hizo una mueca ante el sabor, frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco más.

-Tengo té si lo prefiere –le señaló Severus.

-Mañana –consintió Harry-. Esta porquería es repugnante.

Severus tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener el impulso de quitarle puntos por ese comentario. En vez de ello se dirigió a su oficina para preparar las clases del día. Le detuvo el repentino borrón de plumas que llegó a través de uno de las entradas de lechuzas. Al alzar la mirada hacia el lechucero vio numerosas aves volando al interior de la habitación, todas ellas sobrecargadas con envoltorios y paquetes. Harry se sorprendió al ver una segunda oleada de lechuzas, y luego una tercera.

-¿Algún envío pendiente? –preguntó el chico.

Severus sacudió la cabeza, un poco anonadado ante aquella mansalva de cartas. ¡Era imposible que todas fuesen reprimendas de Black! Se acercó a una de las aves, tomó la carta que el pájaro dejó caer a sus pies. Para su gran sorpresa, estaba dirigida a Severus y Harry Potter-Snape. No reconoció el sello.

-¿Potter-Snape? –inquirió Harry, y Severus alzó la vista rápidamente. Harry había cogido un puñado de cartas y estaba mirando los envoltorios. Parecía entre disgustado y molesto-. ¿De qué va todo esto?

-Regalos de boda, si no me equivoco –le informó Severus, abriendo la primera carta para leer el contenido-. Aparentemente unos tales señores Hardcastle nos desean una larga vida y mucha felicidad y nos han enviado un servicio de té de catorce siglos en plata a la Mansión Snape para conmemorar tan dichosa ocasión.

-¿A la Mansión Snape? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad-. ¿Así que realmente hay una mansión Snape? ¿De qué color es?

Severus le dirigió una mirada negra. A veces los Gryffindors decían cosas sin ningún sentido.

-¿Se da cuenta de que, por supuesto, vamos a tener que enviar cartas de agradecimiento a todos estos idiotas, no es cierto? –inquirió secamente-. Sin duda todas las familias de magos del mundo enviarán al Chico-que-vivió un regalo de bodas y vamos a tener que contestar a cada una de ellas.

Harry contempló la creciente pila de cartas y paquetes.

-¿No habrá alguna maldita? –comentó cauteloso.

A Severus se le fueron los colores: sin duda algunos regalos procederían de Mortífagos…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No las toques!

Conjuró una caja que inmediatamente empezó a rellenar de cartas, levitándolas a su interior, y llamando durante el proceso a un par de elfos domésticos para que redirigieran todo su correo al Ministerio, donde podría ser debidamente analizado y etiquetado. Echando más y más misivas a la caja, se dio cuenta de golpe que la escritura que adornaba uno de los envoltorios era curiosamente familiar. Se quedó helado y la giró, mirando con fijeza el sello que la cerraba: una rosa roja con una serpiente entrelazada alrededor. Casi la dejó caer de la sorpresa.

Se felicitó in mente al notar que sus manos no temblaban al romper el sello y abrir la carta. Leyó la breve nota que contenía conteniendo firmemente sus emociones, obligándose a no sentir amargura, rabia o dolor. Su mirada se quedó rondando la invitación que orlaba el final, y la firma que había a continuación.

-¿Qué es eso? –la voz de Harry rompió su concentración.

-¡Nada que le concierna! –siseó, y un segundo después lamentó la respuesta. Ahí iba el cacareado autocontrol. Luego se percató de que no sólo había repetido lo que dijera la noche anterior y que había causado la burla de Harry, sino que para colmo esta vez era completamente falso. Se giró para encontrarse el rostro de su compañero palideciendo por la rabia, pero Harry no dijo nada sino que se dirigió hacia la salida-. Espere –suspiró. Harry se detuvo, pero no volvió-. Lo que he dicho no es cierto. Esto le concierne –por mucho que odiara admitirlo, había unos cuantos hechos personales que iba a tener que compartir con Harry Potter. No podía estar evitándolos por siempre. Harry se giró, con la furia desaparecida de sus ojos, pero no la alerta. No obstante, siguió sin decir palabra-. Es una carta de mis hermanos –explicó Severus, y luego fue hacia el sillón y se sentó en él, sabiendo que la conversación no iba a ser fácil. Harry se le unió un momento después, tomando asiento delante suyo en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué tienen que ver sus hermanos conmigo? –preguntó Harry. Severus sonrió con amargura.

-Quieren conocerle. Quieren encontrarse con el hombre que les ha devuelto tan cortésmente su buen nombre y alta posición social.

-¿Y hay algún motivo porque esto le haga enfadarse conmigo? –inquirió el chico.

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Severus le miró a los ojos, viendo años de dolor contenido en ellos. Sin duda su familia muggle había descargado cada rabieta y frustración en él.

-No estoy furioso con usted –le aseguró-. Estoy furioso con… -se quedó un segundo callado, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar-. No he hablado con ninguno de mis hermanos durante casi dieciocho años.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque mis hermanos nunca nos perdonaron, ni a mí ni a mi padre, por ensuciar el buen nombre familiar –dijo Severus con sencillez, aunque la situación era cualquier cosa menos simple. Nada en aquella frase explicaba años de dolor y traición y palabras furiosas e imperdonables cruzadas entre hermanos, que nunca podrían olvidarse ni arreglarse. Harry pareció sorprendido.

-¿Su padre era un Mortífago? –preguntó. Severus asintió-. ¿Y se unió a los Mortífagos para estar con él?

No tenía duda alguna de que el chico se había preguntado sobre el por qué de su historia, y lo que le había llevado a convertirse en espía.

-No, señor Potter –le dijo-. Me uní a los Mortífagos para poder acercarme lo suficiente a él para matarle –los ojos verdes de su interlocutor se desorbitaron por la sorpresa y Severus le dirigió una sonrisa torcida-. Al igual que mis hermanos, no podía perdonar a mi padre. Era nuestra sangre, nuestra responsabilidad, y cada crimen por él cometido debía ser asumido por nosotros.

-¿Mataste a tu propio padre?

-No –Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Lucius Malfoy me ahorró esa pequeña molestia. Parece que ambos estaban interesados en la misma amante y tuvieron un duelo al respecto. Mi padre perdió. Como fui incapaz de reclamar el honor familiar, fui a ver a Albus Dumbledore y me ofrecí como espía para sus filas en lugar de ello.

-¿Y tus hermanos no te creyeron? –dedujo Harry.

-En realidad nunca llegamos a tener esa conversación –le comentó Severus-. No me dieron la oportunidad de convencerles sobre mi culpabilidad o inocencia.

-¡Pero tendrían que haberte creído tras el juicio! –protestó el chico. Severus le miró estrechando los ojos. ¿Qué diablos podía saber él de los juicios? Nunca le había dicho nada sobre ellos, y dudaba que Dumbledore lo hubiese comentado con el muchacho. Harry se puso como la grana y dejó caer la mirada-. Una vez, hace años, vi la Pensadora de Dumbledore. Vi parte del juicio. Así es como descubrí que espiabas…

-¡Ese hombre dejaría su propia cabeza rondando por ahí sin vigilancia! –maldijo Severus, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable al pensar que Harry podía haber sido testigo de la tortura a la que le habían sometido los Dementores, y el juicio que le había seguido.

-¿No te creyeron tus hermanos entonces? –preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema.

-No importaba ya –explicó Severus-. El daño ya estaba hecho. Y a juzgar por la manera en que está escrita la carta, tan breve y al grano, dudo que me crean incluso ahora. Pero no piensan dejar pasar esta oportunidad. La amistad que ofrecen es para ti, no para mí.

Harry frunció el ceño entonces, y si había captado la amargura en el tono de Severus no lo dejó ver.

-¿Puedo ver esa carta? –preguntó. Severus se encogió de hombros y se la tendió, preguntándose por qué se molestaba. Harry la leyó, con gesto pensativo-. Puesto que la invitación está extendida a mi nombre y no al tuyo, ¿te importaría que fuese yo quien respondiera?

Severus se sintió algo acongojado. ¿El chico estaba pensando en hacerse amigo de su familia? Luchó contra el sentimiento dolido que le atravesaba por entero. ¿Por qué debería haber esperado otra cosa del hijo de James Potter? Se enderezó y compuso la expresión, nada dispuesto a mostrar emoción alguna.

-Como guste –le dijo con frialdad. Harry asintió satisfecho, sonriendo mientras se levantaba con la carta aún en la mano. Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Severus descubrió que no podía dejar pasar aquello. El dolor de la traición era demasiado agudo para no retorcer un poco más el puñal-. ¿Puedo preguntar qué les va a decir exactamente? –Harry se detuvo en la puerta.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar una frase lo bastante florida y apropiada, pero en resumen sería algo así como que les pueden ir dando mucho por el culo.

Afortunadamente la puerta se cerró tras Harry antes de que ningún otro estudiante tuviese ocasión de ver al seco Maestro de Pociones carcajeándose a mandíbula batiente.

----------------------------

Sorprendentemente, consiguieron pasar las siguientes dos semanas sin matarse. La historia sobre la amenaza de Severus a Draco Malfoy había corrido libremente entre los alumnos y los estudiantes se cuidaban mucho de mantener los comentarios lejos de oídos sensibles. Las clases continuaban con normalidad, aunque Harry procuraba esforzarse en no dar motivo de queja a Severus. No siempre funcionaba, pero ambos supusieron que hubiese sido muy extraño si las cosas hubiesen cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Tal y como estaban las cosas, Severus quitaba puntos tanto de Slytherin como de Gryffindor, aunque su placer al quitarlos de la segunda casa seguía siendo mucho mayor.

Harry pasaba el tiempo libre con sus amigos, y Severus seguía con su vida habitual excepto por los deberes de espía que había abandonado por completo. Cada noche Harry tomaba la pócima para dormir que Severus destilaba para él, y Severus repasaba las bandas plateadas en torno a su marca oscura.

Harry evitaba la compañía de Severus en lo posible, pero algunas noches se sentaba en el salón con él y hacía sus deberes para clase, mientras Severus leía o preparaba sus propias clases del día siguiente. Aunque no se llevaban maravillosamente, Severus tenía que admitir que no era del todo desagradable tener compañía alrededor. Al menos había superado su deseo de estrangular al muchacho cada dos minutos.

Para su sorpresa había recibido una segunda carta de sus hermanos el viernes siguiente. Ésta, dirigida tanto a Severus como a Harry, era bastante más educada en sus formas. Incluso había algo vagamente parecido a una disculpa hacia Severus, y le invitaban expresamente en esta ocasión. Su hermana había añadido una post-data a la misiva, rogando a Severus que aceptase la invitación ya que quería desesperadamente volverle a ver.

Severus frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué habría dicho Harry en su réplica. Como mínimo debía haber sido interesante. Lamentaba no haber pedido que se lo mostrase. Era extraño pensar en que Harry Potter le había defendido ante su familia… Extrañamente agradable, algo que le preocupaba. Pero dejó de lado el tema mientras consideraba la invitación.

Era casi mediodía del sábado cuando tomó una decisión y fue en busca de Harry. Era un fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade, y no tenía duda alguna de que los Gryffindors estarían planeando su pequeña razzia de Honeydukes por la tarde. Esperaba encontrar a Harry antes de que saliese.

Le halló sentado junto a Ron, Hermione y Neville Longbottom en el comedor, en torno a un tablero de ajedrez mágico. Ron Weasley estaba a dos movimientos de proclamar jaque mate al rey de Harry. Los cuatro alzaron la vista con sorpresa cuando Severus se acercó, Neville volviéndose enfermizamente pálido.

-Harry –saludó, usando a propósito el nombre propio del chico, cosa que pareció sorprender a todo el grupo-. Tengo un recado personal que realizar en Hogsmeade esta mañana. Me gustaría saber si serías tan amable de acompañarme… si estás libre, por supuesto –intentó estructurar las frases de forma que quedase claro que era una petición y no una orden. Era la primera vez que le pedía que pasase tiempo libre con él. Vio la expresión ultrajada de Ron y se apresuró a añadir-. No sería más que una hora o dos. Te dejaría tiempo de sobras para cualquier otra actividad después.

-De acuerdo –accedió Harry, sin expresión. Saludó a sus amigos mientras se levantaba-. Os veo en Honeydukes esta tarde, chicos.

Los demás sencillamente asintieron mientras Harry seguía a Severus. Mientras salían del comedor, Severus oyó a Neville gimiendo:

-¡Pobre Harry! ¡Es como vivir perpetuamente en detención!

Resopló para sí ante la idea, apuntando mentalmente para sí que debía encontrar una forma de darle una detención real a aquel cretino. Pero al mirar hacia Harry y ver en sus labios la más leve insinuación de una sonrisa burlona, abandonó la idea casi por completo. Sabía que su compañía no era una fiesta, ¡pero de ahí a decir que era una detención…! Siempre hacía lo posible por hacer las detenciones lo más desagradables posible, pero las tardes en que Harry y él se habían visto forzados a estar juntos había sido más que correcto. A saber lo que Harry y sus amigos dirían de él a sus espaldas.

Severus llamó un carruaje en el patio interior, que tomaron para bajar por la carretera serpenteante que llegaba a Hogsmeade. Harry, sentado en frente de él, le miraba con curiosidad.

-Bueno, ¿de qué va ese encargo?

Severus frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de cómo exponer las cosas.

-He recibido una nueva invitación para cenar con mi familia. Y aunque no me preocupa en exceso ver o no a mis hermanos, me gustaría saber de mi hermana de nuevo. Ella al menos intentó hablar conmigo, pese a que su marido le dijo que debía romper relaciones conmigo. Ahora, por supuesto, ha cambiado de opinión, y ella me ha pedido que al menos intente reconciliarme con mis hermanos. Por supuesto, no tienes ninguna obligación de acompañarme, pero me gustaría que accedieras a ello.

-¿Una casa llena de Snapes? –preguntó Harry. Snape asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Ayudaría el hecho de que no nos parecemos en nada unos a otros?

-Desde luego –dijo el chico con total descaro-. Iré. Pero eso no explica qué tipo de recados tenemos que llevar a cabo ahora.

Ah, ahora tocaba insultar al chico…

-Vamos a Torsond. Necesitas ropa apropiada. Esos harapos que te dieron los Dursleys no son adecuados –miró con intención los tejanos que el chico llevaba. La mayoría de los estudiantes preferían no llevar uniforme durante el fin de semana, y aunque el jersey que llevaba Harry (probablemente hecho por la Señora Weasley) era tolerable, los tejanos no lo eran en absoluto. Aparte de estar rotos por varios sitios, eran varias tallas demasiado grandes para Harry. Durante la semana anterior había echado un vistazo al guardarropa de Harry y se había percatado de que aparte de los uniformes de colegio, el resto de sus posesiones parecían consistir en un par de camisetas viejas, dos pares de tejanos rotos y una camisa a cuadros que el chico parecía haber estado llevando desde primer año. Harry se sonrojó ante la crítica.

-¡No es como si no pudiese comprarme mi propia ropa! –protestó.

-Y sin embargo, no lo haces –señaló Severus. Harry frunció el ceño.

-No me pareció importante. Al fin y al cabo, llevo el uniforme la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Y durante las vacaciones de verano? –preguntó Severus-. No creo que lleves el uniforme de Hogwarts durante tus veranos en el mundo muggle.

-Teniendo en cuenta que me paso el verano encerrado en un cuartucho, no creí que fuese demasiado relevante lo que pudiese llevar –le contestó Harry con sequedad.

Severus frunció el ceño al oírle. No había pensado en ello. Tampoco es que le agradase recordar la anterior vida del chico. Le enfermaba pensar en ello, y debía hablar con Albus para que se llevase a cabo algún tipo de castigo a los Dursleys. Su mal comportamiento había sido excesivo, y no podía pasar sin retribución.

-Así que… ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema.

-Torsond –repitió Severus, dándole el nombre de uno de los mejores sastres del mundo mágico. Tendría listo un guardarropa adecuado para Harry hacia el final de la semana. Harry se lo pensó unos segundos, digiriendo la información.

-¿No es un lugar un tanto caro?

-Por buenas razones –le comentó Severus. Desde luego que era caro, pero valía su precio. Sólo utilizaba las mejores materias primas-. Por supuesto, pagaré las compras.

-¡Tengo dinero! –protestó Harry.

-Bien por ti –Severus frunció el ceño, echando un vistazo al exterior a través de la ventana del carruaje-. De todas formas pagaré. Soy responsable de darte soporte financiero.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Harry, con la voz enronquecida por la furia. Sorprendido por el tono del chico, Severus le miró con frialdad.

-¿Cómo?

Harry frunció el ceño con gesto exasperado.

-¿Por qué eres responsable de mí? ¿Cómo es que no soy yo el responsable económico de ambos?

Snape se le quedó mirando fijamente. El chico debía ser memo: eso explicaba sus notas en pociones.

-¡No seas ridículo!

Los ojos de Harry relampaguearon.

-¿Qué tiene de ridículo lo que he dicho? Es una pregunta legítima. ¿Es porque soy más joven? ¿Sólo porque soy más joven me convierto automáticamente en el ama de casa?

¡Ama de casa! De acuerdo, no era memo… estaba loco. Pero aquel sinsentido parecía haberle afectado bastante.

-Es algún tema muggle, ¿no es así?

-¡Contesta la pregunta!

-¡No tiene nada que ver con tu edad! –Snape le miró con la misma furia-. Es porque yo estoy establecido financieramente y tú no. Ni siquiera has pasado tus exámenes. Y aunque lo hubieses hecho y tuvieses quince años más que yo, si nuestras situaciones financieras fuesen las mismas que son ahora, yo seguiría siendo el responsable de ti. Tengo más dinero que tú. Muchísimo más. Eso hace que el peso económico en nuestra relación lo lleve yo.

Harry había cruzado los brazos con gesto de testarudez ultrajada. A Severus se le ocurrió que quizás estaban hablando de algún tema de orgullo muggle extraño. Tenía que encontrar la forma de personalizar la discusión un poco más, con un ejemplo…

-¿No te parece raro que Percy Weasley no se haya casado aún con la adorable Penélope Clearwater?

El súbito quiebro en la conversación pareció sorprender a Harry.

-Me imagino que no debe estar listo para ello…

Snape resopló.

-¿Un Weasley, no estar listo para el matrimonio? Por supuesto. No se ha casado todavía con ella porque, aunque no es rica, tiene una buena dote. Y hasta que no pueda igualar la dote con su propia fortuna, no se casará con ella.

Lejos de apaciguar al muchacho aquello pareció encenderle aún más.

-¡Porque él es un hombre y ella una mujer! Eso hace que él deba ser el responsable de mantenerles a ambos.

Severus sintió que de golpe lo que el chico decía empezaba a cobrar sentido. Aparentemente estaba asociando sus diferencias financieras con cierto tipo de identificación sexual.

-¡Porque quiere tener hijos, muchacho estúpido! –corrigió-. ¡Siendo un Weasley, probablemente quiere tener montones de hijos! Y si él no es el responsable económico de la familia, no pueden tener hijos y mantener un mínimo de estatus social en la sociedad mágica.

-¿Pero qué tienen que ver los niños en esto?

-Dejando de lado cualquier asociación de género sexual que tenga este tema en la sociedad muggle, en la sociedad mágica los ahorros de una madre nunca se utilizan para la familia. En principio son para su uso privado, pero en su mayoría se guardan para ser heredados por los hijos. Ningún mago que se respete tocaría jamás la herencia de sus descendientes.

Perplejo, Harry tiró de un mechón de su pelo, cubriendo inadvertidamente su cicatriz casi por completo.

-Sigo sin ver por qué eso implica que tú…

-En una pareja de compañeros vinculados, sin tener el sexo en cuenta para nada, aquel de los dos que sea más estable financieramente hablando es el responsable de mantener a la familia –le cortó Severus-. Si una pareja de hombre y mujer quieren tener hijos, el hombre debe asegurarse primero de ser el más estable económicamente. En nuestro caso, puesto que los niños no son un problema, se trata únicamente de pura matemática. Tengo más dinero que tú: por tanto, soy el responsable de nuestras finanzas. ¿Lo entiendes ya o debo explicarlo con palabras más simples?

-Vale, lo he pillado –Harry le fulminó con la mirada-. Alguien debería habérmelo explicado antes, ¿sabes?

-Si te aplicases más o tomases clases de Estudios Muggles –sugirió Severus burlón.

-Me aplico de sobras. ¡Y Estudios Muggles es una memez de clase! –replicó agitadamente Harry-. ¡Neville me dijo que la semana pasada les enseñaron a usar una tostadora!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con aquel tema, Severus miró a Harry con gesto fulminante.

-Ah, ¿y podrías decirme, si te place, qué es una tostadora?

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona.

-Coges una rebanada de pan, la metes en una ranura y empujas una palanca, y el pan sale tostado. Cualquier crío de cinco años muggle sabe usar una tostadora.

-Teniendo en cuenta que nunca he sido un niño muggle de cinco años, no sabría qué decir del tema –le informó Severus con frialdad. No sonaba como si los Estudios Muggles fuesen particularmente útiles, pero ese parecía el punto que Harry quería probar con aquel rodeo.

-¿Qué sucedería si pasase mis EXTASIS y consiguiese trabajo? –preguntó repentinamente Harry-. ¿Si ganase más dinero que tú, yo sería el responsable, entonces?

Severus resopló ante la idea. Al parecer el chico no había descubierto lo fabulosamente rica que era la familia cuyo miembro principal había desposado.

-Dudo mucho que nunca tengas más dinero que yo.

El brillo retador volvió a aquellos ojos verdes.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que puede llegar a ganar un jugador de Quidditch profesional? Me lo estoy pensando…

Severus casi gruñó en voz alta ante la idea.

-¡Debería haber sabido que tendrías unas expectativas así de frívolas!

Harry le sonrió con descaro.

-Piénsalo, podrías ser el único Maestro en Pociones casado con un jugador profesional de Quidditch.

Severus se le quedó mirando con fijeza. El chico se estaba riendo de él. Dos semanas antes hubiese apostado una buena suma a que Harry Potter le tenía un miedo cerval; y ahora se lo encontraba burlándose de él de forma que indicaba que parecía tener ganas de irritarle o ponerle sencillamente furioso.

-Estás determinado a atormentarme, ¿no es así?

Harry se lo pensó un segundo y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno… lo aprendí del mejor –explicó-. Algo tenía que sacar de todas esas clases de pociones -el carruaje se detuvo al llegar a destino y el chico descendió de un salto.

-Podrías haber intentado estudiar pociones –murmuró por lo bajo Severus a la espalda del chico. Pero por supuesto, eso era pedir demasiado…

El propietario de Torsand salió a recibirles tal y como entraron a la tienda, saludando a Severus con confianza y por su nombre propio, puesto que el Maestro solía comprar su ropa allí. Todo, excepto las túnicas y trajes que llevaba durante las clases. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de ocasiones en las que acababa bañado en pociones explosivas, no veía la necesidad de arruinar nada de buena calidad.

-Marius –saludó Severus con una educada inclinación de cabeza. Marius sonrió cálidamente a Harry.

-¡Y éste debe ser Harry! –exclamó con deleite. Severus contuvo la tentación de alzar la vista al cielo. Todos los habitantes del mundo mágico conocían a Harry Potter-. ¿Has venido a por ropa nueva, jovencito?

Harry le echó un vistazo a sus tejanos gastados.

-Imagino que sí –suspiró-. Preferentemente algo de mi tamaño, y en colores naranja y púrpura.

Tanto Severus como Marius le contemplaron horrorizados.

-¡Es broma! –les dijo-. Rojo y oro, en realidad…

-Ah, un Gryffindor –repuso Marius con alivio-. Por supuesto…

En cuestión de segundos Marius le había subido a un estrado, tomando medidas mientras un pergamino mágico marcaba las cantidades que le dictaba. Severus se sentó a un lado y contempló el proceso en silencio. Una vez tomadas las medidas, Marius empezó a mostrarle a Harry resmas y resmas de material, terciopelos, sedas y brocados, colocando algunas de las ropas sobre los hombros del chico para ver qué tal le sentaban comparándolo con su propio colorido. Severus se encontró sonriendo divertido: el muchacho podía preferir los colores de Gryffindor, pero el verde Slytherin le quedaba mucho mejor. Destacaba sus ojos.

Procuró no decir gran cosa, dejando a Harry tomar la mayoría de las decisiones, aunque informó a Marius de que quería un guardarropa completo: calzas, calzones, túnicas, chalecos, jubones, chaquetas forradas, batas, camisas, camisolas, vestiduras ceremoniales, abrigos, botas, pantalones de montar. Harry puso ojos como platos al oír la lista interminable de ropajes. Severus descubrió que cuantas más prendas incluía, mejor se lo pasaba, llegando al punto de deber parar puesto que estaba disfrutando en exceso. Imaginarse la apariencia de Harry en calzas de montar se adentraba demasiado en el terreno de la lujuria, algo que se había jurado evitar a toda costa. Cuando salieron, su bolsa era considerablemente más ligera, y Harry estaba bastante más desconcertado.

-Voy a estar ridículo –protestó el chico.

-Probablemente –mintió Severus con una mueca burlona. El joven iba a estar magnífico, demasiado magnífico para estar junto a él, pero antes se cortaba la lengua que decirle semejante cosa-. Pero al menos todo será de tu talla.

Harry vio a sus amigos esperándole en la calle junto a Honeydukes. Les saludó ampliamente, y luego hizo una pausa antes de ir hacia ellos.

-Una pregunta, por curiosidad… Todo ese dinero que tiene tu familia… ¿Quién es el heredero?

-Yo –repuso Severus, pensando en lo mucho que sus hermanos habían llegado a odiar ese hecho a través de los años.

-Así que la Mansión Snape es…

-Mía.

La sonrisa que iluminó los rasgos del chico no era de felicidad, sino de malicia.

-¿De qué color me habías dicho que era?

Severus achicó los ojos, con gesto de sospecha.

-¿Por qué motivo te obsesiona tanto su color?

Pero Harry, en vez de contestar, sólo hizo más amplia su sonrisa, con completo descaro.

-Por ninguno en concreto –se encogió de hombros, y luego corrió a reunirse con sus amigos. Severus volvió en el carruaje solo.

El siguiente lunes por la tarde, Severus se encontró rondando su propia aula sin descanso, tras la última clase –la de Harry- que había ido terriblemente mal. Había quitado puntos a Harry, Ron y Dean después de que éstos casi habían logrado reventar la sala con su poción de aceite de fuego. Los días así le recordaban por qué motivo le disgustaba tanto aquel chico; sospechaba que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Demasiado inquieto para permanecer quieto, se retiró a una de las salas del castillo, donde se encontró a la Señora Hooch entrenando con estoques. La mujer era una de las mejores esgrimistas que había conocido jamás, y accedió con alegría a pasar una hora batiéndose con él, algo que hacía tiempo que no podía permitirse Severus.

Todos los descendientes de familias de sangre limpia recibían entreno en distintos tipos de esgrima desde niños. De pequeño no le había interesado demasiado tal arte, puesto que era un muchacho algo escuálido y desgarbado, así que había aprendido únicamente para agradar a su padre. Varios años de tormento a manos de James Potter, Sirius Black y otros Gryffindors, sin embargo, habían descubierto a Severus la parte más cruel de su carácter. Se había unido a otros Slytherin que practicaban en salas privadas de esgrima, y aprendido a disfrutar la violencia de aquel deporte. Tenía una cantidad respetable de cicatrices recibidas en duelos a sangre y había impartido unas cuantas también, pero mientras que para algunos duelistas como Lucius Malfoy la sangre acababa siendo el mayor deleite en un combate, para él se había convertido en una disciplina y una forma de sublimar sus frustraciones.

Más tarde cenó en el comedor y se retiró a sus habitaciones, donde se sentó frente al hogar tratando de leer. Lejos de calmar su inquietud, el ejercicio físico lo había aumentado. Se sorprendió a sí mismo contemplando a Harry hacer sus deberes en una pequeña mesa rinconera.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? –no podía creer que hubiese preguntado aquello. La pregunta pareció sorprender igualmente a Harry, que alzó la vista.

-Bien –replicó, con expresión extraña. Su respuesta no era del todo exacta, por supuesto… Severus sabía que estaba furioso por haber perdido más de treinta puntos para su casa-. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? –dijo con contenida educación.

-Bien –le respondió Severus, reprimiendo la tentación de comentar lo mucho que había disfrutado de la oportunidad de retirar a Gryffindor potencialmente de la competición por la copa de las casas este año-. ¿Qué tal tus clases? –se dijo que no estaba interesado en realidad, sólo siendo civil.

-Bien –volvió a decir Harry, y luego algo extraño iluminó sus ojos-. Bueno, no todas mis clases –añadió.

-¿Oh? –curioso pese a todo, Severus se inclinó hacia delante, preguntándose si Harry iba a comentar algo sobre sus otras clases, sin entender por qué le interesaba.

-Sí –continuó Harry-. Odio mi clase de pociones –explicó con indiferencia-. No me llevo bien con el profesor. Explica de una forma tal que nada de lo que me dice tiene sentido.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon, algo desconcertado por la forma de encarar las cosas de Harry. Por supuesto, él lo había iniciado al preguntar sobre sus clases, pero no había esperado un insulto directo.

-Tal vez si prestases más atención, lo que explica cobraría sentido –silabeó.

-Presto atención –insistió Harry-. ¡Pero no parece que sirva para nada! No me da instrucciones. Hago exactamente lo que me dice pero la poción explota de todas formas.

-¡Exactamente lo que te dice! –Severus se levantó de un salto, encendido ante tamaña mentira-. Cortas a lo bruto en vez de filetear, hacer dados o cortar en juliana. ¡No trituras, mueles o picas fino como se te ha indicado! ¡Y luego echas todos los ingredientes como si estuvieses haciendo un estofado en vez de una poción mágica!

Harry se alzó también.

-Si me dices que añada una copa de hojas de Ansil, la añado. Me dices que añada una lengua de salamandra, y yo la añado. ¡Y luego me dices que todo está mal!

-¡Te dije que añadieras una copa de hojas de Ansil cortada en DADOS, y una lengua de salamandra en juliana!

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron, con rabia e incredulidad.

-¡En el caldero se deshacen igualmente! ¡Qué diablos importa si están en dados, astillas o machacadas!

-¡Estúpido! ¡Claro que importa! –aulló Severus furioso-. ¡La preparación cambia las propiedades de los ingredientes! ¡Cualquier mago de cinco años lo sabe!

-¡Nunca he sido un mago de cinco años! –le gritó Harry en respuesta, una vez más volviendo las palabras de Severus en contra de éste. El Maestro en pociones dio un paso atrás, atónito. El chico era muy astuto, y ahora le acababa de dar un buen punto a meditar. Se quedó callado, contemplando al furioso muchacho con total incredulidad. Bueno… ¿Qué diablos? Tomó una rápida decisión y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta que conducía a su laboratorio privado.

-Ven –le dijo en un tono que era casi una orden mientras empujaba la puerta. No se molestó en mirar si el chico le había seguido o no. En vez de ello se puso a buscar entre sus provisiones hasta encontrar una jarra que contenía raíz azucarada mágica. Cuando se volvió de nuevo Harry estaba junto a su mesa de trabajo, esperando pacientemente con cara entre terca y expectante.

Severus extrajo unas cuantas raíces y tomó un cuchillo afilado. Empezó a preparar las raíces con ágiles cortes del filo, haciendo dados, cortando en juliana, en filetes y por último pulverizando una cuarta porción en el mortero. Luego le tendió una de las raíces no tratadas a Harry.

-Prueba –le ordenó. Un poco desconcertado, Harry tomó la raíz y mordió la punta.

-Es raíz de azúcar –se encogió de hombros-. Está dulce.

Severus le ofreció entonces las finas astillas cortadas en Juliana.

-Prueba –repitió. Harry obedeció suspirando. Frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-No está… tan dulce.

Satisfecho, Severus le tendió los dados. Harry los probó esta vez sin que se lo pidiese.

-¡Está salado! –exclamó. Probó la raíz fileteada-. ¡Agrio! –Harry parecía ahora completamente atónito. Severus le tendió ahora el bol con el polvo de raíz, mirando cómo Harry hundía un dedo en él y luego lo llevaba a sus labios. Se encontró ensimismándose en exceso con la lengua rosada que limpiaba el dígito diligentemente, hasta el punto que casi no llegó a escuchar cómo Harry exclamaba-. ¡Ahora está demasiado dulce!

-La raíz de azúcar es uno de los ejemplos más extremos de ingrediente mágico –le informó-. Las diferencias en su preparación son extraordinariamente notorias, algo que cualquier niño mago aprende en la cocina de su madre cuando va creciendo. Todos los ingredientes mágicos que se usan en pociones se ven afectados por la forma en que se preparan. Si una poción indica en sus instrucciones que debes poner Ansil en dados y lo pones en filetes, es lo mismo que si pusieras un ingrediente completamente distinto.

Harry parecía completamente confuso.

-Nadie me lo había dicho nunca –farfulló-. Pensaba que sólo estabas siendo puntilloso.

-¡Puntilloso! –Severus le miró molesto.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? –insistió Harry-. Nunca lo habías mencionado. Ni siquiera durante mi primer año.

-¿No os enseñan esas cosas en Estudios Muggle? –Severus nunca se había matriculado en esa asignatura, considerándola una pérdida de tiempo. Empezaba a creer que su opinión era completamente certera.

-No –respondió Harry-. Y de todas formas no doy esa clase… No tiene ningún sentido. Según Neville, ahora están discutiendo las ventajas de los relojes digitales frente a los analógicos, un tema al que ningún hijo de muggle le dedicaría dos minutos.

-Parece que hace falta dos versiones de esos estudios –murmuró Severus. Estudios Muggle se suponía que mostraba a los hijos de magos cómo era el mundo muggle, y a los hijos de muggles cómo era el mundo mágico. Pero al parecer sólo se centraba en ridículos detalles del mundo muggle en exclusiva.

-Eso parece –asintió Harry, mirando la colección de preparados de raíz-. Lo siento.

Sorprendido por la disculpa, Severus alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué?

-Por cagarla en pociones –explicó el chico. Severus suspiró.

-Yo soy el profesor –admitió a regañadientes-. Fue error mío, no tuyo. Debería haberme figurado cuál era el problema –se le ocurrió algo-. ¿Crees que el problema de Longbottom podría ser ese también?

-No –Harry agitó la cabeza-. Él es hijo de magos. Lo único que le ocurre es que le aterrorizas.

Severus casi se echó a reír ante la explicación.

-¿Y a ti no?

Harry elevó la mirada hasta él, pensativo y sincero.

-No –admitió-. He vivido contigo tres semanas y nunca has hecho nada que pudiese dañarme, no importa lo furioso que te pusiera.

Una súbita sospecha empezó a anidar en la mente de Severus.

-¿Has tratado de enfurecerme a posta?

-No –sonrió Harry-, si lo hubiese intentado de veras lo habrías notado. Sirius me ha estado enviando largas listas de sugerencias que me aseguró que te harían montar en cólera.

-¡Potter! –exclamó Severus, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse aquel comentario. La verdad, no veía motivo por el cual debiese considerar a Sirius incapaz de hacer tal cosa. O a Remus, ya puestos. Harry simplemente le sonrió burlón.

-Me voy a la cama –anunció, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Unos instantes después Severus renunció a buscar una respuesta adecuada a tamaña desvergüenza y se rió con suavidad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico empezaba a gustarle.

---------------------------------------------------

NdA: Creo que ya mencioné algunas de las ideas de las que surgió este capítulo. Harry, como se puede observar, es muy conservador en cuanto a sus ideas sobre cómo debe actuar un hombre o una mujer en sociedad. Está preocupado de tener que ocupar el estatus "femenino" en la relación, sencillamente porque no conoce otra forma de encarar el matrimonio. Como se menciona en el capítulo 2, no tiene ningún prejuicio contra la homosexualidad (menos mal, teniendo en cuenta que eventualmente se dará cuenta de que es gay), pero considero que es debido a que no es algo respecto a lo que haya meditado. Los Dursleys no le hablaban mucho, ni siquiera para intentar inculcarle sus propias creencias. Para ser honesta con vosotros, personalmente no oí hablar sobre la homosexualidad hasta que casi me había graduado del instituto –el tema no llegó a surgir nunca-, así que sí, a veces pasa.

Por tanto, Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo integrarse en la vida de hombre casado. Además, siempre ha sido muy independiente. No ha tenido verdaderos tutores que le protegieran mientras crecían, así que no sabe cómo aceptar los cuidados que Severus intenta darle. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales Harry siempre se tira de cabeza al peligro: no se le ocurre pedir a otra persona que se ocupe del problema en su lugar.

Por ultimo, soy una fan irredenta de Alton Brown (Good Eats- "Buenas comidas". Se trata de un show televisivo sobre la comida en Estados Unidos. Los episodios incluyen referencias a la cultura pop americana y, por lo que parece, son bastante humorísticos y pragmáticos. NdT). Se me ocurrió que si el punto de cocción de la margarina era distinto de la mantequilla, o si el hecho de calentarla a temperatura ambiente o usarla directamente del frigorífico podía cambiar el resultado de lo que cocinas, ¿por qué motivo la preparación de los ingredientes de una poción no iba a cambiar el resultado también?

NdT: en el apartado en que se describe la ropa que Severus adquiere para Harry, debo decir que he añadido algunas piezas. Esto se debe a un motivo muy sencillo: cuando en inglés en ocasiones se usa un término, en castellano se puede usar de varias formas. Así pues, cuando tenía dudas entre calzas y calzones por ejemplo, puse ambas. Al fin y al cabo, son prendas distintas, pero todas muy aptas para el vestuario de un "mago decente". Con el término jubón me pasó lo mismo: es una prenda medieval, pero recordando la forma de vestir de un mago tipo Lucius, tuve que añadir la chaqueta normal, que no es lo mismo que abrigo. Ambos términos serían aplicables, yo los he desglosado. Sólo es un apunte técnico para los puristas.

Otro detalle: los duelos "a sangre", como sabréis todos los fans de las películas de esgrimistas, son distintos de los duelos a muerte. Gana el primero en hacer una herida a su oponente, sea ésta del tipo que sea, siempre que se trate de un corte limpio. Es menos violento que un duelo formal, y no se usa ningún tipo de protección como en los duelos reglamentarios con máscara, pero desde luego es un deporte bastante cruel y que requiere bastante precisión, ya que puedes tullir o matar a tu oponente.

Por último, si queréis más información sobre Alton Brown, aquí tenéis un link (tenéis que quitar los espacios, por supuesto):

http :// en. /wiki/AltonBrown


	7. Capítulo 7 Lazos que unen

Capítulo 7- Lazos que unen

A la mañana siguiente Harry se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor con un libro de pociones para principiantes ante él. Lo había buscado en la biblioteca aquella mañana temprano: era un manual que casi nadie tocaba excepto los de primer año, puesto que no trataba más que lo más básico. Había un apartado dedicado a la necesidad de cortar los ingredientes para las pociones de cierta forma, pero aunque mencionaba los cambios que esto tenía en las propiedades del ingrediente en cuestión, estaba tan cubierto de vagas referencias que un hijo de muggles no lo hubiese entendido, probablemente.

-¡Oh, Dios, ha ocurrido! –rugió Seamus horrorizado. Harry levantó la vista sorprendido mientras los compañeros se le iban uniendo-. ¡Harry está leyendo un libro de pociones!

Harry se sonrojó bajo las miradas de sus amigos, sobre todo de la de Ron.

-Oh, venga, dejadlo estar –les dijo-. No es tan malo. Sólo intento asegurarme de que no me catean pociones –volvió el libro y se lo lanzó a Hermione-. ¿Sabías que realmente crea una diferencia en la poción final el cortar o machacar ingredientes?

-Sí, claro –asintió Hermione-. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-No lo sabía –apuntó Harry-. Ni siquiera recuerdo que se mencionara en clase. Y aunque me han dicho que es algo que cualquier mago aprende a los cinco años, es algo que los hijos de muggle suelen ignorar. ¿Cómo lo supiste tú?

-Lo leí, por supuesto –Hermione señaló el libro-. Lo pone ahí bien claro.

-Lo pone de forma extremadamente vaga y confusa –repuso Harry-. No hay nada claro, ni de lejos.

-¿Entonces cómo lo has descubierto? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Me lo dijo el profesor Snape –explicó.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! –gimió Neville-. ¿Te está obligando a estudiar pociones en tu tiempo libre?

-No, nada de eso –Harry frunció levemente el ceño-. Sólo estábamos hablando –aunque tenía que admitir que sonaba un tanto extraño. A juzgar por las caras de sus amigos, ellos pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Estabas hablando? –inquirió Ron-. ¿Con Snape? ¿Charlando como si tal cosa? ¿Sobre qué, sobre Quidditch?

-Sobre pociones –suspiró Harry-. Pero no es como si pudiese ignorarle todo el tiempo, a veces tenemos que hablar, digo yo –y si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba empezando a divertirse incluso con algunas de sus conversaciones.

-¡Debe ser un puto infierno! –exclamó Seamus.

-No es tan malo –les dijo a todos-. No es… Él no es… -suspiró y se encogió de hombros-. No es tan malo. Tal vez no os lo creáis, pero hasta le digo de todo y me quedo tan fresco.

Esto les dejó atónitos a todos. Hermione parecía realmente sorprendida:

-¿Me estás diciendo que le insultas y no te quita puntos?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No cuando es fuera de horas de clase. Estoy seguro de que siente tentaciones de ello, pero nunca lo hace. Creo que piensa que no sería justo.

-¿Snape siendo JUSTO? –Ron resopló con incredulidad-. Venga ya, cuando nieve en el infierno.

-¿Alguna vez le llamas por su nombre? –preguntó Dean, curioso. Harry frunció el ceño, perplejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, se me hace raro que llames a tu compañero vinculado Profesor Snape –señaló.

-¿Y cómo le voy a llamar si no? Él me sigue llamando Señor Potter.

-No siempre –contestó Neville-. Te llamó Harry cuando te pidió que fueses con él a Hogsmeade, ¿recuerdas?

Harry lo recordaba perfectamente. También recordaba vagamente que le había llamado así en otras ocasiones; en la cama, si no recordaba mal, aunque no pensaba compartir esa información con sus amigos.

-Me resultaría raro llamarle cualquier cosa que no fuese Snape –les dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Todos asintieron.

-De todas formas –añadió Dean-, es un poco raro.

Harry personalmente pensaba que todo el asunto era raro.

Las prácticas de Quidditch habían empezado, y le solían tomar la mayor parte del tiempo libre tras las clases. A menudo, sólo tenía un momento para hacer sus deberes tras la cena. Entonces se sentaba en el escritorio que Snape le había preparado mientras el profesor corregía junto al fuego. Aunque Snape tenía un estudio propio, la mayoría de las noches se sentaba junto al hogar; Harry se preguntó si no sería un hábito nuevo que estaría desarrollando por su bien. Sospechaba que Snape lo hacía para hacerle compañía, aunque no podía imaginar por qué motivo. No era como si le cayese bien aquel hombre, y desde luego Snape no le soportaba a él.

No obstante, no se retiraba a su estudio privado, cuando podría haberlo hecho fácilmente. Y tras un tiempo, Harry se había acostumbrado a su presencia. De vez en cuando el hombre incluso le hablaba, comentando algo que estaba leyendo o que había sucedido durante el día. Harry se encontró hablándole ocasionalmente también, haciendo algunas preguntas sobre sus deberes que normalmente habría preguntado a Hermione si hubiese estado en la sala común de Gryffindor. Para su gran sorpresa, Snape respondía guardándose los comentarios cáusticos para clase en exclusiva. Pociones seguía siendo tan difícil como de costumbre, pero Harry había empezado a mejorar sus notas gracias a que preparaba los ingredientes más cuidadosamente. Más de una vez había pillado a Snape mirando con aprobación el contenido de su caldera, aunque el hombre aún no le había felicitado ni una vez.

La llegada de la ropa que Snape había encargado para él en Torsand sorprendió a Harry, pese a saber que estaba al llegar. No había pensado que fuese tanto: no había tenido tanto en su vida. Y todo era de su talla: se probó varias prendas, mirándose en el espejo asombrado. De acuerdo, no es que las ajustadas calzas le convenciesen mucho, pero tenía que admitir que los jubones eran preciosos. Eventualmente guardó todo en el guardarropa y se reunió con Snape en el salón.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Snape, sin alzar la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo.

-Es… está bien –admitió Harry, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer ahora. Supuso que tendría que dar las gracias, pero se sintió repentinamente incómodo y muy extraño. No era correcto que precisamente Snape le regalase tantas cosas. Era raro. Snape le miró, con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Bien? –parecía algo incrédulo. Harry se sonrojó. El hombre debía haber gastado una fortuna en ropa: sólo los materiales básicos eran ya muy costosos.

-Nunca he tenido tanta ropa hasta ahora –dijo-. Se me hace… extraño –se sentó nervioso en su silla habitual.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de extraño? –preguntó Snape.

-No sé –Harry se removió, incómodo, ante el escrutinio penetrante del hombre-. Es sólo que no creo que… quiero decir… ya sé lo que dijiste, pero sigo pensando que debería haberlo pagado yo todo.

-Pensaba que ya lo habíamos hablado –Snape se reclinó en el asiento, dejando caer el pergamino en su regazo con irritación.

-Ya sé lo que me dijiste –repitió Harry-. Pero de todas formas… ¡No está bien! No me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen: no me casé contigo por tu dinero. Y no es como si hubieses tenido opción tampoco. ¡No deberías pagar por mí!

-¿Pagar por ti?

Harry se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que podía sugerir esa frase. Miró a Snape furioso.

-¡No quería decir eso! ¡Intento decir que no tienes por qué mantenerme! ¡No necesito que nadie lo haga!

Snape se inclinó repentinamente, con un fruncimiento de ceño.

-Señor Potter, esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que yo le mantenga, o pague por usted, o lo que piense que es correcto o incorrecto. ¡Esto tiene que ver con lo que yo y el mundo mágico consideramos mi responsabilidad, y con que no tengo la más mínima intención de aparecer en público con mi compañero vinculado vestido de forma impropia!

La rabia y el dolor atravesaron intensamente a Harry, tan fuertes que casi golpeó aquella cara altiva. Estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo que sus puños se cerraron, que su cuerpo tembló de ira contenida. Tuvo que salir corriendo del cuarto para no hacerlo. Huyó a la librería privada de Snape, cerrando de un portazo y bloqueando la entrada. La furia le recorría en oleadas tan intensas que varios libros salieron volando de los estantes y cayeron al suelo, golpeándolo sonoramente. El ruido le hizo salir de su estado, sobresaltándole. Harry notó que la rabia se disipaba. Se le aflojaron las rodillas y se dejó caer, sentándose en medio del suelo, demasiado consternado para molestarse en buscar un asiento más adecuado. Al disiparse el enfado, lo único que le quedaba era el dolor.

¡Así que Severus Snape se avergonzaba de él! Debería haberlo sabido. Igual que los Dursleys. Ellos le habían encerrado en un cuartucho y habían fingido que no existía; al parecer la opción de Snape era vestirle con ropa bonita y fingir que era alguien que no era. Siempre había pensado que Snape odiaba su fama. No habría creído jamás que llegaría el día en que Snape le obligaría a revestirse con las galas de aquella celebridad que durante tantos años había motivado sus burlas. Pero al parecer así era. Porque le había devuelto su buen nombre. La mera idea dolía.

Harry se encontró luchando contra las lágrimas. No iba a llorar. Nunca lo hacía. Si ni siquiera Voldemort había logrado hacerle llorar, Snape no iba a conseguirlo. No entendía por qué aquello le hacía sufrir tanto. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera le gustaba Snape. No le importaba lo que el hombre pensara de él.

Al menos eso creía, ¿no? No se le había ocurrido siquiera que Snape le había comprado todo aquello porque quisiera ser amable con él, ¿verdad? Era tan ridículo… Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le había explicado previamente por qué lo hacía. Por supuesto que lo había envuelto en un montón de palabrería sobre los hábitos matrimoniales en el mundo mágico, pero ni una sola vez había dado a entender que lo hiciese porque el bienestar de Harry le importase lo más mínimo.

No es que a Harry le importase tampoco. Le acababa de decir a Snape que no necesitaba que nadie le cuidase. Y no lo hacía. Nunca había necesitado a nadie. Desde luego los Dursleys nunca le habían cuidado. Y aunque Sirius lo hubiese hecho gustosamente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Lo que menos necesitaba era fingir que aquella farsa matrimonial era otra cosa que lo que era, un inconveniente para ambos. Snape no era su familia de verdad.

No, no servía de nada sentirse herido por cualquier cosa que Snape hiciera o dejara de hacer. Debería haber cerrado aquella discusión con su declaración habitual de odio y dejarlo estar. ¡No iba a volver a iniciar una conversación con aquel hombre nunca más!

Suspirando, Harry se puso lentamente en pie. Estaba agotado: la práctica de Quidditch le había dejado por los suelos, y los últimos diez minutos habían devorado su poca energía restante. Pero al menos ahora había recuperado su autocontrol, su ánimo, su resolución. Al fin y al cabo, sabía por qué estaba allí. Los dos lo hacían, gracias a las palabras de Snape.

Abrió la puerta y regresó a la sala común. Snape aún leía junto al fuego, pero lo dejó para mirarle cuando entró. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna. Yendo hacia el secreter, Harry empezó a recoger sus deberes, preparándose para ir a acostarse.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esto? –inquirió Snape. Harry no devolvió la mirada que sentía sobre sí.

-No –murmuró-. No importa.

-¿Harry? –el sonido de su nombre le sorprendió y alzó la mirada. Snape le contemplaba con asombro.

-¿Por qué me has llamado así? –le preguntó. Snape pareció quedarse aún más atónito.

-¿Qué?

-Harry. A veces me llamas así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molestas? –aclaró Harry-. No lo habías hecho nunca. Siempre me has llamado Potter, o Chico, o Estúpido, o Cretino. Siempre te habían parecido adecuados. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora? ¿Se supone que debería llamarte Severus?

Snape convirtió sus ojos en dos rendijas.

-Nunca has sido demasiado reticente a llamarme lo que te apetecía.

-No es lo mismo.

-Somos compañeros vinculados. ¡Tarde o temprano tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ciertas familiaridades! –insistió Snape.

-¿Por qué la sociedad lo espera?

-¿Pero qué diablos significa todo esto? –preguntó Snape, exasperado-. Estás enfadado por algo. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Dándose cuenta de que había roto su resolución de no volver a hablar nunca más con el hombre, Harry sacudió la cabeza, dándole la espalda.

-Nada. No te preocupes. No importa –casi había llegado a la puerta del dormitorio cuando una mano le agarró el brazo, deteniéndole, girándole. Alarmado, Harry miró a Snape. Hasta ahora, el hombre no le había tocado excepto en caso de necesidad. Pero lejos de la expresión enfurecida que había esperado encontrarse, Harry descubrió que Snape parecía… ¿preocupado?

-¿He hecho algo que te haya dolido?

-¡No! –negó Harry con vehemencia.

-¿Entonces qué diablos es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Snape-. He hecho algo que obviamente te ha contrariado.

Harry no podía creerse lo que oía.

-¡Has pasado años tratando de herirme! ¿Por qué debería preocuparte?

La mano de Snape se tensó sobre su brazo.

-¡Porque en esta ocasión no lo pretendía!

-¿Entonces es distinto cuando lo haces a propósito? –resopló Harry.

-Sí –gruñó Snape, con una mirada ya no preocupada sino furiosa, echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Te odio! –le gritó Harry, satisfecho de tener la oportunidad adecuada para repetirlo una vez más. El problema era que empezaba a sospechar que no era del todo cierto.

-¡Eso dices siempre! –exclamó Snape-. Pero debería señalar que eso no invalida lo que he dicho. Odias a los Dursleys también, y mis hermanos me odian, y yo odiaba a mi padre. El odio es algo común en las familias. ¡A veces es lo único que las une!

-¡Si eso es cierto estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe! –gritó Harry a su vez, con el corazón dolido ante la idea. Familias fundamentadas en el odio. Era lo más horrible que pudiese imaginar. Intentó no pensar en los Weasleys y en el tiempo que pasaba con ellos las pocas veces que, durante las vacaciones, conseguía irse pronto de Privet Drive. Al parecer, aquella armonía estaba fuera de su alcance. Snape parecía no tener respuesta para esto, y Harry le miró con furia-. Deja de tocarme –le ordenó. Snape pareció confuso durante un breve instante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de que su mano continuaba sujetando férreamente a Harry. Le soltó como si quemase, dando un paso atrás. Harry se giró y entró en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Hasta ahora, Snape le había dejado cambiarse en completa privacidad. Pese a la pelea, dudaba que el hombre vulnerase esa costumbre.

Entró en el baño, aseándose de forma automática. Se puso el pijama y regresó al dormitorio, donde se detuvo un instante a mirar el interior de su guardarropa. Los preciosos ropajes nuevos parecían burlarse de él. Acarició las suaves telas, recordando el día que había ido a Torsand. No lo había pasado tan mal entonces… Había disfrutado pinchando a Snape con aquel comentario sobre ser el único Maestro en Pociones casado con un jugador de Quidditch profesional. Y escoger todo aquello había sido divertido.

Pero Snape lo había hecho sólo porque se sentía avergonzado de Harry. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que aquello no le iba a ofender? No obstante… Snape nunca decía nada que no pretendiese decir. ¿Realmente no le había querido ofender? Harry frunció el ceño.

Si aquello era cierto… "No tengo la más mínima intención de aparecer en público con mi compañero vinculado vestido de forma impropia". ¡Eso era un ataque directo! Pero si no le estaba intentando insultar, ¿a quién si no? Las únicas otras personas que se mencionaban en aquella frase eran el propio Snape y el público en general.

Snape y el público.

Harry palideció de golpe, recordando otras conversaciones. Snape se había convertido en Mortífago para recuperar el honor de su familia matando a su padre. Al fallar en ello se había convertido en espía, sufriendo Dios sabía qué clase de torturas a manos de Voldemort por el bien de un deber que él sentía que había fracasado en cumplir. Aquel hombre era terriblemente honorable, pero al ser Slytherin sus motivos y métodos eran prácticamente indescifrables.

La comprensión le golpeó como una maza: no era de Harry de quien estaba avergonzado. Creía genuinamente en todo aquello de ser responsable de cuidar de Harry, de mantenerle, y si Harry aparecía en público vestido de forma inapropiada sería un indicativo claro de que Severus Snape no cumplía con su deber. De que le estaba descuidando, como los Dursleys habían hecho.

Lo que quería decir que la ropa era un regalo. Entregado a causa del sentido del deber y no por gentileza o afecto, pero regalo igualmente. Y Harry casi le había pegado por ello. Sintió nauseas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Snape entró al cuarto, yendo hacia el baño sin mediar palabra.

-Gracias –dijo Harry con suavidad, deteniéndole mientras cruzaba el dormitorio. Cuando no oyó respuesta alguna se giro hacia él. Snape le estaba mirando como si se hubiese vuelto loco-. Por la ropa –explicó Harry-. Gracias por la ropa. Me gusta. Nadie me había regalado tanto nunca, y es… -se detuvo. Esto era lo que había causado la discussion inicialmente. Sí, seguía siendo raro, pero lo entendía un poco mejor-. Sólo… Es… Gracias.

Una vez más Snape pareció perdido, incapaz de hablar. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-De nada –dijo con sencillez. Harry le sonrió y se dirigió a la cama a dormir, dejando a sus espaldas a un Severus Snape completamente desconcertado.

----------------------

Nota de autor: Ya comenté que habría un poco de violencia en esta historia. La acción empezará en el siguiente episodio (y no, no ESE tipo de acción; Harry es demasiado inmadura emocionalmente para ello). Sirius también aparecerá pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8 Todos los hombres del Rey

NdA: Esta historia no pretendía ser otra cosa que una fic sobre un matrimonio forzoso, pero una trama larga y compleja empezó a desarrollarse poco después de que la empezase. En este episodio empiezan a aparecer pistas de esa trama.

Capítulo 8 – Todos los hombres del Rey

Harry fue con Ron y Hermione a Honeydukes el fin de semana siguiente, vestido en uno de los conjuntos menos vistosos que Snape le había comprado. Aún así, tanto Ron como Hermione comentaron al respecto, Hermione comentando que le quedaba realmente bien y Ron haciendo ruidos ahogados ante la idea de que Snape le regalase nada a Harry. Lo soportó sin comentarios. Snape y él tenían un acuerdo no verbal: no iban a volver a hablar del tema nunca más.

Mientras caminaban hacia Hogsmeade, Harry les comentó la última carta que había recibido de Sirius y la promesa que le había hecho de venirle a visitar lo antes posible.

-Espero que pueda estar aquí este fin de semana –les dijo.

-¡Pero si es muy peligroso para él! –protestó Hermione.

-No si es discreto y no le ven –repuso Harry-. Al fin y al cabo, trabaja para Dumbledore y de vez en cuando tiene que informar. Y por suerte el Ministerio aún no sabe nada de Canuto. A veces creo que prefiere esa forma…

-¿Crees que irá a por Snape cuando venga? –preguntó Ron esperanzado. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Te olvidas que no fue culpa de Snape. Sólo se casó conmigo para protegerme. Y no es como si me hubiese tocado un pelo desde entonces. Sirius tal vez no apruebe el asunto, pero Snape no ha hecho nada malo como para que le ataquen –le hizo gracia lo desilusionado que parecía Ron.

-¿No querrías realmente que Snape le hiciese algo malo a Harry, verdad? –preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –protestó Ron. Sus dos amigos se rieron ante su desmayo evidente.

-No te preocupes, Ron –le tranquilizó Harry-. Estoy seguro que antes o después Snape dirá algo que hará que Sirius pierda los estribos y les podrás ver pelearse.

-¿Tú crees? –los ojos de Ron se iluminaron ante la idea.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sanguinario? –suspiró Hermione-. ¡Hombres! –sacudió la cabeza, disgustada.

Se estuvieron varias horas en Honeydukes y después fueron a su bar habitual, bromeando con los compañeros y jugando a las cartas explosivas. Más tarde vagaron por las calles del pueblo, mirando los escaparates. Harry se detuvo a admirar una espada centelleante que vio expuesta, mientras Hermione arrastraba a Ron hacia una librería. Harry sonrió al escuchar las protestas de Ron durante todo el camino, dándose cuenta de que pese a ellas no se negaba a acompañar a Hermione. Decía mucho de Ron el hecho que abandonase el despliegue de armas a favor de ir a mirar libros. Riendo para sí, Harry decidió darles un momento de privacidad y se volvió de nuevo hacia la espada tras el escaparate. Le recordaba vagamente a la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que había usado durante su segundo año para matar al Basilisco. Parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad desde aquel hecho.

Captó movimiento dentro de la tienda y miró al interior a través del cristal. Varios hombres hablaban con el propietario de la tienda. Harry tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que conocía a algunos de ellos. Alphedor Carlton. Un Mortífago. Le había visto durante uno de los ataques de Voldemort del año pasado, y ahí estaba ahora con un grupo de hombres, comprando armas.

Justo cuando empezaba a retirarse prudentemente, uno de ellos miró casualmente hacia la ventana y le vio. Se oyó un grito. Harry se giró y corrió, buscando dónde protegerse. No creía posible llegar hasta la librería a tiempo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y oyó como aullaban la primera maldición, que pasó rozando su cabeza cuando hizo un quiebro para esquivarla, enfilando hacia un barril de lluvia que se erguía frente al porche de la librería. Se agachó para cubrirse y terminó de rodillas, con la varita alzada en la diestra. Por algún motivo su mano no parecía moverse correctamente, y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de por qué no podía levantarla del todo.

El plumoso final del proyectil de ballesta que surgía de su hombro derecho probablemente tuviese algo que tener, se dijo, y aún tuvo un instante para preguntarse cómo era posible que no le doliese más.

Le estaban lanzando más maldiciones ahora, y oyó gritos en la calle al emprenderse una huída generalizada por parte del resto de la gente, algunos de los cuales se veían atrapados en la avalancha de hechizos. Pasó la varita a la mano izquierda y empezó a lanzar sus propios hechizos a los atacantes. Detrás suyo oyó un par de maldiciones dirigidas a los Mortífagos cuando Ron y Hermione se apostaron tras la puerta de la librería intentando ayudarle.

Los Mortífagos, seis que Harry viese, se lanzaron a cubrirse tras las inmensas jardineras de piedra que se alineaban en el porche de la tienda de armas. Uno de ellos disparó otro virote a Harry. Esta saeta le impactó en la parte baja de la pierna izquierda, desgarrando todo el músculo hasta asomar la punta metálica al atravesarle. Harry trató de esconderse más tras el barril, que no resultaba una gran protección. El mobiliario urbano sí que poseía hechizos permanentes imbuidos durante su creación para protegerlo y hacerlo más sólido, pero el barril recibió una maldición más y explotó en miles de astillas, dejando a Harry completamente indefenso.

Lanzó un hechizo de protección que bloqueó varias maldiciones más mientras intentaba huir hacia la entrada de la librería. Su pierna herida no soportaba bien el peso y sintió como su escudo se iba debilitando al recibir más y más ataques. Hermione acudió al rescate gritando maldiciones hacia los atacantes, cubriendo a Ron mientras éste salía a sujetar los hombros de Harry, llevándole tras la puerta. Antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de darle las gracias a su amigo, un hechizo dio a Ron de lleno en el pecho, lanzándole al aire varios metros para yacer inmóvil en el suelo.

Harry se volvió con la varita alzada de nuevo, devolviendo los ataques. Podía ver a muchos caídos en la calle, probablemente muertos. Uno de ellos tenía un virote en el pecho. Otros dos parecían haber recibido maldiciones que les habían despellejado. Otro tenía la mirada vacua de quien ha recibido un Avada Kedabra.

Los seis Mortífagos seguían apostados tras la sólida piedra de las enormes macetas, y Harry no tenía un blanco claro en ninguno de ellos. Podía ver una docena de personas intentando ocultarse en la calle, agachadas tras carros y jardineras. Tres estudiantes de Hogwarts se cubrían con una montaña de calderas, no lejos de la armería. Si uno de los Mortífagos avanzaba, les tendría en punto de mira. Harry no dudó en que los matarían. Se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Hermione? –el dolor fue como una oleada a través de todo su cuerpo cuando se volvió para llamar la atención de la muchacha. Los ojos de ella estaban desorbitados de terror-. ¿Puedes hacer una ilusión de mí? –le preguntó-. ¿Que corra desde el almacén por la calle, hacia esa tienda de té que hay en la esquina?

-¿Cuándo? –repuso Hermione asintiendo.

-Ahora mismo estaría bien –contestó. Se aferró al marco de la puerta, con la varita firmemente agarrada en la izquierda. Su brazo derecho estaba prácticamente insensible.

Hermione lanzó el hechizo y Harry vio cómo la figura de un chico de cabello oscuro con gafas corría hacia la tienda de té. De inmediato tres Mortífagos surgieron para maldecirle, poniéndose al descubierto.

Harry escogió al que estaba en retaguardia, le apuntó con la varita y susurró las palabras del hechizo, notando como el poder le recorría al hacer blanco en el hombre. No era un Imperius -dudaba ser capaz de lanzar algo tan poderoso-, sino un precursor, algo que Hermione y él había descubierto por casualidad el año pasado en su clase de Historia de la Magia. Era un hechizo antiguo llamado La Voz del Rey, no tan poderoso o potente como el Imperius, y que no había sido declarado ilegal puesto que la mayoría de la gente había olvidado que existía siquiera. Para empezar era temporal, y para seguir necesitaba contacto visual constante, pero Harry esperaba que fuese suficiente.

-Detenles –susurró en medio del hechizo, dejando que las palabras se entretejiesen y llegasen al Mortífago que había elegido. El hombre se volvió con los ojos en blanco hacia sus compañeros y empezó a lanzar maldiciones a las espaldas desprotegidas enfrente de él. Dos de ellos cayeron de inmediato antes de que uno de ellos disparase al hechizado, rompiendo el vínculo y lanzando toda la energía sobrante de vuelta al sangrante Harry. Harry se derrumbó, sin saber si sería capaz de reunir ánimos para volverse a mover.

Entonces oyó una nueva maldición a poca distancia de su cabeza. El crepitar de las llamas le despejó de golpe. Sintió horror al comprender que los Mortífagos acababan de prender la librería.

-¡Hermione! –gritó-. ¡Saca a Ron por la puerta de atrás!

-¡No pienso abandonarte aquí! –protestó ella.

-¡Morirá si no lo haces! –insistió Harry-. Está indefenso. Les retendré. ¡Corre!

Recobró fuerzas con la determinación de salvar a sus amigos, y se lanzó a arrojar maldiciones más débiles esta vez, mientras Hermione, comprendiendo que Harry tenía razón y Ron estaba indefenso, le levitaba y emprendía el camino hacia la puerta trasera. Cuando se fue Harry fue vagamente consciente de otras personas que huían con ella, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras él les cubría. No pudo evitar preguntarse con cierta amargura cuántos magos adultos se habrían estado ocultando tras él mientras tres estudiantes de sexto en Hogwarts luchaban contra los Mortífagos.

Junto a la puerta hacía cada vez más calor; Harry trató de apartarse de las llamas, sólo para darse cuenta de que su pierna ya no se movía. Los libros del aparador estaban prendiéndose uno tras otro. En pocos minutos el edificio al completo se convertiría en un infierno ardiente. Trató de lanzar una maldición más para descubrir con horror que tampoco su mano izquierda se movía ya. Miró desconcertado su brazo. Una astilla inmensa estaba profundamente clavada en su bíceps. Se preguntó cuándo habría pasado. No lo recordaba, aunque supuso que debía ser cuando había explotado el barril.

Se le ocurrió que era muy posible que fuese a morir, bien ardiendo en la librería, bien alcanzado por una Imperdonable ahora que ya no era capaz de correr. Y entonces oyó voces familiares al otro lado de la calle, oyó el sonido característico que acompañaba la aparición de varias personas. Una mirada a través del fuego le descubrió a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape tomando por sorpresa a los Mortífagos restantes, atrapándoles en hechizos inmobilizadores mientras Aurores se abalanzaban hacia ellos.

Y mientras Harry se deslizaba al suelo, con la sangre brotando de sus múltiples heridas, vio a sus dos salvadores avanzando hacia la librería, con las varitas apuntando a las llamas que en cualquier momento iban a lamer su piel. Una más que bienvenida oleada de fresco le bañó, y notó cómo la varita se deslizaba de sus dedos insensibles. Pensó brevemente que su compañero vinculado estaba impresionante cuando se enfurecía, y luego el mundo se volvió confuso y gris.

----------------------------------

Severus había comido en el comedor general rumiando acerca de la extraña actitud de Harry durante casi una hora… Bueno, en realidad llevaba rumiándola varios días, aunque tenía buen cuidado de no señalárselo a sí mismo. Aún no estaba muy seguro de qué había pasado con la ropa. Había dicho algo que obviamente había herido y enfurecido a Harry, pero así le fuese la vida en ello no podía entender el qué. Harry no tenía problema en sentir cólera, como había demostrado al cerrar el puño, como si fuese a golpearle. Pero al parecer cuando la rabia se unía al dolor Harry no sabía qué hacer, motivo por el cual sospechaba que Harry se había encerrado en la librería.

Pero en qué había errado… eso aún era un misterio para él. Una vez Harry hubiese sobrepasado el tema del orgullo, había esperado que apreciase la ropa. Por supuesto, Severus esperaba que las disfrutase. Pero por alguna razón algo se había torcido, cuando lo último que había pretendido era herirle. Hasta donde podía ver, Harry había sido herido demasiado a menudo por aquellos que se suponía que debían cuidarle, no necesitaba más dolor.

Y apenas diez minutos después, en el dormitorio, Harry le había dejado completamente confuso al darle la respuesta que había esperado en primer lugar, como si toda la conversación previa no hubiese existido. Si algún día conseguía descifrar los retorcidos esquemas mentales de Harry sería un milagro. Por el momento suponía que se tendría que conformar con locura galopante.

Le sacó de sus pensamientos un leve cosquilleo en la marca oscura. Frunció el ceño, tocando las bandas plateadas a través de la ropa de su manga. El hechizo de Albus evitaba que el dolor le afectara, pero aún así sentía cómo se activaba la marca. No se trataba de una convocatoria, se percató. Era más bien una pequeña reunión de otros Mortífagos, bastante cerca por lo que parecía.

Paseó la vista por el comedor, alarmado y en busca de cierto rostro familiar. La mesa Gryffindor tenía muchos puestos vacantes. Ron, Hermione y Harry no estaban presentes, como muchos otros estudiantes.

-¡Albus! –dijo cortante. Dumbledore le miró sobresaltado-. Tenemos que encontrar a Harry.

Vio que Dumbledore y otros profesores se giraban hacia la mesa que a la que el chico solía sentarse.

-Ha ido a Hogsmeade –les informó Minerva.

Severus no esperó a más, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta. Tras él oyó cómo la Señora Hooch decía que iba a llamar a los Aurores, mientras Albus le seguía. Invocaron escobas para salir de la escuela. Tal y como llegaban a la pequeña villa, Severus descubrió el humo que se alzaba desde el centro del pueblo. Maldiciendo para sí empezó a bajar, yendo hacia el origen del fuego. Al acercarse vio la batalla que transcurría en la calle, los cuerpos caídos en el pavimento. Tardó un momento en deducir quién estaba dónde, que Harry estaba atrapado en la ardiente librería.

Atravesó una de las ventanas laterales de la armería donde los Mortífagos estaban agrupados, con Albus justo detrás suyo, aterrizando entre los hombres. Tres de ellos habían caído ya, y los otros se giraron al oír el ruido de cristales rotos. Severus y Albus les tuvieron aprisionados con hechizos de atadura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fuera pudo oír la llegada de los Aurores. Se lanzó a la carrera hacia la librería en llamas. A través de la puerta parcialmente abierta pudo ver a Harry cubierto de sangre, caído en el suelo, con las llamas acercándose a él. Apuntó con la varita hacia el fuego y gritó un hechizo de extinción. Sintió cómo el poder de Albus se unía al suyo, conteniendo el fuego, haciéndolo retroceder, apagándolo por completo.

Severus abrió de forma violenta la puerta ahumada por el incendio y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Harry, con un nudo en la garganta al ver sus heridas. Virotes en el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda, numerosos cortes sangrando profusamente, una astilla de madera como una estaca clavada en el bíceps derecho. La camisa estaba empapada de sangre. Severus conjuró con manos temblorosas un hechizo para detener las hemorragias y evitar que Harry se desangrase.

-¿Harry? –le llamó, tomándole en brazos con delicadeza, intentando no reabrir las heridas. Le dio unos suaves toques en la cara, tratando de descubrir si sufría los efectos de una maldición o se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre o el dolor. Harry gimió bajito y abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Snape? –susurró entre labios ensangrentados. Sus gafas estaban rotas y Snape las retiró, guardándolas en su túnica junto a la varita del chico-. ¿Ron, Hermione? –entendiendo lo que preguntaba, Snape echó un vistazo alrededor. A través del marco de la puerta pudo ver a Albus con Hermione. El Director estaba reviviendo a Weasley con algún tipo de hechizo. Ninguno de los dos parecía herido.

-Están bien –le aseguró a Harry. El dolor cruzó la cara del chico y Snape formuló rápidamente un encantamiento para aliviarle, maldiciéndose por no haber pensado en ello antes. Un cierto alivio apareció en el rostro del chico, que le miró con ojos desenfocados.

-Lo siento –susurró muy bajito.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Severus con incredulidad. El chico no podía creer que el ataque era culpa suya¿verdad?

-…Maté –explicó Harry-. Más muertos –a Snape se le ocurrió repentinamente que la mitad de los Mortífagos que se había encontrado estaban muertos. Sintió un peso en el pecho, una súbita compasión por el chico. Era lo último que él necesitaba.

-Descansa, Harry –le ordenó con amabilidad-. Te llevaré de vuelta al castillo –Harry se recostó contra él, sin decir más cuando Severus le cogió en brazos y le sacó de la arruinada librería.

-¡Harry! –exclamaron Ron y Hermione al verles. Los ojos del pelirrojo estaban desorbitados por el terror-. ¿Está…?

-Vivo –les tranquilizó Severus. Miró hacia Albus-. Pero necesitamos que Poppy le atienda de inmediato.

-Hay una chimenea conectada a la red Floo en las Tres Escobas –le dijo Albus-. Llegaremos directamente a la enfermería.

Severus asintió y cargo con Harry por la calle, flanqueado por Albus, Hermione y Ron. Una marabunta de mirones había aparecido una vez los Aurores se fue apartando a su paso. Severus les lanzó una mirada furibunda. Había al menos una docena de magos y brujas plenamente cualificados en la muchedumbre, y no obstante el único que había estado lanzando hechizos había sido Harry.

El propietario de las Tres Escobas les esperaba con la puerta abierta. El interior estaba atestado de alumnos de Hogwarts que manifestaron su preocupación al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Harry Potter en brazos del Maestro en Pociones. Albus les calmó rápidamente y les ordenó dirigirse al Castillo de inmediato, reuniendo a todos los compañeros que se encontrasen por el camino. Luego el Director activó el Floo y mandó a Severus directamente a enfermería, seguido por Ron y Hermione.

Poppy vino corriendo cuando Severus aulló su nombre, con ojos redondos al ver el cuerpo que transportaba. Severus dejó a Harry en una de las camas, mientras la encargada tiraba de la cortina para aislarse con el paciente y poder trabajar en él, con la cara expresando poco aparte de su habitual calma profesional. Entre los dos arrancaron la mayoría de los jirones de ropa ensangrentada, limpiaron con un hechizo las astillas de su cuerpo, incluyendo aquella horrible estaca que le atravesaba el bíceps, pero un rápido examen de los dos virotes rebeló un hechizo menor en ambos. Sólo había una manera de extraerlos.

-Sujétale, Severus –ordenó Poppy. Severus asintió, situándose de forma que pudiese retener al chico-. La saeta está incrustada en el omóplato. No puedo sacarla bien, tendrá que salir por las malas –Severus se quedó blanco al oírla.

-Hazlo –ordenó, sombrío. Poppy agarró el asta con un par de tenazas muggles y tiró mientras Severus mantenía a Harry inmóvil. A pesar de los hechizos que bloqueaban el dolor, Harry gritó cuando el proyectil fue arrancado. El sonido fue como una puñalada para Severus. El chico cayó inconsciente de nuevo debido al dolor.

El virote de la pierna fue más fácil de extraer: había atravesado por completo la carne y Poppy pudo cortar la pluma para empujar la saeta a través de la herida. Cuando acabó, tenía ambas manos cubiertas de sangre. Tras ellos, Snape oyó cómo Hermione lloraba apoyada en el hombro de Ron Weasley.

Con la ayuda de Severus, Poppy hizo beber a Harry varias pociones. El chico se atragantó y escupió parte, y Severus se encontró masajeando su garganta para forzar el reflejo de tragar.

-Vamos, Harry –susurró con suavidad-. Sólo un poco más –no estaba seguro de que el chico le oyese siquiera, pero de alguna forma pareció ayudar, así que siguió adelante, murmurando sinsentidos para animarle a beber. Una vez hubo tragado la última poción Poppy empezó a cerrar las heridas propiamente dichas, usando su considerable habilidad para unir la carne. Para cuando acabó, Harry parecía casi entero. Las tres laceraciones mayores tardarían algunas sesiones más en curarse, pero las vendó pulcramente. Luego entre ambos le terminaron de asear y le pusieron el pijama del hospital, disponiéndole para que durmiese. Harry no recuperó la consciencia. Una vez hecho todo esto, Severus miró alrededor. Aparte de Granger y Weasley, se les habían unido Albus, Minerva y el agente Ferry Lowry, de la división de Aurores del Ministerio.

-¿Cómo está, Poppy? –preguntó Albus preocupado, cuando ésta corrió la cortina que había echado para ocultar al paciente, algo por lo que Severus estaba agradecido. No le gustaba la idea de que toda esa gente hubiese visto cómo sufría Harry, aunque supiese que la mayoría de ellos adoraban al muchacho. Harry odiaba mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

-Vivirá, Director –informó la Señora Pomfrey. Ron y Hermione casi se desvanecieron de puro alivio. Ahora que el peligro ya había pasado, Severus notó que la rabia retornaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó a Granger, Weasley y al Auror tras ellos-. Sólo vi a seis Mortífagos. Había docenas de magos y brujas entrenados en Hogsmeade. ¿Cómo es que nadie fue a ayudar a Harry? –también recordaba a unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo año ocultos tras un montón de calderos, que su hubiesen salido de su escondite brevemente podrían haber tenido un blanco perfecto en los Mortífagos desprevenidos.

-Vamos, Severus –dijo Minerva, conciliadora-. No puedes culparles. La mayoría tiene demasiado miedo a encararse a Mortífagos.

-Además –discutió el agente-, los civiles no están entrenados para estas cosas. La mayoría de la gente sufre un ataque de pánico cuando se ve bajo ataque.

-¡Harry no lo hizo!

-Bueno, no es exactamente un civil¿no? –el Auror se encogió de hombros.

-¡Tiene dieciséis años!

-Es Harry Potter –explicó el hombre, como si eso justificase todo el resto. Hermione interrumpió la discusión antes de que Severus pudiese añadir algo realmente sarcástico.

-Todo fue demasiado rápido, señor –dijo-. Nadie sabía qué pasaba. A un momento dado todo era normal, y al siguiente lo único que supimos fue que las maldiciones volaban. Y las flechas. La gente echó a correr en todas direcciones…

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces? –preguntó Albus amablemente. Temblando al recordar, Hermione contó lo que había sucedido, con Ron añadiendo algún comentario puntual. La estima en que Snape tenía a los dos Gryffindors subió considerablemente al darse cuenta de que no habían abandonado a Harry. Ambos habían arriesgado su vida por él, se habían unido a su lucha. Tres estudiantes de sexto contra Mortífagos, cuando había docenas de gente más capacitada.

-Los tres Mortífagos¿cómo murieron? –preguntó Severus, recordando lo que Harry había dicho de haberlos matado.

-La maldición de muerte –replicó el agente-. Los tres fueron víctimas de ella –Snape se quedó blanco al oírlo. Harry conocía la maldición, pero no sabía que fuese capaz de utilizarla realmente. Requería mucho poder: no parecía probable que Harry tuviese la fuerza para lanzarla, no importaba lo herido que estuviese. Y para colmo tres veces-. No se lo vamos a echar en cara al chico- les aseguró el Auror rápidamente-. Fue en defensa propia. Y es Harry Potter, al fin y al cabo –no obstante, todos sabían que aquello iba a propiciar una investigación. Todo uso de las maldiciones prohibidas tenía como consecuencia una investigación, y Severus odiaba la mera idea del infierno que sería para Harry tener que pasar por ello.

-Harry no usó la maldición de muerte –dijo Hermione con aire resuelto-. La usaron unos sobre otros.

-¿Utilizó el Imperius entonces? –inquirió Albus, dando voz a lo que Snape había estado pensando. Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Harry odia las Imperdonables. Nunca las usaría. Usó La Voz del Rey. Vocis Regalis.

Severus frunció el ceño, mirando al Director. No había oído nombrar ese hechizo jamás.

-Lo descubrimos el año pasado –explicó ella-. Estábamos leyendo "La Evolución de los Hechizos y Maldiciones" en clase de historia. Comentaba que la mayoría de la magia moderna proviene de encantamientos más antiguos, menos poderosos. Nos picó la curiosidad e hicimos un poco de estudio extra. La Voz del Rey fue el precursor del Imperius. Pero no se ha usado durante siglos: no es ni de lejos tan poderoso como el Imperius, que fue el que lo reemplazó. Es temporal, y requiere contacto visual. Pero funcionó –miró hacia el agente que estaba frunciendo el ceño, pensativo-. Y como es tan viejo y anticuado, ni siquiera es ilegal. Ni siquiera está en los libros de estudio.

El hombre sonrió y sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

-Bien –dijo satisfecho-. Con las elecciones acercándose, odiaría tener que ser el encargado de decirle a Fudge que tendría que interrogar oficialmente a Harry Potter –saludó a Albus con un educado cabeceo-. Bueno, como esto ya está resuelto será mejor que vaya a redactar mi informe –saludó también a Severus-. Mis mejores deseos a su compañero vinculado, señor. Espero que se mejore pronto –y luego salió de la habitación. Severus dispuso una silla junto a la cama de Harry y se derrumbó en ella.

-Si Harry no consigue matarse él solo, lo harán idiotas como éste –protestó a Albus. El anciano sonrió con tristeza.

-Tendremos que ocuparnos de que eso no ocurra, muchacho –se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione-. Ahora, vosotros dos vais a ir a asearos y asegurar a todos vuestros compañeros que Harry está bien. Seguro que los rumores ya están corriendo libremente al respecto.

-¿Podremos volver después y estar junto a Harry? –preguntó Ron, mirando esperanzado a la Señora Pomfrey.

-Yo me quedo con él –le informó Severus.

-Podéis volver un ratito tras la cena –les dijo la Señora Pomfrey a Ron y Hermione-, pero quiero que duerma. Está exhausto, y ha perdido demasiada sangre. Necesita descansar.

Un tanto apagados, los dos chicos asintieron y salieron de la enfermería con Minerva a la zaga.

-¿Estarás bien, Severus? –preguntó Albus después de que Poppy volviese a su oficina.

-Dejaron una batalla a tres magos menores de edad, Albus –señaló él secamente-. Y luego tienen la desvergüenza de preguntarse cómo gente como Voldemort sube al poder. No tiene más que aparecer en público y todos huyen aterrorizados. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?

-Vivimos en la clase de mundo en que tres adolescentes están dispuestos a morir para salvar a aquellos que están alrededor –dijo Albus con suavidad-. Un mundo maravilloso a mi parecer, lleno de gente increíble.

A pesar de lo sucedido, Severus notó que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa divertida.

-Que Gryffindor suena eso –suspiró.

-Que Slytherin por tu parte notarlo, Severus –asintió Albus, palmeándole delicadamente el hombro antes de dejar la habitación, en la que sólo quedaron Severus y Harry.

Severus se inclinó sobre el lecho, alargando la mano para apartar unos rizos rebeldes de la cara de Harry. La cicatriz de su frente estaba enrojecida, como furiosa, y la resiguió con la punta de los dedos. Sentía un gran dolor en su interior, intenso, profundo e inexplicable. No podía entender por qué, así le fuese la vida en ello. No era el pánico que sentirían las masas si su héroe muriese, y tampoco el comprender que casi había perdido a la persona que mantenía el buen nombre de su familia; era otra cosa, algo más duro y oscuro. Algo que le hacía sentir nauseas al pensar lo que Harry había sufrido hoy. Él no tenía las falsas expectativas que todo el mundo parecía tener, aunque debía admitir que el chico le sorprendía continuamente. Pero no le gustaba nada verle yacer ahí, tan indefenso y vulnerable. No era justo que pasase tantas penurias. Aquella necesidad de protegerle le hacía sentir perdido, y no había palabras que tuviesen sentido para explicar el torbellino que eran ahora sus sentimientos.

-Harry Potter –dijo con suavidad, resiguiendo los rasgos del chico lentamente, con los dedos-. No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por esta causa –era un juramento, uno que pensaba mantener a toda costa. Ya había hecho otros votos, al fin y al cabo: unir cuerpo, nombre, casa y poder al de él. ¿Qué más daba uno más?

-----

NdT: hala, un capítulo más. A veces creo que me voy a volver loca buscando algunos términos. ¡No puedo creer lo que me costó encontrar la palabra "virote"! Es el nombre técnico de los proyectiles de ballesta, y se lo tuve que preguntar a un experto.

Gracias a todos los que me dejáis comentario. Me alegra que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice al leerla por primera vez. ¡Un saludo!


	9. Capítulo 9 La estrella del perro

NdA: Adoro a Sirius y a Remus. Me lo pasé bomba jugando con su relación.

Capítulo 9 – La estrella del perro

Unas horas más tarde, a Severus le despertó de su duermevela una voz áspera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Severus abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Sirius Black mirándole fijamente desde el otro lado de la cama de Harry.

-Baja la voz –le ordenó Severus, mirando a Harry para asegurarse de que aún dormía apaciblemente. Harry no parecía haberse movido en absoluto, y su cara estaba demasiado pálida para su gusto.

-Responde –insistió Black.

-Creo que es evidente –respondió Severus. En ocasiones, la estupidez de Black le sorprendía. Se inclinó un poco para poner la palma de la mano sobre la frente de Harry, tomándole la temperatura, al tiempo que le tomaba la muñeca con la otra mano para comprobar que su pulso fuese normal.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió Black.

-Eso también debería ser evidente –gruñó Severus irritado. Harry estaba algo frío al tacto, pero su tacto se había normalizado. Las pociones que le habían dado antes controlarían cualquier asomo de infección, pero sospechaba que habría que administrarle algunas más antes de que le diesen el alta.

-¿Está…? –Black empezó a hablar, pero se interrumpió, dubitativo.

-Bien –le dijo Severus-. Sospecho que tiene una infección leve, pero le dimos pociones para contrarrestar eso antes.

-¿Por qué estás tú a su lado en vez de Poppy? –preguntó Black. Por fin una pregunta vagamente inteligente.

-Tiene otros pacientes, y yo me ofrecí voluntario para velarle.

Pero esta respuesta, obviamente, no satisfizo a Black. Sus ojos se tornaron rendijas.

-¿Por qué tú? –le presionó. Severus le dedicó una mirada negra, irritado.

-Es mi compañero vinculado. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí.

-Este matrimonio es una farsa y tú lo sabes –gruñó Black.

-Pero de todas formas es legal –señaló Severus-, que es más de lo que se puede decir de tus derechos de tutor teniendo en cuenta que aún sigues siendo un criminal buscado por la ley.

Los ojos de Black ardieron con odio.

-Créeme, Snape, nadie lo lamenta más que yo. Harry debería estar con alguien que le quisiese, y en vez de ello se ha visto atrapado con esos monstruosos muggles, y luego contigo.

-Con o sin amor, no le puedes proteger –le recordó Severus.

-¿Y debo suponer que tú sí puedes? –preguntó Black, incrédulo-. ¿Qué levantarías un solo dedo para ayudar al hijo de James Potter?

-Cree lo que te dé la real gana, Black –resopló Severus-. No hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

-¿Tú crees? –gruñó Black con una mirada furiosa. Un sonido quedo provinente de Harry les llamó la atención a ambos, interrumpiéndoles. Las pestañas de Harry temblaron y se giró hacia su padrino, los ojos abriéndose con dificultad. Sin las gafas a penas podía ver a quien le miraba, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba una cálida sonrisa iluminó su cara.

-Sirius –susurró, con ojos brillantes de placer. Severus notó algo notablemente parecido a celos que le recorría de arriba a abajo, y tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de por qué sentía aquello. Quería que Harry le mirase así, con completa complacencia al verle. Se quedó anonadado ante la revelación, mientras Sirius Black se inclinaba sobre el lecho y abrazaba con gentileza al joven que allí yacía. ¿Cómo era posible que desease tan intensamente algo que semanas atrás le hubiese parecido completamente ridículo?

-Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Sirius, acariciando el pelo de Harry para apartarlo de su cara. Harry pareció relajarse ante aquel contacto reconfortante. La envidia apareció de nuevo, y Severus tuvo que luchar para contenerla.

-Feliz de verte –dijo Harry-. Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti también –le dijo Sirius-. Lamento tanto no haber podido estar contigo.

-Recibí tus cartas –le contestó Harry-. Ayudan. ¿Puedes quedarte?

-Me quedaré –le prometió Sirius-. Tanto como pueda. Mientras nadie me vea debería estar a salvo. Remus también vendrá.

-Bien –Harry volvió a sonreír, esta vez a favor del ausente hombre lobo, y Severus volvió a notar aquel dolor en el corazón.

-Albus me contó lo que ha ocurrido –le dijo Sirius amablemente-. ¿Te sientes algo mejor?

-Estoy bien, Sirius –le aseguró Harry, aunque Severus estaba seguro de que el chico debía estar sufriendo considerablemente. Las heridas que había recibido no estaban cerradas del todo aún. Por no hablar de que sus músculos debían estar también doloridos por toda la tensión de la batalla más la curación forzosa a la que le habían sometido-. Dumbledore y Severus me salvaron.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron desorbitadamente al oír las palabras de Harry, no muy seguro de qué le sorprendía más: que le reconocieran lo que había hecho o el uso de su nombre propio. Sirius parecía igual de atónito ante aquello.

-¿Severus? –preguntó, incrédulo. Las pestañas de Harry bailaron de nuevo, lo que evidenciaba que el chico estaba luchando por permanecer despierto.

-No os peleéis, ¿vale? –susurró-. No quiero que os peleéis –Severus entendió entonces sus palabras y el uso de su nombre de pila. ¡Estaba protegiéndole! El chico estaba intentando protegerle mientras estaba ahí tumbado, medio muerto. Le defendía del genio de su padrino, o quizás sólo evitaba a su padrino cometer el crimen por el que había sido condenado. En todo caso se estaba interponiendo entre ellos, forzando a Sirius a reconocer la deuda que había entre ellos y el matrimonio que había creado la familiaridad.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Sirius confuso. Pero el joven volvía a dormir, muerto para el mundo. Suspirando frustrado Sirius se inclinó y besó su frente. Luego cogió una silla y se sentó junto a la cama, justo enfrente de Severus-. Te das cuenta de que como le hagas aunque sea un rasguño, te arrancaré el corazón –comentó rígidamente Black.

-Me lo figuraba –repuso Severus sin entonación.

-Bien –Sirius cruzó los brazos y le miró mal a través de la cama. Severus suspiró. Iba a ser una larga vigilia.

Horas más tarde, tras la cena, Snape fue testigo de una escena peculiar. Había estado esperando la visita de Remus Lupin, al fin y al cabo Black se la había anunciado a Harry. A decir verdad, Lupin estaba prácticamente igual que la última vez que Severus le había visto. Lo que no había contado con ver fue la forma en que Black se levantaba de un salto, cruzaba la habitación y le rodeaba con sus brazos en un fiero abrazo. Tampoco pudo explicarse la expresión quizás algo dolida de Lupin cuando devolvió el abrazo con cierta incomodidad. Para cuando Black le soltó, con la cara iluminada por una sonrisa radiante, todo signo de desasosiego había desaparecido, reemplazado por preocupación por Harry.

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó en voz baja a Black. El moreno le llevó al otro lado del lecho, con un brazo puesto sobre los hombros de Lupin de forma algo posesiva. Viendo la mirada de sorpresa de Severus, Lupin se sonrojó. Black no pareció darse ni cuenta-. Severus –le saludó Lupin, con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras se sentaba en la silla que Black acababa de abandonar. Severus sospechaba que lo hacía para huir del brazo que le rodeaba las espaldas.

-Remus –saludó Severus también, manteniendo el tono tan cordial como era posible. Aún no había digerido el comportamiento de ambos, que le llevaba a la conclusión de que algo importante había cambiado en la dinámica habitual de los dos Merodeadores.

La primera vez que había visto a Remus Lupin fue en el Comedor durante su ceremonia de selección, en el primer año. Le había llamado la atención aquel chico pequeño, de cabello color miel, precisamente por lo mucho que trataba de no atraerla. Se mantenía aparte de los demás chicos de primer año, con la mirada baja, echando vistazos breves y nerviosos alrededor suyo, sin unirse a los grupitos de chicos que susurraban excitados alrededor de él. Y luego la selección de casas había empezado, y Severus había visto algo que aún hoy recordaba.

Habían llamado a Sirius Black y, cuando aquel chico fanfarrón avanzó con chulería, subiendo a la tarima para recibir el sombrero seleccionador, Remus Lupin había alzado la mirada y se había enamorado de forma fulminante de él. Era como si al ver a Sirius Black hubiese visto el sol, la luna y las estrellas por primera vez en su vida. Incluso a la edad de once años Severus lo había entendido, y había comprendido también en lo más íntimo de su alma que a él nunca le miraría así nadie.

Por supuesto, Sirius Black ni se dio cuenta, demasiado ocupado siendo el centro de atención de sus voceantes compañeros nuevos de Gryffindor. Tampoco vio la mirada de anhelo en los ojos del chico que le seguía con la mirada hasta que se sentó. Poco después le ponían a Remus Lupin el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, y durante un lapso de tiempo largo el sombrero pareció dudar dónde ponerle. Severus contempló el proceso, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a ver, y se encontró mirando perplejo la alegría casi incandescente que asomaba a la cara del chico cuando el sombrero le destinó también a Gryffindor.

Le había perdido la pista tras esto al llegar su propia selección, que le envió a Slytherin donde fue bienvenido por sus compañeros. Pero pese a su difícil historia con los Merodeadores, nunca había olvidado aquel momento: a menudo se había encontrado oteando los ojos de Remus en busca de aquel pedazo de paraíso que habían reflejado al mirar a Sirius Black. Emociones así eran para él completamente desconocidas, y verlas en los ojos de Remus era como captar un vistazo fugaz de una vida totalmente distinta.

En los siete años que habían compartido en Hogwarts no había visto que la devoción de Remus por Black se debilitara en lo más mínimo. Que él supiese, Black ni siquiera había sido consciente de ella, nunca había correspondido al afecto que le estaba aguardando pacientemente, eligiendo por el contrario diseminar sus favores entre un largo número de fans.

Severus aún recordaba la expresión devastada de Remus Lupin cuando Sirius Black fue enviado a Azkaban, como si su mundo entero se hubiese desgarrado. Severus supuso que para el hombre lobo así era: sus amigos estaban muertos, el amor de su vida condenado por asesinarlos. El hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido a los siguientes años había sido un auténtico milagro.

Pero ahora algo había cambiado, y Severus no podía precisar qué era. ¿Remus Lupin separándose incómodo del contacto con Black, en vez de disfrutar su atención? Quizás el hombre ya no soportaba aquel coqueteo. Y Black… Severus achicó los ojos mientras miraba a ambos hombres hablándose en voz baja. Había un toque de desespero en la forma en que Black se inclinaba hacia Remus, en la mirada penetrante, aguda que le dirigía al hombre lobo, una mirada que el otro no quería o no podía mantener durante mucho tiempo.

Qué interesante, se dijo Severus, y se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que las cosas cambiasen de forma tan drástica. No es que le preocupase especialmente, pensó. No era más que curiosidad malsana acerca de algo que había visto transcurrir durante tantos años, como querer leer el final de un libro porque llevas tanto tiempo leyendo que crees que tienes derecho a saber lo que ocurre en la última página. No porque le importase lo más mínimo, por supuesto.

Ron y Hermione entraron en el cuarto pocos instantes después, saludando con entusiasmo a los dos Merodeadores. Severus resopló. Una reunión de Gryffindors, que asco. Supuso que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para dejarles un poco de privacidad. De todas formas, necesitaba recoger unas cuantas cosas en su cuarto, como ropa limpia para Harry que pudiese usar cuando le diesen el alta. Y quizás apreciase un libro si iba a estar mucho tiempo allí. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Bajad la voz –les gruñó al salir. Como esperaba, recibió unas cuantas miradas poco amables. Por un segundo barajó la posibilidad de quitar puntos a Gryffindor, sólo porque podía. Pero no lo hizo, recordando en el último momento que, le gustase o no, tenía una deuda con Ron y Hermione. Habían permanecido al lado de Harry cuando el resto había huido. Sólo por ello les debía cierta cortesía, al menos hasta la siguiente clase de pociones…

Volvió tras una ducha rápida y un cambio de ropa, comiendo algo rápido antes de recoger las cosas de Harry. Reparó sus gafas, pensando brevemente en una solución más permanente a la miopía del chico, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la enfermería. Tal y como entraba vio a Poppy echando a los cuatro Gryffindors del cuarto, entre grandes protestas por parte de Black. Severus les ignoró a todos y se dirigió al lado del lecho de Harry de nuevo. Eso encendió a Black.

-¿Por qué él puede quedarse y nosotros no? –protestó, casi gimiendo.

-No podéis quedaros porque entre todos le habéis despertado cuando necesita dormir, y luego le habéis puesto nervioso a pesar de todo –les informó Poppy con firmeza-. Severus puede quedarse porque sé que no hará nada de eso. ¡Ahora fuera! Ya le veréis por la mañana.

Practicamente los arrastró hasta la puerta, que luego les cerró en las narices. Severus levantó la vista al oírla suspirar cansada.

-¿Le han puesto nervioso? –preguntó, no muy seguro de que eso le agradase. Harry dormía de nuevo, pero su cara estaba levemente sonrojada. Poppy agitó la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa a esos Gryffindors? –inquirió-. Querían oír cada detalle de la batalla. Ni se les ocurrió que Harry no tendría ganas de hablar de ello ahora mismo. Nunca le ha gustado comentar ese tipo de cosas. Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas ya se lo podrían suponer.

Severus frunció el ceño: Poppy tenía razón al hablar de la reticencia de Harry a hablar de cualquier tema violento. Era una de las razones por las cuales habían ignorado por completo el comportamiento abusivo de sus parientes hacia él. Severus sospechaba que el chico prefería olvidarlo, pretender que no había sucedido. Desde luego lo que no hacía era glorificarlo de la forma en que un Gryffindor típico lo haría. Harry veía un fracaso donde otros verían una heroicidad. Harry veía muerte y condenación donde otros veían victoria y gloria.

-Estaré en la habitación de al lado si necesitas algo, Severus –le dijo Poppy-. Le he administrado a Harry otra poción contra infecciones, y he practicado unas curas más antes de que se durmiese. Debería dormir toda la noche, pero si hay cualquier cambio ven a verme de inmediato. Puedes dormir en esa cama si te sientes cansado –le señaló el lecho que estaba al lado del de Harry.

-Gracias, Poppy –respondió Severus-. Estaré bien.

La mujer asintió y le deseó buenas noches. Severus se acomodó. Tres horas más tarde se percató de que el sueño de Harry ya no era tan apacible. Miró la cara del chico, viendo los signos de tensión evidenciarse en sus rasgos, los labios apretados, el fruncimiento de ceño que turbaba su frente. En el fondo lo había estado esperando al darse cuenta de que, con todas las pociones que le habían administrado, no habían incluido ni una gota de la pócima para no soñar que el chico había estado tomando cada noche desde que Severus hubiese interrumpido aquella primera pesadilla.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, puesto que no podía despertar a Harry cuando tanto necesitaba dormir, Severus le acarició la cara con suavidad. Tampoco deseaba dejarle hundirse en las pesadillas, sobre todo ahora que sabía lo que veía en ellas. Los muertos, había dicho. Y ahora tenía aún más muertos para que le persiguieran…

-Harry, tranquilo. Estás a salvo –le susurró, con la palma descansando contra el pómulo del chico. Para su sorpresa, Harry se volvió hacia él y la tensión se relajó levemente. Atónito, Severus contempló aquella faz durmiente. ¿Habría pensado que era su padrino? Quizás Harry suponía que Black estaba a su lado y por eso aceptaba instintivamente el consuelo que le brindaba. O quizás… quizás el chico deseaba tan desesperadamente un poco de gentileza que cualquier muestra de ello le apaciguaba.

Esta idea hizo poco por tranquilizar a Severus: Su estómago se revolvió. Se apartó, retirando la mano. De todas formas, no debería haberle tocado. ¿No se había jurado que no haría eso, que no le tomaría afecto al chico? Quizás hubiese debido dejar a Black quedarse en su lugar. Pero… él y el resto de Gryffindors se las habían arreglado para intranquilizar a Harry pese a los avisos de Poppy.

Sólo fue un instante lo que tardó Harry en volver a agitarse, tenso. Severus se preguntó si debería despertarle después de todo. En vez de ello, le tocó de nuevo, acariciando su cabello y apartándolo de la frente, le apretó una mano con suavidad. El chico volvió a tranquilizarse. Que extraño, se dijo. Sin duda Harry se hubiese horrorizado de despertarse y ver a su odiado Maestro en Pociones tocándole de esa forma. Y Black caería fulminado de la sorpresa si viese a Severus Snape cogiéndole la mano a su ahijado.

Tampoco tenía ninguna duda de que todos los Gryffindor se hubiesen reído hasta las lágrimas de haber sabido que, por un breve y absurdo instante, Severus Snape deseó que cierto héroe de ojos verdes le mirase como Remus Lupin había mirado una vez a Sirius Black.

---------------------

Severus desperó horas más tarde para descubrir que Harry y él ya no estaban solos. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie a los pies del lecho, mirándoles pensativo. Albus sonrió cuando vio que Severus despertaba, con la vista fija durante un instante en la mano que Severus aún tenía sobre la de Harry. Severus la retiró de inmediato, avergonzado.

-Estaba teniendo pesadillas –explicó en un susurro, sin querer que el anciano pensase que aquello significaba nada más. Albus asintió, con gesto pensativo dirigido a Harry. El chico parecía dormir apaciblemente ahora, con una respiración lenta y regular.

-¿Te preocupas por él, Severus? –preguntó Albus inesperadamente. Severus se le quedó mirando, sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

El anciano volvió a sonreír, casi de forma indulgente.

-¿Te preocupas por él? Sé que le protegerías, pero él necesita más que eso. Necesita fortaleza emocional y estabilidad.

Severus miró al hombre con incredulidad, preguntándose si realmente le estaba preguntando aquello.

-Albus, si eso era lo que buscabas, elegiste a la persona equivocada. No soy una persona amable. Un Weasley hubiese sido una mejor elección si buscabas a alguien que le mimase.

Albus sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

-Eres más amable de lo que dejas ver, Severus –suspiró y meneó la cabeza-. Pero no, no es eso lo que quería decir. No necesita mimos.

-Albus, ¿qué ocurre? –Severus conocía al otro desde hacía suficiente tiempo como para darse cuenta de que algo le preocupaba. El director se mesó la barba, pensativo.

-Nada malo –le aseguró-. No exactamente. Es sólo que estoy preocupado por Harry. Tiene demasiadas responsabilidades. Todos las tenemos, claro, pero él… -agitó la cabeza de nuevo-. ¿Has hablado con él? –le preguntó-. ¿Sobre su familia?

-Algo –respondió Severus estrechando la mirada-. Lo cual me recuerda algo que te quería comentar. Deben ser castigados por lo que le hicieron.

Albus contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Ya se ha hecho, muchacho –le dijo-. Fueron debidamente malditos.

-¿Cómo de debidamente? –inquirió Severus. Tenía muchas ideas al respecto, y estaba un poco decepcionado de no poder llevarlas a cabo. Algo brilló en los ojos de Albus, una punta de rencor, y Severus se encontró extrañamente reconfortado por la idea de que Albus Dumbledore podía moverse por algo tan mezquino como la venganza.

-Bueno, para empezar tienen la más terrible de las claustrofobias, completamente incurable. Durante el resto de su vida no habrá casa en el mundo lo bastante grande para ellos –Severus pensó en ello, en lo que debía haber sido para un niño estarse años encerrado en una alacena, en la oscuridad-. También tienen pánico a la oscuridad –añadió Albus-. No la soportan. Aúllan de terror si se va la luz. Sus mentes conjuran todo tipo de pesadillas ocultas en las sombras –una vida entera de sentirse atrapados y aterrados por lo que esperaba en la noche… Severus asintió, satisfecho.

-¿Y respecto al hambre que le hicieron pasar? –preguntó. No pensaba dejar pasar ni una. Harry probablemente se quedase bajito durante toda su vida debido a la malnutrición sufrida de niño. Eso también merecía una sentencia de por vida.

-Ah –asintió Albus-, parece que han perdido todo sentido del gusto. No pueden saborear nada, nunca más podrán disfrutar de ninguna comida. Y por lo que sé, a los tres les encantaba comer… sobre todo los dos hombres. Creo que era uno de los pocos placeres que tenían en la vida. Aún pueden oler, y desear probarlo, pero es un anhelo que nunca se verá satisfecho.

Severus sonrió ante esto. Qué adecuado. Él mismo habría hecho algo menos sutil: ceguera, quemaduras, dolor… Pero Albus tenía razón: era mejor que el castigo se correspondiese de forma perfecta al crimen cometido.

-Harry no ha dicho gran cosa al respecto, pero sospecho que le pegaban más de lo que él confiesa –comentó con el Director-. Sé de firme que su tío parecía disfrutar arrojándole objetos de toda clase –esto sí que merecía un castigo físico. Hubiese disfrutado haciéndole probar a Vernon Dursley lo que se sentía al ser golpeado por alguien más fuerte que uno mismo.

-No me importaría encerrarles en Azkaban el resto de sus vidas, Severus –dijo Albus en voz baja-. Es más, por lo que le hicieron al chico al que tenían que cuidar, sería capaz de matarles con mis propias manos –Severus le miró completamente desconcertado ante aquella confesión. Había un brillo triste, gentil, en la mirada del anciano-. Pero también conozco bien a Harry –añadió-. Por mucho que tú, Sirius Black o yo mismo deseemos hacerles pagar lo que han hecho, Harry nunca nos perdonaría, ni se perdonaría a sí mismo, si algo irreparable les ocurriese.

Y por supuesto, Albus volvía a tener razón. Lo cual no quería decir que a Severus tuviese que gustarle.

-Malditos Gryffindors –maldijo por lo bajo.

-Nobles Gryffindors –corrigió Albus-. Y Harry, además de todas sus otras cualidades, tiene nobleza para dar y tomar.

-¿Otras cualidades? –Severus frunció el ceño, sospechando que el Director estaba sugiriendo algo más de lo que parecía. Los ojos del otro hombre se iluminaron con un brillo casi descarado.

-Probablemente no lo habrá mencionado, pero el sombrero seleccionador quería ponerle en Slytherin. Harry le convenció de que no lo hiciera.

Severus no podía creerlo. ¿Slytherin? ¿Harry Potter en Slytherin? ¡Imposible! El chico era incapaz de la más minima astucia… Pero había conseguido confundir al jefe de Slytherin sobre su vida y educación, sin dar ni una pista de que no era exactamente lo que parecía ser. Además, había mantenido sus pesadillas en secreto incluso para sus queridos seguidores de Gryffindor. Y durante las últimas semanas había probado más de una vez ser más agudo de lo que parecía, volviendo contra Severus sus propias palabras. ¡Maldición! Harry Potter en Slytherin. ¿No hubiese sido incredible? No era extraño que el propio Voldemort le temiese. Pero un momento…

-¿Le convenció? ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, convences al sombrero seleccionador de algo? Es un artefacto mágico. Se supone que no puede ser ambiguo o tener dudas.

-Curioso, ¿verdad? –sonrió Albus-. Y sin embargo, ocurrió –Severus dejó que esto se asentara en su mente, mirando al chico de nuevo. Había algo definitivamente extraño en todo aquello…-. Estuve investigando –añadió Albus súbitamente cambiando de tema-. Tenía curiosidad sobre el hechizo que usó. La Voz del Rey.

-Nunca lo había oído –admitió Severus-, pero esa Granger no carece de recursos precisamente.

-Efectivamente –asintió Albus-. Me pregunto qué más habrán encontrado esos dos…

-¿Y qué encontraste sobre ese hechizo?

-¿Aparte del hecho de que debería haber sido incapaz de hacerlo funcionar? –comentó Albus divertido. Severus alzó la vista al cielo. Por supuesto, como si eso fuese a detener a Harry Potter. Albus suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con la misma mirada pensativa que había tenido al principio de la conversación. Severus se percató de que algo realmente importante preocupaba al anciano.

-¿Qué ocurre, Albus? –insistió. El otro volvió a agitar la cabeza.

-Estaban equivocados respecto a por qué dejó de usarse –explicó-. Tengo que investigar un poco más, no obstante. Algunos de los textos antiguos son complicados de descifrar.

-¿Entonces cómo pudo Granger aprender ese hechizo? –preguntó Severus-. ¿No estarás sugiriendo que su capacidad de transcribir es mayor a la tuya.

-Eso no me sorprendería tanto como crees –exclamó Albus, encantado-. Pero no, no es eso lo que quiero decir. El libro en el que leyeron ese hechizo estaba en latín. Está en varios libros. No hay motivo por el cual no debiese estar, al fin y al cabo ese hechizo es inútil.

-¿Inútil? –Severus frunció el ceño, sin querer pensar demasiado en el cumplido que Albus había dedicado a la inteligencia de Hermione-. Esos Mortífagos fueron controlados de alguna manera.

-Sí –asintió Albus-. ¿No es curioso? –sonrió apretadamente mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza en una despedida-. Vigílale con atención, Severus. Necesitamos al señor Potter más que nunca.

Y con estas palabras se marchó, dejando a Severus a solas de nuevo con su durmiente compañero vinculado. En cuanto fuese posible, pensaba investigar en persona aquel tema. Seguramente Albus lo había comentado para que lo hiciera de todas formas...

-----------------

NdA: Como habréis notado, hay un cambio dramático en la visión que Severus tiene de Harry, un cambio importante en su relación. De todas formas Severus no lo acaba de entender todavía, por muy consciente de ello. También ha habido un cambio para Harry, pero no es consciente de ello. Los que esperéis "carne", vais a tener que esperar todavía bastante; esto es un romance: lento, sutil, y duradero.

Sobre los Dursleys: Mucha gente quiere saber sobre ellos. En la mayoría de historias no es Albus quien toma cartas en el asunto de la venganza. Aunque yo creo que merecen la cárcel, Harry sufriría mucho si supiese que se han vengado de ellos. Pero no es la última aparición que harán: mucho más tarde reaparecerán, bajo unas circunstancias muy extrañas que les forzarán a ir a Hogwarts.

Sobre los anillos de boda: Muchos preguntan por qué Harry lleva el anillo en la derecha. Es del todo intencionado: hay mucha simbología en esta historia, sobre todo en los capítulos por venir. Mucha no tiene gran relevancia, y si no lo pilláis no pasa nada, pero en otras ocasiones señalará un punto crucial del guión. El anillo de bodas es una de esas que no tienen gran importancia, y que puse porque me hacía sonreír. En América y parte de Gran Bretaña se suele llevar en la izquierda. La mayoría de hombres no empezaron a llevar anillos de bodas de forma habitual hasta después de la segunda Guerra Mundial, y era sólo costumbre en las mujeres. En muchos otros lugares del mundo el anillo se lleva en la derecha. Depende en qué país estés y de la religión que se tenga allí. Incluso distintas versiones del cristianismo hay distintas costumbres al respecto.

Parte de la población de Gran Bretaña ha llevado siempre el anillo en la derecha y sigue haciéndolo. Sospecho que viene de la creencia de que la mano izquierda es "mala": los estudiantes zurdos tenían prohibido escribir con ella hasta hace cincuenta años. Teniendo en cuenta que el mundo mágico está culturalmente por detrás del mundo muggle y son bastante más supersticiosos (por buenos motivos), pensé que era buena idea quedarse con la tradición oral antigua y ponerles las alianzas en la diestra.

Como nota curiosa, "izquierda" en latín es "sinistra", que significa también "siniestra". La profesora Sinistra aparecerá pronto en la historia y causará una interesante revelación para el matrimonio de Harry.


	10. Capítulo 10 Flechas y Espadas

NdA: Este capítulo es un poco extraño, ya que es sobre todo explicaciones que darán Remus, Sirius y Severus a Harry para que aprenda cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Esto cambiará bastante la perspectiva de Harry del mundo mágico y su relación con el mundo muggle. Ese cambio de visión seguirá a lo largo de esta historia hasta que Harry empiece a comprender qué lugar ocupa en la sociedad

Capítulo 10 –Espadas y flechas

Un dolor familiar en la frente despertó a Harry de un sueño plagado de imágenes de muerte y fuego. Los sueños también eran familiares, las caras siempre recordándole los errores que había cometido, las vidas que había tomado o no había podido defender. Casi dio la bienvenida a la agonía que le distraía del dolor del resto de su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos percibió una silueta oscura junto a su cama. Sin las gafas no podía ver sus rasgos con claridad, pero no había confusión posible respecto a aquel perfil que se dibujaba contra la luz que entraba por la ventana a sus espaldas. Severus Snape tenía una nariz muy característica, y Harry se preguntó por un segundo si se la habrían roto alguna vez.

-¿Profesor? –su voz sonaba ronca. ¿Habría estado gritando? Snape, que había estado mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana pensativo, se giró de inmediato al oírle. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría allí. Cuando se había dormido la Señora Pomfrey estaba intentando sacar a su padrino y al resto. ¿Se habría quedado Snape allí toda la noche? Creía recordar a alguien acariciándole el pelo, pero ese debía haber sido Sirius, no Snape…

-Ah, señor Potter, veo que ya estamos despiertos –le saludó Snape, con su tono típicamente arrogante que, sin embargo, carecía de la mofa a la que estaba acostumbrado. Harry deseó poder ver mejor su cara, preguntándose si el hombre estaría enfadado con él-. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, señor –respondió Harry de forma automática. No se sentía nada bien. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, sobre todo el hombro. Pero viviría: eso debía ser suficiente. Creyó haber oído un resoplido de risa de Snape y le oteó de nuevo, preguntándose si aquello que creía ver era el asomo de una sonrisa. Seguramente no. Entonces Snape buscó algo entre sus ropas.

-Encontré sus gafas –le dijo, tendiéndoselas. Para gran sorpresa de Harry, en vez de sencillamente dárselas, se las colocó cuidadosamente en la cara. La habitación se definió y enfocó inmediatamente.

-Gracias –tartamudeó Harry, levantando una mano para empujar las gafas nariz arriba. Descubrió entonces por qué Snape le había colocado éstas: mover su brazo dolía. Siseó. Snape le cogió por la muñeca y volvió a ponerle el brazo descansando sobre el lecho.

-Déjeme mirar su herida, señor Potter –dijo con cierta rigidez. Para consternación de Harry, le abrió los botones del pijama y luego la camisa, revelando un espeso vendaje blanco en su hombro derecho. Retiró el vendaje con habilidad y evitándole dolor. Harry tuvo una breve visión de su propia piel ennegrecida y amoratada, y de una herida apenas cerrada justo bajo su clavícula. Snape se apartó un momento y cuando volvió llevaba una pequeña botella azul en una mano y una sustancia oleosa en la otra. Empezó a extender el aceite sobre la piel lacerada con aquellos dedos largos y cuidadosos, sin dejarse ni un milímetro de la herida.

Harry contuvo el aliento, momentáneamente descolocado ante lo que ocurría. Sabía que estaba herido, recordaba con perfecta claridad lo ocurrido ayer, pero la realidad de aquella herida le cogió por sorpresa. El recuerdo del virote surgiendo de su hombro era tenue y vago. Pero fue la actitud de Snape la que le confundió más: no podía recordar ni una vez en su trato con el hombre que le hubiese tocado con tanta suavidad. Apenas podía recordar un par de veces que le hubiese sencillamente tocado, y nunca para acariciar su piel de aquella forma. Era extrañamente íntimo, aunque dudaba que hubiese pensado eso si fuese la señora Pomfrey quien lo hiciese. Pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión¿no? Era el trabajo de la señora Pomfrey. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo Snape? El dolor, no obstante, estaba remitiendo y el contacto era extrañamente tranquilizador.

Y entonces Snape procedió a vendarle con vendas limpias, a cerrar su pijama botón a botón antes de que Harry pudiese reorganizar sus ideas lo suficiente como para protestar. Un instante más tarde Snape volvía a estar sentado junto a su cama, limpiándose las manos en un paño, y todo había terminado.

-¿Cómo están las otras heridas¿Duelen, pican o molestan de alguna forma? –preguntó en tono clínico. Harry flexionó su otro brazo con cuidado, recordando la larga astilla que se le había clavado en él. Hubo un leve destello de dolor, pero nada grave. Y su pierna… flexionó la rodilla. Más que un breve destello en aquel caso, pero para nada similar al dolor que había sentido en el hombro.

-Nada tan grave –le dijo a Snape.

-Poppy fue capaz de curar esas dos heridas de forma más completa –le explicó Snape-. El bíceps fue fácil de curar, y la flecha en tu pierna no había tocado hueso y se pudo extraer de forma limpia. Eres afortunado de no haber sido más malherido.

Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si ahora era cuando venía el sermón sobre su culpabilidad en lo ocurrido. Pero Snape no dijo nada más, y cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, le vio pensativo.

-¿Hubo más heridos? –Ron y Hermione parecían estar bien cuando le habían visitado ayer, pero había habido más gente en la calle. Por no hablar de los tres Mortífagos, en los que no quería pensar ahora mismo. Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron.

-Cuatro residentes de Hogsmeade murieron, y hubo una docena de heridos, pero ninguno de tanta gravedad como tú.

Cuatro muertos. Harry palideció. Debían haber caído durante su huída inicial. Debería haber gritado cuando vio que se le tiraban encima los Mortífagos, debería haber alertado a la gente de la calle para que se ocultaran en vez de ocultarse.

-No es culpa tuya –Snape fue firme y parecía algo enfadado. Aquello le sorprendió.

-Les vi en la armería –explicó-. Debería…

-No –le cortó Snape-. No es culpa tuya. Te vieron, te atacaron. La culpa es de ellos por entero. Y sobre la gente de la calle… Había docenas de magos y brujas entrenados, y ni uno de ellos reaccionó. Son responsables de su propia cobardía.

Harry sintió un asomo de furia al oír aquellas palabras.

-Eran mercaderes y tenderos, no puedes esperar que ellos…

-No –le cortó de nuevo Snape-, imagino es poco razonable por mi parte esperar que un puñado de vendedores y paseantes se comportasen como héroes. Tan poco razonable como acusar a un joven de dieciséis años de las acciones de un grupo de psicópatas incontrolables.

Harry parpadeó atónito. No estaba seguro, pero era como si Snape le estuviese dedicando un cumplido, implicando que había actuado como un héroe, al tiempo que intentaba aligerar su sentimiento de culpa. No estaba muy seguro de cómo tomárselo; no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos de Snape. El ruido de la puerta le evitó contestar. Remus y Sirius entraron al cuarto, sonriendo luminosamente al ver que Harry estaba despierto. Les devolvió la sonrisa, viendo la mirada negra que su padrino dedicaba a Snape. Recordaba vagamente haberle pedido que no se pelease con Snape, preocupado de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Sirius no tenía la cabeza fría y no quería que se metiese en líos, por no mencionar que Snape no se merecía recibir la ira de Sirius: le había salvado la vida ayer, y no por primera vez. Aún recordaba el alivio que había sentido al ver llegar a Snape y Dumbledore entre las llamas.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? –le preguntó Sirius, para continuar con docenas de preguntas acerca de cómo estaban sus heridas, si estaba molesto o dolorido, si tenía fiebre, si había dormido bien, cómo le iba el tratamiento, etc. Harry se sintió algo abrumado con tanta atención, pese a que era agradable que alguien se preocupase tanto por él. Nunca había recibido ese tipo de trato de pequeño. Las pocas veces que se había enfermado, su tía simplemente le había encerrado en la alacena y había echado un vistazo cada día a ver si seguía vivo. Le parecía recordar que cada vez que se curaba ella se sentía algo decepcionada.

Remus le sonrió y se dedicó a mirar a Sirius con cierta indulgencia divertida en sus cálidos ojos. Snape guardó silencio. Harry se sorprendió de que el Maestro de Pociones no se hubiese marchado a la mínima oportunidad. La señora Pomfrey entró, apartándoles del lecho. Repasó sus heridas, comentó que estaban curándose muy bien, y luego se fue en busca de algo de desayunar. Los tres hombres volvieron a su lado, situándose de nuevo en las sillas alrededor de la cama. Harry volvió a sorprenderse de que Snape eligiera quedarse en presencia de los dos Merodeadores.

-He hablado con el Auror que investiga el asunto de Hogsmeade –comentó Remus depués de que todos volvieran a sus sitios-. Aparentemente esos Mortífagos estaban haciendo un encargo de gran magnitud, una gran cantidad de armas. Ha habido compras parecidas en otras ciudades de toda Inglaterra.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en las implicaciones. Voldemort estaba reuniendo un ejército y armándolo para la batalla. Pero el lado muggle de Harry estaba un poco sorprendido ante algunos detalles.

-¿Por qué compran ballestas y espadas? –preguntó confuso-. ¿No sería más práctico comprar ametralladoras? Digo yo que harían bastante más daño que una flecha.

-¿Armas muggle? –Remus sacudió la cabeza-. No son demasiado útiles contra magos, Harry.

-No estoy seguro de lo que es una ametralladora –comentó Sirius, asintiendo a lo que Remus decía-, pero imagino que será algún tipo de pistola. Toda pistola requiere pólvora, y hay docenas de hechizos que hacen que la pólvora sea inútil.

Harry no lo había pensado.

-¿Pero y si pones un hechizo para proteger la pistola de la magia enemiga?

-No sería una gran diferencia –respondió Snape-. Aunque la pistola funcionase, hay excelentes escudos contra las balas. Incluso los muggles pueden crear armaduras contra ellas. Para un mago, es extremadamente sencillo detenerlas.

-Pues se hechiza las balas –insistió Harry.

-Poner un hechizo defensivo en un objeto o hechizar algo para que haga algo en concreto son cosas muy distintas –replicó Remus-. Lo primero es magia común, fácil de hacer. Lo segundo, sin embargo, no es nada común: en esencia, lo que haces es crear un artefacto mágico. No es imposible, pero sí difícil, y requiere una estructura de base estable.

-¿Una estructura estable? –Harry miró de uno a otro. No era habitual recibir una clase sobre el diseño de armas, sobre todo de aquel inusual trío de personas.

-Una espada no cambia de forma o estructura cuando se la usa –explicó Snape-, como tampoco una flecha o un virote. En cambio, una bala cambia de forma drástica: se calienta excesivamente con la explosión inicial de pólvora, y se achata o deforma cuando impacta. No retiene su forma, así que no puede mantener un hechizo. Lo mismo ocurre con los artefactos explosivos muggles.

-¿Entonces Voldemort usará espadas y flechas? –preguntó Harry. Siempre había asumido que el mundo mágico se mantenía oculto del muggle por miedo, que si había una pelea, la tecnología muggle se mostraría superior a la magia. Pero si estaba entendiendo bien, ese no era el caso para nada. ¿Sería el mundo muggle al que estarían protegiendo al esconderse?-. Pero… ¿Quién sabe esgrima hoy día? –preguntó. A veces, el mundo mágico le parecía medieval en cultura y modas, pero todavía no había visto ni una lucha a espada. Por el momento, los Mortífagos habían dependido más de sus varitas en combate. Las dos saetas que había recibido eran su primer contacto con un ataque similar.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Severus es un duelista excelente –remarcó Remus con suavidad-. Y Sirius no era malo, hace tiempo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron considerablemente al mirar de Snape a Sirius, confuso, preguntándose si Remus estaría bromeando. La cara de Snape era tan indescifrable como acostumbraba, pero Sirius lucía una sonrisa extraña y torcida.

-Es habitual en las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas enseñar a sus vástagos esgrima y tiro con arco, Harry –le explicó su padrino-. Yo también aprendí, lo mismo que tu padre. Era un arquero más que decente, aunque no le interesaba nada la espada. Pero eran los Slytherins los que se apasionaban con aquellos entrenamientos.

-No lo entiendo –protestó Harry-. Si es tan común¿por qué no lo aprendemos en la escuela? –no había tenido la más mínima idea sobre cómo blandir una espada cuando había matado al basilisco en segundo año con la espada de Godric Gryffindor. El pensar que debería haber sabido algo era alarmante, en cierto sentido.

-Eso es porque la buena sociedad no cree que sea una práctica adecuada –explicó Remus-. ¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien como Arthur Weasley aprobando algo tan violento?

-¿Violento?

-Son deportes sangrientos, Harry –añadió Sirius, echándole una mirada negra a Snape-. Los duelos de espada se llevan a cabo con armas afiladas. Aunque oficialmente no son bien vistos, el Ministerio no los ha llegado a prohibir, algo de lo que "ciertas familias" se aprovechan cuanto pueden –no había duda, por su tono de voz, de a qué familias se estaba refiriendo. Harry recordó repentinamente su primera noche en las habitaciones de Snape, viendo aquellas finas cicatrices en la piel blanca. Recordó su sorpresa al ver lo atlético que era Snape, y preguntarse qué haría para mantenerse tan en forma. Y recordó haber pensado que las cicatrices parecían fruto de hojas de cuchillo. Miró a Snape atónito.

-Las cicatrices –susurró de forma apenas audible. No eran cuchillos. Habían sido espadas. Los ojos de Snape se convirtieron en rendijas al oírle. Harry se sonrojó, recordando que no debería haberse quedado mirando al hombre aquella noche. Y para colmo, lo último que quería era explicar a Sirius que había visto cicatrices en el cuerpo de Snape cuando estaba en su cama. A su padrino le podía dar un paro cardíaco.

-A Snape le gustaba bastante jugar con espaditas¿verdad, Snape? –continuó Sirius, sin oír a Harry-. Tenía una espada aleada en plata si no me equivoco –su tono era duro y lleno de rabia, y afectó tanto a Remus como a Snape: Remus se puso rígido, con expresión súbitamente distante y reservada; Snape se levantó. Sirius hizo lo propio, de su lado de la cama. Harry sabía que había mala sangre entre ambos, y podía entender perfectamente qué utilidad tenía una aleación de plata en relación con un hombre lobo, pero ver cómo Snape y Sirius se mataban por algo ocurrido hacía veinte años no iba a ayudar a nadie. Harry veía bien claro que estaban a punto de arrojarse el uno sobre el otro.

Harry reaccionó sin pensar, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y extendiendo los brazos en cruz, las palmas posándose en el pecho de ambos hombres antes de que se pudiesen mover el uno hacia el otro. Un segundo más tarde lo lamentó profundamente, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, ya que la herida se reabrió en su hombro y el dolor le sacudió como una descarga. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, convulsivamente, y lo único que evitó que se derrumbara fueron sus dedos engarfiándose en las camisas de los dos hombres.

-¡Harry! –Sirius y Snape le sujetaron al tiempo, antes de que se fuera contra el colchón. Siseó en su agonía, con el cuerpo rígido mientras ambos le tendían en la cama de nuevo. Su mente se llenó de oscuridad, iluminada levemente por destellos de dolor.

-Ábrele la camisa –ordenó alguien, tal vez Snape. Unas manos desabotonaron su pijama, las de Sirius.

-¡Merlín¡Está sangrando de nuevo! –gritó Sirius, con la voz replete de pánico. Alguien llamó a la Señora Pomfrey. Aquellos dedos largos, calmantes, volvieron a acariciar su piel febril: Snape trataba de aliviar el dolor de nuevo. Trató de permanecer consciente, una tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Oyó la voz de la señora Pomfrey, muy distante, murmurando sinsentidos tranquilizadores, y luego gritando:

-¡Fuera¡Fuera¡Los dos, fuera! El hombre lobo puede quedarse, que ha demostrado ser educado y tranquilo¡¡pero vosotros, par de idiotas, fuera de mi hospital ahora mismo!!

Hubo un coro de protestas provinentes de Sirius y Snape. Y luego regresó el bendito silencio. Harry se dejó acunar por él un rato, entrando y saliendo de la inconsciencia hasta que se despertó al recordar que debía cuidarse de que Sirius y Snape no se mataran el uno al otro. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Remus sentado a su lado, con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Se han matado? –preguntó débilmente. Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-No, eso de reabrirte la herida delante de ellos fue un obstáculo efectivo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tremendamente estúpido –respondió Harry-. Me olvidé del hombro.

-Esos dos distraerían a cualquiera –sonrió Remus-. Sirius lleva fatal todo el tema de tu matrimonio.

-Hombre, Snape es la última persona que habría elegido para mí –rió Harry débilmente.

-Más que probablemente –asintió Remus-. Pero no es sólo por Snape. Sirius nunca ha sido muy partidario del matrimonio en general. No es un gran fan de la monogamia.

Harry miró a Remus con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. No era habitual recibir ese tipo de información sobre su padrino. Algunos temas siempre eran cuidadosamente dados de lado. Ninguno de los dos se sentía muy cómodo hablando de parejas o citas en general. Pero antes de que Harry pudiese añadir ninguna pregunta, Remus cambió de tema.

-Quería preguntarte una cosa¿cómo es que Severus fue el elegido? Ya me han contado lo de Fudge y por qué debías casarte, pero ¿no habría sido mejor elegir a Hermione, o a alguno de los Weasleys? Me imagino que Ginny hubiese estado encantada de casarse contigo.

-Ginny era demasiado joven –explicó Harry-. No había cumplido aún los quince. Y Hermione… -Harry se interrumpió y meneó la cabeza-. Es como una hermana para mí, y además le gusta a Ron. Remus asintió, entendiéndole.

-¿Y qué hay de Bill o Charlie? Por no comentar que debe haber docenas de chicas en esta escuela que hubiesen estado encantadas de ofrecerse para el puesto…

-Parte del problema era que todo el mundo parecía opinar que Fudge iba a cuestionar el matrimonio –expuso Harry-, así que necesitaban a alguien que tuviese el estatus y el dinero necesarios para oponerse al Ministerio, así que tampoco había gran número de opciones disponibles. El señor y la señora Weasley dijeron que su familia no tenía suficiente influencia. Y luego trajeron la Piedra del Matrimonio y la cosa se nos fue de las manos…

Remus miró a Harry con ojos desorbitados.

-¿La Piedra del Matrimonio¿Dumbledore usó la Piedra del Matrimonio? Esa cosa ha sido culpable de la mayoría de desastres matrimoniales en la historia de los magos. Nadie la usa ya.

-Me contaron aquello de Ginebra y Lancelot…

-Por no hablar de la guerra de Troya. Helena miró la Piedra y en vez de ver a su marido, el rey Menelao, vio al príncipe de Troya Paris, así que huyó con él –le dijo Remus.

-Dumbledore dijo que era inofensivo mirarla si no estabas casado –murmuró Harry conciliador.

-¿Y si la persona que te muestra está casada? –preguntó Remus-. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieses mirado en ella y hubieses visto que tu pareja perfecta es una increíblemente hermosa mujer que ya está casada con otro? La idea de la pareja perfecta, de la media naranja, es un concepto muy poderoso. No importa lo honorables que sean tus intenciones, en algún lugar de tu mente siempre existirá la duda sobre lo que podría haber sido tener a esa persona contigo, a tu lado. Eso es más que suficiente para hacer a alguien desgraciado de por vida.

-Bueno, no ocurrió eso –dijo Harry dubitativo, pensando que quizás Dumbledore estaba bastante más loco de lo que había creído. Menudo riesgo había corrido… Remus sacudió la cabeza con aire serio.

-No, por supuesto. En vez de ello, te mostró a Severus Snape. Imagino que te entusiasmó.

Aquella frase fue dicha tan llanamente que Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

-¡Ni te lo imaginas! –asintió-. La señora Hooch estaba convencida de que estaba estropeada. Yo me siento tentado a darle la razón.

-¿No os estáis llevando bien? –conjeturó Remus.

-No –agitó la cabeza con vehemencia, y luego hizo una pausa dándose cuenta de que aquello no era del todo verdad-. Bueno… -suspiró-. Un poquito. Mejor de lo que esperaba, en todo caso. La mayor parte del tiempo simplemente nos odiamos.

Remus le miró pensativo durante bastante rato, antes de añadir con suavidad:

-Se quedó velándote toda la noche¿sabes? –lo cual, se dijo Harry, respondía a la pregunta que se había hecho a sí mismo.

-No he dicho que no fuese una buena persona… -se interrumpió, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía decir-. Remus¿realmente tenía una espada con aleación de plata?

Remus suspiró, con una mirada profundamente triste.

-Harry, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y todos cometimos muchos errores por aquel entonces. Todos hemos cambiado. Hace años, te habría dicho que le odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, que era un Mortífago y un asesino. Pero me equivocaba. Ya he superado esa etapa y he dejado de pensar así. No dejes que la furia de Sirius te haga pensar que comparto sus sentimientos, porque no es así. No lo hago.

-¿Y por qué Sirius no puede superarlo?

-Sirius todavía está intentando reconstruir su propia mente tras Azkaban. Desgraciadamente para él, muchos de sus recuerdos parecen recientes. Ha perdido doce años de su vida y está intentando ponerse al día. Para mí, los cambios de situación fueron paso a paso, gradualmente. Para Sirius ha sido de la noche a la mañana. Le cuesta horrores aceptar ciertas cosas. No tuvo oportunidad de digerir la muerte de tus padres. No le dieron la posibilidad de pasar su tiempo de duelo y asimilarlo, como tampoco de aceptar que Severus era uno de los buenos en vez de parte de los asesinos. No vio los juicios, no supo nada de lo que Severus hizo por Dumbledore. Para él ha sido como irse a dormir con una visión del mundo y despertar para descubrir que todo el mundo cree algo distinto. Si te mezclamos a ti en esta situación, se vuelve de lo más volátil. Eres todo cuanto le queda.

-Te tiene a ti –le recordó Harry. Sirius les tenía a los dos. Remus hizo una extraña mueca y le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, me tiene –accedió suavemente-, aunque no sabe muy bien qué hacer conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Harry le miró confuso, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir con eso. Remus simplemente agitó la cabeza y le sonrió con normalidad esta vez.

-Nada –le contestó-. Sirius sólo es un poco impulsivo, y tiene ideas locas. No dejes que cree tensiones entre Severus y tú. Y por favor, a partir de ahora evita interponerte entre ellos. Creí que al pobrecillo le iba a dar un ataque cuando te desmayaste.

-No quería que se peleasen –adujo Harry, conciliador.

-Hacerle sentir culpable suele ir bien –le dijo Remus-. Y si todo lo demás falla, le puedes dar con un periódico enrollado en la nariz. Normalmente funciona.

Eso casi sonaba como algo que Snape podría haber dicho. La mera idea hizo que Harry se riera.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, Remus –le dijo bajito, sintiéndose agradecido de que su padrino tuviese un amigo así a su lado. Le dolía imaginarse a Sirius huyendo solo del Ministerio y los Dementores. Remus simplemente sonrió con amabilidad, alargando la mano para palmear la del chico.

-No querría estar en ningún otro sitio, Harry.

------------------------

NdA: No sé gran cosa de metalurgia, pero imagino que una aleación de plata y acero debilitaría tremendamente la hoja de una espada, pero pese a ello me gustó la idea. ¡Y estoy segura de que en el mundo mágico hay alguna manera de templar el acero de forma mil veces más eficaz de lo que un muggle podría!


	11. Capítulo 11 Enfrentándose a Gryffindors

Capítulo 11- Enfrentándose a Gryffindors

Severus Snape caminó como una exhalación por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con los estudiantes huyendo de su paso. Su único consuelo era que Sirius Black estaba atrapado en su forma de perro por haber sido expulsado de la enfermería lo mismo que él. Ese imbécil era incapaz de contener su lengua. Y si Black hubiese conocido la mitad de bien que él a Harry, hubiese sabido que aquel loco Gryffindor se habría lanzado sobre una espada para proteger a su padrino, que haría cualquier cosa por evitar que se peleasen. Abrirse así la herida…

Severus agitó la cabeza para no pensar en ello. ¡Ese estúpido chico era su propio peor enemigo en ocasiones! Y ahora, gracias a Black, ya no podía vigilarle y cuidarle. Poppy se calmaría eventualmente, se dijo. Y Lupin estaba con él. Aparte de la licantropía, Lupin era bastante decente como acompañante.

-¿Profesor? –Snape se giró sorprendido de que alguno de los críos tuviese valor de hablarle en su actual estado de ánimo, evidente en su expresión. Ron y Hermione estaban tras él. Contuvo las palabras enfurecidas que asomaban a sus labios.

-¿Sí? –masculló en vez de ello.

-Estábamos yendo a ver a Harry –dijo Hermione-. ¿Está mejor?

-Si pueden mantener a ese perro rabioso lejos de él, estoy seguro de que se recuperará del todo –les espetó, notando el rubor que se alzaba en ambos rostros. Suspiró interiormente: por supuesto, eran Gryffindors, leales hasta la médula incluso hacia Black.

-¡Sirius adora a Harry! –protestó Ron, lanzándose en defensa de Black-. Y puede cuidarle mejor que… -Hermione le dio un codazo en el costado, haciéndole callar antes de que acabase una declaración que sin duda Snape le habría hecho pagar cara. Se preguntó si valía la pena recordar a aquel idiota que Black le había roto la pierna en su tercer año.

-Señorita Granger, querría hablarle de algo –Snape dirigió su atención de lleno a Hermione, descartando a Ron, al recordar algo que le había comentado Dumbledore. Ella empezó a protestar, pero él alzó la mano-. Potter seguirá allí cuando acabemos. Señor Weasley, puede adelantarse y visitarle si la Señora Pomfrey lo permite. La señorita Granger se le unirá luego.

Ambos parecieron a punto de protestar, pero luego Hermione sencillamente hizo gesto a Ron de que fuese yendo sin ella. Ron lanzó una mirada de resentimiento a Snape antes de dirigirse hacia la enfermería.

Severus llevó a Hermione a su oficina, donde la hizo pasar antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse tras su despacho. Ella se sentó justo enfrente, mirándole con curiosidad. Nunca le había tenido el miedo que otros estudiantes sí le tenían, aunque había sido sobradamente cruel con ella. Era difícil mantener la imagen de Mortífago leal que favorecía a los Slytherin cuando se encontraba con alguien tan brillante como aquella Gryffindor. Darle a Draco Malfoy las mismas notas que a Granger le había resultado una tortura: había pocas personas con las que se hubiese encontrado que pudiesen desafiar a la inteligencia de aquella chica.

-¿Usted y Potter investigaron hechizos el año pasado? –preguntó, recordándole la conversación que habían tenido con el Auror ayer. Hermione frunció el ceño, pensativa, pero asintió-. ¿Para subir nota? –volvió a preguntar, sospechando la respuesta que iba a recibir. Ella le devolvió la mirada, como intentando decidirse. Por último, agitó la cabeza.

-No, señor, no era exactamente trabajo para la escuela. Simplemente pensamos que le podía ir bien a Harry aprender algunas cosillas extra, que eso le podría ayudar.

-Siga, por favor –le instó. Hermione suspiró.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras nunca ha sido demasiado útil –señaló ella, algo irritada-. El profesor Quirrell y Lockhart eran unos inútiles. El profesor Moody resultó ser un Mortífago disfrazado y se pasó el tiempo enseñándonos las Imperdonables, que Harry no quiere usar. Y todo cuanto nos ha enseñado el profesor Mackrel es cómo reconocer comida envenenada. El único profesor decente que hemos tenido fue el profesor Lupin –no se molestó en ocultar su resentimiento por el hecho de que él fuese culpable de que le echaran. En su momento, no había tenido elección. Lucius Malfoy había insistido en que encontrase la forma de deshacerse de él, y descubrir públicamente que era un hombre lobo había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido. Y para ser sinceros, Lupin había metido la pata por todo lo alto: olvidarse de tomar la poción casi había costado vidas-. Tal y como están las cosas, señor, pensamos que si Harry tenía que sobrevivir a los ataques de Voldemort, más nos valía prepararle por nuestra cuenta –continuó Hermione. Snape tuvo que admirar su iniciativa-. Así que empezamos a estudiar por nuestro lado.

-Fue una excelente idea por su parte, señorita Granger –admitió Snape. Vio cómo la chica se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que le había hecho un cumplido-. ¿Qué puede decirme de ese hechizo, La Voz del Rey? –fuese lo que fuese que Albus había descubierto al respecto, le había sobresaltado, y pocas cosas sobresaltaban a Albus Dumbledore tras un siglo y medio de vida.

-Bueno, ya me oyó ayer, señor –explicó Hermione-. Es un precursor del Imperius, pero menos poderoso. Es efectivo, sin embargo, cuando funciona.

-¿Cuándo funciona? –dijo Snape. Ella asintió, pensativa.

-Así es, señor. No parece que vaya muy bien. Yo no llegué a conseguir que funcionase, y tampoco Ron.

-Pero funcionó con Potter.

-Sí, señor –corroboró ella-. Al final se nos ocurrió que requiere a alguien realmente poderoso para usarlo, razón por la cual habría caído en desuso.

-¿Encontraron otros hechizos caídos en desuso?

-Unos cuantos –admitió ella-, pero la mayoría no eran muy útiles para nosotros. No es como si pudieses practicar expulsar demonios con tus amigos. Para empezar tendrías que haber invocado al demonio previamente.

Severus palideció al oírla.

-Señorita Granger, espero que no habrán estado trasteando con invocaciones –esos temas estaban considerados quizás las más oscuras de las Artes, y no había forma de practicarlas sin mancillar la propia alma para siempre.

-¡Por supuesto que no, señor! –exclamó ella, con una expresión tan furiosa ante la idea que un alivio mayor de lo que habría admitido jamás se apoderó de él. La idea de que Harry Potter pudiese tener escarceos con semejante oscuridad le alarmaba de una forma impensable-. Contrariamente a lo que pueda pensar, ¡no somos estúpidos! Y si Harry no quiere usar las Imperdonables ni siquiera en defensa propia, ¿cómo podría usted llegar a creer siquiera que se dedicase a jugar con algo así?

-Señorita Granger, creo que sus deducciones se basan en un malentendido. No es su inteligencia lo que estoy poniendo en duda. Es la naturaleza de los Gryffindor, tan dada a lanzarse a ciegas, lo que me inquieta –vio un leve arranque de diversión en la mirada de ella cuando reconoció su cumplido retorcido. Que bruja tan lista; casi podría llegar a apreciarla.

-Sabe, señor… Los Slytherin no tienen el monopolio de la astucia.

-Eso le gusta al Director decirme –accedió Severus apaciblemente-. Gracias, señorita Granger. Eso es todo.

Ella se levantó para salir, pero se detuvo junto a la puerta, mirándole de reojo.

-Profesor, ¿por qué el Director no hace nada al respecto de esa clase? El profesor Dubloise este año es tan malo como fuera el profesor Mackrel. ¿Es que no hay profesores mejores?

Severus frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Me está preguntando por qué motivo no doy yo la clase? –ella asintió, y Severus continuó hablando-. Porque no representaría la menor diferencia, señorita Granger. No es muy conocido, pero la mayoría de magos y brujas no tienen el más mínimo talento para las Artes Oscuras o su Defensa. Esto se debe a que requiere un temperamento muy específico. Esa es una de las razones por la cual los requisitos para ser Auror son tan estrictos. Hay muy poca gente que sea apropiada para ello, y señalar a la mayoría su falta de habilidad en la defensa generalmente causa pánico. Aquellos con capacidad y temperamento apropiado, como usted, el señor Weasley y el señor Potter, generalmente acaban aprendiendo lo necesario por muchas trabas que se les pongan.

-Pero todo el mundo aprendió las bases cuando el profesor Lupien enseñaba –protestó Hermione.

-No he dicho que no pudiesen aprender los hechizos, señorita Granger –le recordó Severus-. He dicho que les falta el carácter apropiado. Pese a la forma en que Lupien dirigió sus clases, ¿sabe la cantidad de estudiantes que siguen sufriendo pesadillas sobre boggarts y kappas? Teniendo en cuenta que soy quien destila la pócima para dormir sin sueños de la señora Pomfrey, yo sí lo sé.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron grandemente.

-¡Pero si derrotamos a los boggarts, y aprendimos a escapar de los kappas! ¿Por qué motivo deberían seguir temiéndolos?

-Desde luego, ¿por qué? –se preguntó Severus, encontrando la idea tan ridícula como ella la encontraba por muy cierta que fuese-. Ayer estaban ustedes rodeados de magos y brujas adultos, perfectamente capaces de lanzar escudos y maldiciones, por no mencionar a varios alumnos de séptimo año que estudiaron con Lupin. Y además, cualquier propietario de librería debería conocer al menos un hechizo para helar el fuego si amenaza con quemar su negocio… y sin embargo ni uno levantó la varita para ayudarles. Le puedo asegurar que el mejor maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no podría cambiar este hecho patético. Siempre serán unos pocos electos los que defiendan las masas. ¿Por qué si no el mundo mágico al completo pondría sus esperanzas en las manos de un chico que ni ha terminado la escuela?

-Siempre he opinado que era algo ridículo… -admitió Hermione.

-Desde luego –corroboró Severus. Ella sonrió de repente.

-Entonces me imagino que somos afortunados de que Harry estuviese preparado para ello –inteligente o no, seguía siendo una Gryffindor y su lealtad hacia Potter era inalterable. Tuvo que admirar eso en ella.

-Quizás simplemente el señor Potter es afortunado con los amigos que ha escogido.

De nuevo, ella pareció quedarse atónita. Aquel cumplido había sido menos sutil, y tan cercano como le era posible a un agradecimiento por lo que había hecho ayer. La chica le sonrió, estuvo a punto de decir algo y luego cambió de idea.

-Que pase un buen día, profesor –dijo simplemente, abriendo la puerta.

-Que pase un buen día, señorita Granger.

Una vez solo, Severus volvió a meditar en el enigma que Albus le había planteado. La Voz del Rey. Le parecía altamente improbable que Harry Potter pudiese realizar cualquier hechizo que Hermione Granger fuese incapaz de hacer funcionar, así que había algo que ignoraba en todo ello. Albus había dicho que Harry tampoco debería haber sido capaz de utilizarlo. Parecía que tendría que investigar más.

Regresó a sus habitaciones, decidiendo buscar referencias en su biblioteca privada. Tal y como llegaba a su puerta, se dio cuenta de que cualquier búsqueda de información que hiciese tendría que esperar. Delante del retrato a sus habitaciones estaba el Grim.

Severus se detuvo y miró al enorme perro negro que le devolvía la mirada con resquemor. Sirius Black en su forma animal intimidaba, aunque Severus nunca lo habría admitido en voz alta. Era enorme y amenazador, con los ojos brillantes y asesinos de un lobo. Bien pensado, Lupin y él hacían una buena pareja. Severus tuvo que contener el impulso de sacar la varita. En vez de ello se quedó como una estatua en medio del pasillo, intercambiando miradas negras. Se percató de que tenía que tomar una decisión. Le gustase o no, ahora era él quien tenía que hacer el siguiente movimiento. Sirius ya había hecho el suyo viniendo hasta aquí.

Deseaba maldecirle, o al menos echarle, pero le vino a la cabeza la sonrisa que había iluminado los rasgos de Harry al ver a su padrino junto a su lecho. Harry adoraba a Sirius Black, de forma completa e incondicional. Los hechos eran simples: si Severus echaba a Sirius, le hacía daño, le hería, o le intentaba alejar de la vida de Harry, éste le odiaría para siempre.

A veces pensaba que los sentimientos de Harry hacia él se habían suavizado un poco, que aunque no había presente afecto o cariño, el chico ya no sentía aquel desagrado tan intenso que había sido la piedra de toque de su relación hasta el momento, pese a que declarase continuamente que le odiaba. Y aunque Severus detestaba admitirlo, en las últimas semanas la opinión de Harry le había empezado a importar. De alguna manera, pese a todo lo que se interponía entre ellos, pese a todas las razones que tenía para despreciar al chico y las inconveniencias que traía a su vida, Harry había logrado capturar la admiración de Severus tan fácil e intensamente como había capturado la del resto del mundo mágico. No estaba dispuesto a meditar sobre si quizás no había sido sólo su admiración lo que había atraído…

De ahí su decision.

Sirius Black. Su rival. Su enemigo. Su atormentador. El hombre al que su compañero vinculado amaba como a su única familia.

Severus Snape avanzó, dijo su contraseña, y por primera vez en su vida dejó que Sirius Black entrara en su hogar.

--------------------------

NdT: He abreviado algunas de las notas de autor porque lo que dice ya no es relevante, teniendo en cuenta cómo ha desarrollado la historia hasta ¡¡casi SESENTA CAPÍTULOS!! (¡agh!). Y sigue. Por mi parte, sólo decir que a estas alturas de la historia, en este capítulo sueltan varias cosas de pasada que luego resultan capitales, cosa de la que me di cuenta al traducir. Adoro a esta autora. Lo mismo que vosotros. ¡Un saludo a todos los que me animáis a seguir traduciendo!

NdA: Y aquí empieza la confrontación entre Sirius y Severus. Una vez más los requisitos de la sociedad mágica harán variar el resultado.

Sobre Remus: sí, su comportamiento será explicado. Ya veréis el desarrollo de la relación entre estos dos cachorrillos.

Peleas con espadas: La idea de espadas contra pistolas es una que he estado incubando durante bastante tiempo. Era muy importante para esta historia que se estableciese un límite muy definido entre magos y muggles. Es un tema que se irá repitiendo durante la historia, y se acabará convirtiendo en un punto esencial para el guión. Por cierto: la esgrima no es una habilidad que "coges". Toma años de práctica aprender ese arte, y horas de entrenamiento diarios para condicionar los músculos. Harry no podría aprenderlo de la noche a la mañana (NdT: hago esgrima, y suscribo este comentario con todo mi corazón. Cuando veo cómo trabajan las personas que llevan años en ello, y cómo practico yo, se me cae el alma a los pies xD).

Oclumancia: es un concepto que se introduce en el libro 5. Aunque aparecerá de pasada, no será importante. Las visiones de Harry no vienen de la misma fuente, así que tomar clases de Oclumancia no le serviría de nada.

Sobre la MPreg (embarazo masculino): No soy una gran fan de la idea, aunque he leído algunas historias en que trataban el tema de forma decente. Salvo por los caballitos de mar, en la naturaleza los machos no se quedan embarazados. Pero a pesar de que en el fandom la magia parece explicarlo todo, creo que la explicación más simple sería tomar una poción para cambiar de sexo. Ese concepto aparece en las tradiciones de muchos países: los mitos de Asia incluyen historias sobre lagunas que pueden hacerte cambiar de sexo o de forma tocándolas, el profeta Tiresias se pasó la mitad de su vida como hombre y la otra mitad como mujer, y muchos dioses de muchas mitologías podían cambiar de sexo regularmente. Supuestamente el dios Hermes era un hermafrodita que podía aparecer como hombre o como mujer (NdA: por no mencionar a Dionisos, el dios griego que tiene rostro de mujer o de anciano alternativamente, y cuya naturaleza es tan confusa como la de Hermes, a Abraxas que tiene medio rostro femenino y medio masculino, y a los dioses indios cuya fuerza o sakhti es siempre femenina, de forma que se vuelve extremadamente difícil decir si sus esposas son tales o son ellos mismos en forma femenina).

Me parece que en un mundo con magia sería bastante más simple que los personajes cambiasen de sexo antes que quedarse embarazados en un cuerpo no diseñado para el estado. Sin embargo, el tema del heredero aparecerá eventualmente en la historia. Pero no, no habrá embarazo masculino. No me veo a Severus del tipo maternal, y teniendo en cuenta la opinión de Harry sobre ser la "esposa", dudo que aceptase algo así.


	12. Capítulo 12 Emplazando culpas

Capítulo 12- Emplazando culpas

Había creído que Black se transformaría tan pronto cerrase la puerta. Se había equivocado. Miró bastante molesto cómo el perro se movía por todas las habitaciones, olfateando todo cuando se le ponía a tiro. Severus quería protestar, atar a aquella detestable criatura con un hechizo y detener aquella ruda invasión, pero había tomado su decisión, y no podía volver atrás. Tenía que aceptar las consecuencias. Ojalá acabase pronto.

No obstante, un insulto era apropiado a la situación.

-Méate en algo, Black, y me hago una alfombrilla con tu piel –resopló. El perro gruñó desde la garganta, pero no dejó de olfatear todo. Severus se sentó frente al fuego y se dedicó a contemplar su exploración. El escritorio de Harry recibió una inspección minuciosa, y el perro tuvo la audacia de menear el rabo mientras olía la capa que el chico había dejado colgando del respaldo de la silla. Todo lo demás también fue investigado, y Severus tuvo que admitir que la nariz de Black debía ser extraordinaria, ya que parecía reconocer todo lo que el chico había tocado. Luego procedió a entrar al resto de habitaciones, oliendo el suelo alrededor del laboratorio de pociones antes de erizarse y pasar a otra cosa, como sabiendo que aquel cuarto era dominio de Severus en exclusiva. Salvo por aquella lección espontánea, Harry evitaba su laboratorio.

Su oficina también recibió únicamente un rápido olfateo: rara vez Harry entraba allí, salvo para coger algún pergamino o pluma. La librería, sin embargo, recibió una inspección detallada. Harry leía allí a menudo. Al principio había pedido permiso para leer los libros y tomarlos prestados de vez en cuando. Severus se lo había dado y había seguido con curiosidad los intereses del chico: libros de hechizos, encantamientos, defensa contra las artes oscuras… El chico había tenido la cara de preguntarle una noche por qué no tenía ni un libro de Quidditch. Sorprendentemente, siempre dejaba la librería en las mismas condiciones en las que la encontraba, sin un solo ejemplar fuera de sitio. Excepto la noche que se habían peleado a propósito de las ropas. Severus había oído cómo los libros volaban de los estantes cuando el muchacho se había encerrado allí, furioso, con toda aquella magia incontrolable, instintiva y sin varita. Luego los había recolocado él mismo en su sitio, sin mencionárselo a Harry más.

Y entonces, para gran molestia de Severus, Black se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, empujando la puerta para abrirla con el hocico sin una mirada atrás. Escuchó en silencio, adivinando la conversación que iba a tener lugar de aquí a poco, eso asumiendo que Black no fuese simplemente a por su cuello. Los gruñidos que surgieron del cuarto sugerían que podía haber un cierto grado de violencia, y Severus deslizó la mano hacia su varita, preparándose para sacarlo si era necesario.

Black no salió inmediatamente, registrando el dormitorio por entero antes de regresar al salón. Cuando lo hizo volvía a tener su forma humana, y su rostro tenía una expresión tormentosa. La amenaza y la furia irradiaban de él mientras le contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Le has forzado a compartir cama –las palabras fueron duras, heladas, y acusadoras. Severus contuvo su genio sólo porque había intuido que aquello iba a empezar así.

-No le he forzado a nada, Black –indicó con voz igual de helada y dura-. Es mi compañero vinculado, no mi prisionero. Y si le hubieses dedicado siquiera medio minuto de atención a la idea, te habrías dado cuenta de que ni siquiera Voldemort ha logrado forzar a ese chico a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Black, tal vez sorpresa, pero desapareció igual de rápido que había aparecido.

-¿Sugieres que él quiere dormir en tu cama? –su tono dejaba claro que pensaba más bien lo contrario.

-No, Black –resopló Severus-. Puedo asegurarte que detesta la idea. Lo mismo que yo -Black estrechó la mirada al oír esto, sin darle crédito a esa última afirmación. Pero claro, Severus debía admitir que era una mentira muy pobre: había querido detestar la idea… Pero Potter era demasiado atractivo para que eso fuese posible-. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía ni voz ni voto en este asunto –añadió rápidamente-. El ministro Fudge nos forzó a ello con sus acciones.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Severus Snape no recordaba cómo transfigurar un lecho en dos? –se burló Black, tensando la mandíbula. Severus le devolvió una mirada helada, preguntándose si los doce años en Azkaban le habrían debilitado las funciones cerebrales.

-Dos semanas atrás descubrí un hechizo de Ojo Errante en la escoba de Potter, sin duda puesto allí por uno de mis estudiantes de Slytherin a petición de sus padres. Para el momento en que lo localicé, el Ojo ya había hecho una investigación completa de estas habitaciones. Lo único que Fudge necesita es una excusa para declarar este matrimonio nulo, y creo que una segunda cama sería excusa de sobras.

De nuevo hubo un brillo extraño en la mirada de Black, y Severus casi notó cómo se mordía la lengua para no contestar alguna inconveniencia. Su mandíbula no se relajó ni un ápice.

-¿Es por eso que te eligieron? ¿Porque nadie podría imaginar que el matrimonio no fuese válido? –pronunció la última palabra con desprecio-. ¿Porque nadie podría imaginar que no te aprovechases de Harry en el momento en que os dejasen a solas?

Severus contuvo su propia rabia. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellas acusaciones, de hecho había cultivado cuidadosamente aquella reputación.

-Esa es una de las razones –admitió-. El hecho de que tuviésemos quince minutos para encontrar a alguien adecuado tampoco ayudó.

-¿De veras? –la ira era bien visible en la mirada de Black-. ¿Me estás diciendo que no había nadie más adecuado en el castillo? ¿Estaba Sonara Sinistra en la ciudad en aquel momento o qué?

Severus se tensó de pura sorpresa y miró a Black fijamente. ¡Sinistra! No podía creer que aquel hombre sugiriese aquello siquiera.

-Sabes, Black, pese a todo lo que he llegado a pensar de ti a través de los años, siempre había creído que tenías los intereses de Potter como prioridad ante todo. Hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Black se desorbitaron. Dio varios pasos hacia él antes de darse cuenta y detenerse.

-¡Sus intereses! Debes tener muy buena opinión de ti mismo si crees que…

-¿Tienes idea de lo hambriento de afecto que está ese chico? –cortó Severus. El otro hombre palideció como si Severus le hubiese golpeado-. Te aseguro –continuó- que Sonara Sinistra hubiese estado encantada de casarse con el Chico-que-vivió. Ningún oportunista rechazaría algo así. Y estoy convencido de que nadie habría podido denegar la validez de ese matrimonio. Los apetitos de Sinistra son bien conocidos –Sonora Sinistra utilizaba a los jovencitos como otras mujeres mujeres utilizaban la ropa: los estudiantes estaban fuera de su alcance, pero todos los profesores sabían a qué se refería con la "Caza de Séptimo año"; una vez el semestre terminaba, Sinistra iba a por los mejores graduados-. Sinistra hubiese vuelto el mundo de Potter del revés. Le habría dejado pensando que el sol y la luna salen y se ponen sólo por ella. Durante una semana. Luego ella perdería el interés y perseguiría a un nuevo amante. Habría dejado a tu ahijado con el corazón roto y traicionado. Por muy valiente y maduro que sea, sigue siendo un chico de dieciséis años hambriento de amor. Sinistra lo habría devorado como quien se come un caramelo. Y luego lo habría escupido.

Black se quedó callado, todavía pálido. Obviamente Sinistra había sido su mejor argumento. Ahora parecía incapaz de decidir cómo seguir, después de que Severus hubiese señalado lo absurdo de tal pretensión. Lo cierto es que Sinistra ni siquiera se les había ocurrido como posibilidad aquella noche. Si se hubiese mencionado, se la habría desechado muy rápido. Incluso él, que habría luchado con uñas y dientes contra la posibilidad de casarse con Harry, no habría aceptado a Sinistra como posible substituta. Sinistra hubiese destruido a Potter mucho más certeramente que nada que Voldemort pudiese inventar.

Tomó nota mental de vigilar a Sinistra: Potter ya no estaba prohibido para ella. Como se había casado, no tenía las mismas protecciones que el resto de alumnos. Y sabía con seguridad que el matrimonio no sería un inconveniente para ella: al contrario, muchos magos y brujas preferían tener aventuras con jóvenes casados que aceptaban que la relación sería puntual y no tendría mayor consecuencia.

-¿No había nadie más? –preguntó Black, con un tono que dejaba claro que había aceptado que Sinistra no era una posibilidad.

-Teníamos quince minutos, Black. ¿A quién habrías sugerido? ¿A McGonagall? Nadie habría considerado plausible algo así –con la excepción de Trelawney y Sinistra, el resto de mujeres de la escuela estaban casadas. Incluso Black consideraría improbable que Trelawney tuviese la fuerza necesaria para imponerse a Fudge-. Necesitábamos a alguien creíble. Alguien que pudiese plantar cara al Ministro, y bastante poderoso como para proteger a Potter de Voldemort. ¿A quién habrías sugerido tú?

Black no contestó. Se giro y empezó a caminar en círculos por el cuarto. Severus esperó, sin saber interpretar las emociones que pasaban por su rostro. Había esperado más discusión. Nunca había pensado que Black podía escucharle realmente, que podía mirar la situación de forma lógica. Nunca había creído que el Gryffindor fuese capaz de razonar. Finalmente Black se detuvo cerca de Severus y se dejó caer en una silla en frente de él. Había una expresión de derrota en su cara, y Severus tuvo que detener el impulso de vanagloriarse por haber ganado aquella discusión.

-Bueno, supongo que no debemos preocuparnos de que Harry se enamore accidentalmente de ti –comentó con voz inexpresiva Black, pensando todavía en Sinistra. El comentario dolió bastante más de lo que Black habría previsto.

-No, no creo que nos tengamos que preocupar por eso –siseó Severus, tratando de contener la furia. Black le miró, con gesto otra vez rabioso.

-Si alguna vez descubro que has intentado forzar…

-¡Ni se te ocurra acabar esa frase! –le atajó Severus-. Tendría que considerarla una ofensa, y si debo educar a Potter en las costumbres del mundo mágico, él también debería considerarla una ofensa –no podía dejar pasar ese insulto, lo mismo que no había podido hacerlo con los insultos que Draco había dirigido a Harry. De nuevo, para su sorpresa, Black asintió, dejando la frase a medias.

-Entonces está todo claro –señaló fríamente.

-Cristalino –gruñó Severus. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Severus esperaba que Black soltase lo que fuese y se marchase. Por su parte, consideraba que la conversación estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, Black volvió a sorprenderle.

-La mitad de la ropa que Harry tiene en el armario no tiene su olor. ¿Por qué?

Severus frunció el ceño. No había esperado ese comentario.

-Supongo que porque no las habrá llevado aún. Se las acabo de comprar.

-¿Entonces piensas cumplir tus deberes hacia él?

Severus se levantó de golpe, furioso. Este insulto, aunque de naturaleza distinta al anterior, era tan ofensivo como el que había evitado que Black enunciara segundos antes. La diferencia es que éste sólo se dirigía a Severus. Black, perro pulgoso o no, seguía perteneciendo a una de las más antiguas familias de sangre limpia del mundo mágico, una familia que Severus sabía que había pertenecido a Slytherin durante cientos de años hasta que Sirius Black llegara. Podía perdonar a Harry sus errores de concepción respecto al dinero, la casa, la ropa y el mantenimiento porque había crecido como un muggle. Pero Black sabía muy bien lo que acababa de decir, el insulto que había proferido al honor de la familia Snape. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, no obstante, Black también se había alzado.

-¡Soy su padrino! –gritó, con los puños cerrados-. ¡Tenía todo el derecho a hacer esa pregunta aún antes de que el matrimonio tuviese lugar! ¡No vas a negarme mi derecho ahora!

Las palabras de Black le acallaron con tanta efectividad como si le hubiese asestado un puñetazo. El insulto que estaba articulando en su mente desapareció, reemplazado por incredulidad pura y simple. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento, lo irreal de aquella situación sacudiéndole de pies a cabeza. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír: era más que risible.

Pero no había nada cómico en la mirada de Black. Era mortalmente serio al respecto, y Severus no tenía elección: debía aceptar el hecho de que, de alguna forma, estaba envuelto en la negociación de sus esponsales con Harry Potter. Contempló atontado cómo Black también tomaba asiento, rígido de furia. No sabía qué decir. Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, Black tenía razón. Tenía todo el derecho a una respuesta, debería haber tenido la posibilidad de preguntar antes de que la boda tuviese lugar, así que aquella era una pregunta aceptable, por mucho que sonase como un insulto. Tragó con dificultades, con la garganta repentinamente seca. Intentó buscar palabras que satisficieran a ambos. Pese a todo, pese a todo su odio mútuo en el pasado, debía admirar la determinación de Black.

-Esta… negociación no tiene sentido –dijo lentamente, dejando claro que había entendido con exactitud lo que Black le había intentado decir antes-. Hice un juramento que no voy a romper. Nunca carecerá de nada.

Y esto debería bastar a Black. Severus no pensaba añadir ni media palabra. El otro hombre le miró, y Severus captó una pizca del tormento que había soportado durante tantos años en Azkaban. Por primera vez casi sintió compasión, por aquella vida que había perdido junto a su ahijado. Por primera vez veía también qué era lo que Potter y Lupin le veían: a pesar de todas las torturas que había soportado, había escapado de Azkaban con su capacidad de amar intacta. Y amaba, furiosamente. Severus no podía culparle por desear lo mejor para Harry. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi no oyó lo que Black dijo a continuación.

-Dumbledore dice que eras su espía. Desde siempre. Que nunca fuiste un Mortífago. Que intentaste salvar a Lily y a Ja-James –su voz se rompió al intentar nombrar a su amigo. Severus aguardó en silencio, sospechando que había más-. Dumbledore dice que te uniste para detener a tu padre. Que no creías en su ideología, que les diste la espalda –continuó Black, y Severus comprendió que se refería a otros Mortífagos y Magos Oscuros que tan habituales eran entre las familias Slytherin. Se preguntó a dónde quería llegar Black-. Dumbledore dice que tu padre era un hombre malvado, un hombre cruel. Que tu madre no era mucho mejor –Black no le miraba ahora, con la vista fija en algún lugar más allá de él-. Severus se tensó ante la idea de que Albus hubiese estado hablando de su familia a Black, pero contuvo su lengua a duras penas-. Mi familia… -Black se detuvo, con algo oscuro asomando a su mirada. Severus sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre la familia de Black, magos oscuros en su mayoría. Generaciones enteras de ellos. Respetados en la comunidad de magos, y temidos. Esa era una de las razones por las que nadie había cuestionado la culpabilidad de Black, por la que nadie había protestado cuando se le había enviado a Azkaban sin juicio previo. Nadie, excepto un hombre lobo solitario, cuya voz se había perdido entre los gritos indignados del populacho-. Mi familia –repitió Black- eran crueles y malvados, y por eso les di la espalda.

Entonces captó hacia dónde se dirigía aquel discurso. La incredulidad se impuso. Severus contuvo el impulso de removerse en el asiento, con el estómago retorcido con nauseas. Dios, Black no podía estar haciendo aquello. No iba a señalar las similitudes entre ambos. No quería pensar en semejanzas, no quería aceptar ningún tipo de parentesco con aquel hombre. No era así como funcionaba su relación. Era demasiado tarde, no iban a congeniar, no iban a ser amigos. ¿Así que para qué, en nombre de Merlín, estaba poniendo en palabras aquellos conceptos que no deberían haberse mencionado?

-Las cosas vuelven a ti en momentos extraños –dijo Black con un tono difícil, hueco, lejano, como perdido-. Vuelven los recuerdos y te hacen pensar cosas que no deberías. A veces esos recuerdos te encienden, te hacen decir o hacer cosas y ni siquiera sabes por qué.

¿Pero qué intentaba decir aquel hombre? Severus estaba a punto de gritarle, a punto de agarrarle por el cuello y echarle del cuarto. No era su confesor, no era su confidente. No quería oír su historia, ¿por qué debería haber querido?

-Los Dursleys hirieron a Harry –dijo Black, haciendo que Severus comprendiese repentinamente. Aquel discurso no hablaba sobre él o sobre el otro hombre. Estaban hablando de Harry. Nunca habían dejado de hablar de Harry-. Los Dursleys hirieron a Harry –repitió Black-. Y no te diste cuenta. Le viste casi cada día durante cinco años, y no te diste cuenta, pese a que deberías haber reconocido los síntomas. Yo no me di cuenta, pese a que debería haber reconocido los síntomas. Dudo que no fuesen familiares para nosotros dos.

La nausea se convirtió en dolor ante las palabras de Black.

-Le vi un momento antes de que empezase el curso el año pasado –le dijo Black-. Recuerdo haber pensado que estaba demasiado delgado, pero tenía buen apetito y me dije que debía ser la típica molestia de adolescente. Todos somos demasiado delgados cuando nos dan esos estirones. Sólo que él no ha tenido ningún estirón. Imagino que era difícil que ocurriese, si estaba pasando hambre. Recuerdo haberle visto morados y preguntarle qué le había pasado. Se encogió de hombros y dijo que había tenido un accidente de Quidditch. Pero Harry no podía jugar al Quidditch en casa de los Dursleys, un hecho que yo olvidé convenientemente.

Black se levantó bruscamente y empezó a recorrer el cuarto de nuevo. Severus miró al suelo, rehusando contemplarle, sabiendo que debía oír el resto, que Black no se iría hasta que hubiese dicho lo que necesitaba decir.

-Una vez oí por casualidad cómo los gemelos le hablaban a Ron y a él sobre el Deuces –continuó Black. Severus sonrió torcidamente: nadie pasaba el séptimo año sin aprender el Deuces, un juego de cartas ridículo que solía terminar con los dos perdedores encerrados durante cinco minutos en un armario. Una sesión rápida de magreo y besos solía ser el objetivo de aquel juego-. Harry se horrorizó ante la descripción que le hicieron –explicó Black-. Recuerdo que todos le tomamos el pelo sobre ello durante la cena. Incluso Remus y yo lo hicimos. Tardó una eternidad en entender de qué le hablábamos y sonrojarse como tocaba. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo el tema de besarse se le había pasado por alto. Sólo había podido pensar en el hecho de estar encerrado en un sitio pequeño.

Aquello devolvió a Severus el recuerdo de su descuido al decirle a Harry la primera noche que durmiese en el armario. Había puesto una cara horrible.

-Deberíamos haberlo sabido –afirmó Black-. Tendríamos que habernos percatado de ello. Los dos deberíamos haberlo hecho.

Y Severus no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Sí, deberíamos haberlo hecho –repuso en voz baja, con un nudo en el estómago.

Black se volvió hacia él, sobresaltado por sus palabras. Severus le devolvió la mirada. Todos los años de resentimiento parecían haber creado una muralla insalvable entre ellos.

-Así pues, lo admites –inquirió Black, con voz implacable y acerada-. Admites que le hemos fallado.

-Sí, Black, lo admito –aquella… vergüenza les unía.

Y eso parecía ser lo único que Black quería. Sus ojos no se volvieron más cálidos, pero asintió y volvió a su forma canina, cambiando de una a otra demasiado deprisa para seguirle con la vista. El Grim de color negro se sentó en silencio junto a la puerta, esperando, y con un suspiro Severus se levantó y le dejó salir.

----------------------------------------

NdA: El enfrentamiento entre Severus y Sirius es un tópico en la fanfiction de HP. Espero haber podido darle un carácter un poco distinto, manteniendo al tiempo a los dos hombres coherentes en su personalidad.

Sobre el abuso infantil (Canon VS Fandom): me han preguntado mucho sobre cuánto del abuso sufrido por Harry era del original. Los fans suelen exagerar lo que ocurrió, pero personalmente creo que lo ocurrido ya era bastante malo. Lo de la alacena bajo las escaleras es típico de las casas inglesas, y es más como un armario grande que un almacén. En las películas sale muy bien reflejado. Pero por muy amplio que hubiese sido, no puedo imaginarme lo que sería estar encerrado en uno por largos periodos de tiempo. Creo que lo que causa mayor daño es el ser prisionero, más que el tamaño del cuarto en cuestión.

También sabemos que los Dursleys hacían pasar hambre a Harry, aunque creo que lo peor fue durante el segundo libro. Cuando Harry fue rescatado por Ron y sus hermanos, había pasado dos semanas en su cuarto, siendo alimentado una vez al día con una sopa aguada. Se bebía el caldo y daba la parte sólida a su lechuza. Cualquier niño de doce años que pasase dos semanas con esa tónica diaria hubiese acabado débil y enfermo.

Y no, no tenemos mucha evidencia de que Vernon golpease a Harry, aparte de los empujones que le daba para meterle en la alacena, pero Dudley desde luego lo hacía. Y ya que Dudley acabó siendo boxeador en su escuela no creo que fuese agradable. Más allá de eso, creo que el abuso en los libros originales consistía más en la negligencia que en cualquier otra cosa. Obviamente mis Dursleys son un poco más severos que los del canon. Eso es necesario para el desarrollo de mi línea argumental. Algunos hechos aislados serán mencionados aquí y allá a medida que la historia progrese.

Sobre la maldición de Dumbledore: ¿Se merecía Dudley el mismo destino que su familia? Quizás sí, quizás no. Personalmente creo que Dudley sufre un comportamiento tan abusivo como Harry, aunque diametralmente opuesto: sus padres le consienten, de forma mortal. Lo más probable es que un niño así acabe muerto prematuramente debido a un ataque al corazón, diabetes, o a un enfrentamiento con la ley. A menos que le ocurra algo drástico, Dudley no es un personaje que se pueda redimir. En cierta forma la maldición de Dumbledore es lo mejor que le podría ocurrir: le hará re-examinar su vida y cambiar sus hábitos alimenticios. Que se reforme o no es algo que queda por ver.

NdT: lamento la tardanza en sacar un nuevo episodio, he estado liada con circunstancias personales, además de inspiración para mis historias propias. ¡Un saludo a todos los lectores!


	13. Capítulo 13 Entendiendo a hombres lobo

Capítulo 14- Entendiendo a los hombres lobo

Remus se fue cuando Ron llegó, permitiendo a los dos amigos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas. Harry se quedó en silencio mientras Ron le hablaba sobre la noche que él y Hermione habían pasado en blanco en la torre de Gryffindor. La historia del ataque se había divulgado por toda la escuela como el fuego. Una docena de alumnos habían visto a Severus Snape llevando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Harry a las Tres Escobas. Las descripciones de las flechas sobresaliendo de su cuerpo habían sido detalladas y morbosas. La mitad de los Gryffindor había sentido pánico, creyendo que Harry había muerto, y Ron se habían pasado más de una hora asegurándoles de que ese rumor era falso.

-Querían oír la historia entera una y otra vez –confesó Ron a Harry-. No tenía ni idea de lo agotador que era –el pelirrojo se sonrojó, con aire de repugnancia–: querían saber cuánta sangre había, si habías gritado, si… -se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Ron –le dijo Harry con suavidad. Ron le miró preocupado.

-Harry, ¿hice alguna vez algo así? ¿Te fastidié de esta forma?

Harry pensó durante quizás demasiado rato, buscando una mentira piadosa apropiada. Ron le conocía demasiado bien, y suspiró.

-¡Merlín! Lo siento, Harry… ¡no tenía ni idea!

-No te preocupes –le intentó tranquilizar Harry-. Aunque no lo creas, te acostumbras a ello.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

-Quizás –replicó-. En todo caso, nos estuvimos casi toda la noche así. Montones de gente están asustados pensando que esto significa que Quién-tú-ya-sabes va a volver a atacar. Y deberías oír lo que dicen sobre Snape.

Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-¿Sobre Snape? –su voz sonaba defensiva a sus propios oídos. Ron al parecer pensó lo mismo, pero el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de alzar la vista al cielo con exasperación.

-Nada malo –le aseguró-. Sólo que es la primera vez que Snape es considerado un héroe por los Gryffindors. Él y Dumbledore fueron como la maldita caballería, ¿eh?

-Nos salvaron la vida –asintió Harry. Era el primero en admitirlo-. Se lo tengo que decir a Snape. Se va a reír hasta las lágrimas.

-¿Snape se ríe? –preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-A veces –admitió Harry-. Habitualmente cuando he hecho algo estúpido.

-Claro –Ron volvió a poner gesto de impaciencia-. No se lo digas. Ya es bastante insufrible tal cual. Se pavonearía el resto de su vida a nuestra costa, y para colmo encontraría la forma de quitarnos puntos por ello.

-Probablemente –estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Snape adoraba quitar puntos a Gryffindor.

-De todas formas, montones de gente querían saber si… -se detuvo, dubitativo, mirando a Harry inseguro. Él asintió, animándole a decir lo que fuese-. Si habías matado a alguien –terminó Ron-. Y qué maldiciones habías usado. Pero Hermione y yo decidimos que no era asunto de ellos, y así se lo dijimos.

-Gracias, Ron –dijo Harry. Sabía que las preguntas eran inevitables, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la edad de su grupo de amigos, pero agradecía que al menos Ron y Hermione entendieran lo que sentía.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Ron con suavidad, y Harry supo lo que le estaba preguntando en realidad.

-No –admitió-. Pero lo superaré. Es estupendo saber que puedo contra con vosotros dos.

Ron asintió con fiereza, controlando alguna emoción. Se estiró para darle una palmadita a Harry en la espalda y se contuvo a tiempo, recordando la flecha del día anterior. Le apretó la mano en lugar de ello, un gesto tan poco familiar como bienvenido. Harry no era muy demostrativo con nadie. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que le había abrazado, algo que sólo Hermione, Molly Weasley y Sirius habían hecho.

Y Snape.

Harry frunció el ceño. Snape le había recogido y llevado en brazos ayer. Eso contaba, suponía. Era bastante aproximado. Le sorprendió descubrir que deseaba que contase, por algún motivo.

Hermione llegó un momento después, trayendo una bandeja de comida para Harry.

-La señora Pomfrey me ha pedido que te trajese esto, Harry –comentó mientras se acercaba al lecho. Ron ayudó a Harry a sentarse, recolocando los cojines a su espalda. Hermione le puso la bandeja en el regazo.

-¿Qué quería Snape? –preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras esta se aposentaba en la silla opuesta a la de él. Harry le echó un vistazo lleno de curiosidad mientras tomaba un bocado de los huevos que había en su plato-. Snape nos paró en el pasillo cuando veníamos –explicó el pelirrojo-. Dijo que quería hablar con Mione.

Ambos se giraron hacia la chica, que frunció el ceño.

-Quería que le hablase sobre la Voz del Rey –les dijo-. Saber sobre nuestros estudios extra.

Harry se tensó al oír esas palabras, con la vieja desconfianza volviendo a su mente.

-¿Quiere detenernos? –había contado con aquellas sesiones de estudio. Dios sabía que no iban a aprender nada útil del profesor Dubloise este año. Si no hubiese sido por Hermione y sus clases, Harry dudaba que siguiese vivo.

-No –dijo Hermione deprisa, antes de que Ron pudiese emprender un largo monólogo condenando a Snape antes de saber cómo se había resuelto la conversación-. No, no quiere. De hecho, insinuó que lo aprobaba. Incluso nos… felicitó, en cierta forma.

-¿Qué? –tanto Ron como Harry le miraron atónitos. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Fue raro –admitió-. Parecía impresionado. Por nosotros tres.

Harry ya se había ido acostumbrando gradualmente a la reducción de hostilidades entre sí mismo y el Maestro en Pociones, y sólo se sorprendió relativamente. Pero Ron se la quedó mirando boqueando como un pez mientras buscaba palabras.

-Lo digo en serio –insistió ella.

-¿Snape? –Ron pidió que se lo reafirmara, con la incredulidad tiñendo la pregunta. Hermione asintió-. Por casualidad… -Ron sacudió la cabeza-, ¿dio puntos a Gryffindor?

-Bueno… no –respondió Hermione-. Pero esto no tenía nada que ver con que nosotros fuésemos Gryffindors, ¿no? Tenía que ver con que somos amigos, los tres.

Amigos. Harry, Ron y Hermione. Y por algún motivo, Snape entendía que aquello importaba. Que importaba mucho. La idea llenó a Harry de calidez.

-¡Rayos! –rió Ron-. ¿Cuándo nevó en el Infierno, y por qué nadie me ha avisado?

Eso hizo que los tres se echaran a reír, y por un rato olvidaron todo sobre los Mortífagos, la guerra y las muertes, y fueron sencillamente adolescentes. Eventualmente, debido a la insistencia de la Señora Pomfrey, Ron y Hermione se marcharon, dejando a Harry la posibilidad de volver a dormir. Eso hizo el resto del día, exhausto por todo cuanto había pasado.

Despertó por la tarde notando calor en su costado, y por un segundo pensó, desorientado, que era Snape. Pero Snape nunca le tocaba, no lo había hecho en todas las semanas que habían dormido uno al lado del otro. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Canuto, roncando con suavidad a su lado, tumbado confortablemente encima de la manta. Sentado junto a la cama, con una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba a los dos, estaba Remus Lupin.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, indicando al perro dormido.

-Horas, creo –murmuró Remus-. Se perdió la comida.

Harry sonrió y alargó la mano para rascar la cabezota negra de Canuto. El perro movió un poco la oreja pero no despertó.

-Siempre quise tener un perro –afirmó, casi ilusionado. Remus se rió por lo bajo.

-Dan más problemas que satisfacciones. Sobre todo éste en concreto.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-De todas formas hubiese sido agradable tener a alguien que mordiese a Dudley.

Los ojos de Remus se suavizaron, y aunque Harry no se dio cuenta, Canuto se tensó bajo sus dedos.

-Dudley es tu primo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Remus-. Un chico no demasiado agradable, por lo que cuentas…

-Un capullo terminal –puntualizó Harry.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó Remus con amabilidad. Harry alzó la mirada, sorprendido, entendiendo algo tarde la dirección que había tomado el diálogo entre ambos. No había pretendido hacerlo, ni siquiera lo había pensado… pero por supuesto, Dumbledore le había contado a Sirius lo que habían descubierto sobre los Dursleys. Y Remus también se habría enterado. Le dedicó al hombre lobo una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, Remus –le aseguró. Notó cómo el pelaje rielaba bajo sus dedos y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando descubrió que Canuto se había convertido en Sirius de nuevo. Su padrino se sentó, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante mientras le revolvía el pelo a Harry, devolviendo inintencionadamente la caricia de antes. Y luego, sólo por fastidiar, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a Remus le revolvió el pelo a él también.

Remus sonrió indulgente pero apartó la mano de Sirius. Sirius sonreía, pero por primera vez Harry percibió algo más en los ojos de su padrino, algo cálido y brillante ardiendo en él cuando miraba a Remus. Se encontró conteniendo una risita, con el sonrojo subiéndole por la cara al darse cuenta de qué era esa mirada. Ron contemplaba así a Hermione cuando nadie le miraba. La idea de que Sirius no estuviese tan solo como aparentaba le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Sirius se giro hacia él, y aquella expresión fue substituida por otra de preocupación y afecto.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres hablar de ello, Harry? –le preguntó Sirius, repitiendo las palabras de Remus. Dándose cuenta de que Sirius había oído su comentario sobre Dudley, Harry suspiró:

-No sé qué debería decir –admitió. Nunca había sido bueno hablando de las cosas, especialmente sobre sentimientos. Rara vez se abría a nadie. Curiosamente, Snape había conseguido sacarle más que ninguna otra persona.

-Entonces quizás podrías decirme por qué nunca dijiste nada –sugirió Sirius. No había ni un ápice de acusación en su tono, y sus ojos no expresaban nada que no fuese comprensión y una leve chispa de esperanza de que Harry cediese. No sabía muy bien cómo rehusar responder a aquella mirada. Lo último que deseaba era herir a Sirius, pero tampoco quería hacerle sentir culpable por algo sobre lo que no había tenido el más mínimo control.

-Supongo… -suspiró, buscando una explicación-. Supongo que antes de llegar a Hogwarts no tenía la más mínima idea de que había algo malo en la forma en que me trataban. Simplemente era cómo eran las cosas, cómo habían sido siempre. No tenía con qué compararlo -vio la sorpresa en las miradas de ambos, la protesta que estaba a punto de asomar a sus labios y que contenían a duras penas. Harry podía imaginar qué iban a decir. Desde su perspectiva debía ser distinto: ambos recordaban el año que había pasado con sus padres antes de ir a vivir con los Dursleys. Lo único que él recordaba de esa época era sus muertes, por cortesía de los Dementores-. No les recuerdo –susurró, con pesar, y ambos asintieron comprensivos, entendiendo a quién se refería y qué sentido exacto tenían sus palabras. Aquella afirmación probablemente les hería mucho más a ellos que a él mismo.

-¿Y después de que vinieses a Hogwarts, Harry? –le animó a continuar Sirius.

-El primer año todo era demasiado nuevo –adujo Harry-. No fue hasta que fui a la Madriguera y vi cómo era la familia de Ron que pensé que algo estaba mal. Y entonces no sabía qué hacer, o a quién decírselo. Lo pensé, pero me parecía que todos los que hubiesen podido hacer algo ya lo sabían. Creía que Dumbledore y McGonagall lo sabían. Lo siguiente que me encuentro es que me acusan de ser el Heredero de Slytherin y claro… aquello pasó a ser secundario. Con toda esa gente intentando matarme, era una tontería por comparación. Dumbledore me dijo que debía quedar con los Dursleys porque era el único sitio donde estaba a salvo. Y era mucho mejor que estar muerto, así que no valía la pena armar jaleo al respecto. Tampoco era como si fuese para siempre.

En algún momento había desviado la mirada, y ante el silencio que recibió su explicación, volvió a fijarla en los dos hombres. Ambos parecían pensativos, como si tratasen de absorber sus palabras o reconciliarlas con la imagen que tenían de él. Se sintió súbitamente aprensivo, con demasiados años a cuestas de no tener en cuenta esos sentimientos haciéndole temer lo que pudiesen decir.

-No tiene importancia… -empezó a decir, dispuesto a quitarle todo peso a la situación, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier herida que le pudiesen hacer a continuación. Ambos hombres le sorprendieron al inclinarse al tiempo a cogerle la mano, sujetándola entre ambos.

-Harry, claro que la tiene –le dijo Sirius-. Y no es ninguna tontería. Y queremos que armes jaleo al respecto.

-Harry –añadió Remus-. No podemos cambiar lo que ha pasado. No podemos echar el tiempo atrás y arreglar las cosas. Lo haríamos si pudiésemos. Pero si necesitas hablarlo o… si nos necesitas, simplemente, estamos aquí –sus palabras eran suaves y tranquilizadoras, y la mirada de Sirius provocó un nudo en la garganta a Harry que le hizo sentir bien pese a lo mucho que dolía.

-Gracias –susurró, súbitamente tímido ante tanta atención, e incapaz de encontrar más palabras que esa. Ambos parecieron entenderle a la perfección y le sonrieron, apretándole la mano antes de soltarle.

-Y Harry –añadió Sirius-, si alguien vuelve a intentar hacerte daño, me lo dices. Te prometo que sea quien sea, le muerdo.

Harry torció los labios en una sonrisa un poco arrepentida, preguntándose qué pretendía decir Sirius con eso, aunque el hombre parecía estar intentando ser educado.

-Ya sé que no te cae bien, pero Snape ha sido muy correcto conmigo.

Remus aceptó su declaración sin dudar, con la ventaja de la conversación anterior para disipar cualquiera que tuviese. Sirius, no obstante, se mordió el labio inferior con gesto testarudo.

-Bueno, más le vale seguir siéndolo –gruñó-. O si no… -dejó la amenaza a medias.

Sintiéndose repentinamente travieso y queriendo relajar el ambiente, Harry sonrió descarado a su padrino.

-Sabes, Canuto, Lunático me dice que no eres ningún fan del matrimonio…

Remus miró al techo, con un gesto que a Harry le sugirió avergonzada diversión. Sirius, por su parte, parecía sinceramente sorprendido.

-¿Eso te ha dicho? –echó un vistazo atónito a Remus-. Bueno, nunca lo pensé demasiado cuando era joven, pero no tengo nada contra ello. Sentar la cabeza parece algo bueno.

Ahora fue Remus el que pareció desconcertado. Miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

-¿Tú? ¿Sentar la cabeza? –era obvio por su tono que la idea le parecía ridícula-. Tu idea de sentar la cabeza era salir con la misma persona durante más de una semana –Remus se volvió con gesto conspirador hacia Harry-. Tu padre solía decir que Sirius pensaba que salir con alguien era como el Quidditch. Una vez cogías la snitch el juego acababa y era hora de empezara otro partido.

Harry dejó escapar una risa escandalizada, sin poder creer que Remus Lupin le acabase de hacer una broma de doble sentido sexual.

-¡Lunático! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡No digas esas cosas a Harry! Es demasiado joven para… -Harry le interrumpió con un nuevo acceso de hilaridad.

-No soy demasiado joven, Canuto –sonrió-. Y créeme, ya he oído todas las insinuaciones existentes y posibles sobre coger la snitch y pulir la escoba.

-¡Pulir la escoba! –Sirius tartamudeó, sonrojándose-. Además, no es verdad. Yo no era tan… malo. Y sólo porque saliese mucho en aquella época no significa nada ahora. Era joven. La gente cambia –le echó una mirada curiosa a Remus, y Harry notó una súbita tensión entre los dos hombres-. Ya no soy así –añadió, vigilando la expresión de Remus. Pero el hombre lobo simplemente resopló con incredulidad.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea –dijo con una risa que desestimaba cualquier seriedad del tema, pero Harry tuvo la impresión de que no estaba ni la mitad de desinteresado de lo que pretendía parecer.

-Lunático –empezó a decir Sirius, pero fue interrumpido cuando Remus se levantó bruscamente.

-Sabes qué, Harry, voy a irte a buscar algo de cena –sugirió-. Te saltaste la comida. Tienes que estar famélico.

No esperó la respuesta, sino que salió en busca de los alimentos prometidos. Sirius le miró marchar con una expresión muy extraña.

-¿A qué crees que venía eso ahora? –le preguntó su padrino finalmente, sinceramente perplejo. Harry decidió plantear las cosas con cuidado.

-Debe ser porque el concepto de salir con mucha gente le resulta extraño.

Sirius se lo pensó un segundo, y luego asintió.

-Me imagino que es algo tímido. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberle conocido ni una novia cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, preguntándose cómo podía sorprender eso a Sirius:

-Claro que no –rió-. Remus es un hombre lobo.

-Ser un hombre lobo no tiene nada de malo –dijo Sirius a la defensive-. Montones de gente serían felices saliendo con Remus.

-¡Claro que no tiene nada de malo ser un hombre lobo! –respaldó Harry, preguntándose si Sirius se estaría perdiendo lo más importante-. Pero no es eso lo principal, ¿no? Los hombres lobo sólo tienen un intento.

-¿Un intento de qué? –preguntó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

-De salir. De amar.

-¿De qué hablas?

Harry se quedó mirando a su padrino incrédulo. ¿Realmente no tenía ni idea? No podía creerlo…

-Los hombres lobo se aparean de por vida. Hermione probablemente te lo podría explicar mejor, yo nunca entendí la teoría sobre el tema. Tiene algo que ver con marcar olores, instinto animal y resonancias mágicas. Pero sólo pueden probarlo una vez, y ya está. Están vinculados, apareados, casados o como quieras llamarlo.

Sirius pareció completamente anonadado, sin palabras ante aquella revelación. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, con un gesto profundamente maravillado en la cara.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas pasado todo este tiempo con un hombre lobo y no lo sepas? –inquirió Harry, curioso. Sirius agitó la cabeza.

-Nunca habíamos hablado sobre el tema. Nunca pensé sobre ello –añadió conciliador-. Simplemente ni se me ocurrió. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre hombres lobo?

-Snape nos hizo escribir un ensayo sobre ellos en tercer año. El de Hermione era muy detallado –estudió la expresión de Sirius, fijándose en el brillo pensativo de sus ojos-. Deberías pedírselo para leerlo si planeas enamorarte de uno.

Eso hizo que Sirius volviese de golpe a la conversación, mirando a Harry y pestañeando con pasmo.

-¡Enamorarme…! –tartamudeó, pero la protesta murió en sus labios cuando Harry se le rió en la cara-. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lo llevas escrito en la cara cada vez que le miras.

-¿Te molesta?

Harry sacudió la cabeza:

-No –le aseguró-. Me gusta la idea de que os tengáis el uno al otro.

-Bueno, no le tengo exactamente –puntualizó Sirius algo desanimado-. He intentado sacar el tema, lo he insinuado, pero siempre me corta antes de que pueda empezar. No parece interesado.

Harry pensó en ello, recordando lo que Remus había dicho antes de que Canuto le tenía, pero no sabía qué hacer con él.

-No, no creo que muestre interés –asintió-. No si piensa que no eres serio.

Pese al tema, Sirius no pudo evitar bromear:

-¡Yo siempre soy cosa seria!

Harry alzó la vista al cielo.

-Entonces… -preguntó Sirius, repentinamente esperanzado-, ¿crees que puedo tener posibilidades con él?

-No te dejará nunca –le dijo Harry de corazón-. Pase lo que pase, nunca te dejaría solo. Y si alguien en el mundo tiene una oportunidad, creo que serías tú.

-Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es convencerle de que valgo la pena… que vale la pena arriesgarse por mí –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa retorcida y maligna-. Puedo lograr eso.

-Yo no sé nada sobre amoríos –le dijo Harry-, pero no creo que sea tan fácil como crees. Buena suerte –llevaba viendo a Ron y Hermione danzar el uno entorno al otro durante el suficiente tiempo como para saber que nada sobre el amor era tan sencillo como parecía. No pensaba que fuese un problema que se le fuese a plantear a él. No tenía gran posibilidad de enamorarse, al fin y al cabo. Y eso si vivía lo suficiente como para tener tiempo de preocuparse por cosas así.

-¡Un desafío! –Sirius se rió-. ¡Me encantan los desafíos!

Harry sonrió a su padrino. No iba a decir más, pero le daba la impresión que tratar el tema como un juego era precisamente la razón por la cual Remus no estaba con él para empezar. Pero supuso que más tarde o más temprano, el hombre lo adivinaría por sí mismo. Eventualmente.

-------------------

NdA: Sí, ya sé, ¡otro cliché! Los hombres lobo que se aparean de por vida. Pero me gustan tanto los clichés… Y éste es casi obligatorio en las historias de SB/RL. Además, eso le va a dar a Sirius problemas sin fin.

Y sí, Harry realmente está así de despistado respecto a su relación con Snape. Snape al menos se ha figurado que está interesado por Harry, aunque lo niega con todas sus fuerzas. Harry ni siquiera se lo huele.


	14. Capítulo 14 Volviendo a la normalidad

Capítulo 14- Volviendo a la normalidad

Remus volvió con la cena y los dos hombres se sentaron con Harry a tomarla, charlando tranquilamente sobre la escuela y sobre Quidditch. Harry observó divertido cómo su padrino coqueteaba más abiertamente con Remus, más cómodo ahora que sabía que a Harry no le molestaba. Remus lo soportó con buen humor, aparentemente molesto y divertido a la vez, pero sin ofenderse. Pero no coqueteó con Sirius a su vez.

Eventualmente la Señora Pomfrey les echó, insistiendo en que Harry debía descansar todavía mucho. La medibruja comprobó el estado de sus heridas una última vez, asegurándole que se curaban bien, y que podría volver a sus habitaciones por la mañana. Después, ella también le deseó buenas noches y se retiró.

Un segundo más tarde Snape se colaba en el cuarto, moviéndose sigilosamente con la túnica negra ondeando tras él.

-¿Se ha ido ella? –preguntó, con un tono de voz que hizo que Harry se estremeciese por algún motivo. Harry echó un vistazo hacia la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer la señora Pomfrey.

-Creo que se ha ido a la cama –informó al Maestro en Pociones.

-Bien –Snape se sentó junto al lecho de Harry-. Lo último que necesito es otro toque de atención suyo. Echar a Black es una cosa, pero llamarme idiota… ¡qué coraje! –parecía que Snape estuviese bromeando, y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa incierta, no muy seguro de cómo debería responder.

-Por supuesto, señor –dijo en tono neutro. Snape arqueó una de sus negras cejas con un brillo burlón en la mirada, pero no dijo más al respecto.

-Espero que su salud esté mejorando.

-Sí, señor –respondió Harry-. La señora Pomfrey dice que podré salir mañana por la mañana.

-Excelente –dijo Snape en tono seco, aunque Harry supuso que probablemente hubiese preferido tener su hogar para él solo unos cuantos días más. No podía imaginar ni una sola razón por la cual pudiese alegrarse de que volviese-. ¿No querríamos que perdiese clases, verdad?

-No, señor –asintió Harry. Luego recordó algo-. Aunque… No tuve tiempo de terminar mis deberes de pociones. Pensaba hacerlo después de volver de Hogsmeade –supuso que esto le iba a costar a Gryffindor una docena de puntos. Snape nunca había sido indulgente con los retrasos, fuese cual fuese la excusa.

-Quizás debería haber terminado sus deberes antes de ir a Hogsmeade –sugirió Snape, con un brillo en los ojos que Harry reconoció. Estaba calculando cuantos puntos podía quitarle, y triplicándolos in mente si Ron y Hermione fracasaban también.

-Sí, señor –Harry le miró furioso, tratando de centrarse en esos puntos que pronto le iban a restar, pero fallando miserablemente. Porque las palabras de Snape habían iniciado otra cadena de pensamiento distinta, una que estaba intentando desesperadamente evitar. Intentó aferrarse al castigo, trató de imaginarse el marcador en la oficina de McGonagall, pero todo ello se desvanecía… Estaba oscuro, y la vela creaba sombras en las viejas paredes de piedra, y de alguna forma las palabras de Snape siempre parecían golpear más profundamente y con mayor fuerza que las de ninguna otra persona. Y el otro pensamiento, el pensamiento horrible, estaba rugiendo mientras cobraba vida en su interior, consumiéndole. Una pregunta directa de Ron no lo había logrado, tampoco la mirada preocupada de Sirius, pero un simple insulto burlón de Snape derrumbó por completo la pared de contención que ni siquiera había sido consciente de haber erigido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar la imagen de la diversión de Snape. Luego se dio la vuelta, quedando de lado y dándole la espalda para que no viese su dolor. Su respiración se bloqueó. Se le escapó un sollozo antes de que lo pudiese contener. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas.

Porque, por supuesto, Snape tenía razón, maldito fuera. Debería haber hecho algo tan simple como acabar sus deberes… y nada habría ocurrido. Los Mortífagos ya se habrían ido de la armería para cuando Harry hubiese llegado; no le habrían visto, no le habrían atacado. Con un simple retraso, todo se hubiese evitado. Los del pueblo no hubiesen muerto, y Harry no tendría que haber matado a aquellos tres hombres cuyas caras se sumarían ahora a las de las víctimas que le perseguían. Aquella idea le producía una sensación de vacío, de frío, de dolor, de amargura.

Y no iba a llorar. ¡No iba a llorar! Inspiró con fuerza para contener las lágrimas, manteniéndolas en su interior, empujándolas de nuevo hacia el hueco en su interior. Su cuerpo parecía estar muy frío. Temblaba. Se sintió a punto de hiperventilar.

Entonces, increíblemente, unas manos cálidas se hicieron notar en sus hombros, unos dedos fuertes le apretaron, y estiraron de él hasta que se encontró con su espalda contactando con el pecho de Snape, y el hombre le hablaba en voz baja y tranquilizadora, diciendo cosas que ahora mismo Harry no podía entender, hundido tan profundamente en su propia oscuridad.

Notó algo frío en los labios, algo que su mente catalogó de forma automática como cristal, cuando Snape le colocó en la boca el frasquito con una poción. Luego los dedos de Snape se enredaron en su cabello mientras el hombre le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, forzándole a tragar. No le importaba, no le preocupaba en absoluto. Estaba tan acostumbrado ya a ello a causa de las últimas semanas que confiaba ciegamente en que el líquido no le haría ningún daño. Incluso reconoció el sabor: Pócima para dormir sin soñar. La poción se derramó lentamente hasta sus venas, y notó el letargo familiar apresándole. Se dejó llevar, sin preocuparse de que fuesen los brazos de Snape los que le sostuvieran, los que le abrazaban. Escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de Snape, incapaz de reconocer las palabras o procesar su significado. Incluso se giró para poder escuchar el tranquilizador sonido del latido de su corazón. Era un sonido tan agradable… mucho más que los gritos que intentaban abrirse paso en su mente. Mucho más que la oscuridad.

----------------------------------------------------------

Es curioso lo rápido que regresaron las palabras de Sirius Black para torturarle. "Vuelven los recuerdos y te hacen pensar cosas que no deberías. A veces esos recuerdos te encienden, te hacen decir o hacer cosas y ni siquiera sabes por qué." Severus pensó que esa debía ser la causa ahora, el porqué se hallaba abrazando a Harry Potter mientras éste hiperventilaba, esperando que la poción hiciese efecto.

No había pretendido afectar así al chico. Sólo había venido a traerle la pócima, preocupado porque volviese a tener pesadillas. Pero un simple comentario descuidado sobre los deberes, pretendidamente jocoso, le había desmoronado emocionalmente. Había visto el momento preciso en que ocurría, el gesto de dolor contenido que le había cruzado la cara. En parte lo había estado esperando: el chico no había reaccionado aún al hecho de que casi le habían matado de nuevo, de que había muerto gente, de que se había visto forzado una vez más a defender su vida. Debería haberse venido abajo en brazos de su padrino o de sus amigos.

No pudo evitar recordar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Entonces tampoco se había desmoronado, luchando contra las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Sin llorar. Ni siquiera en brazos de Molly Weasley. Nunca una sola lágrima.

Pero claro, éste chico era quien ponía hechizos de silencio en su cama antes que despertar a sus compañeros de dormitorio con sus pesadillas.

Lo que sorprendía a Severus era que el muchacho se hubiese venido abajo delante de él. Por supuesto, había tratado de ocultarlo enseguida, le había dado la espalda, se había tragado las lágrimas; Severus se preguntó si las dejaría caer alguna vez. Pero no había luchado contra él cuando le abrazó, ni se había resistido a beber la poción que le llevó a los labios.

Sus propias acciones le habían dejado anonadado. No era un hombre amable, ni dado a reconfortar a nadie; pero no había podido hacer ninguna otra cosa, incapaz de soportar el sufrimiento de Harry sin al menos intentar ayudarle. En realidad, había esperado el rechazo. Pero no había llegado.

Y lo que había dicho… Todo ese sinsentido sobre que todo iba a ir bien, que Harry estaba a salvo, que no pasaba nada si se dejaba ir. Pura basura, por supuesto; pero sospechaba que el chico estaba demasiado ido para preocuparse o entenderle de ninguna forma. Probablemente hubiese podido prometerle la luna en ese instante y nunca se la hubiesen reclamado.

Notó cómo el chico se calmaba por fin. Esperó a que se apartara de él. Poción o no, seguía siendo el odiado Maestro en Pociones… Pero Harry le sorprendió volviéndose en sus brazos para descansar sobre su pecho, respirando apaciblemente. Un segundo más tarde se percató de que el chico se había dormido… en sus brazos.

Harry Potter se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Por todos los infiernos, pensó. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba vagamente que alguien se había movido y se deslizaba lejos de él durante la noche. Murmuró una protesta, y luego se volvió a dormir profundamente, sin darle mayor importancia.

La señora Pomfrey le despertó una hora antes del desayuno. Se sentó adormilado, sintiéndose descansado de verdad. La mujer le echó un vistazo a su hombro una última vez, declaró que estaba satisfactoriamente curado y le ofreció una pila de ropa, dirigiéndole a las duchas. Reconoció las vestimentas como algunas de las que Snape le había comprado. Debía habérselas traído en algún momento de ayer.

Se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido la víspera. La visita tardía de Snape, la crisis de Harry, el sabor de la pócima en sus labios. No iba a pensar en el resto, decidió. Dudaba que Snape lo mencionara siquiera. Probablemente se hubiese sentido mortificado por el comportamiento de Harry.

Pero había sido amable con él. Harry no olvidaría eso, aunque sospechaba que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar por ello… Probablemente durante la clase de Pociones de aquel mismo día, de hecho.

El desayuno fue una experiencia peor de lo que había esperado. Todos le miraron cuando entró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Le recordó al día tras su matrimonio, sólo que en esta ocasión susurraban sobre sangre, muerte y luchas. Se le ocurrió que era la primera vez que muchos de ellos veían una batalla de cerca. Incluso durante la del último año habían estado a salvo en las salas comunes. Para cuando les habían permitido salir, el Ministerio ya había retirado los cuerpos.

Ron y Hermione le esperaban, manteniendo su sitio libre. Y Neville, Dean y Seamus le dieron una bienvenida calurosa, repleta de preguntas preocupadas sobre su estado de salud. Recibió el esperado aluvión de preguntas por parte del resto de su casa. Las contestó con estudiada vaguedad.

Eventualmente Hermione y Ron se las arreglaron para tener unas pocas palabras en privado con él, informándole de que Sirius y Remus les habían pedido que le dieran que volverían aquella tarde y estaban planeando quedarse un poquito más por la zona. La idea llenó a Harry de calidez. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su padrino, además de que quería saber qué ocurría entre él y Remus. En un par de noches sería luna llena, así que sabía que Remus estaría algo más nervioso que de costumbre, pero había sido divertido ver el coqueteo la noche anterior. Era la primera vez que veía a dos hombres interactuar de esa forma, y no le había parecido tan distinto de lo que Ron y Hermione hacían.

-Deberías haber visto a Dumbledore antes, Harry –comentó entonces Ron. Hermione asintió.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Harry hizo una pausa en la comida, echando una mirada preocupada a la mesa de profesores, pero Dumbledore parecía estar como siempre: le guiñó el ojo a Harry antes de devolver su atención a un muffin de arándanos. Harry se arriesgó a echar un vistazo a Snape, pero el Maestro en Pociones estaba ocupado mirando con furia a su taza de café y no le devolvió la mirada. Harry se encontró sonrojándose de la forma más inexplicable.

-Un grupo de reporteros trató de entrar en Hogwarts esta mañana –explicó Hermione-, y como mínimo tres de los candidatos a Ministro estaban con ellos, exigiendo verte –se estiró y cogió la copia del profeta que Dean había estado leyendo hasta hacía poco. Hermione le mostró la primera página a Harry. "¡¡Hogsmeade bajo ataque!! El Chico-que-vivió combate contra Mortífagos", decía el titular en brillantes letras rojas situadas sobre una fotografía de la devastada calle.

-¿Qué hizo Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry mientras hojeaba velozmente el artículo.

-Les echó –respondió Ron con una sonrisa triunfante-. ¡Fue genial! Les insultó más que Snape en uno de sus días malos. Nunca pensé que vería a Rita Skeeter correr tanto.

-¿Rita Skeeter? –exclamó Harry, mirándole alarmado. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, tranquilizadora:

-No te preocupes, Harry. Dumbledore ha puesto alarmas por todo Hogwarts. En el momento en que Rita entrase en el recinto, todos los retratos empezarían a gritar, no importa en qué forma lo hiciese. Y ya hemos avisado a Canuto de que anda husmeando por ahí.

Harry se relajó ligeramente, aunque no le hacía la más mínima gracia que aquella mujer estuviese cerca mientras su padrino estaba de visita. Volvió a atender al artículo, fijándose en la cantidad de citas de gente no conocía de nada con las que, aparentemente, había tenido largas y sesudas conversaciones. Notó con satisfacción que el diario se deshacía en elogios hacia Severus Snape, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tan sólo unos meses se le nombraba como al "presunto Mortífago" cada vez que su nombre aparecía impreso. Ahora le aclamaban como a un héroe. Sospechaba que esa era la explicación de la mirada negra que el inocente café de Snape estaba recibiendo. Algo le vino a la cabeza a Harry, que se giró hacia sus compañeros de mesa.

-Ron, Neville¿qué sabéis sobre esgrima?

-¿Esgrima? –Ron resopló-. Eso son cosas Slytherin, Harry. Mi padre no quiere ni que se lo nombremos. Bill quiso recibir clases cuando iba a la escuela y hubo bronca en casa por culpa de eso. No salió nada de ello.

-Pero tu padre no se opone a las peleas –puntualizó Harry-. Se lió a puñetazos con Lucius Malfoy en medio de Flourish y Blotts.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, dice que unas cuantas tortas no tienen nada de malo, aunque mi madre le tiró bien de las orejas por esa pelea… Pero los duelos a espada son otra cosa, son deportes sangrientos, y muy a menudo se asocian a Magia de Sangre, Magia Oscura.

-¿Y tú? –Harry se volvió hacia Neville.

-Mi abuela me hizo dar clases –admitió Neville-. No soy muy bueno en ello. Y como arquero soy peor todavía. Pero decía que tenía que aprender al menos las bases. Muchos críos reciben clases, pero sólo los Magos Oscuros se meten a practicar deportes de sangre.

Magos Oscuros, y al parecer Severus Snape. No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Creéis que alguno de esos de allá sabrán? –les preguntó.

-Por supuesto –respondió Ron.

-Draco y Blaise seguro –coreó Neville-. Lucius Malfoy es un esgrimista muy reconocido. Uno de los mejores. Lo mismo que… -se interrumpió de golpe, sonrojándose. Harry adivinó lo que iba a continuación.

-Lo mismo que Severus Snape.

Neville asintió con aire de disculpa.

-Esa es una de las razones por las que le tengo tanto miedo, Harry –confesó el chico-. Ya sé que ahora es tu compañero vinculado y todo eso, lo que significa que no es un Mortífago… Pero las historias que he oído sobre él dicen que solía batirse en duelo mucho cuando era joven.

Harry se sintió un poco a la defensiva, como queriendo proteger a Snape, sobre todo cuando vio la vieja desconfianza asomar a los ojos de Ron.

-Es buena cosa que esté de nuestro lado entonces¿no? –dijo rápidamente-. Si no fuese por él y por Dumbledore, los tres estaríamos muertos.

Y eso fue todo. Ron suspiró y asintió, y todos cambiaron de tema.

-----------------------------------------

Para gran sorpresa de Harry, Snape no quitó puntos porque no entregase sus deberes. Los otros alumnos fueron entregando sus redacciones mientras Snape pasaba de pupitre en pupitre dándoles instrucciones sobre el nuevo tema que iban a tratar. Cogió los pergaminos de Hermione y de Ron, el cual estaba sólo a medias, miró brevemente a Harry con expresión ilegible, y siguió adelante, sin dejar su monólogo ni un instante. Fue todo tan fluido y sutil que los Slytherin ni se percataron de ello. Hermione y Ron, sin embargo, sí lo hicieron, y ambos miraron a Harry con sorpresa. Harry se encogió de hombros, agradecido por aquel indulto. Se sentó junto a Hermione durante la comida y terminó su redacción, diciéndose que le debía a Snape entregar lo antes posible.

Los tres se escabulleron a una de las torres libres cerca de la oficina del Director para visitor a Sirius y Remus después de comer. Harry seguía preocupado por Rita Skeeter, y les preguntó sobre las guardas que había colocado Dumbledore para asegurarse de que no pudiese entrar en Hogwarts.

-Aunque ella no pueda entrar –dijo Harry después de que le convenciesen de que estaban a salvo-, no deberías estar a la vista, Sirius. Hay muchas posibilidades de que algunos estudiantes de Slytherin sepan que eres un Animago. Dudo que Pettigrew lo haya mantenido en secreto. Seguro que Malfoy como mínimo lo sabe.

-Ya nos hemos ocupado de eso –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa descarada-. Remus sabe un hechizo –se transformó en Canuto para que Remus pudiese demostrarles de qué se trataba. Un veloz movimiento de varita por parte del hombre lobo y aquel inmenso perro pasó a parecer un pequeño y peludo cruz. Canuto el cruz parecía encantado con su cola bífida, que meneó alegremente haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

-Es una ilusión, por supuesto –les dijo Remus-, pero una complicada de desvelar.

-Así y todo –comentó prudentemente Harry-, un perro en compañía de Remus Lupin puede resultar sumamente sospechoso.

Sirius volvió a transformarse en sí mismo.

-No te preocupes por mí, Harry –sonrió-. Soy buen escapista. Y tenemos otra ilusión en reserva: Remus me puede hacer idéntico a Crookshanks.

Harry suspiró.

-Me mata pensar que un asesino como Lucius Malfoy va tan campante y tú tienes a medio Ministerio buscándote –pero permitió que su padrino le distrajese con historias que pronto les tenían a todos riendo. Debido a todo ello, Harry volvió a las mazmorras una media hora después del toque de queda. Se les había pasado el rato volando, y finalmente fue Remus quien le recordó que ya no tenía el lujo de escabullirse de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Remus se ofreció a acompañarle para reducir un posible castigo, pero Harry se opuso a ello. El año acababa de empezar, pero tarde o temprano se le iba a pasar la hora –siempre ocurría algo- y ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para descubrir qué iba a hacer Snape al respecto.

Snape estaba sentado en el salón, leyendo junto al fuego. No miró entrar a Harry. Sin saber muy bien si debía o no reconocer su tardanza, Harry dudó un segundo junto a la puerta. Finalmente cruzó la habitación en dirección al escritorio y recuperó el pergamino con el escrito que había redactado a la hora de la comida. Se acercó a Snape con cautela, sentándose en frente de él, en el sofá.

-He terminado mis deberes –dijo tentativamente. Snape alzó la mirada ante esto, sin expresión. Miró un segundo al documento, y finalmente lo cogió para dejarlo en la mesa del café.

-Gracias –dijo sencillamente. Volvió a leer su libro tras este breve intercambio. Harry le observó largamente, preguntándose si estaba dejando el tema de lado a posta. Probablemente. Suspiró.

-Siento haber llegado tarde –dijo en voz baja.

-Eres afortunado de que Filch no te pillase –remarcó Snape, sin alzar la vista-. Ha estado patrullando estos pasillos mucho últimamente, tratando de cazar a un par de estudiantes de Slytherin.

Harry esperó, pero nada más vino a continuación. Frunció el ceño. ¿Le iba a hacer jugar a las adivinanzas? Esperó unos minutos, para finalmente dejarlo correr. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al dormitorio.

-¿Sigues queriendo ir a esa comida de familia conmigo? –preguntó Snape antes de que se fuese. Harry se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. ¿Ése era el motivo por el cual no le quitaba puntos¿Por qué quería un favor?

-Prometí que iría –le recordó. No iba a romper una promesa aunque Snape actuase como un capullo. Además, sentía curiosidad por su familia.

-Es este sábado –le informó el hombre-. Espero que no sea inconveniente.

-Tengo entreno de Quidditch por la mañana, pero eso es todo.

-Iremos por trasladador –explicó Snape-. Ya he hecho los arreglos para ello.

-¿Me dirás qué llevar? –preguntó Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso al pensar en las ropas más elegantes que Snape le había comprado. Hasta ahora se había dedicado en exclusiva a las más casuales, pero supuso que para una cena en familia tendría que arreglarse algo más. Snape asintió, con una leve sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Eligiré algo apropiado –miró hacia el dormitorio-. He dejado preparada pócima para dormir sin soñar en tu mesilla.

-Gracias –Harry se sintió repentinamente nervioso, con aquel comentario recordándole lo acontecido la noche anterior-. Buenas noches –añadió con suavidad antes de entrar a toda prisa en el cuarto.

Se duchó y se puso el pijama. Agarró el vial de poción al subirse a la cama. Dejó varita y gafas sobre la mesilla antes de beber. Luego se metió bajo las sábanas y buscó la postura cómoda para la noche, sintiéndose repentinamente relajado, a salvo, y más a gusto en su propia cama de lo que había estado en la enfermería.

Su propia cama. Ese concepto le llamó la atención: no era su propia cama. Era la de Snape. Él sólo dormía en ella. Pero de todas formas era más cómoda que la de la enfermería…

Ya se estaba adormilando cuando Snape se le unió, pero aún a través del velo de somnolencia causado por la pócima notó de forma distante cómo el hombre se metía en el lecho, cómo alargaba la mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de su frente. Luego se dejó llevar por una sensación de paz y satisfacción que perduró en su sueño hasta la mañana.

---------------------------------------------

NdA: Antes de que preguntéis, no. Harry no se va a volver adicto a la pócima para no soñar. No sé si es en el canon o en las fanfics que las pociones son adictivas, aunque creo que es en las fics, pero en esta historia será inocua, sobre todo cuando Snape empiece a destilar una versión especial sólo para Harry.

NdA: Gracias a todos los que me habéis recordado cómo se decía trasladador. Yo y mi colador de memoria. ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, ya hay bastante gente que me ha preguntado: Sí, esto es una traducción, el resto de mis historias en mi página son propias, pero ésta es de Josephine Darcy, no mía (lo pone en el resumen, y podéis encontrar la original en mis historias favoritas). Son por ahora 62 episodios, y según la autora, aún no ha llegado a la mitad del argumento.


	15. Capítulo 15 Modales

Capítulo 15- Modales

Tras aquel fin de semana repleto de emociones, Harry estuvo de lo más agradecido de que la semana fuese aburrida. La luna llena cayó en viernes, y ese día Sirius y Remus estuvieron fuera del castillo, tras comunicar a Harry que probablemente no volverían hasta el domingo. Snape había preparado la Matalobos para Remus, pero de todas formas éste solía estar agotado por la transformación y planeaba quedarse durmiendo la mayor parte del sábado. Sirius iba a quedarse con él, aunque había confesado a Harry que su cortejo no parecía avanzar. Remus trataba sus flirteos como bromas.

La cena en el gran comedor del viernes noche fue particularmente movida debido a que muchos alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff habían logrado comprar algunas de las últimas novedades de los Gemelos Weasley y se dedicaron a torturar a los Slytherin y Ravenclaws. Algunos alumnos tenían cabello rosa y orejas de conejo, para gran diversión del resto. Harry, sabiendo a lo que se atenía, procuró no aproximarse a los bromistas.

-¿Sabes ya qué te vas a poner? –le preguntó Hermione cuando se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena. Neville y Dean alzaron la vista y miraron a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Llevar, cuándo? –inquirió Dean.

-El pobre Harry tiene una cena con la familia de Snape mañana por la noche –les informó Ron con una mueca de disgusto-. ¿Os imagináis una casa llena de Snapes?

-¡Oh, Harry! –Neville abrió mucho los ojos-. ¡Una cena de magos formal, con los Snape para colmo!

Harry miró al cielo.

-No puede ser tan malo –protestó-. Snape dice que su familia no se le parece en nada.

-De todas formas –Neville se estremeció-, yo no soporto las cenas formales. A mi abuela le gusta montarlas, pero yo siempre me pongo demasiado nervioso y no pruebo bocado al final.

-¿Demasiado nervioso? –Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había algo que Snape no le hubiese dicho. Cenas de magos formales. Ni había pensado en ello, en que fuesen formales. Miró a su plato, recordando repentinamente la ocasión en que había cometido el error de perturbar a su tía antes de una las cenas de gala. Debía haber tenido seis o siete años y sentía gran curiosidad por los aspavientos de su tía respecto a los preparativos de la mesa. Había salido de la alacena para mirar y había visto la vajilla buena de porcelana, que tía Petunia siempre mantenía guardada bajo llave. Recordaba vagamente que había habido más de una copa de cristal fino, y más de un tenedor por persona. La plata había parecido tan hermosa que había alargado la mano para agarrar una cuchara y contemplar los motivos inscritos en los relucientes mangos.

Petunia le había visto entonces y había chillado rabiosa, le había agarrado de la muñeca y le había arrastrado, gritándole todo tipo de insultos. Le metió en la cocina para castigarle por atreverse a tocar sus cosas. Incluso ahora recordaba a la perfección cómo le había colocado sobre la pica para rociar su mano con agua hirviendo de la tetera. Estaba sollozando de dolor cuando le había devuelto a la alacena, amenazándole con que como hiciera un solo ruido, un solo intento de espiarles durante la cena, se pasaría una semana entera sin oler la comida siquiera.

Se pasó la noche apretando su mano escaldada contra el pecho, mordiéndose el labio para acallar sus propios quejidos, y había escuchado el tintineo de la más delicada porcelana acompañado de la risa de los invitados. Ésa había sido su única experiencia con ningún tipo de comida formal.

-¿Cómo son? –preguntó Harry, repentinamente receloso al darse cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comportarse en una cena de gala. Sabía que tenía modales correctos: la señora Weasley se lo había dicho a menudo, pero dudaba de que las comidas en las que había estado en la Madriguera pudiesen ser consideradas formales en modo alguno. Los gemelos habitualmente se pasaban el tiempo lanzando comida a través del comedor con una cuchara.

-¿Cómo son el qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Las comidas formales –replicó Harry-. Me refiero a que vi una vez a mi tía poniendo la mesa para una cena de gala y había más de un tenedor. ¿Para qué necesitas dos?

-Buena pregunta –se rió Ron entre dientes-. Quizás para comer el doble…

-¿Nunca has ido a comer a ningún restaurante bueno, Harry? –inquirió Hermione con curiosidad. Harry pensó en ello unos segundos. Los Dursleys nunca le habían llevado a un fast-food, mucho menos a un restaurante de postín. En realidad, hasta que no había llegado a Hogwarts rara vez había llegado a comer en una mesa.

-Comí una vez en el Caldero Chorreante. Y tomé un helado en el callejón Diagon.

-Oh –dijo ella, echando un vistazo a Neville que se encogió de hombros con aire dubitativo-. No me refería a eso…

-Los distintos tenedores son para las distintas etapas de la comida, Harry –le dijo Neville-, pero es una cena de una familia del mundo mágico, así que tendrás que usar algo llamado "vizcaína" en el lenguaje antiguo. Es un tipo de daga.

-¿Dagas? –exclamó Harry. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Depende de lo considerados que sean los Snapes –le comentó Dean-. Teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo sabe que te educaron muggles, por cortesía tendrían que hacer una concesión y tener los instrumentos típicamente muggles como tenedores. Pero algunas de las familias de Sangre Limpia no usarían un tenedor en una cena formal así les matasen.

-¿Sin tenedores? –preguntó Harry anodadado. Ron le dio un codazo y le indicó la mesa Slytherin.

-Fíjate cómo come Malfoy. Coge el cuchillo en la mano dominante y pincha su carne.

Harry miró a Malfoy. Estaba embebido en una conversación con Blaise Zabini, pero Ron tenía razón: tenía en la diestra un cuchillo afiladísimo y una cuchara en la otra mano, que usaba únicamente cuando era imprescindible. La mayoría de Slytherins hacían lo propio, y cuando Harry desvió la mirada al resto del comedor, se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos: un buen número de Ravenclaws e incluso algún Gryffindor tenían los mismos modales. Una vistazo rápido a la mesa de los profesores le reveló que Snape comía así, y para su sorpresa Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick y Sinistra lo hacían también. Hagrid, por supuesto, comía con los dedos como siempre. Harry volvió a mirar a sus amigos con aire atónito.

-¿Lo hacen todo con dagas?

-En una comida formal del mundo mágico, sólo se usan dagas y cucharas. Los tenedores se consideran demasiado muggles, e incluso algunos consideran que trae mala suerte tenerlos en la mesa –explicó Neville. Harry miró a Hermione, buscando que le confirmase o denegase esto. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad, nunca he ido a una cena formal de magos –le informó-, pero he leído sobre ellas. Tienen todo tipo de manierismos que los muggles no poseen.

-Pero ni siquiera conozco las normas muggles –protestó Harry-. ¿Cómo voy a adivinar cuáles son las propias de magos?

-Te podemos dar un curso rápido, Harry –ofreció Neville-. Soy un desastre en las ceremonias, pero al menos me sé las costumbres. Mi abuela insistió en ello.

-¿Y puedo aprender todo lo que necesito para mañana? –preguntó Harry esperanzado.

-Bueno… -Neville pareció algo escéptico al respecto-. Podemos intentarlo.

-No te olvides del entreno de Quidditch –le recordó Ron-, es más importante que la cena de Snape.

-No si Snape le estrangula –apostilló Neville. Ron tuvo que darle la razón, aunque a regañadientes. En su opinión, pocas cosas eran más importantes que el Quidditch.

--------------------------------------------

Severus se pasó la mayor parte del día en el aula de pociones, corrigiendo, poniendo nota y preparando clases para la semana siguiente. Regresó a sus habitaciones temprano para arreglarse, ya que su familia les esperaría hacia las cuatro. Harry no estaba allí.

Mientras entrenaba, Severus le había escogido ropa adecuada y se la había dejado con una nota informándole de la hora a la que tendrían que marcharse. Al entrar en el dormitorio vio que el conjunto ya no estaba, y la nota estaba sobre las almohadas. Un vistazo rápido le reveló que Harry había apuntado una respuesta al final, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que se vestiría en la torre de Gryffindor, pero prometía llegar a la hora.

Perfecto, pensó Severus. Eso haría que no se estorbasen el uno al otro.

Preparó su propio atuendo y luego entró en el baño para ducharse. Se encontró pensando cada vez más en Harry, para su propia consternación, y que había estado los últimos diez minutos intentando adivinar cómo le quedaría el traje formal que le había elegido. Sacudió la cabeza, profundamente disgustado consigo mismo.

Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura, secó su pelo con un hechizo rápido y se miró al espejo con ojo crítico. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus hermanos cuando le viesen junto a Harry Potter? Probablemente que había usado algún tipo de magia oscura para obligarle a casarse con él.

Estaba claro que no iba a ganar en la vida un concurso de belleza. Echó una mirada furibunda a su nariz: no había sido nunca particularmente atractiva, y el habérsela roto de joven no había hecho nada por mejorarla. Era fuerte y estaba bien desarrollado, pero no tenía gran cosa más como atractivo físico. E incluso aquel cuerpo atlético tenía grandes máculas, como la Marca Oscura de su brazo, aún más llamativa por las bandas de plata que la protegían.

Y para colmo estaban las cicatrices. Había estado en tantos duelos que tenía una hermosa colección. Podría haberlas evitado de haberlas tratado antes de que dejasen marca, por supuesto, pero eso no era lo que hacían los Slytherin. Las cicatrices eran marcas honorables en los círculos de duelistas. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado a hacer las cosas de forma educadamente Slytherin. Al menos esa costumbre la había abandonado: ahora curaba cualquier herida nueva antes de que dejase rastro.

Harry se había fijado en las cicatrices. Eso le había sorprendido. Significaba que en algún momento el chico le había mirado mientras estaba al menos parcialmente desvestido. Hasta el momento Harry se había cuidado mucho de ofrecerle la oportunidad de hacer lo propio, y él le había dejado toda la privacidad posible, pero de todas formas conocía al menos parte de su cuerpo bastante bien: en los últimos años había ayudado a la señora Pomfrey a menudo a curarle. No podía evitar preguntarse qué pensaba que chico de él. No había sido capaz de deducirlo de aquel comentario único pero revelador que había soltado cuando Lupin y Black le explicaban cosas de los deportes sangrientos. Suponía que no valía la pena considerar que el chico le hubiese podido encontrar remotamente atractivo. Los chicos perfectos de Gryffindor no encontraban a los escurridizos Slytherin atractivos. Eso era un hecho.

Tampoco es que hubiese hecho nada para mejorar su aspecto. Nunca había sido importante para él.

Frunció el ceño mirando su reflejo, y luego tomó la varita para realizar un hechizo de afeitado. Normalmente prefería usar la cuchilla, pero el hechizo tenía un acabado más limpio. Un simple hechizo limpió sus dientes igual, y en un impulso caprichoso añadió otro para blanquearlos. Algo mejor, se dijo, y luego decidió dejarlo por imposible, dado que, ¿quién podría ignorar aquella nariz lo suficiente como para fijarse en el resto de sus rasgos?

Dejó la varita con un suspiro y alargó la mano hacia su gel para el cabello. Se detuvo antes de abrir la botella, mirándola pensativo. Ése era otro hábito típicamente Slytherin: todos los Mortífagos elegantes fijaban el pelo de forma limpia, lejos del rostro, en mechones inamovibles. Ironicamente, hacía que las máscaras fuesen mucho más fáciles de llevar. Era una práctica común en su generación, y debido a que Draco Malfoy marcaba la moda de su grupo de edad, era así mismo bastante habitual entre los estudiantes.

Escurridizos Slytherin, astutos, engañosos y grasientos como serpientes, en contraste con los dorados Gryffindor que se parecían a su desmañado león. Habitualmente llevaban el cabello libre y salvaje, sin pensar en la elegancia o la comodidad. Como Lupin y Black. Como Harry, cuyo cabello perpetuamente alborotado parecía estar rogando que alguien pasase los dedos para amansar aquellos rebeldes mechones.

Severus dejó la botellita sin abrir, mirándose en el espejo. Sin aquel producto, su cabello parecía sedoso y alocado, muy similar al de Sirius Black. ¿Sería así como les gustaría a los Gryffindor? Volvió a guardar la brillantina en el armario, frunciendo el ceño y burlándose mentalmente de sí mismo por esperar que aquello marcase algún tipo de diferencia en la percepción que Harry tenía de él. Otro vistazo a su reflejo le hizo resoplar. No podía soportar tanto desorden. Buscó un compromiso, peinándose con todo el cuidado posible y atándolo luego con una cinta negra.

Ya había tenido su dosis de vanidad para una vida entera, decidió volviendo la atención a su vestimenta. Se puso los calzones, el jubón y las botas que había elegido antes de volver al dormitorio. Un vistazo rápido le recordó que era casi la hora. Se preguntó si Harry estaría listo. Regresó al salón, donde estaba Harry mirando al fuego pensativamente. No le vio de inmediato, dándole tiempo de detallar al muchacho… Joven, se corrigió, puesto que ahora mismo su figura no tenía nada de aniñado.

Harry vestía el jubón verde que Severus le había elegido, las calzas finamente cosidas en cuero de dragón y botas. Todo el traje estaba punteado en plata resplandeciente, con motivos bordados en el jubón y delicados tachones decorativos en los pantalones. Como había sido hecho a medida, le sentaba como un guante: los calzones eran pecaminosamente reveladores, el jubón realzaba la figura esbelta y atlética del Buscador. Su cabello seguía revuelto, sus gafas le daban un aire de torpeza juvenil, pero en general era lo más parecido a un príncipe sangre limpia Slytherin que Severus hubiese visto en su vida.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba allí y se levantó ágilmente. Severus se forzó a mirarle a la cara en vez de reseguir su cuerpo con la mirada como deseaba hacer. Aquellas calzas eran el colmo de la decadencia. Se preguntó si Harry tendría la más mínima idea de lo atractivo que estaba.

Agradeció el haber controlado sus más bajos instintos, al permitirle captar en toda su gloria la expresión de Harry cuando le vio a él. Los ojos del joven se desorbitaron tras las gafas, su boca se abrió en una "o" de sorpresa.

-Estás… -comenzó el chico. Severus se preparó para el insulto-. Bien -Severus frunció el ceño. Bien. Desde luego era más de lo que había esperado. Un cumplido, aunque no es que fuese la alabanza más sentida del mundo-. Me gusta tu pelo –añadió el chico. Severus no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejase en su rostro, aunque en ese instante preciso decidió arrojar a la basura cualquier botellita restante de brillantina.

Harry se sonrojó súbitamente al darse cuenta de que no sólo le había dedicado un halago, sino que lo había hecho dos veces. Cruzó los brazos en gesto defensivo, con el rostro en blanco como consecuencia de la reacción que debía estar sufriendo por atreverse a ofrecer un comentario agradable sobre la apariencia de su compañero. Severus decidió ser compasivo.

-Usted también está muy elegante, señor Potter –dejó que una leve diversión y burla adornaran su tono, la suficiente para hacer que el chico hiciese un gesto exasperado al oírle-. ¿Hemos terminado de dedicarnos zalamerías? –añadió algo más seco.

-Por favor –dijo Harry en tono tanto o más seco. Frunció el ceño repentinamente-. Oye, respecto a esta cena… -Severus se tensó, previendo lo que venía. Harry se iba a echar atrás. No podía culparle, probablemente la noche fuese horrible-. Creo que debo avisarte de que lo más probable es que te avergüence –terminó Harry de forma completamente inesperada para Severus.

-¿Disculpa? –se fijó en que Harry estaba frotando de forma nerviosa una de sus manos, un gesto extraño e inconsciente que nunca le había visto hacer hasta el momento. Por algún motivo, parecía terriblemente incómodo.

-Que voy a avergonzarte –explicó Harry-. Ante tu familia. Neville y Hermione me han intentado explicar las costumbres, pero no he ido a nada tan formal en la vida. Quiero decir, lo más cercano que estuve a algo así fue un vistazo que le eché a la mesa de mi tía y me castigaron por ello… -dejó el tema, con un aire sombrío que se apresuró a dejar de lado-. En todo caso, Nev y Mione se han pasado toda la tarde explicándome cosas sobre las dagas, y la sal, y la mantelería, pero creo que se me ha ido de la cabeza. Creí que sería mejor avisar.

Severus le miró fijamente en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Que el chico hubiese hecho tal esfuerzo para aprender la etiqueta de una comida mágica para no abochornarle era algo extraordinario. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho para merecer aquella consideración. Pero había algo que le estaba poniendo tremendamente nervioso: Harry no había dejado de frotarse la mano izquierda, como si le doliese.

-¿Cómo te castigó tu tía? –preguntó en voz baja. Como había sospechado, sus palabras hicieron que el chico se fijase de inmediato en sus manos. Inmediatamente detuvo aquel gesto nervioso y dejó caer los brazos a los lados, con una expresión que desapareció rápidamente de su rostro, pero que dijo a Severus lo que necesitaba saber: su tía le había herido físicamente, y su cuerpo lo recordaba aunque su mente no quisiese reconocerlo.

-No tiene importancia –dijo rápidamente-, lo que quería decir es que probablemente meta la pata espectacularmente pasando la sal con la mano que no es o extendiendo la mantequilla en el lado equivocado. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo.

Severus estrechó la mirada.

-¿Te preocupa que pueda enfurecerme? –sospechaba ahora de dónde provenía el nerviosismo. Aunque Harry pudiese entender racionalmente que no iba a castigarle por un error de modales, inconscientemente seguía recordando toda una vida de abusos.

-Bueno, sí –admitió Harry, sorprendido de que le preguntase algo así-. Lo logro con facilidad. Tengo años de práctica. Sólo pensé que debías prepararte para ello. Si creías que era malo en pociones, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo de picar o hacer dados, bueno… Esto probablemente sea mil veces peor.

Severus notó cómo sus labios se curvaban, e intentó contener la sonrisa burlona. Los Gryffindor eran demasiado honorables para su propio bien. Cualquier Slytherin hubiese visto esta ocasión como la perfecta para una venganza. Si a Severus le hubiese importado lo más mínimo la opinión de su familia.

-Creo que piensas que me preocupa lo que mi familia pueda pensar de mí –comentó-, o de ti, ya puestos. No es así. De hecho me parecería particularmente entretenido ver a mis hermanos y a sus esposas teniendo ataques de nervios debido a las convenciones de nervios mientras intentan ser educados con el Chico-que-vivió.

-¿Eh? –Harry parecía muy confuso. Severus se permitió una leve sonrisa ahora.

-Pareces olvidar que sin ti su estatus social es cuestionable como poco. Podrías comenzar a tirar comida con el tenedor en la mesa, y lo único que harían es sonreír y fingir que no ocurre nada.

-¿De veras? –Harry sonrió ampliamente-. Bueno, de acuerdo. Entonces no me preocuparé por el tema.

-Perfecto –asintió Severus. Fue hasta la repisa de la chimenea para coger el trasladador que había dejado allí: una pequeña moneda de plata que podía llevar fácilmente en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de tu familia? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Cuánta gente va a haber?

-No tengo idea de cuántos vendrán –admitió Severus-. Tengo tres hermanos y una hermana, Diana. Los dos mayores, Claudius y Marcellus, son bastante parecidos. Algo bruscos, pero sociables, aunque en ocasiones son algo groseros, cosa que no me agrada en exceso. Sus esposas fueron escogidas por su apariencia y no por su cerebro, algo muy obvio en cuanto abren la boca. Diana es callada, y dulce, un alma amable; su esposo es su opuesto en todo –Severus sacudió la cabeza levemente. Siempre había pensado que Diana había elegido un esposo inadecuado, aunque ambos parecían tenerse muchísimo aprecio.

-¿Y el tercer hermano? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Julius –le dijo Severus-. Es el más joven. No le conozco demasiado. Era muy joven cuando rompí relaciones con la familia. Por lo que más recuerdo era el más parecido a nuestro padre… al menos en cuanto a modales. No es mucho más mayor que tú.

-¿Hay niños?

Severus se encogió de hombros:

-Mi hermana tiene dos hijos, de tres y cuatro años. Claudius tiene uno, de seis. Nunca les he visto –vio cómo Harry fruncía el ceño y dejó de lado su propio pesar al respecto. No es que fuese un sentimiento muy intenso, en realidad no le gustaban demasiado los niños, pero suponía que debería hacer el esfuerzo de conocerlos. Considerando el matrimonio que había realizado, era más bien improbable que tuviese hijos propios, y eventualmente debería escoger alguno de sus sobrinos como heredero-. ¿Estás listo? –le preguntó, tendiéndole el trasladador. Harry asintió y se acercó a él, tocando la moneda al tiempo que él. Severus le dio un toque con su varita, y un instante después ambos eran lanzados a través de la distancia.

-------------------------------

NdA: Me lo pasé particularmente bien con el tema de la etiqueta en la mesa, aunque admito que tuve que recortar mucho este capítulo para que no fuese excesivo. Las dagas no son cosa mía, sino que en la Inglaterra medieval se usaban así. Los tenedores no llegaron hasta el 1600, y fueron considerados ridículos en la sociedad inglesa. No llegaron a usarse realmente ni allí ni en América hasta entrado el siglo XIX.

Debido a que culturalmente el mundo mágico está bastante anclado en el pasado, pensé que exagerar algunas de las reglas de etiqueta que existían en el medievo sería divertido. Harry tendría una gran carencia en modales si los Dursleys le han apartado de la sociedad más educada, muchas cosas que otros adolescentes darían por sentadas no las conocería en absoluto. Es bastante educado, más que nada porque le habrían golpeado en caso contrario, pero desde luego no tendría ni idea de las normas de etiqueta de la clase alta, ni creo que se fijase en absoluto cómo comen el resto de estudiantes. La mayoría de adolescentes ni se fijan en ese tipo de cosas.

Respecto a la apariencia de Snape: he aquí otro cliché. ¿No tenemos los autores de fanfiction que hablar de su cabello graso en algún momento? Espero que mi solución os haya parecido divertida.

NdT: la autora usa como término original scramasax para referirse a la daga pequeña que usaban los ingleses en la edad media, que aparte de ser un arma de defensa era usada para todo, incluso para comer. La autora indica en las notas (que estoy parafraseando aquí) que si hubiesen sido tradicionales, Harry habría tenido que llevar su propia daga a la cena en vez de recibirla de su anfitrión. Es un arma de hoja ligeramente curva, parecida a un cuchillo de caza.

En este caso la he traducido como vizcaína por un motivo muy sencillo: en la enciclopedia, el scramasax está reseñado como una daga larga, casi espada corta. Es el instrumento que usa Beowlf en su saga, y no es para nada el tipo de daga que se puede usar en la mesa, porque es demasiado aparatosa. Vamos, sería como intentar hacerse el harakiri con una katana. En español scramasax tiene una acepción muy concreta que no es la más general que tiene en inglés, pero existe el término "vizcaína", que es una daga mucho más pequeña de la norma y muy afilada, de tipo puntiagudo, que solían usar para rematar a los caballeros que se caían de la montura, colándola por las rendijas de la armadura. Dada la descripción que hace Josephine Darcy del instrumento en cuestión, en castellano se usaría éste término más que scramasax, que nosotros consideramos un arma mucho más grande. De ahí la libertad que me he tomado al adaptar.

Aunque el término vizcaína procede del siglo XVI más que del medievo, la descripción de arma pequeña, de defensa (se usa con la zurda mientras en la diestra se lleva el estoque), para colar por rendijas pequeñas y que se desliza entre las piezas de las cotas de malla, además de ser extremadamente afilada, es exactamente lo que define la autora. Podría haberlo dejado como "daga" a secas, pero perdería parte de su especial descripción. Es un término que me ha dado algunos quebraderos de cabeza. Consulté con varios diccionarios y amigos antes de decidirme. Espero que os guste cómo ha quedado.


	16. Capítulo 16 Conociendo a los cuñados

Capítulo 16- Conociendo a los cuñados

Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de qué esperar cuando volvió a las mazmorras tras su lección de etiqueta a manos de Neville y Hermione. Había llegado a la conclusión, en algún momento entre el descubrimiento de que había una forma correcta y una incorrecta de desplegar la servilleta y que la sal sólo se podía pasar de izquierda a derecha que lo más probable era que hiciese el ridículo más espantoso durante la cena.

Se había puesto la ropa que Snape le había elegido, entre comentarios jocosos de sus antiguos compañeros de dormitorio. Se había mirado a sí mismo en el espejo del lavabo, horrorizado.

-¿No os parece que estos pantalones son un poco… justos? –había protestado Harry cuando se había mostrado a Ron y a los demás. Se sentía terriblemente expuesto en ellos. Era el tipo de ropa que Gilderoy Lockhart hubiese llevado.

-Se supone que tienen que ser así, compañero –le aseguró Ron.

-Estás estupendo, Harry –asintió Seamus-. Y si no nos crees, ve a preguntar a Colin –este comentario hizo que Ron y Dean empezasen a reírse. Harry gruñó exasperado. El grupo había llegado a la conclusión, en algún momento de quinto año, de que el pobre Colin Creevy estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Harry. Él al principio no lo había querido creer, pero finalmente lo había aceptado al descubrir una foto a tamaño real de sí mismo colgada en la puerta junto al lecho de Colin.

-Me tengo que ir ya –les dijo con cierto disgusto a sus amigos antes de salir trotando escaleras abajo. Para su fastidio, los cuatro le siguieron. La sala común estaba inusualmente llena para ser un sábado por la tarde. Cuando Harry entró le recibió una salva de gritos admirados y silbidos, que en cuestión de segundos le tenían rojo como una amapola. Hermione les había chistado para que se calmaran, pero una simple mirada al rostro arrobado de Colin, lleno de adoración, había hecho que Ron y Dean volviesen a reírse cual hienas. Harry finalmente había huido.

Había esperado a Snape junto al hogar, preocupado con todas las cosas que Neville y Hermione habían tratado de enseñarle. No había forma humana de que llegase al final de una cena formal sin meter la pata hasta el fondo, y no le apetecía nada pasar aquel mal trago. Por no hablar de la furia de Severus Snape: aquel hombre podía destrozar verbalmente a cualquiera. Harry había recibido de su parte sarcasmos más que suficientes, y supuso que antes de que acabase la noche iba a sufrir una humillación total.

Miró muy sorprendido a Snape cuando éste entró en el cuarto, sin reconocerle apenas a primera vista. Por una vez no vestía de negro, sino de forma bastante similar a la de Harry, pero en azul oscuro en vez de verde. Y… Demonios, el hombre estaba… atractivo, incluso apuesto. No en el sentido en que lo habría estado un Gilderoy Lockhart, por supuesto: Snape no tenía el tipo de rasgos apropiados, desde luego, pero tenía un aire distinguido, y las ropas enfatizaban el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo atlético. Y había algo diferente en su pelo también… Estaba realmente bien.

Recordaba vagamente haber mascullado un par de cumplidos, y haberse sentido sumamente mortificado cuando Snape los había encontrado divertidos, pero al menos el hombre no se había burlado de él.

Y se había sorprendido mucho cuando Snape le había tranquilizado al respecto de la etiqueta. Lo cierto es que parecía como si Snape esperase que Harry hiciera algo chocante. Se preguntó si podría ganar puntos para Gryffindor portándose mal.

No le agradaba en exceso usar trasladadores, no desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero cogió la moneda con firmeza y se dejó transportar al lugar en el que iban a tener la cena.

Tropezó un poco al aterrizar. Podría haberse caído si ni hubiese sido porque Snape le agarró del brazo para que no perdiese el equilibrio

-Lo siento, no me gustan demasiado los trasladadores –murmuró. Snape no hizo comentarios. Al alzar la vista se percató de que estaban en una calzada de gravilla que daba a unas inmensas puertas de hierro labrado decoradas con motivos de rosas, que hicieron pensar a Harry en el tatuaje que había visto brevemente en la espalda de Snape. Más allá del portal vio una enorme casa con cuidados y complejos jardines alrededor.

-¿Esa es la Mansión Snape? –preguntó Harry.

-No, esas son las estancias de Briarwood –le informó Snape. El hombre se giró ligeramente hacia una colina tras la casa-. Esa es la Mansión Snape.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron: Briarwood parecía ser parte de una propiedad mucho más grande, ya que más allá de los jardines sobre la colina podía ver un extenso castillo con altas torres, patios y al menos tres alas separadas.

-¡Uo! –exclamó, incapaz de encontrar palabras que describiesen la enormidad de aquel lugar. ¡Iba a tener que conseguir un montón de pintura!

-Realmente debería hacer algo por mejorar su vocabulario, señor Potter –dijo Snape de forma seca.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente? –quiso saber Harry-. ¿Muy lejos de Hogwarts?

-Lejos es un término muy relativo –replicó Snape-. Estamos en el condado de Colina Alta.

Harry frunció el ceño. La geografía nunca había sido su fuerte, pero había visto suficientes mapas de Gran Bretaña para conocer las bases al menos.

-No existe el condado de Colina Alta en Bretaña.

-No existe el condado de Colina Alta en la Bretaña muggle –corrigió Snape-. Estás en uno de los seis condados intrazables de Bretaña, el del oeste para ser más exacto.

¿Condados intrazables en un mapa? Harry había oído hablar, por supuesto, de casas ilocalizables para los muggles, pero… ¿un condado entero? No había sabido hasta ahora que tal cosa fuese posible. Y pensar que había seis sólo en su país natal… ¿Cuántos habría en el mundo entero?

-¿Viven muchos magos aquí? –preguntó. Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Unos pocos, supongo –apuntó hacia algún punto alejado de las estancias de Briarwood-. El Ministro Fudge vive unas cuantas millas más allá en esa dirección. Y los Malfoy viven al norte de aquí. Numerosas familias antiguas tienen propiedades en Colina Alta.

-¿Y la Madriguera? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Sabía que la Madriguera era accesible en coche, pero al tiempo siempre había sentido que de alguna forma estaba aislada y protegida del mundo muggle. Snape le dirigió una sonrisa torcida y no muy firme.

-La Madriguera está en el lado este –le dijo, sin añadir más. Harry supuso que los condados intrazables tenían algún tipo de estatus económico asignado. Snape dio un toque de varita al portal y éste le dejó paso. Harry fue tras él.

-¿No vamos a comer en la Mansión Snape? –preguntó Harry al ver que Snape marchaba hacia las estancias de Briarwood.

-La Mansión es mi hogar –informó Snape-, aunque no lo he abierto en años. Las estancias de Briarwood pertenecen a mi hermano Claudius –frunció el ceño, observando a Harry con un extraño fulgor en la mirada-. Probablemente debería mencionarle que, en algún momento de la tarde cierto número de personas intentarán pedirle permiso para reabrir la Mansión. No lo dé de ninguna manera.

-¿Por qué me iban a pedir permiso? –exclamó Harry anonadado. Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora mismo la casa pertenece a los dos –le recordó el hombre-. De todas formas, no se ha abierto desde que mi padre muriera, y no creo que sea prudente.

-¿La estructura tiene algún defecto de construcción y ya no es sólida, o porque tu padre era un Mortífago? –preguntó a bocajarro Harry. Snape le dirigió un bufido burlón.

-Hay hechizos que aseguran que un edificio siga siendo firme por muchos años que pasen.

Cosa que, por supuesto, respondía a su pregunta. Snape sospechaba que había Magia Oscura al acecho en la Mansión.

-Guay –murmuró. Snape no contestó.

Dos enormes puertas de madera labrada para simular que estaban cubiertas de rosales trepadores se abrieron cuando Harry y Snape se acercaron a Briarwood. De la casa emergió una muchedumbre tan numerosa que Harry se encontró dando un paso hacia Snape, alarmado, preguntándose si acababan de caer en una trampa. Miró hacia el hombre y se dio cuenta de que no parecía alarmado, pero sí furioso. Su rostro lucía una expresión tormentosa, una mirada negra que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Se oyeron gritos de bienvenida y Harry se encontró dándole la mano a completos extraños, intentando recordar los nombres que le decían. Eventualmente notó como alguien le tomaba del hombro. Snape arrastró a Harry fuera del foco de atención de la multitud y le dirigió hacia un grupo más reducido, con un gesto que disuadió a todos de protestar u oponerse a sus actos.

-Harry, estos son mis hermanos Claudius y Marcellus, y sus esposas Julliana y Delphina –les presentó Snape, con la voz conteniendo apenas un gruñido amenazador.

Claudius y Marcellus eran claramente familia de Snape: ambos tenían la nariz y colorido del Maestro en Pociones. Pero más allá de eso, las semejanzas eran remotas: ninguno de ellos era tan alto como el hermano mayor, y ambos eran considerablemente más corpulentos. Marcellus lucía una barba bien recortada. Los dos le dieron la mano a Harry, dándole la bienvenida con educación, pero le miraron calculadoramente, como si le estuviesen midiendo. Julliana y Delphina eran dos mujeres extraordinariamente bellas, una de cabellos dorados, la segunda pelirroja. Las dos rieron tontamente al darle la mano. Delphina incluso le hizo una reverencia.

-Y esos –gruñó Snape, señalando a la muchedumbre que había rodeado a Harry inicialmente-, aparentemente son parientes por matrimonio –el hombre lanzó una mirada asesina a Julliana y Delphina, que sonrieron agradablemente. Aparentemente las dos mujeres habían invitado a sus familias al completo a la reunión-. Ésta es mi hermana Diana, y su marido Alrik Brand –continuó Snape, señalando a la pareja que esperaba a continuación.

Diana Snape Brand era bastante atractiva. Su cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros acentuaban su complexión pálida, y sus rasgos eran delicados y bien formados, pero más que eso, tenía un sereno encanto que recordó a Harry, sorprendentemente, a una McGonagall más joven. La mujer sonrió a Harry cálidamente mientras le daba la mano, genuinamente encantada de conocerle. Sus ojos resplandecían al mirar a su hermano mayor.

Alrik Brand, por su parte, era su opuesto en todo. Era enorme, alto y musculoso, y se arreglaba cabello y barba como un vikingo. Parecía una torre por comparación con los demás, y frunció el ceño al mirar a Harry como si estuviese viendo una piltrafa en la basura. Apretó la mano de Harry un poco más de lo necesario.

-Y éste es mi hermano menor Julius –añadió entonces Snape, moviéndose hacia el último miembro de la familia.

Harry apenas pudo contener una exclamación al ver por primera vez a Julius. Había esperado que se pareciese a los demás, pero Julius Snape era tan completamente distinto de Claudius, Marcellus y Severus como la noche del día. Por supuesto, lucía la misma coloración, el cabello oscuro, los ojos negros y la piel pálida. Pero mientras que Diana, que no tenía la nariz como el resto de Zampes, era agradablemente bonita, Julius era tan hermoso que cortaba la respiración. Casi tan alto como Severus, esbelto y fuerte a un tiempo como él; pero ahí acababan las similitudes. Sus rasgos eran perfectos, delicadamente formados, con pómulos altos, una barbilla esculpida, unos labios pecaminosamente rojos y llenos. Incluso la piel blanca de todos los Zampes era favorecedora en él, como el más fino alabastro pulido. Vestía de forma llamativa, con un jubón negro de terciopelo orlado de seda color borgoña, con las manos adornadas de numerosos anillos resplandecientes.

Le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa lenta y sensual. Mientras le daba la mano pareció evaluarle al igual que habían hecho sus hermanos, pero sus ojos parecieron relucir con algo similar al hambre. Harry se estremeció, no demasiado cómodo, y echó un vistazo hacia Snape, preguntándose si lo habría captado. El Maestro le miraba a él intensamente, con el ceño fruncido transformado en una atención algo sombría.

Y entonces Diana les condujo a todos al interior de la casa, y el tenso instante pasó.

Harry casi no tuvo tiempo de admirar la bella arquitectura de las estancias antes de que le rodease de nuevo la turba de familiares de nuevo. Consiguió a duras penas seguir a Snape al salón central con el resto de la familia antes de que le separaran de ellos un torrente de mujeres y hombres que parecían encantados de encontrar al chico-que-vivió en su presencia.

-¿Es usted realmente consejero del Ministro Fudge? –preguntó una mujer sin aliento.

-¿Es verdad que es un jugador secreto del equipo inglés de Quidditch? –añadió un joven antes de que Harry pudiese contestar a la primera mujer.

-¡He oído decir que ya se Aparecía a los siete años! –exclamó otro hombre, mientras Harry aún estaba meditando cómo era posible jugar en secreto para un equipo de Quidditch-. ¿Cómo lo logró?

-Según el Corazón de Bruja, tuvo de novia a una Princesa Veela –añadió una mujer con aire de matrona-. ¿Cómo acabó con Severus?

-¿Puede adiestrar dragones cantándoles?

-¿Realmente está su escoba hecha con el bastón de Merlín?

-¿Las criaturas maléficas se prenden fuego al tocarle?

Harry, que hacía todo lo posible por no enterarse de lo que decían los cotilleos de la prensa sensacionalista, les miró con alarma creciente. La gente no podía creer todo aquello… De acuerdo, Quirrel se había incendiado al tocarle, pero era distinto…

-¿Puedo ver la cicatriz?

Harry se habría tomado esa pregunta con el mismo escepticismo que el resto si no hubiese provenido de un niño de unos seis años. Suspiró y se arrodilló delante del crío, sin escuchar a los adultos, y apartó el flequillo. El niño sonrió feliz, con ojos muy abiertos por el placer al mirar fijamente la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry. Esa reacción no hubiese sido mala de no ser porque los adultos se lo tomaron como un permiso no verbal para adelantarse y tocarle a su vez, intentando alcanzar la cicatriz con los dedos. Varias mujeres intentaron besarla. Harry retrocedió, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies al intentar alejarse de todos ellos.

-¡Ya es suficiente! -Harry nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su Maestro de Pociones cargando hacia él con furia, con el gesto más terrible posible en el rostro. Intentó alcanzarle instintivamente, aliviado cuando su mano fue apresada entre fuertes dedos y alguien le arranco de la muchedumbre. Se escondió tras el cuerpo de Snape-. ¡Retroceded! –les gritó Snape al ver que intentaban seguirles. Todos se detuvieron, apropiadamente aterrorizados por el rabioso mago.

-Vamos, Severus –gimió Delphina-, sólo querían verle. No es cada día que uno puede conocer a alguien tan famoso.

Harry se encogió ante la descripción, sabiendo a la perfección lo que Snape pensaba de las celebridades. El Maestro en Pociones dirigió su mirada furibunda a su cuñada.

-Bien, ya le han visto. Ahora haz que se marchen. No le he traído para que fuese zarandeado por ese ridículo populacho. ¡O se van ellos, o nos vamos nosotros!

Delphina, que parecía bastante ofendida al oír llamar a su familia populacho, palideció ante la amenaza de marcharse.

-¡Oh! –exclamó-. Claro, por supuesto. Bueno, tampoco se iban a quedar a cenar de todas formas –empezó a dirigirles hacia la puerta, con Julliana acudiendo a ayudarla rápidamente. La multitud empezó a dispersarse, con un coro de protestas.

-Mis disculpas, Harry –dijo Snape, para gran sorpresa del joven. Había esperado sufrir las iras de Snape a continuación-. Si hubiese sabido que te iban a lanzar a una camada de perros salvajes, nunca habría pensado en traerte aquí.

Harry notó el uso de su nombre propio. No lo habían hablado entre ellos, pero Hermione le había remarcado que probablemente debiese usar "Severus" en público, puesto que hubiese resultado extraño que no lo hiciese.

-No pasa nada, Severus –replicó, con el nombre sonando extraño a sus propios oídos. Algo brilló en la mirada de Snape, algo que le costó identificar como aprobación, antes de que el hombre asintiese.

-Veo que eres tan encantador como siempre, Severus –remarcó Claudius-. ¿Perros salvajes? ¿No crees que eres un tanto brusco?

Severus volvió a mirar con rabia a su hermano.

-Lejos de ello. ¿Debo asumir que esperabais que nos resultase divertido?

Claudius se encogió de hombros.

-Querían conocerle. ¿Cómo puedes culparles? Estoy seguro de que Harry, ¿te importa que te llame Harry?, recibe este tipo de trato todo el tiempo.

-Sí, Sev, cálmate –añadió Marcellus-. Las multitudes debieron ser cinco veces más numerosas la semana pasada cuando Harry habló en el almuerzo de la Sociedad de Herbología para Brujas.

-¡Está en el colegio, imbécil! –rugió Snape-. ¡No va por ahí dando charlas en almuerzos! ¿En qué momento habéis empezado a creeros las memeces que dice la prensa sensacionalista?

-¡Será posible! –bramó Marcellus. Harry se dio cuenta de que, lejos de una reconciliación entre hermanos, aquello iba a transformarse pronto en una nueva riña familiar. Reconocía las señales de tanto haber vivido con Vernon Dursley.

-¡Disculpadme! –cortó, dando un paso que le colocó entre Severus y sus hermanos. Los tres le miraron sorprendidos-. Nadie ha venido aquí a pelear. ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

Claudius y Marcellus parecieron perplejos, como si la idea no se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza… O quizás no estaban acostumbrados a que nadie interfiriese en sus peleas. Severus tenía un aire de… Harry no supo demasiado bien cómo interpretar su expresión. Sospechaba que acababa de perder unas cuantas docenas de puntos por atreverse a interrumpirle cuando estaba a punto de llegar al punto culminante de su furia.

-¡Sí, por favor! –exclamó Diana inmediatamente, dando un paso adelante y sonriendo graciosamente a Harry-. Tiene razón. Hemos venido para conocernos unos a otros y volver a establecer contacto. No podemos empezar con una pelea sin sentido –la expresión de Snape se suavizó fraccionalmente, y Harry dirigió un gesto agradecido a Diana.

-¿Quién quiere tomar algo? –dijo Delphina volviendo a entrar junto a Julliana con una sonrisa radiante tras librarse de toda la parentela. Se acercaron y colocaron en medio del grupo, sin notar la tensión presente, y empezaron a repartir diversas bebidas. Alrik dedicó un ligero cabeceo a Harry, al tiempo que tomaba un vaso de whisky de manos de Julliana.

-Deberías haber dejado que se peleasen –murmuró de forma que sólo Harry le oyese-. Hubiese sido la mayor diversión que podríamos esperar en toda la noche. Lo estaba esperando con anhelo -Harry no respondió, tomando un vaso de zumo de calabaza de Delphina. Dio un trago nervioso y rápido, y casi se ahogó cuando éste quemó su garganta y llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Alrik le palmeó la espalda, sonriéndole abiertamente-. No lo tires, ese brandy es de mi reserva particular –le dijo. La reacción del chico hizo que Claudius y Marcellus rompieran a reír. Le sonrieron con buen humor.

-¿Sev no te ha llevado a su bodega particular todavía? –preguntó Claudius-. Qué vergüenza, Severus. Se supone que debéis compartirlo todo.

Harry echó un vistazo nervioso a Severus, no muy seguro de qué reacción iba a obtener ante este comentario. Severus simplemente lanzó una mirada negra a su hermano.

-Nunca me lo ha pedido –dijo simplemente.

-No soy muy dado a la bebida –añadió Harry, esperando que el zumo de calabaza con brandy no fuese lo único que le ofreciesen durante toda la noche.

-¿Preferirías una cerveza de mantequilla, Harry? –sugirió Julius, alzando una botella de aspecto familiar.

-Gracias –asintió Harry, agradecido. Julius hechizó el tapón para que saltara y luego tendió botella y vaso a Harry. Curiosamente, rozó sus dedos de forma innecesaria con las de Harry, y él le miró a la cara, sorprendido. El hombre le sonrió y luego se alejó cuando Diana empezó a contar a Severus cosas sobre sus hijos, y lo que habían estado haciendo durante los últimos años.

-----------------------------------

NdA: Snape no es un nombre romano, pero Severus sí, así que elegí nombres de esa cultura para toda la familia.

NdT: la semana pasada estuve trabajando, así que no pude colgar nada. ¡Con un poco de suerte esta semana podré colgar un par más de episodios antes de volver al ruedo! Disculpas a los que esperáis las traducciones pacientemente.


	17. Capítulo 17 Espinas

Capítulo 17- Espinas

Durante un rato estuvieron sentados en el salón, con Diana tratando de mantener un mínimo de cortesía en las conversaciones entre los hermanos. Pero Harry veía que la animosidad entre los tres mayores no era algo que fuese a solventarse en una sola noche. Julius, por su parte, no parecía interesado en las riñas familiares y apenas participaba en la discusión. En vez de ello, para consternación de Harry, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirándole. Cada vez que el chico alzaba la vista se encontraba esos ojos oscuros contemplándole de forma especulativa, casi hambrienta. Le hacía sentir tremendamente incómodo.

Tal y como le había advertido Severus, Claudius, Marcellus, Delphina y Julliana encontraron la ocasión de hablar a solas con Harry, preguntándole sus planes para la Mansión Snape. Las dos mujeres le ofrecieron amablemente redecorarla para él, mientras que los dos hombres señalaron la importancia de tener un hogar apropiado a su estatus para las reuniones con dignatarios encumbrados. Harry les sonrió y les dijo de hablar el tema con Severus, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado con sus estudios para preocuparse por esos temas. Todos parecieron decepcionados, pero no disuadidos.

Eventualmente, Delphina y Julliana les condujeron al comedor para la cena. Harry se encontró sentado junto a Julius, en frente de Severus. Una ojeada a la mesa le mostró las famosas dagas de las que le había hablado Neville. Para su gran alivio, también había tenedores, pero situados en un ángulo extraño. Eso quería decir, según lo que Neville le había explicado, que estaban presentes como cortesía a un invitado de origen muggle, pero no para ser usados.

Antes de que se sirviera el primer plato, Claudius se levantó para dar un ampuloso discurso de bienvenida a la familia dedicado a Harry. Esto en sí no habría estado mal, sino hubiese sido porque lo había trufado generosamente de referencias a cómo el apellido se había manchado previamente de forma tan vergonzosa. Severus, sorprendentemente, soportó aquellos comentarios en silencio, probablemente por Diana, pero a Harry le pusieron furioso. No era tan diferente de la carta que le habían mandado a Severus. Tal vez no se llevase muy bien con el hombre, pero sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía cuando tu propia familia te trataba como una basura. Considerando que Severus era en realidad el héroe de aquel drama familiar, y no el villano como sus hermanos habían dejado pensar a todo el mundo, todo aquello era doblemente injusto.

Bien, se dijo irritado. Si iban a ser groseros, no se iba a preocupar por no ofender sensibilidades. Cuando sirvieron el primer plato desplegó su servilleta de seda de forma decididamente muggle y cogió el tenedor, ignorando por completo la daga. Cuando miró hacia Severus, le pareció detectar la más leve de las sonrisas en su rostro; había un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Harry le sonrió de oreja a oreja y se preguntó qué más errores podía cometer.

Por supuesto, nadie comentó nada sobre sus modales, aunque fueron evidentemente percibidos. Julliana llegó incluso a hacer un gesto contra el mal de ojo cuando pasó la sal en dirección contraria. Pero nadie dijo ni media palabra.

Julius le distrajo durante buena parte de la cena preguntándole por su posición en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, un tema del que adoraba hablar. Charlando se olvidó de la intensa mirada del joven que le hacía sentir tan incómodo, y llegó a pasarlo bien.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó eventualmente a Julius-. ¿Jugabas en la escuela?

Julius se encogió de hombros.

-Intenté unirme a un equipo, pero nunca he sido un buen volador. No es que me importase mucho, en realidad: es igual de divertido mirar el juego.

Harry no podía estar más en desacuerdo, pero no lo dijo:

-¿En qué casa estabas?

-¿Casa? –Julius pareció confuso brevemente-. Ah, claro, por supuesto. Las Casas. No fui a Hogwarts, sino a Beauxbatons. Todos fuimos allí, excepto Severus.

-¿De veras? –Harry sabía que la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro. Marcellus, que había oído por encima la conversación, se inclinó hacia ellos.

-Sí, Harry –dijo, lo bastante alto como para que toda la familia lo escuchara-. Severus fue el único que fue a Hogwarts. Me temo que Padre estaba muy preocupado por las apariencias. No creyó que el resto de nosotros fuese elegido para la casa correcta.

-¿La casa correcta? –Harry frunció el ceño, reconociendo un insulto, pero sin saber muy bien cómo contestar a él.

-Se refiere a Slytherin, por supuesto –informó Severus, con la voz suave teñida de animosidad.

-Esa era tu casa, ¿verdad, Severus? –remarcó Marcellus, aunque era obvio que conocía la respuesta-. Merlín no consienta que el hijo de un Mortífago vaya a una casa que no sea Slytherin. Me temo que Padre no confiaba demasiado en el resto de nosotros.

Harry notó su furia renacer, no porque se sintiese atado a Slytherin, sino porque todos aquellos ataques eran terriblemente injustos. Vio un destello helado en los ojos de Severus, y pensó que no iba a aguantar mucho más, ni siquiera por el bien de Diana.

-Me temo que tienen una opinión algo irreal de las distintas casas y los Mortífagos –comentó Harry.

-Lo dudo –respondió Marcellus-. Todo el mundo sabe que Slytherin no produce otra cosa que no sean Mortífagos.

Esta vez se trataba de un ataque directo, y la mano de Severus se tensó en la empuñadura de su daga. Harry miró a Marcellus a través de la mesa.

-En realidad, señor, está equivocado. Los Mortífagos tienen mezcla de varias casas en sus filas, por no mencionar a algunos miembros de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. De hecho, Peter Pettigrew, el hombre que revivió a Voldemort hace dos años, era un Gryffindor.

Todos se estremecieron al oír el nombre de Voldemort, excepto Severus. Alrik fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión y dijo:

-Me parece que estás confundido. Peter Pettigrew fue asesinado hace años por Sirius Black.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Sirius Black es inocente. Peter Pettigrew le acusó de esas muertes. Dos Gryffindors: uno bueno, otro malvado. Todas las casas son así. Severus es un ejemplo claro de lo que digo: ha salvado mi vida en más ocasiones de las que puedo contar, y ha puesto su vida en juego durante años para proteger el mundo mágico de los Mortífagos. Debería decir que sois vosotros los confusos, si pensáis otra cosa –su voz estaba llena de desafío. Sus palabras fueron recibidas en silencio. Harry miró a Severus. El hombre le contemplaba con fijeza, con gesto atónito. Harry se preguntó si alguien le habría defendido alguna vez. Era lo menos que podía hacer, se dijo. Aún le debía una por defenderle de Draco el día que se habían casado.

-Bueno, para eso nos hemos reunido hoy, ¿no? –dijo Diana rápidamente, mirando alrededor de la mesa con una sonrisa esperanzada-. Para aclarar lo ocurrido, y dejar atrás el pasado.

Marcellus y Claudius se miraron el uno al otro y luego asintieron, reluctantes.

-Sí, por supuesto –accedió Claudius-. Imagino que el Chico-que-Vivió debe saber lo ocurrido, si es que alguien lo sabe en realidad.

Para gran consternación de Harry, reconoció una puya más hacia Severus: iban a aceptar la palabra de Harry, porque la de Severus no era suficiente. El Maestro sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible, pidiéndole que dejase el tema. Harry suspiró, preguntándose cómo lo aguantaba.

-El Chico-que-vivió –murmuró Julliana soñadora, rompiendo la tensión-. Que maravilla, suena tan bien… Dime, Harry, ¿qué se siente al ser el Chico-que-vivió? –murmuró el título con algo cercano a reverencia.

-¿Perdón? –Harry se la quedó mirando, preguntándose qué quería decir.

-Me imagino que debe ser terriblemente cansado –continuó ella, sonriéndole. Delphina asintió, convencida.

-Espantosamente cansado –agregó-. Lo más duro debe ser firmar todos esos autógrafos.

-Oh, no, querida –protestó Julliana-, me imagino que contestar a las cartas de sus fans debe ser bastante peor. Tiene que escribir bastante más que un nombre allí.

-Bueno, ¿tú qué opinas, Harry? –inquirió Delphina-. ¿Cuál dirías que es la parte más complicada de ser el Chico-que-vivió?

Harry se las quedó mirando con incredulidad.

-Yo diría –dijo dubitativamente- que es toda esa gente que intenta matarme.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con gran sobresalto, y una carcajada apenas ahogada que Harry descubrió que provenía de Severus. El hombre tenía una mano sobre su boca, intentando visiblemente contener la risa. Lo que había en sus ojos esta vez era, definitivamente, aprobación.

-Oh –respondió vagamente Delphina-. Me imagino que eso debe ser difícil.

-De todas formas –añadió Julliana, que al parecer no había entendido lo que Harry había dicho-, creo que me dolería la mano si tuviese que firmar tantos autógrafos.

-Severus –intervino Diana, cambiando de tema-. ¿Por qué no nos hablas de tu trabajo? He oído decir que tus habilidades en pociones han superado largamente cualquier logro de Madre.

Severus, que había conseguido controlar la risa por fin, se encogió de hombros.

-Considerando que esa mujer logró envenenarse a sí misma, no era un gran desafío.

Harry le miró sorprendido.

-¿Tu madre se envenenó?

Severus sonrió sarcástico.

-Sí, es uno de esos molestos secretillos familiares que estoy seguro encontrarás fascinante.

Harry miró a los demás, preguntándose si alguien le iba a explicar de qué hablaban. Diana le sonrió.

-Es una historia peculiar, Harry –le comentó la mujer-. No hay mucha gente que la conozca. Nuestra madre tenía una obsesión bastante singular. ¿Conoces la historia de Blancanieves?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Los siete enanitos, la manzana envenenada, el sueño encantado, el beso de amor verdadero. ¿Esa historia?

-Bueno, en realidad fueron siete elfos domésticos –corrigió Diana-, pero debe ser la versión muggle de la historia. La del mundo mágico es ligeramente distinta. Nuestra madre, sin embargo, estaba interesada en la parte que concierne a la elaboración de pociones.

-¿Quería hacer una manzana envenenada? –preguntó Harry, pensando que quizás era así como la mujer se había envenenado.

-En realidad, Harry, la manzana envenenada es notoriamente sencilla de hacer –le informó Severus-. Incluso la parte del sueño encantado y el beso de amor verdadero lo es. Miles de magos han logrado alguna variante de ese viejo hechizo. Madre no tenía ningún interés en esa parte de la historia.

Confuso, Harry volvió a mirar a Diana. No recordaba que ninguna otra poción se realizase durante el cuento.

-Era el principio de la historia lo que interesaba a Madre –explicó Diana-. Todo lo relativo a la reina que desea el hijo perfecto. La criatura más hermosa de la tierra, con cabello tan negro como la noche, labios tan rojos como la sangre, y piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Blanca como la nieve… Harry frunció el ceño, y un segundo más tarde la comprensión le golpeó como una maza. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando se giró para mirar, atónito, a todos los Snapes sentados delante de él: todos ellos con el cabello más negro y la piel más blanca… Se giró hacia el imposiblemente hermoso Julius. La descripción le caía como anillo al dedo. El hombre le sonrió divertido, inclinando la cabeza en respuesta al pensamiento que Harry no había puesto en palabras, pero que obviamente se translucía en su cara.

-Lo intentó con cada uno de nosotros, por supuesto –continuó Diana-, pero siempre se quedó corta. Hasta que nació Julius.

-Pero me habéis dicho que se envenenó –dijo Harry, obligándose a apartar la vista de Julius Snape. Severus sonrió amargamente.

-Sí, Madre olvidó recordar un pequeño detalle de esta patética historia: la reina muere al dar a luz, y nunca llega a posar sus ojos en su perfecto bebé. Con cada poción experimental que tomaba, arriesgaba su propia vida y la salud de sus hijos por algo tan absurdo como la vanidad.

-¿Le llegasteis a preguntar por qué era tan importante para ella? –inquirió Harry, fascinado por aquella historia. Se preguntaba si todas las familias de magos tendrían también extrañas anécdotas que contar sobre sus respectivos pasados.

-Madre no hablaba de su trabajo –dijo Marcellus-. La verdad es que sabíamos que andaba probando algo, pero no sabíamos qué. Severus fue quien leyó todas sus notas después de que muriera y descubrió lo que había hecho.

-¿Es eso lo que hizo que te interesaras en pociones? –preguntó Harry. Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía interés antes de ello –admitió-, pero desde luego esto no me hizo perderlo. No hay nada como un secreto familiar para desatar el interés.

Hablaron un rato más sobre su madre, con Harry escuchando atentamente con curiosidad ante el pasado de Severus Snape. Parecía que, mientras mantuviesen la conversación centrada en sus años de infancia, sin mencionar a su padre, los tres hermanos podían mantenerse perfectamente civilizados. Julius sólo participaba en la conversación ocasionalmente, y Diana mantenía a todos en temas que no exaltaran a nadie.

La cena terminó sin que llegase la sangre al río, y por tanto Harry lo consideró un éxito. Cuando se retiraron de nuevo al salón, Harry se excusó para ir al lavabo, remoloneando un poco de más en los pasillos. Se le ocurrió que Severus podría desear un poco de tiempo a solas con sus hermanos, o al menos con Diana, y no sabía muy bien cómo disponerlo. Como descubrió en seguida, no tendría que haberse preocupado por ello. Julius le interceptó en el pasillo antes de que pudiese volver al salón.

-He pensado que tal vez te gustaría ver los jardines, Harry –ofreció-. Eso le daría tiempo a Severus de charlar con los otros, a solas. Sospecho que tienen ganas de discutir el futuro de la Mansión Snape. Siempre ha sido un tema algo tenso, y dudo que quieras estar en medio de esa discusión.

Recordando las advertencias de Severus sobre la Mansión, Harry asintió.

-Claro –accedió, adaptando sus pasos a los del joven Snape-. Pero está un poco oscuro para mirar los jardines, ¿no? –había pensado que una visita a la casa sería más apropiada. Julius le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, con los ojos oscuros relucientes.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Están bien iluminados con Luces de Mago. Las Estancias de Briarwood son famosas por sus rosaledas. Deberías verlas antes de marcharte.

Abrió una puerta lateral que llevaba al patio exterior y a un camino hacia los jardines. Tal y como salía, Harry hubiese jurado que notó una mano acariciando su espalda, y echó un vistazo curioso hacia Julius. El hombre volvió a sonreír, trazando en el aire una amplia zalema con la mano para indicar el jardín más allá del patio.

Había oscurecido, con la luna casi llena asomando. Más allá de la luz de la luna Harry podía ver la distante silueta de la Mansión Snape en la lejana colina, pero sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por el jardín que Julius quería mostrarle. Había visto fotos de laberintos vegetales antes, enormes setos cuidados para formar un laberinto, pero nunca había visto uno de cerca. Y éste en concreto era extraordinario, hecho de enormes, enredadas rosaledas, retorcidas y enlazadas unas con otras para formar los pasadizos. Eran enormes, como torres por encima de su cabeza, y todas las matas estaban floridas, con enormes rosas rojas como la sangre llenando la noche pesadamente de su aroma. Tal y como había dicho Julius, el jardín estaba iluminado con bolas resplandecientes en la base de varios Rosales, dando al jardín entero un etéreo resplandor azulado bajo el frío claro de luna.

Cuando entraron en el laberinto, con Julius guiando, el perfume de las rosas golpeó a Harry de forma casi embriagadora. Harry se percató de que las espinas de los matorrales tenía un aspecto mortífero, largas y horriblemente afiladas. No envidiaba al jardinero que tuviese que cuidarlos.

Caminaron un rato, con Harry preguntando algunas dudas simples sobre la propiedad en la que estaban y sobre las de alrededor. Le pareció extraño pensar que la Mansión Malfoy tan sólo estaba unas millas más allá. Y un poco más lejos estaban los LeStranges, los Goyles y los Parkinsons. Harry tuvo la desagradable impresión de que la mayoría de los habitantes de Colina Alta o bien intentaban matarle, o habían muerto luchando contra él.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Julius-. ¿El jardín, me refiero?

-Es precioso –admitió Harry. Había ejercido lo suficiente de jardinero en casa de los Dursleys para apreciar el trabajo que debía haber conllevado aquel laberinto, aunque suponía que los magos habrían utilizado toda clase de hechizos para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pensó que la Señora Sprout adoraría aquel lugar.

-Ha sido de mi familia durante siglos –le dijo Julius, conduciéndole aún más lejos hacia el corazón del laberinto, a través de retorcidos caminos y corredores-. Mi madre amaba este lugar.

Harry frunció el ceño al oírle. Por lo que había oído anteriormente, la madre de Julius había muerto al nacer él. ¿Cómo podía saber que su madre amaba el jardín?

-¿No preferirías volver y estar con los demás? –preguntó Harry, pensando que era algo injusto separar a Julius de su hermano. Lo más probable es que no conociese a Severus apenas y que quisiese hablar con él en privado también. Harry era perfectamente capaz de ver el jardín a solas, y además, el olor de las rosas estaba volviéndose agobiante, y sentía el ansioso deseo de alejarse del perfume. Pero Julius se rió.

-Yo era un niño cuando Severus se marchó –le dijo a Harry-. Casi ni le conozco. Además, me apetecería mucho más conocerte a ti. Me resultas bastante más intrigante –para sorpresa del chico, el hombre alzó una mano y recolocó un mechón del cabello de Harry tras su oreja, un gesto remarcablemente íntimo que hizo que se sintiera extremadamente incómodo. Ni siquiera Ron había hecho algo así, y le conocía bastante más que a este hombre. Se sintió algo mareado, y sospechó que el aroma de las flores estaba empezando a afectarle. Pero de nuevo Julius sonrió y continuó hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido:

-Imagino que habrá sido una gran decepción para ti –dijo Julius mientras dirigía a Harry a un pequeño patio con un mirador en el centro- encontrarte casado con Severus.

Harry se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Julius se giró y le sonrió de nuevo, con un brillo de complicidad en la mirada.

-Quiero decir que difícilmente se le podría considerar el tipo de amante que un joven como tú soñaría con tener –se rió ante la idea-. Debes haberte horrorizado al descubrirte en manos de alguien tan distante y frío. Y Severus ni siquiera es atractivo. ¿Te estremeces de horror cuando te toca, o te has acostumbrado a someterte a él?

-¿Qué? –Harry le miró anonadado, sin saber cómo contestar a sus palabras. Al menos cuando sus compañeros de clase de Slytherin le habían lanzado sus crudas insinuaciones había sido en forma de insultos. Esto era distinto, mucho más personal, y no le gustaba nada la forma en que aquella conversación estaba discurriendo. Podría haber jurado que el olor de las rosas se iba volviendo más intenso, intoxicante.

-Eres bastante hermoso, ¿sabes? –le dijo Julius, y Harry se encontró sonrojándose pese a todo-. Me imagino que Severus no pudo esperar a ponerte las manos encima. Como debes haber odiado que esa bestia te pusiera las manos encima –extendió la suya para tocar el cabello de Harry de nuevo, pero el chico la apartó de un manotazo y dio un paso atrás.

-¡Estás hablando de tu hermano! –exclamó con incredulidad. ¿Bestia? De acuerdo, los Gryffindors habían dicho cosas peores de él durante años, ¡pero era su propia carne y sangre quien hablaba así ahora! Además, Severus había sido más que correcto con él, por no mencionar el detalle de que Julius no tenía ni idea de quién era su hermano, o por qué motivo se habían casado para empezar. Había creído que sólo Claudius y Marcellus estaban convencidos de que Severus aún era un Mortífago. Ahora se percataba de que la opinión de Julius no era mucho más positiva.

-Sí, es mi hermano –asintió Julius, sonriendo aún-, lo que me coloca en una situación remarcablemente favorable para aliviar tu sufrimiento. Nadie pensaría nada extraño si pasaras mucho tiempo con tu cuñado. Los lazos familiares son bien vistos –mientras hablaba, dio varios pasos en dirección a Harry. Él retrocedió igual de deprisa, horrorizado al ver hacia dónde iba aquella conversación.

-No estás pensando que estoy interesado en ti, ¿verdad? –exclamó Harry asombrado. No podía creer aquella situación… Recibir propuestas deshonestas del hermano de Severus Snape. Era ridículo. Julius rió suavemente.

-Claro que estás interesado –replicó-. Ya he visto cómo me miras. Sé que me deseas. ¿Quién no me eligiría antes que a Severus?

Harry se encontró sonrojándose. De acuerdo, tal vez hubiese pensado que aquel hombre era hermoso, pero cualquiera opinaría lo mismo. Al parecer, Julius no había heredado únicamente aquella belleza hechizada de su madre… También poseía su vanidad.

-No me conoces –le dijo-. Y no conoces a tu hermano. No estoy interesado. ¡Adiós! –se giró para marcharse, admitiendo para sí que esta vez estaba fuera de su terreno. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante los avances amorosos de un hombre que parecía creerse irresistible. El corredor por el cual habían entrado en el patio había desaparecido. Harry miró alarmado al impenetrable muro de rosas en frente de él. Se volvió, buscando alrededor pensando que quizás se había equivocado, pero no había ninguna abertura en los densos matorrales.

-Hay una salida –le aseguró Julius con una suave risa-, pero sólo si sabes dónde mirar. Esto es un laberinto, al fin y al cabo… Pero las espinas de los rosales son lo bastante fuertes para arrancarte la carne de los huesos si cometes el más leve error. Y yo soy el único que conoce el secreto del laberinto, el único que te puede conducir fuera de nuevo.

Harry notó que su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente, con el estómago anudado al descubrir que había caído en una trampa, que había ido voluntariamente tras una cara bonita, dejándose engañar de la forma más estúpida. Se apartó de Julius de nuevo, caminando por el mirador, esperando ver la salida desde allí. Supuso que en el peor de los casos podía prender fuego a las matas… Siempre y cuando no tuviesen una protección contra ese tipo de hechizos. Julius le siguió a través del mirador.

-¿Te gusta el aroma de las rosas? –preguntó curioso-. Son otro legado de Madre. Usaba estas flores en sus pociones. Están en mi sangre. Su aroma vuelve locos de deseo por mí a hombres y mujeres.

Harry palideció al entender lo que le decía. No había estado tan equivocado al pensar que aquel olor era embriagador: aparentemente actuaban como una especie de compulsión, quizás un afrodisíaco o un hechizo de amor. Pero él había rechazado más de una vez el Imperius… No iba a caer ante esto.

-Te lo he dicho ya, Julius, ¡no estoy interesado! –gruñó. No podía creer que el hombre hubiese creído realmente que iba a caer en sus brazos. ¡Estaba loco! Los ojos de Julius se oscurecieron, su sonrisa se volvió fría repentinamente.

-¿Y crees que me importa? –rió, y en medio latido estaba sobre Harry, empujándole con rudeza contra uno de los pilares del mirador, aprisionándole con su propia cuerpo, bajando la cabeza, con los labios descendiendo sobre él.

El ataque fue tan repentino e inesperado que Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Consiguió girar la cabeza para evitar el brutal beso que intentaban darle en los labios. Julius no pareció desanimado por esto, atacando en su lugar la delicada piel de su cuello, con las manos moviéndose por el cuerpo de Harry mientras éste se debatía.

Harry no había esperado un ataque físico. Nada de cuanto Julius había hecho hasta aquel instante había sugerido que intentaría dominarle de aquella forma. Era más fuerte que Harry, mucho más: la edad, la estatura y la constitución jugaban en su favor. Harry supo que debía encontrar la forma de alcanzar su varita: si permitía que aquella lucha siguiera en el terreno más físico iba a estar en serios problemas. Su alarma mutó en rabia ciega al notar una de las manos de Julius aferrándole entre las piernas, tocándole a través del cuero de los pantalones.

Sin pensar lanzó la cabeza adelante, con fuerza suficiente para hacerle retirar la suya brevemente. Era toda la ventaja que Harry necesitaba. Apartó a Julius de sí, sacando la varita con la punta reluciendo mientras salía del mirador, una maldición apenas contenida en los labios mientras trataba de contener su furia. Podía herir a aquel hombre, se percató, incluso matarle debido a la ira que sentía. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia.

--------------------------------------

NdA: Sólo un breve comentario sobre Blancanieves antes de que la gente crea que voy en una dirección completamente distinta con esta historia: no es más que una idea divertida que me vino a la cabeza mientras escribía la escena de la cena. No pude resistir incluirla, puesto que encaja tan bien con los setos de rosas y la actitud de Julius.

NdT: hola, chicos, perdón por la espera, me dio un ataque de inspiración con mis fics originales. ¡Siento la tardanza en postear!

Una chica llamada Troyana me ha comentado si me importaría colgar la traducción en Amor Yaoi. No conozco lo página y la lectora no me ha dejado una dirección de mail a la que contestarle, así que por favor, vuelve a escribirme.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, por la comprensión con mis retrasos y sobre todo por seguir ahí al pie del cañón. Los leo todos, ¡en serio! Es sólo que la mayor parte del tiempo no se me ocurre muy bien cómo contestar algo medianamente interesante o coherente, pero los leo y me animan mucho a seguir traduciendo. Intentaré colgar un capítulo más antes del martes.


	18. Capítulo 18 El corazón del laberinto

Capítulo 18- El corazón del laberinto

Para Severus, la noche había sido un seguido de sorpresas, no todas ellas agradables. La reacción de Harry ante la Mansión le había divertido, pero ese humor se había desvanecido rápidamente ante la muchedumbre que se había lanzado sobre el Chico-que-vivió como si fuese Merlín reencarnado.

Había supuesto siempre, injustamente al parecer, que Harry disfrutaba de su celebridad. Pero la mirada de horror del muchacho había desvanecido para siempre esa sospecha, de la misma forma que la forma en que se ocultó tras él cuando le había rescatado de la horda.

Debería haber esperado algo así, supuso. No era culpa de sus hermanos, pero al menos podrían haber intentado contener a sus esposas. Julliana y Delphina no se habían vuelto más inteligentes en los años que llevaba sin verlas.

Diana era como la recordaba, y se sintió complacido al ver lo feliz que estaba de verle. La desconfianza de Alrik, Claudius y Marcellus no se había atenuado lo más mínimo, pero al menos Diana no creía sus mentiras.

A Julius no lo sabía interpretar. El joven había sido bastante educado, pero eran unos completos extraños el uno del otro. Julius no era más que un niño la última vez que Severus le había visto, aunque había olvidado lo hermoso que era. La reacción de Harry al verle no había sido pasada por alto, y Severus admitía que las dolorosas emociones que había sentido eran definitivamente celos.

Pero aquello respondía a una pregunta que se estaba haciendo. Sólo porque la Piedra del Matrimonio hubiese elegido a Severus para Harry no implicaba que Harry tuviese que estar interesado en los hombres. Lejos de ello. La magia de la Piedra era tal que elegía la mejor pareja para una persona; eso no garantizaba que fuese una pareja de amantes. En el caso de Harry, lo más probable era que la mejor pareja fuese alguien que le pudiese proteger, enseñar, luchar a su lado y asegurarse de que tuviese la oportunidad de crecer y vivir su vida. No prometía amor. Las más famosas parejas de las que la Piedra era responsable eran todas románticas, pero no eran las únicas. Era posible que Harry Potter, destinado a la grandeza, no lo estuviese al amor. O quizás lo que sucedía era que el artefacto sabía que Severus no podía tener ambiciones románticas, porque el hombre era muy consciente de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de reclamar al joven como suyo y miraría a otro lado cuando Harry decidiese, finalmente, enamorarse de alguien. Mientras fuese discreto, no iba a interponerse en la felicidad del chico.

Pero hasta el momento en que había mirado a Julius, Severus no había visto que Harry posase los ojos en un hombre con interés sexual. La única persona a la que le había visto contemplar así era Cho Chang, y aún en ese caso era poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que el chico estaba demasiado distraído con toda esa gente tratando de matarle como para preocuparse demasiado por las cosas que obsesionaban a la mayoría de alumnos de su edad.

El sonrojo que había teñido las mejillas de Harry al mirar a Julius había sido delator. Era obvio que era capaz de apreciar la belleza en alguien de su propio sexo. Lástima que para demostrarlo se hubiese fijado en alguien con quien nadie podría competir. Suponía que eso le dejaba a él fuera de juego.

Considerándolo todo en perspectiva, la noche había pasado bastante deprisa. Harry, lejos de estar nervioso e incómodo como había esperado, había sorprendido y divertido continuamente a Severus. Decidió que le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en labios de Harry. Después de cuatro o cinco veces, incluso empezó a sonar natural. Y miró con gran diversión cómo Harry dejaba de lado todo protocolo mágico de forma casi brusca, ignorando por completo la daga pese a haber estado practicando con Longbottom y Granger. Si no hubiese sabido la verdad, casi habría jurado que el Gryffindor estaba intentando hacerle reír.

Un rato después Harry había logrado dejarle atónito cuando les había lanzado el proverbial guante a sus hermanos a causa de sus más o menos sutiles insultos, y defendiendo su nombre y su honor con una elocuencia que no había sabido que el chico poseyera. Les había cerrado la boca a todos. Por primera vez, Severus había entendido por qué aquel joven inspiraba tal lealtad.

Más tarde, cuando volvieron al salón, sus hermanos sacaron el tema que había estado esperando toda la noche: el destino de la Mansión Snape. Se preguntó si ya habrían intentado hablar con Harry al respecto, y tomó nota mental de preguntárselo cuando volviesen a Hogwarts.

-Ya te he dicho, Claudius –dijo a su hermano tras un apasionado discurso sobre la importancia de la Mansión- que no tengo intención de volver a abrir la mansión hasta que tenga oportunidad de descubrir qué clase de sorpresas Padre dejó preparadas. Hasta ahora mis horarios no me han permitido hacerlo.

-¡No es justo relegarnos a una casa menor mientras la Mansión está vacía! –exclamó Claudius furioso-. Lo haces para castigarnos. Nos mantienes alejados…

Severus dejó de escucharle, puesto que este discurso ya lo había oído. Incluso había leído una versión escrita en las cartas que le habían enviado durante los años en que no se habían hablado unos a otros. Se preguntó qué estaría reteniendo tanto rato a Harry alejado del salón, y echó un vistazo a la puerta, preocupado. Se dio cuenta de que también Julius estaba ausente, y empezó a sentir una sospecha incómoda.

-¿Dónde está Julius? –inquirió, interrumpiendo el monólogo de Claudius. Éste se calló, resoplando disgustado y mirando a otro lado. Severus paseó la mirada por los demás. Julliana y Delphina parecían excitadas ante la pregunta, y su diversión pareció confirmar la sospecha que anidaba en el corazón de Snape. Marcellus y Alrik parecían también divertidos. Pero fue la reacción de Diana la que le preocupó más: miraba a su marido y a sus hermanos con sospecha, confusa-. ¿Dónde está? –volvió a preguntar, levantándose.

-Vamos, Severus –Marcellus rió suavemente-, deja que Julius se divierta. Es lo que suele hacer. Y dudo que a Harry le moleste.

Los celos y la furia relampaguearon en el corazón de Severus, estremeciéndole con su intensidad. Diana también se levantó de un salto, con la confusión mudando en rabia.

-¡El laberinto de rosas, Severus! –le gritó, con una mirada algo salvaje-. ¡No culpes a

Si no hubiese añadido este último aviso, Severus habría salido de la habitación únicamente furioso. Al oírlo, sin embargo, una chispa de miedo se encendió en él. ¿No culpes a Harry? ¿De qué? Sus palabras implicaban que posiblemente Harry no fuese responsable de lo que ocurriese.

En un instante se encontró fuera, corriendo hacia la entrada del laberinto. De niño había aprendido sus secretos, cómo caminar por sus siempre cambiantes senderos; incluso conocía un atajo al corazón del laberinto. Pero cuando penetró por la entrada principal se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado sutilmente. Notó los hechizos que guardaban el lugar y sacó la varita de inmediato. Una identificación reveló la presencia de encantamientos de compulsión transportados por el aroma de las flores. Mezclados en la magia de compulsión había hechizos de amor y afrodisíacos, no demasiado fuertes para lo que él podía soportar, pero suficientemente intensos como para ofuscar a cualquier mago o bruja corriente que entrase en el laberinto.

Ni él ni Harry eran corrientes en ningún sentido, pero de todas formas corrió hacia el centro, dejando de lado los corredores en favor del atajo. Su mente no dejaba de sugerir situaciones. Era obvio que sus hermanos y Diana esperaban que encontrase a Harry en una posición comprometedora con Julius. No le había pasado por alto que Julius encontraba a Harry atractivo: apenas le había quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Pero sospechaba que aquello era algo más que una connivencia entre hermanos: tal vez Marcellus y Claudius creían que si Julius lograba seducir a Harry, éste sería más fácilmente manipulable por ellos.

La rabia le inundó de nuevo. Si descubría que lo habían hecho por la estúpida Mansión, iba a quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos y dejarles viviendo en la calle.

Giró la última esquina y se encontró ante una barrera invisible, una de las muchas paredes ilusorias del laberinto. A través de ella podía ver el patio central, con Harry atrapado dentro con Julius. Ni uno ni otro le vieron, pero él sabía que desde su lado de la barrera ilusoria lo único que podían ver era un impenetrable muro de rosales. Miró alrededor del patio: todas las entradas estaban selladas, por lo que podía ver. Julius, que había entrado antes que Severus, podía hacerlas desaparecer simplemente presionando una piedra en el centro del mirador, pero Severus sólo podía quitarlas de en medio de la forma difícil. Levantó la varita y empezó a entonar el contra-hechizo que anulaba su poder.

Podía oír a Julius hablando a Harry, y descubrió que las palabras de su hermano alimentaban aún más su ira. También pudo ver cómo Harry agitaba la cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Debía estar sintiendo los efectos de los hechizos.

-Me imagino que Severus no pudo esperar a ponerte las manos encima –le estaba diciendo Julius a Harry-. Como debes haber odiado que esa bestia te pusiera las manos encima –Severus se encontró apretando los dientes rabiosamente cuando Julius se estiró para acariciar a Harry. Sonrió un segundo después cuando Harry le golpeó la mano, retrocediendo. Se preguntó si Julius sentiría los hechizos vacilar y debilitarse cuando Harry se sacudió cualquier influencia que hubiesen empezado a ejercer en él.

-¡Estás hablando de tu hermano! –la voz de Harry estaba llena de incredulidad e indignación. Al parecer el noble Gryffindor iba a defender su honor una vez más.

-Sí, es mi hermano –Julius sonrió-, lo que me coloca en una situación remarcablemente favorable para aliviar tu sufrimiento. Nadie pensaría nada extraño si pasaras mucho tiempo con tu cuñado. Los lazos familiares son bien vistos.

-No estás pensando que estoy interesado en ti, ¿verdad? –inquirió Harry, apartándose cuando Julius avanzó hacia él.

-Claro que estás interesado-le dijo Julius, y Severus sintió cómo sus entrañas se retorcían de nuevo-. Ya he visto cómo me miras. Sé que me deseas. ¿Quién no me eligiría antes que a Severus?

Severus vio el rubor que teñía el rostro de Harry y redobló sus intentos de derribar la barrera. Se había prometido mirar a otro lado cuando ocurriese, cuando Harry se enamorase de otro… ¡pero esto no! ¡No con su hermano! Era demasiado cruel. Deseó poder ver los ojos de Harry, pero el chico miraba hacia Julius. Los ojos de Harry revelaban sus emociones con demasiada claridad, y Severus quería saber desesperadamente qué sentía aquel joven por su hermoso hermano.

-No me conoces –dijo Harry súbitamente-. Y no conoces a tu hermano. No estoy interesado. ¡Adiós! –con esto, Harry se volvió hacia Severus, dando un paso hacia la salida sólo para detenerse cuando se percató de que había desaparecido. Obviamente no podía ver a Severus del otro lado, intentando derribar la barrera mágica, pero Severus podía verle con toda claridad, la mirada de disgusto en sus ojos, una expresión que hizo maravillas por calmar su inquietud. El disgusto fue rápidamente reemplazado por la alarma cuando Harry descubrió que todas las otras salidas habían desaparecido a su vez.

-Hay una salida-le dijo Julius, que parecía muy divertido por la situación-, pero sólo si sabes dónde mirar. Esto es un laberinto, al fin y al cabo… Pero las espinas de los rosales son lo bastante fuertes para arrancarte la carne de los huesos si cometes el más leve error. Y yo soy el único que conoce el secreto del laberinto, el único que te puede conducir fuera de nuevo.

Idiota, pensó Severus. ¿Realmente creía que nadie más había resuelto el laberinto? Severus había descubierto sus secretos mucho antes de que Julius naciera. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos jóvenes hombres y mujeres habría llevado su hermano aquí, cuántos magos y brujas habían tenido insuficiente poder para resistirse a los hechizos. Harry volvió al mirador y Severus pensó que quizás el chico pudiese encontrar la piedra que bajaba las guardias por sí mismo.

-¿Te gusta el aroma de las rosas? –preguntó Julius entonces-. Son otro legado de Madre. Usaba estas flores en sus pociones. Están en mi sangre. Su aroma vuelve locos de deseo por mí a hombres y mujeres.

Sus palabras confirmaron las sospechas de Severus de que Julius ya había hecho esto antes. También le hizo saber que su hermano creía a Harry mucho más afectado por el hechizo de lo que aparentaba. Pero la irritación que brilló en la cara de Harry mostró a Severus que Julius se equivocaba.

-Te lo he dicho ya, Julius, ¡no estoy interesado! –gruñó Harry.

-¿Y crees que me importa? –rió Julius. Sus palabras alarmaron a Severus. Miró atónito cómo su hermano se lanzaba sobre Harry, aprisionándole contra uno de los pilares del mirador, obviamente intentando tomar por la fuerza lo que Harry le había negado.

La barrera casi había caído, y Severus empleó todas sus fuerzas en el contra-hechizo, desesperado por ayudar a Harry. Podía sentirla derrumbarse, podía ver a Julius tocando a Harry, besándole… y entonces vio cómo trastabillaba cuando Harry le golpeaba en la cabeza y le empujaba lejos de sí, con una mirada de negra rabia en los ojos cuando sacó la varita y le apuntó. El hecho de que no maldijera de inmediato a Julius sorprendió a Severus, pero le bastó ver a Harry y lo entendió: incluso a esa distancia podía percibir cómo temblaba, ciego de ira. Si hubiese maldecido ahora, podría haber matado a Julius.

Era Julius quien estaba en peligro ahora, y la salud mental de Harry en vez de su virtud. La barrera cayó por fin y Severus entró, sabiendo que debía ser cauteloso. Si Harry se sobresaltaba podía perder control sobre la maldición.

Julius demostró su estupidez pues, sin darse cuenta del peligro, dio un paso hacia Harry, con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-Harry, no pensarás realmente que puedes…

-Sabes, Julius –dijo Severus con suavidad, manteniendo la voz suave y controlada, un tono que solía reservar para sus Slytherins. Harry ni se movió, su concentración no se distrajo un ápice-, estás siendo apuntado por la varita que ha derrotado a Voldemort repetidas veces. ¿Realmente crees que deberías estar haciendo otra cosa que no fuese rogar por tu vida?

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Julius se quedó helado, con la sonrisa desapareciendo lentamente al darse cuenta por primera vez a quién había pretendido herir. Podía haber miles de rumores absurdos sobre el Chico-que-vivió en la prensa, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que aquel mago se había enfrentado frecuentemente a ejércitos de Mortífagos y ganado. Severus sintió alivio cuando vio que su hermano aceptaba su aviso y retrocedía, perdiendo el poco color que su piel poseía.

Lo que alarmó a Severus, sin embargo, fue que Harry no se había movido aún, no había bajado la varita ni apartado la mirada de la cara aterrada de Julius, como si fuese incapaz de salir de su iracundo estado. Severus se le acercó con cautela.

-Harry –dijo con suavidad, moviéndose hacia su lado. Tentativamente tendió las manos hacia él, cerró la mano con delicadeza alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, deslizando su otro brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Podía sentir el poder del chico vibrando a través de su cuerpo, haciendo temblar sus músculos-. Harry –repitió-. Ya está bien, ha terminado. Déjalo ya. No quieres hacer esto.

Ejerció una presión ligera en su brazo, y luego con mayor firmeza, bajándolo lentamente, hasta que la varita de Harry apuntó al suelo.

Sintió que Harry se estremecía, dejando que el aliento escapase en un suave gemido al tiempo que el poder se desvanecía. Cerró los ojos, con las pestañas oscuras contra la pálida piel, y se dejó caer por un segundo en el abrazo de Severus.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Severus con suavidad. Harry asintió, abriendo los ojos por fin y separándose. Sus rasgos volvían a estar serenos, pero sus pupilas exhibían una expresión torturada que indicaba que estaba lejos de estar bien-. Dame un segundo y te mostraré el camino de salida –le dijo Severus, y luego se giró hacia su hermano. Julius no se había movido y les contemplaba intensamente. Severus pensó en una docena de maldiciones apropiadas, pero al final se decidió por una venganza mucho más satisfactoria. Lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe hizo que Julius tropezara, vacilara y cayera al suelo. Severus estaba casi seguro de que le había roto la mandíbula. Agarró el jubón de su hermano, enderezándole parcialmente.

-Vuelve a acercarte a él –susurró al oído de Julius- y te mataré con mis propias manos –vio como los ojos de su hermano se dilataban por el terror cuando sacó la varita. La agitó en el aire y siseó-. Castitas Obligatus Ultio –y entonces le tiró al suelo sin mayor ceremonias, antes de volver junto a Harry. El chico había estado mirando desapasionadamente el intercambio. No dijo nada cuando Severus le volvió hacia la salida y le guió a través de la ruta más rápida fuera del laberinto.

Los otros les esperaban en el patio. Diana corrió hacia ellos preocupada.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó, viendo la falta de expresión de Harry.

-Sí –gruñó Severus, intentando contener su genio por el bien de su hermana. Ella al menos no había sido parte de aquello, y parecía horrorizada por todo ello-. Julius pareció olvidar a quién estaba atacando –se giró para mirar furioso a Alrik, Claudius y Marcellus-. Fue un error que bien hubiese podido costarle la vida –los tres hombres parecieron sobresaltarse ante esto, mirando a la vez de Harry al laberinto. Severus sacó la moneda Trasladadora de su bolsillo. Lanzó una mirada aterradora a sus hermanos-. Volveré mañana –les dijo, con amenaza implícita en el tono-, y si no habéis retirado todos los hechizos del laberinto para entonces, ¡lo quemaré y con él, las Estancias de Briarwood hasta los cimientos! –la mirada de espanto en sus rostros fue altamente satisfactoria. Lástima que estuviese demasiado furioso para disfrutarla. Se volvió hacia Diana de nuevo-. Gracias –susurró con suavidad. Ella simplemente asintió y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

Con esto Severus se puso la moneda en la palma y aferró la mano izquierda de Harry, con el trasladador en medio. Los dos fueron lanzados a través de la tierra a la seguridad y paz de Hogwarts.

-----------------------------------------

NdA: No, no es la última vez que veremos a la familia Snape. Uno de ellos, de hecho, tiene un papel fundamental en el futuro (no Julius).

Pensé en jugar un rato con la idea de la belleza: a menudo en fan fiction Severus es convertido de forma milagrosa en un hombre hermoso, cosa que hace que Harry se enamore de él; pero aunque Alan Rickman es adorable, Severus Snape no lo es. Como mucho, oscuro y enigmático, incluso distinguido. Pero guapo, nunca.

De ahí surgió Julius, es Adonis Snape. Sin embargo, cuando se compara su carácter con el de Severus, no hay punto de comparación. Es importante que Harry se percate de esto. Se ha dado cuenta de que los hombres pueden ser hermosos; está un poco atrasado en estos temas, como bien ha señalado Severus. El sexo no es algo fundamental para él debido a la cantidad de cosas que le distraen. Ahora es consciente de su atracción hacia los hombres a un nivel puramente físico. Sabiendo esto, puede mirar de otra forma a Snape. Lo siento, pero el sexo aún cae algo lejos en la historia.

En cuanto a Snape, la negación de la evidencia está en su apogeo si cree que puede dejar que Harry se enamore de otro. Suena muy virtuoso y noble (y creo que realmente desea pensar así), pero por favor… Todos le conocemos mejor que eso, ¿verdad?

Volviendo a Julius, ¿por qué todo el mundo se olvida de que Harry es más que capaz de defenderse solo…?

Tengo algunos lectores sedientos de sangre. Disfruté todas las sugerencias de lo que debería suceder a Julius, aunque creo que la mejor fue la de que debería pincharse el trasero con una espina de rosa y dormirse cien años, ¡era hilarante! Quizás debería escribirla… Y hacer que el joven Malfoy le despertase. ¡Estarían tan monos juntos!

Tal y como están las cosas tuve que contener mi propia naturaleza asesina. Para los que queréis algo de violencia, tranquilos: habrá suficiente en el futuro para satisfaceros. Podéis estar seguros de que Julius ya no volverá a molestar de esta forma a nadie: no hablo latín, así que deberéis perdonarme la gramática, pero la traducción aproximada del hechizo realizado por Severus sería "cinturón de castidad".

NdT: Me falló el plan de la tarde, así que me puse con esto y ya tenéis otro episodio. Fifiiu. Para que me llaméis lenta :P


	19. Capítulo 19 Vínculos

Capítulo 19- Vínculos

Harry notó la sensación familiar de ser empujado, estirado y caer cuando el trasladador les llevó de vuelta a las habitaciones de Severus en las mazmorras. Fue sólo vagamente consciente de que le conducían al sofá y le empujaban a sentarse sobre sus cojines. Contempló perplejo cómo las llamas de la chimenea cobraban vida. Unos segundos más tarde notaba como algo frío era colocado entre sus manos.

-Bébetelo –le ordenó Severus. Harry alzó las manos sin pensar y bebió el contenido del vaso que Severus le había dado. Le recordó vagamente al brandy que había probado antes, pero con una cualidad mucho más tranquilizadora. Notó cómo su cuerpo se calmaba inmediatamente, su mente volviendo del lugar en el que había estado. Se estremeció, cerrando los ojos, y sintió que por fin se liberaba del demonio que le había aferrado antes-. Estás bien –le dijo Severus con gentileza-, sólo conmocionado.

-Ya me habían agredido anteriormente –le recordó al hombre. Conocía perfectamente lo que se sentía cuando estabas afectado por un ataque. Lo había sentido cuando le habían convertido en alfiletero la semana pasada. La diferencia ahora estribaba en que no estaba herido. No entendía por qué estaba reaccionando así.

-No sexualmente –dijo simplemente Severus.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y cercó la cara de Severus. Por supuesto, eso era. Aquella era la diferencia: el ataque de Julius no había sido como ninguno de los anteriores, y sin embargo su insensible forma de ignorar las emociones, deseos o voluntad de Harry no había sido tan distinto de la de los Mortífagos. Notar las manos de Julius en su cuerpo no le había herido como un Cruciatus, pero el sentimiento de rabia indefensa había sido el mismo. Quizás lo más horrible había sido el poder de su propia ira: había querido matarle. Lo habría hecho fácilmente si Severus no le hubiese parado; se había sentido incapaz de hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Gracias –susurró-. Por detenerme.

Severus asintió, con una emoción imposible de descifrar relampagueando en los ojos oscuros. Estaba en cuclillas delante de Harry, del sofá en el que éste estaba sentado, con una mano reposando sobre su rodilla como si intentase confortarle. Frunció el ceño súbitamente, con la mirada en la frente del chico.

-Déjame ver si puedo arreglar eso –dijo con suavidad, alzando la mano para apartar los mechones de pelo de Harry lejos de su rostro. Sorprendentemente, Harry no sintió deseo alguno de apartarse de su toque. Era muy consciente del hecho de que su cabeza latía fieramente, y de que los dedos del Maestro en Pociones estaban agradablemente fríos en su piel al rozar con cuidado el hematoma que se había formado después de que el chico hubiese golpeado con su frente la de Julius. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, saboreando el inesperado consuelo.

Severus extrajo su varita y murmuró un hechizo curativo simple. Harry notó cómo el dolor disminuía y el morado remitía. Los fríos dedos se quedaron unos segundos de más, y luego le dejaron. Harry abrió los ojos y contempló cómo Severus se deslizaba hacia una silla próxima.

-Siento lo ocurrido esta noche –le dijo el hombre con pesar, con aire genuinamente afligido.

-No ha sido culpa tuya –le aseguró Harry.

-Es mi hermano –repuso Severus, agitando la cabeza enfadado.

-¿Debería responsabilizarme yo del comportamiento de Dursley?

Severus alzó la mirada rápidamente:

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, ¿por qué deberías ser culpado por el comportamiento de Julius? –le preguntó Harry-. Ni siquiera os conocéis de verdad.

-Nunca debí llevarte allí –replicó Severus-. No debería haberte expuesto a una situación así.

-Querías ver a tu hermana –le recordó Harry-. No te culpo. Vale la pena conocerla. Me gustó.

Severus sonrió amargamente:

-Lástima del resto de ellos –capturó la mirada de Harry con la suya. El chico había visto muchas emociones distintas en el rostro de Severus a lo largo de los años, sobre todo negativas, como rabia e irritación. Nunca hubiese creído que un día vería allí gratitud; le hacía sentir extrañamente humilde-. Gracias por tus palabras de esta noche –dijo el hombre en voz baja, y Harry supo que se refería a su defensa durante la cena. Harry se sonrojó, incómodo, con emociones indefinibles constriñendo su garganta.

-Mira, te conozco y nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien –empezó Harry-, nada bien, de hecho –se corrigió-. En gran parte porque… bien, nunca has sido demasiado agradable –Severus resopló divertido ante esto, y Harry se sorprendió sonriendo-. Pero pese a todo, soy consciente de lo que has hecho por mí. Me has salvado la vida muchas veces. Y sé los riesgos que corrido espiando a Voldemort. Siempre te he respetado por ello, aunque no lo haya dicho –Harry volvió a sonrojarse, sintiéndose vulnerable bajo la intensa mirada de Severus-. Y sé que podrías haberte negado a todo esto del matrimonio –continuó-. Y pese a todo, has sido correcto conmigo, y no lo esperaba.

-¿Debido a quién soy? –preguntó Severus, más curioso que otra cosa.

-Sí –admitió Harry, y soportó la sonrisa burlona de Severus ante el desmayado desaire-. Pero también porque… supongo… una parte de mí nunca ha esperado que nadie se portase de forma correcta conmigo –sabía que estaba admitiendo más de lo que pretendía con esta declaración, y le pareció extraño que, de todas las personas que conocía y con las que compartía su vida, fuese Severus Snape al que más se había abierto.

-Conozco la sensación –repuso Severus, tan suavemente que Harry apenas le oyó. Esto era lo último que hubiese esperado, que Severus admitiese voluntariamente algo así, que le mostrase una faceta vulnerable. La tensión era casi insoportable, probablemente para ambos. Se levantó de golpe, yendo junto al fuego.

-Oh, Dios, no me digas que estamos teniendo un momento íntimo –bromeó Harry débilmente-. Llama a los periódicos. Harry Potter y Severus Snape tienen algo en común.

-¡Merlín no lo permita! –respondió Severus con una risa nerviosa. El silencio se alargó entre ellos. Harry miró al fuego, notando la poción de Severus calmando sus nervios, que sospechaba que estarían completamente erizados en caso contrario-. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –preguntó Severus al cabo de un rato, y Harry supo a qué se refería.

-Sí –le aseguró-. Estoy bien –sonrió algo secamente al hombre-. Aunque debo admitir que ahora comprendo por qué la bruja le dio a Blancanieves esa manzana envenenada.

Severus rió abiertamente al oírle, recostándose en su silla.

-Dioses, ¿no es esa la historia más ridícula jamás contada?

-Bastante, sí –asintió Harry. Estudió el rostro de Severus. Nunca sería comparable a la belleza del de Julius, pero no había nada malo en sus rasgos. Y Harry realmente apreciaba lo que se había hecho en el pelo. Hacía ya rato que éste se había soltado de la cinta que lo sujetaba lejos del rostro y colgaba libremente en torno a él, suave y algo salvaje. Cuando el hombre reía, casi parecía otra persona-. ¿Realmente quemarías el laberinto? –preguntó. Los ojos de Severus mostraron una expresión más dura.

-Sí –enunció categóricamente-. No puedo evitar pensar en otras personas a las que Julius haya podido tratar así. Parece pensar que su bella apariencia excusa su comportamiento. Y el resto de mis hermanos son igualmente culpables: sabían lo que Julius hacía. No puedo dejar eso sin castigo tampoco.

Harry recordó las acusaciones de Julius hacia Severus. El Ministro Fudge había creído que el Maestro de Pociones era capaz de los mismos actos. Incluso Sirius había expresado su preocupación ante la idea de que Severus intentase forzar a Harry. Se preguntó si alguien le conocería realmente. Albus Dumbledore, quizás. Había confiado implícitamente en Severus desde el principio.

-Bueno, mientras no tenga que volverle a ver… -dijo Harry con un estremecimiento. Severus alzó la mirada rápidamente.

-No lo harás. Te lo prometo.

Harry asintió, notando cómo todo lo acontecido se asentaba en él. Trató de contener un bostezo, y dio gracias por no tener nada importante que hacer el día siguiente por la mañana.

-Creo que me voy a ir a la cama. Buenas noches, Severus –se detuvo antes de entrar en el dormitorio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la naturalidad con la que el nombre había brotado de sus labios cuando hacía tan poco que le sonaba tan extraño. Echó un vistazo atrás, a Severus, que le estaba devolviendo la mirada con intensidad-. ¿Te molesta? –preguntó con suavidad-. ¿Qué te llame así, quiero decir?

-No me molesta –le aseguró, con una leve sonrisa en los labios-. Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-------------------------

Fue la ausencia de la suave respiración a su lado lo que despertó a Severus de su profundo sueño. Al girarse en la cama confirmó que el lado de Harry estaba vacío. Una rápida ojeada al reloj mágico que había en su mesilla mostraba la aguja apuntando a "noche cerrada", aún varias horas lejos de la "hora de levantarse". Alarmado, Severus bajó del lecho, echando un vistazo en busca del chico.

-¿Harry? –llamó en voz baja, mirando también en el baño. Tampoco había nadie allí.

Moviéndose velozmente, Severus buscó en el saloncito, y luego en la oficina. Después abrió la puerta de la librería, y encontró a Harry arrodillado en el suelo, en medio de la habitación.

-¿Harry? –preguntó, acercándose con cautela. Harry llevaba aún su pijama y se abrazaba apretadamente a sí mismo. Se movía adelante y atrás, con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas, con gesto horrorizado. Lo más alarmante era que la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente estaba inflamada y enrojecida, resaltando sobre la pálida piel-. ¿Harry? –preguntó Severus con suavidad, alargando la mano para tocar una de las del chico. Su piel estaba helada-. Harry, ¿qué ocurre? –sospechaba que, con toda la excitación de la noche, se había olvidado de tomar su pócima contra las pesadillas. Pero eso no explicaba la cicatriz irritada. Cuando Harry no contestó de inmediato, Severus le tocó la cara, volviéndole hacia él para poder verle la cara-. Harry, contéstame –dijo casi suplicante, intentando no sonar demasiado áspero pero cada vez más alarmado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Algo ha cambiado –susurró Harry con voz extrañamente ronca-. Algo es distinto.

Entonces, dedujo Severus, no se trataba de una pesadilla. Albus le había comentado que puntualmente Harry tenía visiones, más que simples sueños. Algo en su cicatriz le conectaba al Señor Oscuro, permitiéndole vislumbrar su mente perversa.

-¿Qué es lo que es diferente? –le preguntó. No sentía nada en la marca oscura. Las protecciones de Albus le protegían de la furia del Señor Oscuro, pero de todas formas debería haber sentido algo. Un cosquilleo, o un dolor leve… algo.

-Severus –susurró Harry, y había algo terrible en su voz, como si hubiese descubierto un espantoso secreto que temiese desvelar-, es feliz, Severus. Está complacido.

Severus frunció el ceño. No tenía duda alguna de a quién se refería Harry, pero Albus había dicho que sólo le afectaba su furia. ¿Por qué Harry debía sentirse perturbado por el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro se sintiese contento? En sí mismo, tal hecho resultaba poco probable. Lord Voldemort había sufrido un terrible revés cuando el chico le había robado el Ojo de Odín unos meses antes. Desde entonces, poco se había sabido de él. Y desde luego, dudaba que se sintiese complacido por el hecho de que, una semana antes, hubiesen muerto varios de sus Mortífagos intentando matar a Harry. ¿Cómo podía sentirse feliz?

Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que el chico había visto, o soñado, su miedo era real. Severus le veía temblar mientras se sostenía por pura voluntad. Sintió el anhelo de abrazar al muchacho, de reconfortarle con su contacto. Pero dudaba que tuviese el efecto deseado, sobre todo tras la actuación de su hermano.

Sin embargo, no podía sentarse ahí sin hacer nada, mirando cómo el chico se hacía pedazos internamente. Harry cerró los ojos de nuevo y volvió a balancearse, como intentando relajarse. Severus se preguntó si alguien le había tomado entre sus brazos alguna vez, tras alguna de sus pesadillas. Desde luego no había recibido ese consuelo de manos de los Dursleys. Tuvo una súbita visión del niño, encerrado en una oscura alacena, llorando y suplicando que alguien, cualquiera, le viniese a reconfortar.

Pero ya que no podía ofrecer el consuelo que el chico necesitaba, conocía a alguien que sí podía.

Se levantó y volvió a su salón. Lanzó polvos Flu al fuego y pronunció:

-Habitación de Remus Lupin –y metió la cabeza en las llamas. Inmediatamente se encontró mirando a una de las bien provistas habitaciones de invitados de Hogwarts, desde el hogar. Había un sofá a poca distancia de él, y tumbado encima, durmiendo, un enorme perro negro-. ¡Black! –siseó Severus-. ¡Despierta!

El sonido despertó al perro de inmediato y causó que un jadeo de sorpresa brotara de una de las habitaciones cercanas. Remus Lupin emergió casi inmediatamente de una de las puertas, cosa que sugería que no había estado durmiendo pese al pijama que vestía. El perro, viendo la cabeza de Severus en el fuego, se transformó de inmediato en Sirius Black.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo, Severus? –preguntó Remus, alarmado.

-Venid a mi cuarto –ordenó Severus-. El chico os necesita.

Se echó atrás y esperó apartándose del fuego para dejar sitio a quien entrase. Unos segundos después las llamas brillaron verdes y Sirius Black salió de ellas, seguido de cerca por Remus Lupin. Severus señaló hacia la libería.

-Allí –declaró.

Dejado de lado las hostilidades, Sirius se dirigió hacia la librería rápidamente, seguido más calmadamente por Severus y Remus. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Black estaba ya sentado en el suelo, junto a Harry, sujetando al tembloroso muchacho en sus brazos. Harry se aferraba a él, con la cara oculta en su cuello mientras Black masajeaba su espalda y acariciaba su pelo, susurrándole suavemente. Una extraña mezcla de alivio y celos se encendió en el pecho de Severus. Sabía que Black iba a ofrecer a Harry el consuelo que requería, pero deseaba haber sido él. Sin duda, el chico se habría girado cuando Black pronunció su nombre, se habría lanzado a sus brazos. Eso nunca le ocurriría a él.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Remus en voz baja, llevándose a Severus aparte del brazo. Severus permitió que le arrastrase, sin percatarse de la mirada anhelante que lanzó por encima del hombro a los dos hombres que ocupaban la librería-. ¿Severus? –la voz de Lumpin era amable, sus ojos extrañamente compasivos. Severus se encontró sonrojándose, incómodo.

-Un sueño –explicó-. O una vision. Algo sobre el Señor Oscuro. Le encontré así hace un momento.

-Dejemos que Sirius le hable –dijo Remus-. Le calmará. Es bueno en eso.

Severus frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que había sido luna llena la noche anterior. Sin duda Sirius habría hecho lo posible por reconfortar a Lupin tras su transformación, aunque el chucho aún dormía en el sofá. Una ojeada rápida a Lupin le mostró las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos, la extenuación en su rostro. Con un suspiro, Severus se dejó caer en su propio asiento, sospechando que aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Black surgió de la librería con Harry tropezando a su lado, casi dormido de pie. Black todavía le rodeaba con sus brazos, sujetándole mientras cruzaban el salón hacia el dormitorio. Severus y Lupin se levantaron y siguieron a Sirius, que guiaba a Harry a la cama. Mientras lo hacía, Severus fue hacia la mesilla y sacó la botellita de poción contra las pesadillas que había hecho para Harry. Black no dijo nada cuando Severus hizo beber a Harry una pequeña dosis. Instantes después Harry dormía, y los tres hombres volvieron al salón para no interrumpir su sueño.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Remus ansiosamente a Sirius. Black se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso y agotado.

-No lo sé. Nunca le había visto así. Antes había tenido pesadillas, pero esto era distinto. ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? –miró a Snape como si fuese culpa suya. Éste simplemente agitó la cabeza.

-Ya conozco sus pesadillas, pero esto era distinto. No emitió ni un sonido. Desperté cuando ya se había ido. Le encontré en la librería tal y como le habéis visto. Dijo que algo había ocurrido… que algo había cambiado. Que el Señor Oscuro estaba feliz, o complacido con algo.

Sirius asintió.

-Eso me dijo también, ¿pero por qué debería asustarle tanto?

-¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? –replicó Remus, y tanto Severus como Sirius le miraron sorprendidos-. Pensadlo bien –les urgió-. ¿Qué podría hacer feliz al Señor Oscuro? Se enfurece cada vez que las cosas no son como él desearía, o cuando sus planes se tuercen. Si está contento, algo terrible debe haber ocurrido. Algo bueno para él, y malo para nosotros.

Eso tenía sentido, para desánimo de Severus.

-No creía que las visiones de Harry funcionasen así –dijo, y si los otros dos encontraron su uso del nombre propio del chico raro no dijeron nada al respecto-. Creía que sólo las tenía cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba tan furioso que se escapaban de su control. ¿Por qué las emociones positivas deberían pasar a través del vínculo entre ellos?

-Tal vez quiere que Harry lo sepa esta vez –conjeturó Remus-. Tal vez lo que sea que ha ocurrido es algo que quiere que nosotros sepamos. O algo que espera que sepamos, o que nos preocupe.

-¿Sugieres que está mofándose de Harry? –preguntó Sirius, con un gruñido ante la idea.

-No sería la primera vez que se burla de nosotros –repuso Remus-. Deberíamos informar a Albus de lo ocurrido.

-Llevaré a Harry a verle por la mañana –asintió Severus-. Cuando haya descansado un poco. Ha tenido una noche larga.

Black frunció el ceño ante esto.

-¿Pasó algo durante la cena?

Severus se removió, incómodo. Había pretendido que fuese Harry quien hablase con Sirius respecto al incidente con su hermano, pero de repente se le ocurrió que probablemente no diría nada al respecto. El chico era remarcablemente bueno en guardarse esas cosas para sí, incluso cuando debería hablarlas con las personas en las que confiaba.

-Mi hermano menor, Julius, intentó agredir a Harry –confesó Severus.

-¿Qué? –Black siseó, abriendo mucho los ojos, iracundo-. ¿Agredirle?

-Sexualmente –confirmó Severus-. Harry sacó la varita antes de que fuese demasiado lejos, pero le conmocionó de todas formas –vio cómo la rabia ardía en las miradas de Lupin y Black.

-¡Maldita sea, Snape! –rugió Sirius, apretando los puños-. ¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo!

-Ya me ocupé de ello, Black –le informó Severus-. Harry está bien… y ya me he ocupado de Julius. Mañana volveré y procuraré que no tenga oportunidad de repetir algo así. Julius se pasará el resto de su vida atado corto.

-No debería haber tenido una primera oportunidad –insistió Sirius-. ¿Cómo dejaste que ocurriera algo así? ¡Juraste protegerle!

-Le protegía –insistió Severus, aunque encontraba difícil defenderse cuando se sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido-. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Tienes toda la puta razón en eso –Sirius le miró con furia-. No dejará este castillo de nuevo a menos que alguien esté a su lado, alguien aparte de ti.

Lo que Black acababa de decir llenó a Severus de rabia, y se encontró de pie cara a cara frente a su enemigo, con una mirada furiosa.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que no puedo proteger a mi propio compañero vinculado?

-¡No es tuyo! –siseó Sirius.

-¡Es mío! –resopló Severus, igualmente furioso, mientras una oleada de posesivos celos le bañaba. Un segundo después ambos hombres eran separados el uno del otro por un enfadado Remus Lupin. Los empujó con tanta dureza que tanto Sirius como Severus dieron con sus huesos en el suelo, como recordatorio de lo fuerte que podía ser un hombre lobo, incluso en forma humana.

-Ya es suficiente –Remus les miró a ambos, enfadado, con sus ojos color ámbar ardiendo de forma fiera a la luz del fuego-. Vais a despertar a Harry como no os calléis –ambos hombres se callaron de inmediato ante este aviso.

-Lunático –Sirius prácticamente gemía-. Él…

-Para ya, Canuto –regañó Remus-. Ha dicho que Harry está bien y le creo. Los insultos no ayudan a nadie ahora. Por mi parte, estoy agradecido de que tuviese la compasión de llamarte para que vinieras a ver a Harry, pese a tu falta de modales. Quizás la próxima vez no sea tan rápido en invitarte.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, pues Sirius dejó de hablar. Tanto él como el Maestro de Pociones se levantaron cautelosamente, Severus mirando al hombre lobo con cierta desconfianza. Remus Lupin siempre parecía tan suave que se había olvidado de que, incluso en su forma humana, poseía la fuerza de un monstruo.

-Gracias por avisarnos –le dijo Remus-. Volveremos por la mañana para hablar con Harry, si te parece bien.

Severus asintió, prefiriendo no abrir la boca ante aquel intimidante hombre lobo. Remus asintió también, satisfecho, y luego agarró a Sirius del brazo, arrastrándole hacia la chimenea y el Flú. Cuando Sirius pareció a punto de protestar, Remus le hizo callar con una mirada. Instantes después ambos habían desaparecido y el fuego volvía a reducirse.

Agotado, Severus regresó a su dormitorio. Se metió en la cama junto al joven, moviéndose con cautela para no despertarle. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba profundamente dormido, alargó la mano para apartar con suavidad el pelo de su cara, deslizando los dedos por la inflamada cicatriz. El chico suspiró, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento, Harry –susurró, con pesar. Entonces, contra todo buen juicio, se inclinó y besó aquella frente pálida. Encontró el cálido y complejo aroma que se desprendía de la piel del chico tranquilizador y embriagador a la vez.

Dios, pensó, sería tan sencillo perder el norte con este hermoso joven. Qué fácil sería convertirse en el monstruo que todos, incluso su propio hermano, le habían acusado de ser, y reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho matrimonial. Sospechaba que en las circunstancias adecuadas, sería capaz de convencer al chico de que lo aceptara… que aceptase su contacto. Sabía muy bien cómo manipular a la gente, y el chico, tan hambriento de afecto, no representaría un gran desafío. Un poco de Legilimens y tendría una idea suficiente de qué había en su cabeza, y entonces sólo sería necesario pulsar las cuerdas adecuadas…

Pero no estaría bien. Había jurado protegerle. Incluso de sí mismo, si era necesario. Y, por algún motivo, había llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque no le gustaba demasiado al chico, al menos Harry confiaba en él. Y nada en el mundo lograría que Severus fuera indigno de esa confianza, ni siquiera sus propios deseos.

-----------------------

NdA: Como muchos sabréis tras leer mis notas, tengo ya gran parte de esta historia escrita. Estoy escribiendo lo nuevo al tiempo que edito lo antiguo. Os voy a contar algunas de las transformaciones que sufrió el relato mientras lo escribía, por si os interesa.

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, tras leer el cuarto libro, no era más que mi versión del cliché "Harry se ve forzado a casarse con Snape". El capítulo uno necesitaba un poco de fondo sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Harry en el quinto año, así que introduje El Ojo de Odín, pero no le di más vueltas al tema. Inmediatamente después entró La Piedra del Matrimonio, y en ese punto andaba yo pensando: eh, esto podría ser interesante de desarrollar. Pero seguía sin ser nada más que una historia de vínculos. Lo único que sabía en ese punto era que no quería que los dos se tiraran encima el uno del otro. Quería tratar el largo proceso que se debe seguir para conocer a otra persona, el proceso que seguían para conocerse el uno al otro.

La escena de la primera noche, cuando Harry ve las cicatrices de Snape y el tatuaje, dio pie a la cultura del mundo de los magos tal y como es en esta historia, y por supuesto en ese momento la historia cambió: ahora era una historia romántica con un mundo desarrollado.

Entonces Harry sufrió el ataque en Hogsmeade, e introduje La Voz del Rey. En ese punto, la historia sufrió un cambio dramático en una dirección completamente distinta. De golpe vi una trama que no esperaba, y empecé a implicarme de veras en lo que contaba.

La familia de Snape no era más que una trama secundaria que pensé que sería graciosa, hasta que escribí este episodio. Curiosamente, la escena en la que Harry está arrodillado en la librería, aterrorizado ante la visión de Voldemort feliz, marca el punto en que la historia entera se volvió clara para mí. Parecerá insignificante: el capítulo se suponía que iba a tratar sólo la conversación de Harry y Snape, y el vínculo que empieza a nacer entre ellos en ese momento. Pero entonces escribí la escena de la librería, vi hacia donde se dirigía todo… y dejó de ser un cliché. Lo mejor fue que, cuando releí todo cuanto había escrito previamente, todos los cabos sueltos estaban ya dispuestos en los capítulos anteriores, esperando a que yo los atara.

Dudo que os deis cuenta de hacia dónde va todo esto, pero ha sido una pasada escribirlo. Y todos vuestros comentarios y mails me han animado a continuar con la historia, por muy descabellada que se esté volviendo.

---

NdT: Siento mucho el retraso en postear (de nuevo). He estado liada con mi propia historia y con el mundo real, donde parece que siempre hay algo esperando a que te despistes para chafar a alguien cercano. No sabéis la cantidad de días que he tenido este episodio abierto en el Word, releyendo y pensando: venga, va, un párrafo aunque sea… Gracias por la paciencia. ¡Espero que os guste esta nueva entrega!


	20. Capítulo 20 Sinistra

Capítulo 20 - Sinistra

Harry se encontró la mañana siguiente sentado entre Sirius y Remus. Al despertar, Severus le llevó a ver al Director donde explicó todo cuanto recordaban ambos del sueño. Lo cierto es que ya no podía decir gran cosa sobre su pesadilla, sólo que sabía que algo había cambiado. El Señor Oscuro había descubierto algo, un hechizo, arma o ritual, algo que le había llenado de tal terrible alegría que el puro poder de la emoción había despertado a Harry. Fuese lo que fuese, sabía que era espantoso, algo inesperado.

Era como si Voldemort hubiese recibido el mundo entero y supiese súbita y rotundamente que nada iba a ser capaz de pararle ya. Harry jamás se había sentido más solo en toda su vida, como si le hubiesen aislado de todo contacto humano, como si fuese el último ser vivo en la tierra y no pudiese apoyarse en nadie. Pero cuando intentó poner su sueño en palabras para el Director y el profesor Snape, sonó extrañamente hueco y súbitamente tonto, a la luz del día.

Más tarde, Severus le acompañó a las habitaciones de Remus Lupin y se despidió, explicando que tenía que volver a las Estancias de Briarwood para asegurarse de que los hechizos del laberinto de rosas habían sido eliminados.

Tras explicar su pesadilla una segunda vez a su horrorizado padrino, Remus y Sirius le interrogaron sobre la víspera con los Snapes. A juzgar por sus preguntas, sospechaba que ambos conocían su pequeño percance con Julius. Les dijo lo ocurrido con toda la calma posible, y luego describió en detalle cómo el puñetazo de Severus había roto la mandíbula de Julius y le había lanzado al suelo. Aunque no había reconocido el hechizo que Severus había lanzado a su hermano, recordaba las palabras y las repitió a los dos hombres. Por algún motivo, esto despertó la hilaridad de Sirius. Sorprendido, miró hacia Remus en busca de una respuesta. El hombre lobo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Es el equivalente mágico de un cinturón de castidad, Harry –le aclaró-. El hechizo no sólo evita cualquier tipo de excitación física en la víctima, sino que también causa un intenso dolor y calambres al mínimo pensamiento carnal.

El hechizo pareció tranquilizar a ambos hombres, y Harry sospechó que Sirius quería saber si Snape había defendido su honor. Sintiendo la necesidad de defenderle, explicó el conflicto entre Snape y Draco Malfoy que había tenido lugar el día después de su matrimonio. Esa historia todavía era la comidilla de la torre de Gryffindor.

Finalmente pasó el día con los dos hombres, yendo después al comedor principal para reunirse con sus amigos a la hora de la cena. Allí se vio obligado a volver a contar su cena con los Snapes a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Describió largamente a la hermana de Snape, comentó a los otros hermanos y no dijo ni media palabra sobre lo sucedido con Julius. Todos los Gryffindor parecieron encantados con la historia de los malos modales de Harry en la mesa, incapaces de aceptar que Snape le había animado a ello. De vez en cuando lanzaban miradas de incredulidad hacia la mesa de los profesores, al ceñudo Maestro de Pociones.

-¿Soy yo, o Snape tiene un aire distinto? – preguntó Dean Thomas tras girarse unas siete veces para mirar hacia el profesor. Los otros se dieron la vuelta también.

-Ahora que lo dices, sí que está distinto –asintió Seamus. Ron frunció el ceño, pensativo:

-¿Es su nariz más pequeña, o qué?

Sus palabras hicieron brotar una sarta de risas, pero Harry se encontró queriendo defender al hombre de nuevo. Una mirada rápida hacia él le mostró que no se había percatado del intercambio. También se dio cuenta de que, lo mismo que anoche, el cabello de Severus estaba suave y suelto, sin rastro del tónico que habitualmente lo retenía en su sitio. Sintió calidez en su interior al pensar que Snape podía haber alterado su peinado habitual simplemente porque Harry le había dicho que le gustaba así.

-Pues a mí me parece que está guapo –admitió súbitamente Hermione. Los chicos de la mesa se giraron para mirarla con sorpresa, sobre todo Ron.

-Yo también lo creo –añadió Ginny, que recibió las mismas miradas desconcertadas-. Está distinto. Le queda bien.

Pese a todo, Harry se encontró sonriendo ante sus palabras. Ron le echó una mirada negra.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace sonreír así, Harry?

-Nada, Ron –Harry se rió, preguntándose qué harían si les describiese a Julius Snape en detalle-. Nada en absoluto.

El quidditch comenzó el lunes, justo después del fin de semana de la cena. Tres noches por semana tenía que practicar con su equipo. Sin embargo, no se podía quitar de la cabeza la sensación provocada por el sueño. Preocupado, comentó a Hermione y Ron que deberían volver a sus sesiones privadas de entreno en Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras. Como Remus y Sirius habían partido en misión para Dumbledore, la mayoría de tardes se quedaban en un rincón de la biblioteca. Cuando necesitaban practicar los hechizos que estaban aprendiendo, se colaban en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Lo habitual era que cuando Harry volviese a sus estancias, Severus aún velase, trabajando en sus futuras clases o corrigiendo los deberes en el salón común. Nunca le decía nada, por tarde que volviese, aunque era obvio que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no quitarle puntos por ello. Cuando preguntaba algo, normalmente era para que le confirmase que había estado con Ron y Hermione. Al principio había dudado en decirle la verdad, pensando que aunque Severus no quitase puntos a su compañero vinculado, podía desquitarse castigando a sus amigos. Pero se arriesgó y le respondió sinceramente de todas formas, y se llevó la sorpresa de ver cómo el alivio se pintaba en las facciones de hombre. No hubo represalias.

Lo curioso era que Severus no era el único profesor que actuaba de forma extraña. Harry se fijó en que la profesora Sonara Sinistra había empezado a interesarse en él súbitamente, pese al hecho de que no tenía clases con él. Hermione la tenía en Astronomía, pero Harry apenas sabía más que su nombre. Lo raro era que había empezado a detenerle cuando iba por el pasillo para saludarle, preguntándole cómo iban sus clases, comentándole que estaba ansiosa por ver su primer partido de quidditch. Pese al hecho de que era Slytherin, decía ser fan de su pericia en vuelo. En general Harry encontraba su comportamiento desconcertante. Lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando ella le detuvo un día de octubre y le preguntó si sería tan amable de ayudarle a desempaquetar algunos suministros nuevos durante el fin de semana. Sin saber muy bien si aquello era una detención o si le habían pedido un favor, Harry dudó en responder.

Ella le sonrió, y Harry se quedó anonadado por la belleza de aquella mujer. No era a menudo que recibiese una mirada tan intensa de una mujer tan hermosa.

-Sólo será una hora, más o menos –le aseguró ella-. Quizás podrías venir el sábado por la tarde, después de tu práctica de quidditch.

-Quizás, señora –asintió algo nervioso, y se sorprendió cuando a ella se le encendió la mirada.

-¡Estupendo! Te veré entonces –contestó ella, y luego se apresuró a marcharse por el pasillo, dejando a Harry mirándola completamente descolocado.

Les explicó a Ron y Hermione aquel extraño encuentro durante sus sesiones de estudio. Hermione consideró aquello sospechoso de inmediato, puesto que sabía a la perfección que Harry no tenía clases con aquella mujer. Ron, por su parte, empezó a reírse por lo bajo, para gran sorpresa de sus dos amigos.

-Sólo digo que es algo raro que te pida ayuda –estaba diciendo Hermione-. ¿Por qué no pedirla a uno de sus propios estudiantes, o a alguien de la casa de Slytherin? –echó una mirada negra a Ron que seguía riéndose.

-Es lo mismo que he pensado yo –coincidió Harry-. Últimamente me habla mucho, me para por los pasillos para saludarme, y eso que nunca he tenido clase con ella –si acaso, sus palabras hicieron que Ron se riera más alto, ganándose malas caras de sus dos amigos.

-¿Crees que puede tener algo que ver con Quién-tú-ya-sabes? –preguntó Hermione, pero Harry agitó la cabeza:

-Hace años que da clases aquí y nadie ha sugerido siquiera que ella o su familia apoyen a Voldemort.

Pese al uso del nombre del Señor Oscuro, Ron empezó a carcajearse tanto que al final ni Harry ni Hermione se pudieron contener y le dieron un buen capón.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –exigió saber Hermione-. Si sabes lo que pasa con la Profesora Sinistra, dínoslo. ¡Deja de reírte como un idiota!

-¡Es que es muy gracioso! –Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Saber algo que, por una vez, ninguno de vosotros se imagina siquiera.

-Ni que fuera tan poco habitual en mí –gruñó Harry.

-Tú tampoco tienes clases con ella –le recordó Hermione-. ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pretende, cuando yo no lo sé?

-Porque la Profesora Sinistra es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Hogwarts… Excepto si eres un chico con cinco hermanos mayores.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Harry confuso, meditando si tendría algo que ver con la familia de Ron. Su amigo simplemente sonrió.

-Le gustan los hombres más jóvenes que ella, Harry. Cuanto más jóvenes, mejor.

-¿Que le gustan? –dijo Harry.

-Sí –Ron seguía sonriendo, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente-. Le gustan… mucho. Si pillas lo que te quiero decir.

Harry notó que su rostro se encendía al comprender lo que estaba sugiriendo Ron. Hermione, por otro lado, parecía ofendida.

-Eso es ridículo, Ron. Harry es un estudiante. ¿No estarás insinuando que ella puede querer algo… ilícito?

-Ilícito –Ron puso gesto socarrón-. Me gusta esa palabra. Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Es bien sabido que espera a la graduación para engancharse a alguno de los estudiantes que se gradúan… Según los gemelos, lo hace cada año –se inclinó hacia Harry y le dio un golpecito con el codo-. Si muestra el más mínimo interés en ti, es que está en el bote, tío.

Tanto Harry como Hermione captaron enseguida lo que Ron pretendía decir esta vez. Hermione puso gesto severo, mientras Harry se sonrojaba aún más.

-¡Ron! –exclamó ella.

-Sólo estoy diciendo lo que he oído –se defendió Ron cuando se percató de que Hermione parecía algo más que sorprendida: estaba directamente furiosa.

-¿Oíste esto de boca de los gemelos? –preguntó Harry. Ron volvió a sonreír burlón.

-No es que lo sepan de primera mano –les dijo-. El último año escogió a alguien de Raveclaw. Pero todos sospechamos que Bill sabe más de lo que dice…

-Haces que suene como si fuese una fulana –gruñó Hermione. Curiosamente, Ron se irguió al oír esto, mirando a Hermione atónito.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó anonadado-. ¡No puedo creer que hayas usado esa palabra!

Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos, preguntándose a qué se debía aquella reacción.

-¿Uh? –dijo Harry.

-¿"Fulana"? –preguntó Hermione, parpadeando confusa. De nuevo Ron se encendió.

-¡Hermione! Llámala "mujer escarlata", pero no uses un término tan… crudo.

Hermione frunció el ceño:

-¿Estás bromeando sobre una mujer que seduce a jovencitos para llevárselos a la cama en cuanto se gradúan, y te ofende la palabra que uso para describirla? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Bueno, ¡nunca he dicho que lo aprobase! –exclamó Ron, aunque inmediatamente después dio un nuevo codazo a Harry-. Vas a ser la comidilla de la torre de Gryffindor cuando se lo cuente a los chicos, Harry.

-¡Ron! –exclamaron Harry y Hermione. Luego, él añadió:

-Sólo estoy en sexto año, no me gradúo aún. Por no mencionar que estoy casado. Aunque ella sea como dices, no explica su súbito interés en mí.

-Ah, cierto –Ron frunció el ceño-. Me había olvidado de eso.

-Exacto –bufó Hermione-. Obviamente, algo se cuece que no tiene nada que ver con tus pueriles fantasías sobre la profesora Sinistra. Encuentro difícil de creer que una mujer inteligente como es la profesora tuviese un comportamiento tan indecoroso. Tiene que ser otra cosa.

-Quizás –Ron se encogió de hombros-. Pero de todas formas, sigo pensando que está interesada en Harry.

-Bien, sea lo que sea, creo que deberías contárselo al profesor Snape –decidió Hermione-. Quizás es algo completamente inofensivo, pero es extraño de todas formas. Si no es nada, entonces contárselo a Snape no tendrá ninguna importancia, pero si es lo que Ron cree, es tu deber contárselo a Snape. Y si fuese algo relacionado con Quien-tú-ya-sabes, entonces Snape necesita saberlo para poder protegerte.

-Probablemente no sea nada –replicó Harry, deseando súbitamente no haber sacado el tema.

-Díselo de todas formas –insistió Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que probablemente ella tuviese razón.

Aquella noche, cuando volvió a su cuarto, contempló a Severus con cierta timidez unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar. Severus estaba poniendo notas delante de la chimenea, aunque alzó la cabeza cuando Harry le llamó por su nombre.

-Ehm, la profesora Sinistra me ha pedido que le ayude el sábado –murmuró, sonrojándose pese a todo. Snape se tensó de golpe, con una expresión extraña en el rostro que Harry no fue capaz de interpretar.

-¿Lo ha hecho? –preguntó, con voz suave pero tirante.

-Sí, señor –asintió-. Ha estado… hablándome mucho últimamente, y esta tarde me ha pedido que le ayude a desenvolver unos paquetes que le tienen que llegar.

-Desenvolver –repitió Severus, mirando fijamente a Harry durante un largo instante, como tratando de leer su mente. Sabiendo que era un experto en ello, Harry miró hacia otro lado, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento-. ¿Entiendes lo que te está pidiendo, verdad? –preguntó finalmente Severus con voz monótona. Harry alzó la vista atónito al captar más en esa pregunta de lo que había esperado.

-¿Quieres decir que Ron tenía razón sobre ella? –exclamó, con la voz rompiéndosele en un chillido embarazoso. Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo sabías?

Harry volvió a sonrojarse:

-Ron dijo algo sobre ella, pero no creí…

Había algo frío, tenso en la expresión de Severus que hacía mucho que no veía.

-Te está pidiendo que vayas a su cuarto el sábado para practicar el sexo con ella.

Había algo tremendamente definitivo en su tono, como si sus palabras lo convirtiesen en un hecho irrefutable. Además de la sensación de vergüenza que asoló a Harry, notó también una cierta nausea.

-Pero soy un estudiante –protestó-. Y estoy… -fue incapaz de terminar la frase, no con Snape mirándole de aquella forma, con los ojos oscuros brillando peligrosamente.

-¿Estás qué? –inquirió Severus.

-Casado –terminó Harry con voz débil. Severus no dijo nada durante un rato, mirándole con fijeza. Por último, se removió en el asiento rompiendo el intenso contacto visual:

-Harry –comenzó, con menos frialdad en el tono esta vez-, es precisamente porque estás casado que se te ha insinuado. ¿Debo entender por algunas de las cosas que dijiste cuando nos casamos que un matrimonio como el nuestro no sería aceptable en el mundo muggle?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No, señor –afirmó-. Es muy raro que los muggles se casen antes de los dieciocho, para empezar… y lo habitual es que sea mucho después. Y un profesor sería llevado ante la ley si se descubriese que tiene ese tipo de relación con un estudiante –no se molestó en explicar que los matrimonios entre personas del mimo sexo tampoco estaban permitidos: teniendo en cuenta que el mundo mágico tenía tantas especies distintas, suponía que el género era una minucia en comparación.

-Entiendo –suspiró Snape-. Un professor tampoco puede tener relaciones con un estudiante en nuestro mundo, Harry.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Harry-. Pero nadie protestó cuando nosotros…

-Eso es porque no tenemos una "relación" –clarificó Snape-. Fuimos prometidos por la Piedra del matrimonio y casados por un anciano muy respetado. No hubo nada escandaloso en nuestra unión.

Aunque viviese tanto como Dumbledore, Harry dudaba que pudiese llegar a entender las costumbres tan variopintas que regían el mundo de los magos. Nunca dejaban de sorprenderle.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la profesora Sinistra se… ya sabes…? Sigo siendo un estudiante.

-Eres un estudiante casado, Harry –explicó Severus-. En consecuencia, se te considera un adulto en nuestro mundo. Las restricciones que priman para otros estudiantes ya no rigen sobre ti.

-¡Pero estoy casado! –protestó Harry, preguntándose por qué motivo Severus no veía lo que intentaba decirle, que aquello convertía las insinuaciones de la mujer en algo mucho más reprochable.

-Sí –asintió Severus-, estás casado… en matrimonio de conveniencia. Uno que ella ha adivinado que no te implica emocionalmente en absoluto. No es nada inusual que dos personas casadas por contrato tengan amantes, siempre que sean discretos en público. En el caso de Sinistra, para ella eres la pareja ideal puesto que sabe que no te permitirías aferrarte demasiado a ella, teniendo en cuenta que sabes que sería una relación sin futuro.

A Harry se le desorbitaron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Pero eso es… es… es… -se encontró tartamudeando por la incredulidad. Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon.

-¿Es qué, Harry?

-¡Repugnante! –gritó Harry levantándose, con el cuerpo vibrando de tensión. Algo brilló en la mirada de Snape, dándole un aire duro.

-Repugnante –repitió el hombre. Harry sintió un acceso de furia.

-¡No está bien! –aclaró, deseando estrangular al otro-. ¡Está mal! ¡Todo el asunto está mal!

-¿Y debo suponer por esta exhibición que no estás interesado en la propuesta de la profesora Sinistra?

-¡Claro que no estoy interesado! –gritó Harry, más y más furioso, aunque si alguien le hubiese preguntado en ese preciso instante por qué estaba tan enfadado no hubiese podido explicar el porqué. En su estado, lo único que fue capaz de captar era que su rabia estaba causando un temblor en los muebles de la habitación.

-¡Cálmate, Harry! –ordenó Severus.

-¡No! –aulló Harry, notando como gran parte de su furia se centraba en el hombre con el que se había visto forzado a casarse-. ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡No quiero! –y con estas palabras cruzó el cuarto corriendo en dirección a la librería, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas de un portazo, deseando desesperadamente estar solo. Tal y como había ocurrido anteriormente, su rabia hizo que los libros cayeran de las estanterías. Llovieron sobre el suelo con un ruido estruendoso y satisfactorio. Sabiamente, Severus no le siguió.

Le tomó mucho tiempo calmarse en esta ocasión; cuando lo hizo, se encontró sentado en el suelo de la librería, sintiéndose vacío e intentando explicarse a qué se había debido aquel arranque de violenta emoción. En parte estaba enfadado con Sinistra, de la misma forma que había estado furioso con Julius Snape. Aunque ella no había intentado forzarle a nada, se había tomado unas familiaridades y había dado por sentada una intimidad que ni se le había ofrecido, ni era bienvenida. En su caso, parecía que había ido tras él porque estaba casado y era joven. Era casi tan malo como que le persiguiesen por ser el Chico-que-vivió. En realidad, en ciertos sentidos era peor, puesto que implicaba cierto grado de perversión que su lado más muggle no podía aceptar.

También estaba curiosamente enfadado con Severus. No había querido casarse con él para empezar: se había visto obligado a ello. Pese a que sus tíos nunca le habían intentado inculcar ningún tipo de creencias religiosas, seguía teniendo una serie de creencias que habían chocado violentamente con la conversación que acababan de tener. El hecho de que tal matrimonio hubiese sido permitido ya era raro en sí, pero de acuerdo, había que aceptar que el mundo mágico aprobaba uniones que nunca se habría imaginado posibles. Incluso podía aceptar que por algún motivo los magos no veían reprobable una unión entre un chico de dieciséis y un hombre de treinta y seis años. En cierto sentido era curiosamente anacrónico, como algo que hubiese podido leer en una novela del siglo diecinueve que hablase de buenos modales, esponsales y herencias.

Pero cuando Harry pensaba en un matrimonio, lo que le venía a la cabeza eran sus padres, James y Lily Potter, que se habían querido tanto y le habían amado tanto como para morir por él. Pensaba en el señor y la señora Weasley que eran la pareja más cálida y amable que hubiese encontrado en la vida, tan dedicados el uno al otro como a su familia. Pensaba también, curiosamente, en Ron y Hermione, y cómo sabía que algún día se casarían, y Harry esperaría junto a su mejor amigo mientras veía cómo Hermione avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el altar. Y ahora que había visto la relación entre ellos, el matrimonio era también Sirius Black convenciendo a Remus Lupien de que no iba a dejarse llevar por lo primero que estuviese a mano, que su devoción era auténtica, y que su corazón pertenecía a un único hombre.

El matrimonio no era ser discreto en público mientras tenías amantes por las esquinas.

Pero, aparentemente, era como iba a ser para él y Snape. Francamente, suponía que tendría que estar agradecido al hecho de que, pese a haber sido forzado a casarse a los dieciséis, nadie presupusiera que tenía que quedarse sólo de por vida. Al parecer, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enamorarse de quien quisiera, siempre que volviera a casa al final del día, junto a su compañero vinculado. La mera idea le retorcía las tripas. Intentó controlar aquella furia, encerrarla en algún lugar de él donde no tuviese que examinarla demasiado.

Suspirando con amargura, se levantó y empezó a recoger los libros que había tirado. Supuso que debía dar gracias por haber corrido a la biblioteca en vez de al laboratorio de pociones. Sus ataques de magia accidental eran algo destructivos, por no mencionar extraños: muy pocos alumnos tenían aquellos arrebatos, por muy furiosos que se pusieran. Todos habían hecho magia accidental de niños, pero para cuando ponían las manos sobre su primera varita, ya lo controlaban. Harry supuso que debía ser lento en el aprendizaje.

O quizás era algo que tenía que ver con el extraño vínculo que tenía con Voldemort. Quizás le daban aquellos arranques debido a la cicatriz de su frente.

Hizo una pausa, justo cuando iba a coger uno de los libros. Un recuerdo volvió a él con sobrecogedora claridad. ¡Libros! En el sueño que había tenido cuando se había olvidado de tomar su pócima, en aquella pesadilla Voldemort había estado mirando algunos libros antiguos. Ahora los volvía a ver, aquel cuero oscuro y algo agrietado, cubierto en caligrafía extrañamente retorcida. Voldemort había descubierto algo en un libro antiguo, algo que le había hecho feliz.

Y de repente, con la misma claridad, Harry supo de dónde habían salido aquellos libros. Dejó caer el que tenía en sus manos y corrió a la puerta.

-¡Severus! –llamó, pero la salita estaba vacía. Una rápida búsqueda por el resto de habitaciones le mostró que Snape se había marchado. No importaba, se dijo Harry. Sabía de dónde habían salido aquellos libros, dónde mirar. Y lo cierto era que no había nadie en el castillo mejor que él para ver si algo había quedado. Nadie más podía entrar siquiera en la sala donde habían estado guardados. Agarró su Saeta de Fuego y su capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió a la Cámara de los Secretos.

----------------------------

NdA: Iba a escribir la escena en la que Snape vuelve a las estancias de sus hermanos y se enfrenta a ellos, pero lo cierto es que pensé que no avanzaba para nada el argumento de la historia. Todos sabemos que se ocupa de ellos, y ya comentaré luego que Snape les puso un hechizo de vigilancia. Así que lo siento por aquellos que querían ver el gran enfrentamiento: no era importante para la historia.

Para esos que preguntan por qué Snape no desheredó a Julius: no cuadra con la idea que Snape tiene del deber. Si Snape estaba dispuesto a matar a su padre por deshonrar a la familia, difícilmente estaría dispuesto a desheredar a Julius y dejarle marchar. Snape se sentiría responsable, así que lo que haría sería mantener a Julius bajo control. Probablemente se sienta culpable por no haber vigilado antes a la familia. Además, como jefe de la casa, Snape puede controlar mejor a Julius así. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que los dos hermanos y las cuñadas actuaban en relación a la Mansión, administrar su renta es la mejor forma de tenerlos en jaque.

Respecto a Harry: sí, acaba de tener un ataque de genio. Tiene dieciséis años y está confuso. Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que representa estar casado. Pensé que sería interesante hacer que fuese él quien tuviese más inculcadas las ideas sobre qué debería implicar un marido. Eventualmente, Harry se percatará de que si cree en la monogamia, eso implica que en algún momento tendrá que acostarse con Snape, o pasar el resto de la vida en celibato. Alguien debería comentárselo, puesto que sigue estando algo atrasado en cuanto a los otros chicos de su edad en estos temas. Al menos, ahora empieza a interesarse en ellos.

Snape, en cambio, se ha dado perfecta cuenta de lo que esto significa; esa va a ser su mayor fuente de esperanza en el futuro.

Respecto a Astronomía: No recuerdo que Harry tuviese esa clase durante los cuatro primeros libros. Quizás lo hizo y yo no lo recuerde. De todas formas, en esta historia nunca ha tenido a Sinistra como profesora. Asumamos que es una de las muchas clases que Hermione tomó de forma optativa durante su tercer año.


	21. Capítulo 21 Serpientes

Capítulo 21 - Serpientes

Harry no había vuelto a la Cámara de los Secretos desde la noche en que rescatara a Ginny Weasley del recuerdo de Tom Riddle. Tuvo que hacer algunas maniobras extrañas por los viejos y desmoronados pasajes. Cuando por fin se encontró en la cámara central, todo cuanto pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente la carcasa putrefacta del basilisco que casi había acabado con su vida cuatro años atrás. De no haber sido por Fawkes…

La cámara estaba en completo silencio, salvo por el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo a lo lejos. Por el polvo que había en el suelo, se veía que nada había cambiado. Nadie había entrado en aquella sala desde la última vez que había venido; un pensamiento reconfortante. Por supuesto sabía que la Cámara, por muy profundamente enterrada en los cimientos que estuviera, seguía estando dentro de las protecciones del castillo, pero de todas formas era bueno saber que el Señor Oscuro no había estado aquí desde que había resucitado. De hecho, lo más probable es que no hubiese estado aquí desde que fuera estudiante de Hogwarts, hacía unos cincuenta años. Y ahora que el basilisco había muerto, las habitaciones estaban desiertas.

De todas formas se acercó a la gigantesca estatua de Salazar Slytherin nervioso. Ésta se cernía sobre el esqueleto de la bestia que había habitado su interior. Recordaba con demasiada claridad aquella serpiente gigantesca surgiendo de la boca abierta. Tuvo que armarse de coraje para montar sobre su escoba y volar hacia el interior de aquella boca, sin saber qué iba a encontrar allí. No otro basilisco: tenía la casi completa seguridad de que no había más en la Cámara. Por lo que sabía, incluso los basiliscos necesitaban una pareja para anidar. Y pese a que fuese la mascota de Salazar Slytherin, no eran nativos de Inglaterra.

Estaba oscuro. Harry sacó la varita y murmuró un lumos para iluminar su camino. Dentro de la habitación redonda que había más allá del túnel al que daba la boca, encontró un solo portal, intricadamente labrado con diseños de serpientes. Sabía que si empujaba la puerta se la encontraría bloqueada por hechizos imposibles de contrarrestar. Sólo había una forma de entrar, y en aquel momento sólo existían en la tierra dos personas con la habilidad para hacerlo. Harry miró fijamente a las serpientes, concentrándose para hablar con ellas. Luego simplemente dijo:

-Abrid –la palabra surgió de sus labios en el suave silbido de la lengua Parsel. Un segundo después las serpientes cobraron vida, retorciéndose y girando para desplazar el mecanismo que cerraba la entrada. La puerta giró sobre sus goznes en silencio.

Con el corazón acelerado, Harry entró en el siguiente cuarto. Sabía que era la segunda persona en milenios que entraba en la biblioteca privada de Salazar Slytherin, la verdadera Cámara de los Secretos.

No era demasiado grande, pero sí impresionante. Miles de años atrás los libros eran mucho más costosos y preciosos de lo que eran hoy día. Las cuatro paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas de suelo a techo con estantes. Harry podía sentir los hechizos de protección y preservación que habían mantenido los libros intactos durante siglos. Los que quedaban, por supuesto. Era obvio que faltaban muchos. Aquí y allá había huecos visibles, donde debería haber habido volúmenes. Cincuenta años atrás, el joven Tom Riddle había penetrado en aquel cuarto y se había deleitado con el conocimiento que allí había. Cincuenta años atrás Tom Riddle había hallado allí todos los oscuros secretos que había necesitado desvelar para convertirse en el más poderoso Señor Oscuro existente. A menudo se había preguntado de dónde había sacado aquella sabiduría; él mismo había echado unos cuantos vistazos en la zona restringida de la biblioteca, pero Tom Riddle prometía a sus Mortífagos poderes que no se encontraban allí, ni en ningún otro lado. Tenía que haber una fuente original, un lugar que le había guiado por aquel camino terrible. En aquella Cámara Harry había encontrado su respuesta.

Cincuenta años atrás Tom Riddle había hecho suyos los más horribles secretos que Salazar había poseído. Había tomado aquellos libros y los había escondido en algún lugar donde podía tener acceso tras graduarse. Ese conocimiento le había permitido convertirse en la criatura que ahora conocían como Lord Voldemort. Y aún seguía aprendiendo. Harry podía ver ahora aquellos libros en su mente: aquellos libros que le habían despertado de su pesadilla. Libros negros con una extraña escritura, numerosos volúmenes del mismo tipo. Creía que eran los diarios de Salazar Slytherin, sus notas sobre las Artes Oscuras, de su propia mano. Había diez de ellos, delgados pero repletos de terribles poderes. Tras haber perdido el Ojo de Odín, Tom Riddle había vuelto a centrar su atención en los libros que había escondido durante su último reino del terror, y había vuelto a estudiarlos.

Pero Harry no podía creer que aquella habitación sólo tuviese oscuridad que ofrecer. Quedaban aún cientos de libros: Riddle sólo se había llevado algunos. Aquello significaba que los restantes tenían que ser comunes o sin valor para Voldemort: Slytherin podía haberse vuelto oscuro, pero antes de ello había sido el mejor amigo de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. No podía haber dejado un legado únicamente de negrura.

Harry se sintió atraído por la pared más lejana a él, donde vio un estante a la altura de su pecho con una gran cantidad de lugares vacíos. Tocó la madera, pasando los dedos por la pesada capa de polvo que encontró. Los libros habían estado allí. Diez volúmenes: los Libros de la Oscuridad. Las notas privadas de Salazar Slytherin. Había numerosos huecos aparte de aquellos, en las estanterías de encima y de debajo. Aquella estantería había sufrido un pillaje extremo.

Se giró a mirar la pared opuesta. Era en la que menos libros se echaban en falta. Eso significaba que Riddle no había valorado la información que contenían. Y allí, justo en frente del estante vacío podía ver diez finos volúmenes cubiertos del polvo de mil años.

Con el corazón acelerado cruzó la habitación y tocó el primero de ellos, sacándolo de la estantería con reverencia. Al igual que el libro oscuro de su sueño, estaba cubierto de diseños extraños y retorcidos, aunque las tapas eran marrones en vez de negras. La escritura hizo que le diese vueltas la cabeza, pero se fue transformando en signos familiares. Parsel… el libro estaba escrito en lengua Parsel.

Miró el interior: Volumen 1 de las notas de Salazar Slytherin. Una disertación sobre las Artes Luminosas. Había diez en total, diez volúmenes que Riddle había dejado de lado por considerar irrelevantes. Los diez Libros de la Luz que podían tener la clave para contrarrestar la oscuridad que Riddle había elegido.

Sólo tardó un instante en sacar les diez libros y envolverlos en su capa de invisibilidad. Luego, tras una última mirada alrededor, dejó la cámara y cerró de nuevo con una orden susurrante. Tenía lo que había venido a buscar; sólo podía rezar por que fuese suficiente para salvar a aquellos que amaba de la oscuridad que sabía que se aproximaba.

----------

Cuando Severus Snape volvió a sus estancias se alarmó al descubrir que Harry ya no estaba en ellas. Un rápido vistazo a las habitaciones le mostró que la librería aún estaba desordenada, aunque Harry aparentemente había empezado a recoger los libros que había tirado en su arranque de furia. ¿Pero a dónde había ido?

Sabía que el chico esta enfadado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Lo cierto era es que no entendía las motivaciones del muchacho para la mitad de cosas que hacía. Cuando había empezado a contarle lo de Sonara Sinistra, Severus había asumido inicialmente que el chico le estaba contando que iba a aceptar su propuesta, o más raro todavía, que le estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. Su reacción de disgusto e indignación había sido a la vez sorprendente y bienvenida, puesto que no estaba demasiado seguro de poder hacerse a un lado y permanecer inactivo mientras su compañero vinculado le engañaba. No estaba muy seguro de por qué Harry se había enfurecido tanto, pero había algo obvio: los afectos de Sinistra no eran bien recibidas. Y aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer para calmar a su compañero vinculado, sabía perfectamente qué hacer con Sinistra.

Salió como una exhalación hacia las habitaciones de la mujer, llamando a su puerta hasta que ella le dejó entrar. Ella le miró con sorpresa, puesto que él solía evitar su compañía pese a su trayectoria común en Slytherin.

-¿Severus? –preguntó ella nerviosa, envolviéndose modestamente su esbelto cuerpo en la bata. Aunque por supuesto, él no era lo bastante joven como para tentar a una mujer como ella.

-Aléjate de Harry –le ordenó, yendo al grano. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon al oírle.

-Dudo que mis interacciones con…

-Escúchame, Sinistra –gruñó Severus por lo bajo-, tus atenciones no son bien recibidas. En cuanto descubrió qué era lo que querías, se sintió muy ofendido. Sólo pienso avisarte una vez, si te acercas a él de nuevo, será el último jovencito al que te insinúes. El resto huirán aullando horrorizados ante la mera idea de tocarte después de que consumas la poción que accidentalmente caerá un día en tu comida. Te garantizo que no habrá cura o glamour capaz de deshacer el daño que esa poción le hará a tu apariencia. ¿Está claro?

Ella había palidecido ahora, mirándole con miedo evidente. No era una amenaza vana viniendo de un Maestro en Pociones, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

-Cristalino –le aseguró ella, con voz tensa. Él asintió satisfecho y se volvió hacia la puerta. Pero por supuesto, ella también era Slytherin y no pudo evitar intentar sacar algo de aquella situación pese a la amenaza-. No creía que el chico te importase tanto –declaró. Severus sabía que había una pregunta implícita, y que ésta era una amenaza velada. Ella creía haber encontrado una vulnerabilidad en él que antes no había conocido.

-Sinistra –advirtió-. Ni te atrevas a pensarlo –y cerró con un portazo al salir.

¿Pero dónde estaba Harry ahora? Ya hacía mucho que había pasado la hora de irse a la cama para los estudiantes, y sabía que Harry ya había dado las buenas noches a Ron y Hermione. ¿Por qué motivo se había marchado de nuevo, dejando la librería revuelta? Empezó a recoger los libros, esperando encontrar una pista sobre por qué se había ido. ¿Habrían vuelto Lupin y Black de su última misión? Supuso que sería posible que le hubiesen contactado a través del flú.

También era probable que hubiese ido a la torre de Gryffindor. No tenía la menor idea sobre por qué Harry se había enfurecido tanto con él, pero quizás simplemente se había marchado para estar a solas, lejos de su compañía por una noche. Se preguntaba qué habría dicho que había hecho saltar al chico de aquella forma.

Sabía que los muggles tenían creencias distintas a las de los magos, pero considerando las circunstancias en las que se habían casado, ¿por qué la idea de la infidelidad había resultado tan aborrecible al muchacho? No es que fuese a quejarse al respecto. Aparte de la vergüenza y escándalo que habría traído a ambos si hubiese sido descuidado al respecto en público –y Merlín sabía que los Gryffindor siempre eran descuidados-, Severus no apreciaba mucho la idea de compartir a Harry con nadie.

Unas dos horas más tarde oyó la puerta abrirse, y Harry entró en la salita con la escoba en la mano. Por alguna extraña razón, el chico estaba sucio, como si hubiese estado escalando. Era cierto que había mucho barro cerca del campo de quidditch, pero no era posible que hubiese salido a volar a esas horas de la noche… ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde has estado? –inquirió cuando el chico hubo entrado. Harry parecía mucho más calmado que la última vez que Severus le había visto, pero de todas formas dio un brinco cuando le gritó.

-Fuera –respondió, sin insolencia pero con cierto grado de reserva que no le gustó a Severus. Estuvo a punto de quitarle puntos, pero se había prometido que no haría tal cosa en sus habitaciones privadas

-Ya veo –masculló a través de dientes apretados. Miró furioso al chico, deseando que le dijera a dónde había ido. Harry simplemente le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Después de un rato, el chico se revolvió y miró hacia otro lado.

-Me voy a la cama –gruñó, yendo hacia el dormitorio. Severus deseaba agarrarle y sacudirle hasta que le respondiera, pero sabía que no lograría nada con ello.

-La profesora Sinistra no volverá a molestarte –dijo en vez de ello. Esto detuvo a Harry, que se giró con una expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro. Severus frunció el ceño-. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no es cierto?

Harry asintió.

-¿Entonces no tengo que ir a verla el sábado? –sonaba tan terriblemente joven que Severus se odió a si mismo por los sentimientos posesivos que le inundaban.

-Nunca estuviste obligado a ello –replicó.

-Bien –respondió-. Gracias.

Severus asintió en respuesta.

-De nada –y con esto, miró en un frustrado silencio cómo Harry desaparecía por la puerta que conducía al dormitorio.

------------------------

NdA: No os preocupéis, Harry no mantendrá los libros ocultos mucho tiempo. De todas formas, es el único que los puede leer. Sí, los libros escritos en Parsel son otro cliché del fandom, ¡pero es un buen cliché!

¿Por qué motivo Voldemort ignoró esos libros? Simplemente, no tienen ningún interés para él. Voldemort sólo tiene una meta (que aún no vais a descubrir cuál es), y cualquier otra cosa no le interesa en absoluto.

Gracias a todos los que revisasteis lo de la clase de Astronomía. Ahora que lo decís, recuerdo que Harry compraba un telescopio en el primer libro, y tenía una clase a medianoche. No recuerdo si Sinistra era mencionada directamente como su profesora. ¿Quizás hay varios profesores de Astronomía? Aparece como tal en casi todas las webs (Vector aparentemente enseña Arithmancia). ¿Enseñaría sólo Astronomía avanzada…? Sea como sea, es un detalle menor, así que no voy a preocuparme mucho por ello. Espero que no moleste a nadie. Ahora que Snape se ha ocupado de ella, no volverá a cruzarse con Harry.

El próximo capítulo tendrá lugar un poco más adelante en el tiempo. Es una de mis partes favoritas, y trata las Navidades. Hay un retorno de Remus y Sirius (cosa siempre buena, en mi opinión), pero sobre todo trata cómo Harry va haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por incluir a Severus en su vida. Finalmente, se ha percatado de que está casado, de que el hombre es ahora familia suya, y sí, no sabe muy bien qué hacer con él de momento, pero al menos va a hacer el esfuerzo.

P.D.: Para los que habéis preguntado, sí, mi nombre es un guiño a Jane Austen. Es una de mis escritoras favoritas.


	22. Capítulo 22 Familia

Capítulo 22 – Familia

Para gran sorpresa de Severus, la vida con Harry era en realidad bastante agradable. Afortunadamente, el perro que Harry tenía por padrino y el lobo solían estar a menudo de misiones, así que tenía que tratar relativamente poco con su enemigo de infancia. En cuanto a Potter… aunque en ocasiones chocaban sus temperamentos, y en otras se encontraba reaccionando con dificultad a la creciente atracción que sentía por el joven que compartía su lecho, también descubrió que había llegado a apreciar su compañía durante aquellas horas en las que ambos trabajaban juntos en sus tareas cotidianas. Con la intimidad creciente, Harry se sentía lo bastante cómodo como para hablar más y más con él, y aunque trataba de no dejar translucir demasiado en aquellas conversaciones, Severus se encontró con que cada vez las apreciaba más. Había vivido una vida notoriamente aislada hasta la fecha, y con aquel contacto nuevo que le habían obligado a tener, empezó a darse cuenta de lo solo que había estado durante buena parte de ella. Incluso el añadido de la lechuza Hedwig, que se había acostumbrado a observarle por la mañana desde una percha junto al fuego, era un cambio agradable.

De la guerra llegaban pocas noticias, pese a que Severus compartía asiento durante los partidos de quidditch con padres de Slytherins que odiaban al buscador Gryffindor. El día que Harry había arrebatado el Ojo de Odín a Voldemort muchos padres de alumnos habían perdido la vida; sentarse junto a sus cónyuges durante el juego ahora que sus lealtades ya no estaban ocultas, mientras miraban cómo el chico que había traído tanta amargura a sus vidas vencía al equipo de su casa, se transformó en una experiencia enervante. No obstante, Albus se aseguró de asistir a todos los partidos; con él venían todos los profesores de Hogwarts y numerosos miembros de la Orden también, así que no llegó la sangre al río; lo más amenazador fue alguna bludger errante.

Sin embargo, vivir con Harry también implicaba vivir con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. No fue hasta bien entrado octubre que Harry empezó a invitar a sus amigos a las habitaciones privadas de ambos para estudiar hasta tarde. Puesto que Severus sabía que estaban trabajando en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –el profesor de este año era tan malo como el anterior-, no vio motivo para detenerles. Ya había felicitado a Hermione por la investigación que había realizado para ayudar a Harry; sabía que esas sesiones habían salvado su vida más de una vez. Difícilmente podía protestar cuando le pidieron permiso para usar su librería privada, algo a lo que técnicamente Harry tenía pleno derecho. Sus habitaciones eran también las de Harry, le gustase o no.

Asombrosamente, descubrió que no le molestaba la compañía de los dos Gryffindors tampoco. Granger era asombrosamente inteligente, y las pocas veces que le hacía una pregunta sobre algo que no entendía, se había impresionado por su dominio de la teoría mágica. Y aunque encontraba la presencia de Ron Weasley algo fastidiosa, tenía que admitir que tenía un gran sentido del humor y una sorprendente capacidad para la estrategia. En un par de ocasiones le vio jugar al ajedrez mágico con Harry, y le impresionó la rapidez con la que había vencido al joven moreno.

Cuando Harry se le acercó una tarde de diciembre con gesto pensativo, Severus se preocupó al principio pensando que algo podía haber alterado el tranquilo día a día de los últimos meses. Se había sentado junto al fuego, leyendo un nuevo libro de pociones, cuando Harry entró en las estancias solo y se sentó frente a él en la silla que se había convertido en suya durante las semanas transcurridas.

-¿Algo va mal? –preguntó Severus al darse cuenta de que Harry le estaba mirando fijamente.

-No –respondió rápidamente Harry, y luego se removió incómodo-. Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre Navidades.

Navidades: una fiesta a la que Severus daba escasa importancia. Su familia, por supuesto, celebraba los distintos ritos por solsticio, pero como aquella fiesta en concreto era época familiar, Severus le había perdido la práctica. No había sido una época feliz cuando él era un niño, aunque recordaba algunas tardes agradables con su hermana. Desde que se había emancipado no había hecho nada para festejarlo, aunque supuso que ahora debería al menos realizar una visita a su hermana. Julius, bajo el dominio de la maldición de Severus, no le hablaba. Claudius y Marcellus también sufrían poderosos hechizos de control, pero sobre todo estaban furiosos porque no había abierto la Mansión Snape. Suponía que en algún momento debería hacerlo, pero era algo que podía esperar a que no estuviese tan ocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellas? –inquirió Severus. Sin duda Harry tendría alguna ridícula idea Gryffindor sobre árboles, regalos y juegos típicos de Yule. Sabía por Albus que los Weasley querían que Harry pasara las vacaciones con ellos en la Madriguera; seguramente el chico acabaría de oírlo.

-Los Weasley me han invitado a la Madriguera estas vacaciones –explicó Harry, corroborando su idea. Miró a Snape, expectante. Severus frunció el ceño: ése era el problema de estar casado con alguien tan joven.

-¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para ir?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa dubitativa.

-Supongo –admitió, inseguro e incómodo. Severus supuso que pedir cosas no debía ser algo muy habitual para Harry. Podía imaginar muy bien la reacción de los Dursleys si les hiciese cualquier petición. Ahora parecía que esperase que Severus le prohibiese ir, y él estuviese preparando los argumentos necesarios para hacerle cambiar de idea.

-Harry –suspiró-, ya te dije hace tiempo que no soy ni tu padre ni tu tutor. Soy tu compañero vinculado. No necesitas mi permiso para pasar estas vacaciones como creas conveniente. Sin embargo, considerando quién eres, sería mejor que te aseguraras de que tu estancia es lo más segura posible.

El chico pareció desconcertado por su respuesta.

-Oh –pestañeó-. Eso… ¿quiere decir que no te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? –Severus frunció el ceño-. No importa si me molesta o no. Albus ya me ha hablado del tema: ha puesto barreras de seguridad extra en la Madriguera, y todos los mayores de los Weasley estarán allí, además de tu padrino y Lupin. Mientras no hagas nada tan alocado como dedicarte a vagar solo, estarás bastante a salvo. Puedo confiar en no te pondrás en peligro, ¿verdad?

-No lo haré –le aseguró el chico, casi exultante por la ilusión que sentía. No cabía duda de que había supuesto que aquella conversación sería muy distinta de como había resultado. Había un brillo en su mirada que rara vez había visto Severus, como si ya le hubiesen entregado aquellos ridículos regalos de Yule-. ¡Gracias!

-No me lo agradezcas –Severus se encogió de hombros-. Dáselas a los Weasley y al Director –volvió su atención al manual que estaba leyendo, preguntándose súbitamente cómo iba a soportar el silencio durante las dos semanas que iba a durar la ausencia de Harry. Le sorprendió percatarse de que no le apetecía nada quedarse solo aquellas vacaciones.

El chico había saltado de su asiento y corrido hacia la puerta, sin duda para informar a Weasley de que podía unírseles durante las navidades. Se detuvo junto a la puerta, sin embargo, y volvió el rostro hacia Severus.

-¿Severus? –preguntó, dubitativo.

Severus alzó la mirada, con un extraño estremecimiento al oír su nombre. Pese a que habían pasado algunos meses desde que comenzara a hacerlo, todavía le sorprendía cuando Harry le llamaba así. Sólo había unas cuantas personas en el mundo que le llamasen por su nombre propio; había algo muy íntimo en el hecho de que Harry lo hiciera, como si fuese casi ilícito. Aquellos ojos verdes le estaban contemplando con una expresión extraña, a través de las gafas.

-Los Weasley nos han invitado a los dos, ¿sabes? –le informó el chico. Severus parpadeó, atónito ante la idea.

-¿A ambos?

Harry asintió:

-La señora Weasley extendió la invitación explícitamente para incluirte a ti.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer yo durante dos semanas en la Madriguera? –preguntó Severus con incredulidad. Sin duda el chico no estaba sugiriendo que le acompañase, ¿verdad? No se podía imaginar a Severus jugando a las cartas explosivas con Ron y los gemelos durante dos semanas, o al quidditch en la nieve del patio trasero. El chico se sonrojó, avergonzado.

-Me refería únicamente por Navidad –corrigió-. Ya sé que estarás muy ocupado con el trabajo, preparando cursos durante las vacaciones. Quería decir por Navidad. Podrías venir en Nochebuena y quedarte a dormir… Comer con todos en Navidad.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Severus le miró fijamente, percatándose de cómo se le encendían las mejillas y le brillaban los ojos. Harry se mordía el labio inferior de forma que delataba su ansiedad. ¿Acaso temía que Severus accediese y le arruinara las vacaciones?

-Por favor –dijo el chico, sorprendiéndole. ¿Por favor? ¿Quería que dijese que sí? Severus le miró incrédulo-. Es Navidad –continuó el chico, con tono zalamero. ¡Merlín, el joven quería realmente que fuera! -. Por favor, dime que vendrás.

-Por qué diablos… -empezó a decir Severus.

-Somos familia ahora –le cortó Harry, y esta vez había súplica en su voz. Había esperanza ardiendo en sus ojos, esperanza y cautela, como si temiese que le rechazase por pedirle aquello, o por declarar tal hecho. Severus trató de imaginar cómo debían haber sido las vacaciones de invierno del chico antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Si los Dursleys eran abusivos con él el resto del año, ¿cuánto peor debía ser cuando llegaba la celebración en la que se suponía que las familias tenían que estar unidas? ¿Estaba el chico tan desesperado por ser parte de una familia que estaba dispuesto a soportar incluso a alguien que obviamente no le gustaba en lo más mínimo? Severus no sabía muy bien cómo responder. Harry dio un paso hacia él, tímido y ansioso, cosa curiosa en alguien tan valiente-. Mira –suspiró Harry-, sé que no te gusta… -se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo-. Bueno, que no te gusto yo, o… los Weasley, o Sirius o Remus, las Navidades o… -suspiró de nuevo, súbitamente derrotado-. Creo… -se encogió de hombros, desamparado, como si se diese repentina cuenta de la petición tan ridícula que había hecho. Miró hacia Severus, y éste vio la misma súplica en sus ojos. Por alguna razón, Harry quería de verdad que viniese por Navidad. Se descubrió incapaz de rechazar su ruego. Por supuesto, honestamente, no odiaba la idea. Podía no estar tan mal compartir las fiestas con Harry, aunque eso significase tener que soportar también al resto.

-Empiezo a encontrarte más o menos tolerable –concedió, acortando la larga lista de cosas que Harry pensaba que no le gustaban. Los ojos del chico se iluminaron como el sol, dejándole sin aliento.

-Entonces, ¿vendrás? –exclamó esperanzado. Severus vio imposible rehusar ya.

-Supongo que puedo soportar las molestias un día o dos –repuso. La sonrisa de Harry pareció iluminar el cuarto entero.

-¡Gracias! –soltó alegremente, y luego se giró y salió a la carrera, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Maestro de Pociones mirando cómo marchaba.

---------------------

Harry se sentó en la cama de Neville y miró a Ron recoger y preparar el baúl para el viaje de vuelta a la Madriguera. Las cosas de Harry ya estaban listas en la sala común, donde la profesora McGonagall había prometido encontrarse con ellos y llevarles un trasladador que les llevaría directos al salón de los Weasley. Normalmente no tenía oportunidad de ir a ningún lado durante las vacaciones, y Harry estaba ilusionado ante las dos semanas que tenían por delante. Era la primera vez en años que se emocionaba por la mera idea de la Navidad.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas invitado, Harry! –protestaba Ron mientras arrojaba cosas a la buena de Dios en el interior del baúl.

-Ya te he dicho que le invitó tu madre –repuso Harry. Ron estaba horrorizado ante la idea de tener al profesor Snape en casa por Navidad. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Harry, por su parte, estaba contento de que el hombre hubiese accedido a unirse a ellos. Durante los pasados meses se había llegado a encariñar mucho con el hombre, ahora que habían conseguido sobrepasar los malhumores y peleas constantes. Harry empezaba a apreciar su sentido del humor y su ingenio, aunque no estaba preparado para decirle tal cosa a Ron. Tampoco le había gustado la idea de imaginar al hombre pasando las vacaciones en solitario. Sabía que, pese a la reunión familiar de Septiembre, las relaciones seguían tirantes entre Severus y el resto de Snapes. Dudaba que el hombre se les uniese por Navidad. Su hermana era la única con la que tenía contacto, pero Harry presentía que también había tensión en aquella relación, debido sobre todo al esposo de Diana.

-Bien, entonces ¡no puedo creer que mi madre le haya invitado! –gruñó Ron-. Y tú no tenías por qué decírselo, ¿sabes?

-Venga, Ron, déjalo estar –suspiró Harry-. No es tan malo una vez le conoces. No olvides que podría ser peor.

-¿Peor? –inquirió Ron-. ¿Cómo podría ser peor?

-Bueno, para empezar podría estar casado contigo o con Hermione, en vez del profesor Snape –le recordó Harry con suavidad. Ron se quedó en blanco ante esto, estremeciéndose ante la idea.

-En eso tienes razón…

-Gracias –repuso Harry con ligera burla. Ron alzó la vista al cielo.

-Ya sabes que no iba con segundas, Harry –rezongó-. Es sólo que, ya sabes…

-Sí, ya lo sé –se rió Harry-. Sólo son dos días, Ron. Nadie debería pasar la Navidad solo. Además, tendremos el resto de las vacaciones para nosotros solos. Será como en los viejos tiempos. Y Remus y Sirius también estarán. ¡Será genial!

-Eso es cierto –Ron cerró el baúl-. Bueno, me comportaré. ¡Pero que no duerma en mi cuarto!

Harry se rió y ayudó a su amigo a llevar el equipaje a la sala común, en la que ya aguardaban Ginny y Hermione. El resto de la torre estaba vacía: los otros estudiantes se habían marchado de mañana, para coger el tren que les llevaría a casa. Eran los últimos debido a las medidas extra de seguridad que debían envolver a Harry. Viajaban por trasladador en vez de en el expreso de Hogwarts porque incluso el Ministerio había aceptado que ya no era un medio de transporte seguro para Harry Potter.

-¿Está todo el mundo preparado? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall al entrar por la puerta del retrato. Tenía en la mano una manopla vieja. Miró alrededor, tomando nota de los cuatro estudiantes con sus cuatro baúles-. El trasladador se activará en cinco minutos, así que espero que se hayan acordado de llevar todo lo necesario. Les dejará directamente en el salón de la Madriguera.

-Todos listos, profesora –respondieron los cuatro estudiantes.

-¿Has informado a tus padres, Hermione? –preguntó McGonagall de forma innecesaria. Hermione había hecho sus preparativos para las vacaciones un mes antes. Harry no dudaba de que había avisado a sus padres de inmediato.

-Sí, profesora –replicó Hermione educadamente-. Se nos unirán más tarde.

-Excelente –la mujer asintió, justo en el momento en que la puerta del retrato se abría una segunda vez para dar paso al profesor Snape. Harry se levantó rápidamente, preguntándose por qué motivo estaría Severus allí. Los otros se giraron hacia él, con la sorpresa evidente en los rostros. Ninguno de ellos había visto al profesor Snape en la sala común de Gryffindor antes.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Harry inseguro, pensando que quizás le iba a decir que no podía marcharse al final. Enfrentado a cinco Gryffindors en una habitación decorada en rojo y oro, una expresión desdeñosa muy familiar cruzó los rasgos de Snape. Pero en vez de lanzarse a insultar como en otras ocasiones, simplemente tendió la mano hacia Harry, en la que sostenía una capa pesada, forrada de piel.

-Te has dejado el abrigo –le dijo-. Hace frío fuera.

Por un segundo Harry se quedó sin palabras. Era algo tan sorprendentemente afectuoso, como lo que haría una madre demasiado preocupada por su hijo pequeño… Dubitativo, tomó el abrigo de manos de Severus.

-Gracias –sonrió, atónito.

-De nada –resopló Snape. Sus palabras traicionaban la expresión que usaba. Echó un vistazo en torno a él, a las caras pasmadas que le rodeaban en aquella habitación, y luego le hizo una ligera inclinación a Harry, tieso como un palo-. Diviértete –añadió bruscamente antes de volverse y salir tan veloz como había entrado. Harry miró a los demás: incluso McGonagall le miraba con sorpresa. Se encogió de hombros, desconcertado.

-Uh… -musitó Ron-, debe ser el espíritu navideño.

-O el del whisky -murmuró la profesora McGonagall por lo bajo-. Tanto da, coged vuestros equipajes y tocad el trasladador –tendió la manopla a Harry, mientras todos ellos agarraban sus baúles. Los demás tocaron la prenda con un dedo, y segundos más tardes se sintieron lanzados a través de Escocia, hasta ser depositados, a salvo, en el corazón de la Madriguera.

-----------------------------

NdA: Harry se va a la Madriguera por vacaciones. Descubriréis qué ha hecho con los libros, y cómo va la relación entre Remus y Sirius. Harry tiene que descubrir algunas cosas más sobre el mundo mágico, y Severus intentará adaptarse a los Weasleys…

---

NdT: he dejado el término Yule (pese a que en algunos diccionarios lo traducen como Navidad) porque, en realidad, no coincide con la Navidad cristiana en significado (aunque normalmente lo haga en fechas). Es una fiesta pre-cristiana asociada a árboles, regalos, velas y muérdago (seguro que más de uno conoce la tradición de los besos bajo el muérdago, tan inglesa, y que se incorporó a la Navidad). Hay algunas diferencias entre ambas fiestas: Yule no es la celebración del nacimiento de Cristo, sino un rito muy anterior, de origen germánico, o eso da a entender la procedencia del término en sí, que celebra el solsticio de invierno. Por lo que parece, algunas tribus de Islandia lo celebraban en la Antigüedad con sacrificios humanos de esclavos, cada nueve años, o de cerdos. Algunas leyendas dicen que, originalmente, los árboles de Yule se adornaban con los intestinos de los enemigos, y de ahí vendrían las inofensivas guirnaldas navideñas que utilizamos hoy día. Se quemaba el tronco de Yule, se hacían juramentos sobre la sangre de los sacrificios (ya fuesen humanos o animales), y en algunos casos aquellos que se besaban bajo el muérdago quedaban prometidos.

La Iglesia prohibió la celebración de Yule al asentarse, pero muchas de sus tradiciones (las más inofensivas, si os fijáis) se han mantenido o transformado.

Hay una referencia que tuve que buscar y no logré encontrar; cuando Ron dice "debe ser el espíritu de la Navidad", la profesora McGonnagall contesta: "o el del Viejo Ogden". No he logrado encontrar el significado de eso, así que la traducción "o el de whisky" (que es bebida "espirituosa") me pareció que guardaba un poco el sentido general. Si alguien sabe a qué se refería la autora original, agradeceré la aclaración. No me gusta dejar cosas adaptadas a las bravas. Busqué en el diccionario, en la wikipedia, en google a ver si aparecía como locución, pedí ayuda a cuatro personas, pero nadie me lo ha sabido aclarar… Así que si me podéis decir qué significa, lo agradeceré. De momento, así se queda, y espero que os guste mi adaptación, aunque sea libre.

¡Un saludo, y feliz 2008!


	23. Capítulo 23 Lobos

Capítulo 23 Lobos

Molly Weasley les estaba esperando cuando aterrizaron. Tan pronto como aparecieron, fueron envueltos por un cálido abrazo. La mujer se apresuró a dar la vuelta a la habitación dándoles la bienvenida uno por uno, tan entusiasmada al ver a Harry y Hermione como lo estaba de ver a sus propios hijos. Los gemelos se les unieron instantes después, y entre todos consiguieron arrastrar los baúles a los dormitorios respectivos. Harry dormía con Ron, mientras que Hermione lo hacía con Ginny. Molly ya estaba dándole vueltas a cómo instalar al resto cuando todos llegasen.

-Creo que voy a poner a Percy con los gemelos, así el profesor Snape podrá estar en su cuarto –informó Molly a Harry-. Y Charlie se tendrá que instalar con Bill, así tendré espacio para Remus y Sirius… ¿crees que les molestará tener que estar tan apretujados? –parecía preocupada por la idea. Harry contuvo la risa ante la idea.

-Seguro que será perfecto –le dijo. Los dos le habían escrito con regularidad; hasta donde había podido leer, no había habido cambios en su relación, aunque Sirius no perdía la esperanza. Estaba seguro de que al menos él no se quejaría de aquel arreglo. Si Remus lo hacía, Sirius siempre podía dormir en el sofá en forma de perro, algo que ya había hecho habitualmente en el pasado. Tal y como estaban las cosas, tenía una sorpresa para ambos hombres que esperaba que les hiciese la vida más sencilla a ambos. No podía esperar a verles.

-No puedo creer que te casaras con el profesor Snape, Harry –exclamó Fred, mientras él y George depositaban los baúles en el dormitorio de Ron.

-¿Qué tal es, compañero? –preguntó George fingiendo horror-. ¿Te envenena cada noche con sus pociones apestosas?

-No te preocupes, Harry –continuó Fred-. Tenemos todo tipo de productos nuevos para probar en él cuando llegue.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! –protestó Harry, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Sí, chicos –corroboró Ron-. Imaginaos la horrible venganza que se tomaría en Harry si os pasáis mucho.

Los dos gemelos se estremecieron.

-No me refería a eso –exclamó Harry exasperado, recolocándose las gafas nariz arriba con firmeza-. Ya fue bastante complicado lograr que accediese a venir por Navidad… Si le fastidiáis, nunca volverá a hacerlo.

Los tres chicos Weasley detuvieron sus actividades y miraron a Harry, confuses.

-Eh, Harry… -empezó a decir Ron-, eso no sería… uhm… bueno?

Harry alzó la vista al techo, molesto.

-No, venga, fiaos de mí por una vez… Ha sido agradable conmigo. Prefiero seguir llevándome bien con él antes que volver a cómo estaban las cosas antes. Es… bueno, él es… ya sabéis…

-¿Agradable? –preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-Sí –asintió Harry-. Confiad en mí, ¿vale?

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí, confusos, y luego se encogieron de hombros:

-Si tú lo dices, Harry… -dijeron.

-¡Harry! –dos pelirrojos más entraron a empujones en el diminuto cuarto de Ron, y segundos más tarde Harry se encontró siendo abrazado de forma entusiasta por Bill y Charlie a la vez. Saludaron a Ron también, pero ambos parecían mucho más interesados en la alianza dorada que Harry llevaba en su dedo.

-Por lo que he oído, un poco más y te casas con uno de nosotros –bromeó Charlie. Harry se encontró sonrojándose ante la idea. Se preguntó si su vida sería muy distinta en caso de haberse casado con Bill o Charlie.

-Bueno…

-Por todos los diablos, un poco más y se casa conmigo –les dijo Ron-. Estábamos desesperados por encontrar a alguien.

-¿Pero Snape? –exclamó Charlie-. ¡Yo sería una opción mucho mejor que Snape!

-¿Pero qué dices? –le cortó Bill-. Yo sería el mejor, sin parangón. Tú te olvidarías de tu flamante compañero vinculado en cuanto vieses el siguiente dragón. Al menos yo le dedicaría toda la atención debida.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? –protestó uno de los gemelos-. Tenemos la edad requerida, y estamos mucho más próximos a Harry.

-Por no mencionar –añadió el otro gemelo- que tendría un dos por uno.

-Sí, si uno no está por ahí, el otro podría cubrirle y Harry ni se daría cuenta.

-Tal vez Harry podría dejar a Snape y escoger a uno de nosotros en su lugar –asintió Charlie. Los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron hacia él con expresión determinada-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry? –dijeron al unísono. Harry les miró boquiabierto, sonrojado y nervioso, no muy seguro de cómo debía responder.

-Yo… eh… -tartamudeó, sólo para encontrarse sonrojándose violentamente un segundo más tarde cuando los cuatro se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Le abrazaron entre todos, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Sólo te tomamos el pelo, Harry –le aseguraron los gemelos.

-Mientras Snape no te envenene, supondremos que las cosas van bien –añadió Charlie. Harry se rió un poco, echando una mirada negra a Ron por no avisarle.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo –gruñó Ron, y Harry entendió que así le solían tratar sus hermanos.

Se pasaron el día jugando en el patio pese al frío. Se abrigaron con cálidas chaquetas y gruesos guantes, e hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve, con los gemelos aderezando las cosas mediante el añadido de algunos de sus productos. Fue particularmente interesante un polvo que, cuando se echaba sobre una bola de nieve, la convertía en un dragón volador. Ser perseguido por un dragón de nieve era mil veces más divertido que recibir una bola de nieve en la cara.

Cuando se hizo de noche, algo que ocurría muy rápido en las breves tardes de diciembre, los chicos volvieron a la casa para calentarse. Ante la insistencia de Arthur, pasaron por sus cuartos para cambiarse por ropas más cálidas para poder decorar el exterior de la casa con luces de hada. Como la temperatura bajó brutalmente, Harry se vistió el pesado abrigo de invierno que Severus le había traído antes de que saliera aquella tarde. Mientras cerraba los cierres de plata que lo sostenían, se dio cuenta de que había algo pesado en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Metió la mano allí para sacar una pequeña caja de cuero. Dentro había varios viales de una dosis cada uno, llenos de un líquido de azul oscuro. Al verlos los reconoció enseguida. Aquello le llenó de satisfacción y placer.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad al ver a Harry mirando fijamente el contenedor de cuero.

-Pócima para dormir sin soñar –respondió Harry con una sonrisa estúpida-. Me olvidé de pedir que me diera dosis para llevar. Parece que Severus se acordó por mí.

Ron no dijo nada por un momento, pero un gesto extraño marcó su rostro. Harry le miró con curiosidad. Sabía que tanto Ron como Hermione le habían oído referirse a Severus por su nombre propio con anterioridad, así que dudaba que fuese aquello lo que le hubiera sobresaltado. Sin duda debía estar sorprendido por aquel gesto de amabilidad en el habitualmente arisco Maestro en Pociones. Pero Ron no estaba pensando en aquello.

-¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas, Harry? –le preguntó con suavidad. Harry suspiró.

-No son tan malas, Ron.

-Harry, solías lanzar un hechizo de silencio en tu cama cada noche –le recordó Ron-. Solemos bromear sobre por qué Seamus o Dean podían necesitarlos, pero siempre he sabido que tú lo hacías para acallar tus gritos. Todos lo sabíamos, Harry. Simplemente no sabíamos qué hacer para ayudarte.

Harry miró a su amigo, sorprendido. No sabía que había sido tan transparente… o quizás no había esperado que sus amigos de Gryffindor fuesen tan observadores. Era culpable de subestimarlos en ocasiones.

-No me gusta hablar de ello –admitió prudentemente.

-Puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes? –le dijo Ron-. Ya sé que no soy el chico más sensible del mundo, y sé que no entiendo las cosas como Hermione lo hace. Pero siempre escucharé cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir.

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para el desagradable tirón que sentía en su corazón.

-Gracias, Ron –le sonrió. Ron le devolvió el gesto, algo inseguro al descubrir que habían estado compartiendo un momento sentimental. Hizo un gesto hacia la caja de cuero.

-Sí –repuso Harry-. Me hace una especialmente para mí ahora, que sólo permite que tenga sueños tranquilos. Lo tomo casi cada noche.

-Supongo que es lo bueno de tener un Maestro en Pociones en la familia –sonrió ampliamente Ron.

-Eso es lo que él me dijo –admitió Harry.

Oyeron cómo los gemelos les llamaban desde abajo, metiéndoles prisa. Harry dejó la caja con cuidado en su baúl, donde pudiese encontrarla cuando la necesitara. Luego los dos se apresuraron en bajar para ayudar al Señor Weasley a colocar las encantadas luces de hada en el exterior.

Harry nunca había permanecido mucho tiempo en la Madriguera con anterioridad, pero los siguientes días fueron tan alocados con tanta gente en la familia como se había imaginado que serían. Aunque Harry estaba algo apabullado ante tanto Weasley, descubrió que adoraba cada minuto que pasaba allí. Él y Ron se pasaron la primera noche teniendo una conversación en susurros hasta bien tarde, tal y como solían hacer en la torre de Gryffindor; era algo que Harry había echado en falta en las mazmorras. Pero, curiosamente, encontró que también añoraba la presencia de Snape en la cama a su lado. Se había acostumbrado a compartir el enorme lecho de las mazmorras, y se sentía poco cómodo al estar solo de nuevo. Si no por otra cosa, el tener a alguien a su lado que era fuerte y poderoso le había dado una sensación de seguridad que nunca había tenido antes. Sabía que si algo le ocurría durante la noche, Snape sería capaz de hacerse cargo de ello. No pudo evitar pensar, sin embargo, que seguramente Snape se alegraría de tener su cama para él solo de nuevo.

Remus y Sirius llegaron unos días más tarde y Harry les dio la bienvenida con alegría, abrazándoles a ambos tal y como llegaron del frío exterior. Los dos parecían cansados y, en cierto modo, gastados de cualquiera que fuese la misión a la que Dumbledore les había enviado, aunque unas cuantas buenas comidas a cargo de Molly Weasley pronto les pusieron en forma de nuevo. Pese a su demacrado estado al llegar, ambos estaban muy felices de ver a Harry y se sintieron muy complacidos al poder pasar algo de tiempo relajándose con todos los demás, olvidándose de los problemas del mundo por unos breves días.

Harry se percató de que, por la forma en que reaccionaban el uno al otro, Sirius había hecho pocos avances en su misión de cortejar y ganar a Remus Lupin. Sospechaba, no obstante, que se debía sobre todo a lo ocupados que habían estado ambos, más que a una auténtica resistencia por parte del reluctante hombre lobo. En todo caso, Remus parecía halagado por las atenciones de Sirius, si bien algo cauteloso.

Por desgracia, aquella relación sufrió un retroceso importante cuando Fleur Delacour, que estaba saliendo con Bill, pasó por allí para desear a todo el mundo una feliz Navidad. Aunque Sirius, debido a la necesidad de secreto que tenía, había recuperado su forma de Animago, seguía siendo afectado por la hermosa joven Veela. Arthur y Remus eran los únicos que parecían tener algún tipo de inmunidad contra sus encantos.

Harry se encontró observando con cierta diversión cómo los Weasley se afanaban por atraer la atención de la guapa Veela. Desde luego, encontraba a Fleur bellísima, pero no tenía el mismo efecto en él que en los demás. Incluso en cuarto año se había percatado de que su reacción no había sido la misma que la de sus compañeros de clase. De todas formas le parecía divertido ver cómo los demás la miraban con expresiones bobaliconas. La chica no era Veela completa, no inspiraba la locura que una Veela de verdad provocaba. Sin embargo, era obvio que los hombres que estaban en el cuarto con ella la encontraban sumamente interesante.

Vio cómo Ginny y Molly alzaban la vista al cielo con disgusto, mientras que Hermione, tras lanzar a Ron unas cuantas miradas de furia aterradora, abandonaba a los hombres para unirse a Molly en la cocina. Remus, tras saludar educadamente a Fleur, se retiró al rincón y miró molesto como cierto perro algo desastrado movía la cola con entusiasmo y miraba con adoración a la Veela, mientras ésta se emocionaba con el "dulce cachogo" y le rascaba tras las orejas. Sirius estaba tan feliz ante la atención que recibía que ni se percató de que Remus dejaba la casa para tomar el aire frío del exterior.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry siguió a Remus. El hombre estaba de pie en el extremo más alejado del porche, mirando pensativo al cielo gris. Una nueva tormenta de nieve acechaba.

-¿Estás bien, Remus? –preguntó Harry con suavidad. Remus se giro a mirarle y por un momento le dio la impression de que los amables ojos color ámbar del hombre relucían amarillos en la luz helada. Los de Harry se agrandaron tras sus gruesas gafas. El hombre lobo le dio la espalda rápidamente.

-Estoy bien, Harry –dijo en tono tenso.

-Ella es Veela –explicó, por si acaso el hombre lobo lo ignoraba. Estaba casi seguro de que Remus nunca había visto a Fleur antes, aunque seguramente habría oído algo de ella a causa del Torneo de los Tres Magos-. Ellos no pueden evitarlo.

-Es medio Veela –corrigió Remus-. Los hombres lobo tenemos un sentido del olfato muy fino. Y respecto a que no puedan evitarlo… Podrían si quisieran. No está afectandoos ni a Arthur ni a ti.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No sé por qué. En realidad, a mí nunca me ha afectado. Y supongo que Arthur simplemente está… -casi añadió "demasiado enamorado de su mujer para darse cuenta siquiera de ella" cuando se dio cuenta de que eso sería bastante condenatorio en relación a la conducta que tenía Sirius.

-Sí, Arthur está –asintió Remus pese a que Harry no había acabado su frase.

-Quiero decir que… -Harry intentó continuar, y Remus suspiró.

-Sirius no sufre el efecto del encanto Veela tampoco –le dijo el hombre lobo-. Es un mago demasiado poderoso para ello, y de todas formas en su forma de Animago no tendría ningún efecto en él. Sólo está actuando así porque le divierte. Le encanta ser el centro de atención, y para colmo le entusiasma el hecho de que una bella mujer le esté acariciando mientras el resto de hombres son ignorados por ella.

-Pero te pone celoso igualmente –dijo Harry en voz baja. Remus levantó la vista, sobresaltado, y luego, sorprendentemente, se sonrojó incómodo.

-Cómo has…

-Veo cómo os miráis –le dijo Harry-. Y la forma en que coquetea contigo es bastante obvia… casi no te quita las manos de encima. Por no hablar de las indirectas constantes.

-¿No te molesta? –preguntó Remus tentativo.

-Claro que no –le aseguró Harry-. Me parece genial. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

Remus se encogió de hombros al oírle.

-No sé qué decirte –murmuró.

-Te gusta, ¿no? –insistió Harry.

-Es bastante más complicado –le dijo Remus con una mirada triste.

-Porque eres un hombre lobo –Harry asintió-. Lo sé. Y Sirius también lo sabe.

Remus echó un vistazo enojado hacia la casa.

-Si realmente lo entendiera no estaría ahí haciendo el tonto. No tiene ni idea de lo duro que es contener los instintos territoriales del lobo. Ella es una chica dulce e inocente, muy enamorada de Bill Weasley, pero soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea entrar ahí y arrancarle las manos por atreverse a tocar a Sirius.

Sus palabras confirmaron algo que Harry sospechaba y que explicaba aquel fulgor amarillo que había captado en los ojos del hombre. Remus podía ser una de las personas más calmadas y amables del mundo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había una bestia atrapada en su interior.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que Sirius puede estar actuando así por eso mismo? –musitó. Remus le miró atónito.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Remus, confía en ti implícitamente. Sabe que nunca herirías a nadie, que no vas a dejar actuar al lobo. Por Dios, incluso aquella primera noche en que os volvísteis a encontrar y te convertiste en un lobo delante de todos, lo primero que hizo fue intentar hablarte. Pese a que sabía que no te habías tomado tu poción, dijo que confiaba en el corazón del hombre que residía en tu interior. Tienes razón, sin embargo: a Sirius le encanta ser el centro de atención. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que puede estar intentando ponerte celoso para que le des el trato que Fleur le está dando ahora mismo?

Remus pareció sobresaltarse ante la idea.

-Harry, no es bueno poner celoso a un hombre lobo. No sabemos sobreponernos. Podemos estar calmados, y podemos estar furibundos. No hay término medio.

-No he dicho que fuese una Buena idea –concedió Harry-. Pero estamos hablando de Sirius. Es impulsivo. Dale una oportunidad, al final madurará. Eventualmente.

Remus le sonrió afectuosamente

-¿Sabes lo curioso? Hablas igual que James cuando tenía uno de sus momentos más adultos. Era muy bueno dando consejos.

Harry sonrió, complacido.

-Déjame adivinar… era muy malo aceptando consejos, no obstante.

-Fatal –Remus se rió-. Lo que sospecho que es el motivo por el cual tardó casi siete años en conseguir que tu madre le hablara siquiera.

Oyeron la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, y un momento más tarde un enorme perro negro salió al trote, mirando alrededor con gesto esperanzado. Empezó a mover la cola demostrando su felicidad al ver a Remus y a Harry, aunque a Harry le pareció notar una leve vergüenza o disculpa en la forma en que inclinaba las orejas al acercarse a los dos.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma –gruñó Remus, con voz lo bastante baja como parecer un rugido. Canuto se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirándoles esperanzado. Su cola golpeteaba animosamente contra el suelo de madera-. ¿Te ha gustado conocer a Fleur? –preguntó Remus con un tono falsamente suave. La cola del perro se empezó a mover de forma más lenta, aunque sus orejas se alzaron con curiosidad-. Sí, estoy seguro –Remus suspiró. Dio unas palmaditas a Harry en el hombro-. Voy a dar una vuelta. Volveré en un rato –y con estas palabras bajó del porche y se dirigió hacia el campo. Canuto le siguió con la mirada, con gesto contrito.

-Síguele –siseó Harry. Las orejas de Canuto se alzaron de inmediato y miró a Harry. Él alzó la vista al cielo-. Por Dios, no tienes remedio. Síguele. Se supone que eres el mejor amigo del hombre… ¡Ve y demuéstralo!

Canuto no necesitaba más estímulos. Con un ladrido entusiasta se lanzó a la carrera a través del campo para alcanzar la figura de Remus, que se alejaba. Se frotó contra sus piernas cuando llegó a su lado y danzó a su alrededor, sobre la nieve, ladrando alegremente como si estuviese jugando a un juego maravilloso.

Remus le miró mal por un instante, y luego Harry vio cómo sacudía la cabeza y sonreía ante la actitud del perro. Para sorpresa del chico, Remus se agachó y cogió un trozo de madera del suelo, que luego arrojó. Canuto corrió en su búsqueda, ladrando feliz.

Harry se encontró riendo. Que curioso… era realmente extraño. Pero suponía que aquella relación funcionaba así. Con una sonrisa, volvió a la cálida casa y dejó que el lobo y el perro arreglasen sus asuntos a solas.

-----------------------------------------

NdA: Mis disculpas por poner tan poco Severus en este episodio. Eventualmente aparecerá. Pobre Sirius, dudo que aprenda nunca, pero lo intenta a su manera, por extravagante que sea. Como Harry ha dicho, tiene una sorpresa interesante para ellos en Navidad. Y aunque Harry no entiende su relación con Severus, al menos se ha dado cuenta de que tiene una, y eso en sí mismo ya es positivo.


	24. Capítulo 24 Lecciones de historia

Capítulo 35- Al abismo

NdA: Hay mucha exposición en este capítulo, pero en él recibiréis por fin mucha de la información sobre las leyes que rigen al mundo mágico y cómo funciona éste.

Capítulo 24- Lecciones de Historia

Anna Granger estaba de pie, nerviosa, junto a su esposo, Michael. Ambos llevaban bolsas pequeñas cargadas al hombro con lo imprescindible para pasar una noche fuera, y ambos miraban con cierta anticipación el viejo zapato que ocupaba el centro de la mesa. Era un "trasladador", o eso les había explicado Hermione en su carta. El zapato había sido traído aquella misma mañana por un enorme búho marrón que había parecido muy satisfecho de aceptar un trozo de su cecina como pago por el mensaje.

-Entonces, ¿simplemente tenemos que tocarlo? –preguntó Michael inseguro.

-Eso decía Hermione en la carta –asintió Anna. Habían sido invitados a un lugar llamado la Madriguera para Navidad. Estaban ya a veintitrés de diciembre y, según habían acordado, tenían que realizar el viaje un minuto después de las doce. En aquel instante era mediodía. Ambos estaban ansiosos por ver a su hija, y contentos de que finalmente iban a tener tiempo de conocer a la familia que sospechaban que algún día sería la de Hermione, si había que dar crédito a las largas descripciones que daba de Ronald Weasley. Sus cartas siempre eran informativas, detalladas, precisas respecto a los aspectos académicos de su vida y a las noticias del mundo mágico que consideraba que eran importantes para ellos. Hablaba a menudo de Harry, y de su preocupación constante por el pobre chico, pero la forma en que lo hacía siempre resultaba fraternal, mientras que cuando trataba sobre Ron era siempre en lúcidos apartes. Su madre sabía leer entre líneas, conocía el corazón de su hija y hacía mucho que sospechaba que el pelirrojo se lo había robado.

-Bueno, vamos a probar, supongo –suspiró Michael. Nerviosos, alargaron la mano y tocaron el zapato. Un segundo más tarde, Anna notó una sensación de presión y desgarro en el estómago, y antes de que pudiese gritar de sorpresa se encontró lanzada fuera de su hogar en Londres. El mundo pareció desvanecerse y hacerse borroso a su alrededor, y un momento más tarde volvió a enfocarse. Ya no estaban en el mismo lugar.

Anna sufrió una momentánea desorientación al darse cuenta de que se hallaban en un salón de aspecto anticuado con la más inmensa chimenea que jamás hubiese visto, antes de oír el grito de "¡Mamá!" y encontrarse con su hija lanzándose a sus brazos.

Los siguientes diez minutos fueron muy confusos para Anna, que fue presentada a un amplio número de pelirrojos, además de Ron y Harry. Por supuesto, se había encontrado a Arthur y a Molly en varias ocasiones cuando habían ido a comprar con Hermione a comprar en el Callejón Dragón, pero era distinto a estar invitados en su casa.

Respecto a la casa en sí, la lógica indicaba que no debería mantenerse en pie. La arquitectura no parecía nada estable; sobre todo las escaleras no parecían seguir otro dictado que el hecho de que iban "hacia arriba". Las habitaciones en las que dormirían estaban cubiertas de fotos que se movían, y parecían más grandes por dentro que por fuera. Las ventanas, que daban a la fachada y deberían haber mostrado la carretera, mostraban, en cambio, una adorable vista de los acantilados de Moher en Irlanda.

Una vez se instalaron en la habitación y deshicieron la maleta que habían hecho para las dos noches que iban a pasar allí, Anna fue conducida por su hija y por la joven Ginny Weasley a la cocina, donde Molly le prepare una taza de té muy reconfortante, mientras terminaba de preparar la comida para la turba de gente que invadía su casa. Anna contempló asombradísima cómo la mujer dirigía los utensilios de cocina y los alimentos con un toque de varita.

La cocina era cualquier cosa excepto familiar para Anna: sólo reconoció algunos de sus elementos. Su propia cocina estaba equipada con lo más moderno, incluyendo algunos electrodomésticos a los que todavía tenía que encontrar algún uso. Por contraste, la cocina de Molly Weasley parecía sacada de doscientos años atrás. Había incluso un cubo para batir la mantequilla, que daba vueltas sólo a órdenes de Molly. Anna supuso que el resultado debía ser mejor que los cubos procesados que compraba ella en el supermercado. No parecía haber ninguna nevera en la sala. Molly parecía abrir armarios de la alacena al azar y sacar la comida de allí. En un momento dado contenían leche fría, y al siguiente Molly sacaba del mismo lugar una tarta recién hecha. Todo ello resultaba muy desconcertante, como surgido de un sueño.

Se encontró mirando a su hija ayudar a Molly con la preparación de la comida. Lejos de alarmarse por las rarezas con las que Anna sabía que su hija no había crecido, Hermione parecía a sus anchas en aquel entorno. De hecho, parecía que se había adaptado a la perfección desde aquel día portentoso en que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts a través de una lechuza. Anna se alegró al ver que su hija era tan feliz en el mundo que había elegido para sí misma.

Pero a pesar de toda la alegría de aquella extraña casa diminuta, Anna sabía que había un lado oscuro también, que se evidenció en el momento en que se sentaron todos a la mesa y se percató de que su marido estaba sentado junto al hombre que había visto en televisión, anunciado como un asesino en masa a la fuga. Sirius Black, recordó. Así se llamaba.

Por supuesto sabía que el hombre era inocente: Hermione le había contado la historia completa. También sabía que el otro hombre sentado a su lado debía ser su amado profesor Lupin, del cual Hermione había hablado tan elogiosamente. Un hombre lobo, si tenía que hacer caso a lo que le había explicado, y no veía motivo para poner en duda la palabra de su hija.

No lejos de ellos estaba el joven Harry, con su famosa cicatriz que recordaba a todos ellos qué clase de oscura amenaza aleteaba sobre ambos mundos. La mujer suponía que sólo había oído una parte de las aventuras en las cuales su hija se había visto envuelta, y sabía que la amistad sincera de Hermione por este chico la había puesto en peligro de muerte en más de una ocasión. Se había empezado a percatar, a través de las cartas de su hija, que este grupo era algo así como el corazón del Mundo Mágico. Eran importantes en el gran esquema de las cosas. Y su hija, por asociación, se estaba convirtiendo en leyenda por derecho propio. El verano pasado Hermione le había mostrado un libro monstruosamente gordo llamado "Hogwarts, su historia", donde aparecía su nombre, y había comprendido que ocurrían cosas que nunca acabaría de entender. El libro se actualizaba solo, según Hermione, y explicaba algunas de las aventuras en las que su hija, Ron y Harry habían estado implicados. Era extraño pensar que, en un mundo del que nada sabía, su hija era famosa.

Aquella tarde se unió a los demás en la sala de estar, y se sentaron alrededor del fuego, que parecía capaz de contener a varias personas de pie. Empezaron a discutir algunos de los eventos que ni Michael ni ella acababan de entender.

-¿Cuánto sabe el Ministro muggle de ese tipo… Voldemort? -preguntó Michael. Anna vio como muchos de los presentes se estremecían al oír el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Michael se disculpó rápidamente-. Perdón. Quería decir Quién-ya-sabéis -ninguno de los dos podía comprender realmente la superstición que impulsaba a aquella gente a temer a un mero nombre.

-Varias figuras prominentes del gobierno muggle reciben informes regulares de los eventos que acontecen en el mundo mágico -explicó Arthur-, pero son muy conscientes de que poco pueden hacer para afectarnos. Parece que cada año intentan imponer algún tipo de ley nueva al mundo mágico, pero lo cierto es que en el mundo mágico la gente apenas se da cuenta.

-¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta? -preguntó Michael-. Quiero decir… ¿el mago medio no tiene que seguir las leyes lo mismo que cualquier muggle?

-Las leyes mágicas sí, Michael -explicó Remus-. En realidad, muy pocos magos interactúan con muggles. Quiero decir, sería absurdo esperar que los magos hiciesen caso de las leyes de tráfico cuando no usan coches. Y no podrías pensar que los muggles prestaran atención a las leyes de Aparición cuando ni siquiera saben que tal cosa es posible.

-¿Qué ocurre si las leyes de ambos mundos entran en conflicto? -preguntó Anna. Sentía una gran curiosidad al respecto dada la carta que Hermione le había mandado al principio de semestre sobre Harry. El descubrimiento de que Harry había sufrido maltrato a manos de su familia era descorazonador, pero la respuesta del mundo mágico la había dejado atónita. Podía ver ahora la alianza en el dedo de Harry, y no comprendía cómo podían haber obligado a un chico tan joven a casarse. Si lo que decía Hermione era cierto, para colmo se había casado con un hombre, y nada menos que uno de sus profesores. No le gustaba la idea en lo más mínimo. Esperaba no haber comprendido bien.

-Eso depende del tipo de ley de la que estemos hablando -le dijo Arthur-. Si se trata de un mago, la ley mágica tiene preferencia. No puedes esperar que las autoridades muggle se hagan cargo de un criminal mago. Para empezar, no les sería posible en la mayoría de los casos, y para seguir una prisión muggle no podría contener mucho tiempo a un mago o bruja.

-¿Pero quién manda? -preguntó Michael, confuso. Su marido siempre había preferido las cosas claras y bien organizadas, un rasgo que su hija había heredado-. Quiero decir, sé que tenéis un Ministro de la Magia, pero ¿no debe responder en última instancia al Primer Ministro y al Parlamento?

-Ah, ya entiendo el problema -Arthur asintió, aunque miró a Remus como si esperase que le tomase la palabra-. Aunque trabajo para el Ministerio, me temo que no entiendo gran cosa del gobierno muggle.

-Está usted bajo el error de creer que la Gran Bretaña Mágica es la misma nación que la Gran Bretaña muggle -explicó Remus-. Y lo cierto es que no es así.

Anna vio que Harry parecía tan sorprendido ante aquella declaración como ellos.

-¿No es así? -preguntó confuso. Hermione sacudió la cabeza:

-Francamente, Harry, ¿no prestas nunca atención a la clase del Profesor Binn?

-Nadie presta atención a la clase del Profesor Binn -protestó Harry-. Lo único interesante que ocurre allí es cuando se olvida de dónde está y empieza a filtrarse a través del suelo.

Anna se estremeció ante la idea. El Profesor Binn era el fantasma del que Hermione le había hablado en alguna ocasión. La magia era una cosa, pero la mera idea de los fantasmas le daba escalofríos. No podía ni imaginarse a su hija aprendiendo de un hombre muerto desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Quiere usted decir que la Gran Bretaña Mágica no es parte de nuestra nación? -preguntó Michael, exigiendo una clarificación. Remus se inclinó hacia delante, con el mismo gesto que si estuviese dando una clase. Anna se fijó en cómo los ojos de Sirius se iluminaban repentinamente de interés, y no pudo menos que preguntarse qué tipo de relación tenían ambos hombres. Se estaban sentando muy cerca en el sofá, aunque había sitio de sobras para que ambos se pusiesen a sus anchas.

-Pese a que Gran Bretaña tal y como la entiende usted lleva ya mucho tiempo en marcha, su gobierno es relativamente joven -le informó Remus. Michael frunció el ceño, sin comprender-. Quiero decir que no hace tanto que les gobernaba una monarquía -Michael asintió, como aceptando ese punto pese a que Anna no acababa de entender qué entendía Remus por "no hace tanto tiempo". A ella le parecía bastante…-. Pero nuestra sociedad, con su actual sistema de gobierno aquí en Gran Bretaña es mucho más antiguo. Consideramos nuestro gobierno "moderno" ratificado por Merlín, hará unos mil quinientos años. Pero antes de esto, nuestra sociedad apenas había cambiado durante miles de años.

-¿Mil quinientos años sin cambios? -exclamó Michael atónito, como si la mera idea fuese inconcebible. Remus asintió:

-Así es. Tiene que entender que, en última instancia, los muggles son regidos por unas leyes que se escriben en papel. Aunque estas leyes tienen unas cuantas verdades universales como base, siguen siendo sólo palabras sobre papel. Pueden ser sujetas a interpretación, y pueden romperse o cambiarse dependiendo de quién esté en el poder. En cambio, las leyes del mundo mágico se sostienen por magia. No pueden ser cambiadas, no son susceptibles de interpretarse, y son imposibles de ignorar. Esas leyes han gobernado nuestra sociedad desde antes de que la Gran Pirámide de Egipto fuese construida.

Michael frunció el ceño ante esto.

-No lo entiendo. ¿De qué leyes me está hablando? Obviamente no se trata de leyes de Aparición o de los límites de edad en el uso de la magia.

-No, por supuesto que no -se rió Remus-. Las leyes de las que hablo son más profundas y esotéricas. Por ejemplo, el Universo tiene una naturaleza dual que no puede ser ignorada. Por cada cosa buena hay una mala, por cada vida hay una muerte.

-Por cada acción hay una reacción -asintió Michael-. Pero eso es sólo física básica, no una forma de gobierno.

-Lo es para nosotros -explicó Remus-. Esta dualidad afecta nuestras vidas de una forma fundamental que no puede ser negada. Por ejemplo, sabemos que por cada alma que hay en el mundo, existe su gemelo astral. Si estas dos almas, de alguna forma milagrosa, se reúnen en vida, sabemos que no podemos separarlas. Hacer eso traería el caos. Puede provocar mucho dolor y mal, cosa que por último afectaría a toda nuestra sociedad. Por eso, nuestras leyes matrimoniales son muy distintas a las del mundo muggle.

-¿Es por eso que Harry pudo casarse con otro hombre? -preguntó Anna sorprendida. Remus asintió, mientras Harry se quedaba atónito y miraba fijamente al hombre lobo.

-¡La piedra del matrimonio! ¿Realmente encuentra a los gemelos astrales, a tu alma gemela…?

De nuevo Remus asintió:

-Ése es su cometido.

-¡Snape! -exclamó Harry sorprendido y sin palabras. Anna recordó que Snape era el nombre del hombre con el que se había casado. Sirius alargó la mano y le palmeó la espalda a Harry.

-Relájate, Harry. Las almas gemelas no tienen nada que ver con toda esa morralla que puedes encontrarte en las novelas románticas muggle. Tiene que ver con resonancias mágicas, y con cómo reacciona tu magia a la de la otra persona, por no nombrar las naturalezas arquetípicas de vuestras psiques individuales y cómo interactúan. Dos hermanos pueden ser almas gemelas sin que haya ni la más mínima sombra de romance entre ellos.

Harry pareció tranquilizarse al oírle, aunque aún parecía intranquilo por la idea.

-De acuerdo -continuó Michael-. Tenéis estas leyes antiguas que gobiernan vuestra sociedad, que la interpretan en última instancia. Suena como si todo el mundo mágico estuviese sujeto a ellas, sin importar de qué nación fuesen.

-Exacto -asintió Remus-. Pero estas leyes no pueden ser interpretadas, sólo reforzadas, y esto lo ha hecho un grupo que ha recibido muchos nombres a través de los siglos: el Concilio Supremo, el Círculo de Ancianos, los Illuminati, los Magi. Los ministros les llaman, hoy por hoy, la Confederación Internacional de Hechiceros.

-¡Eso sale en la cabecera de las cartas de Dumbledore! -exclamó Ron, contento por poder señalar algo de interés. De nuevo Remus asintió.

-Sí, Albus es uno de los miembros -afirmó-. La Confederación está formada por las más poderosas y antiguas familias del mundo mágico. Son la autoridad máxima de nuestro mundo.

-En tal caso, ¿por qué tiene el Director que cumplir con lo que el Ministro de Magia y sus gobernadores le dicen que haga? -protestó Ron.

-Porque a Albus ni se le pasaría por la cabeza interferir con el gobierno cotidiano de una única nación -explicó Remus-. La Confederación tiene muy poco que ver con el gobierno día a día del mundo. De hecho, pueden pasar décadas sin que haya ni una sola reunión de sus miembros. En vez de eso, cada nación es gobernada por su versión del Ministerio, y esas formas de gobierno son soberanas por derecho propio y nada tienen que ver con el mundo muggle.

-¿Pero tienen las mismas fronteras que el mundo muggle, no? -quiso saber Michael, bastante asombrado ante la idea. Anna se percató de que, pese a que Harry parecía tan atónito como su marido, Hermione por el contrario parecía saber ya todo aquello.

-¡Oh, Merlín, no! -se rió Remus-. Para empezar, ¿sabían que en el mundo mágico, Inglaterra tiene seis condados completos de los cuales los muggles ni siquiera han oído hablar?

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron al unísono Anna y Michael.

-La Francia mágica aún tiene monarquía… se perdieron toda la Revolución. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que los muggles iban correteando de un lado para otro cortándose la cabeza unos a otros, ya se habían lavado las manos del mundo muggle y se habían retirado a provincias inexistentes en él. La Rusia y la China mágicas no sólo no pasaron por el comunismo, sino que ni siquiera tienen las mismas fronteras que las muggles. Esa parte del mundo aún está dividida en cientos de pequeños reinos que son gobernados por varios Señores de la Guerra y Conquistadores. Los descendientes de Atila el Huno todavía controlan gran parte de esas tierras.

-El Egipto mágico sigue teniendo un Faraón -añadió Hill.

-Y la India mágica es gobernada por una familia de Rakshashas, unas criaturas mitad humanas, mitad tigres -dijo a su vez Charlie-. Varios líderes de Asia dicen tener sangre de dragones…

-Y luego están las Américas -continuó Remus-. Nuestra historia está repleta de relatos de miles de años de antigüedad, en la que magos se marchaban al oeste en barcas, buscando un mítico refugio. Para cuando el muggle Colón llegó a las costas, los magos habían vivido en América durante siglos. El gobierno actual muggle conoce a la perfección el mundo mágico, pero tienen muy poca interacción entre ellos. Uno de los fundadores, Benjamín Franklin, firmó un tratado con ellos, que se podría resumir en "no nos molestéis y nosotros no os molestaremos".

-Cielos, voy a tener que empezar a prestar un poco más de atención a la clase de Historia -murmuró Harry.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó Hermione. Su exasperación provocó una carcajada general. Siguieron hablando largo rato sobre los intríngulis del mundo mágico. Eventualmente, Anna preguntó su mayor duda:

-¿Y cómo encajan el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores en los varios gobiernos mágicos? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

Todos parecieron incómodos ante esto, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar. Sorprendentemente, fue Harry quien habló:

-Voldemort quiere gobernar el mundo. Todo el mundo, sin importarle si es mágico o muggle.

Tanto el uso del nombre prohibido como su descripción de lo que deseaba hacer hizo que todos los Weasleys se estremecieran.

-¿Y el mundo muggle no puede hacer nada para detenerle? -preguntó Michael, queriendo confirmar lo que ambos temían. Había estado leyendo los periódicos, que durante el último año venían llenos de misteriosas muertes inexplicables. Hacía mucho que sospechaban que se trataba de los Mortífagos, pese a que los periodistas afirmaban que se trataba de terroristas.

-Voldemort no cree que ni siquiera el mundo mágico pueda hacer nada para detenerle -añadió harry.

-¿Y puede hacerlo? -preguntó Michael preocupado. Ante esto, Harry sonrió con tristeza y volvió el rostro. Sirius alargó la mano y apretó la del chico.

-Desde luego, lo intentaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas -les dijo Sirius con gran resolución. Remus y muchos más extendieron el brazo para palmear la espalda de Harry, como ofreciéndole consuelo. Hermione, se dio cuenta Anna, fue una de las primeras en hacerlo, y notó cómo se le encogía el corazón ante el gesto. Comprendió lo que le estaban insinuando: por algún motivo, el mundo mágico esperaba que aquel chico detuviese a Voldemort, y tanto su familia como sus amigos lo sabían. Anna no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería vivir bajo aquella presión: sólo podía rezar para que el chico pudiese soportar aquella tarea, que de alguna forma fuese capaz de salvar aunque fuese uno de sus mundos.

--

NdA: Por lo que sé, ni el señor ni la señora Granger tenían nombres propios. Como este capítulo iba a ser únicamente exposición, pensé que sería interesante verlo a través de los ojos de dos extraños.

¿Cuántos de vosotros piensan que la relación entre Harry y Severus es fraternal? Sirius, por supuesto, tiene sus esperanzas, pero creo que Harry empieza a darse cuenta de que las cosas no van como él creía.

Severus aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Quería comentar una cosa respecto a los cuartos y cómo duerme cada uno, puesto que tanta gente me lo ha preguntado: Molly pone a Harry con Ron porque Harry vino mucho antes de que Severus apareciera. Harry está allí para pasar tiempo con sus amigos, así que ¿por qué no iba a dormir en el cuarto de Ron como siempre?

A Severus lo va a poner en el cuarto de Percy… solo. Todos los demás comparten cuarto, pero Snape no. Molly está siendo muy astuta en esto: sabe a la perfección por qué Harry y Severus se han tenido que casar, y no va a preguntarles cómo está evolucionando su matrimonio. Al poner a Snape en un cuarto sin nadie más, deja la decision en manos de ambos. Harry puede cambiar de habitación si quiere, o quedarse con Ron. De ambas formas, nadie tendría nada que decir al respecto.

NdT:

Hola otra vez, gentes. Debo decir que he recibido bastantes mensajes debido a la tardanza en actualizar, y que me he quedado algo perpleja (por ser suaves). Hay quienes simplemente me han pedido que continuase pronto, y a esos tengo que decir que lo siento. Recibí un mensaje particularmente conmovedor de un lector (o lectora) diciéndome: "por favor, sigue… esto es mi única droga". Me hizo sonreír, y a él (o ella) le dedico este capítulo. Quiero aclarar que ahora mismo tengo varios pequeños problemas, entre ellos un trabajo que me deja agotada, una falta terminal de internet (tengo que aprovechar las pocas horas disponibles en casa ajena), y que se me ha cancelado la inscripción a mi diccionario habitual on-line, cosa que reduce mi productividad en este terreno. No tengo dinero para pagarme otro año, así que de momento tiro a pelo de mi conocimiento de inglés. Aparte de todo esto, debo decir que este episodio, como traducción, era aburrido como pocos. Así que, como no me pagan por ello, me lo he tomado con calma.

También ha habido otro motivo de peso: estos días estaba centrándome, en mis pocos ratos productivos, en escribir mi propia Fic. Y la verdad, cuando me siento ante el ordenador, entre traducir o ponerme a escribir mis propias historias, como satisfacción personal no hay color. Tengo en marcha tres fics propias y tres historias originales, entendedme si les quiero dedicar más esfuerzo que a una historia que, por mucho que me guste y quiera compartirla, no es nada mío. Estos días me puse con mi fic más querida ahora mismo, _Promesas_, puesto que estaba explicando desde dentro la caída del Ministerio, y me tuve que concentrar de lleno en la acción para no dejar cabos sueltos y que todos los personajes actuasen de forma coherente. Teniendo en cuenta que es un relato donde priman las relaciones humanas en un grupo de gente, sin un protagonista único y heroico que salve el día mientras los demás sueltan oooohs y aaaaahs, orquestar la acción fue todo un esfuerzo. Estoy encantada del resultado, pero ahora me toca organizar la resistencia durante la guerra con Voldemort. Porque la señora Rowling nos habla de Harry y su tienda de campaña (no malpensemos…), pero lo que hagan los adultos ni se nombra. Y digo yo que algo harían…

Así que si tardo, lo lamento por los fans fieles de esta historia (que sóis muchos, y cuyos comentarios agradezco, de veras), pero entendedme: hay quien me reclama _Promesas,_ hay quien me tira de las orejas para que continúe _Harriet y el Dragón_, hay quien me llora por _The Wizard of the Music_, y hay esos lectores míos incondicionales que cuento con los dedos de una mano pero ahí están, y que me piden desde hace siglos que atienda a mis propias historias, que también andan sueltas por internet y en un estado de abandono francamente lamentable.

Lo que me ha molestado bastante ha sido recibir mensajes quejándose con malos modos de mi tardanza en traducir, entre ellos uno que me dijo, literalmente, que el original ya iba por el capítulo 70 y que yo me estaba "colgando" mucho. Vamos a ver, los que me decís de todo: empecé esta traducción cuando la señora Darcy iba por el capítulo sesenta, ¿qué me estáis reprochando? ¿Que al principio llevase demasiado ritmo? Si os parece que voy demasiado lenta, tened en cuenta que yo no saco nada de esto. Para empezar, la historia ya me la he leído. Con insultarme e intentar presionarme lo único que conseguís es que tenga ganas de dejarlo y olvidarme de ello.

A los que me dicen que siguen la historia original y mi traducción como si me hiciesen un favor (y NO me estoy refiriendo a los que me dicen que leen ambas porque pierden sutilezas en inglés, sino a los que lo comentan como si me salvaran la vida al dignarse a leer esta fic en castellano), decirles que la cosa no es así: yo traduzco porque la historia me enamoró y tenía ganas de compartirla, no porque saque ningún provecho de ello. No me da dinero, no es mía, no gano ni la satisfacción de contar una buena historia puesto que no es producto de mi creatividad. De hecho, no me guardo las traducciones en el disco duro siquiera. Lo único que saco de positivo son los comentarios de la gente que dice que le encanta la historia, cosa que me demuestra que vale la pena traducirla ya que da la sensación de que hace felices a algunos. A esos que están tan molestos, sin embargo, les digo lo siguiente: Si os impacientáis y queréis ir directamente a la original, por mí estupendo. El día que todos lo hagais, me avisais y paro de tomarme el esfuerzo de traducir. Porque, por si no lo habeis notado, ES un esfuerzo. Me toma mi tiempo, tengo que buscar cosas por enciclopedias y romperme la cabeza con algunos términos y referencias; procuro hacer un buen trabajo, pero tengo que buscarme la vida también y hacer otras cosas. No me dedico a esto en exclusiva. Y menos mal, porque tengo facturas que pagar.

Nada más que decir, salvo que intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo, aunque no prometo nada. Mi musa ha decidido comerme la oreja un rato, y esas cosas hay que aprovecharlas. Un saludo, y sed malos.

NdT 28/7/2008: Gracias a Troyana por el detalle de los acantilados. Lo ignoraba, y realmente agradezco este tipo de indicaciones que permiten mejorar la traducción y acotar mejor el significado. ¡Ya está corregido!


	25. Capítulo 25 Nochebuena

Capítulo 25 -Nochebuena.

Harry pasó la mayor parte de la Nochebuena con Ron y Hermione jugando a multitud de juegos, tanto muggles como mágicos. La prometida tormenta de nieve se descargaba con toda su furia, y hacía demasiado frío para salir. Sin embargo, el tiempo volaba.

Se alegraba de haber conocido finalmente a los Granger. Al haber sido criado entre muggles, comprendía muy bien su shock cultural, y tanto él como Hermione habían pasado un buen rato explicándoles algunas de las costumbres más curiosas del mundo mágico. Algo tan simple como encender la luz en el dormitorio antes de ir a la cama les había supuesto un problema ante la carencia de interruptor. Hermione les había provisto de varias luces mágicas flotantes, para que no se tuviesen que preocupar por las velas. Luego había usado un hechizo para hacer que se encendieran y apagaran automáticamente cuando uno de sus padres daba una palmada. La idea había hecho reír tanto a los Granger como a Harry, mientras que el resto de los integrantes de la casa se quedaban confusos.

-Es un chiste muggle -explicó Harry. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar en sutilezas sobre cómo funcionaban los "Aplaudidores" muggle. Arthur se entusiasmaría demasiado rápido y querría tener uno.

También había disfrutado la lección de historia de la víspera, aunque había sido un tanto inquietante descubrir que Snape era realmente su "alma gemela". Apenas se toleraban mutuamente, algo bastante alejado de lo que proclamaban aquellas novelas románticas absurdas sobre las que su tía andaba siempre. No estaba muy seguro de entender el concepto; sin embargo, había aprendido más de Remus durante la tarde anterior que en años de clases del Profesor Binn. Se preguntaba si a Remus se le permitiría alguna vez volver a dar clases en Hogwarts. Se le daba bien de forma innata, y además parecía su vocación.

Bien entrada la tarde se encontró mirando a través de la ventana que daba a la fachada principal, escrutando el camino que llevaba a la casa.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry? -le preguntó Ron desde el sofá en el que estaba instalado, machacando a Sirius en una partida de ajedrez mágico.

-Severus me prometió que vendría hoy -explicó Harry-. Pensé que ya habría llegado a estas horas -ya oscurecía, y le preocupaba pensar que hubiese podido olvidar su promesa. Estaba sorprendentemente ansioso por verle; a pesar de lo bien que lo estaba pasando, echaba en falta su humor sarcástico.

-¿Snape viene? -exclamó Sirius, aparentemente horrorizado. Harry se volvió ceñudo hacia su padrino.

-Te dije que venía -le recordó.

-Pensaba que bromeabas -gruñó Sirius-. Justo lo que necesitábamos… Ebenezer Scrooge para iluminar nuestras vidas.

-Canuto, prometiste que te ibas a comportar -le advirtió Remus, que acababa de llegar de la cocina.

-¿Lo hice? -preguntó Sirius dubitativo-. No parece propio de mí. ¿Estás seguro…?

-Sí -declaró Remus enfático-. Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste algo así como: "te prometo comportarme bien con Snape si me dejas dormir en la cama" -sus palabras fueron inesperadas, y tanto Ron como Harry casi se atragantan ante el repentino ataque de risa.

-Vale, pero no me refería a que fueses a dormir al sofá tú en mi lugar -gruñó, haciendo que Harry se carcajease aún más alto. Remus se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones junto al fuego.

-No precisaste nada. Y una promesa es una promesa.

-Está bien -resopló Sirius, desplazando su reina por el tablero para encontrarse con que el alfil de Ron la destrozaba en el siguiente movimiento-. ¡Oh, mira, ahora he perdido la partida por culpa de Snape! -exclamó.

-Ya estabas perdiendo mucho antes de que le mencionásemos -puntualizó Ron-. Eres un pésimo jugador.

-Soy un jugador excelente -protestó Sirius-, pero no juego bien así.

-¿Así, cómo? -preguntó Ron, atónito.

-Pensando en todos los movimientos -explicó Sirius-. Prefiero la regla de un segundo.

-¿La regla de un segundo? -Ron frunció el ceño con gesto de incomprensión, mirando a Harry que se encogió de hombros. Remus se rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Un segundo entre movimiento y movimiento -le dijo Sirius-. Si no mueves tus piezas en un segundo, pierdes tu turno y tu oponente tiene derecho a volver a jugar.

-Pero eso es… es… -Ron miró el tablero con algo muy parecido a terror pintado en la cara-. ¿Cómo puedes planear una estrategia así?

-No puedes -sonrió Sirius, mostrando todos los dientes-. Tienes que confiar en tu instinto. Hace los juegos mucho más interesantes.

-En la vida había oído algo tan absurdo -resopló Ron. Remus se rió de nuevo.

-Cuando estábamos en la escuela, Albus intentó que las Casas jugasen a ajedrez entre ellas durante las tardes. Desgraciadamente, obligar a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin a sentarse callados y tranquilos durante largos periodos de tiempo mientras jugaban a lo que fuese resultó ser casi imposible. Después de unos cinco minutos, Sirius o James, o Severus y Lucius Malfoy, empezaban a armar jaleo y la tarde terminaba de forma sangrienta. Así que a Sirius se le ocurrió la regla de un segundo. Los juegos terminaban al cabo de unos cinco minutos aproximadamente, y consiguió acabar con las detenciones continuas que la Profesora McGonagall tenía que asignarnos.

-¿Quién solía ganar? -pregunto Harry con curiosidad. Le costaba imaginarse a Sirius jugando al ajedrez contra Lucius Malfoy.

-Pues la verdad es que todos se las apañaban bastante bien -dijo Remus pensativo-. Pero inevitablemente, Peter terminó ganando más partidas que nadie. Era tremendamente eficiente a la hora de pensar con prisas.

-Esa rata inmunda -gruñó Sirius, con el rostro ensombrecido al recordar a su antiguo amigo-. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que había algo equivocado en él ya entonces.

A esto, Remus no pudo contestar.

El crujido de la magia resonó cortante en el exterior cuando alguien se Apareció más allá de las defensas de la Madriguera. Harry se volvió inmediatamente hacia la ventana y vio una oscura silueta delante del portal que llevaba a la casa. Supo enseguida, sin asomo de duda, que por el porte y los largos trancos la figura que tomaba el sendero era Snape.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry saltó de su asiento y corrió a la puerta principal, abriéndola de par en par. La luz cálida del interior se derramó en la oscuridad helada hibernal, y Severus alzó la vista sorprendido, como atónito de recibir tal bienvenida.

Harry le sonrió, contemplándole con mayor aprecio del que había esperado él mismo. Por una vez, el hombre no vestía sus tradicionales túnicas negras. Llevaba, en cambio, el mismo tipo de ropa que había llevado para la cena en las Estancias de Briarwood: pantalones y botas de cuero, una camisa blanca y un justillo del oscuro color del vino, con una capa a juego ribeteada de piel plateada. Harry se fijó en que su cabello estaba limpio y revuelto: un solo cumplido por su parte y jamás había vuelto a llevar su antiguo peinado, para deleite del chico. La última vez que alguien se había referido a él como "ese capullo aceitoso", Harry se había esforzado en señalar que estaba lejos de llevar el pelo engrasado estos días. Desde luego, aunque Severus estaba lejos de lo que uno podría llamar hermoso tradicionalmente, Harry pensaba que al menos era impresionante, aunque la mera idea de que podía estar remotamente interesado en su compañero vinculado le resultaba enervante a unos niveles que no tenía la más mínima intención de explorar…

-¡Feliz Navidad! -le saludó, mientras Snape llegaba hasta el porche. El hombre dejó que su mirada le resiguiese de arriba abajo, con intensidad.

-Feliz Navidad -respondió con languidez, aunque había un calor en sus ojos que no había estado presente la última vez que Harry hablara con él-. Veo que sigues de una pieza.

-Sipes -asintió Harry con descaro-. Me he estado limitando a cinco desafíos mortales al día sólo por hacerte feliz.

-¿Sólo cinco? -murmuró Severus-. Me halagas. No me puedo llegar a imaginar el aburrimiento al que debes estar sometido…

Harry asintió, solemne:

-Es sumamente difícil, pero la Señora Weasley me asegura que fortalece el carácter.

Pudo captar el brillo humorístico en los ojos negros de su interlocutor:

-¿Carácter? ¿Así le llaman ahora? Cuando yo tenía tu edad, creo que se referían a ello como estupidez…

Harry se encogió de hombros, contento:

-Oh, ya sabes cómo es la gente hoy en día. No hay el más mínimo respeto por el lenguaje…

En aquel momento, Molly Weasley apareció junto a Harry, sonriendo cálidamente al recién llegado.

-¡Severus! Bienvenido. Entra, te vas a helar.

-Gracias, Molly -asintió Severus mientras entraba en la Madriguera por primera vez. Harry se percató de que había un pequeño baúl flotando plácidamente tras él. Molly rápidamente dirigió su varita hacia él y lo mandó danzando escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de Percy. Hubo un grito de sorpresa cuando alguien apenas logró apartarse a tiempo de su camino.

Los demás llegaron para saludar a Snape. Arthur y Remus estaban genuinamente satisfechos de verle, y tanto Bill como Charlie fueron directos a darle la mano con educación. Percy casi se atraganta al darle la bienvenida, asegurando que Severus siempre había sido uno de sus profesores favoritos. Ron, los gemelos y Ginny miraron a su hermano mayor con expresiones de avergonzado horror. Sirius y Severus se dedicaron mutuamente una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pero no se saludaron más allá de ello. Siempre era mejor que el derramamiento de sangre, se dijo Harry. Los Grangers fueron educados, pero parecían incómodos. Harry se imaginó que aún no habían conseguido aceptar el hecho de que uno de los amigos de su hija había sido casado a la fuerza con aquel hombre. Era evidente que no sabían qué esperar de él; desde luego, las descripciones de Hermione en años anteriores hacían bien poco por tranquilizar unas mentes suspicaces.

Severus soportó todo ello con sorprendente educación, para lo que solía ser él. Se contuvo y no insultó a nadie abiertamente, y fue remarcablemente amable con Molly y Arthur. Incluso les había traído un pequeño obsequio de agradecimiento: una botella de vino sobre la que Arthur había comentado con entusiasmo en alguna ocasión. Por la reacción de Arthur y la ceja alzada de Sirius, señal de que estaba impresionado pero no pensaba admitirlo, Harry dedujo que el vino era una cosecha muy especial, que los Weasley no debían disfrutar a menudo.

La cena de Nochebuena fue muy movida, con dieciséis personas apretujadas en torno a la mesa. Era exactamente lo que Harry siempre había imaginado que debería ser una cena de familia numerosa, y se pasó la mayor parte de la velada sonriendo con aire algo estúpido a todos los presentes. Los gemelos, que habían descubierto recientemente que Sirius y Remus eran los famosos Merodeadores, se pasaron la mayor parte de la cena intercambiando bromas con ellos, aunque por suerte Molly les ordenó limitar las trastadas a ellos cuatro. El resto de los invitados pudieron ahorrarse la experiencia, y por tanto disfrutaron más los resultados. Ver a Sirius y Remus con pelo rosa, mientras que los gemelos lucían plumas en la cabeza y largas orejas de burro hizo que Harry se riera hasta que le dolieron los costados. Afortunadamente los cuatro se lo supieron tomar con humor, aunque los Grangers parecían perplejos y sin saber a qué carta quedarse con todos aquellos eventos.

Las conversaciones tras la cena también fueron interesantes. Harry había podido deducir, por lo que sabía de la sociedad mágica, que Severus no se movía en los mismos círculos que los Weasleys. Tampoco lo hacía Sirius, por supuesto, pero el hecho de que fuese un criminal buscado por la ley alteraba su estatus. Arthur tenía un elevado interés en hablar con Severus sobre varios temas políticos de actualidad para el Ministerio. Al parecer, la familia Snape tenía mucho que decir respecto a quién iba a ser el próximo Ministro de Magia. Harry les interrumpió, tan confuso como los Grangers.

-Pensaba que el Ministro de Magia era votado -declaró-. ¿No era por eso que empezó todo ese absurdo sobre adoptarme? ¿Porque Fudge intentaba obtener votos?

-Sí, le votan -asintió Remus-, o mejor dicho, votarán a alguien cuando lleguen las próximas elecciones -Harry ya había sido informado de que las próximas elecciones estaban a un año vista, previstas para Halloween. El chico opinaba que era tremendamente temprano para que los candidatos hiciesen aquellas campañas tan agresivas; a juzgar por los hechos, cualquiera hubiese dicho que eran inminentes. Pero, como era habitual, las cosas se hacían de forma diferente en el Mundo Mágico-. Esa es una de las razones por las que las campañas han empezado tan pronto, Harry -continuó Remus-. Si sólo se tratase de una persona, un voto, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas. Pero no tenemos una democracia como la de los Muggles.

-¿Quiere decir que no todos los ciudadanos tienen derecho a voto? -Michael pareció atónito ante la idea.

-No todos los ciudadanos serían capaces de votar -le informó Severus-. Por ejemplo, los gigantes: la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera son capaces de escribir su propio nombre. ¿Cómo iban a entender las complicaciones de una elección? O la nación Veela al completo: por ley, nuestras elecciones deben tener lugar la noche de Samhain, pero todo Veela de pura sangre está en celo esa noche. No serían capaces de emitir un voto.

Harry se sonrojó ante la idea de que una persona pudiese entrar en celo y se encontró mirando a Bill. Éste sacudió la cabeza:

-Sólo es medio Veela -le dijo-, y consecuentemente la familia Delacour obtiene un derecho a voto que incluye a un grupo de gente bastante extenso.

-Los votos son emitidos por los cabeza de familia -les informó Remus-. Una familia tiene un cierto número de votos, que dependen de sus tierras, su poder mágico, y el número de vasallos que tienen a su servicio. Así pues, una de las cosas que varios candidatos están haciendo es intentar conseguir alianzas entre las familias menos influyentes. Si pueden lograr que los vasallos de un grupo familiar pasen a otro, pueden también aumentar el número de votos a su favor. Por lo que sé, los Snapes tienen un total de cuarenta y tres votos que dar en estas elecciones.

-Cuarenta y siete -corrigió Severus-. Adquirimos los votos de Mirwanden cuando el hijo de mi hermano nació: es el único heredero masculino de la línea familiar materna -miró hacia Harry-. Julliana -explicó, recordándole a la banal esposa de Claudius Snape.

-¿Qué hay del resto de ustedes? -preguntó Michael con curiosidad-. ¿Todos tienen voto?

Arthur se rió ante la idea:

-Aunque mi familia tiene un nombre antiguo, no tenemos demasiadas tierras. Así que desde hace cincuenta años nos aliamos a la familia Dumbledore, y nuestro voto es emitido por el propio Albus.

-Yo soy el último de mi línea familiar, y los míos nunca fueron ni pura sangre, ni terratenientes -explicó Remus-. No tengo voto para nada. Ni siquiera tengo valor como vasallo.

Harry frunció el ceño, incómodo, no muy seguro de que le agradase oír a Remus referirse a sí mismo en aquel tono.

-¿Y usted? -preguntó Michael a Sirius. Su curiosidad por el famoso criminal durante todos aquellos días había sido más que evidente. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-La familia Black tiene cuarenta y un votos, pero desgraciadamente, mientras estuve encerrado en Azkaban, mi prima Narcisa Malfoy ha estado utilizando mis votos, además de algunos otros que por derecho no deberían pertenecerle. Eso le ha dado a los Malfoy una ventaja injusta sobre todas las demás familias. Lucius tiene cuarenta y nueve votos a su nombre. Si añadimos esos a los que Narcisa ha reclamado, se obtiene a una de las familias más influyentes de nuestra sociedad. Ése es el motivo por el cual el Ministerio está tan dispuesto a hacer la vista gorda cada vez que Lucius comete alguna infracción.

-¿Pero no es un Mortífago? -exclamó Anna horrorizada-. ¿Me está diciendo que los Mortífagos tienen derecho a influir quién es elegido Ministro?

Severus asintió:

-Los Zabinis, los Averys, los Notts, los Crabbes, los Goyles y los Lestranges apoyan al Señor Oscuro, y todos ellos tienen numerosos votos asignados.

-¿Incluso ahora? -preguntó Harry curioso. Los señores Crabbe y Goyle habían muerto, y el señor Zabini era prisionero en Azkaban.

-Las esposas de Crabbe y Goyle tienen potestad sobre sus votos, y Blaise Zabini votará en nombre de su padre -asintió Severus.

-¿Y qué hay de los nacidos muggle? -intervino Hermione-. Si los hijos de muggle son nuevos al mundo Mágico, ¿cómo consiguen un voto?

-No lo hacen -respondió Severus con sencillez, alzando una ceja negra-. Quizás eso os explique por qué hay tal conflicto entre los nacidos de muggle y los sangre limpia. Es muy fácil para los de sangre pura pasar leyes en su contra: aquellos que están en desacuerdo con ese tipo de prejuicios suelen tener serios problemas para impedir que se aprueben esas leyes. Es una de las razones por las cuales hoy por hoy estamos en guerra.

-¿Entonces, no hay forma de que un hijo de muggles consiga un voto? -resopló Hermione.

-Por supuesto que la hay -le informó Severus-. Simplemente, no es algo habitual. Como ya he dicho, los votos provienen de la cantidad de tierras que se posean, el potencial mágico o los vasallos. Si un nacido muggle consigue obtener tierras o vasallos automáticamente consigue voto. Aparte de eso, si un nacido muggle llega a cierto nivel de poder mágico se les asigna voto inmediatamente a través del Reconocimiento Mágico del Wizengamot. Pero eso no es algo que ocurra muy a menudo. Cuando llegues a la mayoría de edad puedes hacer tu petición de voto, y seguramente conseguirás uno, pero un voto único tiene poca relevancia en el panorama político general; lo mejor que puedes hacer es escoger una familia con la que aliarte y añadir tu voto al de ellos.

Pese a aquellas palabras, Harry pudo ver cómo se iniciaba una chispa calculadora en los ojos de Hermione. Se preguntó si en un futuro iban a encontrarse con la creación de un nuevo organismo como había sido el P.E.D.D.O. De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Un momento –cortó Harry-. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Tiene mi familia algún tipo de voto?

-Los Potter tienen treinta y tres votos –le informó Sirius-. Desgraciadamente, mientras eras menor, esos votos eran míos como padrino tuyo, así que de nuevo fueron a parar a manos de Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Los Malfoy han estado votando en mi nombre? –Harry se indignó ante la idea-. ¿Ayudan a Voldemort a asesinar a mis padres y luego reclaman para sí los votos de mi difunto padre? -Sirius asintió, con el dolor pintado en los rasgos-. ¿Siguen teniendo derecho a ellos? –exigió saber Harry, volviéndose hacia Snape.

-No –le tranquilizó rápidamente él-. Ahora eres un adulto legalmente hablando. Los votos son tuyos.

-¿Míos, o tuyos? –preguntó para aclarar el tema, preguntándose si Snape sería considerado el jefe de su hogar, y por tanto de su línea familiar.

-Si lo que me estás preguntando es si tengo derecho a dar tu voto, la respuesta es no –replicó-. La línea de los Potter es autónoma y soberana, y considerada igual a la de los Snapes. Tenemos lo que podría considerarse una alianza, y todo el mundo espera que votemos al mismo objetivo, pero técnicamente podrías votar en contra de mi elección si así lo deseases. No obstante, si tuviésemos un solo heredero, él o ella ganaría ambos grupos de votos cuando nosotros muriésemos.

-¿Un solo heredero? –Harry se quedó blanco un segundo y miró a Hermione con súbito horror ante la idea que le acababa de venir a la mente. Hermione, acostumbrada a sus preguntas, le miró con incredulidad.

-No seas idiota, Harry –exclamó ella, estirándose para darle un buen capón. Harry sintió una oleada de alivio recorrerle, mientras los gemelos, que eran los únicos que habían intuido la dirección de sus pensamientos aparte de Hermione, rugían de risa. Los demás les observaron, confusos. Finalmente Fred tuvo piedad de ellos.

-Harry tenía miedo de que le fueseis a decir que los magos se pueden quedar embarazados.

Esto hizo que los demás también estallasen en carcajadas, hasta el extremo que Ron y Sirius se cayeron de sus sillas debido a la violencia de sus risas. Severus miró al techo con gesto de impaciencia antes de dirigir una mirada penetrante e incrédula a Harry.

-Designar un heredero no es algo que deba preocuparte por el momento –le informó en voz baja por debajo de las risas generales. Harry asintió, aliviado.

-¿Y qué hay del voto de Sirius, entonces? –preguntó Harry una vez las cosas volvieron a calmarse-. Puesto que es mi padrino, ¿podría yo reclamar sus votos hasta que el Ministerio le devuelva su buen nombre? No me gusta la idea de que los Malfoy tengan nada que ver con nosotros.

-No es una mala idea –asintió Sirius, pensativo. Echó un vistazo a Snape-. Es una reclamación justa, sobre todo ahora que es legalmente adulto. Ya es mi heredero designado. Lo único que tendríais que hacer es obtener mi testamento de Gringotts para probarlo. Necesitareis rellenar los documentos apropiados para el Ministerio, pero estoy seguro de que podréis apañaros entre los dos. Eso debilitaría sustancialmente a los Malfoy.

Severus asintió.

-Hablaré con Albus al respecto en cuanto vuelva a Hogwarts.

Estuvieron de tertulia un rato más, charlando sobre el tema del ambiente político en la Bretaña mágica, pero al final Molly les mandó a todos a la cama. Harry tuvo un instante de duda cuando fue a seguir a Ron a su dormitorio: no sabía si alguien esperaba que compartiera la habitación de Percy con Severus, ahora que estaba en casa. Nadie dijo nada al respecto, así que les dio las buenas noches. Tuvo que aguantar algunas bromas de Ron sobre aquella idea de que los magos se pudiesen quedar preñados, antes de que Ron se quedase silencioso, aunque Harry se percató de que no dormía.

-¿Harry? –le preguntó tentativamente. Harry rodó hacia su costado en la oscuridad para poder mirar a través de la habitación hacia Ron. Sin gafas, Ron no era mucho más que una gota amorfa y oscura para él-. Sabes ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? –Harry frunció el ceño.

-Ya sabes… -Ron se removió en el lecho, aparentemente incómodo-. Sexo –susurró finalmente. Que hubiese logrado decir la palabra era sorprendente. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que la sociedad mágica era bastante más puritana que la muggle cuando se trataba de esos temas.

-Oh –respondió Harry, igualmente incómodo. Lo cierto es que no sabía gran cosa al respecto. Se había figurado las bases por algunas imágenes fugaces que le habían permitido ver en la televisión muggle. Y era mucho lo que podía deducir simplemente escuchando hablar a los otros chicos. Pero si Ron le estaba preguntando si se habían sentado con él a explicarle las cosas, la respuesta era que no. Lo más cercano que había estado nunca a ese tipo de charla había sido el día que su tía Petunia había encontrado a Dudley tocándose en el cuarto de baño. Por alguna razón, en vez de castigarle a Dudley por ello había pegado a Harry con una cuchara de madera para cocinar hasta que su espalda se había quedado negra y azul de morados. Aunque sólo tenía diez años en aquel entonces, le habían dado a entender que el comportamiento de Dudley estaba motivado porque Harry era un bicho raro. Hoy por hoy ya se había figurado el por qué, pero no porque nadie se hubiese molestado en explicárselo.

-Mamá y papá me dieron la charla entera –explicó Ron-, cosa que fue espantoso, déjame decírtelo. Pero luego Hill y Charlie me aclararon las cosas. Los hermanos son útiles a veces.

Había oído hablar de la "charla". Al parecer era algo que todos los chicos experimentaban con sus padres en algún momento de sus vidas. Por supuesto, él no.

-¿Alguien te ha dado la charla alguna vez? –preguntó Ron tentativamente.

-No –admitió Harry-, pero me lo he imaginado solito. Las bases al menos.

Incluso en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que Ron fruncía el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se te ha podido ocurrir que los magos fuesen capaces de quedarse embarazados?

Harry se encontró sonrojándose. Se le ocurrió de golpe que si Ron, que no era precisamente la persona más brillante del mundo, se había podido figurar aquello, sin duda todos los demás presentes en el salón aquella noche debían estar preguntándose lo mismo.

-Vale, no lo sé todo –murmuró Harry-. ¿Me vais a dar la paliza con ello los próximos días, verdad? Ahora todos querrán tener la dichosa charla conmigo.

Ron se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, como intentando decidir qué contestar.

-Probablemente –asintió.

-Maravilloso –suspiró Harry.

-¿A quién prefieres? –le preguntó Ron-. Se lo puedo pedir a Bill o a Charlie si quieres. O puedo contártelo yo… aunque la verdad es que no sé sobre… bueno, ya sabes…

Pero Harry no sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes –dijo Ron, obviamente avergonzado-. Dos tíos.

¿Dos tíos? Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender que, de hecho, estaban hablando de sí mismo y Snape.

-Oh –dijo con cierta sorpresa-. Piensas que soy… -no tenía ni idea de cuál sería la palabra que usarían los magos para "gay", pero obviamente Ron captó de qué iba el asunto.

-Bueno, lo seas o no, Harry, estás casado con un hombre.

-Ya, pero no estamos… quiero decir, que nosotros no… -Harry se detuvo, sin saber cómo terminar aquella frase.

-Vale, pero tarde o temprano, piensa que… -Ron se interrumpió, y Harry no supo muy bien cómo había pensado terminar aquella conversación. ¿Pretendía decir que tarde o temprano Snape esperaría que Harry actuase más cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar un cónyuge? Tenía la impresión, por los comentarios desagradables que había recibido de los estudiantes Slytherin, por no mencionar las acusaciones del Ministro Fudge y Julius, de que Snape tenía pleno derecho a pedirle esas cosas. Simplemente había asumido que nunca lo haría.

También estaba el asunto de Sonara Sinistra. Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que no le gustaba la infidelidad en el matrimonio, incluso aunque fuese tan raro como el suyo. ¿Pero no significaba eso que, tarde o temprano, en lo más profundo de su mente, esperaba que las cosas cambiasen entre él y Snape? No podía esperar vivir su vida entera en celibato… y aún menos Snape.

-Uh –emitió Harry, sintiéndose algo perplejo ante la idea-. No había pensado en ello.

-Ya me lo imaginaba –suspiró Ron-. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-Ahora mismo no –le respondió-. Déjame que lo piense un rato, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto –le aseguró Ron, aparentemente aliviado-. Pero para que lo sepas, Charlie es realmente bueno informándote sobre esas cosas. No se reirá de ti ni nada de eso… Bill lo más seguro es que te diese ejemplos visuales con sombras chinescas… y la verdad, es una idea francamente errónea.

Harry tardó bastante rato en poder parar de reírse por lo bajo, antes de poder dormir.

--------------------

NdA: Pensé en todo el tema de la "charla" respecto a esta versión de Harry. Si has sido criado en aislamiento social como él, sin que te permitan tener amigos, sin ver la televisión ni oír la radio, sin poder comprar tus propios libros y revistas o siquiera leer los periódicos de la familia, ¿cómo vas a aprender el ABC de la vida? Dudo mucho que los Dursleys se molestasen en explicárselo a Harry, y tras el incidente con Dudley Harry probablemente fuese algo cauteloso al respecto; léase, no haría preguntas.

Esto dejaría al sistema educativo para instruírle al respecto, y Harry dejó la escuela muggle a los once años. En mi escuela no vimos los videos educativos hasta los doce. Harry se los habría perdido en primaria, y como en el mundo mágico que yo describo son un tanto chapados a la antigua, dudo que tuviesen una clase así a la que Harry pudiese ir. Eso significa que probablemente haya descubierto las cosas a través de las conversaciones que habría escuchado entre Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ron, en las que se habría bromeado mucho y dado pocos datos fiables. Recordemos que Ron se quedó completamente escandalizado cuando Hermione se refirió a Sinistra como una "fulana".

Para los que queries que el romance se acelere un poco: al menos ahora Harry ha conseguido pensar en sexo y Severus en la misma frase.

En el próximo episodio, el día de Navidad.

NdA: El "Aplaudidor" que se menciona en este episodio es un interruptor que se vende en América (no sé si también por Europa, la verdad), comercializado por Joseph Enterprises Inc. Por lo visto, ha salido en varias series de televisión y es parte de la cultura popular allí. Sale mencionado en "Como Dios" (con Jim Carrey) y en "Noche en el Museo".

Gracias a todos los comentarios y apoyos que me habéis mandado, sobre todo a las que se han ofrecido a ayudar con la traducción. De momento quiero seguir intentando hacerlo sola, más que nada porque estructuro mejor las frases sobre la marcha… Pero si sigo retrasándome tanto os daré un toque. ¡Disfrutad la lectura!


	26. Capítulo 26 Regalos de Navidad

Capítulo 26 Regalos de Navidad

La mañana de Navidad en casa de los Weasley era el vivo ejemplo de la palabra caos. Aunque los Weasley no podían ser considerados ricos ni por un exceso de imaginación y benevolencia, había multitud de regalos en todas partes, incluyendo el famoso jersey Weasley para todos los presentes. Ver a Severus y a Sirius con jerseys a juego de color azul, con una "S" roja en el pecho, era una de las cosas más hilarantes que Harry pudiese imaginar. Ron y Remus también iban iguales, con sus brillantes "R" de color castaño purpúreo.

Sirius se había tomado muchas molestias para encontrar regalos para todos los niños, y aunque Harry sospechaba que Bill y Charlie, que no eran muchísimo más jóvenes que Sirius, estaban algo molestos de entrar en la categoría de "niños", estuvieron encantados con las estilizadas espadas que recibieron. Recordando la conversación sobre sangre limpia y espadas, Harry miró hacia Arthur Weasley. El hombre parecía entristecido de ver las espadas en manos de sus hijos, pero agradeció el regalo a Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza. Estaban en guerra, y aunque Arthur no quería reconocerlo, como miembros de la Orden del Fénix, sus hijos estarían en los frentes de batalla. Sirius dio una palmada en la espalda a Arthur, pero no se dijo nada más al respecto.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Severus también había traído presentes para todos. Eran en su mayoría libros carísimos que sabía que la familia Weasley no podía costearse, aunque para Fred y George había buscado ingredientes de pociones que les había vuelto locos encontrar. Aunque habían sido estudiantes de pociones más bien mediocres debido a su afición a las bromas, en realidad a la hora de hacerlas eran muy buenos. Para los productos de su tienda necesitaban un grado de habilidad que Severus, obviamente, reconocía. También había traído un libro de Historia del mundo mágico para los Granger, algo que evidentemente les encantó dada la naturaleza de las conversaciones que habían estado teniendo las últimas noches. Para asombro de Harry, también había traído regalos para Remus y Sirius. Se trataba de un viejo libro encuadernado en cuero. Harry se quedó atónito al ver que le daba algo a su padrino, pero cuando Severus se lo tendió a Sirius, vio cómo su padrino le tendía uno similar a Severus. Viendo la mirada de incredulidad de Harry, Sirius le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

-Son libros de familia –le explicó-. Es algo que deberíamos haber intercambiado antes de que los dos os vinculaseis. Es una vieja tradición. Ya te los enseñaré luego, si quieres.

Harry asintió, pensando que debía tratarse de otra costumbre de la que no sabía nada. Estuvo encantado al recibir la nueva escoba que le ofrecieron Sirius y Remus, tanto con el regalo en sí como por el hecho de que los hombres habían firmado juntos en la tarjeta, como si ya fueran pareja. Su Saeta de Fuego había resultado dañada el día que arrebató de la mano de Vodemort el Ojo de Odín, y aunque todavía podía utilizarse, ya no era tan maniobrable como había sido.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con Ron, Hermione y Ginny admirando la escoba cuando Severus le dio un toque en la espalda para llamarle la atención. Se sorprendió ligeramente cuando le tendió una pequeña caja finamente envuelta inmediatamente después. Había esperado un libro como los que Ron y Hermione habían recibido del Maestro en Pociones. Abrió la caja con curiosidad. Dentro había un vial de poción. Al sacarlo, leyó la etiqueta en voz alta: "Oculus Reparium Infinitas".

Hubo varias exclamaciones sorprendidas ante el nombre, y Harry frunció el ceño mirando alrededor. Incluso Sirius parecía a un tiempo sorprendido e impresionado.

-¿Ése no es el hechizo para reparar mis gafas, Hermione? –preguntó Harry. Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ese es "Oculus Reparo". Lo que tienes en la mano es miles de veces mejor que una operación de retina o que el hechizo reparador de la vista.

A los Grangers les llamó la atención lo que Hermione decía, pero los demás no pillaron la referencia.

-¿Qué es una operación de retina? –quiso saber Ron.

-Es un procedimiento muggle para corregir la vista –explicó Hermione-. Utilizan lásers para dar nueva forma al ojo, pero no siempre funciona y tienes que pasar un periodo de recuperación de dos semanas. Además, después de ello los ojos pueden volver a deteriorarse a través de los años –miró hacia sus padres-. Mientras que el hechizo sólo arregla tu visión por un día. Sería similar a las lentes de contacto.

-¿Y qué hace esto? –quiso saber Harry.

-Esto te arregla la vista permanentemente, querido. Para el resto de tu vida –le informó Molly. Miró hacia Severus-. Diría que no hay más de diez Maestros en el mundo entero capaces de hacer esta poción.

Harry miró a Severus, asombrado. El hombre simplemente le sonrió de lado, y le hizo un gesto hacia la botella que estaba sosteniendo.

-Bueno, adelante, bébelo.

A Harry no hubo que decírselo dos veces. Quitó el tapón con cuidado y luego alzó la botella hasta sus labios, bebiendo el contenido deprisa. Sabía de forma muy parecida a un vinagre extraordinariamente fuerte, e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando lo tragó, con los ojos llorosos por las emanaciones de la sustancia. Al parpadear para aclararse la vista de lágrimas causadas por el vapor de la poción, fue inmediatamente consciente de que la habitación se había vuelto borrosa. Muy borrosa. Frunció el ceño, confuso, pensando que quizás algo no había ido bien.

-¡Todo está borroso! –protestó.

-Gryffindors –suspiró Severus, antes de inclinarse y retirar amablemente las gafas de la cara de Harry. Al instante el cuarto se enfocó con una claridad que Harry jamás había experimentado. Llevaba las mismas gafas desde los diez años, y nunca habían sido ajustadas a su visión. Verlo todo ahora perfectamente definido fue como ganar un sentido completamente nuevo. Su estado maravillado fue perceptible para todos los presentes.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

-¿Es así como veis vosotros todo el tiempo? –preguntó incrédulo. Podía ver los puntos plateados en los iris azules de Ron, y los mechones rojizos en la cabellera marrón de Hermione. Y Sirius tenía muchas pecas pálidas sobre la nariz, y Remus una pálida cicatriz bajo los labios. Y Severus… sus ojos realmente eran del más asombroso negro-. Gracias –le dijo, emocionado e incapaz de encontrar palabras que expresasen lo que sentía ante aquel regalo. Hasta ahora, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mal que veía realmente. Severus se inclinó hacia él, con ojos brillantes.

-De nada –le dijo con suavidad.

Hubo más regalos, incluyendo varios vestidos de los Grangers para Hermione y Ginny, que causaron exclamaciones emocionadas de ésta última. Mientras las chicas se probaban la ropa, Harry se levantó y recuperó dos paquetes que había escondido bajo el enorme árbol al llegar. Tendió uno de ellos a Sirius y observó en silencio mientras el hombre lo abría. La mirada de asombro en su rostro cuando sacó la bola de cristal llena de nieve dijo más que ninguna palabra. Por un segundo pareció que fuese a echarse a llorar, con una mano sobre la boca para cubrir un sollozo. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar, abrazó a Harry apretadamente, con la bola firmemente sujeta en la mano.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –le preguntó, con lágrimas en la voz.

-En mi cámara acorazada –le dijo Harry-. Cuando vi lo que había escrito en la base, pensé que apreciarías que te lo devolviera.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres dármelo, Harry? –preguntó, dubitativo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Remus con curiosidad. Ya habían llamado la atención de la mayor parte de los ocupantes de la sala, aunque los demás intentaban educadamente no inmiscuirse en aquella experiencia obviamente emotiva para el hombre.

Sirius tendió la bola de cristal a Remus, que la cogió con cuidado. No era particularmente bonita, y bastante extraña en su manufactura para ser un objeto mágico. Mostraba una casita que parecía hecha de caramelo, y delante de la casa había dos figuras de chicos que eran poco más que espantapájaros. Todo ello estaba cubierto por el globo de cristal que estaba montado sobre una base de madera irregular. La diferencia fundamental con la clásica bola muggle era que no estaba llena de agua, sino que tenía un encantamiento hecho que mandaba los pequeños trozos de papel que imitaban la nieve en remolinos en torno a la escena, tanto si sacudías la bola como si no. Pese al hechizo, el objeto entero parecía hecho por un aficionado. Cuando Remus giró la bola y vio lo que había en la base de madera, inspiró bruscamente, sorprendido:

-Siri y James, siete años –leyó. Miró a Sirius, interrogante-. ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Sirius asintió.

-James y yo nos conocimos en un campo de veraneo cuando teníamos siete años. Éste fue nuestro proyecto de arte. No tenía ni idea de que lo había guardado todos estos años –se volvió hacia Harry-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres dármelo? No tienes tantas cosas que hubiesen pertenecido a tu padre.

Pero Harry simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo a sus mejores amigos. ¿Qué más podría desear? –ambos hombres le abrazaron, obviamente conmovidos. Cuando finalmente le soltaron, Harry miró el último paquete que quedaba en sus manos. Era pequeño, con forma de libro-. También tengo un regalo para ti, Remus, pero… -se giró para mirar a Severus, que había estado mirando toda su interacción sin decir palabra. Aunque a Severus no le hubiese gustado la persona de James Potter, sabía que cualquier recuerdo de este hecho no hubiese sido ni bienvenido ni apropiado en aquel momento-. Es también en parte algo así como el regalo de Severus –los tres hombres parecieron perplejos ante aquella declaración. Ninguno de ellos entendía cómo Harry podía hacer un regalo que Severus y Remus pudieran compartir. El chico se encogió de hombros-. Ya veréis por qué –dijo, tendiendo el paquete a Severus.

Frunciendo el ceño confuso, Severus cogió el regalo de sus manos y lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Ahora, todos los presentes miraban el proceso en un silencio expectante. Como era de esperar, Severus se encontró con un libro pequeño y delgado. No había ningún tipo de indicativo en su exterior, así que lo abrió por la primera página, entrecerrando los ojos al ver la caligrafía del interior.

-Es tu letra –declaró-. ¿Has escrito un libro?

-No –respondió Harry, esperando. Severus soltó una exclamación queda y su cuerpo entero se tensó al leer las primeras líneas del escrito. Sus manos temblaban al mirar hacia Harry con gesto penetrante.

-Harry, ¿qué es esto? –susurró en el silencio que había hecho presa de la habitación. Harry se acomodó en el suelo del salón de los Weasley:

-Es el primer volumen del Libro de la Luz, por Salazar Slytherin –hubo grandes exclamaciones de incredulidad seguidos por suaves murmullos por parte de los Granger, que no habían entendido el significado del nombre. Todos se volvieron hacia Harry en espera de una explicación-. Los encontré en la Cámara de los Secretos, hace ya algunos meses.

-¿Has vuelto a la Cámara? –preguntó Ginny con voz temblorosa. Harry frunció el ceño. Había olvidado que Ginny también había estado allí, aunque ella no recordase gran cosa de ello. El rostro de la chica estaba pálido. Su padre la abrazó tiernamente, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo.

-Tuve un sueño –explicó Harry-, sobre una serie de libros, los Libros de la Oscuridad, que Slytherin había escrito. Tom Riddle los robó de la Cámara hace mucho, pero dejó los Libros de la Luz atrás. No les veía utilidad alguna. En su opinión, la Luz era debilidad. Pero solo porque él no los encontrase útiles no quiere decir que nosotros tampoco. Volví a la Cámara para ver si seguían allí, pensando en entregárselos al Director si estaban. Pero cuando los vi, me di cuenta de que estaban escritos en lengua Parsel. Voldemort y yo somos los únicos capaces de leerlos. Así que empecé a traducirlos… éste es el único que he conseguido terminar. Pero tan pronto descubrí lo que había en este volumen, supe que en tus manos, Severus, iba a hacer mayor bien que en las de cualquier otro.

-¿De qué trata? –preguntó Severus, con las manos tensas en torno al libro de valor incalculable.

-Los experimentos y anotaciones de Slytherin, en pociones básicamente.

-Harry –dijo Severus, con la voz más llena de emoción que jamás le hubiese oído-. ¿Tienes idea del valor de esto?

-Sí, en realidad sí –respondió Harry, y echó una mirada a Remus, preguntándose cómo se iba a tomar el hombre el resto de las noticias-. Es por eso que dije que era una especie de regalo para ti, además de para Remus.

-No lo entiendo –dijo el hombre lobo, con incertidumbre. ¿Qué podía tener que ver un libro de pociones escrito por Slytherin con él? Harry tomó aliento profundamente.

-Salazar Slytherin creía que la licantropía no era una enfermedad.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron al unísono Sirius y Remus, con la tensión reflejada claramente en sus rostros.

-Según Slytherin, la licantropía era el resultado de una transformación a Animago fallida –explicó Harry-. Un Animago tiene el poder de transformarse en un animal, siempre que no sea mágico: un gato, un perro, un ciervo… Según las notas de Slytherin hubo un mago hace mucho tiempo que trató de transformarse en una criatura mágica; un Sabueso Infernal, para ser exactos.

-No puedes transformarte en una criatura mágica –protestó Hermione-. No funcionaría. Los magos y las criaturas mágicas tienen conexiones distintas entre sus mentes y sus núcleos mágicos. Esa transformación desconectaría tu mente de tu núcleo y no serías capaz de controlar la magia, cosa que interrumpiría automáticamente el proceso.

Harry asintió:

-Según Slytherin, cuando un Animago se transforma en un animal no mágico la conexión entre su mente y su núcleo mágico permanece intacta. Pero cuando un ser humano trata de transformarse en una criatura mágica, la conexión se rompe. El hombre que intentó aquella transformación llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que necesitaba era una poción que cubriría la diferencia entre su mente y el núcleo mágico del Sabueso Infernal, de forma que no sólo podría controlar su magia, sino también retener su propia mente. Pero algo salió mal: no logró realizar bien la poción y sólo funcionó en parte. Conservó su magia, así que la transformación funcionó, pero perdió su lado racional y se convirtió en una bestia irracional con aspecto de lobo. No pudo recuperar su aspecto original, y antes de que lo matasen se las apañó para morder a muchas personas. Su saliva estaba infectada con la poción que había tomado. Obviamente, su transformación había sido provocada por la metamofosis en Animago. Pero la poción era inestable, y provocó una versión debilitada del hechizo de transformación la primera noche de luna llena. Las víctimas del mordisco se convertían en bestias irracionales hasta el día siguiente. Los primeros hombres lobo habían nacido. La cosa está en que Slytherin opinaba que no había nada equivocado en la lógica del proceso, simplemente opinaba que había hecho mal la poción. Esto es lo que describió en el libro: sus propios experimentos con la poción. Había dos errores en ella: la primera, que había usado varias hierbas que dependían de los ciclos lunares, de forma que la poción reaccionaba de forma indebida a la luna llena, y la segunda, que el propio mago no tenía un núcleo mágico lo bastante fuerte como para completar la transformación de forma adecuada. Según las notas, Slytherin arregló la poción y se la dio a varios hombres lobo. Si eran lo suficientemente fuertes, les curaba –con esto, Harry se volvió a Remus, con ojos relucientes-. Sé que eres lo bastante fuerte, Remus. La prueba que debían superar era el encantamiento Patronus. Sólo aquellos hombres lobo capaces de realizar el Patronus se curaban. Tú me lo enseñaste a mí. Sé que Severus puede hacer la poción, y sé que tú eres lo bastante fuerte para curarte.

Remus temblaba ahora abiertamente, con expresión incrédula. Sirius le había rodeado los hombros con sus brazos, y le abrazaba apretadamente.

-Curado –susurró Remus-. ¿No más transformaciones? ¿No más lunas llenas?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No más lunas llenas –asintió-. Pero no lo entiendes, Remus. Dejarías de ser un hombre lobo, te convertirías en un Animago mágico. La cura te da la habilidad para transformarte en lobo cuando quieras, con o sin luna llena, de noche o de día. Y no correrás el riesgo de perder la cabeza. Tienes que aprender los hechizos de Animago, pero sé que Sirius puede enseñártelos. Y Severus tendrá que aprender a hacer la poción, pero no puedo imaginarme a alguien más capaz que él de ello. Sé que va a funcionar. Tiene que hacerlo.

Ambos hombres miraban ahora a Severus casi con desespero, con la esperanza brillando en los ojos mientras Severus empezaba a ojear el libro. Aunque Harry sabía que no había gran afecto entre los Merodeadores y Severus, no tenía duda de que el hombre haría todo lo posible por realizar la cura sobre la que Slytherin había escrito.

-Veo que tiene algunas similitudes con la poción Matalobos –declaró-. Los mismos principios mágicos, y el componente del encantamiento –levantó la vista para fijarla en los dos hombres-. Tendré que hacer algunos experimentos para asegurarme de que es viable e inocua. Y la poción en sí tardará algunos meses en estar acabada. Pero haré todo lo posible.

Ante estas palabras, Remus dejó escapar un sollozo apenas reprimido. Se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Sirius. Alarmado, Harry se volvió hacia los demás esperando una explicación.

-Déjales solos un rato, Harry –le dijo Bill-. Remus ha sido controlado por una maldición aterradora y dolorosa durante la mayor parte de su vida. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe sentir ahora que sabe que puede haber una salida a esta situación.

Harry asintió, entendiendo, y esperando que el hombre estuviese bien.

-Harry, has dicho que había otros volúmenes –dijo Severus-. ¿Cuántos? ¿Los has leído todos?

-Diez en total –explicó Harry-. Los he ojeado… están llenos de cosas muy distintas: hechizos, encantamientos, pociones, medicina, en ocasiones ideas y filosofía. Pero desgraciadamente, la lengua Parsel no es fácil de traducir. Para mí es igual al inglés. No puedo ni contar la de veces que, mientras estaba trabajando en este volumen, me encontré con que estaba copiando tal cual en Parsel cuando pensaba que estaba escribiendo en inglés –se rió, ligeramente auto-despreciativo ante aquello-. Es una pena que una habilidad como esta se malgaste en mí en vez de estar destinada a ti o a Hermione. No entiendo más que una pequeña parte de todo lo que contienen esos libros.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Harry –le dijo Hermione-. Creo que entiendes más de lo que crees. Obviamente entendiste de lo que estaba tratando Slytherin cuando hablaba de la poción de licantropía.

-Y sé por experiencia propia que traducir antiguos manuscritos no es tarea fácil –añadió Severus, ofreciendo un cumplido de motu propio para gran sorpresa de sus estudiantes-. Es un regalo de valor incalculable, Harry. Muchas gracias.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta, con la cara sonrojada de placer.

-De nada.

-Bueno, esto hay que celebrarlo –decidió Molly, levantándose-. Así que hay que traer el desayuno a la mesa para que podamos comer todos. Tenemos un montón de trabajo por delante para tener lista la cena de Navidad, y Albus, Minerva y Hagrid van a llegar en un par de horas.

Mientras el resto de ellos se apresuraban a ayudar a Molly, Harry fue en busca de Remus y Sirius. Les encontró fuera, en el porche, abrazados. Remus tenía la cara enterrada en el cuello de Sirius, y Sirius le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Ninguno de los dos decía ni una palabra. Sintiendo reluctancia ante la idea de entrometerse en aquel instante tan íntimo, Harry se volvió para entrar de nuevo en la casa, pero Remus le había oído.

-Harry –le llamó.

Harry se volvió de Nuevo, mirándoles dubitativo. Ambos le devolvieron la mirada con tal emoción en ella que quiso llorar. En lugar de ello, se les acercó y los dos le rodearon con sus brazos.

-Gracias, Harry –dijo con sencillez Remus. El tono de su voz decía todo cuanto debía decirse sobre el tema.

-----------------------------------

NdA: Este capítulo trata con uno de los fallos que más me reconcomen en el mundo de HP. El mundo mágico puede hacer crecer huesos, conjurar objetos del aire, transfigurar animales en objetos y objetos en animales… ¿pero no pueden curar la miopía? Los muggles han sido capaces de ello desde hace años, así que ¿por qué los magos no? Y si pueden, ¿por qué Madam Pomfrey no ha arreglado la vista de Harry en alguna de sus numerosas estancias en la enfermería?


	27. Capítulo 27 Antes de la tormenta

Capítulo 27 Antes de la tormenta

La cena de Navidad fue un acontecimiento muy alegre. Albus, Minerva y Hagrid se les unieron y Harry se encontró con que todas sus personas amadas estaban sentadas a la misma mesa. No podía imaginar un mejor regalo que estar allí, formar parte de aquella extraña familia. Sabía que la guerra aún pendía sobre su cabeza, y que una vez regresara a Hogwarts también volverían la preocupación que le perseguía constantemente, pero por un día era feliz, y no pensaba calentarse la cabeza con esos temas, al menos por el momento.

Albus, por supuesto, quiso saber todo sobre los libros de Slytherin, así que le prometió llevarle a la Cámara para que viesen si alguno de los libros restantes tenía algún interés. Lo cierto era que le resultaba muy curioso pensar que tenía acceso al único lugar de Hogwarts al que el Director no.

Aquella noche se quedaron hasta tarde despiertos y hablando. Al finalizar la velada, Hagrid, Albus, Minerva y Severus se despidieron y volvieron a Hogwarts, mientras los Granger se preparaban para usar un trasladador que Albus les había traído para que pudiesen regresar a su hogar. Antes de marcharse, Severus se llevó aparte a Harry, al exterior, para hablar en privado.

-Quería darte las gracias por invitarme, Harry –le dijo-. No esperaba divertirme, pero lo he hecho.

Harry le sonrió, captando mejor el sutil juego de emociones en los ojos de Severus con su nueva visión mejorada. Si sabías qué buscar, el hombre resultaba en realidad bastante expresivo, pese a que no sonriese a menudo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.

-¿Era lo que estabas deseando? –le preguntó Severus con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto hacia la casa. Harry entendió en seguida a qué se refería; el recuerdo de la invitación a Severus surgió de nuevo en su mente.

-Sí –asintió-. Ha sido justo como me imaginaba que una familia debe ser.

Severus asintió y se volvió para marcharse, antes de parar un segundo, con gesto pensativo.

-Sabes… Pese a su falta de poder político y prestigio o estatus social, los Weasley son de una clase muy especial.

Aquella era una frase extraordinaria, considerando la opinión general de Severus sobre los Gryffindor, pero Harry comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería: la familia de Severus no era nada parecida a esta. Hacía muy poco que había dicho que el odio era algo común en las familias, incluso que a menudo era lo que las mantenía unidas. Estaba admitiendo abiertamente que esto no era aplicable a los Weasley.

-Lo sé –asintió Harry-. Pero, de donde yo vengo, todos vosotros soy muy especiales.

Severus frunció el ceño, pensativo, pero no dijo nada. En vez de ello, le dedicó a Harry una sorprendente semisonrisa, antes de inclinar la cabeza en saludo y Aparecerse. Harry, aún sonriente, volvió al interior para reunirse con Sirius y Remus en el salón.

-----------------------------

Albus dejó todo dispuesto con Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny para que volvieran al Castillo dos días antes de que el resto de estudiantes llegaran con el Expreso de Hogwarts. Severus se encontró esperando el retorno de Harry ansiosamente. Le echaba en falta más de lo que había previsto: sus habitaciones parecían vacías sin él. Y aunque no le había tocado nunca en el lecho que compartían, sus noches parecían más frías sin su presencia a su lado.

Se pasó buena parte de las vacaciones restantes volcándose en el libro que Harry le había dado. Dudaba de que el Gryffindor entendiese realmente lo que el libro de notas personales de Salazar Slytherin significaba para alguien como él: los conocimientos que contenía el manuscrito eran algunos de los secretos más codiciados del mundo entero. Albus había insistido en que deseaba leer el libro también, algo que Severus le había prometido que podría hacer en cuanto lo hubiese copiado de su propia mano. Y aunque la cura de la licantropía era horriblemente complicada, Severus estaba seguro de que funcionaría. Sólo hacía falta un gran esfuerzo tanto por su parte como por la de Lupin, pero estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, y no dudaba de que Lupin también lo estaba. Sentía un gran regocijo ante la idea de publicar los resultados.

En cuanto a Harry, se encontró con que anhelaba la compañía del chico. La poción que le había dado al Gryffindor había hecho bastante más que mejorar su visión, también había corregido el aire desvaído de sus ojos verdes y miopes. Sin las aparatosas gafas, el chico había pasado de ser atractivo a directamente hermoso. No tenía la menor duda de que las muchachas de Hogwarts se desmayarían por los rincones al verle cuando volviera, y un buen número de chicos también.

Para su sorpresa, tanto Black como Lupin le habían dado las gracias por separado por la poción que había regalado a Harry. Al parecer habían llegado a la conclusión de que Harry nunca había recibido la atención debida en temas de vista durante su infancia. Aparentemente las gafas que había llevado durante todos aquellos años no eran apropiadas para él: le habían sido regaladas por un vecino que las estaba tirando. Tenían varias dioptrías menos de lo que deberían, y por ello resultaba extraordinario que Harry hubiese llevado los cursos tan bien como los llevaba.

A Severus se le ocurrió que si Harry había sido imbatible al Quidditch con una visión tan pobre, su propio equipo ya no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. Al parecer, tendría que esperar a que Harry se graduase para poder albergar la esperanza de ganar su apuesta habitual con Minerva. También era posible que la predicción de Harry sobre convertirse en jugador de Quidditch profesional se hiciera realidad.

Harry volvió a sus habitaciones a última hora de aquella misma mañana, contento de estar de regreso y extrañamente animado ante la idea de acompañarle de nuevo. Sólo se estuvo unos segundos deshaciendo las maletas antes de salir corriendo, explicando de pasada que iba a llevar a Albus a la Cámara de los Secretos. Anhelando verla él mismo, Severus se autoinvitó, y los tres, unidos a Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius se pasaron el día explorando los dominios de Slytherin. Ginny Weasley decidió no acompañarles, puesto que ya había visto demasiado aquellas Cámaras la primera vez.

Escuchar a Harry hablando Parsel fue una extraña experiencia para Severus. Salvo por aquella ocasión durante su segundo año en el duelo, nadie le había oído utilizar aquel idioma. A la única otra persona a la que había oído Severus hablar previamente era al propio Lord Voldemort, y viniendo de sus labios sonaba oscuro y terrible, el epítome de la propia maldad. Oírlo en labios de Harry resultaba alarmante y les sobresaltó a todos. Remus, Sirius y Albus nunca le habían oído, y se le quedaron mirando mientras le escuchaban sisear las órdenes necesarias para abrir las distintas puertas de la Cámara. Para Severus, el sonido era mágico: viniendo de Harry, resultaba extrañamente sensual. No había Slytherin vivo que no envidiase tal don. Para gran vergüenza de Severus, se encontró sexualmente excitado ante el sonido, y dio gracias por la larga túnica que le cubría. Recibió una mirada extrañada por parte de Remus, no obstante. Sin embargo, los demás no parecieron captar su reacción.

Fue muy extraño explorar la Cámara de los Secretos con tantos Gryffindors. A Severus le resultó casi sacrílego… pero entonces vio la carcasa del enorme basilisco en el suelo, frente a la estatua de Slytherin, y comprendió que, una vez más, había subestimado al joven con el que se había casado. Que un niño de doce años hubiese aniquilado a semejante criatura era inimaginable. Que hubiese sobrevivido al mordisco del ser, incluso con la ayuda de las lágrimas del Fénix, desafiaba toda lógica.

Los Gryffindors se reunieron alrededor de la bestia muerta, tocándola y dándole golpecitos como si se tratara de alguna extraña atracción, mientras Albus simplemente se quedaba delante con un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules. Severus vio cómo el anciano se volvía para mirar fijamente a Harry, que estaba ignorando los comentarios de su padrino y sus amigos para dedicarse a mirar a la gigantesca estatua de Slytherin. Severus pudo ver tanto tristeza como admiración en los ojos del Director, y fue a su lado, preocupado.

-¿Albus? –preguntó en voz baja.

-No sabía que era una criatura como esta, Severus –susurró Albus quedamente.

-Parece imposible que haya podido sobrevivir a algo así –asintió Severus.

-Cierto –estuvo de acuerdo Albus-. Es imposible. Pero Harry se dedica habitualmente a lograr lo imposible¿no es cierto?

Severus frunció el ceño ante esto, preguntándose a qué más podía estar refiriéndose Albus. Por supuesto, había estado investigando la Voz del Rey que Harry había usado en Hogsmeade. Pero aparte de encontrar el hechizo por escrito, con la nota de que no era útil porque ya no funcionaba, no había aprendido nada importante. Él, lo mismo que Granger y Weasley, había tratado de realizar el hechizo en persona, pero no había logrado que actuase. No sabía cómo era posible que Harry hubiese logrado forzar a un Mortífago a actuar en contra de sus compañeros. Sospechaba que Albus sí, o que adivinaba más de lo que dejaba entender. Pero claro… Albus siempre había tenido sus secretos.

Severus pidió permiso a Harry para poder recolectar piezas del cuerpo del basilisco para utilizarlos como ingredientes de pociones, algo que pareció sobresaltar al joven:

-¿Por qué me lo pides? –exclamó admirado.

-Por ley, te pertenece –le explicó con sencillez Severus-. Y vale una fortuna, por si quieres saberlo.

Harry pareció sorprendido ante la idea, pero hizo un ligero gesto de rechazo con la mano:

-Bueno, sabes que yo no sabría cómo utilizarlo. Es todo tuyo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que los Gryffindors había terminado de hacer los ruidos de admiración apropiados a propósito de la bestia, convocó a dos de sus elfos domésticos personales y les encargó la ardua tarea de recolectar los restos.

-La librería está por allí –explicó Harry, señalando la boca de la estatua de Slytherin. Todos habían traído sus escobas, y siguieron a Harry al interior. Allí pasaron gran parte del libro ojeando los libros que quedaban: Remus, Albus, Hermione y Severus estaban en el paraíso. Sirius, Ron y Harry, en cambio, se pasaron el tiempo jugando a naipes explosivos en un rincón.

El día siguiente lo pasaron Albus y Severus encerrados en la oficina del primero, leyendo los libros que habían recogido en la cámara de Slytherin, mientras Remus y Sirius se dirigían al Bosque Oscuro para buscar una larga lista de ingredientes que Severus había indicado que necesitaba para empezar sus experimentos con la poción de la licantropía. Dejaron a los cuatro gryffindors más jóvenes pasar el día en el campo de Quidditch, jugando a la guerra de bolas de nieve, chicos contra chicas.

Finalmente, Albus y Severus bajaron a cenar, más o menos al tiempo que Remus y Sirius regresaban de su excursión al bosque. Antes de sentarse a comer, Severus repasó la lista de ingredientes, comprobando que hubiesen traído todo lo imprescindible. Aunque Sirius no había sido gran cosa en Pociones como estudiante, Remus sabía lo que se hacía y había guardado cada cosa de forma apropiada.

-¿Dónde están los niños? –preguntó Minerva al entrar al Gran Comedor para unírseles en la cena. Severus alzó la cabeza ante esto, percatándose por primera vez de que ninguno de los chicos había vuelto del exterior. Ya había caído la noche, y era raro que no hubiesen regresado. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarles cuando las puertas del Comedor se abrieron de par en par y, para gran alarma de Severus, su hermana Diana entró corriendo, seguida de Hagrid.

-¡Severus! –gritó ella, con los ojos oscuros alocados, salvajes y desesperados-. ¡No pude detenerle!

Un estremecimiento helado de miedo recorrió a Severus.

-¿Diana? –sujetó los brazos de su hermana, sacudiéndola ferozmente-. ¿De qué hablas¿Detener a quién? –como tuviese algo que ver con Julius…

-¡Traté de detenerle! –insistió ella, pálida y demudada-. ¡Pero no pude¡Se han llevado a Harry!

Severus no esperó a oír más. Salió corriendo, atravesando el comedor seguido de cerca por Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Minerva y Albus se quedaron algo atrás mientras todos se apresuraban a llegar al campo de Quidditch en el cual los jóvenes Gryffindors habían estado jugando. Fuera estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, la luna era apenas visible como un creciente delgado en el cielo. Albus lanzó varias luces mágicas para seguirles e iluminar su camino mientras corrían por los campos nevados. Cuando se acercaron, a Severus se le cortó la respiración: entre la nieve apilada para crear los fuertes, se podía ver los cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo, recordándole espantosamente aquel mismo campo cubierto por los cadáveres de Mortífagos y Aurores. Pero no había marcas de quemaduras esta vez, no había sangre. Sólo tres figuras inmóviles tendidas en la nieve.

Severus vio de inmediato que Harry no estaba entre ellos, y cayó de rodillas frente al primer cuerpo para darle la vuelta. La cara pálida e inmóvil de Hermione estaba fría al tacto, pero cuando puso los dedos en su cuello pudo notar el pulso lento pero constante.

-Está viva –dijo a los demás con alivio mientras Remus y Sirius comprobaban el estado de los dos Weasleys.

-Ellos también –anunció Sirius, mirando frenéticamente alrededor en busca de una señal de Harry. Se transformó en perro inmediatamente y se puso a buscar el rastro, moviéndose en rápidos círculos. Severus se levantó y volvió a sujetar a Diana.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? –exigió saber-. ¿Quién se le ha llevado¿Ha sido Julios? –el hechizo espía que le había puesto a Julius no se había activado, pero supuso que su hermano podía haber encontrado la forma de evitarlo. Diana pareció brevemente confusa, pero luego agitó la cabeza:

-No, Severus, ha sido Alrik. Alrik se lo ha llevado.

Tardó un momento en entender aquellas palabras. ¿Para qué iba Alrik a raptar a Harry? Entre él y su cuñado no es que hubiese una relación estrecha, pero Severus habría jurado que Alrik no sentía lealtad alguna por el Señor Oscuro. Era el pasado dudoso de Severus lo que había creado la brecha entre él y el esposo de su hermana.

-¿Por qué? –siseó-. ¿Por qué ha hecho esto¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho Harry?

-Nada –le dijo Diana-. No tiene nada que ver con Harry. Le han raptado para forzar al Ministerio de Britannia a reconocer la deuda de sangre que tienen con las Tierras de Invierno. Le han cogido como rehén.

¿La deuda de sangre con las Tierras de Invierno? Severus recordaba vagamente algo al respecto, referencias que Aldrik había hecho cuando se había casado con Diana. Pero Severus, por aquel entonces, ni siquiera se hablaba con la familia, así que no había llegado a saber la historia completa. Que Harry hubiese sido arrastrado por aquella locura era inaceptable.

-¿A dónde le han llevado, Diana?

-A la Fortaleza de Bifröst –declaró Diana. Severus sintió que se le hundía el corazón.

-Eso está en el corazón de las Tierras de Invierno –exclamó. No podían ni volar ni Aparecerse en las Tierras de Invierno. La única forma de llegar allí era coger un bote para atravesar el Mar del Norte, una perspectiva peligrosa en pleno invierno. Se giró desesperado hacia Albus.

-Moveré hilos en el Ministerio para descubrir todo lo posible –le prometió Albus, y supo que Dumbledor iba a descubrir de qué iba ese tema sobre la deuda de sangre-. Vosotros tres id en su busca, traedle de vuelta a casa.

Una rápida mirada por encima del hombro le confirmó que los tres a los que Albus se refería eran él, Black y Lupin. La mirada de negra rabia en los ojos de los dos Merodeadores fue extrañamente reconfortante para Severus. Por primera vez en su vida dio gracias por tener a los dos hombres de su lado. Sabía que, para esta misión, no hubiese podido tener mejor compañía.

------------------------

NdA: mucha gente me pregunta que cuándo vamos a llegar a… Y podéis poner aquí distintas opciones: el sexo, un beso, al romance, un bebé o heredero, la Voz del Rey, los otros libros de Slytherin, Voldemort, el divorcio (o la posibilidad de ello), etc. No os estoy ignorando, iremos llegando a todo ello. Aunque sólo tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos a partir de aquí (NdT: esto ya no es así, por supuesto), tengo todo planeado. Todo se solucionará al final. Seguid leyendo y con suerte quedaréis satisfechos. ¡Gracias a todos! (Nadie quiere que se divorcien, espero…)

Debo decir que he adorado las sugerencias sobre quién debería darle "la charla" a Harry. Encuentro particularmente tentadora la idea del hombre lobo, que nunca ha tenido una cita en persona, intentando charlar sobre esos temas con Harry. Sospecho que el propio Remus va a necesitar esa charla en breve…

NdT: por las prisas en traducir el episodio anterior, se me olvidó explicar un detalle bastante importante: lo que he traducido como "Sabueso del Infierno", la criatura mágica en la que se quería convertir el primer hombre lobo, puede recibir también el nombre de "Perro del Infierno". A los que os gusten las novelas clásicas de terror y de misterio, os sonarán los "Perros de Tíndalos" del ciclo de Cthullu. Eran descritos como Sabuesos Infernales. También "el Perro de Baskerville", de las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, era un Sabueso Infernal (de hecho, el título original era "The Hound of Baskerville", "El Sabueso de Baskerville"). Si habéis visto La Profecía, los perros negros de Damien también lo son. También son las criaturas que aparecen en la segunda película de Hellraiser persiguiendo a la protagonista (no recuerdo si salían en la primera…). Vamos, que son un referente constante en la literatura gótica inglesa. Al parecer, el Alucard japonés podía invocar a un "Baskerville" (toma referencia de tapadillo), o transformarse también en perro infernal. Vamos, que las referencias son infinitas. Ah, el propio Fluffy en la primera novela de HP, que no deja de ser un Cancerbero griego revenido, es también un Sabueso. Dejé el término Sabueso pese a que por costumbre se traduzca como perro, a secas… por pura pedantería personal.

UNA CORRECCIÓN IMPORTANTE: traduje incialmente Bifrost Hall por la Fortaleza de Villahelada porque Frost es Helada, y Bifrost me sonó a referencia anglicista... Pero a partir de ahora lo dejaré como Bifröst, porque fue un desliz ENORME por mi parte, que amablemente me ha indicado una lectora: Bifrost no es un anglicismo, sino una referencia a la mitología vikinga. Teniendo en cuenta el origen del marido de Diana es lógico, pero se me pasó por alto revisar esa fuente. Mea culpa.

Bifrost, Bifröst, Bilröst o Ásbrú son los nombres que recibe el arco iris, que ejerce en la mitología nórdica de puente entre Asgard (la tierra de los Dioses) y Midgard (la tierra de los hombres). Perdón por el fallo, que en mi opinión es bastante garrafal. Gracias a Andra por indicármelo, y a todos los que me habéis dejado comentario.


	28. Capítulo 28 Vikingos

Capítulo 28 Vikingos

Un latido en la cabeza despertó a Harry. Aturdido, trató de alzar la mano para tocarse la sien, sólo para encontrarse con algo que obstaculizaba sus muñecas. Parpadeó confuso, fue consciente del frío extremo que se le colaba en los huesos, y del balanceo violento del suelo. Cuando su vista se aclaró al sobrepasar el dolor de cabeza palpitante, se encontró mirando unas pesadas esposas de hierro que retenían sus manos, con una cadena corta entre ellas. El mundo se sacudió bruscamente, y se deslizó de lado hasta golpear un pesado objeto de madera, con un chorro de algo frío dándole en la cara. Intentó entender lo que veía, mirando hacia arriba aturdido.

Estaba en una gran embarcación, sentado cerca de la popa, caído sobre un enorme barril de madera. Desde su posición en la parte trasera del barco pudo ver la proa alzándose ante él, con el extremo curvo, silueteado en forma de dragón. La proa subía y bajaba con las olas que zarandeaban el barco. Sólo a unos pasos de él, sentados en bancos de madera, había dos hombres extremadamente grandes cubiertos por pesados mantos de piel. Ambos tenían un aire de ferocidad plasmado en sus caras barbudas, como endurecidos por una vida que Harry no quiso ni imaginarse.

Una mirada más allá le mostró que había una docena de hombres de tipo similar por todo el barco. Largos remos, que se movían por sí solos, les impulsaban a través de las revueltas aguas.

Por un segundo Harry sintió una oleada de pánico al pensar que quizás estaba en el bote que llevaba a los prisioneros a Azkaban. Sirius le había dicho que Azkaban estaba en una isla, y que a los prisioneros los conducían encadenados en un barco. Pero pese al corazón acelerado, Harry se forzó a no gritar. No había motivo para que le llevasen a Azkaban. Además¿por qué iba a parecerse a un barco vikingo el barco de prisioneros? No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

Intentó deducir cómo podía haber llegado hasta allí. Había estado jugando en la nieve con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y recordaba vagamente que algo minúsculo y plateado había salido volando hacia él, algo cuyo resplandor fugaz al sol poniente le había llamado la atención. Por un segundo pensó que alguien había soltado una snitch en medio de su batalla de nieve, pero entonces aquella cosa había aterrizado y Harry no podía recordar nada más hasta su despertar. ¿Una granada aturdidora? Había oído hablar de cosas similares en el mundo muggle. Quizás hubiese un equivalente mágico. Pero si él y los otros tres habían sido dejados inconscientes¿dónde estaban los dos Weasleys y Hermione? No veía a nadie más encadenado en aquel barco.

Una ráfaga helada sopló sobre él, cegándole por unos segundos con su soplido polar, y se encontró temblando violentamente. ¿Serían Mortífagos? Se preguntó. ¿Le estarían llevando a Voldemort¿Pero por qué raptarle¿Por qué no matarle directamente?

-¿Tienes frío, mozo? –uno de los hombres de gesto siniestro había notado su movimiento y volvió sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia él. Alguien más allá de él le lanzó una pesada capa de piel, en el cual el hombre envolvió inmediatamente a Harry. Parecía hecho con la piel de un oso, aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de que hubiese osos por Inglaterra hoy por hoy. No obstante agarró el abrigo y se enroscó bien en él, agradecido por el calor que ofrecía. Recolocándolo sobre sus hombros, hizo rápido inventario de su condición.

Aparte del dolor de cabeza, no parecía estar herido, y éste ya remitía. Ahora estaba más agradecido que nunca por haber tomado aquella poción que Severus le había regalado para su vista, puesto que dudaba que sus gafas hubiesen podido sobrevivir al rapto. Una rápida búsqueda por dentro de la chaqueta que vestía le confirmó que no llevaba varita. Estaba completamente indefenso.

Le daba reparo atraer atención sobre sí, pero tenía que descubrir dónde estaba y qué pretendían hacerle. Obviamente no pretendían que muriese de frío: No hubiese hecho falta que le diesen el abrigo, así que podía reconfortarse pensando que le querían vivo. Aunque, considerando lo que sabía que los Mortífagos hacían a sus prisioneros, quizás seguir con vida no fuese algo tan bueno…

-¿Dónde estoy? –le preguntó al hombre que le había envuelto en el abrigo. Éste frunció el ceño tras la barba y gritó algo incomprensible a alguien que estaba más lejos. Harry reconoció vagamente algunas de las palabras que usaba, o sintió que debería reconocerlas, pero no pudo descifrar el sentido de lo que el hombre había dicho. Parecía similar al inglés antiguo. 

Hubo movimiento por la parte trasera del barco y Harry se volvió para tener una visión mejor de los hombres. Su opinión sobre el bote se vio reforzada al ver mejor al resto de sus ocupantes: aparentemente eran vikingos. Hombres enormes, con largas cabelleras trenzadas, rubias o pelirrojas, y pesadas barbas. Ahora podía ver que todos ellos iban armados con enormes espadas y hachas. Siempre había creído que no quedaban vikingos en el mundo, o al menos en su mundo… pero de nuevo el mundo mágico parecía haber hecho una excepción. Realmente, debería haber prestado más atención en la clase del Profesor Binn…

Un hombre alto y rubio se acercó a él desde la parte más alejada del barco, sentándose no demasiado lejos de Harry. Aunque vestía de forma muy distinta a cuando le había encontrado por primera vez, Harry le reconoció de inmediato. Una cota de mallas y una pesada piel reemplazaban el fino jubón y la capa de terciopelo, pero el cabello y la barba eran las mismas. Miró atónito a Alrik Brand, el esposo de Diana Snape.

-¡Alrik! –exclamó sin poder creerlo, notando el amargo sabor de la traición. No le hubiese sorprendido enterarse de que Julius Snape apoyaba al Señor Oscuro, pero nunca hubiese creído algo así de Alrik. Aunque el hombre había sido bastante brusco y directo, a Harry le había gustado él y su amable esposa-. ¿Por qué? –exigió saber, rabioso. Alrik frunció el ceño.

-Relájate, mozo –le ordenó-. No estás en peligro.

-¿Qué no estoy en peligro? –resopló Harry-. ¡Me lleváis a Voldemort!

Sus palabras fueron recibidas de forma extraña: todos los hombres contuvieron el aliento y luego gruñeron, haciendo gestos supersticiosos contra el mal Era un signo con la mano que les había enseñado la profesora Trelawney, así que Harry dudaba mucho que tuviera algún poder. Alrik se inclinó y aferró el hombro de Harry, sacudiéndole. 

-¡No pronuncies ese nombre¿Quieres que todos caigamos al mar? –soltó al chico y retrocedió. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Lo cierto es que tampoco tiene nada que ver contigo, en realidad… Simplemente necesitamos algo del Ministerio de la Magia, y raptarte es la única forma en que podíamos obtenerlo. Te prometo que no te haremos daño, y te soltaremos tan pronto el asunto se haya resuelto.

Harry le miró fijamente, incrédulo. ¿Un evento insensato que se inmiscuía de aquella forma en su vida, y que no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort…? Parecía imposible.

-¿Me habéis tomado por rehén? –dijo sin acabar de creérselo del todo. Alrik asintió.

-Te llevamos a mi hogar en las Tierras de Invierno. Volverás sano y salvo junto a Severus en cuento todo se resuelva. Te doy mi solemne juramento de cuñado de que no estamos de lado de tu enemigo

-Si no queréis hacerme daño, devolvedme mi varita –insistió Harry, pero Alrik negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo correr el riesgo de que intentes escapar. Te devolveré la varita cuando vuelvas al hogar. 

La frustración y la rabia inundaron a Harry, pero supo que no había nada que estuviese en su mano hacer.

-¿Diana está compinchada en esto? –preguntó, sintiendo la necesidad de saber si la hermana de Snape le había traicionado también. Sorprendentemente, aquella pregunta hizo brotar murmullos de desaprobación de algunos de los hombres y muchos volvieron a realizar el signo contra el mal, aunque no con tanta urgencia como la otra vez. Alrik los miró, y luego volvió la vista de nuevo hacia Harry.

-Da mala suerte pronunciar el nombre de una mujer cuando se navega –informó a Harry-. Pero no, mi esposa nada tiene que ver en esto. Ella y mis hijas están en Colina Alta.

-Señor Alrik –le llamó uno de los hombres. Estaba de pie en el punto más alto de la popa, oteando a través de las aguas-, veo la señal luminosa.

Alrik asintió sombrío y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Tenemos que movernos rápido. Nuestra mejor defensa es la velocidad El chico debe llegar a la Fortaleza de Bifröst al precio que sea.

Harry sintió que su rabia se diluía ante la alarma creciente que sentía. Los hombres en torno a él habían comenzado a desenvainar sus armas, sacando espadas y asiendo escudos de hierro que habían yacido en el suelo del barco. Ahora veía que todos ellos vestían distintos tipos de armaduras, desde cuero hasta cotas de malla. Muchos de ellos se colocaron yelmos de hierro batido en la cabeza. Harry presentía que aquello iba a ser algo más que un simple viaje a una tierra desconocida. Parecían estarse preparando para la guerra. Alrik volvió a palmearle el hombro, atrayendo su atención.

-Cuando tomemos tierra, tendremos que ir deprisa bosques adentro. No hables ni hagas ruido innecesario. Si intentas huir de nosotros, morirás.

-Dijiste que no me haríais daño –protestó Harry con el corazón en la garganta.

-Y no te lo haremos –le aseguró Alrik-. Estamos aquí para protegerte. Nuestro mundo no está domesticado como el tuyo –señaló a tres de los hombres más próximos. Además de las espadas, vio que habían sacado sus varitas. Nadie más parecía igualmente armado-. Estos son Gudrik, Olaf y Bjorn. Son nuestros magos más poderosos. Quédate con ellos, pase lo que pase. ¿Entiendes?

Harry asintió, repentinamente aterrado de lo que pudiese amenazarles. La noche era negra como boca de lobo, una neblina pesada oscurecía el aire entorno a ellos, pero podía notar cómo el barco se agitaba aún más violentamente al acercarse a la orilla desconocida.

-¿Qué es lo que hay ahí fuera? –preguntó, preguntándose qué podía asustar tanto a aquellos hombres.

-Muerte –le informó Alrik siniestramente. Hizo un gesto a los hombres. Éstos se prepararon, listos para saltar desde el barco. El hombre que Alrik había llamado Gudrik agarró a Harry del brazo.

-Quédate a mi lado, chico, pase lo que pase –le susurró por lo bajo, con el rostro preocupado, siniestro y terrible. Harry oyó cómo el fondo del barco rascaba contra rocas y arena en una oscura playa, e instantes más tarde le sacaban de su asiento y era arrastrado a peso por encima de la borda. Alguien grande y corpulento le agarró y no tuvo más que un instante para jadear por el sobresalto del agua helada que le lamió los pies, antes de ser llevado en una garra de acero a tierra firme.

Había más hombres esperándoles en la orilla, todos fuertemente armados y portando antorchas que llameaban y chisporroteaban en el aire cargado de humedad. En algún momento del brusco traslado, el pesado abrigo de piel había caído de hombros de Harry, pero apenas se percató de ello debido al terror que le atenazaba. Fue lanzado al centro del grupo, y prácticamente le arrastraron entre todos, alejándole de las aguas y adentrándose en la negra espesura. Podía oír el tintineo de las cotas de mallas y el crujido de la grava bajo los pies de todos ellos. Las antorchas chisporroteaban y siseaban en la niebla, lanzando horribles sombras alrededor del grupo. Harry, con las manos aún impedidas por las pesadas cadenas de hierro, luchó por mantenerse a la altura en la oscuridad, apenas capaz de ver a dónde iban pese a su nueva visión perfecta. No entendía por qué nadie había lanzado un Lumos, puesto que el hechizo hubiese sido sin duda mejor que las movedizas luces proyectadas por las antorchas.

Nadie hablaba mientras caminaban, pero parecían saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Cuando el peligro inminente no se obvió, pese a las terroríficas palabras de advertencia de Alrik, Harry intentó elucubrar dónde podían hallarse. No había oído hablar nunca de las Tierras de Invierno o de la Fortaleza de Bifröst, pero tampoco había sabido nada del Condado de Colina Alta. Supuso que lo más probable era que se tratase de otro condado intrazable. Nuestro mundo no está domesticado, le había dicho Alrik, aunque Harry no podía ni empezar a imaginarse qué podía haber querido decir con ello.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado inconsciente en el barco. Sólo podían haber sido minutos, horas como mucho. Seguía siendo de noche, pero no podía decir qué momento de ella sin más referencias. En diciembre, el sol no se alzaba hasta bien entrada la mañana. Podían haber pasado horas antes de que despertara.

Siguieron caminando, sin bajar el ritmo, aparentemente sin cansarse. Harry estimó que habían pasado unas dos horas de marcha antes de que se empezase a dibujar en el cielo la más pálida de las luces. Al verla, Harry se desesperó al percatarse de que tenía que haber estado sin sentido durante horas. En ese tiempo, le podían haber llevado a cualquier parte del mundo.

Un ruido cercano hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco, con las manos tensas sobre las armas. Los tres magos se dispusieron de inmediato en torno a Harry, con el resto formando un círculo a su alrededor. Viendo el miedo en sus caras, Harry evitó hablar, pero miró hacia Alrik en busca de alguna pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

El sonido volvió a hacerse patente, un grito agudo que estremeció a Harry de arriba abajo.

-Son los Grendlings –siseó Alrik-. Nos han olido.

-¿Están solos? –susurró otro de los hombres, y todos miraron hacia los tres magos que protegían a Harry. Olaf frunció el ceño, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No siento nada más –les dijo. Harry no entendió de qué hablaba, pero los demás parecieron relajarse fraccionalmente. El gemido quejumbroso volvió a hacerse oír, más cercano esta vez, y todos se tensaron para el conflicto inminente. 

Por debajo del chisporroteo de las antorchas y el rugido del viento, Harry pudo captar el sonido de algo que se movía a través de los bosques. El corazón empezó a batirle en el pecho velozmente, y pese al frío notó cómo el sudor se deslizaba por su espalda, mientras aspiraba el aire helado. Miró frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de ver algún indicativo de lo que les acechaba, con las manos apretándose y relajándose alrededor de la fría cadena que le aprisionaba las muñecas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener su varita, odiando aquel sentimiento de impotencia. Había veinte hombres a su alrededor, aproximadamente, veinte magos armados que parecían saber hacer buen uso de sus espadas, pero no podía entender por qué diablos sólo tres de ellos enarbolaban sus varitas. 

Y entonces vio el destello de ojos rojos en la oscuridad del bosque, y en un instante estuvieron rodeados, negras siluetas proyectándose desde los árboles para atacarles con dientes y garras. El silencio se quebró al momento, surcado de gritos de batalla. Pudo oír cómo los hombres gritaban y las espadas atravesaban carne y hueso, vio las heladas hojas de las espadas reluciendo a la luz de las antorchas.

La multitud a su alrededor rieló y se agitó, moviéndose para cubrir todos los ángulos y propinando a Harry empujones por todos lados al intentar todos los hombres mantenerle en el centro del círculo. Ahora podía ver a las criaturas, unas figuras vagamente humanoides que parecían moverse con la misma facilidad a cuatro patas que de pie, con enormes bocas repletas de dientes como cuchillos y garras de siete centímetros de largo. Osos, pensó, o enormes y salvajes felinos… Los Grendlings estaban cubiertos de gruesas pieles peludas, y sus ojos eran ardientemente rojos, resplandecientes en la oscuridad. Dieron botes y gritaron, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro con sus mortales garras que chirriaban contra las cotas de malla, los poderosos cuerpos rompiendo como piedras la formación defensiva de escudos rápidamente alzados. 

Harry, atrapado en el centro de la batalla, contempló horrorizado cómo uno de los hombres era derrumbado por cuatro de los Grendlings y su cabeza arrancada de los hombros antes de que sus compañeros pudiesen atacar con las espadas y apartar a las bestias de él. Hubo chorros de sangre que rociaron a todos, gritos que creaban ecos en la noche. Harry se tambaleó y tropezó, dándose cuenta con horror de que estaba pisando los cadáveres de hombres y Grendlings caídos en los primeros minutos de la batalla. 

Hubo un respiro, una pausa, un repentino descanso cuando los Grendlings retrocedieron y luego cercaron a los hombres, preparándose para un nuevo ataque, mientras ellos estrechaban su círculo en torno a Harry.

Y entonces hubo un repentino estremecimiento colectivo, como si el invierno acabase de abatirse sobre ellos, y pese a la leve luz de la mañana las sombras crecieron. Una sensación helada les atravesó más allá del calor de la batalla.

-¡Vienen los Dementores! –gritó Olaf, avisando a los demás. El corazón de Harry casi se detuvo en aquel instante. Podía sentirlos ahora. El espanto no fue menos terrible por familiar cuando la oscuridad les devoró a todos, arrancándoles los pensamientos, toda esperanza o sueño. Los Grendlings notaron que aquel acercamiento propiciaba su ataque y se lanzaron sobre ellos de nuevo. La batalla volvió a entablarse, pero ahora Harry veía las embozadas figuras de los Dementores deslizándose por entre los árboles. Algunos de ellos se afanaron como polillas atraídas por la luz sobre uno de los heridos que yacía más allá del círculo de guerreros. Harry les vio aspirar, preparándose para el Beso.

-¡Expecto Patronum! –aulló Olaf, blandiendo su varita junto a Bjorn y Gydrik. Un tenue hilo luminoso y plateado brotó de la punta, golpeando a uno de los Dementores y apartándole momentáneamente del moribundo. Cinco más ocuparon su lugar.

Harry contempló aquello horrorizado. Los otros dos no tuvieron mejor suerte. La luz plateada que surgía de sus varitas apenas molestaba a los Dementores, que seguían aproximándose. Dos más cayeron, no por obra de los Grendelings que parecían contentarse ahora con desgarrar la carne de los muertos, sino debido al desespero que les inundó. Harry vio cómo más criaturas se acercaban para Besarles.

-¡Mi varita! –gritó aterrado-. ¡Devolvedme mi varita! –no sabía dónde estaba Alrik ahora, ni siquiera si seguía vivo, pero sí que sabía que aquellos hombres no tenían la menor oportunidad contra aquellas criaturas que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Si los tres magos que le protegían eran lo mejor que tenían, estaban todos condenados. 

Incluso mientras gritaba y oteaba a su alrededor desesperado en busca de algo que pudiera usar para defenderse, viol cómo el hechizo de Olaf se desvanecía en un parpadeo cuando uno de los Grendlings atravesó la defensa de su espada y le lanzó al suelo. Dementores y Grendlings se movieron al unísono para terminar con él, y en el destello breve de antorchas caídas Harry pudo captar cómo la varita de Olaf estaba caída a sus pies. 

No pensó, sólo se agachó y tomó la varita, sintiendo el poder surgir de su interior. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su más intenso recuerdo y alzó la varita con la magia cantando en su interior, ardiente como el infierno.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Su voz resonó entre los árboles, y de la punta surgió una explosión de luz cegadora. La silueta fantasmagórica de Cornamenta rugió al cobrar vida. Los Dementores retrocedieron ante su avance, arrasados por sus enormes protuberancias óseas que les mandaron volando a la noche cuando corneó aquellas figuras sombrías que estaban delante de él. Luego Cornamenta se volvió y cargó contra el resto, con los cuernos resplandecientes, aplastando la oscuridad bajo las pezuñas.

Cornamenta dejó un rastro de fuego plateado por allí por donde pasaba, y los Grendlings retrocedieron a su vez, aterrados. Libres del terror de los Dementores, los guerreros reaccionaron y saltaron sobre ellos, desgarrándoles y cortándoles con sus espadas. En unos instantes, todo cuanto quedaba de la batalla era los gemidos de los heridos. Los Grendlings estaban muertos o habían huído, y los Dementores se habían desvanecido en la noche. 

Cornamenta hizo la ronda en torno a ellos, andando en círculos y envolviéndoles en un círculo de fuego al trazar Harry un anillo de protección en torno a ellos con la varita. Los hombres guardaron silencio, con los ojos fijos en la resplandeciente criatura que se volvió entonces y saludó a Harry con una profunda reverencia antes de saltar hacia él y desvanecerse de nuevo en el interior de la varita. Estremecido de terror y cubierto de sangre ajena, Harry dejó caer lentamente la mano que sostenía la varita.

Por un largo instante, nadie se movió mientras Harry miraba la pesadilla que le rodeaba. De los veinte hombres que le habían tratado proteger, sólo doce seguían con vida, todos ellos heridos. A cinco pasos de él había un cuerpo tan destrozado que dudaba que nadie fuese capaz de identificar los restos. Los cadáveres de los monstruosos Grendlings estaban por todas partes, el suelo ennegrecido de su sangre. Sabía que al menos la mitad de los caídos habían perdido mucho más que sus simples vidas. Sus almas habían sido devoradas por los Dementores, de los cuales parecían incapaces de defenderse. 

Tres hombres con varitas; magos que usaban espadas en vez de magia para ahuyentar a sus enemigos. Hombres que entraban por su propia voluntad en un bosque repleto de Dementores. Ningún daño, había dicho Alrik. No sufriría ningún daño. Harry also la varita de nuevo. 

-Accio varita de Harry Potter –no se fijó en la dirección de la que provenía, pero un instante después sintió en la mano libre la forma familiar de su varita. Inmediatamente, dejó caer la varita de Olaf al suelo y retorció las cadenas que le aprisionaban las muñecas-. Alohomora –ordenó, y las cadenas cayeron obedientemente al suelo. El peso de las cadenas había sido lo único que evitaba que sus manos temblaran convulsivamente. 

Uno de los hombres se aproximó entonces, dejando las sombras y plantándose delante de él. Pese a que iba cubierto de pies a cabeza por sangre, Harry le reconoció. Era Alrik. Tenía una expresión que no supo cómo interpretar. Harry alzó la mano de inmediato y apuntó al centro del pecho del otro hombre. Sintió un cosquilleo por donde la sangre que le había salpicado a él se deslizaba por su rostro. Su corazón batía tan fieramente que podía oír el latido en sus venas. No se reconocía en aquel instante, no podía decir ya lo que sentía: pánico, rabia, odio, o nada en absoluto. Todo cuanto sabía es que estaba alzando la varita contra otro ser humano, y que podía matarle con poco más que un pensamiento. Alrik cayó de rodillas delante de él, con los brazos caídos a los lados, en gesto rendido.

-Te lo ruego –suplicó, en un tono de voz que devolvió algo similar a la vida a la mente en blanco de Harry-, no nos abandones –Harry miró completamente atónito cómo el resto de hombres hacían la misma genuflexión, uno tras otro-. Te lo ruego –repitió Alrik-, no nos abandones.

Sus palabras fueron como un chorro de agua fría, y Harry se tambaleó al retroceder, con el olor de la muerte alzándose del suelo humeante.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? –Harry apenas reconoció su propia voz. Estaba ronca y rota de tanto gritar-. ¿Por qué estamos en este lugar? –le habían traído aquí. Alrik había traído a sus propios hombres a aquella trampa mortal. Pese a que podrían haberse defendido de los Grendlings con sus hachas y espadas, era obvio que habían estado indefensos ante los Dementores. Venir había sido la peor de las locuras.

-Éste es nuestro hogar –le dijo Alrik, con la sangre goteando por la barba brotando de una pequeña herida en la frente-. Aquí vivimos. Pero los Dementores nos tienen en su poder, y nosotros no podemos defendernos de ellos. Hemos rogado ayuda al Ministerio, pero nos han vuelto la espalda. Te hemos traído aquí para que tuviesen que escucharnos, para que los ojos de Britania entera se vuelvan hacia nosotros y vean nuestra necesidad. Estos Dementores devoran a nuestros hermanos, a nuestras esposas, a nuestros hijos, y si nos dejas todos pereceremos.

Harry le miró horrorizado.

-¿Hay niños aquí? –susurró.

-Sí –asintió Alrik-. Los Dementores no tienen escrúpulos en llevárselos. No sienten piedad, y no podemos combatirlos. Te ruego que nos acompañes a la Fortaleza de Bifröst y hables con mi padre. No nos vuelvas la espalda como ha hecho el Ministerio. Por favor.

Todos estaban de rodillas ante él, rendidos y suplicantes, incluso aquellos que parecían demasiado débiles para aquel esfuerzo. Harry se encontró bajando la varita sin pensarlo. Pese a ello, Alrik no se levantó, con una pregunta brillando en sus ojos. Lentamente Harry inclinó la cabeza. Alrik se alzó entonces.

-¡Reunid a los heridos y muertos! –ladró a los demás. Todos ellos actuaron de inmediato. Harry se quedó a un lado, demasiado atontado para saber qué pensar y temblando de cuerpo entero. Miró cómo los hombres separaban a los humanos de los Grendlings caídos. Gudrik y Bjorn estaban haciendo todo lo posible con sus hechizos para curar las heridas que pudiesen ser mortales. Olaf había perdido una de las piernas y la mitad del vientre. Sus ojos inmóviles estaban helados en una expresión de terror. Si Harry hubiese tenido algo en el estómago, lo habría echado en aquel mismo instante.

Pronto se evidenció que los hombres no tenían forma de transportar los cadáveres. De los doce restantes, tres apenas eran capaces de caminar y necesitaban ayuda para seguir adelante. Eso dejaba seis hombres para llevar ocho cuerpos, aunque uno de éstos sólo quedaba el torso.

-Les dejaremos aquí –dijo Alrik, sombrío-. No podemos retrasarnos.

-No podemos dejárselos a los lobos –siseó uno de los hombres, desesperado.

-Tampoco podemos esperar a que los Grendlings vuelvan –repuso Alrik.

Harry no entendía lo que estaba pasando. En sus seis años en Hogwarts creía haber entendido cómo funcionaba, básicamente, el mundo mágico… pero esto escapaba a su comprensión. ¿Qué problema tenía aquella gente? Se suponía que los adultos no actuaban así. Levantó la varita y apuntó al primer cadáver.

-Mobilicorpus –ordenó. El cuerpo, sostenido ahora por magia, se alzó horizontalmente del suelo y se movió hacia el extremo del claro. Harry lanzó el hechizo siete veces más y el resto de cadáveres se alinearon detrás. Los hombres le miraron sorprendidos, con una expresión que, de nuevo, Harry no reconoció ni pudo entender. Su estómago se revolvió-. Guíanos –gruñó a uno de los hombres que estaba mirando los cuerpos levitando con ojos incrédulos.

Harry no pudo decidir si la emoción que bullía en sus entrañas era rabia o desolación. Llegado a este punto, tampoco estaba seguro de que le importase. Todo cuanto sabía es que anhelaba desesperadamente volver a casa, pero no podía soportar la idea de los Dementores devorando las almas de los niños. Así pues, se puso en camino tras una línea movediza de cuerpos que goteaban, y siguió a los guerreros vikingos bosques adentro.

-------------------------------------------

NdA: He situado las Tierras de Invierno al norte de Escocia, pero al sur de las islas Faroe (NdT: o Feroe, un grupo de islas en el Atlántico Norte, entre Escocia e Islandia). Así pues, ya que estamos en pleno invierno, los días son cortísimos. A grandes trazos, el sol saldría hacia las nueve y veinte de la mañana y se pondría a las tres y veinte de la tarde. 

NdT: cuando Harry no entiende lo que dicen los vikingos y pone que le suena a "inglés antiguo", debo aclarar que, sólo durante el siglo XVI, el inglés sufrió tantas transformaciones de generación en generación que al cabo de cuarenta años la gente era incapaz de leer los manuscritos escritos en su propio idioma. Es por ello que a finales del XVI, principios del XVII, decidieron crear una normativa, que se considera el inglés moderno. Fueron los primeros en crear una Academia del idioma (cosa que, con la Ilustración, todos los países imitaron). El inglés moderno tiene gran cantidad de palabras del francés debido a que en la corte era el único idioma que se habló del siglo XI al siglo XV. El inglés antiguo es de origen celta y, para un hablante moderno, resultaría aún más incomprensible que el latín para nosotros. La pronunciación, además, es completamente distinta. El famoso Beowlf está escrito en inglés antiguo, y por lo que me dijeron en la universidad al respecto, siguen teniendo dificultades para interpretar algunos párrafos, porque al parecer utiliza un lenguaje repleto de figuras retóricas (muchas de ellas metáforas puras) que hoy, al no ser comunes como fueron en su época, son completamente ininterpretables. Los filólogos ingleses siguen rompiéndose la cabeza con el texto. Así que la confusión de Harry si hablan en semejante jerga creo que es plenamente comprensible…

Por cierto, otro detalle… Me preguntáis varios cómo Albus y Severus pueden leer los libros de Slytherin. Obviamente, los libros que ha escrito él están en Parsel (son una especie de diario de experimentos, si os fijáis…), pero los de su biblioteca personal, escritos por otros autores, no. Son suyos porque los ha encontrado él, y teniendo como tienen unos mil años, son valiosísimos, pero no son libros de Slytherin en el sentido de escritos por él. Espero que esto os aclare la duda. 

NdT (bis) UNA CORRECCIÓN IMPORTANTE: He puesto este aviso en el capítulo anterior, pero por si acaso la reproduzco aquí. Traduje inicialmente Bifrost Hall por la Fortaleza de Villahelada porque Frost es Helada, y Bifrost me sonó a referencia anglicista... Pero a partir de ahora lo dejaré como Bifröst, porque fue un desliz ENORME por mi parte, que amablemente me ha indicado una lectora: Bifrost no es un anglicismo, sino una referencia a la mitología vikinga. Teniendo en cuenta el origen del marido de Diana es lógico, pero se me pasó por alto revisar esa fuente. Mea culpa.

Bifrost, Bifröst, Bilröst o Ásbrú son los nombres que recibe el arco iris, que ejerce en la mitología nórdica de puente entre Asgard (la tierra de los Dioses) y Midgard (la tierra de los hombres). Perdón por el fallo, que en mi opinión es bastante garrafal. Gracias a Andra por indicármelo.

Una semana cargada, así que no sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo. ¡Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo…!


	29. Capítulo 29 Entender el deber

Capítulo 29 Entender el deber

Pasó media hora más antes de que llegaran a su destino, y para entonces el cielo ya se había aclarado considerablemente. La adrenalina del combate ya se había agotado y Harry ya no tenía su apoyo para combatir el horror hueco de cuanto había visto. Mientras avanzaban cuesta arriba, se encontraron atravesando la nieve. Harry temblaba violentamente por efecto del viento helado. Un hechizo calorífico en sus ropas ayudó un poco, pero hubiese deseado no haber perdido el abrigo de piel.

Llegaron a lo alto de una colina y Harry vio por fin las altas almenas de un inmenso fortín que se alzaba de la roca delante de ellos. Como la luz de la mañana aún era ténue, las antorchas ardían suspendidas en las paredes; iluminados por ellas se veían guerreros haciendo la ronda, todos ellos armados con pesadas ballestas. El castillo era enorme, pero de un diseño completamente distinto al de Hogwarts: era parco en adornos, una fortaleza de guerra más que el adornado palacio que era Hogwarts. Poseía enormes paredes e inmensas salas que sobresalían en forma de bloque de la estructura, y a medida que Harry trepaba por la colina pudo ver que las paredes se extendían largamente a cada lado. Aquella estructura podía acoger fácilmente a un millar de almas, y por el aspecto de los hombres que recorrían las almenas aquello era una torre vigía en funciones, a diferencia de la escuela en la que se había convertido Hogwarts.

El rugido de un cuerno retumbó en la pálida mañana mientras se acercaban, y Harry vio cómo el enorme rastrillo de hierro que guardaba la entrada de la fortaleza subía lentamente. Al seguir a sus guías al interior, con el rastro de cadáveres moviéndose delante de él, notó el suave cosquilleo de las defensas en la piel. Al menos, esa sensación era familiar, algo que podía comprender. Al igual que Hogwarts, aquel lugar estaba guardado por magia. No obstante, seguía sin comprender por qué había visto tan poca evidencia de su uso por parte de los hombres que le habían raptado.

Gritos de horror y pena le saludaron cuando dirigió los cuerpos al patio central y los depositó en el suelo con cuidado. Unas mujeres se abalanzaron sobre los cadáveres, aullando su dolor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, mientras Harry permanecía de pie, aturdido, en silencio y sin saber qué hacer. Vio varios niños pequeños agarrando las manos ensangrentadas de sus padres, y contempló horrorizado como una chica, que no debía ser más que unos pocos años más joven que él mismo, acariciaba los cabellos de uno de los hombres para encontrarse con que la cabeza ya no estaba unida al cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo, Harry –le urgió Alrik. El chico permitió que el hombre le dirigiese lejos de la torturada escena, hacia el corazón del castillo.

Instantes después se encontró en un enorme salón que le recordó vagamente al Gran Comedor. No había velas flotantes, ni cielo movedizo, pero sí largas mesas de madera, y los muros estaban cubiertos con gruesos tapices. Una de las paredes tenía tres grandes chimeneas, cada una de ellas con su fuego rugiente. Alrik le llevó hasta una de ellas, y allí él tomó asiento en uno de los bancos, sin prestar demasiada atención a las actividades que tenían lugar a su alrededor.

Hombres y mujeres rodearon las mesas, que fueron llenándose de comida y bebida. Harry vio cómo varias ancianas, que probablemente fuesen curanderas, atendían a los heridos usando pociones y ungüentos para cicatrizar los mordiscos y zarpazos. Dos mujeres se detuvieron delante de él, le preguntaron si estaba bien, y luego realizaron varios hechizos de limpieza para asegurarse de que efectivamente así era. Otra persona le puso una copa en la mano y bebió el contenido sin fijarse en lo que consistía, atragantándose al notar el sabor de una especie de cerveza dulce. Segundos más tarde alguien reemplazó el cáliz por otro que contenía agua limpia que bebió agradecido. Su estómago comenzó a asentarse, y su mente a centrarse.

Alrik se aproximó entonces a él con un hombre alto de cabello dorado a su lado. El desconocido vestía cuero de dragón. Un capote de terciopelo azul oscuro cubría sus hombros. Llevaba el cabello recogido en dos trenzas y tenía cuentas entretejidas en la larga barba. Aunque aún parecía joven, Harry supuso, por parecido familiar, que aquel debía ser el padre de Alrik.

-Harry, este es el Señor Asgeir Brand, Señor de la Fortaleza de Bifröst –le presentó Alrik. Harry se levantó, comprendiendo que aquel "señor" no era ningún título vacío. Apretó la mano que Asgeir le ofrecía, con firmeza.

-Señor Brand –le saludó, sintiéndose fuera de su tónica habitual.

-Bienvenido a la Fortaleza de Bifröst, Harry Potter –contestó Asgeir-. Alrik me ha contado que estamos en deuda contigo. Alejaste a los Dementores con tu Patronus -sin saber qué decir, Harry simplemente asintió-. También me ha dicho que has venido aquí por propia voluntad -ante aquellas palabras, Harry lanzó una mirada furiosa a Alrik, pero Asgeir dejó caer una mano pesadamente sobre el hombro del chico-. Sé que se te llevaron raptado, Harry –corrigió rápidamente-, pero escogiste venir aquí y escucharnos cuando recuperaste tu varita. En ese momento ya sabías que Alrik no hubiese podido evitar que te marcharas si tal hubiese sido tu deseo.

-Me dijo que los Dementores atacaban a los niños –le respondió Harry, furioso.

-Y decidiste venir a ayudarnos.

-He venido a saber qué está ocurriendo. He venido por una explicación –gruñó Harry-. Me raptó para usarme como rehén contra el Ministerio. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver el Ministerio en todo esto?

Asgeir asintió, comprendiendo.

-Es una larga historia, pero te la contaré. Pero sospecho que tienes más preguntas que esas, no obstante.

Harry se encontró mirando hacia Bjorn y Gudrik, que estaban comiendo grandes empanadas de venado que algunas de las mujeres les habían traído. El estómago de Harry se retorció ante la idea de comer algo en aquel momento.

-Todos sois magos, ¿no? –preguntó, tenso. A juzgar por el número de personas que había visto en los muros, y por las idas y venidas constantes del salón, se podía deducir que aquella era una comunidad con gran número de miembros: una ciudad enmurallada con cientos, si no miles, de hombres, mujeres y niños.

-Sí –confirmó Asgeir.

-Sólo tres hombres sacaron sus varitas cuando estábamos en el bosque –dijo Harry, tratando de aceptar aquel concepto, tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo.

-Eran nuestros tres mejores magos –le informó Alrik-. Eran los únicos capaces de realizar el Patronus.

Harry contempló el salón. En uno de los extremos pudo ver a un hombre encendiendo gran cantidad de velas con un rápido gesto de varita. Varias mujeres hacían levitar jarras de cerveza ante las puntas relucientes de las suyas. Cerca de la puerta, varios niños estaban jugando a una versión de los Naipes Explosivos. Aquella no era una comunidad muggle, en absoluto.

-No sois squibs. Eso es obvio –dijo simplemente, incapaz de entender lo acontecido. Alrik y Asgeir intercambiaron una mirada. Algeir le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ven conmigo, Harry. Te llevaré a un sitio en el que podamos hablar con mayor libertad.

Siguió a ambos hombres, fuera del comedor, en dirección a una de las pequeñas habitaciones que había aparte. Había un fuego en el hogar y varias sillas repletas de cojines ante él. Una gran mesa de madera, apartada a un lado, estaba cubierta de viejos libros y mapas, y una única ventana daba al amplio patio que había bajo ella.

Asgeir llamó a una de las sirvientas, pidiéndole que trajera comida y bebida al cuarto. Harry se acercó a la ventana y miró a través del frío cristal, hacia la gente que había abajo. Se veía un grupo de hombres descargando un carromato lleno de barriles y cajas, cerca de las puertas que daban al patio, y no lejos de ellos una docena de hombres con arcos y flechas practicaban su puntería con dianas situadas en el muro.

En el punto más alejado de él del patio, vio un enorme monolito de piedra rodeado de un círculo de pequeñas piedras blancas. Un reloj de sol gigantesco, comprendió, y contempló cómo un grupo de niños jugaban a la sombra que el inmenso monolito proyectaba en el suelo.

-¿Te unes a nosotros, Harry? –preguntó Asgeir. Harry se volvió. Asgeir y Alrik le señalaron un asiento delante del fuego. Alguien había traído más comida y bebida en la mesa baja entre las sillas. Harry se sentó, tomando de nuevo el cáliz de agua.

-Habladme de los Dementores –pidió. Asgeir frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero asintió. A la luz del fuego, Harry captó algunas hebras plateadas en la cabellera del hombre, resplandecientes.

-¿Qué sabes de la prisión de Azkaban?

Harry se estremeció.

-Sé que está guardada por Dementores –respondió, adivinando que esa era la información pertinente a la conversación.

-No siempre estuvo guardada por Dementores –le contestó Asgeir-. Antes de los Dementores, estaba guardada por trolls, pero los trolls son criaturas tremendamente estúpidas, y la prisión no era demasiado segura. Hará unos ciento cincuenta años, alguien tuvo la idea de poner a alguna criatura más oscura como guardiana. En aquella época, había leyendas sobre un lugar llamado el Pozo de la Desesperación, y sobre el ser terrible que vivía en su fondo. Unos hombres del Ministerio vinieron a las Tierras de Invierno buscando este Pozo. Lo encontraron en el corazón de nuestros bosques. Estaba sellado por una inmensa piedra que lo taponaba. Usaron su magia para retirar la piedra y esperaron que emergiera la criatura. A medianoche, el día de Año Nuevo, dos Dementores surgieron del Pozo. Los magos del Ministerio cogieron a estos Dementores y los enviaron a guardar Azkaban. Un año más tarde, por año nuevo, dos Dementores más salieron del Pozo y el Ministerio los recogió también. Durante cincuenta años, vinieron aquí una vez al año para llevarse a los Dementores que salían del Pozo de la Desesperación. Después de cincuenta años tenía cien guardianes implacables para la Prisión de Azkaban, y ya no volvieron más.

Harry se envolvió más apretadamente en su chaqueta, pensando en aquellos Dementores que aún protegían Azkaban hoy día, las criaturas que perseguían a su padrino.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con los Dementores que hay aquí?

-Cuando el Ministerio dejó las Tierras de Invierno, se olvidaron de volver a colocar la piedra sobre el Pozo de la Desesperación. Por aquel entonces, aquella zona de nuestros bosques se consideraba ya maldita, y había sido ocupada por los Grendlings. Nadie iba ya por allí. No sabíamos que el Pozo seguía abierto. En año nuevo, dos Dementores salieron del Pozo, pero en esta ocasión no había nadie que les llevara con ellos lejos de aquí. Los años pasaron y, cada año nuevo, aparecía una nueva pareja de ellos. Al final nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía y nos percatamos de lo sucedido, pero para aquel entonces docenas de Dementores rondaban libremente por nuestra tierra. Pedimos al Ministerio que regresaran y sellaran el Pozo, y se llevaran con ellos a los Dementores, pero no nos respondieron. Al parecer, el mago que había dirigido el trato con los Dementores y que había abierto el sello de piedra había muerto. Nuestra petición cayó en oídos sordos: en aquel tiempo, el mago Grindelwald amenazaba al mundo y el Ministerio luchaba por detenerle. Nuestros ruegos tenían escasa importancia enfrentados a aquellos hechos. Los años pasaron, Grindelwald fue derrotado, pero nuestras súplicas siguieron siendo ignoradas. Al cabo del tiempo Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cobró poder y las Tierras Invernales cayeron en el olvido completo. Han pasado cien años, y el Ministerio sigue ignorándonos. Mi gente ha vivido aquí durante miles de años. Sabemos cómo luchar con los Grendlings, con los Gigantes y con los Wyrms negros que habitan la montaña, pero estamos indefensos ante los Dementores. Así pues, no podemos detenerlos cuando atacan nuestros pueblos y devoran las almas de nuestros hijos. Y sin embargo, el Ministerio sigue ignorándonos –había furia en su voz, y una rabia terrible en su mirada.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos instantes, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Cien años... eso significaba que debía haber al menos doscientos Dementores campando a sus anchas por aquellas tierras. Un verdadero ejército de las tinieblas.

-Sigo sin entender -les dijo-. Aquí tiene que haber por lo menos mil magos, sólo en esta fortaleza. Los Dementores se pueden ahuyentar con un Patronus.

-Tienes que ser capaz de lanzar un Patronus, Harry -le dijo Alrik.

-Lo único que hace falta es un recuerdo potente -insistió Harry-. Puedo enseñaros. Yo aprendí a lanzarlos cuando tenía trece años.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

-Harry, ¿tienes idea de cuántos magos y brujas hay en el mundo? -preguntó Alrik, sorprendiendo a Harry con el brusco cambio de tema. El chico frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué podía tener eso que ver con el hechizo.

-No -reconoció-. Supongo que unos diez mil.

Ambos hombres sonrieron de forma siniestra, y Harry sospechó que se había equivocado en su estimación.

-Harry, el cinco por ciento de la población mundial es mágica.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al oír aquello y empezó a hacer cálculos mentales. Sabía que la población mundial era de unos seis billones aproximadamente, hoy por hoy.

-Pero eso quiere decir que hay... ¡trescientos millones de nosotros! -no había tenido ni idea de que el número de magos en el mundo fuese tan basto. Alrik asintió.

-La población actual de Bretaña es de cerca de sesenta millones de personas. Eso significa que, sólo en Inglaterra, hay cerca de tres millones de magos y brujas. Ahora bien, de esos tres millones, aproximadamente un veinte por ciento de ellos tienen entre once y dieciocho años. ¿Cuántos alumnos hay en Hogwarts ahora mismo?

Harry frunció el ceño:

-Cerca de cuatrocientos.

-Cuatrocientos de esos seiscientos mil niños -le dijo Alrik-. ¿Dónde crees que reciben su instrucción los otros chicos?

Harry le miró con incredulidad. Sabía que había otras escuelas, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero estaban en Francia y Alemania, que debían tener sus propias poblaciones con las que lidiar.

-¿No hay más escuelas?

Alrik negó con la cabeza:

-No para magos. Los demás reciben su educación en casa, de mano de sus padres. Aprenden aquellos hechizos que son capaces de realizar, y listos. Sólo una elite va a Hogwarts, lo mejor de lo mejor. Los cuatrocientos estudiantes que hay actualmente en tu escuela no representan ni un uno por ciento de esos seiscientos mil niños. ¿Entiendes cuánto más poderoso que el resto de nosotros eres? Incluso el peor estudiante de tu escuela tiene más poder en sus manos que el mago o bruja medio. Los mejores de nuestra sociedad casi ni se percatan de que el resto existimos.

Asgeir señaló la fortaleza que les rodeaba:

-Éste es uno de los doce fuertes que hay en las Tierras de Invierno, cada uno de ellos con su población de miles de almas. Mi hijo es uno de los cinco magos, entre todos los que habitamos aquí, que fue educado en una de las Escuelas Mágicas.

-Fui a Beauxbatons -explicó Alrik-. Soy bastante bueno en transfiguraciones -sacó la varita y la agitó sobre una de las copas, transformándola en una cuchara-, pero no puedo lanzar un Patronus. Nunca fui capaz. La mayoría de los magos son incapaces de ello. ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué el Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos son tan temidos? Pueden matar a una docena de hombres con una simple maldición. Utilizan las Imperdonables con la facilidad con la que nosotros usamos un hechizo limpiador. El resto de nosotros apenas podemos concebir algo así.

Harry se levantó y empezó a recorrer la pequeña sala, tratando de lograr que su mente aceptara todo lo que le acababan de decir. Cuatrocientos estudiantes de unos potenciales seiscientos mil. Parecía imposible. La mera idea de que alguien tan torpe como Neville Longbottom fuese inmensamente más poderoso que casi todos los magos y brujas del mundo... No podía ser verdad.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué los magos tienen escobas cuando son capaces de Aparecerse? -preguntó Alrik-. ¿O por qué tienen armarios cuando podrían simplemente transfigurar cualquier hoja o pedazo de cuero en cualquier ropaje que desearan? ¿Por qué no son ricos todos los magos, cuando pueden crear oro del aire?

Lo cierto era que Harry ni se había planteado aquellas cosas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás hubiese debido hacerlo. La respuesta era tan simple como que la mayoría de magos y brujas no podían hacer todas aquellas cosas. Se encontró mirando fijamente por la ventana de nuevo, observando a los niños que jugaban en torno al inmenso reloj de arena. Asgeir se levantó y se situó a su lado, y por un momento ambos contemplaron a los niños que jugaban con una pequeña pelota que revoloteaba alrededor de ellos, como una especie de pequeña snitch.

-No son squibs -le dijo Alrik-. Todos ellos pueden hacer algún tipo de magia, pero no habrá cartas de Hogwarts para ellos cuando cumplan los once años. La mitad de esos niños ni siquiera se molestará en conseguir una varita.

-Pensaba que el Ministerio regulaba el tema de las varitas. Pensaba que tenías que pasar tus TIMOs antes de que te permitiesen usar tu varita de forma adulta -le dijo Harry-. Si ninguno de vosotros va a la escuela, ¿cómo pasáis los TIMOs o los EXTASIS?

-Esa regla es sólo para la elite -explicó Asgeir-, porque el daño potencial que pueden hacer es mayor. Sois educados en la práctica de la magia porque tenéis que serlo. Sois demasiado poderosos como para no recibir instrucción. Incluso vuestra magia más accidental puede causar desastres tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico. Pero esto no es así para el resto de los habitantes de éste último.

-Entonces, realmente no tenéis defensa alguna ante los Dementores -susurró Harry, sintiendo auténtica desesperación ante los pensamientos que invadían su mente-, ni contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Los dos hombres se estremecieron ante sus palabras e hicieron un gesto contra el mal de ojo. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry entendió realmente por qué sentían tanto miedo ante el mero nombre del Señor Oscuro. El poder de Voldemort había excedido largamente el de los anteriores Señores Oscuros. Era casi literalmente un dios entre los hombres.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué el mundo está tan maravillado ante ti? -le preguntó Asgeir-. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué pensamos que raptarte atraería los ojos del mundo sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra necesidad?

Harry temía haber entendido a la perfección: Voldemort era algo así como un dios, pero de alguna forma Harry había conseguido hacerle frente una y otra vez. Si creía lo que le decían, él y sus compañeros eran la crème de la crème, y aunque Harry sabía que no era, ni mucho menos, el mejor estudiante, sus poderes eran mayores que los de sus compañeros de curso.

Una cosa era imaginarse a los pocos cientos de magos y brujas que imaginaba que habitaban en Gran Bretaña formando un frente unido para luchar contra el Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos y derrotarles. Saber como sabía ahora que se trataba de una población de mollones, y que la gran mayoría estaban indefensos, era harina de otro costal. Si había entendido bien la diferencia de poder, Voldemort prácticamente podía conquistar él sólo el mundo entero y esclavizar a la raza humana sin apenas esfuerzo. Y sólo había un puñado de hombres, como Dumbledore y, para colmo de horrores, él mismo, que pudiesen siquiera soñar con pararle los pies.

Podían haberle traído hasta aquí en contra de su voluntad, pero ahora podía ver que lo que habían hecho era simplemente tratar de sobrevivir, luchando contra una oscuridad contra la cual no eran adversario. Si realmente era parte de una elite en su mundo, entonces tenía el deber de intentar ayudarles, al menos.

-El Ministerio está en pie de guerra por mi causa -le dijo a Asgeir-. Algunos de los magos y brujas más poderosos del mundo están luchando por la posición de Ministro, y yo soy una pieza de ajedrez más en su juego político. ¿No se os ha ocurrido que, al raptarme, podíais estar atrayendo sobre vosotros el ataque de una armada de magos poderosos? Podrían elegir recobrarme por la fuerza, en vez de ofreceros la ayuda que vosotros requerís.

Los dos hombres palidecieron ante la idea.

-Sabemos que hay esa posibilidad -admitió Asgeir-, pero algo teníamos que hacer.

Harry supo que, a buen seguro, habría ahora mismo al menos tres poderosos y furibundos magos que debían estar siguiendo su pista. Sabía que el daño que podían provocar Severus, Sirius y Remus si les provocaban. Miró hacia Alrik.

-Estás casado con Diana Snape. ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Severus?

-¿Pedir a un Mortífago que nos ayude? -repuso Alrik. Harry se erizó ante el comentario:

-Él no es...

-Lo sé -le cortó Alrik-, pero hasta hace poco no podía creerlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no solicitar la ayuda de Dumbledore? -inquirió Harry, tratando de comprender por qué no habían buscado otra opción.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Alrik-. Te hemos dicho que el Ministerio nos ha ignorado durante cien años. ¿Cómo podemos tener acceso a alguien de la importancia del Gran Albus Dumbledore? Los reyes y faraones del mundo tienen dificultades para conseguir una audiencia con él. Es el mago más solicitado del mundo.

Harry se dejó caer bruscamente en su silla. Tenía por costumbre ir al despacho del Director y charlar de vez en cuando con él. Comía cada noche con él en el Gran Comedor. Hacía dos días, había jugado con él a los Naipes Explosivos. ¿Realmente estaban tan aislados del resto del mundo? ¿Estaban tan ciegos que eran incapaces de ver lo que había a su alrededor? Supo la respuesta a esta pregunta tan pronto como se la planteó: hasta ahora, no había sabido que un lugar como las Tierras de Invierno existieran siquiera.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? -preguntó, masajeándose las sienes como para aclararse las ideas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tenéis que sellar el Pozo del Desespero, ¿no es así? -insistió Harry-. ¿Qué tendría que hacer el Ministerio para sellarlo?

-Se tiene que recolocar la piedra que lo tapaba -le dijo Aldrik-. Se tendría que poner en su sitio, y sellarla en su lugar.

Una piedra que mover. Harry agitó la cabeza.

-Dices que hay miles de magos aquí en las Tierras de Invierno. ¿Qué pasaría si uniéseis vuestra magia y moviéseis la piedra entre todos?

-¿Alguna vez has intentado hacer magia conjuntamente con alguien? -le preguntó Alrik con curiosidad. Harry negó con la cabeza. No era algo que recordase que le hubieran enseñado.

-Convinar la magia de dos magos en una sola es uno de los hechizos más difíciles existentes -explicó Algeir-. Es por eso que la Marca Oscura es tan temible: une la magia de los Mortífagos al Señor Oscuro. Ninguno de nosotros tiene aquí la habilidad o el poder necesarios para convinar una magia tal.

-¿Y entonces, qué hay de una solución muggle? -preguntó Harry-. ¿No podría moverse la piedra con alguna maquinaria? Una grúa puede llegar a levantar toneladas. ¿Cómo de grande es esa piedra?

Asgeir señaló el monolito gigante que había en el exterior.

-Es como mínimo el doble de grande que ése, como las piedras de Stonehenge. Como mínimo debe pesar cinco toneladas. Y una grúa no nos haría ningún servicio: es un artefacto mágico, tiene que ser movido por magia y sólo la magia puede sellarlo en su lugar.

Cinco toneladas. Miró fijamente al monolito.

-¿Y nadie entre vosotros es capaz de levantar algo de ese tamaño? -preguntó.

-Una vez levanté dos toneles de cerveza -le dijo Alrik-. Debían pesar unos cuarenta kilos, en total. ¿Por qué pensaste que nos habíamos quedado tan sorprendidos al ver cómo llevabas los ocho cadáveres...? Nunca habíamos visto nada parecido.

Y Alrik era el que había ido a Beauxbatons... Intentó recordar cuál era el objeto más pesado que hubiese visto levitar a un mago. El Profesor Flitwick hacía levitar habitualmente los árboles de Navidad a través de la puerta principal, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cuánto podía pesar uno. Pero esto sólo era una piedra, se dijo. ¿Por qué no realizar un hechizo de peso de pluma en ella, y luego levantarla? Él mismo hacía levitar su baúl con un Wingardium Leviosa y nunca había sentido el menor cansancio por ello. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarse cuánto podía pesar; era algo que hacías, y punto. Magia.

Se puso de pie, con una expresión de determinación plasmada en la cara, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Asgeir preocupado. Los dos hombres corrieron tras él, pero no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por detenerle cuando el chico se dirigió a través del Salón hacia el exterior. Tanto hombres como mujeres alzaron la mirada hacia él cuando pasó, pero nadie trató de pararle.

La puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta y por ella entraba la luz matutina. Harry fue a través de ella hacia el reloj de sol. Los arqueros que estaban practicando se detuvieron para mirar hacia él y a su señor. Varios de los guerreros que habían acompañado a Alrik también les siguieron.

Harry se detuvo delante del reloj y se quedó durante un largo instante quieto, simplemente mirando, mientras la niebla matutina le envolvía en sus zarcillos. El doble de este tamaño, pensó. Aquella piedra debía pesar entre dos y tres toneladas, pero los guerreros que había levitado hoy debían pesar cerca de cien kilos cada uno, aunque algunos hubiesen perdido miembros y todos ellos sangre. Había levantado a ocho.

Lentamente sacó la varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apuntó con ella a la piedra. Los niños que jugaban cerca se alejaron de su sombra apresuradamente. El silencio cayó sobre el patio, y todos se volvieron a mirar en su dirección.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! -gritó Harry, dejando que su magia se extendiera y rodeara la inmensa piedra.

Por un momento, no ocurrió nada. Pero entonces, bajo las miradas de todos los presentes, la piedra se desenraizó del suelo y se alzó silenciosamente en el aire. Harry la miró con fijeza, con la varita extendida guiándola. Podía notar, ahora que se concentraba, el peso del monolito,el poder que bombeaba por sus venas y que surgía de su varita. Pero no era insoportable. En absoluto.

Con cuidado, devolvió la piedra a su lecho de tierra, dejando que el suelo reabsorbiese aquel peso antes de terminar el hechizo. Lentamente, bajó la varita y se volvió para enfrentarse al Señor Asgeir. Los hombres y mujeres de la Fortaleza de Bifröst le miraban maravillados, con la incredulidad evidente en sus ojos.

-Moveré la piedra para vosotros -le dijo a Asgeir-, si me lleváis hasta ella.

Asgeir asintió, asombrado.

-Está en el centro del territorio Grendling, y los Dementores tratarán de evitar que llegues allí.

Ante estas palabras, Alrik sacó la espada y la sostuvo delante de él, con la punta hacia el cielo:

-Con mi espada y con mi vida, evitaré que los Grendlings lleguen hasta ti -sus palabras hicieron que todos los hombres presentes desenvainaran sus propias armas, espadas y arcos, gritando su apoyo incondicional en la batalla que se avecinaba. Los guardianes de las murallas también alzaron sus armas, gritando animosamente, y aunque Harry sabía que todos aquellos hombres se acababan de comprometer a morir, sospechaba que el brillo de esperanza que había en sus ojos hubiese bastado para poner en fuga a doscientos Dementores.

Asgeir palmeó la espalda de Harry.

-Vamos adentro, amigo mío. Tenemos que planificar una batalla -se volvió hacia los hombres y mujeres que había alrededor, y alzó la voz-. ¡Esta noche estamos de fiesta! Y mañana...

-¡Mañana ya se cuidará de sí mismo! -aullaron todos en respuesta. Asgeir asintió.

-Mañana ya se cuidará de sí mismo.

NdA: Por fin Harry ha descubierto la verdad sobre el mundo de los magos y dónde está situado en la jerarquía de poder. No os preocupéis, Severus, Sirius y Remus aparecerán pronto.

Y para aquellos que preguntáis por la fuente de inspiración de las Tierras de Invierno: estáis pensando en materia demasiado reciente. Tendríais que ir atrás unos mil años, más o menos: esto surge directamente de Beowulf.

NdT: como detalle para curiosos, comentar que los Grendelings parecen ser una referencia a Grendel, el famoso monstruo que fue el primer enemigo de Beowulf en su epopeya. Si os confunde el hecho de que hablen inglés antiguo y tengan aspecto vikingo, debo decir que el manuscrito de Beowulf (del cual sólo hay una copia, de más de mil años y bastante destrozado) habla de leyendas que parecen tener su origen en la mitología escandinava, pero es el único documento existente en tal idioma. No he visto la película de Beowulf, pero todos cuanto lo han hecho me han dicho que es, como poco, prescindible. Recomendaría que buscaseis alguna versión impresa, si estáis interesados. Está en la editorial Alianza, del 1999, con el título "Beowulf y otros poemas anglosajones". Como curiosidad, comentar que Tolkien hizo una traducción al inglés, además de comentar el poema de Beowulf en su ensayo "Los monstruos y los críticos" (ed.Minotauro, 1998), que es una pequeña joya en ensayos de crítica literaria sobre Teorías de lo Fantástico.


	30. Capítulo 30 Persecución

Chapter 30 Pursuit

Capítulo 30 Persecución

Sirius se apresuró en volver a las habitaciones de Remus en el castillo, con el hombre lobo apenas a unos pasos de él. Sin hablar, empezaron a reunir todo el equipo de viaje, cambiándose a trajes más recios de cuero de dragón y guantes y capas hechizadas para dar calor. Como hacía poco que habían regresado de una misión de reconocimiento para Dumbledore, todo su equipo estaba a mano, y sólo les tomó unos instantes prepararse.

Una vez listos, se dirigieron a las mazmorras, sin necesitar intercambiar ni una palabra para saber que estaban pensando lo mismo. Recogerían a Severus Snape y luego perseguirían a los hombres que acababan de raptar a Harry de Hogwarts.

Debería ser James quien les acompañase, pensó Sirius. James debería estarles dirigiendo, y Remus y Sirius deberían seguirle. En lugar de ello, era Severus Snape quien tenía el lugar de preeminencia en la vida de Harry. Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le había fallado a su amigo de infancia.

-No podríamos pedir mejor compañero que Severus para esto –dijo Remus súbitamente, sobresaltando a Sirius. Miró a su amigo, captando una mirada de comprensión en sus ojos ambarinos. Era extraño cuando Remus hacía ese tipo de cosas, como si pudiese leerle la mente-. Severus no se detendrá ante nada, hasta que le haya puesto a salvo.

-¿Y piensas que James no hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo? –exigió saber Sirius. Aún le costaba comprender por qué Remus aceptaba a Snape con tanta facilidad. Él se había perdido los años durante los cuales las lealtades de Snape habían surgido a la luz, y era realmente duro para él ver más allá de sus prejuicios y recuerdos del Slytherin.

-A veces hay que ser despiadado –le dijo Remus-, y James fue siempre demasiado amable.

Sirius se estremeció. Le resultaba perturbador oír a Remus decir ese tipo de cosas. Era el hombre más amable y gentil que hubiese conocido jamás. Siempre le sobresaltaba que hablase de forma que demostraba que conocía la oscuridad demasiado bien.

Encontraron a Diana Snape esperando en el pasillo, junto al retrato de Salazar Slytherin con una enorme serpiente. Considerando las posibles ventajas que podían surgir del libro de notas que Harry había traducido para Navidad, Sirius no podía mirar al Señor de Slytherin con la misma cara.

Ignorando a la mujer, Sirius llamó en el retrato. Un segundo después se abrió y Severus Snape les indicó a todos que entraran. Una rápida ojeada al hombre les mostró que ya estaba preparado para viajar: vestía también cuero negro endurecido con escamas de dragón, y sobre el traje un abrigo hecho de pieles negras de wyvern que Sirius sabía que detendría a la mayoría de espadas. Era un estilo que muchos Slytherin habían utilizado cuando él iba a la escuela. Para su sorpresa, Snape miró con dureza a su hermana.

-¿Sabes dónde están las Tierras de Invierno? –exigió saber. Pero ella agitó la cabeza:

-No, nunca he estado allí. Alrik siempre me dijo que era demasiado peligroso. Hemos vivido en Inglaterra durante todo este tiempo.

Esto pareció sobresaltar a Snape:

-¿Alrik no vive contigo?

La mujer se encogió de hombros, con ojos brillantes.

-Sólo una semana de cada mes –admitió. Resultaba extraño que Snape no supiese eso de su propia hermana, pero Sirius recordó que había oído decir que el hombre no estaba en buenas relaciones con su propia familia.

-¿Qué clase de matrimonio es ése?

Ella miró brevemente hacia Sirius y Remus, pero luego volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Le amo, Severus –dijo simplemente-. Tomo de él todo cuanto puedo –suspiró y retirçp el cabello negro de su rostro pálido-. Y la verdad, me gusta mi vida en Colina Alta. Tengo tiempo de sobras y libertad para estudiar mis libros…

-¿Hace cuánto que conoces este complot en contra de Harry? –le espetó Severus. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Acabo de descubrirlo, justo antes de que se marcharan. Me dijeron que me habían avisado para que alguien fuese a buscar a los otros niños y que no se quedasen tirados en la nieve.

Para gran sorpresa de Sirius, Severus resopló en dirección a su hermana, antes de volver su mirada negra hacia los dos hombres.

-Venid conmigo –masculló. Se trasladó a la librería y movió su varita hacia una de las enormes estanterías de la pared más lejana. Inmediatamente la estantería se deslizó a un lado, revelando una pared cubierta de armas: espadas, arcos, ballestas, hachas. Era una impresionante colección de todos los periodos históricos existentes. La familia Black había tenido una similar en su hogar ancestral. Severus inmediatamente tomó una larga espada de fina hoja recubierta de runas druídicas. Probó la punta mientras hacía un gesto a Sirius y Remus-. Coged lo que queráis –les dijo.

Sirius no dudó y escogió una espada larga inglesa de la panoplia. La hizo girar en el aire para comprobar su peso y equilibrio. Era el tipo de espada que tanto él como su hermano Regulus habían usado con mayor frecuencia en los entrenamientos. Era el tipo de arma con la que se sentía cómodo.

-Coge una, Lupin –insistió Severus. Sirius se giró, encontrándose a Remus que seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la librería. Sabía que su amigo nunca había estudiado esgrima, ya que su familia era demasiado pobre para afrontar aquel tipo de gastos. Y su temperamento nunca le había impulsado a combatir en duelos.

-No sé cómo utilizar una espada, Severus. Nunca aprendí –le dijo Remus agitando la cabeza.

Severus maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a la pared, tomando una pesada maza de hierro del soporte. A juzgar por la forma en que Severus la sostenía con ambas manos, haciendo una ligera mueca al alzarla, Sirius pudo deducir que se trataba de un arma extraordinariamente pesada. No era más que un enorme mango con una gran bola de hierro con puntas en su extremo. Se lo ofreció a Remus.

-Esto no exige mucha habilidad. Sólo hace falta que lo blandas y golpees a todo lo que se mueva con ello.

Sirius vio el brillo de disgusto en la mirada de Remus, pero tomó la maza de manos de Severus sin dificultad, como si no pesara nada. Era tan fácil olvidar la fuerza que poseía el hombre lobo… Siempre hacía lo imposible para ocultarla.

-Esto le abrirá la cabeza a cualquiera que golpee –le dijo Remus.

-Y lo usarás en contra de cualquiera que quiera detenernos –le informó Severus. Sirius entendía ahora qué entendía Remus por despiadado-. Pero no son los seres humanos lo que me preocupan. Las Tierras de Invierno están habitadas por toda clase de monstruos; por comparación, el Bosque Prohibido es un jardín para niños.

Remus asintió, cruzando una mirada con Sirius a través del cuarto. Sirius trató de devolverle una sonrisa reconfortante, pero sospechaba que había sido fallida, puesto que el hombre no parecía estar más animado. Lo cierto es que poco podía hacer por otros cuando él mismo era incapaz de pensar siquiera en el peligro al que Harry debía estar sometido.

Minerva entró instantes más tarde, llamando a los hombres desde la habitación principal. Con las armas en la mano, fueron hacia donde estaba ella. La profesora les observó con ojo crítico, antes de tenderle a Severus una bolsa de viaje.

-Aquí hay comida y el mapa más reciente que he podido encontrar de las Tierras de Invierno –explicó-. Los chicos han despertado. Hermione dice que les lanzaron algún tipo de bomba para dejarles inconscientes. Ninguno ha sufrido más daño que una migraña. No vieron a los hombres que se llevaron a Harry.

-¿Ha vuelto Albus? –preguntó Severus, pero Minerva negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes cómo es el Ministerio.

-No podemos esperar –decidió Severus, lanzando una mirada a su hermana-. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer –asintió ella-. Daré las clases en tu lugar, si no puedes volver a tiempo para ellas.

Severus estrechó la mirada, pero asintió de todas formas:

-¿No vas a rogarme que le perdone la vida?

Sirius dio la espalda a la escena. Era el tipo de pregunta que su padre hubiese hecho. Nunca entendería a los Slytherins.

-¿Serviría para algo? –preguntó Diana, con la voz repleta de amargura-. Ha raptado a tu compañero vinculado. Siempre he creído que eras un hombre bueno, pero no un hombre piadoso.

Para sorpresa de Sirius, Minerva no reprochó a Severus sus crueles palabras.

-Sed muy cuidadosos –les dijo sencillamente la profesora, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquel hombre acababa de amenazar de muerte a su cuñado. Desde luego, si a Harry le había ocurrido algo, Sirius lo mataría con sus propias manos… pero de todas formas, seguía siendo inapropiado.

Severus se echó a la espalda el paquete que Minerva le había dado, cogió su abrigo del sofá y Remus y Sirius le siguieron fuera de las mazmorras. Hagrid les esperaba en las puertas de Hogwarts, sosteniendo una linterna mágica que apartaba las sombras de los rincones.

-Cierra las puertas a cal y canto cuando nosotros nos marchemos –le dijo Remus-. Si corre la noticia de que Harry ha desaparecido, este sitio se va a llenar de Aurores y reporteros. Hagrid asintió:

-Traedle de vuelta –les dijo, antes de observar cómo desaparecían en la noche.

Una vez más allá de las guardias en contra de la Aparición del castillo, Severus les preguntó:

-¿Conocéis el punto de Aparición hacia Colina Sagrada en Cascada de Hielo? –les preguntó Severus, nombrando un punto de la costa en el norte del más intrazable condado de Bretaña. Ambos asintieron-. Os veré allí. Tiene que haber un guardián vigilando, así que sugiero que te transformes primero y te lleve Lupin –con estas palabras, Severus desapareció.

Sirius miró de reojo a Remus, que simplemente le sonrió de forma sombría. Se centró en la magia y se transformó, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo rielaba y se modelaba en la forma familiar de Canuto. La transformación fue algo más lenta de lo habitual debido a la espada que portaba en el cinto: no tenía costumbre de transmutar acero con aquel hechizo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar el arma.

Cuando estuvo listo, Remus se agachó a su lado y le envolvió con uno de sus brazos, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Por un instante se relajó ante el calor de su compañero, e instantes después fueron lanzados a través del país por la magia de Remus.

Reaparecieron en un muelle de madera de la pequeña ciudad de Colina Sagrada. Sirius sintió la bofetada del viento helado que soplaba en aquella bahía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver más allá de la entrada del rompeolas, hacia el mar abierto que acechaba detrás. Había pequeños botes de pesca amarrados a lo largo del puerto, desde barcas de dos plazas de aspecto tosco hasta amplias fragatas. Ninguno era de diseño muggle, ninguno impulsado por motores.

Severus estaba ya hablando con el jefe del puerto, y Remus y Canuto se acercaron a ellos, una bestia inmensa y pesada de treinta remos.

-¿Cuánto hace que se marcharon? –preguntó Severus. El viejo se rascó la cabeza por debajo de la gruesa gorra que llevaba.

-Hace unas dos horas. Vinieron en un Trasladador, muchos hombres.

-¿Había un chico joven con ellos? –preguntó Remus, pero el hombre se encogió de hombros:

-No me fijé. Que idea tan loca cruzar el mar en esta época del año.

-Necesitaremos una embarcación –le dijo Severus, escrutando los distintos barcos que estaban anclados en el puerto-. Ésa de ahí –señaló una barca con diez remos, cinco por banda. Tenía la línea de flotación baja, pero sus lados eran altos, y tenía una proa orgullosa y erguida, perfecta para cortar a través de olas altas. Sirius sabía que iba a ser un viaje bastante agitado, pero aquel barco sería mucho más seguro que las escobas: los vientos que soplaban en altamar en esta época del año hubiesen hecho el vuelo imposible. Y las barreras intrazables que había alrededor de las Tierras de Invierno hacían imposible Aparecerse allí directamente. El viejo sacudió la cabeza, pero hizo un gesto hacia el barco.

-Es su funeral –les dijo-. Yo no pondría un pie en una barca en medio de la noche, pero adelante. Retendré el precio de la embarcación hasta que ustedes vuelvan. Sesenta galeons, y ni un knut menos.

Severus tendió una bolsa de oro sin pensárselo, y luego hizo seña a Remus y Canuto de que le siguieran. Sirius subió al barco con cierta torpeza, rascando con las garras en las planchas de madera cuando trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Remus le siguió, sentándose en uno de los bancos y sujetándolo por el pellejo para ayudarle a quedarse de pie. Se dejó caer pesadamente hacia su amigo, agradeciendo la compañía. Severus se sentó solo, y sacó la varita de la manga. Un hechizo rápido en el barco lo desató, con los remos cobrando vida. Se movieron a través del agua, usando las luces del puerto para guiarse mientras se alejaban de la orilla.

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos del puerto y fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquier curioso, cuando el bote fue engullido por la oscuridad de la bahía, Canuto volvió a transformarse en Sirius. Severus ya estaba sacando el mapa de la bolsa que Minerva le había dado, usando un lumos para iluminar el banco de madera que iba a usar como mesa de trabajo y en el que extendió el pergamino.

-¿Recuerdas ese hechizo de navegación? –preguntó Remus. Sirius asintió.

-Yo guío el barco, tú vigila el mapa.

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon, pero no dijo ni media palabra cuando Sirius sacó la varita y la dirigió a la proa del barco. Remus apuntó con la suya hacia el mapa y murmuró un largo encantamiento. En el mapa, cerca de la línea de la costa, apareció una pequeña marca en forma de barquito, que brilló tenuemente y empezó a moverse lentamente por la página. Si Severus hubiese visto alguna vez el Mapa de los Merodeadores, habría reconocido el diseño.

Una vez Remus terminó su hechizo, Sirius acabó con el suyo, conectando el sortilegio de navegación al dibujo del mapa.

-¿Dónde queremos tomar tierra, Severus? –preguntó Remus, señalando el contorno de las Tierras de Invierno en el mapa. Severus pareció haber entendido lo que los dos acababan de hacer, y no pidió explicaciones. Señaló un punto del pergamino.

-La Fortaleza de Bifröst está aquí. Seguramente habrán tomado la ruta más corta, así que habrán atracado aquí –señaló otro punto, en la costa de las Tierras de Invierno. Sirius dirigió su hechizo de navegación al lugar indicado. Inmediatamente un trazo de plata apareció, uniendo la barquita dibujada con su destino. La embarcación automáticamente viró hacia aquel rumbo, guiándose sola a través de las aguas. Ahora todo cuanto podían hacer era esperar y rogar que alcanzasen a Harry antes de que nada malo le ocurriera.

Severus enrolló su mapa y los tres se sentaron en silencio. Al salir de la relativa calma de la bahía, les golpeó el viento cruelmente frío del mar, y el barco empezó a balancearse violentamente entre las olas. Tuvieron que realizar múltiples hechizos para suavizar el movimiento ligeramente, pero todos se percataron de que no iba a resultar un viaje agradable. Sirius no podía ni imaginarse lo que debía haber sido para Harry, que para colmo sufriría jaqueca a causa de los efectos de la granada que le había dejado inconsciente. Dio gracias porque Harry no fuese proclive al mareo.

Remus y él compartieron uno de los bancos del centro del barco. El movimiento allí era ligeramente más suave, y Sirius se encontró acercándose más a su amigo en busca de calor. Cuando Remus no hizo esfuerzo alguno por alejarse, lanzó un hechizo de calor sobre la capa que había llevado consigo y la deslizó para cubrir los hombros de ambos, usando la cobertura para pasar discretamente el brazo por la cintura de Remus. El hombre lobo sonrió débilmente y, para su sorpresa, se acercó aún más a él, pegándose a su costado. Había rechazado todos los intentos de coqueteo previos por parte de Sirius, así que aquel era un cambio agradable.

Pero quizás era porque no veía aquello como un coqueteo… en realidad era más un intento de consuelo mútuo. Sirius no quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustado. Aunque Diana había insistido en que este rapto nada tenía que ver con Voldemort, no podían estar seguros del todo. Y aunque fuese verdad, había más peligros en el mundo aparte del Señor Oscuro. Las Tierras de Invierno no eran lugar para un niño indefenso. Dudaba que Harry hubiese sabido siquiera que aquel lugar existía antes. Ya le había sorprendido descubrir que Inglaterra tenía Condados intrazables. Seguramente ni se había imaginado que había países enteros de los cuales los muggle nunca habían oído hablar.

Se encontró mirando fijamente a Severus mientras atravesaban las agitadas aguas. El hombre estaba sentado cerca de la proa, a unos metros de ellos. Les estaba ignorando, escrutando las negras aguas que les rodeaban aunque Sirius sabía de buena tinta que no podía ver nada en absoluto. El cielo estaba cubierto, y no podían ver ni luna ni estrellas sobre sus cabezas. El brillo suave del hechizo lumos que había lanzado sobre el banco que había entre ellos era la única luz de la que disponían.

Severus lucía la expresión más sombría y amarga que Sirius le hubiese visto jamás. El viento arrojaba su cabello lejos de la cara y la noche creaba oscuras sombras en los duros ángulos de su rostro. No había belleza en él, ni suavidad, pensó Sirius. No merecía a alguien como Harry, y Sirius no entendía como alguien tan amable como su propio Remus podía confiar en alguien como él.

Está de nuestro lado, le habían dicho tanto Remus como Dumbledore, una y otra vez. Y según ambos, había tratado de salvar a James y a Lily, avisando a Dumbledore cuando había descubierto que Pettigrew les había traicionado. Pero incluso así, Sirius no podía ver nada positivo en él. No sonreía, no bromeaba, no reía. Parecía que nada le complaciera en el mundo excepto torturar y fastidiar a sus alumnos.

Era genial en pociones, eso sí. Y pensar que podía curar a su pobre Remus pronto… Apretó contra sí al hombre lobo. Por mucho viviera, no iba a olvidar jamás la mirada de esperanza desgarrada que había visto en los ojos de Remus el día de Navidad, cuando Harry había explicado en qué consistía su regalo.

Qué extraño, pensó Sirius. Ni por un segundo había dudado que Snape fuese a hacer aquella poción para ellos. No se le había ocurrido siquiera que pudiese negarse, y se preguntaba qué decía eso respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero por supuesto, no podía rechazar el proyecto, razonó Sirius. Lo hubiese hecho aunque fuese únicamente por orgullo: realizar una poción que nadie salvo el Maestro Salazar Slytherin en persona había hecho… Y además tenía el deber de hacerlo también. Harry era su compañero vinculado, y Remus era, al menos para Harry, parte de su familia. Sirius debía admitir que, por lo que había visto, Snape se tomaba sus deberes como compañero de Harry muy en serio.

Frunció el ceño en dirección a él, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que le estaba desasosegando. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que Snape llevaba una capa sobre las rodillas, y que una de sus manos apretaba convulsivamente sus pliegues. Era muy raro: el Maestro ya llevaba un abrigo. ¿Para qué necesitaba dos? Aunque había algo extrañamente familiar en el que tenía en su regazo…

-¿Para qué llevas ese segundo abrigo, Snape? –le preguntó, incapaz de resistir la curiosidad. La mano de Snape se tensó sobre la capa, como si pensara que Sirius se la iba a arrebatar, pero su rostro permaneció frío e impenetrable.

-Es de Harry –respondió simplemente-. Se olvidó de ponérselo.

Sirius se quedó mirando al hombre, pero éste no reaccionó ni se giró. Su cara no traslucía ninguna emoción, pero su mano seguía aferrando apretadamente el abrigo, casi de la misma forma que Sirius se aferraba a Remus. Posesividad, pensó. ¿Pero era ese el motivo por el cual estaba abrazando a Remus? No lo creía. Buscaba más bien reconfortarse, y ofrecer consuelo a su vez. ¿Pero por qué iba a buscar consuelo Snape en un abrigo…? No lo estaba haciendo, razonó, pero aquello implicaba algo… Implicaba que Snape creía que Harry iba a necesitar aquel abrigo, que Snape iba a poder entregárselo. También implicaba que estaba preocupado porque Harry pudiese estar pasando frío.

De repente, Sirius comprendió que, por algún motivo, aunque pareciese imposible pensando en todo lo que sabía sobre los Slytherin, Severus Snape se preocupaba por su sobrino. De alguna extraña manera, la forma en que su mano se apretaba sobre el abrigo que Harry había olvidado decía mucho más de lo que meras palabras hubiesen podido declarar.

Echó un vistazo a Remus, para encontrarse con que el hombre también miraba hacia Severus, con la vista fija en la capa que llevaba sobre sus rodillas. Había tristeza en los ojos del hombre lobo, y una ligera curvatura en sus labios que Sirius reconoció como una sonrisa de empatía. Pero Remus siempre había sido más rápido que él entender todo…

Dios mío, pensó, cuando la comprensión le golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago: Snape realmente se preocupaba por Harry. Snape podía incluso querer a Harry. Se encontró apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Remus, con el corazón doliéndole por algo que no podía explicar. ¿Es que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

--

NdA: Mucha gente me ha preguntado por qué Alrik no pidió ayuda a Severus y sobre su implicación en el asunto de Julius, así que he pensado que lo mejor sería comentarlo en una nota. Para empezar, Alrik no tiene razón alguna para confiar en Severus: durante veinte años ha creído que era un Mortífago, y como ya hemos visto, el mundo entero no sólo tiene motivos para odiarlos, sino para tenerles verdadero pánico. Además de esto, sabe que Severus fue a Slytherin y participó por su propia voluntad en "deportes sangrientos", hasta el punto de tener una reputación terrible entre la clase alta de su casa. Aunque hayan probado que no es un Mortífago, esta parte de su reputación sigue siendo cierta. Alrik pensaría, simplemente, que pedir ayuda a Severus sería completamente inútil, y posiblemente peligroso no sólo para su propia vida, sino también para las de su gente.

Respecto a su implicación en el asunto de Julius: para empezar, como Diana ha comentado ya, Alrik pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en las Tierras de Invierno, y viene de visita a ver a su esposa e hijas, ninguna de las cuales va nunca a su tierra por miedo al peligro que correrían. Lo más probable es que no conozca mucho a Julius, y desde luego no sería parte de ninguna planificación previa que haya tenido lugar entre Marcellus y Claudius antes de la cena, si es que hubo planes siquiera. Seguramente dejaron que Julius dirigiese sus propios asuntos. Es lo más propio de esos dos personajes, más apáticos que vengativos en realidad.

Después de notar la ausencia de Julius, adivinando dónde podía estar Harry, lo más probable es que Alrik encontrase la situación simplemente interesante, y decidiese no intervenir y ver cómo lo solucionaba el chico. Viene de una sociedad de guerreros: alguien en la posición de Harry se supone capaz de poder salvaguardarse solo. Además, le daba la oportunidad perfecta de ver cómo reaccionaba Severus. Recordemos que estaba comprobando el valor como pieza de cambio de Harry entre las clases altas para decidir si valía la pena raptarle. Al ver a Harry asustarse y correr desesperadamente a buscarle, su creencia de que si tomaba prisionero a Harry la crème de la crème del mundo mágico haría lo que les pidiese con tal de recuperarle se reforzó definitivamente.

NdT: ¡Correcciones importantes! Una lectora, Knek, me ha señalado dos pifias importantes en mis notas. Gracias por la corrección: cuando lo he leído casi me doy de cabezazos contra la pared. Efectivamente, el inglés antiguo es un idioma germánico y no celta. ¡Y mira que olvidarme de Nebrija…! Os cito la nota (que por cierto, Knet, no es nada pedante: si hay un error de esa medida, por favor señaládmelo –y esto va por todos., que me dan muchísima rabia y más si son míos).

"_En el siglo XV, bajo el reinado de los Reyes Católicos y con el patrocinio de éstos, Antonio de Nebrija creó la Real Academia de la Legua castellana (España aún no existía, sino el reino de Castilla y el de Aragón, entre otros). Su lema era "limpia, fija y da esplendor", que era lo que se pretendía hacer con el idioma castellano. Otra puntualización, de la que ya no estoy tan segura: el inglés no es una lengua de origen celta (aunque tiene elementos celtas), sino de origen germánico. De hecho, el inglés antiguo tiene declinaciones, como ocurre con el latín y el alemán actual. Cuando los romanos llegaron a Britania, se encontraron con una población celta en su mayoría (excepto en Escocia, donde habitaban los pictos, que no se sabe muy bien de donde vienen y se cree que no eran indoeropeos, al contrario que celtas, romanos y germanos). Pero con la caída del Imperio Romano, diversas tribus germánicas (los sajones) ocuparon la mayor parte de la isla de lo que hoy es Reino Unido. El sustrato fundamental es, pues, germánico. El elemento celta permaneció como predominante en Gales, Cornualles y en otros rincones. En Escocia, los pictos se vieron arrinconados por invasiones de celtas irlandeses. Más tarde, los vikingos invadieron la isla en oleadas sucesivas, estableciendo incluso un reino propio, hasta que fueron derrotados definitivamente por los sajones. Más tarde, los normandos de Guillermo el Conquistador (curiosamente, Normandía es de sustrato celta), se hicieron con el poder, trayendo el francés como lengua culta y de la corte."_

De nuevo, gracias. Hacer las cosas de memoria es lo peor, se te cuelan toda clase de incorrecciones. Lo mismo me pasó con Bifröst, que traduje a saco y luego me demostraron que era un fallo hacerlo. ¡Cualquier contribución a la mejora de la traducción se agradece! Aquí todos somos falibles.

¡Mis disculpas a los lectores por poner datos incorrectos! Intentaremos seguir mejorando.

Por cierto, de nuevo disculpas por el retraso. Estoy trabajando en una nueva empresa, y el trabajo va y viene. Hay días en que estoy agotada y sin ganas de abrir siquiera el Word… pero vamos, que no he dejado esto. Aunque los términos náuticos de este capítulo me estresaran por un momento. Sigh.


	31. Capítulo 31 Acortando distancias

Chapter 31 Drawing Closer

Capítulo 31 Acortando distancias

Les tomó varias horas llegar hasta su destino. Los hechizos estabilizadores conseguían que el barco navegara fluidamente, y los hechizos protectores detenían la mayor parte del viento y el agua que les azotaba. No obstante, no fue un viaje agradable, sobre todo por la espera que les tenía en un estado de desasosiego creciente.

Iban revisando el mapa a menudo, observando cómo la pequeña imagen de su barco se acercaba más y más a la orilla. Cuando finalmente se aproximaron a ella, ya había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, y la parte oriental del cielo ya estaba tomando esa cualidad lechosa que precede al amanecer. Harry llevaba horas desaparecido; no había forma de saber qué le podía haber sucedido en todo aquel tiempo…

Al llegar a la costa, arrastraron su barca hasta dejarla en un banco rocoso, en el que pudieron ver muchos barcos vikingos atados cerca. Remus fue directo hacia uno de ellos, aferrándose a la proa para impulsarse, saltar la borda y echar un vistazo en el interior. Salió al poco, con los ojos brillantes a la luz del amanecer.

-Harry estuvo en éste –anunció-. El olor aún es fuerte –Sirius sonrió. Los sentidos del hombre lobo les llevarían directos hacia el paradero de Harry, ahora que había captado la pista.

Recogieron sus bolsas. Sirius y Severus ataron las espadas a la espalda, mientras que Remus colocaba la maza en equilibrio sobre uno de sus hombros. No muy lejos estaba la primera línea de árboles, con la oscura extensión del bosque aguardando detrás.

-Moveos lo más silenciosamente que podáis –les dijo Snape-. Recuerdo haber leído sobre unos seres parecidos a gatos llamados Grendlings, que cazan en manada en estos bosques. Preferiría que no se nos tirasen encima –con estas palabras, los tres se apresuraron a cruzar la playa hacia los árboles, con Remus en cabeza siguiendo el olor de Harry por el bosque.

Sirius calculaba que debían haber recorrido entre siete y ocho kilómetros cuando Remus se detuvo bruscamente, alzando la mano para pedir silencio. Sabiendo como sabían que el hombre lobo podía oír y oler cosas que ellos no captaban siquiera, tanto Sirius como Severus se detuvieron en seco, esperando que les diese alguna señal de aquello que le había llamado la atención. Él olió el aire, con la cara pálida a la creciente luz matutina. Luego volvió rápidamente junto a ellos, y habló en voz baja y suave, con tono ronco.

-Huelo sangre delante de nosotros –les informó-, y hay algo que se mueve a lo lejos, al sur. Está bastante lejos, pero manteneos en silencio para no atraer su atención.

Ambos hombres asintieron antes de seguir a Remus, moviéndose cautelosamente entre los árboles. Habían caminado durante largos minutos en silencio absoluto, cuando se dieron de manos a boca con la fuente de toda la sangre que Remus les había mencionado: delante de ellos, en un pequeño claro, había cuerpos de animales grandes, de pelaje negro, cuerpos musculosos y largas garras. Había algo felino en ellos, pero sus cuartos traseros tenían una forma extraña, como si tuviesen la posibilidad de caminar erguidos con la misma facilidad que lo hacían a cuatro patas. El suelo alrededor estaba negro de sangre, y los animales tenían cortes de espadas.

Los tres redoblaron su cautela al avanzar, vigilando al suelo para evitar los charcos de sangre. Remus siseó repentinamente, sorprendido, y se puso en cuclillas para recoger algo que había caído. Sirius miró fijamente, horrorizado, al percatarse de que lo que acababa de coger era una mano humana.

Esto les hizo revisar los cuerpos, temiendo encontrar un cuerpo humano entre aquellos fardos ensangrentados. Remus, no obstante, paró su búsqueda tan rápidamente como la había iniciado, y volvió a avanzar, agarrando a Sirius del brazo y arrastrándolo en dirección a Severus, al que hizo un gesto de apartarse de la sangre. Ni uno ni otro cuestionó su orden, confiando plenamente en su juicio, pero ambos le miraron, esperando que explicara sus motivos. La cara de Remus estaba mortalmente pálida.

-Tenemos que seguir. Hay un círculo de protección que se empieza a desvanecer en torno a este claro –susurró mientras caminaban-. He cruzado por encima de uno de sus remanentes más intensos. Reconocí la sensación: está hecho por el Patronus de Harry. Deja una vibración muy característica.

Sirius sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba debido al pánico. Eso significaba, por supuesto, que Harry había estado vivo y en posesión de su varita cuando aquello había sucedido; también quería decir que Harry había estado en el centro del conflicto, que debía haber costado vidas humanas; pero, sobre todo, implicaba que allí había habido Dementores. No había ningún otro motivo por el cual Harry hubiese podido lanzar un Patronus.

Siguieron su camino sinuoso a través de los bosques que se iban iluminando lentamente, con Remus a la cabeza. Pero un kilómetro y medio más tarde, Remus les hizo gesto de detenerse e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, escuchando alerta, en busca de algún sonido. Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no transformarse en Canuto, consiguiendo así los oídos y nariz más sensibles que hubiesen podido captar lo que el hombre lobo notaba. Pero sabía que, si bien Canuto era más rápido que un ser humano, en una batalla sería mucho más útil como hombre. Remus volvió hacia ellos de nuevo, con gesto solemne y preocupado.

-Saben que estamos aquí –les dijo-. Nos están cercando. Hasta ahora viajaban al sur en paralelo a nuestra ruta, pero ahora se nos han adelantado y están posicionándose para cortarnos el camino más adelante.

Sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sirius volviese a acelerarse. Todo el tiempo pasado vagando por el Bosque Prohibido con Lunático le habían llevado a entender la naturaleza de la caza y, tras años de ser perseguido por Dementores, sabía muy bien lo que se sentía al ser la presa.

-¿Estás seguro de que van por nosotros? –inquirió Snape. Remus asintió, sombrío.

-Sé cuándo estoy siendo cazado.

-¿Cuántos? –preguntó Sirius-. ¿Y de qué naturaleza?

-Diez como mínimo –respondió Remus-. Supongo que deben ser esos Grendlings que mencionaste antes. Huelen parecido a gatos. Hay un aroma a sangre en ellos, así que diría que son lo que queda de la manada que atacó al grupo de Harry.

-¿Y los Dementores? –preguntó Sirius, pensando en lo mortales que podían resultar en una batalla. Su poder consistía en la distracción que proporcionaba su habilidad para abrumar de tal forma a su oponente que cualquier cosa traspasaba entonces su guardia. Pero Remus sacudió la cabeza:

-El Patronus de Harry los ha alejado mucho. Tardarán al menos un día en volver a esta zona. Creo que sólo tendremos que lidiar con los Grendlings –se giró, tensándose-. Ya vienen.

El trío se colocó de forma que se cubriesen unos a otros las espaldas. Sirius alzó la varita en la diestra y la espada en la zurda: en un duelo, su arma principal siempre sería la varita, así que le habían entrenado para usar la espada con la otra mano. Tras él percibió cómo Severus y Remus se colocaban de la misma forma. El hombre lobo blandió la pesada maza de hierro como si no pesara nada.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Entre ruidos de madera quebrada, los pesados cuerpos peludos se lanzaron contra ellos con ojos rojos relucientes. Las bestias parecían estar compuestas únicamente de colmillos y garras brillando de forma mortífera en la mañana.

Los tres hombres usaron sus más mortíferos hechizos: Sirius lanzó una rabiosa bola de fuego ardiente que le dio de lleno a la primera criatura en el pecho, lanzándola contra un árbol con tal fuerza que sus huesos crujieron. Blandió la espada hacia la siguiente, bloqueando el ataque de ésta a su estómago antes de volver a atacar con la varita. Tras él, podía oír cómo Remus y Snape gritaban sus propios hechizos, mientras el bosque se llenaba de luces rojas de fuego y rayos resplandecientes. Los gritos de los Grendlings y el crujido mareante de los golpes de la maza de Remus destrozando huesos eran ensordecedores. Atravesó un cuerpo veloz más, antes de quedarse quieto por completo al percatarse de que no quedaba nada más que se moviese. Se volvió velozmente para encontrarse con los ojos de Remus, queriendo comprobar que el otro estaba indemne. El hombre lobo estaba empapado en sangre, pero no parecía suya.

-¿Esto es todo? –preguntó Severus, con su propia espada goteando sangre.

-Sí –repuso Remus-. ¿Estáis heridos?

Sirius se hizo un rápido repaso. Alguno de los ataques había conseguido hacer blanco en su pierna izquierda, pero no había llegado a atravesar su cuero de dragón.

-Creo que tendré algún morado de ésta, pero estoy de una pieza.

-Estoy bien –confirmó Severus, mirando a las difuntas criaturas que les rodeaban. Había nueve en total, y Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que, si hubiese habido algunas más, no habrían escapado de esta sin heridas. Ninguno de los tres tenía hábito de luchar de aquella forma. Sirius no quería ni pensar qué habría sido de ellos si hubiese habido un ataque de Dementores aderezando la batalla. La idea de que Harry, que tantos horrores había visto ya en su breve vida, hubiese sido arrastrado a vivir uno cómo éste le rompía el corazón-. Sigamos adelante –urgió Snape.

Remus, que había estado intentando limpiar a sacudidas los macabros restos pegados a las puntas de su maza, asintió antes de guiar de nuevo. Sirius tuvo que admirar la entereza del hombre lobo: nada retenía mucho tiempo a Remus. Su habilidad para soportar cualquier cosa que el mundo le tirase encima era uno de los motivos por los cuales Sirius le quería tanto.

--

Alrik y Asgeir reunieron a un numeroso grupo de guerreros en la sala principal. Los más veteranos tenían cabello gris y cicatrices, los más jóvenes no podían tener más que tres o cuatro años más que Harry. Había una jerarquía marcada entre ellos que Harry pudo captar simplemente fijándose en quienes se adelantaban a observar el mapa que Asgeir había extendido sobre la mesa. Los más jóvenes se quedaron atrás, en deferencia a los más experimentados. Harry se sintió incómodo al darse cuenta de que, pese a ser el más joven de los presentes, todo el mundo le trataba con cortesía debida a un jefe. Le dejaron un lugar entre Asgeir y Alrik, mientras todos los hombres le contemplaban. Más de una vez oyó a alguien decir la coletilla del "Chico-que-vivió". Los menos experimentados se estiraban desde las filas traseras para poder echarle un vistazo a la famosa cicatriz.

Le señalaron la localización del Pozo y la piedra a Harry en el amplio mapa, explicando en detalle las características de la tierra que los rodeaba. Los Grendlings atacarían en masa, le explicaron, y serían necesarios arqueros y espadachines en gran número para ocuparse de ellos. También cabía la posibilidad de que los Wyrms negros bajaran de la montaña para atacar. Harry tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que los Wyrms de los que hablaban eran algún tipo de dragón.

Pese a todo lo que le habían dicho sobre el armamento muggle, no pudo evitar pensar que unas cuantas ametralladoras y granadas hubiesen sido más que útiles; como mínimo hubiesen hecho más efecto que las espadas… pero se calló aquella opinión, sintiéndose demasiado fuera de lugar para hablar. Por lo que había visto, no había nada de tecnología muggle en aquella sociedad; en vez de ello, hablaban de cosas llamadas Acero Encantado, y se encontró preguntándose si las espadas tendrían alguna clase de hechizo para que fuesen más efectivas. Le mostraron la posición más defendible alrededor del Pozo, ya que aparentemente no sólo tendría que levantar la piedra, sino trasladarla unos quince metros hasta el propio Pozo.

-En cuanto nos acerquemos al Pozo, los Dementores se nos tirarán encima –le dijo Aldrik-. ¿A cuántos puede mantener a raya tu Patronus?

Harry frunció el ceño. Al menos había habido cincuenta la noche en que habían sido atacados Sirius y él, durante su tercer curso. Suponía que su Patronus podía alejar a tantos como fuese necesario, pero veía otro problema.

-Puedo mantenerlos a raya a todos –dijo a Aldrik-, o alejarlos al menos, pero ése no es el problema: el Patronus es un hechizo de forma libre, pero dirigido, mientras que la levitación es continua.

-¿Quieres decir que una vez empieces a mover la piedra, ya no serás capaz de dirigir tu Patronus más allá de una orden final? –elucubró Alrik. Harry asintió:

-Le puedo decir que ataque a los Dementores, pero no puedo asegurar que vaya tras todos ellos. A lo mejor simplemente elige a uno y lo caza. ¿Hay alguien aparte de mí aquí que sea capaz de realizar este hechizo?

-No mejor de lo que viste antes –le dijo Alrik. Harry echó un vistazo a Bjorn y Gudrik; para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos pareció sentirse insultado. Aunque pareciese inconcebible, Harry sospechaba que el Patronus era tan imposible para ellos como volar a la luna.

-Todos conocemos los riesgos –dijo uno de los hombres con gesto severo y determinado-. Todos hemos perdido a algún ser querido a manos de esas criaturas. Si tienes la más mínima posibilidad de sellar ese agujero, todos estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

-Sellar el agujero no va a quitaros de encima a los doscientos que ya están rondando –les dijo Harry, con el corazón en un puño al pensar en lo que aquellos hombres iban a afrontar, y por una recompensa tan nimia. Iba a guiar a aquellos hombres a una batalla, les iba a ver morir y perder sus almas a manos de los Dementores. Y pese a la magia que poseía, no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

-Nos ocuparemos de ese problema más tarde –le respondió Asgeir-. Es mejor pensar en lo que podemos solucionar por el momento.

Entendía el espíritu práctico de aquellas palabras, pero iba en contra de su forma de ser enfrentarse a un desastre tal y llamarlo éxito. Le recordaba demasiado al Ojo de Odín: el mundo mágico lo consideraba una victoria, pero Harry no podía evitar recordar a todos los hombres y mujeres que habían caído.

Se pasaron un rato más hablando de estrategias, con Harry silencioso durante la mayor parte del tiempo. La estrategia siempre había sido más propia de Ron que suya, y pensó que aquellos hombres, que habían sido guerreros durante la mayor parte de su vida, sabrían mejor que él qué hacer. De todas formas, ellos se volvían hacia él pidiendo su aprobación, como su fuese un líder como Asgeir. El peso de su esperanza era una carga terrible. Harry nunca se había sentido tan solo.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, los hombres se marcharon para preparar armas y armaduras, y para pasar una última noche con sus familias. Se encaminarían a la batalla con la primera luz del alba, y Harry sabía que muchos de ellos no regresarían. Se encontró maldiciendo silenciosamente al Ministerio por permitir que tal cosa ocurriera.

Con su propia familia bien a salvo en Colina Alta, Alrik carecía de tal entretenimiento, así que se ofreció a mostrar la Fortaleza de Bifröst a Harry. Agradeciendo aquella distracción, Harry le acompañó, más que dispuesto a descubrir cómo vivía el resto del mundo mágico. No vio señal alguna de influencias muggle en la comunidad de Bifröst, hasta el punto de que incluso los tejanos que llevaba parecían fuera de lugar en aquel sitio. Aquella gente vivía de forma casi idéntica a cómo debían haberla vivido sus antepasados durante siglos.

Y sin embargo, por otra parte, no vio ningún síntoma de estancamiento. Pese a la falta de avances, la magia impregnaba cada aspecto de sus vidas, mejorándolas de la misma forma que la tecnología lo hacía para los muggles. Parecía que allí, en aquella comunidad, la magia era mucho más especializada que en Hogwarts. Las personas tenían una sola habilidad mágica y la desarrollaban al máximo, contando con los demás para el resto de cosas. Y no había carencia de objetos mágicos tampoco: desde arados hasta escobas encantadas, pasando por todo tipo de herramientas, aunque se fijó en que el viaje con escoba parecía restringido. Supuso que con la amenaza constante de los Dementores no debía ser seguro viajar más allá de las murallas de la fortaleza.

Durante el breve pase por Bifröst, Harry se pudo hacer a la idea de cuán grande era el Castillo, con todas aquellas familias y granjeros viviendo dentro de sus muros, protegiéndose de Dementores y Grendlings. Las paredes evitaban que entrasen los Grendlings, y las guardas que lo hiciesen los Dementores, pero los hombres tenían que arriesgarse cada día saliendo fuera del castillo para cuidar de sus granjas. No parecían en exceso preocupados por los Grendlings, a los cuales podían plantar cara, pero estaban indefensos contra los Dementores, que se iban volviendo más y más osados a medida que aumentaba su número.

Finalmente Harry regresó al comedor, donde los nativos le rodearon, ansiosos de hablar con él. Todos ellos habían crecido oyendo historias sobre el Chico-que-vivió, y tenían miles de preguntas que hacerle, a las que contestó con toda la paciencia que pudo. Pese a ser parte de su historia, Harry se fue sintiendo más y más solo al percatarse de lo poco que sabía sobre aquel mundo. Estaba escuchando a un grupo de guerreros discutir la mejor forma de luchar contra los Grendlings cuando sonó la alarma, un cuerno que hizo temblar las paredes de la fortaleza.

-Harry -le llamó Alrik, entrando en el comedor a toda prisa. Harry se levantó de un salto, pensando que quizás los Dementores estuviesen atacando-. Ven rápido -le urgió el hombre-. Nos destruirán si no los detienes.

Harry le siguió afuera.


	32. Capítulo 32 El dolor de crecer

Chapter 32 Growing Pains

Capítulo 32 El dolor de crecer

A través de los árboles se adivinaba la silueta de la Fortaleza de Bifröst, un enorme castillo sobre una montaña de piedra, que vigilaba los terrenos de labranza más allá del bosque. La bandera de los Brand ondeaba en la torre más alta, indicando que el señor del castillo estaba presente. Pese a que todavía quedaba luz diurna, las puertas estaban cerradas y había guardias armados patrullando las murallas.

Severus, agazapado tras un árbol caído, sintió cómo Sirius y Remus se ponían uno a cada lado de él. Los tres hombres detallaron el contingente armado que vigilaba los muros.

-Habrá barreras poderosas en la puerta –les informó Severus, mientras Remus señalaba a varios arqueos que Severus no había visto, acechando entre las sombras de las torres-, pero una vez las pasemos casi no habrá magia ofensiva. Tendremos que luchar contra un ataque físico, y dispondrán de las mejores armas de por aquí; ni siquiera el cuero de dragón podrá evitar sus espadas.

-¿Vamos a atacar abiertamente, entonces? –preguntó Sirius. Severus pudo adivinar, por su tono, que no estaba necesariamente en contra de aquello, sino más bien curioso. En cambio, Remus siseó, descontento.

-¿No podemos intentar negociar primero? –dijo-. Hay mujeres y niños ahí dentro. Preferiría no arriesgarme a dañar a inocentes si podemos evitarlo…

-Ellos han empezado –le recordó Severus-. Lo difícil va a ser derribar las barreras rápido. Una vez dentro de los muros, deberíamos ser capaces de reducir a esos guerreros. Alrik será nuestra única amenaza mágica real, y acabaremos con él fácilmente: no tiene gran habilidad como duelista.

-Remus y yo nos ocuparemos de las barreras –le dijo Sirius-. Tú ocúpate de que no nos lluevan las flechas.

Pese a que Severus no apreciaba particularmente a los dos hombres, era muy consciente de que eran capaces de realizar magia conjunta, un talento poco habitual. Años de familiaridad unidos al vínculo que compartían y que sólo ahora empezaban a reconocer les convertían en un equipo formidable. Si se les daba suficiente tiempo, estaba seguro de que podrían derribar todas y cada una de las barreras mágicas que protegían los viejos muros.

-Sólo necesitamos que se retiren las barreras de una de las puertas –les recordó Severus, pensando que como Gryffindors eran muy capaces de excederse en su tarea y tratar de destruirlas todas, algo que les costaría un tiempo precioso que no quería malgastar.

-¿Qué haremos si hieren a Harry? –preguntó Remus, enunciando el temor que todos compartían.

-No les daremos oportunidad –insistió Severus-. Nos moveremos deprisa y detendremos a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino. No perderemos ni un segundo –si era necesario, sabía que tomaría a esos niños y mujeres inocentes que Remus había mencionado como rehenes para lograr que Harry regresara sano y salvo. Utilizaría cualquier punto débil para recuperarle vivo. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Harry ya estuviese herido: había estado vivo cuando había realizado el Patronus; no había razón para pensar que pudiese no estarlo ya. Con la espada en una mano y la varita en la otra, Severus hizo un gesto de asentimiento a los dos hombres-. Adelante.

Se movieron como una sola persona, abandonando su escondite para correr a través del campo abierto más allá del lindero del bosque, hacia el castillo. Tan pronto como surgieron de las sombras del bosque y empezaron a recorrer la distancia cubierta de nieve, oyeron los cuernos que clamaban alarma desde los muros del castillo. Los arqueros alzaron sus arcos mientras más hombres armados trepaban por las murallas.

Tardaron un tiempo en atravesar la distancia que separaba el lindero de los muros. Mientras corrían, Severus notó cómo los dos hombres que iban a su lado conjuraban sus poderes, alzando sus varitas para empezar el ataque a las barreras, que sintió pulsar a través de la propia tierra protegiendo la antigua puerta. Severus alzó un escudo mientras corrían para protegerles de cualquier flecha que les lanzaran. Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese lanzar su primer ataque, un hombre les llamó desde el castillo.

-¡Saludos, extranjeros! –les gritó-. ¿Podemos ofreceros alguna ayuda?

Aquello no era ni una amenaza ni un ultimatum, algo que los tres captaron enseguida. Pese a que todos los instintos de Severus clamaban que atacase primero y preguntase después, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que los dos Gryffindors que le acompañaban tampoco atacarían cuando había tal evidente carencia de provocación. Estuvo satisfecho de notar que, pese a que ambos hombres retenían el tremendo poder que habían estado conjurando, ninguno de los dos bajó su varita. Eso le recordaba que Gryffindor no significaba necesariamente estúpido.

No tuvo más opción que contestar al saludo.

-¡Devolvednos a Harry Potter o derribaremos vuestros muros! -gritó Severus al hombre de las almenas, elevando su propia varita como amenaza. Los hechizos de protección que había lanzado pulsaron a su alrededor, brillando en la pálida luz solar. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiese responder, oyeron otra voz que hablaba más allá de la muralla.

-¡Abrid las puertas!

Sobresaltado, Severus miró de reojo a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Harry? -murmuró Remus sorprendido, cuyos sentidos aumentados debían hacerle llegar aquella voz con mayor claridad aún.

-¡Dejadlos pasar! -volvió a gritar aquella voz, y esta vez Severus no tuvo ninguna duda de que se trataba de la de Harry. Sorprendentemente, los hombres de las almenas hicieron de inmediato lo que se les ordenaba. Llegó hasta Severus el sonido de las pesadas cadenas, en tensión por efecto de las inmensas ruedas que mantenían la puerta cerrada, empezando a girar. Se encontró completamente desorientado: ¿cómo podía estar Harry lanzando órdenes cuando había sido raptado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Unos instantes más tarde vio cómo las inmensas puertas se abrían para ellos, y pese a que los vigías no relajaron su atención, los arcos y flechas no estaban en tensión. Un segundo más tarde, para sorpresa y alivio de Severus, vio llegar una figura esbelta y familiar corriendo hacia ellos, un joven de cabello oscuro con resplandecientes ojos verdes que sonreía de oreja a oreja como si le acabasen de entregar el regalo más espléndido del mundo.

Sirius fue el primero en abalanzarse hacia delante para salirle al encuentro, abriendo los brazos para recibirle entre ellos. Sirius le apretó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, gritando su nombre mientras el aparentemente ileso Harry Potter le abrazaba a su vez. Un segundo después el chico se tiraba con el mismo entusiasmo contra un sonriente hombre lobo, abrazando a Remus Lupin tal y como había hecho con su padrino.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Severus, tal y como acabó de saludar a Remus Harry abrazó a Severus, y por un breve y paradisíaco instante Severus se encontró con el chico entre sus brazos, con aquel cuerpo juvenil íntimamente apretado contra el del propio Severus, con su calor corporal abrasando sus defensas íntimas e hiriéndole en lo más íntimo. Severus se descubrió sonrojándose y apretando al chico con una desesperación que no deseaba definir. Todo cuanto sabía era que Harry estaba vivo y entero, y que por alguna razón insensata estaba entre sus brazos. Aunque duró sólo un momento, supo que no lo olvidaría en toda su vida.

No fue hasta que Harry hubo regresado junto a los sonrientes Sirius y Remus que Severus fue consciente del grupo de hombres que se dirigían a un ritmo más calmo hacia ellos, por no mencionar a la muchedumbre que se agrupaba entorno a la puerta, mirándoles con curiosidad.

Severus reconoció a Alrik en aquel grupo, y su rabia e instintos protectores retornaron renovados. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo inesperado: Harry no parecía ser prisionero allí; pero eso no cambiaba que aquel hombre, su cuñado, había traicionado su confianza y raptado a su compañero vinculado. Tan pronto como le identificó volvió a alzar la varita, con el rostro endurecido por el odio. Harry, que estaba riendo con los otros dos Gryffindors, notó su cambio de ánimo y se colocó entre Severus y su presa. Encontrar a su compañero vinculado al otro extremo de la varita sobresaltó a Severus terriblemente.

-¡Harry! –siseó, apartando la varita rápidamente. ¡El chico estaba loco… a quién se le ocurría interponerse de aquella forma en su camino! Aquellos movimientos habían detenido el avance de los hombres que se aproximaban, y aunque ninguno de ellos alzó un arma contra los recién llegados, pudo ver cómo todos se tensaban. De hecho, Harry alzó la cabeza hacia las almenas donde los arqueros estaban preparados, levantando el brazo hacia ellos, como para detener sus disparos.

-¡Severus, para! –insistió Harry-. Esto no es lo que parece. ¡Por favor…!

Severus se quedó mirando al chico, confuso. Remus y Sirius estaban ahora alerta de nuevo, mirando con desconfianza a los guerreros. Harry frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de los hombres que llegaba en cabeza, con Alrik apenas unos pasos detrás. Había el suficiente parecido familiar entre ellos como para que Severus adivinara que debía tratarse del Señor Asgeir Brand, amo de aquellas tierras.

-Señor Brand –le saludó Harry, y por un momento la confianza del chico hizo dudar a Severus-, éste es mi compañero vinculado, Severus Snape.

El Señor inclinó la cabeza de forma deferente hacia Severus, que pese a que seguía furioso no tuvo otra opción que devolver el gesto debido a las costumbres y educación que poseía.

-Señor Snape, bienvenido a la Fortaleza de Bifröst. Le ruego acepte nuestra hospitalidad.

Severus quiso soltar un exabrupto a propósito de la cortesía debida a un hombre que rapta a otro, pero ya Harry seguía adelante, indicando a su padrino:

-Y éste es… -empezó Harry, sólo para verse cortado por la voz sobresaltada de Asgeir:

-¡Sirius Black! –exclamó sorprendido. Un murmullo alarmado recorrió la multitud de guerreros y civiles. Pese a su aislamiento de Inglaterra, la historia del famoso e infame asesino Sirius Black había llegado hasta las Tierras de Invierno, y con las prisas por alcanzar a los raptores ninguno de los tres había hecho el menor esfuerzo por camuflar al fugitivo. Pero antes de que cundiese el pánico Harry gritó:

-¡Mi padrino! ¡Y un hombre inocente! –su voz se dirigió hacia la muchedumbre, con los ojos brillando con una fiereza que Severus nunca había visto antes-. ¡Y desafiaré a cualquiera que diga lo contrario!

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto notable en el gentío. Un silencio de muerte se estableció. Sirius, Remus y Severus contemplaron aquella escena, sobresaltados. Fue Asgeir quien rompió aquella quietud, dirigiendo una inclinación de cabeza hacia Harry.

-No hay nadie aquí que ose hablar contra ti, Harry Potter, y como el Ministerio nos ha abandonado, tu palabras es más ley que la suya en estas tierras. Sea bienvenido a mi hogar, Señor Black –sus palabras sobresaltaron a Severus aún más de lo que lo habían hecho las de Harry: pese a que no tenían el menor indicio sobre la culpabilidad o inocencia de Black, el Señor Brand acababa de ofrecerle refugio a Sirius basándose sólo en la palabra de un muchacho al que había conocido hacía apenas unas horas. Era obvio que allí había sucedido algo extraordinario. Sirius, que se había quedado sin palabras ante todo aquello, inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre, mientras Harry se dirigía finalmente hacia Remus.

-Y éste es Remus Lupin –informó a Asgeir-, el hombre que me enseñó cómo lanzar un Patronus.

Pese a que el apellido de Lupin era totalemente desconocido, Asgeir le hizo una reverencia de igual a igual:

-Señor, sois bienvenido también a mi hogar –le saludó-. Estamos en deuda con usted por enseñar a Harry; su Patronus salvó vidas en el día de hoy.

Remus parecía indeciso sobre lo que ocurría, así que repitió el saludo de Sirius y permaneció en silencio. Pero Harry sonreía ahora de oreja a oreja, acercándose a ellos mientras se volvía hacia Asgeir.

-Y ahora que están aquí podemos hacer mil veces más que simplemente sellar ese agujero. ¡Los Dementores no son problema para ellos! –aunque Severus no tenía la menor idea de sobre qué estaba hablando Harry, la muchedumbre obviamente sí, puesto que repentinamente estallaron en vivas de aprobación y murmullos interrogantes cuando las palabras del chico fueron repetidas de boca en boca para aquellos que no habían alcanzado a oírlas.

-Harry, qué diablos… -empezó a decir Sirius, mientras Remus y Severus se acercaban para escuchar lo que pudiesen de la explicación por encima de las voces que se alzaban en torno a ellos. Pero Asgeir les indicó con una reverencia la puerta abierta:

-Entrad, por favor –les dijo-. Lo explicaremos todo –Gritó algo a los hombres de la puerta para que hiciesen entrar a la multitud, y antes de que Severus pudiese recobrar sus sentidos notó cómo Harry tiraba de su brazo, llevándole a través de las puertas. Harry tiró también de Sirius, con Remus siguiéndoles de cerca, y guió a los tres al interior de la Fortaleza de Bifröst, como si unos instantes antes no hubiesen estado a punto de demolerla hasta no dejar piedra sobre piedra.

Les condujeron adentro, instalándoles en el salón donde Alrik y Asgeir les explicaron a los tres los problemas que habían estado teniendo, y cómo el Ministerio no había podido o querido ayudarles. Sirius, que era el que más motivos tenía para temer a los Dementores, se estremeció al imaginarse a aquellas criaturas campando a sus anchas por el país, sin ningún hechizo para controlar sus poderes oscuros.

-¿Y creísteis que raptar a Harry era la solución? –inquirió Severus, incapaz de perdonar de buenas a primeras el pánico ciego que había sentido al descubrir que el chico había desaparecido.

-Estábamos desesperados, Severus –le dijo Alrik, con cierta vergüenza reflejada en la mirada, pero ni un solo indicio de arrepentimiento-. Lo habíamos intentado todo, pero cuando vi la forma en que todos actuaban delante suyo durante aquella velada en Briarwood supe que no seguirían ignorándonos si lo hacíamos.

-¡Ignoraros! –Severus tuvo que ser detenido a la fuerza para evitar que se levantara a sacudir al otro hombre. La mano de Remus en su espalda fue suficiente, ya que no era rival para la fortaleza del hombre lobo-. ¿Y no se te ocurrió pedirme ayuda a mí?

-He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, Severus –dijo Alrik llanamente-. No confiaba en ti.

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en plena cara. Por supuesto que no confiaba en él… ¿y quién lo haría? Era un mortífago, al menos a ojos del mundo mágico. No importaba todo cuanto hubiese hecho para ayudar a la causa luminosa, seguía estando mancillado según vox populi, sólo por el hecho de haber sido Slytherin. No había nada que pudiese cambiar eso.

-¿No se os ocurrió que, en vez de ayudaros, podríais haber atraído sobre vosotros la ira del Ministerio y el mundo mágico? –silabeó Severus. Él por su parte había estado más que listo para venir y destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino.

-Harry nos ha dicho lo mismo –admitió Alrik, para gran sorpresa de Severus. Echó un vistazo a Harry, sentado silencioso junto a Sirius Black. Ambos escuchaban la discusión sin añadir nada a ella-. Era un riesgo que estábamos dispuestos a correr.

-¿De veras? –Severus sonrió fríamente al hombre-. ¿Y qué hay del otro riesgo, Alrik? ¿También estabais dispuestos a asumirlo?

-Sabía que ibas a montar en cólera… -empezó a decir Alrik, pero Severus le cortó:

-No hablo de mí. ¿Qué habríais hecho si el Señor Oscuro hubiese sabido que Harry estaba en las Tierras de Invierno, indefenso? ¿Qué habríais hecho si Voldemort hubiese venido a por él, en vez de mí? –todos cuantos estaban en las cercanías de ellos se estremecieron horrorizados al oír el nombre del Señor Oscuro, haciendo el viejo signo contra el mal de ojo. Tanto Alrik como Asgeir habían palidecido considerablemente, y se habían quedado sin palabras.

-Severus tiene razón –les dijo Sirius, con los ojos relucientes de ira-. Todo cuanto veis son las alegres leyendas que escriben los diarios sobre él, pero os olvidáis con facilidad de quién es su enemigo. El riesgo que asumisteis al traerle aquí era mucho más grande de lo que pensáis.

-¿Os lo vais a llevar entonces? –preguntó Asgeir alarmado, pero Harry le respondió antes de que nadie pudiese hablar:

-No –dijo rápidamente. Severus le miró, confuso. ¿No pensaba marcharse, después de todo lo ocurrido?

-¿Harry? –preguntó Sirius, igualmente sorprendido. Harry miró a sus tres rescatadores con gesto indescifrable, antes de volverse hacia Asgeir.

-Os prometí mi ayuda, y la tendréis. Pero creo que tengo que explicárselo a mi familia a mi manera.

Asgeir se levantó de inmediato.

-Por supuesto –asintió, haciendo una educada inclinación de cabeza a los tres. Hizo seña a sus hombres de que se alejaran-. Os dejaremos a solas. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en pedirla.

Severus y los otros dos se volvieron hacia Harry. Éste frunció el ceño e indicó con el gesto la puerta que había al final del gran salón.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta por el patio –sugirió-. Necesito aire fresco.

Los tres le siguieron afuera, sin decir palabra. A Severus no se le escapó el detalle de que miles de ojos seguían al joven por el cuarto. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido allí?, se preguntó. ¿Qué había querido decir Harry con lo de que les había prometido su ayuda? ¿Qué les había ofrecido a aquellas gentes que le habían raptado, y qué podía significar para ellos, que repentinamente le trataban con tal deferencia? Poco respeto le habían mostrado cuando le habían dejado inconsciente con una granada y le habían lanzado a un bote para cruzar las aguas…

Pasearon a la pálida luz del sol de invierno por el patio, sin ser molestados por los habitantes del castillo. Harry se detuvo ante un enorme reloj de sol monolítico, y se quedó en pie delante suyo, contemplando la inmensa piedra. Las marcas del suelo indicaban que era poco más de mediodía.

-Remus –preguntó Harry repentinamente, sobresaltando a los tres hombres-, ¿es cierto que el cinco por ciento de la población mundial son magos?

Ellos se miraron unos a otros, confusos.

-Sí, Harry –asintió Remus-, millón más o millón menos.

Harry asintió, pensativo.

-¿Es cierto también que Hogwarts es la única escuela mágica en Inglaterra?

-Sí –asintió Remus de nuevo. Harry frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que éramos tantos. Supongo que Ron y Neville pueden saberlo… se criaron en este mundo, al fin y al cabo. Y Hermione probablemente lo sepa, debe estar en algún libro. Pero yo no lo sabía. Hay más o menos medio millón de niños magos en mi país en edad de ir a Hogwarts, pero sólo acuden a la escuela unos cuatrocientos. Hagrid me dijo que mi nombre constaba en las listas de Hogwarts desde antes de que yo naciera. Nunca entendí lo que significaba eso, hasta ahora.

Severus frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que Harry no hubiese entendido la posición privilegiada de la que gozaba en su sociedad? Él sabía que los muggles no seguían las antiguas tradiciones ya; veían a la monarquía como una mera noticia en los periódicos. Pero eso no quitaba que incluso los niños muggle pudiesen entender las estructuras sociales, y pese a que los muggles se querían creer parte de una igualdad, seguían manteniendo clases y rangos sociales.

-En Navidad me dijiste que no tenías voto, Remus –siguió diciendo Harry. A Severus le molestó levemente el percatarse de que Harry buscaba en el hombre lobo las respuestas. Él había sido profesor de Harry durante más tiempo que Remus, y sin embargo era al otro al que se volvía cada vez que necesitaba información-. Dijiste que no tenías ningún valor como vasallo. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad?

Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Harry, mi naturaleza limita mis elecciones. La habilidad mágica no va a cambiar mi posición ante el mundo.

-Tal vez no de cara al Ministerio –asintió Harry-, pero sí de cara a esta gente –señaló a los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en el castillo en torno a ellos, con un brillo en la mirada que Severus no acababa de entender. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Harry intentaba explicar, le molestaba y le emocionaba, creando una respuesta emocional que Severus sospechaba muy distinta a la que Ron, Hermione o Neville hubiesen podido experimentar.

-Sabes… cuando traduje el libro de Slytherin –dijo Harry en voz baja, con expresión que Severus pudo interpretar a la perfección como apenada-, pensé que había encontrado la cura a la licantropía. Pensé que podía curar a todos los hombres lobo. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? Porque la mayoría de los hombres lobo son como esta gente. No pueden realizar un Patronus, ¿no es así?

-No, Harry –asintió Remus suavemente-. La mayoría de magos son incapaces de ello.

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, perdido y vulnerable. Severus tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarle.

-Esta gente no tienen defensa alguna contra los Dementores. Les dije que les ayudaríamos.

Con estas palabras, Severus entendió al fin lo que Harry estaba pensando: no veía su posición en la sociedad como un privilegio, sino como un deber, el de proteger a aquellos más débiles que él.

-Harry, no debes nada a esta gente –le dijo Severus con firmeza-. Ahora estás hablando como un Gryffindor. Esto es trabajo para el Ministerio, no para ti. Eres un chico de dieciséis años que ni siquiera ha acabado la escuela. No eres un aurora, no eres un guerrero. Esto no es responsabilidad tuya.

-Sí, lo es –le respondió Harry.

-Harry –dijo Sirius con amabilidad, tocando suavemente el hombro de su ahijado como Severus habría deseado hacer él mismo-, Severus tiene razón. Éste no es tu trabajo. Aún eres muy joven. Nadie espera que…

-Me quitaron la varita, Sirius –interrumpió Harry. Su padrino frunció el ceño, pero Harry siguió hablando-. Ayer noche me quitaron la varita, y me sentí indefenso. No pude hacer nada mientras le arrancaban la cabeza a un hombre delante de mí –sus palabras hicieron que a Severus le doliese el corazón, incapaz de decir o pensar nada ante la mera idea de lo que Harry había tenido que pasar. ¿Por qué, cuando tanta gente quería protegerle, estaba tan atormentado aquel chico…?-. Me quedé ahí quieto, mirando, mientras destrozaban a esos hombres y los Dementores les absorbían las almas, y creo que pude sentir por unos segundos lo que esta gente debe sentir todo el tiempo… impotencia total. Se sienten indefensos… -todos podían ver el brillo horrorizado en los ojos verdes del chico al recordar lo que había ocurrido la víspera-. Y entonces conseguí una varita y pude alejar a los Dementores con un hechizo que aprendí a los trece años –alzó la mirada hacia los tres hombres, con un brillo duro y lleno de dolor en las pupilas-. Tengo que ayudar a esta gente porque son valientes, y fuertes, y buenos, pero son incapaces de hacer lo que hay que hacer. Les tengo que ayudar porque yo sí soy capaz. Tengo que ayudarles porque me lo han pedido. No voy a irme hasta que cumpla mi promesa, y os pido que me ayudéis.

Severus contempló al joven que tenía delante, incapaz de hallar palabras. Estaba en su derecho de agarrar a Harry y llevarle de regreso a Hogwarts inmediatamente; debería hacerlo, y luego prohibirle terminantemente volver a pensar en aquellas gentes, o en sus problemas. Pero algo había cambiado, algo sutil pero innegable, algo que podía ver brillar en aquellos ojos acongojados. Por dos veces le habían dicho que era un niño, que era demasiado joven, pero ya no lo era, y tal vez llevase ya mucho tiempo siendo más adulto de lo que ellos querían ver. Por primera vez, Harry había entendido esto por sí mismo. Podían ordenarle que volviese a Hogwarts, pero no lo haría. Podían intentar forzarle a ello, pero fracasarían. Había visto algo, había descubierto algo sobre sí mismo y sobre el mundo. Y nada podía cambiar eso ya.

Sirius y Remus le miraban también, y pudo ver por sus ojos que habían captado lo mismo. Ellos tres podían considerarse a sí mismos los guardianes de Harry, pero no podían desviarle de su curso. Llegado a este punto, Severus dudaba de que el propio Albus hubiese sido capaz de ello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Severus con suavidad, hablando por los tres. Sabía que ni Sirius ni Remus le abandonarían, aunque Harry les exigiese atravesar las puertas del infierno.

-Mañana vamos a ir al corazón del reino de los Grendlings, y voy a sellar el Pozo de la Desesperación del que surgen los Dementores. Pero yo no puedo mover la piedra y controlar un Patronus al mismo tiempo. Los guerreros de Alrik pueden luchar contra los Grendlings, pero necesito que alejéis a los Dementores de ellos. Con tres Patronus incluso podríais conducir a los Dementores de vuelta al Pozo, y atraparles dentro cuando selle la boca… al menos a algunos.

A través de las puertas del infierno, sin duda… pensó Severus. El chico les estaba pidiendo que fuesen a la guerra. Así de simple.

-Harry, ¿tienes idea de lo peligroso que va a ser esto? –le preguntó Remus incrédulo. Harry asintió.

-Vi cómo luchaban los Grendlings la noche pasada. He estado en las suficientes batallas para saber muy bien cómo va a ser –desgraciadamente, pese a sus dieciséis años, nadie podía negar estas palabras…

-Harry –suspiró Sirius-, no puedo decir que me deleite la idea de luchar contra tantos Dementores –se estremeció violentamente al hablar, y Severus pudo captar la mirada preocupada que apareció de inmediato en los ojos de Harry. Ni a él ni a Severus se les había ocurrido que el antiguo prisionero de Azkaban podía ser incapaz de soportar luchar contra tantos Dementores-, pero lo haré si lo necesitas. ¿Pero estás seguro de que sabes lo que te están pidiendo que hagas? ¿Te han dicho lo grande que puede ser esa piedra, lo mucho que puede pesar?

Harry frunció el ceño, confuso, pero asintió:

-Sí, por supuesto –les respondió. Señaló el inmenso monolito que reposaba en el centro del reloj de arena-. Me dijeron que era como el doble de grande que esta piedra, y la he movido esta mañana sin gran dificultad. Aunque pesase el triple, podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Los tres hombres se giraron y miraron con fijeza el monolito unos instantes. Severus se encontró de nuevo en blanco, tratando de procesar las palabras que Harry acababa de decir. Cuando se hubo repetido aquellas frases dos o tres veces, se encontró con un torrente de preguntas que no estaba muy seguro de que fuese indicado formular. Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí. Parecía que Remus y Sirius se estaban preguntando exactamente lo mismo que él. Harry, que aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de aquella agitación, les preguntó:

-¿Me ayudaréis?

Fue Sirius el primero en salir de su estupor. Su lado Gryffindor era capaz de asimilar y aceptar cualquier locura que se le pidiese.

-Por supuesto que vamos a ayudarte, Harry –le dijo al joven-. La verdad, no pienso dejar que te alejes de mí nunca más, y si estás empeñado en seguir adelante con este plan de locos, yo también.

Si Harry se percató de lo pálido que estaba Black mientras decía aquellas palabras, no dio señal de ello. En cambio sonrió agradecido a los tres, y les guió de vuelta al castillo, donde sus habitantes tenían la cena caliente esperando.

--

NdA: Mucha gente me ha preguntado sobre cuánto va a durar esta historia. La respuesta es: MUCHO. Todavía estoy en proceso de escribirla. Comenté al principio de mis notas que Voldemort se va a ganar su título de Señor Oscuro, y por el momento ni siquiera lo habéis visto aparecer. Harry, Severus y su extraña familia tienen mucho camino por recorrer aún, cosa que probablemente sea positiva dado que enamorarse parece ser algo bastante gradual en su caso.

NdT: Bueno, semanas bastante cargadas. Siento si no actualizo todo lo que debo, estoy en proceso de mudarme y la vida real interfiere mucho con la ficticia. Por otra parte, comentaré que aquí venía una disculpa de la escritora original por lo mismo, por no poder actualizar todo lo a menudo que sería de desear y porque estaba alcanzando a la parte que no tenía pre-escrita… Así que…

Para que os hagáis una idea, sin embargo, comentaré que lleva desde finales de marzo sin actualizar. Y justo en un punto muy candente (aún más que éste, si es que os lo podéis creer…). Va por los 77 episodios, y en alza…

En resumen, diría que abril ha sido un mal mes para el proceso creativo potteriano XD


	33. Capítulo 33 Largas historias

Chapter 33 Tall Tales

Capítulo 33 Largas historias

Muchas horas después, Severus estaba sentado junto a Remus Lupin a una mesa de madera en el salón principal. Estaba lleno de gente, puesto que habían acudido guerreros de otras fortalezas de las Tierras ante la llamada de Asgeir, y estaban festejando antes de la batalla que llegaría con el próximo día.

Pese a que Harry parecía estar exhausto, seguía junto a su padrino, escuchando con fascinación una historia que Sirius contaba a un grupo de guerreros sobre alguna de las aventuras que él y James Potter habían corrido cuando eran aurores, muchos años atrás. Sirius parecía en su salsa, rodeado de seguidores que aguardaban cada una de sus palabras como hechizados. Severus podía ver al hombre tal y como fue en Hogwarts, como si los años pasados en Azkaban no hubiesen podido privarle del todo de la luz que había enamorado a Remus Lupin.

De hecho, el hombre lobo estaba contemplando aquella escena con ojos relucientes, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Sirius, pese a que no mostraba nada de aquella adoración adolescente. Francamente, a Severus todo aquello le resultaba fastidioso; incluso Harry parecía cautivado por el Merodeador, y le hacía sentir algo tremendamente parecido a celos.

Le volvió a la cabeza la conversación que habían sostenido anteriormente con Harry, y pensó en aquella piedra. Debía pesar, a ojo de buen cubero, una tonelada o dos al menos, quizás incluso más. Y Harry les había dicho que la había levantado sin dificultad. No dudaba que Albus hubiese podido hacer algo así, o incluso Flitwick, pero ambos hombres eran Maestros en Encantamientos. Harry no. Ya había sabido que el chico era poderoso… todos lo sabían. Pero aquello superaba sus expectativas.

-Lupin –dijo, interrumpiendo las fantasías románticas del hombre lobo-, ¿podrías tú levantar esa piedra? –Lupin era mejor que él en encantamientos… siempre lo había sido. Había sido el mejor de Hogwarts en aquella asignatura. Remus rió por lo bajo:

-No, ni siquiera en un día bueno –admitió, mirándole con cierta diversión-. Llevo toda la tarde pensando en ello. Una vez levité un coche muggle pequeño, pero no debía pesar ni la mitad que esa piedra, y me dejó agotado -Severus asintió, entendiendo. Él mismo había levantado un amplio número de objetos pesados en su vida, aunque no un coche-. Pensé en decírselo a Harry –continuó Remus-, pero si ha dicho que lo hizo, es que lo ha hecho, y si le digo algo al respecto puedo ocasionarle dudas mañana…

-Yo he pensado lo mismo –asintió Severus, sospechando que Sirius se había callado por lo mismo-. ¿Cómo es tu Patronus?

-Adecuado –Remus se encogió de hombros-. No tan potente como el de Harry, por supuesto, pero servirá.

-¿Y qué hay de Black? –preguntó Severus-. Nunca le he visto lanzar uno en su vida.

-Ni yo –admitió Remus-, pero confío en él. Si dice que puede hacerlo, sé que lo hará.

Tanta fe. Era algo tan patéticamente Gryffindor de decir que Severus estuvo tentado de burlarse del otro por ello, pero pensó en algo aún más cortante que decir.

-Bueno, a juzgar por todas esas mujeres que le están echando el ojo, no dudo que Black va a tener todos los recuerdos felices que necesite mañana…

Remus volvió la cabeza bruscamente, como si le hubiesen abofeteado, sus ojos color ámbar buscando a aquellas mujeres de las que le acababan de hablar. De hecho sí que había un grupo de jóvenes de buena figura contemplando con ojos ávidos y lujuriosos al famoso criminal, pero contrariamente a lo que Severus había dicho, Sirius no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello. Remus, en cambio, pese a haber tenido la reacción predecible que había esperado, ya no era tan inocente como recordara el Slytherin.

-Yo diría que Sirius no es el único que ha atraído la atención de la fauna local –remarcó con cierto sarcasmo, indicando con un ligero cabeceo a un grupo de jóvenes de edad cercana a la de Harry.

Los ojos de Severus se achicaron: las chicas tendrían de catorce a veinte años, y todas contemplaban a su joven marido con aire hambriento. Aunque las chicas de Hogwarts solían ser bastante reservadas en sus interacciones con los chicos de su propia edad, Severus era muy consciente de que aquellas muchachas, incluso las más jóvenes, no eran tan recatadas. Esta sociedad tenía por norma una vida breve e intensa, y como Harry diese la más mínima señal de interés se le iban a lanzar a los brazos, deseosas de compartir su lecho esta noche. Tampoco albergaba ninguna duda sobre el hecho de que sus madres les habrían proporcionado pociones de fertilidad y les habían incitado a visitar las camas de los hombres. Tener un hijo del Chico-que-vivió o de uno de sus compañeros sería considerado una gran bendición en aquel grupo.

Severus lanzó una mirada tormentosa al hombre lobo, que le miró frunciendo el ceño a su vez. Parecía que no eran tan distintos ellos dos… pero era algo que no les iba a hacer confraternizar. Y lo que no pensaba discutir el tema de los celos con un Gryffindor. Sus emociones iban a permanecer como siempre… enterradas.

--

Mientras Sirius regalaba a la muchedumbre de guerreros con historias variadas, Remus se encontró pasando la mayor parte de la tarde soportando las puyas bienintencionadas de los guerreros que le rodeaban. Al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, Remus era un factor desconocido en aquel grupo. Todos conocían a Harry Potter, y habían oído hablar con Sirius Black y Severus Snape. Consideraban a esos tres sus superiores, y les trataban con el respeto debido a los mayores, pero no sabían muy bien qué pensar de Remus Lupin. Finalmente parecieron decidir que era prácticamente igual a ellos, merecedor de respeto a causa de las personas a las que acompañaba pero poco más. Eso hizo a Remus blanco de una serie de bromas y comadreo que los otros no tuvieron que soportar.

El foco de sus bromas parecía ser su arma. Más de uno comentó el tamaño de aquella maza que se apoyaba en la mesa, junto a la silla. Uno más atrevido se decidió a probar su peso en persona, algo que Remus dudaba que hubiesen hecho con las armas de Severus o Sirius. El hombre, un gigante rubio y musculazo, de no más de veinticinco años, levantó la pesada maza con ambas manos, sonriendo a sus compañeros cuando confirmó que, efectivamente, pesaba lo que había supuesto que pesaría… mucho más de lo que alguien como Remus podía blandir de forma efectiva.

-Mejor te conseguimos otro arma, muchacho –le sonrió el guerrero, pese a que Remus debía ser como poco una década más viejo que él-. Mi hermana tiene una espada que será del tamaño apropiado para ti –sus palabras fueron recibidas por un coro de carcajadas viriles.

Remus simplemente sonrió, y cogió el arma de sus manos. Levantó la pesada maza con una sola mano, lanzándola al aire brevemente como si no pesara más que una ligera daga.

-No, gracias –replicó, dejando la maza a su lado-, ésta ya me va bien.

Los ojos del hombre se desorbitaron por el asombro, mientras varios guerreros se acercaban para mirar mejor, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de ver. Lejos de enfurecerse o sentirse incomodado, el joven guerrero simplemente sonrió aún más ampliamente y se sentó delante de él, apoyando el brazo en la mesa.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. ¡Echemos un pulso!

Remus le miró con incredulidad, mientras una docena de hombres se reunían a su alrededor, al parecer todos convencidos de que se trataba de una gran idea. Sospechaba que aquella sociedad, los pulsos debían ser una forma de entretenimiento como otra cualquiera.

-Perderás –avisó al hombre, que sonrió más todavía.

-Demuéstramelo.

Así pues, mientras Sirius entretenía a la mitad de aquella muchedumbre con sus historias, Remus se encontró haciendo pulsos y más pulsos contra los guerreros, todos deseosos de comparar la propia fuerza con la de él. Para su sorpresa, pese a que perdían uno tras otro con poco esfuerzo por parte de Remus, ninguno se desanimó. Para ser exactos, varios de ellos volvieron repetidas veces para intentarlo de nuevo. A Remus todo aquello le dejó bastante perplejo.

Eventualmente se cansaron de ello y le trajeron comida y bebida. Aquellos hombres le palmearon la espalda como si de repente fuesen viejos amigos. Asombrado, se volvió hacia sus compañeros para encontrarse con que Sirius, Harry y Severus estaban escuchando cómo Alrik explicaba de nuevo cómo Harry había luchado contra los Dementores la noche anterior. Los guerreros que no conocían la historia estaban pendientes de cada palabra que decía Alrik, y más de uno se quedaba mirando al Chico-que-vivió, que se sonrojó al oír cómo Alrik describía el Patronus de Harry como el "Ciervo Real Blanco".

Aquellos hombres, se percató Remus, eran muy dados a las metáforas embellecedoras, pero a sus oídos aquella descripción sonó extraña. Era una descripción adecuada: había visto a Cornamenta en persona, y sabía lo impresionante que resultaba. Pero el "Ciervo Real Blanco" era una expresión que estaba seguro de haber leído en algún libro. El recuerdo, sin embargo, se mostraba elusivo.

Severus, por lo que pudo ver, estaba escuchando la historia con un extraño brillo en la mirada, como si hubiese reconocido algo en aquella descripción… pero quizás sólo estaba molesto por la cantidad de doncellas que parecían determinadas a traer más comida y bebida a Harry cada vez que se le ocurría rozar su plato siquiera.

No era la primera vez que Remus olía en Severus celos o lujuria cuando se centraba en Harry. Le habría preocupado si no hubiese sido por la forma en que Severus había abrazado a Harry aquella mañana delante del castillo, como si le acabasen de devolver la propia vida. Severus podía ser dado a emociones muy oscuras, pero era obvio que Harry despertaba en él las más luminosas también.

En contra de su deseo, se encontró con que su mirada volvía hacia Sirius. Una y otra vez se había encontrado incapaz de apartar sus ojos del Merodeador. El lobo en él era posesivo respecto al otro hombre, pese a que no le había tomado como compañero. El lobo, sin embargo, no parecía preocuparse por aquellos detalles. En realidad, tampoco era algo que importase demasiado al hombre. Pese a que no había intercambiado ningún tipo de promesas con Sirius, ni le había animado en sus coqueteos, sabía muy bien que en su vida jamás habría nadie en el mundo para él, excepto Sirius. Aquel hombre de ojos azules le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que le había visto, durante la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Sí, le había robado el corazón… y cinco años más tarde, cuando se había convertido en Animago para poder acompañar al hombre lobo, le había robado el alma también.

Pero el Sirius de su juventud había sido inconstante y ligero en materias de amor, y Remus no había podido soportar la idea de arriesgar su amistad sólo porque el lobo quería a su compañero. Se había pasado la vida entera negando al lobo; podía continuar haciéndolo.

Sin embargo… las palabras de Severus habían escocido, y Remus le había devuelto la puya con igual crudeza. El problema era que Severus podía estar seguro de que aquellas chicas no se acercarían a Harry; pese a toda su madurez, el chico no dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en romances o relaciones físicas como hacían otros jóvenes de su edad. Estaba seguro de que Ron Weasley dedicaba más que un pensamiento pasajero a las chicas que conocía, pero Harry estaba demasiado perseguido, o quizás castigado por los hechos, para ocuparse del tema. En cambio, Remus no tenía tal seguridad…

De hecho, Sirius parecía pasarlo en grande con la atención que había conseguido, jugueteando con la gente que se había reunido en torno a él. Incluso ahora podía oírle hablar a las mujeres que se sentaban cerca de él sobre alguna de sus arriesgadas escapadas de los Dementores, que le perseguían para robarle el alma. La declaración de inocencia de Harry respecto a Sirius parecía haberle otorgado las características de una especie de Robin Hood. Gracias a su afinadísimo oído, Remus estaba escuchando cómo las mujeres estaban discutiendo cuál de ellas iba a acostarse con Sirius aquella noche. Una joven rubia que recordaba incómodamente a Remus a una de las ex –novias de Sirius parecía llevar la ventaja en aquella pequeña pelea. Estaba sentada pegada al moreno, con una mirada de adoración. Remus tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no acercarse y apartarla de un violento empujón.

Cuando vio cómo la mano de la chica se deslizaba por el muslo de Sirius, notó un acceso de ira y aferró tan fuertemente su copa que dejó los dedos marcados en el metal. La chica no estaba siendo precisamente sutil, y aunque susurró las palabras a Sirius al oído, Remus le pudo oír con total claridad:

-¿Quieres compañía esta noche…?

Todo cuanto Sirius tenía que hacer era sonreír, y la tendría en el bote. Remus nada podía hacer por evitarlo. Probablemente no estaba bien que se lo echase en cara siquiera… pese a que las palabras de Severus habían pretendido ser hirientes, no dejaban de ser ciertas por ello: Remus sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía llegar a ser para Sirius enfrentarse a aquellos Dementores al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podía resentirse por unos recuerdos que buena falta le iban a hacer durante el combate?

Fue incapaz de alzar la mirada, pero igualmente incapaz de evitar escuchar la esperada respuesta.

-Lo siento, señorita –dijo Sirius amablemente-. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona.

Remus miró hacia él atónito, bebiendo la escena que había ante sus ojos: Sirius no parecía consciente de su escrutinio, ni las mujeres tampoco. Muchas de ellas suspiraron al oír la romántica declaración de Sirius. La rubia, sin embargo, no pareció desanimarse y llevó la mano más arriba, en busca de la prueba de que Sirius no estaba en realidad tan desinteresado como pretendía.

-No es tu corazón lo que me interesa –le dijo ella. Sirius aferró la muñeca de la chica antes de que llegase a su destino. Le dedicó a ella y a los de alrededor una sonrisa triunfal.

-Junto con mi corazón perdí también la habilidad de separar esos temas. Gracias, pero debo declinar la oferta.

Sus palabras hicieron que las chicas volviesen a suspirar, más enamoradas que antes. Incluso Remus se encontró con el corazón batiendo alocadamente. ¿Sabía Sirius que le estaba escuchando, o eran genuinas sus palabras? Quizás fuese arrogante por su parte pensar que Sirius se estaba refiriendo a él. Quizás simplemente no estaba interesado en aquellas chicas, y buscaba una forma amable de sacárselas de encima. Pero una mirada a aquellas mujeres le hizo dudar. Eran bellas, y había muchas entre las que escoger. Si Sirius hubiese estado interesado en otro tipo de compañía, también había hombres de sobras que elegir; más de uno le estaba echando miradas llenas de deseo. Quizás simplemente Sirius no se sentía cómodo al pensar en dejar a Harry indefenso aquella noche… aunque… ¿no debía saber que Severus no dejaría que Harry se apartase de su lado? Quizás era en el propio Severus en quien no confiaba…

El corazón de Remus seguía latiendo, y ahora aquel ritmo estaba empezando a transmitirse a su cabeza, provocándole dolor en ésta. Nunca había tenido una relación, ni flirteado como otros hombres con amantes de una noche. No sabía cómo actuar ante aquellas emociones que sentía, y la persona en la que hubiese confiado para esos temas habitualmente era la causa de todo aquel barullo mental.

El lobo en su interior gruñía furiosamente, diciéndole que actuaba de forma estúpida. Sirius era suyo, le dijo, y debería tomarle y acabar con toda aquella tontería. El lobo no tenía conflictos ni duplicidad, y Remus en ocasiones envidiaba la sencillez de su psique.

-¿Remus? –levantó el rostro para encontrarse mirando a Sirius, Harry y Severus esperándole, obviamente listos para retirarse por aquella noche.

Rápidamente deseó buenas noches a sus propios acompañantes, recogió su maza y fue a unirse a ellos. Una mujer mayor aguardaba para guiarles a sus habitaciones, y dejaron el comedor con más de una mirada decepcionada siguiéndoles. Remus percibió la mano posesiva que Severus había puesto en el hombro de Harry mientras salían. El Maestro en Pociones se detuvo sólo un instante para echar una mirada negra a las jóvenes que habían estado contemplando a su compañero vinculado. Remus caminó junto a Sirius.

-¿Pulsos? –murmuró Sirius por lo bajo. Remus le lanzó una mirada tormentosa, que chocó con la sonrisa burlona y divertida del otro hombre.

-No fue idea mía –respondió a la defensiva-. No me dejaban en paz. Muchos volvieron a la carga más de una vez…

-Eso les daba una excusa para tocarte, ¿no crees? –le dijo Sirius. Remus notó algo extraño en la voz del hombre, algo que le hizo mirar mejor a su compañero. Pese a que los labios de Sirius seguían sonriendo, había un brillo en sus ojos que no parecía debido a la diversión, precisamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confuso. Sirius se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, aunque la tensión de su cuerpo transmitía mucho más que sus palabras.

-¿No te diste cuenta de la atención que te estaban prestando? Pensaba que ese rubiales se te iba a llevar en brazos…

Por un instante de confusión, Remus pensó que le hablaba de la mujer rubia que había estado tocando la pierna de su amigo… y entonces se percató de que Sirius se refería en realidad al guerrero que había estado jugueteando con su maza. Y la extraña mirada de Sirius cobró sentido de golpe. ¡Sirius Black estaba celoso! Remus se quedó admirado. Aquello era imposible… A juzgar por la expresión de Sirius, un gesto preocupado y algo dolido que a Remus le costó interpretar, el hombre estaba esperando alguna respuesta, o quizás deseando que respondiera de alguna forma que Remus no sabía cuál podía ser.

-Yo… -hubiese querido decir algo romántico y bello, como lo que Sirius había respondido a aquella chica, algo que hiciese que el corazón de Sirius se acelerase, pero las palabras le fallaron y se encontró diciendo sólo la verdad-. No me di cuenta –admitió, decepcionado ante sí mismo por no saber decir nada más tranquilizador. Milagrosamente, la verdad pareció ser justo lo que Sirius quería, porque le dedicó a Remus una sonrisa brillante y cegadora.

-Ya –respondió alegremente-. Me lo imaginaba –y entonces deslizó un brazo en torno a su cintura y le apretó contra sí. Remus no hizo nada por detenerle.

--

NdA: tanto Severus como Remus están en pleno proceso de negación de la evidencia…

NdT: como hoy hemos tenido fallo técnico en el trabajo, cosa que me ha dado ocho horas de oficina sin nada que hacer, aquí tenéis… dos episodios enteritos. En cuanto se pueda, más.


	34. Capítulo 34 A dormir

Capítulo 34 A dormir

Capítulo 34 A dormir

La mujer les condujo escaleras arriba a un largo pasillo iluminado vagamente por espaciadas antorchas.

-Hay mucha gente y casi todo está ocupado esta noche, mis señores –les informó, deteniéndose frente a una pesada puerta de madera y empujándola con fuerza para abrirla. Todos entendieron por sus palabras que iban a compartir habitación aquella noche… algo que no molestó a Remus particularmente. Ninguno de ellos deseaba alejarse de Harry.

Remus dio las gracias a la mujer y luego fue tras los demás. Severus cerró la puerta en cuanto hubo pasado, bloqueándola y sellándola con numerosos hechizos. No había posibilidad de que alguien pasase a través de las guardias del Slytherin.

Una mirada alrededor les confirmó que les habían asignado uno de los cuartos familiares, de varios siglos de antigüedad. Debido al gran número de amenazas a la vida y al alma en aquella tierra, el espacio seguro tras las murallas del refugio era casi un lujo. No era nada raro que familias completas tuviesen que compartir un espacio reducido como aquel… aunque las habitaciones eran lo bastante generosas para todos.

Alguien se había preocupado por poner una pesada alfombra sobre las piedras del suelo, algo que Remus sospechaba que habían hecho por ser ellos los ocupantes. Y pese a que sólo había dos camas en el cuarto, las cortinas del dosel y las sábanas estaban frescas y limpias. En el amplio hogar se había encendido un fuego. Sirius lo estaba inspeccionando, sin duda para asegurarse de que no tenía acceso por Flú. Mientras Severus revisaba los lechos y las paredes tras ellos, Remus investigó el pequeño lavabo que había a un lado, asegurándose de que no hubiese sorpresas desagradables.

Los tres funcionaban curiosamente bien juntos, siendo todos los bastante paranoicos para vigilar y al mismo tiempo capaces de confiar en que los otros harían su parte. Harry sólo les miró asombrado, de pie en el centro de la habitación, hasta que finalmente suspiró y se acercó al fuego. Cuando Remus salió del baño vio que el joven se había deslizado hasta la alfombra frente a la chimenea, contemplando las llamas con gesto pensativo.

Pasaron por turnos al baño para prepararse para la noche. Sirius convenció a Harry de que usara el pijama que acababa de transfigurar para él. Una vez el chico desapareció a su vez en el lavabo, los tres hombres se encontraron mirándose unos a otros, indeciso.

-Ha estado muy callado toda la tarde –remarcó Remus, al darse cuenta de que los otros dos no iban a decir lo que estaban pensando. Sin duda ambos estaban preocupados por el estado mental de Harry… y debían estar meditando sobre el hecho de que sólo había dos camas.

-Ha tenido que pasar por mucho –admitió Sirius. Aquella noche habían oído la historia entera.

-Ocho muertes más –murmuró Severus. Ni Remus ni Sirius comentaron nada al respecto, sabiendo que Harry se culpaba demasiado por todo aquello.

-No me gusta su plan –suspiró Sirius-. Llevar a Harry a… eso… -agitó la mano vagamente; sus dos interlocutores comprendieron que se refería a la batalla por venir.

-No se le puede disuadir –respondió Remus, recordando la mirada de Harry cuando les había pedido ayuda. Los asentimientos por parte de Sirius y Severus confirmaron que estaban de acuerdo. Algo había cambiado fundamentalmente la visión de Harry del mundo, aunque Remus no estaba muy seguro aún de qué iba a significar aquello en el futuro.

La puerta del baño se abrió y todos ellos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con Harry entrando en el cuarto de nuevo, vestido con el pijama que Sirius le había hecho, descalzo y delicado. Parecía notoriamente joven, pese a que sus ojos, que las gafas ya no escondían gracias a la poción de Severus, ya no eran los de un niño inocente. Sirius sonrió instantáneamente.

-¿Todo bien, Harry? –preguntó. El chico asintió, con gesto pensativo. Dio un paso hacia delante, cauteloso, como si estuviese meditando algo. Los tres esperaron en silencio, percatándose de que tenía algo en mente.

-Quería daros las gracias –dijo entonces, sonando terriblemente joven, como si toda su nueva confianza le hubiese abandonado.

-¿Por qué, Harry? –preguntó Sirius asombrado, avanzando para ponerse junto a su ahijado y tomarle la mano. El chico sonrió agradecido. Remus pudo ver cómo apretaba las manos que le sujetaban. Repentinamente le vino a la memoria el poco afecto que aquel joven había recibido mientras crecía. Aquellos gestos debían significar mucho más para él de lo que ellos podían imaginar. Remus dio gracias de que Sirius fuese capaz de ellos. Tanto él como Severus eran demasiado reservados para ello, pero afortunadamente Sirius les suplía a ambos en aquel terreno.

-Por venir a buscarme –explicó Harry-. Por salvarme.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente al oírle:

-No me pareció que fuese necesario salvarte, Harry…

-Hoy no –respondió simplemente el chico-. Mañana. -La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Sirius, que deslizó un brazo entorno a los hombros de Harry, tan evidentemente confuso como lo estaban los demás-. No puedo controlar un Patronus y levitar esa roca al mismo tiempo –explicó Harry-, y por ello los hombres de aquí iban a someterse a una masacre que estaban dispuestos a considerar una victoria… no creo que hubiese podido soportar eso otra vez.

Remus se encontró tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Harry no estaba hablando ahora de la batalla de mañana únicamente, sino de la noche en la que había tomado el Ojo de Odín de manos de Voldemort. En aquella ocasión había salvado Hogwarts, y probablemente el mundo… pero aquel acto había matado tanto a mortífagos como a aurores. El mundo mágico consideraba aquello una gran victoria, pero todo cuanto Harry había sido capaz de ver eran los hombres y mujeres que habían caído. Ya antes de que llegaran, Harry había decidido sellar el Pozo de la Desesperación. Lo había hecho sabiendo que implicaba que muchos iban a caer a manos de los Dementores, indefensos ante ellos, y con Harry demasiado ocupado por la piedra para salvarles…

Sirius abrazó apretadamente a Harry:

-No estás solo, Harry –le aseguró-. Deja de pensar en ello. Vamos a ganar mañana. Todo irá bien –aquellas no eran promesas que nadie pudiese hacer ateniéndose a los hechos y perspectivas de futuro, pero tanto Remus como Severus, a juzgar por su falta de reacción en contra de ellas, comprendieron que Harry necesitaba oírlas. El chico miró a su padrino a los ojos, como buscando algo más en su rostro.

-¿Estarás bien cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte a los Dementores, Sirius? –preguntó, dando voz a las dudas que Remus había estado ponderando toda la noche. A nadie le gustaban los Dementores, pero para un antiguo prisionero de Azkaban tenían una gran carga añadida. Sirius sólo sonrió con suavidad.

-No estarás pensando en serio que podría decepcionarte, ¿verdad? –bromeó. El corazón de Remus se encogió al darse cuenta de que la respuesta de Sirius era una evasiva. Severus, que había tomado asiento en la cama más alejada, se removió nerviosamente, como si él también se hubiese percatado de que la respuesta de Sirius no era la que hubiese tenido que ser. Remus no pudo decir a ciencia cierta si Harry también lo había percibido, porque sonrió a su vez. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras dieron a entender que había comprendido bastante más de lo que dejaba translucir.

-¿Sabes cuál es el recuerdo que utilizo para mi Patronus? –preguntó con una sonrisa casi tímida. Sirius negó con la cabeza, con su rostro atractivo mostrando curiosidad. Remus se había preguntado a menudo cuál sería… únicamente había dicho a Harry que tenía que asegurarse de que fuese una emoción fuerte, poderosa. Nunca le había pedido detalles al respecto-. La primera noche que te encontré –dijo Harry-. Cuando me dijiste que eras mi padrino y me ofreciste que fuese a vivir contigo.

A través de la habitación Remus vio cómo Severus giraba el rostro para ocultarlo, con la mandíbula tensa por alguna emoción indescifrable. Se encontró mirando al suelo, incapaz de contemplara a Harry y a Sirius en aquel instante tan íntimo. Sintió un gran conflicto de emociones: felicidad porque Harry tuviese ese recuerdo, que pudiese compartir algo así con Sirius que sabía que se aferraría a aquella admisión con gran felicidad… y culpabilidad ante el hecho de que el chico hubiese conocido tan poco afecto en su vida, y el Patronus más brillante que hubiese visto jamás fuese debido a que un hombre al que había conocido apenas una hora antes le había ofrecido un lugar donde vivir. Pero parecía que aquello era justo lo que Sirius necesitaba oír, porque Remus notó la alegría en su voz cuando dijo:

-¿Ése recuerdo es lo que produce a Cornamenta, al Ciervo Real Blanco? –aquella expresión otra vez. Remus frunció el ceño, pensando que quizás a Sirius también le sonaba vagamente. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a los dos hombres sonriéndose mutuamente, con la risa en los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme qué es tu Patronus? –le preguntó Harry, pero Sirius contestó únicamente con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Piénsatelo el tiempo suficiente, y seguro que lo adivinas –y con estas palabras, por fin, llegó la confirmación de que Sirius podía lanzar el hechizo. Tal vez no lo hubiese asegurado en voz alta, pero si era capaz de bromear con Harry con respecto a su forma de aquella manera, significaba que tenía uno y tomaba forma corpórea. Remus sintió cómo desaparecía una de sus preocupaciones. Harry no dio señal alguna de haber captado aquella sutileza, pero sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Sirius de forma impulsiva.

-Buenas noches, Sirius –le dijo, antes de mirar hacia Remus-. Buenas noches, Remus –y tras decir esto, cruzó el cuarto y subió a la cama en la que Severus estaba sentado, decidiendo de golpe y por los cuatro cómo se iban a repartir los lechos. El hecho de que no pareciese tener dudas en acostarse en la cama que Severus había escogido no era nada sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que compartía una con el Maestro en Hogwarts. Sirius, curiosamente, sólo suspiró y se encogió de hombros mirando a Severus, antes de volverse hacia su propio lecho. Remus lo tomó como una indirecta y asumió su propio lugar en éste.

Dejaron el fuego y las velas encendidas, puesto que ninguno de ellos deseaba estar completamente a oscuras en un entorno desconocido. Además, la habitación no era demasiado cálida para empezar. Remus corrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama una vez Sirius estuvo a su lado, y lanzó sobre ambos un hechizo calorífico, además de uno para amortiguar el ruido, mientras Sirius se sacaba las botas. No quiso usar un encantamiento de silencio completo puesto que habría bloqueado cualquier sonido que viniera del cuarto, y quería ser capaz de oír la puerta en caso de que alguien entrara.

Empezó a quitarse las botas a su vez, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Ni él ni Severus se habían cambiado para dormir como Harry había hecho, suponiendo que podían ser despertados de forma brusca y tener que luchar o defenderse de un ataque sorpresa... pero se habían quitado las corazas de cuero.

Una vez se hubo retirado el calzado, Remus se quedó con la camisa interior de lino puesta, demasiado avergonzado de las cicatrices que cubrían cuerpo como para quitarse más ropa que esa. Sirius y él habían compartido alguna vez lecho otras veces, durante las misiones, pero no podía evitar sentir que las cosas entre ellos estaban cambiando sutilmente. Y pese a sus mayores esfuerzos para no mirar, se encontró con que sus ojos se desviaban con voluntad propia hacia las amplias porciones de piel que Sirius descubría al quitarse sin complejos la propia camisa, lanzándola después a los pies de la cama. Sirius poseía un cuerpo formado en exclusiva de enjutos músculos y tendones, y Remus había soñado más de una vez reseguir cada una de las líneas de su cuerpo con las palmas de las manos. Un vistazo fugitivo al homóplato de Sirius le mostró el tatuaje que le marcaba como el primogénito de una casa de sangre limpia. Toujours Pur, tenía escrito bajo el emblema, como una burla al hombre lobo. Pese a sus esfuerzos, Sirius le pilló mirándole y frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-¿Quieres que me transforme? -preguntó con suavidad, hablando en voz baja para que los demás no le oyeran. Remus tardó un instante en entender qué le estaba ofreciendo. En otras ocasiones se había transformado en Canuto para que Remus se sintiera cómodo compartiendo la cama con él... pero por algún motivo aquella noche no lo deseaba. Sacudió la cabeza en negación antes de apartar las sábanas e infiltrarse entre ellas. Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se deslizó a su lado-. ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta de que el rubio te estaba echando la caña? -le preguntó entonces. Remus se volvió en la cama para mirarle. Sirius estaba acodado sobre un brazo, contemplándole con curiosidad.

-No es algo que me ocurra habitualmente -le informó Remus.

-Yo lo hago constantemente, Lunático -le recordó Sirius. Remus tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Incluso en la época en que iban juntos a la escuela, Sirius había flirteado con él, aunque siempre había sido una especie de broma compartida para hacerle reír.

-Tú no vas en serio -señaló Remus.

Sirius no dijo nada durante un largo instante. Entonces, para gran sorpresa de Remus, notó su mano en la cara, los dedos forzándole amablemente a mirarle. Los ojos de su amigo mostraban una expresión que no era en absoluto frívola o burlona. Brillaban mostrando una emoción que le dejó sin aliento. Cuando Sirius Black centraba toda su atención en ti era como estar en el centro del sol.

-Sí, Lunático, sí que voy en serio. Y debes entender que no pienso echarme atrás.

-Sirius -susurró Remus con desespero. Deseaba tan ardientemente creerle... y además sabía con toda certeza que el hecho de que confiase en él o no no tenía la menor relevancia. Si Sirius realmente deseaba forzar las cosas, no había forma humana en que Remus hubiese podido negarle lo que quería, por mucho que después lo pudiera lamentar.

Y entonces, la boca de Sirius se posó sobre la suya, probándole, bebiéndose el suave gemido que escapó de sus labios. Era tan maravilloso, tan dulce, era tal la felicidad y el placer que se había pasado la vida entera negándose a sí mismo... todo se concentró en una sensación única y perfecta. Supo entonces que no importaba lo que creyera, lo que esperaba, lo que soñara o temiera: pertenecía a Sirius Black por completo, y siempre lo había hecho.

Sirius detuvo el beso antes de que pudiese ir más allá. Remus se encontró mirándole fijamente, sintiéndose desamparado en aquella luz tamizada por las cortinas del lecho. Su corazón latía aceleradamente; se sentía descontrolado. Sirius parecía estar buscando algo en su rostro, en su expresión, su mirada intensa e implacable. Lo que fuera que encontró en sus ojos le hizo sonreír con amabilidad, aunque Remus fue completamente incapaz de interpretar la expresión de su amigo a su vez.

-Ya verás, Lunático -le susurró Sirius con suavidad, mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama a su lado-. Ya verás.

Remus había comenzado a temblar de pura emoción, de una crudeza tal que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ella. No se trataba del lobo en esta ocasión, sino del hombre, que estaba fuera de su elemento. Le avergonzaba sentirse así, desesperado, asustado, ansioso... como una quinceañera que acaba de recibir su primer beso. Pues aunque realmente se trataba de su primer beso, le parecía que un hombre adulto hubiese debido ser capaz de hacer frente a aquel tipo de cosas con mayor control y estilo.

Y entonces Sirius le abrazó, apretándose contra él de forma que notara todo el largo de su cuerpo firmemente colocado contra el propio... Dioses, ¿era normal que se sintiese tan bien, que la excitación fuese tan maravillosa? Iba a salir volando como su corazón no parara de latir tan aceleradamente...

Sirius colocó una mano plana contra su pecho, sosteniéndole, haciéndole sentir a salvo, y su cálido aliento le cosquilleó en la oreja y le hizo estremecer, al susurrarle:

-Está bien, Lunático -en tono tranquilizador-. Te lo juro. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo duérmete. Deja de pensar y duérmete.

Remus no entendió del todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero en realidad no importó demasiado. Dejar de pensar... podía hacerlo, si Sirius se lo pedía. Por una vez, podía dejarse caer y confiar en que Sirius le estaría esperando para recogerle. Estaba entre sus brazos, recogido contra su pecho... ¿había habido un sólo instante de su vida en que no hubiese soñado con algo así? Hizo lo que Sirius deseaba y dejó de pensar, escuchandoel suave latido de su corazón, fuerte y tranquilizador. Cuando el sueño finalmente le venció se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, incluso el lobo se sentía satisfecho.

--

Severus se acostó junto a Harry, haciendo una pausa breve para quitarse botas y la capa de ropa más externa. Como no quería que Harry se sintiera incómodo, se dejó los pantalones y la camisa interior. Mientras colocaba la espada contra la cabecera, bien a mano, y la varita bajo la almohada, descubrió con un sobresalto que el chico le estaba observando atentamente. La cama era bastante más estrecha que la que solían compartir en Hogwarts, y no había suficiente distancia para que se pudieran cómodos lejos el uno del otro. Podía sentir cómo el calor corporal de Harry se le transmitía.

-¿Estás enfadado? -preguntó Harry en voz baja, sorprendiéndole.

-Por supuesto que estoy enfadado -replicó Severus de inmediato, aunque primero hizo una pausa para hacer un hechizo para suavizar los sonidos en las cortinas-. ¡Estoy tan furioso que podría matarle!

Sus palabras parecieron sobresaltar al joven, que se removió, incómodo:

-Quiero decir conmigo, no con Alrik -corrigió Harry.

-¿Contigo? -Severus le miró sorprendido, percatándose de que en los ojos verdes y brillantes del chico había auténtica preocupación-. ¿Crees que me puedo enfadar contigo por ser víctima de un rapto? ¿Cómo podría ser eso culpa tuya?

Pero de nuevo parecía haber malinterpretado la pregunta, puesto que Harry agitó la cabeza:

-Quiero decir... porque dije que les ayudaría mañana. Con la piedra, y los Dementores.

Severus suspiró. Estaba enfadado, pero no exactamente con Harry. También se sentía aterrorizado. Y orgulloso.

-Eres Gryffindor, Harry. Difícilmente puedo culparte por ser como eres -al ver la expresión confusa del joven, negó con la cabeza-. No, Harry, no estoy enfadado contigo. Ya me he resignado al hecho de que me casé con un Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió de forma torcida al oír aquello.

-Lo siento -dijo, con un tono de voz que implicaba sólo una ligera disculpa-. Me alegra que estés aquí -añadió. Severus sonrió un poco al oírlo.

-¿Y en qué otra parte iba a estar? No sé si sabías que las Tierras de Invierno son el lugar natal de Godric Gryffindor. Tú y tus dos "Perrinos" estáis rodeados de Gryffindors... al menos tenía que haber un Slytherin para evitar que hicierais alguna locura.

Por una vez, Harry no protestó ante el insulto a Black y Lupin, o por aquella puya dirigida a todos los Gryffindors. Simplemente sonrió y se acomodó contra la almohada, como si las agrias palabras de Severus hubiesen hecho que todo volviera a su sitio.

-Me alegra que estés aquí -repitió. Quizás fuese verdad. En todo caso, no protestó ni se alejó de Severus cuando el otro yació a su lado, casi rozando su cuerpo bajo las sábanas. Al contrario, se relajó ante la fuente extra de calor y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño le invadiera y suavizara su respiración.

Severus se quedó largo tiempo despierto, escuchando a Harry respirar, agradeciendo que estuviera sano y salvo, preocupándose de lo que pudiera ocurrir al día siguiente. No quiso analizar demasiado los pensamientos celosos que le habían invadido anteriormente, o el hecho de que el calor del joven le tentara a acercarse y tocarle. En vez de ello se centró en la idea de que, pasara lo que pasara al día siguiente, iba a asegurarse de que Harry sobreviviera al conflicto. Tan pronto como fuese posible haría que volviese a la seguridad de los muros de Hogwarts, y no volvería a estar fuera del alcance de su vista.

Finalmente logró dormirse, sólo para despertarse pocas horas más tarde debido a los quedos quejidos provinentes de Harry. Mientras luchaba contra las nieblas del sueño, se dio cuenta de que Harry no había tomado su poción contra las pesadillas, y que por primera vez en meses tenía nuevas imágenes con las que alimentarlas. Al comprender la terrible forma en que aquellas imágenes podían afectar al chico, Severus no dudó en aproximarse a él y abrazarle. En algún momento de la noche el chico se había dado la vuelta, dándole la espalda; Severus se amoldó a la figura, sacudiéndole ligeramente para despertarle.

-No pasa nada, Harry -le susurró al oído. Posó la mano en el pecho del chico, notando el acelerado latido de su corazón-. Estás a salvo, todo está bien -el chico temblaba. Severus volvió a sacudirle ligeramente, tratando de despertarle.

Repentinamente, una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, y el cuerpo entero de Harry se tensó entre sus brazos. Severus comprendió que el chico había despertado y contuvo el aliento, no muy seguro de qué hacer. ¿Se apartaría el joven, apartaría sus brazos de un empellón, le gritaría por haberse atrevido a tocarle?

-¿Severus? -oyó que susurraba muy bajo. Frunció el ceño al oír el miedo y la anticipación que vibraban en su voz. La mano de Harry se tensó sobre su muñeca.

-Sólo era una pesadilla, Harry -le respondió suavemente, esperando la inevitable reacción con el corazón palpitante. Y entonces, para su gran sorpresa, Harry suspiró, se relajó por completo y dejó de apretar la muñeca de Severus. Sin embargo, lejos de apartarle, se recostó contra él, acomodándose en su abrazo, y volvió a dormirse. Aquello fue tan rápido que Severus no pudo estar seguro de si el chico se había llegado a despertar del todo o no.

No obstante, ahora Severus se encontraba con un dilema: el chico le estaba cogiendo la mano, casi se enroscaba en torno a ella, haciendo que fuera imposible que Severus se apartara. En sus prisas por despertar al joven se había apretado contra su espalda, y el calor de su cuerpo le estaba haciendo ahora cosas al propio que resultaban cada vez más difíciles de ignorar. Nunca había sido un hombre particularmente promiscuo, pero llevaba ya meses compartiendo la cama con un joven tentador sin haberle tocado, a él o a cualquier otra persona, y el esfuerzo de mantener las distancias y no ceder a la tentación estaba empezando a resultar excesivo.

Resignándose a la idea de pasar una noche más bien incómoda, Severus suspiró y se consoló pensando que probablemente Sirius Black también sufriría de forma parecida.

NdT: Siento la tardanza. La vida real me tenía loca. Malditas mudanzas, y maldito ordenador que decidió morir y dejarme sin soporte salvo el que me presten los compañeros de piso… Uu Perdí así un capítulo de mi fic original Promesas. Live sucks.


	35. Capítulo 35 Al abismo

Capítulo 35- Al abismo

Capítulo 35- Al abismo

Severus se empeñó en estar levantado y arreglado antes de que los demás despertaran puesto que no quería responder preguntas indiscretas, como por qué estaba prácticamente envolviendo a Harry. Una vez vestido, dispuso la tetera en el fuego para hervir agua, despertando con el sonido a los demás, que empezaron a prepararse para el día que se avecinaba. Aún era temprano, no entraba luz a través de la delgada obertura de la ventana, y el cielo hivernal aún tardaría en iluminarse varias horas. Pero Severus no dudaba que los demás ocupantes del castillo ya estaban levantados y preparándose para la batalla.

Hizo té para todos mientras los demás se vestían, y cuando Harry vino a por su taza, se dio cuenta de la mirada lejana que asomaba a sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -inquirió, preguntándose qué estaría pensando el chico. Su comentarió llamó la atención tanto de Lupin como de Black, aunque ninguno de los dos intervino en la conversación. Harry frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

-Sí -les aseguró-. Es sólo que he tenido un sueño muy extraño.

Recordando las pesadillas que el chico solía tener, Severus no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Harry era conocido por sus "sueños" acerca de Voldemort. Como el Señor Oscuro tuviese la menor noticia de lo que se iba a llevar a cabo en aquel lugar, a día de hoy, Severus no pensaba permitir que Harry fuese a la batalla. Hubiese sido demasiado peligroso.

-¿Sobre la batalla de hoy? -preguntó-. ¿Sobre Voldemort?

-No -Harry sacudió la cabeza con presteza, convencido-. No era una visión, sólo un sueño. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo de hoy... no había Dementores o Grendlings. Sólo era... extraño. ¿Sabes cuando tienes esas imágenes que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza...? -se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia, pero Severus no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema todavía.

-¿Sobre qué trataba?

La mirada de Harry volvió a hacerse distante mientras trataba de recordar las imágenes.

-Yo estaba en una necrópolis -explicó lentamente. Alarmado, Severus recordó la historia de cómo Voldemort había resucitado durante la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Un cementerio?

Pero de nuevo Harry negó con la cabeza:

-No, una necrópolis... una ciudad llena de los muertos, con una brillante tela de araña en el suelo. Pero eso no era lo raro... lo raro eran los pájaros.

-¿Pájaros? -Severus dirigió una mirada hacia Lupin, que parecía igual de perplejo ante la descripción de Harry. No era nada similar a las visiones que les había explicado en el pasado, que al menos tenían rasgos reconocibles para ellos y tenían una cierta coherencia. Esto sonaba más a una recopilación de imágenes al azar. Harry asintió.

-Dos -explicó-. Creo que eran cuervos. Cada uno estaba en uno de mis hombros. Me susurraban cosas, pero no las recuerdo.

Severus notó que la sangre huía de su rostro al oír aquellas palabras. No confiaba en su propia voz en aquel instante. Por la mirada que le dirigió Lupin, él también había entendido el simbolismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que eran cuervos, Harry? -preguntó Lupin. Si el chico se dio cuenta de la tirantez presente en la voz del hombre lobo, no dio signo de ello.

-Muy seguro -asintió Harry-. Aunque podrían ser cornejas, supongo... no sabría distinguirlas -soltó una risa y miró hacia Sirius, que miraba sin decir nada. Black, obviamente, no había entendido la referencia, pero sí que notaba que había algo que Remus y Severus habían comprendido y él no-. Imagínate, estoy soñando con símbolos Ravenclaw -Harry sonrió a su padrino-. Aún si fuesen leones y serpientes...

-Eres capaz de soñar con tejones, a continuación -asintió Sirius bromeando-, y entonces te tendré que expulsar de gryffindor -los dos se echaron a reír, y luego Sirius echó una mirada en círculo a todos los presentes-. Deberíamos ir ya. Nos deben estar esperando abajo.

Todos asintieron, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la planta inferior. Sirius y Harry se adelantaron, cosa que dio a Remus y Severus la oportunidad de comentar.

-Dos cuervos -siseó Remus, bastante agitado-. Los familiares de Odín, Pensamiento y Memoria. ¡Albus dijo que el Ojo de Odín había sido destruído!

-Lo fue -aseguró Severus, que sabía muy bien lo que los dos cuervos representaban. Se decía que el dios Odín tenía dos cuervos llamados Pensamiento y Memoria que permanecían posados en sus hombros y le susurraban los secretos del mundo al oído-. Se revisó todo el campo de batalla, no había ni rastro de él. Y Harry estuvo tres semanas en el hospital tras el incidente... si lo hubiese tenido consigo alguien lo habría visto.

-De todas formas, lo tocó -le dijo Remus-, e ignoramos por completo los poderes que tenía, o qué efecto pudo tener sobre él.

-El chico se ha pasado dos días rodeado de imaginería vikinga -Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Lo más probable es que su subconsciente le esté supliendo de imágenes de historias que ha oído.

-Estamos hablando de Harry -le recordó Remus-. La respuesta evidente rara vez es la correcta.

Una vez abajo, Harry se sentó en uno de los largos bancos del Salón, junto a Sirius, mientras reinaba el pandemonium a su alrededor. Guerreros de todas las Tierras de Invierno se preparaban para la batalla, armándose con espadas y hachas, colocándose armaduras y escudos. Todos traían escobas, de hechura extraña, de mango tan largo y grueso como un poste, y un enorme atado de caña y paja en el extremo. Supuso que debían ser bastante lentas y poco maniobrables.

Severus había desaparecido momentos antes, dirigiéndose a hablar con Aldrik tras dar a Sirius y Remus órdenes de quedarse junto a Harry. Ambos hombres le dirigieron una mirada negra al Maestro en Pociones por ordenarles hacer algo que ya habían pensado realizar. Remus, que había tomado su sitio en el banco, se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Harry.

-Son escobas para tropas, no para Quidditch -le explicó el hombre lobo-. No están pensadas para grandes velocidades, sino para el transporte, nada más -señaló a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban del otro lado de la sala, cargados todos ellos con arcos a la espalda. A diferencia del resto de grupos, eran más pequeños de tamaño, menos musculosos, y entre ellos Harry pudo ver a numerosas mujeres. Todos llevaban también una escoba de diseño mucho más estilizado y similar al de las escobas de Quidditch a las que Harry estaba acostumbrado-. Esas son las que están diseñadas para el ataque aéreo. Son mucho más maniobrables -siguió contando Remus.

-¿Por qué Alrik no usó escobas cuando me trajo aquí? -preguntó Harry, preguntándose por qué motivo se habían arriesgado vidas en suelo, cuando todo el mundo poseía medios de volar.

-No se puede cruzar el Mar del Norte por el aire -le dijo Remus-. Los vientos son demasiado fuertes. Además, por lo que me ha dicho Alrik, es la primera vez en décadas que se sienten a salvo usando escobas fuera de territorio protegido. Los Dementores pueden volar. Cuentan con nosotros para que apartemos a los Dementores de ellos.

Harry se estremeció al recordar, por efecto de aquellas palabras, que si no hubiese sido por la magia de Dumbledore habría muerto en su tercer año, al caer de su escoba durante el ataque de los Dementores durante al partido de Quidditch. En aquellas circunstancias podía comprender que les diese miedo usar las escobas.

Los ladridos de unos perros llamaron su atención y todos se volvieron hacia las puertas abiertas del gran salón. Varios guerreros fuertemente armados entraron rodeados de enormes perros. Había más en el patio, y sus ladridos excitados llegaban a través de las puertas. Las enormes bestias parecían capaces de abatir incluso a los Grendlings, tenían una musculatura poderosa y estaban cubiertos de espeso pelaje negro que recordó a Harry, en cierta manera, a Canuto.

-Los perros de la guerra -exclamó Sirius, aparentemente impresionado-. Había oído hablar de ellos, pero es la primera vez que los veo...

-¿Los perros de la guerra? -Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber sabido más de su mundo.

-Los crían para la batalla -explicó Sirius-. De hecho, Canuto es similar a ellos. Hay quien dice que son la base de leyenda sobre el Grim. Por lo que dicen, una jauría puede derribar incluso a ciertos tipos de dragón -señaló a uno de los guerreros que estaba ajustando un arnés en torno a los pesados cuerpos de los canes-. Están entrenados para poder ser elevados en escobas y que los suelten en medio de la batalla.

Un par de perros se acercaron a su mesa, descubriendo los dientes ante cualquiera que se les cruzase en el camino. Remus les echó una simple mirada y ambos canes retrocedieron, como si sintieran al lobo que había en él. Sirius, por lo que Harry veía, estaba intentando no echarse a reír.

Harry se encontró divagando, pensando primero en el extraño sueño que acababa de tener, luego en cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior, y finalmente en su miedo por el futuro. Su mente saltaba de una idea a otra de forma caótica, hasta que se centró en algo que le hizo sonrojarse. Se había despertado varias veces la noche anterior, para encontrarse abrazado fuertemente por Severus. Aparte de algunos abrazos rápidos, nunca había estado tan físicamente próximo a alguien, al menos con el tipo de contacto que durase más de unos segundos. Pero Severus le había aferrado con fuerza, y había podido notar el calor del cuerpo del otro hombre en toda la espalda. El Maestro en Pociones había tenido la cara hundida en su cuello y su aliento le había provocado escalofríos. También había podido notar algo duro e inconfundible; la sensación le había puesto muy nervioso y, a la vez, le había hecho sentir extrañamente excitado.

En sueños, la mano de Severus se había deslizado por su estómago y había aterrizado sobre su cadera, acariciándola de forma firme y suave, y Harry había esperado, conteniendo el aliento, que apareciese una reacción de pánico. Pero no se había parecido en nada a la vez en que Julius le había intentado tocar. Para empezar, la mano de Severus se había quedado en la cadera en vez de buscar otras zonas menos púdicas. Por otro lado... Harry se sonrojó al recordarlo. Se había sentido... bien. No era algo que pensara admitir en voz alta, por supuesto, pero además de sentirse a salvo en brazos de Severus, también había notado cómo algo se agitaba en su interior, algo que le recordó a su breve enamoramiento de Cho Chang. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con aquellas emociones.

Severus volvió un rato más tarde, trayendo un bulto que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Regalos de los Señores de las Tierras de Invierno -les dijo, mientras desenvolvía el cuero que los protegía. Sacó de él un brillante brazalete de metal, que colocó sobre el antebrazo derecho de Harry. Sirius agarró el otro brazalete y lo empezó a acomodar en el otro brazo. Harry sólo pudo mirar cómo le colocaban la armadura, sorprendido, con ambos brazos bien sujetos por los dos hombres-. Algunas de las mejores armaduras del mundo vienen de las Tierras de Invierno -le informó Severus-. Su metal es ligero como el cuero, y detiene casi cualquier tipo de espada o flecha. También rechaza maleficios menores -lanzó una mirada a Sirius, y luego indicó a Harry que se levantara.

Aquella mañana, Harry se había cubierto con la chaqueta y la capa de piel que Severus le había traído, pero ahora el mayor le hizo quitar todo abrigo. Debajo sólo llevaba una camisa de algodón de manga larga, y el aire helado le hizo temblar. Severus le ayudó a ponere entonces un jubón acolchado, mientras Sirius se ponía de rodillas para empezar a atarle brillantes placas de metal a las piernas, apretando cinchas en torno a las botas.

Severus indicó a Harry que alzara los brazos y le colocó una cota de escamas, dejando que resbalara por sus hombros con un sonido musical cuando sus pequeñas uniones de metal rozaron unas con otras. Harry había esperado encontrarse con un peso enorme, pero le sorprendió descubrir que efectivamente, la armadura era ligera como cuero. La cota fue ajustada con un cinturón de cuero preparado para cargar una espada envainada, aunque no hubiese vaina alguna.

Harry no pudo menos que pensar, asombrado, lo bien que trabajaban Severus y Sirius juntos, colocándole una armadura completa en tiempo record. Al final Severus le puso de nuevo su abrigo en los hombros, abrochándolo adecuadamente antes de dar un paso atrás y mirarle con ojo crítico. Harry se encontró sonrojándose ante el escrutinio de los tres hombres.

-Pareces un joven príncipe -le sonrió Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry notó que su rostro ardía aún más, e involuntariamente miró hacia Severus buscando confirmación de aquellas impulsivas palabras. Una ceja negra se arqueó en un gesto de diversión.

-Sin duda, muy atractivo -dijo Severus a bocajarro, con tono sarcástico. Sin embargo, Harry vio aprobación en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar recordar el calor que se había apretado contra él aquella noche-. Lo importante es que la armadura te proteja, no que te quede bien -le informó Severus-. Cuando salgamos, tienes que quedarte tras nosotros todo el tiempo. Tendremos que aterrizar para que puedas mover la piedra: no puedes levantar algo tan pesado sin estar firmemente asentado en el suelo. Una vez en tierra seremos vulnerables a los ataques de los Grendlings. Nuestro trabajo principal es rechazar a los Dementores, luego a los Grendlings, ya que habrá un grupo de guerreros rodeándonos para alejar a los Grendlings de nosotros. Tu trabajo, Harry, es mover la piedra lo más rápido posible para tapar el Pozo. Si podemos, obligaremos a los Dementores a regresar al Pozo, pero lo primordial es taparlo. Deja que los demás nos ocupemos de todo el resto, ¿entendido?

Harry asintió, pensando en lo que Severus no decía: que bajo ninguna circunstancia se separase de ellos y arriesgara la vida.

Estaban hablando por encima de tácticas de batalla y formas de combinar Patronus para mantener bajo control a los Dementores, cuando sonó un cuerno y los guerreros reunidos empezaron a salir del comedor. Alrik se aproximó´a los cuatro hombres, trayendo con él escobas para ellos que les distribuyó con prontitud. Asintió aprobador ante la armadura que Harry llevaba; luego les dijo que estarían en la formación de la tropa.

Era una mañana fría y ventosa; el cielo empezaba a aclararse cuando salieron. Las mujeres y los niños se habían reunido en el patio para desear a los guerreros buena suerte en la batalla. Poco tiempo después Harry se encontró sobre la incómoda escoba, elevándose junto a los demás. Sirius se puso a su izquierda, Severus a su derecha, mientras que Remus iba a la cabeza. Alrik, Asgeir y numerosos guerreros iban tras ellos. En el aire los Grendlings no eran amenaza, sólo los Dementores. Cuando aterrizaran junto al Pozo, los guerreros rodearían a los cuatro hombres, luchando contra los Grendlings mientras ellos dirigían sus Patronus. Harry sabía que, pese a la estrategia, muchos hombres caerían. Sólo podía rogar para que fuese capaz de cumplir su parte.

La tropa voló a través de las Tierras de Invierno, cada vez más adentro del país, sobre los bosques cubiertos de nieve en los cuales Alrik les había dicho que vivían los Grendlings. Las montañas se erguían sobre ellos, con sus cimas de nieve cegadoramente blanca, pese a la niebla que había comenzado a espesarse entre los picos, amenazando con llegar hasta los valles. De momento, sin embargo, el aire era claro y cortante, y el débil sol invernal brillaba sobre todo el paisaje.

Durante la hora que duraba el viaje, Harry fue lanzando diversos encantamientos caloríficos sobre sí mismo para evitar que se le helaran las manos. Su escoba era bastante menos cómoda que su modelo para Quidditch, que llevaba hechizos amortiguadores de primera categoría, pero supuso que un trasero dolorido sería el menor de sus problemas. La mayor parte del vuelo pasó sin novedades, aunque entre los árboles se podían ver siluetas que perseguían sus sombras huidizas. Los Grendlings se habían percatado del vuelo y los estaban siguiendo a través del bosque. Debían haber percibido que los hombres se dirigían hacia sus terrenos de apareamiento.

El sentimiento de helado desespero llegó muy pronto, congelándoles pese a los hechizos caloríficos, cuando oscuras sombras empezaron a seguirles a través del aire. Los Dementores estaban intentando rodearles, flotando para llevar a cabo un ataque aéreo. Remus y Sirius se desplazaron hacia los flancos, yendo hacia el final de la formación, mientras Severus y Harry se posicionaban a la cabeza. No iban a lanzar sus Patronus hasta que fuese imprescindible, ya que debían esperar a reunir el máximo posible de Dementores para forzarles a entrar en el Pozo. No podían arriesgarse a alejarles demasiado pronto.

De todas formas fue una experiencia terrorífica volar con aquellos seres tan próximos, a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento podían lanzarse contra ellos e infligirles sus oscuras emociones. Afortunadamente mantuvieron las distancias, como si no supieran qué hacer ante un grupo tan numeroso de hombres. Los Dementores no eran excesivamente inteligentes, así que era poco probable que descubrieran qué estaban planeando.

Al acercarse a los pies de la montaña en los que el bosque pasaba a convertirse en formaciones rocosas y árboles escasos y ralos, un grito brotó de los líderes de la tropa que indicaba que el Pozo había sido avistado. Una inmensa cascada caía de la montaña a un lago de considerables proporciones, rodeado de altos pinos. Enormes piedras se habían deslizado de las montañas y punteaban la orilla con sus inmensas formas cubiertas de líquen y musgo. Entre las brechas y cavernas formadas por las rocas estaban las peludas y oscuras siluetas de los Grendlings. Cientos de ellos surgieron para unirse a los miembros de su manada que emergían del bosque para enfrentarse a los humanos que se acercaban por el aire.

En el corazón de aquel gargantuesco valle, lejos de la orilla del lago, una larga porción de terreno estaba muerta, la tierra que la cubría negra; todas las plantas que crecían al borde de agua habían desaparecido de la zona. En el centro, un enorme agujero de unos siete metros de diámetro daba a una oscuridad negra cual boca de lobo. Incluso los Grendlings se alejaban del suelo yermo y del horrible hueco que conducía a las entrañas de la tierra.

Los hombres rondaron en círculos entorno al pozo, alejándose de forma instintiva de su circunferencia, de la que brotaba un frío que poco tenía que ver con el del invierno. Harry lo notaba en su misma alma, sentía los aullidos de los difuntos y los moribundos esperándole.

-¡Vienen los Dementores! -gritó alguien. Era la señal para que Harry virara alejándose de Severus, que aún volaba a su lado. Remus y Sirius, que estaban en los flancos, se alejaron del grupo en direcciones contrarias mientras Harry y Severus se dirigieron hacia arriba, interceptando el paso de los Dementores que se acercaban desde encima. Harry esperó hasta que pudo ver con claridad las oscuras formas de los Dementores que se abalanzaban sobre él, hasta notar la horrible oscuridad que amenazaba con devorarle, antes de alzar la varita y gritar:

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Cornamenta surgió de la punta de su varita, tan resplandeciente que resultaba cegador, cargando hacia delante y cortando la muralla de oscuridad que se les venía encima. Harry se lanzó a través de la nube de Dementores hasta quedar encima de ellos, aprovechando que se apartaban del camino de la brillante luz de su ciervo Patronus.

No demasiado lejos, el Patronus de Severus -un brillante y fiero Fénix- hacía lo propio, apartando a los Dementores a su paso hacia los lados y hacia abajo. En los márgenes de la compañía, dos Patronus más aparecieron: un enorme perro que parecía un Grim plateado surgió de la varita de Remus Lupin, y para gran alegría de Harry un inmenso Hombrelobo salió de la de Sirius Black. Los dos Patronus se encontraron con los Dementores que Severus y Harry habían dirigido hacia abajo y les cortaron el paso hacia el centro del grupo de hombres. Éstos se disgregaron, apartándose del torbellino de oscuridad creado por los cuatro Patronus que corrían en círculo para reunir a los siniestros Dementores y llevarlos hacia la entrada del Pozo.

Mientras dirigía a Cornamenta en su danza, conduciendo a los Dementores hacia su lugar de origen, Harry empezó a buscar la piedra por tierra. En su quinta pasada, finalmente la vio: una megalítica roca redonda, de unos siete metros de diámetro, grabada con runas e intrincados motivos. Algunos Grendlings, que estaban mirando con avidez a los humanos que daban vueltas sobre ellos, gruñían mientras la rodeaban, sus ojos rojos lanzando destellos en la pálida luz de la mañana.

Harry se encontró buscando a Severus con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia la piedra. No había esperado tener que luchar contra los Grendlings mientras llegaba hasta la piedra. Pero los monstruosos seres trepaban sobre ella, como si supieran que los humanos se iban a aproximar a ella.

Severus, al ver el problema de Harry, se dirigió hacia Harry a toda velocidad sobre su pesada escoba, manteniendo al mismo tiempo la trayectoria en círculos de su patronus Fénix para alejar a los Dementores.

-¡Alrik! -gritó Severus-. ¡Coge a tus hombres y ataca, ahora!


	36. Capítulo 36 Cargando la piedra

Capítulo 36- Cargando la piedra

No hizo falta mayor estímulo para los guerreros de las Tierras Invernales. Libres del temor a los Dementores, los arqueros ya estaban disparando flechas sobre los Grendlings. Los entrenadores caninos dirigieron sus escobas hacia el suelo y soltaron los arneses, dejando a los perros aterrizar a poca distancia del suelo. Los perros se lanzaron al ataque con ladridos feroces y alegres. Un instante más tarde se les unían los guerreros de Aldrik alzando espadas y hachas para golpear a los Grendlings entre cortantes gritos de guerra.

Quince hombres aterrizaron sobre la piedra, abriendo la formación en abanico y echando a los Grendlings de encima.

-¡Prepárate! -gritó Severus a Harry, que dudó apenas un segundo antes de lanzarse en picado hacia el suelo al ver un espacio despejado junto a la piedra. Una docena de hombres le siguieron desde el cielo, con las espadas y escudos preparados para impedir que ningún Grendling llegara hasta Harry cuando éste pudo, por fin, poner pie en el terreno helado. Se tomó un instante para liberar a Cornamenta de su voluntad, dejando al Patronus lidiar con su última orden de rodear en círculos la batalla, antes de volverse hacia la inmensa piedra. Firmemente plantado en el suelo, Harry dirigió su varita hacia ella, consciente sólo a medias de los hombres que luchaban en torno a él.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa! -gritó, y la inmensa piedra pareció cobrar vida. Los zarcillos y runas grabados en su superficie ardieron repentinamente, mientras su soporte se elevaba obedientemente en el aire. Esta vez, no obstante, Harry sintió su enorme peso y se tambaleó a causa de la sensación. A diferencia de la otra piedra que había elevado, ésta parecía extraña, vinculada a la Tierra de alguna forma... y la Tierra no deseaba soltarla.

Pero Harry se concentró con el corazón acelerado, y canalizó todas sus fuerzas en aquel peso, ordenándole que se moviera, rogando a la Tierra que la dejara ir. E increíblemente, la piedra obedeció, flotando silenciosamente en el aire hacia el enorme Pozo de la Desesperación que ahora estaba cubierto por una nube de Dementores a los que estaban forzando a entrar en él.

A cado paso que daba Harry sobre el suelo cubierto ahora de sangre, sus pies se hundían en terreno helado, como si él mismo se hubiese tornado inconcebiblemente pesado. Le dolía el cuerpo a causa de la carga de la piedra, pero su mano no tembló, su magia no desfalleció... ni siquiera cuando un chorro de líquido rojo le dio de lleno, procedente de los guerreros y Grendlings que luchaba a su alrededor.

En dos ocasiones oscuras siluetas se cernieron sobre él, para ser alejadas por grandes escudos de metal que le protegían justo a tiempo. Sus piernas temblaban, sus pies dejaban hondas huellas en el suelo a medida que daba cada uno de los dolorosos pasos que le conducían al Pozo. Lejos de él podía ver el Lobo y el Perro plateados acelerando en un círculo en torno a la abertura del Pozo, las llamas del Fénix conduciendo al último de los Dementores de vuelta a la Tierra. Era como si el propio aire estuviese lleno de los aullidos de los condenados. Cada paso que avanzaba hacía que el toque helado de la desesperación se aguzara en el alma de Harry.

-¡Los Wyrms! -gritó alguien-. ¡Vienen los Wyrms! -y Harry escuchó un lejano sonido de siseos que le resultaba vagamente familiar...

-¡Sigue adelante, Harry! -le gritó otra voz, Sirius quizás-. ¡Ya casi está!

Y Harry se obligó a empujar, a forzar a la piedra a hacer su voluntad, a sus piernas a moverse pese al terrible peso que ahora parecía aplastarle. Sólo fue vagamente consciente de que algo había cambiado en la batalla, que había algo distinto en los gritos que lanzaban los hombres mientras un nuevo horror se les tiraba encima. Harry ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de la piedra mientras el último de los Dementores desaparecía tierra adentro.

Cinco pasos más, se tambaleó, dirigió la piedra hacia adelante hasta que por fin se cernió sobre el Pozo, las fieras runas latiendo ahora claramente al ritmo de su corazón. Con un movimiento de varita, el sello cayó estrellándose contra el Pozo y haciendo temblar todo el terreno circundante. No obstante, Harry podía notar, conectado como estaba a la piedra y a la Tierra, una terrible presión de oscuridad bajo el sello tratando de apartarlo. Un rugido de voces siseante estaba haciéndose mayor por segundos. Supo que tenía que sellar la piedra antes de que la oscuridad volviera a liberarse. La propia Tierra parecía estar esperando algo, una palabra de mando por su parte...

De rodillas, puesto que sus piernas eran incapaces ya de soportar su propio peso, Harry volvió a alzar la varita, concentrado en uno de los antiguos hechizos fijantes que recordaba de una de tantas tardes de largos estudios en compañía de Hermione.

-¡Terra Fas Sigillun Protego! -gritó. Una brillante luz brotó de su varita y dio de lleno en las ardientes marcas, cegándole con su brillo centuplicado. Y entonces fue como si la propia Tierra se alzara y abrazara la Piedra sello, enroscándose en torno a ella de forma casi amorosa y arrastrándola con dureza contra el polvo. Un golpe de tambor resonó, solitario, sacudiendo el lugar. Tras él vino un silencio y una quietud sobrecogedores. Debilitado por aquel sonido, Harry se derrumbó contra la inmensa piedra, incapaz de sentir ya la oscuridad que trataba de huir de las entrañas de la Tierra. La piedra, el Pozo, los Dementores, todo callaba al fin.

Sólo entonces, tras una docena de aspiraciones ansiosas de aire, pudo Harry percatarse que la batalla seguía en torno a él. Los gritos siseantes no habían sido silenciados junto con los Dementores. Levantó la cabeza para mirar alrededor, poniéndose en pie con dificultades. Severus, Sirius y Remus estaban en torno a él, con las armas en las zurdas y las varitas en las diestras, protegiéndole de algunos Griendlings rezagados que aún trataban de pasar a través del resto de guerreros. Sin embargo, la mayoría de aquellos monstruos habían dejado el combate; en cambio, los guerreros que no podían marcharse hasta que Harry estuviera de nuevo subido en su escoba, estaban luchando contra docenas de enormes serpientes negras que habían bajado de la montaña durante el combate. Al principio Harry pensó que eran basiliscos, pero sus miradas no parecían paralizar a aquellos hombres que intentaban alejarlos con sus afiladas espadas. Las serpientes eran inmensas y se erguían sobre ellos como dragones carentes de alas, atacando a velocidad vertiginosa a cualquier cosa que se moviera, ya fuera un hombre o un Grendling.

Rodeaban el ejército de hombres de forma similar a cómo los Patronus habían hecho lo propio con los Dementores, obligándoles a retroceder y estar cada vez más apretados unos contra otros, para poder comérselos como desearan. Los arqueros, que todavía continuaban volando, no parecían estar teniendo más suerte: sus flechas no parecían ser más que una ligera molestia para las inmensas criaturas. Sólo las llamaradas que brotaban de las varitas de Severus, Remus y Sirius parecían tener algún efecto, apartando a las serpientes durante un breve tiempo, hasta que conseguían superar el dolor y regresaban, guiadas por una especie de locura insaciable.

-¡Mata! ¡Destruye! ¡Aplasta a los Portadores de la Sombra! -estaban siseando, animándose unas a otras. El golpetear de sus colas hacía temblar el terreno y derribaban todo cuanto tocaran. Incluso los Grendlings habían abandonado la batalla, aterrorizados.

Sin saber dónde podía estar su escoba, Harry se alzó como pudo, dirigió la varita a su propio cuello y gritó:

-¡Sonorus! -entonces se volvió hacia los gigantescos Wyrms negros-. ¡Detenéos! -aulló, con la voz tan amplificada por el hechizo que aquel siseo fue como el retumbar del trueno. Trepó a lo alto de la piedra sello-. ¡Basta! ¡No nos ataquéis!

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto paralizador tanto en hombres como en los Wyrms. Los guerreros no podían entender lo que decía pero temblaron al oír el idioma Parsel, mientras que las serpientes se detuvieron atónitas, sus enormes cuerpos negros deslizándose hacia atrás y arqueándose hacia arriba, las cabezas volviéndose para mirar al joven que estaba erguido en solitario sobre la piedra sello. Docenas de lenguas bífidas se agitaron en el aire, probándolo. Aquellos fríos ojos negros no se separaban de Harry. Alrededor de él los hombres pararon sus ataques; sus respiraciones eran agitadas y exhaustas.

-¡Qué truco es éste, Portador de Sombras! -siseó uno de los Wyrms, agitando la cola de tal forma que inmensas peñas surgieron disparadas y rodaron lejos de él.

-¡No es ningún truco! -respondió Harry, rogando internamente que las fuerzas le duraran lo suficiente como para no desplomarse-. ¿Por qué nos atacáis? No hemos entrado en vuestro territorio.

-¡Vosotros trajísteis las Sombras para que devoraran nuestras almas! -siseó la inmensa serpiente. El resto de criaturas susurraron también, desafiantes-. Recordamos bien a los Portadores de Sombras que alzaron las piedras para destruír nuestros nidos. ¡No os permitiremos traer más Sombras a nuestro mundo!

Harry se estremeció, horrorizado: siempre había sabido que los Dementores devoraban almas humanas, pero ignoraba que también tomaban las de otras criaturas. Ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido pensar que una serpiente pudiera saber lo que era un alma, y mucho menos que temiera perderla. Los Grendlings, en cambio, no habían sido afectados en modo alguno por los Dementores.

-¡No fuimos nosotros quienes trajimos las Sombras! -les dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de que la palabra "Sombra" indicaba en Parsel a los Dementores-. Venimos de un nido distinto. Y no hemos venido a levantar más piedras, sino a cerrar el pozo que estaba abierto. Hemos devuelto a las Sombras al interior de la Tierra, y puesto la piedra de nuevo en su lugar. ¡Vuestras almas están a salvo!

Las serpientes sisearon inquietas, alejándose pero sin dejar de rodear a los guerreros, probando el aire con sus lenguas bífidas una y otra vez.

-¡Mirad a vuestro alrededor! -les ordenó Harry-. ¿Acaso véis el agujero del que provienen las Sombras ahora? ¿Sentís las Sombras en vuestra alma? Se han marchado. Nosotros no somos vuestros enemigos.

Ante sus palabras, las Serpientes efectivamente parecieron buscar con la mirada algún Pozo.

-¿Las sombras se han ido? -preguntó una, dubitativa. Si un reptil pudiera sonar esperanzado, éste lo estaba.

-Las Sombras se han ido -confirmó Harry.

-¿Y el nido que las despertó? -preguntó otra. Sabiendo que no había traducción posible para la palabra "Ministerio", y suponiendo que aquellos hombres que habían abierto el Pozo habían muerto de todas formas siglos atrás, Harry simplemente dijo:

-Ese nido ha desaparecido también, y no volverán. Yo no lo permitiré.

Esto pareció bastar a los Wyrms. Como si fueran uno solo, se volvieron y se marcharon deslizándose, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la montaña. Se detuvieron brevemente, miraron a los hombres, y entonces -para gran asombro de todos los presentes- hicieron una reverencia al unísono, bajando las cabezas en forma de diamante en dirección a Harry. Entonces desaparecieron de la vista velocísimamente entre las piedras de la montaña.

Sólo transcurrió un instante antes de que los gritos de victoria se alzaran entre los guerreros, auténticos aullidos de alegría e incredulidad. Harry, increíblemente cansado, volvió a derrumbarse, consciente sólo a medias de las manos que le sujetaban, de las voces que le llamaban. Trató de alzar la mirada, creyó ver por un momento el rostro de Severus sobre el suyo con los ojos negros llenos de preocupación, la boca de su esposo moviéndose para formar palabras que no pudo oír. Y entonces Harry suspiró y se deslizó hacia un lado, derrotado al fin de puro agotamiento.

--

Severus sujetó a Harry antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Remus y Sirius se pusieron a su lado.

-Tenemos que sacarle de aquí -les dijo por encima del rugido victorioso de los demás. Remus llamó a las escobas rápidamente, gritando órdenes a los guerreros que se subieran a ellas. Fue Aldrik quien logró hacerse oír, instando a sus hombres a que recogieran a los muertos y volvieran a volar antes de que volvieran los Grendlings, ahora que los Wyrms habían marchado.

Severus se montó en su propia escoba, tomando a Harry de brazos de Black. Colocó su capa envolviéndoles a ambos, aferrando a Harry apretadamente contra su pecho con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba el mango del vehículo. Una vez preparado se elevó rápidamente, con Black y Lupin cada uno a un lado. El resto de los presentes montaron sus propias escobas y se alzaron lejos del suelo sangriento. Debajo quedaban los restos de una auténtica carnicería. Severus no miró atrás.

Notaba cómo Harry temblaba entre sus brazos y apretó aún más su abrazo. El chico estaba agotado mágicamente. Severus estaba algo herido, sobre todo magulladuras y algún arañazo, pero también tenía una profunda marca de garras en su antebrazo izquierdo que debería ser tratado pronto. Remus y Sirius tampoco habían salido indemnes del encuentro, aunque el hombre lobo parecía estar mejor que los demás. Sirius estaba apretando un trozo de capa a la manera de una compresa contra su costado; Severus supueso que estaría intentando evitar que sangrara alguna herida. En cambio, Harry parecía ileso. Los tres hombres se habían unido a los guerreros de Aldrik en la tarea de pararles los pies a todos aquellos Grendlings que se abalanzaban contra Harry, recibiendo los ataques que le tenían por blanco mientras el chico cargaba la inmensa piedra levitando.

No era sorprendente que el chico estuviera mágicamente agotado: Severus no había podido creer a sus ojos cuando había visto flotar aquel monolito. Pero la mayor parte de su asombro provenía del hecho que el chico hubiera utilizado para ello un "Wingardium Leviosa". Casi había gritado de frustración cuando había oído a Harry lanzar aquel hechizo, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber explicado el encantamiento apropiado con el chico anteriormente. Lupin también se había vuelto horrorizado al oírle, y Severus supo que los dos tenían la culpa: por miedo a dañar la autoconfianza del chico, no le habían puesto en duda la noche anterior.

Y sin embargo, increíblemente, de forma imposible, la piedra se había alzado del suelo pese a que el Wingardium Leviosa tenía una limitación de peso. Harry debería haber usado un Leviosa Maximus, un hechizo de séptimo curso que Severus hubiese debido saber que el chico no podía conocer todavía.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa vino cuando Harry selló la piedra. Durante el tercer curso se estudiaban de forma intensiva hechizos de bloqueo y sellado, así que no se le había ocurrido preguntarse cuál iba a utilizar Harry; simplemente había asumido que Black, Lupin y él mismo deberían añadir sus propios encantamientos a los de Harry cuando todo hubiese acabado, evitando así que la mayoría de magos pudiesen soñar siquiera con volver a levantar la piedra... pero de nuevo Harry le había sorprendido, usando un hechizo que jamás había oído antes.

Al repasar el encantamiento en su cabeza, traduciendo las palabras que había oído y rememorando la oleada de magia que todos habían notado pasar cuando la Piedra Sello había sido colocada en su lugar, Severus tuvo que sacudir la cabeza. El chico había pedido literalmente a la propia Tierra que sujetara el sello en su sitio. Harry lo había ordenado, y la Tierra había obedecido: nadie podría volver a quitar la piedra nunca más.

E instantes más tarde le había visto erguirse sobre la roca, pálido y delgado, con la armadura resplandeciendo en la pálida luz de invierno mientras se enfrentaba a los inmensos Wyrms que se alzaban como torres por encima de él... Severus había creído por un momento que su corazón iba a detenerse. No podía entender cómo había podido permanecer allí sin miedo, hablando en aquel lenguaje extraño hasta que las serpientes no sólo habían detenido su ataque, sino que le habían hecho una respetuosa reverencia. Los Gryffindors, o al menos el que tenía entre sus brazos, eran una raza aparte.

Sintió que el chico se agitaba, y de inmediato apretó su abrazo, inclinándose para hablarle directamente al oído.

-Estate quieto -le dijo-. Estamos sobre una escoba. Si te mueves demasiado, podrías caerte.

El chico se tranquilizó de inmediato. Severus pudo notar cómo los músculos de sus muslos, bien entrenados debido al Quidditch, se tensaban en torno a la escoba cuando Harry ajustó un poco su postura.

-¿Estás herido? -le preguntó el chico, con la voz ronca de tanto gritar en Parsel.

-Estoy bien -le aseguró Severus, viendo cómo el joven giraba la cabeza para buscar a Remus y Sirius con la mirada-, y ellos también. Sólo tenemos heridas superficiales.

-¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido? -preguntó entonces. Severus suspiró, deseando que por una vez aquel chico... aquel hombre no se sintiera tan responsable.

-No lo sé -respondió-. Pero lo ocurrido hoy será considerado una gran victoria, y en toda justicia lo es. Perdimos a muchos menos de los que podrían haber caído si tú no hubieras detenido a los Wyrms -y entonces no pudo evitar enredar una mano en el oscuro cabello de Harry, manteniéndole la cabeza erguida mientras le susurraba al oído-. Lo hiciste bien, Harry. Olvídate del resto.

Harry se volvió para mirarle. Aquellos ojos verdes parecieron indagar en Severus, agitándole el corazón como nunca antes le había sucedido, en busca de algo en su interior, de alguna respuesta para una pregunta que no se había llegado a formular en palabras. Un instante más tarde Severus contuvo el aliento: Harry había llevado su mano a la mejilla del Maestro en Pociones, y con dedos temblorosos había reseguido su piel. Aquellos dedos helados dejaron un rastro de fuego en ella. Y entonces, Harry suspiró y se relajó entre sus brazos, satisfecho de dejarse abrazar. El viaje finalizó en silencio.

Las familias que aguardaban a los guerreros surgieron a su encuentro, invandiendo las almenas y el campo que había delante de la Fortaleza de Bifröst. Severus posó su escoba entre el caos que hubo cuando el ejército que se posaba en tierra -vítores, saludos, aullidos de desespero por las muertes de los caídos-, ayudando a Harry a desmontar de ella. Remus y Sirius estuvieron allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos acercándose para tocar al muchacho que les abrazó antes de que todos ellos fueran llevados de nuevo al interior de los muros del fuerte.

Severus consiguió un rincón relativamente tranquilo entre aquel jaleo, donde se dispuso a revisar las heridas de los otros dos hombres. La herida del costado de Black era profunda, pero no grave. Lupin no tardó ni un segundo en desnudar hasta la cintura a Sirius y ponerse a limpiar el corte, para luego dirigir su varita hacia él y vendarle mágicamente lo mejor que pudo, pues aunque había pociones suficientes siendo repartidas por los sanadores de la Fortaleza, había heridos de mayor gravedad para los que eran más necesarias.

Para sorpresa de Severus, Harry le obligó a sentarse, para luego arrodillarse ante él con la varita apuntando a la herida de su antebrazo. Unos cuantos hechizos limpiadores y uno de desinfección más tarde, el chico se puso a vendarle la herida. No era demasiado profunda, pero necesitaría de alguna poción para tratarla cuando regresaran a casa.

Uno tras otro, los guerreros fueron pasando ante ellos, felicitándoles, dándoles palmadas en la espalda y llamándoles por su nombre. A Harry, en cambio, le saludaron con la mano derecha cruzada ante el cuerpo, con el puño golpeando el pecho, agradeciéndole la victoria. Harry, extrañamente callado, sólo les sonrió, pero sus ojos parecían pertenecer a alguien mucho más viejo que él.

Alrik y Asgeir, que sólo habían recibido heridas menores, les fueron al encuentro al final. Alrik llevaba unas cuantas pociones Pimetónicas, que les repartió a los cuatro. Las bebieron agradecidos, y Severus vio que, por fin, un leve color regresaba a las mejillas de Harry.

-¡No sé cómo podremos agradeceros esto nunca! -sonrió Asgeir-. Esta noche habrá una gran celebración. ¡Lo ocurrido pasará a la Historia como una de nuestras más grandes batallas!

-No podemos quedarnos, Asgeir -le dijo Severus-. La desaparición de Harry ya debe conocerse en el Ministerio. Debemos regresar antes de que el Señor Oscuro sepa que él está aquí.

-Ya lo había supuesto -asintió Asgeir-. Alrik os conducirá a casa. Si salís ahora, llegaréis al barco antes de que anochezca -todos se levantaron. Asgeir se volvió hacia la muchedumbre que había en el Gran Salón-. ¡Mi gente! -les gritó. El ruido se acalló, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ellos-. ¡Hoy hemos ganado una gran batalla! -sus palabras fueron recibidas con aclamaciones. Los hombres golpearon con los puños o con el pomo de sus espadas los escudos, mientras las mujeres daban golpes a las largas mesas de madera que llenaban el Salón-. ¡Tenemos una deuda con estos cuatro hombres que han luchado junto a nosotros! -el rugido de la multitud fue ensordecedor.

Era extraño para Severus recibir aquellas alabanzas. Miró de reojo a Lupin y Black: el primero parecía tan incómodo como él mismo, pero Black sonreía ampliamente y saludaba a la muchedubre, a sus anchas con aquella atención. Harry, en cambio, se dedicaba únicamente a mirar a la gente con una extraña calma que parecía impropia de su edad.

Cuando por fin murió el ruido, Asgeir se volvió hacia Harry y le tendió la mano. Para gran sorpresa de Severus, cuando Harry la tomó, Asgeir la sujetó entre sus dos palmas e hincó la rodilla ante ellos. Todos los hombres y mujeres del Salón hicieron lo mismo, quedando únicamente Harry y los otros tres en pie.

-Cuando la guerra venga, Harry Potter -proclamó con voz sonora-, llámanos. Las Tierras de Invierno lucharán bajo tu estandarte. ¡Que así sea!

-¡Que así sea! -repitieron todos los presentes. La magia de un Juramento Mágico fue sentida por todos, potente como un huracán. Severus miró fijamente a Harry, atónito y preguntándose si el joven entendería que las Tierras de Invierno le acababan de jurar fidelidad.

Pero al parecer Harry había comprendido parte de lo que había presenciado, ya que inclinó la cabeza hacia Asgeir en señal de respeto.

-Me honra vuestra confianza -dijo en voz baja. El silencio reinaba en el Salón, y todo el mundo le escuchó-. Gracias.

Asgeir se levantó entonces y la multitud les aclamó. Hombres y mujeres se acercaron de nuevo para darles la mano de nuevo. Entre el gentío, Severus intercambió miradas con Remus y Sirius, viendo en sus ojos la misma preocupación que él sentía en su propio corazón. Al parecer, no importaba lo que hiciera, el mundo estaba empeñado en lanzar a Harry al centro de la tormenta. Y ninguno de ellos podía evitarlo.

--

Nota de Autora: Me han encantado todas vuestras sugerencias y comentarios. Espero que hayáis encontrado satisfactoria la batalla. No os preocupéis, al final veréis todas las ramificaciones de lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

En el próximo capítulo, Harry regresa a Hogwarts para enfrentarse al Ministerio.

NdT: Bueno, vamos saliendo adelante poco a poco... Para los que me habéis preguntado por la obra original: me han dejado un review en que me dicen que el tío de la autora tiene problemas de salud, y por eso no actualiza. Real life, gente... ese inmenso impedimiento.

Diré que este episodio me ha vuelto loca en cuestión de adaptación. A los que seguís en paralelo la versión inglesa os puede sorprender algunas de las elecciones gramaticales que he tomado a la hora de traducir, puesto que he rehecho párrafos enteros para que tuvieran sentido en castellano. Una traducción literal hubiese sido una bofetada a la Real Academia: el lenguaje de Josephine era en ocasiones un tanto rocambolesco. No comentaré nada sobre mi búsqueda desesperada de sinónimos, porque en este episodio me daba de cabezazos contra el teclado en busca de algo que evitara las repeticiones constantes. Me horroricé al encontrarme la palabra "muerte" cuatro o cinco veces en el mismo párrafo... y eso que al final he desistido y he dejado que se repita "sangre", "tierra", "piedra", "sello" y alguna más porque me invadía el desespero. Sólo espero que no se haga muy pesado de leer. No estoy nada orgullosa de este capítulo, qué le vamos a hacer.

Una nota importante: traduje la poción Pepper-up como Pimentónica porque es como lo encontré en la página de eldiccionario org. En esta página (que es un sine qua non para los puntillosos de HP) indica que "_Recupera de síntomas como resfriados o gripe. Madam Pomfrey dispone de muchas de estas pociones en las épocas gripales. Hace expulsar humo de la cabeza"_. No obstante, en las fanfics la suelen usar para animarse, puesto que pepper-up significaría algo así como que da chispa, que anima, que añade "pimienta" (en el sentido de especia) a la persona. Aunque creo que siendo fieles al pie de la letra a Rowling la poción no se utilizaría así, en el fandom (o al menos en el fandom inglés) ya es una convención el hacerlo. Lo explico para los puristas como yo ;)

Un agradecimiento muy especial a Troyana por señalarme el detalle de los acantilados en el capítulo 24. ¡Ya está corregido!


	37. Capítulo 37 El otro lado

Chapítulo 37 - El otro lado

Chapítulo 37 - El otro lado

Lucius Malfoy nunca había destacado por su paciencia, pero en los últimos días ésta se había puesto a prueba hasta el exceso. No obstante, sus rasgos estaban congelados en un gesto impasible, sabiendo que aunque no fuera el centro de atención en este evento, tenía sus propios observadores. Para empezar, su hijo Draco le miraba intensamente, en busca de una pista que le permitiera adivinar cómo actuar en aquella extraña situación.

Lucius se quedó al extremo de la plataforma sobre la cual el profesorado de Hogwarts solía hacer sus comidas, contemplando cómo el Ministro Fudge y otros candidatos eran manipulados de forma experta por Dumbledore y sus secuaces. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de gente, no sólo a causa de los estudiantes que habían regresado la víspera de sus vacaciones, sino también por Aurores y prensa que representaba a todos y cada uno de los periódicos de Gran Bretaña. Si el Chico-Que-Vivió desaparecía, raptado según decían los rumores, iba a ser la noticia del siglo. Al menos, hasta que la semana siguiente ocurriera algo que hiciera que tal acontecimiento pareciera risible por comparación...

Lucius había tenido una pequeña entrevista privada con el Ministro Fudge cuando uno de los espías de éste -o, como decía el funcionario, de sus "ayudantes"- le había informado de que algo le había ocurrido a Potter. Dumbledore había estado hablando con varios miembros del Wizengamot y del Departamento de Aurores. Una docena de candidatos cuyos espías -o mejor dicho, "ayudantes"- también les habían informado de lo ocurrido habían seguido a Fudge, generando el caos a su paso en el Ministerio. Lucius había ido también, con la esperanza de conseguir información útil sobre la situación.

Su primera idea había sido ir directamente a contarle a Lord Voldemort que Potter podía estar perdido. Lo malo era que no estaba seguro de ello. Oh, por supuesto que algo estaba sucediendo: al parecer Lord Brand de las Tierras de Invierno había "llevado" a Potter a alguna parte, pero Lucius no tenía la menor idea de dónde era. Y aunque Dumbledore parecía ferreamente convencido de que había que recuperar a Potter, estaba dificultando tremendamente la labor a todo aquel que intentara descubrir a dónde podían haber llevado al chico, incluyendo a los Aurores cuyo trabajo hubiese sido encontrarle.

No había pasado mucho rato antes de que todo aquel jaleo se trasladara a Hogwarts, para interrogar a los testigos según Fudge. En la escuela la historia se había tornado aún más intrincada. Los tres únicos testigos, dos de los Wesley y la chica sangresucia Granger, parecían a todo efecto víctimas de un hechizo estupidificador, puesto que eran incapaz de dar una respuesta clara a nada que los preguntaran. En cuanto a los profesores... McGonagall declaraba que Potter estaba en Alemania, Flitwick aseguraba que estaba en Francia, Sprout afirmaba que estaba en Rusia, y Hagrid tuvo el descaro de decir que se lo habían llevado a Hawai. El único lugar que no había sido sugerido ni una vez eran las Tierras de Invierno, lo cual significaba, por supuesto, que era el lugar más probable en el que podía estar el chico. Pero sin pruebas exactas, incuestionables, seguras, Lucius no se atrevía a llevar a Voldemort tal información.

Se estremeció ante la idea de presentarse ante Lord Voldemort ahora mismo. Aún sufría un ligero temblor en el brazo izquierdo tras la última ocasión en que había tomado la iniciativa y tratado de lograr el favor del Señor Oscuro. Unos segundos más bajo la maldición Cruciatus y hubiese sufrido daño en el sistema nervioso de forma permanente... y posiblemente hubiera enloquecido. En realidad, todavía no sabía siquiera qué había hecho mal.

Cuando Voldemort había regresado, sentía disgusto por el cuerpo en el que se había visto atrapado: realmente, sus rasgos reptilianos resultaban repugnantes. Lucius había comenzado a buscar una poción que le hiciera recobrar su forma humana en toda su gloria pasada, y tras numerosos gastos, había triunfado al fin. Extrañamente, durante el tiempo que le había tomado a Lucius encontrar la poción restauradora, Voldemort parecía haberle cobrado aprecio a su nuevo aspecto. El Señor Oscuro seguía tornándose cada vez más reptilesco, o así se lo parecía a Lucius cada vez que le veía. Cuando le había presentado la poción, explicándole sus efectos, Voldemort había montado en cólera, destruyendo la poción y casi matando a Lucius en el proceso.

Era imposible negarlo: el Señor oscuro estaba completamente loco, y cada día aumentaba su enajenación. Todos se habían percatado de ello, incluso Bellatrix que apenas estaba cuerda a su vez. Y cuanto más ido estaba Lord Voldemort, más se apartaba de ellos. Todos sabían que estaba planeando algo, algo grande, pero nadie sabía qué era. Había adquirido otros sirvientes, no Mortífagos, sino cosas distintas, oscuras. En dos ocasiones Lucius le había visto pasear por los jardines de su fortaleza en España, acompañado de figuras cubiertas por capas y capuchas negras. No se trataba de Dementores, pero de alguna manera producían una sensación parecida, una sensación espantosa. Su mera presencia llenaba a Lucius de horror, y tras todos los años que llevaba practicando las Artes Oscuras no es que fuera precisamente un aleñique asustadizo... No le hacía ascos a la sangre y la tortura, incluso al asesinato ocasional. Total, ¿quién iba a echar en falta a unos pocos muggles? Pero algo más estaba teniendo lugar, algo peor que unas cuantas muertes. Algo en lo que estaba seguro que no quería tomar parte.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Aquello no era lo que había querido cuando se había unido a los Mortífagos. Voldemort era entonces un líder carismático, un rey entre los hombres. Lucius, como tantos otros, había deseado alguien a quien seguir, alguien fuerte, grande, sin miedo, que les guiara a la victoria; alguien que ordenara de nuevo las cosas en el mundo mágico, que les devolviera su justo lugar en la sociedad en vez de obligarles a inclinarse y ceder ante patéticos muggles. Incluso ahora, estaban intentando hacerles pasar por el aro: el Primer Ministro muggle había propuesto la Ley de Registro Mágico, que obligaría a todo Mago y Bruja de Gran Bretaña a registrarse en el Ministerio, como si fuesen animales que necesitaran licencias para existir. Por algún ridículo motivo, el Ministerio Mágico estaba considerando acceder a ello en vez de simplemente suavizar las cosas con los muggles. Lucius ni siquiera entendía por qué debían ser tan amables con el gobierno muggle, pero la mera idea de agachar la cabeza ante ellos hacía que le entraran deseos de asesinar a unos cuantos de ellos.

Y Lord Voldemort... se había reído al oír las noticias. ¡Se había reído! Como si le pareciese gracioso, como si encajara a la perfección con sus planes... o como si ya no tuviese importancia en el gran esquema de las cosas. Lucius no lo entendía, nadie lo hacía: aquello era lo que se suponía que estaban combatiendo. Pero Lord Voldemort, atrapado en su propio mundo, ya no parecía preocuparse por aquellas cosas.

Todo sueño, toda esperanza que Lucius hubiese tenido de restaurar la antigua gloria del Mundo Mágico se estaba derrumbando ahora a su alrededor. Se sentía atrapado, sin posibilidad de escapar. Todo cuanto podía hacer era mantener una cierta influencia en el Ministerio a través del chantaje y el soborno. Para colmo, con las elecciones tan próximas y ningún candidato firmemente a la cabeza, no estaba seguro de a quién debía apoyar...

Como tantas otras veces, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Severus no les hubiera traicionado. Severus siempre había sido su confidente, siempre dispuesto a discutir cualquier proyecto que Lucius estuviese considerando, siempre haciendo de abogado del Diablo y viendo la contra de todo. A la luz de los acontecimientos, Lucius se percataba de que realmente no estaba ejerciendo de abogado del Diablo, sino que Severus realmente había intentado manipularle para que cambiara su punto de vista.

¿Pero por qué? Era incapaz de entenderlo, aún menos que todo lo demás. Siempre había asumido que Severus, como todos ellos, sentía atracción por el poder. Voldemort era el medio que les permitiría conseguir aquel poder... o al menos lo había sido hasta que la locura le había consumido. ¿Por qué iba Severus a abandonarles para seguir a Dumbledore, un hombre que nunca sería un líder real? Dumbledore era feliz en su escuela, manipulando el mundo desde las sombras, y no mostraba deseo alguno de lanzarse al núcleo del problema y cambiar algo realmente. Y no obstante, Severus había vuelto la espalda a todo para ir con él, casándose con aquel Gryffindor ridículo enamorado de las escobas de carreras. ¿Qué podía haberle prometido Dumbledore, aparte del propio Potter? A Lucius le hizo gracia la idea, involuntariamente. Era improbable que Severus hubiese sido conmovido por una cara bonita... o un culo bonito, ya puestos.

Lucius volvió la mirada hacia el Gran Salón: el Ministro hablaba sin parar y la prensa apuntaba todo cuanto decía. La Señora Bones, quizás su rival más conocida, trataba de poner un mínimo de orden en las declaraciones. Lady Marla Davenport y Alexander Mulburg, otros dos candicatos a Ministro, hacían cuanto era posible para hacerse oír. Mulburg había llegado a sugerir que el único curso de acción posible era invadir Hawai... al parecer, había aceptado la historia de Hagrid. Davenport en cambio decía que era imprescindible aplicar sanciones a la importación de Alemania y Rusia. Aparentemente, nadie creía que Francia pudiese tener relación alguna con el secuestro. Vicund Blackborn, un pariente lejano y olvidado de los Black, estaba apostando por una campaña epistolar contra Lord Brand, y Dulcinda Marshawnd estaba intentando convencer a todos de que aquello era el preludio a una nueva invasión vikinga.

Cada vez que dos o más candidatos parecían a punto de ponerse de acuerdo con algún curso de acción, Dumbledore o alguno de los suyos murmuraba algo que les hacía discutir de nuevo. La conclusión que Lucius extraía de todo ello era que Dumbledore creía que, fuese lo que fuese lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, que el Ministerio se implicara sólo estropearía las cosas más: estaba intentando ganar tiempo.

Lucius sospechaba que Fudge sabía más de lo que daba a entender. El Ministro había mandado venir a Connor Stark, el líder de uno de los equipos más importantes de Aurores. Sus hombres se estaban reuniendo, formando un grupo aparte de los niños del comedor. Lucius supuso que Fudge estaba planeando enviarlos directamente a las Tierras de Invierno para recuperar a Potter; sólo estaba esperando a tener a la prensa comiendo de la palma de su mano para ello. Rita Skeeter no abandonaba al Ministro.

A través del salón, Lucius pudo ver a Arthur y Molly Weasley sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor con sus hijos. En cuanto les había llegado la voz del rapto de Potter, todos los Weasley habían venido a Hogwarts para estar con los más pequeños de la familia. Lucius tuvo que admitir que sentía una intensa punzada de celos cuando veía a Arthur sentado entre sus siete hijos, todos sanos y lozanos. Él siempre había querido más de un hijo, pero Narcisa había reusado tenerlos. Y teniendo en cuenta que Narcisa debía ser la mujer más frígida de la faz de la Tierra, Lucius podía considerarse afortunado por haber tenido a Draco siquiera. Molly Weasley podía no estar a la altura de Narcisa en cuanto a apariencia y clase, pero al menos no rechazaba sus deberes maritales.

Arthur pilló a Lucius mirándoles, y rápidamente Lucius le dedicó un gesto de superioridad al hombre, puesto que... bueno, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Más allá de los Gryffindor, pudo ver a Draco siguiendo el intercambio, y volviéndose a su vez para alzar la nariz con desprecio ante los Weasley. Lucius sospechaba que Draco no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se mofaba así de ellos, excepto por el mero hecho de que fuesen Weasleys, por supuesto. Y entonces captó algo imprevisto cuando la mirada de Draco se dirigió al segundo de los Weasley, el domador de dragones si Lucius no recordaba mal. Su pálido hijo enrojeció de forma impropia y apartó los ojos rápidamente, mientras el otro chico alzaba la vista y le guiñaba el ojo.

Bien, diablos... pensó Lucius. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso?

Fue entonces que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, y toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

Cuatro hombres cruzaron el umbral y entraron en el salón. Lucius frunció el ceño: por supuesto reconoció a la primera a su traicionero amigo Severus Snape, vestido de cuero de Wyvern y con la espada envainada a la espalda. Tenía un aspecto salvaje y agitado, casi como un Gryffindor, con el cabello enredado en descuidados mechones... pero no había confusión posible respecto al perfil patricio que poseía. Otro de los hombres, también vestido en oscuro cuero rasgado por la batalla, era sin duda Remus Lupin, cargando una inmensa maza de guerra en una mano. Aquella demostración de fuerza recordaba demasiado a Lucius la naturaleza del hombre lobo, como si el brillo ambarino de sus ojos, que relucían por efecto de las antorchas, no fuese suficiente. En ocasiones se preguntaba si los partidarios de Dumbledore estaban locos por dejar en libertad a aquel hombre lobo, sin saber qué tipo de infección podía transmitir. El tercero era inmensamente alto, de cabello dorado y llevaba la armadura de cuero y pieles propia de un vikingo de las Tierras de Invierno. Tenía que tratarse de uno de los hombres de Brand, pensó Lucius, quizás el desaparecido marido de Lady Diana Snape-Brand en persona; la mujer aún ahora estaba ocupando el lugar de Severus en la mesa presidencial.

Pero fue la cuarta figura la que llamó la atención a Lucius poderosamente. Vestido con una resplandeciente cota de mallas, con brazales y protecciones de metal en brazos y piernas, Harry Potter no se parecía nada al niño que Lucius recordaba. No había vuelto a hablar con él desde el desastre del diario de Riddle; sólo le había visto brevemente la noche que Lord Voldemort había regresado, y el chico había cambiado enormemente desde entonces.

Las gafas había desaparecido, el cabello estaba más largo, era un poco más alto... pero lo que dejó atónito a Lucius fue la expresión de sus ojos verdes. Había poder en aquella mirada, un poder tranquilo, aprisionado y oculto, pero que pudo captar claramente. Siempre se había sentido atraído por el poder, había sabido reconocerlo en sus más oscuras expresiones y formas, y este chico tenía un poder que Lucius jamás hubiera adivinado. ¿Había crecido en él a escondidas, había brotado bruscamente, le había sido entregado por fuerzas extrañas, o siempre había estado allí? Debía haber poseído algo para vencer a Voldemort cuando era un bebé, ¿pero por qué Lucius no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora? ¿Sería sólo una ilusión causada por la luz? Tuvo que admitir que resultaba atractivo, deliciosamente atractivo. Quizás sí que Severus se había marchado únicamente a causa del chico...

-¡Harry, muchacho! -la voz de Dumbledore les sobresaltó a todos al quebrar el silencio. El anciano se movió con fluidez entre la gente hasta llegar ante el chico, al que tomó de ambas manos-. Gracias a Merlín que has vuelto -el alivio del Director fue evidente para todos. Lucius resopló: realmente, Potter era la niña de los ojos de Dumbledore

-Estoy bien, señor -le tranquilizó Potter en voz baja.

-¡Señor Potter! -exclamó Fudge, adelantándose también. Lucius imaginaba que debía estar bastante desconcertado debido a la interrupción de su discurso: había estado explicando a la prensa sus planes para rescatar al joven heroe-. ¡Creíamos que le tenía retenido como prisionero! -al Ministro no se le daban bien los imprevistos, y parecía furioso por el retorno de Potter; aquella actitud era un error táctico, pensó Lucius. El chico miró hacia la prensa, fijando un segundo la vista en Rita Skeeter antes de devolver su atención a Fudge.

-¿Y su respuesta fue esperar tres días y luego realizar una rueda de prensa? -preguntó directamente.

Un murmullo de sorpresa se extendió por la sala. Fudge se detuvo y tartamudeó, indignado. Lucius tuvo que contener la sonrisa: el chico era tan abierto que resultaba insolente. Incluso las comisuras de los labios de Dumbledore se torcieron levemente hacia arriba ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Las operaciones de rescate requieren planificación y tiempo, Señor Potter! -protestó Fudge. Potter asintió, solemne:

-Me alegra que mi familia no tuviese ese problema, entonces -señaló a Severus y a Lupin. Lucius se preguntó qué pensaría Severus sobre el hecho de que se le incluyera en una "familia" integrada entre otros por un hombre lobo. Sorprendentemente, Severus no abrió boca. Quizás se le había contagiado la oscura enfermedad del lobo. El gesto de Potter, no obstante, había atraído la atención de Fudge hacia el cuarto hombre que les acompañaba, y los ojos del Ministro se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta al fin de que debía tratarse de uno de los hombres de Brand. Chasqueó los dedos para llamar a sus Aurores, indicando a Connor Stark que se adelantara:

-¡Stark, arreste a este hombre!

Pero antes de que los Aurores pudieran dar un paso, Potter se interpuso entre el extranjero y ellos:

-No -declaró simplemente. Los Aurores se detuvieron en seco. Fue una demostración de poder que Lucius no había esperado, y que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, pensativo. No había estado presente en la batalla del verano anterior que había costado tantas vidas, pero había oído muchas historias posteriores al respecto. Tras lo que Potter había hecho, había pocos Aurores dispuestos a levantar una mano en su contra, órdenes del Ministro o no. El chico era un heroe a sus ojos.

-¡Señor Potter! -protestó Fudge-. Nos dijeron que Brand de las Tierras de Invierno le había raptado. Este hombre es su hijo. ¿Está usted...?

-Se equivoca, Ministro -le interrumpió Potter-. No fue más que un malentendido.

Fudge frunció el ceño:

-¿De veras? -inquirió-. ¿Y el ataque contra los hijos del señor Weasley, y contra la señorita Granger, también fue un equívoco?

Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia los mentados. Lucius vio cómo los tres chicos miraban fijamente a Potter antes de que Ron asintiera sonriente:

-Si Harry dice que fue un malentendido, entonces fue un malentendido.

Las dos chicas asintieron rápidamente, completamente de acuerdo. Lucius tuvo que sacudir ligeramente la cabeza ante la lealtad que inspiraba aquel chico: era obvio que no tenían la menor idea de lo que ocurría, pero estaban más que dispuestos a aceptar la palabra de Potter sin vacilar, sin más prueba que su palabra.

Fudge volvió una mirada furiosa hacia Dumbledore: no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin arrestar a nadie. Tal cosa le hubiese hecho parecer un inútil.

-Albus, no estoy dispuesto a permitir que este asunto se silencie. Si se ha cometido un crimen, es mi deber...

-Se ha cometido un crimen, Ministro -interrumpió de nuevo Potter, atrayendo la atención de todos. Los miembros de la prensa no dejaban de sacar fotos y tomar notas-. Durante siglos, las Tierras de Invierno pidieron ayuda al Ministerio de Magia, y el Ministerio les ignoró. Si esto no es un crimen, no sé qué podría serlo.

Lucius no tenía la más remota idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Potter, pero por la mirada que asomó a los ojos de Fudge pudo adivinar que él sí sabía de qué iba todo aquello. Fudge podía ser un líder inepto, pero era un político consumado: supo al instante que la presencia de la prensa ya no era una baza a su favor.

-No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí, pero debo insistir en que hablemos ahora mismo del tema y resolvamos cualquier malentendido que haya tenido lugar. Albus, si eres tan amable de mostrarnos un lugar privado donde podamos interrogar a estas personas... -Fudge hizo un gesto hacia Potter y el hijo de Brand, mientras hacía un ligero gesto de cabeza para indicar a sus Aurores que sacaran de allí a la prensa.

Viendo que la noticia desaparecía ante sus ojos, el grupo de reporteros trató de avalanzarse hacia delante, con los flashes relampagueando y las vuelaplumas escribiendo furiosamente.

-¡Señor Potter! -gritaron todos como una sola voz, antes de empezar a chillar toda clase de preguntas. Severus, Lupin y el vikingo se adelantaron inmediatamente, cubriendo al muchacho, así como los miembros del profesorado que se dedicaron a aplacar a los reportaros, apartándolos del chico.

Lucius, manteniéndose fuera del alcance tanto de la prensa como de su presa, encontró la escena bastante graciosa, como una coreografía bien ejecutada. No se podía negar que Dumbledore tenía bien entrenados a los suyos. Mientras los profesores y los tres guardianes de Potter conducían a la prensa fuera del comedor, ayudados por los Aurores que les abrían camino, los Weasley tomaron su lugar, rodearon a Potter y le camuflaron entre un grupo de Gryffindors. Nadie tuvo ocasión de acercarse al chico.

Excepto la Señora Bones, que era miembro del Wizengamot, los candidatos a Ministro fueron llevados fuera de la sala. Lucius no tuvo duda alguna de que les sacarían de Hogwarts en breve... y que probablemente realizaran sus propias ruedas de prensa en Hogsmeade.

Lucius se quedó atrás, procurando que nadie se percatara de su presencia, y cuando Fudge y el resto se dirigieron fuera del Gran Comedor hacia cualquiera de las habitaciones que Dumbledore hubiese preparado como zona privada, les siguió en silencio, manteniendo la vista fija en Potter. Desgraciadamente, en la puerta le detuvo McGonagall, que le dedicó una mirada que hubiese avergonzado a una piedra.

-Señor Malfoy -dijo-, ¿a dónde se cree que va?

-Haga el favor, Minerva -le sonrió friamente-. Como miembro del Consejo superior de Governadores estoy en mi derecho de asegurarme que los alumnos de Hogwarts estén bien protegidos. Tengo el deber de escuchar la historia del señor Potter.

Pero McGonagall no se dejó impresionar:

-Como ha podido oír, no hubo rapto; por tanto, no hay necesidad de que el Consejo se implique en este asunto. Estoy segura de que recibirá toda la información pertinente más tarde, pero ahora debo pedirle que se marche.

-¿Va a denegarme también el derecho a hablar con mi hijo? -preguntó Lucius-. Estoy seguro de que debe estar terriblemente alterado por lo ocurrido.

Ella alzó una ceja, con frialdad.

-Como desee -respondió, y le señaló la dirección contraria-. Las habitaciones de los Slytherin están hacia allí, por si no lo recuerda. ¿O prefiere que llame a un estudiante para que le muestre el camino...?

-No creo que sea necesario -dijo Lucius, dedicándole una mirada altiva mientras meditaba si la mujer tenía algún tipo de don para hacerle sentir como un niño travieso y obstinado. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo iluminado por antorchas.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Esperar a "su viejo amigo" Severus en sus habitaciones? ¿O ir a la sala común de Slytherin? Así podría intentar extraer algo de información de su hijo Draco... al menos podría preguntar a qué se debía la fascinación que sentía pro ese descendiente de los Weasley. Eso era algo que no pensaba permitir...

En todo caso, lo que no pensaba ni plantearse era regresar a casa, o ir en busca de Lord Voldemort, sin tener nada más que un cúmulo de situaciones que únicamente planteaban más preguntas. Ser interrogado por el Señor Oscuro cuando no tenías respuestas era algo malo... algo muy malo.

--

NdA: Probablemente os estéis preguntando por qué motivo me estuve un capítulo entero narrando desde el punto de vista de Lucius Malfoy. Bueno, mientras preparaba el siguiente arco argumental, Malfoy asomó la cabeza y decidió meter baza en los acontecimientos, creando toda una trama secundaria que me cogió desprevenida y que decidí reflejar. Por las pistas que he dado, supongo que os imaginaréis ya que tiene que ver con Draco.


	38. Capítulo 38 Política

Capítulo 38 - Política

Severus hizo una seña a Minerva mientras introducía a Harry en la sala privada a la que Dumbledore había llevado a Fudge. La mujer se dio por aludida y se puso a hacer la guardia en la puerta para evitar que Lucius Malfoy les siguiera. A Severus no se le había escapado la forma en que Lucius había mirado a Harry; no pensaba permitir que aquel hombre se acercara a su marido.

Severus vio cómo su propia hermana se reunía con su esposo. Sólo se permitieron un breve apretón de manos y una mirada, pero Severus pudo ver la emoción que se ocultaba tras aquel saludo de todas formas. Diana había temido realmente no volver a ver a Alrik. El alivio era evidente en su rostro.

Mientras Fudge y la Señora Bones tomaban asiento, Molly Weasley encendió el fuego en la inmensa chimenea. El resto de los Weasleys llenaron el cuarto, en compañía de Hermione y de diversos miembros del profesorado. El Auror Stark sonrió de lado, divertido, cuando Harry tuvo que palmear a Hagrid en la espalda y asegurarle que estaba bien para evitar que le aplastara las costillas en un abrazo emocionado.

Minerva esperó a que todos estuviesen en el cuarto antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta firmemente a su espalda. Severus pudo sentir cómo se alzaban varias barreras de protección y privacidad, sin duda para impedir que la información llegara hasta los miembros de la prensa que hubiesen podido permanecer cerca.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Harry quien comenzó la conversación, volviéndose hacia el Ministro en cuanto Hagrid le soltó:

-Hace ciento cincuenta años, el Ministerio fue a las Tierras de Invierno, abrió el Pozo de la Desesperación y extrajo de él varios Dementores para Azkaban. ¿Por qué dejaron el Pozo abierto? ¿Por qué motivo se ignoraron las peticiones de ayuda de las Tierras de Invierno?

Una rápida ojeada a las expresiones de los integrantes de la reunión desveló a Severus que muy pocas personas sabían de qué hablaba Harry. El propio Dumbledore parecía sorprendido mientras miraba cómo Percy Weasley fruncía el ceño y buscaba entre una enorme pila de papeles que había estado llevando consigo. Fudge simplemente bufó ante las palabras de Harry:

-Porque sabíamos que no era un peligro inmediato.

Alrik se levantó al oír esto, pese a que Diana le posó una mano en el brazo.

-¡Que no eran un peligro! ¡Estábamos en riesgo constante de perder nuestras almas a causa de los Dementores!

Fudge miró con desprecio al hombre y sacudió la cabeza:

-¡No sea ridículo! Se hizo un estudio de impacto ambiental. Según nuestros datos, las Tierras de Invierno podían llegar a soportar una población de quinientos Dementores antes de que éstos se convirtiesen en una amenaza real para los habitantes humanos. Un Dementor por cada doscientas millas no es ningún tipo de amenaza para la población mágica.

Todos contemplaron con incredulidad a Fudge ante aquella declaración, pero fue Hagrid quién apuntó:

-Eso en el supuesto de que se quedaran en su trocito de tierra, ¿no?

Alrik le echó una mirada negra a Fudge:

-¿Y no se le ocurrió a nadie del Ministerio que podían ponerse a cazar en manadas, yendo a su fuente de alimentación más próxima? Comen almas, así que se dirigieron hacia donde había seres humanos. ¿Qué deberíamos haber hecho, permanecer en nuestros refugios día y noche?

Fudge volvió a desestimar la protesta como si fuese insignificante:

-No necesitaban cazar humanos. Tenían una fuente de alimentación adecuada que no era la población civil.

Severus, al igual que los demás presentes, no tenía la más remota idea de qué podía querer decir con aquello. Por lo que él sabía, los Dementores únicamente se alimentaban de almas humanas... pero por la mirada sorprendida de Harry comprendió que él sí sabía a que se refería el Ministro.

-¿Se refiere a los Wyrms? -el chico parecía sentir nauseas ante la idea, y Severus deseó haber tenido tiempo de preguntar a Harry qué había dicho a los Wyrms para alejarlos de la batalla. En aquel momento no le había importado mucho, salvo por el hecho de que había finalizado la batalla. Ahora no pudo evitar recordar cómo los Wyrms se habían vuelto hacia el chico como si fuesen uno sólo, y le habían realizado una reverencia llena de respeto-. ¿Cómo puede sacrificar Dragones con tal impunidad? Pensaba que eran una especie protegida -Harry miró hacia Charlie Weasley buscando confirmación, pero el Ministro intervino antes de que éste pudiera contestar:

-¡No son Dragones! -Fudge pateó el suelo, impaciente-. Son animales. Según el Acta de clasificación de Criaturas Mágicas, están listados como animales, nada más que eso.

Harry negó con la cabeza:

-Son criaturas inteligentes, capaces de hablar. Si las trata de fuente de comida para Dementores, debe ser consciente de que para ello tendrían que tener almas. Lo que es más, ellos saben que las tienen, y temen tanto perderlas como los seres humanos. No sólo eso, sino que son capaces de sentir compasión y perdonar. Nos atacaron cuando luchábamos contra los Dementores, pero cuando les expliqué que habíamos aprisionado a los Dementores y sellado el Pozo, abandonaron la lucha y regresaron a sus hogares.

Fudge se quedó helado al oír aquello, con ojos desorbitados por la impresión:

-¿Qué quieres decir, con que aprisionásteis a los Dementores y sellásteis el Pozo?

-Estaban asesinando gente -indicó Harry-. Devorando sus almas. ¡Hombres, mujeres y niños! ¿Qué otra cosa deberíamos haber hecho?

-¡Niño estúpido! -gritó Fudge, al parecer olvidando por completo que había más gente presente. Severus se tensó y buscó su varita, temiendo que Fudge atacara a Harry a causa de la rabia-. ¿¡Tienes la menor idea de lo que has hecho!?

Pero Severus no pensaba permitir que Harry fuese atacado de aquella forma, no por algo que se había hecho porque era necesario, algo de lo que se debería haber ocupado el Ministerio:

-¿De qué está hablando? -inquirió.

-¡Necesitamos esos Dementores! -Fudge se volvió hacia Dumbledore, como esperando apoyo-. Quién-Vosotros-Ya-Sabéis está reuniendo un ejército. Albus, tú lo sabes. Necesitamos que esos Dementores luchen con nosotros.

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza, con ojos duros tras las gafas:

-Ya te avisé, Cornelius, de que los Dementores son criaturas oscuras. No se unirían al Ministerio. Si Voldemort los llama, irán donde él ordene que vayan -la mayoría de los ocupantes de la habitación se estremecieron cuando el Señor Oscuro fue nombrado, y Fudge retrocedió horrorizado.

-Llevan trabajando para el Ministerio por ciento cincuenta años -insistió el Ministro-. No tenemos motivos para creer que nos traicionarían. No tienes ninguna prueba que respalde tus afirmaciones, Albus.

Harry no parecía asustado o dubitativo. Sus ojos ardían, furiosos:

-¿Y el hecho de que estuviesen matando a gente en las Tierras de Invierno no le preocupa ni un poco?

-No hay pruebas de eso -le informó Fudge, pálido. Alrik rió, incrédulo:

-¡Que no hay pruebas! ¿Y las peticiones formales de ayuda que mandamos al Ministerio, año tras años? ¡Nos ignoraron por completo!

Fudge miró con gesto condescendiente al hombre:

-Fueron recibidas y la decisión final fue votada por el Wizengamot. Le aseguro que mi administración no ignora ninguna petición. Todo fue legal.

Tanto Dumbledore como la Señora Bones parecieron alarmarse ante aquellas palabras. Se miraron el uno al otro con incredulidad.

-Ministro Fudge, ¿de qué está hablando, en nombre de Merlín? -exigió saber la Señora Bones-. No recuerdo ninguna petición al respecto.

Dumbledore asintió también:

-He estado en el Wizengamot durante setenta y cinco años, y no recuerdo haber visto esa petición de ayuda tampoco.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Percy Weasley quien habló entonces, mostrando varios paquetes de papeles y pergaminos:

-En realidad, señor, tengo aquí papeleo de la más reciente petición de las Tierras de Invierno. Fue votada por el Wizengamot tras pasar por el Departamento de Traducciones.

-¿Traducido? -preguntó Alrik, atónito, cruzando la sala para coger aquellos documentos de manos de Percy. Fue pasando las páginas, con ojos desorbitados-. ¡Esto está en Inglés Antiguo!

Percy asintió.

-Todas las peticiones están en Inglés Antiguo, y pocos miembros del Wizengamot lo comprenden, así que primero ha de ser traducido, cosa que provoca que se retrase ligeramente.

Alrik estaba furioso:

-¡Ninguna de nuestras cartas estaba en Inglés Antiguo! Escribí varias yo mismo... ¡en inglés moderno! ¡Ésta ni siquiera es mi letra!

Dumbledore se acercó y tomó los papeles de las manos del encendido vikingo, repasando los documentos. La Señora Bones se inclinó también para leer por encima de su hombro.

-Esto no es una petición de socorro -anunció Dumbledore-. Lo que se votó fue la continuidad de una Reserva Natural de vida salvaje.

-¿Reserva? -Alrik parecía horrorizado, y Severus se encontró simpatizando con él, igualmente asqueado.

-¿Así que los Dementores son una especie protegida? -inquirió Severus-. ¿Y los seres humanos y Wyrms su fuente alimenticia natural?

-¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? -preguntó Alrik-. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir algo semejante?

-Oh, vamos -intervino Fudge, tranquilo de nuevo-. Estoy seguro de que no hay ninguna siniestra intriga en todo esto... pero la gente se equivoca, sobre todo cuando los documentos se traducen mal.

-¡No había nada que traducir! -le gritó Alrik-. ¡Ya he dicho que no estaban escritos en Inglés Antiguo!

-Eso es lo que usted dice -Fudge se encogió de hombros. La voz de Harry les cogió a todos por sorpresa. Habló en tono bajo y furioso, lleno de una ira fría que pareció inundar la sala.

-Usted sabía que esto no estaba bien. ¡Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y no hizo nada por evitarlo!

-Lo que yo sé es que estás intentando interferir en temas de los que no sabes nada, jovencito -dijo Fudge volviéndose hacia Harry-. ¡Y el Ministerio no se toma un rapto, sea o no falso, a la ligera!

-¡Y yo no me tomo el asesinato de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes a la ligera! -siseó Harry. Tal y como solía ocurrir cada vez que el joven se enfurecía, su poder fluyó por la sala y los muebles empezaron a temblar violentamente. Fudge se apartó de Harry, con el miedo bien evidente en el rostro.

-¡Stark! -gritó, llamando al Auror para que le protegiera; pero Connor Stark no era estúpido, y se alejó de Harry con ambas manos en alto, mostrando que no estaba armado con su varita. Fue Dumbledore quien se adelantó, poniendo una mano fuerte sobre el hombro del chico y mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

-Harry -dijo con suavidad. No hizo falta más: los muebles dejaron de agitarse, como si el poder del chico volviese a estar bajo control. Dumbledore se giró, dirigiendo una mirada firme y severa a Fudge-. Cornelius -llamó, consiguiendo la completa atención del hombre debido a la ira contenida de su voz. Dumbledore rara vez se enfurecía-. ¿Sabías algo de esto? ¿Sabías lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Fudge agitó la cabeza espasmódicamente:

-¡Claro que no, Albus! ¡Sólo hago mi trabajo, lo que se espera de mí!

-¿Y eso es todo cuanto te importa, no es cierto? -inquirió Harry-. Tu trabajo. No te importa nada la gente que se supone debes guiar y proteger. No te importa las vidas que se han perdido. Lo único que te importa es que te vuelvan a elegir Ministro.

Fudge miró enfurecido a Harry.

-Señor Potter, no pienso permitir...

-No obtendrá nada más de mí, Ministro -le interrumpió Harry. Severus se tensó, notando la entonación que demostraba lo definitivo de aquella declaración. Cualquier cosa que el muchacho aseverara ahora les obligaría a los demás a seguir su camino. El Gryffindor no se percataba del poder que tenía-. ¡No tendrá ni mi soporte, ni mi voto! -continuó Harry. Sus palabras implicaban que ni Dumbledore, Severus, Sirius Black, Flitwick ni McGonagall, todos ellos poseedores de numerosos votos, apoyarían tampoco a Fudge. La Señora Bones, que era su rival, acababa de mejorar su posición de forma drástica. Severus adivinó que tampoco las Tierras de Invierno, que entre sus diversos Señores tenía también una cantidad considerable de votos, votarían a Fudge. Sin embargo, su cuñado le sorprendió de nuevo, llevando las cosas aún más lejos:

-Tampoco obtendrá nada de las Tierras de Invierno -le informó Alrik-. A partir de este momento, transferimos nuestro estado de Protectorado al Señor Potter.

Severus se desplomó en una silla, que Bill Weasley colocó estratégicamente para él, mientras Fudge tartamudeaba atónito:

-¡No pueden hacer eso! -protestó-. ¡El señor Potter no es una nación! ¡No puede tener un Protectorado!

Severus adivinó, por la expresión de Harry, que no comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir... pero en cambio él conocía lo suficiente las sutilezas de la ley Vikinga como para adivinar lo que Alrik iba a decir.

-Hace apenas tres horas, todos los señores de las Tierras de Invierno juraron lealtad al señor Potter. Según nuestras leyes, eso le concede el título de rey, y por tanto está plenamente capacitado para mantener un Protectorado. Si quieren algo más de las Tierras de Invierno -nuestras cosechas, las armaduras que hacemos para sus Aurores, la mena de nuestras minas que sirve para forjar el acero mágico, todos esos incontables ingredientes para las pociones que suministramos a sus hospitales- tendrán que negociar de nuevo con nosotros, porque a partir de este instante, todos los tratos que había entre las Tierras de Invierno y Bretaña son nulos y sin valor.

Fudge parecía atónito, un sentimiento que todos en la habitación compartían.

-¡No puede hacer eso! -protestó el Ministro. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore-. ¿Albus?

Dumbledore negó suavemente con la cabeza:

-Me temo que sí que puede, Cornelius.

-¡Pero eso es como si declararan la guerra a Bretaña! -exclamó Fudge, contemplando a Alrik con incredulidad. El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió, disfrutando su incomodidad, al parecer.

-Oh, dudo que tengamos que preocuparnos por una guerra contra Bretaña... Como bien ha dicho, tiene otra guerra mucho más preocupante con la que lidiar. No se pueden permitir luchar a un tiempo contra nosotros y contra el Señor Oscuro.

-¿Y si Quién-ya-saben elige atacar las Tierras de Invierno, qué van hacer sin la protección del Ministerio? -le espetó Fudge.

-El Ministerio ya nos ha probado, de forma bastante rotunda, que no tienen ninguna intención de protegernos; antes al contrario, nos sacrificarán gustosamente para protegerse a sí mismos -replicó fríamente Alrik-. No sé si el Señor Oscuro puede ser derrotado, pero sé que, en caso de que sea posible, no será por mano del Ministerio, sino por la de Harry Potter y aquellos que le apoyen.

Furioso, Fudge se volvió hacia Stark, señalando imperiosamente a Alrik:

-Stark, arrest...

-Espero que no me esté ordenando arrestar a un dignatario extranjero, Ministro Fudge -le cortó Stark rápidamente-, cosa que el Señor Brand es a partir de ahora, si es que entiendo correctamente la ley -miró hacia Dumbledore buscando confirmación, que recibió en forma de un asentimiento algo burlón-. Así pues -se encogió de hombros-, sin una declaración de guerra formal entre nosotros y las Tierras de Invierno, la orden de arresto sería completamente ilegal.

-Bien, entonces declaro formalmente... -empezó a decir Fudge, sólo para ser interrumpido, esta vez, por el propio Dumbledore:

-No puede declarar una guerra sin la aprovación unánime del Wizengamot, cosa que puedo asegurarle que no obtendrá.

-No, desde luego que no -asintió la Señora Bones. Parecía dividida entre la sorpresa y la diversión ante lo ocurrido-. Increíble, Cornelius, creo que eres el primer Ministro en siglos que pierde un Protectorado de Gran Bretaña. ¡La prensa se va a frotar las manos con este tema!

Fudge miró a la Señora Bones sin salir de su estupor, mientras ésta se dirigía a Dumbledore para sonreír más bien socarronamente:

-Si me excusas, Albus, siento que tengo el deber cívico de informar al público de lo sucedido esta noche. Creo que los representantes de los medios de comunicación siguen en Hogsmead en estos momentos.

-Es comprensible -le aseguró Dumbledore, con los ojos azules resplandeciendo. La Señora Bones se dirigió derecha hacia la salida, con sorprendente vitalidad en sus pasos.

-¡¡Pero... pero... pero...!! ¡Espere! -gritó Fudge con pánico. Ella no se detuvo, así que salió corriendo tras sus pasos, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

-Bueno, visto lo visto -anunció Stark-, creo que reuniré a mis Aurores y volveré a mi verdadero trabajo -inclinó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, respetuosamente-. Albus.

-Que pase una buena tarde, Auror Stark -sonrió Albus.

El hombre se detuvo antes de marchar, dirigiendo una breve sonrisa a Harry:

-Señor Potter, ha sido un placer, como siempre -y tras esto salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Le siguió un silencio de muerte, hasta que finalmente Harry preguntó, con voz insegura:

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Todo el mundo se rió, rompiendo la tensión de golpe:

-¡Te acaban de ascender, colega! -le dijo uno de los gemelos. El otro añadió-. ¡Menudo espectáculo, Harry!

Harry, no obstante, parecía horrorizado al volverse hacia Alrik:

-¡Lo de rey no puede ir en serio!

-Tranquilízate, Harry -Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro del chico-. No es tan malo como parece.

Harry estaba algo pálido, así que Charlie le acercó una silla, en la que el joven se desplomó.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Alrik simplemente se rió:

-Nos hemos autogobernado durante siglos, Harry. Esto no cambia nada.

-Entonces, ¿el título es meramente honorario? -preguntó Remus, tratando de confirmar lo que todos estaban pensando. Severus, no obstante, sospechaba que había algo más implicado en aquel asunto. Alrik suspiró.

-No exactamente. Somos una nación de guerreros, y si Harry nos llama, acudiremos y lucharemos por él. Pero no tenemos necesidad de que nos guíen o gobiernen. Continuaremos como siempre.

-¿Y qué ocurre si Voldemort os ataca? -preguntó Harry preocupado-. Las espadas y armaduras pueden ser eficaces contra los Grendlings, pero no servirán de nada contra los Mortífagos. No puedo protegeros yo solo. ¡Y no tengo recursos para ayudaros!

Por unos segundos el silencio reinó en la sala mientras todos miraban fijamente al muchacho que se sentaba ante ellos, en su resplandeciente armadura de príncipe y con la cabeza agachada como si el peso del mundo estuviese sobre sus hombros. Tal vez lo estuviera, pensó Severus, puesto que lo que otros hubiesen visto como un privilegio a explotar, Harry lo miraba como un deber, un deber casi sagrado al que le aterraba faltar. Alrik suspiró y sonrió amablemente, acercándose para poder arrodillarse junto a Harry:

-Harry, mi padre y yo lo hemos hablado con el resto de Señores de las Tierras de Invierno. Todos conocíamos los riesgos.

Harry le miró con ojos llenos de preocupación:

-¿Entonces lo teníais planeado...?

-No -Alrik negó con la cabeza-, pero discutimos la posibilidad de que nuestros peores temores se vieran ratificados y el Ministerio nos hubiese abandonado. Pero lo cierto es que habían hecho algo mucho más terrible: nos habían traicionado, Harry, de la peor forma posible. Todos conocíamos el riesgo de tomar esta posición, pero no creo que sea uno tan grande. Sólo hay dos cosas de interés en nuestras tierras para el Señor Oscuro: Dementores y acero mágico. Ahora que los Dementores se han marchado gracias a ti, si viene por nuestra mena, destruiremos nuestras minas y huiremos a las montañas. Sería mayor el perjuicio que el beneficio, ya que para sus Mortífagos es mucho más fácil conseguir armas ya acabadas de otros proveedores.

Sus palabras parecieron calmar algo a Harry, aunque su rostro seguía mostrando angustia. Alrik palmeó ligeramente su hombre y se levantó para encararse a Dumbledore.

-Ahora debería volver junto a mi padre e informarle de lo ocurrido, señor -le dijo respetuosamente. Dumbledore asintió y extrajo una pequeña bolsa del bolsillo interior de su túnica azul oscuro.

-Esto debería hacer el viaje algo más fácil.

Alrik abrió la bolsa y sacó unos cuantos objetos que se parecían sospechosamente a tapones de botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Miró a Dumbledore confuso, pero el anciano simplemente se acarició la larga barba blanca y se encogió de hombros:

-Trasladadores -explicó-. Te llevarán directamente a las puertas de la Fortaleza de Bifröst.

Alrik miró la gran cantidad de tapones con cierta alarma, calculando cuántas personas hubiesen podido ser transportadas con tantos Trasladadores.

-Bueno -Albus se encogió de hombros con aire inocente-, no estábamos seguros de qué le había ocurrido a Harry. Pensamos que tal vez Severus y los demás necesitaran ayuda. Estaba a punto de reunir a la Orden.

Alrik se volvió hacia Severus, mirándole con ojos desorbitados:

-¿No bromeabas respecto al ejército de magos furiosos?

Severus negó con la cabeza simplemente.

-Albus -intervino Remus-, ¿qué hay de Sirius? La prensa va a estar rondando por aquí en cuanto descubran qué ha ocurrido esta noche.

-Tienes razón -asintió Albus, mirando hacia Alrik de forma penetrante-. Si fueses tan amable de permitir que Sirius fuera con vosotros cuando volvieras a las Tierras de Invierno... sólo se estaría unas semanas a lo sumo.

-Por supuesto -convino Alrik-. Mi padre ya le ofreció asilo. Tras todo lo ocurrido, es un hombre libre tras nuestras fronteras. Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera; de hecho, estaremos muy agradecidos de tener a alguien con su poder que nos ayude a normalizar las cosas -miró hacia Remus y le hizo un gesto tranquilizador-. Lo llevaré conmigo.

-Bueno, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione deberían irse a la cama -anunció Dumbledore-. Mañana tienen clases. Severus, si fueses tan amable de acompañar a Harry a vuestras habitaciones... los gemelos pueden ir con Ron, Ginny y Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor. Estaría muy agradecido si los demás pudiesen ayudarme a limpiar el castillo del resto de visitantes...

Severus se levantó para escoltar a Harry, y mientras lo hacía vio cómo Albus le hacía una ligera seña. Comprendió que todos ellos se reunirían al terminar sus respectivas tareas para hablar del tema con más profundidad. Sin duda Albus se moría de curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido exactamente en las Tierras de Invierno para lograr que sus señores juraran fidelidad a un chico al que acababan de raptar.

Severus se fue con Harry en dirección a las mazmorras de Hogwarts, entrando en territorio Slytherin. El joven estaba callado, y su rostro tenía un tinte grisáceo que a Severus no le gustó nada. Supuso que el chico debía haber llegado ya al límite de sus fuerzas... o al límite de su capacidad para lidiar con el caos que era su vida. Severus sólo podía rogar que aquella fuese la última de las sorpresas que se iban a llevar, al menos de momento. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto podría resistir. Lo cierto es que sentía tentaciones de encerrar a Harry en sus habitaciones y prohibirle que saliese, por un año o dos al menos.

Llegaron hasta su retrato, donde Severus murmuró la contraseña. Harry entró en las habitaciones con un extraño suspiro de alivio, que sugería que quizás le tentara la posibilidad de quedarse allí y no salir más. Se acercó al hogar y se dejó caer en una de las butacas. Las escamas metálicas de su armadura tintinearon cuando se sentó.

-Deja que te ayude a quitarte la armadura -ofreció Severus. Harry no protestó cuando el hombre se arrodilló delante de él y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón. Se quedó pasivo mientras Severus retiraba la armadura de la que él y Black le había revestido aquella mañana, primero las grebas, luego los brazales-. Levántate -le ordenó. El joven se alzó, obediente, y alargó los brazos hacia arriba para que Severus pudiera quitarle la cota de mallas, estirando con cuidado para separarla de su cuerpo. Aunque apenas pesaba, seguía causando presión en el cuerpo, y había dejado algunas señales y tramados en la ropa a causa de ello. Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse si la piel de debajo también estaría marcada. Ignoraba si Harry había recibido algún golpe durante la batalla-. ¿Estás herido? -le preguntó, preocupado. Pero Harry negó con la cabeza:

-Sólo tengo algunos rasguños. Estoy bien. Creo que sólo necesito dormir.

-Date un baño caliente antes -le aconsejó Severus-. Tengo que irme ahora, he de ayudar a Albus a asegurar el castillo. Volveré más tarde. No dejes que nadie entre en la habitación. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, invoca a ese elfo doméstico que está tan loco por ti.

Harry asintió y se dirigió al dormitorio. Severus se encontró siguiéndole con la mirada, preocupado. Estaba apagado y callado, un estado poco propio de un Gryffindor. El Slytherin no era muy ducho lidiando con problemas emocionales. Tal vez Remus hubiese sido más adecuado para atenderle ahora mismo, aunque Severus odiaba tener que admitirlo. Esperó hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se cerrara antes de llamar él mismo al elfo doméstico. La extraña pequeña criatura, que llevaba lo que parecía un jersey tipo Weasley con una D azul en el pecho, apareció inmediatamente. Severus le tendió la cota al ser:

-Límpiala, y también el resto de la armadura -ordenó al elfo doméstico-. Y quédate en esta habitación. Harry se está bañando. Espero que le protejas y le traigas todo cuanto necesite. Hay muchos extraños en el castillo esta noche, y no quiero que ninguno de ellos moleste al chico. ¿Entendido?

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron, las orejas inclinadas hacia delante:

-Dobby entiende, profesor Snape. ¡Dobby protegerá a Harry Potter con su propia vida!

-Hazlo -respondió Snape autoritariamente, antes de salir. Cuanto antes acabara con sus deberes hacia Dumbledore y la Orden, antes podría regresar.

--

NdA: Para los que os interese, basado en el número de Dementores por kilómetro cuadrado, las Tierras de Invierno tendrían un terreno de unos 160.000 kilómetros cuadrados. Ese es más o menos el tamaño de Islandia, una tercera parte del tamaño de Irlanda. Aunque no creo que tenga un índice de población muy elevado (al fin y al cabo, no habitan muggles allí), sigue siendo una cantidad de terreno impresionante sobre el que perder el contrl. Las posibilidades del Ministro Fudge de salir reelegido parecen haberse reducido considerablemente.

Un protectorado es habitualmente una nación soberana que tiene un tratado con otra nación más poderosa, Bretaña en este caso. Pierden parte de su soberanía a cambio de que la nación más fuerte proteja sus fronteras. En algunas ocasiones, el tratado se crea en pie de igualdad; en esos casos el país menos poderoso es el que suele iniciar las negociaciones con el más fuerte. Otras veces es forzado: la nación con supremacía simplemente dice a la nación más débil que ha pasado a ser su protectorado, y la otra nación nada puede hacer al respecto (NdT: léase, es una relación típicamente Imperialista).

En el próximo episodio, daremos un inesperado vuelco a la trama. ¡Adoro a los Malfoys!

NdT: creo que éste ha sido el episodio que más he tardado en traducir, por motivos completamente ajenos a mi voluntad. Lamento mucho a los que habéis estado esperando tanto, realmente no pude sacar tiempo para nada. Intentaré agilizar en lo posible la traducción del próximo capítulo.


	39. Capítulo 39 Honor familiar

Capítulo 39 - Honor familiar

Severus dejó sus habitaciones y caminó con ágiles zancadas por el pasillo iluminado de antorchas, pero cuando pasó ante el corredor oscuro que llevaba a los dormitorios de Slytherin se dio cuenta de que la noche aún podía ir

peor. Lucius Malfoy le esperaba con una sonrisa fría en su pálida cara, el bastón de cabeza de plata fuertemente aferrado por la mano enguantada.

-Lucius -suspiró Severus-. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí todavía?

-Por favor, Severus -ronroneó Lucius-, ¿es esa la manera en que saludas a un viejo amigo?

-No estoy de humor para jugueteos insustanciales, Lucius -ladró Severus. Lucius rió con suavidad:

-Increíble, Severus, cualquiera diría que el matrimonio con un joven tan atractivo como el Señor Potter mejoraría tu humor. Ya veo que no es así. Tal vez el Señor Potter no sea tan extraordinario como nos han hecho creer...

-¡Ahórrate las ironías! -gruñó Severus-. Tu hijo ya dijo más que suficiente

al respecto.

Lucius se encogió de hombros, suspirando de forma teatral.

-Sí, sé que Draco puede ser un tanto ordinario a veces. Me temo que lo ha sacado de la familia de Narcisa. Pero no he venido aquí a charlar sobre tu matrimonio, Severus. Tengo que hablarte de negocios.

-No estoy interesado en ningún negocio que me quieras proponer -replicó Severus, alzando la vista al cielo-. Creo que mis lealtades fueron declaradas de forma inequívoca.

-Tus lealtades -musitó Lucius-. Sí, supongo... aunque me pregunto a quién respaldas, Severus, ¿a Dumbledore, o a Potter?

-¿Acaso importa?

Lucius volvió a encogerse de hombros, dando golpecitos con el bastón en su muslo, pensativo.

-Dumbledore tiene una ideología y sus propios planes. Potter, en cambio... -sonrió súbitamente-. Eso casi puedo entenderlo. Hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo atractivo que se ha vuelto el joven. No puedo reprocharte que saltaras sobre la oportunidad cuando estuvo a tu alcance.

Severus sintió una rabia fría y sorda al oír aquellas palabras. El rubio parecía divertido e intrigado... algo que no le gustó nada en absoluto.

-Me parece difícil de creer que puedas compartir tal interés.

Lucius se rió al oírle:

-Oh, créeme, Severus, no soy ciego. Siempre he preferido las mujeres, pero el Señor Potter tiene un aura de poder que no había visto desde...

-¿Desde el Señor Oscuro? -finalizó Severus por él, mirándole con frialdad. Si pensaba en comparar a Harry con Voldemort es que realmente estaba ciego.

-Sí -asintió Lucius-, desde entonces.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Lucius? -se burló Severus-. ¿La rosa perdió su encanto?

Una expresión extraña cruzó los rasgos de Lucius, una sombra de incomodidad que Severus nunca había visto en él.

-El Señor Oscuro se ha vuelto loco, Severus.

-Siempre lo estuvo.

-No así -Lucius negó con la cabeza-. Esto es distinto... inenarrable.

Severus le miró con incredulidad:

-¿Estás pidiendo protección, Lucius? ¿Vas a unirte a Dumbledore...?

-¡No! -siseó Lucius con furia-. ¿Unirme a Dumbledore y su patético bando de amantes de los muggles? ¡Nos tendría de rodillas y besándoles los pies!

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre eso y...? -empezó Severus, para ser cortado por el otro.

-¡No empieces, Severus! No estoy hablando de mí o del Señor Oscuro. Hablo de Draco.

-¿Draco? -Severus le miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué pretendía ahora...?

-No necesito la protección de nadie. Haré lo que sea preciso para cuidarme yo sólo, pero no quiero que mi hijo quede implicado en esta locura. Ya le empiezan a rondar extrañas ideas por la cabeza...

Severus se quedó algo sorprendido al ver el nuevo rumbo que tomaba la conversación. ¿Qué podía haber hecho Draco para provocar aquel extraño comportamiento en su progenitor?

-¿Qué tipo de extrañas ideas? -preguntó con cautela. Lucius pareció vagamente disgustado ante sus propios pensamientos:

-Perversiones -bufó-. Supongo que debe ser a causa de la sangre de los Black. Tienen una genealogía impecable, pero sus gustos eróticos siempre han sido... particulares. Bellatrix se abría de piernas para cualquiera, mientras que Narcisa las tiene cerradas a cal y canto. Y Andrómeda... -se estremeció horrorizado-. ¡Un muggle! Mejor hubiese hecho en morir como Regulus, antes que contaminar su sangre de esa forma -sonrió de lado repentinamente-. ¿Le dijiste a tu amadísima Orden cómo murió exactamente Regulus... o mejor dicho, debajo de qué?

Severus notó cómo su estómago se contraía ante el recuerdo, pero mantuvo su rostro impasible con un esfuerzo. Consideraba aquella mentira piadosa a la Orden acerca de la muerte Regulus su único gesto de bondad hacia Sirius Black, que jamás hubiese podido soportar la verdad sobre su hermano.

Regulus, al igual que Bellatrix, poseía un apetito sexual obsceno e incontrolable, que ni las reuniones orgiásticas podían satisfacer del todo. Su vida había finalizado en una de aquellas fiestas, cuando se dejó persuadir por Bellatrix para intentar saciar los instintos de un troll de las montañas. La criatura había reducido la cabeza de Regulus a una masa irreconocible mientras le aplastaba contra el suelo y violaba violentamente el cuerpo. Para cuando los demás Mortífagos habían logrado sacarle de encima al troll, poco quedaba de su rostro.

Incluso ahora, el mero recuerdo ponía enfermo a Severus. Aquella historia que se había inventado sobre el cambio de lealtades de Regulus y su deseo de escapar a los Mortífagos, sólo para encontrar un heroico final a manos del Señor Oscuro, había sido mucho más fácil de contar que la cruda realidad.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Draco? -preguntó, rehusando picar en la trampa de Lucius. Sólo esperaba que Draco no hubiese expresado deseos parecidos...

-Draco no lo ha admitido, por supuesto, pero comienza a desear cosas que no debería -explicó Lucius-, cosas que están por debajo de él. Necesita a alguien poderoso, que pueda mantenerle a raya y satisfacer sus deseos cuando despierten. He decidido casarlo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto? -preguntó Severus, sorprendido. Lucius frunció el ceño:

-Creo que es obvio. No puedo casarlo con ninguno de mis actuales socios y soñar con mantenerlo apartado de la locura del Señor Oscuro. No, tiene que unirse a alguien de tu bando, pero por supuesto tenemos un problema de rango. La mayoría de los integrantes de tu Orden son indignos, exceptuando tu propia linea de sangre.

Severus tuvo una súbita y aterradora idea: sólo podía haber una razón para que Lucius le planteara aquel tema, que pretendiese crear un enlace matrimonial con alguien de su familia.

-Merlín, ¿no te referirás a Julius?

Lucius pareció indignado ante aquella propuesta:

-¿El benjamín de una familia de cinco hermanos? ¡Estás loco! No, mi hijo se unirá a un heredero de sangre y cabeza de familia, o con nadie en absoluto.

Aliviado, Severus negó con la cabeza:

-¿Entonces para qué me estás contando esto?

-Porque sólo hay una persona disponible en tu bando que sea de sangre y posición apropiadas -dijo Lucius con una sonrisa torcida-. Y ahora, gracias a tu matrimonio, es un miembro más de tu familia. Así pues, presento mi petición formal de matrimonio entre Draco Malfoy y Sirius Black.

Severus se quedó mirando a Lucius atónito, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Ni siquiera su aguzado control de sus emociones pudo evitar que la incredulidad se plasmara en sus rasgos:

-¡Estás loco! -gritó-. ¿Sirius Black?

-No hay nadie más que sea apropiado entre los tuyos -dijo Lucius, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

-Black pretende unirse a Remus Lupin -le dijo Severus.

-Exactamente, "pretende" -replicó Lucius-. Por tanto, no están vinculados todavía, y puesto que por la presente ley Remus Lupin es poco más que un animal, mi propuesta tiene preferencia sobre cualquier acuerdo no escrito que pueda existir entre ellos.

-¡Dile eso al lobo furioso que destripará a tu hijo!

-Que lo intente, y será eliminado como la criatura que es -Lucius apretó con fuerza la cabeza plateada que decoraba su bastón-. Que se acerque a mi hijo medio milímetro, y le caerá encima una orden de eutanasia tan rápido que no verá salir la siguiente luna.

-Lucius, no seas insensato -protestó Severus-. Black nunca lo aceptará.

-Black no tiene elección -insistió Lucius-. Mi propuesta es perfectamente honorable, y sin un impedimento de tipo legal tiene que aceptarlo o renunciar a su apellido.

-Preferirá lo segundo.

-No, no lo hará -Lucius se rió-. Por muy Gryffindor que sea, su nombre le importa. Pero más importante que eso, ¿has olvidado a quién iría a parar el puesto? En cuanto tuviese el título, Bellatrix usaría magia de sangre contra él, y Sirius moriría en una semana. Creo que bajo esas circunstancias, incluso tu mascota hombrelobo le obligaría a aceptar... así son los Gryffindor. Y hablando de eso, Sirius es pariente de Draco. ¿Sería capaz de abandonarle en garras del enajenado Señor Oscuro, estando en posición de salvarle?

Severus dudaba mucho que Black fuese a preocuparse mucho por el chico, pero la amenaza de la magia de sangre en cambio era muy real. Un miedo enfermizo le inundó:

-Lucius, no lo hagas. No va a salir nada bueno de esto.

-Ya he tomado mi decisión -dijo Lucius mirándole ceñudo-. Presentarás mi oferta, y no pienso oír ni media palabra en contra -se volvió con altivez y se alejó en dirección a la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

Severus tardó un largo momento en reaccionar. Se había quedado mirando cómo el hombre se alejaba. Se sentía vagamente mareado por un presentimiento. Aquello no podía ser bueno. Oh, no es que le importara demasiado el azucarado romance entre Lupin y Black, no en realidad, aunque era algo penoso que Lupin perdiera lo que deseaba tras tantos años de dedicación. Más patético que penoso, pensó.

¡Oh, diablos...! Suspiró. Triste, sí. Era un asunto realmente desgraciado. Y mientras que un estoico Slytherin aceptaría la situación y seguiría adelante, los Gryffindors tendían a venirse abajo ante aquel tipo de adversidades. Y Harry... Severus sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a pensar Harry de aquello? Adoraba a su padrino, lo mismo que adoraba al condenado hombre lobo. No iba a tomarse bien aquel asunto. Nadie lo haría, cosa que quizás fuese el fin que Lucius perseguía.

Supuso que a aquellas horas Dumbledore y los demás habrían acabado de limpiar el castillo, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se habían reunido. Los demás acababan de llegar. Severus hizo una pausa y miró a los presentes: además de Albus y varios miembros del cuadro académico que sin duda debían estar ansiosos por descubrir lo ocurrido durante los últimos días, se habían quedado Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charly y Percy, dejando a los gemelos en la torre. Pero fue hacia Remus que se dirigió su mirada, temiendo la tarea que debía realizar. Sólo esperaba que el hombre lobo se tomara las noticias bien, pero no contaba con ello.

-¿Todo bien con Harry? -preguntó Albus al verle en la puerta. Severus asintió y entró al cuarto, permitiendo así que Minerva y Flitwick pudiesen asegurar la puerta con un hechizo de seguridad-. Bien, entonces -dijo Albus con un guiño-, tras la actuación extraordinaria de tu cuñado, supongo que Remus y tú tendréis una historia bastante reseñable que contarnos.

-No puedes ni imaginártelo -suspiró Severus. Echó un vistazo a Remus, que le dedicó una sonrisa animosa. Comenzó a contar lo ocurrido a los presentes. Durante la mayor parte del relato escucharon en silencio, inteviniendo sólo ocasionalmente para solicitar aclaraciones. Filius Flitwick preguntó dos veces qué hechizo había realizado Harry para mover el monolito, y luego se quedó en silencio, con expresión atónita. Recobró la voz para preguntar qué hechizo había utilizado el chico para sellar el Pozo.

Severus finalizó el relato sin dejarse el extraño sueño que Harry había tenido antes de la batalla. Curiosamente fue éste quien más llamó la atención de Albus. El viejo mago se recostó en su sillón, acariciándose la barba pensativo.

-¡Ay, bendito! -exclamó Flitwick cuando Severus terminó de explicar lo ocurrido-. ¡Hacía tiempo que no oía una historia tan extraordinaria! Me parece que no hemos exigido lo suficiente del Señor Potter en clase, si esto es un ejemplo de lo que es capaz.

-Estoy de acuerdo -replicó Minerva-. Hizo un trabajo impresionante con sus hechizos. Sabía que el chico era poderoso, pero esto ha sido completamente inesperado.

Albus se rió con suavidad al oírles:

-El Señor Potter tiene la costumbre de realizar lo inesperado -miró pensativo de Remus a Severus-. ¿Creéis que tiene la menor idea del significado simbólico de su sueño?

Fue Remus quien contestó:

-No, creyó que se trataba de algo referente al emblema de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, no importa... esto representará una carga mayor para Harry en los días venideros -Albus suspiró-. Por la mañana, va a ser portada de todos los periódicos del mundo, y tendremos que andarnos con ojo para que Fudge no alborote demasiado. No se va a tomar lo ocurrido a la ligera. Me temo que verá sus posibilidades de reelección reducirse drásticamente y tomará medidas desesperadas. Menos mal que Sirius pudo regresar a las Tierras de Invierno, no sería saludable para él quedarse en Inglaterra con el actual clima político.

Severus suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no podía retrasar más las nuevas.

-Tengo una noticia más, Albus, una que no le va a gustar a nadie -comenzó a decir. Todos se volvieron a mirarle-. Lucius hizo un alto en su camino para hablarme cuando me dirigía hacia aquí. Al parecer, le preocupa el comportamiento cada vez más demente del Señor Oscuro, y ha decidido sacar a Draco de su área de influencia.

-¿Quiere que le demos asilo a su hijo? -dijo Albus, sorprendido.

-Más o menos -asintió Severus-. Me ha presentado su petición formal de matrimonio para el enlace entre su hijo Draco Malfoy y Sirius Black.

-¿Qué? -Remus se levantó de un salto, casi tirando el enorme sillón en el que había estado sentado-. ¡Es ridículo!

-Tal vez, pero quiere que Draco en el lado de la Luz, y en su opinión sólo hay una persona con suficiente alcurnia para ello: Black.

-¡Sirius no lo aceptará! -insistió Remus colérico. Una extraña oleada de magia invadió la habitación ante sus palabras, no magia accidental como la que Harry desprendía a menudo, sino algo distinto, algo salvaje y tosco, algo que hizo que todos se estremecieran por efecto de una emoción ardiente. Severus vio como varios de los presentes se apartaban del furioso hombre lobo.

-No puede rechazar la oferta -explicó Severus-. Vosotros dos no estáis vinculados. No tiene una razón aceptable para declinar un matrimonio de este nivel. Si lo hiciera, perdería su nombre y su posición como Cabeza de Familia. El título iría a parar a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, y ella utilizaría el Sang Mort contra él... probablemente también contra Andrómeda. Estarían muertos en menos de una semana. No tiene elección: tiene que casarse con Draco.

-¡No! -gritó Remus. Aquella energía ruda explotó en torno a ellos. Todos pudieron ver el momento exacto en que la rabia resultó excesiva para el hombre lobo y perdió el control, tornándose sus ojos completamente amarillos, su boca retorciéndose en una mueca cruel. Levantó el enorme sillón en el que había estado sentado como si no pesara nada, en una demostración de fuerza imposible, y lo lanzó a través del cuarto. Hagrid y Bill tuvieron que esquivarlo cuando fue a estrellarse contra la pared, reduciéndose a astillas. Antes de que Remus pudiese dar un paso más, todas las varitas de la sala le apuntaban ya. Fue Albus el primero en hacer blanco.

Ni siquiera la inmunidad natural del hombre lobo fue suficiente para detener el poder de la magia de Dumbledore. Se desplomó, inconsciente. Un silencio derrotado se adueñó de la habitación. Fue Molly quien se adelantó para girar el cuerpo y apartarle el cabello de la cara.

-Oh, Albus -gimió-, ¡no puede haberse vuelto salvaje! ¡Remus no! Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?

Albus parecía profundamente turbado:

-No lo sé, Molly. Remus es uno de los hombres más íntegros que conozco. No creo que pierda los papeles a causa de esta noticia -frunció el ceño, mirando a Severus-. Aunque podrías haber elegido un momento más oportuno para contarnos esto, Severus.

-¿Un momento más oportuno? -gruñó Severus, sintiéndose desubicado y asustado, pero nada dispuesto a admitirlo-. ¿Qué sugieres, Albus? ¿Que se lo dijera cuando estábamos a solas, para que pudiese destriparme sin testigos? ¿O debería haber esperado a que fuese el propio Black quien se lo dijera, para que el lobo tomara por fuerza lo que se le negaba, haciendo que arruinaran su amistad, incluso?

-¡Pero Sirius no puede casarse con ese niño mimado! -protestó Molly-. Ni él ni Remus se lo merecen. ¡Ya han pasado por bastantes dificultades!

-No sé -admitió Albus-. Quizás encontremos una solución, pero por el momento creo que lo mejor será que llevemos a Remus a la enfermería.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Black? -inquirió Severus-. No tengo más opción que transmitirle la oferta de Malfoy.

-Es razonable pensar que tardaremos días en saber dónde va a residir Sirius -respondió Albus, pensativo-, y también lo es que, tras conocerla, pase un tiempo antes de que tengas la posibilidad de hablarle en persona. Después de todo, un tema tan importante no puede hablarse por carta, y más teniendo en cuenta que hay que tomar precauciones ya que el Ministerio le persigue. Creo que esperar un poco antes de informarle no hará daño a nadie. Quizás para entonces hayamos encontrado una salida a la situación.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si Remus se ha vuelto salvaje? -preguntó Molly, con miedo en los ojos. Albus le dio unas amables palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde, cuando sepamos más acerca de su estado mental. De momento, todos deberíamos irnos a dormir. Mañana será un día... -sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar- inusual, por decirlo de alguna manera.

--

NdA: Como ya dije, la historia de Draco surgió de repente y no pude evitar seguirla para ver cómo acababa. Tiene un final bastante sorprendente, que creo que os gustará.

En cuanto a las referencias sobre las novelas originales: ya comenté que había empezado a escribir antes de que saliera el libro 5. En su momento no sabía nada de la Orden del Fénix o de la historia familiar de Sirius. Los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en quinto año son drásticamente diferentes a los que ocurren en el libro. Sin embargo, no veo razón por la cual debería privarme de incorporar algunas cosas de la novela, de ahí las referencias a la familia Black, incluyendo el matrimonio de Andrómeda del que nació Tonks. Obviamente, la muerte de Regulus es bastante diferente de la que planteó Rowling. Pobre Regulus.

En cuanto a la pregunta, ¿todo el mundo es gay? La verdad es que me produce gran hilaridad leer fanfics slash. Al final de la historia a menudo parece que todo el mundo se haya vuelto gay, hombres y mujeres. Diría que el caso más extremo son las fanfics de Gundam Wing: no sólo los cinco pilotos protagonista lo son, sino también todos los villanos. Es muy gracioso, la verdad. En HP también se da esa tendencia, pese a que en la realidad la norma es que sólo un 10% de la sociedad tiende a la homosexualidad. Ahora que tengo a Harry, Severus, Sirius y Remus en relaciones homosexuales, voy a añadir a Draco al grupo también. También estaba Julius, lo que representa un buen porcentaje de personajes.

Sin embargo, tengo una buena explicación para esto. Si os interesa, leedla, si no pasad al siguiente episodio.

En la sociedad mágica tal y como la planteo, no hay gran distinción entre gay, heterosexual u otros gustos. No les importa. Leí un estudio que decía que el 10% de la sociedad es completamente homosexual, 10% completamente heterosexual, y el 80% es bisexual con tendencia mayoritaria a la heterosexualidad. En el caso de ese 80%, la mayoría de ellos pueden llegar a sentir atracción por su propio sexo, pero prefieren ignorar esa tendencia excepto en circunstancias muy extemas o inusuales.

Ahora bien, si trasladas esa tendencia estadística a un mundo en que no existe barrera social alguna ni estigma asociado a tu preferencia sexual, y no hay ningún tipo de consecuencia negativa (como impedimentos legales al matrimonio o herencia) basado en esas preferencias, creo que el 80% restante sería bastante más flexible de lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

A todo esto, ya he encontrado solución al problema de los "herederos". No, no voy a incluír embarazo masculino, como ya dije antes: no cuadra con la historia. Sin embargo, he encontrado una alternativa realmente interesante. Sin esa alternativa, de ningún modo desearía Lucius casar a su único hijo con un hombre. Y sí, explicaré cómo puede verse involucrado en un matrimonio "honorable" un criminal perseguido por la ley.

Respecto al Sang Mort, también explicaré algo más adelante algunos detalles. Los Cabeza de Familia tienen ciertos derechos y privilegios, además de cierto poder sobre su gamilia. Ya vimos cómo Severus controlaba las finanzas familiares. El hechizo que utilizó para crear el cinturón de castidad de Julius también era una forma de magia de sangre. El Sang Mort es la variante más oscura.

En cuanto a Lucius Malfoy, ¿de qué lado está? Del suyo propio, por supuesto. Siempre lo ha estado, y siempre lo estará. Por el momento está atrapado entre la espada y la pared, y se está empezando a dar cuenta de ello. Antes de que todo acabe se encontrará de lleno con la realidad.

Por cierto, ya pronto habrá un poco de acción romántica. ¡Al fin! diréis. Eso sí, tomará un rumbo inesperado...


	40. Capítulo 40 La locura del lobo

Capítulo 40 - La locura del lobo

Albus llevó a Remus a la enfermería, dejando al resto de ellos volver a sus respectivos hogares. Severus agradeció poder regresar a las mazmorras: ansiaba poner punto final al día. No es que le apeteciera mucho contarle a Harry lo ocurrido con Remus, pero por Merlín, necesitaba una buena noche de sueño...

Dobby esperaba en el salón, balanceándose adelante y atrás en el sofá y canturreando para sí mismo. Se levantó de un salto en cuanto vio a Severus entrando.

-Dobby ha hecho exactamente lo que el profesor Snape pidió -le informó alegremente-. Dobby metió a Harry Potter en la cama y guardó la puerta. ¡Dobby puede hacer cualquier cosa por Harry Potter!

-Gracias, Dobby -Severus asintió y despidió a la criatura. Se dirigió al dormitorio, deteniéndose un momento de camino al baño para echar un vistazo al lecho. Allí estaba Harry durmiendo, con un frasco vacío de su versión de la poción para dormir sin soñar en la mesilla. Satisfecho, Severus se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a darse una ducha rápida.

Pese a su agotamiento, se sentía inquieto y no podía evitar sentir bullir la rabia en su interior a causa de lo que Lucius había hecho. Debería haberle obligado a dar la noticia al hombre lobo en persona... hacerle arriesgar su propio cuello al enfurecer a una criatura oscura. Interponerse entre un hombre lobo y su pareja de elección era una locura. Incluso ahora podía sentir la extraña emoción que había inundado la habitación cuando Lupin había perdido el control. Parecía haber impregnado su propio ser en lo más profundo, y ahora no podía deshacerse de ella.

Pese a la ducha caliente, Severus seguía estando inquieto y molesto. No obstante, sabía que debía intentar dormir si debía estar dispuesto a enfrentarse al día siguiente.

Con un suspiro agotado se acostó junto a Harry, tomándose un instante para contemplar al joven que dormía apaciblemente a su lado. La luz de las velas bailaba sobre sus rasgos. Severus bajó la mirada hacia el pálido cuello del chico. En la camisa de su pijama, varios botones estaban desabrochados y Severus pudo percibir atisbos de las lineas de su pecho.

El chico se removió en sueños y la camisa mostró aún más, descubriendo un pezón. Severus contuvo el aliento, notando como aquel calor incómodo se desplazaba de su pecho hacia zonas más bajas, despertando un deseo súbito y doloroso. Sin pensar, alargó la mano para tocar lo que yacía ante él, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por la suave piel de la base del cuello de Harry, antes de bajarlos y rozar aquel pezón. Notó cómo se endurecía por el contacto. Su cuerpo sufría un ansia agónica, su miembro se había endurecido hasta el límite.

Podía probar un poco, se dijo a sí mismo. El chico se había tomado la poción, y si iba con cuidado no despertaría. Podía lamer su piel, quizás incluso paladear la suave curva de sus labios y él no sabría nada. O incluso, si tomaba precauciones y susurraba el hechizo adecuado, podía desnudarle más y ver qué delicias se le habían ocultado. Quizás pudiese descubrirle del todo... tocarle y probarle.

Y aunque el chico despertara... Severus podía hacerle desearle. Estaría adormilado y confuso, sería fácil de seducir con lo hambriento de afecto que estaba. Severus podía hacer que quisiera hacerlo, que le quisiera... ¿y por qué no, después de todo? El chico era suyo, legal, moral y mágicamente. ¿Por qué no tomar lo que le pertenecía, cuando estaba en su derecho? Negárselo era absurdo. ¿Y había algo en el mundo más delicioso que el aroma de su piel cálida? Rozó con los labios la espalda desnuda del chico.

Sólo un poco, se dijo, y dejó que su lengua se deslizara por la piel maravillosamente suave. Suspiró, aspirando aquel olor: suave y dulce como la luz del sol en primavera, cuando su propia vida había sido tan fría y vacía, solo en las mazmorras. Por debajo notaba la magia de Harry, llena de vida y de poder, embriagadora.

Se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando que sus labios resiguieran la piel del cuello de Harry, depositando un tierno beso en la linea de su mandíbula. El chico era tan hermoso, y él deseaba tanto algo perfecto en su vida, algo cálido y brillante... Y era suyo, pero si esperaba mucho alguien más podía llegar y apartarle de Harry. Una oleada de rabia le inundó ante la idea. Incluso Lucius, que no tenía gran interés por los hombres, había sentido atracción por el chico. Había algo en el joven, una chispa de vida primordial que irradiaba poder. Severus notaba cómo le llamaba, lo mismo que a todos aquellos con los que se encontraba.

No, nadie se lo quitaría, no iba a permitirlo. Harry era suyo, para tomarlo y reclamarlo. Con cuidado, capturó la boca del joven con la propia, robando el beso que durante tanto tiempo le había sido negado. Todo su cuerpo parecía pulsar con ansia y se apretó contra el chico, desesperado por conseguir algún tipo de alivio. Con la más leve de las presiones separó los labios de Harry e introdujo su lengua en ella, probando y tocando... ¡y era tan delicioso! Incluso dormido, ignorante del mundo, el chico respondía, buscaba su calor, recibía la caricia de su lengua con un gemido ahogado. Severus deslizó una mano por su cuerpo, apretando la cadera del joven contra sí, desesperado por llegar a la culminación.

El chico también estaba excitado. El corazón de Severus se aceleró. Deslizó una pierna entre las de Harry, jadeando de placer cuando el chico se apretó contra él, aprisionando su miembro con los músculos de su muslo. Intensificó el beso, explorando su boca con movimientos lentos y sensuales.

-Harry -susurró, moviéndose para colocar a Harry bajo su cuerpo y contra el colchón. Levantó la cabeza deseando encontrarse aquellos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de pasión, por verle mirarle tal y como ansiaba, como si le importara, como si le necesitara, como si le amara...

Y entonces se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía dormido, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta en gemidos inducidos por los sueños que le habría provocado la poción, completamente indefenso e inconsciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Su mente se aclaró de golpe al darse cuenta, horrorizado, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Se apartó velozmente del durmiente, casi cayéndose del lecho en su prisa. Estaba dolorosamente excitado, y un segundo antes casi había tomado lo que deseaba, a despecho de lo que Harry pudiese opinar del tema. Estremecido, huyó del dormitorio, cruzando el salón y entrando en la librería. Atrancó la puerta a sus espaldas, encendió el fuego de la chimenea y se dejó caer en una de las butacas que había delante de ella.

-¡Merlín! -susurró para sí mismo. ¡Pero qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para perder así el autocontrol! No podía estar tan cansado, tan exhausto como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que casi había sido demasiado tarde. Quizás había estado solo demasiado tiempo, quizás su autoimpuesto celibato no había sido tan buena idea. Por supuesto, Harry tenía ideas muy firmes sobre el matrimonio y la fidelidad, pero sólo tenía dieciséis años. Incluso en el caso de que planeara entregarse algún día a Severus -y en realidad poca esperanza tenía Severus de ello, puesto que la única razón para ello parecía ser la mojigatería del chico-, no tenía por qué ser ahora. De hecho, lo más probable es que pasaran años antes de que surgiera el tema siquiera. Si tras cuatro meses de matrimonio ya se encontraba en tal estado de necesidad que estaba dispuesto a destruir la confianza de Harry, quizás permanecer célibe no fuese la mejor de las ideas...

Hacía ya mucho que Severus no sentía la urgencia de tomar una pareja erótica habitual, pero quizás cuatro meses de tener la tentación en la cama era demasiado, incluso para su nivel de autocontrol. Nunca había sido particularmente promiscuo, y a medida que pasaban los años cada vez sentía menor interés. Eso no quería decir que no hubiese tenido sus escapadas amorosas de vez en cuando, tanto con hombres como con mujeres. Durante el curso no solía ni planteárselo debido a lo incómodo que le hubiese resultado, así que su soledad había sido de lo más práctica hasta ahora... que estaba en peligro de perder su autocontrol. Realmente, quizás había esperado demasiado.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente. ¡Aquello era una locura! No tenía el menor sentido. Estaba cansado, eso era todo, y la adrenalina que había surcado sus venas en los últimos días le estaba afectando de forma extraña. Todo cuanto necesitaba era una buena noche de sueño y por la mañana estaría como nuevo.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia la puerta, planteándose brevemente volver a la cama.

Con Harry.

Estaría más caliente, por supuesto, y más cómodo. Se imaginó a Harry durmiendo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. ¿Realmente estaría tan mal hacerle suyo, antes de que otro lo hiciera...?

Temblando de ira, se levantó del asiento. De acuerdo, volver a la cama era una mala idea. Dormiría en la librería... tampoco sería como si se tratara de la primera vez que se quedaba dormido ante el fuego.

Sí, se dijo a sí mismo, todo volvería a la normalidad por la mañana.

--

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y miró hacia el reloj, fijándose en que la manilla señalaba con firmeza la posición "Hora de levantarse". Al ver que Severus ya se había marchado, apartó las sábanas para encontrarse con que la parte delantera de su pijama estaba pegajosa y húmeda. En aquel instante le volvió a la cabeza su sueño y notó cómo su rostro se encendía, pese a estar solo en el cuarto. Se tambaleó fuera de la cama y se metió en la ducha, lanzando el pijama a la cesta de lavar para que los elfos se deshicieran del resto de la evidencia.

Dios mío, pensó avergonzado preguntándose qué había podido decir mientras dormía. No recordaba los detalles de su sueño demasiado bien, pero recordaba que había sido bastante subido de tono, y que los brazos que le habían rodeado habían sido indudablemente masculinos, lo mismo que el cuerpo contra el que había soñado apretarse... un cuerpo alto, fuerte y bien construído, tremendamente masculino.

Sabía que no era nada raro que gritara en sueños, sobre todo cuando tenía pesadillas. Ya había despertado a más de uno durante ellas. Pero, ¿sería igualmente expresivo con este tipo de sueños? ¿Le habría oído Severus? O, aún peor, pensó Harry sintiendo cómo le invadía el pánico, ¿habría aferrado a Severus en sueños, se habría frotado contra él? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual Severus no estaba en cama cuando había despertado, pese a que debía haberse acostado mucho más tarde que él? Sintió que el rubor se le extendía al cuerpo entero al sopesar semejante posibilidad.

Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de la poción que le elaboraba Severus. La pócima contra los sueños normal impedía todo tipo de sueños, cosa que el Maestro había declarado peligroso para la salud a la larga. La que le había diseñado en exclusiva sólo bloqueaba pesadillas. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza al chico que podía haber otro tipo de sueños que resultaran inconvenientes cuando dormía junto a otra persona... como si no tuviese bastantes motivos de preocupación ya con el resto.

Con un sentido suspiro, salió de la ducha para arreglarse. No es que sintiera demasiado entusiasmo ante el día que se le anunciaba por delante: imaginaba que se pasaría la jornada contestando preguntas a los demás Gryffindors sobre lo que le había ocurrido en las Tierras de Invierno.

Pero al menos, se dijo, estaba en casa. Había vuelto a Hogwarts, las clases iban a continuar, y todo sería normal y familiar de nuevo.

Una vez vestido, salió al saloncito en busca de una taza de té bien fuerte para comenzar la mañana. Severus le esperaba en el cuarto común. Harry hizo una pausa en el dintel de la puerta para mirar al hombre con cierta sorpresa. Severus parecía agitado y no dejaba de pasear ante la chimenea, como si algo le inquietara o enfureciera. Harry no pudo recordar haber visto al hombre actuar así, como una fiera enjaulada, y con aquella expresión tormentosa en el rostro. El Severus Snape que él conocía caminaba con fluídas zancadas, pero no daba vueltas y vueltas sin sentido. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Sería a causa de su sueño? Se iba a morir de vergüenza como el hombre sacara el tema a colación...

Pero lo que no podía hacer era quedarse ahí mirando: tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a los hechos. Todo el mundo tenía sueños, ¿no? Nadie podía culparle por ello. Incluso el Maestro en Pociones debía tener sueños embarazosos en alguna ocasión...

-¿Pasa algo, Severus? -preguntó, sobresaltando al otro. Aquello también fue una sorpresa: Severus rara vez saltaba de aquella manera. El hombre dejó de dar vueltas y, por unos segundos, se le quedó mirando, antes de que aquella mueca extraña desapareciera de su cara. Tomó aliento, pareciendo recobrar la calma.

-Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos -le dijo-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Harry notó que sus mejillas ardían. ¿Era aquello una indirecta, o se lo estaba imaginando él? Quizás sólo fuese una muestra de cortesía...

-Bien -asintió, tratando de parecer despreocupado-. ¿Está todo... Ha ocurrido algo?

Severus frunció el ceño y asintió, tenso:

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Será mejor que te sientes.

Una sensación incómoda de frío pánico invadió a Harry ante aquellas palabras. De golpe intuyó que aquello nada tenía que ver con su sueño: Severus parecía demasiado perturbado como para tratarse de eso.

-¿Está todo el mundo bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a alguien?

Severus señaló impacientemente con un gesto la silla que había delante suyo, insistiendo así en que Harry se sentara.

-Todo el mundo está bien... nadie está herido -sus palabras fueron tan precisas que poco hicieron para tranquilizarle, pero de todas formas tomó asiento, mirándole con incertidumbre. Severus volvió a sus paseos nerviosos.

-Ayer noche Lucius Malfoy me presentó su petición formal de enlace entre Draco y Sirius Black -empezó a explicar.

-¿Estás de broma? -preguntó Harry, echándose a reír-. ¡Es la idea más ridícula que he oído jamás!

Severus frunció el ceño:

-Te aseguro que no bromeo. Ni yo, ni él. Ignoro dónde están sus lealtades, pero Lucius ha decidido que no quiere que su hijo forme parte de los Mortífagos. Ve a Black como el medio para lograr sacarle de ese camino.

Harry miró a Severus con incredulidad: la mera idea de que Lucius Malfoy pudiese hacer algo para beneficiar a otro ser humano, aunque fuese su propio hijo, era absurda... pero que eligiera una manera tan poco probable era más que increíble.

-No puede pensar que Sirius aceptaría esa posibilidad, ¿verdad? Diablos, dudo que Draco acepte tampoco. ¡Es una tontería!

-Me parece que no lo estás entendiendo -replicó Severus-. Para empezar, Draco no tiene derecho a decir nada al respecto. Si su padre le dice que se case con Sirius Black, eso es lo que hará. No es decisión suya. En cuanto a tu padrino, no tiene elección tampoco. No tiene ningún motivo legítimo para rechazar semejante alianza cuando es un vínculo tan ventajoso... hacerlo sería deshonroso.

-¡Aceptar sería lo deshonroso! -insistió Harry-. ¡Quiere a Remus!

-Remus es un hombre lobo.

Harry se levantó de un salto:

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Severus tironeó furiosamente de un mechón de su propio cabello, agitado:

-No entiendes lo que te digo. Remus es un hombre lobo, y por tanto no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre Black. No están unidos. Si el maldito no hubiese sido tan reprimido y no hubiese hecho esperar a Black, no tendríamos este problema, pero en el mundo real una oferta de honorable matrimonio procedente de la familia Malfoy tiene más peso que el amor verdadero.

Harry palideció ante aquellas palabras, antes de enrojecer al darse cuenta de lo que Severus insinuaba respecto a la "espera" de Sirius. Se sintió como si le hubiesen dado un capón por tonto.

-No es justo -protestó.

-La vida no es justa -masculló Severus.

-¡Sirius nunca se casará con Malfoy! -insistió Harry-. ¡Y me da igual que sea deshonroso! ¡No lo haría, jamás!

-Entonces morirá -replicó fríamente Severus-. Y dudo que el lobo quiera eso.

-¡Morir! -exclamó Harry-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Severus se pasó los dedos por el pelo, que presentaba un aspecto alocado esta mañana al no estar sujeto en una coleta como solía últimamente.

-Si rechaza la oferta de matrimonio, Lucius Malfoy irá derecho al Ministerio y presentará una reclamación al Departamento de Legados por Linea de Sangre. Tu padrino perderá su nombre familiar y su posición de Cabeza de Familia, un título que pasaría de inmediato a Bellatrix Lestrange. Una vez ella fuese nombrada Cabeza de Familia, usaría una de las antiguas formas de magia de sangre llamada Sang Mort para matar a Sirius a distancia. Probablemente, ya de paso matara también cualquier miembro de la casa Black que juzgara indigno de su apellido. Y antes de que sugieras que Sirius debería hacerle eso a ella antes, el Sang Mort es un tipo de magia muy oscura, que deforma el alma de forma irrevocable. Sólo hay unas pocas personas en el mundo capaces de ese tipo de magia, y Bellatrix es, desafortunadamente, una de ellas.

-¡No pensaba sugerir nada por el estilo! -protestó Harry horrorizado.

-Claro que no -Severus le sonrió sarcásticamente-. Un Gryffindor jamás haría algo así, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Estás de un humor espantoso hoy! -le gritó Harry, sin entender qué ocurría. ¿Por qué Severus se mostraba tan desagradable con él? En los últimos meses no se había comportado de aquella forma. El hombre se quedó quieto unos segundos, mirándole con sorpresa. Finalmente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza:

-Tienes razón, lo estoy -asintió-. Lo lamento, estoy fuera de mí.

Algo más calmado ante la disculpa, Harry volvió a centrarse en el problema que trataban:

-Sigo sin entender cómo eso puede ser posible, no obstante. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede considerarse una propuesta honorable? ¿Es que se ha olvidado de que Sirius es un criminal buscado por la ley? ¿Cómo puede Malgoy casarse con alguien perseguido y que todo el mundo crea que es un matrimonio honroso?

-El hecho de que Black sea un criminal no quita que siga siendo el Cabeza de la Casa Black, del mismo modo que tampoco impide quelos Lestrange, los Avery o los McNair voten en las elecciones pese a que todos ellos son conocidos Mortífagos. Hasta que mueran y sus títulos pasen a manos de sus herederos, seguirán siendo los maestres de familias poderosas. Sus derechos y privilegios vienen dados por la magia, no por las circunstancias legales o la moralidad vigente. ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es posible que Sirius siga teniendo acceso a su fortuna familiar, pese al hecho de que esté en la lista de busca y captura del Ministerio?

Lo cierto es que Harry se lo había preguntado más de una vez. ¿Cómo era posible que Sirius le comprara escobas tan caras año tras año, si no podía mostrarse en público? ¿Cómo había podido conseguir el oro de su cámara en Gringotts?

-El Ministerio tiene derecho a arrestarle, meterle en prisión o incluso ejecutarle -continuó Severus-, pero hasta que no haga algo que viole el honor de la Casa Black no pueden retirarle título, tierra o propiedades. Las leyes mágicas que protegen las lineas de sangre son de las más antiguas que existen, y el Ministerio no puede hacer nada contra ellas.

-¿Y el hecho de que la ley le persiga no atenta contra el honor de la casa Black? -preguntó Harry. Severus rió sin humor al oírle decir eso:

-La casa de los Black es oscura, e incluso lanzar las Imperdonables no sería deshonroso para ellos.

-¡Sirius no es oscuro!

-Eso no importa -insistió Severus. Harry se estremeció, pensando en el tipo de familia de la que provenía su padrino.

-Lo que me estás diciendo es que debe casarse con Draco porque Remus no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre él -clarificó Harry.

-Exacto.

-¿Y si se vincularan o unieran ahora? ¿Sería un derecho aceptable, no? -sugirió Harry.

-No -repuso Severus-. Si lo hacen cuando ya se ha hecho la petición equivale a rechazarla, y Black perdería su apellido.

-No -Harry negó con la cabeza-. Esto no puede ser así. Tiene que haber algo... -se detuvo súbitamente al recordar algo que Remus le había dicho: "Sabemos que por cada alma que hay en el mundo, existe su gemelo astral. Si estas dos almas, de alguna forma milagrosa, se reúnen en vida, sabemos que no podemos separarlas. Hacer eso traería el caos. Puede provocar mucho dolor y mal, cosa que por último afectaría a toda nuestra sociedad"-. ¡La Piedra del Matrimonio! -exclamó-. ¡Podemos usar la Piedra! ¡Eso desbancaría cualquier propuesta de Malfoy!

Severus le miró sin entender, de nuevo alterado:

-¿Qué balbuceas ahora?

-La Piedra del Matrimonio -repitió Harry-, si la usamos para probar que Sirius y Remus deben estar juntos, ni siquiera Malfoy podría rebatirlo. Si muestra que están unidos, incluso desde antes de esta propuesta estúpida... Es un artefacto mágico, ¡incluso Malfoy tendría que aceptar su preponderancia!

Severus le miró con incredulidad:

-¿Y qué diablos te hace pensar que la Piedra probaría que Lupin y Black se pertenecen el uno al otro? ¡Lo mismo podría mostrar que Lupin es la pareja perfecta de Alice Longbotton!

-¡No seas ridículo! -bufó Harry, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Severus en pro de su certeza-. Si puede mostrar que tú y yo, entre los que no hay nada, podemos ser almas gemelas, seguro que mostraría que lo son Sirius y Remus, puesto que están hechos el uno para el...

Harry soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando una mano fuerte aferró su brazo, atrayéndole con violencia contra el cuerpo de Severus. Se encontró mirando atónito al rostro furioso de Severus, cuyos ojos parecían arder con un fuego interno.

-¡Nada entre nosotros! -siseó Severus-. ¡Nada! Te he protegido a riesgo de mi vida, año tras año. Durante cuatro meses me he ocupado de ti, te he dado un hogar, te he dado cuanto has deseado. Fui a la guerra por ti, ¡luché por ti! ¡Y te atreves a decir que no hay NADA entre nosotros! -mientras alzaba la voz hasta gritar, su presa en los brazos de Harry fue volviéndose más férrea y dolorosa. Harry supo con seguridad que le dejaría señales. Pero lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que no sólo era rabia lo que iluminaba los ojos de Severus: estaban amarillos, como los de Remus cuando el lobo se acercaba demasiado a la superficie de su personalidad.

-Tus ojos están amarillos -musitó entrecortadamente, demasiado aterrado incluso para moverse. ¿Le había mordido un hombre lobo? Su corazón estaba disparado a causa del pánico.

Severus le miraba iracundo y no reaccionó enseguida. Y entonces, una expresión extraña cruzó sus rasgos cuando comprendió las palabras de Harry. Su cara, que había estado roja de furia, palideció de golpe y el horror se pintó en su gesto mientras contemplaba al chico con ojos desorbitados. Soltó a Harry con un empujón brusco que le hizo trastabillar.

-¡Oh dioses! -susurró Severus antes de avalanzarse hacia la puerta. Abrió el retrato bruscamente y se alejó por el pasillo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry consiguiese serenarse lo suficiente como para moverse. Le temblaban las rodillas y se encontró tocándose los moretones que estaba seguro que le había causado el encuentro en ambos brazos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Estremecido y en shock, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y abrió el armario. Se dejó caer de rodillas y buscó su baúl para rebuscar en su interior las pocas cosas que contenía. No tardó mucho en encontrar el viejo pergamino que buscaba. Sacó la varita de su manga y dio un golpecito con ella en el documento.

-Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

Las lineas familiares del Mapa de los Merodeadores aparecieron en el pergamino. Harry no apartó la vista de él: allí estaba Severus, dirigiéndose a la torre del director. Era aún temprano y la mayoría de alumnos aún estaban en sus dormitorios. Por un segundo se planteó correr tras Severus para preguntarle qué le ocurría. Y de pronto su extraño sueño le volvió a la mente, revivido por el extraño calor que había sentido cuando se había visto apretado contra el cuerpo del otro hombre. Sus emociones se volvieron caóticas, dejándole perdido y sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no parecía que pudiese hacerlo con Severus ahora mismo.

Buscó el nombre de Remus Lupin. Le sorprendió encontrarlo en la enfermería. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Le habría sucedido algo a Sirius...? Pero no, Sirius no aparecía en el mapa.

-Travesura realizada -cerró el mapa y lo devolvió al baúl antes de salir. Necesitaba charlar con Remus, y cuanto antes mejor. En aquel momento, para él era como si el mundo entero se hubiese vuelto loco.

--

NdA: Para los que os lo preguntáis, sí, a Severus le pasa algo. Pero bueno... al menos ha besado a Harry al fin, aunque fuese mientras el mozo dormía. El amor verdadero es complicado.

He tenido que reescribir muchas veces este episodio porque no estaba nada satisfecha con el resultado inicial. Espero que os guste la versión final. Y sí, en el próximo capítulo contaré qué le ocurre a Severus.

En cuanto a los que os estáis en pleno ataque de pánico... confiad en mí y seguid leyendo

NdT: Hola a todos y gracias por los comentarios y ánimos. Sigo aquí traduciendo, pero como ya dije estoy un poco saturada por la vida real; si me veis un poco parca de palabras, es por eso. Además, como en ocasiones estoy en el puesto de trabajo mientras traduzco, no me da para comentar gran cosa personal. Gajes del oficio... Tuve un momento particularmente violento al traducir una de las frases de este capítulo, la referencia poética que hace Severus al olor corporal de Harry, que al releerla en original me dio risa por lo cursi que suena en castellano decir que alguien huele a "sol y primavera". Al final lo traduje como habéis leído, pero la mirada extrañada de mi jefe fue de antología xD

Saludos a Yoyi en particular, que me plantea varias dudas: En respuesta al tipo de problemas, no se trata de familia ni conexión, no, sólo de escasez de tiempo. Mucho trabajo, casa propia y problemas económicos, cosas todas ellas tremendamente engorrosas y estresantes. Respecto al "Vox Regis", tienes razón, pero creo que en el original estaba correcto (tengo que repasarlo). Me parece que fue una de esas "correcciones" puñeteras del Word. Repasaré para arreglarlo, gracias por hacérmelo notar ;) Y no, no suena pedante, me encanta que me señalen ese tipo de errores que ayudan a mejorar la calidad general. ¡A eso se le llama crítica constructiva!

Por último, respecto a los libros en pársel: creía haber traducido alguna nota de la autora al respecto (otra cosa que tendré que repasar...). Efectivamente, los libros personales de Salazar están escritos en su propio idioma, son una especie de diario de sus hechizos, pero los libros que coleccionaba para su información y/o deleite personal, obviamente, estarán (me figuro) en latín, la lengua de cultura de su época. Sé que la autora dijo que no estaban en pársel, el comentario sobre el posible lenguaje es elucubración mía ;) Vamos, son la documentación con la que trabajaba, no las notas que él mismo redactaba... y dudo que haya tantos parsel-parlantes como para crear una biblioteca de mago realmente bien surtida xD

Espero haber aclarado las dudas. Un saludo a todos los lectores, y permaneced a la espera de más actualizaciones pronto... parece que estoy en receso de trabajo, así que adelantaré rápido.

En otros comentarios, voy a recortar un poco los comentarios de autora en los próximos episodios. Un lector inglés se quejaba de que espoileaba lo que iba a ocurrir, y soy de la misma opinión. Ya lo he hecho en este capítulo (apenas dos frases, pero para vuestra información), dejando en cambio todo lo que considero relevante y no revelador. De nada.

P.D.: Mis disculpas a los fans de Promesas, últimamente no saco el suficiente tiempo en mi casa, ante mi ordenador, como para redactar nada con pies y cabeza, y menos una historia como esa, que personalmente considero mi proyecto más ambicioso. Ando dándole vueltas al siguiente capítulo (tengo un esquema mental de todo lo que va a ocurrir en él), pero cuando me siento a escribir... no sale nada. ODIO el bloqueo de autor U_u


	41. Capítulo 41 Salvaje

Capítulo 41 -- Salvaje

Harry entró en la enfermería, pasando silenciosamente ante la puerta de la oficina de la Señora Pomfrey y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto particular, al extremo más alejado del recinto, en el cuál el mapa le había indicado que se encontraba Remus. La puerta estaba cerrada desde fuera, curiosamente. ¿Por qué motivo habría encerrado la enfermera a Remus?

Corriendo el cerrojo se coló en el interior. Al acercarse al lecho solitario, se percató de que había algo fuera de lugar. Remus estaba allí, efectivamente, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban encadenados a la estructura de la cama con acero, manteniéndole completamente inmóbil. La estructura había sido modificada también para resultar bastante más sólida que la clásica cama de enfermería, de forma que incluso la extraordinaria fuerza del hombre lobo no pudiese hacer mella en ella y liberarse. Harry se alarmó y se acercó para liberar al hombre. Aún quedaba semana y media para la luna llena, así que ¿para qué le habían atado? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Pero antes de que llegara junto a Remus, éste habló con voz ronca, más parecida a un gruñido que a un sonido humano:

-No me toques, Harry -le advirtió, deteniéndole en el acto. El chico le miró sorprendido mientras el hombre abría lentamente los ojos: no eran del cálido color ámbar al que Harry estaba acostumbrado, sino fríos y mortíferos. Los ojos de un lobo.

Alguna vez había visto cómo los ojos de Remus se volvían de ese color, en las escasas ocasiones en que el lobo que residía en su alma se tornaba más fuerte por la furia, pero siempre había sido un rápido relámpago antes de que la parte más racional de su ser recobrara el control y sus ojos volvieran a su tono natural. Eso no ocurría ahora.

-¿Remus? -susurró-. Tus ojos están amarillos -era el mismo color que habían tenido los de Severus. ¿Qué había pasado, les habrían atacado la noche anterior?

-Lo sé, Harry -susurró Remus-. Me he vuelto salvaje. He perdido control del lobo. Intento contenerlo, pero no sé si podré.

-No comprendo... -Harry quería alargar la mano y tocarle, calmar parte de la rabia y el sufrimiento que veía en su rostro.

-Ya te conté una vez que los hombres lobo no llevamos bien el tema de los celos -gruñó suavemente-. Podemos estar tranquilos, o podemos estar furiosos, sin punto medio. Y ahora soy incapaz de tranquilizarme.

-Sabes lo de... -comenzó a decir Harry, para detenerse cuando Remus se tensó de golpe y empezó a luchar contra las cadenas que le retenían. Sólo duró unos instantes: probablemente estaba exhausto.

-Sí -dijo Remus con suavidad-. Sé lo de la propuesta de matrimonio.

-Remus, ¡Sirius jamás se casará con Draco! -insistió Harry-. ¡Ya lo sabes!

-Morirá si no lo hace -Remus pareció momentaneamente roto y descorazonado, y entonces su rostro se retorció en una mueca cruel-. ¡Voy a matar a los Malfoy si me libero!

-¡Remus! -gritó Harry-. ¡No eres un asesino, contrólate!

De nuevo, Remus se debatió contra sus ligaduras, antes de desplomarse una vez más.

-No deberías estar aquí, Harry -le dijo con voz débil-. No estás a salvo.

-Nunca me harías daño -le respondió, convencido.

-Es peligroso estar junto a un hombre lobo salvaje -susurró Remus-. Nuestro estado de ánimo puede infectar a los que nos rodean. No debes quedarte, ya no es seguro. No puedo estar con gente. No soy de fiar.

-La poción de Slytherin te curará -le recordó Harry, esperanzado. Por un momento Remus pareció confuso, como si hubiese olvidado aquella cura... Remus, que se enorgullecía de su inteligencia y conocimiento.

-La poción, sí, la poción podría curarme, podría retener esta locura...

-Todo saldrá bien, Remus -dijo Harry.

-Para entonces Sirius ya estará casado -dijo Remus entonces, con la desesperanza pintada en la cara-. ¿Le dirás que lo siento, Harry? -suplicó-. ¿Le dirás que siento haberle hecho esperar tanto tiempo?

-¡Se lo dirás tú mismo, Remus1 -exclamó Harry, asustado-. ¡Y no estará casado! ¡Encontraremos una solución! Ya lo verás, saldremos de esta. Lo haremos.

-¡Señor Potter! -la voz de la Señora Pomfrey cogió a Harry desprevenido. Se volvió de un salto. La medimaga estaba justo tras la puerta abierta, con la varita en la mano-. ¡Venga aquí ahora mismo! ¿Cómo se ha colado? -curiosamente, no fue hacia ellos, quedándose en la entrada.

-Sólo quería ver a Remus -se excusó Harry. La mujer le hizo gestos para que se acercara, entre nerviosa y furibunda.

-¡Salga ahora mismo! ¡No debería estar ahí! ¡Aléjese de él!

Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Remus, que estaba mirando rabiosamente a la Señora Pomfrey con ojos amarillos, peligrosamente relucientes a la luz matinal que se colaba por la ventana más alejada en la pared de piedra. Un gruñido bajo surgía de su garganta.

-¿Remus? -preguntó Harry, indeciso. Remus se volvió a mirarle, luchando contra sus emociones.

-Tiene razón, Harry -gruñó-. No deberías estar aquí. No es seguro.

Pero Harry sacudió la cabeza. Severus estaba raro, Sirius se había marchado, el Ministerio se había vuelto loco, nada tenía sentido. No pensaba marcharse y abandonar a Remus. Agarró una silla que había contra el muro y la colocó con un ruido seco junto al lecho. Se sentó en ella con gesto tozudo, cruzando los brazos.

-No me voy a ningún lado -declaró-. No te pienso dejar aquí encadenado. ¡No es correcto!

La Señora Pomfrey bufó irritada y salió corriendo, furiosa, de vuelta a su despacho.

------------------------

Fue un ataque de puro pánico lo que hizo que Severus cruzara todo el castillo hacia la torre del Director. Acababa de atacar a Harry, podría haberle herido... o algo peor. Junto con la rabia que le había invadido había habido una fuerte dosis de lujuria. Fuera cual fuera la locura que le había poseído la noche anterior, no parecía haberse disipado, no si se sentía tan descontrolado.

¿Y qué decir de las palabras de Harry, que sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos? Probablemente fuese un efecto de la luz, ¿pero y si no lo había sido? ¿Y si había algo mágico, algo realmente peligroso en aquel asunto, y él mismo se había convertido en una amenaza para los demás? En el momento presente se sentía tan exaltado que no sabía qué podría llegar a hacer.

Se acercó a la gárgola y siseó la contraseña, entrando a la escalera de caracol a toda velocidad y trepando por ella hasta la parte más alta de la torre. La puerta que allí había se abrió de inmediato y entró sin esperar invitación. El Director, sentado en su despacho, se levantó para recibirle y frunció el ceño al ver su expresión.

-¡Albus, algo malo me ocurre! -gritó Severus mientras caminaba con largas zancadas hasta la alta ventana que daba al helado Loch a lo lejos. No pudo, sin embargo, permanecer quieto, ni siquiera por aquella preciosa vista. Se volvió de inmediato y empezó a pasear como un tigre enjaulado.

-Severus -dijo Albus con suavidad-, ven a sentarte y bebe esto.

-¡No quiero un maldito té! -aulló Severus-. ¡Algo no está bien! ¡He atacado a Harry!

-¿Está herido? -preguntó Dumbledore de inmediato.

-¿Qué? -Severis se giró y le lanzó una mirada negra-. ¡No, claro que no! Jamás le haría daño. ¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir...!

-Acabas de decir... -empezó a decir Dumbledore.

-¡Tiene dieciséis años, Albus! -gritó Severus, volviéndose para volver a caminar de arriba a abajo-. ¿Cómo puedo plantearme siquiera ciertas cosas con un niño de dieciséis? ¡Es mi estudiante, por el amor de Salazar...! -y entonces se le ocurrió una cosa, y se giró para apuntar a Dumbledore con un dedo acusador-. ¡Tú hiciste que me casara con él! ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡Ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido tocarle si no hubiese sido por tu estúpida ocurrencia!

-¡Severus Snape! -la voz de Dumbledore le sacó de su ira por un segundo, sorprendiéndole debido al poder que emanaba de sus palabras-. ¡Siéntate y bebe esto! -le tendía una pequeña botella de cristal, no un té... sino una poción.

Atónito ante su propio comportamiento, Severus cogió el vial, lo abrió y lo olió con cautela. Un calmante. Se lo bebió de un trago, notando cómo parecía acallar la rabia. Se dejó caer en una de las butacas, agradecido y aliviado.

-Albus, ¿qué me pasa?

-Severus -preguntó Albus cuidadosamente, pero con voz firme-, ¿Harry está herido o ha sufrido algún tipo de daño?

-¡No, claro que no! -exclamó Severus, horrorizado.

-Dijiste que le habías atacado. Que le habías tocado -le recordó Albus. Severus se sonrojó, humillado.

-Le agarré por los brazos y le grité. Y anoche yo... le-le besé mientras dormía. Ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Le besaste -repitió Albus, dejándose ir en su asiento y mirando al techo con gesto exasperado-. Por favor, Severus, hiciste que sonara como si...

-¡Tiene dieciséis años, Albus! -protestó Severus, sorprendido de que Albus no estuviese más alterado.

-Y hace un mes encontré a tres estudiantes de cuarto año, de la casa Hufflepuff, montándoselo a lo grande en la Sala de los Menesteres... ¡los tres a la vez! Me parece que el señor Potter podrá sobrevivir a un beso, ¡especialmente a uno que estaba demasiado dormido para notar!

Severus se quedó en blanco al oír aquellas palabras. Sólo pudo decir:

-¿Hufflepuffs...?

-Los calladitos son los peores -Albus sacudió la cabeza.

-Albus, no entiendes...

-Sí que lo entiendo, Severus -dijo Albus con un suspiro agotado-. Y lamento no haberte avisado. Debí pensar en ello, darme cuenta de que podía pasar. No eres el único afectado -alzó la mano izquierda, que estaba cubierta de feos arañazos-. Anoche tuve que separar a Minerva y a la Señora Norris, que estaban en plena pelea de gatas -explicó-. Y Arthur Weasley me llamó está mañana, presa del pánico porque se encontró a su mujer en el patio lanzando bolas de nieve con la varita, porque al parecer decía que los Gnomos de Jardín estaban conspirando contra ella.

-Se trata de Lupin, ¿verdad? -dijo Severus, abriendo mucho los ojos al comprender al fin-. ¿Es él quien nos hace esto? Nos está afectando a todos...

-Eso me temo -asintió Albus.

-¡Pero, por qué! ¿Me considera culpable de...?

-¡Oh, Severus, no lo hace a posta! -le cortó Albus-. No puede evitarlo. Es simplemente su naturaleza, sus cambios de humor afectan a todos los que estén entorno a ellos.

-¿Tú lo sabías? -preguntó Severus con incredulidad.

.Claro que lo sabía, Severus -replicó Albus-. ¿Por qué crees que era tan amable siempre con los Merodeadores?

-¿Me estás diciendo que Lupin ya era salvaje en aquel entonces?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Albus exasperado, dando un puñetazo a la mesa. Se dio cuenta entonces de su malhumor, suspiró, abrió uno de los cajones de su despacho y sacó un pote de caramelos de limón. Severus los reconoció como aquellos que hacía especialmente para el Director, con calmante en ellos. El anciano se puso uno en la boca antes de continuar hablando-. Remus Lupin es uno de los hombres más amables y controlados que conozco. Y no, no era salvaje entonces.

-Pero acabas de decir...

-Al igual que muchos otros, tienes grandes prejuicios acerca de los hombres lobo -interrumpió Albus de nuevo. Se frotó los ojos por debajo de las gafas. Por una vez, aparentaba la edad que tenía-. Remus es un buen hombre, y lo que ha ocurrido es desafortunado, e inesperado. Debemos encontrar una forma de protegerle mientras arreglamos esto. He estado releyendo el Cognatus Conscriptus de la familia Black para ver si había alguna forma de saltarse la norma... pero sospecho que Lucius Malfoy ya ha hecho lo propio.

-Albus, no lo entiendo -dijo Severus en voz baja. Quería saber qué le había afectado de aquella forma-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué ahora nos afecta de esta forma?

-Siempre os ha afectado, Severus -Albus sonrió-. Simplemente, nunca lo habías notado. Sólo te percatas de ello ahora porque la trasferencia salvaje es más violenta, y te descontrola.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que siempre me ha afectado? -preguntó Severus, alarmado. Albus suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento.

-Será mejor que empiece por el principio... ¿nunca te ha parecido extraño que permitiese que un hombre lobo viniese a la escuela, para empezar? ¿O que le contratara, sabiendo lo que era, para que adiestrase a nuestros alumnos?

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación -replicó Severus taxativo.

-Bueno, quizás te sorprenda saber que no es el primer hombre lobo en venir a la escuela, y que de hecho hubo una época en que se buscaba atraer a hombres lobo activamente, tanto estudiantes como profesores.

Severus no respondió, aunque la incredulidad se pintó en sus rasgos bien clara. Albus no diría eso si no fuese verdad, pero aquello no se sostenía. Él siempre había pensado que los riesgos eran demasiado grandes.

-Lo cierto es que el miedo a los hombres lobo es algo que nos contagiaron los muggles -explicó Albus.

-¿Muggles? -Severus negó con la cabeza-. Eso no es así, Albus, al contrario. Los sangre limpia son los que más critican abiertamente a los hombres lobo. Son los hijos de muggle quienes los aceptan más rápido. Mira por ejemplo a Harry y Hermione: no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de dejar claras sus lealtades cuando descubrieron el secreto de Lupin.

Albus negó lentamente:

-Severus, seamos lógicos: ¿por qué motivo temería un mago a un hombre lobo, cuando saben a la perfección que si no son salvajes sólo son peligrosos una noche al mes? Hubo una época en que los magos no les temían en absoluto: entendía que era una maldición incontrolable, y todos tomaban precauciones para protegerse. En las únicas ocasiones en que se les consideraba realmente peligrosos era cuando se volvían salvajes, y entonces lo habitual era que se les eliminara por el bien de la sociedad. No, eran los muggles quienes los temían realmente. No entendían la naturaleza de la maldición, y no tenían medios para protegerse en las noches de luna llena. Fueron ellos quienes comenzaron a cazarlos indiscriminadamente, y a través de los años nos fueron contagiando sus miedos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tenerlos en Hogwarts? -intervino Severus, preguntándose a dónde quería ir a parar Albus.

-Cada año se gradúan de cuarenta a cincuenta alumnos en Hogwarts -declaró Albus-. ¿Cuántos de ellos supones que van a la Academia de Aurores?

-Supongo que cinco o seis, algún año más, otros años menos -Severus se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con el tema?

-¿Sabías que, cuando eras estudiante, todos los Gryffindor del curso de Remus Lupin, todos los del curso inmediatamente superior y todos los del año inferior se hicieron Aurores? Todos sin excepción, hombres y mujeres. También la mitad de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws del mismo año. Si no hubiese sido porque Voldemort reclutó a muchos de los Slytherins de la misma promoción, estoy seguro de que también hubiese habido la misma proporción de Aurores en esa casa. Y en cuanto a los estudiantes mayores y más jóvenes, de todos los que estuvieron presentes en Hogwarts mientras Remus estuvo en la escuela, prácticamente la mitad se hicieron Aurores.

Severus se encontró pensando en los estudiantes que conocía de otras clases cuando él había acudido a la escuela. Sabía que James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew habían ido a la Academia, aunque eso no había evitado que Peter traicionara al Ministerio y a sus amigos. Lily también había hecho lo propio, hasta descubrir que estaba embarazada de Harry. Y Alice y Frank Longbottom eran del curso superior.

-Tres clases de estudiantes se graduaron en Hogwarts desde que Remus estuvo de profesor hace tres años -continuó Albus-. De esos ciento veinticuatro estudiantes, cincuenta y nueve se hicieron Aurores. En circunstancias normales sólo se habrían formado como tales unos quince o veinte como mucho. Y lo que más necesitamos ahora mismo, dados los tiempos difíciles que nos ha tocado vivir, son Aurores competentes, tantos como podamos. Perdimos a muchos el año pasado en la batalla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Lupin les afectó a todos? -preguntó Severus con incredulidad. Albus asintió:

-Sólo por estar junto a un hombre lobo, la gente suele volverse más agresiva. No cambian sus personalidades o les obliga a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, simplemente les da el corage o la fuerza de ir en pos de lo que desean con mayor energía y convicción. Sólo cuando un hombre lobo se vuelve salvaje se convierte en un peligro.

-¿Haciéndoles hacer cosas que no desean?

Albus negó con la cabeza:

-Destruyendo las inhibiciones que controlan la rabia, la lujuria, los sentimientos de dominancia y posesividad, y permitiendo que lleves a cabo acciones que en otras circunstancias no te permitirías hacer. Remus no te dio emociones que no tuvieras en tu corazón, sólo las ha amplificado. Es como estar borracho... y tener una borrachera agresiva, para más señas.

No muy seguro de querer aceptar que la lujuria de la noche anterior o la rabia abrumadora de esta mañana eran cosa suya, Severus decidió centrarse en el tema de Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que contrataste a Lupin a posta para que afectara a los estudiantes?

-Por supuesto, al igual que hicieron muchos Directores antes de mí -asintió Albus, señalando los cientos de retratos que colgaban de las paredes, todos ellos escuchando la conversación con gran interés. Muchos alzaron la mano y saludaron a Severus, como admitiendo que habían sido los que había llevado a cabo aquella maniobra antes de Albus-. Uno de los propósitos principales de Hogwarts es producir Aurores. Los cuatro fundadores no sólo querían educar a la elite de nuestra sociedad, querían crear un tipo de sociedad, a la clase de hombres y mujeres que gobernarían y protegerían a la gente de toda amenaza. Irónicamente, los sangre limpia de nuestra sociedad han abrazado un miedo muggle de forma inconsciente y los hombres lobo se convirtieron en parias, como tantas otras criaturas en nuestro mundo que podrían beneficiar a la sociedad como conjunto. Hagrid es un ejemplo perfecto: las criaturas mágicas confían en él instintivamente, y sin embargo los magos le miran con desprecio por tener sangre de gigante.

Severus sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, incapaz de procesar toda aquella información de golpe.

-Todo eso está muy bien, Albus, ¿pero qué hacemos ahora? ¿A cuánta gente ha afectado Lupin? ¿Está toda la escuela contagiada?

-No, sólo aquellos que estuvieron en la misma habitación que él anoche, o que han estado en contacto con él desde entonces -le aseguró Albus-. En cuanto al grupo de ayer, creo que todos están más o menos bien. La mayoría de ellos tienen un control férreo sobre sus emociones más violentas. Minerva hubiese estado perfectamente si no se hubiese transformado en su forma de Animaga y hubiese caído bajo la influencia de su lado animal. La mayoría de profesores estarán bien. Flitwick y Hagrid tienen sangre no-humana en sus venas, así que difícilmente les podrá afectar. La señora Sprout parece haber canalizado su agresividad en las plantas: ha estado replantando el invernadero número cinco toda la mañana, de forma bastante violento. La señora Hooch se ha pasado la mañana volando. Y aunque los Weasley tienen mucho carácter, tienen formas muy sanas de controlar sus emociones. Doy gracias a que los gemelos no estuviesen en el cuarto cuando ocurrió aquello.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -preguntó Severus-. ¿Cómo se supone que debo controlarme?

-De la misma forma que lo has hecho siempre, Severus -respondió Albus con suavidad-. Siempre has tenido una tendencia a la ira violenta, pero siempre has podido controlarla. Ahora que sabes lo que está pasando, serás perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Severus echó un vistazo a los caramelos de limón que seguían en la mesa.

-¿A ti también te ha afectado?

-Por supuesto -replicó Albus-. No es un hecho muy conocido, pero tengo también mucho genio. ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que me hicieras estos caramelos especiales? Trata de soportar cada día no sólo los asuntos que se deriban de tener una escuela repleta de niños sanos, inquietos y poderosos, sino también la locura diaria del Ministerio de Magia. En algunas ocasiones querría encerrarme en mi cuarto y no salir nunca más.

Severus sonrió al oírle.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Lupin?

Albus se tironeó de la barba, pensativo:

-Espero que la poción de Slytherin solucione el problema de su salvajismo, así que mientras tanto seguiré investigando una forma de detener este matrimonio absurdo. Por el momento parece que la alianza entre la familia Black y los Malfoy es muy sólida según el Conscriptus, y desde el matrimonio de Narcissa con Lucius no se ha cambiado, obviamente. Esperaba encontrar una clausula debida al grado de parentesco entre Sirius y Draco, ya que son primos en primer grado una vez te saltas una generación... pero aparentemente se considera un grado de separación aceptable por ambas familias.

-Los matrimonios entre primos son muy comunes entre sangre limpia -asintió Severus.

De repente, el fuego del hogar rugió y la cabeza de la Señora Pomfrey apareció entre las llamas, interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Albus -llamó-, será mejor que vengas enseguida. El Señor Potter está aquí y no consigo que salga del cuarto de Lupin.

Severus se volvió para mirar ceñudamente al Director:

-¿Y ahora, qué? -inquirió-. ¿No estará Harry afectado también?

Albus suspiró con tristeza.

-Ya veremos, Severus. Considerando cómo fue criado por esos horribles muggles, sospecho que tendrá más práctica que ninguno de nosotros controlando sus emociones, pero será mejor que bajemos antes de que se le ocurra liberar a Remus de sus ataduras. Ahora mismo no dudo que Remus matara al Señor Malfoy, llegado el caso.

--------------------------------

NdA:

Sobre el Cognatus Conscriptus: se explicará más al respecto en el próximo capítulo. Porque no, no puedes simplemente ir proponiendo matrimonio a un mago cualquiera y forzarle a casarse contigo para quitarles sus derechos como jefe de casa si rehusan. Aunque debo decir que eso sería un buen punto de partida para otra historia.

Respecto a los Aurores, JKR no ha explicado demasiado sobre la forma en que trabaja el Ministerio, razón por la cual tantos autores de fanfiction se lo pasan tan bien creando extraños departamentos que controlan diversas facetas del mundo mágico. Mi idea es que los Aurores son un grupo muy especializado de magos de combate, cazadores de magos oscuros (como dicen en los libros). Sospecho que son un sub-grupo dentro del departamento de fuerzas de la ley.

La policía moderna suele estar dividida en departamentos como fiscal, forense, judicial, intervención de armas y explosivos, cinológica, información, armamento, transmisiones, informática y estadística, tráfico, protección seguridad e intervención, etc. Las fuerzas policiales del mundo mágico deberían ser similares. Por ejemplo, Arthur Weasley nunca es nombrado como Auror, pero su departamento realiza regularmente redadas en casas para buscar artefactos oscuros. Yo diría pues que es en cierto modo un miembro de las fuerzas policiales. Por tanto, creo que los Aurores son una división especializada, de tipo SWAT: hombres y mujeres entrenados específicamente para situaciones de combate. Por tanto es muy natural que cinco o seis al año fuesen suficiente personal para un departamento tan especializado si la mayor parte de los policías vienen del resto de la población, que no tienen por qué haber ido necesariamente a Hogwarts. Me parece que gente como los hombres de Alrik, que no poseen una magia muy poderosa pero son excelentes guerreros serían perfectos para redadas y seguridad vial general, sobre todo si tienen un Auror como lider del grupo. Hay que tener en cuenta que el margen de edad es extremadamente amplio: nosotros solemos trabajar cuarenta años y luego nos retiramos, por norma. Por contra un Auror, si no sufre heridas de gravedad como le ocurrió a Moody, podría llegar a trabajar entre ochenta y ciento veinte años.

En una situación como la guerra, sin embargo, la necesidad de Aurores sería muchísimo mayor, y el Ministerio seguramente se vería obligado a contar con gente menos cualificada de otros departamentos (recordad que la nota de corte para poder ser Auror es muy alta). La muerte de sesenta y tres Aurores en el combate del año pasado debió ser sentido como una pérdida irremplazable, motivo que explicaría por qué Albus está tan ansioso en preparar más. Recordad también que Snape ya ha comentado que la mayoría de magos no son aptos para Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras (NdT: ¿Os acordáis del capítulo en que a Harry le atacan en Hogsmead, y cómo reaccionaba la gente...? Pues eso).

En cuanto a los miembros de la clase de Remus: ya sabíamos todos que James y Sirius se hicieron Aurores, lo mismo que Alice y Frank Longbottom. No se sabe nada de Lily y Peter, ni de qué profesión escogieron. No obstante, como Peter hacía todo lo que hicieran James y Sirius me pareció lógico que intentara, como mínimo, ser Auror. Y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Lily no veo por qué motivo no habría hecho lo propio. Respecto a los demás nada se sabe, aunque Kingsley parecía de la misma edad que Sirius y Remus.

En cuanto a la familia Black, mucha gente me ha preguntado, así que voy a aclararlo (toda esta información está en los originales, así que podéis comprobarla vosotros mismos): Sirius y Regulus eran hermanos, y Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda son hermanas. Los dos hombres son primos en primer grado de las tres mujeres. Eso significa que, si saltamos una generación, Sirius sería el primo en primer grado de Draco y Tonks (NdT: en España diríamos que es su tío segundo, pero bueno). Si empezaran a morir los miembros de la familia, y siguiesen las normas de sucesión normales, el orden sería este: Sirius, Regulus (que ya ha muerto), luego Bellatrix, Narcissa, luego Draco, entonces Andrómeda y por último Tonks. Y sí, Harry podría ser nombrado heredero de Sirius, pero eso significaría cambiar el Cognatus Conscriptus, algo que todavía no se ha podido hacer.

¿Por qué Narcissa ha estado votando en nombre de Sirius, cuando él tiene su derecho a voto? Muy simple: lo ha hecho de forma vagamente ilegal, pero muy aceptable. Sirius y Bellatrix estaban en Azkaban en aquella época. Las personas prisioneras en ese lugar y bajo la influencia de Dementores no están cuerdas, y en lo último que estarían pensando es en sus derechos. ¿No es maravilloso que tuviesen a esa generosa y buena hermana/prima que se prestó gentilmente a cumplir sus deberes sociales mientras estaban encerrados...? Sin duda Fudge, y cualquier otra persona a la que Narcissa votara, estuvieron tremendamente agradecidos por su sacrificio. Para cambiar esto Sirius debería haber insistido en sus derechos como Cabeza de la Casa, pero mientras estuvo en Azkaban no tenía cabeza para ello. Tras haber salido de allí tampoco lo pensó, razón por la cual no se cambió el Cognatus Conscriptus. Tiene el pequeño problema añadido, por supuesto, de que ir a votar hubiese implicado ponerse en manos de la ley...


	42. Capítulo 42 Caramelos de limón

Capítulo 42 - Caramelos de limón

Harry no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que tanto Severus como Dumbledore llegaran corriendo a la habitación en la que Remus estaba prisionero. Mientras el Directora parecía relativamente tranquilo, Severus por el contrario echaba fuego por los ojos al mirar a Remus y Harry. Se adelantó con la negra túnica flotando alrededor de su figura y agarró el brazo de Harry como si fuera a sacarlo a rastras del cuarto.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! -gritó, levantando a Harry de su silla. Sus palabras y acciones hicieron que Remus volviera a luchar violentamente contra sus ligaduras, con ojos brillantes de rabia.

-¡Déjale en paz! -ladró. Severus soltó el brazo del chico de inmediato, pero sólo para así sacar la varita de su manga y apuntar al hombre lobo. Harry, pese a lo desconcertado que estaba por toda aquella situación, se interpuso entre ellos, con las manos extendidas. Tras él, Remus aulló de furia, un sonido que le hizo estremecer de arriba a abajo. Al encontrarse a Harry una vez más entre su varita y un objetivo, Severus lanzó un grito de protesta inarticulado, entre furioso y horrorizado.

-¡Niño estúpido! -le increpó antes de agarrarle de nuevo. Harry se encontró girando sobre sí mismo, perdió el equilibrio y finalmente chocó violentamente contra Severus, arrastrado lejos del lecho de Remus. Harry se debatió al ver cómo Dumbledore alzaba su propia varita para lanzar a Remus un hechizo que lo dejó inconsciente, inmovilizando así de forma efectiva al hombre lobo, que había logrado hacer temblar la inmensa estructura de acero que le detenía.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, salvo por las agitadas respiraciones de Severus y Harry. El chico se sentía como si hubiese estado luchando. Severus no parecía dispuesto a soltarle, al contrario: sus brazos estaban tensos entorno a él, los músculos creando una atadura irrompible, el calor de su cuerpo haciéndole temblar por alguna emoción indescifrable. El corazón de Harry latía acelerado. Cuando intentó apartarse se encontró con que cualquier movimiento hacía que Severus le aferrara aún más fuertemente. Dumbledore volvió una mirada muy firme hacia los dos.

-Severus, suelta a Harry inmediatamente.

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras miraba a los ojos del Director, intentando ver en ellos algo que explicara lo que acababa de ocurrir. Severus no hizo gesto de liberarle. El aliento cálido del hombre le corría por la nuca.

-Severus, no está en peligro ya -insistió Dumbledore-. Cálmate y déjale ir. Le estás asustando.

Harry oyó cómo Severus tomaba aire al oír estas palabras, y lentamente aflojó la presa, y luego dejó caer los brazos. Harry se apartó de inmediato, dando un paso indeciso hacia Remus. La mano de Dumbledore, firme en su hombro, le detuvo.

-Remus está bien, Harry -le aseguró Dumbledore-. Sólo le he dejado inconsciente. Tenemos que dejar esta habitación, nuestra presencia aquí sólo agrava la situación. ¿Cómo has pasado a través de las protecciones de la puerta?

Harry alzó la vista sobresaltado.

-No había ninguna protección, señor, al menos que yo viera. Señor, ¿qué le pasa a Remus? ¿Qué ocurre?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta abierta. La Señora Pomfrey estaba justo tras la pesada estructura de madera. Apuntó con la varita a la puerta y murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo. El dintel brilló con una luz rojo oscuro, revelando unos signos protectores en la estructura que deberían haber evitado que Harry abriese la puerta siquiera. El anciano miró con curiosidad a Harry, con una sonrisa extraña:

-Estás lleno de sorpresas, hijo -le dijo, divertido-, pero vayamos a la oficina de la Señora Pomfrey para discutir el tema lejos de Remus. Pronto se despertará del hechizo aturdidor.

Completamente desconcertado, Harry permitió que Dumbledore le sacara de allí, haciendo una breve pausa para mirar por encima del hombro a Remus. Sin embargo, Severus se interpuso, bloqueando su visión, y se encontró con que el Maestro de Pociones le miraba furioso. Al menos sus ojos eran del color normal de nuevo, pero le provocaron un estremecimiento, no obstante. ¿Qué le sucedía a todo el mundo?

En breves instantes todos estaban sentados en la oficina, en sillas de brillantes colores que el Director transfiguró para ellos. Dumbledore ofreció caramelos de limón a todos. Harry se sorprendió al ver que tanto Severus como la Señora Pomfrey tomaban uno. Intentó rechazarlos, pero Dumbledore le dijo sonriendo:

-Insisto, Harry. Están hechos con poción calmante, algo que todos necesitamos ahora mismo.

Inseguro, Harry suspiró y cogió el caramelo. Si Severus lo tomaba, supuso que tendría que hacerlo él también. El dulce, aunque algo pasado, tuvo un efecto inmediato en él: su corazón, que había latido de forma desaforada, se fue tranquilizando.

-Señor, ¿qué le ha pasado a Remus? -preguntó entonces-. ¿Por qué está encadenado? No habrá luna llena hasta dentro de unos días.

-Severus le contó lo de la propuesta matrimonial -dijo Dumbledore, a lo que Harry asintió, atento-. Desgraciadamente, cuando Remus lo oyó, no se lo tomó nada bien. Me temo que se ha vuelto salvaje.

Harry asintió de nuevo:

-Sí, eso me dijo, que había perdido control del lobo. Dijo que estaba intentando recobrarlo, pero que no era seguro para mí quedarme a su lado. ¿Pero qué pasó exactamente... qué significa eso para él? ¿Estará bien, verdad? No nos haría daño. Conozco a Remus, nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-¿Habló contigo? -dijo Dumbledore, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Te dijo que intentaba recuperar el control?

Harry asintió, echando un vistazo a Severus. El hombre parecía profundamente descontento, pero ahora miraba con gesto fiero al suelo, no a Harry. El Director se recostó en el asiento y suspiró pensativo, mirando tanto a Severus como a la Señora Pomfrey. Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué podía significar la mirada que intercambiaron los tres.

-Bueno, algo es algo. Está lo bastante consciente como para comprender lo que ocurre. Remus Lupin siempre fue un hombre extraordinario.

-¿Señor? -interrumpió Harry. Dumbledore sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Harry.

-Harry, en ocasiones los hombres lobo pierden el control sobre la parte animal. Viven en conflicto constante entre su naturaleza humana y su naturaleza lupina. Cuando hay luna llena, la mente racional es reprimida y el lobo tiene supremacía, pero durante el resto del mes el cazador está allí de todas formas, intentando surgir. En algunas ocasiones, los débiles de voluntad ceden y permiten que el lobo los posea por completo y se vuelven salvajes al poco de ser infectados. Cuando esto ocurre se convierten en una amenaza para todos; ya sabes lo fuertes que son físicamente. Habitualmente el Ministerio se ocupa de ellos antes de que hagan demasiado daño.

-¡Remus no es débil!

-No, claro que no -asintió Dumbledore-. Remus es uno de los hombres más fuertes que conozco. Y es de las pocas personas que ha podido sobrevivir sin pervertirse durante su vida entera, pero eso no quita que es casi imposible para cualquier hombre lobo resistirse a algunos instintos, y anoche perdió el control. El que haya sido capaz de hablar contigo y avisarte del peligro es extraordinario. A la mayoría de hombres lobo les resultaría imposible, una vez en estado salvaje.

Harry tuvo una idea, y lanzó una mirada furtiva a Severus. El hombre, sentado en una de las sillas más cercanas a la mesa de la Señora Pomfrey, le estaba lanzando una mirada negra de nuevo, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la expresión austera e imponente.

-Su humor está afectando a los demás... ¿es eso? -preguntó al Director, dubitativo.

-Exactamente, hijo -asintió Dumbledore-. Las personas que estaban presentes cuando Remus se volvió salvaje, así como todos los que han estado en contacto con él desde entonces, como tú por ejemplo, han sido influenciados por su estado de ánimo. A este fenómeno se le llama Transferencia de Salvajismo. Sus efectos se desvanecerán si nos mantenemos a distancia de Remus, pero mientras esto no suceda tendremos que cuidarnos de controlar nuestras emociones.

-¿Mantenernos a distancia? -protestó Harry-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, dejar a Remus encerrado en ese cuarto entonces? -no podía imaginarse abandonando a aquel hombre, pese a que la Señora Pomfrey se hubiese negado a poner un pie en el cuarto. Dumbledore negó con suavidad, mientras se acariciaba la barba, pensativo:

-No, no podemos hacer eso. Me temo que tenemos un problema añadido: Lucius se habrá imaginado que algo así podría pasar, y estará exigiendo una investigación formal para asegurarse de que Remus está controlado. Cuando el Ministerio descubra que se ha vuelto salvaje querrán someterlo a eutanasia.

Harry se levantó de un salto, horrorizado:

-¿¡Eutanasia!?

-Harry, cálmate -le ordenó Dumbledore-. Tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría si queremos protegerle. Si la poción de Slytherin le puede curar, se pondrá bien.

Harry se volvió hacia Severus:

-¡Entonces tienes que terminar esa poción ahora mismo!

Los ojos de Severus se encendieron, sus manos se engarfiaron sobre los brazos de su butaca como si luchara contra alguna violenta emoción.

-¡No puedo! Se tarda meses en elaborarla, y aún tengo que realizar algunas pruebas para asegurarme de que es inocua. ¡No puedo sacarla de la nada en un par de minutos.

Desanimado, Harry se derrumbó de nuevo en su asiento.

-¿Entonces, qué vamos a hacer...? ¿No podemos enviarle con Sirius a las Tierras de Invierno? Allí estaría a salvo del Ministerio.

-No, me temo que no podemos hacer eso -le dijo Dumbledore-. Debemos tenerle lejos de todos, aislado. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a dejarle libre, si no fuese a por los Malfoy para matarles, iría a por Sirius.

-¡Remus nunca heriría a Sirius! -gritó Harry, mirándole con furia por sugerir tal cosa.

-No de forma intencionada -respondió Dumbledore con una mirada cargada de intención. Por unos segundos, Harry no comprendió a qué se refería, y entonces lo entendió de golpe, qué podía querer exactamente Remus de Sirius. Su rostro se encendió.

-Oh -musitó-. No pensé... ¿entonces, qué hacemos con él? ¿Dónde le escondemos? No nos podemos arriesgar a que el Ministerio le encuentre. Y no podemos encadenarle a la cama durante meses mientras esperamos a que la poción esté lista. Y aún menos encerrarle en una jaula... se volvería loco.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-Eso sería una crueldad -miró hacia Severus-. Me parece recordar que tenías un vial del Filtro de los Muertos, ¿no es cierto?

Severus asintió, alzando la mirada con cierto sobresalto:

-¿Piensas dormirle?

-¡Un segundo! -protestó Harry, pensando en lo que significaba "dormir" a un animal en el mundo muggle. Pero Dumbledore le volvió a dar unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras:

-El Filtro de los Muertos le hará dormir mágicamente, Harry. Es un sueño tan profundo que resulta indistinguible de la muerte. Le hará entrar en un coma profundo en el que no necesitará ni aire ni comida ni agua. Ni siquiera notará el paso del tiempo. Le despertaremos cuando la poción de Slytherin esté preparada.

-Es un tratamiento usual cuando un paciente sufre heridas de gravedad -le comentó la Señora Pomfrey-. El filtro se usa cuando están en peligro de muerte. Da tiempo a los sanadores para curar sus cuerpos, antes de que fenezcan de verdad.

-Seguimos necesitando un lugar en el cual esconderle -señaló Severus-. Si Lucius lleva a cabo una búsqueda oficial, regirarán todo Hogwarts, y puesto que la poción de Slytherin no se ha probado todavía podrían someter a Lupin a eutanasia igualmente... Fudge sería capaz de usarle como rehén, si no, para poder tener poder sobre Harry.

-¿Por qué no la Cámara de los Secretos? -preguntó Harry-. El Ministerio no sabe dónde está, y sólo alguien que hable Parsel puede abrir sus puertas, así que a menos que pidiesen ayuda a Voldemort, estaría a salvo allí...

-¡Qué excelente idea! -asintió Dumbledore con ojos resplandecientes de nuevo-. Lo esconderemos allí esta misma noche. Ahora mismo los pasillos estarán llenos de alumnos, y no podemos arriesgarnos a que vean a Remus... o que se contagien con su Transferencia. Pero no podemos esperar más que eso, no creo que Lucius tarde más de un día o dos en lograr que aprueben su petición de arresto.

-Señor, ¿qué pasará con la boda? -preguntó Harry preocupado, recordando que esa era la causa principal de todo aquel jaleo-. ¿Cómo vamos a evitarla?

-Estoy investigando ese tema, hijo -le aseguró Dumbledore-. Ten fe. Todo se arreglará -el anciano se levantó entonces-. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al gran comedor para desayunar. Al fin y al cabo, tenéis clases a las que asistir después. Y recordad que debéis tener cuidado con vuestras emociones -puso unos cuantos caramelos en la mano de Harry-. Póntelos en el bolsillo -le indicó amablemente-. Ahora será mejor que revise las defensas de la puerta, e incluso quizás debiera poner una alarma en la puerta de la enfermería: parece que ni siquiera los hechizos de cierre pueden detener a ciertos estudiantes...

Harry se sonrojó ante aquel comentario. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la existencia de aquellas defensas, pero también era cierto que había estado muy preocupado por Remus, y ansioso por llegar hasta él. Supuso que debía haberse tratado de otro episodio de magia accidental. Salió de la enfermería algo reluctante, pero cuando hizo una pausa para mirar hacia la habitación de Remus, Severus le aferró el brazo y le sacó a la fuerza del lugar. Una vez estuvieron en el castillo, Harry se sacudió la mano de Severus:

-¡Deja de agarrarme!

Severus resopló, mientras las duras líneas de su rostro parecían volverse más acusadas que nunca:

-¡Pues deja de hacer cosas que se supone que no deberías hacer!

-Sólo quería ver a Remus -protestó Harry.

-¡Siempre el lobo! -siseó Severus-. Siempre corriendo a verle, ¡no importa que me conozcas desde hace más tiempo que a él! Pero claro, yo no cuento, ¿verdad? ¡Porque no hay nada entre nosotros! -escupió aquellas palabras con ojos relampagueantes de rabia-. ¡Eres un egocéntrico, egoísta...!

Harry le dio un violento empujón para apartarle de sí.

-¡Quería decir antes! -le gritó, sintiéndose profundamente herido porque Severus siempre pensaba lo peor de él-. ¡Quise decir que no había nada entre nosotros antes!

Se percató de que sus palabras sorprendían lo suficiente a Severus como para sacarle de su acceso de furia, pero Harry no era capaz de mantener aquella conversación ahora. Se sentía dolido por la acusación, tanto que estaba a punto de llorar. Y no pensaba hacerlo, no pensaba rendirse a las lágrimas, así que se dio la vuelta y huyó por los pasillos, uniéndose a los demás estudiantes que se dirigían al gran comedor para desayunar.

Harry se fue calmando al llegar a las puertas del comedor. Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo e intentar controlar las violentas emociones que le embargaban. ¿Por qué Severus le había gritado? ¿Por qué había pensado lo peor? Había creído que las cosas eran distintas ahora entre ellos. Había estado tan comprensivo en las Tierras de Invierno, le había cuidado tanto, apoyado tanto... Debería haber sabido que Harry se refería a que no hubo nada entre ellos antes de que se casaran. ¿Cómo podría haber dicho que no había nada ahora, tras todo lo que habían pasado juntos? Aquella Navidad, aquellas tardes que pasaban ante la chimenea, Harry estudiando y Severus corrigiendo, en ocasiones simplemente charlando... ¿es que nada de eso importaba? ¿Había sido sólo una ilusión de Harry causada por su desespero por tener una familia real, por muy inusual que fuese?

Podía aceptar que la rabia de Severus fuese causada por la transferencia, pero el malentendido no se había ocasionado por eso. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse si realmente significaba tan poco para él, si todo lo que había ocurrido no era más que puro teatro... ¿o había sido un fallo por su parte, había sido él quien no sabía cómo hacer para pertenecer a una familia? Lo cierto era que, por mucho que lo intentara, por mucho que lo hubiese deseado, nunca había sido lo suficientemente bueno para los Dursley. ¿Por qué debería cambiar eso ahora...?

Decidió pensar en el tema más tarde, cuando tuviese las ideas más claras. Harry entró al comedor, muriéndose por charlar con Ron y Hermione. Necesitaba un poco de normalidad... y quizás Hermione pudiese ayudarle a desentrañar el jaleo que había con Remus y Sirius.

Todo el mundo se giró al verle entrar. De inmediato empezaron a murmurar. El susurro de voces recorrió la sala, creciendo y decreciendo a medida que Harry llegaba hasta su mesas. El chico palideció al notar cómo fijaban todos la mirada en él. Con los nuevos problemas, casi había olvidado todo lo ocurrido. ¿Había sido anoche que había regresado de las Tierras de Invierno? Vio con desmayo cómo el periódico pasaba de mano en mano. Era aún peor que el día después de casarse. Había quienes se levantaban para poder verle mejor. Incluso los profesores le miraban con fijeza, y estaba viendo elfos domésticos espiando en los dinteles de la puerta, con la expectación plasmada en el rostro. Hasta los fantasmas estaban presentes, los cuatro de las respectivas casas, flotando en silencio y contemplándole con sus ojos plateados.

Localizó a Ron y a Hermione y se apresuró a colocarse a su lado, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando se separaron para dejarle sitio entre ellos. Al menos tenía a sus amigos en torno a él. Se sintió agradecido al notar que Hermione le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y le daba un afectuoso apretón, y Ron le palmeaba la espalda. Neville, sentado justo delante de él, le tendió a Harry el periódico. Miró la primera página, preparándose para lo peor. El Profeta encabezaba sus titulares con una foto animada de su entrada en el gran comedor, con Remus, Severus y Alrik a su lado. El titular, en brillante color rojo, rezaba: "El Chico que fué Rey".

-Oh, Dios -musitó, leyendo por encima el artículo. Explicaba, con sorprendente exactitud, lo ocurrido la víspera. Incluso el encuentro en privado con el Ministro Fudge estaba relatado de forma adecuada; era obvio que la Señora Bones había declarado lo ocurrido en una entrevista. Pese al título sensacionalista, el artículo principal en sí relataba noticias, no especulaciones. Eran el resto de páginas lo que preocupaba a Harry: todas las posibles interpretaciones estaban presentes. Incluso había una entrevista al Ministro Fudge, que insistía en que todo aquello no era más que una protesta por la nueva ley de registro de magos que el gobierno muggle proponía en la actualidad, que las Tierras de Invierno estaban en contra pero no pretendían dejar de ser un Protectorado.

-Podría haber sido peor -le dijo Ron-, al menos todo lo ocurrido está explicado de forma objetiva.

-Ron tiene razón -asintió Hermione-. Los artículos que dicen que intentas derrocar al gobierno no salen hasta la página cinco, y serán ignorados en pro de los demás.

-Alguien ha sugerido que... -empezó Harry, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Bueno -Hermione se encogió de hombros-, era de esperar. Fudge necesita desacreditarte si pretende recuperar el favor de las masas, pero el resto de candidatos siguen la estrategia contraria. Yo diría que sus días como Ministro están contados. Los artículos más interesantes son los que especulan sobre la conspiración que provocó que las peticiones de las Tierras de Invierno fuesen ignoradas. La gente está empezando a preguntarse qué otras cosas pueden haberse ocultado.

Harry echó un vistazo al resto de estudiantes. Todos los Gryffindors le observaban, tratando de descubrir de qué hablaba con sus amigos. El resto de casas también le miraban con fijeza, incluso los Slytherin se pasaban periódicos y estiraban el cuello para contemplarle. Sólo un estudiante parecía ignorar todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor: Draco Malfoy, que fijaba la vista con descontento en su plato, pinchando la bollería con su daga. Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber qué conclusión extraer de la forma de actuar de Draco. Le vino a la cabeza que ni Ron ni Hermione sabían nada de lo que pasaba con Sirius y Remus. ¿Sabría más Draco? ¿Habría estado presente en la demanda de Lucius, o ignoraría los detalles?

-¿Harry? -la voz de Hermione le devolvió al mundo real-. ¿Estás bien?

Harry suspiró:

-¿No se supone que las vacaciones son relajantes? -preguntó. Extrajo de su bolsillo una de las golosinas de Dumbledore y se la metió en la boca.

Los días apacibles pasados en la Madriguera parecían ahora muy lejanos. Desde entonces le habían raptado, había sufrido ataques de monstruos, había luchado en una guerra, se había visto proclamado rey de un país del que hasta hacía poco ignoraba la existencia, y ahora su familia había sido destrozada por el maldito Lucius Malfoy. Había días en que la idea de volver a la alacena de los Dursleys y encerrarse en ella parecía hasta tentadora...

------

NdA: Esta parte me pareció muy interesante de escribir. Ocurren muchas cosas de las que Harry no sabe qué pensar, y tan pronto se centra en una, otra le explota en la cara...

Hago una aclaración: los hombres lobo salvajes son los peligrosos, los que vuelven agresiva a la gente. Los normales, como ha sido Remus durante la mayor parte de su vida, sólo aumentan el coraje de los demás, les hace más decididos a la hora de convertirse en Aurores o trabajar en otro departamento del Ministerio que mejore la vida de magos u otras criaturas mágicas. No hacen que la gente se vuelva violenta: la mayoría de policías no son gente violenta, al fin y al cabo. El deber primero de todo policía, o Auror en este caso, no es luchar, sino proteger a su comunidad.

NdT: El Filtro de los Muertos es la poción que provoca la caída en un sueño profundo, según eldiccionario. org. Es la traducción de "Draught of the Living Death". Aparece citado en las novelas originales (Snape le pregunta a Harry por ella), pero no se utiliza en la acción principal... Aquí parece que sea una especie de pócima a lo Romeo y Julieta, pero sin límite de tiempo, o de filtro como el que se utilizó en Blancanieves. Al parecer el remedio es la Poción Wiggenweld (utilizada por un mago en un cuento para despertar a una princesa... huntándose los labios con ella. ¡Picarón!).

Aparte de esto, ¡feliz Navidad a todos! Que tengáis unas excelentes fiestas, si no puedo actualizar estos días ;)


	43. Capítulo 43 Para eso están los amigos

Capítulo 43 Para eso están los amigos

Fue imposible hablar en privado con Ron y Hermione antes de la hora de comer. Durante la mañana fue objeto de murmuraciones y miradas, aunque por suerte no tuvo que soportar bromas desagradables como había sucedido tras su matrimonio. Nadie parecía saber qué decirle, así que se dedicaban a susurrar a su espalda. La única sorpresa agradable que tuvo durante el día fue cuando se enteró de que Charlie se había quedado en Hogwarts para ayudar a Hagrid con un proyecto especial en uno de los establos. Ron y los demás Gryffindors habían logrado que el ex-estudiante les prometiera reunirse con ellos durante la semana para darles algún consejo de Quidditch en los entrenos.

Antes que volver al comedor, Harry y sus amigos prefirieron retirarse a la torre de Gryffindor, colándose en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto con comida traída por Dobby. Una vez solos y protegidos por un hechizo de privacidad, Harry se sentó en la cama de Ron y les contó todo lo ocurrido los últimos días, finalizando con la historia de la propuesta de Malfoy y el problema de Remus.

Tanto Ron como Hermione hicieron miles de preguntas, queriendo saber cada detalle que pudiese recordar de las Tierras de Invierno y la batalla en la que había luchado. Hermione se emocionó con la descripción de la piedra sello, el Pozo de la Desesperación y los hechizos que Harry había utilizado para mover el monolito y sellarlo. Tomó montones de notas, decidida a emprender un proyecto de investigación en el cual Harry fue incapaz de sentirse implicado.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué motivo debe Sirius casarse con Draco -protestó Harry cuando llegaron al final del relato-. ¿No debería ser capaz de decir no, simplemente?

-No sin una buena razón -le dijo Ron.

-¿Como el que no le guste ese niñato? -exclamó Harry-. ¡A mí me parece una excelente razón!

-No funciona así -Ron sacudió la cabeza-. Cuando hablamos de familias antiguas como los Malfoy y los Black, los temas emocionales no tienen nada que ver con el matrimonio. Es un negocio, como la fusión de dos compañías. Tiene que haber motivos legales de peso para que el matrimonio pueda ser denegado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Lucius Malfoy podría haber pedido que Ginny se casara con Draco, y ella no podría negarse porque tu padre perdería su posición como Jefe de Familia? -inquirió Harry, pero Ron negó de nuevo:

-No, claro que no. Para empezar, a mi padre tanto le daría el tema. Si pasara algo así, Bill se convertiría en el nuevo Cabeza de Familia y renunciaría a su posición de inmediato para devolvérsela a mi padre. Pero de todas formas, eso no ocurriría. Mi familia no tiene un Conscriptus, y aunque lo tuviésemos, no incluiría ninguna alianza abierta con cualquier familia que nos pudiese forzar a casarnos con alguien que no desearamos.

-¿Un Conscriptus? -Harry se tumbó en la cama, poniéndose a contemplar con desgana el dosel de encima-. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que es una de esas cosas de magos que debería haber encontrado leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts"...?

-No se menciona en ese libro -Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry le echó una mirada curiosa. Ella parecía francamente molesta y miraba fijamente a Ron con gesto irritado-. ¿Qué es un Conscriptus?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y se echó a reír:

-¿¡No lo sabes!?

Harry volvió a erguirse ante aquella situación: no se encontraban todos los días con algo que Hermione ignorara. Ella estrechó la mirada y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Ron. Él se reía con demasiadas ganas como para darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Ron! -le increpó ella.

-Vale, vale -Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Un Cognatus Conscriptus. Es un documento mágico, típico de las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas. Una declaración de la línea de sucesión, además de listar las alianzas con otras familias, y los derechos y deberes que cada familia tiene con las otras.

-¿Como una especie de contrato legal? -preguntó Hermione. Ron asintió:

-Nuestra familia tenía uno, hace ya tiempo. De hecho es por eso que no tragamos a los Malfoy.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Harry, intrigado. Sabía que Arthur y Lucius se odiaban, pero siempre había asumido que se debía a que Lucius era un Mortífago.

-Mi abuelo tenía una hermana llamada Eleano que era realmente hermosa -les explicó Ron en tono de conspiración, disfrutando de la posibilidad de poder explicar un secreto familiar-. Por lo que me han contado, Abraxas Malfoy, padre de Lucius, se enamoró de ella y pidió su mano. Pero si creéis que Lucius es malo, Abraxas era mil veces peor. Mi bisabuelo rechazó la alianza, cosa que fue considerada un insulto terrible. La familia Malfoy tenía mucha más influencia, dinero y poder que la nuestra, y no había razones en el Conscriptus para rehusar tan generosa oferta. Mi bisabuelo perdió su puesto como Cabeza de Familia y éste pasó a mi abuelo. Cada nuevo líder de la familia tiene un breve lapso de tiempo durante el cual puede cambiar el Conscriptus... y eso hizo mi abuelo. Lo rompió, deshaciendo todas las antiguas alianzas de nuestra familia. Los Malfoy nunca nos han perdonado. Es una de las razones por las cuales nos llaman "Traidores de Sangre".

-¿Pero en qué consiste exactamente el Conscriptus? ¿Lo tienen todas las familias? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Lo tienen los Potter?

-Lo dudo mucho, colega -le dijo Ron-. Que yo sepa, no tienes ningún tatuaje.

-¿Tatuaje? -Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sí, el blasón familiar -explicó Ron-. Se tatúa en el homóplato derecho del Cabeza de Familia. Hay una versión que marca al heredero designado, si es que hay uno.

Harry recordó ahora la rosa y la serpiente que había visto en la espalda de Severus la primera noche de su matrimonio. Se preguntó si Sirius tendría algo parecido en la suya.

-Pensaba que los Potter eran una familia antigua -dijo Harry-. Tenemos un montón de votos para las elecciones.

-Eso no significa que tengas que tener un Conscriptus -replicó Ron, echando una mirada no exenta de regocijo a Hermione, que estaba muy ocupada escribiendo todo cuanto decía. Harry supuso que en unas horas habría investigado el tema hasta agotarlo, y acabaría sabiendo más de ello que todos los sangrelimpia de la escuela juntos-. La mayoría de familias más progresistas se deshicieron de ellos hace generaciones. No tiene nada que ver con las elecciones, sólo es un mecanismo para designar herederos y forjar alianzas entre familias. Establecen con quién puede o no puede casarse un miembro de la familia.

Hermione alzó la cabeza al oír aquello, con ojos brillantes:

-La nobleza muggle de Europa tenía libros muy detallados que determinaban qué se consideraba un buen matrimonio, estableciendo quién era familiar de quién. Evitaba que se consumaran matrimonios entre familiares demasiado cercanos. El Conscriptus parece una versión de eso...

-Es más importante aún en el mundo mágico, puesto que a menudo hay sangre no humana de por medio. Las familias más antiguas quieren mantenerse puras, sin ningún elemento que pueda ensuciar su árbol familiar.

Hermione resopló, disgustada.

-¡Merlín nos libre de casarnos con una familia que en algún momento haya dado a luz un squib...! O aún peor, que en algún momento de su historia se hayan unido a alguien de sangre sucia.

-¿Me estás diciendo entonces que Sirius se tiene que casar con Draco sólo por lo que dice un pergamino?

-El Conscriptus establece qué clase de matrimonios serían aceptables para ambas familias. Puesto que Lucius se casó con Narcissa Black, podemos asumir que no hay nada que impida tales uniones. Probablemente tengan alguna alianza establecida en el Conscriptus. A menos que Sirius cambiara el documento cuando heredó, las alianzas siguen en pie y no tiene ningún derecho legal a rechazar ese matrimonio.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no lo cambió? -preguntó Harry.

-Porque heredó mientras estaba encerrado en Azkaban -le respondió Ron-. Para cambiar el Conscriptus tienes que ir al departamento de herencias familiares, algo que Sirius no pudo hacer si estaba en búsqueda y captura. Así que se tiene que conformar con lo que sus padres aceptaran en su momento.

Harry tuvo una idea:

-Bueno, ¿y cómo esperan que Sirius se case si está a la fuga? -exclamó-. ¿No sería ilegal para los Malfoy encontrarse con Sirius para la boda? Estarían en connivencia con un criminal...

-No -suspiró Hermione, captando la atención de los dos chicos-. Me estuve informando sobre las ceremonias matrimoniales tras tu boda, Harry... encontré las palabras que usaba Dumbledore muy interesantes. Se pueden casar por poderes. Ni siquiera tienen que estar en el mismo país para ello.

-¿Y qué hay de...? -Harry se detuvo, incómodo ante el tema delicado en el que estaba pensando. Tras su propio matrimonio, había habido tal número de bromas sobre la noche de bodas que aún se sonrojaba al pensar en ello. Lo que había aprendido del tema había sido que todo el mundo consideraba válida su unión porque presuponían que Severus había insistido en consumarla-. Ya sabéis -hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

-¿Del sexo? -inquirió Hermione, sólo para encontrarse con que Ron protestaba:

-¡Hermione!

Ella alzó la vista al cielo:

-¡Por favor...! De la consumación. ¿Mejor?

-¡Mucho mejor! -dijo Ron con cierta irritación.

-Bueno... ¿qué hay de eso?

-Verás, Harry, una vez Draco y Sirius estuviesen casados, Draco no podría testificar en su contra -explicó Hermione-. Es ilegal forzar a alguien a dar testimonio contra su compañero vinculado. Draco y Sirius se podrían encontrar en secreto y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Aunque hay una solución aún más original, aunque creo que ya no se practica, que es la consumación por poderes. Técnicamente es legal.

-¿¡Estás de broma!? -dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron, mirándola horrorizados.

-Hubo un tiempo en que la nobleza inglesa muggle tenía derecho, en Escocia, a acostarse con la novia en la noche de bodas antes de que lo hiciese su propio esposo -respondió ella, negando con la cabeza-. Las costumbres matrimoniales siempre han sido... un poco particulares.

Ron y Harry se miraron atónitos, sin saber muy bien qué responder a aquello. Les parecía extremadamente raro.

-¿Y cómo iban a...? Ya sabes, "hacerlo" por poderes -preguntó Harry. Hermione se encogió de hombros:

-Oh, cualquiera de la familia próxima podría hacer la labor. Odio decir esto, pero seguramente tú o Snape seríais los candidatos más probables.

-¡Qué asco! -chilló Harry, saltando de la cama-. ¡Dime que estás de broma!

-De verdad, Harry... -suspiró Hermione-. No estoy diciendo que tuviéseis que acceder a ello. No es obligatorio. Sólo digo que seríais las personas más apropiadas. Ya he dicho que no es una práctica común hoy día, así que lo más probable es que ni siquiera te lo planteen...

-¿Entonces por qué lo has mencionado? -Ron se estremeció.

-¡Porque ha preguntado! -exclamó Hermione-. ¡Sóis imposibles! -recogió sus anotaciones y libros-. Es hora de ir a clase de Hagrid. Vamos. Ya seguiremos con esta conversación otro rato.

Los tres se embutieron en sus abrigos más recios y salieron hacia la sala común. Allí se encontraron a un grupo de chicas jóvenes sentadas en un rincón que empezaron a soltar risillas cuando vieron a Harry. Cuando él les devolvió la mirada, ellas apartaron la vista, pero sus risas se renovaron. Harry suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo con irritación. Ron sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

Pese al frío y la nieve que cubría el suelo, la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue divertida. Charlie estaba allí, echando una mano a Hagrid con su última adquisición: una amplia camada de cachorros de crup con dos colas. Mientras los miembros de la clase jugaban con los perrillos, Hagrid explicaba que a partir de ahora estaba prohibido ir al establo número cuatro debido a un proyecto de máximo secreto en el que Charlie le estaba ayudando. Por supuesto, un instante después Hagrid explicó a toda la clase que el proyecto en cuestión era un pequeño unicornio que se había separado de su manada. Siguió contando que los centauros estaban buscando a su manada para devolver a la cría a los suyos, y que mientras tanto tanto Charlie como tres thestrales que habían sido heridos en una tormenta cuidaban al unicornio. Al parecer, los thestrales compartían características con algunos tipos de dragón y requerían cuidados similares, motivo por el cual Charlie estaba implicado en aquel asunto.

Hagrid se horrorizó cuando se percató de que había contado todo e hizo jurar a la clase que guardarían silencio. Pese a lo atrayentes que son los unicornios, pocas personas sentían el deseo de enfrentarse a los thestrales, así que todos aceptaron la petición.

Durante la clase, Harry estuvo espiando a Draco Malfoy. El rubio estaba extrañamente silencioso, pese a que rara vez se resistía a burlarse de Hagrid. Hoy en cambio se dedicaba a ignorar a los demás. Sólo reaccionó cuando Charlie le acercó uno de los cachorros de crup. En vez de montar jaleo como Harry supuso que haría, Draco cogió al perro y jugó con él, hablando incluso brevemente con Charlie. Harry no oyó qué se decían.

Tras la clase de Hagrid volvieron al castillo, donde se dirigieron a clase de Transfiguaciones. La profesora McGonagall estaba de un humor más bien tirante y sólo los entretuvo cinco minutos, antes de enviarles a investigar a la librería. Tenían que encontrar información sobre cómo transformar un puñado de cacahuetes en el mobiliario completo de un salón. Harry supuso que McGonagall era una de las personas afectadas por el humor de Remus, así que agradeció el tiempo libre que se le ofrecía.

Mientras la mayor parte de los estudiantes recogían libros y se volvían a sus respectivas salas comunes, Harry, Ron y Hermione se asentaron en un tranquilo rincón de la librería. Además de los manuales de transfiguración necesarios, Hermione se había apropiado varios libros que trataban el tema del Cognatus Conscriptus, así como "Historia Completa de los Monolitos Ingleses", "Wingardium Leviosa, sus limitaciones" y "Entender a los Hombres Lobo". Una vez sentados, la joven lanzó un hechizo de privacidad para poder continuar con la conversación anterior.

-Malfoy estaba de un humor de perros hoy -comentó Ron.

-¿Crees que sabe lo que ha ocurrido? -preguntó Harry. Ron se encogió de hombros:

-Vete a saber... a lo mejor su padre sólo le ha dicho que le había comprometido. Puede que ni sepa a quién.

-¿Y Malfoy tiene que aceptarlo? ¿No tiene ni voz ni voto en el tema?

Ron negó con la cabeza:

-Me alegra que esto no pase en nuestra familia. Imagínate que tus padres te escogen la esposa sin poder decir ni mú al respec... -palideció de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-. ¡Lo siento, Harry, no quería...!

-No pasa nada -Harry le quitó importancia a la disculpa, mirando el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en la diestra. En los últimos meses casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí, pero hoy parecía inusualmente frío y pesado. No le apetecía nada volverse a sus habitaciones teniendo en cuenta el humor que gastaba Severus. Era como si volviese a ser el mismo que creía conocer en septiembre, y no le gustaba nada. No podía evitar preguntarse si parte de ese malhumor se debía al sueño que Harry había tenido. Aquello sumaba una sensación embarazosa a todo el asunto, con lo cual no sabía cómo reaccionar-. ¿Y qué hay de los hijos? -preguntó Harry repentinamente. Tanto Ron como Hermione le miraron con sorpresa-. Ya sabéis, herederos... ¿No quieren los Malfoy continuar con la linea familiar? ¿Por qué le casan con un hombre, si la continuidad sanguínea es tan importante para ellos? ¿No destruyen así toda posibilidad de tener un heredero legítimo...?

Ron y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Harry, extrañados.

-Harry -empezó a decir Ron-, ¿nadie te ha hablado de... de... ya sabes, esas cosas?

-Claro -musitó Harry, enrojeciendo-. No estoy preguntando sobre el tema de... sexo. Sólo pregunto por los hijos. Ya me habló todo el mundo del tema, ¡no quiero oír ni media palabra más de ello!

-¿Todo el mundo? -preguntaron ambos, con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Harry alzó los suyos al cielo con gesto desesperado:

-Sí, todo el mundo. Bill me cogió por banda al día siguiente, hubo sombras chinescas y creo que nunca lo superaré. Después vino Charlie, me llevó aparte y me dio tantos detalles como para revolverme el estómago -se estremeció ligeramente-. Luego vinieron los gemelos, pero estoy seguro de que me tomaban el pelo. La parte sobre los elfos domésticos era repugnante, y espero que anatómicamente imposible -Ron y Hermione parecían divididos entre el horror y los deseos de reír. Harry les miró ceñudo-. Oh, luego mejoró. Percy también me quiso dar la charla.

-¿Percy? -exclamó Ron asombrado. Harry asintió e hizo una mueca.

-Por supuesto, antes de acabar salió corriendo en estado de pánico. Pero entonces tus padres decidieron sentarse conmigo y hablar del tema.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -Ron palideció-. ¿Juntos?

-Fue espantoso -dijo Harry removiéndose en el asiento-. Tu padre iba diciendo cosas del tipo "cuando un chico y una chica se gustan...", y entonces tu madre le daba un capón y le corregía: "dos chicos, nada de chicas", tu padre se ponía nervioso y volvía a hablar de chicas, de modo que tu madre le volvía a dar... eso duró como unos diez minutos, antes de que lo dejaran, me sonrieran y me preguntaran si estaba todo claro.

-Oh, Harry, lo siento -exclamó Ron-. ¡Suena horrible!

-Aún queda lo peor -suspiró Harry. Ron y Hermione le miraron incrédulos:

-¿Peor?

-Justo después Sirius trató de hablarme explicó Harry-, pero no paraba de desviarse del tema y hablar mal de Snape. Al final me dijo que lo más seguro es que mis padres hubiesen preferido que me metiese a monje, así que no debería calentarme la cabeza con esas cosas. Pero la parte terrible vino porque, de algún modo, la noticia llegó a Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione parecieron morbosamente fascinados y absolútamente atónitos, llegado este punto.

-¿Quién?

-McGonagall -susurró Harry. Sus dos amigos soltaron una exclamación de asombro-. ¿Os acordáis del día que bajamos a la Cámara de los Secretos? Bueno, tal y como volvimos me hizo llamar a su despacho para tener una conversación en privado. Tardé un buen rato en entender de qué me hablaba. No sé quién estaba más horrorizado, si ella o yo... empezó a usar una terminología incomprensible, y acabó tartamudeando y atragantándose. Durante largos minutos. Al final me dio una galleta y me dejó marchar -Harry se estremeció-. Y entonces Hagrid se cruzó conmigo en las escaleras, me dio una palmada en la espalda y me dijo: "He oído decir que necesitas que te hable de las abejitas y las flores", y se dedicó a contármelo de forma detallada. Si necesitáis a alguien que os cuente los pormenores de la vida sexual de las abejas y las flores, soy vuestro hombre. Y me refiero a flores y abejas de verdad. Fue asqueroso.

Llegado a este punto Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas. Harry esperó a que se les pasara el ataque, sintiéndose molesto con el mundo en general. Cuando finalmente pararon, les dijo:

-¿Ya os habéis reído de mí lo suficiente?

-Harry, ¿nadie te dijo nada útil? -preguntó Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros:

-Hombre... lo que me explicó Charlie no estuvo tan mal -admitió-, pero nadie me dijo nada de hijos o herederos. Sólo trataban de explicarme la mecánica. Ya me entendéis.

-Pues las sombras chinescas de Bill te lo debieron dejar más que claro -dijo Ron con un resoplido de hilaridad. Harry hizo una mueca, mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza y empezaba a retorcer un mechón de cabellos entre sus dedos, pensativa.

-De acuerdo, dejemos el tema de la "mecánica" -dijo ella-. Vamos con la información. Hay un hechizo que permite que dos magos o dos brujas combinen su ADN y lo implanten en una madre de alquiler squib.

-Un momento -interrumpió Ron, rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Qué es el ADN?

Hermione y Harry se miraron.

-Ya sabes, el material genético -explicó Hermione, sólo para recibir una mirada de incomprensión del pelirrojo-. No sé, ¿cómo lo llamáis vosotros? Esperma, óvulo, huevo, gameta, semilla...

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Ron, mirando alrededor horrorizado. Aunque había un gran número de estudiantes en las otras mesas, el hechizo de privacidad seguía funcionando y nadie levantó la cabeza. El pelirrojo se puso tan colorado como su cabello, se inclinó sobre la mesa y les susurró-. ¡Esencia!

-¡Oh, por favor...! -Hermione resopló-. ¡Esencia, qué palabra tan ridícula! -se volvió hacia Harry con exasperación-. Combinan su ADN y usan a la madre de alquiler squib para el embarazo.

Ignorando a Ron, que estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa con aire de mártir, Harry preguntó:

-¿Por qué una squib? Pensaba que las familias sangre limpia antiguas no querían saber nada de squibs.

-Esa es la parte interesante -Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Ningún hijo de madre de alquiler squib nace squib a su vez. Siempre son magos. De hecho, algunas de las familias más antiguas tenían por costumbre tener madres de alquiler cada dos o tres generaciones, tanto si era necesario como si no, para asegurarse que la linea mágica familiar se mantuviese fuerte. El tema ha sido estudiado e investigado, y al parecer el propio proceso mediante el cual se concibe el niño asegura que nazca mago.

Harry se lo pensó unos segundos. Hasta ahora no había meditado mucho al respecto, pero siempre había supuesto que más tarde o más temprano querría tener hijos. Al casarse con Severus había presupuesto que no habría posibilidad, al menos de tener sus propios hijos, aunque no le hubiese molestado adoptar. Ahora, no obstante, Hermione le acababa de comunicar que no sólo era posible que dos hombres tuviesen un hijo, sino que era algo común en el mundo mágico. No sabía muy qué pensar al respecto. ¿Un hijo con Severus Snape? No parecía muy probable... El Maestro en Pociones había comentado algo sobre designar a un heredero, pero Harry había creído que se refería a alguno de sus sobrinos, no a un hijo propio. Dudaba que el otro hombre se lo planteara siquiera.

-Debe ser complicado encontrar squibs que se presten a ello, ¿no? -comentó Harry. Por lo que él sabía, los squibs no eran muy bien considerados. Pese a que los habitantes de las Tierras de Invierno no tenían demasiada magia, Alrik se había cuidado de remarcar que no eran squibs. De hecho, los únicos squibs que Harry conocía eran Filch y la Señora Figg.

-No creas -respondió Hermione-. En realidad en estos casos mejor ser mujer que hombre... ya sabes que en la mayoría de cosas, hay igualdad entre sexos en el mundo mágico, pero en este caso concreto los hombres están en situación de desventaja, tanto que algunos padres, si descubren que su hijo es niño y squib, le dan una poción de cambio de sexo permanente y fingen que era niña desde buen principio.

-¿Por qué? -exclamó Harry, al cual la idea de cambiar de sexo le pareció siniestra.

-En el proceso del embarazo, la madre squib recibe del nonato una cierta carga mágica -explicó Hermione-. Tras el parto, ya no es squib. No tienen por qué ser particularmente poderosas, pero tienen la suficiente magia para realizar algunos hechizos básicos. La mayoría de mujeres saltan, pues, sobre la ocasión... es una situación en que todos salen ganando.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema ya? -rogó Ron, con la cara pegada a la superficie de la mesa. Se irguió en el asiento y echó un vistazo al reloj de la librería-. ¡Es la hora del té! Vamos a la sala común a hablar de Quidditch -parecía tan ansioso que Harry y Hermione cedieron. Ron recogió los libros al vuelo y salió corriendo delante.

-Hay que ver -dijo Hermione, exasperada mientras ella y Harry recogían sus cosas a un ritmo más pausado-. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hermanos que tiene, una podría presuponer que sería un poco más abierto respecto a estos temas.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente, sabiendo que aquella era una de esas cosas que sólo tenían en común ellos haberse criado entre muggles:

-Creo que el problema está en que eres una chica, y le han enseñado a no comentar ciertas cosas delante de las damas. Es bastante directo cuando está con otros chicos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza:

-Nunca pasaremos de cogernos de la mano a este paso...

Harry se rió, le dio un ligero codazo y dijo:

-No te preocupes, sigue hablándole de cosas tan sensuales como el DNA y el material genético y lo tendrás a tus pies en lo que canta un gallo...

Ella sonrió socarrona y le devolvió el codazo mientras seguían al pelirrojo de vuelta a la sala común.

--------------

NdA: Sí, sé que Harry, Ron y Hermione dejaron la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas en sexto, pero como a mí me gusta la clase, ellos siguen en ella.

Para los que estáis confusos: Bille es el mayor de los hermanos, y Charlie el segundo. Él es el que guiñó el ojo a Draco.

NdT: Sobre las costumbres matrimoniales que comenta Hermione: efectivamente en la Edad Media existía la costumbre de que el Señor gozara a la novia en su noche de bodas antes que el novio. Tal costumbre se conoce popularmente como "derecho de pernada", "Ius primae noctis", o "Droit de Seigneur", y aunque aquí se comenta únicamente en relación a la nobleza inglesa, era algo muy extendido por toda Europa, aunque probablemente se tratara de un abuso del señor, más que de una costumbre establecida. Hasta el los siervos no podían casarse legalmente, sólo eran uniones de facto convenidas ante los miembros de la aldea; los matrimonios religiosos eran privilegio de la clase noble, y los historiadores discuten si la expresión se referiría a un ritual en que el siervo demostraba su sumisión al señor para que éste bendijera la unión (como líder de la comunidad que era). Está claro que socialmente, la violación se utilizaba como instrumento de dominación de la clase baja, pero probablemente no estuviese reconocido como derecho. Sin embargo, un siervo debía aceptar todo cuanto su señor hiciera. Para más información, os recomiendo echar un vistazo a la Wikipedia, que tiene un artículo francamente interesante y bien documentado al respecto. Aquí pongo un extracto:

"(...) Parece innegable la existencia del abuso sexual, pero no dentro del Derecho de Pernada al que, según aseguran algunos historiadores, se ha dado demasiada relevancia. (...) Los diversos intentos para demostrar su existencia conducen siempre al mismo callejón sin salida: la falta de pruebas científicas, ni para demostrarlo ni para refutarlo. El Ius primae noctis [probablemente] no era más que una ceremonia, sin consecuencias sexuales, que incluiría una serie de actos simbólicos, de sumisión y humillación, junto con un pago, en especie o en metálico, que, de algún modo, servían para enfatizar la superioridad señorial o, bien, para refrendar oficialmente la unión, al ser ésta bendecida por el líder de la comunidad.

Frente a la carencia de documentos relevantes sobre el Derecho de Pernada, los historiadores disponen de numerosos datos que confirman que, en un señorío feudal, el siervo necesitaba el permiso de su señor, para lo cual debía, cuando menos, pagar un tributo. (...) En España, esta tasa por el matrimonio recibió varios nombres, entre ellos, la Firma del Spolii (para los remensas), la cantidad que el señor recibe del payés por hipotecar las tierras que cultiva, como garantía de la dote de su mujer; y el propio derecho de Pernada. Hasta ahora no se ha mencionado qué puede significar Pernada, o de dónde puede venir esa expresión; pues bien, no significa otra cosa que patada. Aunque, por las descripciones, parece que se trata de empujar a la novia sobre la cama y pisarla, en señal de superioridad:

«La noche de bodas, que la mujer será echada en la cama y [el señor] pasará por encima de aquella la dicha mujer» (Sentencia arbitral de Guadalupe).

(...) Al consolidarse el matrimonio religioso, quedaba claro que el derecho canónico estaba por encima de cualquier uso o fuero ancestral y que, si Dios y la Iglesia bendecían la unión, sobraba la intervención de la nobleza."

Sobre los crups: son una especie de terriers de dos colas, muy leales a los magos pero fieros con los muggles. Para más información, echad un vistazo a eldiccionario. org.

Gracias Sevkrissrem y a 79, que me indicásteis que se me había escapado una frase en inglés original (estaba traducida, pero se me pasó borrarla xD). Cielo santo, voy tan espitosa por colgar los capítulos en el trabajo que ni los repaso, así que cualquier otro error como ese indicádmelo para que lo corrija. Gracias también a Lilly W. Malfoy por dejar review en inglés, aunque le costara escribirla, y a Miharu por los buenos deseos navideños (igualmente, maja ;) ). A todos los que preguntáis por Josephine... tengo que escribirle todavía, cuando tenga un rato prometo hacerlo (es que desde el trabajo ya sería mucha cara... y en casa me vuelvo loca para sacar cinco minutos; es lo bueno de la independencia, haces lo que quieres, siempre que lo que quieras sea cocinar, limpiar, hacer lavadoras... xD). ¡Yo también quiero saber cómo sigue la fanfic! Esperemos que pronto vuelva a colgar capítulos la autora U_u

A Yoyi: sí, me he pensado publicar en otras páginas (de hecho, me estuve mirando un par), y sí, en otras páginas es más fácil publicar... pero a fanfiction ya le tengo cariño, y si me pongo a publicar en más páginas me voy a acabar volviendo loca (he intentado en otras ocasiones colgar relatos en varias páginas a la vez... me estresaba xD Lo reconozco, en esas cosas soy muy gandula). Como además es la página en la que publicó originalmente el relato Josephine Darcy, me parecería un poco desleal sacar el relato de esta página. Sí, no es lógico, sí, es chapado a la antigua, y sí, no tiene mucho sentido... pero soy así de rara, qué le vamos a hacer v,v

Gracias por el apoyo de todos y por vuestros ánimos y buenos deseos. Tranquilos que yo sigo en brecha traduciendo, no voy a abandonar este trabajillo hasta que termine con el material pendiente... y esperemos que para entonces haya más y pueda traducir la obra entera xD

¡Felices fiestas y que tengáis un 2009 yaoioso y sexy!


	44. Capítulo 44 Cierra los ojos

Capítulo 44 Cierra los ojos

A la hora de la cena, Harry casi se había acostumbrado a las miradas constantes de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, y lo cierto es que en esta ocasión, al menos, la gente dudaba en acosarle a preguntas... aunque había una característica peculiar propia que jamás había sufrido hasta ahora... las risitas.

Por todo el comedor había grupos de chicas que le miraban, susurrando entre ellas, y riéndose. Estaba empezando a ponerle nervioso. Cuando un grupito de Hufflepuff empezó a reírse tontamente justo detrás suyo, no pudo más y se inclinó a través de la mesa para preguntar a Hermione en un susurro:

-¿A qué diablos se deben las risillas? ¿Qué les ha dado?

Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville se acercaron para escuchar la respuesta, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de que Hermione enrojecía antes de contestar:

-Oh, yo que tú no me preocuparía... es sólo un cambio de perspectiva.

-¿Un cambio de perspectiva? -repitió Harry, sin entender. Miró a los otros chicos, que se encogieron de hombros. Todos parecían igualmente desconcertados. Hermione suspiró y buscó en su bolso hasta sacar su ejemplar del Profeta. Lo puso sobre la mesa y señaló la foto de la primera página. Era la misma que Harry había visto ya: Remus, Severus, Aldrik y él mismo entrando en el gran comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, sin comprender qué relación podía tener la foto con las risas. No es que fuese precisamente la foto más rebeladora que le habían sacado. Corazón de Bruja había reproducido varias de él sin camiseta el año pasado. Por lo visto, alguien se las había sacado cuando se estaba cambiando antes de un partido de Quidditch. Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon:

-Es por el cuero, Harry -los cinco chicos la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Harry volvió a mirar la foto, sin entender nada. Hermione gimió-. ¿Por qué no tengo amigas chicas...? Mira, Harry, la mayoría están acostumbrados a verte parecer heroico. Hay que decir que la falta de gafas también ha mejorado considerablemente tu popularidad por parte del público que te adora...

-¿Se están riendo así porque ya no llevo gafas? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

-No -Hermione negó con la cabeza-. De hecho, es menos por ti que por el Profesor Snape.

-¿¡Snape!? -Ron y Neville se exclamaron a la vez. Seamus se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza y Dean le palmeó la espalda.

-Bueno -Hermione se reclinó un poco en el asiento-. Mira, Harry, cuando te casaste con el profesor, todos le miraron y se preguntaron qué diablos le habías visto. Ahora, creen que lo han descubierto... han tenido un cambio de perspectiva -todos la miraron de nuevo sin entender-. Oh, vamos, quiero decir... ¡el Vikingo es... uff! Y todo el mundo está enamorado del profesor Lupin. Pero Snape siempre viste esas ropas negras tan discretas, y ahora va y aparece vestido de cuero. Con botas. Y la espada -su sonrojo aumentó, mientras su sonrisa se volvía depredadora-. No quiero decir decir que sea guapo, pero... vamos, es... ya sabes... sexy.

-¿Piensas que Snape es sexy? -los ojos de Ron se llenaron de incredulidad y celos. Agarró el periódico para mirarlo más de cerca mientras Seamus y Dean espiaban por encima de su hombro. Neville parecía desconcertado. Harry miró a su amiga con la boca abierta:

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos se ríen porque pensaban que me había casado por dinero, y ahora creen que lo hice por su cuerpo?

Hermione se lo pensó unos segundos, antes de asentir con satisfacción:

-Ajá. La vida de casado parece que le sienta de maravilla. Últimamente tiene mejor aspecto, creo que es por el pelo. Pero el cuero, Harry... el cuero hace que sea lo más -se abanicó con la mano, como si estuviese muerta de calor. Ron estaba entre horrorizado y preocupado. Miró a Hermione fijamente. Hermione no ocultaba su entusiasmo ante la foto que los chicos seguían mirando.

-Yo también puedo vestirme de cuero -musitó Ron por lo bajo. Hermione le ignoró notoriamente.

Harry volvió a mirar la fotografía, tratando de ser objetivo. Severus parecía ciertamente distinto a su yo habitual: más peligroso, si es que eso era posible. Y el cuero mostraba su cuerpo, lo cual era toda una ventaja. Él había sabido, desde la primera noche de casados, que la túnica ocultaba un cuerpo musculoso y firme. Pero la forma en que los pantalones se pegaban a sus muslos... Harry se acaloró ante la idea. Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió de golpe:

-Oh, Dios -gruñó-. Si llevan todo el día riéndose delante mío así, ¿qué crees que habrá pasado durante las clases de Snape? -se podía imaginar el humor que gastaría el hombre, sobre todo tras el desastre de la mañana y con la influencia de un hombre lobo salvaje para acabarlo de arreglar. Daba gracias por no haber tenido clase de Pociones aquel día... pero a diferencia del resto de estudiantes, él aún tenía que encontrarse con Severus aquella noche. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa-. Odio mi vida.

----------

Tras la cena volvió a sus estancias, entrando de forma algo reluctante. Supo de inmediato, no obstante, que Severus no estaba. Aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse todavía al hombre, se sentó a hacer sus deberes ante el fuego de la chimenea. No obstante, sin Ron y Hermione acompañándole, su mente pronto empezó a divagar.

Pensó en Remus, atado a la cama en la enfermería, y en Sirius que esperaba hubiese llegado a salvo a las Tierras de Invierno, ignorante de los acontecimientos que iban a sacudir su vida de nuevo. También pensó en Severus y la pelea que habían tenido aquella misma mañana. "Te he protegido a riesgo de mi vida, año tras año", le había dicho Severus. ¿Realmente creía que Harry era tan egoísta como para no darse cuenta de todo cuanto había hecho por él? Cielo santo, si se había casado con él sólo para mantenerle a salvo del Ministro. No era como si pudiera olvidar algo así.

"Durante cuatro meses me he ocupado de ti, te he dado un hogar, te he dado cuanto has deseado". La voz de Severus parecía burlarse de él. Suponía que no le había dado nada a Severus a cambio de todo ello, pero en el mundo mágico las reglas de la propiedad, comportamiento y posibilidades monetarias estaban tan definidas en el caso de la posición matrimonial, que Harry quedaba relegado a la impotencia en ese terreno. Ni siquiera podía pagarse sus propias cosas sin insultar el trasnochado honor de Severus.

Había intentado comportarse bien y molestar lo menos posible. Si miraba alrededor, no había demasiada cosa suya en aquel salón tan recogido. Había pensado alguna vez en poner algunas fotos sobre la mesa, pero decidió que los Merodeadores o su madre no serían bievenidos en casa de Severus. Aparte de eso, poca presencia tenía en la mazmorra. Sí, dejaba su escoba en la esquina en vez de guardarla en su baúl. Y Hedwig tenía una percha junto al fuego, pese a que solía preferir permanecer en la lechucería... pero Harry no pensaba que hubiese resultado excesivamente intrusivo en la vida del otro hombre.

Había tratado de no coincidir con él demasiado para no interferir en sus rutinas tampoco, al menos al principio. Había pasado las tardes en la torre de Gryffindor y no había invitado a sus amigos a casa. Al cabo de un tiempo, no obstante, había creído que Severus disfrutaba de su compañía, o al menos que no odiaba pasar tiempo con él, así que había comenzado a pasar más y más rato en las estancias durante la tarde. Quizás se había equivocado. ¿Y si el hombre le toleraba sólo por sentido del deber? ¿Y si Harry estaba siendo el niño mimado y egoísta que Severus le había acusado de ser...?

Puso los pies sobre el sofá y se abrazó las piernas, poniéndose en posición fetal de forma inconsciente mientras notaba cómo un sentimiento de miseria le inundaba. No debería importarle, se dijo, pero Sirius no estaba, Remus iba a ser encerrado, y se sentía muy solo. No debería darle tanta importancia a que Severus se enfadara con él, o que no sintiese nada por él. Hace meses no le habría importado para nada. Al fin y al cabo, Severus nunca se había interesado por él, de hecho le había odiado en años anteriores. Así se lo había dicho, y Harry había correspondido al sentimiento y a las palabras. Ahora, sin embargo, la mera idea de decir algo así a Severus le parecía repugnante.

Hacía sólo dos noches que Harry se había acostado a su lado en las Tierras de Invierno y le había preguntado si estaba furioso con él, temiendo que le hubiese molestado el que se volviese a meter en problemas. Severus había sido tan amable aquella noche... incluso sus burlas habían sido gentiles, y le habían relajado en vez de desagradarle. No quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como habían sido antes.

Una súbita llamarada le sacó de sus pensamientos. La cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en el fuego. Harry se irguió, expectante.

-Aquí estás, hijo -le dijo el anciano amablemente-. ¿Podrías traer tu capa de invisibilidad a la enfermería? Tendríamos que ocuparnos de algo en seguida.

-Voy ahora mismo -repuso Harry, saltando del sofá para dirigirse a toda prisa al dormitorio, donde guardaba la capa. Echó un vistazo al reloj mientras salía del cuarto: se había pasado más rato sentado del que había creído. Casi era la hora de acostarse, así que los demás estudiantes estarían en sus salas comunes, a salvo durante la noche.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos cuando se dirigió hacia la enfermería, saliendo de las mazmorras y alejándose del territorio de los Slytherins. La profesora McGonagall le esperaba junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Sonrió algo tensa cuando le vio, y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda, como dándole ánimos para que se mantuviera firme ante la adversidad. Ambos entraron y fueron hasta la habitación privada, junto a cuya puerta cerrada estaban Dumbledore, la señora Pomfrey y Severus. Ninguno parecía tentado a entrar.

-Le he explicado la situación a Remus antes -le explicó Dumbledore-. Ha accedido a tomar la poción, pero me temo que tendrás que dársela tú.

-¿Yo? -exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

-Se pone demasiado nervioso si se le acerca cualquier otra persona -explicó Dumbledore-. Me dijiste que te habló esta mañana, y estabas sentado a su lado cuando entramos. Estaba relativamente tranquilo contigo. Sospecho que el lobo que hay en su interior te ve como parte de su familia, motivo por el cual no reacciona de forma tan violenta cuando eres tú quien está cerca.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó Harry, nervioso. Miró hacia Severus, que tenía en sus manos un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de líquido púrpura muy oscuro. No parecía muy satisfecho con la situación, pero le tendió la poción con gesto resignado.

-Es bastante simple -le dijo a Harry-. Asegúrate de que se lo beba todo. Échaselo directamente en la boca, pero ten cuidado de que no te muerda.

-¿Morderme...?

-No hay riesgo de infeccion licantrópica -le aseguró la Señora Pomfrey-. Sólo es contagioso en su forma lobo. No obstante, los mordiscos humanos son tremendamente dañinos de todas formas. Mantén los dedos lejos de sus dientes; no quiero pasarme la noche enganchándote un pulgar a la mano.

-Estaremos en la puerta, con las varitas preparadas -le dijo Dumbledore-. No correrás ningún peligro.

Lo cierto es que Harry no estaba preocupado por sí mismo. En realidad no pensaba que Remus le fuera a herir, pero odiaba tener que pensar en que iban a sumir a su amigo en un sopor mágico y encerrarle en la Cámara de los Secretos, quién sabe durante cuanto tiempo. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo mejor para él. Le gustara o no, tenía que hacerlo. Tendió su manto de invisibilidad a McGonagall y asintió a Dumbledore. El anciano le sonrió animosamente antes de abrir la puerta. Harry entró solo.

Remus parecía estar agotado; eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención al acercarse a la cama. Sus ojos seguían siendo amarillos y helados, pero había rabia, frustración y desespero en ellos. Harry sintió que se le rompía el corazón al verlo. Se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas de tanto tirar para liberarse, pese a que las esposas de hierro estaban acolchadas. Harry pensó que debía llevar todo el día luchando para soltarse, luchando para poder ir tras Sirius. Odiaba aquello, y odió la mera idea de tener que contárselo a su padrino. Aquello le iba a sentar como un tiro.

-Harry -susurró Remus. Tenía la voz ronca, apenas audible. Harry sospechó que había estado gritando todo el día, aullando hasta quedar así-. Dile que lo siento -suplicó-. Dile que lo siento, Harry.

-Todo va a salir bien, Remus -le prometió Harry-. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo dormirás durante un tiempo, y cuando despiertes tendremos lista la poción para curarte. Y Sirius estará aquí, contigo.

Remus pareció sordo a sus palabras, o quizás había perdido toda esperanza:

-Dile que lo siento -susurró de nuevo.

Harry le prometió que lo haría mientras sacaba el corcho al vial de la Pócima. Por unos instantes Remus volvió a revolverse, luchando de forma violenta contra sus ataduras. Harry contuvo el aliento y esperó a que se detuviera. Al final se desplomó agotado. Harry le acercó la poción con cuidado.

-Tienes que beberte esto, Remus -le dijo-. Por favor, bébetelo todo.

Quizás Remus le entendió, o quizás estaba tan terriblemente sediento que obró de forma instintiva. En todo caso separó los labios, permitiendo que Harry vertiera el líquido en su boca. Tragó convulsivamente y un violento escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se quedó rígido. Miró a Harry con expresión cansada. Sus ojos apenas parecían humanos.

Harry no pudo contenterse y alargó la mano para tocarle el pelo, acariciando aquellos mechones color miel y apartándolos de su rostro consumido. Había tantos cabellos grises pese a su aún no tan larga edad... Remus suspiró y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. Dejó escapar el aliento poco a poco, y dejó de moverse por completo.

Le llevó un momento percatarse de que el hombre lobo ya no respiraba. Sintió un ataque de pánico.

-¡Remus! -se suponía que aquella poción debía dormirle, ¡no matarle! Pero no respiraba, no se movía en absoluto-. ¡No respira! -se volvió, aterrado, en busca de ayuda. Unas manos cálidas se posaron en sus hombros mientras la Señora Pomfrey y Dumbledore entraban en el cuarto.

-No pasa nada, Harry -le aseguró una voz queda. Era Severus, tranquilizándole, hablando bajo a su oído para calmarle-. Recuerda que la Pócima detiene todo signo de vida, incluso el latido de su corazón y su respiración. Sólo está dormido, no muerto.

La señora Pomfrey pasó su varita por encima del cuerpo de Remus y luego asintió:

-Está perfectamente -anunció. Harry suspiró aliviado, mientras notaba cómo las manos de Severus le apretaban unos segundos los hombros, tranquilizadoras.

Con una floritura de varita, Dumbledore liberó a Remus de sus ataduras. La señora Pomfrey atendió las rozaduras que tenía en las muñecas de tirar de ellas, y entonces Dumbledore realizó un mobilicorpus, haciendo que Remus flotara y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta. Harry se estremeció, recordando la última vez que había empleado aquel hechizo: para dirigir una hilera de cadáveres al interior de la fortaleza de Bifröst. El recuerdo no fue precisamente reconfortante, y tuvo que repetirse que Remus no estaba muerto. Una vez fuera, la profesora McGonagall envolvió al hombre lobo con el manto de invisibilidad de Harry para ocultarlo de la vista de cualquiera que anduviera rondando los pasillos.

-¿Estás listo para llevarnos de nuevo a la Cámara, hijo? -le preguntó Dumbledore. Harry asintió, pese a sentirse bastante menos convencido de lo que había estado con anterioridad. Aunque sabía que era lo mejor para Remus, ya no le atraía la idea de dejarle solo allí. No pudo evitar recordar aquella escritura en sangre que había visto en las paredes durante su segundo año: "Su esqueleto reposará en la Cámara para siempre".

Fueron en silencio por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Los retratos estaban extrañamente vacíos de sus ocupantes habituales. Harry les llevó hasta el lavabo de chicas del segundo piso y siseó la orden que abría la entrada a la Cámara. Ni McGonagall ni Pomfrey le habían visto hacerlo en la ocasión anterior, y ambas mujeres soltaron una pequeña exclamación al ver cómo se abría la pica, revelando la entrada a los subterráneos. Harry creyó notar que Pomfrey hacía una señal contra el mal al oírle hablar en Parsel.

En vez de deslizarse por el túnel, Dumbledore y McGonagall hicieron levitar a todo el grupo hasta la caverna principal. Allí, a la luz de los hechizos lumos, se dirigieron hacia las puertas cubiertas de serpientes que llevaban a la cámara en sí. Sólo hacía unos días que había bajado con Remus, Sirius, Ron y Hermione, pero parecía como si hubiese pasado años desde entonces. Esta vez, la excursión estaba teñida de un sentimiento mucho más siniestro. Dio gracias a que el enorme cuerpo del basilisco ya no estuviera allí, gracias a Severus. La gigantesca serpiente estaba ahora dividida en porciones y almacenada para su uso en pociones en uno de los laboratorios privados de Severus.

Decidieron esconder a Remus en la pequeña sala donde habían encontrado la librería privada de Slytherin. Los estantes estaban ahora vacíos: Remus, Severus y Dumbledore los habían limpiado a conciencia. La habitación era la más segura, y los hechizos de preservación continuaban en activo, manteniendo alejados al polvo y el moho.

McGonagall transfiguró uno de los caramelos de Dumbledore en una amplia cama, en la que colocaron a Remus tras quitarle la capa. La señora Pomfrey volvió a revisarle por si acaso, sin novedad.

-¿Qué ocurrirá cuando haya luna llena? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Se transformará?

-No -respondió Severus-. Nada altera a quien está bajo efecto de la Pócima de los Muertos hasta que se administra un antídoto.

-De todas formas, podemos pasar a asegurarnos de que esté bien tras cada luna llena -le dijo la Señora Pomfrey-. Aunque no dudo que lo estará: no es el primer hombre lobo que la toma.

-¿Podemos dejarle una luz encendida? -preguntó Harry a Dumbledore, odiando la idea de dejarlo abandonado en la oscuridad.

-Claro que sí -Dumbledore hizo un gesto de varita, haciendo aparecer una mesilla con una lámpara junto a la cama. La esfera dorada que poseía emitía una luz suave y cálida. También realizó un hechizo calefactor en el cuarto, alejando el frío invernal que Harry había sentido hasta en los huesos-. Ya está. Creo que estará bien, Harry.

El chico asintió y se acercó a coger una mano de Remus. No había movimiento alguno, ni siquiera bajo la piel. Su rigidez parecía antinatural.

-Volveremos, Remus -susurró, apretando la mano entre las suyas. Remus no respondió, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba.

La vuelta al castillo se realizó en completo silencio. Todos los integrantes de la partida parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Harry cerró la puerta a la Cámara se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiesen volver a buscar al hombre lobo... esperaba que cuando ese día llegara, tuviesen la cura preparada y Sirius pudiese estar presente.

El grupo se separó en el pasillo del segundo piso. Severus y Harry se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras sin hablar. Una vez en sus habitaciones, Severus alimentó el fuego con un gesto de varita y luego fue a su laboratorio en busca de una poción. Harry se desplomó en su asiento ante la chimenea, sintiéndose sólo y fuera de lugar.

-¿Necesitas más? -preguntó Severus al regresar, ofreciéndole una botellita que Harry reconoció como la pócima calmante. Sacudió la cabeza:

-Estoy bien -le aseguró. El Maestro en Pociones se bebió la poción entonces-. ¿Sigues enfadado? -preguntó tentativo. Pese a todo, Severus había sido amable con él antes. Le había tranquilizado cuando tuvo el ataque de pánico, cosa que le daba esperanzas de que todo podía volver a la normalidad. Severus frunció un poco el ceño.

-No, enfadado no -respondió-. Sólo... desconcertado, supongo. Ahora que Lupin duerme lejos de nosotros, espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad -se sentó ante Harry. El chico notó cómo le miraba con fijeza, estudiándole, pese a que sus ojos estaban fijos en el fuego-. ¿Tú estás bien? -pese al calor de las llamas, Harry se estremeció, pero se forzó a asentir. Severus no dijo nada durante unos instantes, pero su mirada no se apartó de la cara del joven-. ¿Qué querías decir esta mañana? -le preguntó al final, con voz baja y suave-. ¿Cuando dijiste que no había nada entre nosotros antes?

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo revuelto, antes de poner los pies sobre el asiento para encogerse en busca de calor.

-Es una tontería -respondió, sin mirar al otro hombre. Sus emociones eran caóticas, y se sentía extraño. Quizás sí que hubiese debido tomar un calmante pese a todo... pero debía contestar a Severus-. Sé que tienes firmes convicciones sobre cómo tienes que tratarme... no a mí específicamente, sino a tu compañero vinculado, sea quien sea. Lo más seguro es que esté escrito en algún libro de etiqueta y todo. Tienes todo un código de conducta que rige incluso lo que puedes o no decirme. Cielos, si recuerdo que me pediste disculpas la primera noche de nuestra boda -Harry sonrió levemente por el recuerdo-. Supongo que yo creía que era porque se trataba de mí. Tienes razón: soy egocéntrico. Dije lo que dije, que no había nada entre nosotros, porque pensé que entenderías que me refería a antes, a antes de que esto pasara, antes de que nos casáramos.

Alzó la mirada entonces, fijándola en los ojos oscuros de Severus. No supo cómo interpretar la expresión del hombre. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo, sus emociones estaban tan firmemente ocultas que Harry no supo si lo que le decía tenía sentido para él o no. Probablemente no, pero de todas maneras continuó diciendo:

-Me equivoqué. Tú no podías saberlo, porque lo que te importaba a ti era una cosa y lo que me importaba a mí era otra distinta, algo egoísta. Pero quiero que sepas que sé todo cuanto has hecho por mí: las veces que has arriesgado tu vida, las cosas que me has dado, los sacrificios que has hecho. Lo valoro.

Hizo una pausa, buscando palabras que expresaran bien lo que quería decir. Sentía que era importante que Severus le entendiera.

-Sirius me pidió una vez que fuese a vivir con él -le dijo, recordando cómo se había encontrado con su padrino en su tercer año. Notó que Severus se tensaba ante aquella memoria, así que siguió rápido antes de que interviniese y dijera algo sobre su padrino, porque aquella conversación no trataba sobre Sirius-. Él quería ofrecerme un hogar pero no pudo; nunca resultó posible debido a las circunstancias. Puede parecer irónico, pero tú eres la única persona que me ha dado un hogar real, y eso es muy importante para mí. Lo siento si te hice enfadar.

Severus tomó aliento, profundamente, y luego se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos en los muslos. Miraba intesamente a Harry, como intentando adivinar qué le estaba diciendo. No comentó nada durante un largo momento. Su expresión seguía siendo inescrutable, pero parecía estar intentando descubrir algo en la mirada de Harry. El chico no supo qué pensar. Se sentía emocionalmente agotado.

-¿Qué era eso? -preguntó Severus en voz baja-. ¿Qué era esa cosa egoísta que a ti te importaba tanto?

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío.

-Que importase que fuese yo. Que hubieses hecho todos esos sacrificios no porque fuese tu deber, o porque yo fuese el-chico-que-vivió, o tu compañero vinculado, sino simplemente porque era yo, sólo yo, sólo Harry.

Algo pasó por el rostro de Severus entonces, una emoción incontenible que dio vida a sus ojos:

-Harry -le dijo en voz baja, en un tono cálido y aterciopelado-, el deber era lo último en lo que pensaba cuando fui a las Tierras de Invierno a buscarte.

Aquello no era exactamente una declaración de amistad eterna, pero era importante, y era mucho más de lo que Harry había tenido antes. Podía aferrarse a aquello. Sintió de golpe una chispa de esperanza y calor en sus entrañas, alejando la sensación de vacío que había tendio hasta entonces. Le dirigió al otro hombre una sonrisa tentiva, sin saber qué decir. Cuando Severus le devolvió la sonrisa, la de Harry se hizo más amplia. Se reclinó en el asiento, volviendo a mirar al fuego. Era como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, tal vez sólo de forma temporal... De acuerdo, quizás no estuviese tan solo. Quizás nunca lo había estado.

------------

.: Me he tomado ciertas libertades con el título en esta ocasión. El original era "to sleep", "a dormir", pero ya se había utilizado cuando los vikingos, y aparte me pareció que no hacía justicia al capítulo. Así que lo cambié. Que la verdad, llamarlo "a dormir" cuando te ponen a uno de los personajes en coma inducido, quedaba en exceso blando... En inglés aún, porque también hace referencia a la eutanasia (como ya se vió con anterioridad) de los animales, pero en castellano sonaba como si mandasen a la cama a un niño pequeño. Así que lo cambié. Tradutore traditore, y todas esas cosas ;)

No he traducido la nota original de la autora porque a) hacía mención a las reviews en inglés, que dudo que os estéis leyendo xD y b) había un pequeño spoiler. Pequeño, pero presente. Así que así queda.

Un saludo a todos y todas! Que tengáis un magnífico 2009 y, como me han dicho en una review, no os atragantéis con las uvas xD (sí, las tomo, gracias por el buen deseo :P)


	45. Capítulo 45 Amaestrando al dragón

Capítulo 45 - Amaestrando al dragón

Después de que Harry se fuese a dormir, Severus se quedó sentado junto al fuego durante largo rato. Se alegraba de haber tomado la pócima calmante antes de hablar con el chico puesto que, pese a ella, sus emociones eran caóticas. Aún sentía rabia, pero ya no estaba dirigida hacia el joven al que el destino le había unido. No, ahora se focalizaba de nuevo en los Dursleys, que habían herido tan profundamente al chico que incluso ahora sentía que desear una familia real era algo egoísta.

Algo egoísta, había dicho Harry al expresar el anelo de que la gentileza que se le dirigiese fuese causada por quién era, más que por qué era, por lo que la vida le hacía ser. Ahora mismo Severus lamentaba profundamente las palabras que había pronunciado aquella mañana, y lo mucho que le había malinterpretado. Si la sonrisa que Harry era indicativa, el chico ya le había perdonado, pero la herida debía seguir ahí, y Severus no sabía cómo sanarla.

¡Merlín, cómo le confundía el chico! No dejaba de desconcertarle. Sin embargo, sentía ahora una cierta esperanza: era obvio que el joven sentía algo por él. También lo era que no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que sentía exactamente; tampoco Severus lo veía demasiado claro, pero sí que Harry confiaba en él, le estaba agradecido y quería ser importante para él, ser parte de su familia. Y cuando Harry le había sonreído, Severus había sentido cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

Algún día, se dijo, vería a los Dursleys cara a cara y les obligaría a retorcerse por la vergüenza ante lo que habían hecho. Quería que lamentaran simple gesto egoísta y cruel que hubiesen realizado. Algún día, se prometió, se vengaría más allá de toda maldición que Albus les hubiese lanzado.

Harry se había ido a la cama rápidamente tras la conversación. Severus supuso que ahora estaría profundamente dormido bajo el efecto de la pócima para dormir sin soñar. Él mismo también deseaba dormir y poner el punto final a aquel día tan complicado, pero se resistía a ello: la furia dirigida a los Dursley no era la única emoción que le invadía, el deseo de tocar a Harry no parecía haber remitido, pese a los calmantes.

Se había aferrado a Harry aquella mañana cuando le había visto cerca del hombre lobo salvaje. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para soltarle cuando Albus se lo había ordenado. Y cuando Harry se había asustado creyendo que Lupin había muerto, había sentido auténticas tentaciones de volver a atraparlo entre sus brazos. En vez de ello había puesto la mano sobre sus hombros y había dado gracias internamente porque el chico había aceptado ese contacto.

Lo cierto es que se sentía francamente disgustado consigo mismo. Habitualmente tenía más autocontrol, y no era propio de él sentir deseo por un estudiante. Su amante más reciente había sido un hombre de su edad que había conocido en una conferencia sobre pociones, un joven encantador de cabello rubio llamado André. Antes que él, había habido una mujer de piel oscura, diez años mayor, que le había llevado consigo al Amazonas para buscar ingredientes exóticos para pociones. Aunque siempre había sido el dominante en toda relación, nunca había buscado parejas más jóvenes que él, o tan inocentes como para no saber en qué se metían. Nunca se había sentido celoso o posesivo de sus anteriores amantes; nunca le habían importado lo suficiente. Cuando las cosas habían terminado, los había dejado marchar sin mirar atrás. Y jamás había ido tras alguien tan joven como para no saber lo que deseaba de una relación. Nunca había sido un seductor de vírgenes.

Albus le había dicho que la transferencia no le hacía sentir nada ajeno a él, que sólo amplificaba las emociones que ya poseía. Al parecer, Harry provocaba en él emociones que había tratado de extirpar de su naturaleza: posesividad, celos, deseo de controlar. Todas ellas le parecían fallos de carácter, cosas que recordaba en su padre como motivaciones y que habían resultado altamente destructivas. Le reconfortaba saber que por encima de aquellos oscuros sentimientos prevalecía la necesidad de proteger, pero aquella lujuria que sentía por alguien tan joven e inocente... no sabía qué pensar de ello. Las palabras de Lucius resonaron en su mente: "Hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo atractivo que se ha vuelto el joven... no soy ciego. Siempre he preferido las mujeres, pero el Señor Potter tiene un aura de poder"...

Conocía a Lucius de toda la vida, y no recordaba que jamás hubiese expresado interés en otro hombre. Por lo que Diana le había dicho, Julius había tratado de seducirlo y no lo había logrado. Y aunque Lucius no tenía escrúpulos en seducir a vírgenes o personas mucho más jovenes que él -la amante por la que había matado al padre de Severus sólo había tenido catorce años-, siempre se había tratado de mujeres. Aún así, Lucius encontraba que Harry era atractivo... El verdadero motivo por el cual Severus había hecho que McGonagall vigilara la puerta durante la reunión con Fudge había sido la forma en que Lucius había mirado a Harry en el gran comedor. No pensaba permitir que ese hombre se acercara a diez metros del chico.

¿Era por el poder? ¿Era eso lo que le confundía tanto, deseo de poder? Nunca había creído en los ideales del Señor Oscuro, siempre había pensado que su discurso apuntaba a la locura. Se había unido a los Mortífagos únicamente para detener a su padre y restaurar el honor familiar. No obstante, entendía la atracción que ejercía el poder, y había abrazado ciertos aspectos de aquella vida: los deportes de sangre, los crueles duelos a espada y varita contra cualquier contrincante lo bastante inconsciente como para enfurecerle, o lo bastante estúpido como para desafiarle. Culpaba en parte a los Merodeadores, que le habían atormentado; su reacción había sido volverse despiadado y salvaje. Siempre había pensado, no obstante, que era ejercicio, no un reflejo de su verdadero yo. Mientras espiaba para Albus, jamás había perdido de vista el objetivo real. ¿Pero y si sus motivos no habían sido tan irreprochables como él había creído? ¿Y si se había unido a Albus y a la Orden por el simple deseo de pertenecer a algo más grande que él mismo, por ser parte del poder que Albus poseía, no porque fuese lo correcto?

¿Y si deseaba a Harry por el mismo motivo?

El chico era joven y muy ingenuo respecto a ciertos aspectos de la vida. Siempre sería más pequeño de estatura, más delgado y físicamente más débil que él, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más evidente que Harry Potter poseía una magia mucho más poderosa que la suya, quizás más poderosa que la de nadie que conociese. Sólo tenía dieciséis años y había realizado proezas que Severus se sabía incapaz de hacer. Para empezar, él nunca habría podido mover el monolito, y para seguir realizaba sin esfuerzo aquellos hechizos que nadie más conseguía que funcionasen; aunque no tenía ni idea de oclumancia, poseía una voluntad inquebrantable, una fortaleza mental que no le permitía rendirse, fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias. No sabía manejar una espada, pero había matado a un basilisco a los doce años. Le habían tenido encerrado en una alacena la mayor parte de su vida, pero se había plantado ante un ejército de guerreros endurecidos y les había guiado en la batalla sin dudar.

La noche anterior, al tocarle, había sentido cómo el poder irradiaba de su piel, y había sido embriagador. ¿Era eso? ¿Ése era el motivo de sus "sentimientos", el deseo de poder? ¿No había habido jamás en su vida nada bueno, noble o puro, sólo ambición propia de un Slytherin? Era una idea deprimente.

Pero lo que era cierto es que no había mentido a Harry. No pensaba en honor o deber cuando se había lanzado al rescate. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza en aquel instante era traer a Harry de vuelta a salvo, protegerle aunque le costara la vida.

Severus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué no venían los Gryffindors con manual de instrucciones? Le hubiese simplicado mucho la vida.

---------------------

Charlie Weasley nunca se había considerado falaz: como la mayoría de Gryffindors prefería afrontar las cosas de frente, y dejaba las maquinaciones a los Slytherins. Pero su entrenamiento con dragones le había enseñado a cazar, y falso o no, sabía cómo tender una trampa.

No sabía qué había incentivado la idea. Al principio no había sido más que un interés pasajero. Había visto cómo Draco Malfoy le había mirado la otra noche; no era el primero en mirarle así. Recordaba, hacía dos años en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se habían cruzado sus miradas más de una vez. No le había dado más importancia que pensar con cierta diversión que uno de los poderosos y encopetados Malfoy contemplaba a un Weasley con algo bien distinto al desprecio.

La víspera, no obstante, Draco había hecho algo más que mirarle: había logrado llamar su atención. Oh, sabía bien todas las razones por las cuales no era una buena idea: el chico era un consentido insufrible, hijo de Mortífagos y carne de Azkaban a todas luces, en un futuro no demasiado lejano... pero todas aquellas razones parecían inconsistentes cuando se enfrentaban a la simple belleza del joven. Era elegante y refinado, todo piel blanca y cabello dorado, con labios rosados y ojos del color del cielo en verano. Charlie no pudo evitar devolver la admiración, pese a que sabía que nada podía salir de ello.

Pero más tarde, aquella noche, cuando Severus les había hablado de la propuesta de matrimonio y había visto cómo aquella rabia salvaje invadía a Remus, algo extraño le había ocurrido a Charlie. Había sentido algo fuerte y terrible, una emoción poderosa, un sentimiento de furia justiciera ante lo que les habían hecho a Sirius y Remus. Aquello le había llevado a pensar en Draco, en el hecho de que Sirius odiaría a Draco por ello. ¿Le heriría? ¿Lo haría el lobo? ¿Desgarrarían aquella piel blanca y esparcirían aquel cabello dorado, destruirían el brillante azul de aquellos ojos? Ante aquella idea, Charlie se había sentido súbitamente posesivo. Había deseado más que nada en el mundo, a cualquier precio, detener aquellos acontecimientos. Remus y Sirius no se merecían aquello, y Draco se merecía algo distinto, se merecía a alguien distinto. Draco era para él. Incluso su nombre parecía una señal del destino: Draconis, el dragón.

Así pues, Charlie preparó una trampa para el dragón. Se sintió algo culpable por ello, pero se deshizo de aquel sentimiento. Lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor para todos. Sirius y Remus no se merecían lo que les estaba ocurriendo, y Draco no era más que un peón en manos de su padre. Al menos, Draco estaría con alguien que le apreciara y le protegiera. La culpa de todo ello era de Lucius Malfoy, que había desencadenado los acontecimientos.

Poner el cebo fue fácil: habló con el joven durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando le había ofrecido el cachorro de crup, se había asegurado de rozar su mano. Vio cómo los ojos del joven se oscurecían ante el contacto, y cómo se sonrojaba cuando Charlie comentó que el pequeño unicornio de los establos era algo maravilloso de ver. El cebo estaba dispuesto; el siguiente paso debía darlo Draco.

Charlie estaba acabando de atender la herida de uno de los Thestrals cuando oyó cómo se abría la puerta. Era después de la hora de la cena; la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban dirigiéndose a sus salas comunes. Se giró sonriendo al ver a Draco, cubierto con una pesada capa que le protegía del frío, entrando de hurtadillas al establo, su cabello rubio resplandeciendo por las luces mágicas del recinto.

Charlie salió silenciosamente del cubículo del Thestral, cerrando la puerta tras él. Observó cómo Draco se dirigía al extremo de los establos, donde se encontraba alojada la cría de unicornio. El joven aún no se había percatado de que no estaba solo.

Charlie no se había acercado a aquel cubículo: estaba allí para atender a los Thestral, no al unicornio. Y éstos eran criaturas realmente bellas, con pieles resplandecientes como luz de luna y cuernos que parecían cristal, pero también muy excitables, y sólo permitían que los puros les tocaran. Hacía ya años que Charlie no se contaba entre éstos. Vio con cierta diversión cómo la criatura se acercaba emocionado a la entrada de su establo y permitía que Draco le acariciara el morro suave. Se sintió de nuevo algo culpable al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba, pero dio de lado aquel sentimiento, más decidido que nunca a llevar a cabo su propósito. Hijo de Mortífago o no, el joven era inocente todavía y no había sido tocado aún por la verdadera oscuridad.

-Le gustas -murmuró. El Slytherin no se sobresaltó, confirmando al pelirrojo que el unicornio no había sido el cebo. Draco había venido por él.

El joven se volvió hacia él, adoptando la expresión de desdén propia de un Malfoy y que substituyó al deleite que había mostrado segundos antes. Curiosamente, el chico no intentó alejarse del unicornio, sino que siguió acariciándole el morro. Charlie supo que Draco no tenía la menor idea de lo delator que era aquel gesto: los Slytherins se pavoneaban siempre dando alas a sus malas reputaciones. Esto le confirmó que su trampa no iba a ser descubierta demasiado pronto. Los unicornios se daban en quinto año, lo mismo que los dragones. Al parecer, Draco no se molestaba en leer la letra pequeña.

-Por supuesto que le gusto. Soy un Malfoy -respondió Draco de forma altanera. Intentó mirar a Charlie a los ojos, pero sus pupilas se deslizaron hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta detenerse en la línea definida de sus piernas enfundadas en cuero. Un sonrojo tentador cubrió las mejillas del joven y sus labios se entreabrieron con un suave jadeo. Charlie sonrió y dio un paso hacia él, moviéndose con cautela para no espantar a su presa. Era importante que el muchacho se sintiese atraído hacia él.

-¿Tiene algo especial, ser un Malfoy? -murmuró. El rubio resopló:

-¿Qué sabrás tú? Sólo eres un Weasley -su mirada se dirigió esta vez hacia los hombros anchos, la delgada cintura y se entretuvo en el cuello abierto de la camisa medio desabrochada, que dejaba entrever piel bronceada. Días enteros de trabajar a sol y sombra por todo el mundo le habían dado ese tono. Charlie no era propenso a las pecas que sus hermanos pequeños lucían. Y entonces, los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho al ver lo que colgaba del cuello del domador de dragones. La trampa estaba dispuesta a saltar por aquello a lo que ningún dragón podía resistirse.

-¿Qué es eso? -suspiró Draco, perdiendo todo interés en el unicornio y centrándose por completo en Charlie. Si había algo inamovible en la naturaleza de los Malfoy, era su avaricia. Draco, por muy inocente que fuese, no era distinto en ese punto a los demás.

Charlie alzó la cadena que lucía en torno al cuello, mostrando el objeto para que Draco lo viese con claridad. A primera vista podía parecer un simple galeon de oro, pero no tenía ninguna de las marcas del Ministerio habituales en la moneda inglesa. Tenía forma de moneda, pero amartillada y de acabados toscos. El interés de aquello residía en el propio material del que estaba hecho, pues no había nada igual en el mundo. De color dorado, parecía tener una luz en su interior, como si la superficie fuese de cristal y su tonalidad procediese de una llama viva en su núcleo. Pese a que no iluminaba realmente por sí mismo, resplandecía y brillaba de forma hipnótica, absorviendo toda la luz ambiental en torno a él.

-¿No habías visto nunca oro de dragón? -le preguntó Charlie, moviendo la moneda para que refulgiera.

-¿Oro de dragón? -preguntó Draco, con sus ojos azules fijos en la cambiante sustancia.

-Es oro que ha sido fundido y refundido miles de veces por el aliento de un dragón -le explicó Charlie-. Es una de las materias más escasas del mundo.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? -Draco dio un paso hacia él, atraído por el oro ardiente. Charlie sonrió levemente:

-Es parte de las pruebas finales de un cuidador de dragones. Tenemos que colarnos en las cuevas del más antiguo de todos los dragones y robarle una pieza de su oro. Con esto, podemos amaestrar a los dragones más jóvenes. Ningún dragón puede resistirse a su atracción: con él podemos vincularlos a nosotros y mantenerles controlados -cualquier posible culpabilidad que hubiese podido sentir se desvaneció finalmente: le había dado pistas más que suficientes al joven.

Draco se acercó más y extendió una mano fina y pálida para tocar el oro, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Charlie cerró el puño sobre la moneda, ocultándola. El muchacho le miró, aparentemente ofendido por el hecho de que se le negara algo. Charlie le miró con una sonrisa lenta, perezosa:

-El oro de dragón es sagrado y de poderosa magia -le informó-. Te dejaré tocarlo, pero por un precio.

Por un segundo, Draco pareció furioso, luego intrigado. Se dio cuenta repentinamente de lo cerca que estaba de Charlie y su rostro enrojeció. Sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado reflejaban ansia:

-¿Qué precio? -preguntó, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente cuando Charlie dejó que su mirada se posara en ellos.

-Un beso -le dijo Charlie-, como dicen en todas las buenas historias de antaño -era otro aviso que el joven desoyó, como había ignorado todos los anteriores. La mirada de Draco volvió al puño cerrado de Charlie que protegía el oro. Alzó su mano, deslizando suavemente sus dedos perfectamente manicurados por los nudillos callosos y llenos de cicatrices de Charlie. El pelirrojo contuvo el aliento ante aquel gesto. Supo en aquel mismo instante que, así se le opusieran las fuerzas del cielo o el infierno, no iba a echarse atrás en su propósito. Aquel dragón no se le iba a escapar.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Draco en voz baja-. Un beso.

Una vez recibido el consentimiento, Charlie no perdió un segundo ni permitió al joven que lo reconsiderara. Hundió la mano libre en los sedosos cabellos de la nuca de Draco y atrajo al joven contra sí, haciendo suya su boca con un beso apasionado. El muchacho dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa pero instantes después se apretaba contra él, moviendo las manos por el pecho firme de Charlie y por su espalda.

Charlie soltó el oro y enroscó su otro brazo en torno a la cintura de Draco, atrayendo al joven contra sí y profundizando en el beso, moviendose de forma hambrienta por su boca, devorando aquellos labios rosados y suaves. Draco respondía, como él había sabido que lo haría, con el mismo ansia, la misma necesidad, con la desesperación que causaba que fuese incapaz de apartar la mirada de él cada vez que se encontraban.

Cuando finalmente Charlie finalizó el beso y se apartó ligeramente para contemplar el rostro sonrojado de Draco y sus labios hinchados, el muchacho no hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartarse de él. Parecía desconcertado y sin aliento. Tardó en recordar cuál era el propósito de todo aquello: aún aprisionado contra el cuerpo de Charlie, ignorando los claros síntomas de excitación física que notaba, o quizás disfrutándolos, alzó la mano para acariciar el oro que ahora reposaba contra el pecho del pelirrojo. Sus ojos resplandecieron cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la moneda.

-Está caliente -suspiró. La llama atrapada en el oro pareció moverse y danzar en respuesta a su roce.

-Le gustas -bromeó Charlie, deslizando una mano por la espalda del joven y acariciando los músculos firmes que había en ella. Draco gimió y se apretó contra él, alzando el rostro, y Charlie volvió a besarle, introduciendo profundamente la lengua. Unos segundos más tarde Draco tiraba de su camisa, abriéndola mientras se retorcía desesperadamente contra él, buscando alivio mediante la fricción a la necesidad que sentía. Charlie tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarse y alejarse de él. Draco le miró desconcertado con ojos salvajes y hambrientos, confuso. Contempló en silencio, jadeante, cómo Charlie se dirigía a uno de los cubículos vacíos al fondo del establo. Charlie miró atrás por encima del hombro y sonrió de forma provocativa-. ¿Vienes? -preguntó en voz baja, llena de promesas.

Draco no dudó un instante y le siguió, con ojos ardientes. Charlie le abrazó en la oscuridad, le retiró la fuerte capa invernal y la tendió sobre el heno limpio y de olor dulzón que cubría el suelo. Antes de que el joven pudiese recordar que ningún Malfoy haría algo tan plebeyo como tumbarse en el suelo Charlie le estaba besando de nuevo mientras le empujaba suavemente hasta acostarlo sobre la capa y la paja, cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Gimió suavemente cuando los brazos de Draco le rodearon, deseosos de recibirle.

Se habría podido pasar horas explorando su cuerpo: cuando descubrió aquella piel pálida y perfecta, retirando la ropa, Charlie vio que era tan hermoso como había imaginado. La inexperiencia de Draco era obvia, puesto que suspiraba y se sonrojaba cada vez que le tocaba en algún punto inhabitual, pero estaba ansioso por aprender y desesperado por recibir todo cuanto Charlie le ofrecía. Era extraño cómo la más suave de las caricias o un simple cumplido susurrado le provocaban las más poderosas reacciones, como si nunca le hubiesen tratado con ternura o afecto. Charlie lamentaba no tener más tiempo, aquella primera noche, para pasar horas adorando el cuerpo que se estremecía bajo él. No importaba, se prometió, habría otras muchas noches.

Poco dispuesto a parar y estropear el ambiente, Charlie usó un hechizo susurrado para preparar al joven. Para aquel entonces ambos estaban tan ansiosos que le costó Dios y ayuda entrar en el cuerpo del otro con cuidado, moviéndose lentamente para no causarle dolor. Pese a todo Draco gritó y se aferró a él salvajemente, clavándole los dedos en los músculos de la espalda y enterrando la cara en su cuello para ocultar las lágrimas que por un momento le llenaron los ojos. Charlie le besó con dulzura y acarició su cabello, manteniéndose quieto para permitir que Draco se acostumbrara a la sensación. Una última cosa, se recordó Charlie, un último paso que dar. Era el momento de cerrar la trampa.

-Draco -le susurró-, te daré una pieza de mi oro, pero tienes que pedírmelo. Tienes que pedírmelo -miró fijamente a los ojos azules del joven.

Draco contempló con fijeza la moneda que colgaba ahora entre ellos, la cadena balanceándose como un péndulo. El oro brillaba y bailaba, manteniendo su atención. Charlie movió las caderas para hundirse aún más en el cuerpo de Draco. El chico gimió, arqueando la espalda.

-Sí -susurró-. Dámelo, dame el oro.

Era todo el permiso que Charlie necesitaba. Apoyándose en un solo brazo, aferró la tosca moneda y musitó un hechizo que activó una magia secreta en ella. Se dividió en dos y Charlie apretó la pieza que acababa de obtener contra el pecho de Draco, dejando que entrara en contacto con su piel cálida. Entonces dejó que todo pensamiento sobre el oro se desvaneciese de su mente y se dejó dominar por las exigencias de su cuerpo, moviéndose con mayor velocidad, saliendo y entrando de la hambrienta carne que había bajo él. Toda idea de lo correcto y lo incorrecto le abandonó. Sólo había calor y fuego y la sensación creciente de luz y poder en los dos hombres. Besó a Draco ansiosamente, llevándole hasta el orgasmo con su mano. Cuando sintió que el chico gritaba y se corría, se dejó ir y se derramó dentro de él. Si Draco hubiese abierto los ojos, habría visto la luz cegadora que brotó de las dos piezas de oro de dragón en aquel instante.

Un rato después Charlie se irguió apoyándose en un codo y contempló cómo el rubio se iba recuperando de la pasión compartida. Acarició su cuerpo lentamente con una mano y vio que el joven sonreía satisfecho ante el contacto. Draco recordó al fin la pieza de oro y tomó entre sus dedos la mitad de la moneda que yacía sobre su esternón. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados: mientras que la pieza de Charlie seguía como antes, la suya era profundamente roja. El fuego de sus entrañas parecía lava, y el metal se había oscurecido hasta parecer el más puro de los rubíes. Era precioso y magnífico.

-Es rojo -suspiró asombrado.

-Claro que lo es, Dragón -le dijo Charlie-. Siempre se vuelve rojo cuando es entregado -si el rubio captó la forma en que el otro usaba aquel apodo en vez de su nombre, no dio señal de ello.

-¿Por qué se vuelve rojo? -preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Charlie se rió.

-¿No te leíste tu manual de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en quinto? Explica todo lo que hay que saber sobre el oro del dragón en los apéndices.

-Claro que lo he leído -mintió Draco. Sonrió satisfecho ante la pieza de oro que había en su mano, como si se acabara de dar cuenta del raro objeto que ahora poseía.

Charlie sonrió divertido y se incorporó sin preocuparse por su desnudez. Recuperó sus pantalones de cuero, consciente de que los ojos de Draco se habían apartado del oro para fijarse en su cuerpo. Ignorando aquella mirada apreciativa recuperó su varita y extrajo una fina cadena de oro de sus bolsillos. Cogió la pieza de oro rojo de Draco y usó la varita para alargar la cadena hasta poder usarla cual collar. Draco miraba con curiosidad. Hizo un gesto a Draco para que se sentara y se diese la vuelta. Puso el collar al cuello del joven, fijándose de pasada en el tatuaje pálidamente delineado que tenía en su homóplato; el día que su padre muriese y Draco se convirtiera en el Cabeza de Familia se oscurecería. Charlie selló los extremos de la cadena, cerrándola. Se preguntaba cuánto tardaría Draco en descubrir que aquel collar no se podía abrir.

-Ya está, mi Dragón -le dijo-. Ahora puedes mostrar tu premio a todos tus amigos.

Draco pareció complacido por la idea y manoseó la media moneda con placer. Charlie besó su frente. El chico pareció resplandecer ante la atención.

Pese a los hechizos caloríficos que había en el establo, fuera seguía siendo invierno y los dos jóvenes pronto notaron el frío. Se vistieron rápidamente y en silencio, Draco lanzando miradas furtivas a Charlie mientras se abotonaba la ropa. Cuando ya estuvieron listos se quedaron sentados unos instantes sobre el heno fragante, escuchando el viento que aullaba en el exterior.

-Tengo que volver antes de que sea tarde -suspiró Draco al cabo de un momento.

-Lo sé -asintió Charlie-. Es casi la hora de acostarse.

Pese a ello, Draco no hizo gesto de levantarse. Se quedó pensativo, cada vez más absorto en sus pensamientos. Se quitó una hebra de heno que se había quedado pegada a sus pantalones.

-Mi padre ha arreglado un matrimonio para mí -confesó en voz baja.

-¿Sabes con quién?

-No -el joven sacudió la cabeza-. No me lo ha querido decir. Sólo sé que es alguien apropiado para mi estatus -su voz tenía un tono amargo y decepcionado.

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho por ello, Dragón -le dijo Charlie.

Los ojos azules de Draco se llenaron de dolor, herido por aquellas palabras.

-¿No te importa?

Charlie deslizó los dedos por el cabello dorado de Draco y le atrajo hacia sí, besándole para hacerse perdonar aquel desliz involuntario. Pese a toda la arrogancia del heredero de los Malfoy, seguía siendo un jovencito atrapado en el turbulento caos de las emociones causadas por su primera vez.

-Claro que me importa, Dragón -le dijo con firmeza cuando acabó de besarle hasta quedar sin aliento-. Simplemente, no creo que debas preocuparte por ello. Las cosas siempre se acaban arreglando. Todo saldrá bien.

Draco le miró intensamente, como buscando algún tipo de seguridad. Charlie le sonrió y acarició su mejilla, maravillándose ante la perfección de su piel.

-¿Puedo volver mañana por la noche? -preguntó Draco, antes de sonrojarse como avergonzado por haber pedido algo así, o por haber demostrado tal necesidad.

-Te estaré esperando impaciente -le respondió Charlie-. Buenas noches, Dragón.

Draco le sonrió con expresión suave y tímida, un gesto que probablemente fuese tan ajeno a sus rasgos como honesto en la expresión de sus emociones. En aquel momento Charlie podía ver todo lo que Draco podría ser si se le alejaba de la influencia de su padre y de toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Pese a todo, pese a la trampa, a la magia que había obrado sin que el chico lo supiera, pese al collar que lucía sin percatarse de lo que implicaba, Charlie creía con firmeza que había hecho lo correcto. Draco era suyo ahora, y le mantendría a salvo.

---------------------------

NdA: Pobre Draco, no tiene la menor idea de lo que acaba de hacer. Pronto lo descubrirá. Casi me siento culpable... casi. Me encantó escribir este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Charlie. Espero que os haya gustado también. Sospecho que recibiré comentarios muy variados sobre esta parte. Charlie ha hecho algo poco honroso, pero en su defensa diré que también sufre la influencia de la transferencia.

Es curioso que yo haya recabado tanto en el hecho de que Harry es demasiado joven, motivo por el cual Severus se siente tan reluctante a cortejarle. Sin embargo aquí tenemos a Draco, de la misma edad, teniendo el proverbial revolcón en el heno. Mis argumentos son que, aunque Draco era obviamente virgen, tiene mucha mayor consciencia de lo que quiere (Harry, al fin y al cabo, no quería casarse con Severus). Y estaba algo desesperado, puesto que sabe que le van a casar con alguien a quien ni siquiera conoce. Si no se hubiese tirado encima de Charlie ahora, nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad. Además, a diferencia de Severus y Harry, Charlie y Draco están bastante próximos en edad. Si Ron tiene dieciséis años, los gemelos tendrían dieciocho, Percy unos diecinueve o veinte, así que Charlie tendría alrededor de veintiuno o veintitrés como máximo.

Hay quien ha preguntado sobre la reacción de Lucius al interés de Draco por Charlie. Se refiere a ello como una "perversión", pese a que Charlie es de sangre pura. Obviamente, ya que eligió a Sirius como posible esposo para su hijo, el problema no viene por el hecho de que se trate de otro hombre. No, esto viene causado porque Charlie es un Weasley, un traidor a la sangre y un pobretón. Y sí, Lucius opina que el hecho de que Andrómeda se casara con un muggle (y encima tuviese hijos con él) es mucho peor que lo que Regulus hizo con el troll. Según Malfoy, los muggles son mucho más repugnantes que los trolls.

Muchos preguntaron también si el asunto de Malfoy es sólo una historia paralela, sin importancia para el centro de la novela. La respuesta es no. Admito que las maquinaciones de Malfoy y Charlie se me ocurrieron hace poco, pero Lucius tiene mucho que decir en el futuro de esta trama. Había varios sucesos que tenía que disponer para mi historia principal, y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. La propuesta de Lucius resolvió todos esos problemas de golpe, disponiendo a los personajes justo como yo necesitaba. También me dio la oportunidad de mostrar las motivaciones de Lucius, algo muy importante en futuros capítulos.

Estoy muy contenta de que tanta gente me pregunte por el futuro de Remus. Había recibido muchas críticas porque la historia de Remus y Sirius quitaba demasiado protagonismo a la pareja de Harry y Severus. Ahora, no obstante, la mayoría de lectores parecen igualmente interesados en ambas relaciones. En realidad, pese al uso del cliché como base, nunca vi esta historia como un estricto Snarry, si no más bien como el relato de una gran guerra. Las relaciones son simplemente aquello que permite que los personajes se centren en lo que es importante. Y no me refiero sólo al romance, sino también a la amistad. La lealtad de sus amigos y su familia será capital en la vida de Harry.

NdT: ¡Fiu! Este capítulo me ha dado verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza. Cada vez que estaba en plena acción parecía asomar uno de mis jefes, y me extraña que no me preguntaran por los sonrojos que tenía al cerrar pantalla... xD He ido un poco lenta porque he tenido que ser extra-prudente. ¡Sólo faltaría que creyeran que soy una degenerada! XDD Un saludo, y espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo este capítulo como yo he disfrutado traduciéndolo ;) No he podido repasarlo, así que si encontráis algún fallo no dudéis en decírmelo para que lo corrija.


	46. Capítulo 46 Viendo rojo

Capítulo 46 - Viendo rojo

Hermione estaba leyendo el periódico sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor la mañana siguiente mientras ella y Ron esperaban que llegara Harry. La portada seguía mostrando nuevas fotos del joven, de la noche que había vuelto al castillo en su armadura plateada, como salido de un cuento de hadas. Ron no había dicho nada aquella noche, pero Hermione sabía que sentía algo de celos. Oh, no es que quisiera estar en peligro, o tener las responsabilidades, y desde luego no envidiaba el terror que sentía Harry de forma constante, pero todos los chicos del colegio hubiesen deseado alguna vez llamar la atención de la forma en que lo hacía el joven continuamente. Irónicamente, Harry parecía ser el único que no deseaba hacerlo.

Aquella noche, no obstante, había estado orgullosísima de Ron. No se había desconcertado cuando el Ministro le había interrogado, sino que había apoyado a Harry sin dudar. Anteriormente, cuando ellos dos y Ginny habían sufrido las avalanchas de preguntas de prácticamente todo el mundo, Ron había sido fiel al guión que Dumbledore les había dado, liándoles alegremente.

Había sido Ron quien había deducido que Dumbledore no quería que el Ministerio supiese dónde se habían llevado a Harry, porque creía que el Ministro complicaría las cosas y lograría que Harry acabara muerto. Ante la certeza absoluta de Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían seguido su ejemplo y habían respondido a las preguntas con las ideas más vagas y peregrinas que les vinieron a la cabeza. Si no hubiese sido por la preocupación constante por Harry, hubiese sido hasta divertido.

-¿Crees que me dejará probarme la armadura? -preguntó Ron mientras echaba un vistazo a las fotos de Harry por encima del hombro de Hermione.

-Seguro que sí -respondió ella-. Y te quedará mejor que a él, sin duda: eres más alto y ancho de espaldas que Harry.

Ron se irguió al oír aquello, animándose por el cumplido. Sonrió ampliamente a Hermione, y ella se percató que la vida del joven era perfecta en aquel ía que admitirlo: había ocasiones en que Ron Weasley le derretía el corazón con su honestidad emocional y sus respuestas sinceras.

Supo que Harry había entrado por el zumbido de conversaciones que se inició repentinamente. Instantes después se sentaba delante de ellos, sonriéndoles a los dos, y Hermione se encontró pensando que parecía más descansado. Sabía que debía estar preocupado por Sirius y Remus, y con buen motivo; también sabía que la noche anterior había ocultado a Remus para protegerle del Ministerio. Sin embargo parecía de mejor humor que la víspera.

-¿Todo bien ayer noche? -le preguntó Ron por lo bajo. Harry asintió:

-Os lo contaré luego. ¿Se os ha ocurrido algo?

Hermione sabía que se refería a si habían descubierto alguna forma de evitar el matrimonio entre Sirius y Malfoy. Habían tenido algunas ideas ayer, incluyendo la de usar la Piedra en uno de ellos, cualquiera de los dos. Desgraciadamente desconocían el tipo de consecuencias legales que eso podría tener; Hermione había insistido en que necesitaban una copia del Conscriptus de los Black antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

-Aún no -confesó-. Deberíamos ver el Conscriptus primero.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero empezó a servirse. Hizo un gesto hacia el periódico que Hermione tenía en sus manos todavía:

-¿Qué tal las noticias? ¿Algo que debiera preocuparme?

-No, más de lo mismo -replicó ella-. El Wizengamot ha exigido una investigación formal del tema de las Tierras de Invierno: quieren saber por qué sus peticiones de ayuda fueron ignoradas, perdidas o reescritas. Y hay gran controversia por la Ley de Registro de Magos. Las cosas están muy liadas en el Ministerio. Sospecho que mucha gente va a perder su trabajo a causa de esto... Fudge no puede ser el único implicado.

-¿Qué es eso de la Ley de Registro? -preguntó Harry mientras se huntaba una tostada de mantequilla-. Lo mencionaban en el periódico ayer también.

-Una pésima idea -intervino Ron con aire de desagrado. Hermione sabía que a Ron no le interesaba demasiado la política, pero incluso él había seguido aquel proceso, en gran parte debido a su padre. Por norma general Arthur Weasley sentía debilidad por todo lo muggle, y el hecho de que se opusiera tanto a aquella propuesta había llamado la atención de su hijo.

-El gobierno muggle está intentando lograr que todos los magos y brujas se registren en el censo -explicó Hermione.

-¿Voluntariamente? -preguntó Harry. Hermione negó con la cabeza, dobló el periódico y lo dejó a un lado. Como la mayoría de la gente, no pensaba que aquello fuese buena idea.

-No, quieren hacerlo obligatorio.

-¿Para qué? -inquirió Harry, confuso-. No tiene sentido. Quiero decir, ni siquiera conocen los seis condados intrazables. ¿Por qué quieren saber cuánta gente vive en ellos?

-Impuestos -respondió simplemente Hermione. Al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Harry, explicó-. Dicen que es sólo el censo, pero lo cierto es que quieren tener la capacidad de poner impuestos a los magos y brujas que viven en Gran Bretaña.

-¿Por qué debería la gente del mundo mágico pagar impuestos al gobierno muggle? No usamos los servicios públicos: hospitales, policía, transportes... ¿Cómo pueden justificar poner impuestos a la gente por unos servicios que no nos sirven para nada?

-No tienen por qué justificarlo -Hermione se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que ni les importa, sólo les gusta la idea de sacar más dinero. No hay ni que decir que esto está provocando mucha problemática en todo el mundo mágico. El gran temor es que se pierda el secreto. La gente se pregunta cómo van a mantener el mundo mágico en secreto si hay un registro de ellos. El gobierno insiste en asegurar que lo tienen todo en cuenta, pero parece un riesgo inútil y absurdo. Más tarde o temprano, algún contable o comité revisará la documentación y se preguntará quién es realmente toda esa gente que no existe en ningún otro registro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y jugueteó con los huevos que había en su plato.

-Bueno, por lo que sé el gobierno muggle no tiene ninguna posibilidad de forzar al mundo mágico a hacer nada -dijo-. ¿Por qué es un problema? ¿Por qué no se les dice simplemente que se metan en sus propios asuntos?

Había más gente siguiendo la conversación, y todos soltaron un hurra ante la declaración de Harry. Él les sonrió brevemente, antes de volver toda su atención a su amiga.

-Ése es el problema -explicó Hermione-. Por algún motivo, el Ministerio de Magia quiere aceptar esa ley. De ahí toda la controversia resultante.

-¿Cuánto apoyo tiene la nueva ley? -preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Ninguno -Hermione se encogió de hombros de nuevo-. La mayor parte del mundo mágico está en contra. Es el único tema en que todo el mundo está en contra de los muggles. Es una mala idea, simplemente.

-¿Cuando hablas de una mayoría, a cuántos te refieres? ¿Un cincuenta y uno por ciento, un sesenta?

-Más bien un noventa y cinco por ciento -corrigió Hermione. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desorbitadamente:

-¿Me estás diciendo que prácticamente TODOS están en contra de esto, pero el Ministerio sigue decidido a llevar adelante el proceso? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Ése es uno de los temas candentes de las elecciones, Harry -le informó Hermione-. Fudge es uno de los que insisten más con esta ley. Trata de convencer a todos de que es una gran idea. Ha logrado que muchos le apoyen... se habla de corrupción en las altas esferas, de que reciben dinero del gobierno muggle por acceder a esta ley. Es uno de los motivos por los cuales el tema de las Tierras de Invierno es tan inquietante... la gente está perdiendo la fe en el Ministerio.

Hermione vio que sus palabras preocupaban a Harry y sus ojos se oscurecían al meditar. No podía ni imaginarse el tipo de presión que aquello debía añadir a sus hombros. Había intentado ignorar la locura de las próximas elecciones, rehusando apoyar a ningún candidato. Pero ahora estaba en el ojo del huracán de aquella tempestad política... y tras haberle visto lidiar directamente con el Ministro de Magia, Hermione sospechaba que se estaba empezando a dar cuenta del poder que tenía en sus manos; no simplemente poder mágico, sino el poder para poder cambiar el futuro de todos.

La conversación cambió de rumbo cuando los otros chicos cambiaron de tema para hablar de otras cosas que les interesaban más... léase el Quidditch. Harry se quedó callado. Se volvió al ver a Snape entrando en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, echándole una mirada fugaz y sonriéndole. Hermione echó un vistazo a la mesa presidencial, contemplando con curiosidad cómo el Maestro en Pociones devolvía la sonrisa con un suave cabeceo. Al igual que Harry, el hombre atrajo mucha atención al entrar. Las risillas empezaron a oírse de nuevo. Hufflepuffs, en esta ocasión. Un grupo de chicas cerca de la mesa de profesores estaban incluso haciendo aletear las pestañas con la atención fija en el Maestro. Snape las miró con un gesto tan agrio como el vinagre.

Hermione miró de reojo a Harry, fijándose en el gesto turbulento del chico al seguir el intercambio de expresiones entre Snape y las chicas. Su amigo parecía entre irritado y confuso por las risillas, como si no supiese exactamente qué le estaba molestando. Hermione reconoció aquel gesto: ella misma solía mirar a Lavender Brown con aquella misma cara cuando la chica coqueteaba con Ron. Hermione había acabado por descubrir que estaba celosa, por supuesto. Se preguntó si a Harry le pasaría algo así. Sabía que le estaba cobrando afecto a Snape, pero quizás hubiese algo más... Lo cierto es que Harry siempre había estado un poco atrás respecto a los otros chicos de su edad en lo referente a las emociones. Muchas cosas que los demás daban por sentadas le sorprendían. Aún recordaba la cara de pasmo que se le había quedado la primera vez que le había abrazado. Era como si no pudiese comprender por qué nadie querría hacerle algo así a él.

Al volver a mirar a Snape descubrió que estaba enfadado e irritado, al parecer incapaz de entender por qué un grupo de chicas le miraban haciéndole ojitos. Hermione tuvo que contener la risa: entre Harry y Snape, aquello era como una competición de ciegos...

Los susurros sorprendidos de un grupo de Ravenclaws llamaron la atención de Hermione. Se volvió hacia ellos, percatándose que se habían girado todos hacia alguien que acababa de entrar. Vio que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, caminando con un aire de arrogancia insufrible.

Y entonces vio lo que llegaba al cuello.

Hermione se quedó helada, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Draco Malfoy llevaba un medallón de oro de dragón en torno al cuello. ¡De oro rojo! Lo improbable de aquella situación le dejó sin poder reaccionar. Pero el material era inequívocamente oro rojo de dragón. Lo llevaba con orgullo, mostrándolo como si fuese una posesión preciada.

Una rápida ojeada a la mesa de los Ravenclaw le mostró que todos los estudiantes de quinto para arriba contemplaban a Malfoy con incredulidad, al parecer tan atónitos como ella. Se volvió para mirar a los Hufflepuff. Sólo algunos se habían dado cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, un par de los alumnos más mayores que se sentaban al extremo. Estaban boquiabiertos e incrédulos. En Gryffindor, sólo dos estudiantes de séptimo parecían tener idea de lo que sucedía.

Se giró para ver cómo Draco se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí parecía haber toda clase de reacciones: algunos estaban asombrados; otros, obviamente ignorantes de todo, miraban envidiosos el oro que Malfoy lucía.

-Mira a ese memo -gruñó Ron mientras Draco tomaba asiento cerca de Pansy Parkinson-. ¿Será un regalo de su padre? ¡Siempre pavoneándose...!

Hermione, pensando que quizás se tratara de alguna broma, se volvió para ver qué reacciones se daban en la mesa de los docentes. Snape, que se había estado sirviendo bacon, se había quedado inmóvil al ver a Draco, con una mano todavía en alto sujetando el plato. Dumbledore se cubría la boca, ocultando la risa o conteniendo una exclamación de asombro, no podía estar segura... aunque sus ojos brillaban, así que sospechaba que era lo primero. McGonagall tenía un cuchillo para la mantequilla quieto en el aire, con la mandíbula caída en gesto de sorpresa.

Y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de la expresión que lucía Charlie Weasley y en su mente nació una extraña sospecha. Charlie, sentado junto a Hagrid, miraba con fijeza su plato como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo. Estaba intentando, de forma bastante inútil, esconder un gesto socarrón.

Draco había tomado asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, aparentemente ignorando la expectación que había causado. No prestó atención a los compañeros Slytherin que se habían quedado atónitos, volviéndose en cambio hacia Pansy y Blaise para presumir. Sus dos amigos miraban con envidia el colgante que lucía. Cuando Pansy alargó la mano para tocarlo, Draco la apartó de un manotazo. Aunque Hermione no podía oír lo que decía, era bastante obvio que estaba alardeando.

Entonces vio que el rubio tenía entre sus manos un libro amarillo muy familiar, que abrió y empezó a hojear. Era el manual de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del año pasado.

-¿Pasa algo, Hermione? -preguntó Harry al ver su extraña expresión. El chico miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver que Snape sostenía el plato de bacon en el aire todavía.

-Por favor, Hermione -gruñó Ron-. No es más que una chuchería estúpida. No me digas que te ha impresionado.

-Es oro rojo de dragón -respondió ella lacónicamente.

-¿Y qué? -inquirió Ron. Harry seguía mirando a los profesores, fijando ahora la vista en McGonagall.

-Oro de dragón -repitió ella-. Oro rojo -Ron se encogió de hombros y Harry volvió su mirada de incomprensión hacia ella. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, frustrada-. ¿Es que soy la única que se lee los apéndices de nuestros libros?

-¿Nuestros libros tienen apéndices? -preguntó Ron.

Hermione bufó, exasperada, y volvió la mirada hacia los Ravenclaw. Al menos ellos sí leían lo que tocaba. Incluso los de quinto, que estaban usando el libro aquel año mismo, parecían conocer el significado del oro rojo. Al volverse hacia los profesores vio que ninguno de ellos se había movido. Todos seguían observado en asombrado silencio a Malfoy, que todavía no se había percatado de nada. Hermione se preguntó quién reaccionaría primero. Por el momento parecía que nadie fuese capaz de ello: lo improbable de la situación les había cogido a todos con la guardia baja.

Draco estaba leyendo. Tenía el libro abierto por el final, sin duda leyendo el famoso apéndice que ella acababa de nombrar. El chico se fue quedando rígido a medida que avanzaba su lectura, y aquel aire de satisfacción fue desapareciendo de su expresión, dejándole pálido. Siguió leyendo y pasó a enrojecer violentamente. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, sus dedos se cerraron sobre la cadena que llevaba al cuello, tirando de ella. Al darse cuenta de que no se rompía, pareció explotar. Pasó en un instante del más absoluto silencio a la furia ciega.

Hermione miró anonadada cómo Draco se levantaba de un salto y se volvía hacia la mesa presidencial.

-¡Te mato! -aulló, lanzando el libro de cubiertas amarillas hacia los profesores-. ¡Te mato, bastardo! ¡Te mato! -chilló, alzando el tono hasta resultar ensordecedor. Fue agarrando todo objeto que tuviese a mano para arrojarlo en dirección al estrado. Sus gritos reverberaban en el alto techo. Platos, bandejas, copas llenas de zumo de calabaza, comida... todo volaba. Los estudiantes se apartaban precipitadamente de la trayectoria de las cosas, temiendo ser alcanzados puesto que el joven, llevado por la ira, no apuntaba. Cuando empezó a lanzar la cubertería, compuesta por un montón de vizcaínas afiladísimas comunes en la mesa Slytherin, los profesores se levantaron y conjuraron escudos para protegerse a ellos mismos y a los estudiantes del ataque de rabia del rubio.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en percatarse de que Draco estaba intentando alcanzar a Charlie Weasley. Toda su furia se dirigía hacia él, que estaba contemplando la escena con cierto regocijo.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! -exclamó Ron, esquivando una fuente. Los escudos de los profesores hacían que los objetos rebotaran, y éstos salían en todas direcciones. Los estudiantes de últimos cursos estaban realizando sus propias protecciones, con diversos grados de éxito.

Los alumnos empezaron a cubrirse bajo las mesas mientras Draco se lanzaba a por más munición, llegando incluso a trepar a la mesa para poder alcanzar las dagas y platos que le quedaban más lejos. Aquello era un sindiós. Draco estaba demasiado ido para percatarse de que todo cuanto tiraba rebotaba en los escudos y no alcanzaba su meta. Entonces Draco recordó repentinamente que era un mago y sacó la varita, dirigiéndola hacia la mesa presidencial. Llegado a este punto, el único conjuro que parecía recordar era el Incendio. Lanzó una llamarada tras otra, de forma absolutamente inefectiva ya que Dumbledore las extinguía eficientemente.

Fue en ese momento que Charlie se levantó, sacó su propia varita y lanzó a Draco un potente hechizo para dejarle inconsciente. El maleficio le dio de lleno y se desmoronó, inerte, sobre la mesa. Por unos segundos reinó el silencio más absoluto.

-Lo siento -dijo Charlie, como si fuese el causante del jaleo. Se dirigió hacia la mesa, hacia el joven inconsciente. Todo el mundo le miró sin decir palabra mientras se cargaba al chico al hombro-. Me lo llevaré a la enfermería, que comprueben si está bien -dijo con una amplia sonrisa dirigida a los profesores-. ¡Los dragones son tan impredecibles fuera de su hábitat natural...!

Los estudiantes empezaron a asomar las cabezas por debajo de las largas mesas, apareciendo entre el desastre. Cuando Charlie pasó junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron se levantó, dubitativo.

-¿Charlie? ¿Qué ha pasado? -parecía tan desconcertado como el que más, pero Charlie sólo le sonrió y dijo:

-Oh, digamos que he terminado con la enemistad entre las familias Malfoy y Weasley -fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijó en el medallón de oro de dragón dorado que Charlie llevaba al cuello, un colgante partido en dos. El joven desapareció más allá de las puertas del comedor.

Todos los estudiantes se volvieron como uno sólo para ver cómo reaccionaban los profesores. Dumbledore seguía intentando no reírse.

-Profesor Flitwick -musitó-, ¿podrían usted y los prefectos encargarse de adecentar el comedor mientras voy a comprobar el estado del señor Malfoy con los profesores Snape y McGonagall?

-Sí, por supuesto -accedió Flitwick-. ¡Cielo santo! ¡No había visto nada igual desde que Sirius Black encantó el techo para que lloviesen sapos!

Mientras McGonagall y Snape seguían a Dumbledore, el profesor comenzó a ordenar con gráciles movimientos de varita. Hermione hizo unos cuantos encantamientos de limpieza en su mesa. Mucha de la comida se había estampado en ella.

-Por lo que veo, el oro rojo de dragón tiene algún significado especial, ¿no? -preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras él y Ron colocaban correctamente el banco, que se había caído cuando todos se habían parapetado bajo la mesa. Ella asintió.

-Sólo los dragones llevan oro rojo -explicó.

-Obviamente no, si Malfoy lo estaba luciendo -respondió Harry.

-No lo entiendes -incluso a ella le costaba creerlo-. Los domadores de dragones guardan piezas de oro de dragón para amaestrarlos -Neville y Seamus se acercaron para escuchar atentamente-. Cuando logran amansarlo, le dan un pedazo de oro, que se vuelve rojo cuando el dragón está bajo su poder. Es parte de un ritual. Hay un intercambio de sangre y el dragón pasa a ser propiedad del cuidador. Es un vínculo mágico.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Malfoy le robó el colgante a Charlie? -preguntó Ron, sin entender-. ¿Y está enfadado porque... tiene alguna maldición, o algo así?

-No, Ron -Hermione negó con la cabeza-. No puedes robar oro rojo. Ese collar no se quita a menos que el domador lo saque. La única forma en que Draco pueda tener en su posesión oro rojo de dragón es que él SEA el dragón.

-¿Draco Malfoy es un dragón? -preguntó Harry, muy confuso.

-Exacto -asintió Hermione. Ron y Harry se miraron, y luego miraron a los otros chicos que escuchaban.

-Draco Malfoy es un mago de pura sangre, Hermione -dijo Ron lentamente, como si estuviese dando una explicación muy compleja a un niño pequeño. Ella le echó una mirada cargada de irritación.

-No lo entiendes. Mira, antes de los magos los dragones antiguos usaban el oro para controlar a dragones más jóvenes. Un dragón viejo y poderoso ligaba así a todo un clan de jóvenes dragones a él. Cuando los magos descubrieron esto, vieron que podían utilizar el oro de dragón de la misma forma, para controlar hasta cierto punto a dragones, mediante un ritual similar; también descubrieron que podían usar ese rito para ligar a dos personas, pero no se suele hacer, porque aquel que recibe el oro rojo pasa a ser considerado un dragón -hizo una pausa, a ver si la seguían-. Legalmente, es un dragón -aclaró-. Ya no es un mago ante la ley, sino un dragón. Un animal.

-¿Se va a convertir en un dragón? -preguntó Ron, dubitativo.

-¡No! -Hermione dio una patada al suelo, frustrada-. No se va a convertir en dragón, sigue siendo humano. Lo único que ocurre es que legalmente ya no pertenece al género humano. Por la razón que sea, acaba de renunciar a sus derechos como mago.

Harry, lo mismo que los demás, pareció atónito. No así Ron, que empezó a reírse de forma incontrolable. Pronto reía a carcajadas.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que mi hermano a engañado a un Malfoy para que se convirtiese en un animal!?

-Eso parece -Hermione se encogió de hombros-, aunque no sé exactamente cómo funciona la cosa. Por lo que sé, el ritual requiere de consentimiento total para funcionar debidamente -el resto de Gryffindors que estaban escuchando empezaron a reírse también, uniéndose a Ron en su hilaridad ante el apuro del Slytherin. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y echó una ojeada a Harry, que parecía más confuso que divertido.

-Bueno, no sé qué más problemas traerá, pero desde luego esto resuelve el problema de Sirius -le dijo ella por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo? -Harry la miró, atento de golpe.

-Bien... no he visto el Conscriptus de los Black -dijo Hermione-, pero estoy casi segura de que no permitiría que un Black se casara con un no humano...

Harry sonrió. Segundos después empezó a reír por lo bajo, luego a carcajadas. Hermione suspiró y se sentó a esperar a que tanto Ron como Harry recuperaran la seriedad.

---------

NdA: Me gusta mucho Draco, pero sigue siendo un Malfoy, léase un chico arrogante y malcriado que tiende a perder los estribos. De todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que Charlie se pasa la vida entrenando dragones, dudo que eso le moleste. En el próximo capítulo, Lucius descubre lo ocurrido.


	47. Capítulo 47 Cedo

Capítulo 47 - Cedo

Cuando Severus entró en la enfermería junto con Albus y Minerva, vio a Charlie Weasley colocando al inconsciente Draco Malfoy en una de las camas. El pelirrojo movió con suavidad al joven para comprobar si la cadena que sostenía el oro de dragón le había producido algún corte cuando había tratado de quitársela tirando frenéticamente. La piel estaba enrojecida, pero no lacerada. Charlie pasó un dedo con cuidado, como tratando de calmar la irritación.

Aquello tranquilizó mucho a Severus. Puede que Draco no fuese la niña de sus ojos, ya que el chico era un crío arrogante y consentido que tenía todos los números de acabar como su padre, pero seguía siendo un estudiante y, lo más importante, una de sus Serpientes. Severus siempre había sentido la necesidad de cuidar a sus Slytherins ya que tantos otros profesores tendían a ignorarles en favor de otras casas. No pensaba permitir que nadie abusara de uno de sus pupilos.

-¿Eso es lo que creemos que es? -preguntó Albus, señalando la reluciente pieza de oro rojo de dragón.

-Sí -contestó Charlie, aparentemente satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Obligó a un estudiante a aceptar... -comenzó a decir McGonagall, indignada. Charlie podía no ser un estudiante ya, pero seguía siendo uno de sus Gryffindors. Charlie la cortó, no obstante, antes de que terminara su acusación.

-Nadie puede obligar a nadie a aceptar oro de dragón -le informó-. La magia no funciona si no es con consentimiento.

-Imposible -Severus negó con la cabeza-. Draco es Slytherin, y un Malfoy. Sabe más que la mayoría de magia oscura. Sabe lo poderosa que es la magia de sangre. Jamás intercambiaría voluntariamente sangre con otro mago.

-De hecho -Charlie le sonrió burlonamente-, el ritual exige que se intercambie un "fluído vital". Lo que pasa es que la gente asume automáticamente que tiene que ser sangre.

-¿Y de qué otra cosa podría tratarse? -exclamó Minerva-. La sangre es... -tartamudeó hasta callarse, como si se le acabara de ocurrir la otra opción. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la vergüenza. Severus se quedó mirando al joven. Charlie parecía demasiado pagado de si mismo para malinterpretar sus palabras.

-¿Lo hiciste? -preguntó. Charlie sonrió:

-Le aseguro que fue con pleno consentimiento.

Severus se dirigió hacia una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

-Su padre te matará.

-¡Por amor de Merlín, Señor Weasley! -exclamó Minerva, indignada-. ¡Pero qué le dio para hacer algo así! -al no recibir respuesta alguna del satisfecho pelirrojo se volvió hacia Dumbledore-. ¡Albus, no puedes permitir esto!

-Me temo que no puedo tomar cartas en el asunto, Minerva -respondió Dumbledore, aunque lo cierto es que parecía divertido por ello-. Lo hecho, hecho está, y sólo Charlie puede revertirlo. Y creo que la culpa de todo esto es de Lucius Malfoy, si no me equivoco.

-Estabas en la habitación cuando Lupin se volvió salvaje -aclaró Severus, mirando a Charlie con cierta comprensión. No se había percatado de que el joven Weasley sentía algo por Draco, pero por propia experiencia sabía lo mucho que podía ampliarse la más leve chispa de lujuria, hasta descontrolarse por completo. Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-Ni Remus ni Sirius se merecían lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Tampoco Draco. Ahora, los tres están a salvo.

-¿A salvo? -protestó Minerva-. ¡Le ha arrebatado su humanidad a ese chico! ¿Cómo puede decir que ahora está a salvo?

-Le he arrebatado a la tutela de Lucius Malfoy -replicó Charlie-. Su padre ya no puede controlarle. ¡No pienso permitir que ese hombre vuelva a utilizarle! Merece ser libre, libre para convertirse en la persona que debe ser.

-¡Libre! -exclamó ella-. ¿Esclavizarle le va a hacer libre?

Charlie frunció el ceño, mirando con dureza a la profesora:

-Profesora McGonagall, me conoce de toda la vida. ¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que le haga pensar que heriría a otra persona porque sí? ¿Realmente cree que intentaría arruinar la vida de este joven?

Minerva se aquietó al oír aquello, volviéndose a mirar al joven que todavía estaba inconsciente. Su ceño de desaprobación se suavizó, pero sin llegar a desaparecer.

-Es un Malfoy. Los Weasley odian a los Malfoy.

-Odiamos a Lucius Malfoy -corrigió Charlie-, y con buenos motivos. Draco no es su padre, lejos de ello. Cualquiera que se moleste en mirar más allá de la superficie lo vería... aunque sospecho que pocas personas se han molestado en hacerlo. Bueno, yo lo he hecho, y lo que vi me pareció digno de salvación.

Un gemido provinente del lecho atrajo la atención de todos. Draco se estaba despertando, una vez pasados los efectos del hechizo aturdidor. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y apartó el cabello de sus ojos. Al recordar lo ocurrido, se sentó de golpe, mirando a todos los que estaban presentes con ojos desorbitados. Al ver a Charlie éstos se estrecharon expresando furia, aunque Severus se percató de que también se sentía herido.

-¡Tú! -gritó, y alzó los puños para golpear a Charlie. Éste le agarró las muñecas, reduciéndole sin esfuerzo.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -siseó Severus, llamando la atención del joven inmediatamente-. ¡Contrólese! -sus Slytherin estaban bien entrenados y le obedecían ciegamente. Draco contuvo la furia que le hacía atacar físicamente, pero su enfado no se había desvanecido.

-¡Quítame esto ahora mismo! -ordenó, tirando de la cadena que llevaba al cuello.

-No, Dragón -respondió Charlie tranquilamente.

-¡No me llames así! -aulló Draco-. ¡Quítamelo o mi padre te hará quitármelo!

Los ojos de Charlie se endurecieron al oír aquellas palabras.

-Tu padre iba a obligarte a casarte con Sirius Black, un hombre que está prácticamente vinculado a un hombre lobo. ¿Sabes lo que los hombres lobo hacen a aquellos que se atreven a interponerse entre ellos y sus compañeros?

Draco palideció al oír sus palabras y echó un vistazo a Severus, buscando confirmación de aquella información. Severus no estaba muy seguro si el chico quería asegurarse de la identidad de su presunto prometido o del posible vínculo entre Black y Lupin. En todo caso asintió ligeramente.

-¿Sirius Black? -preguntó Draco, incrédulo. Seguramente habría oído historias contradictorias sobre Black, desde las sensacionalistas historias del periódico hasta las verdades a medias que le hubiese podido comunicar su padre-. ¿Y para qué iba a elegir a Sirius Black? ¡Mientes!

-No miente, señor Malfoy -le dijo Severus-. Su padre me solicitó que presentara yo mismo la propuesta a Black. Y el señor Weasley tiene razón: Lupin le destrozaría si se le permitiera acercarse a usted.

-¡Lupin! -Draco se estremeció horrorizado. Como la mayoría de los sangrelimpia sentía un miedo innato por los hombres lobo. Draco nunca había sido particularmente valiente, y todos los prejuicios existentes le habían sido inculcados a golpes-. ¿Me estás diciendo que mi padre me ha traicionado? -inquirió entonces, dando la peor interpretación posible a lo ocurrido-. ¿Que me ha intentado matar? -su mirada traicionada era dolorosa de ver.

Severus entendía aquella pregunta: Si Lucius quisiera matar a su hijo, qué magnífica forma de hacerlo, quedando inocente del crimen en sí y cargándole el muerto a Lupin en su lugar, destruyéndole así de forma efectiva en el proceso. Sin embargo era terrible que fuese lo primero que pensara, tener tal concepto de su propio padre. Decía mucho del tipo de vida que había tenido hasta el momento.

-En realidad, Señor Malfoy, creo que su padre estaba intentando salvarle, de una forma equivocada -explicó Albus al desconcertado joven, el brillo de sus ojos atenuado por cierta tristeza. Parecía encontrar trágica también la idea de que el chico pensara automáticamente lo peor, y estaba tratando de minimizar daños. Minerva miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de ver aquella expresión traicionada-. Creo que era su forma de mantenerle alejado de otras influencias que podrían ser perniciosas para su salud. Sean cuales sean las alianzas de cada uno, nadie podría dudar que Sirius Black es una de las pocas personas con un linaje apropiado para usted.

Draco frunció el ceño. Severus sabía que era lo bastante astuto como para captar la velada referencia al Señor Oscuro, y también lo bastante listo como para no referirse a él directamente e implicar a su padre en nada. Pero Lucius nunca había sido un hombre atento, y desde luego mucho menos afectuoso. Severus sospechaba que Draco debía tener dificultades para aceptar que su padre tuviese deseos de protegerle, y menos de aquella forma. En lugar de seguir dándole vueltas al tema, el chico se volvió furioso hacia Charlie.

-¡Me engañaste! -acusó. Esta vez todos pudieron ver bien claro el dolor que había tras la acusación. Severus se sintió incómodo ante la expresión del joven. ¿Le habría mirado Harry igual, si no se hubiese detenido la otra noche...?

Charlie le miró con suavidad.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas. Que las cosas se solucionarían -alargó el brazo hacia el chico, pero Draco le dio la espalda, sacudiéndose la mano que intentaba posarse sobre ella.

Un ligero ruido provinente de la entrada les hizo volverse, y vieron cómo Hagrid les contemplaba con gesto pensativo al informarles:

-Director, Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley están aquí con un grupo de Aurores.

-Cielos, ¡qué rapidez! -exclamó Minerva-. ¿Cómo lo puede haber sabido tan pronto?

-No creo que venga por Draco -respondió Albus, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-. Que vengan aquí, Hagrid. Yo me ocupo de esto.

-Sí, señor -asintió Hagrid, aparentemente aliviado.

-Es por Lupin -aventuró Severus. Albus asintió:

-Arthur me avisó de que estaban intentando pasar una orden de búsqueda esta mañana. Trató de presentar recurso, pero sospecho que ha fallado.

-¿Ya tiene la orden de eutanasia? -exclamó Severus sorprendido, pensando en el efecto que aquello tendría en Harry. Una parte de él no se había llegado a creer del todo que Lucius fuese a ejecutar su amenaza, matando a Remus para proteger la posición que deseaba para su hijo. Había sido una estupidez por su parte considerar que hubiese otra posibilidad: Lucius era una víbora, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería.

Albus negó con la cabeza:

-Sólo un proceso de investigación formal -corrigió-. La eutanasia requiere la votación de todo el Wizengamot. Sin duda Fudge pensaba utilizar esto en su favor.

-¿Van a someter a alguien a eutanasia? -preguntó Draco, confuso.

-Sí, señor Malfoy -replicó Minerva con aspereza, mirando fríamente al estudiante-. Quieren realizársela al profesor Lupin, aunque al menos es una muerte ligeramente más humana que la decapitación que se había planeado para el hipogrifo de Hagrid, en su tercer año.

Draco se sonrojó, furioso, ante el recuerdo de su intervención en aquel incidente.

-Era un animal agresivo y salvaje -gruñó-. Me atacó.

-Ahora mismo usted está clasificado como animal, señor Malfoy -le recordó Minerva. El chico palideció-, y tras su actuación en el gran comedor sospecho que hay muchos que le definirían como agresivo y salvaje sin dudar.

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta les hizo volverse. Severus se levantó de la silla para situarse junto a Albus y Minerva cuando un grupo de Aurores entró seguido de Arthur y Lucius. El rubio vestía elegantes vestiduras negras formales y tenía un aire de satisfacción que le recordó a Severus la expresión de su hijo al entrar aquella mañana al comedor. Draco, curiosamente, se quedó en silencio, sin moverse de la cama y procurando pasar desapercibido tras los tres profesores alzados ante él. Arthur en cambio parecía agotado y sus ropas estaban arrugadas. El Auror que dirigía al grupo, un hombre mayor con el cual Severus no estaba familiarizado, le tendió un pergamino a Dumbledore diciendo:

-Señor Director, tenemos una orden de registro de Hogwarts para encontrar a Remus Lupin y llevarlo bajo custodia. Tengo entendido que ha estado aquí en calidad de huésped.

-Efectivamente, pero me temo que ya no está aquí -Dumbledore le echó un vistazo breve al documento mientras hablaba-. Por supuesto, tienen mi permiso para llevar a cabo su registro, pero le pediría que no interrumpiesen las clases más de lo que sea imprescindible.

Una nube de irritación cruzó las facciones de Lucius. Severus sospechaba que había contado con que Lupin siguiera allí. Aparentemente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la violenta reacción que el hombre lobo podía tener, o quizás no había pensado que Severus fuese a informar a nadie fuera de Black.

-Lo siento, Albus -intervino Arthur-, he presentado un recurso para solicitar un mandato judicial, pero curiosamente el proceso no deja de retrasarse.

-No pasa nada, Arthur -le tranquilizó Albus-. Como ya he dicho, no van a encontrar a Lupin en el castillo. Estas cosas suelen resolverse ellas solas -Severus contuvo una sonrisa ante la declaración: efectivamente, la situación se había resuelto sola de la forma más inesperada. ¡Y pensar que Sirius Black ignoraba por completo el tipo de caos que se había originado en torno a él...!

Los Aurores se tomaron eso como su permiso para comenzar la búsqueda, saludando con una educada inclinación a todos los presentes mientras salían para ello. Lucius dio un paso adelante, arrogante.

-Severus, confío en que habrás informado a Sirius Black de... -se detuvo cuando, por fin, vio a su hijo en el lecho tras los profesores. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente-. ¿Qué hace mi hijo en la enfermería?

Draco inmediatametne se levantó, tieso, para afrontar a su padre.

-Buenos d-días, p-padre -tartamudeó. Los labios de Lucius se apretaron con disgusto: un Malfoy nunca tartamudea.

-Draco -repuso, con calculado desdén-. ¿Se puede saber qué...? -se calló repentinamente al ver el oro rojo que su hijo llevaba al cuello. Su mano se tensó sobre el puño plateado del bastón. Severus cambió ligeramente de posición ante esto, preparándose para sacar la varita rápidamente si era necesario-. ¿Qué es esa monstruosidad que llevas al cuello, en nombre de Salazar?

Draco alzó la mano para aferrar el oro. Todos pudieron ver que estaba temblando. Se había quedado tan blanco como la cal.

-Es oro rojo de dragón, Lucius -dijo Dumbledore con suavidad. La reacción de Arthur Weasley fue cómica: sus ojos parecieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Pero Lucius no parecía divertido. Miró a su hijo con la furia bien visible en la mirada.

-¿Hiciste un intercambio de sangre? -exigió saber de su aterrorizado hijo.

-¿Sangre...? -a Draco se le quebró la voz. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente- No, por supuesto que no, yo nunca...

Lucius siseó furioso, los nudillos de la mano que sujetaba el bastón volviéndose cada vez más blancos. Resultaba obvio que conocía el sistema alternativo de intercambio de fluídos sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Era muy propio de él conocer todo tipo de forma de esclavizar a otro ser humano.

-¡Estúpido! -gritó, sacando la cabeza de serpiente del bastón y rebelando la varita negra que había en su interior. Inmediatamente cinco varitas se apuntaron contra él. Draco se quedó helado, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar. Lucius detuvo su gesto, pero no parecía demasiado intimidado. Miró furioso a Charlie, cuya varita no tembló-. Eres el responsable de esto, ¿no es así?

Charlie asintió en silencio. Lucius miró con desprecio a Draco, que se estremeció.

-No podías esperar a abrirte de piernas, ¿verdad? -siseó.

-¡Señor Malfoy! -exclamó Minerva indignada. Lucius la ignoró por completo, volviéndose en cambio hacia Charlie de nuevo para ordenarle:

-Quítaselo ahora mismo.

-No -respondió Charlie, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Entonces, exijo satisfacción de mi honor! -exclamó Lucius, con una luz en su mirada que Severus conocía muy bien. Lucius había sido uno de los duelistas más crueles que hubiese habido jamás. La determinación de Charlie, no obstante, no flaqueó.

-No me va a asustar como a un niño, Malfoy -gruñó-. Me dedico a amaestrar dragones, ¿cree que me voy a asustar ante un duelo?

Lucius resopló, burlón:

-El duelo recae sobre tu padre.

-Yo tampoco te tengo miedo, Lucius -respondió Arthur, aunque Severus dudaba mucho que tuviese ninguna oportunidad contra Lucius.

-En realidad, caballeros -interrumpió Albus, con mirada animada-, puesto que la familia Weasley está aliada públicamente con los Dumbledores, el duelo me pertocaría a mí. Estoy más que dispuesto a aceptar tu desafío, Lucius, si tal es tu deseo.

Lucius se quedó rígido al oír las palabras del director, y se volvió cautelosamente a mirarle. Como todos los presentes, exceptuando a Draco, Dumbledore aún apuntaba al pecho de Lucius con su varita. Aunque el hombre se mantuvo inexpresivo, Severus se imaginaba bien qué clase de pensamientos debían rondarle. Como duelista, Albus Dumbledore no tenía parangón. El propio Voldemort temía enfrentarse a él cara a cara. Lucius arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tengo que inferir que aprueba lo que se le ha hecho a mi hijo? -resopló.

-Pareces conocer muy bien el ritual en cuestión, Lucius -comentó Dumbledore-. Por tanto, sabrás que debe ser consentido para que funcione. Hasta que Draco apareció esta mañana llevando el collar, no tenía la menor noticia de todo el asunto. ¿Insinúas que tengo el poder de controlar a tu hijo? La última vez que me informé, el Imperius seguía siendo ilegal.

-¡Es mi hijo! -siseó Lucius furioso y prácticamente incapaz de contenerse. No tenía fama de ser un hombre que reinase sobre sus pasiones-. El heredero de la familia Malfoy... ¡no pienso permitir que permanezca encadenado como un animal! -Severus no podía diluciar si la rabia de Lucius se debía a legítima preocupación por su hijo o por la humillación que representaba para el nombre de los Malfoy. Quizás fuese una mezcla de ambas. Al fin y al cabo, había querido proteger a Draco de la influencia del Señor Oscuro.

-Entonces quizás hicieses mejor en buscar algún tipo de compromiso o acuerdo con el señor Weasley, en vez de exigir duelos que no acabarían bien, ¿no te parece? -le replicó Dumbledore. La expresión de Lucius se endureció cuando se giró para mirar de nuevo a Charlie. Una sonrisa fría y desdeñosa se dibujó en su rostro, alzando sólo una de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Claro... por supuesto -escupió-. Debería haberlo pensado antes. ¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Qué? -Charlie frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¡Dinero, Weasley! -silabeó Lucius-. ¿Cuánto dinero es necesario? Los dragones se venden en el mercado negro por unos veinte mil galeons. Supongo que eso será suficiente.

Severus vio la cara de vergüenza de Draco cuando el chico se percató de que iba a ser vendido como un animal. Su exclamación hizo que todos se volviesen hacia él. El joven se tambaleó, como a punto de desmayarse. Rápido como una serpiente atacando, Lucius aferró su barbilla obligándole a alzarla para mirarle. Sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente en la pálida piel.

-¡Tu estupidez te ha puesto en esta situación! -exclamó despectivo-. ¡No vas a avergonzarme más con...! -antes de que acabara de hablar, Charlie había apartado a Draco de él y lo protegía interponiéndose entre ambos, con la varita aún enarbolada.

-¡No volverás a tocarle, Malfoy! -aulló indignado. Lucius le miró igualmente furioso.

-Disciplinaré a mi hijo como guste.

-Es responsabilidad mía, ahora -le respondió Charlie-. Está bajo mi protección, ¡y no vas a tocarle un sólo cabello!

-¡Caballeros! -interrumpió Albus con voz imponente. Había poder en ella, el suficiente como para que hasta Lucius le prestara atención-. Luchar entre nosotros no va a resolver este asunto.

-No quiero su oro -declaró Charlie. Lucius apretó los dientes, frustrado.

-¿Quieres más...? ¡Di tu precio!

-No quiero galeons, Malfoy -exclamó Charlie disgustado-. No todo el mundo está obsesionado por el dinero. ¿Debería recordarte que ha sido ese excesivo amor por el oro lo que ha dado lugar a todo esto...? Has enseñado muy bien a Draco.

Severus vio cómo Draco se encogía ante aquellas palabras. Sospechaba que no habían sido totalmente ajustadas a la realidad: aquel gesto herido parecía más referido a un interés en Charlie que en el oro que llevaba al cuello. El chico no podría haber sido más humillado. Lucius luchaba por mantener la calma.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces, como pago por retirar esa monstruosidad? -casi parecía masticar las palabras. Charlie frunció el ceño, echando una mirada breve a su padre, que parecía haberse quedado mudo ante aquella conversación.

-Matrimonio -respondió llanamente-. Le quitaré el collar el día que esté casado conmigo.

Draco alzó la mirada hacia Charlie, cada vez más atónito. Lucius le dio la espalda y dio unos pasos alejándose del joven, su puño cerrándose y relajándose alternativamente sobre el bastón. Lo cierto es que la petición de Charlie no sorprendía a Severus: al fin y al cabo era la posesividad y lujuria causada por la transferencia que había precipitado aquellos eventos; sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de hacer aquella concesión. Draco era legalmente suyo ya. No había nada que Lucius ni nadie más pudiese hacer para remediarlo, y Lucius lo sabía. La oferta por tanto era extremadamente generosa. Arthur estaba mirando atentamente a su hijo, con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya veo -murmuró Lucius. Severus vio cómo su expresión cambiaba, volviéndose dura y terrible. Echó un vistazo a Dumbledore, incómodo, esperando que avisara a Charlie del peligro que aquella oferta entrañaba. Draco tenía una posición superior en sociedad. Una vez casados, si Draco era liberado del oro de dragón, Charlie estaría a merced de la familia Malfoy. Vio que había alarma en la mirada de Draco, y que por un momento estuvo a punto de hablar. Decía mucho de sus sentimientos por Charlie el que quisiera prevenirle contra la misma acción que conllevaría su libertad. Severus nunca había pensado que el joven fuese capaz de sentir algo así. Quizás Charlie tuviese razón: nadie había mirado más allá de la superficie. No obstante, una mirada helada de su padre silenció toda palabra que Draco pudiera decir. El chico palideció y miró a Severus, como rogando ayuda-. ¿Firmarías entonces un contrato legal de matrimonio para retirar ese colgante? -preguntó Lucius, volviéndose para afrontar de nuevo al joven, sin expresión. Charlie le sonrió, y si no se hubiese tratado de un Gryffindor Severus hubiese jurado que su expresión era astuta.

-Aceptaré retirárselo mediante un contrato Matrimonium Cedo.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron por la sorpresa, lo mismo que los de Lucius. A diferencia de su matrimonio con Harry, en la que ambos eran básicamente iguales pese a las diferencias monetarias, aquello sería muy distinto. Un matrimonio mediante Cedo colocaría a Draco en posición de sumisión pese a su nombre, dinero o estatus social. En vez de convertirse Charlie en un miembro de los Malfoy, Draco se convertiría en un Weasley. Charlie tomaría todas las decisiones sobre el lugar en el que vivirían, con quién se asociarían, cómo gastarían el dinero. Retiraría efectivamente cualquier tipo de control que Lucius quisiera ejercer sobre la pareja. Hasta que Lucius muriese y Draco heredara el título de los Malfoy, el joven no volvería a tener una posición igualitaria con su marido. Hasta sus hijos heredarían el nombre Weasley. Charlie parecía haber pensado mucho todo aquello... su comentario anterior a Ron sobre que había finalizado la enemistad entre ambas familias parecía más que justificado.

-¡Jamás! -rugió Lucius.

-Entonces el oro se queda donde está -Charlie se encogió de hombros.

-¡Es una locura! -siseó Lucius-. ¡Sería el fin del apellido Malfoy!

-Aceptaría un apellido compuesto -concedió Charlie-. Malfoy-Weasley.

-¡No! -Lucius se volvió hacia Dumbledore-. ¡Es imposible! ¡Inaceptable!

-A mí me parece una oferta generosa, Lucius -respondió Dumbledore-. Al fin y al cabo no tiene por qué hacer concesión alguna. No tienes recurso legal alguno para contrarrestar sus derechos.

Lucius se volvió entonces hacia Arthur, mirándole con auténtico odio.

-¡Habla con tu hijo! -le ordenó-. ¡Debe quedarte un mínimo de decencia! Dile lo vergonzoso que es esto. Eres su Jefe de Familia. ¡Ordénale que sea razonable!

Una expresión extraña se dibujó en los rasgos de Arthur. Asintió.

-Por supuesto, Lucius -accedió sumiso antes de girarse hacia su hijo-. ¿Charlie?

-¿Sí, padre? -preguntó él educadamente.

-Como Cabeza de la familia Weasley, estoy en la obligación de decirte que, como no te mantengas firme en tus convicciones y hagas exactamente lo que tu corazón te dice, no volveré a hablarte jamás -Arthur sonrió a su hijo. Charlie inclinó la cabeza, divertido.

-Entendido.

Lucius miró de uno a otro, con incredulidad, exudando furia por todos los poros. Pero, como todos los presentes, comprendió que no tenía elección. No podía permitir que su heredero permaneciese encadenado cual animal. Aquella vergüenza superaba a la que pudiese aportar cualquier matrimonio... incluso un Cedo.

-¡Está bien! -escupió finalmente, incapaz de dar otra respuesta.

-Espera -intervino Charlie. Los ojos de su interlocutor relucieron con furia-. Es la decisión de Draco. Es él quien debe acceder, no tú.

Todos miraron hacia Draco. Lucius parecía francamente irritado con todo aquello. Draco, que se había vuelto a sentar al borde de la cama, alzó la vista sorprendido. Resultaba obvio que rara vez se le había permitido tomar ese tipo de decisiones: su padre había controlado cada uno de sus gestos hasta ahora. Parecía desorientado. Miró uno a uno a todos los presentes, como intentando encontrar respuesta en sus rostros. Se estremeció ante la mirada negra de su padre, y se sonrojó bajo la mirada intensa de Charlie. Finalmente, asintió lentamente, de forma dubitativa, cerrando la mano fuertemente sobre el oro de dragón que llevaba al cuello. Severus había conocido al chico toda su vida, pero no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pensando en aquel preciso instante.

-Mis abogados prepararán el contrato -dijo Lucius fríamente, realizando un último intento de controlar la situación, por poco que fuera.

-Oh, no seas tonto, Lucius -respondió Dumbledore, con ojos brillantes de diversión y deleite. No cabía duda de que disfrutaba de cómo se había desarrollado la situación-. Yo haré el contrato para los Weasley, puesto que es mi deber. Pero ahora, diría que tenemos otros negocios entre manos... esos aurores rondando la escuela en busca de alguien que no van a encontrar. Vamos, Lucius, te acompañaré a la salida. Charlie, ¿si tienes la bondad de acompañar al joven Draco a su primera clase...? Creo que es de Encantamientos.

-Por supuesto, Director -asintió Charlie.

Ante la insistencia de Dumbledore todos dejaron la enfermería, dejando a Charlie y Draco a solas. Por supuesto, Lucius hubiese querido tener unas palabras en privado con su hijo, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Así pues, antes que esperar al grupo de aurores y sus noticias sobre Remus Lupin, Lucius se marchó del castillo precipitadamente. Sin duda se marchaba a su casa a ver cómo podía intentar aprovechar el desastre que su hijo había causado. Severus no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se lo explicaría al Señor Oscuro. Lucius solía caer siempre de pie, pero en esta ocasión iba a tener que realizar auténticas piruetas para ello. No le envidiaba la experiencia que iba a tener.

NdT: He aquí el nuevo episodio, tras una semana cargadita cual tormenta de granizo. La única buena noticia es que me ha dado por volver a escribir (buena noticia para mí, al menos...) y ya vuelvo a tener Beta para mis escritos en inglés. ¡Yay! Procuraré que eso no retrase la traducción, que ya sé que muchos la esperáis ansiosamente.

Por cierto, me pasé por los grupos de Yahoo de la autora (puesto que no contesta a su mail personal) para preguntarle cómo se encontraba y si le mejoraban las cosas. No hay noticia alguna, al parecer uno de sus parientes está enfermo terminal de cáncer y ella tiene que cuidarle, o eso se rumorea. Supongo que tardará aún un tiempo en reaparecer. Paciencia, gente... con suerte retomará la historia un día de estos, pero la vida real siempre es lo primero U_u

Ah, gracias a quienes me indicáis las erratas. Ahora no me acuerdo de quién me dijo una falta del último episodio (está en los reviews), pero corregido queda ;) Quería mencionarlo en el mismo episodio, pero me olvidé por completo y ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de repasar los reviews para darle las gracias de forma más personal... un saludo a todos, ¡y que vaya bien la semana!


	48. Capítulo 48 El lobo en la puerta

Capítulo 48- El Lobo en la puerta

Charlie observaba a Draco mientras los demás dejaban la enfermería; había un brillo pensativo en los ojos del joven cuando contempló cómo partía su padre. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el joven se volvió hacia él. Su mirada estaba llena de rabia y dolor, pero también había una chispa de esperanza desesperada de que Charlie pudiese arreglar las cosas. Al verlo, Charlie supo que tenía una pequeñísima oportunidad de arreglar las cosas para que en un futuro pudiesen ser felices ambos. Se acabaron los trucos y engaños, se acabaron las reacciones rápidas para coger lo que deseaba antes de que alguien se lo arrebataran. Tenía que hablar con sinceridad o arriesgarse a quebrar algo frágil y posiblemente irreparable.

Acercó una silla al borde de la cama donde Draco estaba sentado y tomó asiento delante del joven. Su madre siempre le había dicho que la honestidad era la única forma de mantener una relación, y teniendo en cuenta la de años que llevaba casada, había que suponer que sabía de qué estaba hablando. Al buscar las palabras con las que comenzar a hablar, descubrió sorprendido que ya sabía qué quería decir.

-Cuando tenía doce años un adivino me dijo que, algún día, me casaría con un dragón que estaba a punto de ser devorado por un lobo -empezó Charlie. Algo brilló en los ojos de Draco, pero permaneció en silencio. Charlie siguió con una sonrisa-. Por supuesto, en aquel momento me tomé la profecía de forma literal, y la idea me pareció un tanto obscena... casarse con un lagarto gigante que escupe fuego no es algo muy atractivo para la mayoría. Más tarde me percaté de que estaba hablando de forma metafórica. Cuando te encontré, supe que tú eras el dragón... y a causa de la intervención de tu padre, estabas a punto de ser devorado por un hombre lobo de forma literal.

Draco palideció, pero siguió en silencio, escuchando las palabras de Charlie con atención. El pelirrojo dejó que su mirada se deslizara por la figura del joven, notando sus hombros tensos, sus mejillas pálidas, el gesto amargo de sus labios... pero sobre todo la confusión y la soledad que se pintaban en sus ojos.

-Me pregunté a mí mismo cómo salvarte -le dijo con suavidad-. Mi familia no tenía forma posible de contrarrestar el Conscriptus de los Black, o de vencer a los Malfoy. Aunque no hubieses estado prometido a Sirius, tu padre jamás me hubiese considerado un pretendiente aceptable. Y entonces pensé que, ya que ibas a ser devorado literalmente por un lobo, ¿por qué no convertirte literalmente en un dragón...?

Draco se tensó al oír aquello, con rostro rígido al volver a enfurecerse. Sus puños se cerraron y volvió el rostro, quizás por la rabia, quizás por vergüenza. Charlie no sabía la razón, pero impulsivamente tendió la mano y cubrió una de sus manos con la propia. El puño no se relajó, pero Draco no apartó la mano tampoco. Aquello le animó un poco.

-Lo cierto es, Draco, que aquella profecía no tenía que tomarse de forma literal. No eres un dragón, por mucho que lleves ese collar al cuello. Y por curiosa que sea la coincidencia con Remus, él tampoco es el lobo que amenaza con devorarte. Hay un lobo en tu puerta, Draco, un lobo terrible y oscuro que te devoraría vivo. Incluso tu padre se da cuenta de ello y, a su manera, estaba intentando salvarte de él casándote con Sirius.

Draco se había ido quedando cada vez más rígido. En aquel momento se volvió para mirarle de nuevo, con ojos muy abiertos, alarmados.

-¿Te refieres al Señor Oscuro? -susurró, asustado y acusador a un tiempo. Charlie negó con la cabeza:

-No, no me refiero a él.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, con la confusión pintada en el rostro. Obviamente aquella no era la respuesta que había esperado. Charlie suspiró y apretó brevemente la mano de Draco antes de soltarle. Se levantó y caminó hasta los pies de la cama, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

-En los próximos años podrían pasar muchas cosas, Draco -dijo con suavidad-. Esta guerra podría durar décadas y provocar grandes pérdidas a ambos bandos. Voldemort podría ganar y asesinar o esclavizar a todos sus enemigos. Nuestro bando podría vencer y matar o mandar a prisión a todos los Mortífagos. O tal vez ambos lados seguirán peleando hasta destruír el mundo, de forma que nadie gane al final. Pero fuese cual fuere el resultado de la guerra, ese lobo te devoraría igualmente.

Charlie se volvió y contempló al joven, estudiándole. Los ojos de Draco estaban muy abiertos y seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Charlie supo que estaba escuchando cada palabra suya con toda su atención puesta en él.

-Así como el dragón no era un dragón real, tampoco lo es el lobo. Lo que está a punto de devorarte, Draco, no es un hombre lobo o un Señor Oscuro. Está dentro de ti. Es eso que te ha hecho pensar que tu propio padre quería matarte.

Draco se estremeció ante sus palabras y algo horriblemente doloroso llenó sus ojos azules. Por un segundo todo cuanto Charlie pudo ver fue un joven que deseaba desesperadamente afecto de un padre incapaz de dárselo. Le había entendido a la perfección, había comprendido que el lobo era el propio mundo en el que vivía, la frialdad, la crueldad, el miedo constante a que la propia gente en la que confiaba fueran los que le apuñalaran por la espalda. Ese lobo dentro de Draco le destrozaría el alma y la convertiría en algo horrible, sólo por merecer el amor y la aprobación de un hombre al que, en realidad, nunca sería capaz de complacer. Charlie dio un paso hacia él, tratando de reconfortarle incluso cuando estaba diciendo cosas que sabía que le herían.

-Tanto tu padre como el mío han estado aquí hoy. Tú temblabas de miedo ante el tuyo, sabiendo que te golpearía si tenía la oportunidad, pero yo sabía que el mío me apoyaría pasara lo que pasara. Lo mismo que sé que mi madre, mis hermanos y mi hermana te darán la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

-No -negó Draco, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza-. ¡No te creo!

-Oh, no me cabe duda de que Ron se va a reír mucho con todo esto -Charlie se sentó al lado de Draco en la cama y tocó el colgante de oro con un dedo-. Y seguro que te tomará el pelo sobre ello, aunque tras tus comentarios cuando Harry se casó, sospecho que te mereces que se rían de ti ahora -los ojos de Draco ardieron por un segundo, y Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír-, pero también sé que, si alguien trata de aprovecharse de ti o hacerte daño, Ron será el primero en defenderte. Ni él ni Ginny soportarían que nadie hiciese daño a su cuñado.

El rostro de Draco expresaba emociones violentas, confusión, incredulidad. También dieciseis años de prejuicios que le prevenían contra la idea de que la familia a la que iba unirse pudiese ofrecerle el afecto que secretamente ansiaba, puesto que eran inferiores a él.

-No lo entiendes -suspiró Draco-. No sabes a lo que voy a tener que enfrentarme. ¿Por qué no pudiste...?

-¿Cortejarte? -preguntó Charlie. Al ver cómo el rubio se sonrojaba, supo que lo había adivinado-. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que nunca me lo hubiesen permitido.

El ceño amargamente fruncido del joven confirmó que, efectivamente, lo sabía tan bien como él: Lucius Malfoy jamás hubiese permitido que un Weasley fuese el pretendiente de su hijo. Draco apretó el puño en torno a la pieza de dragón que llevaba al cuello. Miró a Charlie, con emoción bien evidente en sus ojos al preguntar la única pregunta que Charlie sabía que necesitaba que le respondiese:

-¿Era necesario que me engañaras?

-Estaba desesperado -confesó Charlie-. Sin ese oro no tenía posibilidad alguna de obtenerte. Y sin el contrato Cedo tu padre me hubiese matado en el mismo instante en que te hubiese liberado. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Draco? ¿Querrías que yo muriese?

Draco se quedó rígido de nuevo, con el puño cerrado convulsivamente sobre el oro. Cuando no contestó, Charlie supo que, si quería tener algún futuro con el joven, tenía que dejar que Draco tomase la decisión final.

-Te quitaré ese collar ahora mismo, pero tienes que pedírmelo -le susurró, como un eco de las palabras que usara la noche anterior-. Tienes que pedírmelo.

Draco se volvió hacia él, con los ojos desorbitados y brillantes, cuerpo tenso como a punto de saltar.

-Te lo quitaré -le prometió Charlie-. Serás de nuevo el hijo de tu padre. Quizás insista en casarte con Sirius, o quizás elija a otra persona para ti, uno de tus compañeros de Slytherin tal vez. O tal vez te deje tranquilo y te deje vivir tu vida como tú desees. Sea como sea, no volverás a verme nunca -Charlie alzó la mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Draco, y luego resiguió sus labios suaves. Draco temblaba. El pelirrojo cerró lentamente la mano sobre el puño del joven-. Te quitaré el oro, pero tienes que pedírmelo -repitió, y se quedó esperando la respuesta, temeroso, con el corazón batiendo fuertemente en el pecho.

Draco tragó saliva nerviosamente, con los ojos traicionando miles de emociones contradictorias.

-Soy un Malfoy -dijo-. Nunca entregamos nuestro oro -la lenta sonrisa llena de dulzura que Draco le dedicó hizo que Charlie supiese que, con el tiempo, aquel lobo hambriento y oscuro huiría de su puerta.

----------------------

El alivio que Harry había sentido cuando Hermione le había dicho que Remus y Sirius se habían liberado de las demandas del Conscriptus le hizo reír de forma que hacía tiempo que no hacía. Se quedó sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor, entre el desastre del comedor, mientras en torno a él profesores y estudiantes trataban de arreglar aquello. Nunca pensó que sentiría tal gratitud por Draco Malfoy... aunque dado el ataque de ira que había sufrido, era de sospechar que su ayuda había sido involuntaria.

Hermione esperó mientras se le pasaba el ataque de hilaridad, mirándole con comprensión, pero la mirada que dirigió a Ron y al resto de Gryffindors fue de desaprobación, en cambio. Neville, Dean y Seamus aún estaban riendo incontrolablemente junto a Ron, aunque Neville, al menos, trataba de arreglar el follón de comida y platos que había sobre la mesa.

-Oh, por favor, Hermione -dijo Ron finalmente al darse cuenta de que su chica no sonreía-, tienes que admitir que es gracioso. ¡Un Gryffindor engañando a un Slytherin!

-Supongo que encuentras muy divertida la idea de que Draco esté esclavizado, y a merced de tu hermano -bufó Hermione. Ron se calmó de inmediato, enfadándose visiblemente de forma que sorprendió a Harry.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo sobre mi hermano, Hermione? -exigió saber. Sus palabras tomaron de improviso a Hermione, que preguntó, confusa:

-¿Qué? -miró hacia Harry, que estaba tan sorprendido como ella por la intensidad de la respuesta de Ron.

-¿Es que acaso sugieres que mi hermano abusaría de alguien a su cargo y bajo su protección? -inquirió.

-¿No es eso de lo que te ríes? -preguntó Hermione confusa. Harry miraba el intercambio en silencio. Neville se había quedado tieso como una estaca, y Dean y Seamus se estaban haciendo callar el uno al otro al darse cuenta de que Ron ya no se reía.

-¡No! -protestó Ron, más indignado de lo que Harry le había visto jamás. Ron se volvió hacia él-. ¿Era por eso que te reías tú?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido:

-Sólo sentía alivio por Sirius y Remus -admitió. Lo cierto es que ni había pensado en el destino de Draco. Su atención había estado tan fija en Remus y la amenaza que sufría por parte del Ministerio que no había sido capaz de pensar en nada más. Si Ron hubiese visto a Remus yacer quieto como un muerto en la fría y oscura cámara de los secretos la última noche, no habría preguntado aquello. Ron se volvió hacia los otros tres chicos. Neville se había serenado tan rápidamente como Ron, pero tanto Seamus como Dean parecían tan confusos como Hermione y Harry.

-¿No nos estábamos riendo de eso? -preguntó Dean, sin comprender. Harry tuvo la impresión que el trasfondo muggle era lo que estaba causando el malentendido otra vez. Los dos sangre limpia eran los únicos que parecían sobresaltados por aquella idea, tanto Ron como Neville.

.

-¡Un momento! -interrupió Hermione antes de que Ron pudiese añadir palabra-. Tienes que admitir que, vista la forma en que los magos tratan a los elfos domésticos, no es nada sorprendente que llegue a esa conclusión, ¿no te parece?

-¿Alguna vez me has visto patear a un elfo? -preguntó Ron, volviéndose hacia ella-. ¿Has visto a alguien de mi familia hacerlo? ¿Alguna vez has visto a mi padre maldecir a uno de sus hijos o pegar a mi madre? ¿Nos has visto alguna vez que torturásemos muggles o que llevásemos tatuadas marcas oscuras?

Todos se habían quedado callados a aquellas alturas de la conversación.

-Yo no insinuaba nada de eso, Ron -respondió Hermione en voz baja.

-En realidad, Hermione, sí lo estabas haciendo -la corrigió Neville. Cuando todos se volvieron a mirarle, el tímido chico se encogió de hombros-. No sé nada sobre oro de dragón, pero sugerir que Charlie abusaría de un dragón a su cargo, o de cualquier persona o criatura a la que estuviese vinculado mágicamente es equiparable con cualquiera de las cosas que Ron te ha dicho.

-¡Yo pensaba que te gustaba Charlie! -exclamó Ron, realmente consternado ante la idea.

-¡Y me gusta! -protestó Hermione-. ¡Pero ha esclavizado a otra persona!

-¡Pero bueno, ¿qué crees que le va a hacer?! ¿Convertirle en el elfo doméstico de los Weasley, encerrarle en una jaula para los restos, quitarle la varita? ¿Se te ha ocurrido siquiera que podía tener un buen motivo para hacer lo que ha hecho?

Hermione se sonrojó, y Harry adivinó que Ron acababa de citar exactamente lo que ella había pensado que haría:

-¿Y qué razón podría justificar que lo esclavizara? -exigió saber ella. Ron la miró con incredulidad.

-Diría que es obvio que le gusta ese capullín, y que quiere estar con él.

Harry supo que debía parecer igual de asombrado que Hermione ante las palabras de Ron, y los dos intercambiaron miradas avergonzadas. Ron parecía más y más incrédulo:

-¿No me digáis que no visteis las miraditas que se echaban el uno al otro la otra noche?

Harry no, pero obviamente Hermione sí que lo había hecho:

-¿Viste eso? -preguntó, asombrada ante su habitualmente despistado novio.

-¿Y cómo no iba a verlo? Ese pequeño hurón no dejaba de ruborizarse el otro día en clase. ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciesen, huir y casarse en secreto? -bufó ante la idea, que obviamente le parecía lo más ridículo que hubiese podido oír jamás. Harry, Hermione, Dean y Seamus intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas. De nuevo, era obvio que se habían perdido algo.

-Mi tío se fugó de casa para casarse -comentó Dean.

-Y mi primo -añadió Seamus.

-Es el heredero de los Malfoy -les recordó Ron-. Si su Cabeza de Familia no lo admite, no hay boda, quieran lo que quieran los demás.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Lucius podría anular un matrimonio a toro pasado? -exclamó Hermione. Ron la miró como si estuviese loca:

-Si puede usar magia de sangre para asesinar a cualquier miembro de su familia que le desagrade, ¿crees que algo tan simple como un matrimonio supondría problema para él?

Hermione suspiró y alzó los ojos al cielo, gruñendo:

-De acuerdo, pero sigo sin aceptar que esclavizarle sea la respuesta a sus problemas.

-También tienes un problema respecto a los elfos domésticos -señaló Ron, como si aquello explicara la posición de ella. Harry apretó los dientes... aquello no iba a ser agradable. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron:

-¡Son seres vivos, Ron! ¡No se merecen que abusen de ellos y los esclavicen!

-¡Son elfos domésticos! -respondió Ron-. ¡Es lo que les gusta hacer! Vamos a ver, en nombre de Merlín... ¡Mira a Dobby!

-¡Precisamente! -exclamó Hermione, triunfante, como si Ron le acabara de dar la razón-. ¡Quería ser libre! ¡A la primera ocasión que tuvo, se aferró a su libertad con uñas y dientes!

-Y fue de cabeza a ver a Dumbledore, ¡y pidió que le diesen un trabajo de elfo doméstico! -siguió Ron-. ¡Eso es lo que los elfos quieren! ¡Es lo único que les hace felices!

-¡Le pagan por ello! -protestó Hermione.

-Un dinero que no utiliza ni le sirve para nada -le recordó Ron-. Los elfos domésticos no compran cosas. Dobby no es más que una anomalía, con una extraña debilidad por la ropa. Y no dejes que el tema de la libertad te ciegue: si no crees que está vinculado a Harry, es que no eres capaz de ver lo evidente.

-¡Un momento! -intervino Harry, sorprendido-. ¿Qué quieres decir, con que está vinculado a mí?

Ron suspiró:

-Harry, si le dijeras a Dobby que se encadenara las manos, ¿lo haría?

-Probablemente -admitió, reluctante, tras pensárselo unos segundos. El elfo haría cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz.

-Pues entonces está vinculado a ti -contestó Ron, cerrando el tema.

-¿Eso es lo que Charlie piensa hacer? -inquirió Hermione-. ¿Obligar a Draco a encadenarse?

Ron la miró con incredulidad:

-¿Alguna vez le ha ordenado Harry a Dobby que lo hiciera?

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Hermione.

-¿Entonces por qué crees que mi hermano haría algo así a Draco?

-Porque es un esclavo... ¡un animal! -soltó Hermione.

Ron la miró furioso unos segundos, antes de sacudir la cabeza:

-Se acabó -declaró-. Te voy a quitar a Crookshanks. Obviamente te pasas las horas muertas torturando en secreto a ese pobre gato.

-¡Jamás haría algo así! -gritó Hermione indignada.

-¿Y por qué no? -interrumpió Ron-. ¡Sólo es un animal!

-¡Sería enfermizo!

-¡Exacto! -gruñó Ron, antes de girarse y salir a zancadas del comedor, como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry, aturullada.

-¡No lo entiendo! -exclamó ella.

-Tal vez seamos nosotros los que no entendemos, Hermione -dijo Harry con suavidad. Ella le miró sin comprender. El joven recordó repentinamente cómo los hombres y mujeres de la fortaleza de Bifröst se habían arrodillado ante él y le habían jurado fidelidad. Dando una simple orden podría enviarles a morir en la batalla, y lo harían gustosos. ¿Era muy diferente de ordenar a un elfo doméstico excéntrico que se encadenara? Tal vez hubiese algo más que ellos no veían, alguna forma de magia antigua que hacía que una persona o criatura estuviese dispuesto a mantener un vínculo jurado con otra...-. Vamos, Hermione -le dijo con amabilidad-. Vamos a clase. Como Dumbledore suele decir, estas cosas tienden a solucionarse ellas solas.

------------------

El profesor Flitwick, que se había quedado limpiando el comedor con los prefectos, llegó a clase tarde aquel día. Harry y los demás chicos de Gryffindor estaban sentándose, mientras los Slytherin, en el lado opuesto del aula, se reunían para murmurar entre ellos en un grupo cerrado. Mientras Flitwick rebuscaba entre diversos rollos de pergamino que tenía, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Draco Malfoy entró en clase. Para sorpresa de todos, el joven parecía tan satisfecho y arrogante como antes de su golpe de genio. La pieza de oro rojo de dragón seguía bien a la vista, como si estuviese ansioso por mostrarla al mundo.

El silencio reinó en la sala mientras caminaba arrogantemente hacia su asiento habitual junto a Pansy. Tenía el mismo aire de suficiencia que siempre había poseído. Los otros alumnos de Slytherin no supieron cómo reaccionar y se quedaron muy quietos. Fue entonces que Harry se percató de que Charlie estaba en la puerta. El joven sonreía a su hermano y le hizo un gesto indescifrable con la mano antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Rayos -musitó Ron. Harry tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para poder escucharle-. Se va a casar con ese crío arrogante.

Harry miró hacia Malfoy: a juzgar por su expresión, estaba más que satisfecho de cómo había salido todo... lo cual no explicaba su ataque de furia en el comedor. Aparentemente, nadie supo qué decir, así que Flitwick decidió ignorar lo ocurrido y comenzar con su clase habitual. Aquella semana estaban estudiando las protecciones mágicas domésticas, y el pequeño profesor empezó a explicar la teoría. Por costumbre, todos los alumnos empezaron a tomar nota. Harry sintió alivio al ver cierto atisbo de normalidad tras los acontecimientos caóticos de los últimos días. Su alivio, no obstante, fue de corta duración: Al poco un auror vestido de rojo entraba en el aula.

-Disculpe, profesor -interrumpió el auror. Flitwick, subido a su mesa como solía hacer, hizo una pausa y miró al recién llegado.

-¿Sí? -preguntó, confuso.

-Lamento interrumpir -se disculpó el hombre-. Me temo que tengo que preguntar a sus alumnos si alguno de ellos ha visto a Remus Lupin recientemente.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Si estaban buscando a Remus, aquello significaba que Lucius había logrado que aprobaran la orden de eutanasia. Su mirada se deslizó por la sala hasta cruzarse con la de Draco, quien sorprendentemetne estaba frunciendo el ceño en vez de sonriendo socarronamente, como Harry había esperado. El Slytherin sacudió la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Harry no entendió qué quería comunicarle con ello.

Pansy Parkinson alzó una copia del Profeta que tenía entre sus libros. En portada salían Harry, Remus, Severus y Aldrik.

-Todo el mundo le vio hace dos días -informó sarcástica al auror. El hombre la miró molesto.

-¿Alguien le ha visto desde entonces?

Hubo murmullos y los alumnos se miraron unos a otros, pero todos sacudieron la cabeza.

-¿Y usted, señor Potter? -preguntó el auror, volviéndose hacia Harry-. ¿Le ha visto hoy?

-No -contestó Harry sinceramente, puesto que no le había visto desde la víspera-. Están perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

-Eso parece -asintió el auror, sonriendo a Harry con aire de disculpa como si quisiera indicarle que no era nada personal-. Sólo hago mi trabajo -se volvió hacia el profesor Flitwick e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza-. Mis disculpas por la interrupción -dijo antes de salir.

Harry se tranquilizó ligeramente, pero sus pensamientos se habían quedado fijos en la cámara de los secretos y el hombre que yacía allí indefenso. Sin embargo, la cámara había permanecido en secreto durante un milenio, y sólo él mismo y Voldemort eran capaces de abrirla, así que las posibilidades de que alguien le encontrara eran nulas. Tenía que calmarse, todo el mundo estaba a salvo... pero odiaba el pensar que, incluso ahora, había gente como Cornelius Fudge y Lucius Malfoy realizando acciones contra él. ¿Podría algún día tener una vida normal, en la que dejaran en paz la gente a la que amaba?

A la hora de la comida había cientos de rumores distintos por la escuela sobre Draco y Charlie, ninguno de los cuales provocó comentarios del Slytherin, aunque Harry sospechaba que había iniciado alguno que otro. Durante el refrigerio Draco se sentó a la mesa como si fuese el dueño del mundo. Bajo la estricta vigilancia de los profesores, nadie se acercó para preguntar sobre su actitud. Algunos de los Slytherin miraban al heredero de los Malfoy de forma extraña, incluso hostil, pero nadie dijo nada. Era obvio para Harry que todos ellos se preguntaban por qué el chico no ocultaba el collar o negaba la posición en la que le situaba. La forma en que se pavoneaba al respecto les había dejado a todos alucinados.

La última clase del día era de pociones, junto a los Slytherin, y unos y otros se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Al parecer, los aurores se habían retirado del castillo para buscar a Remus en alguna otra parte. Se preguntó dónde más buscarían. Nunca había inquirido sobre dónde vivía Remus. Suponía que el hombre debía vivir en alguna parte, pero no sabía nada al respecto. También se preguntó ahora qué tipo de trabajo debía tener, si es que había conseguido alguno. De algún sitio debía sacar algún tipo de ingresos...

Estaban todos muy callados cuando Severus entró al aula de pociones, en la que todos habían ocupado sus asientos habituales. Con un gesto de varita, las instrucciones para la poción del día aparecieron en la pizarra: debían emparejarse, cada Gryffindor con un Slytherin. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron se ofreció a emparejarse con Draco. Harry se puso en la mesa de detrás, formando equipo con Pansy Parkinson. Los estudiantes murmuraron entre ellos, discutiendo sobre la poción y repartiendo el trabajo. Gracias a las amenazas de Severus a principios de año, había bajado considerablemente la cantidad de accidentes en clase. Mientras sacaba el caldero, Harry escuchó la conversación que Ron y Draco estaban entablando. No era el único: más de un grupo contemplaba al dúo.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Malfoy -dijo Ron con placidez. Draco se quedó helado y miró a Ron como alucinado, con la incredulidad escrita en la cara. No dijo una palabra, sólo se quedó mirando a Ron como si de repente el pelirrojo se hubiese convertido en algo extraño e inidentificable. Harry podía comprenderlo, puesto que no había esperado tanta madurez de su amigo, pero quizás había allí alguna costumbre propia del mundo mágico que él ignoraba respecto a los cuñados...-. ¿Qué? -preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño y devolviendo la mirada al atónito Draco, que parecía incapaz de articular palabra. Ron suspiró y alzó la vista al cielo, exasperado-. De acuerdo -resopló-. Bienvenido a la familia, pedazo de cara de hurón. ¿Mejor así?

-Mucho mejor -bufó Draco a su vez, antes de hacer una leve inclinación satisfecha-. Gracias, comadreja ignorante y pulgosa.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a su tarea, mientras Harry y Pansy parpadeaban sorprendidos. Hubo murmullos de confusión cuando corrió el rumor de lo que acababan de decirse. Harry no había pensado que Ron aceptaría a Draco tan rápidamente, ya que se odiaban el uno al otro. Los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban completamente desconcertados y confusos, sin saber a qué atenerse. Aquello parecía confirmar el rumor de que Draco había aceptado una propuesta matrimonial procedente de Charlie Weasley, pero nadie entendía por qué.

Los susurros no continuaron mucho, ya que Severus los contuvo rápidamente con un resoplido. A partir de entonces la clase siguió en silencio, con todos concentrándose en la poción que tenían entre manos ante la atenta mirada del Maestro en pociones. No fue hasta después de clase, cuando estaban recogiendo, que Pansy finalmente empezó a acosar a preguntas a Draco. Harry espió discretamente.

-No lo entiendo, Draco -gemía Pansy-. ¿A qué ha venido todo este sinsentido del oro de dragón?

Draco, muy consciente de que todos estaban escuchando, se echó el cabello hacia atrás con gesto arrogante.

-Oh, vamos, Pansy... ya te había dicho que mi padre quería obligarme a casarme con una persona que no me interesaba -exclamó, como si aquello lo explicara todo-. Ahora ya no puede hacerlo.

Los otros estudiantes de Slytherin le miraban con fijeza ahora.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eso... -Pansy señaló el collar de oro- fue idea tuya? ¿Un plan para librarte de ese enlace indeseado?

-¡Obviamente! -bufó Draco-. Claro que fue idea mía. Este tipo de magia no funciona si no hay consentimiento. ¿Es que no sabes nada del oro de dragón?

Más de un Slytherin parecía confuso, pero fue Blaise quien sacudió la cabeza y exigió saber:

-¿Entonces a qué vino ese ataque de rabia de esta mañana? ¿Por qué estabas tan furioso, si había sido idea tuya?

-Oh, ¿eso? -Draco hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto como si fuese una minucia-. Una pequeña pelea entre amantes. Al final todo fue bien, pidió mi mano y padre aceptó. Tengo a todos comiéndome de la palma de la mano -se cargó su saco y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Pero un Weasley? -chirrió Pansy, como si le pareciese inconcebible que condescendiera a casarse con semejante familia.

-¡Un domador de dragones! -le corrigió Draco en tono petulante. Cogió la cadena que llevaba al cuello para hacer rutilar la pieza de oro, mostrándola a todos. El metal rojo parecía arder como lava hirviente. Más de uno se lo quedó mirando con codicia-. Un domador rico, con montones de oro de dragón. ¡Desde luego, no os enteráis de nada! -salió en tromba, como si le enfureciese que fuesen tan incapaces de ver lo evidente. El resto de estudiantes de su casa corrió tras él. Hermione, que había estado escuchando aquel intercambio, se volvió hacia Ron.

-¿Charlie es rico? -preguntó por lo bajo. Ron se encogió de hombros:

-Se gana la vida -respondió-, pero no es precisamente un ricachón, y menos comparado con un Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió socarrona, meneando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Muy propio de él darle la vuelta a la historia. Slytherins -suspiró, y por la sonrisa que le dedicó Ron, Harry supo que la pelea de la mañana ya estaba más que olvidada.

Guardando las últimas cosas en su propia mochila, se despidió de Ron y Hermione con la intención de dirigirse a sus habitaciones en compañía de Severus. Esperó a que el último de los alumnos saliera, mirando cómo el hombre recogía sus pergaminos.

-Los aurores estaban registrando el castillo -le dijo. Severus asintió, paseando brevemente su mirada oscura por el cuerpo de Harry. Su rostro era inexpresivo.

-No encontraron nada.

-Pero eso significa que tienen la orden de eutanasia aprobada ya, ¿no?

Severus negó con la cabeza:

-Sólo una orden de arresto para realizar una investigación.

-La situación de Draco con Charlie significa que Sirius no se tiene que casar con él ya, ¿verdad? -insistió Harry-. ¿Entonces Remus...?

-Harry -le interrumpió Severus, levantando una de sus elegantes manos para pedir silencio. Harry se quedó inquieto y callado. Había una extraña energía, una tensión en Severus a la que no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba enfadado, preocupado, molesto? Desearía conocer mejor al hombre. Tras todos aquellos meses aún sabía muy poco sobre cómo interpretar sus estados de ánimo.

Severus guardó los rollos en una bolsa y luego indicó a Harry que le precediera. Harry comprendió entonces que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Caminaron silenciosamente el uno junto al otro hacia sus habitaciones. Cuando estuvieron ya en ellas, tras dejar cada uno sus cosas, Severus le hizo seña a Harry para que se sentara frente al fuego. Con un gesto de varita encendió la chimenea, caldeando la habitación helada.

-Lupin no se recuperará sólo porque se ha resuelto el tema de Black -le explicó-. Se ha vuelto salvaje, y nada le curará salvo, quizás, la poción de Slytherin. No podemos arriesgarnos a despertarle hasta que esté terminada. Tiene que quedarse donde está.

Harry suspiró y bajó la mirada, decepcionado. Casi había esperado que pudiesen despertar a Remus y decirle que todo estaba bien, que las meras noticias pudiesen sanarle. Una parte de él había deseado que no fuese necesario decirle a Sirius nada hasta que todo se hubiese solucionado, pero al parecer era imposible. ¿Qué haría él si fuese Sirius? ¿Cómo se sentiría si el hombre que amara estuviese encerrado en un sueño próximo a la muerte en la Cámara de los Secretos? Se encontró dándole vueltas al anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo.

-¿Charlie quiere a Draco? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? -bufó Severus. Harry alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la del otro hombre, que se había sentado en su sillón habitual, las piernas estiradas para mayor comodidad pese a la energía y tensión que parecía irradiar. Severus le estaba mirando intensamente con ojos brillantes, y aquel escrutinio le resultó perturbador.

-Se van a casar -señaló Harry. Severus arqueó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Y? -preguntó-. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el amor?

-Bueno, he oído decir que funciona mejor así -dijo Harry, sonrojándose en contra de su voluntad-. Por supuesto, no puedo dar una opinión de primera mano al respecto...

-Los Gryffindor sois demasiado románticos -musitó Severus, con ojos relampagueantes.

-Y los Slytherin sois demasiado... -Harry se quedó bloqueado buscando una palabra adecuada. Estaba molesto por cómo Severus parecía tomarle el pelo, y no sabía muy bien cómo tomárselo. Era como si intentara fastidiarle.

-¿Demasiado...? -inquirió Severus, aparentemente muy interesado en el insulto que Harry quería decirle.

-¡Fríos! -exclamó Harry, levantándose. No podía evitar sentirse como si el otro se estuviese burlando de él.

-Frío -Severus prácticamente ronroneó la palabra. Harry se quedó rígido: más que ofendido, parecía complacido por la palabra. Severus se inclinó hacia él repentinamente, clavándole en el sitio con su mirada oscura-. "Dicen que el mar es frío, pero el mar contiene la sangre más ardiente de todas" -citó Severus con suavidad. Sus palabras provocaron escalofríos a Harry. El chico notó que se le secaba la boca. Cuando el otro hombre se volvió a erguir, se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el extraño estado de ánimo que le había mostrado-. Quería preguntarte una cosa, Harry -comentó Severus mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta detenerse delante de él. Por algún motivo, el corazón de Harry había empezado a latir aceleradamente-. ¿Te gustaría aprender el arte de la espada?

-¿Qué...? -preguntó Harry, confuso. ¿Por qué se quedaba tan cerca de él? Olía bien, a tierra y especias exóticas. Harry se notó repentinamente acalorado.

-La espada, señor Potter -repitió Severus, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Qué extraño resultaba que sonriera tan a menudo ahora en su presencia. Cuatro meses atrás hubiese jurado que era incapaz de ello.

-¿Me enseñarías? -preguntó Harry, deseando que su corazón dejara de batir tan deprisa. Severus inclinó la cabeza a un lado-. De acuerdo -suspiró Harry. De nuevo los ojos de Severus relampaguearon, antes de que se alejara de él al fin.

-Bien -dijo-. Nos encontraremos en una hora en la Sala de los Menesteres. Empezaremos ya -y con un revoloteo de ropas desapareció en su despacho privado, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

A solas de nuevo, el latido del corazón de Harry volvió a normalizarse. Se llevó una mano a la cara, notando que la piel ardía. Dios mío, pensó. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un segundo casi se había sentido... como si... no. Sacudió la cabeza. No era posible que Severus Snape hubiese estado coqueteando con él. Era totalmente inconcebiblie.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que acababa de acceder a lecciones de espada. ¿Iba él a enseñarle cómo utilizarla? Harry tragó saliba, excitado y nervioso. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿En qué se había metido ahora...?

-------------

NdA: Ha habido tantas respuestas al tema de Draco que no sé por dónde empezar a comentarlas. Quizás estos dos capítulos sirvan como aclaración. Ya sabía que habría reacciones extremas; supongo que es una muestra de lo mucho que queremos a estos personajes.

NdT: el poema que cita Severus es de D.H. Lawrence y se titula "Whales Weep Not!" (por lo visto se citaba en la serie Star Trek también). David Herbert Richards Lawrence (11 de septiembre de 1885 – 2 de marzo de 1930) fue un escritor inglés autor de novelas, cuentos, poemas, obras de teatro, ensayos, libros de viaje, pinturas, traducciones y crítica literaria. Fue muy polémico por lo extremadamente sensual de muchas de sus obras, de hecho Virgina Woolf lo tachaba de misógino. El poema que Severus cita aquí es de carácter notablemente directo, describiendo de forma gozosa las relaciones sexuales entre ballenas (¡comprensible que Harry se quede como se queda! XD). No he encontrado traducción on-line, así que en caso que os interese mucho pedídmelo y a lo mejor la hago yo; por el momento ahí queda eso ;)


	49. Capítulo 49 Bailando

Capítulo 49 - Bailando

Severus entró en la Sala de Menesteres y asintió satisfecho ante el decorado que ésta le proporcionaba. Era muy parecido al gimnasio en el que le habían entrenado a él, un espacio inmenso con suelos acolchados. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por completo por espejos, y en las largas mesas de la pared opuesta reposaban todos los tipos existentes de espadas. Harry tendría dónde escoger.

Severus cruzó el cuarto y se quitó la túnica exterior y la interior, hasta quedar sólo en unos ajustados pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Con un gesto de varita caldeó el aire de la habitación, ahuyentando el frío invernal que se aferraba a las viejas piedras del castillo.

Su oferta a Harry había sido impulsiva, y más que probablemente una mala idea, pero era incapaz de arrepentirse. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía librarse de la lujuria que le atormentaba, no podía contener el deseo de tocar a Harry. Puesto que no pensaba ceder a la pasión física, sólo tenía dos formas socialmente aceptables de aliviar aquel deseo de contacto: bailar o practicar la esgrima. Y dudaba mucho que a Harry le atrajera la idea de aprender el arte de la danza.

Él había entrenado con varios maestros de esgrima a lo largo de los años, algunos que le habían gustado, otros que le habían resultado odiosos. Esperaba poder convertir aquello en una experiencia agradable para Harry, algo que los ligara. Merlín sabía que no tenía tal esperanza con las pociones: Harry sólo toleraba el tema, sin sentir gran interés por ello. Tal vez esto, mucho más físico y atrayente para un Gryffindor, sirviese para hacerle pensar en Severus con más afecto. El chico necesitaba distraerse: entre las maquinaciones del Ministerio y su constante preocupación por el lobo y el perro, se iba a acabar volviendo loco. Severus sabía, por su propia experiencia, que la esgrima a menudo daba a la gente sensación de control sobre una vida caótica en otros aspectos.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró por ella, sin aliento, como si hubiese venido a la carrera. Se había marchado a la sala común de Gryffindor tras la conversación para hacer sus deberes. Severus contempló cómo el chico miraba alrededor, cómo se le iluminaban los ojos verdes al ver las espadas. No pudo evitar fijarse en el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

-Quítate la ropa -le dijo Severus, llamando su atención.

El chico le miró atónito unos segundos, sorprendido por la orden. Luego su mirada se deslizó por el cuerpo de Severus, percatándose de la forma en que iba vestido. Sonriendo al comprender, procedió a retirarse la túnica exterior. Al contrario que Severus, llevaba una camiseta muggle bajo las gruesas vestiduras invernales, pero los pantalones negros y ajustados que vestía eran los que Severus le había comprado. Algo se removió en el corazón de Severus, complacido al ver que Harry se ponía la ropa que él le había comprado.

-Ahora, debes elegir una espada -le conminó, señalando la mesa. Se quedó aparte mientras el chico se acercaba a las hojas, sintiendo curiosidad. ¿Cuál elegiría?

Se detuvo primero ante la enorme espada a dos manos escocesa, la Claymore. Con una sonrisa descarada, la levantó de la mesa, echando una mirada traviesa a Severus. La espada medía sobre el metro ochenta, era más alta que él y demasiado pesada para sus brazos. Se tambaleó por el peso. Aldrik podía manejar aquel arma sin problemas, pero no Harry.

-Predecible -Severus sonrió socarrón-. Alguien podría pensar que estás intentando compensar algo...

Lejos de sentirse insultado, el chico pareció captar que le tomaba el pelo y se rió, dejando la espada a un lado para pasar a otras. Levantó todas una a una, desde el Gladius romano y la Spatha preferida por muchos jóvenes de las Tierras de Invierno, a las curvadas cimitarras y Khopesh. Había varios tipos de espadas y floretes, y los probó uno a uno blandiéndolos en el aire un par de veces antes de dejarlos de nuevo con aire desconcertado.

La Katana japonesa pareció atraerle. La admiró largo rato, sujetando la funda de madera para sacar muy lentamente la hoja, con cuidado. Era una de las armas favoritas de Severus, aunque una Wakizashi sería más apropiada, por su menor tamaño, para Harry. Pero finalmente Harry la dejó de lado también y se dirigió hacia las espadas largas inglesas o Montantes.

El chico las probó con ojos iluminados por el entusiasmo. Severus se preguntó si las habría elegido porque había visto a su padrino usarlas. El Montante propiamente dicho no era apropiado para Harry, ya que era demasiado extenso y pesado para su frágil constitución. Se sintió complacido cuando finalmente el chico dejó las espadas de mayor tamaño para escoger una hoja más ligera, como la que los Templarios habían utilizado. La sostuvo entre las manos largo rato, mirándola, hasta volverse hacia Severus.

-Ésta -dijo, seguro. Severus asintió.

-¿Por qué ésa? -quería asegurarse de que el chico entendía su propia elección.

-Parece familiar -dijo simplemente-. Me inspira confianza.

Severus asintió de nuevo, comprendiendo:

-Se hizo usando como modelo la espada de Gryffindor. Mataste a un basilisco con ella. Es lógico que te inspire confianza. ¿Por qué diste de lado los estoques? -lo cierto es que la constitución de Harry se prestaba más a ese tipo de esgrima...

-No me gustó el peso que tenían -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus sonrió levemente: era muy típico de un Gryffindor tener una espada de mayor peso entre las manos. No obstante, su elección final seguía siendo correcta.

-La espada que has elegido está bien, pero te enseñaré más de un estilo, puesto que si no te resultará difícil adaptarte a un cambio de circunstancias. Te entrenaré espada larga y el Wakizashi -hizo un gesto para señalar la espada corta japonesa-. Las dos armas usan estilos muy distintos, y ambas serán apropiadas para ti.

-La espada que tú usaste era una espada larga, ¿verdad? -preguntó Harry. Severus alzó una ceja, complacido por el hecho de que el chico se hubiese fijado en la hoja que llevaba.

-Sí. Está hecha a medida, de acero mágico -explicó-. Si te conviertes en un experto probablemente te acabes haciendo fabricar la tuya algún día -hizo seña a Harry para que le siguiera hasta el centro de la habitación-. Lo primero es realizar un hechizo Tectum -informó mientras sacaba la varita. Apuntó a la espada que el chico llevaba y habló lentamente para que Harry pudiese aprenderse el hechizo. Una luz brillante cubrió brevemente la hoja-. Lo practicarás después, pero nunca entrenes sin ese hechizo hasta que te dé permiso, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y probó el filo, notando de inmediato el efecto del hechizo: aunque la espada seguía afilada, por mucha presión que ejerciera no cortaba la piel.

-Un muggle no aprende jamás con una espada de verdad -le informó Severus-, mientras que los magos simplemente aprendemos hechizos para protegernos. Sin él, no podría garantizar que no te hirieras. Ahora blande la espada, nota su peso, acostúmbrate a él.

Se apartó unos pasos para mirar, divertido, cómo Harry manejaba la espada con entusiasmo. Le dejó hacer unos minutos, antes de informarle de la corrección más obvia, pero importante:

-Con la izquierda, Harry -dijo sonriendo socarrón-. Eres un mago, no un muggle. Tu varita es tu mejor arma, así que va en la mano hábil; la espada va a la otra.

Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado, y cambió la espada de mano rápidamente. Esta vez balanceó el arma con mayor torpeza.

-Es raro -confesó.

-Te resultará extraño durante un tiempo -le dijo Severus-, pero al final aprenderás a manjear tanto espada como varita con cualquiera de las dos manos. No obstante, empezaremos a entrenar como debe hacerlo un mago correcto -indicó a Harry que se pusiese frente a los espejos y se puso tras él-. Ahora empezaremos con algunos ejercicios sencillos.

El chico se tensó cuando lo tocó, contemplando nervioso el espejo cuando Seveus puso su diestra en la cadera de Harry y su izquierda en torno a la mano con la que Harry sostenía la espada. Le habían tocado tan pocas veces a lo largo de su vida que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella intimidad.

-Relájate -le dijo Severus en voz baja-. Te enseñaré cómo moverte.

Procedió entonces a enseñarle cómo sostener la espada, cómo aferrarla, qué pose corporal adoptar, cómo equilibrar el peso. Situado a su espalda y con sus brazos en torno a él, le enseñó cómo blandir la espada. La más ligera presión en la cadera hacía que Harry modificara su punto de equilibrio, y cuando sus piernas no se movían automáticamente para adoptar la pose apropiada utilizaba las propias para hacer presión contra sus rodillas, modificando la postura del chico.

Posó las manos sobre las espaldas del otro para hacer que se relajara, deslizó una de sus palmas por la espina dorsal para corregir la pose, le sujetó las caderas para hacerle volverse cuando esgrimía el arma. Un roce de su pierna o una mano en su muslo le hacía variar la forma en que se sostenía, reequilibrándole.

Era como un baile, una experiencia táctil de aprendizaje que el chico podía aceptar sin cuestionar nada. La tensión se fue esfumando a medida que se acostumbraba a su roce disfrazado de lección. Aceptó la invasión de su espacio personal sin protesta alguna, permitiendo a Severus moverle por la habitación en la lenta danza de la espada. Y pese a que no tenía talento natural para la esgrima, el chico poseía cierta gracia innata desarrollada por el vuelo que le permitía realizar bien aquel tipo de ejercicio. Sus ojos brillaban por el entusiasmo. Más que rehuir el contacto, tras el primer momento de sorpresa lo había aceptado por completo.

Severus podía notar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Harry, el olor de su sudor y el movimiento de sus músculos. Era embriagador. Cuando el chico se rindió al ritmo callado de su danza, Severus pudo sentir también el ronroneo de la magia que ardía dentro del chico, aliviando su ansia. No satisfacía su deseo físico de sexo, pero sí la necesidad de contacto, una necesidad íntima que no había sabido que poseía. Aquello creaba un vínculo entre ellos al que Severus pensaba aferrarse con uñas y dientes; su padrino hubiese debido ser quien le enseñara, pero no estaba allí, aquel placer le quedaba a Severus y no pensaba cederlo por nada en el mundo.

Incluso cuando se alejó del chico para permitirle realizar la danza a solas podía sentir todavía aquel ronroneo de magia ardiendo dentro de sus venas, llenando la habitación, su propia magia respondiendo a nivel elemental. Se preguntó si Harry se daría cuenta de poder que exudaba, o si entendía por qué la gente se sentía tan atraída por él. Al verle así, con los ojos resplandecientes de placer por aquel ejercicio simple pero hermoso, Severus sospechó que había olvidado que el resto del mundo existía siquiera.

-Muy bien, Harry -le alabó cuando el chico ejecutó una vuelta ágil con un mandoble de su hoja. Se puso tras el chico, deslizando los brazos de nuevo en torno a su cuerpo, una mano sobre sus caderas, la otra sobre la mano de la espada, tomando el mando-. Ahora, hacia el otro lado -susurró al oído del chico-. Muévete conmigo, aprende cómo debes realizarlo.

Harry se estremeció, pero cedió el control por completo. Severus casi ronronea de placer: bailar nunca había sido tan delicioso.

----------------------------

Severus se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, como solía hacer desde hacía un tiempo. Quería asegurarse de que Harry tuviese la habitación para él solo cuando fuese a vestirse, ya que lo último que hubiese deseado era hacer que el chico se sintiese incómodo en su propia casa; era algo que desde la primera noche había intentado evitar.

Se bebió el café matutino mientras repasaba algunos ensayos que se le habían quedado por corregir, pero su mente divagaba. La sesión de esgrima de la noche anterior había ido bien, Harry le había dado las gracias con tal expresión de felicidad que Severus se había preguntado la causa. Recordaba aquella tarde en que Harry le había dado reluctantemente las gracias por la ropa que le había comprado, y parecía bastante agradecido por las pequeñas reformas que había hecho en sus estancias para amoldarlas al chico... pero las lecciones habían sido algo distinto, algo que Harry había aceptado sin reservas y que le había agradecido sin reservas. Una vez más Severus meditó sobre si la razón podía ser alguna vivencia durante su infancia, y deseó saber la verdad. Obviamente había hecho algo bien por una vez, y deseaba saber de qué se trataba para poder repetirlo. A menudo.

Cuando Harry por fin surgió del dormitorio para recoger sus libros y dirigirse al gran comedor para el desayuno, Severus notó que sus ojos brillaban con animación.

-Hoy estás de buen humor -comentó, preguntándose si Harry le comentaría en qué estaba pensando. Era agradable ver al chico feliz tras tantos disturbios. Sabía que Harry se preocupaba por Black y Lupin, pero con la solución al matrimonio de los Malfoy se había relajado gran parte de la tensión.

-Hoy no voy a aparecer en los diarios -dijo Harry simplemente, como si aquello explicara su estado de ánimo.

Severus frunció el ceño. Sabía que a Harry no le gustaba atraer la atención; no podía entender ahora cómo había podido estar tan ciego como para creer lo contrario. Lo que no podía comprender era por qué Harry pensaba eso ahora.

-¿No?

Harry sacudió la cabeza:

-Lo hará Draco -explicó-. Por su compromiso con Charlie. Eso dará para varios días de cotilleos, y los Malfoy adoran salir en los periódicos.

-Supongo -asintió Severus, aunque dudaba mucho que este matrimonio fuese algo a lo que Lucius quisiese dar mucha publicidad. Harry podía pensar que casarse con un Weasley era algo bueno, pero para Lucius no eran más que plebeyos, muy por debajo de él. Harry le sonrió de oreja a oreja, con los ojos casi resplandeciendo:

-He estado pensando en qué puedo hacer para compensarte -anunció. ¿Compensarle? Severus le miró fijamente, confuso. ¿De qué hablaba ahora?

-¿Compensarme por qué? -inquirió. Más valía que aquello no fuera por la ropa otra vez...

-Por las lecciones de esgrima -explicó Harry-, y por la poción que estás haciendo para Remus. Haces todo eso por mí, y yo no hago nada por ti nunca...

Severus sintió una oleada de calor ante las palabras de Harry, en parte placentero ante la obvia gratitud del chico, y en parte de culpabillidad y vergüenza. ¿Cómo decirle que nada en el mundo le habría impedido hacer aquella poción, algo que sólo el propio Slytherin había realizado con anterioridad? ¿Cómo decirle que él había sacado mucho más de aquellas lecciones de lo que había hecho Harry? El mero recuerdo de aquel cuerpo joven y firme contra el suyo era suficiente para excitarle. El que Harry no supiese su motivación le hacía sentir aún más culpable. Tras una sola clase se había vuelto adicto al contacto, hasta el punto de que había quedado con Harry para continuar con las lecciones tres veces por semana. En las tardes en que Harry no tuviese que entrenar para el Quidditch, irían a la Sala de Menesteres para practicar la esgrima.

-Harry, no tienes que compensarme -le indicó Severus-. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

-Lo sé -le aseguró Harry-, pero sigo queriendo hacer algo por ti, así que voy a traducir el resto de libros de Slytherin.

Severus pestañeó, sorprendido, no muy seguro de haber oído correctamente. Ofrecía clases de esgrima al chico como pobre excusa para ponerle las manos encima y, en pago, el chico le daba acceso a los libros más preciados del mundo. Los Gryffindors eran unos ingenuos acabados... deberían ser obligados por ley a casarse con Slytherins, porque sin alguien a su lado que tuviese un mínimo de sentido de la autopreservación no sabía cómo podían sobrevivir.

-Harry -empezó Severus, sin saber qué decir. Obviamente no iba a declinar aquella oferta, pero no quería que Harry se sintiese obligado... Pero el chico le sonrió y saludó.

-¡Nos vemos! -dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Definitivamente, necesito un manual de instrucciones -masculló para sí.

Teminó con sus correcciones de última hora y fue para el Gran Comedor también. Saludó educadamente a Albus y a los otros profesores mientras tomaba asiento, y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sus serpientes parecían tranquilas aquella mañana: Draco volvía a ser el centro de atención y no parecía haber sufrido un cambio de estatus debido a su relación con Charlie Weasley. De hecho, llevaba el oro de dragón bien a la vista, y aunque muchos alumnos parecían sorprendidos por ello, muchos otros parecían más envidiosos que atónitos. Fíate de un Malfoy para volver las circunstancias en su favor, aún aquellas...

Vio más de un intercambio de miradas entre Draco y Charlie, que seguía sentado junto a Hagrid en la mesa principal. Charlie parecía orgulloso, y Draco... Severus suspiró. Al rubio parecía que algo le hubiese pasado por encima. ¿Quién hubiese creído que semejante crío malcriado fuese capaz de enamorarse? Pero no dudaba que se trataba de eso. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Draco se habría escapado para ver a Charlie otra vez aquella noche. Una oleada de envidia le recorrió. Su mirada se fijó en Harry. ¿Estaba tan mal desear al chico...? Pero parecía tan joven... todos ellos lo eran. Diablos, no hacía tanto que Charlie había sido uno de sus estudiantes. Todos eran niños, y él se sentía tan viejo algunos días...

-¿Algo va mal, muchacho? -le preguntó Albus, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Severus frunció el ceño, mirando al director.

-No soy ningún muchacho, Albus -dijo con irritación, encontrando extraño que las palabras del anciano reflejaran sus pensamientos con tal exactitud. Albus rió alegremente, con ojos brillantes:

-Oh, no sé, Severus -respondió-. Para mí todos sois muy jóvenes. Es cuestión de perspectiva.

Severus suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia los estudiantes. Las chicas de Hufflepuff parecían tener algún tipo de síndrome extraño que les hacía pestañear y reír tontamente todo el tiempo. Se preguntó por qué habría tantas mirándole a él. Llevaban días actuando de forma extraña. Aquello empezaba a ser irritante, y lo que era peor, algunas Ravenclaws y Gryffindors parecían haberse contagiado...

El sonido de aleteos le alertó de que llegaba el correo matutino. La lechuza de Severus, Paracelsus, dejó su periódico sobre la mesa antes de marcharse. Severus miró la foto de su compañero vinculado en portada del Profeta. Harry, en la armadura de las Tierras de Invierno, aparecía de nuevo enfrentándose a Cornelius Fudge. Una vez más, las noticias especulaban sobre el estado del mundo mágico y el estatus de Harry Potter en la sociedad.

Severus miró hacia Harry. El chico tenía los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza gacha, ocultando el rostro. Un periódico abierto yacía delante de él. Ron y Hermione le hablaban, dándole palmaditas para animarle, pero Harry parecía la viva estampa de la desesperación. Severus no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa: el chico debería habérselo supuesto.

Una rápida ojeada le mostró que, efectivamente, Draco y Charlie salían en las noticias, pero no en portada. No había mención alguna al oro del dragón. No cabía duda de que Lucius había tenido mucho que ver en ello: su dinero ya había comprado más de un editor del Profeta. Lo que sí había era una breve entrevista con Lucius y Narcissa sobre el compromiso de su hijo con un Weasley. Mientras Lucius resultaba frío y circunspecto, Narcissa había parloteado animadamente sobre los paralelismos entre la relación de Draco y Charlie con la de Romeo y Julieta. Aunque el oro no era mencionado, Narcissa insinuaba que Draco había actuado a sus espaldas para realizar aquel compromiso, pero su madre había sucumbido ante el romanticismo de todo aquello. Era por eso que sus padres habían permitido que continuara adelante. Como Severus sabía que Narcissa no era capaz de ser sentimental así la mataran, le resultó obvio que los Malfoy habían retorcido la historia para minimizar su impacto en la buena sociedad. Al fin y al cabo, a todo el mundo le gusta una historia de amor...

Un vistazo a Charlie le mostró que éste parecía divertido. El domador de dragones sabía bien en qué se había metido cuando había escogido a un Slytherin. El respeto de Severus por los Weasley subió considerablemente.

Una vez acabado el desayuno Severus se dirigió a su despacho para preparar la primera clase de la mañana, pero al acercarse a la puerta vio a un hombre delgado y de aspecto extraño que llevaba el distintivo del Ministerio y portaba un buen montón de pergaminos. Severus le miró con furia, esperando que se asustara y no le molestara.

-¡Disculpe! -exclamó el desconocido-. ¿Es usted Severus Snape?

-Sí -gruñó él-. ¿Quería algo?

-Mi nombre es Hickory McFarlen -replicó el hombre-, del departamento de Personas Importantes (VIPs). Necesitaría hablar con usted respecto a los regalos.

¿El departamento de VIPs...? Era la primera vez que Severus oía hablar de la existencia de tal cosa. Frunció el ceño con irritación.

-¿Regalos?

-Sí, señor -asintió el hombre rápidamente. Su cabeza se bamboleó de forma extraña-. El Director Dumbledore redirigió todos los presentes de bodas a mi oficina, y he sido el responsable de revisarlos. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, y tenía un informe preparado -tendió hacia Severus los pergaminos que sostenía-, ha llegado una nueva oleada de obsequios... Presentes por la coronación de su compañero vinculado, ¿sabe?

-¡Regalos de coronación! -exclamó Severus con disgusto-. ¡No ha sido coronado formalmente! -había días que desesperaba ante la idiotez generalizada del mundo mágico.

-Desde luego que no, señor -el hombrecillo se apresuró a darle la razón-. Pero verá, hay mucha gente que ha enviado obsequios igualmente, además de un montón de peticiones que no sé muy bien cómo encarar.

-¿Qué tipo de peticiones? -preguntó Severus, atónito.

-Peticiones de inmigración -explicó el hombre con una sonrisa-. Parece que las Tierras de Invierno han cobrado súbita popularidad. Necesitaría hablar con usted largo y tendido sobre todo esto.

Parte de la carga que Severus había aceptado al casarse con Harry era mantener al chico lo más alejado posible de aquel tipo de locuras, darle una posibilidad razonable de acabar la escuela tranquilamente, dentro de lo factible. Esto quería decir, desafortunadamente, que tenía que lidiar con aquello.

-Oh, Merlín -suspiró por lo bajo-. La próxima vez que Albus me pida un favor, huyo de casa.

---------------

NdA: Aquellos que no hayais asistido nunca a una clase de artes marciales de cualquier tipo podéis no ser conscientes de cuán táctiles pueden ser. En un instante pasas de estar saludando educadamente con una inclinación a un completo extraño a ponerle las manos encima para corregir los distintos movimientos. No es nada raro que el instructor vaya por la habitación tocando a la gente, corriendo la postura de sus caderas, asiéndote la rodilla o el muslo para cambiar la forma en que te sostienes, dándote golpes en la espalda o en el pecho para cambiar la pose, cogiéndote los brazos para moverte de una forma o de otra... es un fenómeno curioso. El contacto, que sería considerado de mala educación y completamente inaceptable en otras circunstancias, ni siquiera es tenido en cuenta durante la clase. Obviamente, el disfrute de Severus NO es habitual: como buen Slytherin, se está aprovechando de la situación, pero eso no pasa en la vida real.

En cuanto a la elección de Harry de espada, pensé que lo mejor era quedarse con algo similar a la espada de Gryffindor de la segunda película. Es lógico que un chico inglés se sienta atraído por aquello que le resulta más familiar.

Por cierto, Harry NO va a convertirse en un maestro de esgrima durante esta historia. Este tipo de ejercicio requiere años de práctica para ello. Severus y aquellos que son habilidosos en este arte seguramente empezaron a entrenar con cinco o seis años. Harry tiene mucho camino que recorrer, y convertirle en un experto en poco tiempo sería increíble para mí.

En cuanto a la pareja Remus/Sirius: mucha gente me ha preguntado si el Conscriptus de los Black prohibe que Sirius se case con Remus. La respuesta es sí. Tal y como están las cosas, Sirius no podría casarse con Remus porque los hombres lobo son considerados animales, o al menos impuros. Eso no tiene por qué impedir que Sirius se "uniera" a Remus; como insinuó Severus, unirse y casarse no es lo mismo. Lo que sí que podría hacer Sirius es cambiar el Conscriptus (pues como Cabeza de Familia está en su derecho) para poderse casar, pero para ello necesitaría ir al Ministerio de Magia. Como criminal buscado no puede aparecer allí sin ser arrestado, así que para que se pudiesen casar Sirius tendría que limpiar primero su nombre.

Otra pregunta que me han hecho: sí, todos los juegos de palabras y dobles sentidos referentes al "arte de la espada" eran intencionados. Y sí, la declaración que hizo Arthur a Charlie era una paráfrasis del comentario del Señor Bennett en "Orgullo y Prejuicio". ¡Bien visto, gente! Como algunas de las estructuras sociales que planteo están basados en los escritos de Jane Austen me pareció apropiado. Y sí, el que Severus siga refiriéndose a Harry como "chico" es completamente intencionado también. Si revisáis, también piensa en Draco y Charlie como "chicos", pero en el capítulo que se relata desde el punto de vista de Charlie habla de Draco como un "joven" ("young man" en el original). La elección de expresiones es deliberada.

Por supuesto, todo aquel que quiera crear fan-art para esta historia tiene mi permiso, siempre que pase luego el URL para que todos podamos verlo y disfrutarlo...

Quiero dar las gracias a todos por los contínuos comentarios en esta historia. ¡Ya hemos pasado de los 3000 (en la versión inglesa)! Cuando empecé a colgarla ni me imaginaba que sería tan bien recibida. Estoy encantada por vuestra reacción, además de que me maravilla que hay muchísima gente que la lee que ni siquiera son fans del Snarry o siquiera del Slash. Hay gente que me ha dicho que no leen Slash, pero que les gusta esta historia.

NdT: Como pequeña aclaración, la Claymore es una espada típicamente escocesa que se usaba sobre todo en el siglo XIII, con una empuñadura de un tercio del total del arma para permitir maniobrarla. Eran bastante pesadas, pero no llegan ni mucho menos a la altura de una persona sino cerca del metro veinte y pesaban alrededor de un kilo y medio, por lo que tengo la impresión de que ha habido una confusión entre este arma y la Gran Espada de Batalla (también conocida como Mandoble, o como Espadón), que es lo que usaba William Wallace en combate y que sí podían llegar a medir tanto como el guerrero que la blandía. Por lo general llegaban hasta el metro setenta escaso, pero... licencias poéticas. Al fin y al cabo, si en la actualidad se forjara una Gran Espada de Batalla del tamaño del que la blandiera, tranquilamente podría medir metro ochenta o más... He dejado el término Claymore, no obstante, por respetar la formulación de la autora.

Por cierto, investigando un poco más descubrí que el uso de Mandoble para definir ese tipo de espadas enormes era incorrecto hasta el siglo XX, pues se refería a un tipo de maniobra (uso que sigue teniendo la palabra), no a un tipo de arma. El término real para referirse a estas espadas era Espadón, o bien Montante para referirse a las espadas de tipo espada larga inglesa (término que yo traduje anteriormente como espada larga a secas), un tipo de arma de hoja extensa pero ni mucho menos tipo Mandoble, que es un arma renacentista y de origen germánico.

Todo el resto de términos que se usan aquí son aplicables a armas reales.

Pido disculpas a todos por la espera en esta ocasión. A los que me habéis pedido la traducción del poema: aún no he podido realizarla, como podéis ver. Llevo unas semanas de trabajo agobiante, además los estudios me dejan poco espacio para nada más y para colmo he estado liada con temas de papeleos... porque (¡chan-chaaan!) me caso. No sé cuándo voy a recobrar el ritmo normal de traducción porque ahora mismo vivo en plena vorágine, pero que sepáis que no lo he dejado, ni me he muerto, ni me ha pasado nada malo (aparte de haberme vuelto completamente loca por la propuesta xD). Sed pacientes, por favor, y no os tiréis mucho de los pelos por la espera.


	50. Capítulo 50 La materia de los sueños

Capítulo 50 - La materia de los sueños

Cuando Severus se ofreció a enseñarle a usar la espada, Harry no había sabido qué esperar. La idea le había parecido excitante, puesto que parecía atraer a cierta parte suya instintiva, un rasgo Gryffindor que no podía evitar poseer. No obstante, las clases habían sido excitantes en más de un sentido.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué Severus le había ofrecido enseñarle. En cierto sentido, resultaba poco propio de él emplear su tiempo en algo así. Que Severus le dedicara sus ratos libres significaba más para Harry de lo que hubiese podido poner en palabras; el que le enseñara con tal paciencia y le diese tantos ánimos era ya increíble. La forma en que Severus le había motivado hacía que Harry sintiese una calidez que le resultaba completamente desconocida e inexplicable.

Durante toda su vida había luchado por ganarse la aprobación de los Dursley. Había estudiado en la escuela para traer buenas notas, esperando contra toda probabilidad que sus tíos mirasen los informes y mostrasen cierto orgullo por sus logros... pero lejos de alegrarse, cada triunfo por su parte era recibido con disgusto, si no con franca hostilidad. Para ellos sus triunfos eran resultado de sus rarezas, y debían ser suprimidos a toda costa. Al final había dejado de molestarse por ello.

O eso había creído. No obstante, la aprobación de Severus había aliviado un dolor profundo que Harry ni siquiera había sabido que sentía. Así que pese a las agujetas y a la falta de tiempo libre que aquellas lecciones le infligían, Harry no pensaba renunciar a ellas hasta que el propio Severus le dijese abiertamente que no quería continuar dándoselas.

Pero aquellas clases eran más cosas aparte del ejercicio. Harry sintió un cierto placer teñido de culpabilidad al pensar en el resto. La primera vez que Severus le había pasado los brazos en torno al cuerpo, no había sabido qué pensar. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era normal, que Severus necesitaba mover su cuerpo para posicionarle de forma correcta, de manera que pudiese ejecutar los ejercicios correctamente. Pero el roce constante, las manos sobre su piel, la presión del cuerpo de Severus contra el suyo cuando se le había acercado aún más... aquello había desbocado sus sentidos. Llevaba casado unos cuatro meses y había estado durmiendo a su lado cada noche; recientemente había empezado a tener vívidos sueños sobre un hombre sin rostro, y ahora se estaba empezando a plantear si podía ser gay.

Hermione le hubiese dicho que era un despistado, o un lento, o un poco corto de entendederas... pero Harry siempre había evitado pensar en ese tipo de cosas, incluso tras las embarazosas charlas que diversas personas se habían sentido en la obligación de darle oara asegurarse que entendiese ciertas cosas. Aún recordaba el intenso cuelgue que había sentido por Cho Chang en su cuarto año, y más de una vez había mirado a Ginny Weasley con admiración ante su rostro y su figura. Y aunque no le gustaba Sinistra, no podía negar que había sentido atracción física por ella. No le había dado más vueltas a la dirección que pudiesen tomar sus apetencias, y nunca había pensando en los hombres como objetos de deseo...

Por supuesto, se había sentido atraído por Julius Snape, ¿pero y quién no? Y había acabado tan mal que apenas contaba. Luego estaba su sueño... ese que le hacía sonrojarse cada vez que pensaba en él. El primer sueño erótico de su vida, al menos que recordara, y había sido con un hombre desconocido, alguien alto y bien formado. Pero no había sido más que un sueño, así que le había dado escasa importancia.

Lo que no era tan fácil de olvidar era la forma en que se había sentido cuando Severus le había tocado, el calor que había recorrido su cuerpo, la manera en que su corazón se había acelerado... no podía racionalizar nada de aquello. No podía entender por qué el calor de otro cuerpo era tan agradable, o el porqué de su repentina fascinación por el olor a especias que parecía adherirse a la piel de Severus o por la forma en que su cabello negro parecía enmarcar su rostro... o por qué ver aquella boca habitualmente cruel curvándose en una suave sonrisa había acelerado su pulso.

Todas aquellas sensaciones le habían dejado algo incómodo y descentrado, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que las lecciones se repitieran con una intensidad que le resultaba abrumadora. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con sus sentimientos, pero tampoco quería perderlos.

Durante la siguiente semana empezaron a crear una rutina: Harry practicaba Quidditch o esgrima antes de la cena, y luego, tras acabar sus tareas, se ponía a traducir los libros de Slytherin, mientras Severus se metía en su laboratorio a trabajar la poción de Remus. Harry escribió a Sirius contándole todo lo ocurrido y asegurándole que Remus estaba a salvo. La prensa todavía rondaba Hogsmead y Harry temía que Sirius se arriesgara a ser descubierto por ver a Remus con sus propios ojos, así que le pidió encarecidamente que no viniera, y le pidió a Dumbledore que hiciera lo propio; pero de todas formas continuaba preocupándole la idea de que Sirius hiciera alguna locura.

Fue mientras traducía los libros de Slytherin que se dio cuenta de otra rutina en la que Severus y él habían caído: estaba absorto en la lectura, concentrado en las extrañas palabras del pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero, cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaban. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Severus apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de su laboratorio. Su expresión era tan intensa e introspectiva que le hizo sentir incómodo. En las noches en que Severus trabajaba en su poción y se encontraba con que tenía que esperar que algo hirviera o se enfriara, a menudo venía a contemplar a Harry mientras traducía sentado junto al fuego.

-¿Ocurre algo, Severus? -preguntó al notar que el hombre le seguía mirando. Sus palabras hicieron sonreír ligeramente al otro.

-En inglés, por favor -dijo con suavidad.

-¿Perdón? -inquirió Harry confuso. Le pareció oír un sonido siseante. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Severus se hizo más pronunciada.

-¿No eres consciente de lo que haces, verdad?

Harry no tenía ni idea de qué le hablaba. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso. En ocasiones lamentaba que su visión hubiese sido corregida: nunca antes había podido captar cómo la luz cambiaba en los ojos de otra persona con tal claridad.

-¿Qué es lo que hago, Severus? -preguntó-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Harry -los ojos de Severus brillaban-. Estás hablando en Parsel. No te entiendo.

Sobresaltado, Harry miró hacia el libro que había estado traduciendo. En ocasiones le resultaba complicado recordar que se trataba de Parsel: para él era como inglés y sonaba como inglés. La habilidad de cambiar de uno a otro lenguaje era vaga, imperceptible para él. Trató de concentrarse en las palabras que formaban sus labios, forzándose a pensar cuidadosamente en la pronunciación de cada palabra que decía.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó. Severus asintió.

-Mucho mejor. ¿Realmente es tan difícil para ti notar la diferencia?

Harry asintió a su vez:

-Me suena a inglés, y cuando miro las páginas escritas, me parece que están en inglés -tendió la página en la que había estado escribiendo su traducción-. ¿He escrito en inglés, verdad? -cuando había traducido el primer libro, había tenido que parar y rehacer páginas constantemente porque se había encontrado copiándolas en Parsel.

Severus cruzó el cuarto y le cogió el papel, estudiando su caligrafía. Había usado un lápiz muggle para escribir por si tenía que borrar, pero sus trazos eran claros y firmes.

-Sí -le dijo-. "De cómo acelerar la magia en el sueño de la muerte" -leyó en voz alta-. Pensaba que era un tratado de magia luminosa... Esto suena más a nigromancia -Severus frunció un poco el ceño mirando el libro que reposaba delante de Harry.

-Es magia luminosa -le aseguró Harry. Había leído aquel capítulo varias veces antes de comenzar su traducción-. No se refiere a despertar a nadie de la muerte... por lo que entiendo, habla de la Pócima de los Muertos, aunque no la llama así. Habla de una poción medicinal provinente del antiguo Egipto que él llama el Sueño de la Muerte. Este capítulo trata sobre cómo despertar a alguien de ese estado.

-La Pócima de los Muertos tiene cientos de años -admitió Severus-, pero se consideraba una poción oscura porque no tenía cura. Aquellos que la consumían dormían para siempre. Su antídoto no fue creado hasta 1475, por un Maestro llamado Maraka. ¿Me estás diciendo que Slytherin conocía un antídoto previo?

Harry negó con la cabeza:

-No un antídoto, un hechizo -explicó-. Slytherin explica que se puede utilizar la magia para acelerar el latido de vida dentro de otra persona y despertarle de ese estado. Requiere o bien un alineamiento de fuerzas bastante raro, o bien un mago de poder excepcional que tienen que estar en el lugar oportuno en el momento adecuado para realizar el hechizo -Harry sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose travieso-. Creo que de aquí vino originalmente la leyenda de Blancanieves.

Severus le dirigió una mirada severa, sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquella referencia a su historia familiar.

-Si vas a sugerir que Sirius Black puede despertar a Remus Lupin con un beso de amor verdadero, vomito.

Harry se rió ante aquel comentario.

-No -admitió-. Como ya he dicho, el alineamiento de fuerzas requerido para ello es bastante poco usual. Este capítulo habla sobre todo de cómo sentir la magia, cómo es posible sentirla en otro mago, en su piel o en el aire que le rodea. Como ocurre en ocasiones con Dumbledore... Ya sabes, cuando se enfada el aire alrededor de él vibra con la fuerza de su magia, ¿lo habías notado?

Una expresión extraña apareció en el rostro de Severus mientras miraba a Harry.

-Sí -asintió finalmente-. He notado algo así, alguna vez -tendió el papel a Harry para que pudiese continuar trabajo y se volvió para regresar a su laboratorio.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó Harry antes de que desapareciera. Severus se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro, interrogante-. Cuando hablo Parsel... ¿te incomoda? -tras el comportamiento de sus compañeros de curso durante el segundo año se sentía un tanto inquieto ante las posibles reacciones que pudiese desencadenar su habilidad. Una extraña sonrisa torció los labios de Severus, cuyos ojos parecieron relucir a la luz del fuego.

-No -se rió por lo bajo, aparentemente divertido-. Para nada. Al contrario... me gusta.

Por algún extraño motivo, Harry notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían ante aquella afirmación. Se sintió agradecido por el hecho de que Severus regresara a su laboratorio y le dejase a solas con su libro.

Siguió trabajando un rato más, adormeciéndose por efecto del calor del fuego. Cuando bostezó por cuarta vez decidió reposar la cabeza en el sofá y descansar brevemente, puesto que era demasiado pronto para irse a la cama y quería traducir un poco más. Sólo pretendía estar así unos segundos, pero antes de que se diese cuenta se había quedado dormido.

Un batir de alas llamó su atención. Se volvió sorprendido para encontrarse con un cuervo negro que se posó en su hombro. Estaba en lo alto de una colina, mirando una ciudad en llamas. Un segundo cuervo cruzó el cielo vespertino por encima de él. El pájaro que se había posado en su hombro comenzó a susurrarle al oído, indicándole que bajara de la colina y fuese a las ruinas de la ciudad. Harry lo hizo, asustado, no muy seguro de querer ver lo que había allí.

Se percató de que en el suelo había lineas luminosas, extendiéndose en todas direcciones y desapareciendo en la distancia, como si continuaran hasta el infinito. Eran como una inmensa telaraña que cubría la tierra. Latía de vida. Harry se sintió reconfortado por su presencia, ya que no percibía signos de movimiento en la ciudad que tenía delante.

No reconocía el lugar. Podría haber sido Londres, pensó, pues era lo suficientemente grande. Había visto tan poco de la capital, debido a que los Dursleys nunca le llevaban a ninguna parte, que seguramente un turista que se detuviese para ver el Big Ben la conocería mejor. No estaba seguro de poder distinguirla de cualquier otra ciudad del mundo. Todo cuanto sabía era que estaba ardiendo, que los fuegos brillaban hasta el horizonte, que el humo negro llenaba el aire.

La angustia fue invadiéndole a medida que se acercaba a los límites de la ciudad por una carretera muggle. No había signos de vida delante, ni gritos ni peleas, nadie intentando contener el fuego. A medida que se aproximaba más entendió el porqué: había cuerpos por todas partes, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Hombres, mujeres y niños yacían muertos en las calles, en los coches que permanecían quietos en las repletas calles, en las casas y edificios que parecían erguirse hasta el infinito. Estaba en una Necrópolis, en la ciudad de los muertos. Algo terrible había ocurrido, un mal inmenso que Harry no había logrado evitar. El horror le dejó estremecido. Se quedó de pie en medio de la brillante telaraña que parecía burlarse de él con su pulsar de vida resplandeciente. ¿Habría una araña en todo esto, se preguntó, o sería él mismo la araña, rodeado de los muertos?

Y entonces vio movimiento. Oscuras sombras se alzaron del suelo y se acercaron a él, criaturas con ojos relucientes y rasgos que mutaban, de forma que a un momento dado parecían reptiles y al siguiente insectoides... pero la mayor parte del tiempo no eran más que siluetas que le aferraron y le arrastraron lejos de la ciudad ardiente. Su roce era mal puro y le heló la piel, la sangre en las venas, mientras luchaba por liberarse.

Le llevaron de vuelta a la colina, lejos de la muerte y el fuego, y a la luz moribunda del sol poniente le ataron a un viejo roble. Las cuerdas le mordieron la carne, la tosca corteza del árbol le rasgó la piel. Cuando le hubieron apresado de forma que era incapaz de mover un músculo se alejaron por fin, y rieron. Sus voces agitaron la tierra.

-Es nuestro ahora -le dijeron-. Ningún fénix se alzará de estas cenizas -y entonces se marcharon, volviendo a las sombras mientras el sol desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Solo, Harry se quedó contra el árbol, mirando la ciudad en llamas. Podía sentir cómo la vida se iba drenando de su cuerpo, cómo la sed y el hambre le acechaban. La sangre caía ininterrumpidamente de una herida que no veía. Sintió algo cálido que brotaba de sus ojos. Los cuervos volvieron, susurrando a sus oídos mientras se inclinaban sobre las torturadas ramas del árbol, y mientras escuchaba Harry abrió la boca y empezó a gritar.

----------------------------

Severus tenía varios calderos en su laboratorio, cada uno de ellos con algún elemento de la poción para curar la licantropía bullendo en su interior. Tenía que hacer experimentos con cada una de las partes para asegurarse de que cada uno de los pasos que debía seguir fuese seguro. La posibilidad de curar la licantropía era merecedora de grandes riesgos, pero no podía permitir que dichos riesgos le costaran la vida a Remus Lupin. Por el bien de Harry, aunque no fuese por nada más, tenía que asegurarse de que la poción fuese inocua.

Harry se había quedado en el salón, delante del fuego, traduciendo como había tomado por costumbre últimamente; mientras, Severus trabajaba en su laboratorio. Habitualmente habría cerrado la puerta para evitar distracciones, pero descubrió que no sentía ninguna tentación de hacerlo ahora: no deseaba evitar la distracción que le causaba Harry involuntariamente. El chico no se daba cuenta de que solía hablar en Parsel mientras traducía, sin duda leyendo en voz alta las palabras para descifrarlas mejor. El suave susurro resultaba muy placentero para Severus, y hacía tenía interesantes efectos en sus hormonas... he aquí otro placer pecaminoso que se daba el lujo de permitirse. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando el chico le había preguntado si sentía la magia en torno a Dumbledore casi se había echado a reír. ¡Era tan inocente! ¿Es que no sabía que su propia magia se estaba volviendo más y más notoria a medida que crecía? Severus se estaba convirtiendo en adicto a la sensación de su poder bajo la piel, ese roce que percibía durante las clases de esgrima. Durante la noche era casi imposible resistir a la tentación, cuando Harry dormía a su lado y debía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por evitar abrazarle. Cuando le tocaba en clase el chico respondía positivamente, y cuando le dedicaba un cumplido prácticamente brillaba de felicidad... pero hasta ahora no había dado señas de que deseara algo más de Severus.

Cada vez con mayor frecuencia se encontraba contemplando sus propias facciones en el espejo del baño mientras se vestía cada mañana, en busca de algún rasgo favorable que pudiese atraer a un joven Gryffindor. Harry había encontrado atractivo a Julius, pero aparte de la coloración, poco tenían en común los dos hermanos. Sus pasados amantes le habían dicho que su rasgo más atractivo era la voz. Nadie escribiría poesías sobre su rostro.

Pensó con cierto resentimiento en la satisfacción evidente de Charlie Weasley cada mañana, y en el brillo de irónico contento que tenían los ojos de Draco cada vez que echaba un vistazo al pelirrojo. Y cuando pensaba en aquellos molestos estudiantes de catorce años Hufflepuff, haciéndose vaya usted a saber qué unos a otros en la Sala de Menesteres... ¡Hufflepuffs, por Merlín!

Al menos, se dijo, Sirius Black no se lo estaba pasando mejor que él. Y entonces se le ocurrió algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño: Black estaba en las Tierras de Invierno rodeado de agradecidas jóvenes brujas -y más de un joven mago también- más que dispuestos a mostrar su agradecimiento. Sin el celoso lobo vigilando sus actos, ¿quién le aseguraba que no estaba pasándoselo en grande...? Gruñó irritado. ¡Gryffindors! ¡Cuánto los odiaba a todos!

Retirando los calderos del fuego, los dejó a un lado para que se enfriaran mientras preparaba su microscopio para observar las reacciones y comprobar si estaban conformes a las notas de Slytherin. Un grito en la habitación contigua hizo que su corazón se acelerara y agarró la varita, abandonándolo todo para precipitarse en busca de Harry.

Un rápido vistazo al salón no le reveló ningún peligro. Se fijó en Harry: el chico se había dormido, los libros y el lápiz habían caído de su regazo y, sin la pócima para dormir sin soñar, era víctima de una pesadilla que le hacía desgañitarse, mientras se debatía para librarse de sus visiones. Severus se le acercó y aferró sus hombros, sacudiéndole.

-¡Harry! -le llamó, esperando que su voz le hiciese despertar-. ¡Despierta!

Harry se desveló bruscamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mostrando pánico. A Severus le bastó con eso: abrazó a Harry de la misma forma que había visto hacer a Black la noche que le habían encontrado en la librería, lo mismo que había hecho la noche en que había despertado en las Tierras de Invierno. Las manos de Harry se tensaron, aferrándose a él, y ocultó la cara en el pecho de Severus, no llorando, sino gritando como si luchara contra miedo y rabia a partes iguales. Severus, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, le abrazó apretadamente, acariciando su espalda mientras trataba de susurrar consuelos. Su propio corazón se había acelerado, aterrado ante lo que el muchacho pudiese haber visto. No dudaba ya que aquellas visiones que le perseguían no eran simples sueños. La reacción de Albus a la historia de los cuervos se lo había confirmado.

Finalmente el chico se calmó y dejó de gritar, pero no se soltó de Severus, sino que ladeó la cabeza de forma que su oreja quedara pegada contra el torso de Severus, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Parecía estar catatónico, más afectado incluso que la noche que Black le había consolado. Severus odió la mera idea de molestarle, incluso aunque fuese para descubrir qué había visto. Levantó la varita y llamó a un elfo doméstico. Como siempre, fue Dobby quien acudió a la llamada. Desde que se casara con Harry, Dobby parecía asignado a ellos con exclusividad. El pequeño elfo se retorció las manos ansiosamente al ver el estado de Harry.

-Harry ha tenido una pesadilla -explicó al elfo-. Ve y dile a Dumbledore que baje cuanto antes.

El elfo asintió y se desvaneció. Harry no parecía consciente de lo ocurrido, simplemente permanecía con la cabeza contra el pecho de Severus, mirando a la nada. Severus deslizó los dedos lentamente por su cabello, preocupado. No es que reconfortar a la gente fuese su especialidad precisamente, ya que no tenía experiencia alguna en aquel campo... pero no había nadie más que pudiese hacerlo ahora.

Un instante después Dobby reapareció con una bandeja de chocolate caliente y doce tipos distintos de galletas.

-Chocolate bueno -explicó a Severus mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre una mesita de café-. Chocolate ayuda. Dumbledore ya viene.

-Gracias -asintió Severus pensando que el elfo desaparecería entonces. Pero, para su sorpresa, Dobby tendió la mano y acarició lentamente el hombro de Harry, como si intentara calmar a un gatito asustado.

-Pobre Señor Harry -dijo con tristeza Dobby-. Es demasiado duro enfrentarse al gran sueño. Tanto pesa sobre él enfrentarse a Aquel-Que-Caminará-Solo.

Severus se sobresaltó ante aquellas palabras, mirando a la criatura sorprendido:

-¿Qué? -susurró. Nunca había oído a un elfo decir algo así-. ¿Te refieres a Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

Dobby le miró con aquellos grandes ojos líquidos, las orejas erguidas.

-Elfos conocen un nombre distinto -dijo-. Elfos saben que el Profesor Snape no debe dejar a Harry Potter. Dobby no dejará a Harry Potter. Ni por toda la ropa del mundo -un instante después, la criatura ya no estaba allí.

Aquello hizo que Severus se sintiese doblemente inquieto. Abrazó con fuerza a Harry, deseando repentinamente poder aislarle del mundo, alejarle de todo y de todos. Desde el principio había sabido que había fuerzas alineándose en contra del chico, pero nunca lo había sentido de forma tan intensa como ahora. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a proteger al chico, cuando no era capaz ni de evitar que los sueños le hiriesen? ¿Qué poder tenía para plantar cara a cosas así?

La puerta se abrió segundos más tarde. Se volvió para encontrarse al director entrando. Albus frunció el ceño mientras se aproximaba, sentándose en una silla junto a ellos.

-¿Otro sueño? -preguntó en voz baja. Severus asintió, mientras tomaba la taza que había en la bandeja traída por Dobby y la llevaba a los labios de Harry para que bebiera. El olor a chocolate caliente pareció sacar al chico de su estupor: bebió lentamente, soltándose por fin de la túnica de Severus para poder sostener la taza por sí mismo. La vida pareció volver a sus ojos. Severus suspiró aliviado.

-¿Harry? -dijo Albus con suavidad. Harry pareció sorprendido de ver al director allí. Parpadeó, mirando alrededor con cierto aire de incertidumbre. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar algo, antes de tomar otro largo trago de chocolate caliente.

-Tuve otro sueño -dijo entonces, con voz temblorosa-. Como el último, con la ciudad de los muertos y la tela de araña. Y los cuervos.

Severus notó que se le encogía el corazón al oír que los cuervos habían reaparecido en sus sueños. Tuvo la certeza de que tenía algo que ver con el Ojo de Odín. Por la manera en que Albus fruncía el ceño supo que él también estaba inquieto.

-¿Podrías decir qué ciudad era, Harry? -preguntó Albus. Harry negó con la cabeza:

-Tal vez Londres, pero no sé. No la reconocí. Estaba en llamas, y todo el mundo estaba muerto.

-¿Viste los cuerpos? -inquirió Albus, y Harry asintió en respuesta-. ¿Qué los mató?

Harry frunció el ceño, mirando pensativo al vapor que emergía en nubecillas de su taza.

-No lo sé -admitió-. No había marcas en sus cuerpos. Sólo estaban muertos.

-¿Y la telaraña?

-Era una maraña de lineas luminosas en el suelo, que se extendía en forma de red en todas direcciones -describió Harry con cierto asombro.

-Podrían ser lineas Ley -sugirió Albus, mirando hacia Severus que asintió.

-¿Lineas Ley? -repitió Harry.

-Lineas telúricas, líneas de fuerza por las que circula la energía de la Tierra -explicó Severus. Harry asintió, como si aquello le resultara una explicación precisa de lo que había visto.

-Tal vez -asintió-, pero no parecían tener ninguna influencia en mi sueño. No hacían nada, sólo estaban ahí. También había criaturas allí esta vez. Monstruos, sombras.

-¿Dementores? -sugirió Albus.

-No -Harry negó de nuevo-. Aldo diferente. Algo peor. Dijeron que el fénix no renacería de esas cenizas. Me sentí como si el sol nunca fuese a salir de nuevo...

-¿Y los cuervos, Harry? -insistió Albus-. ¿Te hablaron? ¿Recuerdas algo que te dijeran?

El chico les miró entonces, con rostro expresivo y triste.

-No son palabras lo que dicen -explicó-, son secretos. Pero no los recuerdo. Creo que en el sueño entendía qué decían, pero no lo recuerdo ahora -suspiró y se tocó la frente, apretando los dedos sobre la cicatriz-. Me duele la cabeza.

Albus miró a Severus, que asintió, tomando la taza de manos de Harry y ayudando al chico a levantarse.

-Ahora vete a la cama, Harry -le dijo-. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

Harry no protestó cuando Severus le guió al dormitorio y usó la varita para transfigurar la ropa que llevaba el chico en pijama. Harry se metió en la cama y Severus tomó de la mesilla uno de los viales de poción para dormir sin soñar. Lo llevó a los labios del chico y lo sostuvo mientras bebía. Luego se sentó y esperó a que la pócima hiciese efecto, contemplando cómo Harry se iba quedando grogui.

-Severus -murmuró Harry mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Suena a música -le dijo Harry, ya adormilado.

-¿El qué, Harry? -preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué es lo que suena como música?

Una débil sonrisa cruzó los labios del muchacho.

-El latido de tu corazón -susurró antes de caer inconsciente bajo el influjo de la poción.

---------------

NdA: Antes de que nadie pregunte, la simbología utilizada en este capítulo (Harry atado al árbol) no tiene nada que ver con el cristianismo. Si queréis buscar su significado tendríais que investigar los mitos celtas y nórdicos.

Como ya dije en el primer capítulo, en las notas, Voldemort va a ganarse su título de Señor Oscuro. Hasta ahora ha estado muy tranquilo, pero pronto reaparecerá de forma espectacular.

Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo las escenas de interacción entre Harry y Severus en estos capítulos, dándome la oportunidad de centrarme en su relación más que en los acontecimientos. Como podéis ver, están haciendo lentos avances, pero aún les queda mucho camino por recorrer. Pese a la longitud de esta historia y de todo lo que ha ocurrido, lo cierto es que sólo llevan casados cuatro meses. Tal vez os parezca que van muy lentos, pero la verdad es que hasta hace unos meses se odiaban, así que el cambio es bastante considerable. Severus se va obsesionando lentamente, y Harry por fin parece darse cuenta de que tiene deseos... aunque aún tiene que descifrar cuáles son exactamente.

No esperéis grandes cantidades de sexo (aunque todo llegará). Dije desde el principio que iba a ser una historia romántica, más que sexual (si queréis de eso, echad un vistazo a mis fics de Sentinel -NdT: sin traducir, que yo sepa-).

NdT: Podéis encontrar referencias a las líneas Ley en la wikipedia o en páginas sobre misticismo. Al parecer son lo que en algunos JdR modernos llaman "líneas dragón", las líneas de energía que cruzan la propia tierra, y que se cruzan en lo que se llaman "nodos" (que en MdT son tan codiciados por magos, cambiaformas y Kwei Jin). Se supone que los lugares sagrados celtas se instituían en nodos donde se cruzaban las líneas Ley; en algunos de esos lugares hubieron posteriormente templos romanos, y posteriormente catedrales cristianas. Si no me equivoco, la de Chartreusse en Francia estaba construída sobre un bosque sagrado celta, por ejemplo. La descripción que da Severus es breve, pero bastante ajustada en su sintetismo.

Perdonad el tremendo retraso, soy incapaz estos días de sentarme a traducir más de cinco minutos sin que ocurra algo que me interrumpa... Intentaré darme prisa en la medida de lo posible, pero dudo que tenga otro capítulo antes de un mes. Si lo logro, no será gracias a la cantidad de cosas que ocurren en avalancha estos días .___.

No he tenido tiempo de repasar el texto, así que espero que no haya ningún fallo garrafal. Si lo hay decidlo, que lo corregiré en cuanto tenga un momento.

¡Un saludo, y tenedme paciencia!


	51. Capítulo 51 Grandes gestos

Capítulo 51 - Grandes gestos románticos

Albus seguía esperándole ante el fuego cuando volvió del dormitorio. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para que la conversación no molestara a Harry y se fue hacia el sofá, mirando al director y notando que tenía una expresión melancólica e introspectiva.

-Son los familiares de Odin, ¿verdad? -preguntó Severus mientras tomaba asiento, esperando que le confirmara sus temores. Albus asintió.

-Sí, ahora estoy seguro de ello. Creo que son los que le provocan esos sueños, tratando de mostrarle algo, de enseñarle algo.

-Y la ciudad... ¿piensas que es algo literal, una ciudad que Voldemort va a destruir, o un símbolo también?

-No lo sé -Albus negó con la cabeza-. Encuentro remarcable que no hubiese señales en los cuerpos... ni siquiera Voldemort es capaz de usar la maldición de muerte en la población de una ciudad a la vez.

-Veneno entonces -sugirió Severus-, o un agente biológico...

-Quizás -Albus se encogió de hombros-. ¿No sería irónico que, después de todo lo ocurrido, Voldemort usara un método muggle para cometer genocidio?

-Albus, ese elfo doméstico que sigue a Harry por todos lados, Dobby... dijo algo raro cuando trajo el chocolate antes -Severus se percató de que ahora Albus le dirigía toda su atención-. Llamó a Voldemort Aquel-Que-Caminará-Solo.

Albus asintió, nada sorprendido aparentemente.

-Sí -dijo-, le han estado llamando así desde hace meses, pero no saben por qué. Les pregunté por ello la primera vez que lo oí, pero ninguno de ellos sabe qué significa. Es como solían llamar a Grindelwald. Tampoco entonces sabían qué significaba.

Severus notó un ligero y desagradable escalofrío.

-No había leído nada de eso en los libros de historia.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Albus. Sus ojos centellearon tras las gafas.

-No me sorprende -admitió-. Muy poca gente se molesta en tener largas conversaciones con los elfos domésticos, y aún menos se sentarían a escribir sus palabras de sabiduría.

-¿Palabras de sabiduría?

-No piensan de la misma forma que nosotros, Severus -explicó Albus-. Los no-humanos tienen sus propios mitos y leyendas. Esto se suele ignorar porque se les considera criaturas inferiores. Mira a los centauros: poseen inteligencias muy superiores a la nuestra, y sin embargo se les considera por debajo de nosotros porque eligen vivir en la floresta. Lo cierto es que a menudo los elfos saben cosas que los magos ignoran, pero carecen de la habilidad necesaria para explicarlo.

-¿Y Grindelwald? -preguntó Severus-. ¿Llegaste a descubrir qué significaba el nombre?

Albus se reclinó en la silla y acarició lentamente su barba.

-Grindelwald era un loco ansioso de poder que pregonaba la superioridad de los sangrelimpia y buscaba un retorno a la grandeza mediante actos genocidas. Era como cientos de locos antes que él, con la misma retórica, reuniendo a los amargados y a los descontentos. Y un día, eso cambió. Una nueva locura hizo presa en él -Albus frunció el ceño mientras Severus le miraba fijamente. El director nunca hablaba de aquella época, y escucharle contar algo sobre aquella guerra era algo único-. Creía que había un gran secreto que le permitiría gobernar el mundo -continuó Albus-. Se obsesionó con ello, con encontrar dónde estaba escrito o descubrirlo él mismo. Todo lo demás se volvió secundario y empezó a cometer errores, volviéndose vulnerable a los ataques. Al final sus seguidores fueron capturados, o murieron, o le abandonaron, y tuvo que enfrentarse a mí solo.

-¿Y no llegó a descubrir aquel secreto nunca? -preguntó Severus. Albus negó con la cabeza:

-No, ni tampoco yo. Cuando murió se llevó con él todo el conocimiento que hubiese podido adquirir.

-Y piensas que Voldemort está detrás de ese mismo secreto -aventuró Severus-. Tal vez fuese eso lo que los cuervos susurraban al oído de Harry.

-Espero que no, Severus -suspiró Albus. Un tronco de la chimenea chasqueó sonoramente, emitiendo chispas que se reflejaron en las gafas de Dumbledore-. Espero estar imaginándome cosas.

Severus resopló con incredulidad. Aquello era poco probable, tratándose de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer, Albus? ¿Cómo voy a protegerle?

-Cree en ti mismo, Severus -respondió Albus sencillamente-. Cree en él. Ten fe en que las cosas acabarán por salir bien.

Severus sacudió la cabeza con cierta desesperación:

-Yo no soy como tú, Albus. No veo el mundo de color de rosa. No creo en imposibles.

Albus rió suavemente ante aquel comentario.

-Oh, no creo que seamos tan distintos, Severus. No soy omnisciente. Algunas veces pierdo el rumbo, como todo el mundo -sonrió repentinamente, con un extraño brillo en la mirada-. Tú no estabas cuando Voldemort atacó el año pasado. En aquel momento pensé que habíamos fallado, que todos íbamos a morir.

Severus le miró atónito. Nunca había oído a Albus decir algo así. No era propio de él mostrarse pesimista. Albus se encogió de hombros y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Aquel día salí a luchar creyendo que moriría. Todos lo pensábamos: los demás profesores, los Aurores, los miembros de la Orden que vinieron para resistir por última vez. Soy fuerte, Severus, pero con el Ojo de Odín en sus manos, no creo que hubiésemos podido detenerle, así hubiese habido cien como yo. Perdí la fe y la esperanza. Y entonces llegó Harry Potter en su escoba de Quidditch y nos salvó a todos -sonrió ante el recuerdo-. Se me antoja extraño pensar en aquella gran batalla final como un interludio en una guerra más grande, pero el acto de valentía de Harry tuvo repercusiones que sólo estamos empezando a intuir ahora, con la llegada de esos cuervos. No obstante, todo esto ha reforzado mi fe, y no voy a perder la esperanza pese a la oscuridad que veo que se avecina -Albus miró al fuego, un hombre anciano pero poderoso. Severus le miraba, estremecido por sus palabras-. Algo terrible va a ocurrir, Severus -dijo el viejo en voz baja-. Lo siento. Todos los no-humanos saben que está a punto de suceder: los elfos, los centauros, los goblins, los gigantes. El mundo va a cambiar. Pero pese a todo, tengo fe en que sabremos sobrevivir a ello -el director se volvió hacia Severus sonriendo, sus ojos refulgiendo-. Estás enamorado de él -declaró, tomándole por sorpresa.

Severus se sonrojó. Albus le había dicho algo por el estilo cuando Harry había resultado herido en Hogsmead, y él había desestimado el asunto rápidamente.

-Yo... yo... -luchó por imponer cierto orden a las ideas caóticas que inundaban su mente. El amor no era un concepto con el que estuviese relacionado, ni que formase parte de su vida. La lujuria sí, pero... ¿el amor?-. No lo sé.

-Bueno, cuando lo descubras podrías plantearte decírselo -apuntó Albus, alzándose de su asiento-. El amor tiene extraños efectos en la gente, sobre todo en los Gryffindor. No nos vendría mal algo de eso hoy por hoy -dio unas palmaditas a Severus en el hombro antes de dirigirse a la salida, dejando que el retrato se cerrara solo a sus espaldas.

----------------------------

Harry estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor días más tarde junto con Ron y Hermione cuando le pareció ver a un Grim deslizándose furtivamente por un rincón oscuro. Se separó de sus amigos para perseguir la oscura silueta a través de numerosos pasillos olvidados hasta una vieja habitación polvorienta, donde encontró a su padrino esperándole. Ansioso y preocupado, pero contento de verle, Harry se lanzó a abrazarle. Parte de su inquietud desapareció al abrazarle Sirius a su vez.

-No deberías estar aquí -dijo el joven cuando su padrino le soltó finalmente-. No es seguro.

-Tenía que ver a Lunático -repuso Sirius. Las profundas ojeras y su expresión nerviosa decían mucho de su preocupación. Harry debería haber sabido que no permanecería alejado del hombre lobo-. Hoy es luna llena.

-No va a cambiar -le dijo Harry-. La Pócima congela todos los procesos. Ni siquiera sabrá que estás ahí -se había documentado bastante sobre la poción desde que se la suministrara a Remus, y había descubierto que el poder de la luna llena no tendría efecto alguno. Hasta que se le diese el antídoto, nada perturbaría su descanso.

-No importa -Sirius sacudió la cabeza-. Tengo que verle. Llévame con él, por favor, Harry...

Harry suspiró, pero asintió.

-Ve al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Voy a por unas escobas. Nos encontraremos allí.

Sirius cambió de forma de nuevo mientras Harry se apresuraba a llegar a las mazmorras para recoger su escoba. Tomó la nueva que su padrino le había regalado por Navidad, además de la antigua Saeta de Fuego para que Sirius tuviese en qué viajar. Cogió también la capa de invisibilidad como precaución final, antes de dirigirse al baño de Myrtle.

Sirius le estaba esperando en su forma de perro, paseando arriba y abajo por delante del lavabo que contenía la entrada a la Cámara. No había ni el menor rastro de Myrtle; cosa curiosa, hasta los fantasmas parecían temer al Grim. Canuto cambió a Sirius cuando Harry entró, tomó la escoba que el joven le ofrecía y se hizo a un lado para que su ahijado abriera la Cámara. Instantes después ambos se deslizaban caverna abajo.

Mientras seguían por la cueva que conducía a la Cámara, le resultó obvio para él que Sirius estaba nervioso. Se preguntó, preocupado, qué efecto podría tener en él la visión de Remus en su estado actual.

-¿Realmente se volvió salvaje, Harry? -preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban, pisando pequeños huesos de animales muertos que crujían bajo sus pies. Harry asintió.

-Me dijo que había perdido el control del lobo y que no podía recuperarlo.

Sirius se giró como movido por un resorte para mirarle.

-¿Te habló? -cuando Harry asintió, un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Un lobo salvaje no debería ser capaz de hablar en absoluto. Lunático siempre fue más fuerte de lo que nadie creía.

-Me dijo que lo sentía -confesó Harry-. Que sentía haberte hecho esperar.

El rostro de Sirius se tensó. A la débil luz de las varitas, Harry creyó ver una lágrima solitaria deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Siempre se culpa de todo tan rápido... -sacudió la cabeza, endureciendo el gesto y apretando los labios en una dura línea-. La culpa es de Narcissa.

-¿Narcissa? -preguntó Harry, confuso-. Pensaba que había sido idea de Lucius...

Sirius negó con la cabeza:

-Tal vez Lucius crea que fue idea suya, pero estoy seguro de que Narcissa estaba detrás de ello. Ella le puso la idea en la cabeza. Ella me eligió para Draco.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? -Harry no sabía gran cosa sobre la madre de Draco, pero siempre había creído que era Lucius quien resultaba realmente peligroso.

-Odia a Remus -explicó Sirius- y quiere castigarme. Sabe que yo le amo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que lo que se pretendía era herir a Remus, no salvar a Draco? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Sirius suspiró.

-Mi familia es oscura, Harry. Nada bueno salió nunca de la Casa Black.

-Salvo tú -le dijo Harry. Hubo un brillo de dolor en la mirada de Sirius.

-Me he pasado la vida entera en Azkaban, Harry. Fallé a tus padres, y ahora he vuelto loco a mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera te pude dar un hogar adecuado. Se ha tenido que ocupar de mis deberes Severus Snape.

Harry aferró el brazo de Sirius, horrorizado al oír aquellas palabras en boca de su amado padrino.

-Te quiero -le dijo-, y Remus también te quiere. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Sirius acarició el cabello de su ahijado y asintió, como si aceptara sus palabras, pese a que sus ojos azules seguían anegados de tristeza.

-Siempre me salvas cuando mi mente empieza a vagar por lugares oscuros, Harry -suspiró-. Se supone que eso debería hacerlo yo -le dio un abrazo breve antes de seguir corredor abajo.

-¿Por qué odia Narcissa a Remus? -preguntó Harry mientras caminaban. Sirius suspiró profundamente.

-Estaba enamorada de mí.

Harry le miró, sobresaltado.

-Pensaba que era prima tuya. ¿No os educaron como a hermanos?

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Sirius.

-Los Black siempre han sido retorcidos, Harry -le confesó. Sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo alejar algún mal recuerdo-. Cuando era joven, salía con mucha gente, pero incluso entonces yo deseaba a Remus. Él no me dio la más leve señal de interés... nunca pareció interesado por nadie. No sabía que los hombres lobo se aparejaban de por vida. Si lo hubiese sabido, no habría cometido tantos errores.

-¿Qué pasó con Narcissa? -preguntó Harry.

-Decidió que quería casarse conmigo, y trató de convencer a nuestros padres de ello -explicó Sirius-. Yo le dije que no, que mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona, pero no le importaba.

-¿Y vuestro Conscriptus permitía ese matrimonio? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada que impida que los primos en primer grado se casen, pero no era un matrimonio demasiado ventajoso. Los Black tenían mucho dinero, pero siempre buscaban más, y casarme con Narcissa no hubiese aportado nada a la fortuna familiar... así que les convencí de casarla con Lucius. Él la deseaba, y los Malfoy eran justo lo que los Black querían como alianza.

-No le hizo ninguna gracia casarse con Lucius -aventuró Harry. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Juró que se vengaría de mí, aunque para ello tuviese que matar a su propio hijo.

Horrorizado, Harry sintió una súbita oleada de simpatía por Draco. Se preguntó si el rubio Slytherin tendría la menor idea de la clase de mujer que era su madre. Siempre había creído que el monstruo de la familia era Lucius, pero ahora veía a Narcissa bajo una nueva luz. ¿Qué clase de madre había sido, estando tan consumida por el odio?

Fueron en silencio el resto del camino, salvo cuando Harry susurraba en Parsel para abrir las puertas. Cuando llegaron por fin a la librería de Slytherin, Harry dejó que Sirius entrara primero. Ambos fijaron la mirada en el lecho que estaba en medio del cuarto. Remus estaba en la misma postura en que le habían dejado, inmóvil en la cama que McGonagall había transfigurado. La lámpara de Dumbledore lucía suavemente junto a ella, mientras que los hechizos caloríficos mantenían a raya lo peor del frío. No obstante, había algo tan irreal en el silencio que reinaba en aquella cámara que Harry se estremeció ante la idea de Remus tendido allí a solas, acompañado sólo por las cambiantes sombras.

Harry esperó junto a la entrada mientras Sirius se acercaba a Remus. Pudo ver cómo el atractivo rostro de su padrino se transía de dolor cuando se sentó junto a Remus en la cama y alargó la mano para tocarle el rostro. Comprendió la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos: la piel del hombre lobo debía estar fría, ya que incluso el riego sanguíneo se había detenido bajo la influencia de la poción.

-Está bien -aseguró a su padrino-. Sólo es la poción, le mantiene en estado de coma total y congela todos sus procesos vitales.

Sirius asintió. Seguramente conocería los efectos de la pócima mejor que el propio Harry, ya que había sido Auror al fin y al cabo. No obstante, el encontrarse a un ser amado en aquel estado era abrumador.

-Mi pobre Lunático -oyó que susurraba Sirius-. Se ha debido sentir tan avergonzado.

-¿Avergonzado? -preguntó Harry. Sirius suspiró:

-Siempre se ha enorgullecido de su control. Incluso de niño procuraba no perder los estribos, no perder el control de sus emociones. Ya que la luna llena le arrebataba todo eso, el resto del mes procuraba mantener sus impulsos a raya. Había pocas cosas que despreciara más que un hombre lobo que se dejara llevar por la bestia... y pocas cosas que temiera más que volverse salvaje a su vez -Sirius extendió la mano y acarició el cabello de Remus, echándolo hacia atrás para despejar la frente. Siguió las pálidas cicatrices de su cara-. Debería haberme quedado con él -musitó-. Si me hubiese quedado, podría haberle detenido.

-Había Aurores y reporteros por todas partes, Sirius -respondió Harry-. No podías estar aquí. Él lo sabía tan bien como yo.

-No me habría casado jamás con el hijo de Malfoy -juró Sirius.

Harry frunció el ceño, cambiando el peso de pie.

-¿No te habría forzado tu Conscriptus? -quizás lo habían entendido mal, se dijo. Sirius se encogió de hombros:

-Podría haberme negado igualmente.

-Entonces Lucius te habría retirado el cargo de Cabeza de Familia y Bellatrix hubiese usado la Magia de Sangre para matarte.

Sirius alzó la mirada, con los ojos azules prácticamente reluciendo en la penumbra. Su expresión era tan fiera, que Harry se preguntó si no había sido salvaje también, al menos en parte, durante toda su vida.

-Soy fuerte, harry -le dijo-. Magicamente hablando, me refiero. Muy fuerte. Podría haber luchado contra la Magia de Sangre.

Harry recordó las historias que había leído en los periódicos sobre el temido asesino Sirius Black. La gente susurraba su nombre aterrada, diciendo que era el más fuerte de los seguidores de Voldemort. Creían que podía matar a docenas de personas con un solo hechizo. Tras ver la distribución de poder en el mundo mágico, estaba empezando a comprender a qué se refería la gente cuando hablaba de magos poderosos.

-Severus me dio a entender que la Magia de Sangre era terriblemente fuerte -le dijo Harry-. ¿Estás seguro de que habrías derrotado semejante poder?

-No, no estoy seguro -admitió Sirius, aunque la ferocidad no había desaparecido de su mirada-. Pero lo habría intentado. Haría cualquier cosa por Remus. Incluso morir por él.

Bravatas Gryffindor. Tan típicas de todos ellos. Harry entendía ahora por qué molestaban tanto a Severus.

-¿No podríamos dejar de hablar de morirnos e intentar vivir unos con otros de una vez? -exclamó, exasperado. Sus palabras sobresaltaron a Sirius, que miró a Harry a través de la siniestra habitación durante un largo instante, antes de sonreír lentamente.

-Ahora hablas como tu madre -se rió por lo bajo-. Ella también odiaba que James hablara de esas cosas -una expresión anhelante borró su sonrisa-. A menudo me he preguntado si no tendría un toque de precognición... -sonrió de nuevo a Harry, mostrando un ánimo inestable-. Te solía llamar su pequeño príncipe, y ahora eres el Rey de las Tierras de Invierno.

-Oh, Dios, no me llames eso -gruñó Harry, protestando-. No significa nada, no realmente, y ya se ríen bastante del tema los compañeros. Lavender Brown está intentando convencer a las chicas de que me hagan una reverencia cada vez que se crucen conmigo. Ginny y Hermione me explicaron que tenía más que ver con el hecho de cómo mostraban las piernas al hacer la reverencia que conmigo.

Sirius se rió, un sonido extraño en aquel cuarto siniestro.

-Pues entonces no lo están haciendo bien. Una reverencia correctamente realizada no debería descubrir nada.

-Las faldas son realmente cortas -respondió Harry, pensando en el uniforme que llevaban las chicas. Si bien todas llevaban gruesas medias cubriendo las piernas, la forma seguía siendo evidente por mucho que no mostraran piel.

Sirius rió por lo bajo, antes de volverse a quedar pensativo.

-Así es como te llaman, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo?

-Rey de las Tierras de Invierno -explicó Sirius-. A la gente de Bran parece que les gusta el concepto. Incluso los nobles del lugar se han adherido a ello. Han dejado de susurrar aterrorizados sobre Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién para empezar a hablar abiertamente sobre su Rey. Les has devuelto el valor.

Harry no supo muy bien cómo contestar a esto.

-No quiero ser el rey de nadie, Sirius. No quiero poder. No quiero envolverme en temas de política, o con el Ministerio.

-Ya lo sé, Harry -respondió amablemente Sirius-. Mientras estuve allí, me pedían ayuda para recuperar sus granjas. Cuando los Dementores se volvieron demasiado numerosos tuvieron que abandonarlas. Año tras año fueron volviéndose cada vez más dependientes de la comida que podían conseguir del mundo muggle, algo que odiaban. Ahora han decidido que, cuando llegue la primavera, replantaran sus tierras y volverán a ser independientes de los muggles una vez más, así que están volviendo a sus granjas y cazando a los Grendlings que las habían poblado. Una y otra vez venía la gente a mí para preguntarme si creía que tú aprobarías sus logros, si estarías orgulloso de lo que estaban haciendo -Harry se estremeció ante sus palabras, notando un nudo en la garganta al pensar que esa gente quería que se sintiese orgulloso de ellos. Sirius añadió-. No creo que les preocupe la política o las leyes, Harry. Creo que simplemente quieren estar seguros de que el joven que les salvó está orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

-Yo solo no salvé a nadie, Sirius -le recordó Harry, emocionado-. Se salvaron ellos mismos.

-Ah, ¿pero no te das cuenta, Harry? -Sirius sonrió-. Eso es exactamente lo que esperan de un rey: que inspire a los demás a salvarse a ellos mismos.

Harry no supo qué responder ante esto. Se quedó de pie donde estaba, en el dintel de la puerta, moviéndose nerviosamente y sin decir nada.

-¿Te importa si transfiguro un par de cosas? -preguntó Sirius repentinamente, cambiando de humor de nuevo para volverse casi juguetón.

-¿Y por qué debería importarme? -preguntó Harry, confuso.

-Es tu cámara -le recordó Sirius.

-Es la cámara de Slytherin -corrigió Harry, pero Sirius se encogió de hombros, como si eso careciese de importancia.

-Es tuya ahora.

-Adelante -le dijo Harry, que no quería discutir sobre el tema.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y empezó a revisar los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sacó un puñado de knuts y sickles además de su varita. Harry se quedó mirando cómo su padrino procedía a transformar las monedas en distintos tipos de muebles, desde sillas tapizadas hasta alfombras y tapices. Parecía estar intentando decorar la habitación en colores brillantes para que se pareciese a la sala común de Gryffindor. Mientras trabajaba, el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba analizando la forma de actuar de su magia. Había visto a Dumbledore y a McGonagall realizar transfiguraciones la mayor parte de su vida, y ambos parecían capaces de transformar casi cualquier cosa, incluso de sacar objetos del aire. McGonagall había explicado alguna vez que eso era lo que hacían exactamente: transfigurar las moléculas del aire en otras cosas. Era uno de los tipos de magia más complicados de dominar.

Por su parte, Harry era más bien mediocre en aquellos temas. Hermione era mucho mejor que él en ello, por mucho que él practicara. Al mirar a Sirius se daba cuenta de que el hombre no había estado presumiendo vanamente al decir que era fuerte: aunque las sillas habían quedado algo cojas, y la alfombra era de un color algo chillón, más naranja que rojo, trabajaba con bastante soltura.

Harry recordó lo que había leído en las notas de Slytherin sobre sentir la magia de otros magos e impulsivamente trató de notar de Sirius en el ambiente. Lo logró casi de inmediato. Una energía vibrante llenaba el aire, llena de brillantes explosiones y latidos de inspiración y vida. Había algo frenético en ella, como si Sirius estuviese intentando distraerse de la forma que yacía como muerta en el centro del cuarto. Inconscientemente Harry se centró en Remus y se encontró, para su sorpresa, que también podía sentirle, pero en esta ocasión no había movimiento en la energía. Estaba quieta, dormida, como a la espera de un simple latido de corazón que la devolviese a la vida. Se preguntó si podía hacerlo, si podría enviar su energía a aquella inmovilidad y forzarla a despertar, acelerar la vida en las venas de Remus..

-¿Qué opinas? -la voz de Sirius le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Harry se estremeció por efecto de sus propios pensamientos. Si le venían tales ideas a la cabeza, es que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo leyendo las anotaciones de la Serpiente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó a su padrino.

-La habitación -aclaró Sirius, haciendo un amplio ademán con la varita para lucir su trabajo-. ¿Crees que le gustaría?

Harry se quedó mirando aquella versión algo distorsionada de la sala común de Gryffindor: se podía ver un cojín de goma muggle, de los que se tiraban pedos cuando alguien se sentaba en ellos, además de un conjunto de vasos agujereados para que echaran la bebida encima de quien fuese a tomar algo en ellos. Aparte de eso, la pintura que había en la pared del fondo se suponía que hubiese debido mostrar una reunión de nobles miembros de la casa Gryffindor, no un grupo de perros jugando al poker. Uno de los perros se parecía notablemente a Canuto. Harry sonrió: siempre tan bromista...

-Te has dejado los libros -comentó-. A Remus no le gustaría una habitación sin libros.

-Por supuesto. Tienes razón -asintió Sirius, dejando otro knut en el suelo para que rodara hasta la pared. Con un movimiento de varita creó una enorme estantería repleta de libros. Harry frunció el ceño. Los libros eran todos iguales, del mismo tamaño, forma y color. Sacó uno de su estante.

-¿El Karma Sutra? -musitó, echándole una mirada divertida a su padrino, que se encogió de hombros.

-Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza -al abrir el volumen, Harry descubrió que las páginas estaban en blanco. Sirius añadió-. Nunca he podido conjurar libros, sólo las tapas. Remus puede reproducir cualquier libro que haya leído. Siempre ha sido brillante -una sonrisa afectuosa apareció en sus labios al contemplar al hombre dormido.

-Estará bien, Sirius -le aseguró Harry-. Deberíamos marcharnos. Es tarde.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí esta noche -respondió Sirius acercándose a la cama.

A Harry no le hizo gracia la idea. No podía dejar las puertas de la cámara abiertas, no con el Ministerio buscando a Remus todavía. Y si las cerraba, Sirius no podría salir de la cámara en caso de que algo ocurriera.

-Estaré bien -le aseguró Sirius al ver su cambio de expresión-. Puedes venir por la mañana a buscarme.

-Pero Sirius... no va a despertarse -le dijo Harry en tono razonable.

-Ya lo sé -Sirius asintió-, pero hoy hay luna llena, y yo le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado esos días. No voy a romper esa promesa, bastantes noches me he perdido ya.

Al oír aquella frase Harry comprendió que no valía la pena protestar, así que asintió mostrando su aceptación y miró con cierta tristeza cómo su padrino se convertía de nuevo en Canuto. El perro negro se subió a la cama y se tumbó junto a Remus, apoyando la peluda cabeza en el estómago del hombre lobo.

-Buenas noches, Canuto -dijo Harry en voz baja, dejándoles solos.

Cuando llegó a sus estancias, se dio cuenta de que la puerta del laboratorio de Severus estaba abierta. Habitualmente, a aquellas horas, él solía estar hundido en el sofá trabajando en su traducción mientras Severus elaboraba la poción. Entró al laboratorio para decirle a Severus que ya había vuelto, encontrándose al hombre removiendo el contenido de un pequeño caldero de hierro, mientras que tres calderos más estaban a un lado, llenos de diversos fluídos.

-Llegas tarde -le dijo Severus, aunque sin la tensión que hubiese mostrado meses atrás.

-Vino Sirius -explicó Harry-. Le he llevado a ver a Remus.

Notó que Severus se tensaba entonces, sus facciones rígidas repentinamente. No sabía muy bien si estaba molesto porque Sirius hubiese regresado al castillo, o porque Harry había bajado a la Cámara de nuevo.

-¿Sigue aquí?

-Se ha quedado en la Cámara -explicó Harry-. Quería estar con Remus. Hoy hay luna llena.

-Ese hombre no rige -exclamó, sorprendido, volviéndose hacia Harry. Su voz estaba llena de desprecio-. Ni siquiera sabrá que está ahí. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo así?

-Es sentimentalismo Gryffindor -respondió Harry a la defensiva-. Nos encantan los grandes gestos románticos -Severus resopló con disgusto, agitando la cabeza. Harry sintió una cierta irritación ante aquella reacción a sus palabras-. Sí, me imagino lo que piensas de ello -masculló-. No hace falta que lo digas.

Una ceja oscura se alzó, en burla cargada de diversión.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Severus-. ¿Así que sabes lo que estoy pensando, eh?

Harry le sonrió burlón, cruzando los brazos.

-Lo adivino -asintió, antes de adoptar una postura similar a la de Severus. A pesar de que carecía de la estatura apropiada para ello, intentó mirarle con superioridad, alzando la nariz en el aire. Imitó como pudo la voz de Severus, aunque era difícil de emular-. Desde luego, señor Potter, tales sentimentalismos sólo son valorados por los estúpidos. Pero dado que hay tan poca diferencia entre estúpidos y Gryffindors, puedo entender que confunda los términos.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron hacia arriba y sus ojos negros relucieron.

-Y, sin duda, me responderías con algún insulto soterrado a Slytherin, algo parecido a que no tenemos un ápice de romance en el alma y seríamos incapaces de reconocer un gran gesto aunque nos mordiera nuestras enormes narices.

Harry ya no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír, incapaz de mantener su "ceño-Snape". Divertido, Severus tomó una jarra de gusamocos y un cuchillo grande, poniendo todo ello junto a Harry en la mesa de trabajo.

-Trocea estos gusamocos -le ordenó-. Ése será tu gran gesto romántico.

-¡Slytherins! -Harry suspiró con aire de víctima, pero seguía sonriendo. Tomó el cuchillo y se puso a trabajar.

-----------------------

NdA: bueno, ya he acabado el último libro y debo decir que me ha gustado, para mi sopresa. No hay ni que decir que, a partir de ahora, esta historia es realmente un AU. No pienso poner nada del séptimo libro en esta historia, y por si lo estábais pensando, la referencia que hace Dumbledore a un gran secreto que tanto Voldemort como Grindelwald quieren desvelar no tiene nada que ver con las Reliquias.

En los próximos capítulos volverá a pasar el tiempo rápido. Ahora se aproximan puntos culminantes del guión, escenas que tenía planeadas desde que empecé a escribir este relato. Algunas de las escenas son tremendas, así que espero poder hacerles justicia. Tenedme paciencia mientras escribo.

NdT: Los cojines que describo, lo mismo que los vasos, tienen nombre propio en inglés. Como creo que no es el caso en castellano, he dado una descripción de sus propiedades (en original se llaman whoopee cushion y dribble glasses, si queréis poned el nombre en google para ver imágenes de ellos). Son bastante populares allí, y de hecho aparecen tanto en series como en alguna película. Por lo que vi en alguna tienda on-line de artículos de broma, suelen dejarle el nombre original. Yo lo he dejado como veis.

De nuevo disculpas por los retrasos. La organización de la boda me tiene como loca, aparte de que estoy preparando unos cursos y en el trabajo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre. Voy haciendo, pero más lenta que nunca... así que tened paciencia.


	52. Capítulo 52 San Valentín

Capítulo 52 - San Valentín

Draco Malfoy y Charlie Weasley se casaron el día de San Valentín. A petición de los Malfoy, la ceremonia fue discreta y sólo acudió la familia inmediata. Albus dispuso que se celebrara en la Sala de Menesteres por la tarde, tras lo cual habría una cena privada preparada por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. La habitación parecía un jardín en primavera, un agradable cambio considerando que en el exterior del castillo todavía había nieve invernal.

Albus, Severus y Harry, aparte de los nueve Weasley, estaban esperando cuando los Malfoy llegaron. Lucius y Narcissa entraron juntos, vestidos con elegantes túnicas formales que probablemente costaran más de lo que Arthur ganaba en un año. El collar de diamantes que Narcissa portaba costaría diez veces lo que la Madriguera con todo su contenido. No obstante, los dos parecían insatisfechos. Narcissa estaba hermosa, con poca señal de que hubiesen pasado los años desde que dejara la escuela; y sin embargo, su expresión era arrogante y despectiva, rígida, contrastando con la sonrisa alegre del sonrosado rostro de Molly. Draco, que venía tras sus padres en una túnica igualmente costosa de color verde, parecía inexpresivo a su vez. Sólo el brillo inusual de su mirada indicaba que se sentía feliz.

Mientras que los dos Malfoy de más edad estaban obviamente descontentos con el enlace, los Weasley estaban de excelente humor. Aunque la elección de Charlie les había sorprendido, un casamiento, y por ende la inclusión de un nuevo miembro a la familia, era todo un acontecimiento para ellos. Molly dejó atónito a Draco cuando le dio un cálido abrazo. El chico se alisó las ropas y el pelo que tal procedimiento por parte de su futura suegra le habían desarreglado, con expresión asombrada. Ron y Harry contuvieron risillas por lo bajo. Por contraste, Charlie no se mereció más que un bufido despectivo por parte de Narcissa.

Lucius se detuvo junto a Severus mientras Draco hacía un intento de presentar a su madre al resto de la familia Weasley.

-Pensaba que esto era sólo para la familia -comentó, echando un vistazo a Harry que estaba junto a Ron. Severus se encogió de hombros, sin ninguna intención de disculparse por su presencia allí. Lo cierto es que ni él ni Albus confiaban en los Malfoy, y no pensaban dejarlos a solas con los Weasley.

-Consideran a Harry miembro de la familia.

Severus vio la extraña expresion especulativa que centelleó en los ojos de Lucius brevemente. La idea de que estaba uniendo los Malfoy a los Weasley le debía resultar insoportable, pero Severus sospechaba que el que Harry Potter fuese considerado de la familia mitigaba la agonía que le suponía tal hecho. Sin duda Lucius retorcería lo ocurrido de forma que le beneficiara, insinuando al público que había estado interesado en una unión con los Potter-Snape...

Tras el saludo inicial, Lucius insistió en revisar el contrato matrimonial. Dumbledore había realizado una labor encomiable, pero Lucius insistió en revisar punto por punto todo el documento. Discutió sobre ciertos detalles, trató de cambiar las cosas a su favor más de una vez, pero poco espacio para el compromiso quedaba en un Cedo. No obstante, había puntos menores que quedaban a discreción de los implicados, y Charlie indicó que no era reacio a discutirlos directamente.

Severus vigiló la negociación, curioso por saber qué iba a intentar Lucius. Sabía que Charlie no tenía conocimientos legales, y aunque su padre Arthur trabajaba en el Ministerio haciendo cumplir las leyes, dado que pertenecía al Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles los contratos legales no eran precisamente su especialidad. El joven Percy, de aire entusiasta, debía ser quien poseía un conocimiento más profundo sobre leyes mágicas en su familia. Si Dumbledore no hubies estado vigilando el proceso, Severus se hubiese sentido preocupado por la posibilidad de que Charlie se metiera en líos al intentar negociar con Lucius. No obstante, pronto resultó obvio que Charlie sabía muy bien qué decir. Alguien le había soplado qué puntos iba a intentar manipular a su favor Lucius, y sabía perfectamente cómo contrarrestar cada sugerencia, rechazando de plano algunas y llegando a un compromiso en otros, que no le suponían una verdadera pérdida de poder.

Sorprendido por la aparente competencia de Charlie, Severus se volvió hacia Draco, que estaba callado y sumiso, sin levantar la mirada hacia su insistente padre. Severus se dio cuenta de que en varias ocasiones una expresión de triunfo cruzaba los rasgos del chico, cuando Charlie rechazaba ciertos acuerdos. De golpe, comprendió que Charlie había recibido instrucciones del propio Dragón que había domesticado; Draco le había avisado de qué puntos iba a discutir su padre, y le había explicado cómo tratarlos.

Aunque era obvio que Draco carecía del coraje necesario para desafiar abiertamente a su padre, Charlie no tenía el mismo problema y se enfrentaba al hombre casi con diversión. Severus tuvo que contener la risa: Charlie y Draco iban a ser una pareja formidable. Sospechaba que su relación no iba a ser, ni de lejos, tan desigual como el contrato implicaba: Draco tenía la habilidad y la inteligencia suficientes como para manipular las cosas desde las sombras, y Charlie parecía más que satisfecho de permitírselo. Severus sonrió sarcástico: Lucius no tenía ni una sola oportunidad contra los dos unidos.

La ceremonia en sí fue simple y corta, dirigida por Albus otra vez. Formalmente fue muy similar a la que uniera a Harry y Severus, aunque ésta finalizó con un beso más bien apasionado entre los dos jóvenes esposados. Molly Weasley se echó a llorar a lágrima viva ante el espectáculo y se tuvo que enjugar los ojos con un pañuelo cedido por su marido. Del otro lado, Narcissa le dedicó una mirada helada y un bufido despectivo.

Durante la boda, Severus se encontró mirando a su propio compañero-vinculado. Seis meses atrás habían estado en la misma situación que Charlie y Draco, y habían prescindido del beso tradicional, horrorizados ante la mera idea. Severus se preguntó qué haría ahora, de estar en la misma situación. Dudaba que hubiese dejado escapar la oportunidad de besar al chico con impunidad, aunque fuese en público. ¿Pero cuál hubiese sido la reacción de Harry? El chico miraba con curiosidad a Draco y Charlie, ligeramente sonrojado. Severus se preguntó si se estaría imaginando a él y a sí mismo, en aquella misma posición...

Severus se llevó la mano al cristal que colgaba de su cuello, oculto entre sus ropas. Podía sentir su poderosa presencia contra la piel del pecho, recordándole que estaba allí. Su mente divagó, recordando el momento en que lo había visto y tocado, y se encontró preguntándose de nuevo qué significaba. Como todo lo relativo a Harry Potter, dejaba a Severus desconcertado y confuso.

No le gustaban demasiado las tradiciones referentes al día de San Valentín: Albus solía exagerar las decoraciones en Hogwarts, y los estudiantes estaban encantados de intercambiar regalos, como señalaba la costumbre. Como hombre casado, Severus sabía que se esperaba de él que ofreciera algo a su compañero. Incluso en matrimonios de conveniencia, tales tradiciones se cumplían aunque fuese por mera cortesía. Así pues, aquella tarde después de clase había presentado ante Harry una enorme caja envuelta en papel de color rojo Gryffindor.

Dudaba que pudiese olvidar la expresión de Harry al ver la caja. Sin duda Ron y Hermione le habían dicho que la tradición y el deber le harían ofrecerle un presente, pero sospechaba que el chico había estado esperando más bien una postal tonta, de esas que vendían en Hogsmeade, antes que aquel enorme paquete.

Severus contempló cómo el chico abría su regalo con secreta diversión, y sintió una satisfacción inmensa al ver la expresión de deleite del muchacho. El abrigo que le había obsequiado era realmente espectacular; Severus lo había encargado en enero, después de que regresaran de las Tierras de Invierno, y sabía bien que era improbable que Harry recibiese a lo largo de su vida algo comparable. Era de bella hechura: Cuello alto tipo mandarín, elegantemente ceñido a la espalda y pecho, estrecho en la cintura y de amplio faldón largo hasta la rodilla. Pero no era sólo el corte lo interesante: lo realmente espectacular eran los materiales con los que había sido elaborado. Por dentro estaba hecho de la más dura piel de dragón, pero por fuera estaba cubierto de escamas de basilisco, tomadas de la criatura que el propio Harry matara en la Cámara de los Secretos. El cuero de dragón protegía de cortes de espada, pero ofrecía poca protección contra hechizos, mientras que la piel de basilisco era mucho más débil ante un acero, pero podía repeler todos los hechizos excepto los más fuertes. Las escamas negras reflejaban la luz de forma irisada, de forma que el abrigo no era sólo una armadura funcional, sino también una auténtica obra de arte. Estaba hecha a medida para Harry, pero había sido hechizado para ajustarse en caso de que creciera o deseara usar una armadura debajo.

Harry no era precisamente vanidoso ni mostraba un interés desproporcionado por la ropa que Severus le había comprado hasta la fecha, pero el Gryffindor que había en él se extasió ante el abrigo. Se lo puso de inmediato y corrió a contemplarse en el espejo del dormitorio. Severus le siguió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Qué pasada! -había exclamado el chico al verse; todo un cumplido. El sentimiento de orgullo que Severus experimentó al ver que su regalo era tan bien recibido le tomó por sorpresa: no debería alegrarse tanto ante algo tan trivial, pero la visión de Harry con el abrigo puesto y los ojos reluciendo de placer hizo que algo en su interior se removiera de forma que no podía explicarse.

El chico le sorprendió a continuación al sacar una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón, envuelta en el tradicional papel rojo, que le tendió con un ligero rubor.

-Esto es para ti -le dijo-, pero no es nada tan guay como este abrigo. No sabía qué otra cosa darte -se encogió de hombros, hablando con un tono que denigraba el contenido del paquete. Era obvio que consideraba que no estaba a la altura del regalo que Severus le había hecho.

Divertido ante la idea de que el chico le había traído un obsequio, Severus desenvolvió su regalo. Se preguntó quién le habría ayudado a escogerlo; lo más probable es que hubiese sido Hermione. La idea de un grupo de Gryffindor discutiendo cuál podía ser el regalo de San Valentín apropiado para su adusto Maestro en Pociones le hacía más gracia de lo que debería. Sin duda se trataría de algún ingrediente exótico, o quizás el chico se hubiese inclinado por algo más divertido, como una snitch en forma de corazón a modo de broma.

Se le cortó el aliento al ver el objeto que había en la caja. A primera vista parecía una piedra preciosa, pero Severus había visto suficientes de aquellas para saber qué estaba contemplando. Se trataba de una Piedra del Corazón... la Piedra del Corazón de Harry, para ser exactos.

Todos los estudiantes de sexto tenían que crear una Piedra del Corazón. Era un proyecto que comenzaban a principios de año, en clases de Transfiguración, y que terminaban el clases de Encantamientos. Los estudiantes trabajaban en ellas ocasionalmente durante las distintas clases mientras duraba la primera mitad del año. Generalmente estaban acabadas por febrero y solían regalarse por San Valentín.

Aquella era la primera vez que los estudiantes realizaban una tarea relacionada con el arte de crear artefactos mágicos, una habilidad que muy pocos magos o brujas poseían. Lo cierto es que la mayoría de Piedras del Corazón no tenían más valor que el de recuerdo para enamorados o miembros de la familia. Aquellos que no tenían pareja a quien ofrecerla solían dárselas a sus madres. La Piedra de Severus, una amatista de aspecto extraño que tenía una fisura en su centro, estaba guardada bajo llave en una caja polvorienta que se había quedado en algún lugar del dormitorio, sin ningún valor salvo el aprobado que le pusieron por ella. No tenía a nadie a quien dársela.

Las Piedras en sí no tenían gran poder, sino que estaban diseñadas simplemente para contener la firma mágica del mago o bruja que las había hecho. La de Harry era única. La mayoría eran poco más que cristales, creados todos ellos a partir de un pedazo de carbón y transfigurados durante el transcurso de numerosas clases. Algunos llegaban a conseguir verdaderas piedras preciosas: rubíes, esmeraldas, diamantes, zafiros, amatistas. Pero eso requería un gran control sobre la propia magia, algo poco corriente entre los dieciseisañeros. Hermione Granger había logrado crear un zafiro impresionante, según McGonagall, y Draco había producido un granate de bonito aspecto.

A primera vista, Severus habría dicho que la de Harry era una esmeralda, pero el color no era del todo adecuado: La estructura cristalina de la piedra era de un tono verde demasiado oscuro, y había líneas de color rojo rubí corriendo a través de ella que ninguna esmeralda había poseído jamás. Hubiese podido pensar que el rojo se debía a una tara, pero no había fisuras o aristas irregulares en la piedra: ésta era perfecta.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa vino cuando Severus tocó suavemente la piedra, intentando sentir la firma mágica de Harry. Había tocado muchas piedras, ya que los estudiantes de Slytherin adoraban mostrarle sus logros año tras año. Sabía qué esperar de aquellas piedras. La sensación de presencia que sintió cuando sus dedos rozaron la superficie fue completamente distinta a nada que Severus hubiese experimentado con anterioridad. Tocar la piedra era como tocar la magia de Harry, como si una corriente salvaje fluyera en su interior. Le recordó a la noche en que Remus se había vuelto incontrolable, cuando la disciplina del propio Severus se había venido abajo y había besado a Harry mientras dormía. Había sentido la magia de Harry murmurando bajo su piel, y la sensación de poder había sido embriagadora. La sensación era la misma que cuando Harry tenía arranques de magia espontáneos, aquellas oleadas incontrolables que surgían cuando el muchacho era presa de la emoción y que provocaban desorden a su alrededor. De alguna manera, Harry había logrado capturar aquella sensación, aquella Presencia, en el interior de su Piedra del Corazón. Tal vez la piedra no tuviese poder real, puesto que no podía utilizarse, pero era un auténtico artefacto mágico.

-Ya sé que es una tontería -dijo Harry disculpándose cuando Severus se quedó en silencio, mirando con fijeza la piedra que tenía en la mano-, pero todo el mundo me dijo que era un regalo tradicional entre los de sexto. Iba a comprarte un libro, pero Hermione dijo que esto sería mejor. Si no te gusta, aún puedo comprártelo... -añadió ansioso.

-No -interrumpió Severus de inmediato, conmovido más allá de lo que las palabras podían expresar-. Esto es... es... -sacudió la cabeza, indeciso-. Es un honor -admitió-. ¿Pero estás seguro de que quieres dármelo a mí? ¿No preferirías regalárselo a tu padrino? -incluso las Piedras del Corazón menos logradas no se regalaban a la ligera. A falta de un enamorado a quien entregarla, los magos las conservaban en sus familias para que más tarde se pudiesen poner en sus tumbas, para que siglos después de sus muertes se pudiera sentir su firma mágica todavía.

-¿Por qué iba a darle a mi padrino un regalo de San Valentín? -dijo Harry, con expresión extrañada. Severus sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

-No por San Valentín -corrigió-. Lo que quiero decir es que las Piedras del Corazón normalmente se guardan por las propias familias -Harry se quedó rígido al oírle, inexpresivo repentinamente.

-Somos familia, ¿no?

No era la primera vez que Harry sugería algo así, pero sí la primera que pedía confirmación a Severus. Ante la mirada intensa de aquellos ojos verdes, lo único que Severus pudo hacer fue asentir, incapaz de negar cualquier cosa que el chico quisiera pedirle. Si Harry quería que fuesen una familia, ¿quién era Severus para negar tal relación? Se estaba empezando a percatar de que él también deseaba aquella relación, la deseaba más de lo que había querido nada en toda su vida

-Gracias -dijo en vez de lo que pensaba, cerrando los dedos tensamente en torno a la piedra. La expresión distante de Harry desapareció de su rostro y le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Gracias a ti por el abrigo! -le contestó feliz-. ¡Es una pasada! ¡Me muero por enseñarlo a los chicos de la Torre! -salió corriendo para mostrarlo, obviamente satisfecho de que el intercambio de regalos hubiese ido bien. Severus se había quedado solo en el dormitorio, apretando en su mano una piedra que parecía cantar con el poder de Harry.

Más tarde, cuando tuvo ocasion de mirar la coloración del cristal y sus extrañas vetas rojas que ondulaban dentro de la estructura, pensó que había algo extrañamente familiar en él, como si hubiese visto algo parecido en algún otro lugar. Se le ocurrió un pensamiento, una idea tan peregrina e inquietante que casi la desecha cual fantasía. Pero entonces recordó que, referente a Harry, pocas cosas podían darse por sentadas y supo que no tenía más elección que hablarlo con Albus más tarde.

Pese a todo, no sentía ningún deseo de separarse de la piedra, así que le colocó una cadena y se la colgó del cuello. Al deslizarla bajo la túnica, notó cómo se deslizaba sobre la piel hasta situarse encima de su corazón. Se sentía como si llevara un poco de Harry consigo... una noción estúpida y romántica, pensó disgustado consigo mismo; pero de todas formas siguió portando el colgante.

Le reconfortaba en cierta forma el que Harry también llevara puesto su regalo. De pie junto a él durante la boda, las escamas del abrigo capturando la luz primaveral que iluminaba mágicamente la habitación, Harry daba una imagen de elegancia que capturó más de una mirada. Severus se había dado cuenta de las ojeadas que Lucius le había lanzado, y la forma en que sus ojos se habían estrechado al adivinar al fin de qué animal procedían las escamas. Le lanzó una mirada negra a Severus, que se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Lucius había sido responsable en gran medida de la presencia del basilisco en Hogwarts, un acontecimiento que podría haber resultado en la muerte de la única hija de la familia a la que se estaba uniendo su hijo. Bajo aquellas circunstancias, hasta Lucius supo que no era momento de abrir la boca y exponer sus opiniones.

Al acabar la ceremonia, Draco y Charlie firmaron en el contrato y Arthur y Lucius lo hicieron a su vez, como testimonios. Una copia fue entregada a cada Cabeza de Familia, y una tercera copia se envió mágicamente al Ministerio para que fuese debidamente registrada. Una vez finalizadas las formalidades, Charlie utilizó un hechizo que sólo los cuidadores de dragones conocían para retirar el colgante de oro de dragón del cuello de Draco. Sin embargo, luego se lo entregó; era obvio que Draco deseaba guardarlo y que lo valoraba mucho: le dedicó a Charlie una sonrisa poco común y muy sentida que hizo que Molly volviese a estallar en llanto.

Acabada la ceremonia, el grupo se instaló en la mesa que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para ellos y que se encontraba a un lado de la Sala de Menesteres. Pese a la presencia de Lucius y Narcissa, el ánimo en general era festivo. Era complicado intentar contener la natural exuberancia de los Weasley, y ninguno de ellos sentía la necesidad de fingir dignidad para ceñirse a las maneras formales a las que los Malfoy estaban acostumbrados.

Draco parecía anonadado por todo, sin saber muy bien cómo integrarse a la familia que tantos años se había pasado denigrando. Severus admiraba secretamente la generosidad de los Weasley: los hermanos de Charlie parecían más que dispuestos a dar una segunda oportunidad a Draco. Incluso Ron, que desde el principio había odiado a Draco, evitó hacer comentarios e incluso interceptó un par de travesuras que los gemelos intentaban realizar.

Durante la mayor parte de la comida, Narcissa estuvo silenciosa. Hasta de repentinamente dijo:

-Supongo que no tendréis planes para el verano, ¿verdad, Charlie? Estaba pensando que podríais pasar las vacaciones en nuestra villa en Toscana, o quizás preferiríais una isla de Grecia... podría dejaros lista una embarcación y realizar un crucero privado durante un par de meses. ¿No sería maravilloso? -dirigió su sugerencia sobre todo a su hijo, pero sonrió agradablemente a Charlie.

Severus sabía que Harry había advertido a Charlie sobre lo que Sirius le contara de Narcissa, y se preguntó si Draco conocería aquellas sospechas. Severus no tenía la menor duda de que si Charlie cometía el error de ponerse en manos de Narcissa, aislándose en una de sus villas o islas privadas, nunca volvería a ser visto. El contrato Cedo daba a Charlie control absoluto sobre su destino, pero un simple asesinato finalizaría el matrimonio y volvería a colocar a Draco bajo control de su padre de nuevo.

Draco miró hacia Charlie, dejando la situación en sus manos, pero Severus vio el nerviosismo que bullía en sus ojos azules. Charlie simplemente sonrió.

-Gracias, Narcissa -dijo inclinando la cabeza con agradecimiento-, pero aún no hemos decidido nada. Tengo que trabajar, ¿sabes? El verano es una época muy complicada para los adiestradores de dragones. Me he podido tomar vacaciones ahora, en pleno invierno, únicamente porque muchos dragones hibernan a causa del frío.

-Bueno, no hace falta que os paséis el verano entero, entonces -replicó Narcissa, con una expresión que decía bien a las claras lo que opinaba de alguien que tenía que "trabajar" para vivir-. Pero una semana o dos... Draco adora viajar, ¿no es así, querido?

-Me hace ilusión ir a Rumanía, madre -respondió Draco-. Quiero ver dónde trabaja Charlie. Quiero ver sus dragones.

-¿De veras? -Narcissa arqueó una de sus cejas rubias y delicadas, obviamente incrédula-. Creo que el clima de Toscana sería mucho más adecuado para vosotros. Además, deberías presentar a Charlie a la familia, es lo educado. Arreglaré las cosas para que podáis...

-¡Oh! -exclamó Molly, interrumpiendo a Narcissa en medio de la frase-. ¡Podríais venir todos a la Madriguera! ¿No sería maravilloso? Podríais conocer a todos los Weasley... ¡Arthur tiene tantos primos! Y los Prewetts, por supuesto... ¡os tengo que presentar a toda mi familia! -Lucius y Narcissa parecieron horrorizarse ante aquella idea, pero antes de que pudiesen decir nada en contra de aquel plan, Molly volvió a echarse a llorar, secándose los ojos con el pañuelo-. ¡Oh, lo siento! -les dijo, antes de empezar a reírse incontrolablemente-. ¡Es que soy tan feliz! No quería mostrarme tan emocional, pero con el niño soy incapaz de contenerme...

Severus se quedó sin palabras. Por un momento nadie dijo nada, y de golpe los siete hijos de Molly exclamaron a un tiempo:

-¿¡Un niño!?

Molly les miró sorprendida.

-¿No os lo había dicho? -una mirada rápida a su marido, que negó con la cabeza, confirmó que efectivamente no había dicho nada a nadie hasta ahora.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó Ginny atónita-. ¿Estás... estás embarazada?

Sus hermanos miraron de la exageradamente emotiva madre a su satisfecho progenitor.

-¡Sí, lo estoy! -afirmó Molly, feliz-. Fue justo después de que volvieras de las Tierras de Invierno, Harry. ¡No sé qué mosca le picó a Arthur!

Todos se volvieron a mirar a Arthur, que se encogió de hombros con aire de disculpa. Severus vio cómo Albus, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, tenía que cubrirse la boca para disimular una risa muy evidente en sus ojos. Severus no creyó que los Weasley captaran el significado del momento en que aquello había ocurrido, pero vio que Harry se sonrojaba y le miraba asombrado.

-Remus se va a sentir tan avergonzado -le susurró Harry. Severus asintió. Al parecer, Severus y Charlie no eran los únicos que habían sufrido una libido desatada a causa de la transferencia.

Narcissa parecía vagamente horrorizada por el anuncio, mientras que Lucius simplemente parecía estar tremendamente irritado; el hombre dirigió una mirada helada a su esposa, como si aquello fuese culpa de ella. Severus sabía que Lucius había querido más hijos, y sospechaba que, además de odiar la forma en que vivía Arthur, también le envidiaba la gran cantidad de niños que tenía.

Severus miró hacia Albus, que alzaba la copa en aquel momento para brindar por la feliz noticia. Severus suspiró: sin duda, para Albus aquel era otro efecto positivo del hombre lobo; parecía increíble, pero incluso en estado salvaje parecía producir consecuencias favorables, incluso ahora que su cuerpo yacía inconsciente en una cueva. Justo lo que el mundo necesitaba, otro Weasley. Hogwarts nunca se libraría de ellos...

Gracias a la charlatana familia Weasley, la comida terminó sin que Narcissa pudiese lograr que Charlie se comprometiera a nada. Éste y Draco se marcharían a algún destino secreto para una breve luna de miel de cinco días; el Slytherin ya había hecho los arreglos convenientes para mantener sus clases al día. Una vez los dos se marcharon mediante un Trasladador que Albus les dio, Harry y el resto de los chicos se marcharon a la torre de Gryffindor a pasar la tarde. Severus y Albus acompañaron a Molly, Arthur y los dos Malfoys hasta la puerta principal, donde les aguardaban unos carruajes; así se aseguraban de que Lucius se marchaba realmente sin remolonear.

Una vez resuelto este tema, Albus sonrió a Severus.

-¿Supongo que hay algo que quieres contarme?

Severus asintió. Albus siempre parecía saber cuándo le necesitaba, aunque jurara y perjurara que no leía mentes. Tal vez simplemente se le diese muy bien leer el lenguaje no verbal... No era un tema de gran relevancia de todas formas: Severus le siguió hasta su despacho privado en lo alto de la torre del Director. Un trino feliz de Fawkes les dio la bienvenida. Tras acariciar al fénix, Albus hizo aparecer un servicio de té e indicó a Severus que se sentara en cualquiera de los numerosos sillones que había cerca de su mesa.

-Albus -empezó Severus a bocajarro-, ¿llegaste a ver alguna vez el Ojo de Odín de cerca?

Su pregunta sorprendió al Director, que acarició su larga barba blanca antes de responder pensativo:

-De cerca no. Lo vi de lejos cuando Voldemort intentó conquistar el castillo. Y creo que en alguno de los artículos que aparecieron en los diarios había una fotografía, aunque me parecer que era bastante mala...

-¿Qué aspecto tenía? -inquirió Severus. Albus miró a lo lejos, como intentando recordar algo medio olvidado.

-Era color esmeralda, pero con vetas rojas. Según la leyenda era el ojo de Odín, que era de color verde, y las vetas se suponía que eran las venas que habían sangrado al serle arrancado el ojo de la cara.

Asintiendo, puesto que era la respuesta que esperaba, Severus sacó de debajo de su túnica la cadena de la que pendía la Piedra del Corazón, dejándola en la mesa de Albus, entre los dos.

-¿Se parecía en algo a esto?

-Severus, ¿de dónde...? -exclamó Albus, abriendo mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Es la Piedra del Corazón de Harry -explicó Severus cortando al otro-. Me la dio hoy. Quiero pensar que es una coincidencia que se parezca tanto al Ojo de Odín. Harry lo vio de cerca...

-El Ojo explotó en la mano de Harry -afirmó Albus-. Fue destruído, de eso no me cabe duda. El chico no mentía sobre eso. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera ha pensado en el tema desde entonces. Éste no es el Ojo.

-Lo sé -asintió Severus. Para entonces todos los retratos les estaban mirando intensamente, los antiguos Directores agolpándose en los cuadros más cercanos para contemplar la piedra-. Es sin lugar a dudas una Piedra del Corazón. Tócala.

Albus alargó una de sus manos arrugadas y colocó sus dedos sobre la superficie de la piedra. De nuevo sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-¡Merlín! -exclamó-. Minerva y Filius me habían dicho que esta piedra era extraordinaria, pero no esperaba algo así -tomó la gema en sus manos y la contempló, como incapaz de soltarla.

-Podría ser simplemente que el chico viera el Ojo de Odín y su subconsciente recreara el diseño sin que él se diera cuenta -declaró Severus como intentando autoconvencerse de sus propias palabras-. Pero es tan difícil creer en una explicación tan simplista... sobre todo visto el poder que irradia esta piedra.

Albus asintió:

-Ojalá supiera qué decirte, Severus -suspiró-. Confieso que estoy tan atónito como tú... no sé qué significa esto, si es que realmente significa algo. La evidencia me indica que esto no es más que una Piedra del Corazón, sin ningún poder intrínseco.

-Pero tienes dudas -finalizó Severus-. ¿Qué poder tenía exactamente el Ojo de Odín? ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer?

-Había muchas historias al respecto -dijo Albus, sacudiendo la cabeza con aire de duda-. La más conocida decía que era capaz de encontrar aquello que se desconocía dónde estaba.

-Un hechizo localizador hace lo mismo -indicó Severus, frunciendo el ceño con gesto confuso-. Creía que hacía a los hechiceros invencibles... ¿cómo podría algo tan simple convertirse en un arma -por lo que sabía, el Ojo había sido blandido cual terrible arma por Voldemort. Había matado de forma indiscriminada y lanzado oleadas de poder puro contra las barreras y murallas de Hogwarts gracias a él, y le había otorgado el poder de subyugar las mentes de las criaturas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-No, no nos hemos entendido. Con encontrar aquello que se desconocía dónde se hallaba no me refiero a encontrar objetos, sino energías. Con el Ojo podías literalmente ver las lineas del Destino, las hebras de la vida y la muerte, las energías ocultas de la tierra, los Caminos de los Hados. Es un poder terrible para cualquiera que lo posea, y más para un loco como Voldemort.

Severus se estremeció con aquella descripción, pero sintió cierto alivio a la vez: la piedra de Harry no poseía tales habilidades, sólo era una poderosa firma mágica hecha por un joven realmente extraordinario. Albus contemplaba pensativo la piedra, que aún reposaba en la palma de su mano.

-No sé por qué se parece tanto al Ojo, Severus -admitió el anciano. Tendió el brazo para devolverle la piedra-, pero es una piedra extraordinaria, y un regalo magnífico que deberías atesorar. Y quizás... -sacudió la cabeza-. Tienes razón: no podemos dar nada por supuesto cuando se trata de Harry.

Severus volvió a colocar el colgante en su sitio, dejando que la piedra quedara oculta de nuevo por su túnica. Albus parecía sumido en profundos pensamientos, acariciándose la barba mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

-¿Albus? -inquirió, preguntándose qué le tendría tan preocupado.

-Últimamente he estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de correspondencia referente a Harry -confesó Albus. Severus pensó en los regalos de boda y las cartas sin fin desde el viaje de Harry a las Tierras de Invierno. ¿Estaría recibiendo Albus el mismo tipo de mensajes?

-¿Más fans? -preguntó. Albus sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada que ver con los montones de cartas que tú recibes. Son mensajes de gobiernos extranjeros. Mucha gente siente curiosidad por Harry.

¡Gobiernos! Severus se sintió anonadado por la idea. Sabía, por supuesto, que Harry aparecía a menudo en las noticias internacionales, pero por lo general el caos que parecía seguirle los pasos parecía limitarse a las Islas Británicas. Albus se apoyó en la mesa del despacho, con los dedos juntos en ademán contemplativo.

-Videntes de todo el mundo han tenido visiones sobre Voldemort -explicó-. Todas esas visiones son vagas, poco claras, pero el mundo mágico por entero está en alerta ahora. Durante mucho tiempo poco les importó nuestra situación puesto que creían que Voldemort sólo deseaba conquistar Inglaterra. Ahora ya no están seguros de ello, y están asustados. Por lo que he oído, Voldemort está viajando ahora. No ha realizado ningún acto agresivo que se sepa, pero no deja de viajar de país en país, de continente en continente. Su presencia se siente por todo el planeta.

-¿Y por eso preguntan por Harry? -inquirió Severus. Ya era bastante malo que Inglaterra esperara que un chico de dieciséis años les salvara, pero que lo hiciese el mundo entero era completamente inaceptable. Albus asintió.

-No saben qué hacer. Están igual que nosotros.

-¿Y esperan que Harry lo sepa? -exclamó Severus.

-Esperan un milagro, Severus -repuso Albus-, y Harry ya ha realizado varios en el pasado.

-¡Pura suerte! -protestó Severus-. ¡Es una locura!

-También preguntan por ti, Severus -continuó Albus. Severus frunció el ceño.

-¿Por mí? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

-Quieren saber más sobre tu matrimonio con Harry. No hay un sólo país que no quisiera reclamar a Harry como propio. Si no estuviese casado ya, estoy seguro de que recibiría muchas más propuestas de las que ya me envían.

Severus tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que implicaban sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo se alzó del asiento de pura indignación.

-¿Más? -inquirió-. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás recibiendo propuestas de matrimonio para Harry, pese a que saben que está casado conmigo? -sintió una inesperada oleada de celos al pensarlo. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Hay muchos lugares del mundo en las que una persona de poder puede permitirse más de un esposo. La política inglesa se sigue a nivel mundial. No es que sea complicado adivinar que vuestro matrimonio fue de conveniencia para proteger a Harry de los tejemanejes del Ministerio y sus candidatos... y en el mundo hay suficientes videntes con capacidad para captar que Harry todavía es virgen.

El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco entonces. Se sintió como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada por encima. El divorcio no era común en el mundo mágico, pero un matrimonio se podía anular fácilmente si no se consumaba. Miró a Albus fijamente.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que debería... insistir en el tema? -parte de él se horrorizó ante la idea, pero desgraciadamente otro tanto por ciento de él estaba deseando que el Director dijera que sí. Qué fácil sería tomar lo que deseaba, convencerse que era lo mejor para todos... que tal acto podía ser noble y estar plenamente justificado.

-No -Albus negó ligeramente, y Severus se sintió aliviado y decepcionado a la vez. Comenzó a caminar por el despacho, tenso como un violín. Albus le miró unos segundos, antes de añadir-. He hecho saber que vuestra alianza fue elegida por la Piedra del Matrimonio, y eso os ofrece cierta protección: no tienen más elección que respetar un vínculo espiritual. Pero el tema ha surgido, y dudo que lo dejen estar. Puede que en algún momento debas tomar una decisión... -negó con la cabeza-. No -se corrigió-. Que tú y Harry debáis tomar una decisión. Esto no puede decidirse sin él. Ya le han arrebatado la libertad de elegir demasiadas veces.

Con cada palabra que el Director pronunciaba, Severus iba sintiendo como si el mundo se deslizara bajo sus pies, como si perdiera el control de su futuro por completo. Apretó los dientes, controlándose para no gritar para exigir que todos aquellos acontecimientos se detuvieran. Quería atacar a alguien, liberar su rabia antes de que le destruyera. ¡Cómo se atrevían a interferir en su vida de aquella manera! ¡Cómo podían entrometerse en su matrimonio!

-¿Debo inferir que no quieres perderle? -dijo Albus en un tono suave que le irritó todavía más. Hacía menos de un mes que le había preguntado si estaba enamorado del chico. Había sido incapaz de contestar entonces, y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

-¡Eso no importa! -gritó furioso-. ¡No voy a empezar a hablar ahora contigo de estupideces como el amor! -golpeó la pared del despacho, asustando a los retratos que había cerca. Volvió a caminar de arriba a abajo, como un animal encerrado. Se sentía lleno de pánico y rabia-. ¡Maldita sea, Albus! ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

-¿No esperabas que llegara a importante? -adivinó Albus.

-¡No me importa! -aulló Severus-. ¡No me importa nada! -pero incluso al decirlo supo que mentía. Que Dios le ayudara, ¡claro que le importaba! Incluso demasiado. Se encontró hundiéndose de nuevo en el asiento frente a la mesa de Albus-. Maldita sea, Albus -susurró, intentando recobrar al menos una apariencia de control. Respiró hondo. No podía quitarse de encima la furia, la intensa rabia posesiva ante la mera idea de que alguien, cualquier persona, pudiese quitarle algo que le pertenecía-. Me casé con él. Le acepté como mi compañero vinculado. ¡Y no pienso dejar que nadie, ni siquiera tú o el mismísimo Ministerio, me lo arrebate!

La expresión de Albus era indescifrable cuando preguntó con suavidad:

-¿Y si fuese él quien deseara ser libre?

Aquellas simples palabras hicieron que Severus perdiese toda su ira de golpe y le deshincharon por completo. Porque, por supuesto, había una única persona cuya opinión no podía ignorar ya. ¿Qué haría él si Harry se percataba repentinamente de que el mundo entero estaba a sus pies -literalmente-, y que no tenía por qué tolerar un matrimonio mediocre con un hombre al que a duras penas toleraba? Su mano se cerró convulsivamente en torno a la Piedra del Corazón que portaba la firma mágica del mago a cuya altura no podía ni soñar estar.

Su mirada se deslizó en torno a la habitación, hasta posarse en una bola de cristal azul de aspecto inofensivo que reposaba en una de las muchas estanterías del despacho. La Piedra del Matrimonio había empezado todo esto... había arruinado tantas vidas. Levantándose, cruzó la habitación para tomarla en sus manos y mirar en su interior.

-Severus Snape -pronunció con decisión. Esperó a que la imagen se formara. El rostro sonriente de Harry Potter le devolvió la mirada desde el fuego que pareció arder en el centro de la piedra.

No había nadie más en el mundo para él. Era su alma gemela. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ahora?

-Malidto seas, Albus -susurró dejando la Piedra del Matrimonio en su sitio. El Director le permitió marcharse sin decir más.

-----------------------------------

NdA: Tantas personas me preguntaron sobre el día de San Valentín que finalmente escribí el intercambio de regalos como idea de última hora. Como suele pasar, me solucionó un problema de trama que tenía para más adelante. Eso sí que es una feliz coincidencia.

He recibido muchos mensajes que me preguntaban por las referencias literarias y mitológicas que utilizo. No tengo ningún trabajo específico en mento. Lo cierto es que hay tantas versiones de los mitos que utilizo como inspiración que me sería imposible indicaros uno concreto. Al final de la historia escribiré una explicación de los simbolismos que he utilizado, y que son sobretodo mitos nórdicos, escandinavos y celtas.

Respecto a Molly... el que se quedara embarazada no era esencial, pero la idea me hizo gracia. No se sabía aún cómo había reaccionado Arthur a la transferencia, y pensé que era algo apropiado dada la fecundidad evidente de los Weasley. Deben ser la pareja más prolífica del mundo mágico. Lucius está terriblemente celoso (pese a que es un padre horrible), y Narcissa siente asco ante la mera idea del embarazo. ¿Os los imagináis en la Madriguera...?

Sobre la correspondencia del extranjero: las peticiones de mano son enviadas a Dumbledore porque da la imagen de ser su mediador con el mundo. Por si no os habeis dado cuenta, tanto Dumbledore como Severus están procurando mantener a Harry aislado del público en general, cosa muy positiva. Harry aún es un estudiante, y debería centrarse en sus estudios, no en la miasma que el mundo mágico intenta cargarle. Albus, como miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos (algo que luego tendrá relevancia en esta historia, ya lo veréis más adelante) es algo así como el mediador entre Harry y el mundo.

Mucha gente pregunta por el divorcio en el mundo mágico, así que he pensado que también debería comentarlo. Como ya habéis visto, el divorcio es técnicamente posible, pero raramente se lleva a cabo. Se consideraría algo extremadamente deshonroso en esta sociedad. Un anulamiento es mucho más habitual. Y ya que tantos me preguntaron sobre la Piedra del Matrimonio (Severus es perfecto para Harry, ¿pero es Harry perfecto para Severus?), decidí cerrar el tema de una vez por todas. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado.

NdT: Bueno, ya veis que he procurado eternizarme menos en la entrega de este episodio. Saco el tiempo de debajo de los muebles para poder actualizar, pero voy haciendo xD La autora comentaba en este episodio que pedía disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, pero que había preferido agilizar a entregar un trabajo con ortografía perfecta; me hago eco de esto, no sé si se me habrán escapado algunos errores debido a las prisas con las que he traducido. He repasado el episodio por encima, pero no de forma detallada. Mis disculpas si se me ha colado alguna falta muy garrafal.

Un saludo, ¡ya no me queda ni un mes para mi boda! Arf, arf xD


	53. Capítulo 53 Afecto de cortesía

Capítulo 53 -- Afecto de cortesía

Cuando Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor para cenar la noche siguiente, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse a sus dos mejores amigos al pasar la esquina abrazándose apasionadamente. Obviamente le estaban esperando: aquel pasillo rara vez se utilizaba, excepto por los propios Severus y Harry cuando iban al comedor. Sin embargo, parecía que habían encontrado una actividad más interesante que charlar de mientras. Harry les miró con la boca abierta.

Podía ver a Hermione apoyada contra la pared a la luz de las antorchas. Ron tenía las manos apoyadas una a cada lado de su cabeza y el cuerpo apretado contra el de ella mientras la besaba. Una de sus manos se deslizó por sus cabellos castaños para mover su cabeza a un lado, buscando la manera de profundizar el hambriento beso. Al parecer, Hermione encontró aquella maniobra agresiva de lo más grata: un suave gemido se escapó de su garganta.

Era la segunda vez en dos días que Harry se encontraba a dos personas besándose, y lo mismo que cuando había visto a Charlie y Draco, se sintió sonrojarse. Por supuesto sabía que Ron estaba loco por Hermione y que ella le correspondía; es más, los dos llevaban una eternidad rondándose mútuamente. Algo así era previsible que llegara, pero aquel espectáculo le había cogido desprevenido de todas formas. No pudo evitar preguntarse cuántas veces se habrían besado así. Hacía relativamente poco que Hermione le había dado a entender que su relación no progresaba...

Sin embargo, tenían dieciséis años, y los dieciseisañeros nunca habían sido famosos por su austeridad y autocontrol. Tal vez el intercambio de regalos de San Valentín había sido la chispa que había encendido sus emociones...

Mientras miraba, Harry sintió algo nuevo, que nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza. ¿Qué se debía sentir cuando te besaban de aquella forma? Por un instante trató de imaginárselo. Y entonces se quedó perplejo.

¿En qué posición estaría él, de darse las circunstancias? ¿En la de Ron, o en la de Hermione?

Si alguien fuese a besarle... alguien... ¿Severus, quizás? Estaba casado con él, a fin de cuentas, y tras numerosas clases de esgrima, se había empezado a plantear que no sentía repulsa ante el contacto físico con él. La cuestión era si sería él quien acabaría contra la pared, o el agresor.

Imágenes de sus sueños le vinieron a la cabeza. El hombre que aparecía en ellos era fuerte y poderoso, capaz de manipular su cuerpo con facilidad y de forma hábil. En sus sueños se había sentido superado por las sensaciones, por el tacto y el calor de otro cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo. Severus era fuerte, pensó, de cuerpo trabajado, y no había pasividad alguna en él. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía imaginarse a Severus en la posición de Hermione. Su corazón se aceleró al preguntarse qué se sentiría al tener a Severus encima suyo como veía ahora a Ron sobre Hermione... o como el hombre de sus sueños. Se sonrojó, súbitamente acalorado.

Por Dios, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Él no era... ¿qué? No era gay... ¿o sí? Ciertamente, se sentía atraído por hombres. Por Severus, al menos... por muy raro que pareciera. ¡Su Maestro en Pociones, su némesis personal! Pero no había nadie en el mundo con ojos tan intensos como los suyos, y su voz... Harry se estremeció. Su voz sería capaz de derretir el acero. Diablos, incluso le gustaba su olor, o al menos le gustaba cuando no estaba cubierto de vapores de extrañas pociones.

Pero, ¿y Severus? ¿Era homosexual él? Por lo que él sabía, a lo mejor prefería a mujeres rubias y altas, en vez de jovencitos Gryffindor...

Un pensamiento repentino le llenó de indignación. ¿Y si Severus tenía novia? O novio, tanto daba. Lo mismo podía estar sosteniendo una larga relación de años; nunca habían hablado de ello. Se pasaba tanto tiempo pensando en que le habían obligado a casarse con Severus, que ni se le había ocurrido pensar que también Severus se había visto forzado a casarse con él. Nadie le había preguntado aquella noche meses atrás si tenía pareja ya. Podría tener docenas de amantes escondidos, y Harry en la inopia...

-¡Oh, Harry! -exclamó Hermione sorprendida, devolviéndole al mundo real.

-¡Harry! -exclamó a su vez Ron, violentamente ruborizado. Los dos parecían sentir que les había pillado con las manos en la masa, demasiado avergonzados como para separarse siquiera.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó Harry, igualmente incómodo por habérselos quedado mirando. Los tres se miraron unos a otros durante unos segundos, antes de empezar a reír de forma nerviosa.

-Vamos a cenar -sugirió Hermione, dando carpetazo al asunto. Con estas palabras, todo volvía a estar en orden en el universo. Ansiosos por dejar atrás aquello, corrieron pasillo abajo hasta el Gran Comedor, entrando en él con un suspiro de alivio.

Habitualmente Ron y Hermione se sentaban uno en frente del otro, pero vistas las circunstancias a Harry no le sorprendió que prefiriesen sentarse juntos. Harry les dedicó una sonrisa sumisa mientras tomaba asiento delante de ellos. Sin embargo, para su consternación, se encontró con que Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se sentaban una a cada lado. Otras chicas se unieron a ellas, incluyendo a Ginny y a chicas tanto de quinto como de sexto curso. Estaban teniendo una discusión bastante agitada sobre el matrimonio.

Los diversos romances de Hogwarts habían sido el tema de conversación el día anterior, durante el día de San Valentín. El matrimonio de Draco Malfoy había sido el tema candente entre las chicas tras la ceremonia: todas querían saber si Charlie había llevado a cabo su compromiso y se había casado realmente con el heredero de los Malfoy. Aunque coincidían en que éste era muy guapo, su difícil personalidad repelía a la mayoría. Querían saber con todo detalle cómo se había comportado con Charlie. Al parecer los ánimos no se habían calmado precisamente, aunque ahora las chicas discutían sobre las ventajas de un matrimonio concertado, y a juzgar por la forma en que Lavender y Parvati se cernían sobre Harry, querían su opinión al respecto. Suspiró con irritación. ¿Por qué las chicas eran tan afectuosas físicamente?

-Ahora mis padres quieren arreglarme un compromiso -protestaba Lavender-. Piensan que vuelve a estar de moda; si es bueno para Harry Potter, tiene que ser bueno para todo el mundo. Y creen que también los Malfoy han caído bajo esa moda. Mis padres, que solían ser tan progresistas, ¡ahora quieren ser tradicionales!

-Pero el matrimonio de Draco no fue concertado -interrumpió Hermione-. Mejor dicho, lo concertaron Draco y Charlie, no sus padres.

-Vista la forma en que comenta las cosas el Señor Malfoy, no da esa impresión -respondió Parvati-. Los periódicos sugieren que Dumbledore tuvo mucho que ver con el proceso. Mis padres están pensando en consultarle para buscarme un compromiso a mí también.

-En todo caso, yo no quiero un matrimonio de conveniencia -declaró Lavender-. ¡No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debe ser!

-Lavender -cortó Hermione, echando una mirada de disculpa a Harry. Probablemente la chica ni se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente le estaba insultando.

-¡Oh, vaya...! -gruñó Lavender. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y apretó unos segundos, antes de darle unas palmaditas en la pierna, contrita-. Lo siento, Harry. Ya sé que tu matrimonio fue concertado, ¡pero de todas formas...! No quiero verme atrapada. ¿Y si mis padres escogen a alguien horrible? ¿Qué tengo que hacer con el resto de mi vida? Si las cosas van mal, puedes acabar con alguien por quien sólo sentirías desprecio, o incomodidad distante. Lo mejor que te puede pasar es que, como mucho, recibas cierto afecto cortés. ¡Quién quiere vivir así, sin pasión, sin fuego! ¡Antes me muero!

Parvati, del otro lado de Harry, le sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su pelo:

-¿Qué has logrado tú, Harry? ¿Desprecio, incomodidad o afecto de cortesía?

Todo el mundo se rió en la mesa y Harry se sonrojó, echándoles una mirada furibunda.

-¿Esas son mis únicas elecciones? -inquirió.

-Al parecer sí -comentó Ron, igualmente molesto con el tema. Echó una mirada negra a las chicas-. Supongo que pensais que es todo a cuanto puede aspirar mi hermano también.

-¡Se ha casado con un Malfoy! -le recordó Lavender-. ¡Hacen que la palabra "helado" adquiera nuevo significado!

-No sé qué decirte -comentó Neville, desde su posición algo alejada-. No me pareció tan frío cuando estaba arrojando cosas a la mesa de los profesores.

-Bueno punto -asintió Dean-, y yo diría que también tacha el concepto "cortés"...

Se oyeron más risas ante aquella salida.

-Para el profesor Snape también -añadió Sean.

-Ya veis -dijo Hermione a las dos chicas-, vais a tener que ampliar vuestra definición de matrimonio de conveniencia.

Lavender, no obstante, no se arredró:

-No me irás a decir que querrías que tus padres te arreglaran un compromiso, ¿verdad? -preguntó-. Quiero decir... ¡imagínate que te dijeran mañana que tienes casarte con Ernie McMillian la semana que viene, y tú no pudieras hacer nada en contra de eso!

-Para empezar, mis padres son muggles y no creen en los matrimonios concertados -le recordó Hermione-. Y para seguir, no he dicho que me guste la idea. Sólo quería recalcar que hay mucha gente que no tiene elección en el tema, y que no deberías desprestigiar esa costumbre. Muchos matrimonios de conveniencia funcionan perfectamente. Se puede ser perfectamente feliz en un matrimonio concertado.

-Perfectamente feliz -gruñó Lavender-. Claro, perfectamente felices de forma mediocre, sin pasión. ¡Dime un solo matrimonio de conveniencia que haya acabado en amor verdadero!

-Mis padres -declaró Ron al punto. Todo el mundo se giró hacia él, que se encogió de hombros-. Se concertó su matrimonio cuando tenían diez años. Se enamoraron durante su época de estudiantes en Hogwarts. No me dirás que en sus vidas no hay pasión... ¡mi madre vuelve a estar embarazada, por Merlín!

Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de las chicas, que parecían haberse perdido aquel dato el día anterior, y Lavender se quedó atónita. En cuestión de segundos el tema de conversación varió de los matrimonios a los bebés. Harry alzó la vista al cielo y miró fijamente a Ron y Hermione. Prefería cuando se sentaban en sus sitios habituales, con Dean, Seamus y Neville alrededor.

Mientras volvía a sus estancias, no pudo evitar sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Vidas mediocres, faltas de pasión... ¿realmente pensaban que ese era el destino al que estaba condenado? O tal vez lograra un poco de afecto lleno de cortesía... ¿eso era todo a cuanto podía aspirar? No pudo menos que recordar el apasionado beso de bodas de Charlie y Draco, o el que había visto hacía poco entre Ron y Hermione. Una vez más se preguntó si Severus tendría a alguien en su vida.

Le molestaba darse cuenta de que sabía tan poco sobre su pasado o su vida privada, pese a que ya llevaban casi medio años viviendo juntos. Aquel hombre era demasiado intenso y poderoso para vivir su vida de forma abúlica. Fuesen cuales fueran sus relaciones, no serían frías o desapasionadas.

¿Pero y si no fuese una relación? le preguntó una vocecilla interna. ¿Y si se tratara sólo de sexo? Severus no era un Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo, así que Harry dudaba que creyera en amor verdadero o en la fidelidad. Los alumnos a menudo especulaban sobre la forma en que los miembros de cada casa encaraban esos temas: Los Gryffindors tenía grandes romances llenos de épica pasión, tragedia y amor eterno; los Hufflepuffs preferían las relaciones tranquilas y sutiles que permanecían sin cambios y que se basaban en una buena amistad; los Ravenclaw eran dados a elegir de forma lógica a un compañero compatible, que les ayudara a contruír un futuro con objetivos comunes y un hogar tranquilo; en cambio, los Slytherin... Harry suspiró. Los Slytherin eran fríos y calculadores, yendo de flor en flor y dejando tras de sí una estela de corazones rotos.

Por supuesto, aquellas categorías rígidas no se podían tomar al pie de la letra. Draco no las había seguido, precisamente, ya que se había lanzado a la versión gran romance. Y Remus y Sirius... bueno, de acuerdo, esos dos sí que parecían seguir el tópico actualmente, aunque por lo que Remus decía, Sirius había sido un pendón desorejado de joven, actuando de forma más parecida al tópico slytherin que a un Gryffindor. Por supuesto, provenía de una familia de Slytherins, lo cual podía haberle influído; quizás no había sabido de qué otra forma encarar su vida. Además, Sirius le había confesado que incluso entonces se había interesado por Remus, pero la aparente indiferencia de Remus le había disuadido de intentar nada con él.

Harry gruñó, irritado. ¿Por qué se le ocurrían aquellas cosas justo ahora? ¿No tenía suficientes problemas sin necesidad de preocuparse por su vida amorosa? Dudaba mucho que Severus se plantease aquel tipo de cosas, o que fuese a apreciar las elucubraciones de delectación morosa de un adolescente desconcertado. Maldijo a Cornelius Fudge para sus adentros por provocar aquella situación.

Al entrar, Harry se encontró con que Severus estaba sentado junto al fuego con un libro. Por la forma en que estaba girando las páginas, Harry sospechó que estaba irritado por algún motivo: dudaba que pudiese leer, dada a la velocidad con la que pasaba de hojas.

Se lo quedó mirando atentamente. El hombre se había quitado la túnica de profesor y vestía cómodamente unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca. Después de la clase de esgrima se había duchado y su cabello parecía suave y limpio, con las puntas rizándose ligeramente donde entraban en contacto con sus hombros. No era un hombre guapo, no como Sirius, pero sí atractivo, con rasgos fuertes y orgullosos, y ojos de mirada intensa. Incluso su nariz le parecía ahora a Harry llena de carácter, dándole al resto del rostro una cierta aristocracia. Aquella apreciación parecía ratificar sus anteriores pensamientos, demostrándole que era más que probable que hubiese montones de gente que se podría interesar por Severus. Ahora le parecía estúpido haber presupuesto que no tenía ninguna relación con nadie. Algo pareció tensarse en su interior ante aquella idea.

-¿Te estás acostando con alguien? -preguntó de sopetón. Inmediatamente se horrorizó ante sus propias palabras y se puso como la grana. ¡No podía creer que acabase de preguntar semejante cosa!

Severus alzó la mirada con gesto de incredulidad y estupor.

-Ahora mismo, no -gruñó desdeñoso. Levantó ligeramente el libro que sostenía-. A esto se le llama leer. Tu educación es cuanto menos lamentable, si puedes confundirlo con acostarme con alguien.

-No -tartamudeó Harry, en un tono agudo-. Quiero decir si tú... quiero decir... me preguntaba si... si alguien... no quería... -dejó de hablar, completamente incapaz de articular sus pensamientos de forma adecuada. Como se sonrojara más, iba a darle un ataque... Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon.

-¿Es ésta tu grosera forma de preguntarme si me estoy viendo con alguien en la actualidad?

-¿Grosera? -exclamó Harry.

-Mucho -Severus resopló-. Que expresión tan muggle. La forma educada de inquirir algo así sería preguntarme si estoy teniendo una aventura.

Parte de la humillación que Harry sentía se empezó a convertir en furia.

-¿Forma educada? ¿Hay una forma educada de preguntar estas cosas?

-Por supuesto -le respondió fríamente Severus, de nuevo pasando las hojas de su libro con cierta agresividad-. Aunque lo cierto es que sacar el tema es cuanto menos arriesgado. Podría moverme a empezar a hacer preguntas a mi vez.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Se sentía furioso y agitado, además de profundamente confuso.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Por ejemplo, podría preguntar a qué se debía que la señorita Brown se pasase toda la hora de la cena manoseándote el muslo hoy -declaró Severus, con fría mofa.

-¡No hizo eso! -protestó Harry asombrado. Severus cerró bruscamente el libro y miró a su compañero con helada intensidad.

-¡Ya lo creo que lo estaba haciendo!

Harry intentó rememorar aquella tarde. Desde luego Lavender se había sentado muy cerca de él, y le había pasado el brazo por los hombros varias veces, tocándole más de lo que a él le gustaba que lo hicieran... pero estaba seguro de que habría notado si le hubiese puesto una mano en la pierna. Lo hubiese recordado... ¿verdad?

-¡No lo hizo! -negó de nuevo-. Creo que me habría dado cuenta si alguien me hubiese tocado de esa forma. No es como si ella pretendiera... -se paró de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar la expresión adecuada.

-¿Como si pretendiera el qué? -inquirió Severus, levantándose del asiento y lanzando el libro encima de la mesita-. ¡Dado que ni te percataste de que ella tenía la mano en tu muslo, permíteme que dude de tu capacidad de comprender lo que pudiera o no pretender con ello!

-¡Sé lo que eso significaría! -gritó Harry furioso-. ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Si alguien estuviese coqueteando conmigo me daría cuenta!

Severus dio un paso hacia él, amenazante, pero Harry estaba demasiado enfurecido para preocuparse por ello.

-¿Coqueteando? Coquetear es intercambiar indirectas e ironías cargadas de dobles sentidos. ¡Manosearte el muslo es más bien lanzarse encima tuyo!

-¡No hacía nada de eso! -insistió Harry, mirándole con rabia-. ¡Creo que me daría cuenta si alguien se me insinuara!

-¿De veras? -se burló Severus-. ¿También te fijaste en el momento preciso en que la Señorita Patil empezó a juguetear con tu cabello?

-¿Qué? -Harry le miró absolutamente desconcertado. Recordaba vagamente que alguien le había tirado del pelo, pero lo había considerado irritante y poco más-. ¡No estaba... ella no estaba... ninguna de las dos pretendía nada raro! ¡Yo lo sabría si fuese así!

-¡Estaba a punto de besarte! -siseó Severus, mirándole con desdén desde su superior estatura. Harry notó como su aliento le azotaba el rostro. El corazón se le había acelerado.

-¡Estás completamente desquiciado! -exclamó Harry furioso, sin saber de qué otra forma responder a las emociones que le agitaban-. ¡Si una persona fuese a besarme yo lo sabría!

El brazo que se enroscó en torno a su cintura le tomó de improviso, lo mismo que la mano que se enredó en su cabello. Su exclamación de sorpresa se vio ahogada por la presión de unos labios contra los suyos cuando Severus le prodigó un beso apasionado y exigente, que convirtió su mente en un caos. Su cuerpo quedó apresado contra el de Severus, modelándose desde el pecho hasta la cadera para amoldarse al del otro, que parecía quemarle con su calor. La sensación de una lengua que se apretaba contra su boca, de unos labios que se movían contra los suyos, de aquella calidez que le devoraba... aquello le hizo gemir.

Sin querer alzó las manos para aferrar las caderas delgadas y fuertes del hombre que le besaba, notando los firmes músculos que se movían deslizándose bajo sus palmas. No podía pensar, sólo reaccionar, incapaz de centrarse en nada que no fuese aquella explosión de sensación, de sabor, de contacto. El ardor de los labios de Severus era embriagador.

Y justo entonces le liberaron, con la boca aún sensible y el cuerpo vibrando de energía, y se encontró mirando a los ojos hipnóticos de Severus Snape.

-¿¡Viste venir esto!? -prácticamente aulló el hombre, antes de girarse y salir caminando a largos trancos de la habitación y encerrarse en su laboratorio dando un portazo. Harry quedó sólo y sin aliento, todavía temblando por la reacción.

En aquel momento no hubiese sido capaz de reaccionar, así hubiesen entrado un tropel de Mortífagos para atacarle. Harry se había quedado completamente en blanco. Lentamente se llevó la mano a los labios, que todavía parecían arder por el contacto. El olor y el sabor de Severus parecían impresos en él. Las palabras que había oído aquella noche volvieron a su mente. ¿Desprecio, incomodidad distante... o afecto cortés? ¿Qué había sido aquello? Ciertamente no le hubiese molestado recibir un poco más de lo que quiera que fuese. Su corazón aún latía de forma acelerada.

¡Dios santo, le había besado! ¿Qué había hecho para provocar que lo hiciera? Una vocecilla indiscreta en su interior añadió otra pregunta más... ¿Podía repetirlo...? Rápidamente acalló aquel pensamiento.

Caminó ausente hacia el dormitorio, aún con los dedos sobre los labios sensibilizados por el rudo beso. Ahora empezaba a comprender por qué sus compañeros estaban tan obsesionados con aquellos temas. Había sido... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de cómo describirlo, ni mucho menos cómo encarar el hecho de que fuera Severus Snape quien le hubiese hecho sentir así. Si seis meses antes alguien le hubiese sugerido algo así, habría reaccionado de forma bien diferente.

Harry se detuvo bruscamente al percatarse de una cosa. ¡Severus no le había contestado! De hecho, como buen Slytherin... ¡había evitado la pregunta! Grosero, pensó. ¡Era grosero preguntarse si su compañero vinculado tenía una aventura!

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Harry antes de meterse en el cuarto y cerrar dando un portazo violento.

-------------------------------

¡No pensaba disculparse! Severus mantuvo aquella resolución firme en su mente mientras se sentaba en su mesa y sacaba una pluma para empezar a poner notas a los deberes de los alumnos. ¡No, definitivamente no iba a disculparse! Así que le había besado... pues bien, ¡era obvio que el chico necesitaba que le besaran, si era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta cuándo dos chicas -¡DOS!- se le estaban tirando encima en público!

Durante todo el día había estado contener sus ánimos, que no se habían calmado desde su conversación de la víspera con Albus. Al fin y al cabo, no era culpa de Harry que el resto del mundo se hubiese empezado a interesar por él, y que unos completos extraños le pidiesen en matrimonio. Y tampoco era culpa de los estudiantes, aunque no pensaba reponer los cincuenta puntos que había quitado de diversas casas durante el día. Esa parte la había disfrutado.

En general había estado en un estado de ánimo incluso ligeramente cordial, hasta la hora de la cena. Harry se había encontrado con él para clase de esgrima, y había podido deshacerse de gran parte de su frustración de forma sana. Había saludado cortésmente a Albus y Minerva con una inclinación, había preguntado a Hagrid sobre su salud, y se había servido un poco del rosbif que había en la fuente. Los elfos domésticos habían servido buenas bebidas para acompañar, incluyendo algún vino de buena calidad, algo que sólo se permitía en raras ocasiones en la mesa presidencial.

La cena iba más que bien, pese a que las Hufflepuff aún soltaban risitas al verle. Los Ravenclaw discutían sobre algún tema referente a la vida, el universo y todo lo demás que estaban seguros que todo el resto del mundo había interpretado mal. Los Slytherin se susurraban cosas, sin duda en proceso de crear un plan para conquistar el mundo. Y los Gryffindor armaban jaleo y resultaban molestos, como siempre. Todo estaba como siempre.

Y entonces Lavender Brown le había pasado el brazo por los hombros a Harry, y apretando su más bien amplio busto contra él.

Severus había notado que algo se retorcía en su interior al verlo. ¿Pero qué era eso? Obviamente los Gryffindor estaban inmersos en una acalorada discusión, de la que desde la distancia en que estaba no podía oír los detalles; lo que se preguntaba era por qué aquel debate requería que Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se sentaran tan pegadas a Harry.

Cuando vio cómo Lavender sonreía y deslizaba la mano debajo de la mesa, se le habían helado las tripas. ¿¡Estaba acariciándole el muslo!? Trató de que sus emociones no se transmitieran en su expresión, lo cual no evitó que la furia le invadiera igualmente.

Al otro lado de Harry, Parvati se inclinaba hacia él, menos bien dotada en cuanto a físico pero con una cara más hermosa. Le sonreía cálidamente, hablándole con suavidad. Casi parecía que le estuviese susurrando al oído. Al ver cómo acariciaba el cabello de Harry, el puño de Severus se había tensado en torno a la daga. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en aquella mesa? ¿¡Y por qué las chicas achuchaban a su compañero vinculado!?

Suponiendo que no le iban a permitir asesinar a nadie en el gran comedor -al menos delante de Dumbledore- Severus salió de allí como una nube negra, demasiado furioso para continuar contemplando a los de Gryffindor. ¿Sería alguna de las propuestas de matrimonio que Albus había recibido de alguno de los estudiantes? Intentó recordar las costumbres matrimoniales en India. Las Patil eran indias, al fin y al cabo... ¿sería algo habitual tomar más de un compañero en su tierra? Brown en cambio era inglesa, pero la pequeña zorra seguramente no diese la menor importancia a las costumbres o al honor.

Se había estado intentando calmar antes de que Harry volviese, pero se había pasado aquellos largos minutos preguntándose si el chico volvería en realidad. Aquello no le había relajado precisamente. Instantes después Harry le había preguntado, al llegar, si se estaba acostando con alguien. ¡Demonios!

Así que le había besado. Probablemente no fuese la mejor respuesta, pero Severus estaba cansándose de ser tan estúpidamente honorable. ¡Qué noble por su parte! Tenía un hermoso, núbil, poderoso -completamente DESPISTADO- joven durmiendo en su cama cada noche y no le había puesto la mano encima. Y era como si Harry le provocara... Por Merlín, ¡que estaban casados! No era como si nadie fuese a juzgarle por besarle. No, definitivamente no iba a disculparse.

Lo cierto es que el chico había estado tan hermoso cuando se había enfadado... ojos relampaguantes, el rostro sonrojado por la emoción... pedirle que no reaccionara hubiese resultado ridículo. Por Merlín, ¿acaso era él un Hufflepuff? En ese momento recordó aquel asunto de los tres alumnos de Hufflepuff de cuarto año y decidió que la comparación ya no era apropiada.

-Él es quien debería disculparse conmigo -se dijo mientras escribía una T de Troll en la parte superior del pergamino que estaba corrigiendo. ¡Menuda pregunta de hacer! Desde que se habían casado habían dormido juntos cada noche, y haciendo lo imposible por mantenerle a salvo. ¿De dónde podría haber sacado tiempo para tener una aventura? ¿Y qué le importaba eso a Harry, para empezar?

Pero le importaba... Severus se quedó rígido ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Le importaba realmente? Trató de recordar la expresión exacta de Harry cuando había formulado su pregunta. ¿Estaba celoso... o no había sido más que mera curiosidad? La fidelidad era un concepto importante para Harry, eso lo sabía por anteriores conversaciones. ¿Realmente estaba especulando sobre la vida privada de su compañero vinculado? ¿Podía Severus convertir eso en una ventaja, de algún modo, en caso de ser cierto?

-Maldita sea -musitó para sí. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo últimamente? ¿Por qué se obsesionaba de aquella forma con un muchacho al que apenas había tocado? Nadie antes había sido tan vital para él, y no sabía cómo manejar aquella situación.

Se quedó inmerso en sus pensamientos por largo rato, sin prestar la menor atención a los ejercicios que se suponía que estaba corrigiendo. Últimamente se pasaba demasiado tiempo contemplando a Harry. Seis meses antes, cuando se había casado con él, lo había hecho únicamente para protegerle, porque Albus le había dicho que el chico le necesitaba. Se había prometido a sí mismo que sería un compañero honorable, ya que le habían educado en el convencimiento de que uno debía tratar a su compañero vinculado de forma respetuosa y atenta, sin importar qué sentimientos personales pudiese tener respecto a esa persona. Había pensado que eso sería lo único que tendría que hacer, pero en algún momento sus emociones se habían inmiscuído en el asunto.

Había creído que, llegado el momento en que Harry volviese sus atenciones hacia alguien más apropiado, él podría aceptarlo tranquilamente y hacer oídos sordos a cualquier indiscrección, siempre y cuando fuese en la intimidad, lejos de los ojos del público. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que sería difícil que hiciese algo así... era poco razonable a estas alturas pensar que pudiese hacerse el loco frente a los deseos de Harry. Y sin embargo no quería herir al chico tampoco. Todo aquello le dejaba como única salida desear estúpidamente que Harry pudiese sentir algo por él. Eso sin duda solventaría el problema, ¿verdad?

Ante la mera idea sintió desprecio por sí mismo: la esperanza era para los Gryffindor, no para los Slytherin. Los Slytherin eran más astutos. Lo que menos le interesaba era empezar a actuar como un estúpido Gryffindor.

Suspirando, Severus dejó la pluma y ordenó los pergaminos de la mesa. Se hacía tarde, y quedarse sentado meditando su desgracia no iba a ayudarle a solucionar nada. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, pensando que quizás al día siguiente las cosas mejoraran. Al menos, sabría qué calamidad le reportaba aquel beso.

Harry ya dormía, hecho un ovillo en su lado de la cama y con un vial vacío de la pócima para no soñar en la mesilla. Severus sintió cierto alivio por ello: pese a su comportamiento el chico no había empezado a desconfiar instintivamente de él y rechazado la pócima en pro de mantenerse alerta para rechazar cualquier avance que pudiese hacerle. Severus aún se sentía culpable al pensar en aquella noche en que se había aprovechado del chico mientras dormía.

Pese a haberse duchado antes, volvió a hacerlo para ocuparse de sus necesidades antes de meterse en la cama. Bajo la cascada de agua caliente se acarició, dejando por una vez libre a su imaginación para que le supliera de imágenes de lo que podría hacer si tuviese la oportunidad: cómo tocaría y probaría a Harry si pudiera. Besarle mientras estaba despierto había sido una experiencia mucho más agradable que cuando estaba dormido; dormido era tranquilo y sumiso, pero esta vez había respondido con fuego, con pasión. Primero se había debatido brevemente para luego dejarse ir, abriendo paso a su lengua y respondiendo con una intensidad hambrienta, casi furiosa que había hecho que la magia que había en su interior vibrara a través de su cuerpo.

Aceleró el ritmo, cerrando los ojos para imaginarse a Harry y volver a ver sus labios algo hinchados, sus ojos nublados. Cerró la mano libre sobre la Piedra del Corazón que pendía de su cuello para sentir la magia de Harry pulsando de forma embriagadora a través de sus propias venas. Se mordió el labio con furia para retener el grito que quería escapar de su boca al llegar violentamente. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado ansioso y sensible como para durar.

Maldijo para sí. Qué estúpido, qué desesperado. Furioso consigo mismo, lavó todo signo de su pequeña indiscreción antes de dejar la ducha y vestirse con su ropa de cama, ocultando de nuevo la Piedra del Corazón bajo ella.

Con un gesto de varita apagó todas las velas excepto una. Se metió en el lecho e, incapaz de contenerse, se volvió a contemplar a Harry, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por sus rasgos. El chico se volvió hacia él, pero sin despertarse. Sus labios se entreabrieron en sueños, y Severus notó que la tensión en su entrepierna volvía.

-Estúpido Gryffindor -susurró-. Deberías saber que no hay que tentar a una serpiente.

Pero claro, eso era lo que los Gryffindor sabían hacer mejor.

------------------------

NdA: Desde luego no creo que las Piedras del Corazón deban usarse así. Ya veis que han dado un paso más (más o menos), lo mismo que Ron y Hermione. Supongo que San Valentín sacó el romanticismo que llevaban todos dentro. Sí, eso es romántico según Harry y Severus. Se comunican mejor a gritos que de ninguna otra forma.

Harry está empezando a plantearse ahora la idea de que puede ser gay, lo mismo que el tema de las diferencias de género, y cómo son aplicables a su caso (este tema sale con cierta frecuencia en otros capítulos). Supongo que si no tuviese que luchar contra un Señor Oscuro, sobrevivir a intrigas polígicas, y tratar con hombres lobo, vikingos, dementores y visiones místicas, probablemente solventaría el tema mucho más rápido.

Y sí, en este capítulo vuelve a haber referencias a Jane Austen. ¡Mis lectores son tan astutos que siempre se dan cuenta de estas cosas!

NdT: Bueno... ya ha pasado la boda, el viaje, etc. Fue todo una maravilla en general, con pocos imprevistos desagradables, por suerte superables todos ellos, y todo el mundo se lo pasó bien. Ahora tengo un anillo en el dedo y la extraña sensación de que yo no he cambiado, pero el resto del mundo (en su actitud hacia mí, al menos), sí xD ¡Ahora me llaman "señora"!

¡Muchísimas gracias por todas las felicitaciones y buenos deseos!


	54. Capítulo 54 Despertando a Lunático

Capítulo 54 - Despertando a Lunático

Por pascuas Severus anunció que había completado la poción para Lupin. Harry había recibido la noticia con entusiasmo, mandando carta de inmediato a Sirius y dando un apretado abrazo a Severus que hizo bien poco favor a las alborotadas hormonas del hombre. Las cosas habían estado algo tensas entre ellos últimamente, desde aquel arranque de celos y el beso posterior. Severus estaba contento de poder ofrecer algo positivo a Harry, algo que le recordara que estar casado con el Maestro de Pociones tampoco estaba tan mal; pues aunque el chico no se había mostrado distante o enfadado, sí que parecía inquieto y nervioso, repentinamente consciente de una nueva dimensión de la relación entre ambos que no sabía muy bien cómo tomarse. Se escabullía de todo asomo de coqueteo y evitaba las conversaciones demasiado íntimas. Todo ello había puesto a Severus tenso a su vez, y se alegraba de que las cosas se calmaran, aunque fuese momentaneamente.

La mayoría de estudiantes se fueron de vacaciones a sus casas, dejando camino libre para que Sirius pudiese regresar más o menos a salvo. Tanto Hermione como los dos Weasley más jóvenes se quedaron. Draco rehusó dejar la escuela pese a que su madre le insistía para que viniera a verla. Tras su breve luna de miel, Charlie había vuelto al trabajo en Rumanía, reapareciendo tan sólo los fines de semana cuando venía a través de la red Flú a visitar las habitaciones privadas que Draco poseía ahora. Como McGonagall ya había indicado, los estudiantes casados no estaban permitidos en los dormitorios comunitarios, y como hubiese sido arriesgado que Draco viviera solo en Hogsmead, Dumbledore le había encontrado una habitación para él sólo, que podía compartir los fines de semana con Charlie. Draco se tomaba aquello como un privilegio denegado a los seres inferiores, algo que hacía bastante gracia a Severus.

Sirius llegó con Dumbledore el primer día de vacaciones, entrando a las habitaciones de Severus como Canuto. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, no obstante, cambió de forma y Harry se echó a sus brazos para darle un intenso abrazo de bienvenida. Severus miró todo el proceso algo molesto. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que tener a Sirius Black rondando por sus estancias se volvería algo normal?

Black estaba cansado pero emocionado, con los ojos azules llenos de entusiasmo que en su infancia indicaba que estaba planeando alguna broma. Severus tuvo que contener una oleada de desconfianza: era más bien improbable que Black pensara en nada que no fuese el hombre lobo, en aquellos momentos. Por el brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore, sospechaba que la excitación de Black y Harry era contagiosa. Al ver a Severus, Black le saludó con una ligera inclinación, recordando por una vez sus modales:

-Snape. ¿La poción está lista? -la emoción en su voz era casi dolorosa de escuchar. ¿Por qué los Gryffindor tenían siempre sus emociones tan a flor de piel?

Severus asintió, echando una ojeada a Harry que estaba pegado a Black, un brazo aún por sus hombros y una sonrisa brillante en los labios. ¡Ojalá se mostrara tan entusiasta por darle la bienvenida cuando llegara por las tardes...!

-Aún hay cosas que tenemos que acabar de perfilar -avisó a Black, indicándole que se sentara. Black, Harry y el director se sentaron en torno al fuego siguiendo el ejemplo de Severus-. Uno de los requisitos del proceso es que Lupin conozca Animagia -empezó a explicar-. Sé que no tuvisteis mucho tiempo de practicar antes de que se volviera salvaje.

-Remus ya conocía los hechizos necesarios de sobras, aunque no los hubiese realizado antes -repuso Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza-. James y yo conseguimos transformarnos en quinto, pero Peter tuvo que estudiar más. Remus le ayudó a completar la transformación. Probablemente conozca la teoría y los hechizos mejor que yo. Lo único que necesita es la práctica. En tiempos tuvimos la idea de que, si Remus se convertía en Animago, aquella transformación impediría su transformación en hombre lobo, curándole. Pero pronto descubrimos que la magia de los Animagos no funciona con un hombre lobo.

Severus asintió con alivio al ver que una de las dificultades no iba a ser tal.

-Una vez tome la poción, debería ser capaz de realizar el hechizo. Necesitarás darle la poción y esperar quince minutos, el tiempo que tardará en hacer efecto. Tras esto tendrás que ayudarle a convertirse en lobo y de lobo a humano, tantas veces como sea posible durante la consiguiente hora. Su cuerpo tiene que acostumbrarse a mantener dos núcleos mágicos diferenciados. Esto le resultará agotador, pero no puedes permitirle que descanse o se desespere. Para ir sobre seguro debería realizar la secuencia de transformación y destransformación al menos unas veinte veces.

Sirius escuchó con mayor atención de la que Severus le había visto demostrar jamás, antes de asentir.

-¿Y después? -preguntó esperanzado-. ¿Estará curado? ¿Ya estará todo?

-Según los apuntes, sí -Severus se encogió de hombros-, pero no estaremos seguros hasta la próxima luna llena, que es de aquí a dos días. La luna no debería afectarle. Si no se convierte entonces, sabremos que está bien. No obstante, me gustaría realizarle algunos controles por si acaso. Aún seguirá siendo un lobo, ¿sabes? Tendrá sus instintos, sus sentidos, y su personalidad no cambiará. Por lo que sé, la plata seguirá siendo mortal para él. Como ya he dicho, tendré que realizar algunas investigaciones a posteriori.

-Entendido -Sirius se levantó-. ¿Vamos ya? ¿O tenemos que esperar por algún motivo?

Severus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que Harry se levantaba con la misma impaciencia. Dumbledore le sonrió levemente y negó muy levemente, indicando que, en aquellos momentos, nadie podría controlar el impulso de ambos Gryffindor.

Sirius volvió a convertirse en Canuto mientras Severus recogía las pociones necesarias. Además de la cura para la licantropía llevaba también el antídoto para la Pócima de la Muerte en Vida. Los tres hombres y el perro se dirigieron hacia el baño de Myrtle la llorona y la cámara oculta debajo de él.

El camino ya comenzaba a serles familiar. Severus no había vuelto a la habitación desde la noche en que dejaran a Lupin en ella, así que la ridícula decoración le hizo alzar la vista al cielo. Black, al parecer, había convertido la diminuta cámara en una réplica deformada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Si no fuese porque sabía que, bajo los efectos de la pócima de la muerte en vida no se soñaba, Severus se habría preguntado si el pobre Lupin sufría pesadillas debido a lo chillón de su entorno.

Una vez dentro Severus miró con intención a Dumbledore, que asintió. Se acercó al lecho junto al cual esperaban Sirius y Harry, cada uno a un lado del durmiente. Con un gesto de varita, Dumbledore ató a Lupin con pesadas cadenas y grilletes de hierro en torno a brazos y piernas. Tanto Sirius como Harry se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Recordad que aún será salvaje cuando despierte -les dijo Dumbledore. Ambos asintieron, pese a que aquello no parecía gustarles. El anciano posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry-. Ahora, Harry, nos vamos a marchar -anunció.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry, alarmado-. No quiero irme. ¡Quiero estar cuando Remus despierte!

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza:

-No, Harry -dijo firmemente-. Si Remus no estuviese en estado salvaje, no habría discusión sobre el tema, pero tal y como está ya bastantes problemas tendrá para controlarse. Cuantas menos personas haya aquí, más difícil le resultará. Tú y yo nos marchamos.

-Pero... -Harry protestó, pero esta vez le interrumpió su padrino.

-Está bien, Harry -le aseguró éste-. Creo que lo entiendo. Ve con el director. Yo me ocuparé de Remus.

Era obvio por su expresión que Harry pensaba que le estaban ocultando algo, pero confiaba ciegamente en su padrino; así que suspiró y asintió, cediendo. Severus esperó hasta que Dumbledore le hubo guiado fuera del cuarto para volverse hacia Black y explicarse. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Black dijo:

-No sabes si va a funcionar, ¿verdad?

-Según mis pruebas, debería funcionar -replicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no, no puedo tener la certeza absoluta de ello.

-Supongo que entonces también dejarás la habitación. Yo tendré que administrarle la poción, solo.

-Eres el único que podría protegerse hasta cierto punto si se transforma -le recordó Severus-. En tu forma de perro estás libre de infección. Yo no. Pero ese punto no es el único importante. Si no estuviese en estado salvaje esto no sería ni de lejos tan peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira, Black -dijo Severus suspirando-, tengo la esperanza de que la poción funcionará correctamente, pero hay que aceptar el riesgo de que puedes encontrarte encerrado en este cuarto con un hombre lobo salvaje que sólo tendrá una cosa en la cabeza: reclamarte como su compañero. Y dudo que la forma que tengáis ninguno de los dos importe llegado el momento. Tal vez no seas capaz de controlarle.

-Remus no me hará daño -dijo Sirius con convicción. Severus le echó una mirada negra.

-¡Eres un estúpido!

-Y tú un Slytherin -siseó Sirius en respuesta. Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon, a sabiendas de que el otro hombre pretendía que aquello fuese un insulto, pero incapaz de captar el porqué.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Sirius negó con la cabeza:

-Significa que eres incapaz de comprender que, en ocasiones, hay que tener confianza y aceptar que el amor puede conquistarlo todo.

-¡El amor! -bufó Severus, preguntándose cómo un adulto podía creer semejante tontería-. El amor no conquista nada, Black. Si no, pregúntales a tus amigos James y Lily Potter.

Los ojos de Sirius se llenaron de una emoción violenta y dolorosa, pero negó con la cabeza.

-James y Lily murieron juntos, y su amor protegió a Harry. Y Harry nos ha protegido a su vez una vez tras otra. Hay cosas peores que la muerte.

-Hay cosas peores que la muerte -se burló Severus-... una de las cuales quizás vayas a experimentar ahora. Cree en tus alegres fantasías si gustas, yo ya he hecho mi parte -le tendió dos viales-. Éste -dijo tendiéndole el primer frasco- es el antídoto para la Pócima de la Muerte en Vida. Debería despertarle prácticamente de inmediato -tendió la segunda redoma-. Ésta es la poción para la licantropía. Dásela tan pronto despierte. En cuanto lo hayas hecho, tendrás un cuarto de hora para intentar sacarle de su estado salvaje hablándole. Si lo logras, podrás soltarle las cadenas y comenzar con las transformaciones de inmediato. Si dentro de una hora sigues vivo, mándanos un Patronus y os dejaremos salir de esta habitación -esperó a que Black tomara ambas pociones antes de sacar la varita de Lupin de su manga y dejarla en la mesilla. Se dirigió hacia la salida-. Espero, por el bien de Harry, que tengas razón respecto a eso del amor -añadió como despedida. Black se rió al oírle.

-¿Por el bien de Harry? ¿Y por qué dices que por su bien? ¿Por qué no por el tuyo... por el renombre que te daría haber descubierto la cura contra la licantropía?

Severus se quedó rígido un segundo y frunció el ceño.

-Yo... Harry no... -dejó de hablar, no muy seguro de cómo podía contestar a esa pregunta. Black le sonrió socarronamente, de forma nada agradable.

-¿Ves? Ése es el problema de no creer en el amor, Snape -le dijo-. No sabrías reconocerlo ni aunque te mordiera el culo.

-¡Preocúpate por tu propio trasero! -le bufó Snape antes de salir escopeteado, cerrando de un sonoro portazo. Aplicó a la puerta varios hechizos de gran potencia para asegurarse de que no se pudiera abrir hasta que volviesen con Dumbledore.

Harry y Albus le esperaban en la caverna que había justo ante la entrada cubierta de serpientes. Una vez fuera, Dumbledore la cerró a sus espaldas e indicó a Harry que la bloqueara. Un susurro en Parsel hizo que los mecanismos en forma de serpientes se cerraran, retorciéndose.

-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar -les dijo Severus.

---

Sirius notó cómo Snape colocaba los sellos que le impedirían salir, y entendió que ahora estaba sólo en esto. Pero, como ya había dicho, algunas veces había que tener fe y saltar a ciegas... y Sirius Black era experto en ello.

Quitó el tapón de la primera poción y separó con cuidado los helados labios de Remus, derramando la poción en su boca. Utilizó su varita para hacer que tragara, dado que incluso los reflejos automáticos de su cuerpo estaban paralizados por la pócima.

Esperó casi sin aliento que el antídoto tuviese efecto. Odiaba ver así a Remus, tan quieto. Unos segundos después notó un ligero movimiento bajo sus manos, pues tenía una de ellas en el pecho de Remus, la otra contra su mejilla fría como el hielo. El corazón de Remus pareció dar un vuelco al despertar de su profundo sopor, el calor volvió a su helada carne y el color a sus mejillas. Un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios al llenarse de nuevo de aire sus pulmones, y sus ojos se movieron bajo los párpados aún cerrados.

-Eso es, Lunático -le animó Sirius-. Despierta, vuelve conmigo...

Unos segundos después aquellos ojos se abrieron bruscamente y se encontró mirando las amarillas y salvajes pupilas de un lobo.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sirius ante aquella visión. Aunque ya sabía que Remus se había vuelto salvaje, verlo en persona era algo distinto. Inconscientemente había esperado encontrarse con los cálidos ojos color ambar de su amigo. Sólo en las raras y breves ocasiones en que Remus se enfurecía sus ojos brillaban con ese color, y siempre de forma momentanea. No estaba preparado para que Remus se lanzara contra él intentando asirle, deteniéndose sólo a causa de las cadenas que le impedían atacarle. El corazón de Sirius dio un vuelco, asustado pese a todo.

-Todo va bien -dijo rápidamente, haciendo presión sobre el pecho de Remus para volverle a acostar, preocupado por la idea de que se hiciera daño con las cadenas-. Estoy aquí, Lunático. Estoy aquí -acarició el pelo de Remus, apartándolo de su cara. El hombre lobo se quedó rígido bajo su mano.

-¿Sirius...? -preguntó en voz ronca. Aquello provocó un escalofrío a Sirius: Remus aún podía hablar, había mantenido un cierto dominio sobre su mente que le permitía comunicarse. Debería haber sabido que Remus era incapaz de rendirse del todo... era demasiado fuerte para ello.

-Sí, Lunático -respondió, sonriendo con dulzura. Quitó el tapón al segundo frasco-. Tienes que beber esto por mí ahora. Por favor, Lunático, hazlo por mí -no estaba muy seguro de si Remus le entendía; no era capaz de leer la expresión de aquellos ojos hambrientos. Pero Remus abrió la boca y bebió, sin dejar de mirarle.

Snape había dicho que la poción tardaría al menos quince minutos en hacer efecto, así que Sirius puso un reloj para controlar el tiempo en la mesilla de un gesto de varita. El movimiento pareció alterar a Remus, que de nuevo luchó contra las ataduras como si el mero hecho de que Sirius se apartara de él le sacara de sus casillas. Sirius regresó rápidamente y se tumbó a su lado, haciendo contacto con todo su cuerpo contra el de él. De nuevo acarició su cabello, dejó que su aliento le acariciara el rostro. Aquellos ojos amarillos no se apartaban de él.

-¿Puedes entenderme, Lunático? -preguntó suavemente Sirius, manteniendo el tono bajo y tranquilo. Lo que menos convenía ahora era alterar al lobo.

-Sirius -repitió Remus, como si fuese incapaz de decir nada más. Algo pareció parpadear dentro de sus pupilas, una chispa de recuerdo que hizo que Sirius recobrara la esperanza. De nuevo el hombre lobo luchó contra sus ataduras. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban convulsivamente, como si estuviese desesperado por aferrarle.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte -le prometió Sirius-. Soy tuyo. Nunca te dejaría, Lunático. Tú lo sabes. Te quiero -no estaba muy seguro de si Remus le entendía o no, pero sus palabras parecían calmarle. Se puso cómoda y empezó a hablarle en voz baja, explicándole lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, acariciando su pelo y su rostro mientras hablaba. Poco a poco la tensión pareció ir desapareciendo del otro y sus músculos se fueron relajando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Cuando el brillo amarillo empezó a desaparecer, decubriendo los iris color ámbar que Sirius conocía y amaba, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el corazón le dolía.

-Remus -susurró, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de su amigo. Tuvo que contener un sollozo de puro alivio al notar como los miedos reprimidos desaparecían de su mente. Pese a lo que le había dicho a Snape, había temido que Remus no pudiese reponerse de su locura.

-¿Canuto? -oyó que preguntaban en un suave susurro. Alzó la vista, lleno de esperanza renovada. Los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada volvían a ser del tono de siempre-. ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja:

-¿Quién más crees que se encerraría en un cuarto aislado con un hombre lobo salvaje? -preguntó con descarado humor.

-Yo... -Remus parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-No te atrevas a excusarte -le dijo Sirius con firmeza-. Volverse salvaje debe ser la declaración de amor más impresionante que pueda haber, incluso entre los Merodeadores. De hecho me siento tan halagado que no creo que te deje en paz el resto de tu vida...

Remus se sonrojó, pero la preocupación no desapareció del todo de su gesto:

-Estás... te has...

-No estoy casado -declaró Sirius llanamente, adivinando qué intentaba preguntarle-, y no voy a casarme con nadie que no seas tú. Draco Malfoy está felizmente unido a Charlie Weasley y ya no tiene que preocuparnos. No te atormentes más.

-¿Charlie? -Remus parecía algo sorprendido, pero sus ojos brillaban esperanzados-. Yo... no...

Sirius sonrió y meneó la cabeza: ya habría tiempo más tarde para conversaciones. Miró hacia el reloj: ya casi habían pasado los quince minutos.

-Remus, ¿puedo soltarte las cadenas?

Remus echó un vistazo a los gruesos grilletes que le aprisionaban brazos y piernas, aún confuso.

-No lo sé -admitió. Sirius comprendió. El frenesí podía haberse calmado, pero no sabía si eso duraría. Lo más probable es que no se sintiese en plena posesión de sus facultades.

-Escúchame con atención, Lunático -le dijo preocupado-. Te he dado la poción para curar la licantropía. En un par de minutos tendrás que intentar la transformación en Animago por primera vez. Tienes que convertirte en lobo, y luego volver a ser humano. Tienes que hacerlo el máximo de veces posible durante la próxima hora. No puedes pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Tendrás que centrarte sólo en esto. Yo estaré aquí, no me iré a ningún sitio. Pero tienes que concentrarte. ¿Me entiendes?

Remus asintió, pero obviamente seguía estando preocupado. Sirius le sonrió animosamente y luego apuntó con la varita a las cadenas, recitando una plegaria para sí al soltar a su amigo.

Sintió cómo las manos de Remus se cerraban sobre sus brazos en el mismo instante en que le liberaba. La antinatural fuerza del hombre lobo hacía que la huída de aquel cerco fuese imposible. Sirius se forzó a quedarse quieto mientras Remus le atraía hacia sí, aunque se estremeció cuando notó cómo pegaba la cara a su cuello, olfateándole. Notó el roce de sus labios y una insinuación de dientes afilados, y se preguntó si iría a morderle.

-Por favor, Remus -susurró-, tienes que concentrarte.

Remus tembló por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer. Durante un largo rato se quedó así, pero luego aquellas manos imposiblemente fuertes fueron soltándose. Sirius se separó lentamente y vio la tensión en el rostro de Remus.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó. Remus asintió lentamente, pero una de sus manos se deslizó por el brazo de Sirius y acarició brevemente su rostro, antes de deslizarse por entre sus cabellos, como si no pudiese evitar la necesidad de tocarle. Sirius sonrió, mientras contenía sus propias necesidades físicas. Su corazón latió aceleradamente al percatarse de que, por fin, aquel atractivo y atormentado hombre era suyo... Pasara lo que pasara, finalmente Remus le pertenecía.

Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla y tomó la varita que Snape había dejado ahí. La puso en manos de Remus, que se quedó sin aliento ante el escalofrío de magia tras tanto tiempo sin tocar su varita.

-Ahora concéntrate, Lunático -le dijo Sirius, ayudándole con los primeros pasos básicos de la transformación: la visualización, la sensación de magia creciente, la liberación del hechizo verbal aún, y la metamorfosis deliberada del cuerpo. Hacía veinte años que había realizado aquel proceso y para él ya era algo instintivo. Mantuvo un monólogo sostenido mientras guiaba a su amigo a través del proceso, animándole, manteniendo la mente centrada en la tarea que tenían que realizar.

La primera transformación tardó casi diez minutos en realizarse, pero por fin el cuerpo de Remus se metamorfoseó de forma indolora en la familiar forma de Lunático. Sirius no había visto demasiadas veces a su amigo en este estado a través de ojos humanos: aunque la poción Matalobos le volvía inofensivo para los humanos, Sirius siempre se había transformado en Canuto para hacerle compañía. Ahora, al verle en aquella forma mientras él se mantenía en la de humano, se percató por primera vez de lo terrible que era realmente. Canuto era grande, pero Lunático le empequeñecía. El lobo era una masa de músculos, colmillos y garras, su mandíbula capaz de destrozar cualquier hueso. No era realmente un lobo, sino el temido sabueso infernal de las leyendas...

Sirius acarició suavemente el espejo pelaje, quedándose quieto para permitir a Lunático que le oliera el cuello de nuevo. Aquel era el acto de fe definitivo: un solo paso en falso, un simple error, ya fuera en la poción o en la concentración de Remus, y Lunático le mataría o le infectaría con un simple mordisco.

-Destransfórmate ahora -le dijo en voz baja, manteniendo el tono suave para no sobresaltar a la criatura, rezando en su interior para que Remus siguiera allí y entendiera sus palabras. Un momento después notó cómo la magia brotaba de nuevo y miró asombrado cómo Lunático volvía a transformarse lentamente en Remus Lupin.

Era obvio que Remus estaba agotado tras la transformación, pero su expresión de felicidad era indescriptible. Sirius no pudo contenerse y le besó rápida y ferozmente, sonriendo a su vez.

-¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo, mi Lunático! -exclamó. Remus rió, incapaz de hablar-. Ahora tienes que repetirlo -le apremió Sirius-. Sé que estás cansado, pero cada vez que lo hagas será un poco más fácil -miró el reloj. Habían pasado cinco minutos más-. Tienes que hacerlo todas las veces que puedas, hasta que yo te diga que pares. ¿Me entiendes?

Remus asintió, aceptando su palabra al respecto. Su mano se tensó sobre la varita.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta minutos, Remus se transformó repetidas veces, yendo más allá de lo que habría pensado posible soportar el agotamiento porque Sirius le insistía para que siguiera. Al acabar la última transformación estaba tan agotado que apenas pudo levantar su varita. Se derrumbó en la cama, casi sollozando de agotamiento, cuando por fin Sirius le dijo que había terminado. Sirius invocó una tela mojada y le limpió lentamente el rostro, besándole con suavidad al ver que estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Luego alzó su propia varita y lanzó un Patronus, en forma de reluciente lobo blanco como aquel al que amaba, que salió corriendo en busca de Harry y los demás.

No tuvo que esperar mucho: Harry fue el primero en entrar, pese a que Sirius estaba más que seguro de que Snape trataba de retenerle. Su expresión fue increíble al verles juntos, Remus tumbado en la cama completamente exhausto y Sirius sentado a su lado.

-¡Remus! -exclamó Harry lanzándose a darles un abrazo lleno de alivio que los abarcó a los dos. Remus estaba demasiado agotado para hacer más que palmearle suavemente la espalda, con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Sirius sonrió ampliamente antes de lanzar una mirada triunfal y engreída a Snape y a Dumbledore.

-Veo que sigues de una pieza -dijo el Maestro de Pociones, pero pese a todo -a su turbulento pasado común y a las tensiones que seguía habiendo entre ellos-, parecía aliviado.

-Gracias -dijo Sirius, dejando al hombre anonadado. Sin duda no esperaba oír semejantes palabras de sus labios, pero lo cierto es que Sirius estaba demasiado contento como para no decirlas-. Tu poción funcionó.

Sin saber muy bien qué responder, Severus simplemente inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta.

-Bueno, jóvenes -dijo Dumbledore feliz-, creo que es hora de que Remus salga de aquí. Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en esta cámara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Remus. No había tenido la menor noción de tiempo mientras dormía.

-Es Pascua -le dijo Harry-. Han pasado meses. Te echábamos de menos.

Remus sonrió levemente, emocionado. Temblando de cansancio, se dejó ayudar por Sirius y Harry que le levantaron. Los cinco salieron de la cámara de los secretos para reunirse con el mundo de los vivos de nuevo.

---

Cuando Remus despertó se encontró en la habitación que Dumbledore le había dado en Hogwarts, tumbado en su cama. Alguien le había cambiado o transfigurado la ropa a un pijama, y pese a lo ocurrido los últimos días -o mejor dicho, meses- se sentía sorprendentemente en forma, aunque un poco hambriento.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a Sirius sonriéndole, sentado al borde de la cama. Su olor le envolvió; posiblemente no había se había alejado de su lado desde que llegara a esta habitación. Sintió que el lobo en su interior se agitaba, deseoso como siempre de su compañero, pero la sensación esta vez no le resultó alarmante. El lobo parecía contenido, pacífico, como si no peleara ya contra su naturaleza humana.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Lunático! -exclamó entusiasta Sirius, con una sonrisa que rivalizaba en brillo con el sol que se colaba por la larga y delgada ventana del fondo.

Remus tomó la mano de su amigo, sonriendo al notar cómo la apretaba Sirius. Sus pensamientos por fin estaban ordenándose. Recordaba algunas cosas que Sirius le había contado mientras luchaba contra la locura del lobo. ¡Dioses, qué delirio! Ahora le parecía una pesadilla. Se preguntó si habría herido a alguien, si habría lastimado a alguna de las personas que deseaba proteger. Recordaba vagamente un deseo salvaje e incontenible de matar... a Draco Malfoy. ¿Le habría causado algún perjuicio al muchacho?

Según el furibundo punto de vista del lobo, el joven había tratado de separarle de su compañero. Remus apartó esa idea de su mente: el ser humano y racional que era sabía a la perfección que la culpa era de Lucius Malfoy, no de su hijo. Qué extraño le resultó acallar con tanta facilidad al lobo... aunque el deseo de agarrar a Sirius y no soltarle jamás no era tan fácil de suprimir. Pero claro, esa exigencia no era exclusiva del lobo. Todo resultaba tan sencillo ahora... ¿había funcionado la poción de Severus, entonces?

-Sirius, lo siento... -empezó a decir, sólo para verse interrumpido:

-¡No te atrevas a disculparte! -le ordenó Sirius con firmeza-. Ya hemos hablado de eso. No tienes que pedir perdón a nadie. Déjalo estar, Lunático.

¿Déjalo estar? Remus pestañeó, inseguro. ¿Así de simple? ¿Déjalo estar? ¿Cuando ni siquiera sabía los frutos de su locura? Tenía tanto por lo que rogar perdón... no sólo por perder el control como lo había hecho, sino también por negar a Sirius lo que deseaba todos aquellos meses. No debería haber dudado. ¿Acaso no le había dicho Sirius que le amaba? Tal vez fuese caprichoso y de humor volátil, pero nunca había sido un mentiroso...

-Pero tú... -no sabía muy bien como formular la pregunta.

-Soy tuyo -le aseguró Sirius-. Estoy soltero, sin compromiso, libre... salvo por todo ese tema de estar perseguido por el célebre asesinato que nunca cometí... y locamente enamorado de cierto ex-hombre lobo que parece incapaz de enterarse del buen partido que soy en realidad.

Incapaz de contenerse, Remus aferró la camiseta de Sirius y le atrajo para besarle con fiereza. Tenía poca experiencia y era más bien torpe, pero el lobo parecía saber qué hacer para probar al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. A juzgar por el gemido que soltó Sirius, Remus dudaba que se quejara. Al poco el moreno tomaba el control del beso mientras Remus se perdía en un mar de sensaciones, preguntándose por qué había sido tan reticente hasta ahora.

Finalmente Sirius se apartó para tomar aire, pero su expresión al mirar hacia abajo, a Remus, era una que no olvidaría jamás. ¿Alguna vez le habían lucido así los ojos? Era como si todos los horrores vividos en Azkaban y toda la amargura de la guerra hubiesen sido apartados de él momentaneamente, para mostrar al joven brillante y hermoso que había conocido en su infancia. El corazón de Remus latió aceleradamente por la emoción.

-Te amo -le dijo, deseando haberle dicho esto años atrás, la primera vez que le había visto en la selección de casas. Era tan cierto ahora como lo había sido en aquel momento.

-¡Sí, me amas! -asintió alegremente Sirius, volviendo a besarle.

Remus gimió esta vez, deslizando los brazos en torno al cuerpo de Sirius para acercarle más. No parecía obtener suficiente contacto, suficiente calor del cuerpo del otro hombre. Cuando Sirius deslizó una pierna entre las suyas, Remus jadeó ante la sensación y se arqueó. El lobo quería devorar al hombre, tomar lo que le pertenecía por derecho; el humano quería ver a dónde le llevaría Sirius. Poción o no, Remus podía notar la fuerza inhumana del lobo corriendo por sus venas y sabía que podía tomar el control de cualquier contacto físico que tuviese lugar entre ellos. Acarició la espalda de otro hombre con mucha suavidad. Pronto, le dijo al lobo, y el humano tomó las riendas.

Sirius no tardó en adivinar que esta vez Remus no iba a dudar ni rechazarle, y como buen Gryffindor tomó ventaja de la situación. Estiró de la camisa del pijama de Remus hasta que los botones saltaron, desnudando su piel.

Remus intentó controlar la vergüenza que sentía: odiaba las cicatrices que afeaban su torso. No obstante, sus temores pronto desaparecieron bajo las caricias de Sirius. Su cuerpo parecía arder con sus caricias, y los labios del moreno resiguieron cada cicatriz, venerando su cuerpo como si fuese una obra de arte. Los susurros de admiración y amor fueron como un bálsamo para su alma. Incluso el lobo se relajó entonces y se dejó llevar por la avalancha de sensaciones.

Quería más contacto, más piel desnuda, y tiró de la ropa de Sirius para descubrir el cuerpo que ya conocía: Sirius nunca se había avergonzado de la desnudez, y de adolescente se había cambiado delante de ellos sin ningún pudor. Eso no había cambiado con los años, y sólo el autocontrol de Remus había evitado que robara algo más que una simple ojeada de vez en cuando. Ahora podía admirarlo por completo, tocando la piel suave y firme, y los apretados músculos. Pese a que el lobo le hacía mucho más fuerte que los demás, Sirius siempre había sido más alto que él y con músculos más definidos. Ni Azkaban le había podido privar de esa belleza.

Finalmente, entre los dos lograron quitarse toda la ropa y se dedicaron a explorarse mútuamente con manos y bocas ansiosas. Remus tenía que luchar constantemente con su timidez natural y con las dudas que le asaltaban a cada nueva sensación, pero Sirius no tenía miedo y le mostraba, una por una, todas aquellas cosas sobre las que había leído y que hasta ahora no había creido posibles.

Más de una vez se quedó sin aliento o gritó de placer, abrumado tanto por la mera sensación física como por las emociones que recorrían su alma. Para cuando Sirius tomó su cuerpo, entrando profundamente dentro de él, tanto él como el lobo estaban en harmonía total, sintiendo que no existía nada más perfecto que aquel calor, aquel amor. Aulló al llegar, y oyó a Sirius gritar su nombre al unísono. Mi compañero, gruñó Lunático. ¡Por fin mío!

Más tarde, felizmente saciados, se abrazaron en la cama mientras Sirius le explicaba todo lo que se había perdido durante sus largos meses de sueño en la Cámara de los Secretos. Remus se había sonrojado y se había cubierto la cara, incómodo, cuando se enteró de cómo la transferencia había afectado a las distintas personas presentes cuando había entrado en estado de salvajismo. El embarazo de Molly, aún más que la forma en que Charlie se había lanzado sobre Draco, le hizo gruñir de mortificación.

-Oh, y Snape está enamorado de Harry -le dijo Sirius-, aunque no sé si eso tiene algo que ver con la transferencia. Al menos espero que no sea así: tendría que matarle si le ha hecho algo a Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes que está enamorado? -preguntó Remus sorprendido, aún más que con la relación entre Charlie y Draco. Aunque visto el comportamiento de Snape en las Tierras de Invierno... bien, quizás no debiera haberse sorprendido tanto. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Por una cosa que comentó antes. Como buen Slytherin es absolutamente incapaz de aceptarlo. Creo que todos ellos tienen algo que no funciona: en el momento en que una emoción sincera y positiva les toca sus retorcidos corazones, se les fríe el cerebro, como un vampiro a la luz del día. O como un caracol cuando le echas sal.

Pasando por alto la desagradable comparación, Remus inquirió:

-¿Y Harry? ¿Él también...?

-¡Por favor! -protestó Sirius-. ¡Que hablamos de Snape! Harry puede ser joven, pero no está loco. ¡Tiene mejor gusto que eso! Además, creo que casi le he convencido de que entre en un monasterio. Aunque supongo que ahora tendremos que ser más... amables... con Snape ahora. Al fin y al cabo, te ha curado.

Remus frunció el ceño, recordando otra cosa que Sirius había comentado previamente. Le había llamado "ex-hombre lobo".

-No sabremos si la poción ha funcionado realmente hasta la próxima luna llena -le recordó-. Quiero decir que... sí, la parte en que me convierto en Animago ha funcionado, pero sigue habiendo la posibilidad de que pierda el control y me transforme con la luna llena.

Pero Sirius le sonrió entonces como si le acabase de gastar la mejor broma del mundo.

-Lunático -le dijo alegremente-, has estado durmiendo durante dos días. La luna llena fue anoche. Ni siquiera te despertaste por ello.

¿Anoche? Remus le miró con incredulidad. ¿La luna se había alzado y no se había ni dado cuenta de ello? ¿No habría más transformación, rotura de huesos y tendones, ni gritos de agonía mientras su cuerpo se retorcía con la tortura de la demencia lunar...?

Una oleada de emoción le hizo soltar el sollozo que durante décadas de desespero había mantenido atrapado en su pecho. Sirius le abrazó apretadamente y él enterró su rostro en aquella piel de dulce aroma, mientras lloraba por los largos años de agonía de los que, al fin, se había liberado

---

NdA: Me costó un poco coordinar la dinámica de esta pareja en concreto. Lunático es obviamente un macho alfa, pero Remus no, por mucha fuerza que tenga y su tendencia a poner en su sitio a los cachorros revoltosos cuando se pasan de la raya. Podría haber escrito fácilmente la escena con un Remus agresivo y dominante, pero como humano no tenía experiencia alguna, así que me pareció poco probable. No me cabe duda de que los dos (o tres, si contamos al lobo) irán apañándoselas a medida que pase el tiempo.

Unas notas: Por ahora, la historia está siendo traducida al húngaro, ruso, alemán, español y flamenco. Cuando la historia esté acabada colgaré enlaces en mi página. En cuanto a arte, no tengo permiso de ningún artista para poner direcciones, pero hay dos obras en deviantart . com (quitad espacios). Buscad por "The Marriage Stone" y encontraréis un esbozo hecho por Germa de Severus llevando a Harry en brazos tras el ataque en Hogsmead. Si buscais por "Julius Snape" encontrareis una imagen de estilo manga de Julius arrinconando a Harry en el laberinto de rosas, hecho por Migihayami (NdT: han salido algunos más desde entonces, incluyendo uno estupendo llamado Wolf at the door que os recomiendo particularmente).

Y sí, pronto tendreis una explicación de la reacción de Harry al beso.

NdT: ¡De nuevo gracias a todos por los comentarios y felicitaciones! En respuesta a la pregunta más habitual: no, no se sabe nada de Josephine Darcy, y no, lamentablemente no la conozco en persona, ni responde desde hace mucho a su mail. Hay especulación al respecto, por supuesto. Mucha gente está preocupada, porque aunque la autora avisó de que tomaría una pausa larga debido a la enfermedad de un familiar, ya va un año y medio desde que hiciera su anuncio; hay incluso quien teme que le haya pasado algo a ella. Yo espero muy de veras que no le haya ocurrido nada malo.

En respuesta a lo que voy a hacer cuando acabe con el material por traducir... no, no voy a continuar yo. Para empezar que no sé a dónde quería llegar Josephine (tengo teorías, pero sólo son eso, teorías), y aparte mi estilo de historia suele ser bastante más agridulce, seco y menos "fantástico", léase, yo no soy de las que sostienen a rajatabla que el mundo mágico es superior (como ocurre con J.D.), dado lo que veo en él: endogamia, parasitismo de los inventos muggles y falta de inventiva (radio "mágica", tren "mágico"), inmobilismo social, conservadurismo, atraso... Me temo que, aunque me gusta mucho el mundo mágico tal y como lo desarrolla Josephine, de intentar seguir sus pasos chocaría con mi punto de vista particular y el resultado sería incoherente, aparte que mi forma de llevar a los pjs en general es bastante menos amable que la de Darcy. Personalmente creo que como lectores os resentiríais del cambio de estilo.

Os comento que hay una "fanfic de fanfic", léase, una continuación no-oficial escrita por otra autora. Ha recibido mucha crítica ya que obviamente no es Josephine; yo personalmente no la he leído, pero sí todo el intercambio de mensajes que hubo a favor y en contra de la pobre chica, que al realizar este homenaje se encontró en pleno centro de una polémica sobre si era lícito o no lo que hacía... en mi opinión es una muestra de admiración, y ya que estamos hablando en términos de fanfics, debería tomarse como esto y nada más, siempre y cuando cite la obra de Darcy como fuente (lo mismo que Darcy usa a Rowling como fuente suya, aunque en su caso, superándola, creo yo -y esto es sólo una apreciación personal). Pero por supuesto, ni he leído la obra en cuestión ni sé daros un juicio más allá del puro concepto xD Le echaré un vistazo aunque sea por encima, y si me parece medianamente interesante a lo mejor me animo a mandar mensaje a la autora cuando acabe con los 77 episodios de la obra de Darcy. Arf. Ya queda menos.

Eso sí, si lo hago (y no es seguro que lo haga, ya que lo que me movió a traducir esta novela fue precisamente lo mucho que me gustaba la forma de escribir de J.D.) NO pondré esa traducción a continuación de los episodios "oficiales", sino que lo colgaré aparte. Me parecería de mal gusto y una falta de respeto por la integridad del original ponerlo todo seguido... Además de que cualquier día regresa Josephine y continúa la saga (esperemos), e imaginaos... sería un desorden impresionante xD. Haga lo que haga, ya os avisaré de mi decisión. De momento aún queda para acabar con la parte que Josephine dejó, así que... crucemos los dedos, gente ;) Desde aquí sólo puedo esperar porque ella goce de buena salud y el día menos esperado vuelva para acabar lo que empezó con tanto arte y buena mano.


	55. Capítulo 55 Maniobras legales

Capítulo 55 - Maniobras legales

Dos días más tarde, Harry, Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en el despacho de Dumbledore, esperando a éste y a Severus. Harry se moría por hablar con Remus y Sirius... por separado. Sospechaba sin embargo que pasaría un tiempo antes de que pudiese pasar un tiempo con ellos a solas. Era obvio que algo había cambiado en su relación: estaban sentados en el sofá juntos, algo que no estaba fuera de lo corriente, pero sus manos estaban entrelazadas, hecho delator cuanto menos.

Aquel cambio en la relación no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, tras todo lo ocurrido; eso sí, se moría de curiosidad por oír los detalles. No quería preguntárselo cuando estuviesen juntos, ya que la idea de preguntarles algo tan personal estando ambos presentes le resultaba extremadamente embarazosa. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le gustaría hacerles preguntas distintas a cada uno de ellos.

Debido a que era hombre lobo, sabía que Remus no tenía ninguna experiencia respecto a los mismos temas que Harry. Quería saber como había sido... aunque preguntarle tal cosa a una persona que era como un segundo padre para él iba a resultar extremadamente incómodo.

En cuanto a Sirius, hubiese querido saber si estaba satisfecho con una relación exclusiva tras haber tenido una vida amorosa tan activa y variada. Por supuesto, se imaginaba que nunca reuniría el valor de preguntarles tales cosas, así que se limitaba a sonreír cual idiota, feliz porque al fin estaban juntos y porque parecían estar tan a gusto en pareja.

Como solía pasarle aquellos días, su mente divagó hacia Severus. Desde aquella noche en que le besara, el ambiente estaba enrarecido entre ellos dos. Se encontraba pensando en aquel beso en momentos inapropiados durante el día, reviviéndolo tan a menudo que empezaba a estar seguro de que la impresión que le había causado era exagerada. No podía significar todo cuanto había imaginado que significaba. Que Severus estuviese celoso de alguien como Lavender Brown no parecía creíble, es más, era improbable que se pusiera celoso a causa de Harry. Eso implicaría un grado de afecto bastante profundo.

Aunque no tenía por qué tratarse de afecto, pensó. Podía ser simple posesividad, o un sentimiento de honor y propiedad, o simple preocupación por su reputación. Se había mostrado muy furioso, gritándole, pero podría estar motivado por cualquiera de las razones expuestas, o incluso por otra completamente distinta. Harry pensaba como Gryffindor, pero desconocía las motivaciones de un Slytherin.

Lo más perturbador era que Severus se había zafado de su pregunta. Aquello hacía que Harry le diese más vueltas aún al asunto: quizás Severus había tenido un momento de hipocresía, viendo el intercambio entre Harry y las chicas como un reflejo de su propia conducta.

Al estar tan confuso, Harry sólo había visto una alternativa posible: espiar. Había empezado a intentar seguirle, pero era algo complicado dado que el objeto de aquella actividad había sido un espía real en tiempos no tan lejanos, así que se había tenido que contentar con elucubrar durante las comidas con qué profesor podría estar teniendo citas secretas mientras miraba hacia la mesa de profesores. No es que hubiese muchos candidatos: Sinistra era la única mujer soltera de una edad adecuada, y por lo que él sabía, Severus era veinte años demasiado mayor para resultarle atractivo.

Con McGonagall no creía que hubiese nada. Sí, estaba soltera, pero era demasiado mayor. Trelawney quedaba también fuera de cuestión; no valía la pena ni pensar en ella, aunque por motivos completamente distintos. En cambio, la señora Hooch era más probable como posible pareja: aunque era mayor que Severus, aún poseía buena figura y era atractiva, además de que Severus parecía disfrutar entrenando con ella y realizando combates de esgrima. Harry les había visto practicar más de una vez durante los últimos meses. Sin embargo, Hooch estaba casada. Pero tras todo lo que había aprendido, quizás eso no fuese impedimento...

Y si quitaba la regla del matrimonio como veto a tales relaciones, suponía que también debería considerar a los Vector: la profesora era muy atractiva, lo mismo que su marido, que trabajaba en Gringotts. Cualquiera de ellos podía ser un candidato perfecto... o incluso los dos, aunque a Harry le costaba un poco aceptar tal concepto. Había algunos rumores por Gryffindor sobre alguien de Hufflepuff que se había visto envuelto en un trío, pero la mayoría de estudiantes lo habían considerado puro cotilleo. Al fin y al cabo, hablaban de Hufflepuffs...

De todas formas, Harry no había notado nada en la actitud de Severus o de los demás que pudiese llevarle a pensar que tenía interés en alguno de sus compañeros. Y nunca se trataba con otras personas, excepto durante los fines de semana en que bajaba a Hogsmeade.

Desde el día que había sido atacado en el pueblo, meses atrás, Harry no había vuelto a ir. Había demasiado riesgo, además de que la prensa se había atrincherado allí al acecho. En las únicas ocasiones en que salía de las barreras protectoras de Hogwarts era cuando tenía que recibir sus clases semanales de Aparición, y se realizaban bajo la atenta supervisión de varios Aurores de confianza.

Severus en cambio dejaba el castillo a menudo para bajar al pueblo. Harry supuso que era posible que viese a alguien en aquellas ocasiones. En todo caso, si era verdad estaba siendo muy discreto. Quizás era ese el problema que había intentado señalar a Harry, el motivo que le había llevado a gritarle por el asunto de Lavender.

No es que le importara, por supuesto.

Claro que no.

Severus era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. El que Harry notara cómo su estómago se retorcía ante la idea y le diesen ganas de ponerse a patear objetos no era más que una coincidencia. No le importaba para nada qué quisiera hacer Severus con su vida privada, siempre y cuando siguiese siendo así de discreto. Harry estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por ser tan maduro al respecto.

Estúpido Slytherin.

Si Severus hubiese contestado simplemente, no estaría ahora elucubrando sobre aquellos temas. No pensaba volver a preguntar, por supuesto... ¡hubiese sido humillante! "¿Te estás acostando con alguien?". Cada vez que lo recordaba, se moría de vergüenza.

¡Estúpido Slytherin! No debería haberle besado. Si no lo hubiese hecho, Harry no se estaría planteando ahora estas cosas. Para empezar, sus sueños no hubiesen pasado de representar a un hombre sin rostro ni nombra a incluir a Severus Snape. Antes había sido más fácil aceptarlos. Las lecciones de esgrima tampoco habían sido cómodas tras aquel incidente: cada vez que Severus le tocaba ahora, se planteaba si tendría algún motivo además del evidente para hacerlo. La vida era más simple cuando se odiaban el uno al otro... excepto por el pequeño asunto de que le gustaba pertenecer a una familia, y la idea de perderla cada vez le resultaba menos agradable.

Estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido Slytherin!

-¿En qué piensas, Harry? -la voz de Sirius le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, para encontrarse que tanto su padrino como Remus le contemplaban fijamente, con curiosidad-. Estás mirando con verdadera rabia a tus pobres zapatos. ¿Te han hecho algo malo?

Harry se sonrojó.

-No, claro que no -dijo rápidamente-. Sólo pensaba en...

-¿En...? -inquirio Sirius-. ¿Los deberes? ¿Alguna detención? ¿Gusanos?

-¡En el verano! -dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a ambos-. ¿Qué voy a hacer este verano?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

-A la mayoría de estudiantes les hace ilusión que vuelva el verano.

-Sí, ¿pero qué voy a hacer yo? ¿Volver con los Dursleys? -aquel era un tema que también había tenido inquieto a Harry, y dada la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos últimamente, resultaba preocupante. ¿Qué hacía Severus durante el verano? ¿Se marcharía a algún lugar exótico para tener aventuras con personas misteriosas?

-No volverás jamás con los Dursley -declaró firmemente Sirius, con un relampagueo oscuro en la mirada-, pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de qué hace Snape en esas fechas. Quizás lo más seguro fuera que te quedaras en Hogwarts, puesto que no tenemos ni idea de qué puede estar planeando Voldemort.

Harry se estremeció. Intentaba no pensar en Voldemort... de hecho, había gran cantidad de cosas en las que intentaba no pensar, últimamente. Como por ejemplo el que ahora tenían que acompañar a Remus al Ministerio de Magia para enfrentarse a un proceso formal para decidir si debía someterse a eutanasia. Pese al matrimonio de Draco con Charlie, la orden de arresto contra Lupin seguía siendo vigente, y antes que arriesgarse a tener a otro fugitivo, Dumbledore había considerado más apropiado responder a la citación. Había organizado una sesión del Wizengamot en pleno para resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.

-No sé si Severus prefiere quedarse en el castillo o salir de viaje -añadió Remus-. Creo que suele viajar en verano, pero tienes razón, no sería seguro que Harry lo hiciera.

Harry supuso entonces que, fueran cuales fueran sus planes, tendrían que incluír a Severus. Fue sorprendente, pero al pensarlo sintió alivio. Las habitaciones de Severus en las mazmorras habían sido lo más parecido a un hogar que había tenido jamás, y si el hombre se fuese por tanto tiempo, le echaría en falta. ¡Qué extraño resultaba pensarlo!

La puerta se abrió unos momentos después para dar paso por fin a Severus y Dumbledore. Severus llevaba un pequeño saco de cuero colgado al hombro. Harry barruntó que llevaría una muestra de la poción contra la licantropía, así como las notas pasadas a limpio que presentaría al Departamento de Investigación de Pociones. Severus iba a ser uno de los testigos de la defensa de Remus.

-¿Estamos listos? -preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a Remus por encima de sus gafas. Remus y Sirius se levantaron al unísono, y aunque trataron de disimular, Harry se percató de que se apretaban la mano fuertemente. Sirius, por supuesto, no podía aparecer en público y no iba a acompañarles, así que Harry iría en su lugar. Habían decidido entre todos que en esta ocasión utilizarían su fama en provecho propio. Si algo salía mal, Harry podía provocar un escándalo ante la prensa.

Harry se acercó a la chimenea del despacho que conectaba con la red privada de Flú de Dumbledore. Severus se le unió, dejando un breve momento de intimidad a Sirius y Remus. Harry temía por Remus pese a la confianza que Dumbledore irradiaba. No podía ni imaginarse lo que debía estar sintiendo Sirius al quedar atrás, incapaz de defender al hombre al que amaba.

Al echar un vistazo rápido a la espalda captó un apasionado beso entre ellos. Harry se sintió enrojecer y tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Miró nervioso a Severus para descubrir que el hombre le contemplaba con diversión, sus ojos recorriendo las mejillas coloradas del joven. En ese instante, a Harry le volvió a la mente el beso que Severus le robara y se sintió incómodo. ¿Por qué tenía Severus aquellos ojos tan intensos? ¿Y por qué parecía estarse riendo de él por su juventud e inexperiencia, cosas que no podía evitar? Por un momento sintió la tentación de darle una buena patada, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Remus se les acercó unos segundos más tarde. Dumbledore les ofreció a todos el polvo Flú. Severus fue el primero, seguido de Harry. Antes de lanzar el polvo al fuego, miró hacia atrás, hacia su padrino, para encontrarse con un rostro pálido y unos ojos preocupados. Le sonrió animosamente y entró en las llamas, hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Severus aferró el brazo de Harry cuando éste trastabilló torpemente fuera de la chimenea que daba al pasillo de transportes. Allí había gente que salía y entraba del Ministerio a través de la red Flú por docenas de chimeneas alineadas en la pared. Tan pronto como logró enderezarse y Severus le limpió de cenizas de un golpe de varita, cientos de flashes de cámaras le cegaron momentáneamente. Harry retrocedió, tropezando, moviéndose instintivamente para acercarse a Severus que le sostuvo de nuevo, a su lado.

Los reporteros se acercaron como una oleada pese a los Aurores de capas rojas que estaban en torno a la chimenea para evitar su avance. Al parecer, su llegada había sido anunciada previamente. Harry reconoció a muchos de los aurores entre su escolta, incluyendo a Connor Stark y a Kingsley Shaklebolt.

-¡Señor Potter! -le preguntaron decenas de voces desde el otro lado de la barricada humana formada por los aurores. Vio a algunos representantes del Profeta y del Corazón de Bruja, aunque a juzgar por el número de reporteros debía haber cientos de otros periódicos y revistas interesados en él. Sabía que en Inglaterra no había tantos, así que supuso que debía tratarse de prensa extranjera, aunque no entendía qué interés podía tener su persona para nadie de fuera del país.

-¡Señor Potter! -gritó alguien-. ¿Qué opina sobre la Ley de Registro Mágico?

-¡Señor Potter! -gritó otro hombre-. ¿Piensa anexar otros Protectorados ingleses?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Es cierto que ha emprendido negociaciones con el rey de Francia para iniciar una nueva ruta de comercio con las Tierras de Invierno?

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Se dice que planea dar estatus civil de ciudadanos con todos los derechos a los Wyrms! ¿Algún comentario al respecto?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿A quién apoya en las próximas elecciones?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Es cierto que va a postularse como Ministro de Magia?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Es verdad que tiene una aventura con la Faraona Nitocris de Egipto?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué opina sobre la doctrina de certificación de varitas?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Apoya el Acta de Precedencias?

-¡Señor Potter! ¿Es cierto que pasará el verano con los hermanos Shelong en el Imperio Chino?

Las preguntas iban subiendo de volumen. Severus dio un paso para cubrir a Harry con su propio cuerpo, mientras esperaba que llegaran primero Remus y por último Dumbledore. Los recién llegados entendieron en seguida el problema, y ambos se acercaron a Harry, protegiéndole, al igual que Severus, como escudos humanos. Dumbledore asintió para indicar a los aurores que cerraran filas, y comenzaron a avanzar por la sala hacia los ascensores del fondo. Mientras la mayoría de aurores se quedaban atrás para contener a la prensa, Shaklebolt y Stark, además de otros dos aurores, entraron en el ascensor con el grupo.

-Lamento lo ocurrido -indicó Stark mientras pulsaba el botón que les llevaría al nivel diez del Ministerio, donde se reunía el Wizengamot.

-¿Cómo supieron que Harry venía hoy? -preguntó furioso Severus. Harry aún parpadeaba, tratando de aclarar su visión del efecto cegador de los flashes.

-No sabían nada -Stark se encogió de hombros-, pero leyeron los avisos públicos y vieron que Lupin se presentaba ante los juzgados hoy. Vinieron por si acaso el señor Potter le acompañaba. Les resultó fácil adivinar por qué chimenea llegaría, puesto que el Ministro ordenó que hubiese un grupo numeroso de aurores recibiendo a Lupin. Nos dieron a entender que no estaría plenamente... racional -miró de arriba a abajo a Remus, que vestía de forma conservadora un viejo traje de pana muy parecido a los que utilizaba cuando daba clases en Hogwarts. Poco parecido tenía ahora con el guerrero vestido de cuero y que blandía una maza que había aparecido en portada del Profeta meses atrás. No obstante los otros dos aurores le vigilaban atentamente, ya que era un hombre lobo y su fuerza era legendaria.

Remus les sonrió amablemente, de forma nada sospechosa. No parecía sentirse ofendido por la forma en que era observador, pero Harry se sintió incómodo.

-Como pueden observar, el Señor Lupin está perfectamente -les indicó Dumbledore con una mirada severa a los dos aurores desconocidos; Shaklebolt, que era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, parecía imperturbable, y Harry no recordaba haber visto a Stark molesto por nada desde que le conocía. No tenía ni idea qué ideales defendía, pero siempre parecía tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Eso veo -asintió Stark-. Habrá una guardia velando para que la prensa no ocupe el pasillo principal, y tienen prohibida la entrada en la sala del tribunal propiamente dicha, aunque ya estará bastante ocupada de todas formas.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Más aurores aguardaban, con otro grupo de periodistas que empezaron a aullar preguntas. Pronto los dejaron atrás por los corredores que conducían a la entrada principal de la sala de juicios del Wizengamot. Mientras Harry, sus compañeros y los aurores pudieron pasar sin problemas, los reporteros quedaron detenidos por una resplandeciente pared de luz.

-Barreras anti-prensa -le dijo en voz baja Shaklebolt-. El mejor invento desde la escoba -las barreras impedían el paso de sus voces también, de forma que llegaron en relativo silencio a las puertas. Hombres y mujeres pasaban por los pasillos, todos mirando intrigados al grupo, pero nadie se paró a preguntar. En vez de hacerles entrar directamente en el juzgado, Stark señaló una puerta un poco más alejada:

-El señor Lupin tiene que venir conmigo y entrar custodiado, y debo requisar su varita -explicó-. Profesor Dumbledore, si quiere puede acompañarnos -miró hacia Snape entonces-. Tengo entendido que es usted un testigo para la defensa. Sería mejor que no le interrogaran antes de la vista del caso. Shacklebolt os escoltará al interior de la sala cuando todo esté preparado.

El peso de la mano que Severus posó sobre el hombro de Harry le dejó bien claro con quién tenía que quedarse él, pero se quedó expectante mirando cómo Remus y Dumbledore se alejaban con Stark y los otros dos aurores. Shacklebolt le sonrió animosamente y se apoyó en la pared de piedra, despreocupadamente.

Harry suspiró y desvió la mirada, contemplando la brillante muralla de luz que mantenía a la prensa lejos.

-¿Qué hace la prensa extranjera aquí? -preguntó a Severus, preguntándose cuál podía ser el interés que despertara en otros países.

Las facciones de Severus se tensaron, sus labios se apretaron al mirar a su vez a los periodistas.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía por ello -dijo a Harry en un tono que daba a entender que era un tema que sí le interesaba. Severus no estaba nada contento con su presencia.

-¿Y a qué venía lo del Faraón? ¿Y quienes son los hermanos Shelong? -inquirió Harry, preguntándose si Severus sabía más del estado político del mundo que él. Ya le costaba bastante enterarse bien de las noticias inglesas, con todas esas intrigas políticas y las nuevas leyes que hacían imposible dar credito a lo que decían unos y otros. Desde su regreso de las Tierras de Invierno había habido tres intentos de asesinato a diversos candidatos a Ministro, uno de ellos al propio Cornelius Fudge. Para su sorpresa, ninguna de esas tentativas estaba relacionada con las actividades de los Mortífagos. Mientras Fudge seguía estando considerado el candidato más importante debido a que ocupaba el puesto en la actualidad, la Señora Bones y Alexander Mulburg habían quedado por encima de él en las encuestas. Incluso había habido una recogida de firmas para elegir diversos jugadores de Quidditch como candidatos a puestos de autoridad, un movimiento de protesta debido a que la gente ya no entendía qué pretendía su gobierno.

Harry miró expectante a Severus, a la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta sobre el Faraón y los hermanos Shelong. Severus pareció aún más molesto y sus ojos relampaguearon de rabia.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía por ello -repitió.

-Pero, ¿por qué preguntan esas cosas? -dijo Harry, preguntándose a qué se deberían aquellos rumores. Cuando le habían acusado de salir con Hermione en cuarto año, al menos había habido una razón para ello. Se pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, así que era una conclusión que se podía llegar a extraer-. Nunca he estado en Egipto o en China, ni siquiera había oído hablar de esas personas hasta ahora -para ser exactos, hasta hacía poco ni siquiera había sabido que Egipto aún tenía Faraones. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo era el Imperio Chino.

-Están especulando -le dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño-. Como no tienen nada de lo que hablar, se inventan cosas.

Aquella respuesta no le resultó satisfactoria, pero Harry suspiró y se apoyó en la pared junto a Shaklebolt, que tampoco parecía tener nada que decir al respecto. No sabía tampoco de qué le habían preguntado al referirse a la doctrina de certificación de varitas o al Acta de precedencias. ¿Habría tenido la respuesta Hermione, de hallarse allí?

Más magos y brujas entraban ahora en la sala, la mayoría de ellos vestidos en túnicas formales. Harry se alegró de haber dejado que Severus eligiese su ropa aquella mañana; en su momento había pensado que se trataba de un conjunto demasiado vistoso y arcaico, pues aunque se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a llevar jubones, no estaba habituado a la camisa de largas mangas de seda color verde pálido, las medias de ante pegadas a las piernas y las botas de cuero, convinadas con una túnica sin mangas de color verde oscuro abierta por delante y sujeta por ornados cierres de plata. Severus llevaba un traje parecido en plata y negro, lo cual le daba un aspecto definitivamente imponente.

-¡Severus! -llamó una voz alegre. Harry se volvió para encontrarse ante un hombre extremadamente anciano vestido con túnica blanca. Al contrario que Dumbledore, no tenía larga barba, sino que estaba perfectamente afeitado y su cabeza completamente calva. Harry no recordaba haber visto a muchos magos calvos, así que supuso que el hombre debía haberse afeitado la cabeza también. Junto al anciano había un hombre mucho más joven, de cabello dorado y rasgos acusados. Al igual que Severus, vestía de negro y plata.

-Maestro Dorester -le saludó Severus con una reverencia respetuosa y muy formal, algo que llamó la atención de Harry. Quienquiera que fuese aquel anciano, Severus sentía una gran admiración por él.

-¡Me alegra mucho verte, muchacho! -le saludó el anciano, apretando entusiasta la mano de Severus-. ¡Ya conoces a mi asistente! -añadió, señalando al hombre de cabellos dorados. Severus correspondio al apretón de manos, con una levísima sonrisa.

-Desde luego que sí. ¿Cómo estás, André?

El brillo que iluminó los ojos astutos del rubio fue aún más delator que la contenida sonrisa de Severus.

-¡En plena forma! Tienes buen aspecto, Severus -respondió. Un escalofrío inidentificable recorrió a Harry. Estrechó la mirada, pensativo. André era casi tan alto como Severus, esbelto, y de rostro atractivo. Su voz era agradable y con acento culto, su ropa era de excelente calidad, y la aguda inteligencia de su mirada le recordó a Harry un poco a Hermione o McGonagall.

Severus se volvió educadamente para presentar a Harry a los recién llegados.

-Harry, éste es el Maestro Elliott Dorester de la Cofradía de Pociones. Fui su aprendiz durante muchos años. Y éste es André Serrent, un... compañero mío -Harry se apartó de la pared para tomar las manos que se le ofrecían, no sin notar la ligera pausa que había hecho Severus antes de decir la palabra "compañero", así como la mirada condescendiente que le dedicaba el hombre al tomarle la mano. Aunque Harry les sonrió a ambos y les saludó con cordialidad, sintió un cierto enojo. Una cosa era segura: André no era ningún simple "compañero".

-Felicidades por vuestro matrimonio -dijo feliz el Maestro Dorester, sin dirigir ni una ojeada a la cicatriz bien visible en la frente de Harry. Sólo por eso Harry sintió inmediata simpatía por él.

-Desde luego -añadió André, con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras su aguda mirada se fijaba de inmediato en la cicatriz de Harry-. Qué buen partido, Severus -sonrió-. Eres un hombre muy afortunado.

Severus realizó una ligera inclinación de cabeza en respuesta, con rostro impenetrable.

-Dicen que tienes una sorpresa muy interesante para nosotros, ¿es así, Severus? -inquirió Dorester, mirando con curiosidad el saquito que Severus llevaba al hombro-. ¿Vas a volver del revés el mundo de las pociones de nuevo? ¡Siempre fuiste mi alumno más brillante! -echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a la gente que seguía entrando-. Vamos, André, tenemos que sentarnos o nos quedaremos sin sitio. Ven a comer con nosotros un día de estos, Severus. Me muero por saber más de ti y ponernos al día. ¡Señor Potter, ha sido un verdadero placer!

El anciano volvió a apretar sus manos con entusiasmo antes de entrar en el juzgado, llamando a André para que éste le siguiera. El rubio sonrió con ligero sarcasmo, caminando a un ritmo bastante más relajado.

-Sí, ven a comer con nosotros un día de estos, Severus -reiteró con una sonrisa antes de inclinar la cabeza ante Harry y seguir al anciano. Harry esperó hasta que estuviesen ambos fuera de la vista antes de hablar:

-¿Un colega de trabajo? -preguntó inquisitivamente, intentando no demostrar la emoción que le abrasaba por dentro. Sentía cómo los músculos de su espalda se tensaban. Como si no tuviese suficiente con la anticipación ante la audiencia... Severus le miró fijamente unos segundos.

-Le conocí durante una conferencia de pociones, este verano -explicó calmadamente. Harry miró hacia el suelo. Bueno, esto respondía a su pregunta de cómo pasaba Severus sus vacaciones. Algo pareció clavarse en sus entrañas. Intentó ser objetivo al compararse con André. El hombre era elegante, culto y seguramente también un buen Maestro en Pociones; así pues... inteligente. Quizás incluso extremadamente inteligente. También tenía una edad más próxima a la de Severus, y sin duda debía ser sofisticado, un hombre de mundo, todo aquello que Harry no era.

No le importaba, se gruñó interiormente. No era asunto suyo. Y ese súbito impulso que sentía de patear cosas... se debía a... a... a que la prensa le había puesto de los nervios. El señor André Serrent podía comer cuando quisiera, de hecho podía meterse esa comida por el... Harry resopló, irritado. Bien, otra cosa más en la que dejar de pensar. No pensaba regodearse en la idea de que alguien... quien quiera que fuese... pudiese interponerse entre él y la persona que empezaba a considerar su familia. Había vivido con los Dursley, podía vivir sin las atenciones de Severus Snape. El corazón de Harry se encogió al pensarlo. Trató de no pensar más en ello. No pensaba explayarse más en aquellas meditaciones. No era asunto suyo. No le importaba.

Un auror surgió de la sala en ese momento e hizo una ligera reverencia a Shaklebolt. Shaklebolt se irguió de inmediato.

-Al parecer ya está todo listo -les dijo-. Vamos a tomar asiento. Albus nos llamará cuando necesite su testimonio.

Harry siguió a Shaklebolt con Severus. Prácticamente todo el mundo se giró a mirarles al entrar. Los murmullos se acallaron. Harry tomó asiento en la galería, en un lugar reservado desde donde veía las vestiduras color ciruela de los miembros del Wizengamot. El resto de la sala estaba lleno de observadores. En el centro, en una silla solitaria, estaba Remus Lupin sentado, Dumbledore de pie a su lado. Harry sintió alivio al ver que no habían encadenado a Remus a la silla.

Comenzó la sesión y el silencio tomó posesión de la sala. Un hombre al que Harry no conocía comenzó a leer en voz alta los cargos. Murmullos de sorpresa se alzaron cuando Remus fue acusado de ser salvaje y se expuso la posibilidad de que se le aplicara la eutanasia. Harry reconoció en la sala a algunos jóvenes que habían ido a clase con él en Hogwarts y se habían graduado, que le habían tenido como profesor durante un año. Probablemente hubiese más personas que habían sido estudiantes al tiempo que Remus. Lucius Malfoy estaba entre los presentes, al otro lado de la sala observando el procedimiento con curiosidad. Harry le miró con furia: era culpa suya que Remus estuviese allí.

Cuando se le preguntó qué tenía que alegar en su defensa, Dumbledore fue quien habló:

-Interrogador Principal, propongo que se desestime el caso por completo.

Más murmullos de sorpresa se oyeron entre el público. El Ministro Fudge, sentado a la izquierda de hombre al que Albus acababa de dirigirse como Interrogador Principal, se inclinó hacia delante:

-No podemos realizar una moción si no ha habido defensa. Y desde luego no podemos desestimar la investigación hasta que se hayan leído todos los cargos.

Hubo asentimientos y algún gesto de negación ante aquella declaración.

-¿Todos los cargos? -preguntó Dumbledore. Harry sintió súbito miedo. ¿Había más cargos contra Remus?-. No sabía que hubiese más acusaciones contra el señor Lupin, aparte de la declaración de que es salvaje.

La señora Bones lanzó una breve ojeada a Fudge antes de asentir a Dumbledore.

-Los nuevos cargos acaban de ser añadidos -explicó.

-Sólo a causa de que no sabíamos que el señor Lupin había estado en el extranjero -interrumpió rápidamente Fudge. Entre todos habían decidido que declararían que Remus había estado fuera del país y por tanto no había sanido nada de la orden de arresto. Si se supiera que no se había entregado, además de que había cómplices, habría serias consecuencias.

-Ya te dije, Cornelius -observó Albus-, que el Señor Lupin no sabía nada de la orden de arresto. En cuanto oyó hablar de ello se dirigió de inmediato a mí, un oficial del tribunal. Ha estado bajo mi custodia desde entonces, como se indica en los informes que entregué al solicitar esta audiencia. No puedes acusarle de...

-Esa no es la acusación -interrumpió Cornelius irritado-. Por ley, el señor Lupin debe presentarse ante el Registro de Hombres Lobo a las veinticuatro horas de regresar al país. El no hacerlo es punible con cinco años en Azkaban.

¡Cinco años en Azkaban! Harry sintió que la sangre huía de su rostro y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Severus. Severus simplemente observaba el proceso con aire estoico, sin que su rostro traicionase emoción alguna.

-Ya veo -replicó Albus con seriedad-. Entonces propongo que ese cargo sea desestimado, puesto que ya no es relevante.

-¿Que ya no es relevante? -exclamó Fudge-. ¡No puedes hacer una segunda moción sin declarar!

El Interrogador Principal dio unos golpecillos sobre la mesa con su varita para acallar los murmullos crecientes.

-Es sumamente inusual realizar una moción sin que la defensa haya declarado antes, Albus -le dijo. Albus asintió.

-Pero completamente razonable cuando los cargos en sí ya no son sólo meramente irrelevantes, sino también una violación legal de los derechos civiles de los magos.

Más rumores de sorpresa recorrieron la sala. Harry se sorprendió mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba intentando Dumbledore. Volvió a mirar a Severus, que le devolvió la mirada con gesto de censura por comerse las uñas. De nuevo, el Interrogador Principal pidió silencio.

-Explícanos tu razonamiento, Albus -suspiró el hombre con paciencia, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de irregularidades cuando Albus se implicaba en algo. Albus sonrió:

-Bueno, creo que es bastante evidente que el señor Lupin está lejos de ser salvaje.

Pese a que Remus estaba bien a la vista de todo el público, sentado en el centro justo de la sala, todos alargaron el cuello para mirarle mejor. Él suspiró y cruzó las piernas. En aquella silla, con su traje de pana y los ojos color ámbar de expresión amable, más parecía que estuviese esperando que le sirviesen el té que aguardando a una sentencia que podía costarle la vida. Harry aplaudió internamente su comportamiento: él no hubiese podido mostrarse tan apacible en una situación así.

-¿Es cierto, señor Lupin? -preguntó el Interrogador. La gente se estiró aún más para escuchar. Harry recordó que Sirius le había comentado que los hombres lobo salvajes no hablaban.

-Admito que me decepcionó que los Chudley Cannons volvieran a perder la semana pasada, pero eso no me alteró tanto como para que me llamen salvaje -respondió Remus con claridad. Sus palabras hicieron reír a muchos de los presentes. Fudge, extremadamente irritado, miró hacia Lucius Malfoy, que no mostraba emoción alguna.

Harry no pudo menos que preguntarse qué esperaba ganar Fudge con aquel proceso. Debía saber que si detenía a Remus Harry correría a denunciar el caso ante la prensa. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que podía utilizar a Remus como un rehén ante él?

-Sí, bien -replicó Fudge, que difícilmente podía continuar con la investigación ante el comportamiento de Remus-, pero eso no es excusa ante la segunda acusación. ¿Por qué no se registró al volver al país?

-Ah, hay un pequeño problema con eso, Cornelius -le indicó Albus sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza-. El señor Lupin no se registró a las veinticuatro horas de regresar al país sencillamente porque, a las veinticuatro horas de entrar en nuestras fronteras, ya no era un hombre lobo.

Hubo gritos de sorpresa y de protesta por toda la sala, mientras el público especulaba sobre qué quería decir realmente Albus.

-¡Por tanto! -exclamó Albus, alzando la voz por encima del barullo-. Como el señor Lupin no es un hombre lobo ya, sus derechos son los de cualquier ciudadano, y por tanto esta vista es ilegal, ya que es completamente ilegal detener a un _mago_ basándose en rumores de que está malhumorado -Harry supuso, por la forma en que Dumbledore enfatizaba la palabra "mago", que la ley permitía ese tipo de actos cuando las víctimas eran hombres lobo. Esta vez el Interrogador lanzó una lluvia de chispas acompañadas de una explosión para silenciar a los presentes.

-Albus, sabes perfectamente que no existe cura a la licantropía. El señor Lupin es un hombre lobo reconocido, y como tal no tiene plenos derechos.

-Ah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas -indicó Albus con una sonrisa-. No "había" cura para la licantropía. Eso es lo que mi testigo, el Maestro en Pociones Severus Snape, os explicará ahora.

-¡No puedes llamar a un testigo a declarar... especialmente una moción que no ha sido secundada! -exclamó Fudge furioso.

-Secundo la moción, entonces -dijo un hombre de cabello oscuro que se sentaba a la derecha de la señora Bones-. Quiero oír hablar de esa cura.

-¡No puedes secundar la moción! -protestó Fudge-. ¡No se puede realizar una moción hasta que hayan declarado!

Pero el Interrogador Principal negó con la cabeza:

-No podemos exigir una defensa sobre la investigación de un caso que puede ser ilegal. La corte llama a Severus Snape a declarar.

Harry miró en silencio cómo Severus se levantaba con gestos elegantes, recogiendo el saquito que había dejado a sus pies para dirigirse con él al estrado junto a Dumbledore y Lupin. Por petición del Interrogador, Severus explicó el funcionamiento de la poción que curaba la licantropía; mientras hablaba abrió la bolsa y sacó dos pergaminos que contenían los detalles de su trabajo. Ofreció uno al Interrogador y otro al Maestro Dorester, al que también ofreció una caja que contenía varias muestras de la poción para que las analizara oficialmente la Cofradía de Pociones.

-¿Y en conclusión, considera usted que el señor Lupin está completamente curado? -preguntó incrédulo el Interrogador tras la explicación de Severus. Él frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-Tengo que realizar más pruebas -declaró-. Sin embargo, basándonos en la definición legal de hombre lobo como alguien que sufre una transformación irreplimible y compulsiva durante la luna llena, debo afirmar que el señor Lupin ya no lo es. La luna llena no tuvo efectos sobre él hace dos noches.

Susurros incrédulos circularon por la sala.

-¿Y declara que el señor Lupin es ahora un Animago? -inquirió la señora Bone, mirando de nuevo al hombre de aspecto inofensivo que se sentaba en medio del juzgado.

-Sí -Severus asintió.

-¡Que lo demuestre! -exigió Fudge furioso. Aunque su petición era carente de modales, la mayoría de integrantes del Wizengamot deseaban que se les probara también aquel hecho insólito. El Interrogador Principal inclinó la cabeza.

-Señor Lupin, este juzgado le pide que demuestre su estatus de Animago transformándose.

Remus miró brevemente a Albus, que asintió con una sonrisa animosa. Se levantó y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Harry contuvo el aliento: sabía que Remus había practicado con Sirius, pero el procedimiento seguía siendo nuevo para él. Para colmo, le obligaban a transformarse sin varita, algo que muchos Animagi nunca llegaban a poder realizar. Sin embargo, Harry estaba convencido de que, si alguien podía lograrlo, era Remus.

Había visto a menudo cómo se transformaba Sirius. Cuando lo hacía su padrino, el cambio era prácticamente instantáneo, fluído, lo mismo que cuando lo realizaba la profesora McGonagall. Remus, en cambio, no era tan rápido. El primer indicio tardó bastante. Todo el mundo estaba tenso y en silencio, vigilando al hombre y esperando que algo ocurriera.

Y entonces Harry sintió cómo el poder se alzaba, lo que él consideraba la magia propia de Remus. Notó el cambio en la energía cuando el hombre enfocó su poder a su propio interior, y entonces la forma humana pareció fundirse, mutando. Unos instantes después, Lunático aparecía ante el Wizengamot.

De repente alguien gritó poseído por el pánico. Tanto hombres como mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos y trataron de retroceder. Las varitas apuntaron al hombre lobo y se habrían lanzado conjuros si Albus Dumbledore no hubiese alzado la mano y gritado para pedir calma, su voz ampliada mágicamente. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto, mirando aterrados a la criatura que había ante ellos. Lunático, una criatura realmente terrible, se sentó y empezó a menear la cola.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a maldecirle. Una mirada de reojo hacia Severus le mostró una expresión de profundo desprecio: obviamente no opinaba muy bien de aquellas personas que se dejaban llevar por el pánico de aquella manera. Cuando se hizo evidente que el terrible lobo no iba a atacar a nadie, la gente empezó a tomar asiento de nuevo.

Remus volvió lentamente a su forma original humana, guiñándole el ojo a Harry antes de sentarse de nuevo en la silla de madera que había en el estrado.

-Como pueden ver, el señor Lupin es ahora un Animago -explicó Albus-, no un hombre lobo. Como tal, tiene plenos derechos de ciudadano. Y antes de que preguntes, Cornelius -añadió viendo que el Ministro se prestaba a interrumpirle-, sí, ya hemos rellenado los formularios necesarios para registrarle como Animago, y ya han sido entregados al Ministerio.

Fudge frunció el ceño, pero se quedó en silencio.

-Pero... pero... -una mujer de cabello azul, sentada detrás de Fudge, protestó-. ¡Se transforma en una criatura peligrosa! ¡Es una amenaza a nuestra sociedad!

Albus miró por encima de sus gafas a la mujer que había hablado.

-Señora Bremington, creo recordar que su padre también era un Animago, y tomaba la forma de una rana flecha azul, una criatura muy tóxica. Una simple ranita de ese tipo podría matar a cientos de personas. ¿Era también él una amenaza para la sociedad?

La mujer tartamudeó atónita durante unos segundos antes de calmarse, aparentemente meditando sobre las palabras de Albus.

-Esto es altamente irregular -protestó Fudge-. Nunca habíamos tenido a un Animago que se convirtiera en una criatura mágica.

-Tampoco habíamos tenido cura a la licantropía hasta ahora -le recordó Albus-. Éste es un día a celebrar.

Harry se percató de que tanto el Maestro Dorester como André, como unos cuantos hombres y mujeres que sospechaba que pertenecían a la Cofradía de Pociones estaban revisando el pergamino de Severus. La mayoría leía por encima del hombro de Dorester.

-Bien -declaró Albus-, de nuevo propongo que esta investigación sea desestimada sumariamente, ya que los cargos contra el señor Lupin son infundados y obsoletos. ¿Qué dice el concilio?

Ante la petición de Albus, el Interrogador Principal pidió una votación. Ni siquiera Fudge y los suyos pudieron hacer otra cosa que votar a favor de la moción. Remus Lupin quedó libre de cargos.

------------------

NdA: Sin duda he masacrado las leyes parlamentarias de Robert con mi procedimiento legal, pero no pienso disculparme por ello. Como podéis ver, la reacción de Harry al beso ha sido típica de él. Se siente terriblemente celoso ante la idea de que Severus pueda estar con otra persona, pero no acaba de comprender sus propios sentimientos. Severus no es el único que sería incapaz de reconocer el amor así le mordiera el trasero. Ha habido muchas peticiones de que Harry se sintiera celoso... ya era hora de que se apreciara el valor de Severus.

Por si os lo preguntáis, André ya había sido mencionado de pasada en un capítulo anterior. Necesitaba alguien que focalizara los celos de Harry.

El Faraón Nitocris fue históricamente una faraona mujer, de la sexta dinastía, en Egipto. Esta Nitocris no tiene que ver con la figura histórica, pero me gustó la idea de un faraón mujer, así que pensé que era apropiado ponerle ese nombre.

[N.d.T: lo he traducido indistintamente como Faraón y como Faraona, según el párrafo, en parte para reflejar la confusión de sexos. Nitocris se proclamó hombre para poder gobernar. Hoy día se duda de si existió realmente, pero muchos la siguen considerando -como la consideraron los historiadores de la antigüedad- la primera reina de la historia. Cito de la wikipedia:

'_Manetón__ la describe como "la más valiente que todos los hombres de su época, la más bella de todas las mujeres, de piel hermosa y rojas mejillas" y comenta que ella ordenó construir la "tercera pirámide" en __Giza__, la que es atribuida habitualmente a __Menkaura__ (Micerino)'_].

Los hermanos Shelong son inventados. Por lo que sé (no hablo chino), "long" significa "dragón imperial", y "she" significa "serpiente". Me hizo gracia la idea de unos gemelos Slytherin que gobernaran el Imperio Chino.

NdT: He tenido ciertos problemas con este capítulo debido a la terminología legal que utilizaba. Repasé algunos apuntes de derecho para poder utilizar el lenguaje con propiedad, espero que haya quedado correcto (si no es así y algún experto puede señalarme los fallos, que lo haga, por favor...). Por si algún término no has quedado claro:

Alegar = _Der._ Dicho del interesado o de su abogado: Argumentar oralmente o por escrito, hechos y derechos en defensa de su causa.

Moción = Proposición que se hace o sugiere en una junta que delibera.

Vista = _Der._ Actuación en que se relaciona ante el tribunal, con citación de las partes, un juicio o incidente, para dictar el fallo, oyendo a los defensores o interesados que a ella concurran.


	56. Capítulo 56 Peones

Capítulo 56 - Peones

Media hora más tarde, Severus volvía a estar en el pasillo, esperando junto a Harry, mientras Lupin y Dumbledore lidiaban con los legalismos y reclamaban la varita de Lupin a los Aurores. Después de que el caso fuese desestimado habían sido acosados por numerosas personas que deseaban satisfacer su curiosidad. Severus, sobre todo, había sido asediado a preguntas por el resto de Maestros en Pociones; habia contestado lo mejor que podía mientras trataba de no perder de vista a Harry. Le preocupaba que en el momento en que le quitara el ojo de encima desapareciera entre el gentío. No era como si estuviese por debajo de Fudge el raptar al muchacho en un momento inadvertido...

Había dado toda clase de detalles sobre la poción en el pergamino que entregara el Maestro Dorester, aunque había sido deliberadamente vago a propósito de su fuente. Habían decidido entre todos que no querían que Voldemort descubriera que poseían los diarios de Slytherin. Por tanto, Severus había declarado únicamente que sus instrucciones provenían de una fuente "muy antigua", a la que no daba nombre. La historia completa debería esperar para ser revelada a tiempos más apacibles.

Finalmente Severus logró marchar con Harry corredor abajo. El grupo de Maestros en Pociones se había alejado hacia la salida, vacía en aquel momento, pero en el instante en que habían atravesado las barreras anti prensa, habían aparecido los periodistas que habían estado disgregado para lanzarse sobre ellos.

Al verlos, Severus sintió gran desgana ante la mera idea de pasar entre ellos de nuevo. Con una vez bastaba. Sus preguntas le habían resultado alarmantes, sobre todo las referidas al Faraón y a los hermanos Shelong. Sospechaba que algunas de las propuestas de matrimonio que Albus había comentado debían provenir de ellos.

Nunca había visto en persona al Faraón Nitocris, pero había visto fotos de ella. Era joven, apenas tenía los quince años cumplidos, pero no obstante se la consideraba una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Las dinastías faraónicas hacía mucho tiempo que habían cesado las relaciones matrimoniales entre familiares y habían comenzado a buscar en todo el mundo parejas adecuadas, tomando como cónyuges ya fuera a los más poderosos magos y brujas o a aquellos que tenían ancestros no-humanos. Se decía que Nitocris tenía no sólo sangre Veela, sino también de los Kitsune asiáticos. Que quisiera tomar a Harry Potter como futuro compañero vinculado no sorprendía a Severus en absoluto. No deseaba que Harry se encontrara con ella jamás.

En cuanto a los hermanos Shelong... sólo conocía habladurías sobre ellos. No obstante también se decía que eran extremadamente hermosos, y que descendían de Dragones Imperiales. Aunque ignoraba si eso era cierto, lo que sí sabía era que la realeza de todo el mundo los consideraba muy buenos partidos. Si lograba lo que se proponía, Harry no los conocería jamás tampoco.

Contempló cómo los miembros de la Cofradía hablaban con la prensa. Al contrario que él, no tenían reparo alguno en hablar, y sin duda estaban contando tanto lo referente a la cura de la licantropía como el juicio de Remus, que sin duda aparecería al día siguiente en los periódicos. Severus tenía preparada ya una nota de prensa sobre la poción, que pensaba dar a Shaklebolt para que la entregara a los periódicos después.

Su mirada se posó brevemente en André Serrent, que estaba charlando con un reportero del Profeta. Se sintió vagamente incómodo. No había esperado encontrárselo hoy. No le había vuelto a ver desde la conferencia del verano pasado. Su breve relación había sido agradable; pese a que era un hombre guapo, Severus se había sentido más atraído por su mente aguda que por su apariencia. Por otro lado, no había sido el físico lo que había atraído a André tampoco. Habían roto en buenos términos, amistosamente. Sin embargo, cuando André había mirado a Harry antes, en sus ojos había habido un destello de desafío, algo que sorprendió a Severus. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Harry también había notado algo.

Al mirar ahora a André con los periodistas, no pudo evitar preguntarse si insinuaría algo sobre una relación entre ellos. Aquello sería sumamente desafortunado, sobre todo tras las preguntas que la prensa había estado haciendo a Harry. El que se cuestionara la validez de su matrimonio le resultaba inquietante. Incluso una mera insinuación de escándalo podía hacer que se les investigara...

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Harry. Al echarle un vistazo, vio que el chico también estaba mirando a André. Sus labios estaban apretados de forma poco habitual en él-. Yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? -gruñó-. No es un simple compañero.

Severus estrechó la mirada. ¿Por qué el chico tenía que elegir justo ahora, de todos los momentos posibles, para ponerse perceptivo?

-Como ya he dicho antes, le conocí el verano pasado en una conferencia.

Harry le miró irritado:

-Pese a tu opinión sobre mi inteligencia, entiendo perfectamente que "conocerle" es un eufemismo de otra cosa.

No obstante la situación, Severus no pudo evitar sentir cierta diversión. Si no supiese que era imposible, hubiese jurado que el chico estaba celoso. Aquel comentario había resultado casi malicioso.

-No le he vuelto a ver desde que nos casamos, así que ahórrate las ironías.

Sus palabras hicieron que Harry se sonrojara, furioso, y Severus tuvo que luchar contra la reacción que esto le provocaba. Por algún extraño motivo, la ira del chico le resultaba tremendamente atrayente, quizás por la forma en que sus mejillas se encendían, o por la forma en que sus ojos fulguraban. Los momentos de rabia sacaban a la luz el lado apasionado de Harry, y Severus comprendió que estaba sublimando tal emoción con la que él realmente deseaba provocarle.

-¡No estaba soltando ironías! Sólo quería señalar que estás preocupado por algo, obviamente -replicó Harry-. Si no has estado quedando con él, ¿por qué te preocupa qué pueda decir a la prensa?

-Porque podría insinuar lo contrario -explicó Severus-, cosa que no sería nada buena dadas las circunstancias... sobre todo con la prensa internacional presente.

Harry frunció el ceño, confuso.

-¿Y qué más da que estén aquí? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la historia esa del Faraón?

-Entre otras cosas, sí -Severus asintió. Frunció el ceño ante la idea. Lo último que deseaba ahora mismo era leer en los periódicos cómo le comparaban a la Faraona. Se imaginaba que le encontrarían en clara desventaja. Harry meneó la cabeza, sin darle importancia al tema.

-Bueno, eras tú quien estaba saliendo con ese tipejo. No sé qué esperas que haga yo al respecto.

Sus palabras hicieron hervir la sangre de Severus. Así que el chico estaba enfadado... tal vez incluso celoso, o al menos irritado por encontrarse atrapado entre la prensa y el ex-amante de Severus. Se le ocurrió que podía sacar provecho de aquella situación, ofreciendo a la prensa algo más interesante para imprimir en portada y, de paso, frenar algunas de las propuestas que Harry había recibido de la comunidad internacional. Hasta la fecha, ningún reportero había logrado captar un momento íntimo entre ellos, y él sabía bien que había una gran recompensa ofrecida a aquel que lograra una foto de ambos, juntos.

-Espero de ti que me ayudes a proporcionarles una historia más interesante sobre la que especular -le dijo, mientras reseguía su figura de arriba a abajo. Hoy estaba perfecto; si le sacaban fotos, estaría hermoso. El color verde pálido de la túnica y el jubón más oscuro hacían más vivos sus ojos y realzaba su piel. Y aunque su cabello seguía estando enredado, como solía ser habitual entre los Gryffindor, le sentaba perfectamente. Parecía un joven príncipe, ya que incluso su pose había cambiado durante los últimos meses: siempre había sido ágil y con cierta presencia, pero las lecciones de esgrima hacían que caminara más erguido y le daban un cierto aire de depredador.

-¿Una historia más interesante? -preguntó Harry dubitativo, perplejo e intrigado-. No sé qué podría resultarles más interesante que un escándalo. Les gustan tanto que, cuando no encuentran uno, se lo inventan...

-Usa tu imagiación -Severus bajó la voz, dejando que sus palabras tomaran un tono sugestivo. De inmediato vio cómo los ojos verdes de Harry se abrían desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-No estás hablando en serio -siseó el chico, sonrojándose de nuevo. Severus arqueó una ceja, sonriendo de forma seductora.

-Una foto así seguro que sería portada y relegaría cualquier otro rumor a una posición secundaria. Sería suficiente.

Diversas emociones surcaron el rostro de Harry, demasiado numerosas y rápidas como para que Severus pudiese captarlas. En ocasiones hubiese querido mirar en la mente del muchacho para saber qué pensaba realmente de las cosas, pero hacer tal cosa hubiese sido excesivo, una violación de la confianza que se le otorgaba. Por último, Harry mostró irritada resignación; no era exactamente la emoción que había deseado inspirar, pero sería suficiente.

-Me siento como un jodido peón -gruñó el chico.

-¿Un peón? -Severus frunció el ceño, sin entender. Harry le miró con gesto herido, y Severus sintió que su corazón se retorcía en respuesta.

-Cada instante de mi vida está manipulado y orquestrado por otra persona. Incluso mi matrimonio. ¡Nada de esto es real!

De entre las cosas que había esperado lograr, molestar al chico no había sido una de ellas. Ni se le había ocurrido que interpretaría su sugerencia de tal forma, como una simple manipulación. Lo era, por supuesto, pero Severus no lo había dicho sólo para apaciguar a la prensa. Se había olvidado de lo ridículamente romántico que podía llegar a ser el Gryffindor: tales cosas iban en contra de su forma de ser. Se encontró alargando la mano para posarla suavemente sobre su brazo.

-Harry -empezó a decir, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para atenuar su amargura, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza, decidido.

-No, tienes razón -dijo interrumpiéndole antes de que pudiera añadir más-. Que la prensa tenga su foto. Estoy seguro de que es por una buena causa. ¿No es así siempre?

Antes de que Severus pudiese responder, el chico se le acercó, apretando el cuerpo contra el de él. Harry le pasó los brazos por el cuello y giró ligeramente el rostro, expectante. Severus no pudo menos que contestar a aquella invitación. Tampoco era como si deseara otra cosa... Deslizó sus brazos por la cintura del muchacho y capturó sus labios en un dulce beso. Apenas fue consciente de los flashes fotográficos que estallaban más allá de la barrera anti-prensa cuando los fotógrafos empezaron a sacar fotos compulsivamente: estaba demasiado absorto por el sabor de Harry, por el calor de su cuerpo. Su abrazo se estrechó y profundizó el beso, más allá del espectáculo superficial que había pensado ofrecer.

Su cuerpo hambriento se perdió en la sensación. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener la distancia entre ambos, cuánto tardaría en ceder a su egoísmo, en intentar seducir al muchacho? A juzgar por la forma inocente en que respondía, no sería muy difícil lograrlo. Pero después... ¿sería capaz Harry de perdonarle, o se resentiría de que hubiese tomado de él algo que no le correspondía?

Le soltó antes de emocionarse en exceso, tomando nota del color de sus mejillas y de la forma en que sus pestañas le velaban la miraba, como si le avergonzara su apasionada respuesta. De lejos, no obstante, parecería simplemente un joven emocionado y sonrojado por la pasión. Severus no tuvo duda alguna de que las fotos de ambos eclipsarían incluso la noticia de la cura contra la licantropía: al fin y al cabo, el mundo entero estaba tan deseoso de Harry como él mismo. Que estupendo era sentirse parte de las masas...

Dumbledore y Lupin surgieron en ese momento del área para acusados, y tanto Harry como Severus se volvieron al oírles, sin llegar a hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry dio un paso alejándose de Severus, aún sonrojado. Severus tuvo que contener el deseo de agarrarle del brazo y atraerlo de nuevo a su lado. ¿Cuándo iba a superar aquella ansia estúpida de tocarle?

Lupin sonrió a Harry cuando se les unieron, pero en cambio Albus parecía preocupado y molesto.

-¿Sucede algo, Albus? -preguntó Severus de inmediato. Shaklebolt y Stark seguían escoltándoles, pero no daba la impresión de que Remus estuviese ya bajo custodia. Sospechaba que simplemente estaban para escudarles de la marabunta de reporteros. Albus asintió.

-Luego -dijo. Severus adivinó entonces que no podía hablar de lo que le turbaba hasta que no llegaran a terreno seguro, en Hogwarts. Los tres se colocaron en torno a Harry, Albus a la cabeza, mientras que Remus y Severus cubrían los flancos. Los dos Aurores se adelantaron para guiarles a través de la barrera anti-prensa, más allá de la cual otros aurores estaban listos para apartar del camino a los periodistas

Tan pronto atravesaron la luminosa barrera los gritos de los reporteros volvieron a resonar en sus oídos. Severus vio que Harry se iba quedando blanco a medida que avanzaban en dirección a los ascensores. ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado ni por un momento que el chico gozaba con la fama? Severus no lo entendía. ¿Realmente había sido tan ciego?

Con la escolta de aurores sólo les tomó un momento llegar al piso en que estaban las chimeneas. De nuevo los aurores se situaron alrededor de uno de los hogares para dejar libre el paso. Entre los estallidos de luz de las cámaras, fueron uno a uno desapareciendo para reaparecer en la oficina del director de Hogwarts. Cuando Albus, que fue el último en pasar, llegó, hizo un movimiento de varita para cerrar la red flú y que ningún periodista les siguiera.

Sirius Black les esperaba. Lo primero que hizo al verles fue dar un abrazo exuberante a Lupin. Aquella visión devolvió la sonrisa a Harry, y Severus se encontró meneando la cabeza, disgustado ante sí mismo por el placer que le provocaba aquella escena. ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito Gryffindor! Le emocionaba ver a otra persona sonreír... deseó ponerse a gruñir, decir algo hiriente a Black, pero no fue capaz de amargar el momento a Harry.

Black tenía miles de preguntas, todas las cuales parecía estar formulando a la velocidad de una ametralladora. Severus no dijo nada, sólo contempló cómo Lupin y Harry intentaban responderle todo a la vez. Ya había visto antes este tipo de comportamiento: parecía ser un rasgo arquetípico de los Gryffindor, eso de hablar todos a la vez, parloteando de forma incoherente debido a la excitación. No obstante, parecía que la información pasaba de uno a otro a una velocidad prodigiosa. Resultaba, por tanto, molesto pero eficiente. Sacudió la cabeza, asombrado. ¡Por favor! ¿Era realmente necesario que se tomaran las manos unos a otros y dieran saltos? Lupin y Black se suponía que eran adultos, y sin embargo actuaban como si tuviesen cinco años.

Severus se volvió hacia Dumbledore, que observaba aquella demostración de emotividad con diversión. Aparentemente, aquel entusiasmo le resultaba revitalizante.

-¿Nos vas a contar ahora qué ha ocurrido, Albus? -preguntó Severus, llamando la atención incluso de los tres que festejaban. Albus asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a su mesa, cansado.

-Me ha informado el Ministro Fudge de que nuestro equipo nacional de Quidditch ha perdido su Buscador hace poco. Así pues, en dos semanas se realizarán pruebas abiertas para conseguir uno nuevo... aquí, en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Severus, pensando que había oído mal.

-¿El equipo nacional? -dijo Black-. ¡Pero eso atraerá a jugadores de todos los equipos profesionales del país!

-Que harán venir a miles de espectadores a su vez -finalizó Remus.

-Lo sé -asintió Albus.

-Nuestro campo de Quidditch no es apropiado para un acontecimiento como ese -indicó Harry-. No es lo suficientemente grande, no puede contener a millares de expectadores.

Albus asintió, tironeándose de la barba.

-Razón por la cual, durante las próximas dos semanas, nuestro campo de Quidditch será completamente reformado, como tributo a los Aurores que murieron en él el año pasado.

Por un largo instante nadie supo reaccionar. Todos miraron a Albus, intentando digerir sus palabras. Severus estaba tratando de representarse el caos que iba a caer sobre ellos.

-Así que durante las próximas semanas vamos a tener obreros por todas partes, y después un espectáculo en que cientos de desconocidos tomarán posesión del recinto. No vamos a poder mantener una seguridad mínima en tales condiciones, y menos realizar clases con normalidad. ¿No puedes rechazar la propuesta?

-No era una petición -explicó Albus-. La junta de administradores lo ha aprobado ya. Creen que esto incrementará los ingresos de Hogwarts y están completamente a favor de la idea.

-¿Hogwarts está falto de ingresos? -preguntó Sirius, dubitativo. Albus negó:

-No -miró hacia los retratos que ornaban las paredes, cuyos directores escuchaban atentamente la conversación-. Hogwarts siempre ha tenido unas finanzas muy sólidas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué someter a la escuela a esta sinrazón? -preguntó Remus, incrédulo.

-Oh, puedo pensar en un par de motivos -Albus suspiró y miró a Harry-. Se me ha solicitado que informe a todos los estudiantes de dieciseis años para arriba que si desean presentarse a la selección de Buscador para el equipo de Inglaterra, son bienvenidos.

Severus palideció al darse cuenta de las implicaciones. Se volvió hacia Harry, dispuesto a prohibirle terminantemente que participara. Pero no llegó a hablar al ver la expresión del muchacho: lejos de estar excitado, Harry parecía furioso.

-Fudge quiere que pruebe -dijo llanamente, con rabia-, y por supuesto, siendo yo Harry Potter, el equipo nacional sería incapaz de rechazarme, fuese yo lo bastante bueno o no. Fudge quiere ser recordado como el Ministro que logró que Harry Potter jugara como Buscador para Inglaterra.

Al oír la amargura con la que Harry hablaba, Severus sintió un escalofrío. Por la expresión de Lupin y de Black, tampoco ellos se sentían felices.

-Eso creo yo también -asintió Albus con suavidad.

-¿Y el hecho de que esto no sólo me pondría en peligro a mí, sino a los otros jugadores y a los espectadores también, no le importa lo más mínimo? -inquirió Harry, aunque a juzgar por su tono era una pregunta retórica. La respuesta resultaba más que obvia-. ¡Arriesgaría la vida de todos sólo por mejorar su perfil político! -les dio la espalda a los demás y cruzó el cuarto hasta llegar a la estrecha ventana que permitía observar el campo de Quidditch-. No sólo interfiere en mi vida privada, sino que ahora arruina también el Quidditch...

Severus se encogió un poco. Recordaba muy bien lo que decía Harry sobre sentirse como un mero peón... y he aquí que de nuevo trataban de manipularle. No pudo menos que recordar aquella tarde, meses atrás, en que habían ido a Hogsmead juntos y Harry había bromeado sobre que sería el único Maestro en Pociones casado con un jugador de Quidditch profesional. Al parecer, desde entonces Harry había abandonado ciertos proyectos porque sabía que era prácticamente imposible que tuviese una vida normal. Al darse cuenta de ello Severus sintió dolor. No quería que Harry renunciara a sus sueños.

-¿Qué hay de la seguridad, Albus? -preguntó Sirius-. Con miles de personas campando por ahí, ¿cómo vas a poder defender el castillo?

-Sigue siendo una fortaleza -les recordó Albus-, y como tal está construído para resistir sitios. No puedo impedir que la junta tenga sus pruebas de Quidditch, pero sí que puedo mantener a la gente a salvo dentro del propio castillo.

-¿Y si hay un ataque? -preguntó Harry sin volverse-. ¿Cerramos el castillo y dejamos que los espectadores y jugadores profesionales lidien a solas con lo que venga?

Severus frunció el ceño. Ya conocía ese tono de voz: en las Tierras de Invierno había hablado igual cuando explicara el deber de proteger a aquellos que le habían solicitado ayuda. Miró hacia Black y Lupin, que le devolvieron la mirada: ellos también reconocían aquel estado de ánimo en Harry. Todo aquel evento había sido organizado por Fudge para manipular a Harry, y por tanto el joven se sentía responsable del bienestar de todos los inocentes que podían verse afectados.

-Claro que no, Harry -le aseguró Albus-. Ya he insistido para que haya seguridad máxima y una delegación de aurores presente -el anciano se levantó de su sillón y cruzó el cuarto para situarse junto a Harry. Se quedaron mirando por la ventana ambos, bañados por la luz dorada del sol primaveral-. Puede que no seamos capaces de detener los acontecimientos, Harry, pero sí que podemos tomar precauciones.

Por un instante se impuso el silencio. Luego Harry agachó la cabeza.

-Voldemort está planeando algo, algo terrible -dijo en voz tan baja que a Severus le costó oírle. Dumbledore contemplaba con fijeza el rostro del chico-. ¿Qué ocurrirá si los aurores y las precauciones tomadas no consiguen detener a lo que se nos eche encima?

Dumbledore se quedó pensativo. Al cabo de un rato puso una de sus arrugadas manos en el hombro de Harry, diciendo:

-En ocasiones, hijo, hay que tener fe. Ocurra lo que ocurra, estaremos juntos. Nadie se quedará solo.

Y por supuesto, aquellas eran las palabras justas que decir a un Gryffindor: Harry sonrió débilmente y asintió.

----------------------------------------

Harry siguió a Severus corredor abajo. Sabía que Ron y Hermione debían estar esperando ansiosamente noticias sobre el juicio de Remus, y tenía intención de ir en seguida al Gran Comedor para hablar con ellos. Sirius y Remus se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para celebrarlo en privado. Severus, supuso Harry, volvería a su despacho ahora. Aunque eran vacaciones, los profesores trabajaban para ponerse al día de calificaciones escolares y preparar trabajos, e imaginaba que Severus estaría ocupándose de ello el resto del día.

Al menos, eso esperaba... no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que, en vez de quedarse con sus labores, se fuese a visitar a André Serrent. Al fin y al cabo tenía una excelente excusa para visitar a cualquier miembro de la Cofradía de Pociones ahora mismo... la poción para curar la licantropía sería el tema candente de todo el mundo mágico mañana mismo.

Echó un breve vistazo a Severus, que lucía una expresión pensativa, y se sonrojó al recordar el otro tema que iba a ser la comidilla del mundo mágico mañana. Severus había estado muy seguro de que la foto de ellos besándose sería portada.

En el momento en que le habían hecho la sugerencia, el corazón de Harry había dado un vuelco por varias razones: no quería pensar mucho en ello, pero lo cierto es que estaba deseoso de volver a besarle, para saber si se había imaginado todas aquellas sensaciones que le habían recorrido la última vez. Podía sentirse inseguro sobre la naturaleza de su relación, pero seguía siendo un adolescente al que le habían dejado entrever lo que era la pasión. Era absolutamente humano el desear más...

Y entonces se había percatado de que le iba a besar para evitar los rumores de que su compañero vinculado estaba citándose con un antiguo amante. Por un momento sus pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo romántico, especulativo, y al instante siguiente la realidad le sacudió como una bofetada en pleno rostro: Severus se había casado con él porque el Director se lo había pedido, porque su vida estaba en peligro y necesitaba protección. Se preocupaba por él porque era su deber. Y si le besaba, era por conveniencia. No era real, no era romántico... diablos, ni siquiera era como la última vez, motivada por algún aberrante sentimiento de posesividad o celos. No era más que un flagrante intento de manipular a la prensa.

En aquel momento no había sabido a quién tenía mayores ganas de estrangular: a Severus, a los periodistas o a André Serrent. No obstante, tras escuchar lo relativo a Fudge y la competición de Quidditch, se había decidido a favor del Ministro: al fin y al cabo, era él quien lo había iniciado todo. Si no fuese por él, nada de esto habría ocurrido jamás.

Era extraño, no obstante: le costaba imaginarse soltero de nuevo, sin Severus. La mera idea le producía ardor de estómago. Gruñó. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser siempre tan desconcertante?

Otro vistazo furtivo a Severus poco hizo por tranquizarle. ¿Y si se iba a ver a André? Lo cierto es que nada podía hacer Harry para impedirlo. Diablos, ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba tan molesto. ¿Por qué le preocupaba el tema? No es como si Severus fuese de su propiedad; desde luego, no podía dictarle cómo vivir su vida. Sin embargo, la mera idea de que hubiese algo que amenazara su unidad familiar le reconcomía.

Cuando llegaron al punto en que sus caminos se separaban, yendo Harry hacia el Comedor y Severus a sus habitaciones, Harry descubrió que no podía soportar la tensión. Tenía que saber, por mucho que le pudiese disgustar la respuesta. Severus le hizo una educada inclinación de cabeza antes de empezar a alejarse; Harry no pudo resistir el impulso y le sujetó por la muñeca.

Severus se volvió hacia él, asombrado, como si le resultara increíble que Harry le detuviese en su camino. Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado, intuyendo que hacía mucho que nadie le aferraba así; dudaba que ningún alumno en Hogwarts fuese lo bastante valiente -o tonto- como para cogerle de aquella forma. Sin embargo no se decidió a soltarle. Curiosamente, Severus no hizo gesto de zafarse. Se limitó a alzar una ceja, entre burlón e interrogante.

-Vas a... querría... -Harry tartamudeó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras que buscaba. Probablemente su rostro estaría color tomate a causa de la mortificación que sentía. ¿Cómo lo hacía para meterse en aquellos jaleos?-. ¿Qué vas a hacer lo que queda del día? -se hubiese dado de cabezazos por lo estúpida que sonaba la pregunta. Tal vez el otro creyera que era una pregunta casual... desde luego era mucho mejor que preguntar directamente si iba a ir a ver a André. Y mil veces mejor que volver a humillarse preguntándole si se acostaba con alguien...

La expresión de Severus se volvió aún más asombrada, pero seguía sin intentar liberarse.

-Tengo que corregir trabajos, y debería realizar varias pociones para la señora Pomfrey -le indicó, antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado y añadir-. ¿Y tú qué pensabas hacer? -hizo que la pregunta sonara tremendamente educada, pero con un tonillo sardónico que demostraba que, para él, aquello era cualquier cosa menos normal. Harry se contuvo y no rebulló en el sitio, sin soltar el brazo del otro hombre.

-Pensaba ir a hablar con Ron y Hermione e informarles de cómo fue el juicio -respondió, mientras notaba cómo le ardían las orejas. Severus asintió como si aquel dato le resultara de vital interés, pese a que Harry ya les había comentado a todos en el despacho de Dumbledore lo que iba a hacer. El hombre bajó la cabeza para mirar la mano de Harry, que aún le sujetaba la muñeca, con un aire meditabundo, como si intentase adivinar qué pretendía hacer el joven con ella ahora que la tenía atrapada. Una ligera sonrisa de diversión iluminó sus ojos negros. Fue todo el estímulo que Harry necesitaba: por fin logró soltarle. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué había estado pensando...?-. Yo... me voy... a ir ya -dijo Harry, tartamudeando de nuevo por los nervios, la vergüenza y la incomodidad.

-Te veré esta noche -respondió Severus. Hizo una larga pausa antes de añadir-, en la lección de esgrima.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquello relajó a Harry: al fin y al cabo, difícilmente hubiese podido el hombre corregir trabajos, realizar pociones y llegar a tiempo a la clase de esgrima si hubiese tenido planes para ver a un ex-amante. Pese a todo, sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro -exclamó-. ¡Hasta la clase de esgrima! -y entonces se volvió y salió corriendo, huyendo de aquel momento de bochorno. Tuvo la sensación de que Severus se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció tras la esquina.

--------------

NdA: Gracias a todos los que me mandan mensajes para mantenerme informada sobre el fanart que hay por la web. Hay uno de Aoeiya llamado HP: THE MARRIAGE STONE en deviantart que vale la pena ver. La artista logró capturar a la perfección las expresiones: irritación en Snape, pánico en Harry y alegría en Dumbledore. ¡Una perfecta representación de la boda!

NdT: Como siempre, lamento mucho el retraso. Los papeleos y el trabajo me han tenido al límite estos días, y luego he pasado por un tremendo catarro que no me permitía ni pensar, pero tranquilos: sigo aquí, y sigo con ello. Este fin de semana intentaré actualizar también en la otra página (lo tengo descuidado porque, a diferencia de ff net, no puedo colgar capítulos en el trabajo: el proxy no nos lo permite). Tened paciencia, todo llegará ;)


	57. Capítulo 57 Obviedades

Capítulo 57 - Obviedades

Aliviado, y no muy dispuesto a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué lo estaba, Harry aceleró el paso pasillo abajo, notando de paso lo vacío que estaba el castillo. Pasarían días antes de que los estudiantes regresaran de las vacaciones. No obstante, seguramente los trabajadores que debían trabajar en el campo de Quidditch empezarían a llegar mañana mismo. Si las pruebas nacionales iban a tener lugar en dos semanas, tendría que empezar cuanto antes. A Ron le encantaría la noticia, pero en cambio a Harry la posibilidad de un ataque le resultaba demasiado preocupante para disfrutar del acontecimiento.

Se encontró a Ron y Hermione en el gran comedor en compañía de GInny y, sorprendentemente, de Draco también. Charlie trabajaba durante el día y Draco se aburría si se quedaba solo, así que se había quedado jugando a ajedrez contra Ron mientras Ginny y Hermione observaban. Desde que Draco se casara, la relación con él había sido algo extraña: la primera conversación entre él y Ron, cuando éste último le diera la bienvenida a la familia, había asentado el precedente sobre el cuál fundaban su trato. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo si se mostraban afecto o amistad, así que Ron todavía llamaba "hurón" a Draco, y Draco a Ron "comadreja", y todos se sentían mucho mejor así.

Draco y Ginny se trataban con educación, aunque Harry suponía que tenía mucho que ver con la forma en que un sangrelimpia trataría a una fémina de su familia, pero con Hermione Draco no sabía qué hacer. Parecía pensar que era parte de la familia Weasley en cierta manera, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a la hija de unos muggles. Sin duda, una vida entera de recibir como doctrina el que los muggles tenían algo fundamentalmente erroneo en su ser le llenaba de prejuicios, y no sabía muy bien cómo superarlos. Hermione, por su parte, no tenía intención de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva respecto a todos los insultos que había recibido. El concepto "sangresucia" todavía resultaba una barrera entre ellos. Sin embargo, ambos intentaban mostrarse mínimamente civiles, pese a todo.

Por otro lado, Draco no parecía tener problema en aceptar a Harry como parte de su nuevo entorno, algo que Harry encontraba extremadamente raro, aunque sospechaba que se debía a que el Slytherin había sido criado para respetar el poder, y quisiera o no Harry sabía perfectamente que era más poderoso que sus compañeros de curso.

Los cuatro alzaron la mirada al entrar Harry, fijándose rápidamente en su poco habitual traje. Normalmente sólo le veían de uniforme. Harry no se sentía muy cómodo cuando se salía de sus hábitos. Hermione y Ginny le echaron un vistazo admirativo, Ron pareció vagamente deseoso de poder tener semejante ropaje, mientras que Draco pareció ligeramente impresionado e inclinó la cabeza, como haría con alguien de su rango.

-¿Qué tal ha...? -empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo bruscamente echando una mirada a Draco. No habían comentado las noticias de Remus con el Slytherin.

-Todo bien -dijo Harry, tomando asiento junto a ellos. Ron, Hermione y Ginny sonrieron, aliviados.

-¿El profesor Lupin ha quedado libre de cargos, entonces? -preguntó Draco inesperadamente. Los otros le miraron sorprendidos. Él resopló-. ¡Por favor! Sigo la actualidad, y sé que la vista tenía lugar hoy... y no es como si no estuviese yo implicado en el tema.

-No, desde luego -asintió Hermione-, dado que fue tu padre quien realizó la acusación.

-Sea como sea, ¿debo entender que todo está bien? ¿Ha sido declarado inocente? -dijo Draco, sin molestarse por la acusación implícita.

-Se han retirado los cargos -respondió Harry-. No tuvieron más remedio... pero mañana saldrá todo en detalle en los periódicos.

Draco asintió y movió uno de sus caballos en el tablero.

-¿Y el profesor Lupin? -preguntó el rubio. Cuando nadie contestó, suspiró y miró a Harry-. Está bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, no está... enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad?

Harry por fin entendió qué le estaba preguntando el Slytherin. Asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer Draco sabía lo suficiente como para estar preocupado de que su compromiso con Sirius Black lanzara a un lobo salvaje a por su cuello.

-Remus está perfectamente -le aseguró-, y muy contento por ti y por Charlie.

-Bien -declaró Draco, satisfecho. Luego echó una mirada negra a Ron cuando el alfil del pelirrojo destrozó a uno de sus peones. Al contrario que Harry, Draco era capaz de estar a la altura de Ron en el ajedrez. Cuando Harry jugaba, a las cinco jugadas sus piezas empezaban a gruñir y gemir, dispuestas a rendirse. En cambio, las de Draco hacían poses y aplaudían cada movimiento.

-Hermione -Harry se volvió hacia su amiga-, ¿qué sabes de la doctrina de certificación de varitas? -se preguntó si debería decir algo también sobre la Faraona y los hermanos Shelong, pero decidió que ya había tenido bastantes intrigas románticas por un día. Sobre la situación política, en cambio, sí que quería más información. Si en dos semanas venía medio mundo a Hogwards difícilmente iba a escapar a la prensa de nuevo...

-Ah, sí, me leí la propuesta de ley cuando se publicó -asintió ella-. Es una forma de certificar que todas las varitas cumplen con una serie de requisitos, para evitar que te vendan varitas de calidad mediocre.

-No me imagino a Ollivander vendiendo material de segunda calidad -musitó Harry.

-Ollivander es un artesano de primerísima categoría, Harry -le informó Ginny-, pero no es el único que fabrica varitas. Mamá y papá tuvieron que ahorrar durante muchísimo tiempo para podernos comprar sus varitas.

Harry frunció el ceño al recordar cómo, en segundo año, Ron había tenido que trabajar durante todo el curso con una varita rota porque su familia no podía permitirse comprarle una nueva. Y todos los libros de Ginny eran de segunda mano, heredados de Ron. Casi esperaba que Draco hiciese algún comentario despectivo sobre la situación económica de los Weasley, pero no fue así.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Es una ley para hacer varitas de calidad media? -no podía entender por qué a nadie podía importarle lo que él pensara sobre el tema. Era como preguntarle qué opinaba sobre la regularización del espesor del metal utilizado en los calderos. ¿Qué importancia podía tener todo aquello?

-Sí, eso es -asintió Hermione. Entonces, Draco resopló divertido, llamando la atención de todos.

-No es eso, en absoluto -les dijo. Hermione le echó una mirada negra.

-Leí la propuesta yo misma -le dijo-. Ron, tienes que acordarte, tú también lo leíste, ¿no?

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Ron, perplejo. Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-¡Por favor...! Salió en los periódicos.

Ron miró a Harry y se encogió de hombros. Sólo porque saliera en la prensa no implicaba que ninguno de ellos se hubiese molestado en leerlo.

-No debía estar en la sección de deportes -indicó. Harry sonrió al oírle, Ginny fingió mirar al cielo con paciencia, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, pero Hermione se quedó un poco desmoralizada ante el comentario

-Tal vez leyeras el proyecto, pero no sabes leer entre líneas -le dijo Draco a Hermione-. Indicaba específicamente que era una ley para regularizar todas las "varitas y objetos similares a ellas" a las bases del Ministerio.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Hermione.

-"Objetos similares" puede significar cualquier cosa -le explicó Draco-. Es un legalismo deliberadamente ambiguo para que pueda ser interpretado de cualquier forma que el Ministerio desee. La doctrina no pretende regular la calidad de las varitas, sino controlar cualquier objeto mágico. Si se aprueba esa ley, el Ministerio no sólo controlaría quién vende varitas, sino que podrían confiscar o imponer impuestos a todos los poseedores o fabricantes de objetos mágicos en Inglaterra. Eso significaría que el vulgo no podría hacerse sus propias varitas familiares o sus bastones mágicos. También podrían confiscar todas las teteras encantadas, llamadores mágicos o relojes parlantes que tienen los Squibs que habitan entre muggles. Incluso el paraguas de Hagrid sería tasado.

Hermione pareció horrorizarse, pero Harry se quedó algo confuso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "el vulgo"?

-Ya sabes... -Draco se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento vago indicando a la nada con la mano-. La gente común. Los magos y brujas mediocres. Los que no van a Hogwarts. La chusma.

-¿Te refieres a la mayoría de los integrantes del mundo mágico? -aclaró Harry. No cabía duda de que el Slytherin estaba intentando resultar agradable, algo muy digno de loa, pero tampoco de que los prejuicios estaban profundamente enraizados en su ser.

-Esos mismos -asintió Draco-. Ellos. La mayoría no tienen suficiente magia para molestarse en comprar varitas de verdad, así que muchos se conforman con varitas familiares. Están encantadas para realizar tareas específicas en vez de hechizos en general. Muchas se pasan de generación en generación. Son prácticamente parte de la herencia popular. Incluso he llegado a ver algunas escobas hechas por ellos. A todo ello se le impondría una tasa, se multaría o se podría confiscar bajo la nueva ley.

-¿Quieres decir que tasarían las labores de punto de mi tía Mildred? -preguntó Ron asombrado-. Tienen hechizos caloríficos...

Draco se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-Efectivamente, podrían aplicar impuestos a su propiedad.

-Y a la tetera de la señora Figg -musitó Harry. De joven no había sabido que la señora Figg era squib, pero recordaba que tenía una tetera que nunca se quedaba sin agua y siempre estaba caliente...

-¡Pero eso es horrible! -protestó Hermione-. ¿Estás seguro de que ése es su propósito?

Draco la miró, confuso:

-¿Y qué otra intención podría tener semejante ley? Pedir un certificado de calidad a las varitas es una tontería. Una varita funciona o no funciona, no necesitas que el gobierno certifique absolutamente nada.

-¿Estás a favor de esa ley? -inquirió Hermione.

-Claro que no -Draco pareció ofendido ante aquella pregunta-. ¿Sabes la cantidad de objetos que poseo que me tasarían con esta nueva ley? Cuando se vote seguro que se anula. La mayoría de la gente se da cuenta de lo que quieren hacer -Hermione se sintió claramente ofendida por el comentario y sus mejillas tomaron color. Draco suspiró, y añadió en tono apaciguador-. Mira, mi padre es experto en leyes mágicas. Crecí oyéndole hablar de ellas. Sé lo que tengo que esperar, y qué trampas buscar. Tú no. Los Gryffindor siempre os tomáis las cosas de forma literal, nunca buscáis los tres pies al gato.

Apaciguada, Hermione no protestó. Miró hacia Harry, que le dedicó una sonrisa animosa. Draco intentaba ser conciliador, a su retorcida forma Slytherin. Al estar casado con Severus, Harry estaba ya acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cumplidos indirectos.

-¿Y qué hay del Acta de precedencias? -les preguntó-. ¿Os suena algo?

-Es una intentona de reformar las leyes matrimoniales -explicó Draco, tras echar un rápido vistazo a Hermione y comprobar si quería tomar la palabra ella-. El Ministro Fudge está documentándose sobre las alianzas pasadas de las familias, para basar las nuevas alianzas en los viejos cánones. Ahora mismo, todo Jefe de Familia puede cambiar o abolir el Conscriptus familiar, como hicieron los Weasley. Sin embargo, si se aprueba esa ley, tendrías que presentar un precedente histórico para que se te permitiera cambiar tu Conscriptus. Mirad los Black, por ejemplo.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó Harry, a la defensiva. No sabía hasta qué punto Draco estaba informado de lo importante que era Sirius para él.

-Son una familia Oscura -explicó Draco. Su comentarió recibió un coro de protestas por parte de Harry, Hermione y los dos Weasley. Alzó las manos en gesto de rendición-. Me refiero por tradición. En general son Oscuros. Vamos a ver, ¿conocéis a Bellatrix, no?

-Sirius no es oscuro -gruñó Harry, molesto.

-No, y se le considera la oveja negra de la familia, sin ánimo de ofender -le recordó Draco-. Según precedentes históricos y bajo la nueva ley, los Black sólo podrían aceptar alianzas de otras familias Oscuras. Incluso el Cabeza de Familia estaría constreñido por la ley y sería incapaz de cambiar el Conscriptus sin encontrar un precedente. Otras familias deberían reinstaurar los Conscriptus. Esta ley se supone que serviría para preservar nuestra herencia.

-¿Y es probable que sea aprobada? -preguntó Harry, aprensivo, previendo todos los problemas que aquello podría acarrear. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Es difícil de decir. Hay muchas familias sangrelimpia que estarían encantadas de volver a recuperar las antiguas costumbres. Por otro lado, esto usurpa un poder considerable al Cabeza de Familia, algo que no complace a nadie. Tal vez alguien proponga una versión suavizada de esta ley que sí se apruebe. O quizás alguien al que todos escuchen hable en contra de ella, y no tengamos de qué preocuparnos.

Aunque aquel comentario fue hecho en términos generales, Harry notó la clara insinuación que subyacía en él. Miró largamente al Slytherin antes de suspirar, apoyar los codos en la mesa y recostar la frente en las manos.

-Odio mi vida -murmuró.

-Desde luego, Potter... -Draco suspiró y movió su reina para realizar un jaque mate al rey de Ron-. Vosotros, los Gryffindor, sois incapaces de aprovechar una buena oportunidad cuando la tenéis delante.

-------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Severus se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente el periódico en su sillón junto al fuego. Como había supuesto, la foto de Harry y él había tomado precedencia sobre el resto: aunque la cabecera proclamaba el descubrimiento de la cura a la licantropía, el artículo principal comentaba profusamente el apasionado beso entre el heroe del mundo mágico y su compañero vinculado, visto por varios reporteros del Profeta. Las fotografías de Albus y Lupin, así como la explicación completa de la cura y la transcripción del juicio aparecían más abajo.

Severus sonrió satisfecho, recreándose en la foto: había tenido razón, Harry estaba perfecto. De hecho, ambos estaban espectaculares, aunque estuviese mal que él lo dijera. Como había predicho, toda la especulación sobre el Faraón y los hermanos Shelong había quedado reducida a meros rumores en las últimas páginas. Tampoco había mención alguna a su relación previa con André, lo cual le hacía pensar que André había sido discreto al respecto. Quizás se había dado cuenta que tales rumores habrían obrado en su contra en la sociedad mágica... al fin y al cabo, ¿quién quería atraer las iras del Chico-que-vivió?

Viendo el beso repetirse en la foto le hizo recordar a Severus otras cosas ocurridas la víspera. Cuando Harry le había aferrado la muñeca se había sentido atónito, no tanto por el inesperado contacto como por lo que aquello significaba. Era la primera vez que Harry mostraba posesividad. Dudaba que el muchacho se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, pero él no había perdido detalle de su expresión. El chico había querido asegurarse de que Severus no iba a encontrarse con André.

Posesividad, se dijo Severus. El chico no sabía qué sentía por Severus, pero estaba claro que temía cualquier amenaza a su paz familiar. Sin embargo, ¿se debía esto a que el joven sentía algo profundo por él, o habría aceptado a cualquiera debido a sus carencias afectivas? Lo cierto es que los Gryffindor solían ser territoriales, y por tanto aquel gesto podía no ser significativo.

¿Pero y si lo era?

Severus miró pensativo la fotografía. Harry pronto cumpliría los diecisiete años y sería adulto según todas las leyes. Era posible que entonces el joven se diese cuenta de que no tenía la necesidad de continuar casado para evitar que el Ministerio interfiriese con su vida, y aunque un divorcio sería inapropiado, si su matrimonio no estaba consumado podría pedir la anulación. Si Harry pedía la anulación, ¿qué iba a hacer él?

Pero... ¿y si no la pedía? se preguntó Severus. ¿Y si el chico se sentía lo suficientemente unido a él como para no aceptar que les separaran? Harry había hablado en más de una ocasión de familia, le había insistido en que ambos formaban una. Y si se estaba sintiendo territorial, si se sentía posesivo hacia él, incluso celoso, tal vez el escollo de sus diecisiete años pasara sin alterar la vida de ninguno de los dos.

Por supuesto, Severus podría tomar cartas en el asunto. La idea de seducirle iba en contra de su conciencia: el chico era demasiado inocente como para corromperle, se sentiría demasiado traicionado si descubría qué estaba haciendo y el porqué. Pero ¿qué había de un simple romance, de hacerle la corte...? Nadie lo vería de forma negativa, sin duda... y aquello atraería al absurdo sentimentalismo de los Gryffindor.

El problema es que él, como Slytherin, y siendo además considerablemente cínico y amargado, no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfocar tal cosa. ¿Qué debería hacer, regalarle flores? ¿Dulces? ¿Componer poemas? Bufó ante pensamientos tan ridículos. Algunas flores eran útiles en pociones, y eso tenía cierto valor, sí. Pero los dulces le hacían pensar en el Director y sus caramelos de limón, mientras que la poesía le resultaba un método de cortejo inviable. Al fin y al cabo, el chico era Gryffindor. Bastante logro era que supiera leer.

Severus suspiró y resiguió la silueta de Harry en la foto. Tenía que enmarcarla. Era de buena calidad, pese a haber sido tomada a través de las barreras anti-prensa.

El fuego llameó en aquel momento, haciéndole dar un respingo cuando llamas verdosas invadieron el hogar. Se levantó de un salto. Sirius Black apareció entonces, trastabillando y con una copia del Profeta medio aplastada en un puño. Recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio, alzó el periódico ondeándolo como una bandera y se volvió hacia Severus con los ojos relampagueando de furia. La mano de Severus se movió instintivamente hacia la varita.

-¡Snape! ¿¡Qué significa esto!? -aulló el otro-. ¡Te dije que si le ponías una mano encima...!

Pero antes que Sirius pudiese continuar con su discurso, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Harry salió a la salita, vestido pero con el cabello aún húmedo de la ducha.

-¡Sirius! -gritó Harry, corriendo a sujetar a su padrino-. ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué ocurre?

Severus retrocedió ligeramente mientras Sirius se volvía hacia su ahijado. Sospechaba que Harry le había visto sacar discretamente la varita de la manga, porque le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. ¡Maldición! ¿Ya no podría maldecir a Black nunca más...? Había ciertas desventajas en el matrimonio que hasta ahora no se había planteado...

-¡Esto es lo que ocurre! -exclamó Sirius, enarbolando el periódico frente a Harry. Exasperado, el joven le arrebató la revista mientras le sujetaba todavía con la mano libre. Miró la foto que aparecía en primera plana, la misma que Severus había estado admirando antes. El hombre se fijó en cómo las mejillas del muchacho tomaban un ligero colorido. Y entonces, Harry hizo algo que le dejó completamente atónito: mintió a su padrino.

-Sirius -suspiró Harry-, no te has fijado bien en la foto. Él no me besó, fui yo quien le besó a él.

La expresión patidifusa de Black casi hacía que valieran la pena todos los insultos que el hombre le había lanzado. Severus no pudo contener una débil sonrisa burlona, por mucho que lo intentó.

-¿Qué? -chirrió Black, con voz aguda y rota-. ¿Por qué?

-Para agradecerle que curara a Remus -dijo Harry con una mirada inocente. Severus se sintió muy impresionado al ver cómo el chico manipulaba a su padrino: aquella simple frase le había dejado sin fuelle. Sirius miró con incredulidad a Harry.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo -dijo al final. Harry parpadeó, con gesto confuso.

-¿No tenía que darle las gracias?

-¡No tenías que besarle! -exclamó Black. Harry se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Fue un impulso -explicó-. Tú también se lo agradeciste, ¿no?

-¡Yo no le besé! -los ojos de Black parecieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-Demos gracias a Merlín -añadió Severus. Había que decir que sí, tanto Lupin como Black le habían agradecido profusa y sinceramente su ayuda. Harry le echó una mirada de censura, indicándole claramente que se mantuviese al margen de la conversación.

-Bueno, yo sí -respondió el chico-, así que no le eches la culpa a él. Todo está bien -tiró del brazo de Black, dirigiéndole de vuelta a la chimenea. Sorprendentemente, Black no intentó resistirse-. Ahora más vale que vuelvas con Remus antes de que le entre el pánico, pensando que estás matando a Severus o algo así. Lo que menos necesitamos es que te metas en más líos, cuando aún tenemos que limpiar tu reputación. Además, ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa Remus...

Al parecer aquello era justo lo que Black necesitaba oír, porque su actitud cambió bruscamente y miró con gesto culpable hacia el fuego. Sin duda había dejado a Lupin sin dar explicaciones. Ni siquiera protestó cuando Harry lanzó el polvo flú al fuego y le empujó adentro, asegurándole que todo estaba en orden.

Severus se sintió profundamente impresionado por la forma en que Harry había actuado, y no pudo menos que mirarle asombrado. Pero cuando Harry se volvió a mirarle sintió un repentino sobresalto: Harry parecía sumamente infeliz.

-Supongo que no eres el único capaz de mover peones -le dijo el chico. A Severus le volvió a la cabeza aquella breve conversación previa al beso. Al chico no le gustaba nada realizar aquel tipo de acciones, sobre todo cuando se relacionaban con algo que debería haber sido íntimo y que se convertía en un movimiento calculado.

-Harry -suspiró Severus, deseoso de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar al muchacho. Pero Harry sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia a cualquier cosa que pensara decir. Era un gesto mecánico, defensivo, y Severus lo entendió así.

-Voy a ir a ver a Ron y Hermione -le dijo el chico antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¡Maldición! Severus no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar ante aquel tipo de situaciones. Las emociones no eran un campo que dominara precisamente, al menos no las más tiernas.

-No te metas en problemas -le dijo como despedida. Se llamó estúpido por decir semejantes palabras: lo más probable es que el chico se lo tomara como un paternalismo o una crítica, cosa que estaba lejos de ser lo que pretendía en aquel momento. Sorprendentemente, el chico se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se volvió ligeramente, como dudoso de si debía hablar o no.

-Yo... ¿qué vas a hacer hoy...?

El tono, la expresión, la inquietud de sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los que había captado en el joven la víspera, cuando le agarrara del brazo en el pasillo. En esto, al menos, Severus podía ayudarle.

-No voy a ver a André, si es lo que estás preguntando. No me he citado con él, o con ninguna otra persona, desde que nos casamos.

Por un momento, el rostro de Harry pareció reflejar miles de emociones, tan deprisa que Severus no pudo analizarlas. Al final, el chico suspiró profundamente, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima realmente molesto.

-De todas formas, no hubiese tenido razón para protestar por ello, ¿no? -preguntó en voz baja, el color de sus mejillas debido ahora a la vergüenza. Severus no pudo menos que preguntarse cuán a menudo habría sido maltratado por los Dursley por el mero hecho de preguntar algo así, o por mostrar interés en sus vidas. Probablemente de niño habría querido unirse a la vida familiar, y lo más seguro era que no sólo se le hubiese rechazado, sino incluso castigado por ello.

-Sí, la tendrías -le respondió con firmeza, dispuesto a dejarse de ambigüedades-. Estamos casados. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a esperar ciertas cosas de mí. Si yo te exijo fidelidad, tú puedes exigírmela a mí -hubo un tiempo en que pensó que podría fingir que no ocurría nada si Harry se interesaba en otra persona, pero hacía mucho que sabía que ya no era así.

-¿Y lo haces? -preguntó el chico-. ¿Esperas que yo te sea fiel?

Severus dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él, deseoso de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-Sí -gruñó, a sabiendas de que debía parecer vagamente amenazador; en aquel momento, poco le importaba-. ¡Lo cual significa que nada de pensar en Brown, o en las hermanas Patil, o en el Faraón, o en los hermanos Shelong!

La vergüenza desapareció del rostro de Harry, tal y como había esperado, reemplazada por el enfado.

-¡Si ni siquiera les conozco! Y lo de Lavender y Parvati no iba en serio... ¡no se me estaban insinuando!

-Tal vez no la señorita Patil -concedió Severus, aunque lo dudaba mucho-, pero Brown se metería en tu cama en cuanto le dieses el mínimo indicio de que serías favorable al concepto.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron por la sorpresa.

-¡No tengo la más mínima intención de dejar que nadie se meta en mi cama!

Severus estaba seguro de que el chico había vuelto a hablar sin pensar. Efectivamente, segundos más tarde pareció percatarse de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó violentamente. Severus fue incapaz de no tomarle el pelo:

-¿No me digas que estás considerando seriamente esa idea loca de Black de entrar en un monasterio? -se burló. Lo cierto es que no quería ni pensar en los conceptos "Harry" y "cama" juntos, pues se le venían imágenes demasiado gráficas a la cabeza.

-¿Sabías eso? -preguntó Harry, extremadamente sorprendido. Severus suspiró y cruzó el cuarto, en dirección a un secreter. De uno de los cajones sacó un puñado de papeles coloristas y llamativos, mostrándoselos a Harry.

-Obsequio de Black -explicó-. Es muy explícito al respecto.

Anonadado, Harry se acercó para ojear los pamfletos de diversos monasterios. Incluso había uno en tono humorístico que se titulaba: "¿Así que quieres ser monje?".

-¿Conventos mágicos? -Harry frunció el ceño, interesado-. ¿Los magos son cristianos? -parecía confuso, como tantas veces respecto a la sociedad mágica. Severus alzó la vista al cielo con exasperación.

-La vida monacal existe desde antes de la cristiandad -le explicó. Al ver el interés del chico por los anuncios, se los arrebató de las manos rápidamente y los devolvió al cajón, dispuesto a tirarlos a la primera oportunidad-. ¡No pienso dejarte entrar a un monasterio! -exclamó cuando Harry protestó. Eso hizo que el descaro del Gryffindor volviera a la carga:

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó desafiante, aunque en su rostro había tal sonrisa que Severus supo que bromeaba-. ¡A lo mejor me gustaba!

Pero, fuese o no en broma, Severus sabía que si el público en general captaba el interés -real o imaginario- de Harry por semejante forma de vida, empezarían a llegar miles de propuestas de grupos religiosos. Y no pensaba soportar las peticiones de las órdenes religiosas, además de las propuestas matrimoniales de los jefes de otros estados.

-No estás hecho para la vida monacal -dijo con fiereza. En los ojos de Harry hubo un brillo de desafío.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

A esto sí que podía contestar de forma definitiva. El chico podía estar confuso en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero no había confusión posible en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando era tocado. Aferró el rostro de Harry haciendo que se alzara y tomó posesión de sus labios con un beso firme e intenso. El chico soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, cosa que Severus aprovechó para profundizar el beso y probar la boca a cuyo sabor se estaba volviendo cada vez más adicto. Su sangre se aceleró y su cuerpo reaccionó con necesidad, con ansia, mostrando un hambre ardiente que le hizo difícil detener las cosas allí, más allá del simple beso. O quizás no tan simple... ya que Harry tembló y se estremeció, antes de corresponder y gemir dulcemente cuando Severus le apretó contra él. Una vez más, la sensación de la poderosa magia de Harry pareció inundarle.

Cuando se apartó, el chico estaba sonrojado y con los ojos desorbitados; esta vez, no obstante, no había ni resignación ni dolor en su mirada.

-No estás destinado a un monasterio -ronroneó Severus. Vio claramente el efecto que aquel tono tenía en el muchacho, que se quedó sin aliento-. Ahora ve con tus amigos antes de que me olvide de mis modales.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más aún ante aquel comentario. Un momento después había huído de la forma menos digna de un Gryffindor. Severus tuvo que contenerse para no reír a carcajadas. Tal vez no era tan malo en esos temas románticos como creía... Por primera vez sintió que había esperanza de que hubiese algo entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera. Hacía mucho que se había resignado a aceptar que tomaría lo que se le ofreciera.

----

NdT: Hola, gente. Sé que no estoy actualizando la otra página, mis disculpas sentidas por ello... no hay forma que me centre los fines de semana. Lo tengo presente, no obstante, y a la que pueda subiré todo lo que hay nuevo.

A los que me han preguntado por mis fanfics: están en mi perfil aquí mismo, en fanfiction, aunque si buscáis romance lo más parecido que encontraréis es The Wizard of the Music, que no es yaoi ni HP. Aparte, está en inglés, y dado que estáis leyendo esta traducción en vez del original, pues no creo que os atraiga mucho xD Suelo ser poco romántica en mis historias, lo reconozco, no porque no me guste un buen romance sino porque simplemente tiendo a preferir contar otro tipo de historias. De HP tengo Los ojos del monstruo (desde el punto de vista de Dudley), El discurso de Aristófanes (una especie de Voldemort/Harry, pero no romántico, para nada ^^U), El mago y el tejón (Harry/Draco, pero escrito en clave de humor y parodiando cuentos tradicionales), Harriet y el dragón (inacabada, y con un montón de OoC, Harry/Draco, y más o menos Ron/Harry, o eso cree Ron xD También paródica), Narcissa se miraba en la laguna (Narcissa/Lilly), Oneiros (Harry/Draco, obsesivo y sexy) y mi favorita, Promesas (inacabada, y con OCs a puntapala; la última novela vista por personajes adultos, no por Harry y compañía, con toques de novela negra). Algunas están traducidas al inglés por mí. Si os aburrís mucho hasta podéis comparar versiones xD

Aparte... deviantart. Sí, la página se llama así, a secas, deviantart. com No puedo colgar link porque fanfiction no permite dentro de las historias, así que buscad por google o bien mirad mis links en mi perfil: al final hay link a mis dibujos en deviantart relacionados con mis fanfics, de ahí os ponéis a buscar los títulos ya citados en los capítulos anteriores en la opción de búsqueda, et voilà ;)

¡Espero haber resuelto vuestras dudas! Un saludo y seguid siendo pacientes, que ya quedan cada vez menos capítulos por delante. Y... seguimos sin noticias, cruzad los dedos deseando que Josephine vuelva pronto.


	58. Capítulo 58 El significado de las cosas

Capítulo 58 - El significado de las cosas

Harry trató de calmar su acelerado corazón mientras iba por los pasillos. ¡Severus le había besado! Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión la sensación era distinta. Era como si esta vez fuese más significativa que todas las anteriores.

¿Pero qué había querido decir con "antes de que me olvide de mis modales"? Había miles de interpretaciones posibles, y no sabía cuál era la más acertada, o siquiera la que prefería. No estaba nada seguro de qué quería, en realidad.

Severus no iba a ver a André... eso era bueno. Esa sí que era una cosa que podía decir que deseaba, pero todo lo demás estaba muy confuso para él. La fidelidad también era buena, decidió. ¿Pero qué quería decir exactamente, qué implicaba? Parecía que la opinión de Severus al respecto había cambiado, como si previamente no esperara nada de él, pero ahora sí lo hiciera. Pero eso tampoco parecía correcto del todo, ya que Severus había mostrado signos de posesividad bastante temprano; había salido bien rápido en su busca cuando se le había ocurrido, de forma imprudente, ir a pasear con Julius.

¿Qué significaba todo ello? ¿Y qué quería él exactamente que significara? Desde luego, le gustaba su nueva familia, su nuevo hogar, en el que Severus era muy importante. También le gustaba la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando Severus le besaba. ¿Pero significaba eso que empezaba a tener una relación de pareja con su Maestro en Pociones? Los Slytherin no creían en el romance, ¿y si aquello no significaba lo mismo para él que para Severus? ¿Y si él deseaba que significara una cosa, y Severus pensaba en otra distinta? Harry sabía que no era el tipo de persona que se encuentra con alguien en una conferencia, tiene una aventura, y luego no vuelve a ver al otro jamás, pero aparentemente Severus sí lo era. ¿Cómo podían estar pensando en el mismo tipo de relación, por tanto?

Últimamente ya desesperaba de llegar a comprender aquel tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada? Ya era bastante malo que el Ministerio y Voldemort trataran regularmente de enredarle, pero el que su vida privada también fuese así de confusa era demasiado...

Al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor hizo una pausa y echó una ojeada antes de entrar. Sabía que ya había llegado la edición de la mañana del Profeta, ya que Sirius se lo había demostrado, pero ignoraba cómo reaccionarían sus amigos. Estaba agradecido por el hecho de que el resto de alumnos no estuviese presente. Volverían pronto, sin duda, pero quizás entonces ya se les habría pasado la primera reacción producida por la foto.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, y Draco y Charlie estaban sentados delante. Los cinco estaban enfrascados en una conversación. Varias revistas yacían entre ellos. Harry suspiró, nervioso. Sabía que Dumbledore había solicitado a los miembros de la Orden que hicieran turnos para vigilar Hogwarts mientras se llevaba a cambio la modificación del campo de quidditch, y no era ninguna sorpresa que Charlie se hubiese ofrecido para el primer turno: cualquier excusa era buena para pasar más tiempo con Draco. Sin embargo, el que Draco estuviese con sus amigos le dejaba algo intranquilo: sabía más o menos qué esperar de su grupo habitual, pero no de Malfoy.

A sabiendas de que pocas esperanzas tenía de evadirse, respiró hondo y entró en el comedor, fingiendo que no ocurría nada fuera de lo habitual. Si había podido con Sirius, sus amigos no podían ser tan difíciles de enfrentar. Los cinco le miraron en cuanto se acercó. Sus expresiones eran variadas: Ron parecía tener ganas de gritar, pero se contenía; Ginny sonreía de lado; Charlie... también sonreía; y Draco... ¡demonios! Draco también sonreía de forma torcida. En cambio, Hermione parecía pensativa. Harry frunció el ceño. Draco fue el primero en hablar, haciendo ondear el periódico ante su cara mientras tomaba asiento:

-¡Cielo santo, Potter, parece que tú...!

-Te voy a pegar otra vez -cortó Harry, señalándole y con una mirada severa, recordándole al Slytherin cómo había reaccionado el día después de su boda. Draco dejó de hablar, con gesto profundamente desilusionado. Parecía un niño al que han quitado su juguete favorito.

-Pero... ¿cómo era ese dicho muggle? -dijo, haciendo morritos-. Ya sabes... Palabras no sacan... ¿a nadie de casa? -sonrió a Hermione, como diciendo: "ves, ¡he dicho algo muggle!". Ella suspiró, mirando a su plato de huevos con la expresión de quien le están sacando una muela. Draco se volvió entonces hacia Charlie en busca de aprobación, y pareció resplandecer cuando el otro le guiñó el ojo. Ni se dio cuenta de que Charlie intentaba contener la risa.

Harry decidió ignorar al Slytherin, y se llenó tranquilamente el plato. Miró a Ron y a Hermione. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra. Qué extraño. Se volvió hacia Ginny, que miraba a su desayuno intensamente, tratando de contener una sonrisa torcida. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Charlie, pero éste parecía fascinado con las nubes que cubrían ligeramente el techo del gran comedor. Nadie dijo nada. Harry no pensaba romper el silencio, así que comió tranquilamente, preguntándose quién iba a saltar antes. Al final fue Draco quien no lo pudo resistir:

-¡Pero bueno, a vosotros no os va a pegar! -les gritó-. ¡Decid algo!

Ron y Hermione parecieron quedarse anonadados, pero Ginny empezó a soltar una risilla burlona.

-Yo lo diré -intervino-. ¡Esto es mejor que lo del cuero!

-¡Ginny! -gritó Ron, escandalizado. Su hermana, sin embargo, no pareció muy arrepentida. Miró de nuevo la foto que había ante ella, y exclamó:

-¡Es verdad! ¿Quién se habría imaginado que el profesor Snape pudiese ser tan... apasionado? ¡Me dan ganas de crear un club de fans!

-¡Es Snape! -protestó Ron.

-Snape y Harry -asintió Ginny con entusiasmo, sin dejar de estudiar atentamente la fotografía-. El verde te queda genial, Harry. Eres muy fotogénico.

-¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! -protestó Ron, arrebatando el periódico de manos de su hermana. Echó una mirada negra a Harry, que se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me mires, es una larga historia -iba a decir que ya había tenido que contársela a Sirius, pero se contuvo al recordar a Draco. Aún no sabía muy bien cuánto había que contarle al Slytherin. Suponía que, estando casado con Charlie, el chico había pasado a ser un aliado, pero de todas formas prevalecía una cierta desconfianza.

-Bueno, sea cual sea esa historia, no quiero oírla -decidió Ron, negando con la cabeza. Hermione, que había estado notoriamente silenciosa hasta el momento, levantó la mirada al fin.

-Harry, hay algo que tengo que comentarte -empezó a decir, para ser cortada por Ron que se giró hacia ella de un salto, sobresaltado.

-¡Hermione! -protestó-. ¡Ya hemos hablado de ello! No es correcto hablar de eso, y menos en compañía... mixta -en esta ocasión, en vez de mirar a su hermana indicando con ello que se refería a las chicas, lanzó una mirada escandalizada a Draco, que parecía estar sumamente intrigado. Hermione le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a hablar de ello te guste o no, Ronald Weasley. Y voy a usar términos indecorosos como ADN en vez de palabras finas y delicadas propias de magos, como "esencia", ¡así que me permitiré la libertad de sugerir a los sangrelimpia presentes que evacúen la sala de inmediato!

Ron pareció horrorizarse ante su discurso. Se levantó de un salto, aferrando el brazo de su hermana.

-Vámonos, Ginny -ordenó. Ginny obedeció, gruñendo, mientras un divertido Charlie se incorporaba también.

-Vamos a dejarles tener una conversación privada -le indicó Charlie cuando Draco empezó a protestar.

-¡Pero quiero saber qué es eso del ADN! -protestó el Slytherin.

-Luego te lo explico -le dijo Charlie-. Vamos al campo de quidditch, a ver cómo trabajan los obreros -esto último captó el interés del rubio.

-¿Podemos lanzarles cosas? -preguntó esperanzado, recibiendo miradas asombradas de Ron y Ginny. Charlie simplemente sonrió y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Draco.

-Me lo pensaré -prometió. Aquella demostración de afecto pareció bastar a Draco, que se dejó llevar sin más protestas. Los cuatro salieron, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas y dejando a Harry y Hermione completamente a solas. No obstante, Hermione lanzó un hechizo de silencio alrededor para garantizar la total privacidad de la conversación.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no me va a gustar nada esto? -suspiró Harry. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tampoco te gusta cuando la gente no te cuenta las cosas -le recordó.

-¿Me está ocultando algo alguien? -preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No exactamente. Simplemente no hablan de ello porque les parecería de mal gusto comentarlo, y porque ninguno - ni Ron, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni los demás profesores - se da cuenta que probablemente no tienes ni idea de ello. Ni se les pasa por la cabeza preguntarte directamente porque no es educado sacar el tema, para empezar. Han asumido todos que ya lo sabes.

-¿Saber el qué? -preguntó Harry, cada vez más alarmado. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que tenía que saber, y Hermione estaba tan convencida que ignoraba? Ella suspiró, como intentando encontrar la mejor manera de abordar la conversación.

-Harry, ¿sabes lo que es una anulación?

Harry frunció el ceño. Aquello era lo último que había esperado oír, y le pareció tremendamente incongruente.

-Claro, es como un divorcio, sólo que la gente finge que el matrimonio nunca tuvo lugar. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con eso que nadie me está contando...?

-¡Lo sabía! -musitó Hermione, casi para sí-. Harry, ése es el tema que nadie te va a sacar porque consideran que es demasiado personal para hablarlo. Asumen que sabes lo que significa, cuando no es así. Sólo sabes lo que los muggles creen que significa, que no es lo mismo que en el mundo mágico.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió Harry-. ¿Por qué es tan importante? -sintió un cierto desasosiego. ¿Por qué pensaba Hermione que tenía que saber sobre anulaciones...? Hermione alzó el periódico, en el que aparecía él besando a Severus.

-Es importante por esto -explicó. Harry la miró sin entender, y ella suspiró, dejando el Profeta a un lado-. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero en el mundo mágico apenas existe el divorcio. Se considera deshonroso, así que si dos personas no congenian lo que suelen hacer es vivir en casas separadas, pero continuar casados. Además, aunque te divorcies no te puedes volver a casar hasta que tu ex-compañero vinculado haya muerto.

-Así que no te puedes volver a casar tras un divorcio -repitió Harry, sin entender todavía qué tenía que ver aquella conversación con él.

-No legalmente -asintió Hermione-. Bueno, a menos que te hayas casado con un muggle, en cuyo caso dudo que le den importancia. Una anulación es distinta, sin embargo. Significa que el matrimonio no era válido, para empezar, así que no hay trabas a la hora de disolverlo. Sin embargo, para determinar la validez de un matrimonio hay unas condiciones muy importantes. ¿Recuerdas tus votos matrimoniales? Jurasteis unir cuerpo, nombre, casa y poder. Todo esto es muy literal en el mundo mágico. Dos son extremadamente importantes, el cuerpo y el poder, y si los unís la anulación es imposible. Si tres de los cuatro votos se cumplen, no puedes anular el matrimonio.

Harry la siguió mirando, sin entender. Hermione continuó explicando:

-El profesor Snape y tú habéis unido ya los nombres. Todo el mundo te llama Harry Potter, pero legalmente eres Harry Potter-Snape. También habéis unido vuestras casas. Tu casa aceptó al profesor Snape... tu casa queda representada en este caso por Sirius, aunque admito que debió aceptar a regañadientes. Y la casa del profesor Snape te ha aceptado a ti; su familia te admitió. Pero por lo que yo sé, no habéis unido ni cuerpos ni poder, lo cual significa que cuando cumplas diecisiete y ya no tengas que preocuparte por lo que haga o deje de hacer el Ministerio, sigues pudiendo pedir la anulación. Pero esto -alzó de nuevo el periódico- preocupará sin duda a mucha gente, como a Sirius por ejemplo, ya que pensarán que puedes estar pensando en cumplir un tercer voto.

Harry se removió en el asiento, cada vez más incómodo. De repente, todas las bromas de Sirius sobre los monasterios adquirían un nuevo significado. ¿Habría sido su forma de insinuar un tema que al parecer era de mala educación tratar directamente...?

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos planeais regalarme una anulación como regalo por mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños? -preguntó, notando un nudo en la garganta.

-No -Hermione negó con la cabeza-, no exactamente, es sólo que la opción existe, si quieres. A menos que hagas algo para volverla inviable. A diferencia de los demás, no pensé que fueras consciente de ello, y aún menos de las formas de imposibilitarlo.

Por supuesto, tenía razón: ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza algo así. ¿Y por qué debería haberlo hecho, cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estabilidad y seguridad? Y ahora, al parecer, resultaba que su pretendida familia no era algo permanente.

-Cuerpos y poder, has dicho -dijo, dando pie a que le aclarara los términos. Hermione asintió:

-Con unir cuerpos se refieren al sexo -explicó-. Significa consumar el matrimonio, literalmente. ¿Recuerdas todas esas indirectas que hizo el profesor Snape al Ministro, la noche de vuestra boda? Era para confirmar que vuestro matrimonio era válido, para que el Ministro no pudiese cuestionarlo de ninguna forma o manera.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba al recordar dicha conversación. En su momento había entendido lo que significaban las indirectas, pero no le habían parecido tan importantes.

-¿Y el poder? -preguntó.

-Eso suele ser una consecuencia de unir los cuerpos -explicó Hermione-. Puede ocurrir de forma automática cuando dos personas con magia practican el sexo, a menos que tomen precauciones para evitarlo. La magia salta de uno a otro, uniendoos de tal forma que puedes llegar a sentir la firma mágica de la otra persona. A veces ocurre lentamente, a lo largo de años, a medida que las dos personas implicadas se van familiarizando con la firma del otro. ¿Sabes la sensación que tienes cuando Dumbledore se enfada o usa magia muy poderosa, y todos pueden sentirlo, como electricidad que llenara el ambiente...? A veces tú también haces eso, y todos lo pueden sentir.

Harry asintió.

-Se supone que es parecido a eso, pero mucho más fuerte, hasta el punto que podéis influenciar cada uno la magia del otro. Como Molly y Arthur, que pueden utilizar cada uno la varita del otro como si fuese la propia. En ocasiones, eso ocurre incluso sin el sexo; sospecho que Remus y Sirius pueden realizar magia en tandem desde niños. No obstante, la mayoría de uniones no son tan intensas, no hasta el punto de poder llegar a usar magia conjunta, pero en algunos casos sobrepasan todo límite.

Harry recordó entonces la conversación que había tenido con Asgeir y Alrik en las Tierras de Invierno sobre lo complicado que era usar magia en tandem. Se le ocurrió que aquella unión mágica al que Hermione se refería debía ser muy distinta para los magos y brujas que no tenían suficiente poder como para llegar a formar parte de la elite. Sospechaba también que eso implicaba, desafortunadamente, que en su caso no tendría nada de ordinaria.

Entonces recordó aquel capítulo del diario de Slytherin en que hablaba sobre sentir la magia de los demás. Había tenido una conversación similar con Severus, referida a la magia de Dumbledore y la sensación que producía, y recordaba la extraña expresión que por un segundo habían traslucido los rasgos del otro hombre. Más tarde, en la cámara de Slytherin, había expandido instintivamente sus sentidos para tocar la magia de Sirius y Remus. Había sido capaz de sentir la magia de ambos, e incluso había tenido la convicción de que hubiese podido influenciarla, moverla, cambiarla. Simplemente no se había atrevido a probarlo.

Ahora mismo, mirando a Hermione, notaba la magia de ella, tranquila y contenida pero poderosa, rígidamente controlada por su conocimiento y su lógica. Salazar Slytherin había explicado muy sencillamente cómo lograr aquello. ¿No debería haber sido, por tanto, algo común entre los magos...?

-¿Hermione? -dijo, casi a regañadientes-. Yo puedo... sentir la magia de cualquier persona.

Hermione le miró largamente, su rostro habitualmente tranquilo tenso y pensativo.

-No creo que eso sea algo que debas compartir con la mayoría de la gente, Harry -dijo finalmente ella.

-Entonces no es...

-¿Normal? No -la chica sacudió la cabeza-. Pero reconozcámoslo, tú eres extraordinario, y eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? No eres como el resto de nosotros, sino que eres parecido a Dumbledore. Probablemente él también pueda hacer lo que tú. Siempre me he preguntado cómo era capaz de comprender tan fácilmente a la gente, ¿sabes?

Harry asintió, algo reluctante. Ya se lo había supuesto cuando había descubierto su lugar en el mundo mágico, allí en las Tierras de Invierno. Su nivel de poder parecía aislarle del resto de gente. Miró hacia el periódico: Ginny tenía razón, era un abrazo apasionado. Se sintió profundamente miserable.

-Por tanto, me estás diciendo que cuando cumpla diecisiete años... -dejó de hablar, incapaz de acabar la frase. Hermione se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le agarró una de las manos.

-Harry, no estoy diciendo que tengas que pedir la anulación. Sólo quiero que entiendas que la posibilidad existe, si lo deseas. Te obligaron a casarte debido a las estúpidas imprudencias del Ministro. Puedes ser libre para escoger por ti mismo, si es lo que quieres.

-Pero la Piedra del Matrimonio le eligió para mí -le recordó Harry. De repente, aquel detalle se había vuelto muy importante. Parecía lo único sólido en su vida. Una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, Harry -asintió-. Sólo digo...

-Que si quiero estar libre de compromiso, puedo estarlo -finalizó Harry-. ¿Y qué hay de Severus? ¿Y si es él quien no quiere seguir casado? ¿Y si quiere la anulación, y yo no? ¿O si la quiero yo pero no él? -oh, diablos, ¿y si era eso lo que quería insinuar Severus aquella mañana? ¿Y si sus palabras "antes de que olvide mis modales" estaban referidas a que no deseaba hacer algo que impidiera la anulación? ¿Y si ya estaba planeándola...? Sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón al pensarlo. Hermione le apretó la mano, devolviendo su atención al momento presente.

-No estamos hablando de él, Harry, sino de ti. Dudo mucho que él quiera pedir la anulación. No tiene motivos para ello.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no tiene motivos? -preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Él fue educado en el mundo mágico, y desde buen principio tenía claro que su matrimonio sería por conveniencia. Teniendo en cuenta ese factor, desde un punto de vista meramente utilitarista, no podría haber elegido mejor partido que tú. A menos que no pudiese soportar tu presencia, no tendría motivo para querer darle fin al matrimonio, y yo diría que está bastante encariñado contigo.

-¿Y eso cómo puedes saberlo? -preguntó Harry, notando que su corazón se aceleraba. La mirada de ella se suavizó, como si hubiese notado algo en su voz, como si hubiese escuchado algo más que su pregunta.

-Tú no viste su cara aquel día en Hogsmead, cuando recibiste los flechazos, o la forma en que se quedó a tu lado en enfermería hasta que mejoraste. Y eso fue hace meses, Harry. ¿Y quién fue en tu búsqueda cuando te raptaron a las Tierras de Invierno? Sirius y Remus, que te quieren, y Severus Snape.

De repente, le volvieron a la memoria las palabras que Severus había pronunciado: "el deber era lo último en que pensaba cuando fui en tu búsqueda a las Tierras de Invierno". Aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir tan bien... ahora se aferró a ellas desesperadamente, porque lo que Hermione le había dicho le hacía sentir como si hubiese estado de pie sobre una roca, y alguien se la hubiese quitado de debajo bruscamente. Aquella familia que él insistía en que tenía, aquel hogar que tan importante era para él... todo podía ser pasajero, como todo lo demás.

-¿Lamentas que te lo haya dicho? -preguntó Hermione. Él se la quedó mirando. ¿Lo lamentaba? Se dio cuenta de que era necesario que lo supiera. Hubiese sido peor si, meses más tarde, Severus le hubiese sorprendido con la desagradable noticia. O, si no era Severus, Sirius o Dumbledore, arreglando las cosas por su cuenta y dejando que se enterara una vez realizada la gestión.

-No -le dijo-. Es mejor saberlo.

Ella miró de nuevo al periódico, y su expresión se volvió extraña.

-¿Sabes, Harry? -empezó a decir-. Tu matrimonio con el profesor Snape te protege de muchas cosas. Necesitabas saber lo que te he contado, no sólo en caso de que sea algo que deseas, sino en caso de que no lo quieras también.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mientras estás en Hogwarts, Dumbledore puede mantenerte a salvo de la gente, y debido a que estás casado hay muchos que ni se te acercarán -indicó el periódico con un gesto-. Las columnas de cotilleo siempre vienen con historias sobre personalidades extranjeras y gente famosa, y tu nombre aparece a menudo. Es más que probable que, cuando cumplas los diecisiete, si la gente cree que tu matrimonio no es real, empiecen a realizarte proposiciones. Si hay la más mínima posibilidad, intentarán separarte del profesor Snape.

Harry comprendió que esto estaba relacionado con las preguntas que le habían hecho los periodistas sobre el Faraón y los hermanos Shelong. Y, al parecer, no eran los únicos. También entendía qué le estaba sugiriendo Hermione: que si deseaba continuar casado, debería asegurarse de ello. ¿Cuán complicado podía resultar eso? Severus parecía sentir atracción física por él. Seguramente no sería difícil convencerle de llegar un poco más lejos...

El problema radicaba en el propio Harry, que no se sentía preparado para ello. Aparte, hubiese estado mal engañar a Severus para lograr algo que el otro no deseaba realmente. Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que el peso sobre sus espaldas se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado, figuradamente hablando. De repente, Hermione dejó a un lado los periódicos y se levantó.

-Venga, Harry -dijo, tendiéndole la mano-. Vamos al campo de quidditch a ver trabajar a los obreros.

Harry le cogió la mano y se levantó a su vez.

-¿Les podemos tirar cosas? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¡Desde luego! -asintió ella.

Salieron del comedor cogidos de la mano. Definitivamente, necesitaba distraerse y no pensar en el caos que era su vida.

------------

NdA: Bueno, el tema tenía que salir tarde o temprano. Pensé que Hermione sería la persona más adecuada para explicar todo esto a Harry, ya que es obvio que es la única que se da cuenta de lo desorientado que va él respecto a estas cosas.

Este ha sido un capítulo muy raro de escribir, sobre todo porque estaba lleno de referencias a capítulos previos. Harry empieza por fin a unir la información que ha ido recibiendo, creando una perspectiva más compleja. Como ya os podréis imaginar, la mayoría de lo que se comenta pronto va a llegar a un punto crítico. El guión principal va a salir a relucir pronto, ya que finalmente Voldemort empieza a mostrar qué ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, y muchas cosas por fin serán explicadas.

En respuesta a los que han preguntado: sí, los Dursleys van a volver a salir. Os aviso: la guerra con Voldemort va a afectar al mundo muggle de forma muy notoria.

He recibido muchos mensajes preguntándome por qué Harry y Severus no hablan el uno con el otro y arreglan las cosas. Bueno, lo están intentando, sólo que no les sale muy bien. Estadísticamente hay más lectoras de slash femeninas que lectores masculinos, y a las mujeres nos encanta hablar las cosas. Sin embargo, a los hombres no. De hecho, prefieren hacer cosas a hablar sobre ellas. Severus está diciendo mucho al enseñar esgrima a Harry, y Harry dice mucho a Severus al quedarse cada noche junto a Severus. Se están prácticamente gritando el uno al otro, pero ambos son un poquito sordos. Así pues, tened paciencia.

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Ya casi tenemos 5000 (NdT: en la versión inglesa). Nunca esperé tener una reacción tal cuando comencé a escribir. Claro que tampoco esperaba escribir una novela tan larga, se suponía que iba a ser simplemente un relato cliché de Snape-se-casa-con-Harry-por-conveniencia. ¡Me alegra que estéis disfrutando con ello!

P.D.: Ningún obrero fue herido durante la escritura de este capítulo.

---

NdT: Hola, gentes. Esta vez he sido rápida (ojalá siempre pudiese serlo así xD). Que loca me he vuelto con la frase del día: "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me". Al final encontré una frase hecha en castellano cuyo significado es similar, "Palabras no sacan sangre", aunque por supuesto, Draco la dice mal (en inglés era más gracioso, en castellano daba menos juego para malas interpretaciones). ¡Que alguien me regale un diccionario de frases hechas! xD

Respecto a lo que se me ha comentado de traducir otra historia de esta pareja... la verdad es que no pienso hacerlo, no. Me explico: me planteé la posibilidad, pero dispongo de poco tiempo y no me resulta muy gratificante dedicarme a la traducción cuando podría estar escribiendo historias propias; de momento, hasta que acabe esta traducción, dedico mínimos a mis propias fanfics e historias originales. De hecho, hasta que leí a Darcy ni me había planteado hacer traducciones; hice una excepción en el caso de esta historia porque me encanta lo épica que es, y sobre todo por la cantidad de detalles que aportaba al mundo mágico. En el momento de leerla se la recomendé a una persona, que me dijo que jamás se la leería porque estaba en inglés. Creo que ahora ya no la sigue (ya no seguimos en contacto), pero empecé en exclusiva para compartirla con ella, y que conociese un mundo mágico bien elaborado y construído. Ahora sigo por vosotros, pero no creo que vuelva a emprender el esfuerzo de traducir una obra ajena: me frustra mucho a nivel creativo, lo reconozco xD Así que si Josephine vuelve a escribir, continuaré con esta historia en particular (no os pienso dejar colgados, estaría feo), pero no voy a traducir ninguna fanfic más. Si encuentro trabajo profesional de traductora (que pienso echar un par de currículums) seguiré en este trabajo, pero como fan no. Demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo, lo siento ;)

¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por los comentarios! Me anima mucho ver que seguís al pie del cañón. Agarraos ahora, porque pronto vendrá la parte dura de la historia (¡por fin! xD).


	59. Capítulo 59 Algo maligno

Para todos los habitantes del castillo las dos siguientes semanas fueron bastante movidas. Los estudiantes volvieron de las vacaciones mientras el campo de quidditch sufría rápidas transformaciones a manos de docenas de obreros, que entraban y salían a todas horas, de día y de noche. Cuando Dumbledore anunció que cualquier estudiante por encima de los dieciséis podía hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo nacional, la excitación había sido casi palpable entre los alumnos.

Para Harry, la presión era doble puesto que todos los Gryffindors querían que pasara la prueba, y por mucho que les explicara lo peligroso que sería eso para todos los implicados, seguía habiendo muchos que pensaban que el riesgo valía la pena. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de quidditch.

Aparte, se encontró con que le daba mil vueltas a todo cuanto Severus le decía. Incluso un comentario inocuo o una pregunta corriente sobre cómo le había ido el día dejaba a Harry meditabundo, preguntándose qué querría decir. ¿Estaría realmente interesado en su rutina, o sólo era educado...?

También se había vuelto muy consciente de cada roce casual. Era como si desde el beso, su cuerpo se hubiese sensibilizado a la presencia de Severus. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de la magia que notaba emanar del hombre, vibrando justo debajo de la piel. ¡Hubiese sido tan fácil volverse adicto a aquella sensación, convertirla en un ansia...!

Aunque el beso no se repitió, Severus parecía estar más atento de lo habitual con él; eso le relajaba, ya que parecía confirmar lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre su relación, que Severus sentía afecto por él. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, Harry temía que llegara su cumpleaños, que le obligaría a tomar una decisión sobre un tema tan confuso.

El día antes de las pruebas nacionales, empezaron a llegar las masas de gente. Los jugadores profesionales de todos los equipos de la liga trataban de conseguir el puesto, atrayendo con ellos a las legiones de fans que cada uno de ellos tenía, y que querían tener la oportunidad de verles jugar en directo. Hogsmead se llenó de gente, y empezaron a aparecer tiendas en los alrededores del camino a Hogwarts. Fiel a su palabra, Dumbledore no admitió a nadie en el castillo, rechazando incluso a los jugadores famosos que pidieron asilo; sólo los grupos de aurores que habían venido para controlar al populacho tuvieron permiso para entrar.

Las clases continuaron con relativa normalidad debido al esfuerzo de los profesores; pero muchos de ellos también estaban emocionados y a la expectativa. Al fin y al cabo, pocos magos y brujas no amaban el quidditch, o tenían un jugador o equipo favorito. Todos tenían entrada para ver el evento.

El día de las pruebas, Harry se despertó con una ligera migraña, como si se hubiese pasado la noche combatiendo negras pesadillas. Por supuesto no era así, ya que había tomado su poción contra ellas, y había dormido profundamente. Sin embargo, se sentía inquieto y decidió desayunar por una vez en su cuarto, en vez de enfrentarse al caos reinante en el comedor.

No resultó ninguna sorpresa que Severus se sentara con él a la pequeña mesa que Dobby había preparado. Cuando el fuego llameó y Sirius y Remus entraron a la habitación, Severus ni protestó. Los dos hombres se añadieron a tomar el cuantioso desayuno traído por el elfo doméstico.

Harry sabía que los tres hombres estaban nerviosos debido a la seguridad. Harry, al igual que el resto de estudiantes, tenía que acudir a las pruebas. El Ministro había decidido que sería una muestra de orgullo nacional si todos los estudiantes se presentaban vestidos de sus colores de casa, cada uno de ellos llevando además una bandera inglesa. Como aquel evento sería cubierto de forma exaustiva tanto por la prensa nacional como por la internacional, el Ministro había buscado lograr un gran impacto visual de cara a las fotos. Y pese a que no podía obligar a Harry a pasar las pruebas -cosa que le había puesto considerablemente furioso-, sí que podía exigir que todos los estudiantes estuviesen presentes, como parte de una actividad escolar.

La insistencia tanto de Severus como de Dumbledore habían logrado que el Ministro accediera a ciertas medidas extra de seguridad; al fin y al cabo, al hombre no le interesaba ser recordado como el Ministro que había conseguido que mataran a Harry Potter. Harry, junto con Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Draco, que por mera asociación podían ser objetivo del enemigo, estarían rodeados de miembros de la Orden. Severus y Remus se quedarían a su lado todo el tiempo, así como Dumbledore y la mayor parte de la familia Weasley de más edad. Molly se había tenido que quedar en casa debido al estado avanzado de su embarazo.

Incluso Sirius había insistido en quedarse junto a Harry. Él y Remus habían estado trabajando en un disfraz apropiado, ya que el perro resultaba un tanto obvio. Remus había por tanto perfeccionado una ilusión que hacía que Canuto pareciese un gato particularmente gordo, de color naranja. Como Crookshanks era muy conocido en Hogwarts, nadie se fijaría mucho en que un gato naranja anduviese cerca de Hermione. No obstante, aquello ponía muy nervioso a Harry. Iba a haber aurores por todas partes, y un simple error haría que Sirius fuese capturado.

-No estés tan preocupado -le dijo Sirius, inclinándose por encima de la mesa del desayuno para revolverle el pelo-. No me va a ocurrir nada.

-Sería más seguro si te quedaras a resguardo, donde nadie te viera -declaró Harry. Miró hacia Remus y Severus, esperando encontrar apoyo en ellos. Se dio cuenta de que Remus parecía tan inquieto como él lo estaba, mientras que el rostro de Severus era tan ilegible como siempre. Sin embargo, ni uno ni otro dijo nada.

-Harry -suspiró SIrius-, nada va a evitar que te proteja. Si pasa algo hoy, si los Mortífagos atacaran, necesitaremos hasta el último mago para protegerte.

Una segunda mirada a Remus y Severus confirmó que estaban de acuerdo con Sirius. Pese al riesgo, tenían que tener al máximo posible de magos hábiles en torno a Harry. Estaban tan unidos por esa idea común que ni siquiera discutieron durante el desayuno. Harry tuvo que resignarse y aceptar la situación.

Por la tarde los estudiantes de Hogwarts se dirigieron hacia el rediseñado campo de quidditch, abriéndose camino a través del gentío. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco, rodeados de miembros de la Orden y numerosos aurores, fueron guiados a una entrada privada, por la que accedieron a un palco en lo alto de una larga escalera que daba a unas gradas interminables que descendían hasta el campo de quidditch.

Como todos los campos de quidditch, estaba abierto al exterior, pero las gradas se habían expandido hasta resultar el doble de altas, empezando desde el nivel del suelo, donde Harry supuso que estarían los asientos más baratos, y se alzaba en el aire de forma vertiginosa, hasta llegar a los palcos privados, mucho más lujosos. El lugar ya estaba lleno casi hasta los topes y cientos de magos y brujas iban en busca de sus localidades, soltando gritos animosos cada vez que veían a un jugador que se añadía a los que ya estaban volando. El día era perfecto: cielo despejado, un ligero viento fresco y revigorizante... resultaba casi idílico.

Sentado junto a Severus y a Remus, con un enorme gato naranja sentado en las rodillas de este último, Harry miraba admirado las vistas. Aunque no era más que una prueba, en cierta manera le recordaba por el gentío a la final de la copa mundial de quidditch, a la que había asistido antes de su cuarto curso. No creía que las gradas de Hogwarts volviesen a acoger nunca a tal multitud. A partir de ahora, durante los partidos escolares, aquello parecería desolado. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts apenas llenarían una sección.

-Se han pasado un poco -comentó Hermione. Estaba sentada justo detrás de Harry, entre Ron y Ginny. Draco, que estaba sentado delante de Harry, junto a Charlie y Arthur Weasley, le oyó y se volvió en redondo.

-¡Es ridículo! -asintió, sorprendiéndolos a todos al estar de acuerdo con Hermione-. Nadie podrá escuchar cómo el público aplaude cuando te venza en el próximo partido, Potter.

Cuando Severus había informado al rubio de que no podía arriesgarse a realizar la prueba para el equipo nacional, ya que su relación con los Weasley le ponía en posición de riesgo, el joven había tenido un ataque de genio particularmente espectacular; aunque al final se había calmado, dejándose consolar por Charlie. Pese a que por fuera seguía siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, se deshacía cada vez que Charlie le sonreía.

Cosa curiosa, el comentario de Draco fue lo primero en todo el día que hizo que Harry se relajara: eso era lo normal, lo habitual: que Draco Malfoy se metiese con su habilidad en el quidditch. Sonrió ampliamente al Slytherin.

-¿Vencerme? -bufó-. ¿Y desde cuando eres capaz de ello?

El rubio sonrió socarrón.

-Qué fácilmente te confías. Ahora subestimarás mis habilidades y te sentirás falsamente seguro, y te voy a patear el trasero en el próximo juego. ¡Este año Slytherin se quedará la copa!

-¡Ja! -la voz de Minerva McGonagall les sorprendió a todos. Estaba sentada a la izquierda, cerca de Dumbledore, y había oído toda la conversación. Ella, Severus y Dumbledore eran los únicos profesores que no se sentaban con el resto de alumnos. Todos habían considerado más prudente que se quedara cerca de Harry también-. La copa será para Gryffindor.

Severus se inclinó en su asiento para mirarla.

-Cincuenta galeones a que no es así -dijo, para entusiasmo de Draco.

-¡Acepto la apuesta! -exclamó McGonnagall, antes de mirar con severidad a Harry-. ¡Más vale que me consigas esa copa, jovencito!

-¡Sí, señora! -asintió Harry al acto. Luego lanzó una mirada negra a Severus-. ¿Apuestas contra mí?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Apuesto contra Gryffindor.

-¡Ey, ése es Galvin Gudgeon, de los Chudley Cannons! -exclamó Ron excitadamente, captando la atención de todos. Todos se volvieron a mirar a lo que les pareció un borrón de puro rápido que pasaba sobre su escoba. Más y más aspirantes a Buscadores entraban en el campo. Pronto todos, pese al riesgo, compartían la emoción del acontecimiento.

El Ministro pasó brevemente en su palco, acompañado por un grupo de Aurores, saludando a todos con una sonrisa amistosa. Le preguntó a Harry de nuevo si no quería cambiar de opinión y pasar las pruebas, sólo para retirar la oferta cuando se encontró una docena de miradas asesinas como respuesta. Se excusó y emprendió la marcha hacia su propio palco, una vez en el cual usó un hechizo Sonorus para dar la bienvenida a todos los presentes.

Había fotógrafos por todos lados. Miles de cámaras lanzaron destellos de flashes al sacar fotos y fotos del Ministro mientras éste hablaba, pero Harry no pudo menos que percatarse de la gran cantidad de aparatos que estaban fijos en él, en vez del Ministro. Notó cómo Severus se le acercaba ligeramente, hasta que sus piernas se tocaron. El calor y la presión del cuerpo del otro hombre le resultaron reconfortantes. Harry resistió la tentación de alargar la mano para coger la de Severus.

Al no saber cómo eran las pruebas para entrar a un equipo profesional, Harry se sorprendio al oír las bases de la primera parte, que se explicaron a la entusiasta multitud y a los jugadores: había unos cincuenta jugadores intentando lograr el puesto, y todos ellos debían volar mientras quinientas snitches se soltaban a la vez. Los diez jugadores que lograran el máximo posible de snitches pasarían a la segunda parte. El acontecimiento prometía ser tremendamente espectacular y muy caótico, y Harry lamentó intensamente no poder unirse a los demás jugadores que estaban realizando la prueba. Miró por encima del hombro hacia Ron, que le dirigió una sonrisa de comprensión. Asintió ligeramente. El pelirrojo sabía muy bien lo que sentía, y la compasión y el compañerismo de su amigo hizo que se sintiera mejor.

La multitud aulló cuando las snitches fueron liberadas, y los jugadores se lanzaron como balas para ir a cogerlas antes de que pudiesen perderse. Harry vio cómo Marci Alegar, de los Appleby Arrows, coger dos snitches de una brazada y metérselas dentro de la camisa antes de dirigirse velozmente a por más. Al otro lado de la pista, Marco Halifax de los Falmouth Falcons estaba cazando snitches con su sombrero. El gentío jaleaba a sus jugadores favoritos, incluso cuando algunas de las snitches se lanzaron sobre los espectadores. Algunos de ellos incluso atraparon alguna snitch que otra.

Inmerso en la excitación del espectáculo, Harry estaba desprevenido para cuando su dolor de cabeza retornó centuplicado, como si le hubiesen golpeado con un objeto afilado entre los ojos. Debido al jaleo reinante nadie oyó su exclamación. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si así fuese a curarse la repentina migraña. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de ser retorcido, como si fuese lanzado a otro lugar por un trasladador, pero el asiento bajo él y el calor de Severus, tan próximo, no desaparecieron, por lo que supo que no había ido a ninguna parte. Aún podía oír el rugido de la multitud y a sus amigos aplaudiendo a los jugadores que iban atrapando más y más snitches.

Sin embargo, delante de él lo que veía era algo completamente distinto, sentía pensamientos en su mente que no eran suyos. Un segundo antes había estado mirando el juego, y al siguiente se encontraba en un helado terreno al norte de Canadá, cientos de kilómetros al norte de Yellowknife.

"Humanos, por ahora", fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente, frío y ajeno, mientras se concentraba en el extraño glifo que estaba trazando en el suelo, a la débil luz que precedía al amanecer.

Le pareció que de nuevo vivía aquella sensación de vértigo, y ahora se encontraba en medio de un campo de maíz en Nebraska y que había seres humanos cerca, durmiendo en varias casas. Sintió el hambre rebullir en su interior, pero se centró de nuevo en el glifo que dibujó en el suelo.

Entonces apareció en medio del Amazonas, con la vida zumbando a su alrededor, el aire húmedo y cargado, y el hambre creció más, pues esta vez no sólo sentía humanos cerca, sino magos, magia. De nuevo trazó el glifo en el suelo y siguió adelante, cruzando el espacio en un parpadeo.

No había nada alrededor salvo hielo, en esta ocasión. Estaba en el final del mundo. Sin embargo, el glifo ardió rabiosamente en la tierra helada sobre la que lo trazó. Y entonces se encontró en el medio del Nunca-Nunca, en pleno centro árido de Australia, y sentir la vida lejos, en la ciudad de Alice Springs donde tanto magos como muggles vivían. Su hambre aumentó aún más mientras dibujaba el glifo diestramente.

Un humano le esperaba en medio de la selva de Indonesia. El hombre gritó cuando le devoró por completo antes de dejar su marca en el suelo. Un río hinchado y tumultuoso en China y la vacía estepa rusa no contenían más humanos, y su hambre cada vez era más acuciante. Marcó el suelo cada vez, sus pensamientos fijos en su destino final. Allí habría magos, tantos como deseara, le había prometido.

Olió sangre en el suelo de Dafur mientras dejaba allí su sello, y notó que la arena del desierto de Egipto se revolvía cuando la marcaba. Y entonces volvió su atención hacia el norte, hacia la poblada Europa, donde su jornada finalizaría y su hambre se saciaría. Primero, el sur de Francia, y por último Inglaterra, donde se le había dicho que podría alimentarse hasta que no quedaran cuerpos por devorar.

Harry se quitó de la cabeza los extraños pensamientos que le invadían y se forzó a volver al presente, al lugar en el que Severus estaba con él, junto con Remus, Sirius y aquellos a los que consideraba familia y amigos. Todos estaban contemplando a los jugadores de quidditch y su caza alocada de snitches, completamente ajenos a lo que se les venía encima. Se estiró para aferrar las manos de Severus y Remus, y se las apretó fuerte. Ambos hombres se giraron de inmediato hacia él. Sirius, en su forma de gato, volvió la cabeza para ver qué ocurría.

-Tenemos que sacar a todo el mundo de aquí -les dijo Harry con voz aterrada, sintiendo la certeza de la condena planeando por encima de todos.

-Harry, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Severus inmediatamente.

Y entonces ya fue demasiado tarde.

Apareció en medio del campo de quidditch. No había barrera capaz de detener a aquella cosa, ya que había caminado por la Tierra mucho antes que el ser humano existiera. Pese a que jamás habían encontrado nada parecido, a algún nivel profundo, instintivo, terrible, todos aquellos que lo vieron supieron lo que era: algo maligno, demoníaco, un dios anciano y antiguo de una época de pesadilla largamente olvidada.

La criatura era tan alta como las gradas, empequeñeciendo incluso a los gigantes legendarios. Su piel no era otra cosa que oscuras sombras que no paraban de moverse, haciendo que su figura fuese difícil de captar... aunque parecía tener brazos, demasiados brazos, y deformes tentáculos latigueando en el aire que hubiesen sido más propios del calamar gigante. Pero no aunque resultaba deforme, se distinguía perfectamente unos ojos rojos resplandecientes, de los que caía fuego que incendió el césped del campo de quidditch, así como una inmensa boca ansiosa, repleta de hileras e hileras de dientes aserrados, como los de un tiburón.

En cuestión de segundos los gritos de entusiasmo del público se convirtieron en aullidos de pánico. La gente se levantó de sus asientos, tratando de huir, pero no había forma de hacerlo puesto que la salida estaba abajo. En el momento en que el ser vio movimiento alargó sus manos inmensas de garras titánicas, y atrapó a cuatro personas a las que metió en su boca. Las hileras de dientes los machacaron, mientras sus víctimas chillaban en agonía, indefensas. El pánico cundió por doquier.

Los aurores corrieron entre el gentío y lanzaron hechizo tras hechizo a la criatura, pero su sombría piel parecía absorver la magia, volviéndola ineficaz por completo. Al final sus maldiciones se convirtieron en pura luz verde cuando dejaron de lanzar nada que no fuera el propio Avada, pese a que el monstruo no parecía afectado por ello y seguía agarrando puñados de magos y brujas para devorarlos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -gritó Harry a Severus y Remus, que estaban intentando llevarlo a la parte más elevada del palco. Él se debatía, los ojos fijos en la criatura y en la gente que moría entre sus chirriantes mandíbulas. La hierba a sus pies se estaba volviendo carmesí por la sangre. Las escaleras cercanas al campo eran la única salida, pero Dumbledore y McGonagall habían creado un agujero en el muro y estaban transfigurando unas escaleras para llevarles fuera. Los gritos alrededor eran ensordecedores.

-¡Harry, no hay nada que podamos hacer! -le gritó Remus.

-¡Expulsadlo! -gritó Harry-. Es un demonio. ¡Alguien tiene que saber cómo exorcizarlo! ¡Hay hechizos para ello!

Remus aferró los hombros de Harry, que intentaba soltarse de nuevo.

-¡Harry, no es un simple demonio, es uno de los antiguos, de los viejos dioses! No hay hechizo que le pueda expulsar de este mundo. Sólo quien le ha conjurado puede devolverlo al lugar del que proviene. ¡No podemos hacer nada!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Harry -afirmó Severus tirando de su brazo, guiándole a la abertura que había hecho Dumbledore. Otros habían visto a Dumbledore trabajar, y aunque algunos intentaban imitarle, la mayoría simplemente se dirigía hacia su palco, dispuestos a escapar por la escalera recién transfigurada. Las protecciones de Hogwarts impedían que nadie se apareciera y pudiera huir.

Maldiciendo, tanto Severus como Remus se adelantaron para crear más aberturas en el muro, sabiendo que si no había más formas de escape, la gente se aplastaría unos a otros al intentar huír por la misma vía todos a la vez. Incluso Sirius había recobrado su forma humana y ayudaba, sin pensar siquiera, dadas las terribles circunstancias, en que podía ser capturado.

Pero Harry se encontró mirando fijamente al monstruo que seguía devorando a la gente. Estaba empezando a desgarrar las gradas, apartándolas con sus tentáculos, para llegar mejor a los hombres y mujeres que trataban de escapar. Y los niños... oh, Dios. Harry vio como los estudiantes de Hogwarts trataban de escapar de su lugar, intentando abrir agujeros en la parte trasera del muro. Pero con ellos no estaba ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall, y los otros profesores no tenían su habilidad. Los estudiantes estaban intentando descender por los armazones, desesperados. Sprout había logrado hacer crecer unas plantas trepadoras que les ayudaban a aferrarse mejor, y el profesor Flitwick hacía levitar a algunos alumnos hasta el suelo. Harry vio que algunos saltaban de lo alto de puro pánico, quedándose quietos y desmadejados al chocar contra el suelo.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Harry miró a los Aurores, que seguían lanzando maldiciones de muerte. Sus hechizos eran completamente inútiles, y algunos se habían desesperado y estaban intentando escapar, mientras que otros estaban reuniendo a los jugadores de quidditch para hacerles colaborar en la huída de los espectadores, llevándoles en sus escobas.

Harry no entendía por qué nadie intentaba exorcizar a la criatura. Había un hechizo que él conocia que se suponía que podía expulsar cualquier cosa. Hermione se lo había enseñado, aunque nunca lo habían practicado: al fin y al cabo, no podías desvanecer demonios sin haberlos invocado primero. Pero él sabía que no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada mientras en torno a él morían hombres, mujeres y niños. Simplemente lo sabía.

Empujó para abrirse camino a través de los Weasley y corrió hacia las escaleras. Todo el mundo corría en dirección contraria, trepando por las sillas y barandas tratando de llegar a la parte alta de las gradas. Fue vagamente consciente de que había voces a su espalda, gritando su nombre, llenas de pánico, mientras avanzaba sin impedimento ni obstáculo alguno.

Estaba más allá del terror ahora, con un único pensamiento en mente: tenía que parar esto, ¿por qué nadie lo había parado ya? ¿Por qué nadie expulsaba a la cosa? Los gritos llenaban el aire, tapando todo otro sonido. Esto era Hogwarts, esto era el campo de quidditch donde jugaba su juego favorito, donde había luchado contra Voldemort el año pasado, donde el Ojo de Odín había explotado en sus manos. Y por un momento creyó ver dos cuervos volando a su lado mientras corría cuesta abajo, dos cuervos que le guiaban, dos cuervos que graznaban ánimos cuando puso el pie en la hierba y se dirigió hacia la titánica figura que seguía devorando inocentes.

La criatura ni notó su presencia, concentrado como estaba en la gente a la que iba cogiendo, de uno en uno, de la sección de las gradas que había desgarrado. Las maldiciones de los aurores aún surcaban el aire, siendo absorbidas por la piel de sombras. Harry levantó la varita. Sintió la magia en su interior, burbujeante como una fuente, surgiendo del suelo, corriendo por sus venas. Su cuerpo vibraba, pero su mano se mantuvo firme. Alzó la voz para gritar:

-¡Exsilium Regalis Numen!

Un rayo de luz blanca brotó de su varita y golpeó a la criatura en el pecho. La cosa volvió inmediatamente sus ojos rojos y ardientes hacia Harry, y un aullido de rabia que sacudió la tierra escapó de su garganta. Su mirada atrapó la de Harry mientras la luz le envolvía, y el joven notó una fuerza terrible que hacía presión contra su mente, mientras el ser luchaba por liberarse.

Oh, Dios, pensó cuando aquella mente antigua penetró en la suya, aplastándola. Y sin embargo, su varita siguió en alto.

* * *

Cuando Harry había aferrado la mano de Severus y le había dicho que había que sacar a todos de allí, Severus había sentido verdadero miedo. Todos habían supuesto que algo podía ocurrir ese día, pero la expresión de Harry había sido tan aterrada que Severus se había preguntado si no habrían cometido un error de cálculo y subestimado largamente los problemas que podían surgir.

Un segundo después tenía su respuesta: en el instante en que la criatura había aparecido en el centro del campo de quidditch supo inmediatamente qué era... y también supo que toda esperanza estaba perdida.

De repente recordó la conversación que había tenido con Lucius en enero, cuando le había comentado que el Señor Oscuro estaba loco. Le había dicho que se trataba de una nueva demencia, de algo indescriptible. Ahora entendía a qué se había referido Lucius: había pocas cosas que pudiesen horrorizar a Lucius Malfoy, pero aquella criatura era una de ellas. Ese ser, sólo y sin apoyo de ninguna clase, podía destruír el mundo. Invocar semejante cosa, lanzarla sobre la población indefensa, era algo ilógico por completo. No habría Inglaterra que gobernar cuando la cosa terminara con ella; incluso el Señor Oscuro debería haber sido capaz de entender eso.

Dumbledore, que nunca había sido de los que tardaban en poner manos a la obra, les reunió a todos y realizó un agujero tras las gradas. Tanto él como Minerva utilizaron sus extraordinarias habilidades para transfigurar unas escaleras que les sacarían de allí. Bill y los gemelos captaron rápidamente la idea y optaron por una opción más fácil, creando ya no escaleras, sino agujeros tipo tobogán que permitirían a los más ágiles deslizarse hacia el exterior.

Severus y Remus se quedaron junto a Harry, lo mismo que Sirius, el cual se transformó para guardar la posición en cuanto se percataron de que iban a tener que contener al ser si por desdicha llegaba a prestarles atención. Severus sabía bien que las maldiciones mortales que los aurores estaban lanzando no tendrían ningún efecto, pero quizás un escudo encantado pudiese retenerlo físicamente... al menos por unos momentos.

En ese momento oyó cómo Harry discutía con Remus; ambos gritaban mientras tanto Severus como el hombre lobo intentaban guiar al joven hacia la abertura de escape.

-¡Harry, no hay nada que podamos hacer! -le gritó Remus.

-¡Expulsadlo! -gritó Harry-. Es un demonio. ¡Alguien tiene que saber cómo exorcizarlo! ¡Hay hechizos para ello!

Escuchó cómo Remus explicaba la situación a Harry, antes de añadir su asentimiento:

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Harry -afirmó Severus, antes de ver el gentío que se dirigía desde los otros palcos hacia ellos, viendo las vías de escape que tanto Dumbledore como los demás seguían creando-. ¡Lupin! -gritó Severus, llamándole la atención para que le ayudara a crear más aberturas. Si no lo hacían, acabarían aplastados por la multitud histérica que intentaba huir. La idea de los trampolines que habían tenido los Weasley era buena, ya que permitía que los más jóvenes se deslizaran velozmente hacia fuera.

Notó cómo Harry escapaba de su presa, incluso aunque estaba tirando de él hacia la salida. Se volvió y empujó a varias personas, intentando ver a dónde había ido el chico. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando le vio correr hacia el campo, escaleras abajo.

-¡Harry! -gritó, sintiendo pánico. En nombre de Merlín, ¿qué pretendía el chico? No podía creer que pudiese vencer a esa cosa solo, no podía estar pensando en luchar contra ella, cuando incluso Dumbledore no había realizado un simple hechizo en su contra... ¿verdad?

Su grito captó la atención de los demás, que se volvieron también hacia el muchacho.

-¡Harry! -varias personas repitieron su llamada... y Severus se dio cuenta de que no podía soportar la idea de continuar su vida solo. Era una locura, pero corrió tras el chico, abriéndose paso a empujones entre la gente que luchaba por llegar a la parte alta de las escaleras. ¿Por qué todos se apartaban del camino del chico, pero bloqueaban el suyo una y otra vez? ¡No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera! No podía permitir que Harry se enfrentara a la criatura... no iba a aceptar que Harry muriera.

Y si Harry moría... entonces Severus también moriría. Caería luchando hasta su último aliento. Todo sentido de autoconservación, toda razón huyó de Severus mientras se apresuraba a correr tras su compañero vinculado. Si aquella locura era lo que significaba ser Gryffindor, moriría como un Gryffindor. A juzgar por los gritos de voces familiares a su espalda, que parecían seguirle, no iba a hacerlo precisamente solo.

Harry llegó al campo mucho antes de que Severus llegara a las escaleras, siquiera. Fue la más pura incredulidad lo que le detuvo finalmente, incredulidad al oír el hechizo que el muchacho lanzó al ser. Todos los presentes oyeron el hechizo, pues la voz de Harry se alzó por encima de los gritos de terror, amplificada por ondas de pura magia que parecieron surgir en un estallido de su propio cuerpo.

Era una locura... porque aquel hechizo no era de verdad. No era más que un cuento de niños, una leyenda en la que nadie creía ya. La Expulsión del Rey, un hechizo que no era más que un pie de página en los libros de historia hoy día, porque, por supuesto, no funcionaba. Era un hechizo que tenía el poder de exorcizar cualquier cosa, a cualquier ser...

Pero sólo si lo pronunciaba el propio Rey.

Cuando una cegadora luz blanca brotó de la varita de Harry para golpear a la criatura, llamando su atención hacia el chico, Severus lo entendió todo de repente. Ahora comprendía por qué Harry podía usar la Voz del Rey, cuando no funcionaba para nadie más; ahora comprendía el significado del Ciervo Real. Ahora sabía por qué las piedras sello sagradas bailaban cuando Harry las tocaba, o por qué la propia Tierra le obedecía. Ahora entendía por qué los Wyrms se habían inclinado ante él, por qué los orgullosos vikingos de las Tierras de Invierno habían realizado la genuflexión ante él sin sentirse humillados... lo comprendió todo en aquel instante.

De forma igualmente brusca, entendió que aquello no importaba: todo cuanto importaba era que la vieja criatura había vuelto su ardiente mirada hacia el mago que él amaba, y que con un simple zarpazo de aquellas corruptas extremidades todo habría acabado. La cosa avanzaba, con los brazos alzados y los tentáculos latigueando, preparado para golpear. La luz blanca de Harry le estaba quemando, llenando las sombras de su interior, pero no lo bastante rápido...

Aferrando su varita apretadamente, Severus aceleró, desesperado por llegar junto a Harry. Alzó la mano y apuntó, gritando:

-¡Protego Maximus! -canalizó toda la energía que poseía para formar un escudo entre Harry y la criatura. Cuando el primer golpe llegó, el tentáculo se estrelló contra aquella defensa y casi derrumba a Severus. A su lado oyó una nueva voz gritar.

-¡Protego Maximus! -Sirius Black lanzó su propio escudo bajo el de Severus, uniendo su fuerza a la del Slytherin. Los dos juntos apenas pudieron soportar el siguiente impacto, que hizo templar el suelo.

-¡Protego Maximus! -gritó una tercera voz, y en esta ocasión fue la fuerza de un hombre lobo lo que se añadió al escudo, una magia que se fundía perfectamente con la de Sirius. Los dos hombres se conjuntaban de una forma que para Severus resultaba imposible, ya que nunca había tenido tal conexión con nadie. Más golpes cayeron sobre ellos, chocando contra sus guardas, y Severus temió que, incluso con los dos Merodeadores, no iba a ser suficiente.

Más voces sonaron repentinamente: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ambos estudiatnes incapaces de abandonar a su amigo ante una muerte cierta. Y entonces oyeron a Arthur Weasley que se unía a su hijo, y luego los gemelos, su magia fluyendo unida como sólo dos hermanos tan próximos el uno al otro podían llegar a logra. Bill y Percy se les unieron segundos después, y luego Charlie y Ginny. Severus se giró brevemente a mirarles, un grupo de pelirrojos aterrados, pero valientes... tan valientes, incluso ante aquella cosa.

Para su sorpresa, una nueva voz se les unió, una llena de terror, temblorosa pero fuerte: Draco Malfoy estaba junto a ellos. Quizás había decidido, lo mismo que Severus, que más valía morir antes que vivir solo.

Los ataques cada vez eran más violentos y rápidos. Los escudos temblaban, demasiado débiles, demasiado inconexos, demasiado separados para aguantar mucho más. Oyó que McGonagall también se les unía, pero incluso su inmenso poder no iba a ser suficiente para contener los golpes cada vez más feroces que llovían sobre ellos.

Y entonces oyó la voz que había estado esperando, la del único mago que podía tener una posibilidad en aquella batalla titánica. Dumbledore se puso tras todos ellos y elevó su varita, pero no fue una guarda lo que invocó.

-¡Iunctum! -gritó, y su hechizo dio contra los de los demás. Para maravilla de Severus, los unió a todos en un breve y esplendoroso instante, trenzando la magia de cada uno de ellos en una corriente única y perfecta. Los escudos aislados desaparecieron, transformándose en uno que brilló lleno de fuerza, mientras ataque tras ataque se estrellaba contra él.

Unidos tras el muchacho que les salvaría a todos, se mantuvieron en su sitio y no dudaron.

* * *

NdA: Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, pretendía simplemente que fuera una historia de amor a partir de un matrimonio forzoso, nada más. Pero mientras escribía el primer capítulo, dos escenas inusuales se me ocurrieron repentinamente. Ésta es la primera. No sabía cómo iba a llegar hasta aquí, a Harry enfrentándose con un monstruo parecido a los de los mitos de Cthulu con su familia protegiéndole, pero sabía que era hacia donde quería encaminar la historia.

¿Nos acercamos ya al final? ¿Es éste el centro de la historia? Pues no, lo siento si es eso lo que esperábais. Podríamos decir que este es el inicio de todos los problemas que Harry y Severus van a tener que encarar. Ya avisé que Voldemort se iba a volver muy desagradable.

En cuanto a esta escena, Draco no estaba originalmente en ella, pero debo decir que me he encariñado mucho con él. No fue capaz de abandonar a Charlie, la verdad. Y me encantó imaginarme a Sirius disfrazado de Crookshanks.

En el próximo episodio, las cosas empezarán a cuadrar.

NdT: Os vais a reír, pero cada vez que leo este episodio me emociono. Lo he tenido que traducir a ratos sueltos para no llorar cuando se reunen todos tras Harry (habría quedado raro si me echo a llorar de golpe ante los compañeros xD). Por algún motivo, me emociona más esto que todo el romance habido y por haber xD

Y he tenido una visión de lo que creo que pretende escribir Josephine... es lo bueno de traducir, tienes que fijarte más en los detalles. La parte de romance no sé cómo se solventará, pero creo que he descubierto lo que quiere hacer Voldemort, por qué, y en qué afecta a Harry. Cuando leáis los próximos capítulos, comentadme vuestras ideas al respecto, yo creo que ya sé cómo acaba la parte épica de la historia xD A saber, que puedo equivocarme... pero... yo también conozco los Mitos, y me parece que le vi las orejas al lobo (sin querer ofender a Lupin). Ya os contaré, que de momento mejor no explicar nada para no chafar los próximos episodios.

¡Saludos!


	60. Capítulo 60 La voz del Rey

Capítulo 60 - La voz del Rey

Unidos tras el enorme escudo que mantenían sobre Harry Potter, todos vieron el momento en que su hechizo consumía a la enorme criatura que hubiese destruído a todos. La brillante luz que surgía de la varita del joven por fin llenó las sombras que había dentro de la piel de la criatura, y el anciano demonio gritó desesperado cuando la propia Tierra negó su existencia. Un momento antes estaba ahí, lleno de luz ardiente, y al siguiente había desaparecido, desvanecido de la capa de tierra.

El escudo se deshizo en el momento en que ya no hubo peligro. Todos estaban agotados. Por un momento se quedaron quietos, callados, mirando la delicada figura del mago que les había salvado, que permanecía con su varita alzada, la bufanda de colores rojo y oro ondeando en la helada brisa. Estaba temblando, como podían ver Severus y los demás, en estado de shock. Pero todos ellos estaban igual. Cada hombre, mujer y niño presente el campo de quidditch parecía haberse quedado congelado en el mismo preciso instante de liberación: tras aquel pánico ciego, el alivio había sido tan brusco que nadie parecía capaz de hacer nada aparte de mirar fijamente. Pese al caos que había reinado unos segundos antes, ahora el estadio al completo parecía contener el aliento.

Poco a poco Harry bajó el brazo y se volvió con movimientos cautelosos y deliberados, como si dolieran. Todo el mundo le miraba, todos estaban tensos e inmóviles. Había una expresión en el rostro de Harry que Severus jamás había visto: no sólo de agotamiento, pues se había drenado prácticamente de toda su energía mágica y esto le hacía temblar por entero, sino también de profundo horror, como si hubiese mirado al abismo y se hubiese encontrado con que le devolvía la mirada.

Harry dio un paso y se desplomó. Se oyó una exclamación colectiva y todos los presentes dieron un paso adelante, como para cogerle antes de que cayera. Fueron Severus y Sirius quienes lo hicieron, cada uno aferrando uno de sus brazos cuando las rodillas le cedieron. Entre ambos le sostuvieron, y por un instante Severus y Sirius se miraron y compartieron la carga: en los ojos de ambos había la misma expresión, miedo, confusión y la arrasadora necesidad de proteger a Harry de todo cuanto aún tenía que llegar.

Cuando Severus había investigado el hechizo de la Voz del Rey meses atrás, se había concentrado en los datos obtenidos durante siglos, cuando líderes y comandantes militares habían ido modificando el hechizo para diversas aplicaciones hasta que finalmente alguien había inventado el Imperius y creado una nueva Imperdonable. Había desdeñado las referencias a que el hechizo había sido creado por Merlín para el uso exclusivo del Rey Arturo. Al fin y al cabo, eso era sólo una leyenda, lo mismo que el resto de hechizos listados y atribuídos a Merlín con ese fin exclusivo.

Pero uno de aquellos hechizos especiales de Merlín, la Expulsión del Rey, había llegado a convertirse en leyenda. Todos los niños magos habían oído la historia del horrible monstruo que había aterrado a una ciudad hasta que había sido desterrado por el Rey con un hechizo que sólo el verdadero Rey del mundo mágico podía realizar. Harry acababa de sacar, figuradamente hablando, la espada del yunque; pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba para todos cuantos le miraban, no podía comprender la emoción que sentían ahora.

Aquella exclamación colectiva y el movimiento de la multitud atrajo la mirada del joven. Sus ojos verdes, torturados y salvajes, se encontraron con los de Severus y luego se alzaron hacia los miles de magos que le observaban. Harry no reaccionaba. Luego el horror y la pena se reflejaron en su expresión y agitó la cabeza, como negando la atención total de todos los presentes que estaba recibiendo. Usando la fuerza de Severus y Sirius para ayudarse, se puso derecho y se volvió hacia la multitud, recorriendola con la mirada.

-¡Levantaos! -les gritó, con voz ronca-. ¡Hay gente herida, atrapada! ¡Ayudadles! ¡Ayudaos unos a otros! -el joven que no quería autoridad ni poder les dio una orden, y todos los presentes le obedecieron al instante.

El caos se sucedió al comenzar el rescate de heridos. Los aurores y Dumbledore se dispusieron a dirigir las operaciones. Una de las secciones se había colapsado, y la gente estaba atrapada bajo la estructura, mientras que otros había saltado o caído y se encontraban heridos en el suelo. Aquellos que habían sido devorados nunca se podrían recuperar.

Severus, Sirius, Remus y los demás llevaron a Harry a través del gentío, ayudando puntualmente cuando podían, pero centrándose en volver a Hogwarts. Una y otra vez la gente sujetaba la mano de Harry y la besaba, o trataban de tocar su rostro, su pelo o la cicatriz de su frente. Harry, demasiado agotado como para debatirse o hacer más que tambalearse con la ayuda de Severus y Sirius, parecía no sentir aquel contacto. Sonreía débilmente a la gente, pero Severus estaba casi seguro de que el chico no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.

A medida que iban llegando más aurores y personal médico a través de trasladadores, se hizo cada vez más evidente que había que llevar a Harry al castillo, puesto que su mera presencia pronto iba a dificultar los intentos de rescate ya que la gente le iba rodeando. La gente estaba reaccionado al fin, algunos llorando incontrolablemente, otros llamando a sus seres queridos mientras trataban de encontrarse unos a otros. A Severus le recordó vívidamente la escena que había visto al volver a Hogwarts tras la batalla contra Voldemort y la explosión del Ojo de Odín. Aquel recuerdo no le iba a hacer ningún bien a Harry... no pudo menos si preguntarse, desesperado, si ese era el destino del chico, acabar cada año en medio de una matanza.

Por supuesto, el curso todavía no había acabado, se recordó. Después de lo ocurrido, supo que la vida de Harry había vuelto a cambiar de forma inexorable e irrevocable. Los rumores, las historias susurradas, las cabeceras en los periódicos... ahora iba a ser todo mil veces peor. No dudaba de que todo sangrelimpia que hubiese estado presente hoy conocería el cuento del Destierro del Rey. En cuestión de horas, lo ocurrido allí se sabría en todo el mundo.

El corazón de Severus se aceleró al darse cuenta de una cosa: hasta ahora, todos habían querido a Harry, pero ¿cuánto peor sería la situación ahora? ¿Cómo iba Severus a mantenerles alejados? No podía soportar la idea de perder a Harry.

Entre todos lograron pasar de la entrada a Hogwarts, que estaba abierta ahora para que la gente pasara o fuese transportada a enfermería, antes de ser transferidos a San Mungo. Llevaron a Harry rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación privada cerca de la sala de profesores, exactamente la misma en que Harry y Severus se habían casado. Severus estaba preocupado por los violentos temblores de Harry, y una vez él y Sirius lo sentaron en un sofá, Remus le envolvió con una capa para evitar la hipotermia que podía venir causada por puro agotamiento mágico.

Los otros se acomodaron por el cuarto. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el suelo a los pies de Harry para estar cerca de él, ya que Sirius y Severus se habían sentado cada uno a un lado del joven en el propio sofá. Los gemelos se pusieron a hacer guardia en la puerta. Al otro lado de la estancia Charlir reconfortaba a un alterado Draco. Que el Slytherin se les hubiese unido en el campo era soprendente, ya que Draco no era precisamente conocido por su valor. Aquel acto le había dejado conmocionado.

Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban conversando en voz baja y tono urgente. Hablaron brevemente con Arthur, antes de volverse hacia Severus:

-Volveremos lo antes posible -le dijo Albus, preocupado-. Tenemos que ir a cuidar de los alumnos.

Severus asintió. Lo cierto es que hubiese sido su responsabilidad mirar por los de Slytherin, pero en aquel momento le parecía imposible dejar a Harry solo.

-Iremos nosotros -dijeron al unísono Bill y Percy al captar su dilema. Severus asintió, aliviado. Ambos habían sido prefectos y sabrían perfectamente cómo tratar a los estudiantes. De hecho, dudaba que ningún estudiante de Slytherin hubiese sido herido. Seguramente habrían hecho todo lo posible por estar a salvo, y a ninguno se le habría pasado por la cabeza saltar de las gradas.

Apretó la mano a Harry mientras los demás dejaban la sala, sin saber si estaba ofreciendo consuelo o recibiéndolo. No estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras públicas de afecto, así que no acababa de entender sus propios motivos. Era algo extraño, sin duda. Pero no soltó la mano de Harry.

Y entonces, desde algún lugar lejano, le pareció oír una campana sonando. Frunció el ceño y miro alrededor, escrutando las expresiones de los Weasley que seguían presentes. Nunca había oído un sonido semejante en Hogwarts, y estaba seguro de que no era ninguna de las campanas del colegio. Sin embargo, nadie pareció oír nada extraño.

Genial, pensó. Ahora empezaba a tener alucinaciones auditivas.

* * *

Harry deseaba dormir desesperadamente; no sólo por el agotamiento, sino también por el caos que había en su mente, las horribles imágenes que aquella cosa había dejado en su cabeza al tocar sus pensamientos.

No era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El regreso a Hogwarts era un recuerdo borroso. Sabía que ahora estaba en un sofá sentado, y que alguien había puesto una capa o una manta sobre sus hombros. Sentía de forma desapasionada que había gente hablando, y alguien le cogía la mano. Y había dos cuervos sentados encima de la chimenea, mirándole. Cuando el caos en su mente resultaba excesivo, graznaban, y la locura parecía retroceder brevemente.

Era bonito cuando graznaban, aunque no deberían estar hablando. Los cuervos no hablaban. En fin, iba a tener que pasarlo por alto...

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, curioso al ver la mano que se cerraba sobre la suya. Era una mano grande, fuerte, firme pero amable. Bien formada, agraciada, decidió, aunque tuviese manchas amarillas y purpúreas en algunas yemas de los dedos. Notaba callos contra su palma, y se descubrió pasando un dedo por la cara interna de uno de los pulgares. Sabía que aquel callo se había formado por sostener una espada; él también tenía uno parecido a causa de sus lecciones. En suma, era una mano muy agradable y bonita, decidió, y le gustaba que le agarrara. Era cálida, fuerte, como si pudiese prestarle sus energías en caso de que le fallaran las propias. Y, lo mismo que los graznidos, parecía alejar la oscuridad. Pensar sobre aquella mano era mucho más grato que pensar en cualquier otra cosa, definitivamente. Observó asombrado las manchas de los dedos, tratando de imaginarse qué podía haberlas causado. Pintura, quizás... recordaba que en primaria había pintado con los dedos, y éstos le habían quedado de colores. Pero estaba seguro de que pintar con las manos no era un pasatiempo adulto, y aquella era la mano de un hombre, definitivamente. No, las manchas seguramente serían de otra cosa, como por ejemplo de ingredientes para pociones.

Harry se sintió maravillado: aquella era la mano de Severus. Lo cual significaba que era Severus quien se sentaba a su lado, y al otro lado había otra persona que le pasaba un brazo cálido por los hombros.

Se encontró alzando la mirada. Sí, era Severus quien estaba a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano en público, y mirando al suelo como si éste tuviese las respuestas del universo. Al girar la cabeza vio que Sirius era quien estaba al otro lado. Por algún motivo pensó que aquello debería alarmarle.

Una rápida mirada alrededor le reveló más rostros familiares. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados a sus pies, en el suelo. Harry no entendía por qué estaban en el suelo: los magos podían conjurar sillas, al fin y al cabo... Había visto cómo Dumbledore lo hacía más de una vez. Algunos de los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley también estaban presentes, aunque no Molly, por supuesto. Molly estaba embarazada. Harry sonrió débilmente al recordar cómo Ron se había dado de cabezazos contra una pared, murmurando una y otra vez que se suponía que los padres no hacían esas cosas.

Ocultos en las sombras que había en los extremos de la habitación había una docena de elfos domésticos. Sonrió a Dobby, que parecía estar esperando pacientemente a que alguien le invocara. Cuando el pequeño elfo captó su sonrisa, se desvaneció y reapareció directamente ante él. Con un chasquido de dedos hizo que la mesita cercana se llenara de chocolate y pastas, así como té y zumo de calabaza. Luego el elfo se desvaneció para volver a su rincón entre las sombras del cuarto. Qué extraño resultaba que se quedaran ahi, esperando, pensó Harry. ¿Estarían guardando algo?

Entonces, a lo lejos, como si viniese de una gran distancia o del corazón de la tierra, Harry oyó una campana grave y resonante. Era un sonido extraño, que nunca había oído antes, y sin embargo le resultaba familiar. Una rápida mirada a los cuervos hizo que viese que tenían cara de curiosidad, con las cabezas ligeramente ladeadas, como escuchando. Harry pensó que parecían satisfechos y algo pagados de sí mismos, si tal cosa era posible.

Alguien le puso un trozo de chocolate en la mano libre, no en la que Severus sostenía. Automáticamente Harry se lo llevó a los labios y mordió. Le gustaba el chocolate. Le hacía pensar en Remus. Miró alrededor en busca del hombre lobo, que estaba junto a Sirius, con una barra de chocolate en la mano, como si acabara de romper un trozo para dárselo a Harry. Se preguntó por qué parecía tan preocupado... estaba curado, al fin y al cabo. No más lunas llenas.

El chocolate se deshizo en su boca, relajándole. ¡El chocolate era mágico! Harry trató de aclarar su mente llena de bruma. Severus le estaba cogiendo la mano. Eso era bueno. Y Sirius seguía pasándole la mano por el hombro. Eso era bueno también, pero... ¿no se suponía que Sirius tenía que ser un gato, o un perro? ¡Ah, sí, Crookshanks! Sirius debería ser Crookshanks, porque... porque Hermione quería mucho a su gato...

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella también comía chocolate y parecía preocupada. ¡Todo el mundo parecía preocupado! Era muy raro. ¿Alguien había gritado...?

Los cuervos le volvieron a graznar, y esta vez pudo oír claramente sus palabras, que le pedían que se calmara. Él frunció el ceño. Estaba muy calmado, pensó molesto. Estaba ahí sentado, comiendo chocolate y cogiendose de la mano con su Maestro en Pociones porque Severus tenía unas manos preciosas, ahora que lo pensaba.

Los dos cuervos se rieron, y Harry aferró más fuerte la mano de Severus, ofendido. Realmente eran unas manos magníficas, por mucho que estuviesen manchadas de pociones. Y su voz también era maravillosa, como chocolate fundido, algo que le encantaba. Y tenía bonitos ojos, cuando no estaba furioso; aunque incluso cuando lo estaba, eran interesantes. Y su nariz... echó una mirada furiosa a los dos cuervos. ¡Como si fuesen quién para hablar! Con aquellos picos enormes y charlatanes... metomentodos...

En general, Severus tenía un cuerpo estupendo, aunque por desgracia sólo lo había visto brevemente cuando se ponía el pijama. Uno de los cuervos graznó de nuevo, y Harry pensó sobre el tema. Sí, suponía que podría pedir a Severus que se quitara la ropa para ver el resto de su persona. Eso sería interesante, aunque tanto boton seguramente tardaría en desabrocharse... a Severus parecía que le encantaran los botones. Y podría pedir a Harry que hiciese lo propio, y Harry no estaba muy seguro de quererse quitar la ropa ante nadie. Las pocas veces que recordaba a su tía lavándole cuando era niño, le había dicho bien claro que era una criatura horriblemente fea. Dudaba haber mejorado con la edad.

La campana sonó de nuevo y Harry suspiró. Qué sonido tan extraño, poderoso y profundo... porque estaba seguro que sonaba de muy lejos.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó, y frunció el ceño cuando su mano quedó libre y desapareció el brazo que pasaba por su hombro. Qué triste, pensó, le había gustado aquella sensación cálida y reconfortante. Podía oír gritos ahora, de varias personas en realidad, pero estaba más interesado en el hecho de que Ron y Hermione se habían levantado y habían tomado el lugar de Sirius y Severus. Cada uno agarró una de sus manos, y Harry apretó las de ellos. Mucho mejor. La gente parecía tener muchas ganas de cogerle de la mano hoy. No recordaba que hubiese pasado algo así con anterioridad. ¿Sería su cumpleaños? ¿O Navidad? Le gustaba la Navidad, y la última había sido la mejor de su vida.

Los dos cuervos le graznaron, y Harry torció el gesto. No quería volver aún, protestó. Pero ellos insistieron, y Harry sintió como si una neblina se desvaneciese de su mente, poco a poco.

El Ministro Fudge estaba en la estancia acompañado por un nutrido grupo de aurores, todos con las varitas en la mano. Severus y Arthur Weasley gritaban a Fudge, discutiendo acaloradamente. Harry miró hacia donde las varitas enarboladas apuntaban. Sirius. ¡Sirius! Estaba en el centro de la habitación, mirándoles. Remus estaba delante de él, protegiéndole con una mirada casi enloquecida por el pánico.

¡Sirius! Los pensamientos de Harry se aclararon al momento, y recordó lo que había pasado. Intentó no pensar en la criatura, sabiendo que si se centraba en ella volvería a divagar. Así que se concentró en lo que los demás habían hecho, en cómo le habían protegido, todos ellos. Se habían alzado en el campo, ante el mundo entero, y le habían protegido... lo cual implicaba, por supuesto, que Sirius Black se había descubierto ante todos.

-¿¡Realmente cree que voy a dejar que me culpen por esto!? -gritaba Fudge a Severus, prácticamente escupiendo por la rabia-. ¡No pienso permitir que me crucifiquen por esto! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Arréstenle! -estaba señalando a Sirius, y Harry comprendió al instante qué intentaba lograr: iba a arrestar al famoso asesino Sirius Black, y le culparía de todo lo ocurrido. Uno de los cuervos susurró, y Harry comprendió que aquel hombre haría todo lo posible por acusarles a los demás por proteger a un criminal, incluyendo a Dumbledore. Para salvarse a él mismo, Fudge estaba más que dispuesto a destruírles a todos.

-¡Ha arriesgado su vida para proteger a Harry! -exclamó Severus, defendiendo a Sirius-. ¡Si le arrestas, si haces algo que dañe a Harry, la turba te va a despedazar!

-¡No! -bufó Fudge-. ¡No voy a asumir las culpas! ¡Arréstenle! ¡Arréstenles a todos! -gritó a los aurores, que parecían cada vez más indecisos. Harry buscó a Shaklebolt con la mirada, pero no le vio en el grupo. Stark sí que estaba presente, en cambio, con los ojos entornados, pensativo. No sabía de parte de quién estaba Stark, pero siempre había sido un hombre honorable.

-Dudo que el señor Potter quiera que nosotros... -empezó a decir Stark, rápidamente interrumpido por Fudge:

-¡Ustedes trabajan para mí, no para Potter! ¡Soy el Ministro de Magia!

-Pero el hechizo que ha utilizado... -protestó Stark-, dicen que es...

-¡No me importa quién sea! -estalló Fudge-. ¡Sigue estando sujeto a la ley! -mientras seguía desgañitándose, varias personas más se pusieron delante de Sirius, mientras que Ginny y Draco se acercaban a Harry. Harry vio también cómo los elfos domésticos parecían aguardar, al acecho, sus pequeñas manos apretadas en puños.

-¡Cornelius! -la voz de Dumbledore les interrumpió cuando él y McGonagall regresaron al cuarto-. ¿Qué significa esto? -una ojeada a la habitación seguramente bastó para responder a su propia pregunta. Fudge le miró furioso.

-Estoy aquí para arrestar a Sirius Black. Has estado encubriendo a un criminal declarado en la escuela de Hogwarts...

-¡Estás aquí para intentar pasar la patata caliente a alguien, porque eres incapaz de asumir tu responsabilidad en lo que ha ocurrido hoy! -interrumpió uno de los gemelos. Aquello no hizo más que espolear más a Fudge, que volvió a aullar exigiendo el arresto de Sirius pese a las protestas de Dumbledore y de los demás. Los aurores parecían indecisos e iban mirando de Dumbledore a Fudge y de éste a Harry, como si no supiesen a quién debían obedecer.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -susurró Harry a Ron y Hermione-. Tenemos que sacar a Sirius de aquí -se preguntó si los elfos les podrían ayudar a ello...

-Los otros hechizos, Harry -le respondió Hermione. Harry no entendió lo que le decía. Ella le miró con gesto concentrado e intenso-. La Voz del Rey, la Expulsión del Rey... ¿Recuerdas el resto de hechizos de ese tipo? Los aurores están esperando tener una excusa para no actuar, necesitan un impedimento legal para desobedecer a Fudge.

¿Un impedimento legal...? Harry entendió por fin a qué se refería Hermione, a la Ley del Rey. Pero ese hechizo se suponía que podía modificar leyes enteras. ¿Por qué pensaba ella que él podía lanzar un hechizo así...?

-Harry -susurró ella-, si los otros hechizos han funcionado para ti, éste también debería hacerlo. ¿Por qué no? Yo no podía lanzarlos, ni Ron tampoco. Sólo tú.

Bien, tenía que intentarlo. La vida de Sirius estaba en peligro. Pero seguramente aquello no sería suficiente, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo iba a detener a los aurores una simple ley...? Cuando se levantó, Draco le cogió la muñeca repentinamente. Harry se quedó mirando al rubio, sorprendido.

-Si haces esto, Potter -le dijo el slytherin en voz baja-, confirmarás lo que por ahora sólo sospechan. Lo entiendes, ¿no es así?

En realidad no entendía nada, y su cerebro no parecía funcionar correctamente en aquel momento. Pero sabía una cosa, y ésta era indiscutibe:

-Tengo que salvar a Sirius.

No sabía siquiera si iba a ser capaz de lanzar otro hechizo: su cuerpo estaba dolorido como si hubiese corrido la maratón. Cuando la capa cayó de sus hombros empezó a temblar. Sospechaba que estaba en peor estado de lo que creía. No obstante Draco le soltó y se colocó tras él, junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, enfrentándose a Fudge. Harry alzó la varita y, pese a su agotamiento, sintió cómo la magia se alzaba en su interior. Cuando habló, su voz se oyó por encima de los gritos, como si hubiese sido amplificada:

-¡Lex Legis Regalis! -al pronunciar aquellas palabras todos se volvieron hacia él, anonadados. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que un pergamino aparecía flotando en el aire, pero mantuvo su mirada en Sirius, pálido y tembloroso en medio de la habitación-. Sirius Black es inocente. Los crímenes de los que se le acusó y por los cuales se le envió a Azkaban fueron cometidos por Petter Pettigrew, que sigue vivo y libre por el mundo mágico. El Ministerio no perseguirá más a Sirius Black, ni presentará cargos contra nadie que le haya ayudado. ¡Que así sea!

Sus palabras se escribieron en letras destelleantes sobre aquel pergamino que parecía arder. Cuando por fin liberó el poder del hechizo, el pergamino se duplicó varias veces, y las copias desaparecieron. Sólo quedó un ejemplar, que cayó para ser recogido en el aire limpiamente por el auror Stark. Harry se quedó quieto, a sabiendas de que si intentaba moverse, ya fuese para dar un paso adelante o para volver a su asiento, se desmoronaría. Aquella campana distante sonaba ahora más fuerte.

Incluso Fudge esperó en silencio mientras Stark examinaba el documento. El Ministro parecía horrorizado, con una expresión que Harry jamás había visto en su rostro. El resto de aurores miraban a Stark, aguardando su veredicto. Cuando Stark alzó finalmente la mirada, había una chispa casi traviesa en sus ojos. Tendió el pergamino a Dumbledore.

-Lleva el sello del ciervo blanco y la triple corona. Usted es el miembro más anciano del Wizengamot, Director. La ejecución de la ley es responsabilidad suya en última instancia, pero ni yo ni mis hombres vamos a desafiar las órdenes aquí selladas.

-¡Qué! -chilló Fudge-. ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Soy el Ministro de Magia!

Stark le miró severamente.

-Usted no tiene autoridad en este asunto.

Fudge se volvió hacia Dumbledore, con gesto incrédulo, como si el anciano pudiese contradecir lo que acababa de oír. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

-Esto es magia antigua, Cornelius, la más antigua que existe. Sugeriría que te dedicaras en ayudar a reparar el daño, en vez de intentar culpar a otra persona. Dicen que infringir la ley de este sello tiene terribles consecuencias.

-¡Pero... pero... pero...! -protestó Fudge. Stark le aferró del brazo.

-Vamos, Ministro, nuestra presencia es requerida en otro lugar. Dejemos a esta gente en paz.

Los aurores se inclinaron ante Harry antes de escoltar al Ministro fuera de la habitación. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas al fin, las piernas de Harry cedieron bajo su peso.

Esta vez fueron Ron y Hermione quienes le sujetaron. El resto de los presentes se apresuraron a ayudar. Segundos más tarde volvía a estar en el sofá, con sus dos amigos uno a cada lado, y el resto reunidos a su alrededor, tratando de aclarar lo ocurrido. Dumbledor aún sujetaba el pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Albus? -preguntó débilmente Sirius. El hombre estaba cerca de Harry, pero sus brazos rodeaban a Remus. Ambos parecían confusos y desconcertados.

-Al parecer, Sirius, se te ha declarado inocente de todos los cargos -indicó amablemente Dumbledore-. Vuelves a ser un hombre libre.

Sus palabras fueron demasiado para los dos hombres, que fueron incapaces de hacer nada aparte de aferrarse el uno al otro mientras los Weasley lanzaban hurras.

Harry se sentía aturdido y no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente a los dos cuando se volvieron a darle las gracias al unísono. No sabía quién era el más confuso ante lo ocurrido. Todo pasaba tan deprisa que no era capaz de seguir los acontecimientos. Su mirada se deslizó hacia los cuervos de nuevo, y una vez más sonó la campana.

Todos hablaban a la vez ahora, especulando sobre lo ocurrido. Más de uno había mencionado una historia de niños sobre el rey del mundo mágico. Harry escuchó distraídamente cómo Hermione explicaba cosas sobre la lista de hechizos que ella, Harry y Ron habían estudiado el año pasado.

-¡Pero... la historia dice que el Rey puede expulsar cualquier cosa! -exclamó repentinamente Ron-. ¡Eso quiere decir que Harry podría desvanecer a Quien-Ya-Sabéis! ¡Un hechizo y puff, fuera!

Aquel comentario llamó la atención de Harry por fin, e intentó concentrarse de nuevo. Los dos cuervos parecieron inquietarse y empezaron a graznar más alto, aleteando y dando saltos sobre la repisa.

-Director -dijo en voz baja. Dumbledore se acercó de inmediato, agarrando una silla para sentarse en frente de Harry. Se inclinó para tomar una de sus manos. Harry agradeció el gesto-. ¿Podría yo desterrarle?

Dumbledore le aguantó la mirada. Harry sintió el poder y la sabiduría de aquel hombre como una presencia física.

-El demonio no pertenecía a este mundo, y no tenía defensa contra tu hechizo. No obstante, luchó contra ti y se resistió. Voldemort, por muy malvado que sea, sigue siendo un mago, y queramos o no pertenece a este mundo. Su resistencia sería mucho mayor.

Aquello no respondía a la pregunta de Harry. Por muy confusos que fuesen sus pensamientos, se daba cuenta de ello.

-¿Pero podría expulsarlo? -preguntó de nuevo. Algo pareció encenderse en la mirada de Dumbledore.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo poderoso que eres? -preguntó el anciano con voz suave.

-Empiezo a darme cuenta, sí -admitió Harry algo reluctante. No quería pensar en las implicaciones de aquel poder, o del hecho que pudiese realizar aquellos hechizos cuando nadie más podía. Dumbledore asintió:

-Sin embargo, dudo que entiendas cuán poderoso es Voldemort -le dijo el anciano. Aquello seguía sin responder a su pregunta, pero Harry podía intuír una respuesta. Voldemort sería capaz de resistir a su hechizo, y Voldemort era al menos tan poderoso como Harry. Sin embargo, si cabía la posibilidad de...

No es el momento, graznaron los cuervos con tono urgente. ¡Ahora no!

-¿No es el momento de qué? -preguntó Harry, mirando con dureza hacia la repisa donde ambos reposaban-. ¿No es hora de que yo muera? ¿Me mataría él si lo intentara, o yo vencería pero moriría igualmente? ¿Es eso lo que se supone que tengo que hacer, morir para detenerle?

Oyó exclamaciones y gritos de protesta, pero fue Dumbledore quien atrajo de nuevo su atención, tomándole ambas manos y apretándoselas.

-Harry, ¿con quién hablas? -inquirió el anciano.

-Con los cuervos -repuso Harry, ignorando la mirada de alarma que le dedicó Dumbledore-. Dicen que no es el momento. ¿Es eso lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Morir desterrándole de este mundo?

-¡No! -gritó Dumbledore, sobresaltándole-. ¡No puedo creer eso! Esa no es la razón de tu existencia. Eres demasiado importante, tienes demasiadas cosas por hacer todavía. Tu poder está creciendo. No es el momento... de que te enfrentes a él. No ahora, no hasta que no estés preparado.

-¿Crees eso de verdad? ¿Crees que todavía tengo un lugar en el mundo? -preguntó Harry. No se sentía muy seguro de eso ya, sobre todo ahora que no se sentía del todo conectado a él. Temía que, cuando su mente se aclarara, lo monstruoso de lo que acababa de hacer le abrumara. Hubo un brillo extraño en los ojos del anciano cuando inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como escuchando u sonido lejano.

-Harry, ¿oyes la campana? -preguntó.

Sorprendido, Harry frunció el ceño. De refilón vio que tanto Sirius como Severus se sobresaltaban al oír la pregunta. Él asintió lentamente.

-Sí. ¿Qué es? -los cuervos se habían vuelto a calmar.

-Es la Llamada, Harry -explicó Dumbledore-. Yo también la oigo. Y lo mismo les pasará a muchos magos de todo el mundo esta noche. Empezó justo después de que utilizaras el hechizo en el campo. Nos está reuniendo.

-¿Reuniéndonos? ¿A quiénes? ¿Dónde? -preguntó Harry, pero Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía no lo sé. Lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. Cuando contestemos a la Llamada, descubrirás la respuesta a tu pregunta. Descubrirás cuál es tu lugar en el mundo.

Harry suspiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que aquella era la única respuesta que iba a tener por ahora. Quizás fuese porque no había respuestas, en realidad. Pese a toda su sabiduría, Dumbledore no lo sabía todo.

Miró alrededor para encontrarse con las expresiones preocupadas de todos los Weasley, y con Hermione que tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero le sonreía valientemente. Remus parecía tranquilo y resuleto, y en la mirada de Sirius había un apasionado contento, como si supiese de alguna manera que todo iba a salir bien. Y Severus... estaba a la izquierda de Dumbledor, y tenía una emoción tan violenta reflejada en la cara que parecía que le doliese físicamente. Sería bonito, se dijo Harry, que se sentara de nuevo a su lado y le cogiera la mano.

-Estoy cansado -susurró. Dumbledore le palmeó el hombro.

-Claro que debes estarlo, hijo... -asintió. El anciano se levantó y echó un vistazo a los demás, como sopesando su próxima decisión-. Traslademos a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a mi torre. En estos momentos hay demasiados extraños rondando por el castillo. Draco, sería mejor que fueses con ellos también, he oído que tus padres acaban de llegar y no creo que sea apropiado que te los encuentres si no vas escoltado. Todavía no conocemos el verdadero significado del ataque de hoy.

Sus palabras dieron ocupación a todos. Harry no protestó cuando Sirius y Severus le hicieron levantarse y prácticamente le llevaron en volandas. Él iba trastabillando entre ambos, sin hacer mucho caso de la ruta, apenas percibiendo que iban hacia arriba. Cuando ya pensaba que no iba a poder dar un paso más, Remus, que seguía siendo inhumanamente fuerte, le agarró en brazos y le llevó el resto del camino. El que no protestara por ello demostraba lo sumamente exhausto que se encontraba. Finalmente se encontró sentado en un amplio sofá de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Charlie -dijo Dumbledore-, quédate con ellos. Al resto de nosotros nos necesitan en otro lado.

Tanto Severus como Sirius protestaron de inmediato, sentándose de nuevo junto a Harry. El joven trató de entender lo que Dumbledore decía. El anciano fruncía el ceño, pensativo, como ponderando sus negativas. Finalmente suspiró:

-Los obreros que construyeron las gradas incluyeron toda clase de hechizos en la estructura para evitar que se colapsara por daño mágico. Son prácticamente inmunes a todo tipo de hechizo. A nadie se le ocurrió hacerlos inmunes a daño físico. Aún hay gente atrapada debajo de la sección que se derrumbó, y es muy difícil localizarlos mediante magia a causa de esto. Sería muy útil que usárais vuestro olfato, Sirius, Remus. Al parecer los perros de salvamento que usan los muggles están ocupados ahora mismo en otro lugar. Y Severus, hay muchísima gente herida, y Poppy se está quedando sin pociones para darles. Le iría bien que le ayudaras.

-Id -les dijo Harry, a sabiendas de que no querían dejarle solo. Se volvieron hacia él, con gesto incierto-. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir. No tiene sentido que os quedéis aquí mirando. No cuando hay gente que os necesita.

A regañadientes, accedieron a su petición y se levantaron para marchar junto a los demás.

-Invoca a ese elfo tuyo y que te traiga tu poción -le ordenó Severus-. Tómatela antes de dormir.

Tan pronto como hubo pronunciado estas palabras Dobby apareció a su lado, con la susodicha pócima entre las manos.

-¡Dobby está aquí! ¡Dobby trae la poción del querido señor Potter! ¡Dobby es un buen elfo!

Sonriendo, Harry tomó el frasco, quitó el tapón y se bebió de un trago su contenido.

-¿Ves? -dijo a Severus, en voz suave-. Ahora, ve a ayudar a los demás.

El hombre asintió y siguió a los demás mientras Harry se estiraba el el sofá. Notó cómo Hermione le envolvía en una capa, y oyó de fondo cómo Fawkes entonaba una canción. La canción del fénix pareció inundar su alma, armonizándose con el tañido distante de la campana, y Harry perdió la conciencia.

-------------

NdA: No os podéis ni imaginar la de veces que he re-escrito este capítulo. Algunas de las versiones anteriores eran tan exageradas que resultaban increíbles. Con suerte, habré logrado suavizarlo sin perder el hilo central. Iban a ser dos capítulos, pero no encontré el lugar adecuado para cortar la narración, así que los dejé juntos.

Por si os resulta confusa la forma en que Harry pensaba, no está del todo en sus cabales tras encontrarse con la mente del demonio antiguo (sí, eso es un guiño a los fans de H.P. Lovecraft).

Habrá más explicaciones en el próximo capítulo sobre los cuervos, los hechizos que Harry utiliza y lo que todo ello significa, además de explicar la campana, y por qué sólo algunas personas la estaban oyendo.

Como habréis supuesto, tuve que solventar el tema de Sirius de inmediato, ya que se había descubierto ante el mundo entero. ¿Quién opina que a Fudge lo van a echar a patadas próximamente...?

NdT: Y... seguimos sin noticias de Josephine, chicos y chicas. En fin. No sé si me dará tiempo a postear otro episodio antes de Navidad, así que... ¡feliz Navidad a todos por adelantado! Espero poder colgar algo más, pero como llevo unos días insufribles (llega diciembre y entre las reuniones de empresa y que todo el mundo quiere quedar no tengo un minuto libre), no sé qué será de mí. Sólo diré que aún no he tenido tiempo de comprar nada para la familia... tomaos esto como mi regalo particular para todos vosotros.

¡Un beso enorme y felices fiestas a todos!

PD a The Dog: Sí, yo también pensé en Sailor Moon xD Somos una generación traumatizada por las minifaldas y las coletas largas xDD


	61. Capítulo 61 La llamada

Capítulo 61 - La llamada

Harry estaba profundamente dormido antes de que Hermione acabara de cubrirle con la capa. Él seguía temblando violentamente, así que la joven realizó un hechizo calorífico en el abrigo, esperando que mitigara un poco la reacción física debida a la conmoción. Con toda la gente que iba a necesitar delicados cuidados médicos, era dudoso que se le atendiese, así que lo mejor era que durmiera. Harry era una persona resistente; se recuperaría.

Hermione cruzó la habitación para sentarse junto a Ron. Uno de los elfos domésticos había traído bocadillos y más té para todos. Ron le ofreció una taza tal y como le gustaba: con leche y sin azúcar. Charlie y Draco estaban sentados juntos, abrazados, y Ginny estaba sentada a sus pies, en el suelo, apoyándose contra la pierna de su hermano. Ella también necesitaba consuelo, tras lo ocurrido.

Hermione miró a Draco, pensativa. No sabía qué pensar de él: su inesperada valentía les había sorprendido a todos y se había ganado la aprobación permanente de toda la familia Weasley. Todos, incluso Ron, le habían dado alguna palmadita en el hombro durante el transcurso de la última hora. Draco, por su parte, tampoco parecía saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Estaba tan alucinado como los otros ante su propio comportamiento, y tampoco parecía saber muy bien qué hacer ante aquellas muestras de aprecio. Hermione sospechaba que nunca había recibido tales expresiones de afecto de sus propios padres.

Ahora estaba ahí, aferrándose a Charlie y éste le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. No parecía dispuesto a moverse por el momento. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, y parecía pensativo, pero su mirada era intensa y concentrada. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de pensamientos le estarían pasando por la cabeza. ¿Cómo estaría planteándose lo que acababa de ocurrir? Ella misma no estaba muy segura de cómo afrontarlo todo, y eso que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a lo inesperado debido a que llevaba tanto tiempo siendo amiga de Harry.

-¿Creéis que lo entenderá? -preguntó Draco repentinamente, hablando bajo para no molestar a Harry. Hermione sospechaba que la poción del profesor Snape le iba a tener muerto para el mundo por algún tiempo y tal molestia era innecesaria, pero no comentó al respecto.

-No estoy seguro de entenderlo yo... -admitió Charlie. Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente y se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Supongo que todo esto debe ser normal para vosotros, ¿no es así? -preguntó.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. En cierto sentido, Draco estaba en lo cierto; sin embargo, aquello sobrepasaba las expectativas de ambos. Por una vez, Hermione dejó la respuesta en manos de Ron. Sospechaba que su visión de las cosas estaba muy influenciada por su origen muggle, y no le resultaba cómodo mostrar eso ante el Slytherin. Todos ellos habían estado hablando de un cuento de niños que conocían bien, y del que ella jamás había oído hablar. Dudaba mucho que Harry la conociera tampoco.

-Yo no diría que es normal, exactamente -respondió Ron-. Descubrir que tu mejor amigo es... bueno, ya sabes... Es raro, lo mires como lo mires.

Su mejor amigo era... Hermione frunció el ceño. "Rey". Esa palabra se había repetido numerosas veces, incluso los aurores lo habían insinuado. Y durante el camino desde el campo de Quidditch hasta el castillo, los extraños que intentaban tocar o besar a Harry habían dado a entender la misma devoción. Aparte, los hechizos que había utilizado... la mente analítica y práctica de una nacida muggle como ella había desdeñado el concepto de que aquellos hechizos fueran para alguien especial. Cuando Ron, Harry y ella los habían practicado, había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry era el único que lograba que funcionaran porque era más poderoso que ellos dos. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera significar más que eso.

-¿Qué es esa historia de la que todos estáis hablando? -preguntó.

Todos estuvieron encantados de contársela, incluso Draco, aunque cada uno de ellos explicaba una versión ligeramente distinta. Ron insistía en que el rey iba vestido de rojo y oro, y Draco que llevaba una túnica de plata y color verde. Ginny señaló que la historia era siglos anterior a la fundación de Hogwarts, así que era imposible que tuviese nada que ver con Gryffindor o Slytherin ya que los dos magos en cuestión ni siquiera habían nacido por aquel entonces. En lo que todos coincidían, no obstante, es que el uso del hechizo de la Expulsión del Rey revelaba la identidad del mago de la historia: era el auténtico Rey del mundo mágico. Para aquellos que habían nacido magos, la historia representaba un arquetipo y una creencia irrefutable.

-¿El Rey del mundo mágico? -inquirió Hermione-. Pero... es una historia inglesa, ¿no?

Draco negó con la cabeza:

-No, he oído la misma historia en Francia, Grecia y España.

-También la cuentan en Egipto y en Rumanía -asintió Charlie-. Bill me dijo una vez que la versión Egipcia data de hace milenios. Todas las versiones tienen algunas diferencias, pero los detalles cruciales coinciden siempre.

-Pero el símbolo que aparecía en el pergamino, el ciervo blanco y la triple corona... ése es un símbolo de origen inglés -contradijo Hermione. Charlie negó.

-El ciervo blanco aparece como signo de la realeza en varias culturas del mundo. Hay un relato muy conocido en Hungría, por ejemplo, donde su presencia es capital. Y Egipto tenía una triple corona, aparte de la doble de la que generalmente oímos hablar.

-Así que, lo que me estás diciendo básicamente es que no son sólo los ingleses los que se van a volver locos por Harry en esta ocasión -Hermione suspiró. Se había temido algo por el estilo-. El resto del mundo va a reaccionar igual...

-Pobre profesor Snape -comentó Draco inesperadamente. Todos le miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿Snape? -preguntó Ron, atónito-. Pobre Harry, querrás decir...

-Potter está acostumbrado a esta locura -indicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione supuso que desde la perspectiva del rubio aquello debía parecer así, aunque no fuese verdad. Sin embargo, Draco no conocía a Harry lo suficiente como para entender eso-, pero el profesor Snape ahora estará atrapado en medio de todo el jaleo. Me refiero a que Potter ya era un buen partido antes de que esto ocurriera, pero ahora su valor se ha multiplicado un millar de veces. Los asesinos van a tener que pedir turno para intentar quitarle de enmedio.

-¡Asesinos! -exclamaron los otros cuatro al unísono. Luego se volvieron con gesto culpable a mirar a Harry, que seguía durmiendo como un bendito.

-¿Asesinos? -repitió Ron, en voz mucho más baja-. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Draco le miró con incredulidad, como si la respuesta fuese obvia:

-¿De la oportunidad de casarse con El-Chico-Que-Vivió? -replicó-. Potter es ahora mismo el soltero más deseable del mundo.

-No está soltero -señaló Hermione, molesta. Draco asintió.

-De ahí la necesidad de contratar asesinos -explicó-. La gente mata por menos que esto.

-Nadie va a matar al profesor Snape -insistió Charlie. Draco frunció el ceño, mirándole.

-¿Dices eso porque crees que la gente es esencialmente buena, o porque crees que el profesor Snape puede defenderse de ello?

Charlie se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Ambas cosas.

-Puedo admitir que tienes razón en uno de los puntos, pero no en el otro -respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En que la gente es esencialmente buena? -preguntó Ginny, esperanzada. Draco negó con la cabeza. Fíate de un Slytherin para interpretar una situación de la peor forma posible... el problema era, sin embargo, que Hermione sospechaba que en esta ocasión tenía razón. El rubio entendía el mundo de forma distinta a ellos, y ella empezaba a percatarse de que en ocasiones su visión era más realista. Los Gryffindor tendían a idealizar las cosas, por lo general.

De nuevo reinó el silencio; todos comieron y tomaron té. Estaban cansados, puesto que mantener aquel escudo les había exigido mucho. Ahora que tenían la posibilidad de relajarse, Hermione se dio cuenta de que le costaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Se sentía desorientada cada vez que pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que aquella criatura había hecho.

-¿Creéis que alguno de los estudiantes ha muerto? -preguntó Ginny de repente, expresando algo que todos habían estado rumiando. Nadie tenía respuesta a esto, claro está, ni lo sabrían hasta que salieran de aquella torre; pero por el momento aquel era el lugar más seguro para todos ellos. Era la parte más protegida del palacio. En aquel momento habría demasiada gente tratando de acercarse a Harry.

-Puede que haya heridos -dijo Charlie-, pero no creo que haya muertos. La zona en la que estaban no sufrió daños.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo mi padre aquí -comentó Draco-. Supongo que esto fue un ataque de Quién-Ya-Sabéis. Y sin embargo... -no finalizó la frase. Tal vez no quería hacerlo.

-Ninguno de los hijos de Mortífagos recibió aviso para permanecer apartado del campo de Quidditch hoy -terminó Hermione por él, adivinando en qué pensaba. Por lo que había visto, ninguno de los Slytherin se había ausentado.

-Mi padre está furioso conmigo -comentó Draco-, pero creo que de todas formas habría intentado salvarme, si hubiese podido -no parecía tenerlas todas consigo al hablar. Charlie le abrazó apretadamente. Draco suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro-. O tal vez no -añadió, derrotado. Hermione se estremeció, preguntándose cómo debía ser pensar así de tu propio padre. Sintió compasión por el Slytherin.

-Tal vez no les informó -sugirió ella, sin poder creer que estuviese excusando a Lucius Malfoy. Para su sorpresa, Ron le tomó la mano y se la apretó, aprobador.

Una vez más quedaron en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando Hermione se giraba para observar a Harry, comprobando que dormía profundamente. Fawkes se había posado en el respaldo del sofá de Harry y seguía su canto relajante. Al parecer la poción del profesor Snape hacía su efecto, manteniendo las pesadillas a raya. No pudo evitar pensar en lo vulnerable que parecía su amigo. Ron y él eran de la misma edad, y sin embargo Harry parecía mucho más joven. Nunca tendría la estatura de Ron, o su desarrollada musculatura, probablemente gracias a la forma en que los Dursley le habían criado, en parte al menos. Y aunque había momentos en que había algo viejo en su mirada, ella sabía muy bien lo inocente que era en muchos aspectos. Incluso Ron, que debería haberle considerado su igual, pensaba en él como en un hermano pequeño. Ella hacía lo mismo, en realidad.

A su hermano pequeño le iban a obligar a ocupar el puesto de Rey del mundo mágico, pensó Hermione. Y todos ellos habían ocupado su lugar, como si fuesen caballeros, para protegerle cuando se había lanzado a realizar lo que él, sin duda, consideraba su deber. Era frustrante intentar mantener a Harry a salvo, ya que siempre era el primero en arrojarse de cabeza al peligro.

-Así que... Lupin y Black -dijo repentinamente Draco, sobresaltándoles a todos-. ¿Y desde cuándo están juntos? ¡Vaya morbo que tienen!

Todos miraron a Draco como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, Charlie con una cierta expresión celosa además. Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que, aunque Draco podía haber oído rumores, era la primera vez que veía a Sirius Black en persona.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el Slytherin con aire inocente-. Nunca me entero de los cotilleos interesantes. Siempre dejáis de hablar cuando el malvado Slytherin entra en la sala...

-¿Piensas que tienen morbo? -preguntó Charlie.

-Demonios, sí -Draco sonrió socarrón-. Y yo que estaba prometido a Black... uff.

-Ya lo sé -gruñó Charlie. Draco le sonrió con descaro, al parecer nada arrepentido por sus comentarios. Charlie miró a los demás y se levantó, arrastrando a Draco con él-. Disculpad un momento... -les dijo a los demás, y luego se llevó a un alegre Draco hacia la puerta que había tras el despacho de Dumbledore, casi escondida, y que daba a unas escaleras de subida.

Ginny se tapó la boca para ahogar la risa, y Hermione tuvo que retener su propia hilaridad. Pobre Charlie, pensó, Draco era imposible... incluso estaba empezando a apreciarle. Ron, en cambio, había undido el rostro en las manos y estaba gruñendo:

-¡Por Dios! Van a hacerlo en el dormitorio de Dumbledore... ¡eso está mal!

Había días en que Hermione se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para enamorarse del único reprimido de toda la familia Weasley. Bueno, probablemente Percy fuese igual o peor. En todo caso, el día que Ron se soltara el pelo iba a ser muy interesante...

-------------------

Era ya tarde cuando Harry se despertó de su profundo sueño. El sonido urgente de la campana se había vuelto más alto, llamándole de vuelta al mundo real. Se sentó, sacudiéndose el agotamiento residual de encima. Era de noche y las ventanas estaban oscuras. Ron y Hermione dormían en un sofá cerca de él. Draco y Charlie también estaban profundamente dormidos en otro sofá, y Ginny se había quedado hecha un ovillo en un sillón de tamaño considerable cerca de ellos dos. Incluso Fawkes descansaba en su percha, con la cabeza metida bajo el ala.

El tañido de la campana cada vez sonaba más fuerte. Harry se levantó, sintiendo la necesidad de acudir a aquella llamada. No estaba seguro de qué representaba, pero sabía que no era peligrosa. Incluso la compulsión de ir hacia ella no le alarmaba, sino que parecía algo predestinado.

Se movió en silencio para no molestar a los demás. Se dirigió a la puerta y bajó las escaleras de caracol, mientras se preguntaba dónde estarían Severus y los demás. Sin duda, ayudando todavía en los trabajos de rescate de víctimas, por tarde que fuese. El año pasado, tras la batalla, había estado inconsciente; no obstante le habían comentado que la labor de salvamento había durado hasta el día siguiente, y habían tardado casi una semana en trasladar al último herido a San Mungo. Esta vez, además había las gradas destrozadas que dificultaban los movimientos, además de los heridos que habían de ser atendidos en número mucho mayor.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, no le sorprendió ver a Dumbledore acercarse a él por el pasillo estrecho que llevaba a la parte más habitada del castillo. El anciano parecía cansado, pero sus ojos brillaban mientras se acercaba a Harry, aparentemente tan poco sorprendido como él de encontrarse con el joven.

-¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir? -preguntó Dumbledore, aunque lo cierto es que parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta. Harry respondió de todas formas:

-A Stonehenge -replicó. Se llevó una sorpresa al pensar en aquel lugar-. Me habías dicho que vendrían magos de todo el mundo. ¿Por qué Stonehenge? ¿Por qué un lugar tan... inglés?

-Tú eres inglés, hijo -contestó Dumbledore en tono razonable-. ¿A qué otro lugar te iban a llamar?

Harry y Dumbledore caminaron juntos por el pasillo.

-Estás emocionado -comentó, notando la energía que brotaba del anciano, que pese a estar agotado parecía vibrar de la excitación.

-Esto es la base de las leyendas, hijo -admitió Dumbledore-. Es emocionante enfrentarse a algo tan asombroso en una etapa tan tardía de mi vida.

-Entonces... ¿sabes a qué nos vamos a enfrentar? -preguntó Harry, ya que él no lo sabía. Sólo sentía que tenía que ir a Stonehenge; el resto no estaba claro. Dumbledore le quitó importancia al tema:

-Te encontrarás con los demás. Verás a todos aquellos que han sido llamadas.

-¿Los conoces? -inquirió Harry.

-A algunos -asintió Dumbledore-. Muchos serán miembros de la confederación internacional de magos. Pero también habrá gente joven. Y también aquellos que no desean unirse a nosotros, o a ninguna otra organización como tal.

Sus palabras hicieron que Harry se detuviese en seco.

-Voldemort estará allí -declaró. Dumbledore paró a su lado y asintió con seriedad.

-Sí, Harry. Seguramente él también estará allí. Pero puedo prometerte que no estarás en peligro, no esta noche. Nadie alzará una mano contra ti, ni siquiera Voldemort. Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, no importa lo que te digan, esta noche por lo menos no habrá violencia.

Aquello le tranquilizó sólo a medias, pero Harry asintió y continuó caminando con Dumbledore a su lado. Bajaron muchas de las numerosas escaleras de Hogwarts, todas ellas cubiertas de sombras a estas horas e iluminadas por pocas antochas muy espaciadas entre ellas. Harry vio que había numerosos elfos domésticos a los lados de los corredores, observándole ansiosos con sus extraños ojos. Parecían estar aguardando algo, una orden quizás, o la más mínima señal de que necesitaba algo. No pudo menos que sorprenderse ante aquella extraña actitud: nunca había visto tantos juntos fuera de la cocina. Habitualmente no se mostraban en público, sino que se mantenían escondidos a menos que se les llamara.

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Te acostumbrarás a ello -le aseguró-. Yo tenía los cuarenta bien cumplidos cuando empecé a verlos...

-¿Son invisibles? -se sobresaltó Harry. Dumbledore asintió:

-Espera a ver qué hacen los fantasmas cuando piensan que nadie les ve. Yo ya tenía los cincuenta cuando empecé a poder superar su invisibilidad, pero me imagino que tú lo conseguirás de aquí a poco.

Harry palideció al pensarlo. Le parecía alarmante que Dumbledore aceptara todo aquello con tanta naturalidad. No deseaba ser tan poderoso como él, de hecho la idea le asustaba. Dumbledore tenía décadas de saber que respaldaban aquella fuerza, pero Harry no tenía más que una infancia miserable que le respaldara. De repente deseó poder huir a su cuarto y esconderse del mundo. El camino que le marcaba el destino era cada vez más estrecho, y le aterraba caminar por él.

-No podemos escapar a nuestro destino, Harry -le dijo con dulzura Dumbledore, dándole de nuevo unas palmaditas-. Es normal que te dé miedo.

-Pánico -corrigió Harry. ¿Cómo había llegado el huérfano de James y Lily Potter, cuyo único deseo en la vida era ser normal, a tal situación? No era justo; una parte de él deseaba gritarle al mundo entero debido a aquella carga. La tierra vibró de nuevo con un tañido de campana, cada vez más intenso.

Dumbledore llevó a Harry a un pasaje paralelo que conducía a una de las salidas menos conocidas del castillo. Aún había gente rondando el castillo y aurores en las puertas principales. Dobby esperaba pacientemente en el portal, medio oculto por la propia pared del recinto y con algo oscuro en sus pequeñas manos. Sus orejas se irguieron cuando vio a Harry, al que lanzó lo que estaba sosteniendo. Harry vio que se trataba de su abrigo, el chaquetón de piel de basilisco que Severus le había regalado. Sonrió agradecido al elfo mientras se cubría con la prenda, sintiéndose reconfortado por llevar el regalo que Severus le había hecho.

-Gracias, Dobby -le dijo a la criatura. Dobby se tiró de las orejas y asintió, contento.

-Dobby es feliz de servir al buen amo Harry.

Harry hizo una seña a Dumbledore y le siguió por un estrecho caminito hacia el lago. La luna brillaba, pese a no estar del todo llena, y no había ni una sola nube, así que ambos magos podían ver el camino con bastante claridad mientras se alejaban del castillo y sus protecciones. A Harry le pareció ver un par de veces a Hedwig volando por encima, y se preguntó si su lechuza sería capaz de seguirle hasta Stonehenge. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Ron y Hermione estuviesen a su lado. ¿Y qué estaría haciendo Severus? ¿Iría a la torre para ver cómo estaba y se preocuparía al no encontrarle allí? Recordaba difusamente que el hombre le había tomado de la mano aquella mañana, y también le había estado protegiendo en el campo de quidditch, como siempre hacía. Se hubiese sentido mucho mejor si él hubiese estado a su lado.

Tras atravesar las barreras de Hogwarts Dumbledore se volvió a mirar a Harry, expectante. El chico aspiró hondo, buscando en su interior las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante. Todo estaba cambiando... no, todo había cambiado ya. Se sentía al borde del abismo, por mucho que Dumbledore le asegurara que había un lugar para él en el mundo... Él no estaba tan seguro.

Pero también sabía que no podía eludir lo inevitable. La campana no paraba, su sonido cada vez más potente, y la atracción hacia Stonehenge se estaba volviendo más fuerte. Sentía que debía marchar allí, o al menos que el mundo lo creía así, ¿y quién era él para resistirse a la voluntad de la propia tierra?

Miró a Dumbledore y asintió, pese a su reticencia. Los dos desaparecieron con un crujido sonoro, cruzando el país hacia el sur, a través de las llanuras hacia Salisbury y sus ancianas piedras, que llamaban al rey.

-------------------

NdA: Más dibujos en la web:

Aoeiya dibujó una imagen de Remus, Sirius, Harry y Severus en chibi, muy mona (quitad los espacios) aoeiya . deviantart . com / art / HP-THE-MARRIAGE-STONE-2-67403843

Rice-Ball47 ha dibujado a Julius Snape (¡incluyendo rosa y serpiente!). Me fascina ver la cantidad de dibujos que ha inspirado teniendo en cuenta lo poco que salió en esta novela... rice-ball247 . deviantart . com / art /Julius-Snape-67538149


	62. Capítulo 62 Stonehenge

Capítulo 62 - Stonehenge

Durante el día, Stonehenge solía estar ocupado por un continuo ir y venir de grupos de turistas procedentes de todo el mundo. Pero aquella noche el lugar estaba vacío de muggles, las vastas praderas y enormes setos que moteaban el paisaje estaban silenciosas salvo por el sonido del viento. La autopista cercana estaba inusualmente vacía, y aquellos que conducían por ella ni miraban hacia el antiguo monumento. El parquing estaba vacío y su guarda de noche dormía.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente para Harry fue el propio monumento. Había visto fotos de Stonehenge, pero lo que ahora veía no se parecía en nada a la imagen mental que había tenido hasta ahora. Aquello no era la antigua ruina que aparecía en las fotos: lo mismo que Hogwarts, para los muggles no parecía ser más que ruinas, pero para Harry estaba entero, cada piedra en su sitio, fuerte y erguida. La barrera de cuerda que rodeaba el monumento había desaparecido, y la zanja que bordeaba el círculo contenía numerosas antorchas que iluminaban fieramente las piedras con su luz danzante.

Harry se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la piedra capital, donde el banco de arena se abría, como indicando la entrada al círculo. Dio un paso hacia allí, para encontrarse con que Dumbledore iba en la dirección contraria. Otros magos y brujas estaban llegando y posicionándose en distintos puntos del círculo. Cuando Harry miró a Dumbledore, dubitativo, el anciano le sonrió:

-Ve, hijo -le indicó-. Cada uno de nosotros debe asumir el lugar que le corresponde.

Harry sintió una repentina melancolía al comprender que iba a estar solo: su lugar era distinto al de Dumbledore y, a partir de este punto, no tendría a nadie a su lado. Dumbledore alargó la mano para aferrar brevemente la suya:

-No sé lo que aprenderás esta noche, Harry -dijo con calma, con ojos más iluminados que de costumbre-, pero no estás solo, no de verdad. Aquellos que te quieren siempre están contigo. No lo olvides.

Harry devolvió el apretón de manos y asintió antes de volverse. La campana cada vez sonaba con más fuerza, y la entrada le llamaba poderosamente.

La distancia era mayor de lo que había supuesto, la circumferencia del círculo externo más amplia de lo que parecía a simple vista. El círculo de piedras en sí era mucho menor. A la luz oscilante de las antorchas pudo ver hombres y mujeres que se situaban a lo largo del perímetro, bien iluminados y con miradas sorprendidas y admiradas. El viento les revolvía las ropas y el pelo. Harry se preguntaba qué debía hacer allí. Dumbledore creía que debía aprender algo...

Mientras caminaba su mirada se deslizó hacia la sombra del seto cercano a la carretera muggle. Se estremeció al mirarlo, y se le ocurrió repentinamente que, aunque aquel era un lugar de poder, también era un lugar de muerte. En el cielo nocturno se dibujaron las siluetas de dos cuervos volando en círculos, y se volvió a preguntar cómo había llegado hasta esta situación.

Para ojos de un muggle, el camino a la piedra principal no era más que una débil señal en el suelo, una depresión apenas visible. Para Harry era un camino claramente marcado, delimitado por piedras blancas. En el instante en que puso el pie en él, sintió un escalofrío y una energía que recorría su cuerpo. Por un instante vio brillantes líneas de poder que irradiaban en todas direcciones desde el centro del monumento, como una ardiente telaraña que se extendiera sobre el mundo entero.

Se estremeció y cerró mejor su abrigo. El aire corría frío, el olor del césped y de la humedad de la lluvia aún distante le rodeaban. El cielo estaba lleno de brillantes estrellas, sin iluminación muggle que las empañara. Las erguidas piedras eran sombras a la luz de la luna, y el fuego parecía bailar en sus superficies.

Había soñado con esto, con aquellas líneas de poder. Ahora las sentía en los huesos y captaba por primera vez que no se limitaban a cruzar Inglaterra, sino que se extendían por toda la Tierra, interconectándolo todo. Por un segundo se sintió ligado a todo lo existente, a lo pasado y a lo presente, todo unificado por la magia. ¿Era esto lo que debía descubrir...?

Se quedó ahí de pie, a la sombra de la piedra capitular, y contempló las piedras que había a su alrededor. A derecha e izquierda había magos y brujas, de pie a lo largo de la zanja, en silencio, mirándole, esperando en un inmenso círculo.

Ahora pudo sentir, además del poder que fluía por la tierra, algo nuevo: la mitad derecha del círculo era muy distinta a la mitad izquierda. Trató de clasificar aquellas sensaciones como bien y mal: los de la derecha eran buenos, los de la izquierda malvados. Se encontró mirando hacia el lado izquierdo. Había algo extraño. Mientras que la parte derecha estaba prácticamente llena, con varios cientos de magos presentes y muy pocos espacios vacíos, la sección izquierda parecía llena de huecos, y sólo unos pocos esperaban allí.

¿Habrían rehusado venir? En el centro del semicírculo pudo sentir una figura oscura. Se estremeció: Voldemort estaba allí, esperándole... pero por algún extraño motivo había venido solo. ¿Es que había tan pocos magos oscuros en el mundo que no había más que hubiesen escuchado la llamada...? Y, sin embargo, aquella mitad del círculo no parecía vacía. Al contrario, irradiaba tanto poder como el lado derecho.

Harry frunció el ceño, confuso. Había algo que no comprendía. Miró hacia la derecha, donde había tantos magos bondadosos... y le pareció que aquella definición no era correcta tampoco. ¿Realmente podía clasificar aquel tipo de poder como "bueno"? Diferente sí, pero ¿era realmente bueno? La confusión le invadía.

Y entonces la campana dejó de tañir y quedó en silencio. Harry sintió que el mundo contenía el aliento. La llamada había finalizado, y aquellos que debían venir ya estaban allí. Le esperaban. Comprendió por fin que debía caminar por toda la longitud del círculo y enfrentarse a todos aquellos que habían respondido a la convocatoria, juzgar y ser juzgado por ellos.

No había poder sobre la tierra que hubiese forzado a Harry a empezar por el lado izquierdo, así que se volvió hacia la derecha y empezó a caminar, comenzando el largo recorrido para aprender lo que fuese que debía comprender allí.

No conocía al primer hombre que se encontró, un anciano cuyos ojos se habían apagado con los años, quedando blancos; pero en el momento en que se detuvo frente a él, Harry sintió su poder. Anciano y fuerte, aquel mago era un miembro de la elite del mundo mágico pese a su ceguera. Sonrió a Harry y le dijo su nombre. Harry continuó hacia el siguiente puesto.

Uno a uno, Harry fue saludando a los magos y brujas que le esperaban. Bastaron unos pocos para comprender quiénes habían sido convocados: así como los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran los más poderosos entre los de su generación en Inglaterra, aquella gente eran los magos y brujas más fuertes del mundo. Todos los presentes eran como Dumbledore, tanto los jóvenes como los ancianos: todos irradiaban una energía fortísima que el mago común no podría ni llegar a imaginarse. Venían de todas partes del mundo. Más de uno apenas hablaba inglés y tuvo dificultades para presentarse y decir de dónde procedía.

Harry había tenido razón al dudar de su bondad intrínseca: más de uno tenía una mirada que dejó a Harry incómodo, incluso desconfiado. Tal vez sería mejor clasificarlos como magos luminosos, pensó... pero luminoso no significaba automáticamente "bueno".

Tampoco resultaron todos ser desconocidos: reconoció a Nicholas Flamel en cuanto lo tuvo delante, ya que era igual a como salía en su cromo de las ranas de chocolate. Flamel le dio la mano sonriente a Harry mientras se presentaba.

-Lamento mucho todos los problemas que te dio mi piedra, querido muchacho -se disculpó-. Si hubiese sabido la de líos que iba a causar, la habría destruído hace siglos.

Harry le aseguró que no le daba importancia ya al tema, y que desde luego no le guardaba rencor por ello.

También se encontró con el señor Ollivander, que le dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa:

-¿No dije yo que podíamos esperar grandes cosas de usted, señor Potter? -parecía extremadamente satisfecho consigo mismo ante aquella confirmación de sus palabras.

Sonrió al reconocer a la abuela de Neville, Augusta Longbottom. Su estima por el torpe Gryffindor subió exponencialmente: al parecer Neville venía de una familia poderosa. Quizás algún día superara sus inseguridades y demostrara de todo lo que era capaz. La anciana saludó a Harry con una sonrisa de aprobación, y asintió satisfecha.

-Lo harás bien -decidió, y Harry no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido por su actitud.

Dumbledore estaba en el centro exacto del semicírculo, y ahora que Harry podía sentir el nivel de poder de los demás comprendió el lugar que el Director de Hogwarts ocupaba en el mundo: no había nadie más poderoso que el anciano, y también tuvo la sensación de que no había nadie más bondadoso tampoco. Dudó un segundo antes de acercarse a él, y miró brevemente a su espalda, a través del círculo, donde la oscuridad aguardaba. Voldemort estaba situado exactamente en el punto diametralmente opuesto al de Dumbledore, si contrario en todo. Harry se estremecio al darse cuenta de ello.

-Él y yo no somos iguales, hijo -le dijo Dumbledore al ver en qué dirección miraba.

-Deberíais serlo -protestó Harry, pero Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que decía:

-Lo entenderás cuando llegues al otro lado.

Harry volvió a estremecerse ante la idea. No deseaba llegar al lado contrario: parecía una locura ponerse directamente ante Voldemort. Incluso los magos y brujas allí presentes, que eran los más poderosos del mundo, miraban hacia la otra mitad de la circunferencia con nerviosa alarma. Pero Dumbledore sonrió tranquilizador:

-Esta noche no habrá violencia -le recordó-. La magia que nos ha llamado a este lugar es antigua y poderosa, y no permitirá que estas piedras sean profanadas.

Harry asintió, no del todo convencido, y reanudó su camino para completar la última parte del semicírculo de magos luminosos. Reconoció a algunos más por su nombre: muchos aparecían en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Le pareció curioso y hasta divertido que algo tan aparentemente banal fuese en realidad la lista de celebridades del mundo mágico.

Una bruja en particular le llamó la atención poderosamente, una muchacha que no debía tener más de quince años. Era increíblemente hermosa, con cabello de ébano y una piel color mocca que no era común en Inglaterra. Sus ojos eran verdes, de un color mucho más claro que el del propio Harry, y estaban iluminados por el deleite cuando se detuvo ante ella. La chica portaba un pesado collar muy ornamentado, hecho de oro, lapislázuli y otras gemas, del que colgaba un ankh de tamaño considerable, de oro puro. Comprendió de inmediato que aquella era la actual Faraona de Egipto, Nitocris. Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de él brevemente entre las suyas.

-Debo darte las gracias, Harry Potter -le dijo, asombrándole.

-¿Darme las gracias? -Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, atónito. Harry sabía que había rumores sobre los dos, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se habían iniciado. Ni siquiera la había visto hasta ahora; se habría acordado de ello. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática. Harry vio un brillo acerado y ardiente en su mirada.

-Soy el legítimo Faraón de Egipto, pero cuando mi padre murió mis tíos asumieron el mando. Son ellos los que gobiernan, no yo. Por el hecho de ser mujer me dijeron que no era lo bastante poderosa como para dirigir nuestro país, que nadie me escucharía -miró hacia el círculo de magos y brujas presentes-, pero miro a mi alrededor ahora, y no les veo. Ni mis tíos ni sus hombres están aquí, sólo yo. Sólo yo fui convocada, sólo yo tenía el poder para escuchar la llamada. Me has mostrado mi lugar por derecho en el mundo. Mañana las cosas cambiarán en Egipto. Por ello, tienes mi gratitud.

Al oír sus palabras Harry comprendió que aquella reunión no se trataba sólo de él, ni de su lugar en el mundo: aquello les afectaba a todos, les hacía percatarse de en qué lugar de la jerarquía de poder estaban, y las responsabilidades que ello conllevaba. Había líderes, señores de la guerra y gobernantes, lo mismo que sanadores, profesores y maestros de distintas artes. Aquel instante les cambiaría la vida para siempre, ya fuese de forma sutil o de forma abrupta, como parecía que había ocurrido con la joven faraona.

Harry continuó, nervioso, acercándose al final del semicírculo. Respiró hondo antes de ir hacia el primer miembro de la mitad oscura, y se encontró mirando a los ojos rojos de un vampiro. Harry se tensó bruscamente, sorprendido, dispuesto a luchar o huír. Cuando el hombre le sonrió lentamente, pudo ver sus afilados colmillos.

-No puedo menos que preguntarme si el cambio que se avecina ayudará o destruirá a mi gente -dijo la criatura.

-¿Cambio...? -Harry frunció el ceño. El vampiro no hizo gesto de ir atacarle, y aunque su poder daba una sensación muy distinta a nada que él conociera, no se sintió amenazado.

-Un suceso como éste sugiere que se avecinan grandes cambios, cambios que pueden cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos -respondió el vampiro-. Algunas personas piensan que este acontecimiento marca el final del mundo... o quizás un principio -miró brevemente hacia la figura oscura que esperaba en el centro de su semicírculo-. He intentado siempre mantener a los míos lejos del conflicto, pero puede que no consiga mantenerme neutral más tiempo.

La sorpresa recorrió a Harry cuando comprendió las implicaciones de las palabras de la criatura. Aquel era un vampiro, y malvado, según las historias que siempre había escuchado de su raza. Y sin embargo acababa de informar a Harry que hasta la fecha, había sido neutral, lo mismo que los suyos.

-¿Qué bando escogerás? -le preguntó Harry. Los ojos del vampiro relucieron a la luz de las antorchas.

-Supongo que eso depende de lo que cada bando exija de nosotros.

Aquellas palabras sugerían mucho. Harry tomó una decisión que esperaba que fuese la correcta. En aquellos instantes, sin nadie para aconsejarle, sólo podía confiar en su propio instinto.

-No exigiré de vosotros nada que no me déis libremente -sabía que su oferta era mucho mejor que la que Voldemort haría jamás. El vampiro inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Harry Potter.

Harry continuó su camino, ansioso. El siguiente lugar estaba vacío, y sin embargo, cuando se detuvo delante de él, notó que había algo allí, una presencia, un poder, aunque ningún hombre o mujer ocupara la plaza. En realidad, no estaba vacío, sino simplemente desocupado. Había algo que utilizaba la energía que había allí, algo que aprisionaba aquel poder. Había sentido algo parecido en los pocos lugares vacíos que había encontrado en la otra mitad del círculo.

Al continuar se encontró cara a cara con su padrino. Sirius Black le sonrió.

-¡Sirius! -exclamó Harry, sintiéndose desubicado por un momento. Sirius se encogió de hombros, con aspecto conciliador.

-Oí la campana antes, cuando Dumbledore la mencionó en su despacho. No sabía qué significaba. Ahora mismo no sé qué hago en este lado -miró alarmado hacia la sombra que aguardaba en el centro, y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la rabia-. Es él, ¿verdad? El asesino de James y Lily... -se volvió hacia Harry, y su mirada de repente reflejó una expresión dolorida. Por un segundo, le recordó al hombre que Harry había conocido en su tercer año: roto y deshecho tras años en Azkaban-. ¿Qué hago en este bando, Harry? -susurró con miedo.

Harry alargó las manos para tomar las de su padrino, que estaban frías. Podía notar cómo fluía el poder de ellas. Sirius siempre había sido muy fuerte, y se había hecho más y más poderoso a medida que se recuperaba de los daños infligidos por Azkaban, año tras año. Pudo sentir que el vínculo que había formado con Remus había fortalecido su magia aún más, pero también entendía ahora qué había querido decir Draco cuando había dicho que los Black eran una familia oscura: la magia del otro bando era Intelecto y Orden, mientras que la magia de este lado era Emoción y Caos. Eso no implicaba que fuese bueno o malo... pero si alguien personificaba la emoción y el caos, ése era Sirius Black.

-No eres malvado, Sirius -le aseguró Harry, sonriéndole-. No pienses ni por un momento que en el otro bando no había ningún mal. Vi mucho. Me alegra que eso se equilibre con un poco de bien en éste lado.

-Bueno... -Sirius sonrió, dubitativo-, supongo que, siendo optimistas, podemos estar contentos de que haya tan poca gente a este lado. Harry asintió y miró con gesto de incertidumbre a los puestos desocupados. No había nadie en ellos, pero tampoco estaban completamente vacíos. Sin embargo, no respondió a su padrino. Sirius le cogió de las manos antes de que se fuera-. Ten cuidado -le avisó, lanzando otra mirada hacia el Señor Oscuro en su puesto. No obstante, no hizo gesto de retener a Harry.

El siguiente lugar estaba vacío, y el que seguía también. Harry cada vez estaba más confuso, ya que sentía pulsaciones de poder, como oleadas, que brotaban de aquellos puestos. No deberían haber estado libres: alguien, en algún lugar del mundo, merecía aquellos sitios; hombres y mujeres poderosos deberían haberlos ocupados, y no comprendía a qué se debía su ausencia.

Cuando se detuvo de nuevo frente a otro punto vacío más, llegó una corriente de reconocimiento, y con él una sensación de horror: conocía aquella energía, la conocía muy bien. Miró al lugar libre que debería haber ocupado Lucius Malfoy, y aunque el hombre no estaba allí pudo sentir su firma mágica tan claramente como si hubiese estado delante de él.

La comprensión llegó al fin. Fue hasta el siguiente puesto, y hasta el siguiente, donde reconoció de nuevo la energía mágica. Bellatrix Lestrange hubiese debido estar allí. Los Black habían logrado que dos de sus vástagos fuesen lo suficientemente poderosos como para estar entre la elite del mundo mágico, y sólo había una explicación posible al hecho de que Sirius estuviese allí y Bellatrix no.

Sirius no llevaba la Marca Oscura.

-No -susurró aterrado al saber lo que iba a encontrar, inevitablemente. Dio un paso más hacia el centro del semicírculo y sintió ganas de gritar cuando reconoció la siguiente firma mágica. Ésta la conocía tan bien que prácticamente era adicto a la sensación que le producía. Severus Snape hubiese debido encontrarse allí, pero la Marca en su brazo le impedía venir.

Su mirada se volvió hacia la sombra que le esperaba. Voldemort estaba cubierto por capa y capucha y sus rasgos eran invisibles, pero Harry pudo intuír su diversión. Aquellos lugares no debieran estar vacíos, pero quienes tendrían que ocuparlos eran Mortífagos, y debido a que estaban apresados por la marca, Voldemort ostentaba su poder como propio... incluso el del Mortífago traidor que se había casado con su enemigo.

La mayor parte de aquel semicírculo estaba vacío: había pocos lugares en los que hubiese hombres o mujeres que, por el motivo que fuese, habían rechazado la marca. Pero la mayoría del poder que debería haber en aquella mitad lo tenía exclusivamente Lord Voldemort, lo mismo que el de los pocos lugares vacíos que había en el otro bando. Esas personas también eran Mortífagos.

"No somos iguales", le había dicho Dumbledore. No había querido decir que fuese superior a Voldemort, sino que había tratado de advertir a Harry de lo terriblemente desequilibrada que estaba la balanza de poder. El Señor Oscuro podía utilizar por sí solo el poder colectivo de casi la mitad de los más poderosos hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo. ¿Qué esperanza cabía albergar de derrotarle...?

Se quedó ahí, mirando largamente el lugar que debería haber ocupado su compañero vinculado, preguntándose si Severus sabría lo que estaba pasando. ¿Habría escuchado la campana, y se habría encontrado incapaz de responder a su llamada? ¿Había sabido, en el momento de decidir reparar el daño cometido por su padre, lo que estaba sacrificando al aceptar la Marca Oscura? Aunque... ¿realmente habría algún Mortífago que hubiese comprendido lo que estaba haciendo? No se imaginaba a alguien como Lucius Malfoy dejando pasar la oportunidad de tomar su lugar por derecho en aquel círculo...

Comprendió que no tenía sentido evitar la confrontación final y siguió adelante. Ahora entendía lo que aquella situación le tenía que mostrar, pero no veía cómo podía ayudarle en nada. Al contrario, parecía demostrar la poca esperanza que tenía de vencer, lo mucho que Voldemort le superaba en todo...

Se detuvo frente a él, envueltos ambos en las sombras de Stonehenge. Por una vez, su cicatriz no ardió al encontrarse con el otro hombre. Pese al peligro, se sintió extrañamente calmado, como si estuviese atontado por tantas sorpresas.

-Hola, Tom -saludó, rehusando utilizar el título que el otro se había inventado para sí mismo.

-Hola, Harry -respondió Voldemort. Una risilla siseante emanó de la capucha. Harry no podía ver el rostro del otro hombre, pero sospechaba que era mejor así-. Veo que entiendes por fin cuál es mi posición en el mundo.

-Lo que has hecho está mal, es una abominación. Es antinatural -dijo Harry, estremeciéndose. Oscuros o no, malvados o no, los magos y brujas ausentes pertenecían a aquel lugar, y alejarlos de él iba contra la más antigua de las magias.

-Lo que he hecho traerá la paz a este mundo -le explicó Voldemort-. Cuando haya acabado no habrá más guerras ni conflictos. Yo gobernaré y todo será como debería haber sido siempre: un paraíso eterno e inmortal.

-No eres capaz de crear paz -repuso Harry, negando con la cabeza-. Lo que has hecho hoy... la criatura...

-Un mal necesario -Voldemort se encogió de hombros-. Esas muertes no tienen importancia. Mi plan ya está en marcha, y tú no puedes detenerlo.

Era exactamente lo que Harry sospechaba: la criatura que había aparecido en el campo de Quidditch no formaba parte de un ataque. Toda aquella violencia y dolor no eran más que un efecto secundario de otro plan más grande, de algo terrible que Voldemort tenía en mente. Aquel incidente no había sido más que una parte de ello.

-¿Crees que te darán un nuevo título? -preguntó Voldemort repentinamente-. ¿Algún otro nombre ridículo, como Rey Harry? ¿Crees que te coronarán y te darán un trono? ¿Sabes lo que le hacen a sus reyes los del otro bando, Harry...? Los sacrifican. Aquí estás, el último de una larga linea de reyes que se remontan al amanecer de la civilización. Y todos ellos fueron sacrificados, para detener una guerra, o una plaga, o el hambre, o inundaciones... Por algún motivo ellos parecen creer que asesinar a su rey les traerá algo bueno.

Harry empezó a temblar de miedo, ya que tenía la extraña sensación de que Voldemort, en este caso, no mentía.

-Los queman vivos, Harry -continuó Voldemort-. O los tienden sobre esa mesa de piedra y les arrancan el corazón -señaló el centro del monumento-. O quizás se pongan tradicionales y simplemente te cuelguen de un árbol...

La misma sensación de familiaridad que le había asaltado a Harry ante las lineas de poder volvió a él ante aquella imagen. Ya había colgado de aquel árbol en sus sueños. Había sido una imagen recurrente. ¿Era ése su futuro, morir sacrificado? ¿O Voldemort estaba simplemente utilizando sus pesadillas para utilizarlas contra él?

-No vas a ganar -susurró, rehusando rendirse a sus miedos. Voldemort se rió de él.

-Claro que ganaré -le aseguró-. He descubierto un secreto, ¿sabes? Una cosilla terrible e impresionante, algo muy importante. Gracias a esto, acabaré con esta guerra, y ni tú, ni Dumbledore, ni tu alegre cuadrilla de camaradas me podéis detener.

-Te detendré, Tom -prometió-, aunque tenga que...

-¿Aunque mueras en el intento? -le interrumpió Voldemort. Volvió a reírse-. Harry, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta...? Ya estás muerto, simplemente aún no has dejado de sangrar...

Harry retrocedió, sin querer escuchar más. No podía enfrentarse a aquello, no podía aceptarlo. No quería morir, pero lo haría voluntariamente si pudiese salvar con ello a aquellos que amaba. Pero quería alguna seguridad de que triunfaría, de que ese sacrificio serviría para algo. ¿Cómo podía aceptar que podía perder y condenar a los que amaba, al mundo entero, ante la locura de aquel ser?

No tardó mucho en finalizar el recorrido: había pocas plazas ocupadas en el último cuarto del anillo, sólo unos pocos hombres y mujeres que no habían escogido partido todavía. Una bruja, que no era intrínsecamente malvada, le confesó que hasta hacía unos meses Voldemort había estado intentando reclutarla de forma insistente. Luego había perdido el interés por ella de golpe y la había dejado en paz. Harry supuso que, fuese cual fuese el secreto que Voldemort había descubierto, le hacía creer que no requería más ayuda de nadie. Ya había adquirido cuanto poder necesitaba.

Una vez Harry hubo completado el recorrido y se detuvo de nuevo en el camino del principio, la compulsión que los mantenía a todos en su sitio desapareció. Al instante los magos y brujas rompieron la formación y fueron hacia él, y Harry, reconociendo a Dumbledore y Sirius entre otros, se dio cuenta de que aquella gente venía a protegerle. Le cubrieron por todos lados, con las varitas en la mano. Le emocionó ver a Augusta Longbottone, a Ollivander y a Nicolás Flamel en aquel grupo. Pero en el extremo más alejado del círculo, Voldemort no hizo ademán de acercarse; al contrario, simplemente se rió y les dio la espalda, desapareciendo y dejándoles atrás. No le interesaba enfrentarse a ellos. El secreto que sólo él conocía le llenaba de confianza y no sentía necesidad de alterar sus planes.

-Llévale de vuelta a Hogwarts, Albus -urgió Nicolas Flamel. Los demás se hicieron eco de su petición. Harry notó que Sirius le envolvía en sus brazos, apretándole contra él, y se sintió agradecido por aquel apoyo. Temía las preguntas que muy pronto tendría que afrontar.

-Vamos, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore, y entre él y Sirius le devolvieron al castillo donde esperaba que, al menos por un breve tiempo, podría descansar.

-------------

NdA: Lamento que no haya demasiadas apariciones de Severus en los últimos capítulos. En el próximo reaparecerá, y Harry va a descubrir lo que ha sentido al descubrir que la marca no le permitía responder a la llamada (esto ya fue insinuado por Alrik y Brand en las Tierras de Invierno). Va a ser una escena bastante intensa. Y también descubriréis en breve cuál fue la reacción de Lucius...

Sobre Stonehenge: he estado allí un par de veces, así que estoy basando la descripción en mis recuerdos y en información. Obviamente, nadie lo ha visto nunca reconstruído. A través de varios milenios, se le han hecho numerosas modificaciones. De hecho, la zanja y el banco de arena son probablemente mucho más modernas que las piedras en sí. La mayoría de arqueólogos creen que tenía un significado religioso, están seguros de que tenía un significado astronómico, y puede haber sido un lugar de sacrificio o de entierros también. Yo lo he utilizado aquí como un guiño a la leyenda artúrica que sostenía que había sido construído por Merlín.

Sobre el Rey Harry: cuando empecé a leer Harry Potter, tuve la idea de que ésa era la idea que tenía J. para el futuro de su historia. Las leyendas del Rey Arturo indican que Arturo volverá a su tierra cuando sea necesario. Yo pensé que Harry tomaría su lugar, y cuando vi que no era eso lo que Rowling iba a hacer, decidi probar suerte.

No os lo toméis de forma literal. Harry no es descendiente del Rey Arturo (y aunque lo fuese, no habría forma de demostrarlo tantos siglos después). No es tampoco su reencarnación. No va a empezar a tener visiones de la mesa redonda, ni de la batalla en Camlann contra Mordred. No va a sacar la espada Excalibur de una roca o a descubrir Avalon. Y desde luego no va a cambiarse el nombre de la noche a la mañana. No tengo ninguna intención de ser tan literal. Digamos que Harry y los demás cubren puestos arquetípicos basados en las leyendas. Todos los personajes tienen una representación arquetípica legendaria, y por ese motivo yo pensé que era eso lo que Rowling estaba apuntando con su novela.

Como he mencionado antes, estoy tomando muchas referencias de mitología celta, escandinava, vikinga y artúrica, obviamente. Aquellos que sabéis de mitología ya habréis captado quiénes son los cuervos (no son tampoco cuervos en un sentido literal, sino más bien guías espirituales que representan la sabiduría inherente al lugar que Harry debe ocupar). Son sus guías divinos, y no, no estoy haciendo referencia tampoco a ningún dios o mitología concreta. Harry no va a empezar a venerar a Odín de golpe, ni nada por el estilo. Quizás lo más correcto sería decir que son la magia de Harry manifestándose de una forma que él puede entender (NdT: a mí me suena esto a los guías totémicos de los indios americanos, los africanos, los aborígenes australianos e incluso los mitos rusos originales, incluso... hay una serie de imágenes que son comunes en la mayoría de mitologías).

Harry, como ya he dicho, está en una posición arquetípica, que por tanto significa algo distinto para cada grupo social al que se enfrente. Para los ingleses, será Arturo renacido, el Rey eterno. Para los habitantes de las Tierras de Invierno, sería Beowlf, el héroe que derrotó a Grendel. Para la faraona, podría ser tanto el Sol que la ha iluminado como Osiris que muere y renace. En última instancia, sin embargo, sigue siendo Harry únicamente, un chico que no sabe qué hacer con su pareja y que querría que la prensa le dejara en paz.

(NdT: de nuevo volviendo a la mitología comparada y a las corrientes simbolistas, tiene cierta gracia que todas las figuras que elige la autora son heroes solares por antonomasia; debo decir que también la figura del Harry de Rowling podría catalogarse como heroe solar -incluso porque es Gryffindor, representado por un león, figura del valor y representación típica y tópica de los valores solares-, así que encuentro el paralelismo muy bien visto. Si alguna vez hacéis carrera en letras, os recomiendo encarecidamente que estudieis simbolismo, mitología y mitología comparada, y luego le echéis un ojo a Freud, Lacan y sobre todo a las teorías de Jung. Son temas apasionantes de verdad xD).

Por cierto... ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que ninguno de los candidatos a Ministro ha sido llamado al círculo?

Por qué Remus no fue llamado: pensé en ello, pero al final decidí que no era buena opción. Remus puede ser más poderoso que el mago medio, pero no llega al nivel de otros. Tampoco incluí ni a McGonagall ni a Flitwick, pese a que son muy poderosos también. Lo cierto es que me seducía más la idea de que la fuerza de Remus no venga tanto de sí mismo como del vínculo que tiene con Sirius. Lo mismo que Voldemort roba la fuerza de los Mortífagos a través de la Marca, Sirius y Remus pueden utilizar la magia del otro por su conexión. A los Weasley les pasa lo mismo: su fuerza no es individual, sino que radica en su extrema fidelidad unos hacia otros.

Sobre el secreto de Voldemort: he dado varias pistas a lo largo de la historia sobre cuál puede ser el secreto de Voldemort. Os aviso: es grande, es horrible, y va a cambiar radical y trágicamente el mundo de Harry. Pronto va a salir, así que no os tendré mucho tiempo en tensión. Sin embargo, recordad que ésta es una historia de amor, y no pienso abandonar ese tema.


	63. Capítulo 63 El corazón sangrante

Capítulo 63 - El corazón sangrante

Volvieron al castillo por el mismo lugar por donde habían marchado, siguiendo el camino oculto a lo largo del lago hasta la entrada secundaria donde Dobby les esperaba. Se le había unido Remus, que aguardaba ansioso mirando hacia la oscuridad en un estado evidente de nervios. Al ver a los tres recién llegados se apresuró a salirles al paso.

Sirius corrió a reunirse con Remus, abrazándole apretadamente. Harry vio que el hombre lobo parecía agotado. Seguramente se había quedado preocupado cuando Sirius se había marchado en respuesta a la llamada. No pudo menos que preguntarse dónde estaría Severus. ¿Sabría lo que había ocurrido aquella noche? Le preocupaba que no estuviese allí para recibirles también.

Segundos después Remus abrazaba a Harry apretadamente también, diciendo simplemente:

-Bienvenido a casa.

Harry sonrió agradecido, contento de volver a estar en terreno familiar.

-Te llevaré a tus habitaciones, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore una vez estuvieron en el interior del recinto y con la puerta bien cerrada a sus espaldas-. Creo que cualquier conversación sobre lo ocurrido puede esperar hasta mañana. Todos necesitamos dormir. Sospecho que los próximos días van a ser complicados para todos nosotros.

Agradecido y sin palabras, Harry asintió. Se sentía agotado hasta el extremo. En aquellos momentos se sentía capaz de dormir una semana entera del tirón. Tras todo lo ocurrido, su mente estaba obnuvilada, incapaz de procesar nada más.

Sirius y Remus se despidieron tras prometerle que se verían por la mañana, retirándose a sus estancias. Harry y Dumbledore se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras. Dumbledore le dejó en la puerta, apretándole brevemente el hombro. El anciano también parecía agotado. Cuando Harry entró, lo único que quería hacer era derrumbarse en el sofá y dormir. La cama parecía estar demasiado lejos. Suspirando, dejó el abrigo en el respaldo del sofá; sin duda los elfos domésticos se lo dejarían bien colgado antes de que a él le diese tiempo de arreglarlo. El fuego estaba encendido, y había velas encendidas que indicaban que Severus había estado allí antes que él. Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora. Quizás siguiera preparando pociones para la enfermería, se dijo. Entró al dormitorio y se quedó helado por la sorpresa ante la visión que se mostró ante sus ojos.

-Severus -susurró, horrorizado.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, en el suelo. No llevaba nada salvo los pantalones, ni siquiera zapatos. Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Harry era la daga de brillo pérfido que sostenía contra su brazo. Las tiras plateadas aún seguían envolviendo la Marca Oscura, allí donde Dumbledore las había colocado meses atrás. Pero Severus estaba intentando alcanzar la carne por debajo de las bandas metálicas, intentando cortar la marca para arrancársela de la piel. La sangre brotaba de debajo de la protección y goteaba en el suelo, donde estaba formando un charco. Había en sus ojos una mirada salvaje, de locura, mientras cortaba su propia carne intentando alcanzar el corazón de la marca por debajo de las tiras. Alternaba gemidos de dolor con sollozos y maldiciones, mientras se intentaba liberar de aquel vínculo antinatural. El asombro de Harry se convirtió rápidamente en pánico.

-¡Severus! -gritó, agarrando la daga para arrebatársela al otro. La lanzó al otro lado de la habitación de forma que rebotó contra la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre en su vuelo. Trató de contener la sangre que brotaba con sus manos. ¡Había tanta sangre!

-¡Harry! -gritó Severus, agarrándole de los brazos, como si no viese la sangre que estaba derramando, ni los intentos de Harry por impedirlo-. ¡No me la puedo quitar, Harry! ¡No hay forma de quitarla! -su mirada estaba llena de locura. Harry sintió un repentino acceso de pánico mientras luchaba por liberarse de su presa para intentar restañar la sangre.

-¡Dobby! -gritó Harry por encima de los ruegos frenéticos de Severus para que le ayudara a cortarse la marca. El pequeño elfo apareció inmediatamente, poniendo gesto horrorizado al ver lo que ocurría-. ¡Tráeme Esencia de Díctamo, deprisa! Tiene que haber en el laboratorio -el chico no era muy habilidoso con los hechizos curativos, así que esperaba que las pociones de Severus fuesen efectivas. Sabía muy bien, tras su incidente con las flechas en Hogsmead, que si la daga estaba encantada la poción no tendría efecto.

Severus estaba intentando recuperar la daga. Harry luchó por mantenerle sujeto para que no se arrastrara por el suelo hasta ella. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de que Harry no iba a soltarle, conjuró la daga que vino hacia su mano, en una impresionante demostración de magia sin varita. Harry sostuvo la mano del hombre, apartando la daga de él mientras con la otra mano apretaba la herida para evitar que se desangrara. Sabía muy bien que no era lo suficiente fuerte como para vencer en una confrontación física contra el otro hombre. Estaba empezando a sufrir temblores musculares debido a la tensión que tenía que emplear para apartarle del arma.

-¡Severus! -gritó, tratando de llamarle la atención-. ¡Severus, escúchame!

-¡Tengo que arrancármela, Harry! -protestó Severus con desesperación. Harry sospechaba que, si hubiese llegado más tarde, el hombre se habría cortado el brazo entero-. ¡Tengo que librarme de ella! ¡Es la única forma de llegar hasta ti! Tengo que ir... ¡la campana me llama! ¡Tengo que encontrarte!

-¡Severus, estoy aquí! -dijo Harry en tono suplicante-. Mírame, Severus. Estoy aquí. La campana ya no suena. ¡Escucha, Severus, escucha! ¡Ya no suena!

Por un momento Severus se quedó helado, con expresión horrorizada y llena de pánico, como si no pudiese aceptar lo que Harry le decía, o no lo entendiera del todo. En aquel momento reapareció Dobby trayendo la poción que Harry le había pedido. Al ver cómo luchaban por la posesión de la daga, el elfo chasqueó los dedos e hizo que el arma se desvaneciera de la habitación.

-¡La campana, Harry...! -la voz de Severus estaba rota de tanto gritar. Harry agitó la cabeza.

-Está en silencio, Severus. Se ha callado. Escucha... todo está en silencio.

Por fin, sus palabras parecieron llegar hasta el otro. Severus pareció mirar a la nada unos segundos, momento que harry aprovechó para tomar la poción que Dobby le ofrecía. Aferrando el brazo de Severus, echó la poción directamente en la herida, rogando que las bandas protectoras que protegían al otro del dolor de la Marca Oscura no interfiriesen con el poder curativo de la pócima. Un humo verde pálido ascendió de la herida, la sangre se detuvo y el corte empezó a cerrarse, pero muy lentamente. Harry estaba seguro de que el efecto debería haber sido más rápido.

-¿Harry? -Severus ya no luchaba contra él, pero su tono era el de una persona muy perdida-. Intenté llegar hasta ti. Traté de seguirte.

-Lo sé, Severus -asintió Harry, tratando de consolarle y sacarle de aquella desesperación.

-¡Está dentro de mí! -siseó Severus, la locura volviendo a sus ojos-. ¡Está dentro, en torno a mi corazón, ahogándome, exprimiéndome! ¡Intenté alcanzarte pero no podía respirar, no podía pensar!

Harry le acarició la cara, apartando el cabello negro que le caía sobre el rostro.

-Ya ha terminado -susurró, sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón al ver tanto dolor en los ojos del otro-. Todo está bien ahora. Todo irá bien.

Pero la respuesta de Severus fue agitar la cabeza violentamente, con una mirada de ardiente desesperación:

-Te alejarán de mí -acusó-. ¡Se te llevarán! ¡Dirán que lo nuestro no es real, que es una mentira! Tengo que protegerte... ¡no puedo dejar que se te lleven!

Antes de que Harry pudiese responder, Severus se había lanzado hacia adelante y Harry se encontró apretado contra el pecho desnudo del otro, que le besaba con la misma desesperación con la que segundos antes se había estado cortando el brazo. Aquel beso le dejó atontado, sin aliento. Los brazos que le rodeaban parecían de acero. Con un movimiento violento, Severus le puso contra el suelo mientras él quedaba encima, apretando sus caderas contra las del joven, aferrándose al cuerpo cada vez más encendido de Harry.

Severus, con las manos aún cubiertas de sangre, tiró de las ropas de Harry, colando sus manos por debajo de la camisa y recorriendo su torso con ellas. Harry dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa ante la sensación de placer que sintió cuando aquellos dedos largos acariciaron sus pezones. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que un cuerpo masculino respondería de aquella forma a ese tipo de caricias, ni que su cuerpo pudiese sentir aquellas sensaciones, como si le recorriese una corriente eléctrica. Quería gritar de sorpresa o de placer, pero la boca de Severus le acallaba, su lengua profundamente enterrada en la boca de él, como marcando territorio.

Harry se sentía aterrado, excitado y confuso a la vez, y totalmente incapaz de evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y en su cabeza parecía haber docenas de voces indicándole cientos de formas distintas de reaccionar ante aquella situación.

También se dio cuenta de que, desesperado o no, excitado o no, Severus estaba temblando por la reacción, por muy agresivo que estuviese siendo. Además, más allá de la pura sensación física, notaba la magia de Severus revuelta, intensa, salvaje pero caótica, completamente fuera de control. Cuando se apartó para recuperar el aliento, Harry vio que habían rodado hasta el charco de sangre que estaba ahora empapándole la ropa. Se sintió horrorizado en parte, mientras que otra fracción de su ser se sentía completamente obnuvilada por el placer ante lo que Severus estaba haciéndole a su cuello. Los dientes del hombre le rascaban la piel. ¡Quién hubiese dicho que sus lóbulos eran tan sensibles...! Pero no, la sangre... ¡Severus estaba herido!

Hizo un gesto frenético a Dobby, que se tiraba de las orejas, asustado. Aquello fue suficiente: el elfo chasqueó los dedos y Severus fue apartado de Harry, semiinconsciente y tirado por el suelo del dormitorio.

-Mi poción -siseó Harry al elfo, mientras se incorporaba y gateaba hasta donde estaba Severus para comprobar su estado. El otro tenía la cara blanca como el papel debido a la pérdida de sangre y a la reacción, y sus ojos estaban velados. Temblaba violentamente, como si sintiera un intenso frío pese a que la habitación estaba caldeada.

Dobby le tendió uno de los frasquitos de pócima para dormir que había sacado de la mesilla de Harry. Éste se colocó tras Severus, incorporándole parcialmente de forma que su peso reposara contra el pecho del joven. Abrió el tapón con los dientes y colocó el frasco en los labios pálidos de Severus.

-Bebe, Severus -le susurró al oído-. Por favor... -vio cómo Severus tragaba combulsivamente, bebiéndose la poción sin más aspaviento. Harry le acarició el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara.

-Harry -susurró Severus, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, mientras su cuerpo se iba quedando rígido e inerme-. Te alejarán de mí.

-No. Te lo prometo, Severus. ¡Te lo prometo! -atraído cual mariposa a la llama, Harry besó con suavidad la cara del otro hombre, su mejilla áspera por la barba incipiente, el puente de la nariz ganchuda, y por último sus labios. Era aterrador lo helados que estaban, cuando hacía unos instantes habían sido exigentes y cálidos. Ahora parecía que la vida se hubiese olvidado de aquel cuerpo. Los ojos negros de Severus se abrieron unos segundos, encontrándose con los de Harry.

-Tengo que encontrarte -susurró.

-¡Estoy aquí! -exclamó Harry, pero Severus ya estaba dormido. Probablemente ni le hubiese escuchado.

Durante unos momentos Harry se quedó ahí sentado, aferrando a Severus contra sí, abrazando su torso desnudo. Deslizó los dedos por las finas bandas plateadas que cubrían la marca, tratando de comprobar el estado de la herida de debajo. La marca parecía hinchada y en carne viva, aunque la herida estaba prácticamente cerrada. Seguía brotando sangre de algunos puntos, sin embargo. No obstante, Harry estaba seguro de haber curado lo peor. Ahora sólo tenía que lidiar con la pérdida de sangre... y con la locura.

Miró al suelo, al charco que se había repartido por el suelo, y trató de juzgar la cantidad: ¿era suficiente como para poner la vida del hombre en peligro? No sabía lo suficiente de sanación para estar seguro al respecto, pero dudaba en llamar a Pomfrey. Para empezar, porque probablemente siguiese ocupada con los heridos del día, y para seguir, porque no creía que Severus deseara que nadie le viese en aquellas condiciones.

-Dobby va a traer una poción de regeneración de sangre -le dijo el elfo antes de desvanecerse de nuevo. Unos segundos más tarde reaparecía con otro vial, etiquetado con la letra precisa de Severus.

Harry confiaba más en el juicio del elfo que en suyo propio, y de todas formas sabía por clase que aquella poción no sería contraproducente en caso de ser innecesaria. Le costó un poco, pero logró que el otro tomara unos tragos de líquido. Dobby, mientras tanto, limpiaba el suelo. Entre los dos lograron vendar el brazo de Severus entre las bandas metálicas. Harry nunca se había sentido más agradecido por la ayuda del elfo.

Exhausto, Harry intentó levantar a Severus para meterlo en la cama. Al final tuvo que sacar la varita y hacerlo levitar. Se tomó un momento para realizar un Fregotego en la sangre de ambos cuerpos antes de quitarse la ropa excepto por los calzoncillos, y luego se metió en el lecho también. Tapó bien a Severus, asustado por lo fría que tenía la piel. Su pulso sin embargo, como pudo notar en el cuello, era fuerte, aunque se iba relajando a medida que la pócima del sueño le afectaba.

Acarició lentamente las cicatrices del torso de Severus. Eran muchas, y todas causadas por un pasado que él desconocía. Le hablaban de una vida de dolor y dificultades, mientras que los músculos que había debajo de ellas demostraban la fuerza y la determinación necesarias para sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo que se le interpusiera en el camino. Severus sobreviviría a esto también, se dijo. No importaba lo fuerte que hubiese sido su ataque de locura, Severus era más fuerte que eso. Tenía que serlo. Harry no podía imaginar alternativa alguna a ello.

Se inclinó y le besó el pecho, sobre el corazón. Luego apoyó la mejilla allí y abrazó a Severus. Escuchaba el latido del corazón de Severus bajo su cabeza, lento y sereno.

-Severus -susurró. Pero el otro no contestó. Harry cerró los ojos y fingió que no notaba las lágrimas que se le escurrían lentamente entre las pestañas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Severus despertó, no recordaba haber tomado poción para no soñar pero tuvo que sacudirse sus efectos para poder desvelarse. Se encontró abrazado a Harry, y tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos, o casi: el pecho de Harry, desde luego, no estaba cubierto. En cambio, Severus llevaba... pantalones. ¿Por qué estaba en pantalones para dormir? ¿Y dónde estaba el pijama de estilo muggle que tanto le gustaba usar a Harry...?

Entonces recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Sus ojos se posaron en su antebrazo y en las bandas plateadas en torno a la marca. Había un vendaje entre las tiras. Recordaba con demasiada claridad cómo había estado cortándose. Oh, Dios... Harry le había encontrado de aquella forma, después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día... regresaba a casa y se encontraba a Severus sentado en un charco de sangre intentando arrancarse el brazo.

Severus se levantó con cuidado, moviéndose lentamente para no molestar al joven que le abrazaba. En silencio, se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y sellándola con un hechizo de silencio. Se miró al espejo. Su reflejo parecía el de un extraño.

No era la primera vez que Severus experimentaba dolor, desde las heridas recibidas durante un duelo a espada hasta el extremo de un Cruciatus. Pero incluso durante la agonía extrema de la Imperdonable, Severus nunca se había sentido próximo a la locura. De alguna forma, siempre había sido capaz de separar sus emociones y pensamientos de las sensaciones físicas.

Pero la noche anterior, por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido próximo a la locura. Al principio, sólo había sido la campana, sonando cada vez más fuerte hasta resultar ensordecedora; pero luego había llegado la compulsión, la Llamada, y cuando se había dado cuenta de que no iba a ser capaz de contestarla, pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Había sabido de inmediato qué era lo que fallaba, había sentido al Señor Oscuro en su mente, enroscándose en torno a su alma, absorbiendo su magia. Había luchado contra ello, había intentado escapar de aquella horrible presa, había tratado de llegar a aquella parte de su ser que la campana llamaba. Era como nacer de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse en el último momento con que no podía llegar a su propio nacimiento. Nada pudo hacer para liberarse, y al final no podía respirar, ver o pensar. Su magia, siempre tan fuerte, le había fallado. Y además de lo terriblemente erroneo de la situación, más allá del dolor provocado porque se le negara lo que era suyo por derecho, vino el pánico al darse cuenta de que Harry estaría allí. Harry sería llamado a aquel lugar y Severus no podría llegar hasta él. Severus no podría protegerle.

La idea de cortarse la marca y arrancársela del cuerpo le había resultado perfectamente lógica en aquel momento, y para entonces ya estaba por encima del simple dolor físico. Cuando no pudo cortar las tiras que ataban la marca, había hundido la hoja por debajo de ellas. No podía escarbar adecuadamente, así que pensó en mutilar la carne hasta dejar hueso desnudo. Si hubiese tenido un hacha en aquel momento, simplemente se habría rebanado el brazo. Estaba desesperado.

Severus cerró los ojos apretadamente. Harry había llegado y se había encontrado aquella escena. Había peleado contra él para recuperar el cuchillo. ¿Le habría herido? No lo recordaba. Pero podría haberle cortado accidentalmente.

De repente abrió los ojos, atónito: había atacado a Harry. No estaba muy seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero podía recordar con precisión haberse abalanzado sobre él, forzarle contra el suelo, arrancarle la ropa. ¿Era ése el motivo por el cual estaban semidesnudos en la cama...? ¿Le habría violado? Apenas llegó a tiempo al retrete para vomitar todo cuanto le quedaba en el estómago.

Pasó largo rato antes de que sus nauseas remitieran. Se sentó en el suelo frío, temblando, intentando reconstruír la cadena de acontecimientos para descubrir qué había pasado. Alguien más había estado en la habitación. Alguien había ayudado a Harry y le había detenido a él.

-¡Dobby! -llamó. El elfo apareció de inmediato delante de él. Para su sorpresa, traía un frasco de pociones con una etiqueta de su puño y letra.

-El maestro Severus debería beber esto, cree Dobby -dijo, tendiéndole el vial. Severus cogió la botellita, confuso. Los elfos no solían ofrecer pociones sin que se les ordenara traerlas. Era una pócima calmante, algo que necesitaba tomar, sin duda. Quitó el tapón y luego se tragó la dosis. Luego miró fíjamente a la pequeña criatura.

-¿Le hice daño? -preguntó. Dobby había sido propiedad de Lucius Malfoy, así que debía saber bien cómo podía llegar a herir un hombre a otro. Pero Dobby negó con la cabeza mientras sus orejas se erguían.

-Dobby no deja que hieras al maestro Potter -respondió-. Dobby ayuda a Harry Potter trayendo Díctamo y desvaneciendo malvado cuchillo. Dobby sabe qué hacer.

Sintió un repentino alivio. No le había hecho daño. Tal vez le hubiese asustado, pero Dobby había evitado que le hiriese.

-Gracias, Dobby -susurró, agradecido como nunca antes a un elfo. Se levantó con cuidado-. Traeme mis ropas -le ordenó, y el elfo asintió y desapareció. Severus se quitó los pantalones y se metió a la ducha. Estaba claro que le habían limpiado con un Fregotego, que eran muy buenos para las prisas pero le dejaban la piel algo escocida y seca. El agua empapó el vendaje, así que se lo quitó. La esencia de díctamo le había curado las heridas de cuchillo. Diez puntos para Gryffindor por recordar sus usos. Pero la marca aún parecía irritada. Su mera visión le hizo sentir enfermo.

Voldemort todavía le poseía, no importaba a quién fuese él leal en realidad, no importaba en qué bando luchara: Voldemort tenía pleno control sobre su poder, y en todo este tiempo él no lo había sabido. Ninguno de ellos había tenido ni la más mínima idea de ello. No se imaginaba que un sólo mago o bruja del mundo hubiese aceptado la marca si realmente hubiese sabido lo que implicaba. Se suponía que era un simple método de comunicación, una forma de que Voldemort contactara con sus seguidores, y una forma para que ellos pudiesen armonizar su magia de forma que pudiesen realizar hechizos conjuntos. Pero esto iba mucho más lejos, daba a Voldemort acceso y control total del el poder individual de los afectados, incluso sin consentimiento de ellos. Y no había nada que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Incluso con su marca protegida por Dumbledore para que Voldemort no pudiese torturarle a través de ella, su poder seguía en manos del Señor Oscuro. Cuando llegara el momento de que Voldemort luchara contra Harry, la magia de Severus sería utilizada contra su propio compañero vinculado. La mera idea era insoportable.

Cuando Severus acabó de ducharse se encontró con que Dobby le había dejado ropa preparada. Severus se vistió en silencio y salió del baño, retirando el hechizo de silencio. Harry todavía dormía como un tronco. Severus dejó el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Con un movimiento de varita prendió la chimenea. No hacía frío, pero necesitaba aquella luz familiar. A pesar del calmante que había tomado, aún se sentía inquieto y se encontró caminando arriba y abajo ante el fuego mientras repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Dioses, pensó, ¿qué le iba a decir a Harry? ¿Cómo podía disculparse? ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de aquella forma?

Trató de reconstruír los acontecimientos, pese a que todo le venía borroso a la mente. ¿Qué le había dicho a Harry? Recordaba haber gritado, intentar explicar algo... pero los detalles se le habían borrado por completo de la memoria. ¿Había luchado Harry contra él cuando le había atacado? Recordaba tener sangre en las manos, y sangre en las manos de Harry.

Durante ocho meses había hecho todo lo posible por crear un vínculo de confianza entre ellos, un hogar al que Harry se sintiese feliz de volver, donde se sintiera seguro y bienvenido... y en un minuto lo había destruído todo. Y para colmo, en el peor momento posible, cuando el mundo entero ejercía presión sobre él.

El sonido de un golpe provinente del dormitorio le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta alarmado. La puerta que conducía al cuarto se abrió de golpe, y Harry entró corriendo, llamándole a gritos y asustado. Su mirada aterrada clavó en el sitio a Severus. Al verle allí en pie, Harry se detuvo de golpe. Se llevó una mano al corazón, como para controlar su corazón acelerado. Severus no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que el joven estaba prácticamente desnudo... ¡y era tan hermoso...!

-¿Estás bien?

Severus tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Harry le acababa de hacer aquella pregunta. ¿No hubiese debido ser él quien preguntara...? ¿Harry se preocupaba por él? Se hubiese dado de golpes contra una pared: claro que se preocupaba, la noche anterior le había encontrado intentándose cortar el brazo y se despertaba y no le encontraba.

-Estoy bien -respondió rápidamente. ¿Qué podía decir para arreglar lo que había hecho?-. Harry, te debo una disculpa. No puedo... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Harry cruzó la habitación para darle un apretado abrazo.

-No, por favor -le suplicó-. No digas nada.

Severus se quedó atónito al notar la súbita presión de un cuerpo cálido contra él. Confuso, pasó lentamente los brazos en torno al chico. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ya estaba perdonado? ¿Así de simple? No parecía posible, ya que en su vida nunca había habido una sola cosa tan fácil de lograr, pero la forma en que Harry se le aferraba indicaba una necesidad de normalidad o de consuelo que podía llegar a superar su atroz comportamiento. Tal vez Harry fuese capaz de perdonarle, ¿pero sería capaz él de perdonarse a sí mismo con la misma facilidad? ¿Podía aceptar algo tan puro en su vida, sin destruírlo?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban acariciando la piel de la espalda de Harry, que su cabeza se había inclinado para inspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, y que su magia parecía reaccionar al poder que había ante él. Su virilidad ya estaba empezando a endurecerse por el deseo, y supo que no había absolutamente nada puro en la dirección que sus pensamientos estaban tomando. De hecho, como no terminara con aquello ahora mismo iba a hacer algo imperdonable.

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que estás prácticamente desnudo -indicó al joven, tratando de mantener el tono ligero y un poco burlón. Harry soltó una exclamación y se apartó, mirándose a sí mismo avergonzado y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Un segundo después corría a través del cuarto hacia el dormitorio para cerrar de un portazo tras de sí, dejando a Severus solo y recuperando su autocontrol.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, iba a sobrevivir a algo así...? ¡Le deseaba tanto que dolía! Y era mucho más que el mero deseo de su cuerpo... tenía la horrible sospecha de que también deseaba el poder de Harry, sobre todo tras lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Aquello era enfermizo: aquel joven estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por todos, era capaz de perdonar a Severus sus crímenes, y Severus en lo único que podía pensar era en alimentarse de su poder, como un vampiro lujurioso.

Qué persona tan maravillosa era, pensó Severus disgustado. ¡Qué gran protector había elegido Albus para el Chico-que-vivió! Que hombre tan virtuoso y desprendido había indicado la Piedra del Matrimonio como compañero vinculado ideal para el salvador del mundo mágico. Arturo Pendragón se había casado con la bella Ginebra, pero el pobre Harry Potter se había encontrado ligado al malvado Caballero Negro.

El ruido que hizo una lechuza al entrar le distrajo de sus cada vez más negros pensamientos. La lechuza blanca de Harry, Hedwig, entró dejando caer el periódico en el regazo de Severus antes de posarse en su percha. Parecía algo molesta esta mañana. Severus la miró preocupado, pero ella ululó y miró con intención al diario que le acababa de entregar.

El Profeta era insualmente grueso, con más páginas de lo habitual. Severus lo desdobló y miró los titulares. Los millones de cosas en las que debería pensar en vez de lo bien que olía la piel de Harry o lo perfecto que era notar su cuerpo contra el propio volvieron bruscamente a su mente.

Oh, Merlín, pensó asombrado mirando la llamativa primera plana con foto y cabecera resplandeciente. Estaba casado con el Rey del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Salazar, se suponía que iba a lidiar con eso?

----------------

NdA: He visto que hay un número creciente de lectores nuevos dejando comentarios. Muchas gracias a todos. Lo creais o no, de los seis mil comentarios (NdT: de la versión inglesa, se entiende...) que he recibido, sólo tuve cuatro críticas destructivas, y como eran del tipo "insulto y desaparezco" fueron fáciles de ignorar. En cambio, he recibido gran número de propuestas matrimoniales, que superan en mucho a las críticas negativas.

Algunos de mis lectores me han preguntado si podían traducir al francés. He recibido más de una petición, pero mi correo está tan lleno que me cuesta localizar éstas. No puedo contestaros uno a uno, pero estaré encantada de que me traduzcáis, mi única petición es que mantengáis las cabeceras en su sitio (título, avisos, autora). Por lo que sé ya me están traduciendo en una docena de idiomas, incluyendo el inglés, pero no tengo problema en que haya más de una traducción. Me gustaría saber más idiomas, especialmente porque estoy recibiendo comentarios en otras lenguas... sigh.

Respecto al uso de la esencia de Díctamo, está sacada del séptimo libro. Aunque mi novela sólo sigue la linea oficial hasta el cuarto libro, he tomado algunos personajes de otros libros, así que no he visto problema en usar también algunas pociones.

PD: He creado un grupo de yahoo en el que intentaré responder preguntas específicas. Se llama simplemente "The Marriage Stone".

groups . yahoo . com / group / marriagestone/

NdT: Como veis, la autora hace aquí muchas referencias a sus lectores originales y a las traducciones varias de la novela. Como al principio me acusaron de "robar" la historia (cuando mi traducción era distinta a la que me imputaban haber copiado, como se podía ver leyendo ambas versiones... siempre hay que leer antes que acusar) he querido dejar aquí testimonio de las palabras de la propia Josephine Darcy al respecto. Mejor curarse en salud de estas cosas ;)

Por otro lado, aunque he dejado también la referencia al grupo yahoo, yo estoy apuntada pero hace siglos que Josephine no pasa por ahí... así que si os queréis apuntar, adelante, pero es en inglés puro y duro y, aparte, no tendréis más noticias de las últimas que hay. Josephine parece desaparecida de la capa de la tierra, por desgracia... sólo nos queda esperar.


	64. Capítulo 64 El resto del mundo

Capítulo 64 - El resto del mundo

Una llamada a la puerta distrajo a Severus de la primera plana del diario. No se sentía preparado para enfrentarse al resto del mundo: se sentía con los nervios a flor de piel y extrañamente vulnerable. Además, si era honesto consigo mismo, tampoco quería que Harry se enfrentara al mundo tampoco. Parecía mejor quedarse encerrados en sus habitaciones, donde nada ni nadie pudiese alcanzarles...

La llamada se repitió, y Severus suspiró derrotado: listo o no, el mundo no se iba a desvanecer tras la puerta. Tomó aliento y la abrió. Sirius y Remus esperaban en el pasillo. Les hizo pasar.

-¿Dónde está Harry? -preguntó Sirius de inmediato.

-En la ducha -repuso Severus. Vio que Remus aferraba una copia del Profeta en sus manos.

-Albus bajará en unos minutos -les dijo el hombre lobo, mientras se dirigían hacia la chimenea para tomar asiento delante de ella-. Está reuniendo ejemplares de prensa internacional, y creo que quería informarse sobre qué ocurre con el Ministerio.

Sirius miró hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, con gesto preocupado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? -preguntó. Severus supo enseguida a quién se refería, pero desgraciadamente no tenía una respuesta adecuada para eso. Se encogió de hombros, desamparado.

-Confuso, pero manteniendo el tipo. Como siempre -Harry siempre parecía soportar aquel tipo de cosas, ocurriera lo que ocurriese. Tenía que soportar cargas que nadie más soportaba, y las aceptaba como si fuese natural que lo hiciera.

-¿Por qué no estabas allí anoche? -preguntó Sirius entonces, tomando desprevenido a Severus. Le miró asombrado, preguntándose cómo podía haberlo sabido... y entonces lo comprendió. Black había sido llamado. Claro, había sido llamado, y al contrario que Severus, había sido capaz de acudir. Sirius vio su sorpresa y se encogió de hombros-. Tú y yo nos hemos peleado lo bastante a menudo como para saber cuán fuerte es el otro. Si yo fui llamado, tú también.

-La Marca Oscura -replicó Severus con amargura- me impidió responder a la llamada. El Señor Oscuro ostenta mi lugar, así como mi poder -no había forma de suavizar la realidad, y tampoco hubiese tenido sentido hacerlo. Black y los demás necesitaban saber cómo estaban las cosas. Por un largo instante, Sirius simplemente se lo quedó mirando con fijeza, y luego la comprensión se abrió paso en su rostro.

-Todos esos lugares libres -siseó- no estaban vacíos. Eran Mortífagos. Ya me sorprendía que Lucius Malfoy y mi prima Bellatrix no estuvieran presentes...

-¿Cuántos? -preguntó Remus-. ¿Cuántos lugares había vacíos?

-Casi la mitad -respondió Sirius. Severus palideció al comprender lo que aquello implicaba. La mitad de los más poderosos magos y brujas del mundo portaban la Marca Oscura...

-¡Merlín! -exclamó Remus-. ¿Contra eso luchamos? ¿Contra eso está luchando Harry...?

-¿Lo sabías? -preguntó Sirius a Severus, acusador. Éste le lanzó una mirada negra:

-¡Claro que no! -protestó-. ¡Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía! ¿Acaso te piensas que habríamos aceptado la marca si hubiesemos sabido eso? ¿Te imaginas a Lucius Malfoy renunciando a semejante posición? Además, ¡lo último que hubiese querido hacer yo era ayudar a Voldemort!

-Va a haber muchísima gente furiosa hoy por ahí -comentó Black.

-No creo que al Señor Oscuro le importe -replicó Severus-. Si ha llegado al punto de dedicarse a invocar demonios antiguos, es que ya no está cuerdo ni de lejos.

El fuego llameó súbitamente y segundos más tarde Dumbledore entró por la chimenea, con un montón de periódicos en las manos. El anciano parecía cansado. Severus se preguntó cuánto habría dormido aquella noche. Albus saludó y ofreció caramelos de limón, que todos rechazaron.

-Bueno -dijo Albus tomando asiento en el sillón opuesto al de Severus-, el mundo entero anda sacudido por los eventos de ayer, y me temo que las cosas no están yendo bien en el Ministerio -dejó los diarios sobre la mesilla de café. Los tres hombres se dedicaron a ojearlos, mirando diversas primeras planas.

Severus se detuvo en mirar con más atención los periódicos franceses. Albus había traído tanto diarios mágicos como muggles. En el muggle se hablaba de un ataque terrorista a un centro comercial de gran importancia en Montpellier, al sur de Francia. Además de provocar la destrucción de varios edificios y muchas muertes, había habido un escape de gas que había causado alucinaciones colectivas. En la revista mágica, en cambio, se describía al demonio antiguo que había aparecido repentinamente en medio de una tienda muggle para desaparecer instantes después, causando en el proceso una gran destrucción. Por la explicación que daban, era la misma criatura que había aparecido en el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts.

-Esa criatura viajó por todo el mundo -explicó Albus-. Hay artículos sobre sus apariciones en todos los continentes, aunque sólo estuvo unos segundos en cada lugar. Hogwarts, al parecer, era su destino final, y por eso no se fue de motu propio.

-¿Buscaría algo? -preguntó Remus. Albus se encogió de hombros:

-Tal vez. En todo caso, todo el mundo está aterrorizado. Los gobiernos de todos los países piden poder contactar con Harry directamente. Dicen que si aparece otra criatura como esa, necesitan tener la seguridad de que Harry acudirá de inmediato para detenerla.

Severus sintió que su corazón se encogía. Había sabido, por supuesto, que habría peticiones internacionales de ese tipo, pero el oírselo decir a Albus le daba un tinte definitivo a ello.

-¿Cuál ha sido la respuesta del Ministerio? -no se imaginaba que el gobierno inglés fuese a ceder voluntariamente el poco control que tenía sobre Harry. Rey o no, salvador o no, Harry seguía siendo un ciudadano inglés. Albus suspiró y se tironeó de la barba:

-Me temo que tenemos nuestros propios problemas ahora mismo. Tenemos un golpe de estado en curso en estos momentos.

Severus, Sirius y Remus miraron a Albus, atónitos. Severus sabía que Fudge iba a tener problemas debido a las decisiones que había tomado, pero ni se le había ocurrido que podía haber un cambio de gobierno.

-¿Quién...? -tartamudeó Remus, para agitar la cabeza al no ocurrírsele cómo formular correctamente la pregunta.

-¡Quién no! -declaró Albus-. Todo el mundo exige que Fudge dimita, incluso hay un grupo radical que opina que debería ser juzgado y ejecutado por crímenes contra el estado. El Wizengamot está intentando mantener el orden, pero todos los Aurores han desafiado abiertamente la autoridad de Fudge, lo cual equivale a una moción de censura, y le deja temporalmente fuera del poder. Lo cual hace que el Wizengamot esté en una posición de dudosa autoridad al carecer de Ministro que lo dirija.

-¿Pero qué ha provocado esta situación? -preguntó Severus asombrado. Ayer mismo Stark y sus hombres no habían estado muy satisfechos con Fudge, pero habían seguido sus órdenes para restaurar el orden tras el ataque. El actual líder de los Aurores, Maxwell Darmut, era un tradicionalista y un legalista. Aquella reacción tenía que estar causada por algún motivo de peso. Albus miró al cielo con gesto de paciencia, una expresión poco común en él, como si tampoco pudiese acabar de creérse que las cosas se hubiesen descontrolado de aquella forma.

-Fudge decidió dictar una orden de arresto contra Harry, sobre la base de que era una amenaza a nuestra forma de vida. Entonces tuvo que lidiar con el revuelo consiguiente, e intentó controlarlo con ayuda de las autoridades muggles. Al parecer tenía acuerdos con el gobierno muggle. El Primer Ministro muggle también ha ordenado que se detenga a Harry, ya que lo han considerado una amenaza a la seguridad nacional, y ha ordenado al ejército que tomen el control del Ministerio.

-¿Los muggles han ocupado el Ministerio? -preguntó Sirius, con asombro. Él y los otros dos miraban a Albus con incredulidad. Albus negó con la cabeza:

-No, el Wizengamot bloqueó de inmediato el Ministerio: nadie puede entrar o salir del edificio ahora mismo, y los muggles ni siquiera pueden encontrarlo físicamente hablando. Así que tenemos las calles entorno al Ministerio llenas de soldados muggles que buscan algo que les permita entrar. Pero ése no es el problema real.

-¿Hay más cosas? -preguntó Remus, horrorizado. Albus asintió esta vez:

-Cuando el Ministerio cerró sus puertas, había un cierto número de personas notables en él; entre ellos estaba Lucius Malfoy, que al parecer estaba enloquecido. Al descubrir que estaba encerrado ahí dentro, empezó a desafiar a duelos formales a la gente. Hay una cláusula poco conocida en nuestros libros de leyes que establece que, si no hay un Ministro en funciones, nuestro sistema legal revierte automáticamente al orden feudal, que coloca a cada miembro del Wizengamot como sheriff de una provincia específica de Inglaterra. Esto se estableció así para asegurarse de que el orden se mantenía en caso de asesinato de uno o más de nuestros líderes.

-¡Pero eso significa que tendrían que obtener sus escaños por Derecho Mágico, en vez de por voto! -exclamó Remus. Severus estaba igualmente inquieto por la noticia, ya que sólo los miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos lograban sus puestos por Derecho Mágico, y poco tenían que ver con el gobierno diario del mundo. La mayoría de puestos del Wizengamot eran electos, con pocas excepciones (una de las más notables era Albus), y la mayoría de sus miembros eran políticos en vez de magos o brujas poderosos.

-El Wizentamot hubiese debido evacuar el Ministerio antes de cerrar puertas, pero la súbita aparición del ejército muggle les obligó a actuar con precipitación. Durante lo que llevamos de mañana, Lucius Malfoy ha desafiado ya a cinco magos, de los cuales se ha quedado las varitas, y ahora legalmente ostenta cinco escaños en el Wizengamot. Seguramente esta tarde habrá obtenido muchos más. Está disolviendo nuestro gobierno tal y como existía hasta ahora -explicó Albus. Luego su expresión se volvió extrañada-. Curiosamente, no ha matado a nadie todavía.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Severus sorprendido. Había visto luchar a Lucius en muchos duelos, y siempre iba a matar, sin mostrar piedad jamás.

-Los cinco magos con los que ha combatido sigue vivos. Los dejó inconscientes. No puedo menos que suponer que planea algo que no sabemos.

-¿Crees que quiere una alianza con Harry? -preguntó Severus anonadado. Los ojos del anciano se iluminaron repentinamente:

-Es posible, es posible. No creo que se sintiese muy satisfecho ante los acontecimientos de ayer. Los magos contra los que se ha enfrentado eran los que presentaban mayor amenaza a Harry, y aquellos que apoyaban abiertamente a Fudge.

-No podemos confiar en él -avisó Severus.

-Soy consciente de ello -asintió Albus-, pero hasta que no sepamos exactamente qué planea, no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¿Ha intentado desafiarte? -preguntó Severus con curiosidad, aunque consideraba poco probable que Lucius corriera semejante riesgo. Albus era uno de los pocos miembros del Wizengamot que ocupaba su lugar por Derecho Mágico, y de los pocos que era parte además de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Albus negó con la cabeza, aunque Severus se dio cuenta de que parecía intrigado por el tema. Hacía mucho que no sostenía un duelo, o al menos Severus no tenía constancia de ello. Quizás estuviese ansioso por probar sus habilidades ante las nuevas generaciones de magos.

-¿Qué hay de los otros candidatos a Ministro? -preguntó Remus-. La Señora Bones está en el Wizengamot, y creo que jamás la he visto luchar.

-Es ella quien entró en contacto conmigo para informarme de lo que ocurría -explicó Albus-. Hace media hora estaba perfectamente, y ha prometido que me tendría al corriente de todo, pero hay un cierto retraso en la recepción de información, ya que tiene que enviarla a través de los retratos.

-Has hablado de "un cierto número de personas notables" -musitó Severus, pensativo. Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de Albus ante sus palabras-. ¡Ha habido más duelos! ¿Quién más estaba allí presente?

-Un mago llamado Valerian Ventus ha reclamado un escaño en nombre del vampiro Lord Aventine -replicó Albus-. Es destacable el hecho de que han recuperado el puesto que perdieron hace cuatrocientos años, cuando se aprobó la ley antivampiros. También hay un hombre llamado Merik Volpine que ha declarado tomar un lugar en nombre de Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Remus atónito. Severus no fue capaz de decir palabra, pues no lograba creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Volpine es un miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, pero nunca se había interesado por la política -explicó Albus-. También es un hombre lobo. A causa de su condición nunca ha tenido hijos, y lleva tiempo buscando un heredero digno de él. Hace años que se anda fijando en ti. Después de que se conociera tu curación, decidió que eras digno de su título. Te acaba de proclamar públicamente su heredero y ha reclamado el escaño en tu lugar, ya que no desea gobernar. Él piensa que tú serás capaz de restaurar los derechos de los hombres lobo.

Remus estaba anonadado. Sirius alargó la mano para aferrar la del otro, reconfortante.

-Pero... ¡todo esto es ilegal! -protestó Remus-. ¡No puedes apropiarte de puestos del Wizengamot a la fuerza!

-Me temo que, ahora mismo, es todo muy legal -replicó Albus-. Lucius conoce mejor que nadie la ley mágica. Lo único que les falta en este momento es la forma de imponer su voluntad al resto del país. Los aurores rehusan escuchar a nadie que no sea Stark o Darmut, y ambos se niegan a aceptar órdenes de nadie del Ministerio hasta que se sepa quién es la autoridad legal real.

-Esa falta de poder para hacer cumplir la ley no durará -apuntó Severus-. Lucius tiene dinero de sobras para contratar a un ejército de mercenarios si es necesario, y Lord Aventine tiene a todos los clanes vampíricos a su servicio. Me imagino que los goblins no habrán tomado partido, ¿verdad?

-No -Albus parecía divertido por la idea-. En Gringotts sólo se tratan negocios, como siempre.

-¿Hay alguien más que haya hecho algo que debamos saber? -preguntó Severus.

-Ah, sí -asintió Albus-. Esto te va a interesar particularmente, Severus. Tu hermana Diana Snape Brand ha obtenido un escaño en nombre de las Tierras de Invierno, cosa que asienta un nuevo precedente puesto que ahora son considerados una nación soberana. Técnicamente, sus actos serían considerados una invasión... pero por ahora nadie ha mostrado interés en refutarle su derecho al puesto. Ni siquiera Lucius ha querido molestarla. Y hablando de ejércitos, tenemos una tropa de quinientos vikingos acampando fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, listos para tomar armas y proteger a su Rey. Han prometido más hombres si son necesarios.

Severus gruñó, consternado. Aquello se les iba de las manos, era una locura...

-Albus, ¿qué vamos a...? -empezó a preguntar Remus, para interrumpirse cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió para dar paso a Harry, recién duchado y vestido.

Los cuatro hombres inmediatamente se levantaron. Severus vio la extraña expresión de Harry, cosa que hizo que se quedara un segundo pensativo antes de mirar a los otros tres. Se habían alzado por instinto, y por el gesto algo avergonzado de ellos, se habían percatado de aquel hecho a la vez. Harry no pareció particularmente satisfecho ante aquel comportamiento, y deliberadamente cruzó la habitación, en silencio, hasta la mesa que tenía el servicio de té de Severus.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron unos a otros ante el poco habitual silencio de Harry y tomaron asiento de nuevo, incómodos, mientras Harry se preparaba el té de la mañana. El joven murmuró algo y Dobby apareció al instante a su lado, ofreciéndole numerosas tazas para la bandeja que estaba preparando, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Harry trajo la bandeja y la puso en la mesilla de café. Se arrodilló frente a ella y, mientras todos le miraban en silencio, Harry preparó cinco tazas: dos cafés fuertes, solos, que colocó ante Severus y Sirius, una taza de té con leche y tres terrones que puso ante Albus, y dos tazas más de té con leche y un terrón, una que colocó ante Remus, tomando la otra para sí. Entonces se levantó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse entre Remus y Sirius, en el sofá. El mensaje estaba claro: seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El resto del mundo ya sería bastante carga para él, no podría soportar que sus amigos y su familia empezaran a tratarle de forma diferente. Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la sien.

-Lo siento, chico -se disculpó por todos. Harry asintió, comprensivo, antes de señalar las numerosas revistas que había repartidas por la mesa.

-¿Ha habido muchos daños? -preguntó a desgana.

-Bueno -empezó a decir Sirius, guiñándole el ojo a Remus-, al parecer todos aquellos que estuvimos en el campo ayer vamos a tener nuestro propio cromo de las ranas de chocolate. Por supuesto, yo ya tenía la mía, pero ahora van a tener que rehacerla ya que he pasado de la categoría de "criminal peligroso" a "heroe". La otra seguramente se convertirá en un objeto de colección, lo cual está muy bien porque Remus tiene diecisiete.

Harry se echó a reír cuando vio cómo Remus se sonrojaba. Pese a todo, Severus tuvo que sonreír, aunque se guardó mucho de que los demás le vieran hacerlo. Black sabía muy bien qué decir para aliviar la tensión existente y hacer que Harry volviera a estar a gusto. Hubiese deseado tener aquella habilidad, pero supuso que debería conformarse con su habitual estoicismo. A cada uno sus talentos.

Entre los cuatro tardaron unos veinte minutos en poner al día a Harry, incluyendo la noticia de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts sólo habían recibido heridas menores. El número de víctimas causadas por el derrumbe de la grada había sido elevado, más o menos unas doscientas personas heridas, pero sólo había habido veintitrés muertos, de los cuales quince habían sido devorados por la criatura y no habían dejado restos que enterrar. La expresión de dolor de Harry fue una que Severus no deseaba volver a ver jamás. No entendía cómo podía soportar un sentimiento de culpabilidad tan inmenso por las pérdidas de vidas inocentes. Todos ellos intentaron animarle hablando de la cantidad de gente a la que había salvado.

Harry estudió la prensa internacional mientras Albus le contaba las otras apariciones de la criatura. Le llamó la atención sobre todo la prensa francesa, que mostraba una foto fija de tipo muggle del centro comercial devastado.

-Estaba marcando un glifo en el suelo -les dijo repentinamente-. No sé por qué, o qué significaba esa runa, no la vi bien. No creo que la criatura supiese tampoco para qué servía, sólo que Voldemort le había ordenado realizarlo.

Los cuatro se miraron incómodos ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Te mostraron esto los cuervos, Harry? -preguntó Albus con una calma engañosa.

-No -empezó a decir Harry, para luego hacer una pausa meditabunda, como si no estuviese seguro de algo-. No lo sé... quizás. Sólo sé que a un momento dado estaba mirando a los jugadores de quidditch, y al siguiente estaba en Canadá, dentro de la mente de esa criatura -se estremeció y volvio a sacudir la cabeza, de forma casi violenta, como si intentara sacarse de encima recuerdos terribles. Tanto Remus como Sirius se adelantaron para aferrar las manos de Harry. Severus tuvo que contenerse para no ir asu lado, al recordar en qué estado había quedado Harry tras el ataque del día anterior.

-Los glifos podrían ser puntos de traslación -sugirió Remus, mirando hacia Albus.

-¿Puntos de traslación? -preguntó Harry. Remus asintió:

-Algunos símbolos aritmánticos son utilizados para conectar las chimeneas en el sistema Flú, o para crear puntos de aparición públicos, o para los trasladadores. Conectan dos puntos mágicamente.

-Entonces... ¿crees que puede estar creando puntos de ataque? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Lugares para hacer aparecer a sus Mortífagos?

-Las protecciones no se han visto afectadas -intervino Albus, negando con la cabeza mientras su ceño se fruncía por la concentración de intentar desvelar aquel enigma-. Si hubiese creado un punto de aparición dentro del campo de quidditch de Hogwarts, las barreras mágicas lo indicarían.

-A menos que no sea Mortífagos lo que quiere trasladar -sugirió Severus. Todos le miraron, alarmados-. Lucius dijo que parecía haber perdido todo interés en los Mortífagos, que se rodeaba de criaturas mágicas, de nuevos sirvientes. ¿Y si no planea usar Mortífagos, sino un ejército de demonios?

Todos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero la cerraron de inmediato al percatarse que discutir la lógica de aquella idea era absurdo: Voldemort ya había demostrado que no estaba precisamente cuerdo al llamar al demonio antiguo.

-Hay algo más que no estamos viendo -les dijo Harry, con la mirada fija en las llamas-. Él dijo que había descubierto un secreto terrible y magnífico, y que con él acabaría la guerra. No creo que se refiriese a ningún tipo de ejército.

Severus y Albus se miraron preocupados, recordando la conversación que habían tenido sobre el gran secreto que Grindelwald había querido desentrañar, el secreto que le habría permitido gobernar el mundo. Albus estaba más pálido de lo que Severus le había visto jamás.

-Harry -dijo el anciano-. Esto es importante. ¿Dijo que conocía ese secreto... o que lo estaba intentando desvelar?

-Lo conoce -dijo Harry con ojos atormentados-. Lo descubrió el pasado otoño. Recuerdo haber soñado con ello, recuerdo que se sentía feliz. Era algo que descubrió en los libros de Slytherin, en los oscuros.

-Entonces quizás la respuesta esté en los libros que estás traduciendo -sugirió Albus, esperanzado.

-No he encontrado nada por el estilo -respondió Harry-. Ninguna referencia a grandes secretos, ni a guerras, ni a conquistas, ni a batallas. No los he estudiado todos en detalle, pero los he leído todos -por ahora, sólo había acabado de traducir tres de ellos, que Severus y Albus habían estado revisando minuciosamente-. Recordaría si hubiese dicho algo de un secreto que podría conquistar el mundo.

-Tal vez no esté indicado de forma tan obvia -musitó Albus-. Voldemort ha tenido esos libros en sus manos desde hace cincuenta años, y debe haberlos releído miles de veces. Si acaba de descubrir ese secreto recientemente, debe ser porque está bien oculto, porque no es nada evidente.

-Tal vez sea algo que debes estar loco para entender -replicó Harry. Agarró el Profeta y miró con fijeza la foto, que un reportero había captado, de la batalla en el campo de quidditch. La imagen en movimiento mostraba el horror al que se habían tenido que enfrentarse ayer mismo, a los hombres y mujeres que morían, la expresión determinada de Harry, los rostros aterrados pero resueltos de aquellos que se habían colocado detrás suyo y le habían escudado de los ataques de la criatura. Era una foto espantosa, y que seguramente permanecería como recordatorio de lo ocurrido en los libros de historia-. Algo peor aún que esto -susurró Harry mirando con fijeza al ser. Nadie supo qué responder. Severus no quería ni imaginarse qué podía ser peor que lo que había visto la víspera. ¿Qué podía superar en horror a un demonio antiguo libre? Harry dejó a un lado el periódico, suspirando-. Director, todo este sinsentido sobre ser rey... es como lo de las Tierras de Invierno, ¿verdad? No significa nada en absoluto en realidad, ¿no?

Había una mirada esperanzada en los ojos de Harry, que deseaba por encima de todo que le dieran la razón. Severus vio cómo Albus suspiraba pesadamente, mientras su expresión se colmaba de compasión.

-Me temo que no es tan simple, Harry -respondió-. La reunión de ayer fue, en esencia, una coronación. Los más poderosos magos y brujas del mundo se reunieron para confirmar tu nuevo estatus, y ni siquiera Voldemort discutió tu situación. Aunque esto no afecta directamente a los gobiernos de los países, te da una posición legal por encima de ellos.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Harry.

-Te lo expliqué estas navidades -le recordó Remus-. El Ministerio y el Wizengamot son los responsables de gobernar el día a día de nuestro país, así como otras naciones tienen sus propias formas de gobierno. Pero las leyes antiguas de la magia, aquellas que todo el mundo mágico debe seguir, son controladas por la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

-Todo aquel que estuvo presente en el círculo ayer noche es un miembro en potencia de la Confederación -añadió Albus con una mirada significativa a Sirius y a Severus. Severus sintió que se le retorcían las tripas ante la idea: ligado como estaba a Voldemort, no podía reclamar tal honor. Black en cambio parecía sobresaltado por la mera idea-. Sólo los más poderosos son adecuados para ello. No todos los que estuvieron elegirán participar activamente en la vida política, y lo más probable es que hasta ayer la mayoría no fuesen conscientes de su poder mágico y la situación en que les colocaba, pero cualquiera de ellos podría pedir un puesto en el concilio.

-¿Incluso Voldemort? -preguntó Harry, a lo que Albus asintió:

-Incluso Voldemort, aunque dudo que se molestara en ello. Prefiere ignorar las autoridades legales, antes que formar parte de ellas. De todas formas, ayer te convertiste en el jefe de la Confederación. Otra cosa es el nivel de influencia que decidas ejercer. Aunque hay un aspecto de tu nueva posición que no van a ignorar: tienes autoridad para juzgar cualquier conflicto o caso criminal, de cualquier lugar del mundo. Te guste o no, la gente de todo el planeta se volverá hacia ti para intentar que resuelvas sus problemas.

-Eso también implica que los estados de todo el mundo harán todo lo posible para concurrir en tu favor e influenciar tu opinión -añadió Severus, que quería que Harry supiese exactamente a qué clase de presión se iba a tener que enfrentar.

-Existen procedimientos para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas creados por la Confederación -explicó Albus-, pero es más fácil influenciar a un hombre solo que a la Confederación al completo, así que intentarán acceder directamente a ti, obviando al resto de la organización.

Harry estaba horrorizado:

-¡Pero yo no quiero juzgar a nadie! -protestó. Albus le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Entonces haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano para mantener a todos a raya durante tanto tiempo como sea posible.

-¿Durante tanto tiempo como sea posible? -repitió Harry. Volvió sus ojos verdes hacia Severus, con una mirada tan intensa que Severus notó un escalofrío. De golpe le vino a la memoria una imagen de la noche anterior, de estar en brazos de Harry mientras se iba quedando inconsciente a causa de la poción que el joven le había hecho tomar. "Te alejarán de mí", había dicho en aquel momento, aterrado por la idea de perder a Harry tras todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Harry lo había negado, le había prometido que no permitiría que ocurriera tal cosa. Por la expresión fiera y atormentada de sus ojos, Severus supo que Harry recordaba la misma escena que él-. No me voy a marchar -les dijo Harry-. Ésta es mi casa. Sóis mi familia. No me marcharé de aquí.

Les había hablado a todos, pero Severus supo que sus palabras estaban dirigidas a él específicamente. Su corazón se aceleró. No sabía qué les reservaba el futuro, pero sí que se iba a aferrar con todas sus fuerzas a aquella promesa. Tenía que creer en ella, porque no había alternativa posible.

* * *

NdA: Podéis omitir esta nota si no os gustan los detalles históricos y aburridos. No es más que información complementaria a la historia, que pongo aquí para no dar tanto detalle durante el propio relato.

Sobre el Ministerio de Magia y el Wizengamot: Seguramente algunos os preguntaréis cómo van los votos de ciertos personajes, y cómo se relacionan con los puestos políticos, las leyes y el propio Wizengamot. J.K. Rowling no ha explicado cómo funciona su gobierno, así que me invento ese tipo de cosas a medida que escribo. Según los libros, el Wizengamot consta de unos cincuenta magos. No se explica cómo llegaron a ese puesto. Puede ser que fueran electos, pero Rowling no llega a mencionar nunca cómo, ni por quién.

Así pues, en esta versión del mundo, esas posiciones se consiguen por voto. Son elegidas por las familias poderosas de Inglaterra que tienen derecho a varios votos. El número de votos que cada familia tiene depende de la amplitud de sus posesiones (sus tierras, vamos), su poder mágico, y el número de vasallos que posee. Un vasallo puede ser un sirviente, un elfo doméstico, un clan de centauros que vivan en sus tierras, o los empleados que trabajan en las empresas el caso de Harry, los vikingos de las Tierras de Invierno serían considerados sus vasallos, ya que le juraron fidelidad. Y sí, eso habría cambiado el número de votos de la familia Potter, pero hay que recordar que las Tierras de Invierno ya no son protectorado de Inglaterra.

También se consideraría vasallos las familias que han jurado alianza con otra familia. Un voto único no tiene mucho peso, así que las familias menores suelen formar alianzas con familias más poderosas. En esencia estas alianzas son como colegios electorales, en los que una familia vota colectivamente. Un vasallo tiene también la protección legal y mágica de la familia a la que ha jurado fidelidad.

Los Weasley, aunque son una familia antigua, sólo tienen un voto, así que han formado alianza con los Dumbledore y les han dado su voto. Es por eso también que cuando Lucius desafió a Arthur a duelo, Dumbledore se ofreció a luchar en su lugar: Es responsable de la protección de la familia Weasley como resultado de su alianza.

Los Snape tienen actualmente cuarenta y siete votos.

Remus no tiene tierras, dinero o vasallos, y nunca tuvo voto. El hecho de que fuese hombre lobo también le daba un estatus legal complicado.

Los Black tienen cuarenta y un votos. Mientras Sirius estuvo en Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy reclamó el derecho a dar sus votos, al igual que los treinta y tres votos de su ahijado menor de edad, Harry.

Los Malfoy tienen cuarenta y nueve votos, pero sumando los de los Black y los Potter tenían un total de ciento veintitres votos, motivo por el cual su familia era tan influyente. Esto también explica por qué una boda entre Draco y Sirius hubiese sido tan ventajosa políticamente: sus hijos hubiesen heredado los votos de ambas familias.

Hay también una posibilidad para los magos o brujas sin tierra o vasallos pero que son excepcionalmente poderosos de ganar un voto singular. Pueden recibir el derecho a voto mediante un proceso llamado Reconocimiento Mágico a cargo del Wizengamot. Remus nunca pudo aspirar a ello, ya que era hombre lobo.

Aunque no he escrito la escena, Severus sí que tomó medidas para retirar los votos de Harry y Sirius del uso de Narcissa Malfoy. Ahora que Harry es adulto, tiene el derecho de votar por sí mismo, y también podría reclamar los votos de su padrino. Ahora que Sirius es libre, sin embargo, puede reclamar sus propios votos.

Estos votos son los que eligen a los miembros del Wizengamot así como al Ministro, que dirige el Wizengamot, y también deciden si se aprueban aquellas leyes que deban votarse.

No obstante, esto ha cambiado al caer el Ministro de Magia, como he dicho en este capítulo. En este caso el Wizengamot ha revertido a una forma más antigua de gobierno, que he basado en el Witenagemot anglosajón, que data del siglo VII. En vez de ser elegidos, los escaños del Wizengamot son reclamados por poder mágico, sin que cuente el número de votos. Un duelo de magia te puede dar un puesto en el consejo.

Cada escaño se corresponde con una provincia específica de Bretaña, y tener ese puesto convierte al mago que lo posee en el Lord de la Provincia (en este capítulo he usado el término Sheriff, pero es el mismo concepto en realidad: vamos, son la autoridad legal definitiva). Por si no lo habéis adivinado, esto es algo para lo que las familias Slytherin se llevan preparando desde hace tiempo. Por eso nunca han abandonado la práctica de los duelos, tanto con varita como con espada. Estaban más que deseosos de que las cosas volvieran a las antiguas prácticas.

Otras personas también se han aprovechado de la situación, por supuesto. Aunque la actual forma de gobierno parece haber sido instaurada por Merlín mil quinientos años atrás, el cambio de poder mágico a poder político fue más reciente. Volpine el hombre lobo y Aventine el vampiro (sí, era el vampiro que Harry conoció en Stonehenge) han reclamado lugares que ellos (o sus predecesores) perdieron cuando se aprobaron las leyes anti-vampiros y anti-hombres lobo, hace cuatrocientos años. Y no, ni ellos ni Lucius piensan devolverlos cuando las cosas se calmen.

El gobierno mágico inglés está pasando por un cambio radical, y aunque no voy a entrar en detalles, muchos otros gobiernos en el mundo están pasando por una crisis también. Egipto, por ejemplo, pasará de un patriarcado muy fuerte al gobierno de una faraona femenina muy poderosa, que no va a escuchar a los hombres que hasta ahora controlaban su vida.

¿Por qué Harry no retira la Marca Oscura? Aunque Harry es increíblemente poderoso, no es particularmente sabio. No sabe cómo retirar la marca, ni siquiera si esto es posible. Tampoco lo sabe Dumbledore en principio: si supiese cómo hacerlo, lo habría hecho en vez de controlarla, simplemente. Aparte, Harry tendría que superar el poder de Voldemort, así como el de sus Mortífagos (ya que Voldemort tiene control sobre sus poderes), así que no creo que sea una tarea sencilla. Incluso la magia de Severus está ligada a la de Voldemort, así que Harry lucharía contra la magia del propio Severus, cosa que no creo que fuese positiva para el vínculo aún débil y tentativo que se está forjando entre ambos. No obstante, tarde o temprano este tema se resolverá (.: ... no ha tocado el tema en los capítulos que hay escritos hasta ahora, así que no os hagais ilusiones de que próximamente se resuelva este tema V_v). La mayor parte de la historia se encamina a resolver el tema del secreto que supuestamente Voldemort conoce.

Hablando de algo menos denso... ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Severus y Sirius estuvieron en la misma habitación sin pelearse?


	65. Capítulo 65 En la luna

Capítulo 65 - En la luna

Harry se percató de que tenía una extraña pesadez mental mientras iba hacia el gran comedor para desayunar. Se daba cuenta de dónde estaba y hacia dónde iba, y sabía que Sirius y Severus caminaban a su lado, así como Remus y Dumbledore, pero sus pensamientos eran desvaídos, cosa que le pareció extraña. Quizás no había dormido tan bien como creía. No había tomado su poción a causa de la preocupación que sentía por Severus, pero tampoco recordaba haber soñado. Dormir abrazado a Severus había sido una nueva experiencia. Había algo tranquilizador en la sensación de un cuerpo cálido cotnra el suyo. Lo cierto es que sería tan fácil acostumbrarse a eso...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar la maraña de sus pensamientos. Habían pasado tantas cosas en las últimas veinticuatro horas que no podía menos que creer que aquella mañana también sería complicada. En otras ocasiones se le habían quedado mirando, le habían escuadriñado al andar y había salido en los periódicos; pero en ésta, todo parecía distinto, más importante en cierto sentido.

A su lado sintió un gran entusiasmo brotar de Sirius, y se le ocurrió que aquella iba a ser la primera vez en años que Sirius podría entrar en el gran comedor como hombre libre. Debía ser emocionante, ya que la última vez que había podido entrar había sido en su fiesta de despedida de séptimo año. En aquel momento había estado con los padres de Harry. Miró de reojo a su padrino y sonrió cuando éste le guiñó el ojo. Algo bueno había habido en el día anterior: pese a las muertes y al caos, al menos Sirius estaba a salvo ahora.

Había dos hombres altos, armados con espadas y embutidos en cotas de malla ante las puertas del comedor. Por sus ropas y su larga cabellera rubia, Harry dedujo que debían ser parte del grupo que había venido de las Tierras de Invierno. Ambos se irguieron al verle. El más joven intentó contener una sonrisa. Ambos inclinaron sus cabezas ante él y abrieron las dobles puertas. Harry se estremeció: ¿así iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora...?

El ruido familiar de cientos de estudiantes hablando a la vez llegó a Harry en cuanto puso el pie en el comedor. El silencio cayó segundos después, mientras todos se volvían a ver quién había entrado. Pero más impactante que el silencio fue el hecho de que, inmediatamente, todo el mundo se puso de pie. Era una repetición a gran escala de lo que había pasado aquella mañana al unirse a los demás para tomar el té junto al fuego. No creía que ahora llevarles la bandeja sirviese para nada en esta ocasión.

Una rápida ojeada a la sala le mostró diversos tipos de reacciones. Todos los Gryffindor sonreían con un punto socarrón. Ron parecía a punto de reventar de ganas de decir algo. Los Ravenclaw parecían inmensamente intrigados, divididos entre mirar fijamente a Harry y observar a todo el resto de los presentes. Los Hufflepuff estaban sonrojándose... ¿era posible que una Casa entera se sonrojara al unísono? Y los Slytherin parecían pensativos, como si estuviesen analizando la situación desde un ángulo que Harry no quería ni plantearse. Incluso los profesores se habían levantado, aunque Hagrid sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Notó una mano que se posaba en su espalda y, al alzar la mirada, se encontró a Dumbledore mirándole con amabilidad.

-Quizás debieras decir unas palabras, Harry, para dejar las cosas claras de aquí en adelante -sugirió el anciano. ¿Dejar las cosas claras? Harry no sabía muy bien a qué se refería, pero asintió y devolvió la mirada a los chicos y chicas con los que había asistido a la escuela desde hacía seis años. ¿Cómo diablos lograba meterse en aquel tipo de situaciones? Había días en que no valía la pena levantarse...

Y entonces le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras que necesitaba.

-Me conocéis -les dijo-. Sabéis quién soy. Pensad cómo me debo estar sintiendo ahora, y preguntáos a vosotros mismos qué deberíais estar haciendo.

Vio que se quedaban confusos, mirándose unos a otros, inseguros. Luego los Gryffindor sonrieron, casi a la vez, y volvieron a sentarse. Los demás comprendieron entonces, y fueron sentándose a su vez. Harry sonrió levemente y miró a Dumbledore, que tenía una expresión extraña, pero cuyos ojos brillaban.

-Bueno -musitó-, yo habría aprovechado la situación para contar el chiste de la vaca, pero supongo que esto mismo ya sirve.

Sirius y Remus sonreían ampliamente a Harry, mientras que Severus se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y suspirar. Harry se dirigió hacia su asiento habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor entre Ron y Hermione, que se separaron para dejarle sitio.

-Harry -exclamó Ron, emocionadísimo-, ¿te has enterado de la noticia?

¿Las noticas? ¿A cuáles se podía estar refiriendo Ron? ¿A la caída del Ministerio, a su súbito ennoblecimiento, al ataque del demonio, al caos provocado en el resto del mundo...? Había demasiado entre lo que elegir. Pero no, Ron estaba demasiado excitado para estar hablando de nada de eso...

-¿Lo de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? -preguntó, recordando el comentario de Sirius de aquella mañana. Ron asintió, entusiasmado.

-Es genial, ¿verdad?

-¡Alucinante! -sonrió Harry, mientras todo el resto de su mesa se echaba a reír ante aquel intercambio, rota la tensión. Había días en que Harry adoraba a Ronald Weasley. Miró hacia Hermione, que sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Tal vez todo fuese bien, al fin y al cabo, se dijo Harry. Tal vez hubiese constantes en su vida que no fueran a cambiar a pesar de todo. Dejando de lado aquella sensación de vacuidad que sentía, Harry se dejó arrastrar a una divertida especulación sobre qué pondrían sobre cada uno de ellos los cromos en cuestión.

Como era domingo y no había clases, Harry no tenía excusa para no hablar con los que le esperaban tras el desayuno. Dumbledore le había avisado de que habría ciertas cosas inevitables, así que se limitó a pedir a Ron y Hermione que le acompañaran. Tener a Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Severus con él le relajaba, pero sabía que habría cosas sobre las que se sentiría más cómodo hablando con Ron y Hermione. Algunas de esas cosas serían consideradas preguntas estúpidas, y no se hubiese sentido bien teniendo que preguntar a los mayores. Y algunas cosas serían simples malentendidos muggles, que esperaba que Hermione le podría clarificar.

Se pasó la mañana encontrándose con gente, primero con el grupo de visitantes de las Tierras de Invierno que venían a actuar como refuerzo a la seguridad de Hogwarts. Dumbledore no rechazó su oferta, cosa que preocupó a Harry. Si Dumbledore consideraba que aquello era necesario, significaba que las cosas estaban cambiando mucho.

También había un grupo de trabajadores del Ministerio que se habían quedado fuera cuando éste había sido rodeado por los militares muggles. Entre ellos había un grupo numeroso de Aurores, que no sabían bien qué hacer. Sin Ministro y sin forma de comunicarse con sus superiores o con el Wizengamot, se habían vuelto hacia Dumbledore como miembro más anciano del Wizengamot, y hacia Harry. La mayor parte de ellos fue enviada a San Mungo para ayudar con los heridos.

La prensa estaba pidiendo a gritos una entrevista con Harry. Por una vez, tanto éste como Dumbledore consideraron necesario responder a algunas de sus preguntas, ya que el ataque había sumido en el pánico a la población y algo había que hacer para calmar los ánimos. Hermione ayudó a Harry a redactar una nota de prensa que distribuyeron a los medios. Todo aquello le resultaba a Harry un tanto surrealista, y se encontró ansioso por que acabara el día.

Aparte de la gente, también había montones de lechuzas que, con el Ministerio cerrado a cal y canto, no podían llegar al encargado que se había estado ocupando de administrar la correspondencia. Todas ellas, por tanto, fueron a Hogwarts. La mera cantidad asombró a Harry. ¿Sería peor al día siguiente, o al otro? Al final no tuvo otra alternativa que dejar el trabajo de recopilarlas a los elfos domésticos.

No fue hasta bien entrada la tarde que Severus decidió que Harry ya había hecho suficiente, algo por lo que Harry se sintió inmensamente agradecido. La extraña pesadez que había en su mente no había desaparecido, pese a las numerosas tazas de té que se había tomado. Y aunque no había llegado a convertirse en dolor de cabeza, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba escuchando sólo la mitad de lo que le decían. Afortunadamente parecía ser cuanto necesitaba, porque la mayoría de la gente sólo quería verle (literalmente hablando), darle la mano, o darle las gracias por salvarles la víspera. Sonreír, decir alguna obviedad y asentir en los momentos adecuados parecía ser lo único que necesitaban para quedar satisfechos. Todo aquello le dejaba perplejo. Tal vez al día siguiente, se dijo, las cosas tuviesen otro aspecto; tal vez mañana todo volviera a la normalidad.

Hermione y Ron invitaron a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor, donde los demás alumnos de sexto estarían trabajando en un ensayo que la profesora McGonagall les había puesto como tarea el viernes. Harry les prometió reunirse con ellos y fue hacia sus habitaciones junto a Severus para recoger sus libros. Se le ocurrió entonces que tenía algo que comentarle, algo importante, pero no conseguía recordar el qué.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? -le preguntó Severus. A Harry le pareció que el otro hombre parecía preocupado y le miró con curiosidad. ¿Y por qué no iba a estar bien...? No era como si le hubiesen herido o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, claro -asintió, notando que Severus se frotaba nerviosamente el brazo-. ¿Te duele la marca?

-No, sólo que... -Severus sacudió la cabeza-. Es como un dolor residual. No puedo olvidar que está ahí.

Aquello le sonó raro a Harry, ya que la marca llevaba años allí. ¿Por qué ahora era más molesta? Intentó pensar en ello, pero la niebla de su mente pareció volverse más espesa por el esfuerzo. Suspiró, molesto. Alargó la mano y agarró la de Severus. El hombre pareció sorprendido por el gesto. Harry le sonrió.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? -volvió a preguntarle Severus.

-Sí -asintió blandamente Harry. Era gracioso ver a Severus tan preocupado. Hacía tan poco que el hombre le odiaba... le había odiado desde hacía años, y esto sólo había cambiado el último curso. Aquel pensamiento le resultó perturbador. Ahora las cosas estaban mucho mejor.

Llegaron al retrato que les hacía de entrada y pasaron al interior. Harry se dirigió directamente al dormitorio para recoger sus libros, mientras que Severus se sentaba junto al fuego. Al chico no le llevó mucho encontrar su bolsa, ya que siempre la dejaba a la izquierda del baúl que colocaba a los pies de la cama. Se inclinó para comprobar si el libro de transformaciones estaba dentro, y le pareció ver un resplandor por el rabillo del ojo.

Intrigado, Harry espió por debajo del lecho. Había algo ahí, justo al lado de una de las patas. Alargó la mano para recuperar el pequeño objeto y lo puso a la luz de las velas para verlo mejor. Se encontró mirando su propia Piedra del Corazón.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó en blanco. Luego empezó a hacerse preguntas. ¿Por qué estaba la piedra bajo la cama? ¿La habrían tirado? Notó que se le encogía el corazón. A él le había parecido una joya bastante bonita, con su tono verde con extrañas vetas rojas en su interior. Sus amigos la habían admirado mucho. Había trabajado duro en ella, y McGonagall le había dado buena nota. Pero claro... sólo era una piedra. Un trozo de roca. No tenía gran valor, aparte del sentimental.

No era importante. Tendría que haberla tirado él mismo.

Suspirando, se levantó y abrió un cajón de la mesilla. Ahí dejó la piedra, junto a la caja de pociones, y volvió a cerrar, ocultándola de su vista. Qué tontería, pensó mientras se frotaba las sienes. Era realmente tonto darle tanto valor a un pedrusco. La forma en que sus pensamientos se desenfocaban era cada vez más molesta. Agarró su bolsa y salió.

* * *

Severus esperaba preocupado, junto a la chimenea. Llevaba todo el día observando a Harry, esperando encontrar signos de nerviosismo, y no había visto nada. Por supuesto, el chico cada vez había estado más cansado, pero su humor había sido asombrosamente plácido. Había disfrutado del desayuno tranquilamente, manteniendo una conversación hilarante sobre los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Al parecer, los gemelos Weasley querían sacarse fotos en trajes de pato a juego.

Harry había tolerado también con gran paciencia todas las reuniones que en las que se había requerido su presencia. Lupin y Black se habían quedado con él toda la mañana. Black se había pasado el tiempo soltando bromas entre dientes que habían mantenido a Harry y a sus dos amigos de buen humor. Sin embargo, durante las reuniones, Albus había dejado un pote de caramelos de limón calmantes, y tanto Black como Lupin habían ido tomando alguno puntualmente, demostrando que ninguno de los dos estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Si no hubiese estado vigilando, hubiese pensado que Harry también había estado comiendo caramelos, pero no le había visto alargar la mano ni una vez. La calma de Harry no era debida a ninguna poción.

Algo remarcable de por sí.

El propio Severus estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado el día y la noche anteriores. Los recuerdos de su momentánea pérdida de cordura venían a su mente en destellos en los momentos más inoportunos. Y aunque la Marca Oscura ya no le dolía, todavía la notaba fría, pesada, como una cadena que le retuviese contra el suelo. Cuando Albus les había contado la conducta de Lucius Malfoy en el Ministerio, no había tenido dudas sobre qué podría haber motivado tal reacción. Severus se había desesperado, intentando arrancarse la marca para llegar a Harry. Lucius se había enfurecido. La idea de que otro utilizara su poder... no era posible que Lucius Malfoy aceptara tal cosa con calma.

Conocía a Lucius de toda la vida, y sabía que siempre había preferido manipular desde las sombras. Nunca había intentado asumir puestos públicos, ni había mostrado interés en obtener un escaño en el Wizengamot. Pero siempre había tenido poder, y siempre había querido más. Descubrir en un instante que todo ese poder acumulado era una nimiedad comparado con lo que había dejado escapar inadvertidamente le había hecho dejar la vía de las sutilezas, aparentemente. Los actos de Lucius en el Ministerio eran su única forma de rebelarse contra su esclavitud hacia el Señor Oscuro. Severus sabía que no iba a entregar voluntariamente nada de cuanto obtuviese para sí en los próximos días.

Severus volvió a frotarse el brazo en un gesto nervioso, resiguiendo las bandas de metal que había bajo su camisa. Quería quitarse la marca. La odiaba. Odiaba a Voldemort. Su mandíbula se tensó y sus dientes chirriaron furiosamente ante la ira que el mero acto de pensar en aquel hombre -¡aquella criatura!- engendraba en él. Durante todo el día había tenido que contener su rabia, además de su miedo y su odio. ¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación? ¿Qué planeaba Voldemort? ¿Qué le iba a pasar a Harry? ¿Cómo afectaría la marca a cualquier posible vínculo entre él y Harry...? Este último pensamiento casi le había provocado un acceso de nauseas.

Estaba unido a Voldemort. ¿Qué pasaría si consumaba su vínculo con Harry? ¿Podría Voldemort robar su magia, herir a otros a través de la Marca Oscura? Podía robar la magia de Lucius Malfoy, ¿podría también tocar la de Narcissa? Por lo que él sabía ella no estaba marcada. Severus estaba más que decidido a investigar sobre este tipo de vínculos en cuanto le fuese posible. Porque, aún más importante de lo que era el pensamiento de cómo podía afectar aquello su relación con Harry, estaba la cuestión de qué pasaría si Voldemort tenía acceso no sólo al poder de sus Mortífagos, sino también al de sus consortes... ¿Cómo podrían desafiar semejante fuerza?

Con todas aquellas especulaciones en su mente, le sorprendía que Harry pudiese permanecer tan tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo los dieciséisañeros no eran conocidos por sus temperamentos suaves... ni siquiera aquellos extraordinarios como Harry Potter. Y sin embargo, el chico había insistido en que se encontraba bien cuando le había preguntado. Y luego le había cogido la mano. Severus frunció el ceño. Dejando de lado los acontecimientos de ayer, todo aquello no se correspondía a la forma de ser y actuar de Harry. Podría haberse tratado de un comportamiento típicamente Gryffindor... pero Harry no era un Gryffindor típico.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Harry salió con la bolsa al hombro. Le bastó mirar su cara para saber que ocurría algo. Las mejillas del chico estaban pálidas, sus ojos vidriosos, su expresión ausente. Severus se levantó de un salto.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry le miró con fijeza durante unos segundos antes de agitar la cabeza, como alejando algún pensamiento.

-No... pasa nada... Yo... -volvió a sacudir la cabeza y de repente se echó a reír, mirando a Severus con gesto extrañamente culpable. Aquel súbito cambio de ánimo intranquilizó a Severus-. Sólo era un recuerdo que me ha venido a la cabeza. ¿Sabes cuando las cosas más raras se te ocurren de golpe... cuando estás como... cómo le llaman, alunizando...?

-¿En la luna? -aclaró Severus, confuso por la respuesta de Harry. ¿Acaso estaba rememorando lo ocurrido ayer? ¿El ataque? ¿Los heridos? ¿La Llamada?

-Sí, eso -respondió Harry con una sonrisa-. Estaba en la luna.

-¿En qué pensabas? -Severus frunció el ceño. Si Harry necesitaba hablar, mejor hacerlo rápido. Merlín sabía que tenían muchos temas de conversación pendientes... no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, pero sabía que tenían que hablar de lo pasado anoche. Harry podía haberle perdonado su conducta violenta, pero Severus no era capaz de aparcar lo ocurrido. Había atacado a Harry, y era necesario que se explicara al menos.

-Cuando era pequeño, hice una tarjeta para mi tía Petunia cuando iba a la escuela. Supongo que en segundo o tercero de primaria -explicó Harry. Severus se encontró más perplejo que antes-. Fue idea de nuestra profesora -continuó diciendo en tono desapasionado, aunque sus labios sonreían y sus ojos, por contra, mostraban una expresión atormentada-. Era el día de San Valentín y nos dijeron que debíamos hacer tarjetas para nuestras madres. Como yo no tengo madre, se la hice a mi tía. Estuve todo el día trabajando en ella, incluso a la hora de la comida me la llevé para que quedara perfecta. Cuando llegamos a casa vi cómo Dudley le daba su tarjeta. Ella se emocionó y la colgó en la nevera. Luego le di yo la mía. La rompió sin abrirla y la tiró a la basura -se rió repentinamente, como si lo encontrara gracioso-. En eso pensaba mientras estaba en la luna... Voy a escribir sobre los efectos que tienen los ingredientes transfigurados en una poción.

-¿Perdón? -Severus le miró sin comprender. Harry señaló su bolsa:

-Mi trabajo sobre transformaciones -explicó, como si hubiesen estado hablando de ello previamente-. Los efectos que tienen los ingredientes transfigurados en una poción. Tengo que entregarlo mañana -y con estas palabras se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a Severus incrédulo y alucinado.

-¿Pero qué diablos...? -musitó Severus por lo bajo. Se encontró repasando la historia de Harry en su mente, intentando descifrarla. Con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora, ¿por qué Harry pensaba en su tía Petunia? Y para colmo, en esa historia horrible... no era precisamente algo que hiciese reír. Por no mencionar que en circunstancias normales, lograr que Harry contara algo sobre su infancia era poco menos que imposible. Y hete aquí que contaba por su propia voluntad una historia de su pasado, sobre su tía y una postal muggle. Una postal de San Valentín...

Un repentino ataque de pánico sacudió a Severus y se llevó la mano al cuello, buscando la sensación familiar de la cadena y la piedra que llevaba siempre bajo la ropa. No estaba. ¡La Piedra del Corazón había desaparecido! El rugido de su propia sangre le llenó los oídos. ¿La llevaba puesta aquella mañana? No lo recordaba. Se había levantado, se había duchado, se había vestido. No recordaba si había tenido el collar al cuello en aquel momento.

Se precipito al dormitorio y se encontró mirando fijamente el sitio en el que había estado sentado mientras intentaba arrancarse la marca. Se había quitado las ropas salvajemente, recordaba haber estirado hasta rasgar su túnica y su camisa para poder llegar hasta el tatuaje.

Sacando la varita realizó un rápido Accio. Un ruido brotó desde uno de los lados de la cama, donde estaba la mesilla de Harry. Uno de los cajones vibraba. Unos segundos más tarde se abría de golpe y la Piedra verde voló a su mano. La cadena no estaba. Otro Accio hizo que la cadena rota hiciese su aparición desde debajo de la cama. Severus miró con fijeza la piedra que había en su mano. Si los elfos domésticos la hubiesen encontrado la hubiesen colocado en el joyero que Severus tenía en su guardarropa. Así que Harry la había encontrado, en el suelo, probablemente bajo la cama. ¿Habría adivinado que se había caído la víspera, o se habría imaginado que, lo mismo que su tía, había tirado el regalo meses atrás, sin darle ningún valor?

Aquella idea le dio nauseas. Se sentó al borde de la cama. No veía lo que tenía ante sus ojos, sino la mirada de Harry al salir del dormitorio. Apretó la piedra en su mano, notando cómo la magia brotaba de ella como un latido, como Harry: tan poderoso pero tan vulnerable. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué diablos hacía? Ya había avisado a Albus en septiembre.

"¡No me importa si soy la mejor elección! ¡Me da igual que no hay otro! ¡Me da lo mismo si la maldita Piedra del Matrimonio me ha elegido!" había exclamado cuando Albus le había insistido en que debía seguir aquel plan desquiciado y casarse con Harry. "No va a funcionar. Nos odiamos, no tenemos nada en común. Seremos desgraciados juntos. Le haré infeliz.

"La Piedra del Matrimonio te ha indicado como la pareja ideal, Severus", replicó Albus. "Eso indica que sóis perfectos el uno para el otro.

"¿Vas a entregarme a un chico que no ha sufrido más que abusos?" exclamó Severus atónito. "¿Y qué voy a hacer? ¿Cortarle a trozos para usarlo en pociones? Eso es prácticamente lo único que sé hacer, Albus. Conoces mi pasado, Albus, mi propia familia ni siquiera me habla ya...

"El chico te necesita", le dijo Albus simplemente. Y entonces Severus había cedido, seducido por la mera idea de que alguien pudiese necesitarle, que únicamente él era capaz de solucionar todos los problemas de Harry, todo cuanto había sufrido...

Y hete aquí que había vuelto a estropearlo todo.

* * *

NdA: Sí, Harry no actúa con normalidad. Hay un buen motivo para ello.

NdT: He tomado algunas decisiones un poco radicales en cuanto a algunos modismos en este capítulo. Espero que el resultado os resulte satisfactorio. Es uno de los capítulos que menos me ha gustado traducir... demasiado "etéreo", después de tanta acción y momentos de estrés, es un capítulo necesario pero a la hora de traducirlo tras los demás, que están tan llenos de tensión... puf. Qué puedo decir, no es de mis favoritos xD


	66. Capítulo 66 Sinestesia

Capítulo 66 -- Sinestesia

Draco se había unido al grupo en la torre de Gryffindor, y a pesar de la extraña neblina de su cerebro, Harry sonrió al verle. Dudaba que pudiera acostumbrarse a la visión del rubio y elegante Slytherin entre tanto color rojo. Neville seguía mostrándose nervioso cuando estaba presente, pero Dean y Seamus ya se habían acostumbrado a él. Lavender y Parvati estaban encantadas de tener otro chico con el que coquetear, aunque sus atenciones no servían de nada con Draco. Cuando estaba con ellos, no se molestaba en ocultar que estaba loco por Charlie.

Todos le saludaron cuando entró. Pese a que los alumnos de sexto habían declarado que la sala común era suya por aquella tarde para poder hacer la tarea, había muchos estudiantes de otros cursos por allí. Harry sintió cómo le miraban cuando fue a reunirse con sus amigos junto a la chimenea. Decidió ignorar sus miradas y se sentó entre Neville y Dean. Había montones de libros sobre la mesa, aparte de pergaminos y plumas. Los más gruesos y densos estaban ante Hermione. Sin embargo, nadie parecía estar trabajando realmente en la tarea.

Los periódicos seguían pasando de mano en mano, y el tema de conversación era lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Pese a que estaba cerrado a cal y canto, se había corrido la voz de lo que estaba pasando allí. Las ediciones vespertinas de la prensa estaban llenas de especulación sobre los pocos datos fidedignos que se tenían sobre el tema. Las fotos de militares armados en torno al edificio provocaban toda clase de reacciones. Todo el mundo estaba cuestionándose, aparte, qué quería hacer realmente Lucius.

Cuando Severus y los demás le habían dicho que posiblemente Lucius Malfoy tratara de aliarse con él, Harry no había sabido qué pensar. ¿Se suponía que debía perdonar todo cuanto había hecho? No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, puesto que había intentado que le hicieran la eutanasia a Remus. Sabía bien que debía procurar mantener una visión amplia de las cosas... Pero ahora mismo le costaba mantener nada.

-¡Pero es no puede ser legal! -protestó Hermione, mirando hacia Draco, que se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre estaba hablando de volver a hacer las cosas a la antigua usanza, pero nunca pensé que lo haría de verdad...

-¿Puede realmente hacer eso? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Tomar escaños simplemente ganando duelos? -miró hacia Harry, como si él pudiese responderle. Harry intentó recordar lo que Dumbledore y los demás le habían explicado Dumbledore y los demás. La niebla de su mente no ayudaba, pero intentó organizar sus pensamientos.

-Al parecer, si no hay un Ministro en el poder, el Ministerio revierte a antiguas formas de gobierno donde este tipo de cosas es legal.

-Pero es... -sacudió la cabeza y miró a Draco-. ¿A la antigua usanza...?

-Me refiero a antes de que los muggles empezaran a influenciar tanto a nuestra sociedad -explicó. Había cierto prejuicio en sus palabras, que indicaban que había crecido escuchando aquel tipo de discurso-. Antiguamente los líderes de la sociedad tomaban sus puestos por Derecho Mágico, antes de que los muggles cobraran importancia. Alguien tuvo la idea de empezar con el tema de las elecciones, y antes de que nadie puediese reaccionar nuestro gobierno se había convertido en un nido de burócratas, en vez de guerreros.

-A eso se le llama democracia -le dijo Hermione. Draco hizo un gesto de indiferencia:

-La democracia y las elecciones es lo que nos pone en el poder a gente como Fudge.

-¿Y tú crees que con tu padre estaríamos mejor? -bufó ella.

-¡No he dicho eso! -protestó Draco-. Pero en ocasiones, cuando todo se viene abajo, la única salida es empezar de cero.

-¿Entonces, Lucius Malfoy puede tomar todos los escaños que quiera? -preguntó Hermione, horrorizada.

-Tiene que haber alguna limitación -masculló Dean-. ¿Y si toma todos los puestos? ¿Se convertiría en Ministro por defecto o algo así?

-No puede hacerlo -replicó Draco-. Para que sea legal, en cada sesión del Wizengamot tiene que haber al menos doce miembros presentes. Solían ser doce miembros del concilio supremo liderados por un decimotercer miembro llamado el Brujo Mayor. Todos esos puestos se ganaban todos por Derecho Mágico. El resto del concilio consistía entre un número de veinte a cien miembros menores, que podían ser elegidos o nombrados libremente.

-¿Doce miembros y un Brujo Mayor? -Hermione frunció el ceño-. Esa parece la misma estructura del círculo interno de los Mortífagos de Voldemort.

Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes se estremecieron ante las palabras de Hermione, y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era la reacción al nombre de Voldemort. Tuvo la súbita tentación de empezar a reírse, un impulso que le costó sofocar. La niebla de su mente se espesó.

-Hubo una época en que ése era el mensaje que Quién-Ya-Sabéis quería dar -empezó a decir Draco. Una docena de personas empezaron echarle miradas negras. Él en respuesta devolvió un gesto adusto-. ¡No me miréis así! ¡Sale en los libros de historia! Estamos de acuerdo en que ahora es un maldito loco, pero hubo un tiempo en el que lo único que quería era reestablecer una política más conforme con lo que era habitual en tiempos pretéritos. Mucha gente estaba molesta por la adopción de tantas ideas, iniciativas y modos muggles, así que se unían a él por ese motivo.

-¿La gente como tu tía Bellatrix? -preguntó Neville furioso, mostrando su vena Gryffindor por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Muchos de los presentes gruñeron, asintiendo. Varios de los alumnos de séptimo se habían acercado al grupo y miraban a Draco con desconfianza. El rubio estrechó la mirada.

-No soy culpable de los actos de mi tía.

-A mí me parece que estás más que contento de volver a las forma de gobierno antiguas... -bufó Neville apretando los dientes.

-¡Basta ya! -gruñó Ron repentinamente. Harry notó que Draco se quedaba rígido, pero una mirada a Ron le mostró que quien era objeto de sus iras era Neville, que dirigió sus palabras a todos los Gryffindor. El gesto de sorpresa de Draco casi hizo que a Harry le volviese a dar la risa floja-. Es uno de nosotros, ¿lo recordáis? Estuvo a nuestro lado y defendió a Harry.

La intervención de Ron dio en el blanco. Los ánimos se calmaron de golpe. Harry parpadeó, sorprendido: era verdad, se dijo, Draco había estado allí, ¿no era cierto? No pudo evitar pensar que quizás debería haber dicho algo él, pero Ron había puesto las cosas en su sitio. Hasta los alumnos de séptimo se habían relajado. Harry sonrió débilmente. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad. Hermione, sin embargo, soltó un suspiro exasperado.

-¿Podríamos centrarnos en el tema y dejar la testosterona en los vestuarios del campo de quidditch? -exigió.

-¡Ey! -exclamó Katie Bell desde su sitio junto a otras chicas de séptimo-. ¡Que también hay chicas en el equipo de quidditch! -su comentario propició unas cuantas bromas entre los estudiantes. Hermione alzó la vista al cielo.

-Lo que quiero saber es, ¿qué ocurriría si Lucius Malfoy intentara quedarse con todos los puestos del Wizengamot?

-No creo que fuese capaz -le respondió Harry, recordando algo más de lo que Dumbledore le había comentado-. Hay un vampiro que ha tomado un escaño, y dudo que Malfoy quiera medirse contra él. También hay un hombre lobo que ha exigido un escaño en nombre de Remus. Y mi cuñada, Diana, también tiene un puesto. Si Malfoy la desafiara, tendría un ejército de vikingos que le buscarían para matarle -eso sería de lo más interesante, se dijo.

-¿Remus? -exclamó Hermione-. ¿Remus tiene un escaño?

-No fue idea suya -admitió Harry-, pero al parecer eso también es legal.

-Pero si los hombres lobo no tienen derechos plenos como ciudadanos -apuntó Hermione. A Harry le resultó curioso que hiciese ese comentario, teniendo en cuenta que solía ser la primera en protestar contra aquellas injusticias.

-Bueno, técnicamente Remus no es un hombre lobo ya -le recordó Harry-. Además, ahora que todo depende del Derecho Mágico, ese detalle parece irrelevante...

-¿Me estás diciendo entonces que cualquiera podría tomar un puesto de poder simplemente luchando por él...? -dijo Hermione con una expresión extraña. Draco pareció entender por qué lo preguntaba, ya que se la quedó mirando atónito.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -exclamó el rubio-. ¡Se te comerían viva!

-No puede ser tan difícil -respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-. Como tú mismo has dicho, sólo son un puñado de burócratas.

Harry sabía que su mente estaba hoy algo espesa, pero le pareció que Hermione estaba sugiriendo entrar en los duelos ella misma. Otros Gryffindor la miraban con admiración. En cambio Draco parecía horrorizado:

-Los más débiles estarán fuera de combate al anochecer. Tú nunca has combatido en un duelo formal, ¡y ellos lo harán con varita y espada! No tienes ni idea de en qué te estarías metiendo. No me importa lo lista que seas, sólo tienes dieciséis años, y no sabes nada de esgrima.

-¡Pues enséñame! -insistió ella.

-¡No es algo que puedas aprender en una semana! -protestó él.

-Es verdad, Hermione -intervino Harry, notando que empezaba a captar la conversación-. Severus lleva meses enseñándome esgrima, y sigo siendo sólo un principiante -notó una dolorosa punzada de emoción al pensar en Severus y frunció el ceño, preguntándose de dónde provendría. Pero antes de que pudiese analizarla más la niebla volvió a capturar su mente, dejando sólo una agradable calma.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Ron, que parecía haber superado su asombro lo suficiente como para emitir una protesta-. ¡No puedes estar realmente interesada en participar en duelos... o en tomar un escaño del Wizengamot!

Harry tuvo que admitir para sí que aquello también le dejaba atónito a él.

-Hablo completamente en serio -declaró ella-. Si quieren volver a las tradiciones, de acuerdo. Pero entonces van a tener que aceptar unos cuantos hechos molestos, como que la sangre no lo es todo. Al parecer los vampiros y los hombres lobo ya han dejado esto bien claro. El Wizengamot no va a ser ocupado únicamente por sangrelimpias. Van a tener que aceptar que hay nacidos muggles que son tan poderosos como ellos. Hace siglos que los vampiros y los hombres lobo no tenían ni voz ni voto en el gobierno, pero para los nacidos muggles ha sido aún peor.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ron.

-Estuve investigando un poco -respondió ella-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que tiene que hacer un nacido muggle para lograr un sólo voto en las elecciones...? Tienen que merecerse dos puntos en unas pruebas llamadas Reconocimiento Mágico. Consiguen el primer punto a base de pasar unos exámenes, en los que tienen que utilizar diez hechizos muy poderosos. Si lo hacen bien, tienen un punto. El segundo lo logran si obtienen un voto a favor de las dos terceras partes del Wizengamot. En el último siglo, trescientos veintinueve personas han intentado merecer el derecho a voto. ¿Sabéis cuántos lo consiguieron...?

Ron y los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Nueve -es dijo Hermione-. Nueve nacidos muggle obtuvieron el derecho a voto de los trescientos veintinueve que optaron a él -miró rabiosa a Draco que estaba a punto de hacer un comentario-. Y antes de que digas nada, doscientos noventa y ocho habían superado la primera parte con éxito. Fue el voto a favor lo que no lograron. Los nueve que obtuvieron derecho a voto fue sólo porque Dumbledore abogó por ellos abiertamente. Así que si hay una sola oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, la voy a aprovechar.

-No cambiarías nada -le dijo Draco-. Acabarías muerta.

-No he dicho que vaya a salir corriendo ahora a desafiar a nadie -declaró Hermione-, pero no pienso ignorar esa oportunidad. Si tengo que aprender a batirme en duelo, lo haré, con tal de lograrlo.

-Pero... las cosas no van a seguir así, ¿verdad? -protestó Lavender, hablando por primera vez en aquella reunión-. Quiero decir... las cosas volverán a la normalidad pronto, ¿no? -todos la miraron, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Por qué Harry no lo arregla todo? -intervino Dean, exasperado por aquella conversación tan política-. Quiero decir... bueno, ya sabéis... -movió la mano vagamente. Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir que debería empezar a dictar leyes arbitrariamente, cambiando un sistema de gobierno que lleva funcionando desde la época de Merlín...? -sugirió. Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso es!

-Y ya que estoy en ello, podría prohibir los deberes -añadió Harry. Unos cuantos hurras corearon aquella idea. Harry gruñó en respuesta.

-Entonces supongo que no vas a poner "este ensayo ha sido oficialmente aprobado por Harry Potter" en nuestros trabajos, ¿eh? -preguntó Seamos-. Una pena, imagínate la cara que hubiese puesto McGonagall...

Harry sonrió. Eso era lo bueno de los Gryffindor: eran siempre iguales, contra viento y marea...

* * *

Harry estaba agotado cuando volvió a sus habitaciones aquella noche. Severus le había estado observando durante la cena. Los Gryffindor estaban todos excitados charlando acaloradamente de temas políticos de actualidad, pero Harry había estado en silencio durante la mayor parte del debate, escuchando y mirando a los demás hablar.

El chico optó por volver pronto aquella tarde, dirigiéndose al dormitorio inmediatamente después de cenar. Habitualmente Severus no entraba cuando Harry se estaba vistiendo para dormir, prefiriendo esperar a que estuviese dormido para permitirle tener al menos una ilusión de privacidad; pero aquella noche esperó únicamente hasta que Harry hubo salido del baño en su pijama muggle favorito. El chico aún estaba preparando su ropa y los libros para el día siguiente cuando Severus recogió su propio atuendo para dormir y se dirigió al baño.

Se preparó lo más rápido posible, poniéndose deliberadamente sólo los pantalones del pijama y dejando de lado la camisa. Siempre había preferido dormir así, pero durante los últimos ocho meses había usado la camisa para intentar que Harry no se sintiese incómodo en su presencia. Pese a las cicatrices que marcaban su torso, aquella noche Severus quería que Harry le viese, y más importante aún, quería que viera la Piedra del Corazón que colgaba de su cuello.

Se miró al espejo fijamente, tremendamente nervioso. Qué cara tan fea, se dijo, aunque a Harry le gustara su cabello. Por primera vez en su vida se encontró deseando parecerse más a Julius, su hermano menor. No tenía gran cosa que pudiese atraer a un joven como Harry. Sus anteriores amantes se habían visto atraídos por su inteligencia o por su poder, pero Harry no parecía valorar demasiado la inteligencia, y en cuanto a su poder... bien, poco podía presumir de ello ahora mismo. Harry tenía todo el poder que necesitaba, en cambio el de Severus pertenecía al Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué le quedaba, entonces? Mal carácter, un ingenio sarcástico que poca gente apreciaba, y un conocimiento excesivo en pociones, algo que seguro le interesaba a un Gryffindor obsesionado con el quidditch...

Sabía que al menos su cuerpo estaba bien formado. No obstante, las cicatrices que le marcaban no eran muy agradables a la vista, sin mencionar el hecho de que le señalaban como un Slytherin de pro: Los Gryffindor adoraban las peleas, pero no solían coleccionar trofeos o mementos de los duelos de sangre en los que participaban, como hacían los Slytherin. Las cicatrices no iban a ser un punto a su favor.

Su mirada se posó en la Piedra que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Era cuanto menos irónico que hubiese podido enfrentarse a demonios antiguos o Mortífagos sin dudar, pero que estuviese a punto de sucumbir al pánico por lo que tenía que hacer. Había llevado la joya durante meses, oculta a la vista. El admitirlo ahora en voz alta le hacía sentir vulnerable. Aquello decía demasiado sobre sus sentimientos, y era algo tan ridículamente sentimental... Mucha gente se reiría hasta las lágrimas si supiesen que Severus Snape había hecho algo tan tremendamente cursi. Severus sintió que le ardían las mejillas y alzó la mano para quitarse la Piedra del cuello, para evitar la humillación.

Pero el recuerdo de la expresión de los ojos de Harry detuvo su mano. No importaba qué pensara Harry de él. No importaba que se le riera o se burlara de su sentimentalismo. Ni siquiera si iba corriendo a ver a Black, a Lupin y al resto de los Gryffindor para contarles el extraño comportamiento del Jefe de Slytherin importaría... Lo que importaba era encontrar la manera de curar la herida causada a Harry cuando había creído que Severus había tirado su regalo como si fuese basura. Por algún motivo, aquel incidente había quedado ligado en la mente de Harry a un recuerdo infantil de cómo le había tratado su tía. Romper esa relación entre ambas situaciones hacía que valiese la pena cualquier vergüenza que pudiese sentir Severus. Sabía bien que era muy torpe en sus relaciones, pero si había alguna forma de arreglar aquel pequeño desastre, debía intentarlo.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama cuando entró, con un frasco de pócima para dormir sin soñar en sus manos, sin abrir. Alzó la mirada cuando Severus se acercó, y se quedó observando con fijeza la Piedra que estaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y volvió la cabeza hacia el cajón que había abierto para tomar la poción de cada noche, que aún estaba abierto.

-¿La encontraste tú? -preguntó Severus, aunque ya conocía la respuesta. Harry se le quedó mirando, confuso-. La cadena se me debió romper anoche, cuando me desgarré las ropas.

Aquel simple comentario implicaba mucho. Vio cómo Harry digería sus palabras mientras se metía en la cama, y supo que había presupuesto bien el motivo del dolor del chico. Su corazón se encogió al ver la emoción que había en sus ojos.

-¿Anoche? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Lo has estado llevando todo este tiempo?

Severus alzó la mano y tocó la piedra, notando cómo la magia pulsaba en sus dedos.

-Sí -admitió simplemente. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Harry, y una sonrisa curvó lentamente sus labios. No dijo nada, sino que bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos, entre las que tenía sujeto el vial de poción. Parpadeó rápidamente, como combatiendo la emoción. Severus sintió alivio y suspiró: tal vez no había estropeado todo, al fin y al cabo...

Su mirada se deslizó por los rasgos de Harry, fijándose en el rubor de su piel, en la armoniosa linea de su cuello, en la sonrisa de sus labios. Resistió el impulso de tender la mano y tocarle, acariciar su cabello. Tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no sabía muy bien cómo se tomaría Harry tal avance, ya que aunque no había tenido problemas en abrazarle aquella mañana, todas sus reacciones durante el día habían sido ligeramente extrañas. Miró la poción que el chico tenía entre sus manos, preguntándose si debería tomar él también una dosis. Podía ayudar a resistir el deseo que sentía ante la proximidad de Harry...

Y entonces notó que las dos manos del joven temblaban. Severus frunció el ceño. No es que fuese muy marcado, parecía causado por el frío, pero la habitación era cálida. Le recordó remotamente a los efectos secundarios de un Cruciatus.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -preguntó, preocupado. Harry seguía sonriendo cuando contestó:

-Sí, claro, estoy verde, Severus.

Severus tardó unos segundos en captar lo que Harry decía. ¿Verde...?

-¿Acabas de decir que estás "verde"?

-Bueno, el aire lo está -aclaró Harry, aparentemente satisfecho-. Salvo por tu voz. Tu voz es oro. Me gusta mucho tu voz, Severus. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez? Y no importa que sea un color Gryffindor, porque la voz de Sirius es azul, así que lo uno compensa lo otro...

Severus se sintió súbitamente alarmado: se daba cuenta de que Harry no notaba nada raro en lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Estás oyendo colores, Harry? -preguntó con incertidumbre. No era extraño que las víctimas de un Cruciatus sufrisen temblores y sensibilidad alterada, pero por lo que sabía Harry no había sido maldito últimamente.

Harry le miró, al parecer ponderando su pregunta. Frunció el ceño pensativa y luego se puso a tararear para sí, como si meditara la respuesta. Pero en vez de contestar, se tumbó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada para luego mirar con curiosidad la pócima que aún tenía en las manos. Parecía distraído. Con el corazón acelerado, Severus alargó el brazo para tomar a Harry por la barbilla, volviendo su rostro hacia él:

-Harry, mírame -le urgió, asustado. Aquellos ojos verdes demasiado tranquilos se posaron en los suyos, y Severus hizo algo que se había prometido que nunca haría: intentar leer su mente. Mantuvo su roce mental tan suave como pudo, pero incluso rozando apenas los pensamientos superficiales de Harry supo que había algo mal allí. Aunque de puertas afuera estaba tranquilo, su mente era un caos. Sus pensamientos eran una confusión de imágenes que giraban erráticamente. Al frente de aquella tormenta de conceptos, los únicos pensamientos existentes eran el aquí y ahora: breves momentos que de vez en cuando parecían colocarse correctamente antes de volver al caos. Y más allá de los recuerdos y de las funciones cognitivas, se encontró una espesa neblina que apagaba todo lo demás, impidiendo el acceso a los pensamientos que deberían haber mantenido tenso a Harry todo el día.

No era extraño que hubiese estado tan tranquilo durante el día: era como si hubiese caminado por una niebla espesa, incapaz de pensar en nada realmente. ¿Pero qué había causado aquel caos, en nombre de Merlín...? Severus se adentró un poco más, buscando la fuente de la niebla.

Y allí, profundamente enterrado en la mente del joven, Severus encontró una negrura, algo oscuro, espantoso y lleno de afilados cantos, como un cristal roto que cortara el orden establecido en la psique de Harry. Era frío e ilimitado, y tiró del alma de Severus como si deseara devorarle. Horrorizado, Severus huyó, dejando que de nuevo la niebla ocultara la mente de Harry.

Cerrando los ojos, Severus tembló. Sabía qué era aquella negrura. Sólo podía tratarse de una cosa. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la niebla era un mecanismo defensivo, la forma en que la mente de Harry se protegía a sí misma de aquella negrura que yacía en su centro. Todos habían visto a Harry enfrentarse al demonio antiguo ayer, le habían visto mirarle a los ojos, y habían ignorado el hecho de que nadie podía hacer algo así sin enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Harry estaba herido desde ayer, tan gravemente como si le hubiesen abierto en canal, y nadie se había dado cuenta porque de alguna forma había seguido adelante con la rutina. Había mirado a los ojos del demonio, y éste le había devuelto la mirada, atacando su mente ya que no podía llegar hasta su cuerpo.

-Severus -la voz de Harry le llamó la atención. Severus abrió los ojos. Harry estaba mirando su pecho, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios-, ¿sabías que llevas mi Piedra del Corazón?

Severus se estremeció.

-Sí, Harry -dijo en voz baja-. Lo sé -tendió la mano y tomó el frasco de poción de manos de Harry. Retiró el tapón y deslizó una mano bajo la cabeza de Harry, levantándole la cabeza-. Bebe tu pócima, Harry -le urgió, llevándole la botella a los labios. Harry bebió sin protestar, y luego se acomodó de nuevo contra la almohada. Alzó la mano y colocó la palma contra el pecho de Severus; por un momento, éste pensó que iba a empujarle para alejarlo. Pero en vez de eso, Harry simplemente resiguió las numerosas cicatrices que había en su piel. Severus notó un escalofrío de placer por aquella caricia. Su corazón se encogió por la emoción.

-Me gusta mucho más estar aquí que en la alacena -le dijo Harry repentinamente-. ¿Te lo había dicho?

-No, Harry -respondió Severus, con un nudo en la garganta. Durante todo el día, las reacciones del chico habían sido extrañas. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Había estado sangrando delante de todos, y nadie se había fijado. Sólo esperaba que los daños no fuesen irreversibles.

-Hay muchas cosas que no te digo -Harry suspiró, pensativo, mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse a medida que la pócima iba surgiendo efecto-. Que tonterías. Me gusta cuando me escuchas.

Severus acarició el cabello de Harry, apartándolo de su frente y descubriendo la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por una vez no estaba inflamada, ya que la herida que ahora le afectaba no tenía que ver con su conexión a Voldemort. El chico suspiró, relajándose ante la caricia.

-Severus -murmuró, casi dormido.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Eres cálido -musitó con los ojos cerrados-. Eso también me gusta.

Con el corazón dolorido, Severus decidió interpretar aquel comentario como una invitación. Se tumbó, acercándose a Harry, y le abrazó. Cerró los ojos, siguiendo a Harry a un sueño inquieto, atormentado por la idea de que no podía proteger al chico de algunas cosas.

* * *

NdA: El título de este capítulo, Sinestesia, se refiere a un tipo de estado alterado de la mente que consiste en la mezcla de varios sentidos diferentes, de forma que una persona puede oír colores o oler sonidos. Aunque clínicamente se considera un tipo de enfermedad mental, en algunos casos es una habilidad natural que puede estar asociado al genio artístico o a capacidades cognitivas extraordinarias. Esto también puede ocurrir cuando el cerebro sufre una tensión extrema, o en casos de migrañas, daño cerebral, agotamiento... En esta historia Harry está bajo el efecto de un trauma. Como bien sabréis los fans de Lovecraft, uno no puede mirar a un dios antiguo sin sufrir daños. Habrá una explicación más extensa en el próximo capítulo.


	67. Capítulo 67 Cantos afilados

Capítulo 67 - Cantos afilados

Severus se levantó al amanecer, se vistió en silencio y se dirigió a la torre del Director para solicitarle su Pensadora. Aunque Albus no tuvo problema en prestársela, cuando le preguntó para qué la necesitaba Severus dudó en contarle la verdad.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de cuál era su posición en el mundo ahora: era el compañero vinculado de Harry. Aquello superaba y reemplazaba cualquier otra lealtad anterior. Su deber era proteger a Harry a toda costa, y aunque no pensaba ni por asomo que el Director fuese una amenaza para Harry, lo ocurrido era algo que debía permanecer en secreto. El mundo necesitaba creer en Harry de forma absoluta, y Severus sabía que Dumbledore creía a pies juntillas que Harry era guiado por un poder superior. La fe de Dumbledore era uno de los fundamentos de su fuerza, y Severus sabía bien que Harry necesitaba que Dumbledore fuese fuerte, lo necesitaba más que ninguna otra cosa.

-La Marca Oscura -masculló Severus en vez de contestar. Cuando Albus frunció el ceño, Severus continuó-. Quería revisar el recuerdo del momento en que me marcaron. No recuerdo con claridad, y no puedo menos que preguntarme si podría haber una pista de su verdadero significado en la ceremonia.

-¿Crees que podrías encontrar así la forma de retirarla? -preguntó Albus con curiosidad. Severus se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero primero tengo que descubrir si representa una amenaza para Harry, si mi vínculo con el Señor Oscuro es un peligro para él -era una buena idea en realidad, pensó Severus mientras hablaba. Tal vez hubiese algo en el hechizo que creara la Marca que le ayudara en su búsqueda. Albus pareció opinar lo mismo, porque asintió aceptando su respuesta.

-Buena suerte, hijo -le dijo-. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo.

De vuelta a sus habitaciones, Severus colocó la Pensadora en la mesa que había frente al fuego. A su lado dejó un botellín irrompible que serviría para almacenar recuerdos de forma segura. Esperaba que aquel recuerdo se pudiese capturar correctamente, y que el hecho de retirarlo tuviese el efecto que él deseaba que tuviese.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Harry, vestido y listo para ir a clase, salió del dormitorio poco después. Le dedicó a Severus una sonrisa ausente mientras se dirigía hacia la tetera que había cerca del hogar. La vacuidad de aquel gesto le resultó tremendamente significativa a Severus; le pareció increíble no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que le ocurría a Harry. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber estado más atento.

-Harry, ven aquí y siéntate un momento -le dijo Severus, indicando el sofá que había delante de la mesa, donde estaba colocada la Pensadora. Aunque estaba preparándose el té, Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato y tomó asiento donde le había pedido Severus; el que ni siquiera dudara en hacerlo preocupó a Severus. Harry nunca era tan sumiso.

Harry miró brevemente hacia la Pensadora y parpadeó, pensativo por unos segundos antes de volver a mostrar su sonrisa desvaída. Miró hacia Severus, expectante. Éste se sentó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto? -le preguntó, señalando la Pensadora. Como mínimo, el muchacho debería mostrar curiosidad por ella: aquel bol de piedra estaba recubierto de tallas elaboradas e irradiaba magia.

-Parece la Pensadora de Dumbledore -replicó Harry, como si fuese algo común.

-Cierto -asintió Severus. Al menos el objeto le resultaba familiar, aunque Severus no sabía cuándo podía haber descubierto qué era-. ¿Sabías que se utiliza para guardar recuerdos, verdad? -Harry asintió, así que Severus continuó-. Quiero que introduzcas un recuerdo en ella para mí, Harry -el chico parpadeó, pero no dio muestras de mayor reacción que esa. Frustrado, Severus frunció el ceño-. ¿Me entiendes...?

-Sí, Severus -asintió Harry en tono pasivo. Al ver que no hacía ningún otro gesto, Severus suspiró y sacó la varita que tenía el chico en su manga izquierda. La colocó en la diestra de Harry, dándose cuenta que el chico parecía sombrado ante sus actos.

-¿Confías en mí, Harry? -le preguntó.

-Claro que sí, Severus.

-Quiero que introduzcas un recuerdo en la Pensadora -le dijo Severus. Los ojos de Harry se volvieron un momento hacia el bol de piedra.

-¿Por qué?

Aquella era una pregunta difícil de responder, se dijo Severus. Sin embargo, contestó:

-Uno de tus recuerdos te hace daño, Harry -explicó-. Quiero que lo pongas en la Pensadora para que deje de herirte.

-¿Y olvidaré? -preguntó Harry, agitando la cabeza. Severus tuvo la impresión de que no estaba negando, sino intentando aclarar su mente porque tenía dificultades para centrarse en la conversación.

-No, no olvidarás nada -le dijo-. No olvidas aquello que va a una Pensadora, los recuerdos siempre dejan detrás una impresión, una huella, una imagen difusa. Puedes recordar igualmente, pero desaparece la claridad, los cantos afilados de la memoria, por así decirlo.

Cuando Harry no dijo nada más, Severus alargó la mano y, con suavidad, le hizo girar el rostro para que le mirara.

-Quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga -le dijo firmemente, sosteniéndole la mirada. Aunque no intentó abrirse paso en su mente como había hecho la noche anterior, dejó que su magia pulsara lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de Harry-. Quiero que pienses en el campo de quidditch, y en el momento en que el demonio antiguo atacó.

La emoción se reflejó en el rostro de Harry brevemente, antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Fue suficiente, no obstante, para que Severus supiese que la memoria había vuelto a él, aunque fuese brevemente.

-Corriste escaleras abajo -le dijo-. Corriste a su encuentro para detenerle. Alzaste la varita, formulaste un hechizo... ¿lo recuerdas?

-La Expulsión del Rey -susurró Harry con suavidad.

-Sí -asintió Severus, luchando contra sus propias emociones al recordar él a su vez-. En aquel momento, miraste a la criatura a los ojos. Recuerda ese momento, Harry... recuerda.

Pudo ver el momento preciso en que aquellos recuerdos asomaron a la superficie de los pensamientos de Harry, el momento en que se hizo presente la memoria de la que Harry intentaba protegerse con tanto ahínco. Tomando la mano derecha de Harry, que estaba cerrada convulsamente sobre la varita, Severus le ayudó a llevarse la varita a la sien. No hacía falta hechizo alguno: en presencia de la Pensadora, el acto de alzar la varita era suficiente para desatar la magia necesaria. En cuanto la varita rozó la superficie de la piel, el recuerdo saltó a su punta.

Severus guió la varita hacia la Pensadora, mirando cómo la hebra de memoria iba dejando la cabeza de Harry como si fuese una pieza deshilachada de ropa. Al tocar la Pensadora con la varita, el recuerdo se introdujo en el bol, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de recuerdos que había visto, que eran filamentos de luz plateada, aquel era negro. Se quedó en el fondo de la Pensadora como una horrible sombra, girando sobre sí misma con corrientes color sangre en su interior. Por un segundo, Severus se quedó mirando: nunca había visto nada parecido. Casi parecía estar vivo, exudaba una sensación de terror...

-¿Es normal que tenga ese color? -la voz de Harry le sobresaltó, no porque hubiese hablado, sino por el tono con el que lo había hecho. Severus le miró rápidamente: sus ojos verdes estaban despiertos al fin, agudos y duros. Se había marchado por fin la niebla que mantenía a Harry como sedado, pero con ella se había ido también la calma. De un instante al siguiente, Harry había pasado de plácidas sonrisas a una cara marcada por los nervios y el dolor.

-No lo sé -confesó Severus, ya que nunca había visto un recuerdo negro; claro que tampoco había trabajado mucho con Pensadoras.

La expresión de Harry se tornó aún más tensa. Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, mientras asentía. Se estremeció un poco y se frotó las sienes, como si repentinamente le hubiese venido una jaqueca. Severus se levantó rápidamente y cruzó la habitación, dirigiéndose a una cómoda de la que sacó un pequeño vial azul que tendió a Harry.

-Para el dolor de cabeza -explicó. Harry ni siquiera dudó, cosa que demostraba lo mal que lo debía estar pasando: sacó el tapón y se tomó la pócima de un trago-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Severus, preocupado. Para su sorpresa, el chico se rió, aunque sin ningún humor.

-Tengo dieciséis años y no puedo pasar el día sin tomar algún tipo de poción... No, no creo que esté bien.

Severus no supo qué responder. Tenía razón, en efecto: no había otro estudiante que tomara tantas pociones como Harry. Aunque Severus se había asegurado que la pócima para dormir sin soñar que Harry bebía no fuese adictiva, no era buena señal el que apenas pudiese dormir sin tomarla. Pero al menos, el chico ahora hablaba como solía, la fachada de falsa tranquilidad por fin desaparecida.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró con fijeza la sombra oscura que habían en el fondo de la Pensadora. Severus tuvo dificultades para contener el impulso de tocarle el brazo, el cabello o pasarle un brazo por los hombros. ¿Por qué se sentía tan incapaz de ofrecer consuelo, cuando era lo que más deseaba ofrecer al joven...?

-¿Qué hacemos con eso? -preguntó Harry, tenso, observando la forma en que aquel retazo de oscuridad que acechaba en el fondo del bol. La repulsión y la melancolía que su rostro expresaba hizo que Severus se apresurara a transferir, de un movimiento de varita, el recuerdo negro al frasco irrompible que había preparado. Con otro gesto mandó el botellín a su despacho, donde dispondría de él más tarde. Harry suspiró y dijo con voz cargada de emoción-. Gracias. No podía respirar -un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó, y se corrigió añadiendo-. No podía pensar.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta antes -respondió Severus, culpándose por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo tuviste ocasión de ello? -preguntó-. ¿Cuándo hay tiempo suficiente, en general, para nada? -se frotó los ojos, cansado-. Esto es lo que le ocurrió a él.

Aquel último comentario fue dicho con tal convicción que pilló a Severus desprevenido.

-¿Qué? -musitó, sin comprender. Harry volvió la mirada hacia él, con expresión casi dolorosa de puro desnuda.

-Voldemort -declaró-. Esto es lo que le pasó, por esto se volvió loco.

Era una conclusión lógica, pero sus implicaciones eran alarmantes. Severus miró cómo Harry se levantaba y empezaba a caminar por el cuerto, agitado.

-Invocó a estas criaturas -explicó Harry-, una y otra vez. Les hablaba. Ellas se le metieron en la cabeza y por eso ahora está loco. ¡Y ahora me está ocurriendo a mí!

-¡No! -le interrumpió Severus-. ¡Ahora ya estás bien! El recuerdo se ha ido. Estás bien.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho -repuso Harry, agitando la cabeza sin detenerse en su ronda-. Deja una huella. ¿Realmente crees que no habrá más seres como éste, más demonios, antes de que la guerra finalice? ¿A cuántos podré enfrentarme, hasta que incluso la impresión más leve se vuelva clara e hiriente?

-¡Eso no pasará! -rugió Severus, tenso. Harry se volvió hacia él con mirada penetrante.

-Tú no dejarás que ocurra -le confirmó. Luego cruzó la habitación y fue a sentarse de nuevo junto a Severus-. No lo permitirás -repitió-. No me dejarás herir a las personas a las que quiero.

Severus tardó unos segundos en comprender que Harry no estaba expresando una fe ciega en la habilidad de Severus para ayudarle, sino dándole una orden.

-¿Harry? -susurró, sin aliento.

-¡Prométemelo, Severus! -exclamó Harry. Severus le contempló fijamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? La mirada sombría y resuelta de aquellos ojos verdes le dio la horrible respuesta. Severus notó que se le encogía el corazón y negó con la cabeza, pero Harry cortó sus protestas-. ¡Debes prometérmelo...!

-¡Maldita sea! -siseó Severus. Se levantó y fue hacia el armarito para sacar una nueva poción, esta vez en una botella dorada. Se la tendió a Harry-. ¡Bébetela! -le ordenó, sabiendo que el chico reconocería la pócima calmante-. ¡Bébetela! -volvió a gritar cuando Harry no la cogió de inmediato. Suspirando, Harry cogió el botellín y lo vació de un trago. Tomó aire profundamente, y algunas de las lineas marcadas en su rostro por la tensión desaparecieron.

-Tal vez debieras conseguirme un pote de caramelos de limón -dijo Harry al cabo de unos instantes.

-No sería mala idea -asintió Severus, volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado-. Ahora escúchame: no está en tu naturaleza desesperar. No voy a aceptar que empieces a hacerlo ahora.

Harry asintió lentamente, pero su rostro mostraba tal cansancio que a Severus le dolió. Era como si el chico empezara a entender, por fin, la carga que debía soportar.

-¿Me vigilarás, Severus? -dijo en voz baja. Esta vez no era una orden, sino más bien un ruego. Al no responderle, Harry le cogió de la muñeca-. Soy demasiado fuerte y poderoso para permanecer sin vigilancia. Sé la forma en que me miran todos, incluso Dumbledore, como si una divinidad me guiara, como si no pudiese cometer un error. No está bien que nadie tenga ese tipo de influencia. Si yo me derrumbara...

-... Entonces, yo te recogería -respondió Severus sencillamente. Al parecer, esta promesa fue suficiente: Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, suspirando con alivio. La presa que mantenía en su brazo se relajó y el chico deslizó sus dedos hasta que estuvieron sobre la mano de Severus. Aquel contacto hizo que a Severus se le acelerara el corazón. Todas las cosas sobre las que quería hablar, todo aquello que no se habían dicho volvió a su mente. Aún sentía el deseo de pedir disculpas por su ataque de la otra noche. ¿Recordaría el chico que había tratado de disculparse, que aparentemente él le había perdonado? ¿Recordaba algo en absoluto de lo que se había dicho? ¿Habría comprendido algo de todo ello, dadas las circumstancias? ¿Y qué había de la Piedra del Corazón? ¿Recordaría Harry que la llevaba al cuello, se preguntaría qué podía significar aquel hecho...?

-Harry... -empezó a decir, tratando de encontrar la forma de comenzar al menos una de todas las conversaciones que sentía que debían sostener; pero sus palabras se cortaron debido a una llamada a la puerta. Severus contuvo una maldición frustrada por la interrupción. ¿Por qué nunca había tiempo de nada...? Frunciendo el ceño se levantó para ir a responder, dispuesto a deshacerse de quienquiera que les estuviese molestando. La hora del desayuno acababa de empezar, y era demasiado temprano para visitas...

Albus, Remus y Sirius estaban esperando en el pasillo. Los tres vestían de forma muy distinta a lo que Severus habría esperado en ellos un lunes por la mañana: Albus, aunque no llevaba la túnica color ciruela típica de los miembros del Wizengamot, sí portaba el medallón plateado que le identificaba como el Brujo Mayor del consejo; Sirius y Remus, por su parte, iban vestidos de manera formal, con sobretúnicas nuevas hechas a medida por encima de la armadura de cuero endurecido que podrían haber llevado a una batalla. Sirius llevaba incluso espada al cinto, en una funda incrustada de gemas. Severus reconoció el sello de los Black en el pomo. Severus hizo pasar a los tres hombres, sospechando que ocurría algo inusitado.

-Las chimeneas del Ministerio vuelven a estar abiertas para la comunicación y entrada -explicó Albus al ver las expresiones interrogantes de Severus y Harry-. El Wizengamot requiere tu presencia, Harry.

Severus notó que se le revolvía el estómago. Aquello era inevitable, no podían mantener el mundo a raya por mucho tiempo; pero no le agradaba nada la idea de tener que enfrentarse a lo desconocido... y el Ministerio siempre resultaba una incógnita. Tras las revueltas por las que acababa de pasar, las cosas eran más inseguras que nunca.

-Entiendo -suspiró Harry. Los cuatro interpretaron que había mucho tras aquella simple respuesta. Sirius, de inmediato, se adelantó hacia su ahijado.

-Puedes elegir, Harry -le aseguró-. Decidas lo que decidas, estamos contigo.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del joven, pero a diferencia de las vagas sonrisas del día anterior, aquella estaba llena de agotamiento.

-Así que tengo que elegir si permanezco en Hogwarts y desafío abiertamente al gobierno, o si voy al Ministerio y me enfrento a lo que haya.

Severus miró a Albus, preguntándose qué pensaría que debían hacer, pero el anciano contemplaba a Harry tranquilamente, seguro en su creencia de que, hiciese el joven lo que hiciera, sería lo correcto. Severus notó que se le constreñía el corazón: Harry tenía razón sobre cómo le veían todos ahora.

-Bueno... supongo que si tengo que enfrentarme a lo que me echen, es hora de que me entere de qué ocurre realmente -dijo Harry después de meditarlo unos instantes. Severus suspiró. Había sido fácil intuir cuál iba a ser la decisión del joven, al fin y al cabo era un Gryffindor.

-Primero, tendrás que cambiarte de ropa -le dijo. Y él que había esperado un día de clase normal...

-Charlie Weasley dará tus clases hoy, Severus -comentó Albus alegremente, demostrando que él, al igual que Severus, había presupuesto qué iba a decidir Harry. Severus gruñó: un Weasley, dando clase de pociones. Aquella era una señal clara del fin del mundo.

Luego suspiró: la conversación con Harry iba a tener que esperar un poco más...

-------

Una hora más tarde, los cinco, unidos a Alrik que quería comprobar cómo se encontraba su mujer, se dirigieron vía Flú hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Tanto Severus como Alrik habían seguido el ejemplo de Sirius y portaban espadas: las reuniones que iban a afrontar eran demasiado importantes como para olvidar tal formalidad, por no mencionar el hecho de que podían llegar a necesitar armas. Si Lucius seguía desafiando a la gente a duelos, a saber qué podían encontrarse...

Al igual que la última ocasión en que habían venido al Ministerio, el pasillo estaba repleto de gente y los aurores vestidos de rojo les mantenían la vía libre. Lo mismo que la vez anterior, en el momento en que Harry salió de la chimenea un grupo de periodistas empezaron a gritarle preguntas y los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a dispararse. Pero esta vez, tal y como empezó el griterío, diez aurores se acercaron, liderados por un hombre increíblemente alto, sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron un poderoso hechizo de silencio a los reporteros. Severus reconoció al hombre: era Maxwell Darmut, el Auror en jefe, que se dirigió hacia la multitud acallada:

-Os he avisado -les gritó con voz dura y rasposa-. Hasta que no os sepáis comportar como periodistas de verdad, en vez de imitar a los paparazzi muggle, permaneceréis en silencio.

Los periodistas parecían indignados, pero la mayoría de aurores estaban conteniendo su diversión. Severus tuvo que admitir que compartía el sentimiento de estos últimos: hacía no demasiado tiempo, los reporteros se habían comportado de forma mucho más respetuosa. En los últimos años, no obstante, habían tomado costumbres propias de muggles que disgustaban a muchos magos.

-Mis disculpas -les dijo Darmut, inclinando la cabeza ceremoniosamente y mirando por un instante de más a Sirius Black. Éste le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, como a la espera de que alguno de los aurores dijera algo en su contra. Severus pensó que traer a Black podía ser tentar la suerte, ya que hacía poco que había dejado de ser un fuera de la ley. No era que nadie pudiese revocar la declaración de inocencia de Harry, pero era posible que Black no pudiese contener su resentimiento tras haber estado encarcelado de forma injusta. Darmut, no obstante, volvió su atención hacia Harry y Dumbledore-. Si me siguen, les llevaré ante el Wizengamot -el que el jefe de aurores en persona ejerciese de escolta para ellos daba mucho a entender.

Los aurores cerraron filas alrededor de ellos, guiándoles hasta los ascensores. Mientras caminaban Severus vio cómo Stark y Shacklebolt se les unían, quedando como retaguardia. Aparte de los periodistas, había cientos de personas, entre trabajadores y visitantes, que intentaban echar un vistazo a Harry mientras éste caminaba. Tras la actuación de Darmut ante los resporteros, la muchedumbre se abstuvo de gritar, pero los murmullos y susurros les seguían por doquier.

Darmut, Stark y Shacklebolt entraron al ascensor con ellos. Una vez se cerró la puerta, Darmut se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí -dijo aquel hombre tan alto-. Estamos impacientes por que el orden se reestablezca legalmente.

-¿Cómo están las cosas? -preguntó Albus.

-Por lo que sabemos, Lucius Malfoy ha retirado a diez personas de sus puestos en el Wizengamot, todos ellos aliados de Fudge. Entre Malfoy y los demás que tomaron escaños en duelos, el resto están demasiado asustados como para hablar. Están todos a la espera de que lleguéis.

-¿Algún muerto? -preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

-No -respondió Dalmut-, cosa que nos ha sorprendido a todos. Malfoy no es conocido por su moderación.

-¿Y mi esposa? -preguntó Alrik, preocupado. Dalmut le sonrió secamente.

-¿Lady Brand? Llevaba tiempo hablando en favor de las Tierras de Invierno, y tuvo bastantes problemas con uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, Lord Marlot. Una vez comenzaron los duelos, ella sacó su varita y dejó inconsciente de una maldición a Marlot ya que él la había insultado, cosa que por supuesto le concedió el escaño de él. Nadie más se ha molestado en discutir con ella más.

Alrik sonrió burlón al oír aquello y miró hacia Severus, divertido. Severus suspiró: su hermana siempre había tenido un carácter reposado, pero nunca había reaccionado bien ante los insultos directos.

-No obstante -continuó Darmut-, aquellos que han perdido sus puestos esperan que tú, Albus, les devuelvas sus posiciones... aunque por lo que yo entiendo de leyes, los duelos son legales.

-Lucius conoce la ley mejor que nadie -asintió Albus-. La única forma de recuperar sus escaños sería que yo desafiara en duelo a Lucius, venciera y les restaurara en sus puestos -por su tono no se podía inferir qué pensaba al respecto.

-También se necesita votar el arresto de Ministro Fudge, así como elegir a un Ministro interino... sin un Ministro en el poder, la cadena de mando de los aurores se rompe, lo cual significa que en diez días deberé, legalmente, desmantelar el cuerpo o declarar la ley marcial.

Severus frunció el ceño, mirando con sobresalto a sus compañeros; todos parecían igualmente alarmados. Aunque él no era un experto en leyes, se daba cuenta de que ambas opciones resultarían desagradables. Sin el departamento de aurores, el Wizengamot perdería la base de su poder y quedaría a merced de aquellos de sus miembros que pudiesen organizar sus propios refuerzos armados. Por contra, si se declaraba la ley marcial se tendría que fundamentar en leyes arcaicas y bastante duras, cosa que provocaría desórdenes y les dejaría a todos en una posición de vulnerabilidad, por no hablar de los posibles abusos que pudieran darse...

-¿Por qué se me necesita aquí? -preguntó Harry, sobresaltando a todos. Darmut miró a Harry sorprendido, y el chico se encogió de hombros-. Puedo entender que llamen al Director, ya que le necesitan para reestablecer el orden. ¿Pero para qué han solicitado mi presencia?

Darmut miró hacia Dumbledore, indecido. El otro asintió, como dándole permiso para hablar.

-Es muy simple, señor Potter -replicó Darmut-. Quieren su bendición. El Ministerio de Magia ha estropeado muchas cosas, ha cometido un fallo tras otro, algunos más graves de lo que ya sabe. Sin su ratificación, la gente perderá la confianza en el gobierno. Y puesto que, al parecer, estamos al borde de una guerra demoníaca, eso sería muy, muy malo.

------

NdA: Los siguientes dos capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de Lucius Malfoy. Habrá poco Snarry, lo siento... parece que la trama se interpone entre ellos por ahora. Tened paciencia, pronto llegaremos.

NdT: Me acabo de dar cuenta, al repasar capítulos anteriores, que he llamado de dos formas distintas el hechizo que hizo Harry para vencer al demonio. Primero lo llamé la Expulsión del Rey, y luego el Destierro del Rey. Ambas traducciones son correctas, de hecho usé la primera para que no se entendiera como que al Rey lo desterraban; la segunda traducción me parece equívoca, pues aunque se ciñe más al significado original, resulta ambigua en castellano.

En fin... lapsus, lapsus. A partir de ahora trataré de ceñirme al término "Expulsión", que me gusta más que "Destierro". Espero que no os haya despistado este detalle. ¡Saludos!


	68. Capítulo 68 La búsqueda del poder

Capítulo 68 - La búsqueda del poder

Lucius había estado en casa cuando llegaron las noticias del ataque a Hogwarts. El saber que había muerto gente, y que su hijo había estado en el estadio, había hecho que tanto Lucius como Narcissa se apresuraran a ir al castillo para saber qué le había ocurrido a Draco. Aunque lo había ocultado, Lucius estaba asustado: no era un hombre amable, ni siquiera un hombre bueno, pero no deseaba perder a su hijo a causa de la violencia desatada por un loco. No había sabido muy bien por qué Narcissa venía con él, ya que nunca había sido particularmente maternal. Al ver la confusión reinante ambos se alarmaron, pero a pesar del caos fue relativamente sencillo descubrir qué había ocurrido en el campo de quidditch: los heridos se alegraban de explicar la historia con toda clase de detalle.

Lo cierto es que el hecho de que Voldemort invocara a un demonio antiguo no le había sorprendido, ya que hacía mucho que sospechaba que había perdido completamente cualquier rastro de cordura. Fue el resto de la historia lo que le dejó asombrado: uno tras otro contaron la heroica actuación de Harry Potter y la forma en que había usado la Expulsión del Rey. Todos hablaban del alzamiento de un nuevo rey del mundo mágico.

Había buscado a su hijo entre la muchedumbre para descubrir finalmente que Draco había formado parte del grupo que había protegido a Harry Potter. Considerando la forma casi reverente en que la gente hablaba de ellos, adivinó que no se le permitiría pasar a ver a su hijo. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de la actuación de su hijo. Sin duda era algo inusitado en él. Sin embargo, le alivió saber que seguía vivo. Narcissa comentó agriamente algo sobre los Gryffindor, y cómo su estupidez parecía habérsele contagiado a Draco, pero él no pudo menos que pensar que Draco iba a obtener un rango mucho más elevado de lo que su matrimonio con Charlie le había obtenido. De hecho, sospechaba que toda la familia Weasley había superado su propia posición en la sociedad debido a lo ocurrido.

Finalmente, él y Narcissa habían regresado a casa. Fue entonces cuando Lucius empezó a escuchar la campana que sonaba en la lejanía.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que comprendiese qué estaba escuchando, y más tiempo todavía antes de que entendiera su significado. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que la Marca Oscura le impediría responder a la Llamada se había vuelto completamente loco. Narcissa se había escondido de él, encerrándose en sus habitaciones y negándose a salir.

El dolor que sentía en el brazo era espantoso, pero había sentido dolor antes y había sobrevivido. Era mucho peor la rabia que sentía al sentir que se le negaba su lugar en el mundo. Toda su vida había estado dedicada a lograr poder, y hete aquí que lo tenía al alcance de la mano y el Señor Oscuro le impedía aferrarlo. Nunca había sentido tal odio por él, ni había lamentado tanto unirse a su causa. Les había traicionado a todos, y Lucius no podía hacer nada para defenderse de ello.

Durante aquella noche decisiva, había destruído el ala oeste de la mansión; harían falta meses de trabajo antes de que los daños producidos por sus maldiciones fuesen completamente reparados.

Había pasado las últimas horas antes del amanecer con su amante actual, hasta dejarla completamente agotada y totalmente inconsciente. Cuando se despertó, horas más tarde, seguía furioso pero había recuperado su autocontrol. Se encontró mirando a la joven que dormía a su lado como si nunca antes la hubiese visto.

No fueron las marcas y moretones que le había producido lo que le llamaron la atención, sino su cabello oscuro y su constitución delicada. Ambos rasgos eran poco atractivos para él, habitualmente. Siempre había preferido a las rubias, por eso había elegido a Narcissa como esposa antes que a Bellatrix. También le resultaban más deseables las mujeres voluptuosas, o al menos de senos generosos. Aquella joven era, por contra, atlética y delgada, de busto modesto; sin embargo, llevaba meses con ella pese a todo. No hubiese podido explicar qué le atraía tanto en ella, aunque le fuese la vida.

Y entonces ella se había girado y había abierto los ojos, y de repente Lucius había obtenido su respuesta. Lucius se había levantado del lecho, atónito. Los ojos de ella eran verdes, de un color esmeralda brillante. Hubiese podido ser la hermana de Harry Potter.

Mientras él recogía la ropa ella permaneció en silencio. Considerando la forma violenta en que la había usado la víspera, Lucius sospechó que ella no deseaba llamar su atención hablando. No pudo menos que pensar en la forma en que la había tomado la noche anterior: ella podría haber sido un hombre y él no se habría dado ni cuenta. No valía la pena darle más vueltas, al menos en aquel momento.

Decidido a descubrir en qué estado había quedado el mundo, y si alguien había descubierto el motivo de los actos de Voldemort, Lucius se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia, pero al poco de llegar él las cosas se habían descontrolado.

Fudge había estado pidiendo a gritos que se arrestara a Harry Potter y a Sirius Black, exigiendo al Wizengamot y a los aurores que acataran sus órdenes de inmediato. El Wizengamot actuó como solía hacerlo en aquellas circunstancias: querían discutir, investigar, y formar un comité. Los aurores, por su parte, se negaron por completo a acatar aquellas órdenes, y entonces fue cuando Fudge cometió el error imperdonable: había llamado a las autoridades muggles.

La decisión de bloquear las comunicaciones y entradas del edificio fue tomada por numerosas personas a la vez, todas ellas aterradas ante la idea de que su presencia fuese revelada al mundo muggle. Mientras se cortaba el acceso al Ministerio y Fudge era detenido de forma preventiva a causa de su más que obvia crisis nerviosa, Lucius había aprovechado la confusión y había registrado la oficina del Ministro. Allí había descubierto una serie de cosas muy alarmantes, que le habían llevado a tomar la decisión que alteraría el curso de su vida.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que no tenía futuro con Voldemort. Aunque no creía que Potter tuviese una sola posibilidad de derrotarle, sospechaba que un mundo bajo el mando de Voldemort no valía la pena. Ahora que sabía lo que le había arrebatado, estaba más que decidido a encontrar la manera de apuñalar por la espalda a aquella cosa traicionera, antes de que llegara el final.

Y ahora que la gente hablaba de un reinado, estaba más que decidido a cambiar de bando. Tal vez si que hubiese una posibilidad de que Potter lograra lo imposible y ganara la guerra. Al menos su hijo Draco tendría una oportunidad en asumir un puesto de importancia en lo que estaba por venir.

Lucius conocía la ley mejor que la mayor parte de los miembros del Wizengamot y había aprovechado la situación, eliminando sistemáticamente a todos los partidarios más acérrimos de Fudge. Sabía que Potter y Dumbledore no le ratificarían en su puesto si les mataba, así que contuvo sus instintos y simplemente les dejó inconscientes, aunque a muchos de ellos les habría asesinado gustosamente. Los políticos profesionales eran las personas más molestas del mundo.

Pero tan pronto hubo acabado su primer duelo, Valerian Ventus había lanzado un desafío a un miembro prominente del Wizengamot en nombre del señor vampiro Lord Aventine. Lucius sabía la relevancia que tenía el escaño que Aventine había obtenido, así como del que momentos después tomara Merik Volpine: ambos puestos habían pertenecido, hacía cuatro siglos, a los clanes de vampiros y hombres lobo respectivamente. Lucius tenía muy definidas sus ideas sobre los vampiros y los hombres lobo, y el lugar que debían ocupar en el mundo, pero en aquel momento debía combatir sus prejuicios a favor del pragmatismo; luchar con cualquiera de los dos sin saber nada de sus estilos respectivos de pelear era un riesgo demasiado grande. Llegado a aquel punto no podía permitirse perder..

Además estaba el tema del punto de vista de Potter respecto a los hombres lobo. Bien sabía él que su mayor problema a superar con respecto al muchacho sería su trato reciente a Remus Lupin. Aquel iba a ser un obstáculo importante.

Los tres hombres se miraron durante una breve pausa, tomándose la medida unos a otros. Todos debieron llegar a la misma conclusión, ya que sin intercambiar palabra se dedicaron a evitarse unos a otros. Por el momento, al menos.

Diana Snape Brand no le provocaba ningún dilema, en cambio. Lucius no deseaba interponerse en su camino, ya que al fin y al cabo ella era sangrelimpia, provenía de buena familia, y era la cuñada de Potter. Tratarla con respeto sólo podía favorecer su causa en las circunstancias presentes.

La única traba de importancia habría podido ser el cuerpo de aurores. Sin embargo, él sabía que con el arresto de Fudge y el consiguiente revuelo, los aurores no aceptarían órdenes y evitarían inmiscuírse en la medida de lo posible, haciendo tiempo. Mientras no se vulneraran las leyes directamente, no tenían por qué intervenir. Los duelos eran perfectamente legales, pero si Lucius o cualquiera de los otros hubiesen matado a sus oponentes, los aurores les habrían detenido de inmediato. Tal y como había quedado el tema, podían permitirse el lujo de esperar para ver qué ocurría a continuación. Finalmente todos quedaron a la espera de que llegaran dos personas: Dumbledore, el miembro más antiguo del Wizengamot y Brujo Mayor, y Harry Potter. Sólo esos dos hombres podían decidir el futuro de su gobierno, y todos lo sabían.

El día después todos esperaban que ellos llegaran. Lucius había logrado dormir unas horas en una oficina cercana, y ahora caminaba nervioso por una de las cámaras del Wizengamot. Aquellos miembros que habían mantenido su posición estaban en sus puestos en la plataforma de la galería elevada; los que habían sido depuestos estaban sentados en la sección para civiles, en la parte baja. Lucius suponía que esperaban que Dumbledore les devolviese sus escaños, pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de retirarse graciosamente, y sospechaba que Volpine y Ventus tampoco.

Se había percatado de la entrada de una figura cubierta por capa y capucha que había saludado con una inclinación de cabeza a Ventus. Lucius sospechaba que, de espiar por debajo de la capucha, vería los ojos rojos del vampiro Lord Aventine. Se estremeció, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que vería el día en que un vampiro se arriesgaría a entrar abiertamente en el Ministerio de Magia, a la luz del día? Los aurores podían matar primero y preguntar después en caso de encontrarse con un vampiro. Lucius no pudo menos que preguntarse si Aventine sabía algo que él no, ya el riesgo de venir en persona parecía excesivo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Potter ante aquella situación.

Llegó por fin la noticia de que Potter y Dumbledore llegarían en breve y Lucius se preparó para enfrentarse a la que le esperaba. Sabía que había jefes de estado de otros países que estaban pidiendo audiencia a Harry Potter. Incluso ahora, embajadores de todo el mundo se dirigían hacia el Ministerio. Pero todo el Wizengamot estaba de acuerdo en que, hasta que se ratificara su autoridad, no podían lidiar con gobiernos extranjeros. Ahora mismo había demasiados países que aprovecharían la situación para controlar Inglaterra, si pudiesen.

La puerta de la sala se abrió súbitamente y Lucius se volvió para ver cómo Darmut guiaba a los recién llegados. Dumbledore fue el primero en entrar, saludando con amigables cabeceos a todos los presentes. Lucius oyó que muchos suspiraban ante la llegada de aquel hombre canoso, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente él mismo. Dumbledore siempre había rechazado los numerosos honores que había tratado de ofrecerle el mundo mágico. ¿Cuántas veces se le había ofrecido el puesto de Ministro de Magia? Sin embargo, él prefería su tranquila posición en Hogwarts. No obstante, pocas personas se engañaban sobre quién regía realmente el mundo.

Tras Albus caminaban Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Lucius se envaró al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía el Jefe de la Casa Black. Qué encuentro tan inesperado. La súbita libertad de Black no le había sentado muy bien a Narcissa, aunque Lucius no entendía muy bien por qué. Había sido Narcissa quien había sugerido que Black podía ser el futuro marido de Draco, pese a las reticencias de Lucius a causa de la supuesta relación entre Black y el hombre lobo Lupin. Narcissa le había asegurado que tal relación entre su primo y Lupin era únicamente fraternal, pero Lucius no había querido arriesgarse, motivo por el cual había entablado el pleito para proteger a su hijo. Sobre todo tras las declaraciones de Severus de que esos dos prácticamente eran pareja.

Pero viendo ahora la mirada negra que Black le lanzaba, y la expresión ceñuda del hombre lobo que le acompañaba, Lucius se temió que iba a tener por delante un enfrentamiento terriblemente complicado. Black llevaba su espada con él. Hacía años que no había cruzado su hoja con la de uno de los Black. Legalmente, Black no tenía motivos para desafiarle, ya que su oferta de matrimonio había sido honorable; pero entre las familias oscuras, los legalismos rara vez pesaban demasiado...

El cuñado vikingo de Severus entró a continuación. Cruzó la sala para ir a hablar en voz baja con su esposa. Lord Marlot, el hombre al que ella había maldito, les observaba con gesto amargo desde la galería cercana. A Lucius no le interesaba mucho Marlot, la verdad: aunque era fácilmente sobornable, y por tanto útil a sus causas, le encontraba débil e irritante.

Y entonces entraron Potter y Snape, atrayendo todas las miradas, y Lucius se encontró sin aliento por la sorpresa. No había visto a Harry Potter desde la boda de Draco, el día de San Valentín. Entonces le había impresionado el poder que el joven exudaba, pero ahora era incluso más notorio. Lucius supo en aquel instante que era él quien había desencadenado la Llamada. Todo cuanto había deseado encontrar en el servicio a Voldemort estaba ante él: poder, prestigio, y un inesperado vínculo con la magia más antigua que prácticamente había desaparecido del mundo. Encontrarse a causa de un error estúpido en el bando opuesto al del joven, en vez de a su lado como estaba Severus, era algo casi intolerable.

Lucius estrechó la mirada al ver a su antiguo amigo. Severus Snape le estaba lanzando una mirada penetrante. Sin duda sabía qué estaba planeando y no confiaba en él. Severus también debía haber sido llamado, comprendió. ¿Habría sido capaz de contestar a la Llamada? ¿O le habría impedido la marca acudir junto a su compañero vinculado? Nunca hubiese creído que algún día envidiaría la situación de Severus...

Lucius se alegró de estar de pie cuando Potter entró, ya que su aparición provocó reacciones extrañas en todos. Hubo quien no dudó: Lady Brand, Volpine, Ventus, e incluso el encapuchado Aventine se levantaron de inmediato. Otros dudaron unos segundos, como sin saber qué hacer, y luego se alzaron también. Pero hubo unos pocos, la mayoría de los cuales Lucius había retirado de servicio, que se quedaron sentados de forma notoria.

-Albus, me alegro de verte -saludó la señora Bones, de pie ante su asiento en la plataforma principal. Había estado muy callada hasta ahora, aunque podía deberse a que los asientos a su alrededor estaban actualmente vacíos, tomados por Lucius en duelo. Sospechaba que aquella anciana hablaría en su contra, pero también que si había algún candidato a Ministro al que Potter estuviese dispuesto a apoyar, ésta sería Amelia Bones. Dejarla en su posición era un riesgo calculado.

-Amelia -saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa-. Yo también me alegro de verte -miró hacia Lucius al hablar, y éste supo que había hecho bien al dejar tranquila a la anciana. Dumbledore no hubiese estado contento si le hubiese ocurrido algo.

-Albus -dijo Lucius, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente-. Sin duda querrás poner manos a la obra de inmediato... si es que esta asamblea es capaz de volver al orden -miró con intención a aquellos que seguían sentados. Quería dejar las cosas claras desde sus primeras palabras-. Al parecer algunos de nuestros miembros han olvidado su herencia y modales.

Sus palabras iniciaron un rumor que recorrió la sala. Los miembros del Wizengamot volvieron miradas furibundas a aquellos que no se habían alzado. Por una vez, Albus Dumbledore no trató de saltarse las formalidades, y Potter, que Lucius había creído que odiaba aquel tipo de atención, tampoco protestó. El joven, por el contrario, le estudiaba atentamente con mirada penetrante, su expresión imposible de descifrar. A Lucius le resultó sorprendente encontrar a un Gryffindor tan complicado de interpretar. ¿Pensaría que aquel gesto era calculado, o de genuino respeto por sus costumbres? Lucius no supo decirlo.

Bajo las miradas de censura de los demás, no obstante, aquellos que seguían en sus asientos se levantaron al fin, indecisos e inseguros. Una vez todos estuvieron en pie, Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza hacia Lucius, con ojos brillantes de diversión.

-Respecto a reestablecer el orden, al parecer actualmente carecemos de Ministro -comentó Dumbledore mientras se desplazaba hacia la escalera central para tomar su asiento, que rara vez ocupaba, en la galería superior. Darmut también tomó su puesto como Jefe del departamento de protección de las leyes mágicas. Había puestos reservados para Potter y los suyos. Mientras Lucius se mantenía en su lugar en el centro de la sala, los otros esperaron a que tanto Dumbledore como Potter tomaran asiento antes de hacer lo propio. Aquello no pasó desapercibido a Potter, pero una vez más su rostro no reflejó emoción alguna-. ¿Debo asumir que pretendes actuar como subsecretario del estado hoy, Lucius? -continuó diciendo Dumbledore, indicando el asiento junto a la señora Bones que habitualmente ocupaba el subsecretario del Ministro, que en este caso hubiese sido la señora Umbridge, que estaba a un lado con el resto de miembros depuestos del Wizengamot.

-Si prefiere que ejerza la señora Bones, no tengo objeción alguna -ofreció Lucius, que no sentía particular aprecio por las excesivas formalidades de los procesos parlamentarios pero estaba más que dispuesto a permitirlas si eso hacía que la gente se sintiese algo más cómoda y receptiva. Pero la señora Bones hizo gesto de abstención, para su sorpresa.

-Como la mayoría de cargos presentados contra Cornelius Fudge provienen de ti, Lucius, no veo por qué deberíamos demorar el tema. Por mi parte, puedes declarar.

-¿Vamos a tener un juicio, entonces? -preguntó Dumbledore, asombrado. La ausencia de Fudge en la sala era más que evidente. La señora Bones negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que simplemente se trata de probar la validez de los cargos contra Cornelius Fudge, para confirmar que su destitución es legal -explicó la mujer-. Como va a tener que enfrentarse a la pena de muerte por alta traición, un juicio deberá esperar hasta más tarde -su anuncio provocó murmullos de sorpresa por la sala, y Dumbledore frunció el ceño, contemplando con fijeza a Lucius por encima de sus gafas.

-¿Alta traición?

-Si se me permite obviar la formalidad de leer los cargos y presentar un resumen de las acusaciones, todos ustedes podrían revisar las pruebas en detalle cuando gusten -dijo Lucius inclinando la cabeza. Dumbledore no suavizó su expresión, pero asintió. Lucius cruzó la sala y tomó un montón de papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa del secretario de la sala-. Todos ustedes están familiarizados con la Ley de Registro Mágico -declaró. La expresión sorprendida de Dumbledore divirtió a Lucius; sin duda el anciano había supuesto que hablaría de la negligencia de Fudge respecto al incidente del campo de quidditch.

-Por supuesto -asintió Dumbledore-. Sé bien que no cuenta con la venía de la mayor parte del Wizengamot.

-¿Conocen también la segunda etapa de esta Ley? -preguntó Lucius. Los ojos de Albus se estrecharon al oír aquello, y miró hacia la señora Bones.

-No sabía que hubiese más fases, tras el registro inicial.

Lucius movió la varita y levitó los documentos que tenía en sus manos para que fuesen hacia Dumbledore.

-Éstos son los documentos originales requisados de la oficina del Ministro Fudge. Como puede observar, ya están firmados tanto por el Ministro Fudge como por el Primer Ministro muggle. La segunda etapa se define claramente en ellos.

Tomando los documentos, Albus empezó a hojearlos. Todo el mundo le contemplaba en silencio, hasta que exclamó llegada a la página pertinente:

-¡Vacunas obligatorias! Estos no son los documentos que se entregaron al Wizengamot o al público.

Lucius asintió, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Sólo por aquello Cornelius quedaría destituído, sin que fuesen necesarias más pruebas incriminatorias, pero no vio razón por la cual no finalizar también con el tema de la Ley de Registro, ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Sin duda gozaba de la atención de todo el mundo, mientras que quién sabía cómo se presentaría el resto del día... Tal vez no volviese a tener una ventaja similar. De ser las cosas diferentes, hubiese gustado de hablar con su hijo previamente, ya que tal vez Draco tuviese alguna idea de lo que opinaba Potter respecto a ciertos temas.

-Y, como ya he indicado, están firmados, pese a que el Wizengamot no ha votado al respecto -añadió Lucius-. La Ley de Registro Mágico exige que todos los magos se registren en el censo muggle. Lo que nadie sabía es que, tras registrarse, todos deberían ser vacunados con las mismas vacunas que todo muggle recibe en su infancia, incluyendo paperas, sarampión, polio y muchas otras enfermedades muggle a las que, como magos, somos totalmente inmunes.

Lucius se percató de que Potter y Lupin intercambiaban unas palabras en voz baja, mientras que la mirada de Severus se fijaba en ambos brevemente.

-Aunque admito que estas noticias son sumamente alarmantes -declaró Dumbledore-, y que es perturbador el hecho de que no sea la primera vez que el Wizengamot reciba documentos incompletos o defectuosos -su mirada se posó en Alrik al decir esto-, esto por si sólo difícilmente merece pena de muerte.

-Por si sólo, no -asintió Lucius. Mandó otro montón de documentos levitando hacia Albus, guardando únicamente un rollo en sus manos-. Pero como puede ver, en los siguientes documentos vemos que el Ministro Fudge ha estado ayudando al gobierno muggle a almacenar grandes cantidades de ingredientes para pociones -cruzó la sala y tendió el rollo a Severus Snape-. Severus, si fueses tan amable de compartir tu maestría y conocimientos con nosotros, e informar a la asamblea de qué produciría esta fórmula... -dijo, pensando que un poco de adulación no le iría mal a su causa.

Frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, Severus tomó el pergamino y lo desplegó, leyendo su contenido. Aunque la lista de ingredientes que se daban no eran directamente mágicos, eran complicados de obtener en el mundo muggle. Lucius sabía también que no se requería magia para realizar la poción que se recetaba, y por tanto se trataba de una de las pocas pociones que un muggle podría crear simplemente siguiendo las instrucciones.

-Es un tratamiento de baja calidad para la fiebre de Bowtruckle -comentó Severus. Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la sala: aunque no se trataba de una enfermedad habitual, hacía un siglo había habido una epidemia, y la mayor parte de los presentes sabían a qué se refería. Lucius vio que Potter, sin embargo, no sabía de qué hablaban, a juzgar por su expresión.

-¿Y podrías explicar qué es la fiebre Bowtruckle, y por qué este tratamiento sería de baja calidad...? -inquirió Lucius. Severus se volvió hacia Potter brevemente, como entendiendo que aquella explicación era necesaria casi en exclusiva para su persona.

-La fiebre de Bowtruckle es una enfermedad más bien rara que se contagia por exposición prolongada a los restos mortales de un bowtruckle que haya sido envenenado con hierba de víbora hibrediana. Aunque no se conoce cura a la enfermedad, sus síntomas pueden ser controlados mediante la consumición mensual de una poción; si no se trata, la enfermedad provoca fiebre alta y finalmente, la muerte. En cuanto a esto -dijo alzando el pergamino-, el motivo por el cual es de segunda categoría es que la base de la poción es un narcótico altamente adictivo.

-¿Y qué efecto tendría el narcótico? -preguntó Lucius. Severus agitó la cabeza:

-Cansancio, torpeza, apatía... y el paciente sería muy vulnerable a cualquier tipo de sugestión.

Satisfecho con la explicación de Severus, Lucius se volvió de nuevo hacia Dumbledore:

-Pese a que la fiebre de Bowtruckle es una enfermedad extremadamente inusual, y que sólo pueden contraerla los magos, el gobierno muggle, con ayuda del Ministro Fudge, ha estado acumulando cantidades industriales de esta poción -vio en la mirada de su interlocutor que había sumado dos más dos-. En mi opinión, las vacunas absolutamente inútiles del gobierno muggle estaban pensadas para infectar a la población mágica con la fiebre de Bowtruckle. Entonces hubiesen producido, milagrosamente, suficiente poción para salvarnos a todos... dejándonos, sin embargo, débiles, sumisos y a su merced. Hubiesen obtenido el control de la mayor parte de nuestra población en cuestión de semanas.

Dumbledore parecía sinceramente atónito por esta declaración y se volvió hacia Darmut y la señora Bones para que se la confirmaran. Darmut sencillamente asintió, con expresión tensa. Lucius sabía que el hecho de que aquella conspiración se hubiese llevado a cabo delante de sus narices le resultaba particularmente doloroso.

-Es cierto, Albus -confirmó-. Hemos encontrado en la oficina del Ministro una considerable correspondencia al respecto, que es muy reveladora. En el mejor de los casos es más que suficiente para que esté justificado el uso de Veritaserum en juicio.

-La documentación falsa por sí sola ya es motivo suficiente para que se le destituya -declaró Albus tras unos segundos de silencio-. En estas circunstancias, no tenemos otra opción que retirar el título de Ministro a Cornelius Fudge y detenerlo a la espera de juicio.

Lucius sonrió al ver cómo las palabras de Dumbledore iban calando a los presentes. Un murmullo se alzó en la sala, tanto de voces que asentían como de las que disentían: la declaración de Dumbledore no sólo retiraba a Fudge del gobierno, sino que validaba la reversión a la antigua forma de gobierno mediante derecho mágico, legitimando la toma de poder de Lucius y los demás.

-¿Pero y nuestros escaños? -exigió Lord Bernoit, levantándose. Era uno de los primeros a los que Lucius había dejado fuera de combate-. ¡No puede permitir este comportamiento por parte de Malfoy!

-¿Y qué hay de ellos? -exclamó Umbridge, señalando a Ventus y a Volpine-. No pueden asumir puestos en el Wizengamot... ¡los hombres lobo y los vampiros no tienen plenos derechos civiles!

-¿Y ella qué? -aulló Marlot señalando a Lady Brand-. ¡Las Tierras de Invierno ni siquiera son parte de Gran Bretaña ya... no puede mantener un escaño!

-Por ley, todos los asientos del Wizengamot se obtienen ahora por derecho mágico -les respondió Dumbledore-. Eso significa que la única forma que tenéis de recuperar vuestros puestos es luchando por ellos.

-Pues designe un Ministro interino para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad -exigió Umbridge. Albus suspiró:

-Eso no les devolvería a ustedes sus puestos. Aquellos escaños que se obtienen por derecho mágico no pueden retirarse excepto por intervención directa de la Conderación Internacional de Magos. El derecho de ellos prevalece.

-Por intervención de la Confederación, o de Harry Potter -indicó burlón Bernoit, lanzando una mirada negra a Lucius. Lucius bufó: había tenido muy presente que las cosas podían acabar así.

-Considerando cuantos de vosotros apoyábais abiertamente la Ley de Registro Mágico, yo no me apresuraría a volver a la vida pública -indicó Lucius con frialdad. Esperaba que Potter rechazara intervenir, ya que sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas de que el joven hiciese causa común con él. En cambio, si se tenía que enfrentar a la Confederación, creía poder retrasar el proceso durante meses, incluso años, si era necesario.

Bernoit se quedó sin palabras, ultrajado ante la insinuación de Lucius de que era culpable de encubrir el caso, pero muchos otros, incluyendo a la señora Umbridge, intercambiaron miradas furtivas.

-Harry Potter puede juzgar este caso, efectivamente -informó Dumbledore a los presentes. Murmullos de excitación llenaron la sala. Potter en cambio permaneció inexpresivo-. Sin embargo, debo informar de que si se le exige hacerlo, la Confederación no podrá intervenir a posteriori. La decisión del señor Potter prevalecerá. Se necesita un voto favorable de dos tercios de los miembros actuales del Wizengamot para que se acepte la petición. Por favor, indicad vuestra posición al respecto mediante varita.

Muchas personas ni dudaron. Darmut sorprendió a todos siendo el primero en elevar su varita y realizar un lumos. Ventus y Lady Brand lo hicieron inmediatamente después. Ante sus acciones, apareción un recuento de votos en el centro de la habitación, que se iba actualizando a medida que otros iban sumando sus votos. Bernoit sonrió triunfante, imaginándose que había puesto a Lucius entre la espada y la pared.

Volpine asintió hacia Remus Lupin, indicándole que era él quien debía decidir. Lupin miró a Potter con aire de disculpa antes de alzar su propia varita y añadir su voto al total.

Lucius sabía que, incluso sin sus diez votos, la mayoría de dos terceras partes se lograría sin dificultad. Pero había una cosa más que tenía de demostrar antes de que todo aquello terminara, pues aunque no pudiese seguir en el Wizengamot, hacía mucho que había decidido que su futuro no era el que anteriormente buscara. Aunque no continuara en el gobierno, tal vez pudiese convencer a Potter de su intención de luchar contra Voldemort. Suspiró y levantó su varita, votando a favor sus diez votos.

Se dio cuenta de las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían, y se sintió satisfecho al ver que todavía podía desconcertar así a la gente. Que elucubraran sus intenciones... aunque sospechaba que Severus ya había adivinado cuáles eran. El hombre parecía bastante molesto.

-Se acepta la moción -anunció Dumbledore cuando llegó el último voto. Habían superado la mayoría necesaria con un margen generoso. Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Harry Potter, y el silencio reinó en la sala-. Pido disculpas por ponerte en el punto de mira de esta forma, Harry -le dijo el anciano cuando el joven alzo la mirada hacia él-. Tengo la más absoluta fe en tu juicio.

Una extraña emoción brilló en los ojos del joven y se volvió para mirar de forma extraña a Severus Snape. Éste permaneció estoicamente en silencio. Potter suspiró y se levantó lentamente.

---

NdT: Contrariamente a la opinión de algunos lectores, éstos son de mis capítulos favoritos, quizás porque por fin emergen los tejemanejes de Fudge y éste deja de parecer un pelele absurdo para mostrar un lado francamente siniestro, si bien mediocre. Cuando lo leí por primera vez, no pude evitar horrorizarme como persona y, como escritora maquiavélica, pensar: "¡Mira...! Josephine piensa como yo, que no hay enemigo pequeño." La verdad es que me gusta cómo equilibra la vida política, la social y la forma en que afectan los grandes cambios. Si hubiese sido sólo por el romance, creo que no hubiese traducido esta obra, pero es tan completa y compleja que me enamoró. Eso y las mezclas de mitología con teorías mágicas propias, claro. Y los guiños a Lovecraft, que tampoco hacen daño. Y las reminiscencias históricas de una Inglaterra ultraconservadora, y la importancia que da a los vínculos familiares y emocionales... bueno, qué os voy a contar xD Por capítulos como éste, sí, y por capítulos como el que viene (que para mí es una obra maestra), así como la forma en que Voldemort actúa (el Voldemort de Rowling me parece descafeinado, y que me perdonen los fans acérrimos xD), y porque te va dando indicios constantes de hacia dónde va. Porque el tema de las leyes que estaba molestando a tanta gente del mundo mágico daba vueltas por capítulos anteriores, pero estoy segura de que no esperábais que explotara de esta forma... a mí me sorprendió muy agradablemente, la verdad. Fudge estaba haciendo un montón de cosas que parecían absurdas, pero cuando se revela este complot tiene todo muchísimo sentido, y ves que aunque se trata de una persona absolutamente gris y de poca inteligencia, no se queda corto en astucia. Vamos, que por algo llegó a donde llegó...

Hala, disfrutad mucho leyendo, que aún quedan bombazos gordos en la trama ;) Para los que esperáis que Severus y Harry se declaren, el amor llegue, y hablen de una puñetera vez...

SIGH.

La fic no está finalizada, y hasta donde leí, la cosa avanzaba muy lentita, así que no esperéis campanas y tambores. Sí os puedo prometer cambios radicales en la trama porque... la que se nos viene encima, chicos y chicas xD ¡Sólo diré que en su momento me dejó en shock cierto capítulo! Todo el respeto que le perdí a Lord Voldemort original en la quinta novela se lo tengo al Voldemort de Josephine. Yo me sigo tirando de los pelos porque no la continúe, y no por el Snarry (hay mil novelas Snarrieras excelentes on-line que me consolarían por ese lado), sino por la trama.

Gracias a los que me habéis enviado las referencias de continuaciones de esta fanfic hechas por otros autores. ¡Les echaré un ojo, prometido! No aseguro que siga traduciendo, eso sí... como ya he dicho, lo que más me fascina de esta fanfic es la vida social, política y psicológica de los pjs, así como la trama en sí, con lo cual si no me parecen satisfactorias a ese nivel no creo que valga la pena tomarse la molestia de continuar la traducción (lo sé, es un juicio muy duro, pero ya sabéis el trabajo que cuesta esto). Sin embargo, prometo dejar referencias, ideas y mis propias elucubraciones al respecto si decido no continuar. A los que me habéis preguntado si pienso seguir yo la fanfic poniéndole un final alternativo, la respuesta (lo he estado meditando mucho) es que probablemente no, ya que me falta la dulzura de Josephine a la hora de retratar personajes y situaciones (creedme, mis ideas para un final en esta historia harían que me prendieseis fuego... tengo hipótesis muy trágicas en mente xD), y no creo que el romance, tal y como yo lo concibo, os resultara satisfactorio. Y con todos los respetos por la autora, no tengo intención de estropear una obra que nos ha gustado tanto a todos, por tantos aspectos distintos. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, en este caso, es abstenerme de continuar y seguir rezando porque Josephine vuelva y me dé más material a traducir.

Lo dicho, esperemos a que Josephine vuelva, y si no lo hace, de todas formas leeré los finales alternativos y os comentaré mi opinión al menos. Si alguno me convence, como ya comenté hace un tiempo, lo traduciré APARTE para no solapar el trabajo de una autora con la de otra. Ya os diré, porque de momento no tengo tiempo de leer demasiado...

Afú. Creo que este ha sido mi pie de capítulo más largo, ¿no? xD

PD: ¡AMO a Lucius en esta historia! Odio a Narcissa, en cambio xDDD


	69. Capítulo 69 Al final de este camino

Capítulo 69 - Al final de este camino

Lucius seguía de pie en la plataforma principal y sintió una pulsación en la magia que se movía a través de la sala a medida que Potter se acercaba para unirse a él. Un estremecimiento de anticipación le recorrió, y se preguntó si alguien más habría notado aquella sensación. Todos los presentes tenían la mirada fija en la fina figura del joven de ojos verdes. En vez de una túnica llevaba una sobrevesta roja, color que proclamaba su pertenencia a la casa Gryffindor y sus valores, y pese a la seriedad de la situación Lucius no pudo evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran por sus formas. No era su figura varonil lo que atraía a Lucius, sino el poder que sentía contenido en ella. ¿Cómo alguien como Severus Snape había llegado a estar en posesión de una criatura tan magnífica...? Lucius volvió a notar una punzada de envidia.

Potter miró unos segundos al suelo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, como si escuchase algo que nadie más oía. Luego levantó la cabeza y deslizó su mirada por la sala, deteniéndose en Diana Brand.

-Lady Brand, ¿deseas este puesto? -preguntó con voz suave, sorprendiendo a todos. Habían creído que simplemente confirmaría o denegaría los escaños a la gente. Diana miró hacia su marido, que sonreía divertido ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos. La devoción casi fanática de las gentes de las Tierras de Invierno hacia Harry Potter era de dominio público desde hacía meses.

-Sé de buena tinta que las Tierras de Invierno estarían dispuestas a renegociar numerosos acuerdos económicos si permanezco en este puesto -le informó la mujer. Potter asintió, como si hubiese previsto su respuesta.

-Entonces el escaño es tuyo -dijo simplemente.

Marlot se alzó indignado de un salto, dispuesto a protestar, pero antes de que pudiese articular palabra Potter se volvió y le miró. Desde su posición Lucius vio que Potter no mostraba furia en su rostro, si no más bien una tranquila curiosidad. Marlot miró atónito al joven, al parecer incapaz de articular palabra, pese a que no se había pronunciado hechizo alguno. Unos segundos después volvía a sentarse sin decir nada. Lucius sintió un estremecimiento de miedo: aquello era inesperado.

Potter se volvió entonces hacia Merik Volpine, que a sus ochenta años era el hombre lobo conocido de mayor edad. Tenía el cabello plateado y no había escondido nunca su condición, pero pese a su enfermedad parecía bastante robusto.

-Me alegra volver a verle, señor -comentó Potter. Lucius frunció el ceño. Por lo que sabía, Potter no podía haber tenido ocasión de verle con anterioridad, ya que el hombre era prácticamente un recluso. Una idea repentina le vino a la mente, que hizo que reevaluara al anciano: el duelo de la víspera, al que había asistido como espectador, habia sido rápido, pese a que su oponente era un auror bastante cruel que se había pasado su época en activo cazando diversos tipos de criaturas oscuras. Volpine lo había dejado fuera de combate con una única maldición. ¿Era posible que Volpine hubiese sido uno de los numerosos magos que había recibido la Llamada...? Si eso era cierto, Lucius se alegraba de no haberle desafiado.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió Volpine con una sonrisa lobuna.

-¿Pretende que Remus Lupin reciba su puesto? -preguntó Potter.

-Exactamente -Volpine asintió.

Potter se volvió entonces hacia Remus Lupin, que parecía bastante nervioso: Lucius dudaba mucho que fuese el único en notar cómo su mano se abría y se cerraba, como si tuviese dificultades para evitar alargar el brazo y tomar la mano de Sirius Black, que estaba a su lado.

-No hace mucho, Remus, estuviste en esta sala defendiendo tu derecho a vivir -declaró Potter. Ante sus palabras, muchos de los presentes se removieron en sus asientos. Lucius pensó que aquel recordatorio no iba a jugar en su favor, precisamente-. En realidad, luchabas por el derecho a la vida de todos los hombres lobo. Estoy seguro de que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la ley debe ser cambiada -sus palabras hicieron que se iniciara un murmullo de disentimiento que recorrió toda la sala, pero Lucius se dio cuenta de la expresión aprobadora de Dumbledore.

Hombres lobo, pensó con asco. ¿Qué sería lo próximo, sangresucias...? Lucius decidió dejar aquella linea de pensamiento. Si intentaba unirse a Potter, tendría que moderar sus ideas. Una palabra fuera de lugar podía ocasionarle muchos problemas en el futuro...

-Podrías hacer mucho bien aquí, Remus -siguió diciendo Potter-. ¿Aceptarías el puesto?

Numerosas emociones cruzaron el rostro de Lupin, antes de que finalmente tragara saliva nerviosamente y asintiera. Black entonces tendió la mano para tomar la de Lupin. Potter sonrió levemente ante el gesto.

-Entonces es tuyo -confirmó antes de volverse hacia Valerian Ventus, que estaba sentado junto a Volpine. Ventus había ido a Hogwarts, yendo a Slytherin en el curso inmediatamente superior al de Lucius. Lucius no pudo menos que preguntarse qué le habría llevado a convertirse en agente de un señor vampiro. Por lo que sabía, la familia Ventus no tenía ningún vínculo con los clanes vampíricos. Considerando las leyes contra los vampiros, había pocos Slytherins que se hubiesen aliado abiertamente con ellos.

-¿Ocupa ese lugar en nombre de Lord Aventine? -preguntó Potter. Ventus asintió, sonriendo con fascinación ante los acontecimientos.

-Sí, en efecto.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Potter se apartó de él para volverse hacia la figura encapuchada que se sentaba en la zona baja de la galería para visitantes. Al verlo, el extraño alzó las manos para retirar la capucha que le cubría, mostrando su cabello oscuro, un rostro pálido pero atractivo y los ojos rojos de un vampiro. Ante aquella visión, resonaron por toda la sala gritos alarmados. Docenas de varitas se alzaron para apuntar a Aventine, recordando lo ocurrido semanas atrás cuando Remus Lupin se había transformado ante todos. Esta vez fue el grito de negativa de Potter el que les detuvo. Aventine ni se movió, con su reluciente mirada fija en Potter.

-¡Guardad vuestras varitas! -ordenó Potter cuando un aterrado silencio cayó sobre la sala. Había vuelto la cabeza y dirigía sus palabras específicamente hacia Darmut. Lucius vio a Stark y otros aurores que observaban, inseguros. El rostro de Darmut se oscureció cuando Potter le sostuvo la mirada, pero después de una pausa tensa bajó la mano y volvió a guardar la varita. Indicó con un asentimiento a sus hombres que hicieran lo propio. De momento, la tranquilidad había vuelto. Potter volvió a fijar su atención en el vampiro, que aguardaba.

-Cuando oí tu nombre, pensé que debías ser tú a quien vi la otra noche -dijo Potter al vampiro. Lucius sintió que su mandíbula se tensaba. La amargura le inundó. Aventine, al igual que Volpine, había sido llamado. Eran dos criaturas oscuras, que al contrario que él, habían sido libres para acudir a la Llamada. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación, apartado de su lugar en favor de los impuros...?

-He pensado que quizás haya pasado el momento de ser neutral -indicó Aventine. Sus palabras causaron reacciones nerviosas. ¿Neutralidad? ¿A qué se referiría...?

-La otra noche te dije que no te pediría nada que no quisieras darme libremente -le dijo Potter-, y me atendré a mi palabra. Pero hoy eres tú quien hace una petición. Confieso que sé muy poco sobre las leyes que rigen a los vampiros, pero si se parecen mínimamente a las de los hombres lobo, no puedo menos que imaginarme que no habréis sido muy bien tratados por el mundo mágico, y que nos tendréis poco afecto. Cualquier trato entre nosotros exigiría muchísima fe. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Las palabras de Potter causaron alarma en muchos de los presentes, pero Lucius pudo captar una chispa de diversión en los ojos de Aventine. Parecía complacido por las palabras de Potter.

-Hace cuatrocientos años hubo un hombre llamado Silvius Ventus. Era un Maestro en Pociones, de una prominente familia Slytherin, y hablaba Parsel. Hizo varios experimentos y apuntes sobre unas pociones que podrían, tal vez, ayudar a mi gente. Pero cuando se aprobó la ley contra los vampiros, su búsqueda quedó truncada y sus experimentos abandonados. Sus notas fueron guardadas bajo llave por la Cofradía de Pociones. He tardado años en conseguir esas notas, pero por desgracia están escritas en Parsel, y no puedo leerlas. Quiero que se traduzcan, y quiero que la Cofradía continúe la investigación.

Todos escucharon la pasión con que Aventine hablaba, y Lucius se sintió atónito por ello: siempre había tenido entendido que los vampiros se deleitaban en su maldición, así que ¿por qué deseaban tan desesperadamente un tratamiento? Según los libros del Ministerio, los vampiros eran poco más que criaturas descerebradas que buscaban únicamente contagiar su condición al resto del mundo...

-Hay otro que podría traducir esas notas -le recordó Potter. Aunque no dijo el nombre del Señor Oscuro en voz alta, todo el mundo se estremeció en la sala. Aventine sonrió débilmente, con ojos brillantes.

-No confío en el otro -dijo sencillamente. No añadió más, pero todos comprendieron lo que implicaban sus palabras. Potter miró por encima del hombro hacia Severus, con ojos interrogantes. Severus inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo, y Potter sonrió al volverse de nuevo hacia Aventine.

-Traduciré esos apuntes para ti -declaró-, y aunque no puedo hablar en nombre de la Cofradía, puedo prometer que al menos un Maestro reconocido mundialmente continuará la investigación.

-¿A cambio de este escaño? -preguntó Aventine con curiosidad, mirando brevemente a Severus y luego a Lupin. No cabía duda de que sabía quién había curado a éste de su licantropía. Potter inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-No -respondió, de nuevo sorprendiéndoles a todos-. Tendrás tu traducción y esa investigación se decida lo que se decida hoy aquí. En cuanto a tu puesto, es tuyo siempre y cuando seas capaz de tratar justamente con el Ministerio pese a la injusticia que habéis sufrido a sus manos. Presupongo que, al igual que Remus Lupin y Merick Volpine, pretendes lograr la igualdad para tu gente...

-Eso es lo que deseo -asintió Aventine, con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos ardientes mientras miraba al joven.

-¿Y si te dijera que, aunque él no lo sabe todavía, pretendo que Lucius Malfoy se convierta en el campeón de tu causa? -preguntó Harry. Una oleada de asombro recorrió la sala. Lucius miró al joven con incredulidad. ¿Pero qué, en nombre de Merlín, estaba diciendo? Se volvió hacia Severus en busca de una explicación para encontrarle igualmente atónito. Las expresiones anonadadas de Lupin y Black resultaban casi cómicas. Sin embargo, Aventine sonrió regocijado.

-Respondería que soy muy consciente de las habilidades de Lord Malfoy, y me daría por satisfecho.

-Entonces, el puesto es tuyo -replicó Potter, aunque miró hacia Albus en busca de confirmación-. ¿El tener una posición en el Wizengamot le da plenos derechos civiles, o hay que arreglar eso también?

Dumbledore, que parecía menos atónito que el resto, respondió:

-Como miembro del Wizengamot, sus derechos están garantizados.

Potter sonrió y se volvió entonces hacia Lucius. Sus ojos verdes le resiguieron el rostro, y Lucius sintió un cierto pánico. Por primera vez se preguntó si habría cometido un error de cálculo al venir... pero no, aún tenía una posibilidad de salvar el día. Si Potter quería que le prometiese ser el campeón de los vampiros, los hombres lobo o los cachorrillos perdidos, ¿quién era él para protestar? Merlín sabía que era experto en prometer cosas que no pensaba cumplir.

Y sin embargo... Severus debía haberle advertido de ello. ¿Por qué Potter se arriesgaba así? ¿Cómo es que le daba una oportunidad, después de lo que le había hecho a él y a su familia? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre él? ¿Sentiría Potter atracción por él y él no se habría dado cuenta...? Si la mirada furiosa de Severus era indicativa, era posible que así fuera. Tal vez fuese capaz entonces de manipular las cosas de forma que ganase mucho más que el puesto que deseaba en el Wizengamot...

-Bueno, Señor Malfoy -dijo Potter repentinamente-, parece que tiene que tomar una decisión.

Una decisión... el chico le ofrecía un trato. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, confiaba en él de aquella forma? No tenía sentido... y sin embargo, Lucius jamás había ignorado una buena oportunidad. Si nadie pensaba avisar al muchacho, él menos que nadie iba a desaprovechar aquella situación. Fue cuidadoso al elegir sus siguientes palabras. Las promesas vagas siempre eran las mejores.

-Deseas que ayude a Lord Aventine a cambio de...

-No, señor Malfoy -le cortó Potter antes de que pudiese continuar-. No le estoy ofreciendo un trato. No estoy ofreciendo un puesto a cambio de favores.

-No entiendo -dijo Lucius, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Había interpretado mal la situación? Pero no, Potter tenía que estar intentando pactar con él...

El joven le miró en silencio largamente. Lucius se sintió incómodo, como si le estuviesen tomando la medida de una forma que nunca nadie había hecho hasta ahora.

-Hay un camino delante de usted, señor Malfoy -dijo Potter, con extraña certeza-. Ha aparecido antes, muchas veces, pero nunca ha puesto un pie en él. Está ante usted una vez más, una última vez. No volverá a aparecer nunca.

Potter cruzó la sala mientras hablaba, deteniéndose en el centro. Lucius se estremeció, mirándole con incredulidad. ¿De qué estaba hablando, en nombre de Merlín? Una oleada de miedo le sacudió las entrañas. ¿Por qué aquellas palabras resultaban tan ominosas, tan definitivas? A través de la sala vio a Severus, a Lupin y a Black mirando con fijeza a Potter, como si trataran de avisarle sin palabras de que no continuara.

-¿Un camino? -preguntó Lucius anonadado. Si el joven quería que le prometiese algo a cambio de poder lo haría, pero necesitaba saber qué estaba prometiendo, cómo podía manipular las cosas para que le favoreciesen a la larga. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante enigmas.

-Sé por qué está aquí hoy, señor Malfoy -le dijo Potter. Lucius se sintió como si le hubiesen desnudado por completo y la marca de su brazo fuese visible ante todos-. Sé lo que quiere, y no es poder, prestigio o magia antigua, no importa las mentiras con las que se haya autoengañado hasta ahora.

El miedo de Lucius se intensificó, aplastándole. ¿Podía aquel joven leerle la mente? ¿Cómo había adivinado sus pensamientos? Pese a todos aquellos años de dominarse, se encontró dando un paso atrás involuntariamente.

-Si busca en otro lugar lo que desea, no encontrará nada -le dijo Potter. Lucius ya no era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían abrasarle. Y aunque Potter le devolvía la mirada, no estaba seguro de que le viese en realidad. Había poder en su voz, un poder que invadía la sala, caldeaba el aire y hacía que todo pareciese vivo y a la espectativa-. Sé lo que quiere, señor Malfoy. Lo veo delante de usted, al final de este camino. Pero debo avisarle, si pone un pie en él, nunca lo dejará. Le cambiará, le poseerá, y nunca volverá a ser lo que antes fuese, o a creer lo que antes creyera.

Todos le observaban ahora, cada hombre y mujer de la sala, sin habla, como si escucharan a la voz del Destino. Y tal vez lo estuviesen haciendo. Lucius jamás se había sentido más solo. Cada plan, cada manipulación, cada mentira que había existido en su memoria le abandonó ahora, dejándole con la mente en blanco, como la oscuridad que espera el primer rayo de luz del día.

Potter suspiró con suavidad e inclinó la cabeza antes de mirar hacia Dumbledore. El viejo mago se había quitado las gafas y miraba al joven con asombro, como si nunca antes le hubiese visto. Fuese lo que fuese lo que esperaba el joven de su mentor, no pareció encontrarlo en su rostro, así que suspiró de nuevo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Lucius.

-Ahí está su sitio, señor Malfoy -dijo, señalando los asientos vacíos tras la señora Bones-. Tómelo o váyase. No tomaré esta decisión por usted.

Con la mente en blanco todavía, consternado, Lucius miró alrededor de sí, a los demás, buscando la respuesta en sus rostros. La mayoría de los presentes seguían mirando a Potter confusos, pues aunque ya no hablaba todos sentían el aire vibrar por sus palabras todavía. Severus, Lupin y Black miraban a Lucius con gesto sombrío, como si desearan que se marchara y les dejara. Y Dumbledore, su antiguo director, le contemplaba con asombro e incredulidad.

En aquel momento Lucius pensó que no querían que hiciese aquello, aquella tarea que Potter le había ofrecido. No le creían capaz de hacerlo, y sintió tal rabia ante aquella idea que volvió a recordar el momento en que se había visto atrapado, aquel instante espantoso en que descubriera que no podía responder a la Llamada. ¡Podía matarlos, matarlos a todos y demostrar al mundo mágico que Lucius Malfoy no necesitaba a nadie!

"Si busca en otro lugar lo que desea, no encontrará nada..." las palabras de Potter resonaron en su mente. Nada... ¿Hablaría literalmente, que no habría nunca nada más para él? ¿Si se marchaba por aquella puerta, no habría nada más allá? ¿Esas eran sus alternativas, unirse a los que le vilipendiaban o nada en absoluto?

Pero no, Potter le había dicho que veía lo que deseaba, que lo veía ante él, y mirando a aquellos ardientes ojos verdes Lucius podía creerlo sin dudar. No sabía qué era lo que Potter veía, no sabía lo que quería, al parecer. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar así, sin conocerse a sí mismo, sin saber cuáles eran sus propios deseos? Pero Potter lo sabía, y le había mostrado el camino que necesitaba seguir para lograrlos. Aunque todos le miraran con furia, no había censura en sus ojos verdes, pese a que le había dado todos los motivos del mundo para odiarle. Potter sabía, y le estaba dando una oportunidad... la última oportunidad. "Está ante usted una vez más, una última vez. No volverá a aparecer nunca".

Fuera lo que fuese aquella oportunidad, aquel destino, aquella búsqueda, aquella prueba... no tenía nada que ver con los demás. Lucius no podía permitirles tomar la decisión por él. Había acudido aquí para jugar a sus juegos habituales, para tirar de los hilos de las marionetas que había a su alrededor, y se había encontrado en un lugar extraño, completamente solo ante un rey de ojos verdes y pelo negro que le pedía lo imposible.

Dio un paso adelante, luego otro, y otro más, subiendo las escaleras hacia la galería superior. Un acto de fe, pensó, una acción que le cambiaría para siempre, que le poseería. No sabía cómo, pero creía que Potter tenía razón: no volvería a ser el mismo jamás. Llegó hasta el asiento junto a la señora Bones y se sentó, alzando la cabeza orgullosamente y encontrándose la mirada que le acababa de abrir en canal por dentro.

-Bienvenido, Lord Malfoy -dijo el chico amablemente. Sonriendo, Lucius inclinó la cabeza ante su rey.

----

NdA: este capítulo fue más complicado de escribir de lo que esperaba, como cada vez que entran términos legales. Y siento que haya sido todo desde el punto de vista de Lucius. Sé que hay gente que se irrita por ello porque sólo quieren leer Snarry. Lucius sin embargo tenía mucho que decir, y quién era yo para negarle su momento de gloria...

Para aclarar un par de dudas: no, Lucius no se ha vuelto gay por mucho que su amante se parezca a Harry. Ella sigue siendo una mujer. Lucius es un mago oscuro, y como ya comenté en capítulos anteriores que lo oscuro va ligado a la emoción. Lucius siente atracción por el poder de Harry, no por su cuerpo, y si le sirviese para sus propósitos no dudaría en seducir a Harry. En cuanto a Narcissa y su reacción ante Sirius... releed el capítulo Grandes gestos para entender los porqués. Y no, no he dejado escapar a Lucius de las consecuencias de lo que hizo a Remus... más bien ha encontrado una forma de justicia poética.

En cuanto a Severus: sí, está celosísimo y va a tener mucho que decir al respecto. Y sí, en caso de que os lo hayáis preguntado, Harry escuchó hablar a los cuervos más de una vez en este episodio.

(NdT: Respecto a la lentitud que con la que escribía en aquel momento la autora. No es información actual, pero... me daba como angustia no traducir sus palabras de aquel momento, llamadme supersticiosa xD): No, no me he muerto. ¿Cómo os enteraríais si eso me pasara...? Prometo realizar toda clase de esfuerzos para permanecer viva hasta que acabe esta historia. En ocasiones tengo bloqueo del autor, no tanto sobre el guión como con los detalles. A veces me da problemas incluso el punto de vista desde el que quiero contar las cosas. De hecho, pensé en escribir parte de este capítulo desde el punto de vista de un elfo doméstico. Por suerte, deseché esa idea rápido.

NdT: el final de este capítulo casi me arranca una lagrimilla de nuevo. Rayos. Mira que lo he releído veces para traducirlo correctamente... xD En cierto sentido, Harry el Rey me recuerda un poco en este capítulo a Cordelia Vorkosigan: pide lo imposible a todo el mundo, así que la gente logra lo extraordinario intentando complacerle... os aconsejo mucho que leáis (si os gusta la ciencia ficción) la saga de Miles Vorkosigan, de Lois McMaster Bujold, donde sale ese personaje. Nunca me canso de recomendarla: la han leído mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amistades... Hay momentos de esta fanfic que me recordaron a esa saga, por la forma en que contruye el mundo de forma coherente a través de la forma en que afecta a los personajes.

Lo dicho, AMO a Lucius, y amé a Harry por darle esta oportunidad a Lucius de convertirse en alguien de verdad, en vez de una caricatura de sí mismo (*acuna a Lucius entre sus brazos*). Buh.

En los siguientes episodios volvemos a un punto de vista más habitual, Harry y Severus... pero aún no ha acabado la acción en el Ministerio, no del todo. Reconozco que el final del próximo episodio me arrancó un ataque de risa en su momento... espero que os guste también tanto como a mí ;)


	70. Capítulo 70 El precio del valor

Capítulo 70 - El precio del valor

El deseo de levantarse de un salto, agarrar a Harry y sacudirle era casi abrumador en Severus, y por una vez sospechaba que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black estarían de acuerdo con él.

Había cerrado los puños hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos mientras veía cómo Lucius Malfoy tomaba su asiento en el Wizengamot y era bienvenido por un sonriente y amable Harry. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Todos le habían avisado una y otra vez. Sospechaba que incluso Draco le habría dicho que Lucius Malfoy no era de fiar. Les prometería la luna si hacía falta, mentiría, engañaría, robaría, haría trampas... lo que fuera con tal de beneficiar sus propios planes. Y apuñalaría a Harry por la espalda a la primera oportunidad si le sirviese de algo. ¿Por qué le ofrecía el muchacho aquella oportunidad de traicionarles? ¿Por qué no ordenaba, sencillamente, que los aurores le detuviesen y le sacaran de allí? Con la posición que ostentaba actualmente Harry, hubiese podido simplemente declarar que Lucius era un Mortífago y le hubiesen enviado a Azkaban sin más dilación.

Severus se encontró mirando rabioso hacia Dumbledore, urgiéndole sin palabras a tomar cartas en el asunto. Harry escucharía a la voz de la razón si Dumbledore hablara, seguramente. Ya era bastante malo que Harry pareciese creer que el vampiro que se hayaba sentado en la parte más alejada de la sala no era más que una víctima de las circunstancias... al menos los hombres lobo sólo eran criaturas oscuras una noche al mes, mientras que los vampiros eran peligrosos siempre. Pero esto Severus podía entenderlo: una enfermedad no debería condenar a una persona a una vida como esclavo.

Lucius sin embargo, era otro tema. Lucius se había ganado a pulso su destino. No se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Harry no entendía de lo que era capaz aquel hombre, y si creía realmente que algo en este mundo le convertiría en el campeón de los derechos civiles de vampiros y hombres lobo, se engañaba a sí mismo.

Pese a la mirada negra que Severus le estaba lanzando, Dumbledore sólo tenía ojos para Harry, y aunque Severus podía ver una cierta incredulidad en su mirada, el sentimiento preponderante era de maravilla. Dumbledore creía en Harry firmemente. Por el motivo que fuese, estaba dispuesto a confiar en Harry sobre este tema.

¡Merlín! ¿Es que nadie veía la forma en que Lucius estaba mirando a Harry? ¿No se daban cuenta de la lujuria que sentía? Lucius era un hombre extremadamente hermoso, ¡pero Harry no se dejaría conmover por algo así! La mera idea le revolvió el estómago a Severus.

-¿Queda algo más, Director? -preguntó Harry en voz baja, todavía en el centro de la sala. Dumbledore pareció sobresaltarse por la pregunta. Se volvió hacia el resto de integrantes del Wizengamot, la mayoría de los cuales parecían todavía atónitos.

-Ah, sí -comentó el anciano-. Habría que pensar en nombrar a un Ministro interino.

Harry no pareció precisamente sorprendido por la petición, aunque Severus hubiese deseado gritar en protesta. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Aquellas decisiones no deberían ser tomadas por Harry. ¡Aquello no era responsabilidad suya!

-La señora Bones ejercerá de Ministro interino, si lo desea -declaró Harry, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia la mujer. Amelia pareció sobresaltada ante sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, la señora Umbridge se levantó para protestar:

-¡Pero eso le dará una ventaja injusta de cara a las elecciones!

Harry frunció el ceño mirando un segundo a Umbridge.

-Tal vez -asintió-, o tal vez decida que no quiere el trabajo de aquí a unas semanas. Teniendo en cuenta los absurdos a los que hay que enfrentarse aquí cada día, no podría condenarla por ello -miró de nuevo a Amelia-. ¿Aceptas el puesto?

Amelia asintió, aceptando, y miró brevemente hacia Albus como buscando su aprobación. El anciano le sonrió, animoso.

-Bueno, esto es todo -exclamó Dumbledore-. Ahora, por lo que entiendo, tenemos unos cuantos embajadores y jefes de estado extranjero que querrían hablar con nosotros, así como algunos oficiales muggles. Deberíamos dirigirnos a la sala de audiencias y atenderlos de inmediato. Cuanto antes se normalicen las cosas, mejor.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en todos los presentes, rompiendo la quietud. Todo el mundo se levantó entonces y empezó a hablar a la vez. El ruido ambiente subió de golpe, pero Severus no tenía ojos más que para Harry, que se reunió con él y se dejó caer en el asiento que había a su lado. El muchacho parecía cansado y perdido en sus pensamientos, y Severus no supo qué decirle. Temía que, si abría la boca, empezaría a gritar y no podría detenerse. Sospechaba que tanto Black como Lupin se sentían igual. Para colmo, era muy consciente de que Lucius no había apartado la mirada del joven.

Dumbledore se les unió al poco para informarles de que Alrik, Diana y él se quedarían con Harry mientras éste iba a hablar con los dignatarios extranjeros. Sirius y Remus debían ir al departamento de herencias lo antes posible, ya que si Sirius quería casarse con Remus debía cambiar su Conscriptus, mientras que al aceptar el puesto en el Wizengamot Remus había aceptado también ser el heredero de la casa de Volpine; esto último también debía registrarse formalmente. Y aunque Severus deseaba desesperadamente quedarse junto a Harry, había prometido investigar el problema de las pociones para Lord Aventine, con lo que debía hablar con el Maestro de la Cofradía y descubrir si había alguna anotación más perteneciente a Silvius Ventus perdida por los archivos.

Severus miró con silenciosa furia cómo Dumbledore guiaba a Harry fuera de la sala, seguidos de Amelia Bones y Lucius Malfoy. Otros miembros del Wizengamot les acompañaron. Cuando Darmut pasó a su lado, Severus le cogió del brazo, sobresaltándole.

-Pase lo que pase, que Harry no se quede a solas con Malfoy -le siseó al auror. Darmut estrechó la mirada.

-Entendido -asintió. Por su tono de voz, Severus intuyó que, efectivamente, le había comprendido a la perfección.

A medida que la sala se iba vaciando, Sirius finalmente habló:

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? -exclamó, haciendo un vago ademán para señalar el centro de la sala.

-"Puedes elegir, Harry" -Severus parodió las palabras que Sirius dijera a Harry justo antes de que dejaran Hogwarts aquella mañana-. "Decidas lo que decidas, estamos contigo". ¡Eso es lo que ha pasado, Black! -lanzó una mirada asesina al Gryffindor, que se horrorizó ante el recordatorio.

-¿Pero por qué confiaría Harry en Malfoy? -protestó Sirius-. ¡No tiene sentido!

-Los miembros más respetados y reverenciados de nuestro mundo le piden a un deciseisañero que les arregle todos los problemas del gobierno, ¿y te sorprende que algo no tenga sentido? -bufó Severus-. Aún hemos tenido suerte de que al chico no le haya dado por subsituír a los miembros del Wizengamot por sus compañeros de curso... aunque dadas las circunstancias, empiezo a creer que harían un mejor trabajo que ellos.

-Tal vez tengas razón -asintió Remus en voz baja-, considerando que nuestro ex-Ministro estaba planeando esclavizar a toda la población mágica, y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

Severus no supo qué contestar a esto. La realidad había superado a la ficción y era demasiado increíble para aceptarla: siempre había sabido que Fudge era un idiota incompetente, pero descubrir que tenía un lado tan perverso había sido una auténtica impresión. Sólo de pensar en la corrupción que debía haber en el Wizengamot para haber llegado a aquel extremo... era demasiado espantoso.

-Parece que Lucius Malfoy nos ha hecho un favor a fin de cuentas -les interrumpió una voz. Los tres se volvieron para mirar, asombrados, a Merik Volpine. A su lado estaba Lord Aventine, con los ojos rojos relucientes de diversión. Severus reprimió un estremecimiento y el instinto de retroceder ante el vampiro.

-No lo entiendo -replicó Remus, mirando con fijeza al hombre lobo mayor-. ¿Es que no sabes de qué es capaz Malfoy? Es uno de los más radicales a la hora de combatir a aquellos cuya sangre no es pura. Fue a causa de él que se me sometió a un juicio para dictar si debía recibir la eutanasia.

-Conozco su pasado -asintió Volpine-, pero también sé que ha retirado del concilio a sus miembros más corruptos sin ayuda alguna.

-Y los ha sustituído con su persona -protestó Sirius-. ¡Y es diez veces peor que todos ellos juntos! No veo mejora alguna, la verdad. No es de fiar. ¡No va a cambiar!

-¿Estás realmente seguro? -preguntó Aventine en voz baja-. ¿No reconoces un Geis cuando lo oyes?

Los tres fruncieron el ceño con gesto incrédulo. ¿Un Geis? ¿De qué diablos hablaba? pensó Severus. Harry no había exigido nada a Malfoy, salvo por algunas referencias vagas a un camino del cual no se desviaría. Y Malfoy, desde luego, no había jurado nada ni había hecho ningún voto, a menos que aceptar el puesto se considerara dar la palabra... Aventine simplemente sonrió e intercambió una mirada con Volpine, que también parecía divertirse ante la situación.

-No es tan fácil ir contra la voluntad de un rey, y sea lo que sea Harry Potter, es nuestro rey. Dos noches atrás, el mundo entero cambió, y sigue cambiando incluso ahora. En comparación, no es tan difícil creer que un solo hombre sea capaz de cambiar... aunque ese hombre sea Lucius Malfoy.

Severus se encontró sin palabras. ¿Cómo podían aquellas dos criaturas oscuras creer que Lucius Malfoy era de fiar? Ellos tenían más que perder que ningún otro de los presentes. Aunque quizás no era en Lucius en quien confiaban, sino en Harry. No le había pasado por alto que Harry les había reconocido a los dos, osea que se había encontrado con ellos cuando todos habían sido llamados. Si hubiese podido acudir, tal vez él también hubiese entendido cómo funcionaba todo aquello. Aunque Black, que sí que había ido, parecía igualmente desconcertado.

-Los apuntes de Silvius Ventus -dijo Aventine súbitamente, tendiendo a Severus un grueso libro de tapas de cuero-. Estoy impaciente por ver tus conclusiones respecto a su investigación.

Ceñudo, Severus aceptó el libro, asintiendo silencioso. El vampiro inclinó la cabeza ante ellos y luego se volvió, ondeando la capa, y se alejó a largas zancadas, saliendo de la sala. Su ayudante, Valerian Ventus, le siguió rápidamente. Suspirando, Severus miró hacia Sirius y Remus.

-Tengo que hablar con el Maestro Dorester en la sala de la Cofradía.

-Nos encontraremos contigo en el quinto piso cuando acabemos, entonces -respondió Black-. Dumbledore cuidará de Harry, estoy seguro.

-Eso si no ha perdido lo que le quedaba de su cordura -gruñó Severus antes de salir velozmente de la sala. Mientras se dirigía hacia los ascensores, murmuró para sí-. Tengo que dejar de hacerle esos malditos caramelos de limón. Le han dañado la mente de tanto tomarlos...

-----

Pese a su prisa y a su deseo de volver junto a Harry lo antes posible, Severus tardó cerca de una hora en encontrar los archivos que buscaba. Las oficinas de la Cofradía en el Ministerio estaban en el tercer nivel, cerca del departamento de accidentes mágicos y catástrofes. Tal y como era de esperar, la mayor parte de los Maestros en Pociones con puestos en el Ministerio estaban realizando pócimas para San Mungo en aquel momento, ya que aún había numerosas víctimas del ataque al campo de quidditch que tratar. Sin embargo, aún quedaban suficientes miembros de la Cofradía por allí como para reconocer a Severus y acercársele para importunarle con preguntas que trataban ya sobre la poción que curaba la licantropía, ya sobre lo que se sentía al estar casado con Harry Potter.

Al final el propio Maestro Dorester tuvo que intervenir para que Severus se viese libre de la curiosidad de sus colegas y pudiese acceder a los archivos para buscar entre los rollos de pergamino y documentos varios. Aunque la Cofradía tenía una documentación extensa y anotaciones meticulosas, sabía que los detalles de la investigación estarían en el libro que Aventine le había dado, pero estaba seguro de encontrar estudios sobre el trabajo de Ventus que podían ser de valor incalculable para la investigación de Severus.

Por entre los estrechos pasillos de estantes repletos de información acabó encontrando un montón de rollos sobre el tema, cubiertos por cuatrocientos años de polvo. Tomó la pila y la guardó en su bolsillo junto al libro en Parsel. Luego se deslizó por uno de los pasillos menos utilizados, saliendo discretamente sin ser visto de las oficinas de la Cofradía. Mientras volvía hacia los ascensores se estremeció irritado al recordar las preguntas que le habían hecho sus pares. El interés impúdico que sentían todos por su vida privada resultaba perturbador.

A sabiendas de que Harry y Albus debían estar en alguna parte del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, le dio al botón del quinto piso. Había tardado más de lo que pretendiera inicialmente, y estaba algo nervioso y deseoso de volver junto a Harry. No creía que Dumbledore o Alrik permitiesen que Harry se les escapara, pero se sentiría mejor si estaba con él. Además le inquietaba el pensar quién podría estar esperando a Harry... Según los periódicos, la Faraona de Egipto estaba demasiado ocupada resolviendo intrigas políticas en su país, así que dudaba que estuviese presente, pero había otros que podían aproximarse a Harry.

No es que le preocupara que Harry pudiese dejarle... Harry le había jurado que no lo haría, y los Gryffindor no tenían más que una palabra. Pero la idea que carcomía a Severus era que algún día a Harry se le abrieran los ojos y se diese cuenta de lo que podría haber sido suyo, y lamentara su promesa. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar que Harry le mirara con decepción y remordimientos, o peor aún, con disgusto u odio. ¿Qué haría Severus entonces...?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Severus salió al pasillo. Pese a que se suponía que numerosos dignatarios extranjeros visitaban el Ministerio, los corredores iluminados por antorchas estaban vacíos. Sin duda todo el mundo debía estar reunido en la cámara central. Eso era bueno, ya que significaba que Harry estaría rodeado de gente y a la vista de todos.

Se dirigió hacia la sala capitular, pero al girar una esquina se detuvo en seco al ver dos figuras que aguardaban en el pasillo amplio pero iluminado débilmente. Ambos eran altos y vestían elegantemente, con los estilizados jubones de moda en Francia. Severus vio que llevaban espadas largas al cinto. El más alto de los dos, un hombre rubio con perilla, llevaba un guantelete de cuero en la mano derecha. En la izquierda aún llevaba puesto el guante para utilizar la espada. El significado era obvio: dos hombres armados con espadas le esperaban, uno de ellos con el guante de de la varita en la mano... Severus no mudó de expresión cuando dicha pieza fue arrojada a sus pies. Había estado en suficientes duelos como para no comprender la situación de inmediato.

-¿Su nombre, señor? -exigió saber. Fue el otro quien se adelantó, sin duda haciendo el papel de Segundo en el duelo.

-Permítale presentarle a Monsieur Philip Clovis -replicó con una florida reverencia. Su acento francés era marcado e inconfundible.

Severus contuvo un gruñido: había oído hablar de Clovis. Cualquiera que estudiara esgrima conocía a aquel hombre, que era considerado uno de los mejores duelistas de Francia. También era un primo lejano del actual rey de Francia, Louis XXIII, aunque los rumores indicaban que la casa de los Borbones se había distanciado de él debido a los numerosos duelos en que se había implicado. Seguramente su segundo sería Jacques Bernard, otro conocido duelista y el Segundo favorito de Clovis.

-¿Y qué falta he cometido hacia vos? -preguntó Severus, sin hacer ademán de recoger el guante. No podía rechazar el duelo, eso lo sabía bien, ya que el honor le obligaba a aceptarlo. Pero hasta que no recogiera el guantelete, Clovis no le atacaría. Tal vez Clovis no fuese Slytherin, pero las reglas de duelos eran bastante similares en todas las naciones de Europa. Clovis sonrió ante la pregunta. Sus ojos azules relucieron.

-No tengo querella con vos -respondió con acento igualmente marcado-, pero hay quien se sentiría complacido si desapareciérais.

Desaparecer... aquello le dijo muchas cosas a Severus, todas ellas desagradables: Clovis no planeaba ganarle, sino matarle. Hasta ahora había creído que cuando el resto del mundo le atacara, sería para invalidar su matrimonio con Harry, pero por lo visto eso podia resultar problemático. En cambio, si le mataban le quitarían de enmedio de forma eficaz, y no habría que buscar y probar motivos para la anulación. Si Severus estaba muerto, también lo estaba su vínculo, consumado o no. Aún debería dar gracias de que no hubiesen enviado asesinos, ya que así aún tenía una oportunidad de defenderse...

No pudo menos que preguntarse quién habría enviado a Clovis. Dudaba que hubiese venido de motu propio. Lo más probable es que le enviara el propio Louis XXIII: tenía siete hijos, todos ellos solteros. Era fácil imaginar su satisfacción si Harry quedara repentinamente libre.

Severus frunció el ceño: era más poderoso mágicamente que Clovis, pero en un duelo había más factores a tener en cuenta. Además, Clovis tenía un Segundo, y si vencía a Clovis, el otro le desafiaría de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad a reponer fuerzas. Sin un Segundo de su lado, estaba en desventaja.

Lamentó para sus adentros su falta de amigos Slytherin. Ninguno de los hombres y mujeres con los que había crecido y aprendido a combatir se hubiesen ofrecido ahora para hacerle de Segundo. Tal y como estaban las cosas, su único aliado potencial era Lucius Malfoy, y Severus no hubiese aceptado su ayuda por nada del mundo.

Estaba solo ante el peligro. Debía enfrentarse a ambos y vencerlos, o morir en el intento.

Sacó la varita y realizó un hechizo para que el guante llegara a sus manos, rehusando inclinarse ante los dos hombres. Resopló cuando ellos sonrieron en respuesta a su acción.

-¡Severus! -la voz de Sirius Black les sobresaltó a los tres, que se volvieron para ver cómo se acercaba a toda prisa, acompañado de Remus Lupin. Clovis y Bernard se apartaron a su paso, sin atacar todavía pese a que el duelo había sido aceptado. Black echó un vistazo al guantelete que Severus sostenía antes de lanzar una mirada negra a los dos franceses-. Yo seré tu Segundo -se ofreció de inmediato. Severus se quedó anonadado. ¿Tanto había cambiado el mundo, como para que Sirius Black saltara en su defensa? No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a eso...

-¿Y vos sóis? -preguntó Clovis.

-Sirius Black -respondió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa lobuna. Los dos franceses se miraron algo alarmados. Bernard no parecía tan confiado ahora.

-Según los periódicos, estáis loco de remate -indicó Clovis con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Sí -asintió Sirius alegremente-. Eso dicen.

-Yo juzgaré, si os parece -comentó Remus con una agradable sonrisa, como si fuese a observar un partido de quidditch. Un segundo después su cuerpo se desvaneció para dar paso al enorme Sabueso Infernal. Clovis y Bernard dieron varios pasos atrás, claramente asustados.

-Un Sabueso del Infierno -explicó Sirius con una sonrisa-. Son excelentes jueces. Dicen las leyendas que si haces trampas ante sus ojos, pierdes tu alma ante el Infierno.

Aunque seguía vigilando con miedo a Remus, Clovis se las apañó para parecer indignado al decir:

-¿Os atrevéis a sugerir que yo haría trampas...?

-Estoy loco, ¿recuerdas? -Sirius alzó la vista al cielo-. No me puedes echar nada en cara.

En demasiadas ocasiones Severus se había encontrado víctima de la desvergüenza de los Merodeadores; nunca hubiese pensado que algún día estaría agradecido por ella. Sirius se colocó en su posición como Segundo y le susurró:

-No pierdas el tiempo, Severus. Derrótales rápido, mátales si hace falta. No serán los últimos. Tienen que saber las consecuencias de desafiarte, si esperas que se amilane alguno.

Severus ya había llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo, pero le sorprendió que Black se hiciera eco de sus pensamientos. Era gratificante, por otro lado, que Black tuviese tanta fe en sus habilidades. Sólo veía un problema.

-¿Y cómo le voy a explicar a Harry que he matado en duelo, cuando el propio Lucius Malfoy no lo hizo? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Creo que Harry preferirá que sigas vivo -respondió simplemente Black mientras Clovis desenvainaba su espada con una mano y sostenía la varita en la otra. Ceñudo y con la varita lista, Severus desenvainó su propia hoja. Aquella no era la forma en que había planeado pasar el día...

Se estudiaron el uno al otro, ambos tomando nota de cómo sostenía el otro la espada y la varita, cómo se equilibraba el adversario, qué pose adoptaba. Severus sabía que la corte Francesa prefería el estoque, pero Clovis iba armado con una espada larga inglesa similar a la de él, ya que hubiese estado en desventaja con una hoja más ligera. Entonces, como si les hubiesen dado una señal, ambos atacaron al unísono.

En sus días como Slytherin, Severus había aprendido toda clase de trucos sucios, y ahora estaba dispuesto a utilizarlos todos. Su primer hechizo fue para su propia espada, haciendo que el acero mágico de su hoja refulgiera con Fuego Viviente. Era un hechizo que sólo los más poderosos magos podían realizar. Todo roce de su espada ardería cruelmente.

Lanzó una estocada inmediatamente después, mientras realizaba un escudo mágico para bloquear el primer ataque mágico de Clovis, un Incendio que le hubiese prendido la capa de haber dado en el blanco. Severus no intentó contenerse: espadas y hechizos se cruzaron entre ellos, lanzando destellos que iluminaban el pasillo y chirridos de acero contra acero. Ambos se movían a tal velocidad que costaba seguirlos con la mirada.

Clovis era más que digno de su reputación. Su habilidad con la espada era mayor que la de Severus, y sólo el escudo mágico de este último, más poderoso, le mantenía a salvo. Pese a ello sintió más de una estocada que penetraba sus defensas y le hería cuando no llegaba a tiempo de situar el escudo en la posición adecuada. El francés era también muy rápido con la varita, aunque su elección de hechizos era predecible, y dependía de los verbales, mientras que Severus usaba los no-verbales, más veloces.

Se movieron sin cesar, adelantándose y retrocediendo, intercambiando estocadas, los hechizos estallando a su alrededor hasta que Severus descubrió finalmente el fallo en las defensas de su contrincante. Clovis utilizaba su escudo sólo para protegerse de la espada de Severus, como a sabiendas de que no hubiese durado gran cosa de haber soportado también sus ataques mágicos. En vez de ello contaba con su extraordinaria agilidad para evitar los hechizos de su enemigo, impidiendo que Severus apuntara al no darle cuartel con la espada.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Severus pasó a realizar la maldición cortante, lanzando largos ramalazos de luz, girando de tal forma que el otro no pudiese evitarlos todos por mucho que esquivara. Clovis no tuvo otra opción que manejar su escudo para cubrirse del hechizo, momento en el que Severus aprovechó que se había desequilibrado para golpearle con su espada ardiente, abriendo un largo corte en el costado de su contrincante. La Llama Viviente se aferró a su piel, devorando su cuerpo.

Aullando, Clovis cayó de espaldas y Severus lanzó una maldición para aplastarle, lanzándole al suelo. Pisó con la bota el brazo de la espada del otro, alzando su arma para atravesarle el corazón a su enemigo. El Fuego Viviente seguía ardiendo.

-¡Me rindo! -chilló Clovis, soltando tanto espada como varita. Severus se detuvo a punto de golpear. El olor de carne quemada impregnaba el aire. Por un instante Severus sintió la tentación de rematar a su adversario de todas formas. Sentía rabia y la adrenalina corría por sus venas, y seguía siendo Slytherin a fin de cuentas... Pero al pensar cómo le miraría Harry si cedía a sus más bajos instintos le hizo retenerse. Se apartó de Clovis y volvió junto a Black, permitiendo que el Segundo de su rival le atendiese y extinguiera el fuego que aún devoraba al otro. Aquello le dejaría una cicatriz espantosa para el resto de su vida.

-Muy bonito -comentó Black. Severus gruñó. Ahora que el subidón de adrenalina se le estaba pasando, empezaba a ser consciente del dolor que sentía. Clovis le había herido tres veces, una en el brazo y dos en la pierna. Sangraba por los tres cortes.

Bernard alzó la mirada, clavándola rabioso en ellos y fijándose sobre todo en Black, como planteándose si continuar con el enfrentamiento. Severus supo que había interpretado bien la situación: si Black no hubiese estado allí, Bernard le hubiese desafiado de inmediato por muy herido que estuviera.

-Adelante, inténtalo -dijo Black con una amplia sonrisa-. Pero te aviso que, cuando te venza, le dejaré que os coma. Aún no le he dado nada hoy... -señaló al Sabueso del Infierno, que se relamió.

Tragando saliva nervioso, el francés no dijo nada. En vez de eso ayudó a Clovis a levantarse. El duelista inclinó la cabeza, con el rostro retorcido de dolor.

-Un excelente duelo, Monsieur -declaró antes de permitir a su compañero que le llevara por el largo pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista. Remus volvió a su aspecto habitual un segundo más tarde, acercándose a Severus.

-Estás sangrando -indicó mientras sacaba la varita y empezaba a realizar hechizos para cerrar las heridas. Probablemente fuese necesaria la asistencia de la señora Pomfrey para curarlas del todo, pero al menos no se desangraría mientras tanto y el dolor sería más soportable.

-¿Quieres guardar las cicatrices de recuerdo? -preguntó Black con cierta burla. Tal vez fuese Gryffindor, pero provenía de una familia Slytherin y conocía bien sus costumbres.

-Creo que ya tengo acumuladas bastantes cicatrices -respondió Severus, que por una vez no sentía deseos de antagonizar con el otro. Tal vez no se gustaran mutuamente, pero no podia negar que Black había estado a su lado cuando le necesitaba, actuando como se suponía que debería hacerlo un miembro de su familia.

-Vamos -les urgió Remus una vez hubo cerrado las heridas lo mejor que supo-. Vamos a buscar a Harry y Albus y salgamos de aquí. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente del Ministerio por hoy.

Severus asintió y los tres reemprendieron el camino hacia el pasillo principal de las salas de convenios internacionales. Llegaron al último corredor sólo para detenerse en seco de nuevo.

Una veintena de hombres estaban entre ellos y las puertas principales, todos en parejas, todos armados con espadas. En cada pareja uno sostenía un guante en la mano. Todos miraban a Severus con fijeza.

-----

NdA: Perdón por dejaros colgados en este momento. El próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Harry.  
Sobre los Borbones: por lo que sé la estirpe real murió con Louis XVIII, pero como ya comenté en anteriores episodios, la sociedad mágica francesa se distanció del mundo muggle mucho antes del reinado del Terror. También se perdieron las guerras napoleónicas. No es que sea demasiado relevante, pero en esta versión del mundo hay descendientes de los Borbones que siguen en el poder, al menos en el mundo mágico.


	71. Capítulo 71 Lo que importa

Capítulo 71 - Lo que importa

Harry suspiró sentidamente mientras miraba lo que ocurría ante él. La sala de tratados internacionales estaba repleta de gente de todo el mundo, y si había pensado que una reunión del Wizengamot era caótica, no era nada comparado con lo que veía ahora. La sala estaba distribuída de forma similar a la sala de justicia del Wizengamot, excepto por la falta de plataforma elevada. Había el mismo tipo de galerías a los lados para observar, pero la mayoría de delegados se reunían en torno a una inmensa mesa que había en el centro de la sala. A excepción de Harry, Diana y Alrik, muy pocos permanecían sentados.

Los delegados extranjeros discutían, algunos a voz en grito, la mayoría de ellos gesticulando notoriamente. Harry escuchaba al menos una docena de lenguajes diferentes, así como el murmullo constante de los hechizos de traducción. Mientras que Harry se había quedado en la galería junto a Diana y Alrik, sentados cada uno a un lado de él, Dumbledore, la señora Bones y Lucius Malfoy estaban en la zona principal, en medio de aquella locura. Shacklebolt, Stark, Darmut y numerosos otrs aurores se habían quedado con Harry, rodeándole y desanimando a los que desearían acercarse a él.

Y en cuanto a las conversaciones que escuchaba... decir que Harry estaba apabullado sería suave. Las discusiones más agitadas parecían versar sobre qué nación estaba en mayor riesgo de ataque... lo que conllevaba decidir en qué país debía residir Harry para protegerlo de posibles ataques demoníacos. Algunas disputas habían llegado al punto de sugerir que algunas naciones eran más importantes de cara al mundo, y su gente más merecedora de vivir, como argumento. Pero también había temas de comercio, ya que al parecer muchos creían que Harry podría mejorar su economía. También había estados que pasaban por tiempos de inseguridad civil, y una docena de pequeñas naciones asiáticas que habían estado en guerra más o menos encubierta durante siglos, y Harry presuntamente debía arreglar aquello así mismo.

Pese a aquellas declaraciones insensatas, era casi gracioso ver a Dumbledore, Malfoy y la señora Bones trataban a la gente. La señora Bones, como Ministro interino, trataba de tranquilizar los ánimos de los que se exaltaban en exceso. En cambio, Dumbledore y Malfoy se habían decidido por una estrategia distinta: mantenían a los dignatarios gritándose unos a otros para que no prestaran demasiada atención al propio Harry. Lo cierto es que estaban haciendo un trabajo en equipo fabuloso, manipulando a todos los presentes y relevándose el uno al otro. Harry se preguntó, no por primera vez, si Dumbledore no habría sido Slytherin en el colegio.

Era extraño, pero en aquel ambiente tan desconocido no pudo menos que recordar a los Dursleys. Las discusiones eran similares: ¿qué iba a hacer Harry, dónde iba a ir, cómo le iban a hacer trabajar para ellos...? También resultaba parecido el hecho de que no importaba qué hiciera o cómo lo hiciera, no iba a satisfacer a nadie. Lo que pedían todos ellos era imposible.

-¿Siempre es así? -preguntó Alrik, inclinándose hacia Harry para que le pudiese oír pese al ruido ambiente. Estaban ahora contemplando cómo un príncipe alemán y un embajador español discutían sobre qué castillo ocuparía Harry durante el verano. Aparentemente, preguntar la opinión al propio Harry era un tema secundario.

-Más o menos -asintió Harry.

-Empiezo a creer que las Tierras de Invierno estarían mejor si nos aisláramos por completo del mundo -comentó Alrik con gesto de incredulidad.

-Ya somos dos entonces -suspiró Harry. Dudaba que hubiese disputas o intrigas políticas en las Tierras de Invierno que no pudiesen solventarse a puñetazos, mientras que todos aquellos tejemanejes, las mentiras y manipulaciones, los planes y negociaciones resultaban incomprensibles para Harry. No tenía ningún deseo de verse inmerso en ello.

Se preguntó cómo les iría a Severus, Sirius y Remus. Sabía que Sirius y Remus habían ido al departamento de herencias para cambiar el Conscriptus de los Black; esperaba oír pronto el anuncio de una boda entre ellos dos. Con suerte, Sirius encontraría la forma de pedirle la mano a Remus de forma romántica. Remus se merecía algo bonito, tras tanto que había sufrido. O quizás fuese Remus quien se declarara... Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba aquello. Suponía que tendría que ver con sus posiciones respectivas en la sociedad, pero dado que Remus acababa de convertirse en miembro del Wizengamot e iba a ser declarado heredero de la casa Volpine, su estatus debía de haber mejorado considerablemente. ¿Se haría Remus un tatuaje de heredero, como el que tenía Severus? Tenía que acordarse de preguntar al respecto...

Severus se había dirigido a la Cofradía. Harry se preguntó si André estaría allí; la idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. Severus estaba enfadado con él, lo había notado por cómo parecía vibrar de rabia cuando se había sentado a su lado tras hablar con Lucius. Suponía que Sirius y Remus también estarían furiosos. No era una conversación que le apeteciese tener. La vida real no debería ser tan complicada...

No había tenido la menor intención de aceptar a Lucius Malfoy cuando entró a la sala, pero durante su conversación con Lord Aventine había tenido una epifanía y había sabido qué iba a ocurrir. Nunca había creído en la adivinación y no imaginaba que poseería ningún "ojo interior", aparte de lo que le provocaba los sueños retorcidos que tenía ocasionalmente; pero por un momento el velo que ocultaba los retorcidos caminos del destino se había levantado para él, y había sabido lo que Lucius Malfoy quería realmente, y había sabido simplemente qué hacer. Todo cuanto necesitaba era un empujón en la dirección adecuada, y aunque no le debía ningún favor a Lucius Malfoy, ¿acaso no se lo debía a Draco, que había abandonado cuanto conocía para enfrentarse con los demás al Demonio Antiguo, por amor a Charlie? Si había la más mínima posibilidad de devolver a Draco su padre, ¿no debería al menos intentarlo...? Dios sabía que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por recuperar a su propio padre, y ni siquiera le había conocido.

Pero aunque él había visto todo claro, sabía que Severus, Sirius y Remus no. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo...? Apenas tenía palabras para explicárselo él mismo. Si les dijera que estaba escuchando a dos cuervos imaginarios que al parecer gustaban de susurrar en sus oídos le tomarían por loco...

Le susurraban incluso ahora, diciéndole de forma clara que, fuese cual fuese el destino que debía cumplir en este mundo, no tenía nada que ver con el sinsentido que tenía delante de él. No es que necesitara que los pájaros se lo dijeran para saberlo, de todas formas: no entendía ni la mitad de lo que aquella gente decía, y mucho menos comprendía qué podía tener que ver con él. Tal vez Hermione lo hubiese podido deducir, pero Harry estaba completamente perdido.

Lo cierto era que la mayor parte de los presentes estaban hablando de si mismos: de sus derechos, de su dinero, de sus legados, de su orgullo, de sus reputaciones. Ocasionalmente hablaban de sus naciones, pero aquello parecía un concepto abstracto que poco tenía que ver con la gente que vivía en ellas. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo su extraña suerte de sobrevivir a situaciones de vida o muerte le había conducido a este lugar? Ahora, más que nunca, se convencía de que el mundo se había vuelto loco. Quería irse a casa.

Había pasado una buena hora cuando decidió que ya era suficiente. Se levantó. Alrik y Diana también se alzaron, mirándole con curiosidad al no saber qué pensaba hacer.

Los más próximos a él le vieron moverse y se callaron de inmediato, retrocediendo para hacerle sitio cuando avanzó. Sus acciones llamaron la atención de todo el resto y la sala se fue quedando en silencio. Todos se volvieron a mirarle. Harry reprimió un escalofrío. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, ¿por qué siempre acababa siéndolo...?

-Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestra presencia hoy aquí -dijo Harry-. He visto que todos tenéis cosas muy importantes que discutir, y no deseo interrumpiros. Sólo tengo una pregunta para vosotros. Voldemort -notó cómo todos se estremecían al oír el nombre del Señor Oscuro; al parecer el miedo a su nombre era universal- ha mostrado por fin sus cartas. Nos ha demostrado que no le importan los medios necesarios para obtener lo que desea, y no le preocupa quien viva o muera en el proceso. Invocó a un demonio antiguo para atacarnos, a sabiendas de que mataría indiscriminadamente a aliados y enemigos. No puedo menos que asumir que, en el futuro, llegará a extremos aún peores. Por algún motivo, estoy en medio de este conflicto, pero debo recordaros que vosotros sois los líderes de vuestra gente. Tenéis la responsabilidad de protegerles. Por tanto debo preguntaros: ¿quién de vosotros está listo para luchar? Si la guerra llega, ¿quién de vosotros enviará tropas para defender nuestro mundo? Espero que, mientras estáis aquí reunidos discutiendo vuestras economías, vuestros problemas internos y vuestras agendas sociales, encontréis tiempo para pensar en esto también. Estoy ansioso por escuchar vuestras respuestas, pero por el momento me estoy perdiendo mi clase de Transformaciones y desearía volver a la escuela -miró hacia Dumbledore y vio que estaba realizando terribles esfuerzos para evitar sonreír divertido. Al parecer, también era el caso de Lucius Malfoy, que miraba con fijeza el suelo de la sala para evitar que una sonrisa burlona torciera sus labios.

-¡Tienes razón, hijo! -dijo Dumbledore animosamente-. Me horroriza pensar la cantidad de trabajo que la profesora McGonagall te daría si pierdes su clase -sus palabras fueron todo cuanto hizo falta: Alrik, Diana y los aurores se adelantaron y le rodearon, dirigiéndose en grupo hacia las puertas principales de la cámara. Dumbledore, Malfoy y la señora Bones también cerraron filas, impidiendo el paso a los que empezaron a llamar a Harry, intentando impedir que se marchara.

Pero si esperaba encontrar tranquilidad más allá de las puertas de la cámara, en el pasillo, se llevó una decepción: más allá del dintel había una auténtica batalla. Harry pudo oír el sonido de espadas chocando, y el pasillo se encendía por breves instantes a causa de los fieros destellos de maldiciones. Harry miró horrorizado, intentando entender qué estaba viendo.

El pasillo estaba repleto de hombres armados con espadas, varios de ellos con guanteletes en las manos. Al final del corredor vio a Severus luchando contra uno de ellos, con la espada llameante y lanzando maldición tras maldición contra su oponente. Sirius y Remus estaban de pie, justo al extremo de la zona de combate. Sirius sostenía tanto espada como varita en sus manos, aunque no utilizaba ninguna de las dos en aquel momento. Había sangre en su hoja, como si hubiese estado luchando con anterioridad. Por su mano goteaba también la sangre, aunque Harry estaba demasiado lejos para ver qué tipo de herida se le había producido.

El suelo también estaba cubierto de plasma sanguíneo, y Harry vio tres espadas a un lado. Y Severus estaba herido en numerosos sitios. La espada de su enemigo estaba limpia todavía, así que las heridas debían ser de un combate previo. Harry no entendía por qué Remus y Sirius no maldecía a los que estaban ante ellos, pero el pánico le invadió al comprender que las vidas de miembros de su familia estaban en peligro.

-¡Severus! -gritó Harry. Pero no había dado más que un paso cuando tanto Lucius Malfoy como Alrik le aferraron. Luchó contra ambos, intentando ir en ayuda de los tres hombres.

-¡Es un duelo! -siseó Lucius-. No puedes interferir.

-Tiene razón, Harry -le dijo Alrik-. Severus debe acabar la lucha solo. Si intervienes le deshonrarías.

Las palabras de Alrik detuvieron a Harry en el acto. Lo que menos deseaba era deshonrar a Severus, pero ¿cómo podía preocuparse por su honor cuando su vida estaba en peligro...? ¿Tenía que quedarse ahí, de brazos cruzados? Vio cómo un hechizo desviado daba en un gran escudo protector, prácticamente invisible salvo por la forma en que se iluminaba. Remus lo estaba sosteniendo, evitando que las maldiciones dañaran a los espectadores.

Severus le había explicado las reglas de los duelos durante sus lecciones de espada, así que captaba a nivel básico lo que estaba viendo. Los que tenían guanteletes en sus manos eran aspirantes que esperaban su turno para desafiar, y al parecer Sirius estaba ocupando el lugar de Segundo de Severus. Se diría que ya habían luchado en más de un duelo, así que Sirius habría tomado el relevo de Severus para permitirle descansar. Habitualmente el mantenimiento del escudo para proteger a los espectadores era cosa de los dos Segundos, pero Remus estaba manteniendo ambos extremos. Eso sólo podía significar que todos los Segundos tenían intencion de luchar a su vez: Remus estaba dando a Sirius la oportunidad de tomarse un respiro.

Era extraño, no obstante, que permitiera que el Segundo de su oponente descansara también. ¿Por qué no obligarle a mantener su parte del escudo, y cansarle antes de que se enfrentara a Sirius? Pronto tuvo respuesta a esa irregularidad: otro hechizo se escapó de la zona de batalla desde la varita del contrincante de Severus y golpeó el escudo, justo delante de Remus. Por un momento Remus pareció tambalearse por el esfuerzo, y el escudo se debilitó: el hechizo rebotó y dio a uno de los aspirantes a duelistas, derribándole.

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó Remus, aunque Harry vio cómo él y Sirius intercambiaban una mirada de satisfacción. No pudo menos que preguntarse a cuánta gente habría dejado fuera de combate por "accidente", simplemente fingiendo ser incapaz de mantener los escudos.

-Severus vencerá -le dijo Alrik.

-Tiene razón -asintió Lucius-. Ese hombre no es rival para Severus. Mira, Severus le acaba de dar con una maldición fulminante. Se derrumbará en unos momentos.

Efectivamente, mientras observaban el hombre que luchaba contra Severus trastabilló, perdiendo toda fuerza en las piernas. Se tambaleó, incapaz de mantener el escudo corporal que había usado hasta ahora, el cual parpadeó y desapareció. Severus se abalanzó sobre él y le atravesó el estómago con su espada ardiente. Su contrincante gritó y cayó, perdiendo la consciencia antes de tocar suelo.

Severus retrocedió, agotado y herido. Remus le cogió mientras Sirius avanzaba para enfrentarse al Segundo que estaba realizando hechizos curativos al caído, intentando mantenerle con vida. Un nuevo par de duelistas se estaba poniendo en posición ya.

Harry no dudó, sino que se liberó de Malfoy y Alrik y corrió pasillo abajo, con los demás siguiéndole de cerca. Cuando los hombres que ocupaban el corredor no se apartaron de su camino, Harry los empujó violentamente, ignorando sus gritos indignados que se convertían rápidamente en exclamaciones de asombro al reconocer quién les había hecho a un lado.

Alcanzó a Sirius, Severus y Remus, aferrando brevemente el hombro de Sirius para luego adelantarse a aferrar a Severus, que estaba cayendo de rodillas. Remus logró mantenerles en pie a ambos pese a que Severus se apoyaba pesadamente en Harry.

-¿Son muy graves tus heridas? -preguntó, notando el miedo en su voz. Ver toda aquella sangre en el suelo le hizo revivir la noche en que había encontrado a Severus intentando cortarse la marca para arrancarla de su brazo. Sintió un acceso de nauseas.

-Sobreviviré -gruñó Severus-. Tienes que salir de aquí. Albus, sácale de aquí.

Harry se volvió para analizar la situación. Por ahora, Sirius, Alrik, Albus y Lucius se interponían entre Severus y la masa de hombres que esperaban enfrentarse a él en duelo. Harry podía no saber exactamente por qué hacían esto, pero sí intuía que tenía que ver con él: aquellos hombres habían venido a desafiar a Severus porque estaba casado con Harry. Y aunque el resto del grupo podían marcharse, en el momento en que el próximo guante cayera, Severus se vería obligado por su honor a luchar, no importaba lo inmoral que fuese que aquellos hombres le estuviesen desafiando uno tras otro. Inmoral o no, era legal. Severus no podía marcharse hasta que hubiese respondido a todos los desafíos, ni Sirius tampoco ya que actuaba como Segundo. Lo más que podían hacer era curar las heridas de Severus mientras Sirius luchaba para permitirle descansar durante el siguiente combate. Y al parecer los dos ya habían luchado contra varios oponentes.

No había nada que ninguno de ellos pudiese hacer... a menos que el siguiente desafío no llegara a realizarse.

Harry se sintió furioso. La magia bullía en sus venas a causa de sus violentas emociones. Surgió de él como un vendaval. Aquellos hombres no diferían mucho del Ministro Fudge y sus alocados intentos de controlar la vida de Harry; no eran distintos de los reporteros que perseguían obsesivamente cada uno de sus pasos; no eran diferentes de Voldemort, que pensaba que tenía el derecho de destruír a quien se cruzara en su camino. Estaban interfiriendo en su vida cuando no tenían ningún derecho a ello, amenazándole a él y a su familia, y los quería fuera de ella.

-¡Marchaos! -les gritó, su voz convertida a causa de la magia en un rugido ensordecedor. Como si su grito fuera una extensión física, agarró a todos aquellos hombres, los alzó por encima de las cabezas de los espectadores y los lanzó a través del largo pasillo con terrible fuerza, haciendo que diesen con sus huesos en la lejana pared. Cayeron en un montón confuso de brazos y piernas rotos, entre gemidos de dolor.

Las expresiones asombradas y horrorizadas de los testigos deberían haber sido gratificantes, pero Harry estaba demasiado agotado llegado a este punto como para que le importara. Se sentía vacío, tal vez por los nervios del día, tal vez por el hechizo sin varita que acababa de realizar; en todo caso, no podía soportar estar un minuto más en aquel lugar.

-Quiero ir a casa -dijo a Dumbledore. El anciano asintió. Remus y Alrik ayudaron a Severus a caminar, mientras Sirius y Diana se adelantaban para que Harry se pudiese apoyar en ellos al ver su grado de agotamiento. Con los aurores y Lucius Malfoy impidiendo el paso a cualquiera que intentara seguirles, Dumbledore guió a los demás hacia los ascensores. La señora Bones corrió para alcanzarles.

-Hay una chimenea en la oficina del Ministro conectada a la red Flú -les dijo la mujer-. Usadla para volver a Hogwarts y evitaréis el pasillo principal.

Dumbledore le dio las gracias y les llevó hacia allí.

---

Severus permitió que Remus le ayudara a tumbarse en uno de los lechos de la enfermería mientras Albus llamaba a la señora Pomfrey para que les atendiera. Black se sentó en la cama más cercana a él, tan agotado como lo estaba el propio Severus. Ninguno de los duelos que habían luchado había sido fácil, pues aunque ambos eran superiores en magia a la mayoría de duelistas, en una pelea no todo era la potencia mágica. Un mago más débil mágicamente podía nivelar las cosas con su habilidad de esgrimista, y algunos de los desafiantes habían sido esgrimistas de renombre mundial. Severus tenía varias heridas que demostraban la pericia de aquellos hombres.

Pese a los dolores que sufría, Severus no pudo evitar fijar su vista en Harry, incapaz de mirar a otro lado. Una y otra vez el joven daba muestras de un poder mágico que le dejaba asombrado. No había pasado por alto el hecho de que sus manifestaciones eran casi siempre fruto de emociones violentas e incontrolables. Un Harry Potter iracundo era algo muy peligroso. Pero lo que capturaba su atención ahora mismo era la mirada de desesperada preocupación que había en sus ojos verdes. El chico se preocupaba por él. Tal vez hubiese tenido la misma expresión la otra noche... no recordaba lo ocurrido con la suficiente claridad como para saberlo.

-Estamos bien, Harry -le dijo Sirius. Severus se hubiese dado de bofetadas: era él quien debiera haber dicho eso, no Black. En vez de regocijarse en el hecho de que alguien estaba genuinamente preocupado por él, debería haber intentado aliviar sus sentimientos. Eso hubiese sido lo decente, lo desprendido, lo que hubiese hecho un Gryffindor. Severus empezaba a dudar muy seriamente de que fuese capaz de llevar este tipo de relación.

-¿En qué os habéis metido esta vez vosotros dos? -la voz de Poppy les llamó la atención a todos. La mujer entró en la habitación con la varita en alto tan pronto como vio la sangre de ambos hombres. Un rápido vistazo le sirvió para percatarse de que ninguno de los dos estaba en peligro de muerte inmediato, así que se volvió hacia Harry que estaba de pie, a los pies del lecho de Severus con Diana a su lado pasándole el brazo por los hombros con gesto reconfortante. Severus no había sido capaz de decirle a su hermana que Harry encontraría aquel gesto demasiado extraño como para relajarse con ello. Fuera lo que fuese que Poppy vio en el rostro de Harry, le alarmó más que la sangre-. No me diga que usted también ha estado peleando, señor Potter -exclamó, tomando el brazo de Harry y empujándole hacia la cama de Sirius. Le hizo sentarse en el borde del lecho de su padrino. Por primera vez, Severus se percató de lo pálido que estaba realmente el joven.

-No -Harry negó con la cabeza-. Son ellos los heridos, no yo.

Poppy pasó su varita por encima del cuerpo de Harry, revisándole rápidamente antes de mirar a Albus de forma penetrante.

-Nos ha hecho una nueva demostración de magia sin varita hace un rato -dijo Albus a la medibruja. Poppy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza:

-Tiene dieciséis años, su cuerpo no es lo bastante maduro como para canalizar la cantidad de magia que parece que lance sin problemas. Debería esperar unos años antes de seguir haciendo esos esfuerzos. ¡Incluso Albus cumplió la treintena antes de empezar a hacer esas cosas!

-¿Está bien? -inquirió Severus alarmado. Sabía que era inusual que Harry hiciese todo lo que hacía... de hecho, era inusual para cualquiera, no sólo por su edad, manejar tamaño poder.

-Perfectamente -le aseguró Poppy-, sólo agotado, como le pasaría a cualquiera que hubiese hecho todo cuanto él ha estado haciendo estos últimos días -se volvió entonces hacia Severus, revisando sus heridas para detener el sangrado. Se detuvo a medio estudio, no obstante, para mirar ceñuda a Severus-. Según veo, hace poco has perdido grandes cantidades de sangre y tuviste que tomar una poción para recuperarte. ¿Te importaría explicar eso?

Severus vio que Harry le dirigía una mirada alarmada, y le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí, me importaria -dijo a la medimaga-. Si no te molesta simplemente curar las heridas que tengo ahora...

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo, Severus Snape! -le riñó ella, más alterada de lo habitual. Severus estudió su rostro: Poppy parecía agotada. Esto le recordó repentinamente que la mujer había sido la primera en tratar a los heridos del campo de Quidditch. No debía haber tenido un minuto de descanso. No era de extrañar que tuviese los nervios crispados.

-No fue nada, Poppy -dijo en tono conciliador, a la manera de disculpa-. Estos días hemos tenido demasiadas preocupaciones serias como para detenernos en esto.

La mujer suspiró y ordenó tanto a Severus como a Sirius que se quitaran los jubones y camisas para que pudiera tratar sus heridas. Severus tenía además una fea herida en la pantorrilla. Clovis había intentado lisiarle. Unos centímetros más arriba y lo hubiese logrado. Alrik le ayudó a quitarse la bota, que estaba llena de sangre. Al ver la severidad de la herida, Poppy desgarró su pantalón para curarla primero. Diana se acercó para ayudar como enfermera, limpiando las heridas para que Poppy pudiese cerrarlas rápidamente.

-¿Por qué te desafiaron esos hombres? -preguntó Harry mientras Poppy iba trabajando. Severus miró largamente a Sirius. No sentía ningún deseo de explicar lo ocurrido a Harry, y por lo visto su padrino tampoco. Sin embargo, su silencio fue respuesta suficiente para Harry-. Es por mí, ¿verdad? -inquirió. Al seguir si respuesta, insistió-. ¿Porque estás casado conmigo?

-Harry... -suspiró Severus, intentando evitar que el muchacho se culpabilizara por lo ocurrido, pero Harry le cortó. Al parecer no deseaba que le reconfortaran.

-¿Pero qué piensan? -preguntó-. ¿Creen que si te matan, estaré libre para casarme de nuevo, que elegiría a uno de ellos?

-No a uno de ellos -le dijo Severus, confirmando sus declaraciones-. Les pagaron para que se libraran de mí.

-¿Quién les pagó? -los ojos de Harry relucían de furia.

-No hay forma de saberlo -le dijo Remus-. Sólo podemos conjeturar,ya que ellos no nos lo dirían. Lo cierto es que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Seguramente les enviaron magos y brujas prominentes de todas partes del mundo.

-¿Pero qué se piensan? ¿Que yo me encogería de hombros ante esto, que no me importaría, que lo aceptaría sin más? -los ojos de Harry estaban iluminados por la emoción-. ¿Creen que pueden manipular mi vida, todas nuestras vidas? ¿Les preocupa tan poco lo que está pasando en verdad que piensan que mi matrimonio es más importante?

-Hoy viste por ti mismo lo que les preocupaba, allí en la sala de tratados internacionales -le dijo Albus amablemente. Severus se preguntó qué se había perdido-. Tu pequeño discurso les debería haber hecho darse cuenta de qué era lo importante para ti... pero sospecho que fue demasiado sutil para algunos.

-¿Discurso? -inquirió Severus, preguntándose si se habría perdido alguna otra escena explosiva durante su visita a la Cofradía.

Albus hizo un resumen de lo más importante, con Diana y Alrik puntualizando o dando detalles cuando lo consideraban conveniente. Severus no pudo menos que percatarsde cómo Lucius Malfoy había ayudado a Albus manteniendo a los extranjeros lejos de Harry en vez de aprovecharse de la situación. Sirius y Remus también escuchaban con atención, pero la mención a Lucius fue más de lo que Sirius podía soportar; fue él quien hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de Severus:

-Harry, ¿a qué vino eso? Me refiero a Malfoy... ¡no puedes confiar en él después de lo que le hizo a Remus!

-¡Sirius! -le cortó Remus. Al oír las palabras de su padrino, Harry se había encogido, sus hombros se habían tensado y había inclinado la cabeza. La expresión de resignación cansada que lucía su rostro fue suficiente para detener las siguientes palabras de Black.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry en voz baja, con el tono que utilizaría cualquier adolescente de su edad en vez del tono del extraño que habían visto en la cámara del Wizengamot-. No sé cómo explicarlo... simplemente lo supe. Supe que... -se interrumpió, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Dijiste que viste algo, Harry -le indicó amablemente Remus-. Dijiste que veías lo que él quería... lo que le esperaba al final del camino.

-Aventine dijo que le habías impuesto un Geis -añadió Sirius.

-¿Un Geis? -preguntó Harry confuso. Obviamente no conocía la palabra.

-Le dirigiste por el sendero del destino -tradujo Albus.

-No -respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño-, él mismo decidió tomar su camino. Yo sólo le mostré dónde estaba.

-¿Y esperas que siga ciegamente su destino y se comporte, ahora? -inquirió Severus.

-¿Comportarse? -Harry pareció quedarse atónito ante aquel comentario-. No pienso que sea capaz de nada así, pero no se apartará del camino. No puede hacerlo.

-Entonces... ¿le hechizaste? -preguntó Sirius, pero Harry volvió a negar.

-No, no era necesario. Hizo una promesa al aceptar el puesto. Su promesa le ata, como le ataría un juramento mágico.

Sus oyentes se miraron unos a otros, sin saber qué decir.

-Harry -musitó Sirius al final-, no prometió nada en absoluto.

-Sí, lo hizo -insistió Harry.

-Harry, estábamos allí -rebatió Sirius-. No hizo ninguna promesa, no juró nada.

-Sí, lo hizo -respondió Harry-. Le oí. Vi cómo su promesa le ataba.

-¿Lo viste, Harry? -preguntó Albus. Todos se volvieron hacia el anciano, sorprendiedos. Su tono era intenso, y miraba fijamente al joven, como intentando descifrar un enigma-. ¿Viste el hilo de su destino, su camino?

Sus palabras fueron cuidadosas y deliberadas, y le recordaron a Severus la conversación que habían tenido el día de San Valentín, cuando le había mostrado a Albus la Piedra del Corazón que Harry le había regalado. Aquellas eran prácticamente las mismas palabras que Albus había utilizado para definir el poder que poseía el Ojo de Odín. El corazón de Severus se aceleró: conocía aquella expresión: Albus creía a pies juntillas que Harry era el Ojo de Odín, o al menos que poseía sus poderes. Harry miró al anciano en silencio, y luego inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si escuchara algo que los demás no podían oír. Todos le habían visto realizar aquel gesto antes.

-¿A quién estás escuchando, Harry? -preguntó Albus, lo mismo que le había preguntado cuando Harry empezara a hablar a los cuervos invisibles. El joven parpadeó y miró de forma extraña a Albus.

-¿Crees que estoy loco? -preguntó. Dumbledore se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Harry, no pienso eso -respondió sin dudar-, pero temo qué puede significar esto para ti.

Si Albus sentía temor, Severus estaba simplemente aterrorizado, y por la expresión de Black, él no era el único en sentirse así. Podía haber sanado la oscura herida que el demonio antiguo dejara en la mente de Harry, pero ahora veía que había más poderes implicados en la vida de Harry, y fuese lo que fuese, le estaba cambiando, arrastrándole cada vez más lejos de lo familiar, obligándole a seguir por un camino que Severus no sabía si podría encontrar siquiera, y menos aún recorrer a su lado.

No iba a perderle, eso se lo había jurado a sí mismo; no dejaría escapar a Harry. No pensaba permitir que el resto del mundo le apartara de él, y aún menos el destino. Desde luego, dos cuervos míticos tampoco le apartarían de él. Si era necesario, ataría a Harry a él con todos los hechizos conocidos y por conocer.

El chico se volvió entonces hacia Remus, y de nuevo desapareció por completo aquella cualidad sobrenatural, dejando sólo a un muchacho que parecía terriblemente triste. Harry cogió la mano de Remus.

-Después de lo que te hizo, Lucius Malfoy no se merecía una segunda oportunidad -declaró-. No le he dado una segunda oportunidad porque se lo mereciera. Se la he dado porque podía. Porque ya han ocurrido demasiadas cosas malas, y porque vi la posibilidad de hacer algún bien. Vi esperanza, para él, para Draco, para todos aquellos a los que podría ayudar. No lo hice porque pensara que es bueno, sino porque puede conseguir lo que desea, y ésta es la única manera. Ahora lo sabe, y no dejará pasar la ocasión. Tal vez no se deba confiar en él, pero se puede contar con su codicia...

El corazón de Severus le dolió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pese a los poderes inexplicables, a los ramalazos de sabiduría y a la sensación de que Harry estaba siendo reclamado por otro mundo, seguía siendo sólo un chico que necesitaba el perdón de los demás por lidiar con una responsabilidad que no deberían haberle cargado a él en primer lugar. Remus pareció entender esto también, porque sonrió y asintió. Black deslizó un brazo por el hombro de Harry a su vez.

-Harry -dijo Sirius-, dijiste que podías ver lo que él quería, y que no era poder o prestigio. ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente, entonces?

-Lo que todos queremos -suspiró Harry-. Importar.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sirius confuso.

-Quiere que su vida importe, que signifique algo -explicó Harry-. Ahora mismo no tiene la más mínima relevancia, no es más que un depósito de poder para Voldemort, uno de muchos. No significa nada para nadie, nadie le valora, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

Severus se estremeció ante las palabras de Harry. ¿Sería eso aplicable a todos los que tenían la Marca Oscura? ¿Era eso todo cuanto eran... depósitos de poder?

Una mano fuerte le apretó la espalda. Se volvió a mirar los ojos llenos de reproche de Albus: el anciano sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que debía evitar aquel tipo de pensamientos. Harry no estaba hablando de él. Lucius y él no se parecían en nada. Él le importaba a Albus, y le importaba a Harry; estaba seguro de ello, ya que la preocupación que había habido en su mirada había sido muy delatora en ese sentido. Hacía tiempo, la inquietud de Harry se había reservado en exclusiva para Black, pero ahora también le estaba dedicada. Era parte de la familia de Harry. Y si pudiese encontrar la forma de deshacerse de la maldita marca, tal vez pudiese aspirar a ser mucho más.

-------------------

NdA: Voy a tratar de aclarar algunas dudas que han surgido en los comentarios.

Geis/Geas: ambas acepciones son correctas. "Geis" es la forma irlandesa, y plasma mejor el concepto que yo buscaba. Esta palabra existe en casi todas las mitologías europeas, con diferentes significados. El sentido que le dan los irlandeses era el más próximo que encontré a lo que yo quería indicar (NdT: También se puede encontrar la acepción "Geasa". Todo significa aproximadamente lo mismo).

El Conscriptus de los Black: ya dije en un episodio anterior que, cuando un Heredero se convierte en Cabeza de Familia, él o ella sólo dispone de un cierto tiempo para cambiar el Conscriptus. Este lapso comienza cuando el nuevo Cabeza de Familia puede entrar legalmente en el departamento de herencias. Si el Heredero es menor, su momento llega cuando llega a la mayoría de edad. En el caso de Sirius, en el momento de convertirse en jefe de familia estaba en Azkaban. Mientras estuvo encerrado, y posteriormente perseguido por la ley, no podía acceder legalmente al departamento, así que su lapso de tiempo se inició en el momento en que Harry le declaró inocente.

Sobre el tatuaje: mucha gente me ha preguntado por qué Harry no tiene el tatuaje de la familia Black, si es heredero de Sirius. Y ya que es también Cabeza de la familia Potter, también debería tener el tatuaje de los Potter. La respuesta es que los tatuajes son tradicionales, pero no obligatorios. Los Potter no eran una familia tradicional, así que no tatuaban a sus herederos. James no llevaba, y por tanto no se lo hizo a su hijo. Sirius por su parte declaró a Harry su heredero cuando le nombraron su padrino; James estaba vivo entonces, y no hubiese permitido que a su hijo le tatuaran el sello de los Black. Además, por aquel entonces Sirius era sólo Heredero. No fue hasta que sus padres murieron, cuando él estaba en Azkaban, que se convirtió en Cabeza de Familia.

Ni Arthur ni Bill tienen tatuajes (los Weasley rompieron su Conscriptus hace tiempo), y esto es porque sólo las familias tradicionales siguen empleando el tatuaje. Muchos de los compañeros de Harry lo tienen, como Neville o Draco. Aún no he decidido si Remus se tatuará o no. Aparte, ahora que Remus se ha curado la licantropía, puede que Sirius y él decidan tener sus propios hijos. Y sí... todavía me refiero a Remus como "hombre lobo" pese a que está curado; llamarle sabueso infernal me resulta un tanto desagradable.

En el próximo capítulo: los fans del Snarry estaréis contentos, ya que Severus y Harry por fin tendrán tiempo de conversar... y Severus (¡por fin!) logrará avanzar un poco con la relación.

NdT: Imagino que tras la frecuencia con la que estuve actualizando, os habrá sorprendido la pausa. Me explico: ha subido el nivel de trabajo, tengo un curso por las tardes y sigo estudiando para mis exámenes, además de haber tenido un arranque de inspiración para pintar... cosa que también echaba en falta.

Espero actualizar el siguiente episodio pronto, pero tomaoslo con calma si no lo hago. Tengo poquísimo tiempo libre ahora mismo, así que... ¡paciencia! ;)


	72. Capítulo 72 Yendo hacia delante

Capítulo 72 Yendo hacia delante

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida cuando Harry y Severus pudieron dejar la enfermería y volver a sus estancias. Ninguno de los dos quería pasar por los corredores y arriesgarse a encontrarse con los estudiantes, así que fueron a través del Flú. Harry estaba cansado de que se le quedaran mirando, cansado de responder preguntas, y Severus no podía culparle por ello. Además, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre: Harry se había ensuciado considerablemente al correr para ayudar a Severus. La ropa de Severus, no hay ni que decirlo, había visto mejores días.

Harry fue preparando el té mientras Severus iba a ducharse primero. El hombre sabía que Harry estaba inquieto y probablemente quisiera hablar más con él. Lo cierto es que tenían mucho de lo que conversar, y Severus no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. Ahora comprendía por qué Harry había hecho lo que había hecho con Malfoy, pero eso no aminoraba su preocupación por lo que Lucius Malfoy pudiese hacer a Harry si le tenía cerca. Tal vez Harry confiara en los caminos del destino, pero Severus no.

Una vez estuvo limpio y vestido con su habitual túnica negra, dejó paso a Harry para que se lavara a su vez. Mientras esperaba, Severus ordenó a un sobreexcitado Dobby que les trajera la comida. Ésta estaba esperando sobre la mesa de café casi antes de que hubiese finalizado de pedirla.

Severus rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica arruinada para recuperar el libro de anotaciones que Aventine le había dado, junto con los rollos que había recuperado de la Cofradía. Sintió alivio al ver que no habían sufrido daños, ya que mientras luchaba en los duelos se había olvidado por completo de su existencia. Ojeó el libro de notas, reconociendo los trazos ilegibles, tan similares a la escritura de los diarios de Slytherin. La caligrafía era distinta, pero los caractéres eran los mismos, completamente indescifrables. No pudo menos que preguntarse cuándo iba a tener tiempo Harry de traducirlo, ya que apenas disponía del suficiente como para ir a clase. Y sin embargo, sabía que el chico haría un hueco para ello: le había prometido al vampiro que le ayudaría, y no era el tipo de persona que rompía ese género de promesas. Con un suspiro, Severus dejó el libro y las notas a un lado.

Hambriento tras todo el ejercicio realizado aquella mañana, Severus se sentó agotado en el sofá y comenzó a devorar los bocadillos que les había traído Dobby, apretando un poco los dientes cuando su pierna le dio un rampazo de dolor. Poppy le había curado la herida, pero pasarían días hasta que la magulladura desapareciera. Su mente volvió a los duelos que había realizado: Clovis había sido el más difícil de vencer, aunque todos ellos habían sido complicados. Debía admitir que Black había hecho un buen trabajo, pese a que dudaba que el hombre hubiese podido pelear desde la época anterior a su encierro. Y por mucho que le molestara admitirlo, la manipulación teóricamente accidental de los escudos protectores que había llevado a cabo Lupin había sido hilarante. Merlín sabía cuántas veces había sido él víctima de las bromas de los Merodeadores... era agradable beneficiarse de ellas, por una vez.

No pudo menos que recordar el momento en que Harry había intervenido. El poder del joven era aterrador en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se le escapaba de las manos como había hecho. Curiosamente, sospechaba que la actuación de Harry le daría más problemas que alegrías, a la larga: al día siguiente todo el mundo sabría qué opinaba Harry Potter respecto a que desafiaran a duelo a su compañero vinculado, así que antes que arriesgarse a exponerse a sus iras, simplemente enviarían asesinos. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso... pero lo cierto es que no había esperado que le desafiaran tan pronto, o tan abiertamente.

Tomó un segundo bocadillo, justo cuando Harry salía del dormitorio. Se volvió a mirarle: vestía de nuevo su uniforme escolar. El chico se sentó delante de Severus y tomó un bocadillo también. Comieron en silencio por unos momentos. Severus se percató de que el joven apenas tomaba nada: aparentemente los nervios del día le habían quitado el apetito.

Harry parecía meditabundo, y estaba mirando con fijeza su bocadillo de pollo, como si ocultara los secretos del universo. Severus se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Había tantas cosas que ponderar: el ataque del demonio, encontrarse convertido en rey, la Llamada, lo ocurrido en el Ministerio... no era raro que el joven pareciese tan perdido en sus pensamientos.

Deslizó su mirada por el rostro de Harry, notando las sombras que había bajo sus ojos, y la forma en que se mordisqueaba nerviosamente el labio inferior. Se encontró observando con fijeza aquel labio maltratado, sintiendo el súbito impulso de acariciarlo con los suyos. En vez de ello se fijó en sus manos: Harry estaba quitando la corteza del pan miga a miga. Pero a pesar de aquel gesto inconsciente, sus manos no temblaban, cosa que alivió a Severus: no parecía haber señal de daño nervioso tras el ataque del demonio antiguo. Esperaba que a Harry no le estuviese retornando su recuerdo: incluso ahora, medio desdibujado, era algo terrorífico. ¿Qué nuevas pesadillas le provocaría...?

Su mirada volvió a fijarse en la cara de Harry, en la palidez de aquellos rasgos que le eran cada día más queridos, y en la forma en que su cabello indomable los orlaba. No estaba bien que alguien tan joven pareciera tan estresado. Hubiese deseado saber qué decirle. No sabía en qué pensaba el joven, qué emociones podían estar velando su alma. Intentó encontrar palabras que pudiesen cubrir la distancia que había entre ellos, empezar la conversación que deberían tener, o al menos una de las muchas conversaciones que tenían pendientes. Quizás debiera hablar de la Marca Oscura que había en su brazo, y lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, o quizás debiese empezar por...

-¿Es porque no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio? -preguntó Harry repentinamente, pillando a Severus completamente desprevenido. Le miró por un largo instante, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos que aquel repentino comentario había lanzado al más profundo caos. ¿Habían iniciado una conversación que él no recordaba? Dejó su bocadillo a medio comer, temiendo atragantarse si Harry volvía a soltar algo similar.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, esperando una aclaración. Harry se sonrojó:

-Esos hombres que te atacaron... los duelistas. ¿Es porque nuestro matrimonio no es válido? ¿Lo sabe todo el mundo, o sólo sospechan? ¿Te hubiesen desafiado igualmente si nuestro matrimonio estuviese consumado?

¡Oh, Merlín bendito...! Severus miró atónito a Harry, sin saber cómo contestarle. ¿Era en eso en lo que había estado pensando, de todas las cosas que deberían atormentarle? ¿En los malditos duelos? Y entonces tuvo un pensamiento puramente Slytherin, que le excitó súbitamente. Sería fácil, ¡tan fácil...! simplemente decir que sí. Podía intuir, casi prever, lo que haría Harry entonces, ofrecerse como un sacrificio virginal... Era tan Gryffindor que sería incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Y siendo justos, ¿no se merecía Severus una compensación por todo lo que había pasado? No era tanto pedir... ¿verdad? Maldita sea... Harry podría haber ofrecido agua a un hombre en el desierto con el mismo resultado.

-No -respondió finalmente Severus, dándose de bofetadas mentalmente. ¡Odiaba ser noble, lo odiaba!-. Decidieron dejar de lado el asunto y matarme directamente. Si estoy muerto, poca importancia tiene que el matrimonio esté consumado o no.

Harry le contempló durante unos instantes con gesto indescifrable.

-¿Por qué has dudado? -preguntó, dejando su propio bocadillo en el plato.

-¿Qué?

-Antes de contestar, has dudado. ¿Por qué? Si ése no era el motivo, ¿por qué has dudado?

Severus le miró anonadado. ¿No le creía? ¿Pensaba que le mentía para salvar... el qué, su virtud?

-He dudado, Harry, porque por muy noble que pretenda ser, sigo siendo un Slytherin de corazón, ¡y es casi imposible que no me aproveche de la situación cuando me estás dando semejante oportunidad!

-¿Aprovecharte...? -preguntó Harry, confuso, los ojos muy abiertos ante semejante golpe de genio por parte de Severus. Éste le miró furioso. No es como si pudiese malinterpretarle, ¿no? Y entonces vio cómo las mejillas de Harry se coloreaban al entender finalmente las palabras de Severus. El chico exclamó-. ¡Oh! Quieres acostarte conmigo.

Severus suspiró, exasperado. Le hubiese gustado tener una idea clara de qué pensaba Harry sobre esas cosas, pero entender a los Gryffindor nunca había sido su especialidad. Lo que sí sabía con certeza es que al parecer Harry tenía muchas ideas equivocadas al respecto.

-¿Qué te ha dado esa impresión? -preguntó sarcástico, acudiendo a la burla como defensa. Pero en vez de sonrojarse y enfurecerse, como hubiese sido habitual en él, Harry se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando cumpla los diecisiete?

La pregunta volvió a descolocar a Severus. ¿Por qué las conversaciones con un Gryffindor eran tan difíciles de seguir? ¿Qué podía tener que ver la edad de Harry con el motivo por el cual Severus había sido desafiado en duelo?

-Supongo que tus amigos te organizarán una fiesta de cumpleaños -exclamó-. ¿Qué crees tú que va a pasar?

-¿No quieres la anulación? -preguntó Harry. Sus palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿La anulación? -siseó Severus, iracundo al oír aquella pregunta. Trató de calmarse; Harry no entendía realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Conocía tan mal su cultura... seguramente algún amigo suyo con toda la buena intención del mundo le había dicho que una anulación era algo aceptable, incluso inofensivo, sin tener en cuenta la vergüenza que causaría tanto a Severus como a su familia el ser dados de lado, declarados públicamente indignos o incapaces de vincularse. Sin duda, una anulación sería perfectamente legal, y la reputación de Harry no sufriría daño alguno por ello, pero Severus no sería tan afortunado: destruiría complemente su buen nombre. ¿Tan mal esposo había sido, como para que alguien le deseara algo así?-. ¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea?

-No sé... -Harry sacudió la cabeza, confuso-. Cosas que has dicho, cosas que dijo Hermione...

-¡Yo no discuto mi vida privada con Hermione Granger! -ladró Severus-. ¡Y jamás he hablado de ese tema! ¿Por qué has pensado eso? -apartó violentamente la mesa de café para levantarse, tratando de agarrar a Harry para sacudirle y hacerle entrar en razón.

Harry se levantó de golpe, con aspecto alarmado, y retrocedió. Pese que estaba obviamente asustado, el joven le señaló acusadoramente:

-Tú dijiste... dijiste... ¡no recuerdo qué dijiste, pero no querías practicar el sexo por la anulación!

¿Que no quería sexo? Severus apretó los dientes. Ese malentendido iba a aclararlo ahora mismo. Avanzando con pasos lentos y deliberados, miró con furia a su esposo.

-Te hubiese tomado la primera noche, si hubiese pensado que estabas preparado para ello -le dijo. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, con incredulidad.

-¡Si ni siquiera te gustaba entonces! -protestó, retrocediendo aún hacia el centro de la habitación para evitar que le arrinconara contra la pared.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un joven muy atractivo -gruñó Severus, disfrutando de la indignació de Harry. Sintió una cierta satisfacción al ver aquella reacción.

-¿Te acostarías con alguien que no te gusta sólo porque es atractivo?

-He practicado el sexo con menos motivo que ése, ¡créeme! -le dijo Severus, lamentando sólo vagamente la forma en que Harry se tensó al oír aquello. Sabía que al joven no le gustaba oír hablar de aquellos temas de forma casual y distante, pero estaba tan furioso que le daba igual-. ¿Es eso lo que planeas? ¿Esperar hasta cumplir los diecisiete y entonces anular nuestro matrimonio, dejarlo de lado como una carga de la que ambos estaríamos mejor libres? Tal vez haya sido demasiado indulgente contigo. ¿Es ésta tu forma de decirme que eso es lo que quieres?

-Yo no he dicho... -protestó Harry.

-¡Nunca dices lo que piensas! -le gritó Severus-. ¡Si quieres librarte de este matrimonio, dímelo, dímelo ya! ¡Fudge ya no gobierna, está en prisión! ¡Ya no es una amenaza, así que dime qué diablos quieres!

Harry le observaba con incredulidad, atónito, con la mirada algo vidriosa incluso. Y entonces el chico hizo lo menos Gryffindor que le había visto hacer jamás: se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la salida.

Severus sintió un acceso de rabia mezclada con pánico ante la idea de que Harry estaba huyendo. No pensaba dejarle escapar. Se lanzó tras él, le aferró por el brazo y tiró hacia atrás, haciéndole girar. Ni siquiera pensó antes de colocar la pierna entre las de Harry y hacerle una llave que le dejó en el suelo.

-¡No voy a dejarte marchar! -le gritó, inmovilizando sus manos sobre la cabeza, contra el suelo.

Besó al joven, dejándole sin aliento y forzando su lengua entre los dientes, obligándole a responder. Cuando Harry se debatió e intentó escapar, dejó caer sobre él todo su peso, inmovilizándolo efectivamente y separando sus piernas con una de las propias. Los intentos de huir de Harry sólo lograron aumentar el roce entre ellos y Severus se apretó contra él, buscando alivio a meses y meses de frustración sexual.

Oyó la exclamación ahogada de sorpresa de Harry cuando aquel fuego se le contagió. Severus devoró la boca del joven. El calor del cuerpo que había bajo el suyo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, el sabor de su boca era delicioso. Sintió la energía de la magia de Harry ondeando a su alrededor, alzándose para rodearle y consumirle. Deseaba aquello tan intensamente, tan desesperadamente... Nunca le dejaría marchar, nunca le permitiría abandonarle.

Harry gimió, y Severus se movió sobre él, deseando escuchar más sonidos parecidos, dejando que aumentara la fricción. Notó cómo su propia magia respondía a la de Harry, desesperada por emerger y encontrarse con ella. Nunca había tenido un amante que le tentara a unir sus magias. Quería esto, lo necesitaba... Y Harry lo sabía, lo entendía, no lucharía contra él, no realmente. Cedería, aceptaría a Severus. Debería haberle aceptado hace mucho, en realidad. Se preocupaba por él, ¡sabía que lo hacía! ¿Qué importaba que las bandas de plata que mantenían a raya la Marca Oscura se estuviesen calentando...? Severus hubiese gruñido ante aquel recordatorio de que el Señor Oscuro le poseía. No había sabido que la marca reaccionaría a un vínculo. Y seguía sin saber si aquello podía hacer daño a Harry. No podía arriesgarse... ¡pero tampoco deseaba detenerse.

Pero la presencia de la marca le trajo un desagradable recuerdo: con repentino sudor frío, se percató de que la noche aquella había estado en esa misma postura. Había mantenido a Harry prisionero contra el suelo y había tratado de forzarle, de violarle.

Se tensó y se apartó, mirando a Harry horrorizado. El joven respiraba agitadamente, tenía los labios hinchados, los ojos velados por la pasión. Era obvio, penosamente obvio, que estaba excitado; pero Severus vio también miedo en su mirada, y supo que Harry estaba recordando el mismo momento que él. Tal vez en esta ocasión no hubiese sangre manchando el suelo, pero había demasiadas semejanzas como para ignorar el paralelismo. Era también evidente que Harry no sabía qué hacer, indeciso, tembloroso y asustado como estaba.

Severus maldijo para sí. ¿Es que estaban condenados a repetir siempre los mismos errores, a dar un paso adelante y dos atrás...? ¿Era él acaso tan horrible como persona, que era incapaz de hacer algo bueno con aquel joven que se había convertido en el centro de su universo? ¿Es que tenía que destruír cuanto bueno había en su vida?

Esta vez no, se dijo. ¡Esta vez no!

Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra el de Harry, enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras inspiraba hondo para intentar vencer a sus demonios interiores. El joven se había quedado rígido y tenso bajo él.

-No pasa nada, Harry -le susurró tranquilizador, besando con suavidad la pálida piel que había bajo la oreja izquierda del joven. Notó cómo éste se estremecía ante la caricia-. Todo va bien. Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño...

Muy lentamente, fue soltando su presa en torno a las muñecas de Harry, liberando sus brazos. Bajó una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello del joven, musitando palabras tranquilizadoras, relajantes. Besó de nuevo su cuello, repetidamente, deslizando los labios como un roce de plumas sobre su mandíbula, probando brevemente su piel mientras hablaba, simplemente porque no podía retenerse. Debajo de él notó cómo el corazón del joven dejaba el ritmo frenético para ir adoptando uno más lento al ceder el pánico. Severus siguió acariciando su cabello, y sabedor de que a Harry le gustaba su voz, le murmuró en tonos profundos y bajos, como si tratase de calmar a un animal salvaje.

Con cada palabra murmurada, cada suave beso, sentía cómo la tensión del cuerpo de Harry se iba relajando. Cuando notó un par de manos que le tocaban tentativamente la espalda casi rompe a llorar de alivio. Pese a todo, Harry le abrazó cautelosamente. Severus le besó la mejilla.

-Sabes que nunca te haría daño, Harry, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -preguntó, agonizando al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-Sí -respondió Harry tras una pausa, con voz temblorosa. Severus se irguió un poco para poder mirar los ojos confusos del joven. La cicatriz de su frente destacaba en vívido contraste contra su rostro arrebolado.

-¿Recuerdas que mágicamente eres más fuerte que yo? -le dijo Severus-. Podrías haberme rechazado y lanzarme contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación con un simple pensamiento...

-No quiero hacerte daño -admitió Harry, con ojos atormentados y doloridos. Al parecer la mera idea le resultaba hiriente. Severus se maldijo a sí mismo: el joven era incapaz por completo de luchar contra aquellos a los que quería. Ese era el motivo por el cual los Dursley habían sido capaces de maltratarle durante tantos años: no había sido capaz de volverse contra ellos, aunque supiese que era más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Severus no deseaba volver a colocarle en semejante situación, en la que tuviese que elegir entre su propio bienestar o el de una persona a quien apreciaba, a quien tuviese que detener antes de que le hiriera. Porque sabía que al joven le importaba él; ignoraba si le amaba, y era posible que él nunca fuese digno de semejante sentimiento, pero Harry le consideraba parte de su familia.

-Ya somos dos, entonces, Harry -le dijo Severus, deseando poder salvar aquel momento. El que Harry no le hubiese empujado para liberarse era buena señal.

Inclinándose, besó suavemente a Harry en los labios. El joven dejó escapar una leve exclamación de sorpresa, pero sus manos se tensaron a la espalda del otro. Pero no le rechazó. Severus le besó de nuevo y atrapó el labio inferior del joven entre sus dientes, jugando con él antes de volver a recorrer su mandíbula. A Harry se le aceleró la respiración, pero no se debatió ni trató de apartarle, sino que siguió abrazándole.

Severus deslizó los dedos por las mejillas del joven, acariciándole la piel. Esta vez, cuando movió la cabeza de Harry con suavidad, éste aceptó su beso: cuando probó con su lengua los labios de Harry, éste abrió la boca y le permitió el acceso, devolviendo el beso tentativamente, primero con torpeza, y luego con creciente entusiasmo.

Severus le besó lenta y profundamente, disfrutando lánguidamente de su boca, embriagándose del calor que iba creciendo entre ellos. No obstante, procuró mantener el cuerpo quieto, concentrándose únicamente en el beso y sin permitirse ir más lejos. Cuando notó los dedos de Harry enredándose en su cabello, sintió que su corazón se derretía de felicidad.

Al final tuvo que detenerse antes de ir demasiado lejos, ya que no sabía qué hacer con la Marca Oscura. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que no podría volver a la relación casta que había mantenido con su compañero vinculado todos estos meses.

-¿Podemos volver a empezar, Harry? -preguntó en voz baja, con la mirada fija en el rostro del joven en busca de pistas sobre cómo se sentía. Por primera vez en meses, los ojos verdes del muchacho estaban tranquilos. Su rostro sin embargo mostró confusión ante aquella pregunta.

-¿Volver a empezar el qué? ¿La conversación? -inquirió. Severus negó con la cabeza: si lograba salirse con la suya, nunca repetirían aquella situación.

-Nuestra relación -aclaró. Harry se sintió aún más desconcertado.

-No entiendo...

Severus trató de buscar una forma de expresarse:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? -preguntó. Nunca antes había pedido algo así a otra persona. Por lo general, los Slytherin no tenían citas: practicaban el sexo o se las apañaban para ser vistos juntos si era de provecho para ambos, pero no salían juntos.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? -Harry no salía de su asombro-. Ya estamos casados.

-Lo sé -asintió Severus-, pero no parece que llevemos la parte romántica demasiado bien.

-¿La parte romántica...? -Harry abrió mucho los ojos y le escrutó atentamente. Severus se sintió incómodo: Harry no parecía tener problema en aceptar que quisiese acostarse con él, pero se quedaba anonadado al pensar en tener una relación sentimental. ¿Había estropeado tanto las cosas que Harry creía que sólo sentía lujuria por él? El remordimiento que había reprimido al decir antes aquellas palabras tan secas sobre sus motivos para realizar el acto sexual volvió multiplicado: no debería haber dicho aquello, ni siquiera movido por la furia. Un Gryffindor no podía entender algo así.

-¿Quieres...? -empezó a decir Harry, pero Severus le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarle. Merlín, ¡era tan atractivo! Con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, y aquellos ojos atormentados orlados de largas pestañas oscuras... ¿cómo se suponía que debía mantener las distancias?

-Olvida lo que yo quiera, olvida lo que te he dicho antes. Te estoy pidiendo una cita. Sé que no podemos salir de Hogwarts, pero puedo hacerte la cena. Podemos pasar la noche charlando, puedo enseñarte a bailar... esta vez sin espadas. Podemos salir a pasear a la luz de la luna. Puedo besarte al terminar -estaba más o menos seguro de que todo aquello entraba dentro de lo que un Gryffindor consideraría propio de una cita, o al menos eso esperaba, porque no tenía más ideas.

-Pero... ya dormimos en la misma cama -le recordó Harry. Severus no necesitaba que le recordaran aquello, pero comprendió qué le estaba preguntando realmente: en la mente de Harry el intimar con Severus aparecía como un todo o nada... y Harry no estaba listo para ello todavía.

-Ya pensaré algo -le prometió-. Sólo dime si quieres intentarlo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Harry seguía pareciendo confuso, pero también maravillado. Y si había una sola cosa en la que los Gryffindor destacaran, era en confiar, incluso en las circunstancias menos favorables. El joven asintió y sonrió.

-De acuerdo -dijo simplemente.

Severus no pudo menos que sonreír triunfante al sentir que, por una vez, había logrado hacer algo bien. No se resistió a la tentación de inclinarse para robar un último beso. Luego se levantó, alzando a Harry de nuevo. Era difícil de creer que acababa de tener una de las conversaciones más importantes de su vida tirado en el suelo. Sabía que ambos tenían que ponerse en marcha: él tenía que ver qué daños habían resultado de que Charlie Weasley llevara su asignatura, y Harry tenía clases a las que ir, pero antes tenía que terminar de atar cabos.

-¿Este viernes noche, entonces? -preguntó. Si no quedaban en una fecha, tal vez no tuviesen nunca aquella cita. Harry asintió de nuevo, aunque miraba a Severus de forma extraña.

-Severus, tú no paseas a la luz de la luna.

-Para tu conocimiento, lo hago constantemente -respondió Severus con falsa indignación-. Vale que la mayor parte del tiempo sea para castigar alumnos, pero de todas formas cuenta.

Harry sonrió, pero seguía mirando atentamente a Severus.

-¿Haces esto por mí? -preguntó suavemente. Severus le sonrió con tristeza, a sabiendas de que lo que Harry preguntaba era otra cosa, algo que no se atrevía a formular en palabras. La vida con los Dursley había enseñado a Harry que él no valía nada. Por desgracia, Severus conocía esa sensación demasiado bien.

-Harry, moriría por ti -le dijo honestamente-. Esto lo hago por mí mismo.

Los ojos verdes del joven se iluminaron cálidamente y, por primera vez, sin presión de ninguna clase, por voluntad propia, Harry se adelantó y le besó en los labios, quedándose unos instantes de más con los ojos cerrados y el aliento cálido contra el rostro de Severus, como si memorizara la sensación.

-Que tengas un buen día, Severus -dijo finalmente, antes de retirarse y salir.

Severus se llevó una mano a los labios, temblando por entero a causa de la reacción. Así que esto era amor.

---

NdA: Ya sabéis que en estas notas habitualmente os comento cosas que no voy añadir a la historia, ya que ya hay demasiadas descripciones y comentarios técnicos y sociológicos tal y como está. La mayoría de la información extra que doy no es esencial para la historia, pero la doy porque siempre hay lectores que quieren saber, de todas formas.

Así que hablemos del tema de la anulación: todo cuanto Hermione le dijo a Harry es técnicamente correcto, pero hay un buen motivo por el cual tanto Ron como Sirius evitaban hablar del tema. Aunque es legalmente aceptable, al contrario que el divorcio, sigue siendo un caso bastante raro. Incluso Sirius no hace mención directa al tema ya que sabe lo insultante que resultaría para Severus. Éste no ha dado motivos a Harry para anular el matrimonio, al contrario: ha sido un compañero vinculado honorable y tan cumplidor como las circunstancias le han permitido, e incluso Sirius es capaz de reconocer esto. Obviamente, la idea de una anulación le ha pasado por la cabeza Severus, y está preocupado por el asunto de la mayoría de edad de Harry, pero siempre había pensado que habría un motivo por el cual Harry sacaría el tema, como que se hubiese enamorado de otra persona. Desgraciadamente, Harry ha vuelto a interpretar todo al revés.

También quiero mencionar las ilustraciones que he encontrado: Yuuisan ha hecho una maravillosa de Severus llevando a Harry en brazos tras el ataque de Hogsmeade. Me encantó el detalle de que incluyera las bandas de plata en el brazo de Severus. Podéis buscarla en Deviant Art. Buscad por "the marriage stone" y la encontraréis seguro, además de muchas otras. También hay ilustraciones en el grupo de Yahoo (NdT: buscad en la página de Josephine Darcy, está entre mis autores favoritos, si queréis el enlace para apuntaros al grupo. Aviso que todo el mailing está en inglés -como bien saben quienes ya están apuntados).

PD: Para aquellos que han preguntado, no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos más quedan. Tengo la historia en mente según escenas, y nunca sé si en un capítulo habrá una o cinco escenas de golpe. Trato de hacer que cada capítulo conste de entre cuatro mil y siete mil palabras. Existe un final, sí, simplemente ignoro cuántos capítulos tardaré en llegar a ello.

NdT: Bueno, ya sólo me quedan cinco capítulos por traducir antes de quedarme sin material... ya sabéis que Josephine no ha dado más señales de vida por ahora, así que... en cuanto acabe lo que hay, daré enlaces y referencias de gente que ha continuado por su cuenta. Ah, una cosa: yo he tenido mis propias ideas respecto a la continuación, pero como ya dije no voy a escribirlas ya que me considero demasiado descarnada para ello. Léase, desde mi punto de vista y por lo que yo he podido interpretar de la historia, esto tendría de todo menos un final feliz. Aparte, reconozco que la parte romántica es lo que menos me llama la atención... hay momentos en que no puedo evitar pensar: "Harry actúa y siente como una mujer". Vamos a ver, por muy ocupado que esté, no deja de ser un chico de dieciséis años, y el tema no es emocional en su caso, es puramente hormonal: no puedes dejar de lado el tema sexo, o no pensar en ello. Eso es algo que las mujeres podemos hacer, sí, pero a los hombres les es prácticamente imposible. Vamos, que aunque Harry psicológicamente me resulta muy creíble en su faceta de persona maltratada, su lado sentimental me resulta absolutamente intragable. Severus sí me resulta aceptable: ya tiene cuarenta años, es un hombre, y el que se plantee las cosas con calma es más normal a medida que pasan los años. De hecho, dicen los psicólogos que lo más habitual es que a medida que pasan los años, las formas de pensar de hombres y mujeres se van haciendo más y más parecidas: los hombres se vuelven menos... apresurados en cuanto al tema sexo, y las mujeres van adquiriendo más apetito y se vuelven más pragmáticas y menos románticas. Gracias a Dios, porque si no no sé cómo nos soportaríamos un sexo al otro xDDDD

Mi propuesta es la siguiente: si alguien se ve con ganas de continuar la historia, desde el punto en que yo lo deje, me ofrezco como Beta y le daré indicaciones de cómo llevar la parte de acción (ya que la parte romántica me considero completamente incapaz de seguirla con coherencia a los pjs tal y como los presenta Josephine Darcy). Vamos, ofrezco las pistas que he intuído que hay a lo largo de la historia, daré ideas respecto al posible horrible plan de Voldemort (según mi punto de vista... no tiene por qué ser necesariamente el de Darcy) y daré una opinión lo más crítica y seria posible sobre los resultados de la colaboración. Aviso que soy muy criticona, y no siempre me doy cuenta de que soy brusca, así que... si alguien se ve con ánimos, ganas e inspiración, ya sabéis dónde estoy ;)

¡Saludos!


	73. Capítulo 73 Así es como el mundo acaba

Capítulo 73 - Así es como el mundo acaba

Harry fue a su clase de Transformaciones algo distraído. Con cada paso que daba, volvía a su mente lo ocurrido durante los últimos minutos, cada mirada, cada beso, cada suave caricia de los largos dedos de Severus. Realmente, tenía unas manos preciosas. Harry se estremeció, sin saber si sentirse encantado, asombrado o avergonzado.

Oh, Dios mío, pensó para sí, acababa de enrollarse con el Maestro de Pociones. Al menos, suponía que aquello era "enrollarse"... no estaba muy seguro de los detalles. Siempre le habían dado a entender que había un sofá implicado, al menos, y en este caso habían estado tirados por el suelo. Pero no obstante, aquello había sido exactamente como siempre se había imaginado algo así... incluso mejor, de hecho.

Bueno, no al principio, pensó. Inicialmente había estado asustado, ya que Severus estaba furioso. Parecía tener un talento natural para sacarle de quicio. Pero entonces algo había cambiado radicalmente, y Severus había empezado a susurrarle al oído y a besarle con cuidado, con ternura, y algo se había derretido en su interior. Había pensado que los escasos besos que habían intercambiado con anterioridad habían sido increíbles, pero esto había sido mucho mejor. Además, el sonido de la voz de Severus, la voz más increíblemente sexy que hubiese escuchado jamás, había hecho que Harry se rindiera por completo.

¿A qué se debería el que, pese a que se veía a sí mismo como fuerte y agresivo, siempre acabara tan excitado ante la sensación de un cuerpo masculino reteniéndole? Severus siempre era dominante, incluso cuando no se mostraba agresivo como aquel momento en que su rabia había desaparecido, substituída por algo mucho más dulce. Severus había sido el que controlaba, el que desbordaba los sentidos de Harry. Por algún motivo, el cuerpo de Harry respondía a aquella energía. Sólo el pensar en la forma en que Severus le había manipulado, controlado, la manera en que se había movido sobre él, su peso y su calor aplastándole... Harry tuvo que detenerse y respirar hondo. Diablos... no podía entrar en clase de la profesora McGonagall sonrojado y sexualmente excitado.

Pensar en la profesora le relajó de golpe, y segundos más tarde continuaba su camino, algo avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Pero aquello probablemente fuese normal, se dijo. En esto solían pensar la mayoría de chicos de su edad. De hecho, en los dormitorios solían discutir de aquellos temas de forma bastante cruda.

Bueno, no exactamente de lo que le había pasado a él... nunca habían hablado sobre profesores, y menos del Maestro en Pociones. Un año atrás, a Harry le hubiese horripilado la mera idea. En cambio, ahora que lo recordaba, había oído a algunos alumnos, o mejor dicho a una mayoría de alumnas, hablar sobre Remus Lupin en tercer año. Y todo el mundo hablaba sobre Sinistra. Y hacía un par de semanas había oído a un grupo de Hufflepuffs comentando lo mucho que les gustaba que el profesor Snape se inclinara sobre ellos durante las clases. Harry frunció el ceño.

Aquello era normal, decidió. Siempre se había sentido un poco aislado de aquel tipo de conversaciones en los dormitorios. Nunca había tenido la obsesión con el sexo que la mayoría de chicos de su edad aparentemente sentían, como si sus hormonas nunca hubiesen llegado a hacer acto de presencia. Al menos, no hasta que Severus había llegado a su vida, momento en el cual había empezado a tener sueños para los que no se sentía preparado. La mera idea de que pudiese sentirse atraído por personas de su mismo sexo le había cogido completamente desprevenido, y más por el hecho de que aparentemente sentía pasión por la naturaleza agresiva y dominante de cierto Slytherin. Aquello estaba estropeando su concepto de sí mismo. Oh, señor... ¿por qué no existía un libro de instrucciones para esto, como lo había para las reglas del Quidditch?

Llegó hasta la puerta del aula e intentó entrar en silencio. La clase ya había comenzado, y todos se volvieron a mirarle. La profesora McGonagall, que sostenía un pesado libro en una mano y la varita en la otra, le miró severamente mientras el joven se dirigía hacia el único sitio libre, al lado de Neville.

-Me alegra que se haya podido unir a nosotros, señor Potter -comentó McGonagall. Aquella era una clase conjunta de Slytherin y Gryffindor, y sospechaba que todos se imaginaban dónde había estado aquella mañana, y se morían por saber qué había ocurrido. Draco parecía a punto de entrar en combustión espontánea, y Ron y Hermione, sentados frente a Neville, le estaban mirando con manifiesta curiosidad.

-Gracias, profesora -dijo a McGonagall-. Disculpe el retraso.

Ella asintió y continuó con la lección. Al parecer estaban trabajando en una compleja transfiguración que convertía guijarros en libros de verdad. Neville puso el libro de texto entre los dos, ya que Harry se había dejado las cosas en la habitación.

Harry trató de atender con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo ocurrido con Severus. Tengo una cita con Severus Snape, pensó. Un año atrás aquello le hubiese parecido espantoso. Ahora, le costaba pensar cómo podía ser. ¿Se parecería a las citas de Ron y Hermione, en las que se miraban el uno al otro con expresión embobada y se cogían de la mano? No se imaginaba nada por el estilo. Había hablado muy en serio al decir que Severus no daba paseos a la luz de la luna. No era el tipo de hombre que se comportaba de una forma tan absurdamente romántica.

Y, sin embargo, había sido Severus quien había hablado primero sobre una relación romántica. Harry se sintió reconfortado por aquella idea: entendía que Severus estaba haciendo aquello así únicamente por su bien, porque sabía que Harry no podía pensar en el tipo de relación que solían mantener los Slytherin. ¿Pero qué ocurriría si ése era el único motivo por el cual Severus hacía las cosas así? Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Y si Severus simplemente deseaba mantener una relación sexual, y aquella era su manera de vencer las reticencias de Harry?

Pero... para eso no necesitaba a Harry para nada, ¿no? Severus podía acostarse con montones de personas, si realmente se sintiese con la necesidad de ello. Si sólo le interesara eso, se habría encontrado alguien más de su gusto que un Gryffindor escuálido y esmirriado. Es más, si estaba interesado en Harry, no tenía necesidad de hacer nada tan fuera de su naturaleza para vencer sus reticencias... Harry no estaba muy seguro de haber podido detener a Severus, si éste no se hubiese parado por sí mismo. Su cuerpo no había tenido ningún deseo de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo, por mucho que su mente y su corazón estuviesen en un estado de completo desorden. ¿Se resistiría si aquella noche, mientras yacían juntos, Severus le tomara entre sus brazos y volviera a besarle?

Se estremeció ante la idea, sonrojándose. Gracias a las conversaciones que había tenido con diversos miembros de la familia Weasley, tenía una idea bastante clara de cómo funcionaban las cosas en el sexo entre hombres, pero la realidad resultaba un tanto abrumadora, y le costaba creer que no doliera. Bill y Charlie le habían dicho que, si se hacía correctamente, no dolía, no mucho en realidad, pero Harry no podía acabar de creérselo. ¿Cómo podía no doler?

Por otro lado, Draco no parecía sufrir nada tras pasar las noches con Charlie. Harry miró hacia el rubio, que estaba tomando notas laboriosamente. Tal vez Charlie y él no estuviesen haciéndolo... o al menos no aquello en concreto. Algunas de las otras cosas que le habían mencionado habían parecido bastante placenteras... extrañas, pero agradables. Entonces recordó la forma entusiasta en que Charlie le había explicado el tema, y sacudió la cabeza. No, definitivamente debían estar haciéndolo.

Demonios, suspiró. Debería haberse colado en la habitación de su primo durante el verano y echar un vistazo a su colección de pornografía mientras la familia estaba fuera. Quizás entonces no se habría sentido tan descolocado por todo el asunto.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que la clase acababa y la gente comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Se encontró rodeado por Ron, Hermione y Draco casi de inmediato.

-Bueno, ¿cómo fue? -preguntó Hermione inquisitiva. Harry se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué? Pero si no había dicho nada... no podían saber lo que Severus había hecho, o en qué estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

-Cuenta, compañero -asintió Ron-. Espero que no fuese demasiado doloroso.

Harry notó que su rostro estaba enrojeciendo vivamente.

-¿Qué...? -dijo atónito-. Pero si no... Quiero decir, él...

-No nos tengas sobre ascuas, Potter -exigió Draco-. ¡Danos todos los detalles!

¡Los detalles! Si hubiese habido un hechizo capaz de abrir el suelo para que se le tragara, Harry lo hubiese realizado allí mismo. ¿Estaba condenado a tener aquellas humillantes conversaciones sobre sexo el resto de su vida...? ¿Y por qué le preguntaba Ron aquellas cosas delante de Hermione? Normalmente le escandalizaba tratar aquellos temas delante de mujeres...

-Harry -protestó Hermione-. En el Wizengamot... ¿qué ha pasado?

Harry detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos. ¿El Wizengamot? Oh, vaya. Gruñó y se sonrojó por la vergüenza: había logrado olvidar todo excepto su última conversación con Severus. Vale, oficialmente ya era un chico absolutamente normal de su edad, a juzgar por lo que le andaba rondando por la cabeza.

-Oh, eso -suspiró aliviado. ¿Por qué su vida era tan complicada...?

-¿Sobre qué pensabas que te estábamos preguntando? -inquirió Draco, confuso.

-No preguntes -murmuró Harry para sí mismo-. El Wizengamot... ellos... oh, diablos, no sé ni por dónde empezar.

-Señor Potter -le llamó la profesora McGonagall-. Usted y los demás tienen clase de Herbología. Si no van ya hacia los invernaderos, llegarán tarde. Creo que ya ha perdido suficientes clases por hoy, así que sería mejor que se apresurara.

Asintieron con gesto culpable a la profesora y salieron, dándose prisa para alcanzar a sus compañeros que ya hacía bastante que se habían adelantado. Mientras corrían, Harry prometió contarles los detalles tras la cena, cuando tendrían más tiempo. Aunque la espera resultaba frustrante, los tres asintieron y llegaron por los pelos antes de que la profesora Sprout comenzara su lección.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, Harry no pudo menos que gruñir cuando la profesora anunció que iban a estudiar unas plantas que actuaban como poderosos afrodisíacos y que eran utilizadas en numerosas pociones de amor. Al parecer, estaba condenado a pensar cosas inapropiadas el resto del día.

--------

El Profeta tuvo una edición vespertina que ya había llegado a Hogwarts para cuando Harry y sus amigos llegaron a la cena. Por primera vez, Harry sintió alivio al ver el periódico: aquello le evitaba tener que explicar la mayor parte de lo ocurrido a sus amigos, ya que tenían la versión por escrito. En esta ocasión los reportes eran asombrosamente exactos. Era curioso, ya que la prensa no había tenido acceso a la cámara del Wizengamot; al parecer habían tenido que basar sus artículos en las actas en vez de recurrir a las Vuelaplumas, así que había menos divergencias respecto a la realidad.

Incluso la descripción de los duelos de Severus era realista. Harry se leyó esos artículos con fascinación, ya que sólo había presenciado el final del último duelo. Al parecer tanto Severus como Sirius habían luchado con muchos hombres. Supuso que los detalles de los duelos provenían de los aurores que habían estado presentes y habían tenido que realizar informes oficiales. Harry no pudo menos que preguntarse si sería posible deshacerse de todos los periodistas y remitirse únicamente, a partir de entonces.

Los periódicos pasaban de mano en mano por todo el comedor, y Harry recibió más de una mirada atónita a medida que las historias se iban haciendo conocidas. Echó un vistazo a Severus en la mesa principal, dándose cuenta de que el hombre le miraba intensamente. Se sonrojó y volvió la vista hacia su plato. Estaba hambriento, ya que se había perdido el desayuno y apenas había comido nada a mediodía. Se sonrió, mientras su rubor se acrecentaba, al recordar qué era lo que le había distraído de la comida. ¿En qué habría estado pensando Severus todo el día?

Apenas había dado un par de bocados de pastel de cordero, antes de que Hermione le interrumpiera, apartando su plato y lanzando el periódico ante él con brusquedad.

-Me estaba comiendo eso -protestó.

-¿De qué va esto? -inquirió Hermione, señalando el diario con fiereza. Ron y el resto de chicos de su curso le miraban fijamente, inclinándose incluso para escuchar lo que él pudiese decir. A través de la sala vio que incluso los Slytherin se habían girado hacia él; Draco tenía un periódico entre las manos y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Harry se encogió de hombros-. Por una vez es bastante fiel a los hechos. Los aurores dejaron fuera de juego a los reporteros, así que todo el texto proviene de las actas, y...

-Harry -le interrumpió Hermione-. ¡Has permitido a Lucius Malfoy tener un escaño en el Wizengamot! ¡O mejor dicho, diez!

-Parecía lo correcto en aquel momento -suspiró Harry. Sentía una ligera jaqueca. Una cena tranquila hubiese sido un agradable cambio.

-¿Lo correcto? -exclamó Hermione-. ¡Has dado una posición privilegiada a uno de los hombres con más prejuicios de nuestro país, un hombre que con gusto se desharía de todos aquellos que no fueran sangre pura! Por un lado les das la igualdad a hombres lobo y vampiros, y por otro les pones como adversario a alguien como Lucius Malfoy. ¡Si hay una única persona en el mundo que no merece tener ni voz ni voto en nuestro futuro, ése es Lucius Malfoy! Después de todo lo que ha hecho, no se merece una segunda oportunidad, y eso es exactamente lo que tú le has dado.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por lo apasionada que se mostraba Hermione al respecto. Ni Remus ni Sirius habían reaccionado de forma tan intensa. Miró alrededor. Ron parecía pensativo, Neville incrédulo, y Seamus y Dean parecían creer que se había vuelto loco. Suspiró con frustración: ya había sido bastante complicado explicarse ante Severus, Remus y Sirius.

A través de la sala, vio que Draco le miraba, intentando comprender a su vez. Sin embargo, el Slytherin tenía un débil brillo de esperanza en sus ojos que nadie más mostraba. Charlie, sentado a la mesa de profesores, estaba hablando rápidamente con Remus y Sirius, sin duda tratando de descubrir la forma en que aquello iba a afectar a su futuro. Al fin y al cabo, Lucius Malfoy era su suegro.

-Hermione -dijo Harry en voz baja-, tienes razón: Lucius Malfoy no se merecía una segunda oportunidad. Pero francamente, yo no querría vivir en un mundo donde la gente recibe lo que se merece.

-¿Que tú... qué? -Hermione se quedó alucinada ante sus palabras. Los demás compartían su asombro.

-Piensa en ello, Hermione -le dijo Harry-. ¿Realmente quieres vivir en un mundo donde la gente recibe exactamente lo que merece? Porque si fuese así, entonces significaría que mis padres merecían morir, y Cedric también. Y toda esa gente del otro día merecía ser devorada por aquella criatura.

Hermione se quedó parada ante sus palabras.

-Harry, no es lo mismo -le dijo ella.

-Sí, sí es lo mismo -insistió él, frunciendo el ceño al notar un nuevo latigazo de dolor de cabeza-. Hay gente a la que le pasan cosas malas y que no lo merecen. Lo mismo ocurre con las cosas buenas. Y si soy yo quien debe decidir qué debe recibir cada uno, ofreceré cosas buenas y esperaré que esa gente cambie para merecerlas.

Pudo ver cómo la incredulidad y la frustración se mostraban en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Esperar? -preguntó ella con suavidad-. ¿Esperas que Lucius Malfoy se reforme? ¿Te parece probable, Harry...?

-¿Tengo que esperar sólo aquellas cosas que son seguras? -inquirió él a su vez-. Porque si ése fuese el caso, ya habría desesperado del mundo en general hace mucho.

-No puedes salvar a todo el mundo, Harry -le dijo Hermione-. No es posible.

-Puedo intentarlo -insistió Harry. De lejos, le pareció oír un sonido de alas batiendo-. Tengo que intentarlo -el dolor en su frente fue tan repentino como intenso esta vez, y no pudo evitar encogerse, llevándose una mano a la cicatriz.

-¿Harry? -le llamó Hermione preocupada.

-Harry, ¿estás bien, compañero? -preguntó Ron, tocándole el brazo.

-Sí -asintió él-. Es sólo una jaqueca -los cuervos habían vuelto y le estaban susurrando con urgencia. Trató de no escuchar los cientos de voces del gran comedor para poder oír lo que le decían.

-¿Harry? -Ron parecía alarmado también-. ¿Quieres que llame al profesor Snape, o a Sirius?

-No, yo... -empezó a decir Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y entonces una oleada de poder barrió su cuerpo. Lanzó una exclamación y se tensó, cayendo en una mente que no era la suya. Un segundo antes había estado en el gran comedor, y al siguiente estaba en una cámara subterranea y oscura, sobre un glifo ardiente grabado en la superficie fría y petrea del suelo. No pudo mirar más que un segundo aquel glifo: era la marca que el Demonio Antiguo había trazado a través del mundo en diversas localizaciones. Superpuesto sobre él estaba la forma familiar de la Marca Oscura.

Sintió la mente de Voldemort moviéndose dentro de él, sintió su rabia, su locura y su satisfacción abrumadora por el hecho de que, por fin, todo iba a acabar. Su reinado sobre el mundo iba a comenzar, sin oposición, eterno. Sus enemigos ya estaban muertos... simplemente aún no lo sabían.

-Adiós, Harry Potter -rió Voldemort-. Ha llegado la hora.

Y entonces Harry se encontró de vuelta en su propia mente, de vuelta al gran comedor. Se levantó, intentando apartarse de la mesa, horrorizado.

-¿Era eso? ¡Ése era el secreto! -gritó horrorizado, percibiendo de refilón que tanto Ron como Hermione se habían alzado de la mesa también y estaban intentando calmarle. La sangre le caía en los ojos, como si su cicatriz se hubiese abierto. Los cuervos giraban sobre su cabeza, graznando, ordenándole que se concentrara, diciéndole que era el momento.

Ha llegado el momento... el momento de morir. Era algo tan simple, un secreto tan pequeño... pero el horror de lo que implicaba era superior a sus fuerzas. Giró sobre sí mismo, buscando ayuda desesperadamente. Todos los profesores se habían levantado también. Su mirada se fijó en Dumbledore.

-¡Por Dios, ayúdame! -le suplicó.

El anciando ya había alzado la varita y estaba rodeando la mesa presidencial para acercársele. Sirius había derribado su silla y estaba trepando a la mesa, y Severus... Severus se estaba agarrando el antebrazo, donde la Marca Oscura estaba escondida por la ropa, doblado de dolor. En la mesa de Slytherin dos alumnos de séptimo hacían el mismo gesto y gritaban de agonía, mientras sus propias marcas ardían.

Y entonces, todos empezaron a caer, como marionetas a las que cortan los hilos.

Ron y Hermione, que estaban a su lado aferrándole los brazos, soltaron una exclamación ahogada y cayeron hacia él, para deslizarse hacia el suelo. Remus, que estaba tratando de ayudar a Severus, desapareció bajo la mesa presidencial. Sirius, que había saltado sobre ésta y estaba corriendo a través del comedor, trastabilló y chocó contra la mesa de Ravenclaw, derribando en su camino a varios alumnos de cuarto que ya estaban caídos con la cara contra la mesa, como el resto de sus compañeros de curso. El cuerpo de Hagrid sacudió el suelo al caer. Los Hufflepuff apenas emitieron un sonido al derrumbarse unos contra los otros y dejar de moverse. Las dagas tintinearon al caer cuando la casa de Slytherin fue derribada también. Los de Gryffindor fueron cayendo como soldaditos de juguete tumbados por el viento.

La madera de la varita de Dumbledore resonó al chocar contra el suelo cuando se le deslizó entre los dedos. El anciano miró a Harry con asombro antes de desmoronarse en un montón de cabello blanco como la nieve y relucientes ropajes púrpura.

Esto no puede estar pasando, se dijo Harry, de pie y solo en el inmóvil comedor. No podía permitir que aquello pasara. Los cuervos estaban ahora en sus hombros, susurrando cada uno a un oído. Cayó de bruces junto a los cuerpos de Ron y Hermione, con las manos por delante, contra las antiguas baldosas de piedra.

-Es el momento -le dijeron los cuervos. Las imágenes inundaron su mente, los sueños que le habían atormentado. Recordó repentinamente cuando había estado en la cámara de los secretos con Sirius, el cual había transfigurado la habitación en la que Remus dormía. Entonces había podido tocar sus núcleos mágicos, había imaginado que, si se esforzara, hubiese podido despertarle, acelerar la vida que había en sus venas, anulando la magia de la Pócima de los muertos.

Extendió sus sentidos para percibir la magia a su alrededor. Podía sentirles a todos: Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore. Sus firmas eran tan familiares, tan queridas... y tras ellos, los demás profesores, los otros alumnos, Ravenclaw con su frío intelecto, Hufflepuff con su calidez, Slytherin y Gryffindor repletos de ardiente pasión, tanto luminosa como oscura. Podía sentir a cada uno de ellos, incluso más allá del comedor, donde habían quedado algunos otros ocupantes del castillo.

-Es el momento -le dijeron los cuervos-. Hazlo ahora.

Harry empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Empujó hacia aquellas firmas mágicas, lanzando su propia magia a través de sus venas, acelerando sus corazones, devolviendo la vida a sus núcleos mágicos. Los cuervos alzaron el vuelo y Harry asintió, lanzando su mente tras ellos.

-Allí -le dijeron-. Debes ir allí -y Harry pudo ver las grandes líneas luminosas en el suelo, extendiéndose en todas direcciones, como una brillante telaraña que envolviese la tierra. Las líneas Ley brotaban de una fuente cuyas raíces venían de lo más profundo del núcleo mágico de la propia tierra: Y obviamente, aquel era el único modo en que Harry podía lograrlo, ya que sólo era un adolescente al fin y al cabo, y no tenía el poder necesario para hacer lo que debía de otra forma.

Lanzó su mente más y más lejos, enviando su pensamiento por aquellas brillantes líneas de poder, uniendo su propia magia a la de ellas mientras seguía a los cuervos más allá de la nada. Podía sentir otras mentes ahora, todas ellas esperándole, esperando su toque para volver a la vida. Empujó más fuerte. Su mente, su magia, su propia alma se expandió en todas direcciones, alejándose más y más del punto de origen, lejos de su cuerpo. Tenía que llegar a todos. Le estaban llamando, clamaban su nombre, clamaban por su magia. Le habían respondido la noche que los llamara a Stonehenge; ahora era su turno, el momento de arder, de sangrar, de desmembrar su alma para despertar al mundo.

Su mente se perdía, su magia le quemaba el alma al intentar tocarles a todos. Y entre las brillantes brasas de su gente había aquellas sombras... aquellos que no tenían nada en su interior que él pudiese alcanzar, nada que les permitiese acceder incluso a la más pequeña fracción de él.

-Debes dejar a esos -le dijeron los cuervos, ordenándole regresar. No había esperanza por ese camino.

Pero había tantos de ellos, tantos... y Harry podía sentir sus pensamientos surcándole. No podía dejarlos atrás, no podía abandonar a ninguno de ellos. Pero no había nada en ellos que pudiese despertar, no había brasa que avivar hasta convertirla en llama.

-¡Vuelve! -le urgieron los cuervos-. ¡No puedes salvarlos a todos!

-¡Tengo que intentarlo! -gritó Harry. Empujó de nuevo, más fuerte que nunca, y abandonó su cuerpo, hundiendo su mente en el centro de la tierra.

------

NdA: Éste fue un capítulo muy extraño de escribir: fue muy divertido escribir a Harry como el típico adolescente riéndose tontamente a causa de su interludio romántico. Harry necesitaba esto, ya que por primera vez se ha sentido "normal" en estos temas.

En cuanto a la segunda parte, ya había hecho mención a esto mientras escribía el capítulo del Demonio. Cuando empecé a escribir la historia iba a ser un simple romance ligero, pero durante el segundo capítulo algo cambió, y esta elaborada trama surgió de golpe en mi mente. Tenía dos escenas absolutamente claras en mi mente, y no sabía cómo iba a llegar a ellas. La primera era la escena del Demonio Antiguo, y la segunda era ésta (en realidad, ésta y el capítulo que viene). Ahí fue cuando adiviné qué había planeado realmente Voldemort. He estado dando pistas al respecto durante toda la historia. Ha sido estupendo llegar hasta aquí por fin, ya que estas escenas me perseguían.

El título es una cita de T.S. Eliot.

NdT: "_Así es como el mundo acaba__/ No con una explosión, sino con un gemido_". Las dos últimas frases de "Los hombres huecos" de Eliot. De Eliot os recomiendo como indispensable, no obstante, "La tierra baldía". Increíble poema, enigmático, oscuro y terriblemente actual. Hay traducciones por internet, pero tened a mano una guía de lectura, porque es tan denso que si no es difícil entender su sentido xD


	74. Capítulo 74 El sol moribundo

Capítulo 74 - El sol moribundo

Anna Granger se estremeció violentamente, momentaneamente desorientada. Se percató que estaba derrumbada de forma harto indigna en el asiento de su oficina. Por un extraño instante hubiese jurado que Harry Potter estaba allí en la habitación con ella, pero cuando sacudió la cabeza se percató de que era sólo el viejo señor Paddison, sentado frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa del despacho.

-Mis disculpas, señor Paddison -exclamó, mortificada. ¿Se había quedado dormida de verdad mientras hablaba con el anciano? Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse las ideas. Era como si tuviese niebla en su mente que le impidiese centrarse en su cliente. El viejo caballero se había roto varios dientes, pero estaba en contra de que se los arreglaran. Ella estaba intentando convencerle de que aquella operación no era meramente estética, sino en pro de la salud de su dentadura-. ¿Señor Paddison? -preguntó ella de nuevo cuando descubrió que el hombre no contestaba. Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su cliente. El anciano estaba derrumbado en el asiento, al parecer tan profundamente dormido como ella lo estuviese unos instantes atrás.

Frunciendo el ceño, Anna se levantó y dio la vuelta a su mesa, alargando la mano para sacudir levemente el hombro de su cliente. Cuando no dio señal de despertar, le sacudió con más fuerza. El hombre cayó hacia delante, y ella apenas llegó a tiempo de impedir que se golpeara la cabeza contra el despacho.

-¡Señor Paddison! -llamó, alarmada, mientras recolocaba al hombre en su asiento. Volvió a sacudirle, esta vez sin ninguna delicadeza, llamándole. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, empezó a asustarte. Aguantando al anciano con una mano, le dio al botón del interfono con la otra-. ¡Lisa! ¡Tengo un problema con el señor Paddison, necesito ayuda!

Cuando su secretaria no contestó, volvió a darle al botón.

-¡Lisa! -volvió a llamar. Ya era por la tarde, pero era demasiado pronto como para que su secretaria se hubiese marchado a casa: hoy tenían la oficina abierta hasta las ocho de la noche. Pero seguía sin haber respuesta. Anna recolocó al señor Paddison y corrió hacia la puerta-. ¡Lisa! -gritó mientras abría de par en par la puerta de su oficina. A pesar de que aún era temprano, no se oía ni un ruido en el pasillo-. ¿Lisa? ¿Kathy? -llamó. Su asistente, que se ocupaba de la higiene dental, debería haber estado en la habitación de al lado, limpiando los dientes de la señora Bradford; pero aunque la puerta estaba abierta, de la habitación no surgía ningún sonido.

Frunciendo el ceño preocupada por el señor Paddison, Anna se dirigió al cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: Kathy yacía en el suelo, y la señora Bradford parecía dormida en el asiento reclinable de la dentista.

-¡Kathy! -exclamó Anna, corriendo junto a la mujer para buscarle el pulso en el cuello. Kathy era joven y sana, y su corazón latía rítmicamente bajo sus dedos. Alucinada, Anna sacudió a la otra por los hombros, llamándola por su nombre. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se levantó y lo intentó con la señora Bradford, pero nada de lo que hiciera despertó a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

En estado de pánico, Anna corrió por el pasillo hacia la zona de recepción, donde estaban Lisa y la otra secretaria. Se detuvo en seco: Lisa estaba derrumbada sobre su mesa, roncando levemente, al igual que Monique, su compañera, que aún sostenía el teléfono en una mano. A través de la ventanilla de recepción Anna pudo ver que en la sala de espera había más gente esperando, todos derrumbados en sus sillas, inmóviles. Había incluso una niña pequeña tirada por el suelo, junto a una muñeca.

Anna, aterrada, trató de despertar a las dos mujeres. Ambas tenían el pulso regular, pero era imposible despertarlas.

Un timbre agudo resonó por la sala, e hizo que Anna diese un brinco, sobresaltada. Miró hacia el ascensor, cuyas puertas se abrieron, dando paso a Michael. Anna soltó una exclamación de alivio y corrió hacia su marido. Michael avanzó, evitando el cuerpo caído de la niña, y abrazó apretadamente a Anna.

-¡Michael, no se despiertan! -exclamó ella horrorizada.

-Arriba pasa lo mismo -asintió él, tan pálido y asustado como ella. Se quedaron en el centro de la sala durante largos instantes, aferrándose el uno al otro y mirando alrededor, indecisos, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡El teléfono! -exclamó Anna repentinamente. Rebuscó por los bolsillos de su bata blanca hasta encontrar el móvil. Lo encontró rápidamente y lo abrió, llamando al 999. El teléfono dio línea... y fue sonando, sonando. Anna miró insegura a Michael mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

-Ya deberían haberlo cogido -dijo él tras un largo momento. Cuando ella sacudió la cabeza, aún escuchando, él fue hacia la mesa de recepción y se inclinó sobre ella para recoger el teléfono de manos de Monique-. ¿Hola? -dijo por el auricular. Anna vio cómo él llamaba también al 999. Los dos se quedaron ahí, con los teléfonos al oído, mirándose el uno al otro-. Ésta es una linea por cable -le dijo Michael-. Ya deberían haber respondido, aunque no funcionen los móviles.

-A lo mejor están recibiendo demasiadas llamadas... -sugirió Anna, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica a aquella falta de respuesta.

-La centralita hubiese recogido la llamada, entonces -razonó Michael.

-¿Cuántas llamadas serían necesarias para colapsar el sistema? -preguntó ella. Su marido, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros: lo ignoraba. Anna cerró su móvil-. No puede ser un escape de gas -declaró.

-¿Qué? -Michael se la quedó mirando, con el teléfono aún al oído.

-Si fuese un escape de gas, nos habría afectado también -le dijo ella, señalando a los durmientes que había alrededor.

-Eso tacha de la lista cualquier otro agente químico, también -asintió él-. Pero debo decir que creo que a mí también me había afectado, al menos momentaneamente. Sé que me desmayé. Me desperté tirado por el suelo.

Anna asintió:

-Creo que algo me pasó a mí también -admitió, recordando su momento de desorientación. Miró su reloj, pero lo cierto es que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No recordaba la última vez que había mirado la hora-. ¿Sentiste algo?

Michael sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño:

-Me mareé, y entonces... me desperté. Pensé...

-¿Qué? -ella le miró. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Hubiese jurado que vi al amigo de Hermione, Harry, en la habitación, conmigo. Fue sólo un segundo, pero estoy seguro de que escuché su voz.

-Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí -asintió Anna-. Por un segundo creí que le veía.

Se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose qué podía significar aquello. Anna sabía que sólo había una explicación lógica, aunque odiaba tener que aplicar el término "lógico" a aquello. Si no era una fuga química o de gas, tenía que ser algo mágico.

-Magia, entonces -susurró Michael, como si no le gustara decir la palabra. Siempre procuraban ser cuidadosos y no hablar de aquellos temas fuera de casa. Hermione vivía en el mundo mágico, pero ellos no, y aquellos que hablaban sobre magia en el mundo muggle no eran precisamente bien vistos. Aunque a ambos les fascinaba el tema, procuraban mantener sus vidas profesionales apartadas de él.

-Pero eso no explica por qué no nos ha afectado -razonó Anna-. No tenemos protección contra hechizos.

-A menos que Hermione o Dumbledore nos hicieran algo -sugirió Michael-. ¿Y si crearon algún tipo de encantamiento defensivo personal para nosotros? Hermione nos comentó algo sobre guardas que protegían nuestra casa...

-Supongo que es posible -accedió Anna, y frunció el ceño-. Entonces, ¿esto es un ataque?

Ambos se giraron a mirar, aprensivos, hacia las puertas ahora cerradas del ascensor. Estaban en el segundo piso, y seguramente si alguien atacara el edificio entraría por la planta baja.

-Han pasado al menos diez minutos -dijo Michael-. Si esto fuese un ataque, ¿no tendrían que haber llegado hasta aquí ya? Ellos, o esa policía mágica... habrían tenido que responder.

Anna asintió, pero estaba claro por la expresión de Michael que no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía; ella, de hecho, tampoco. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia el ascensor. Michael colgó el teléfono.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí -dijo él finalmente-. Hay un policía de ronda al final de calle que siempre está ahí. Podrá usar su radio para pedir ayuda, si los teléfonos no funcionan.

-¿Por el ascensor o por las escaleras? -preguntó Anna, dándole la razón: no podían quedarse ahí, esperando.

-¿Los magos tienen ascensores? -preguntó Michael. Ella no supo muy bien qué decir.

-No lo sé, pero la tecnología muggle siempre parece apabullarles.

-Entonces lo más probable es que vayan por escaleras -supuso Michael. Se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron juntos hacia el ascensor. Anna evitó mirar hacia la niña que yacía en el suelo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras llamaban: la puerta se abrió de inmediato, lo cual indicaba que nadie más había llamado al ascensor. Se metieron dentro y le dieron al botón de la planta baja. Por el hilo musical sonaba débilmente una canción de Rod Stewart.

Michael le apretó la mano al pararse el ascensor. Un segundo después la puerta se abría y los dos se quedaban rígidos al ver el recibidor: contra la pared, derrumbado, yacía la figura familiar del bedel, con la fregona tirada por el suelo a su lado. No había nadie más a la vista.

Anna y Michael salieron del ascensor con cautela y se volvieron hacia las puertas de cristal que eran la entrada al edificio, y que daban a la calle Tooley. No había movimiento más allá. Por un momento a Anna le pareció que los coches estaban congelados en su sitio, pero una segunda mirada le reveló que simplemente no se movían; no obstante, muchos habían chocado unos contra otros. Un pequeño Nissan de color rojo se había aplastado contra la parte trasera de una camioneta de mensajería. La mano de Michael se apretó en la suya.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida, nerviosos. Hicieron una breve pausa antes de empujar las puertas de cristal y salir del edificio. Era ya por la tarde, pero en aquella época del año todavía quedaba una hora más de luz solar, así que el cielo aún estaba claro. La calle Tooley solía estar muy transitada a aquellas horas, llena del tráfico de coches y transeúntes que se dirigían a comprar o volvían a casa desde el trabajo, pero nada se movía ni en una dirección, ni en la otra.

Había hombres y mujeres tumbados por el suelo, tirados de manera indigna, por doquiera miraran. En el Nissan que se había arrugado la chapa había una mujer al volante, inconsciente. Anna creyó ver sangre en su frente, como si se hubiese dado con el parabrisas.

Al otro lado de la calle había una mujer caída junto a un cochecito de bebé, que había chocado contra una farola, cosa que había evitado que se perdiera calle abajo. Al final de la calle había una tienda Tesco cuyo enorme escaparate tenía ahora una camioneta de correos surgiendo de ella. A Anna le pareció que había una silueta humana bajo las ruedas traseras del vehículo.

-Es toda la calle -indicó ella innecesariamente, en voz baja.

-¿Oyes tráfico? -le susurró Michael. Ella escuchó con atención. Londres era una ciudad ruidosa. Debería haber podido oír el tráfico de las calles de alrededor, y aunque no había silencio debido a que los motores de los coches seguían encendidos, y a lo lejos se oían alarmas varias, no había ruido de nada en movimiento.

-¿Será todo el barrio...? -le dijo, empezando a temblar. Incapaz de quedarse mirando, se acercó a un hombre grande que había en el suelo cerca de ella, buscándole el pulso en el cuello. Lo encontró, y era firme, pero por mucho que le zarandeara, no logró respuesta alguna de él. Michael la imitó, yendo hacia otra de las personas caídas. Tampoco logró ningún resultado.

Anna miró fijamente a la mujer que estaba al volante del Nissan. Corrió cruzando la calle y abrió la puerta para buscarle el pulso a su vez. A ella también le latía el corazón, aunque no de forma tan regular. La sangre brotaba, efectivamente, de un corte en su frente. Pese al dolor que debía causarle la herida, la mujer no respondió de forma alguna tampoco cuando Anna intentó despertarla. Miró alrededor y vio que Michael se había acercado al cochecito y estaba comprobando el estado del bebé que había en su interior. Al ver la mirada preocupada de su esposa, le hizo un gesto:

-Está vivo.

-Y ella también -respondió ella señalando a la mujer del coche. Con gesto ceñudo, Michael apartó el cochecito de la farola y lo dejó a un lado, dentro de una panadería. Luego agarró a su madre y la arrastró hasta dejarla al lado del carrito de bebé. Anna frunció el ceño-. No podemos dejar el bebé así -la idea le parecía terriblemente incorrecta. Michael señaló hacia el final de la calle:

-Hay dos más por allí -repuso él- Y otro en uno de esos coches.

Anna miró hacia donde él señalaba y vio dos carritos más, además de un coche con un asiento para bebé ocupado. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón al comprender.

-No podemos llevárnoslos a todos -dijo él señalando lo obvio-. Tenemos que encontrar ayuda. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por todos ellos.

Ella supo que tenía razón y volvió con él a la acera. Miraron a ambos lados de la calle. Ni arriba ni abajo de la avenida parecía que hubiese nada muy prometedor.

-Siempre hay un oficial de policía en la esquina, junto a la tienda Tesco -dijo Anna entonces. Michael la volvió a tomar de la mano y se dirigieron entonces hacia la camioneta de correos estrellada.

Caminaron en silencio, sin poder dejar de mirar la figura que estaba debajo del vehículo. Al acercarse, Anna pudo ver que había un charco de líquido oscuro creciente en torno a aquella persona. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió que su estómago se retorcía. Cuando sólo estaban a unos metros, se detuvieron horrorizados: estaba claro que la furgoneta sin control había aplastado a alguien caído en el suelo antes de chocar contra el aparador de la tienda. Anna no tuvo que acercarse más para darse cuenta de que la cabeza de quien quiera que fuera había sido aplastada por las ruedas.

-Vamos -le dijo Michael, tirando de ella. Pasaron la tienda, evitando cuidadosamente mirar su interior: aquello ya había sido suficiente. Dieron la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvieron de nuevo, con ojos desorbitados al ver lo que se presentaba ante ellos.

Aquella calle era una avenida principal, con cuatro carriles de tráfico denso y aceras repletas de viandantes que daban, a cada lado, al metro de Londres. Nada se movía. Los coches estaban por toda la carretera, chocados unos contra otros. Los trabajadores que se dirigían hacia el metro estaban tirados por la zona peatonal. A lo lejos se podía ver un autobús de dos pisos de color rojo que había impactado contra un rascacielos. Anna no tuvo ninguna duda de que habría numerosas víctimas mortales.

Tardaron largo rato en encontrar al policía que estaban buscando. Estaba delante de un café, en una pequeña callejuela. Anna y Michael se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia él, esquivando los coches, cuyos motores aún estaban encendidos pese a que sus conductores dormían al volante. En muchos coches habían saltado las alarmas, que resonaban inútilmente.

Al llegar hasta el oficial de policía, Michael lo giró para agarrar la pequeña radio que tenía en el cinturón.

-¡Hola, ¿hola?! -dijo, apretando el botón para iniciar comunicación. Tanto él como su mujer esperaron en silencio, escuchando la estática por toda respuesta-. ¿Hola? ¿Me oye alguien? ¡Necesitamos ayuda! -Anna miraba la radio, deseando que contestaran con todas sus fuerzas... pero no había más sonido provinente del aparato que la estática de fondo-. Prueba de nuevo tu móvil -le instó Michael. Anna sacó de nuevo su pequeño teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de emergencia, pero de nuevo se encontró escuchando, frustrada, el tono que no acababa nunca de sonar. Miró a su marido y negó con la cabeza.

Michael se levantó y miró con indecisión hacia las señales que indicaban la entrada al metro de Londres.

-Michael, ¡no podemos coger el metro! -le dijo Anna nerviosa, adivinando qué estaba pensando-. ¿Y si se detienen los trenes? -la mera idea de quedarse atrapada en los túneles la aterraba. Él frunció ligeramente el ceño y asintió, para luego decir:

-Tenemos que conseguir ayuda.

-Nadie responde al teléfono o a la radio -repuso Anna, sin querer pensar demasiado en qué podía significar aquello. Él agitó la cabeza con frustración.

-No pueden haber afectado más que unas cuantas manzanas. Sólo tenemos que salir de la zona para lograr que nos atiendan las autoridades competentes.

Anna sopesó el tema unos instantes. Ahora estaba mucho más segura de que aquello tenía que ser cosa de magia. Fuera lo que fuese que había causado esto, había sido de efecto instantáneo: los conductores ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de parar sus coches o acercarse a la acera. Si se hubiese tratado de un gas nervioso o un agente químico, habría matado a todo el mundo, pero la mayoría de aquella gente simplemente dormía. Además, tampoco hubiese explicado por qué Michael y ella no se veían afectados. La única opción lógica era pensar que la magia era la causa.

-¿A qué autoridades? -preguntó a su marido.

-Llegados a este punto, me conformo con cualquiera -respondió él-. El Caldero Chorreante y el Ministerio de Magia están ambos en esa dirección -señaló hacia el nordoeste, por donde se encontraba el Támesis-. Espera un momento -le ordenó. Corrió a través de la carretera hasta llegar a un hombre que estaba tirado junto a una motocicleta. Anna vio cómo arrastraba al hombre fuera de la calzada y lo dejaba en la acera, junto a una parada de bus. Luego agarró la motocicleta y enderezó el asiento, forcejeando con la llave. Sólo entonces comprendió ella qué estaba haciendo su marido. Fue rápidamente junto a él.

-No podemos quitarle su moto -protestó. Michael la miró unos segundos, con fijeza.

-No la está usando ahora mismo -señaló. Le hizo falta varios intentos, pero logró poner en marcha el vehículo de nuevo.

-¿Pero tienes idea al menos de cómo conducir esta cosa? -preguntó ella, insegura. Él le daba potencia a la máquina retorciendo uno de los manillares.

-Tuve una de éstas cuando era adolescente -la tranquilizó él-. Monta detrás mío.

Anna alzó la vista al cielo, pero subió obedientemente tras Michael, subiéndose la falda para poder sentarse con comodidad. Se abrazó apretadamente contra Michael y dejó escapar una exclamación nerviosa cuando emprendieron la marcha. Se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que no fuesen deprisa al menos, aunque se debiera a que apenas podían avanzar por las calles debido a lo repletas que estaban. Michael tenía que esquivar los coches que habían chocado, y en ocasiones incluso tuvo que subirse a la acera para continuar. Iban lentos, en realidad, ya que él no quería arriesgarse a atropellar a ninguno de los que yacían en el suelo. Cada vez que daba la vuelta a una esquina para entrar en una nueva calle, ambos excrutaban alrededor en busca de algún signo de vida, alarmándose más y más a medida que se percataban de lo extendido que estaba aquel problema.

En cierto momento Michael detuvo la motocicleta y se quedaron mirando, horrorizados, a una librería que se había prendido fuego: dos coches habían chocado contra la tienda y uno de ellos se había prendido fuego. El edificio estaba empezando a arder, y por la ventana se veía a la gente del interior, durmiendo pacíficamente e ignorantes del peligro. No tenían forma de detener el fuego, lo cual significaba que toda aquella gente iba a quemarse viva. Y después de eso... ¿Qué iba a evitar que el incendio se extendiera al siguiente edificio, y luego a otro más?

-Debemos encontrar ayuda -susurró Anna con urgencia. Michael asintió y continuó la marcha-. Si giramos la próxima a la derecha deberíamos llegar al puente de Waterloo -comentó ella, señalando-. Desde allí tendríamos que poder ver algún signo de vida.

Desde el puente podrían ver a lo largo y ancho del Támesis. Allí seguro que encontraban algo esperanzador.

Tardaron bastante más de lo que en circunstancias normales hubiesen tardado: era hora punta y las calles estaban abarrotadas, aunque nadie circulara. Michael iba esquivando los vehículos accidentados hasta que llegó a la carretera principal y pudo dirigirse hacia el puente sobre el Támesis. En la corta distancia que tuvieron que cubrir ambos vieron cosas en cuya contemplación no quisieron demorarse. Y seguían sin ver signos de vida.

Michael se detuvo en el centro del puente, apagando el motor de la motocicleta. Escrutaron el Támesis arriba y abajo. Había docenas de botes y barcas en el agua, flotando a merced de la corriente, pero en ninguna de ellas se veía movimiento.

Anna miró hacia la orilla, buscando la Columna de Nelson en el centro de la plaza de Trafalgar, pero su mirada se desvió hacia una columna de humo negro que se alzaba a lo lejos. Estaba hacia el oeste, y contrastaba con el rojo resplandor de la puesta de sol. Al menos estaría a veinticinco kilómetros, pero a juzgar por la altura de la columna de humo, el incendio debía ser algo inmenso.

-Michael... -susurró, señalando. Su marido siguió la dirección a la que ella apuntaba, mirando con fijeza el humo-. ¿Qué es lo que hay allí? -preguntó. No había podido localizarse bien, los emblemas más familiares estaban demasiado lejos para reconocerlos a tal distancia.

-Heathrow -contestó Michael. Anna sintió un escalofrío helado. Si lo que humeaba así era el aeropuerto de Heathrow, lo único que podía estar ardiendo era un avión...

-Pero si el aeropuerto está a casi treinta kilómetros -protestó Anna-. ¡No puede estar tan extendido! Es imposible.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que no es posible? -preguntó Michael-. No tenemos ni idea de lo que la magia puede llegar a hacer -mirando alrededor ahora, se dieron cuenta de que había otros penachos de humo alzándose hacia el cielo. Edificios enteros por todo Londres estaban ardiendo, y lo único que se echaba en falta era las sirenas de los vehículos de emergencias. Con tantos incendios, debería haber estado todo lleno de bomberos, policía e incluso helicópteros de las noticias, pero nada perturbaba la soledad del cielo, salvo unos cuantos pájaros que contemplaban el Támesis desde lo alto en busca de su cena.

-¿No creerás que ha afectado a todo Londres? -preguntó Anna.

-No lo sé -respondió Michael, al que tal pensamiento parecía revolver las tripas-. ¿A dónde podríamos ir ahora?

Anna se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Tendríamos que ver si ha afectado también al mundo mágico. Deberíamos intentar ponernos en contacto con Hermione... estoy segura de que Dumbledore sabrá qué hacer.

-¿Recuerdas cómo se entraba en el Ministerio? -preguntó Michael. Ninguno de ellos había estado allí antes, pero Hermione lo había descrito en una de sus cartas con detalle. Anna cerró los ojos, intentando recordar exactamente lo que les había dicho su hija.

-Dijo algo sobre un teléfono público... pero no recuerdo el número que se supone que tienes que marcar.

-Tom, del Caldero Chorreante, es un hombre bastante agradable -comentó Michael-. Estoy seguro de que llamará a Hogwarts si se lo pedimos.

Anna asintió a esto. En aquel momento, un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atenció y se volvió en dirección este, Támesis abajo, más allá de la silueta familiar de la catedral de San Paul; allí pudo ver unos pájaros negros alzando el vuelo. Viendo cómo miraba con fijeza, Michael también se giró. Durante un largo instante se quedaron mirando cómo los pájaros se aproximaban volando, más y más cerca. Cuando se aproximaban al puente rompieron la formación y se volvieron hacia el norte, alejándose del río.

-Michael -susurró Anna-. Esos cuervos. Venían de la Torre.

Michael negó con la cabeza:

-Eso es imposible. Los cuervos de la Torre de Londres tienen las alas recortadas de forma que no puedan volar. Sólo es una coincidencia.

Ella esperaba que estuviese en lo cierto. Aunque sólo fuese un mito, aquello le tocaba una fibra sensible y supersticiosa que le estremeció hasta los huesos.

-Vámonos -le urgió, señalando hacia el nordoeste-. Charing Cross está por ahí. Deberíamos intentar llegar allí antes de que anochezca -sólo estaba a unos pocos kilómetros, pero con la cantidad de coches siniestrados por el camino podía tomarles más tiempo del habitual llegar. Michael asintió, pero se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar la marcha.

-¿Y si ellos también están dormidos? -preguntó con suavidad. Anna se estremeció. Aquello también se le había pasado por la cabeza a ella. ¿Y si no había nadie en todo Londres a quien acudir en busca de ayuda...?

-Entonces iremos a Hogwarts por nuestros propios medios -decidió ella-. Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, tiene algo que ver con Harry Potter. Ambos le vimos. Obtendremos respuestas en Hogwarts.

Michael encendió de nuevo el motor de la motocicleta y marcharon puente abajo. Giró a la izquierda en el Victoria Embankment siguiendo el Támesis para llegar a la avenida Northumberland. La carretera estaba llena de autobuses de dos pisos siniestrados, muchos habían chocado contra edificios mientras que unos pocos simplemente estaban caídos de lado. Michael se detuvo un instante para mirar a Anna por encima del hombro, esperando su confirmación. Ella no estaba segura de querer ver lo que les esperaba, pero asintió igualmente. Podrían haber tomado las callejas laterales a la avenida de Charing Cross Road, pero era más complicado pasar a través de los vehículos accidentados por las calles más estrechas.

Lentamente se adelantaron, tratando de mirar siempre adelante en vez de contemplar los accidentes que había alrededor de ellos. No tardaron en llegar a la plaza de Trafalgar. Allí Michael detuvo la motocicleta y miraron asombrados y en silencio unos instantes la escena dantesca que se abría ante sus ojos.

La columna de Nelson era tan hermosa de ver como siempre, con las estatuas de leones mirando orgullosamente en todas direcciones desde la enorme fuente; pero esto era lo único normal en el panorama. Los autobuses se habían estrellado unos contra otros, y los primeros habían impactado contra los pilones que evitaban que los coches llegaran hasta el monumento. Había cientos de hombres, mujeres y niños tirados por el suelo, y muchos cuerpos flotando en el agua de la fuente. Policías, turistas, oficinistas que volvían del trabajo... Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista se veía gente tirada por toda la plaza.

-Sigamos, Michael -susurró Anna, horrorizada por aquella visión. Michael asintió sin fuerzas y maniobró la motocicleta a través de aquel desastre, esquivando cuerpos y coches. Anna sabía que mucha gente estaba simplemente dormida... pero también había muchos muertos. ¿Qué pensarían al despertar, al encontrarse junto a aquellos seres queridos que habían fallecido mientras dormían?

Michael no tardó demasiado en llegar a las calles paralelas a la avenida de Charing Cross. Los viejos edificios que había a ambos lados de la calle ya eran familiares para ambos tras seis años de acompañar a Hermione al Caldero Chorreante para comprar lo necesario para el curso escolar, en el mundo mágico que había en el callejón trasero. Pasaron bancos, teatros y restaurantes. Anna se estremeció cuando miró a través de los cristales de un famoso restaurante especializado en pasta. Estaba lleno de gente cenando... todos caídos sobre las mesas, con las caras contra éstas, insensibles al mundo.

Y entonces, algo se movió delante de ellos.

Michael aminoró la marcha y ambos se quedaron mirando a la desconocida, no muy seguros de estar viendo lo que veían o si sólo era un espejismo producido por sus deseos. Una mujer, vestida con un traje que habría estado a la última moda por allá por los años cuarenta, estaba sentada en una silla de un café cerca de la estación de Leicester Square. Llevaba un extraño sombrero con multitud de plumas que revoloteaban en torno a su cabeza cada vez que se giraba a mirar alrededor, con curiosidad. Pero lo más delator de todo era la vara de madera de aspecto familiar que tenía en una de sus manos. Anna hubiese querido decir que parecía inofensiva, pero tanto ella como su marido sabían que las apariencias, en estos casos, eran engañosas: la mujer era obviamente bruja, y por tanto estaba lejos de ser inofensiva. Sin embargo, Michael se acercó a ella. Al fin y al cabo, esto era lo que habían estado buscando, aunque no conociesen de nada a la mujer.

Mientras se acercaban, Anna trató de adivinar la edad aproximada de la mujer. Su ropa no daba pistas al respecto: poca gente del mundo mágico parecía saber cómo vestirse correctamente a la manera muggle, como mínimo solían estar unas décadas pasados de moda. Era obviamente mayor que ellos dos, pero dado que los magos y brujas envejecían a un ritmo más lento que los muggles, Anna no tenía ni idea de qué edad real podía tener. Su cabello estaba recogido en un severo moño, pero seguía siendo oscuro.

La mujer les miró acercarse, contemplando la motocicleta con desconfianza. Se levantó, saludándoles con una inclinación de cabeza. Anna bajó de la moto, sonrojándose cuando la desconocida frunció el ceño con desaprobación al ver sus piernas desnudas. Anna se apresuró a recolocarse la falda.

-Disculpe -dijo Anna educadamente, tendiendo la mano a aquella mujer. Todo aquello resultaba surrealista: estaban rodeados de cuerpos inmóviles y ella allí tratando de resultar modosa mientras en la acera de enfrente tres coches estaban estampados contra el aparador de una tienda de moda-. Soy Anna Granger, y éste es mi marido, Michael.

La bruja le asió la mano con firmeza:

-Yo soy Augusta Longbottom -les dijo, con marcado acento del norte-. ¿Son ustedes parientes de Hermione Granger?

Anna miró hacia Michael, algo sobresaltada. Él asintió, así que ella contestó:

-Es nuestra hija. ¿La conoce?

-Personalmente, no -respondió la mujer-. Va a la escuela con mi nieto, Neville.

Anna supuso que no debería sorprenderse: la comunidad mágica era un grupo relativamente reducido, y estaban cerca de uno de los bares más frecuentados del Londres mágico.

-¿Le importaría ayudarnos? -preguntó Anna-. Estamos intentando llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Queremos hablar con el director Dumbledore -ninguno de los dos había ido al Caldero sin Hermione, y aunque ambos podían ver el edificio en sí, lo encontraban desconcertantemente escondido. A menudo Hermione tenía que señalarles directamente el cartel para que se diesen cuenta de que estaba allí. Nunca habían tratado de encontrarlo sin su ayuda.

-Un buen hombre, Dumbledore -asintió Augusta, aprobadora-. Y ocurren cosas extrañas estos días. Mejor saquen sus varitas, en esta ciudad siempre parece haber problemas. No he estado aquí en años, pero la última vez que vine a hacer unas compras unos tipejos alemanes se dedicaron a tirar bombas por todos lados. Empiezo a pensar que una ciudad tan grande atrae la desgracia...

¿"Tipejos alemanes..."? Anna corrigió su idea inicial sobre la edad de la mujer a la alza: el vestido que llevaba era lo bastante viejo para haber sido adquirido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial...

-No tenemos varitas -admitió Anna con cierto nerviosismo: sabía que había muchos prejuicios hacia los muggles y aquellos de familia muggle en el mundo mágico. Augusta frunció el ceño entonces.

-¿Son ustedes Squibs, entonces? -musitó, pensativa. Anna negó de nuevo.

-En realidad somos muggles -miró hacia su esposo, que se encogió de hombros. Augusta, no obstante, resopló en respuesta y señaló a la gente tendida por los suelos:

-Todos los muggles duermen todavía -les indicó-. Potter sólo ha podido despertar a la gente mágica. Deben ser ustedes squibs. Muchos de ellos crecen pensando que son muggles.

Aquella idea sobresaltó a Anna. Hermione había sugerido algo parecido alguna vez anterior. Tanto los padres de Anna como los de Michael habían muerto jóvenes, y ninguno de los dos sabía gran cosa sobre sus ancestros. Supuso que era posible que hubiese algo de sangre mágica en sus venas... tal vez eso explicara por qué Hermione era tan poderosa.

-¿Se refiere a Harry Potter? -preguntó Michael, aún en el asiento de la motocicleta-. ¿Sabe entonces qué ha pasado?

-Sólo hay un Harry Potter -repuso Augusta-. Me imagino que oyeron ustedes su voz cuando se rompió el hechizo.

Asintieron, sorprendidos de haber compartido aquella experiencia que habían creído única.

-Era un hechizo -declaró Augusta-. No sé de qué tipo, nunca había visto nada así, nada con tanto alcance... pero reconozco un contrahechizo cuando lo siento, y lo que hizo Potter fue romper esa maldición y despertarme. Eso es un verdadero Rey, no cabe duda.

-¿Rey? -preguntó Anna sorprendida. Sabía que el mundo mágico trataba a Harry como una especie de mesías, pero era la primera vez que oía que nadie le llamara Rey. Augusta se pellizcó los labios.

-Claro, ustedes no se habrán enterado, viviendo como viven en el mundo mágico -comentó-. No sabrán nada de lo de Stonehenge. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer... más vale que se vengan conmigo los dos al Caldero Chorreante. Si hay Mortífagos por ahí, el lugar más seguro para ustedes dos será Hogwarts. Deje ese artefacto mecánico, jovencito, y camine con nosotras. No tengo la menor intención de subirme a una de esas máquinas muggles.

Michael apagó la motocicleta entonces, poniéndole la pata para que se sostuviese antes de bajarse de ella. Se unió a Anna y le agarró de la mano, antes de volverse hacia la anciana y ofrecerle el brazo el brazo; ella bufó, pero le tomó del brazo, contenta con aquella atención. Anna no pudo menos que encontrar extraña la situación: si había peligro, eran ellos quienes dependían de la bruja, ya que sería la única de ellos tres capaz de enfrentarse a Mortífagos.

Michael le dirigió una sonrisa animosa y ella asintió ligeramente, comprendiendo: al menos el mundo mágico seguía en pie. Con aquella idea esperanzadora en mente, se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante todos juntos.

NdA: De acuerdo, a estas horas debéis estaros preguntando: ¿qué diablos ha ocurrido con Harry y Severus? Siento dejaros tan colgados... pero aún no he acabado de escribir ese capítulo. Como os podréis imaginar, éste fue un capítulo muy complicado de escribir. Sólo he estado en Londres unas pocas veces, así que mi conocimiento del lugar es más bien esquemático. Espero que aquellos que conozcan mejor la ciudad no se molesten ante mis descripciones.

En cuanto a por qué lo he escrito desde el punto de vista de Anna, en realidad no tenía más opción. La escena debía ser vista por unos ojos muggles, y ellos eran mi mejor opción. Y sí, Augusta tiene razón: los dos son squibs. ¿No es terrible que Hermione haya sido siempre sangrepura? En realidad, su estado de sangre no es importante, pero el que los padres sean squibs, sí.

Por cierto, los cuervos que hablan a Harry y los de la Torre de Londres pertenencen a tradiciones mitológicas distintas (NdT: ver más abajo).

NdT: Hola, me imagino que os estaréis tirando de los pelos por lo mucho que he tardado en postear esto... digamos que estoy hasta las cejas de faena estos días, en mi trabajo hemos cambiado versiones de programa y hemos pasado por una punta de trabajo, de ahí mi tardanza.

Me he tomado algunas libertades con la traducción, por ejemplo Trafalgar Square se podría haber dejado tal cual en vez de traducirlo como Plaza Trafalgar, lo mismo que la avenida de Charing Cross (o Avenida de Charing Cross Road, que queda más redundante pero también -quizás- más claro). Esto ha sido mi vena purista, pero los sitios los podéis encontrar con ambos topónimos. Os aconsejo que hagáis una búsqueda de imágenes en el Google para echar un vistazo a Trafalgar Square y a Charing Cross Road, para entender la impresión visual que supondrían algunas de las escenas que hay en este capítulo.

El aeropuerto de Heathrow es el más importante de Londres (tiene seis en total la ciudad) y de toda Europa, y uno de los que tienen mayor número de vuelos internacionales del mundo (creo que es el segundo a nivel mundial, siendo el primero el de Hong Kong... o algo así). Para que os imaginéis el espanto de los pobres padres de Hermione al ver la columna de humo.

En cuanto a los cuervos, existe la creencia supersticiosa en Inglaterra de que si los cuervos de la torre de Londres salen volando, será el día en que Inglaterra caiga. Aunque "nadie cree en ello", siguen recortando las alas de los pobres bichos. Por si acaso. Así que podéis imaginaros el trauma de Anne al verlos.

A la lectora (creo que era una ella... si no es así, mis disculpas por el despiste) avispada que detectó que el problema afectaba a todo el mundo... bravo, efectivamente, ¡muy buen ojo! ;)

Encuentro que este capítulo es una auténtica obra de arte del terror, ¿vosotros no? Una cosa aparentemente tan tonta como dormirse, todos en masa, como en la Bella Durmiente, tiene unos efectos terroríficos. El resultado es digno de un relato de Stephen King. Y la descripción gradual de los efectos, con los detalles de los bebés y de la librería en llamas llena de gente dormida... es absolutamente estremecedora. Creo que aquí fue cuando me enamoré definitivamente de esta fanfic...


	75. Capítulo 75 Valeroso mundo nuevo

Capítulo 75 - Valeroso mundo nuevo

Remus le tendió a Severus una edición vespertina del periódico cuando se sentó a cenar. Severus lo ojeó rápidamente, pero sin dejar de vigilar la puerta del gran comedor, esperando que entrara Harry. No pudo menos que preguntarse cómo habría pasado el chico la tarde.

Junto a él, Sirius, Remus y Charlie estaban discutiendo las consecuencias de la súbita subida al poder en el Wizengamot de Lucius Malfoy. Draco, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin cerca de Pansy, les miraba intensamente. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no ir derecho hacia la mesa principal para escuchar de qué hablaban. Draco tenía un periódico también frente a él y lo ojeaba a menudo, analizando sin duda cada palabra de cada artículo que mencionara aunque fuese de pasada a su padre.

Severus se percató de la cantidad de miradas que el joven recibía por parte del resto de la casa Slytherin. El matrimonio de Draco con Charlie les había perturbado, pues aunque el joven se las había arreglado admirablemente para convertir aquel incidente en un aparente juego de poder -aunque cómo lo había logrado era una incógnita para Severus-, había dejado a muchos Slytherins confusos. La alianza de Draco con los Weasley y posteriormente con Harry Potter, como se había visto claramente cuando se había enfrentado con ellos al Demonio Antiguo en el campo de Quidditch, les había confundido aún más. Ya no estaban seguros de cuál era el adecuado orden social.

Vio a Harry entrar momentos después con Ron y Hermione; los tres se unieron a sus compañeros de curso a la mesa. Harry le dedicó una mirada breve, y Severus captó un sonrojo delator en su rostro. Sonrió de lado, divertido, adivinando la causa de su turbación. Se preguntaba si Harry estaría deseoso de que llegara su cita. El viernes noche parecía muy lejando. Empezó a planear mentalmente qué necesitaría preparar antes de esa noche: cortejar a un Gryffindor sonaba a cosa compleja.

Observó cómo Harry empezaba a cenar mientras a su alrededor los Gryffindor leían ávidamente el periódico. Severus sabía que Harry no había desayunado y apenas había comido a mediodía, así que debía estar hambriento. Recordando las palabras de la señora Pomfrey sobre la salud de Harry, se sintió complacido al verle comer con apetito. Harry estaba usando demasiada magia, y más le valía recuperar fuerzas.

Y entonces Hermione Granger se acercó y le apartó el plato a Harry, tirando el periódico delante de él. Severus estrechó la mirada. ¿Es que la chica no veía que Harry necesitaba comer? Tras todo lo que le había ocurrido últimamente, necesitaba alimentarse debidamente para soportar el sobreesfuerzo al que estaba sometiéndose. Severus resistió el impulso de levantarse y dirigirse hacia allí como una exhalación para decirle cuatro cosas a la joven.

Parecía estar teniendo lugar una acalorada discusión en la mesa de los Gryffindor, y Severus sintió la tentación de sacar la varita y realizar un hechizo para escuchar lo que decían. Sin embargo, era fácil adivinar las líneas generales de lo que debían estar debatiendo: ninguno de ellos estaba satisfecho con la decisión de Harry de dar los escaños a Lucius Malfoy. Se preguntó si alguno de aquellos críos entendía realmente el tipo de responsabilidad que Harry estaba afrontando, y lo difícil que debía ser para él.

Y entonces sintió una extraña quemazón en el brazo, distinta de cuando Voldemort usaba la Marca Oscura para llamar a sus seguidores. Frunció el ceño, tocando las bandas de plata por encima de la ropa de la túnica. Lupin notó aquel gesto y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Todo bien, Severus? -preguntó, preocupado. Severus hizo una mueca: el ardor empeoraba y se estaba haciendo más agudo. Un repentino incidente en la mesa de Gryffindor le hizo levantar la mirada: Harry estaba alejándose de la mesa, trastabillando.

-¿Era eso? ¡Ése era el secreto! -gritó asombrado el joven Gryffindor. Todos notaron el horror que sentía por su tono de voz. Todos los profesores se levantaron al unísono, comprendiendo instintivamente que algo iba muy, muy mal.

Severus trató de alzarse a su vez, pero el dolor de su brazo aumentó súbitamente, y sintió una oleada de poder que surgía de él, como si le estuviesen drenando su fuerza. Oyó gritos, cosas cayendo; alguien le aferró del brazo... Lupin, quizás. Hubo un rugido de viento en sus oídos, la magia le hizo arder cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, mientras las bandas de plata de su antebrazo luchaban contra aquello, intentando contener la sensación.

Y entonces algo más le golpeó: un hechizo, inundándole como una ola de mar. Repentinamente se encontró cayendo, cayendo en la oscuridad. Supo, de forma distante, que se había golpeado contra el suelo, pero en aquel momento ya era incapaz de sentir nada: su mente se sumergía en la oscuridad, su conciencia se desvanecía como una diminuta chispa de luz que se fuese consumiendo al tiempo que todo se deslizaba fuera de su alcance. Trató de luchar, de aferrarse a aquella diminuta chispa de vida, pero no había nada a lo que sujetarse. La paz, igual que la muerte, le poseyó, apagándolo todo, arrebatándole todo pensamiento, toda memoria, hasta que no hubo nada... nada en absoluto...

-¡Severus Snape! ¡Despierta! -una fuente de poder le golpeó como un martillo, vibrando a través de su alma, llegando a algo muy enterrado en su interior y sacudiéndolo violéntamente. Fue como si le hubiese dado un rayo, electrificando todo su cuerpo, devolviéndole a la vida. Reconoció aquel poder, que conocía muy íntimamente.

-... Harry... -susurró, porque era Harry quien estaba ahí de pie en la oscuridad, llamándole, sacudiendole, devolviéndole la luz que la oscuridad se había tragado. Trató de alcanzarle, de agarrar la pálida y delgada mano del joven al que amaba.

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la dureza de una pata de silla y el mundo volvió repentinamente a su sitio. El dolor de su antebrazo le recordó lo que era estar vivo de nuevo. Pestañeó, confuso: el mundo se había volcado. Pero... no... era él quien estaba caído en el suelo, debajo de la mesa presidencial. Le dolía un costado como si hubiese golpeado el suelo con fuerza. Una copa rodaba justo delante de él, y había una bota a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Frunciendo el ceño, atónito, alzó la cabeza. Lupin estaba en el suelo también. Repentinamente, el otro hombre se estremeció como si algo le sobresaltara.

Qué diablos... Severus trató de incorporarse. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y se sintió invadido por un agotamiento extremo. Se sentía peor aún que cuando había habido el ataque del demonio en el campo de quidditch, como si se hubiese pasado horas manteniendo el escudo en vez de meros minutos. Las bandas de plata de su brazo estaban calientes contra la piel, como solían estarlo cuando Voldemort trataba de convocarle y las guardas de Dumbledore luchaban contra su influencia.

-¿Severus? -la voz de Lupin le sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza y vio al hombre lobo sentado, con gesto confuso.

Y entonces Severus recordó a Harry.

Se aferró a la silla que había agarrado antes, utilizándola como apoyo para erguirse, notando cómo sus músculos temblaban para combatir la debilidad que le invadía. Lupin se le acercó al ver que tenía problemas para levantarse; al parecer no sufría las mismas consecuencias tras el hechizo. El hombre lobo le agarró por los brazos y lo puso derecho. Los dos miraron por el Gran Comedor, atónitos. Aparentemente todos y cada uno de los presentes habían caído dormidos. Justo ahora comenzaban a despertar. Incluso Albus estaba en el suelo, empezando a sentarse y agitando la cabeza. Severus nunca le había visto tan despeinado como en aquel momento.

Severus recorrió la sala con la mirada hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde había visto a Harry por última vez. Vio a Ron Weasley primero: el pelirrojo estaba de rodillas junto a alguien, alguien a quien Severus no podía ver porque el Gryffindor le bloqueaba la visión. Sin embargo, Sirius Black estaba corriendo hacia esa persona caída tras apartarse de un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw...

Severus dio varios pasos y se tambaleó, notando cómo temblaba de arriba a abajo al asaltarle de nuevo la debilidad. Lupin le aferró, manteniéndole de pie.

-Harry -susurró, esperando que Lupin le entendería. El hombre lobo asintió y le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros para ayudarle a caminar a través de los estudiantes que gemían, aún incapaces de reaccionar. Oyó que más de uno musitaba el nombre de Harry al volver en sí. Todos parecían atónitos. Severus se estremeció. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

Ron, Hermione y Sirius estaban de rodillas junto a Harry cuando Severus y Remus llegaron hasta ellos; los dos más jóvenes se apartaron para dejarles pasar. Sirius había dado la vuelta a Harry, que había caído boca abajo. Al contrario que todos los demás presentes, Harry no daba señal de irse a despertar. Aterrado, Severus tendió una mano temblorosa para tocar el cuello de Harry. Tardó en encontrar el punto adecuado, pero cuando lo hizo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: había pulso, débil pero firme.

-¿Severus? -preguntó Albus. El anciano se había arrodillado junto a ellos mientras Severus buscaba el pulso del joven.

-Está vivo -tranquilizó a todos.

-¿Por qué no se despierta? -preguntó Ron.

Sirius apartó el cabello de la frente de Harry. La cicatriz en forma de rayo sangraba, un reguerillo de sangre que caía por la sien del joven y manchaba su pelo. Hermione rápidamente agarró un paño de la mesa y se puso a limpiar la sangre. Severus tocó con suavidad la frente del muchacho, comprobando el estado de la herida; no parecía profunda, pero con una cicatriz provocada por una maldición era difícil saber lo serio que podía ser el daño real. Albus pasó la varita por encima del cuerpo de Harry, revisándole con un hechizo médico menor. Todos esperaban ansiosamente que anunciara los resultados.

-Sus constantes vitales son estables -les tranquilizó el anciano-, pero parece estar en coma. La señora Pomfrey nos podrá decir más.

-Yo le vi -la voz de Neville les sobresaltó. El joven seguía sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero estaba mirando con fijeza a Harry-. Le vi en mi cabeza. Me despertó, me llamó por mi nombre.

-¡A mí también! -exclamó Lavender Brown.

-Yo también le vi -anunció Justin Finch-Fletchley desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. Instantes después, todo el mundo estaba repitiendo aquella frase, declarando haber visto a Harry en sus mentes, haber oído su voz, haberle escuchado llamarles por su nombre.

-Nos ha salvado -empezaron a decir los estudiantes, aunque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de qué había sido salvado. Todo cuanto sabían era que la oscuridad que les había engullido había sido profunda y densa, y que habían temido estar muriendo. Harry les había devuelto a la luz-. Nos ha salvado a todos. Incluso a los Slytherin -exclamó un estudiante, asombrado.

-Albus -dijo Remus Lupin en voz baja, casi inaudible a causa de las exclamaciones del alumnado-. Si esto es un ataque, el castillo puede estar en peligro.

Aquello llamó la atención de Severus, que alzó la mirada alarmado. Las palabras de Lupin habían sobresaltado también a Albus, sacándole de su confusión: el anciano entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

-¡Hagrid! -llamó al gigante que seguía sentado a la mesa, tratando de poner todo bien. El enorme hombre se volvió de inmediato hacia ellos-. Hay que sellar el castillo -apretó el hombro de Severus con una mano sorprendentemente firme-. Mantén a todo el mundo aquí. Comprueba si hay heridos, o si hay más personas inconscientes como Harry.

Albus se levantó entonces, dirigiéndose rápidamente a las puertas del comedor con Hagrid tras él. Cerraron las puertas a sus espaldas. Severus quiso protestar. ¿Y Harry...? No podía dejarle ahí tirado en el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiese hablar, Sirius alargó la mano y tocó la de él:

-Quédate con él. Remus y yo nos ocuparemos de todo lo demás.

Severus sólo pudo asentir, aceptando con cierto sobresalto, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquella súbita muestra de comprensión. Se movió para ponerse más cómodo en el suelo y colocó la cabeza de Harry en su regazo. Asió la servilleta que Hermione le tendía y la apretó contra la frente de Harry. No es que la cicatriz estuviese sangrando mucho, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Harry parecía muy joven, así inconsciente. Su piel estaba terriblemente pálida, excepto las ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos. Incluso sus labios estaban descoloridos. Severus recordaba demasiado bien lo rojos e incitantes que habían estado después de besarlos.

-¿Por qué no se ha despertado? -preguntó Ron de nuevo, con voz extrañamente ronca. Severus miró brevemente al pelirrojo, que también estaba blanco como el papel. También Hermione parecía asustada.

-No lo sé -admitió Severus. Le costaba pensar: el drenaje de magia le había dejado mentalmente agotado, lo mismo que físicamente. Trató de pensar, de sobreponerse al agotamiento. ¿Qué les había ocurrido a todos ellos? ¿Qué había hecho Harry? Fuera lo que fuese que Voldemort había hecho, había dejado a Severus casi sin magia. Había sentido la corriente de poder atravesarle, como si estuviese lanzando un hechizo increíblemente poderoso. Sospechaba que pasarían días antes de que se recuperara del todo. Era de suponer que Voldemort habría hecho lo mismo a todos sus otros seguidores. Había lanzado aquel hechizo sobre el todo el castillo, dejándoles inconscientes a todos, pero Harry, de alguna forma, le había visto venir y había rechazado el ataque, despertándoles a todos, pero al alto coste de dejarle completamente agotado, perdiendo la consciencia en el proceso.

-¿Pretendía dejarnos inconscientes a todos y entonces entrar al castillo y matarnos mientras dormíamos? -dijo Hermione, con tal tono que aquello parecía una mezcla de declaración y pregunta-. ¿O pretendía hacernos prisioneros?

Severus no lo sabía, aunque aquello sonaba bastante plausible. Miró hacia las puertas del comedor. Si tal era el caso, tendrían que prepararse para un ataque. ¿Estaría Voldemort a punto de entrar ahora...? Pero no, aquel hechizo tan fuerte debía haber dejado a Voldemort igual de agotado, o más, que al propio Severus. Tal vez planeara entonces enviar a sus Mortífagos... pero no, también debían estar deshechos. En realidad, debían estar incuso en peor estado que Severus, ya que en su caso las bandas de protección habían bloqueado buena parte del drenaje mágico. Sin aquella defensa, los demás debían estar inconscientes, incapaces de levantar una varita y mucho menos de luchar.

Pero si no los Mortífagos, entonces ¿quién iba a luchar? ¿Otro Demonio Antiguo? ¿O había Voldemort reunido a Dementores y otras criaturas oscuras para atacarles?

Se percató entonces de una pequeña figura arrodillada a su lado, aferrando una de las manos de Harry. Frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿De dónde había salido aquel elfo...? No había oído el habitual ruido que hacían al aparecer.

-Pobre Amo Harry -murmuró Dobby, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Harry-. Nos salva de los grandes Silencios. Está devolviendo todas las voces.

-Dobby, ¿los elfos también se vieron afectados por el hechizo? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Severus miró con fijeza a la pequeña y extraña criatura. Ahora se percataba de que había otros elfos en el comedor, limpiando y arreglando el desorden.

-Nosotros oímos los Silencios -explicó Dobby a la manera confusa de los elfos, como si todo aquel sinsentido fuese algo completamente claro-. Nosotros somos salvados cuando los Silencios paran. A los elfos no les gustan los grandes Silencios. Los elfos saben que no hay nada bueno y brillante tras los Silencios. Pero el buen Amo trae de vuelta las voces. El buen Amo salva elfos.

Todos se miraron confusos unos a otros. Tal vez Albus pudiese entender algo de las palabras de aquella criatura, pero Severus se veía incapaz: estaba demasiado débil, sus pensamientos demasiado confusos. Sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiese aclarárselos.

-¿Profesor? -la voz de Draco le llamó a través de la sala, desde la mesa de Slytherin. Los otros profesores estaban yendo por la habitación tratando de arreglar lo que podían. La señora Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a algunos alumnos. Por un momento, sintió cierto enfado hacia ella: ¿por qué no estaba atendiendo a Harry? Pero entonces vio las heridas que estaba curando y comprendió que quizás hubiese necesidades más inmediatas. El chico de Ravenclaw al que estaba curando había caído sobre su daga al desmayarse y tenía una fea herida en su estómago que sangraba profusamente.

Se concentró en Draco entonces. Charlie estaba a su lado y ambos se hallaban arrodillados junto a dos Slytherin de séptimo curso que parecían demasiado débiles incluso para sentarse. Uno estaba en posición fetal, gimiendo. El otro estaba caído de espaldas, mirando al techo, y sólo el parpadeo puntual de sus ojos indicaba que seguía consciente.

-Mira sus brazos -le dijo a Draco, adivinando qué iba a encontrar. De nuevo sintió rabia. Sospechaba que cuando su mente se aclarara y recuperara sus fuerzas iba a tener una explosión de genio: ya podía sentir la ira en su interior. Sus manos se tensaron, aún sobre el cabello de Harry, tratando de convertirse en puños. Se forzó a relajarse: no podía permitirse herir al chico.

Draco y Charlie subieron las mangas de los dos chicos, uno cada uno. Exclamaciones de asombro recorrieron la sala cuando los estudiantes vieron las Marcas Oscuras en sus antebrazos. La carne alrededor de las marcas estaba horriblemente quemada.

Draco se levantó abruptamente, furioso. Los estudiantes de Slytherin se acallaron y le miraron, sin saber qué iba a hacer. Severus les miró furioso: incluso ahora, seguían sin entender dónde estaban las lealtades de Malfoy.

Draco apenas dudó antes de sacar la varita y apuntar con ella a los dos estudiantes marcados. Instantes después, ambos estaban atados apretadamente con cuerdas. Charlie recuperó sus varitas y se las tendió a Draco, como cediéndole la custodia de los prisioneros. Draco asintió y las aceptó antes de volver la mirada hacia los asombrados alumnos de Slytherin. La dureza de su expresión recordaba a la de Lucius en aquel momento. Draco no dijo nada, pero sus ojos furiosos parecían exigir algo de sus compañeros. Uno a uno, los estudiantes de Slytherin se subieron las mangas, revelando piel sin marcar.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang se levantó y miró severamente a sus compañeros. Ellos también se levantaron las mangas y mostraron que ninguno llevaba la Marca Oscura.

Justin Finch-Fletchley se levantó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero sus compañeros ya estaban subiéndose las mangas a su vez. Una mirada de Ron Weasley y todos los Gryffindor hicieron lo propio: todos mostraban piel impoluta. Todos se volvieron entonces hacia Draco, que tensó la mandíbula. Nadie acusó en voz alta, pero todos eran muy conscientes de que sólo en la casa de Slytherin había estudiantes marcados.

Draco se agachó entonces junto a los dos prisioneros. Con dos movimientos rápidos arrancó los escudos de Slytherin de sus túnicas, como si quisiera expulsarles de la Casa y así evitar la vergüenza que traían con ellos. Los demás estudiantes de Slytherin se habían quedado muy quietos, como si temieran moverse. Fue la voz de Sirius Black la que cortó aquel tenso silencio:

-Peter Pettigrew era de Gryffindor -declaró. Estaba de pie junto a las puertas del comedor, mirando a través de la sala hacia Draco-. No hay vergüenza para vuestra casa, ésta recae sobre cada individuo.

Más de uno puso ojos como platos al oír aquello, incluyendo al propio Severus. Que Sirius Black, el Gryffindor definitivo, absolviese de culpa a la casa Slytherin, y más de aquella culpa en concreto, indicaba un cambio tan profundo que Severus no supo cómo reaccionar. En vez de eso, bajó la cabeza para mirar el rostro pálido de Harry Potter, e ignoró por unos instantes el movimiento a su alrededor mientras Draco organizaba a los estudiantes para limpiar el comedor. La respetuosa distancia que todos guardaban respecto a la figura inconsciente de Harry decía mucho del efecto que había tenido en ellos lo ocurrido.

Finalmente las puertas del comedor se abrieron, haciendo que todos se tensaran de nuevo instantáneamente. Hubo un suspiro de alivio colectivo cuando vieron entrar al Director con la varita en la mano. Albus parecía aún más confuso que cuando se había marchado. Asintió en dirección a los otros profesores, y de inmediato todos se congregaron en torno a Severus y Harry.

-No hay ni rastro de ataque -les dijo Albus, en voz lo bastante alta como para que los alumnos pudieran oírle. Más de uno se relajó ante esta declaración-. He enviado al Barón Sangriento hacia Hogsmead, y a Hagrid con unos cuantos hombres de las Tierras de Invierno para que investiguen los terrenos, pero al parecer no sólo nos afectó a nosotros en el comedor, todos los que estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts también sucumbieron al hechizo. Hubo varios heridos. Dos hombres cayeron de los muros, por suerte nadie se mató, pero hay varios con huesos rotos.

-¿Y las barreras de protección? -preguntó Remus. Albus negó con la cabeza:

-En perfectas condiciones, nada había intentando quebrarlas.

-Ni el Señor Oscuro ni los Mortífagos estarán ahora en condiciones de lanzar un ataque -le dijo Severus.

-Lo sé -asintió Albus. Al parecer había pensado lo mismo que Severus, y llegado a las mismas conclusiones-, pero había ajustado las guardas por si había una segunda aparición demoníaca. No hubiesen podido detener la manifestación de un Demonio Antiguo, pero las barreras me hubiesen avisado si algún ente de ese tipo se intentara internar a través de ellas. Pero no hay signos de nada por el estilo -no añadió que eso no tenía mucho sentido: las caras anonadadas de sus oyentes eran suficiente muestra de que le habían entendido-. Deberíamos llevar a los heridos a enfermería -anunció Albus entonces-. Minerva, querría que establecieses comunicación por Flú con el Ministerio. Diles lo que ha ocurrido y descubre si alguien sabe algo al respecto. Tal vez Lucius sepa qué está ocurriendo.

Sus palabras pusieron a todos en movimiento. Severus se sintió mucho mejor al saber que el castillo seguía siendo seguro. No protestó cuando Lupin alzó a Harry del suelo: no tenía fuerzas para ocuparse él de aquella tarea. Tal y como estaba lo cierto es que él mismo necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse en pie. Sirius y Ron tuvieron que prestarle apoyo para caminar. Mientras el resto de profesores organizaban a los estudiantes, se dirigieron hacia enfermería con Harry.

Horas más tarde, Severus seguía sentado junto a la cama de Harry en la enfermería. Había tomado una pimentónica antes que le había sentado estupendamente: ya no se sentía completamente vacío y agotado.

Los dos estudiantes de Slytherin de séptimo año estaban tumbados en sus propios lechos, atados a la estructura metálica de éstos en vez de amarrados con cuerdas. El drenaje mágico efectuado en sus cuerpos había sido mucho más fuerte que en el caso de Severus, y pasarían semanas antes de que ninguno de los dos volviese asentirse en plena forma. Nadie sintió la necesidad de darles poción pimentónica para ayudar a acelerar tal proceso.

Había numerosos heridos entre los hombres de las Tierras de Invierno en otros lechos. El más grave era uno de los que habían caído muro abajo: se había roto ambas piernas. Con una dosis de Crece-huesos se recuperaría en cuestión de horas. Los otros tenían heridas menores, alguno una torcedura. Sin embargo, por mínimo que fuese el daño, todos se habían quedado en enfermería. Severus sospechaba que aguardaban a que Harry despertara, ya que todos habían compartido la misma experiencia que los estudiantes: todos habían visto a Harry ante ellos, le habían sentido tocarles o llamarles por su nombre. Todos ellos atribuían su despertar a algo que Harry había hecho. Esto, sumado a su devoción previa, hacía que no quisieran dejar su lado ahora.

Severus, sentado en un sillón que Albus le había conjurado, apretó el puño para evitar volver a aferrar la mano de Harry. La señora Pomfrey estaba realizando una revisión profunda en el chico que incluía una buena cantidad de extraños aparatos médicos y había solicitado que nadie tocara a Harry mientras ella trabajaba. Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Draco y Albus estaban esperando allí cerca, tan ansiosos como el propio Severus de oír los resultados de los análisis.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey finalmente dejó de lado el último de sus instrumentos -un aparato de aspecto extraterrestre que Hermione insistía en que se parecía a una batidora- todos alzaron la mirada, dirigiéndola hora a la cara pálida de Harry, hora al gesto intrigado de la señora Pomfrey.

-Está estable -les dijo primero-. Como era de esperar, está mágicamente agotado, algo que ha sido muy duro para su cuerpo. Con eso puedo lidiar. Lo que me deja perpleja son sus ondas cerebrales, y la fluctuación anormal de su núcleo mágico.

Severus palideció al oír sus palabras. Se le encogió el corazón: en las únicas ocasiones en que un medimago se interesaba por las ondas cerebrales era cuando había daño cerebral de algún tipo, como por efectos de la maldición Cruciatus.

-Nos estás diciendo... -empezó, pero la señora Pomfrey le cortó, negando con la cabeza.

-No, no hay señal de daño cerebral, pero su memoria y su núcleo de personalidad se han vuelto prácticamente neutrales o genéricos, como si hubiese sido víctima de un hechizo Totus Obliviate. Sin embargo, tampoco hay rastro de eso: por lo que he visto, sus recuerdos están intactos. Es más bien como si no los estuviese utilizando, o como si estuviese desconectado de ellos.

-¿Quiere decir que cuando despierte no recordará nada? -preguntó Hermione horrorizada. De nuevo, Poppy negó:

-No, nada de eso. Sus recuerdos están intactos. Pero no se va a despertar a menos que su cerebro empiece a funcionar normalmente de nuevo. Su cuerpo está en coma, pero su cerebro reacciona como si estuviese en algún tipo de animación suspendida.

-Has dicho que su núcleo mágico también tenía algo extraño -sugirió Albus. Poppy suspiró:

-Actúa de forma similar a sus ondas cerebrales. Se ha vuelto neutro, su firma mágica parece la energía de un artefacto mágico muy poderoso. De hecho, me recuerda a las guardas del castillo... fuerte, poderoso, pero básicamente elemental en vez de vivo. No sé qué deducir de ello.

-Las luces están encendidas pero no hay nadie en casa -declaró Hermione. Poppy pareció confusa por aquel comentario por unos instantes, pero luego asintió:

-Una excelente analogía -admitió-. No sé cómo despertarle. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Tendré que consultarlo con mis compañeros de San Mungo.

Severus alargó la mano y tomó la de Harry en la suya, ya que Poppy había acabado de hacer sus revisiones. Sirius, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama y había agarrado la mano libre de Harry, parecía tan conmocionado como Severus.

-¿Y no es posible que Harry simplemente se despierte por sí mismo cuando haya recuperado fuerzas? -preguntó SIrius-. Quiero decir que ha lanzado un contraconjuro sobre cientos de personas de este castillo. Cualquiera que hiciese algo así se quedaría inconsciente. Recordad cómo estaba tras luchar contra el Demonio Antiguo. O cuando movió la piedra en las Tierras de Invierno... se desmayó justo después. Lo que ha hecho hoy debe haberle dejado completamente agotado.

Por una vez, lo que decía el Gryffindor sonaba lógico a Severus, y asintió con la cabeza. Poppy frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Es posible -admitió-. Las reglas habituales rara vez parecen aplicables a Harry, así que cualquier cosa es posible.

Un ruido en la puerta les hizo volverse hacia ella. Minerva había vuelto del Ministerio, y venía acompañada de una señora Bones muy pálidad. Los aurores Stark y Shacklebolt caminaban detrás de ellas. Todos estaban inusualmente solemnes. Por sus expresiones estaba claro que algo iba terriblemente mal.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -inquirió Albus hacia la señora Bones, alarmado. Ella parecía haber envejecido treinta años desde la mañana. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Esto que habéis experimentado... este hechizo... no era de efecto localizado. También lo sufrimos en el Ministerio.

Severus sintió repentinamente que el mundo se venía abajo, y apretó la mano de Harry.

-¿Qué os despertó? -preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Se le caía el alma a los pies al comprender lo que aquello podía significar para Harry.

-Todos sentimos lo mismo -le dijo la señora Bones-. Harry Potter nos despertó. Notamos cómo nos tocaba, cómo nos llamaba por el nombre.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, intentando procesar sus palabras. Severus hubiese querido gritar de pura rabia. ¿Sobre cuánta gente había tenido que lanzar Harry aquel contrahechizo? ¿Cuánto le había drenado esto? ¿Y si no había sido un ataque a todos ellos, sino un intento de asesinar a Harry? El Señor Oscuro sabía que Harry haría cualquier cosa por proteger a los que estaban a su alrededor. ¿Le había forzado al suicidio al obligarle a gastar todas sus fuerzas para salvarles...?

-Cuando nos despertamos y adivinamos lo que había ocurrido -continuó Amelia Bones-, empezamos a investigar. Todo el mundo se había dormido, toda la población de Londres, tanto magos como muggles. Podéis imaginar los daños que esto ha causado, la de accidentes provocados por la gente al dormirse de golpe: hubo magos que se cayeron de sus escobas, operaciones interrumpidas, gente a medio aparecerse o bajando simplemente unas escaleras... y en el Londres muggle ha habido accidentes de tráfico y aviones que se han estrellado. Hay cientos de incendios, y nadie que los apague. Veréis, los magos han despertado... pero los muggles no.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un silencio mortal. Todos los presentes estaban horrorizados. Fue Albus quien finalmente fue capaz de expresar lo que todos sentían:

-Dios bendito -susurró-. El número de muertos... debe ser...

La señora Bones alargó la mano y aferró el brazo del anciano para imponerle silencio. Severus comprendió, espantado, que aún no habían oído lo peor.

-Empezamos a recibir llamadas de los gobiernos de todo el mundo -declaró ella-. No era un hechizo localizado, no se centraba en Hogwarts, ni en Londres, ni siquiera en Inglaterra. Su alcance ha sido mundial. Por lo que hemos podido determinar, toda la población del globo se ha visto afectada. Todo mago, todo muggle. Harry Potter ha despertado a la gente mágica, pero no a los muggles.

Atónito, Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla con ojos como platos. Se sentía abrumado. Albus se sentó a los pies de la cama de Harry, con expresión de incredulidad.

-La cifra de muertos debe ser de millones... -empezó a decir.

-Albus -le interrumpió la señora Bones de nuevo. Todos la miraron. Había lágrimas en sus ojos-. Sabemos qué hechizo se ha utiizado, es un tipo de hechizo de sueño. Nunca habíamos visto nada exactamente igual. Por lo que hemos podido descubrir, estaba pensado para hacer dormir a una sola persona durante cien años. Ha sido modificado, alterado y amplificado más allá de lo que nunca habíamos imaginar y lanzado sobre el mundo entero, lo que acorta su duración de cien años a unos tres o cuatro meses. La única forma de acabar con el hechizo es lanzar un poderoso pulso mágico a través del núcleo mágico de los durmientes... que es exactamente lo que Harry parece haber hecho con todos los habitantes de mundo mágico.

-Pero los muggles no tienen núcleo mágico -declaró Remus Lupin, sobresaltado. Amelia Bones negó con la cabeza:

-No, no los tienen. Hemos intentado todo cuanto se nos ha ocurrido, pero nada es capaz de despertar a los muggles. Dormirán hasta que finalice el hechizo.

Hermione dio un paso adelante, mirando intensamente a la señora Bones.

-¿Están dormidos o en animación suspendida? -preguntó, cortante. Severus tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que quería saber, por qué tenía importancia aquel detalle ante el tamaño de la tragedia. Otra lágrima se deslizó por las mejillas de Amelia, que negó con la cabeza:

-Están dormidos -declaró. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y lanzó un gemido, tapándose la boca para ahogar un súbito grito de espanto. Ron la aferró antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo. Severus se sentía enfermo. Toda aquella información resonaba en su cabeza. Si no hubiese estado sentado, él también se hubiese caído.

-¡No lo entiendo! -exclamó Ron, abrazando a una desconsolada Hermione. Miraba alrededor, a los adultos que había en la sala-. ¿Qué más da que duerman o estén en animación suspendida? ¿Qué importancia tiene? ¡Acabáis de decir que se despertarán en unos meses!

-Ron -Remus le tocó el brazo-. ¿Puedes sobrevivir tres meses sin beber o comer? -Ron abrió los ojos como platos al comprender-. En dos o tres días -siguió diciendo Remus-, los muggles durmientes empezarán a morir de deshidratación, más rápido aquellos que vivan en climas más cálidos. Para cuando el hechizo se desvanezca, estarán muertos.

-Ha destruído el mundo -declaró la señora Bones-. El Señor Oscuro ha asesinado a seis billones de personas.

Nadie habló, nadie se movió. Todos permanecieron allí, horrorizados y atónitos, impotentes, incapaces de hacer nada. Toda la magia del mundo era incapaz de cambiar aquella situación espantosa.

Y entonces Hermione Granger les sobresaltó al dejar escapar una aguda exclamación de sorpresa. Alzó el rostro y se apartó de Ron, acercándose al lecho de Harry. Aunque las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas, su expresión había pasado del desconsuelo a una fanática intensidad mientras miraba al joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama. Severus no supo decidir si la chica se había vuelto loca o si de nuevo el cerebro de Hermione se estaba moviendo a mayor velocidad que el de los demás.

-¡Sigue intentándolo! -exclamó ella-. ¡Ése es el motivo por el cuál no se ha despertado!

-¿Intentando el qué? -inquirió Severus, sabiendo que hablaba de Harry.

-¡Intentando salvarlos! -explicó ella-. ¡Tratando de salvar a todo el mundo! Justo antes de que esto pasara, le dije que no podía salvar a todo el mundo. Él me respondió que tenía que intentarlo. Está intentando salvar a los muggles todavía.

-Pero no puede salvarlos -protestó la señora Bones-. No funcionará.

Hermione negó con la cabeza:

-¡Eso no evitaría que lo intentara! ¡Tenemos que salvarles para él! ¡Él nos ha salvado a nosotros, ahora nos toca hacer el resto!

Todos la estaban mirando ahora como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¡Nosotros tampoco podemos despertarles! -exclamó la señora Bones-. ¿No has escuchado lo que hemos dicho? No podemos...

-¡No con magia! -gritó Hermione, mirándoles como si fuesen todos idiotas-. Hay gente que cae en coma constantemente, pero no les dejas morir. Les mantienes hidratados y les alimentas por intravenosa hasta que se despiertan por sí mismos.

-Hermione -dijo Remus en tono razonable-, aunque todos los magos del mundo ayudaran, no podríamos salvar a todos: no hay suficiente gente con los conocimientos apropiados para ello, y tampoco suficientes recursos. Sólo podríamos salvar a una pequeña parte de los muggles.

-¡Eso no importa! -le dijo Hermione-. ¿No lo ves...? Lo que importa es que lo intentemos, ¡que salvemos a unos cuantos! ¿¡Quieres ser la persona que le diga a Harry, cuando despierte, que mientras él arriesgaba su vida tratando de salvarnos a todos, dejamos que todos los muggles muriesen porque nos quedamos quietos sin hacer nada!

Sus palabras fueron como bofetadas. A todos les llegaron directas al corazón: Severus y los demás no podían menos que rendirse ante tal determinación. Ella tenía razón: ¿cómo iban a mirar a Harry a la cara si no intentaban nada en absoluto, aunque lo que lograran no fuese más que un mínimo ante la magnitud del desastre...?

-Tiene razón -dijo Albus, enunciando lo que todos pensaban-. Tenemos que intentarlo. Tenemos que salvar tantos como podamos.

Todos asintieron. Harry les había salvado; ahora era su turno de intentar salvar el mundo.

NdA: No tengo a menudo la oportunidad de destruír el mundo entero. Esto ha sido toda una experiencia. Le recomendaría a todo el mundo que lo intentara, al menos una vez. Por supuesto, ahora me va a tocar reconstruirlo, cosa que se dice más fácil que se hace. Y, por desgracia, Voldemort aún no ha terminado de hacer de las suyas.

Esto estaba planeado desde el principio. Mucha gente fue pillando las pistas y prediciendo argumentos parecidos. Ha sido bastante extraño escribir la parte más ligera del relato, sabiendo que se avecinaba esto. Sin embargo, ya avisé de que el Señor Oscuro se iba a ganar su título; y sí, tiene motivos para hacerlo. Puede que esté loco, pero tiene razones para hacer lo que hace.

Sobre los cuervos de la torre (NdT: ya os comenté algo en el capítulo anterior), proceden de una leyenda que data de la época de Carlos II (o eso cuentan cuando visitas la Torre de Londres; puede que sea más antigua). Los cuidadores de la Torre se toman siempre muchas molestias en recortarles las alas para asegurarse de que no pueden marcharse, ya que la leyenda dice que si dejan la torre, Gran Bretaña caería.

Al parecer, muchos de estos cuervos murieron durante los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; sólo quedó uno vivo. Pero por lo que se sabe, la Torre nunca ha estado sin cuervos del todo. Actualmente hay nueve: Gwylum (macho, 18 años), Thor (macho, 15 años), Hugin (hembra, 11 años), Munin (hembra, 11 años), Branwen (hembra, 3 años), Bran (macho, 3 años), Gundulf (macho, 1 año), Baldrick (macho, 1 año), Fleur (hembra, 4 años).

Me hicieron mucha gracia los nombres, por ejemplo el de Fleur. Por supuesto, Hugin y Munin son los nombres de los dos cuervos de Harry, ya que son los Familiares de Odín.

Al principio este capítulo iban a ser dos, pero decidí combinarlos al ver que no había un buen punto donde dejarlo.

Respecto a la abuela de Neville, el que estuviese en Londres durante los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial no tenía ninguna relevancia. Simplemente pensé que sería divertido que, las dos veces que fue a comprar a Londres, el mundo pareciese a punto de acabarse (literalmente, en este caso). Se supone que el mundo mágico tiene una idea de lo que ocurre en el mundo muggle, pero no se preocupan por descubrir los detalles. Ella sabía que había alguna clase de conflicto con los alemanes, pero poco más. Y en cuanto a cómo sabía ella qué era una bomba... las bombas han existido desde hace siglos.


	76. Capítulo 76 Los indignos

Capítulo 76 - Los indignos

Las palabras de Hermione Granger lanzaron a todo el mundo a la acción. De golpe se veían con la posibilidad de hacer algún bien real, así que todos los habitantes del castillo se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ayudar: la señora Bones y los aurores habían vuelto de inmediato al Ministerio para contactar con San Mungo y comenzar los preparativos. Habían prometido que se pondrían en contacto con los gobiernos de todo el mundo, también, para ofrecerles aquella idea si es que a ellos no se les había ocurrido por sí mismos.

Los obstáculos a los que se enfrentaban eran el número limitado de gente capacitada para aquella tarea y los recursos, además del propio tiempo que jugaba en su contra: Remus había tenido razón al indicar la velocidad a la que los durmientes empezarían a morir. Al cabo de una hora de conocer el estado del mundo, los planes ya estaban perfilados para ponerse en práctica.

Sobre la cuestión de a quién se iba a salvar, no hubo problemas en que se pusieran de acuerdo todos. Se concentraron en aquellos muggles que ya estaban en relación al mundo mágico, las familias de mediasangre y de los nacidos muggle.

Aquella noche en Hogwarts Albus se dedicó a organizar a los estudiantes para que se ayudaran unos a otros. La escuela tenía muchos estudiantes relacionados con el mundo muggle. Aquellos que sabían aparecerse ayudarían a los más jóvenes a recoger a sus familiares. Partes del castillo ya estaban convertidas en salas de hospital. La mayoría de estudiantes no querían esperar al amanecer para marcharse, ya que estaban desesperadamente preocupados por sus familiares, por los accidentes en que podían haberse visto atrapados... en los que quizás habían muerto.

Severus, debilitado por el drenaje mágico al que se había visto sometido, se quedó junto a Harry mientras el caos estallaba a su alrededor. Su aportación -ya que también deseaba ayudar- fue hacer una lista de pociones que serían necesarias para mantener con vida a los muggles dormidos. Necesitaría la ayuda de sus alumnos más destacados para realizarlas, pues sin duda San Mungo agradecería cualquier excedente que produjeran.

Muchos de los estudiantes de Slytherin, aunque sobre todo Draco, venían regularmente para mantenerle al día de la planificación. Numerosos miembros de la casa quisieran contribuír a la causa, cosa que en un principio podía parecer contradictoria; pero lo cierto es que odiar a los muggles estaba bien mientras se reducía a mera retórica, pero ninguno de ellos había querido acabar con tantas vidas. No pudo menos que notar el frenesí que destilaban aquellos alumnos que vinieron a hablar con él a lo largo de la noche. Todos estaban aún atónitos ante las noticias y empezaban a mostrar lo mucho que les costaba digerir aquello. Estaban aterrados de cara al futuro. Severus no pudo menos que preguntarse qué más debería soportar el mundo antes de que acabara todo.

Severus se llevó a Harry a pasear por un jardín de rosas. No importaba que Hogwarts no tuviese un jardín semejante, ni que aquellos rosales tan altos recordaran en su aspecto a los del laberinto de rosas que había en las Estancias de Briarwood, allá en el condado de Colina Alta. Sostenía la mano de Harry en la suya y se maravillaba de la sonrisa distendida del joven, en su expresión despreocupada. Soplaba una suave brisa, despeinando los cabellos de Harry y apartándoselos del rostro. No había cicatriz en su pálida frente.

Giraron una esquina y, a través de una abertura, vieron la silueta oscura de la Mansión Snape en una colina lejana. El joven rió ante aquella visión. El sonido de su risa hizo que el corazón de Severus diese un alegre y cálido vuelco.

-¿Vamos a vivir aquí, Severus? -preguntó Harry. Severus sonrió ante la alegría inocente que había en su rostro. Un enjambre de pétalos de rosa pasó alrededor de ellos al cambiar el viento de dirección.

-Viviremos donde tú quieras, Harry -le dijo con toda la intención de cumplir su palabra; le hubiese dado a su compañero vinculado cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Tiró de la mano de Harry para poderle apretar contra su cuerpo. El olor del joven era embriagador, aún más dulce que el de las rosas encantadas. Besó profundamente a Harry, dejando al muchacho sin aliento. El joven sonrió contra sus labios y deslizó los brazos en torno a los hombros de Severus. El calor de su cuerpo contra el propio era más de lo que Severus podía soportar: acarició aquel cuerpo pequeño y atlético. Harry gimió apretándose más contra él. Severus se preguntó cómo sería tenderle sobre aquella alfombra de pétalos de rosa y tomarle una y otra vez.

-Eso me gustaría -susurró Harry pegado a su boca-. Lástima que yo esté muerto.

Severus se despertó sobresaltado, notando entonces una mano cálida que tocaba suavemente su frente. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró que el propietario de aquella mano era Sirius Black, del que se apartó instintivamente. Severus le miró con fiereza, intentando sacudirse de encima los últimos restos del sueño.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Sirius, apartándose de la silla en la que Severus se había acuartelado junto al lecho de Harry-. Estabas dormido -Sirius no parecía lamentarlo ni por asomo. Remus, que estaba a los pies de la cama de Harry, le miraba con una sonrisa amable. Una emoción innombrable recorrió a Severus: él no quería disculpas de Black o sonrisas de Lupin. Lo que quería era que Harry despertara y estuviese bien, y que volviese al lugar al que pertenecía. Una mirada al joven le dijo, sin embargo, que nada había cambiado.

Habían trasladado a Harry a una habitación privada fuera de la enfermería general hacía unas horas, ya que todos sabían que el edificio pronto estaría lleno de muggles. Severus no quería que nadie molestara a Harry, y pronto las cosas se volverían complicadas y sumamente caóticas. Revisó rápidamente el estado de Harry, mientras Remus y Sirius caminaban hasta tomar asiento en unas sillas al otro lado de la cama, enfrente de él.

-No estaba dormido -les dijo Severus cortante-. Sólo descansaba la vista -ambos hombres, sobre todo Black, habían estado extrañamente solícitos con él últimamente, y Severus no tenía la más remota idea del porqué. Por lo que él sabía, no había ocurrido nada que pudiera cambiar la opinión de ninguno de los dos respecto a él-. ¿Qué hora es? -inquirió, notando con cierta decepción que Harry ni siquiera se había movido. Odiaba el hecho de que estuviese tan pálido e inerme. Parecía carente de vida.

-Casi las cuatro de la mañana -le dijo Remus.

Severus suspiró: Harry ya llevaba unas diez hora inconsciente, sin dar señal de recuperarse. Tocó con suavidad su frente. La piel de Harry estaba fría, pero la cicatriz seguía ardiente e inflamada. Una comprobación rápida le mostró que los hechizos caloríficos que había en las mantas seguían activos. La señora Pomfrey había estado vigilando la temperatura corporal de Harry todo el tiempo. Trató de contener el pánico que sentía. Harry se iba a recuperar. ¡No le iba a perder de aquella manera! Buscó por sus bolsillos, sacó una poción pimentónica y le quitó el tapón.

-¿Estás seguro de que deberías tomar más de ésas? -le preguntó Remus antes de que se la pudiera beber. Él le miró con severidad.

-Sé perfectamente los efectos que tiene excederse en el consumo de esto -le recordó-. Es sólo la segunda que me tomo, estoy perfectamente -vació el vial de un trago, sintiéndose mejor de inmediato. El drenaje mágico le había dejado exhausto, pero ya empezaba a recobrarse. Una vez más dió gracias para sus adentros a Albus por haber puesto las guardas en su brazo. Sin ellas, no quería ni imaginarse en qué estado estaría ahora. Los dos alumnos marcados aún estaban tan débiles que ni siquiera podían moverse.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio? -preguntó entonces Sirius, señalando a Harry. Tanto él como Remus se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ayudar a los estudiantes, permitiendo a cambio que Severus se quedara con Harry. De nuevo le chocaba a Severus su extraña buena voluntad a la hora de acomodarse a sus necesidades. La última vez que Harry había estado confinado a la enfermería, Black prácticamente había tratado de que le prohibieran estar junto a él...

-Ninguno -le informó Severus, deseando tener mejores noticias que dar. Si no fuese por el suave movimiento del pecho de Harry al respirar, Severus hubiese creído que estaba muerto. Incluso la poderosa sensación de la magia de Harry había desaparecido, y su ausencia dejaba a Severus un sentimiento de vacío, que le provocaba el doloroso anhelo de que regresara.

La puerta se abrió entonces, y entraron Hermione y Ron. Ambos parecían agotados, pero Severus vio que Hermione no había perdido la intensidad de su mirada. Estaba siendo la inspiración y la directora de los esfuerzos del alumnado. Ambos chicos saludaron y luego se movieron a los pies del lecho, mirando pensativos a su amigo inconsciente. Severus vio que sus propios miedos se reflejaban en sus expresiones.

-Hermione y yo vamos a ir a Londres para intentar localizar a sus padres. Ella dice que podrían estar de camino a casa cuando todo ocurrió, así que tendremos que revisar el metro -les dijo Ron tras unos instantes de silencio-. ¿Quién va a ir a recoger a los Dursley?

Severus alzó la mirada, asombrado:

-¿Qué? ¡No, ni hablar!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! -exclamó Sirius a su vez, con los ojos ardientes de cólera-. ¡No se merecen que les salvemos!

Una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro de Ron, que se volvió para mirar a Hermione. Ella le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Tuvimos una conversación muy interesante con Harry justo antes de que esto ocurriera sobre lo que la gente merece y no se merece -les dijo Ron-. Me imagino que debe haber montones de gente a la que Harry ha salvado hoy que no se lo merecían. Cuando Harry se despierte y nos pregunte dónde están los Dursley, no quiero ser yo quien le diga que no creímos que fueran dignos de ser salvados. Y él va a preguntar por ellos... todos sabemos que lo hará.

Severus maldijo por lo bajo, a sabiendas de que Ron tenía razón, pero furioso porque la tuviera. Harry seguía inconsciente porque estaba tratando de lograr lo imposible, de salvar lo insalvable.

-¿¡Cómo he podido acabar envuelto con tantos malditos Gryffindor! -siseó. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse que todos tenían los ojos puestos en él. Era el único Slytherin presente y ellos esperaban de él que eligiera "lo correcto". Fuese como fuese, sería él quien tuviese que mirar a la cara a Harry y explicarle por qué habían decidido lo que habían decidido...-. ¡Está bien! -bufó-. Salvaremos a los malditos Dursley -aunque supiese que eso era lo que Harry desería, le resultaba una elección repugnante.

-Iremos Remus y yo -se ofreció Sirius-. Tú necesitas descansar.

-Estoy bien -insistió Severus, aunque no tenía ni la menor intención de dejar a Harry para salir corriendo en busca de los Dursley. Tampoco pensaba volver a sus habitaciones a descansar. Puede que estuviese cansado, pero eso no iba a evitar que se quedara junto a Harry, vigilándole, después de que les hubiese salvado a todos.

Cualquier discusión que hubiesen podido tener a partir de ahí quedó interrumpida cuando Albus entró en la habitación, con dos personas muy conocidas tras él.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -exclamó Hermione asombrada. Un segundo después se había lanzado a los brazos de sus aliviados padres, atravesando el cuarto. Dumbledore sonreía luminosamente. Un instante después dijo Hermione-. ¿Pero cómo es posible? Estábamos a punto de ir a buscaros. Todos los muggles duermen...

-La gente del Ministerio nos han estado haciendo pruebas durante la última hora o así -le dijo Anna Granger a su hija-. Han llegado a la conclusión de que, en realidad, somos squibs. Dijeron algo sobre que ambos poseíamos un núcleo mágico muy débil, lo que permitió que el joven Harry nos pudiese despertar.

Hermione parecía atónita ante aquella información, aunque Severus no estaba muy seguro del porqué de su reacción. No era nada tan extraño que una familia de squibs perdiese contacto con el mundo mágico y asumiesen que eran simplemente muggles. En su opinión, eso explicaba la habilidad mágica de Hermione, ya que era insualmente poderosa para ser hija de muggles.

-Nos hemos enterado de que estáis organizando un plan de salvamento de muggles -le dijo Michael-. Queremos ayudar. Va a ser complicado llevar el día a día, y necesitaréis todos los voluntarios que podáis conseguir.

Severus sabía que ambos tenían conocimientos médicos de algún tipo, algo relacionado con los dientes. Pero si se parecían en algo a su hija, probablemente conociesen más de lo que parecía y tendrían amplia experiencia en varios campos. Sin duda Poppy encontraría su ayuda de valor incalculable. Anna se adelantó hacia la cama de Harry y alargó la mano para tocar una de las de él, que estaban frías.

-¿Está...?

-Exhausto -le dijo Severus, esperando que eso fuese todo. No quería ni imaginarse la posibilidad de que se tratara de algo más grave que un agotamiento mágico. No podía ni plantearse la idea de que la mente de Harry pudiese haber desaparecido para siempre.

-Entonces... ¿es cierto lo que dicen? -preguntó ella, asombrada-. ¿Realmente nos ha despertado a todos? -ante los asentimientos que recibió no pudo menos que agitar la cabeza, incrédula-. Era el centro de todas las conversaciones tanto en el Caldero Chorreante como en el Ministerio. Ahora le llaman Rey. Me imagino que no debe estarlo pasando muy bien con todo ello...

Para esto nadie tuvo una respuesta. Todos sabían lo que Harry pensaba de su fama, pero tras lo ocurrido no habría mago o bruja en el mundo que no conociese su nombre. Y dado que todos ignoraban qué podía estar planeando Voldemort para el futuro, Severus sospechaba que el mundo entero seguiría esperando que Harry les salvara sistemáticamente.

Pero no solo, se juró en silencio. Nunca dejaría a Harry solo. Si Harry despertara y Severus pudiese volver a ver sus ojos verdes y alerta de nuevo... se llevaría a Harry a pasear a la luz de la luna y le besaría bajo las estrellas. Si se despertaba. Severus notó que se le encogía el corazón.

Ya casi amanecía para cuando Remus y Sirius se aparecieron en Privet Drive, con un sonoro crac, en plena calle. Sin muggles que les pudiesen ver, ya no tenía sentido disimular su magia.

Sirius no pudo menos que quedarse mirando al número siete, justo delante del hogar de los Dursley. Había un coche que había impactado contra la ventana principal de la casa. El césped, antes cuidadosamente mantenido, mostraba ahora las huellas de las ruedas siguiendo el trayecto del vehículo al desviarse de la carretera. Había dos bicicletas tiradas allí, con un chico caído junto a una de ellas; a su lado, una niña estaba justo en el camino que había tomado el coche sin control. Su jersey rosa mostraba huellas de neumático, y había dejado una profunda mancha de sangre en el suelo, bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que Harry les conoce? -preguntó Remus en voz baja. Una rápida mirada hacia el castaño le mostró que estaba tan horrorizado como el propio Sirius. No podía dejar de contemplar la niña tirada en el césped.

-Harry dijo que los Dursley no le permitían socializar mucho -respondió Sirius, estremeciéndose. Le dio la espalda a la escena y observó el resto del vecindario, en cambio. Por primera vez la magnitud de la tragedia se le hizo evidente: había sido muy distinto oír hablar de ello que verlo en persona.

El barrio estaba, en su mayor parte, silencioso, aunque a lo lejos Sirius oía el sonido característico de alarmas muggles. Sirius conocía lo suficiente la tecnología muggle como para saber que, tarde o temprano, se apagaría sola cuando se le acabara la batería.

En torno a ellos, se veía el resplandor del fuego mientras parte de Londres quedaba reducida a cenizas. El humo que saturaba el aire estaba lleno de olores que Sirius no deseaba examinar demasiado. No sólo ardían los edificios. Se alegraba no tener el olfato de Canuto en su forma humana.

Allí en Privet Drive, exceptuando los pocos coches que había dispuestos de forma caótica por la carretera, podría haber parecido un día normal excepto por la tranquilidad extrema. Había pocas luces encendidas en las casas y ningún signo de nadie que despertara pese a que ya amanecía. Una camioneta había derribado una farola al extremo de la calle; el resto estaban apagadas.

-La red eléctrica sigue activa -declaró Remus, señalando los porches aún iluminados en algunas de las casas. Remus había vivido esporádicamente en el mundo muggle, y sabía bastante más de tecnología que Sirius. Su comentario le hizo pensar que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo el que la energía desapareciese. Sin muggles que repararan las cosas, la ciencia que habían desarrollado a través de los años desaparecería, convirtiéndose en una mera nota histórica. Sirius se estremeció ante aquella idea: le resultaba imposible de aceptar la realidad.

Se volvieron hacia la residencia de los Dursley; Sirius no pudo menos que fijarse en el pequeño jardín con sus flores. Sabía, por lo que Harry había comentado aquel año, que había tenido que ocuparse de las labores de jardinería durante el verano. Era obvio que durante la época escolar alguien cuidaba de las plantas, y por tanto los Dursley tenían dinero suficiente como para contratar a un jardinero cuando Harry no estaba allí. La idea de que despidieran al profesional durante el verano, para que Harry se ganara el sustento, le enfurecía terriblemente. Entonces recordó que el jardinero en cuestión podía estar muerto ahora mismo, o morir en breve. Aquello le daba una nueva perspectiva a la situación. Sirius se sintio casi mareado por sus propias emociones caóticas.

Remus debía haber sentido sus turbulentos cambios de humor, puesto que puso una mano en su hombro para llamarle le atención. Sirius se volvió a mirar a los ojos cálidos de color ámbar de Remus, y notó como una energía calma le recorría, suavizando parte de la emoción que amenazaba con ahogarle. Le sonrió agradecido. Se preguntaba si Remus comprendía el poder que tenía sobre él. Aquellas últimas semanas que habían pasado como amantes ese poder no había hecho otra cosa que aumentar. Remus podía haber sido el salvaje hombre lobo del grupo, pero Sirius siempre había pensado que la bestia que residía en su propio corazón era bastante más peligrosa que la criatura en la que su amigo se transformaba una vez al mes. El monstruo que la gente conocía como la linea familiar de los Black, anciana y noble, había hecho más daño al mundo de lo que ningún hombre lobo había hecho jamás. Y finalmente, tras todos estos años, la presencia tranquilazora de Remus había acallado gran parte del caos de su alma. El vínculo mágico que se había formado entre ellos al unirse su magia de forma que jamás había podido imaginar que ocurriría había empezado a diluir incluso los amargos recuerdos de Azkaban.

-Vamos -le dijo, y se dirgieron ambos entonces al número cuatro. Mientras se dirigían a la entrada principal, Sirius se percató de que la puerta del parking no estaba bien cerrada, como si alguien se la hubiese dejado así. Sin embargo, la presencia del coche implicaba que la familia estaba en casa cuando aquello había sucedido.

Sirius frunció el ceño, lamentando aquel hecho: si hubiesen estado fuera, podría haber dicho en toda honradez y con plena tranquilidad de conciencia a Harry que habían intentado salvarles, pero no les habían encontrado. A fin de cuentas, les hubiese resultado imposible saber dónde estaban.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada Sirius abrió la puerta con un gesto de varita. Entraron con cuidado al salón, donde se encontraron casi de inmediato con una mujer histérica que blandía un palo. Sirius no tardó en reaccionar y blandió la varita, mandándola a través del cuarto hasta que chocó contra el sofá. Sin daños, pero momentaneamente atónita, la mujer les miró con ojos como platos.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius se percató de la presencia de dos enormes personajes que yacían en el suelo. El más joven estaba delante de un televisor muggle que no mostraba otra cosa que estática. El otro estaba en una postura que sugería que la mujer le había arrastrado desde la puerta hasta allí. Ambos estaban cubiertos con mantas y con almohadas bajo la cabeza. El más mayor roncaba audiblemente.

-Hola, Petunia -bufó Sirius. Había conocido a aquella mujer en la boda de James y Lily, y aún entonces le había parecido una mujer desagradable y amargada. Supuso que no era sorprendente que estuviese despierta, condenada a vivir la vida de una squib dado que su hermosa hermana había resultado ser una bruja poderosa. Al parecer aquel rasgo de magia no había sido heredado por su hijo, que no mostraba señal de consciencia.

-¿Quién eres tú? -inquirió ella-. Tú has hecho esto, ¿verdad? Le has hecho esto a mi Vernon y a mi Dudley.

-Soy Sirius Black -repuso él frunciendo el ceño-, y éste es...

-¡Sirius Black! -gritó la mujer horrorizada. Sin duda conocía las historias muggles sobre el terrible asesino-. ¡Él te ha enviado, ¿verdad? ¡Ese monstruo es el responsable de esto! -por un segundo, Sirius pensó que se refería a Voldemort, hasta que ella añadió-. Eres su padrino.

Un gruñido de furia se escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de que a quien llamaba monstruo era a Harry. Lo único que impidió que le lanzara una maldición fulminante a la mujer fue la mano de Remus en su hombro. Le lanzó a éste una mirada rabiosa.

-¿De veras tenemos que salvarles...? -preguntó desencajado. Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sugerir:

-Piensa en lo mucho que te divertirás gastándoles bromas de las tuyas. Sirius se quedó pensativo: no se le había ocurrido aquella idea... Remus, mientras, se adelantó hacia la espantada mujer-. Me llamo Remus Lupin, señora Dursley -empezó a decir con voz tranquilizadora-. Estamos aquí para...

-¡El hombre lobo! -gritó ella espantada. Sirius volvió a tensarse: ¡cómo se atrevía a mirar a Remus así!-. ¿Vas a comernos?

-Sólo si me siento extremadamente hambriento y sigue usted irritándome de esa forma -replicó Remus; Sirius sonrió, encantado. Al parecer Lunático no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Sus palabras hicieron callar a la mujer-. Estamos aquí para ayudarles a ustedes -explicó Remus, mirando hacia los dos gordos que había en el suelo.

-¡Entonces vosotros habéis hecho esto! ¡Los vuestros, me refiero...! -dijo Petunia-. Mi Vernon y mi Dudley no se despiertan. He llamado a la policía pero nadie contesta -hizo un gesto para señalar hacia el teléfono-. ¡Nadie contesta! -entonces cogió una pequeña cajita plateada cubierta de botones y la apuntó hacia el televisor. La estática que aparecía en pantalla fue parpadeando hasta finalmente mostrar una especie de drama muggle-. ¡Y no hay noticias! Sólo programas antiguos... la mayoría de cadenas ni siquiera emiten nada. Le habéis hecho algo a mi televisor.

Remus miró brevemente hacia Sirius, que se encogió de hombros. Se preguntó si Petunia se habría molestado siquiera en mirar fuera de su casa. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que ocurría algo que afectaba a todo Londres? ¿No había intentado ver cómo estaban los vecinos, al menos?

-No, pero no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarla -le dijo Remus-. Los muggles duermen. Nadie vendrá, excepto nosotros.

-¡No seáis ridículos! -aulló ella, levantándose de nuevo para situarse junto al joven que estaba en el suelo, delante del televisor-. ¡Habéis estado haciéndonos blanco de vuestros trucos todo el año! ¡No pienso aceptarlo más! ¡No tenéis derecho a hacernos esto! ¡Hay leyes! ¡Os denunciaré!

¿Todo el año? Sirius frunció el ceño, recordando lo que Severus le había contado sobre la venganza que Albus se había cobrado de los Dursley. Miró alrededor, buscando señales de las maldiciones contra las cuales los Dursley habían estado lidiando. Sabía que se les había causado claustrofobia y miedo a la oscuridad. Sí que parecía haber una cantidad excepcional de lámparas, se dijo. Y aunque sabía que Petunia era muy dada a decorar la casa con encajes y bolillos, no había cortinas en ninguna de las ventanas. Supuso que la claustrofobia debía llevarle a mantener la casa lo más abierta posible.

Sin embargo, también sabía que se les había maldito con la imposibilidad de notar el sabor de la comida, privándoles del placer de comer. A juzgar por el tamaño de los dos varones, aquello no había reprimido sus apetitos; quizás habían intentado compensar la falta de gusto a base de comer en mayor cantidad. Petunia en cambio estaba delgada como un hilo, y las ojeras marcadas de su rostro denotaban una vida estresante.

-Puede denunciarnos cuanto quiera, señora Dursley -le dijo Remus-, pero no va a tener a quién. Ya le he dicho que todos los muggles duermen. Somos toda la ayuda de la que dispone actualmente.

-¡La policía vendrá y os arrestará! -insistió Petunia.

-La policía duerme -suspiró Remus-, lo mismo que el ejército, el Parlamento, la Reina y la BBC, o cualquier otra persona a la que haya pensado en llamar.

Petunia estaba horrorizada, pero de todas formas seguía empeñada en que alguien llegaría para detenerles:

-¡Entonces vendrán los americanos a deteneros!

Sirius frunció el ceño, un tanto perplejo ante aquella amenaza:

-¿Se refiere a los canadienses? -preguntó a Remus. Éste meneó la cabeza:

-Lo siento, señora Dursley, pero los americanos también duermen. Su marido y su hijo necesitan atención médica, o morirán. Les llevaremos a un hospital donde recibirán los cuidados necesarios.

Ella pareció amilanarse ante sus palabras. Su mirada se deslizó de su hijo a su marido, como si intentara juzgar la verdad de sus palabras.

-Están dormidos -le dijo-. Sólo dormidos.

-Y se quedarán así hasta que el hechizo que les afecta se desvanezca -explicó Remus. Esto hizo que los ojos de ella se iluminaran por la cólera.

-¿Un hechizo...? ¡Entonces, se trata de magia! ¡Sabía que erais los responsables de esto!

-¡Voldemort es el responsable de lo que ocurre! -siseó Sirius. Petunia se estremeció al oír sus palabras. Él sintió cierto alivio al ver que ella reconocía el nombre. Tal vez la mujer recordara que Voldemort era el asesino de su hermana.

-No le hemos hecho esto a su familia -le dijo Remus con toda la paciencia que pudo-. Estamos intentando salvar a cuantos muggles podamos. Este hechizo de sueño no se desvanecerá en cierto tiempo, y si su marido e hijo no reciben atención médica se deshidratarán y morirán -Sirius supuso que había pocas posibilidades de que murieran de hambre: dado su aspecto, podrían vivir meses de sus reservas.

-Si es un hechizo lo que les ha dormido, ¡usad un hechizo para despertarles! -exigió Petunia, pero Remus negó con la cabeza:

-No podemos. No funciona así. La única forma de despertarles es animar sus núcleos mágicos, y ninguno de los dos tiene. Ése es el motivo por el cuál usted está despierta y ellos no.

-¡Yo no tengo magia! -gritó ella, horrorizada ante la mera idea.

-Usted es squib -le dijo Remus-. Harry pudo despertarle por ello. Nos despertó a todos. Todo el mundo se vio afectado por el hechizo.

-¿Harry? -Petunia le miró con incredulidad-. ¡Siempre es todo culpa suya! ¡Ese horrible muchacho! Si al menos se hubiese muerto con sus padres, nada de esto...

Una brusca palmada resonó por la habitación. Sirius se percató, con cierto asombro, de que su plácido y tranquilo Remus acababa de propinarle a Petunia Dursley una bofetada de antología con la mano abierta.

-No vuelvas a hablar así delante mío -gruñó Remus a la atónita mujer. Sirius vio que en su mejilla se estaba formando ya una marca roja. Contuvo el impulso de maldecir a la mujer, a su vez.

-Escúchame bien, Petunia Dursley -siseó Sirius adelantándose y atrayendo la atención de la mujer, que le miró aterrada-. Te odiamos por la forma en que trataste a Harry. Despreciamos a tu marido y a tu hijo. Si fuese por nosotros, te dejaríamos aquí tirada para que te pudrieras en esta ciudad muerta. El único motivo de nuestra presencia aquí es que sabemos que Harry querría que os ayudáramos, pese a todo cuanto le hicísteis. Ahora, te sugiero que dejes de acusarnos e insultarnos y vayas arriba a recoger tus efectos personales para que podamos llevarnos a tu gordo hijo y su desagradable padre a que reciban tratamiento médico.

El labio inferior de Petunia empezó a temblar, pero miró de forma desafiante a la pareja.

-No podéis hablarme así -insistió, aunque su voz ya no parecía demasiado segura. Sirius le sonrió.

-Ahora mismo, vuestro único amigo en el mundo es Harry Potter -le dijo-, y no está en posición de defender tu honor. Y por mucho que vaya a salvaros por él, eso no significa que tenga que resultarte agradable. Teniendo en cuenta que ya has logrado enfurecer a un hombre lobo hasta el punto de que te levantara la mano... si fuese tú, me callaría y empezaría a recoger mis cosas.

Petunia miró alarmada a Remus, que estaba de pie junto a la chimenea en aquel momento, puesto que se había alejado de ella para calmarse. La mirada que él le lanzó fue de todo menos amistosa. Petunia tragó saliva y se fue escaleras arriba a hacer la maleta.

Sirius cruzó la sala una vez Petunia se hubo marchado y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Remus, acercándole a su cuerpo. Por un instante, Remus estuvo rígido, pero luego suspiró y se relajó contra Sirius, enterrando su rostro en el cabello revuelto de Sirius. Éste se estremeció al notar la caricia del aliento del hombre lobo en su piel cuando él le olió.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó suavemente.

-Sí -le aseguró Remus, alzando una mano para acariciarle la cara. Sirius no se resistió cuando Remus se irguió para besarle. Sonrió durante el beso, disfrutándolo, feliz porque podía repetir aquel gesto de afecto cuando quisiera.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió por entero cuando los brazos de Remus se tensaron súbitamente, haciendo que el beso se tornara más posesivo. Remus había empezado siendo un amante tímido, pero desde que Sirius había ido a Stonehenge, algo había cambiado en el hombre lobo: se había vuelto más agresivo, más exigente, como si necesitara asegurarse de que su lugar estaba realmente junto a Sirius. Éste, que nunca había tenido un amante dominante con anterioridad, se encontró con que aquella actitud le encantaba. Cada marca que Remus dejaba en él, reclamándole como suyo, aligeraba su alma. Le traía una paz con la que no había soñado antes.

Debido a que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para continuar con ciertas actividades, Remus le apretó unos segundos más y luego le soltó. Sirius le sonrió ampliamente al separarse, y la sonrisa con la que Remus correspondió le dijo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Mientras esperaban a Petunia, se dedicaron a curiosear por la habitación. Sirius se fijó en las fotos que había en las paredes, la mayoría retratos del chico gordo que dormía en el suelo. Buscó fotos de Harry para ver cómo era de joven; no se le había escapado el detalle de que su ahijado no tenía demasiados recuerdos. Pero por mucho que mirara, no encontró ninguna pertenencia de Harry. No había fotos de él, ni objetos que hubiesen podido pertenecerle. Lo cierto era que apenas se notaba la presencia de su ahijado en aquella casa, como si los Dursley se hubiesen ocupado de borrar toda señal de su existencia.

Remus salió al descansillo que había junto a la escalera y abrió la puerta de la alacena. Sirius se le unió, con curiosidad, y ambos miraron largamente al pequeño espacio en el que sabían que Harry había pasado las etapas más tempranas de su vida. Había una pequeña manta doblada junto a la pared, escondida tras botellas de limpiadores. También había un papel pegado con celo a la cara interna de uno de los escalones. Sirius se acercó para despegarlo y se encontró mirando un dibujo infantil de un hombre sobre una moto voladora. Corriendo sobre el aire a su lado había una figura que hubiese podido ser un lobo o un perro. Sonriendo, se lo mostró a Remus, que también esbozó una sonrisa mientras reseguía con los dedos las lineas hechas a lápiz.

-¿Crees que nos recordaba? -preguntó el hombre lobo.

-Algo recordaba -respondió Sirius. Harry sólo tenía un año cuando su mundo se había venido abajo, pero al parecer tenía algún recuerdo vago de su vida antes de los Dursley.

-Ojalá... -Remus suspiró, y Sirius le miró intensamente al oír su tono de arrepentimiento. La expresión de Remus era de tal culpabilidad y ansiedad que Sirius se sintió herido por ella; alzó la mano para acariciarle el cabello. Sabía que Remus había tratado por todos los medios de conseguir la custodia de Harry tras la muerte de James y Lily, pero se había encontrado con los mismos problemas que los Weasley el pasado septiembre cuando habían descubierto que el Ministro Fudge iba a adoptar a Harry. Todo el mundo quería al Chico-que-vivió. Remus no poseía un apellido de importancia, no tenía mucho dinero y ningún peso social. Su petición había sido poco apreciada en el mejor de los casos. Para acabar de arreglar las cosas, la adopción requería una gota de sangre tanto de padres como del niño, y Remus estaba condenado antes de empezar: en el momento en que su sangre hubiese tocado los documentos, su condición de licántropo hubiese sido conocida, y no se permitía a los hombres lobo adoptar niños. Albus había hecho las cosas lo mejor posible al esconder a Harry del mundo mágico en casa de los Dursley.

Pero incluso ahora, Remus se sentía culpable por no haber pasado a ver a Harry y ver cómo estaba. Le había confesado a Sirius que se había vuelto ligeramente inestable mentalmente después de que James muriera y Sirius fuese encerrado. Ante la pérdida de aquellos que consideraba su familia, y del hombre al que consideraba su compañero, Remus había vagabundeado durante años, apenas capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Ahora que sabía que Harry no había estado a salvo ni tratado con afecto durante aquellos años, se odiaba por la debilidad que le había dejado incapaz de hacer nada por aquellos que amaba.

-Remus -susurró Sirius con suavidad-, déjalo estar, amor. Deja estar el pasado.

-¿Así de fácil? -preguntó Remus, mirándole de forma intensa.

-No -Sirius negó con la cabeza. Sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que resultaba dejar atrás el pasado, que le atormentaba constantemente. No pudo menos que pensar en el rencor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo hacia Severus, un rencor muy ligado a su propia familia y a su hermano Regulus, que una vez fuese tan querido por él, y de los años de malentendido de los cuales probablemente Severus no supiese nada. Si hubiese sido capaz de superar aquello antes, probablemente las cosas fuesen diferentes ahora. Pero pensaría en ello más tarde-. Es difícil, y es doloroso, e hiriente. Pero también es necesario. Tú me enseñaste eso. Eres el único que siente culpabilidad por esto ahora... Harry no te culpa por ello. Se puede ver en sus ojos cada vez que te mira. Lo único que siente es cariño y gratitud porque ahora formes parte de su vida.

-También te abandoné a ti -le recordó Remus. Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza. A esto sí que podía responder. Remus sólo veía sus propios fallos, pero tras ellos había una fe tan firme e inamovible que dudaba que él mismo, en las mismas circunstancias, hubiese podido mantenerla.

-No, no lo hiciste -le dijo-. ¿Alguna vez dejaste de quererme?

-No -repuso Remus con un fulgor extraño en la mirada.

-¿Incluso cuando creíste que os había traicionado a James y a ti, y asesinado a toda esa gente?

-¡Nunca creí eso! -respondió Remus con fiereza. Sirius le creyó, porque recordaba muy bien la cara que había puesto Remus cuando fue arrastrado fuera de la sala donde se le juzgaba, y había oído sus gritos de protesta. Pero entonces nadie había escuchado a aquella voz solitaria.

-Lo sé -Sirius asintió-. Nunca me abandonaste, ni siquiera cuando todas las pruebas indicaban que deberías hacer lo contrario.

-Te quiero -dijo Remus sencillamente. Sirius sonrió maquiavélicamente, mostrando su retorcida personalidad con aquel gesto.

-¡Pues ahí lo tienes! Sé de buena tinta que lo único necesario en la vida es el amor. El resto se arregla solo.

Remus le sonrió levemente:

-Eso suena a una de esas ridiculeces románticas que diría un Gryffindor -indicó.

-Esos Gryffindors son muy listos -sonrió Sirius. Un ruido en la parte de arriba de la casa interrumpió el momento, e instantes después Petunia reaparecía trayendo una maleta enorme con ella. Ninguno de los dos se adelantó a ayudarla. Ella resopló, irritada.

-¿Dónde está la ambulancia? -inquirió ella mientras iban de nuevo al salón.

-Iremos por Trasladador -explicó Remus, mostrando un calcetín alegremente coloreado. Albus y él se habían pasado horas creando trasladadores para que los estudiantes pudiesen traer a sus familias de vuelta a Hogwarts-. Yo iré con usted y su hijo. Sirius traerá a su marido -Sirius tenía su propio calcetín en mano.

-¿Trasladador? -Petunia frunció el ceño, aferrando con fuerza su maleta. Remus tomó del brazo a Dudley y le ofreció entonces el calcetín a la amargada mujer.

-Toque el calcetín -le ordenó. Ella le miró con furia, pero hizo lo que él le pedía. Un instante después ambos se desvanecieron.

Sirius echó una última ojeada al hogar de los Dursley. No conseguía imaginarse a su ahijado, con su amable forma de ser, creciendo en semejante lugar. Miró fríamente a Vernon.

-No mereces que te salven -le dijo al durmiente. La única respuesta de Vernon fue un sonoro ronquido. Suspirando, Sirius tomó su mano y activó su propio Trasladador. Se desvanecieron a su vez y dejaron Privet Drive para que muriera en silencio.

NdA: Bueno, mucha gente me había preguntado si los Dursley iban a reaparecer. Aquí están al fin. También reaparecerá Lucius, de forma que sabréis qué ha ocurrido con el resto de Mortífagos. Y sí, explicaré la frase de Sirius sobre que tenía una antigua cuenta pendiente con Severus que tenía que ver con Regulus; es una vieja historia, pero explica el comportamiento de Sirius con Severus, tanto en la actualidad como en el pasado.

También me ha preguntado mucha gente por qué Hermione no estaba deshecha a causa de sus padres. Sí lo estaba. Su momento de desesperación en el capítulo anterior se debía a ellos, puesto que ignoraba que fuesen Squibs. No lo comenté directamente, pero supuse que era evidente por su actitud. Su deseo de salvarles fue lo que le motivó y le hizo tener la idea de salvar al resto de muggles.

En cuanto a la cita de Harry y Severus, será el viernes, y ahora mismo es martes por la mañana. ¿Quién sabe lo que ocurrirá en los próximos días? Severus no tiene la menor intención de perder a Harry.


	77. Capítulo 77 Historia antigua

Capítulo 77 - Historia antigua

Traer a Petunia Dursley a Hogwarts fue una experiencia de la que Sirius podría haber prescindido. El trasladador les llevó directamente a la enfermería que ya comenzaba a llenarse de muggles durmientes. Tan pronto aparecieron les mandaron fuera de la zona de llegadas hacia la sala principal para dejar sitio a nuevas entradas de gente.

Mientras Petunia Dursley se exclamaba sobre la forma en que habían llegado, sobre los modales bruscos con que se les había tratado y sobre la impactante visión de su marido e hijo siendo levitados para que no estorbaran, Susan Bones, de Hufflepuff, les indicó a Sirius y Remus dos lechos cerca de las largas y estrechas ventanas, al final de la sala. Aunque Petunia no era la única squib presente que había tenido poca experiencia con la magia, desde luego era la más molesta y ruidosa. Susan miró a la pareja e hizo un gesto de dolor antes de alzar la vista al cielo ante la actitud de la mujer. Sirius miró de reojo a Remus y vio cómo apretaba los labios para contener una sonrisa: era difícil molestar a un Hufflepuff por regla general, pero el que Petunia se estuviese quejando ahora del viejo edificio no le iba a ganar amigos, precisamente.

Sirius y Remus levitaron a los dos obesos Dursley a sus respectivas camas. Mientras lo hacían, Sirius vio a cuatro guardias de las Tierras de Invierno ante la puerta de la habitación privada de Harry. Un gesto de negación de uno de ellos le dijo a Sirius que nada había cambiado: Harry no había despertado. Sirius se sintió desanimado al saberlo.

-¿Qué clase de hospital es éste? -inquirió Petunia cuando Dudley y Vernon estuvieron debidamente instalados y pudo echar un vistazo alrededor. Bufó mientras miraba hacia los altos techos. Sirius frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo debía ver un muggle aquel lugar: no había monitores electrónicos, ni máquinas y accesorios muggles, y la larga sala estaba iluminada por velas de cera de abeja situadas en pequeños candelabros de pared.

-Ésta es la enfemería de Hogwarts, señora Dursley -le dijo Remus. Parecía haber recuperado su habitual calma, aunque Petunia seguía manteniendo las distancias. Sirius se preguntó si sería más probable que nunca le habían abofeteado antes, o que Remus no hubiese levantado antes la mano a una mujer. Lo cierto es que lo segundo parecía bastante más probable que lo primero.

-¿Aquí van a cuidar a mi Dudley y a mi Vernon? -exclamó ella, ofendida-. ¡Exijo una habitación adecuada, un lugar privado!

-Es más fácil atender a todos si están juntos -explicó Remus.

-¡Pero no hay ninguna clase de equipo! -protestó ella-. ¡Sólo camas!

-Tendrán todo lo necesario -le aseguró Remus. Segundos después la señora Pomfrey apareció con Anna Granger. Durante un rato estuvieron colocando intravenosas y un hechizo para monitorizar sus constantes vitales. Pomfrey explicó que los catéters y los tubos de alimentación se insertarían después. Sirius se estremeció ante la idea, pero entendía que con el alto número de pacientes Pomfrey no podía usar los hechizos habituales en aquellas ocasiones: hubiese quedado agotada rápidamente.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -exigió saber Petunia en cuanto acabaron de preparar a Dudley y a Vernon-. ¿Dónde me voy a quedar?

-Estamos preparando dormitorios comunitarios de emergencia en Hufflepuff para los squibs -le dijo Susan-. Hemos pensado que allí estarían más cómodos que en las otras salas.

-¡Dormitorios comunitarios! -exclamó Petunia, despectiva-. No pienso quedarme en un dormitorio colectivo.

-Si quiere quedarse con Remus y conmigo, es más que bienvenida -ofreció Sirius, irritado-. Creo que tenemos una alacena donde puede usted dormir... ¿verdad, Remus?

-Sí -asintió Remus prestamente-. Bajo las escaleras, si no recuerdo mal. Estoy seguro que estaría de lo más cómoda allí.

Petunia palideció y se quedó callada. Sirius sonrió sarcástico.

-¿No...? -preguntó.

-Espere y verá cuando llame a mi abogado -amenazó Petunia.

-Hágalo -sonrió Sirius de oreja a oreja-. Estoy seguro de que hay un teléfono por aquí, en algún lado.

Tardaron otra media hora en instalar a Petunia en el dormitorio de Hufflepuff. Protestó durante todo el camino, pero las escaleras que se movían, los retratos que hablaban y los numerosos fantasmas la fueron reduciendo al silencio. Cuando el fantasma de Hufflepuff, el monje gordo, le dio la bienvenida, palideció y pareció a punto de desmayarse. Sirius y Remus la dejaron sentada en una cama, en compañía de numerosas mujeres squib. A Sirius le divirtió el hecho de que ella pareciese tan fuera de su elemento.

-Recuérdame que les diga a los de primer año que practiquen sus hechizos con esa mujer -gruñó Sirius mientras él y Remus volvían hacia la zona principal del castillo.

-Olvídate de los de primero, díselo a los de séptimo curso -sugirió Remus. Ambos sonrieron ante la idea-. No creo que los Dursley pasaran un buen rato si se supiese cómo trataron a Harry durante todos estos años. Me imagino que la gente de las Tierras de Invierno se lo tomarían como una afrenta personal...

-Mucha gente se lo tomaría como una afrenta personal -asintió Sirius. Aunque Remus y él hubiesen sido declarados ciudadanos de pro del mundo mágico, ambos seguían siendo Merodeadores de corazón, y nada iba a cambiar eso.

-¿Te parece que vaya a ver cómo va Dumbledore mientras tú visitas a Harry y te aseguras de que Severus haya dormido algo? -preguntó Remus. Sirius asintió y se separaron para seguir cada uno su camino.

En cuanto Sirius llegó de nuevo a la enfermería, lo primero que hizo fue ver cómo estaba Pomfrey. La mujer corría arriba y abajo por la sala, tratando frenéticamente de mantener una cierta apariencia de orden pese a que la gente seguía apareciendo sin cesar. Las camas se estaban llenando rápidamente y la gente debía ser redirigida hacia otras zonas del castillo. No obstante, Poppy encontró un momento para hablar con él, entrando a su oficina privada y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para mantener la privacidad. La mirada que le dirigió no fue precisamente animosa.

-¿Ha empeorado su condición? -preguntó él, con miedo. Si algo le ocurría a Harry, él no podría soportarlo.

-No exactamente -repuso ella-. Le he pedido a numerosos compañeros míos que le echaran un vistazo mientras estábais fuera. Ahora sabemos seguro que su cerebro sigue siendo funcional, pero su consciencia no está.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? -preguntó Sirius horrorizado. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Creemos que es una forma de proyección astral. Ha mandado su mente a otro lugar, por eso sus constantes cerebrales son tan extrañas. Y, desgraciadamente, allí donde esté parece estar sufriendo molestias, como si tuviese violentas pesadillas. Esto está alterando el equilibrio de sus fluídos vitales: hay una subida importante de adrenalina y otras substancias en su sangre. Puesto que no podemos despertarle, tenemos que filtrar su sangre, ya que incluso en este breve lapso de tiempo su química interna estaba empezando a generar desequilibrios peligrosos.

Sirius se sintió obnuvilado por toda aquella información. No sabía gran cosa sobre la proyección astral, aunque por lo que recordaba tenía un tío lejano que había sido experto en el tema y les había producido terribles pesadillas a sus enemigos.

-Cuando viajas astralmente, sigues atado a tu núcleo mágico -declaró, intentando recordar lo poco que sabía. Hacía doce años que no leía nada sobre aquel tema-. Así encuentras el camino de vuelta... siguiendo la conexión a tu núcleo mágico. Si está proyectándose, ¿por qué no sigue esa conexión para regresar?

La señora Pomfrey agitó la cabeza, impotente:

-Tenemos docenas de teorías diferentes al respecto. Es posible que, sea lo que sea que está haciendo, no haya acabado, y simplemente no haya intentado regresar aún -explicó.

-¿Crees que es lo más probable? -preguntó él, esperanzado. Si Harry fuese a volver tan pronto acabara lo que estaba haciendo... bueno, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo ahora, pero con suerte acabaría pronto. Pero, por desgracia, la sanadora negó con la cabeza.

-Creemos que es más probable que sencillamente no encuentre el camino de vuelta, que se haya perdido. No sabemos seguro si sigue conectado a su núcleo mágico, ya que lo agotó por completo al lanzar su contrahechizo. Y creemos que lo ha abandonado en busca de otra fuente de poder, una capaz de hacer lo necesario. Albus ha sugerido que Harry tiene la habilidad de ver cosas ocultas, energías que nosotros no podemos ni ver ni utilizar. Pensamos que ese es el motivo por el cual la firma mágica de Harry es tan extraña: ha abandonado su propio núcleo mágico y ha lanzado su mente de lleno al interior del núcleo mágico de la propia tierra. Creemos que se ha perdido dentro de él, que se ha perdido en el centro de la tierra.

Sirius la miró con incredulidad. Parte de él quería negar que Harry fuese capaz de hacer algo así, que nadie fuese capaz de algo así. Pero se trataba de Harry, y solía lograr lo imposible. Sin embargo, la idea de que en esta ocasión la tarea imposible en la que se había inmerso pudiese significar su propio final... era insoportable.

-¡Pero tiene que haber una forma de ayudarle, de llamarle! -insistió Sirius-. ¡Tenemos que mostrarle cómo volver!

-Eso es lo que estamos investigando -le aseguró ella, señalando una enorme pila de libros que había tras su despacho-. Estoy mirando todas las referencias posibles sobre el tema, y hay gente en San Mungo investigando también. Desgraciadamente, la solución obvia no es posible, así que estamos buscando métodos alternativos.

La solución obvia... Sirius frunció el ceño hasta que comprendió lo que la mujer insinuaba. Entonces palideció, sintiendo como si se le hubiese helado la sangre en las venas. Dios. La solución obvia.

-¿Severus sabe todo esto? -preguntó, notando un nudo en la garganta. Poppy asintió.

-No se ha alejado de Harry. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo se debe sentir ahora. Siempre ha querido lo mejor para él.

Sirius sintió la necesidad de ver a su ahijado con sus propios ojos, así que le dio las gracias a Poppy y se dirigió hacia la sala principal. Al acercarse a la habitación privada de Harry los guardias le saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Reconoció a dos de ellos debido a su estancia en las Tierras de Invierno. Uno agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió para que pasara con un gesto respetuoso. Sirius le sonrió, agradecido. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas se tomó unos instantes para observar el panorama que había ante él.

Bajo las finas sábanas blancas de la cama de hospital, Harry yacía inmóvil, su piel antinaturalmente pálida. En su mano izquierda llevaba algo que parecía un guante rojo y brillante, pero que Sirius, que estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con los extraños objetos médicos del mundo mágico como para reconocerlo, supo que era un aparato para limpiar la sangre. A través de los dedos del guante se filtraba la sangre de Harry, limpiándola antes de que volviese a circular por sus venas. Aquel objeto hizo que Sirius tomara conciencia de la peligrosa condición de Harry: los meros cambios químicos que sufría podrían costarle la vida.

Sentado junto a la cama estaba Severus Snape, con aspecto exhausto. El moreno sujetaba la mano libre de Harry, acariciándola suavemente con sus dedos largos y elegantes. La mirada de Severus no abandonó el rostro de Harry, como si ni siquiera hubiese notado que Sirius había entrado en el cuarto.

Una oleada de culpabilidad hizo mella en Sirius ante aquella visión, un sentimiento que llevaba cierto tiempo acechándole y que había tardado demasiado en aparecer. Se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse o hablar al pensar en todo cuanto les había llevado a aquel momento. Sintió culpa, rabia, tristeza... sus ojos se movieron hasta posarse en su amado ahijado. La solución obvia... ¿hasta qué punto podía culpársele a él de la actual situación de Harry? ¿Hasta qué punto era él responsable de cómo estaban ahora las cosas?

Miró hacia Severus, preguntándose si el otro le culparía siquiera por ello. Sospechaba que no, ya que los Slytherin rara vez entendían a los Gryffindor. No tenían la más remota idea de lo retorcidos que podían llegar a ser si querían, o de lo rencorosos que resultaban. A estas alturas, y tras la artística manipulación que Charlie había realizado de los Malfoy, deberían saber mejor a qué atenerse. Sin embargo, aquel había sido siempre su peor fallo: que les subestimaban.

"Y tú que siempre estás demonizando a los Slytherin", se dijo, sabiendo que era la realidad. Siempre había pensado que eran incapaces de emociones nobles como el amor, la amistad, la lealtad o el valor. Y mira que en las últimas semanas había tenido evidencia más que suficiente de lo contrario. Sabía que Severus amaba a Harry: lo llevaba escrito en cada linea de su rostro tenso, marcado por el estrés. Diablos, lo había sabido desde hacía meses, cuando le había visto en la barca que les llevaba a las Tierras de Invierno aferrado a la capa de Harry de la misma forma que ahora aferraba su mano: con desespero, ansioso por mantener una conexión con el joven perdido. Sirius sintió que los ojos le escocían e intentó retener las lágrimas. Aquello no era justo.

-Poppy dice que tiene pesadillas -la voz de Severus sobresaltó a Sirius, indicándole que en realidad sí que se había percatado de su presencia. No dijo nada, y Severus continuó hablando, sin mirar nada que no fuese el rostro de Harry-. Dice que, esté donde esté, está asustado y sufriendo. La voz de Severus sonaba rasposa, dura. Semanas atrás Sirius hubiese tomado aquel tono como una muestra de indiferencia, pero ahora lo entendía mejor: la idea de que Harry estuviese sufriendo era una tortura para Severus-. Le prometí que le despertaría si tenía pesadillas. Se lo prometí. He intentado llegar hasta él. Con Legilimancia... pero su mente está vacía. No hay nada a lo que aferrarse. No puede oírme. No puede sentirme.

Sirius sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón. Por supuesto que Harry no podía sentirle, no de la forma que Sirius sentía a Remus. Si Sirius buscaba en el centro de su núcleo mágico se encontraba la presencia de Remus Lupin, al igual que Remus le encontraría a él en el centro del suyo. Estaban vinculados, inseparables incluso por la distancia. Pero Harry no, Harry estaba solo. Harry tenía dieciséis años y se suponía que debía estar solo, porque se suponía que su vida debía ser únicamente suya. Se suponía que debería ser libre, tomar sus propias decisiones, querer a quien deseara, casarse con quien quisiera cuando estuviese preparado. No estaba bien que le forzaran a casarse con alguien que no le gustaba únicamente porque un montón de bastardos manipuladores no le dejaban en paz...

Pero había que admitir que Sirius estaba siendo parcial, y la conciencia de lo mucho que le afectaban sus prejuicios fue como una bofetada en la cara. Severus Snape amaba a Harry, y Harry no podía oírle. Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza, tocando su conexión con Remus para tranquilizarse. Qué solo debía sentirse Severus ahora mismo...

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que le había ocurrido a mi hermano? -preguntó Sirius. No había planeado decir nada, y su hermano Regulus no era ahora el tema más importante en su mente. Sin embargo, en el momento en que aquellas palabras surgieron de sus labios decidió que era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para discutir el tema. Severus se merecía saber por qué había habido siempre tanta tensión entre ellos, al menos. Éste alzó la mirada, confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Regulus -dijo Sirius-. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que realmente le había pasado? Nunca he entendido por qué no lo hiciste. Tú me odiabas cuando pasó.

-¿Cómo...? -empezó a preguntar Severus, interrumpiéndose al ser incapaz de seguir. Su rostro estaba pálido, agotado. Sirius entendió, sin embargo, qué le estaba preguntando.

-Narcissa -explicó-. Justo después de que Harry limpiara mi reputación, recibí una carta suya. Siempre fue una perra muy rencorosa. Sabía que yo iba a cambiar mi Conscriptus para poder casarme con Remus. Me contó lo del... Troll -su voz se quebró. Había necesitado un par de semanas para procesar aquella información, e incluso ahora el mero concepto le revolvía el estómago-. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que compararlo con mi relación con Remus -jamás perdonaría a Narcissa por aquello, por colocar al hermoso y dulce Remus a la altura de un Troll.

Severus parpadeó y luego volvió la mirada, como si no supiese qué decir. Sirius no podía culparle por ello. ¿Qué podías decir en aquellas circunstancias? ¿"Lamento que a tu hermano se lo follara hasta la muerte un Troll"...? No había palabras apropiadas.

-Recuerdo cuando Albus me habló de su muerte -continuó Sirius, pensando en aquellos días oscuros previos a la muerte de James y Luly-. Dijo que su contacto con los Mortífagos le había comunicado que Regulus iba a dejar al Señor Oscuro, que quería cambiar de bando, pero que el Señor Oscuro le había descubierto y le había matado. En aquel momento yo no sabía que tú eras el espía, pero me creí la historia, porque quería creer que Regulus se había redimido, que había tratado de liberarse -Sirius sacudió la cabeza, asombrado por su propia ingenuidad. Incluso sabiendo todo lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad, había seguido teniendo la esperanza de que Regulus cambiaría algún día-. ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Albus? -esa era la parte que Sirius no lograba entender, ya que Severus le había odiado en aquel momento del pasado, y sin embargo se había abstenido de meter el dedo en la llaga y refocilarse en su sufrimiento, aunque fuese de forma indirecta.

-Él había muerto -dijo Severus sencillamente-. Saber la verdad no iba a cambiar ese hecho.

No es que contestara realmente a su pregunta, pero supuso que era cuanta respuesta iba a recibir de Severus. Sin embargo, ya era lo bastante clara para él. Su sentimiento de vergüenza crecío.

-No quisiste herir mis sentimientos -declaró llanamente, como si estuviese anunciando algo trascendental. En cierto sentido lo era, al menos para ellos. Severus apartó la mirada.

-Tengo tres hermanos -le recordó.

-Yo te culpé por su muerte.

Severus volvió a mirarle entonces, atónito.

-¿Qué?

Sirius le devolvió la mirada, pensando en los años de odio mútuo, de violencia, que habían transcurrido. Si no otra cosa, le debía a Severus una explicación, porque ahora podía ver que él nunca había hecho nada para merecer sus iras.

-¿Sabías que Regulus era adicto a los Realzadores? -le preguntó. Vio que Severus se quedaba atónito; se dio cuenta que ni siquiera lo había sabido. Sirius meneó la cabeza, sin poder creerse del todo su propia ignorancia al respecto: tantos años, y Severus ni siquiera lo había sabido.

-¿Y para qué necesitaba Realzadores Regulus Black? -inquirió Severus.

¿Para qué, ciertamente...? Regulus había sido muy hermoso. Si había algo que no necesitara, era un Realzador mágico de su apariencia. Aquellas pociones sólo las usaban los desesperados, ya que sus efectos secundarios eran tan terribles que los magos y brujas de aspecto corriente no se hubiesen arriesgado a tomarlas. Incluso las más inocuas eran adictivas, y las que Regulus había utilizado eran cualquier cosa menos inofensivas. E, irónicamente, nunca había necesitado tomarlas...

-Fue por Bella -explicó Sirius. No es que ella fuera fea tampoco; su generación había sido, en general, muy atractiva. Por desgracia, Bellatrix había sufrido la peor forma de locura familiar, además de ser tremendamente vanidosa. Esto y sus terribles celos la habían dejado lista para caer en las garras de la adicción-. Estaba loca por Lucius Malfoy -continuó Sirius-, pero Lucius sólo miraba a Narcissa. Cuanto más le ignoraba Narcissa, más la deseaba él, y más le deseaba a él Bella. Empezó a utilizar Realzadores para atraer su atención, aunque no es que le sirvieran para nada.

Sirius frunció el ceño al recordar. Severus se merecía que le contara su historia, pero revelaba una gran cantidad de detalles sórdidos sobre la familia Black. Sin embargo, ¿qué importaba ya? Bella era una psicópata homicida, y Regulus estaba muerto.

-El verano anterior a nuestro sexto curso, mi madre se enteró de que el comportamiento de Bella se estaba volviendo... cuestionable. Debido a que la familia estaba negociando una unión entre ella y Rodolphus Lestrange, madre pensó que sería una buena idea mantenerla aislada de la sociedad... lejos de los hombres, vamos. Nos mandó a Bella y a los demás a uno de los condados más aislados, con los padres de Bella para que nos vigilaran. ¿Llegaste a conocer a mi tío Cygnus, o a mi tía Druella?

Severus negó con la cabeza. Ambos habían formado parte de la cohorte de Voldemort, pero nunca habían sido demasiado dados a prodigarse socialmente.

-El tío Cygnus era... un Black típico, y la tía Druella era aún peor. Hacía que Bellatrix pareciese dulce y amable -le dijo Sirius. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír estas palabras: hacer que Bellatrix pareciese una persona agradable por comparación no era un logro pequeño...-. Así que ahí estábamos... atrapados durante el verano en un viejo castillo lleno de corrientes de aire. El tío Cygnus y la tía Druella nos evitaban en la medida de lo posible. Narcissa y Andrómeda se encerraron en sus habitaciones y nos ignoraron. Yo estaba muy ocupado teniendo una rabieta porque no podía pasar el verano con James. Así que Bella se quedó con la única compañía de Reg... que tenía doce años. ¿Conoces los efectos secundarios de los Ensalzadores?

-¡No lo hizo! ¡No pudo hacer eso...! -exclamó Severus, incrédulo.

-Al parecer estaba tomando algo realmente fuerte, que le dejaba un apetito sexual tan voraz que en cuestión de días se sentía totalmente desesperada. Primero intentó insinuárseme a mí, pero yo la rechacé por completo. Ni se me ocurrió que buscaría otras compañías. Primero, no obstante, tuvo que volver adicto a los Ensalzadores a Regulus... si no, no hubiese cedido a sus exigencias. Una vez lo hubo logrado, él estaba tan desesperado a su vez que no le importaba con quién estuviese -Sirius se estremeció al recordar-. Una noche, les encontré con las manos en la masa. Por aquel entonces, el niño de doce años que era Regulus ya no bastaba para satisfacer a Bella, así que de alguna manera había logrado convencer al tío Cygnus para que se uniera a la fiesta. Les encontré a los tres. Cuando vi lo que Bella y Cygnus le estaban haciendo a Reg me puse furioso. Decidí denunciarles a la tía Druella, algo que no era precisamente moco de pavo. No sé qué le hubiese hecho a Bella, pero a Cygnus le habría torturado y asesinado por haber participado en aquel asunto.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Severus, aparentemente fascinado pese a sí mismo. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Bella me detuvo. Me temo que ahí es donde apareces tú en esta sucia historia...

-¿Yo? -inquirió Severus, completamente anonadado. Era más que obvio, por sus reacciones, que nunca había tenido conocimiento de todo aquello. Sirius dejó que en sus labios apareciese una sonrisa de burla hacia sí mismo.

-Bella me habló de los Ensalzadores, que tanto ella como Reg eran adictos a ellos y no podían evitar actuar como actuaban -explicó Sirius-. Y después me dijo de dónde los había sacado, cómo el experto en pociones de la casa Slytherin los había fabricado y les había vuelto adictos a su uso. Me convenció de que todo esto era culpa tuya. Antes de esto, no me gustabas, pero aquello me hizo odiarte de veras. Por primera vez en mi vida fui digno de mi apellido Black... me volví loco de furia hacia ti. 

-¡Por eso intentaste matarme aquel año, enviándome al Sauce Boxeador! -exclamó Severus, mirándole atónito. Sirius se rió sin rastro de alegría:

-Severus, intenté matarte en diez ocasiones aquel año. El incidente del Sauce Boxeador no fue más que la última y más exitosa tentativa de toda una serie.

-¿Cómo...? -se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba intentando recordar aquel año preciso, tratando de descubrir cuándo se habían dado aquellos atentados frustrados.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo era posible que mis amigos me perdonaran tan rápido por lo que había hecho? -le dijo Sirius, ya que le parecía que ese detalle hubiese debido desconcertarle-. Si hubiese tenido éxito, Remus habría pagado el pato. Traicioné su secreto. Le habrían realizado la eutanasia si Dumbledore no hubiese intervenido. Y sin embargo, tanto él como James me perdonaron de inmediato.

-Asumí que ellos también me odiaban -admitió Severus. Sirius negó con la cabeza:

-Para ellos no era más que una rivalidad juvenil, ni de lejos lo que yo sentía. Aquel verano, tras lo ocurrido, huí de casa y me fui a vivir con James. James y Remus sabían que yo estaba mal, entonces. Cuando digo que me volví loco, lo digo de la forma más literal, y tras tantos años en Azkaban puedo decir que conozco perfectamente lo que significa estar demente. Aquel año intenté asesinarte una y otra vez, y mis planes se fueron volviendo cada vez más elaborados y demenciales. James y Remus se pasaron aquel curso persiguiéndome para detenerme, frustrando cada tentativa. Les aterraba pedir ayuda a Dumbledore porque pensaban que yo sería expulsado. En el último intento, cuando casi lo logro... me di cuenta repentinamente de lo que había estado a punto de hacerle a Remus. Aquello me sacó de aquella locura, me devolvió mis sentidos. James y Remus sintieron tal alivio de que recuperara la cordura que me perdonaron sin pensar. Yo aún te odiaba, pero por fin llegué a la conclusión de que Bella y Reg hubiesen podido negarse a tomar los Ensalzadores.

-¿Por eso me odiabas? -preguntó Severus, que aún parecía estremecido por la narración. Sirius asintió:

-Por eso, cuando Regulus murió, me convencí a mí mismo de que tú le habías matado. Supuse que, finalmente, había decidido plantarte cara, dejar las pociones y abandonar al Señor Oscuro, y tú le habías eliminado.

-Entiendo -Severus se hundió en su silla-. ¿Esa es la opinión que tienes de mí? No me extraña que te enfurecieras tanto cuando desposé a Harry.

No tenía nada de extraño, efectivamente, pensó Sirius. Y eso que Remus y Albus habían tratado repetidas veces de convencerle de que se equivocaba al juzgar a Severus. Nunca había podido dejar atrás la idea de que Reg había muerto por culpa de Snape. La carta de Narcissa le había aclarado muchas cosas, en concreto su completo fracaso a la hora de juzgar a ciertas personas.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? -preguntó Severus, que parecía haber palidecido aún más, como si las palabras de Sirius le hubiesen arrebatado la última chispa de vida.

-Culpabilidad -dijo Sirius simplemente-. Porque entiendo que estaba equivocado -era extraño admitir aquello en voz alta después de tantos años. Severus agitó la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar su confesión.

-No tenías por qué molestarte. No es más que una vieja historia, el pasado pasado está. Historia antigua. No me importa ya.

Sirius no le creyó. Había habido demasiadas cosas últimamente que le habían demostrado lo contrario. No pudo menos que recordar la expresión de incredulidad y alivio que había aparecido brevemente en el rostro de Severus cuando Sirius había aceptado ser su Segundo durante los duelos del Ministerio de Magia.

-Pero es que no es historia antigua, Severus -le dijo Sirius-. El pasado sigue presente, y ahora... ha afectado a Harry.

Severus irguió la cabeza de golpe al oír esto y le miró con fijeza, los ojos entornados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He estado saboteando vuestra relación -dijo Sirius tras tragar saliva-. No fue muy difícil... bastó con un comentario aquí o allí, una broma dicha de paso... lo suficiente como para que Harry supiese que yo no te aprobaba, que vuestra relación debía mantenerse platónica, que cualquier otra cosa hubiese estado mal.

En los ojos de Severus apareció un brillo dolido, duro. Se quedó helado, incapaz de contestar a Sirius. La mirada de éste se deslizó hacia Harry, fijándose en lo extremadamente quieto que estaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Sé que le quieres -le dijo al silencioso hombre que había ante él-. No puedo menos que pensar que, si hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada, ahora serías capaz de despertarle -"la solución obvia", como había dicho Poppy-. Ahora estarías vinculado a él y tendrías su firma mágica en tu interior. Sería capaz de oírte, no importa donde estuvieses -más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Poppy había dicho que Harry estaba sufriendo, atrapado en la oscuridad, solo, soñando cosas horribles. Entonces oyó una exclamación ahogada. Miró hacia Severus, frunciendo el ceño a través de las lágrimas. El otro parecía atónito.

-¡Black, eres un genio!

Por unos instantes Sirius no entendió lo que le decía Severus. Tuvo que repasar sus palabras mentalmente, y entonces se quedó mirando asombrado a Severus, que acababa de levantarse de un salto para aferrar algo que llevaba al cuello.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? -preguntó confuso-. ¿Qué quieres decir? No estás vinculado a él... ¿verdad?

-No -Severus negó con la cabeza, y finalmente extrajo de bajo su ropa una cadena que colgaba en torno a su cuello. En su extremo se balanceaba una piedra color esmeralda con venas rojas como la sangre-. ¡Yo no, pero esto sí! -alzó la piedra para que Sirius la viese. Él reconoció la forma y el tamaño fácilmente. Eran bastante comunes entre los estudiantes más mayores. Él mismo había hecho una cuando cursaba sexto.

-¿Una Piedra del Corazón? -preguntó, aún más confuso-. ¡Pero si las Piedras del Corazón no hacen absolutamente nada!

-No cualquier Piedra del Corazón -explicó Severus, con la excitación iluminándole la cara-. La Piedra de Harry, ¡y la más poderosa jamás creada! ¡Si con esto no podemos despertarle, nada lo hará! Quédate con él. Voy a buscar a Dumbledore y a Pomfrey.

Sirius se quedó mirando cómo el hombre salía rápidamente, como si le hubiesen dado un nuevo sentido a su vida. Consternado y agotado, Sirius se volvió hacia su inmóvil ahijado.

-¿Una Piedra del Corazón verde y roja...? -le dijo-. ¿Me estás intentando decir algo sobre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin? -sonrió y se enjugó las lágrimas, antes de inclinarse a besar la frente de Harry-. Sigo pensando que no deberías practicar el sexo hasta que tengas veinticinco años, pero si realmente consigue despertarte, mantendré la boca cerrada. No está tan mal... para ser un Slytherin.

NdA: Desgraciadamente mi trabajo ha aumentado considerablemente y estos últimos días estoy agotada. Gracias a todos los que me comentaron que había sido nominada para el premio Quills to Parchment (Plumas al Pergamino). ¡Ni me habría enterado si no fuese por vosotros!

Mucha gente ha estado sugiriendo formas de solucionar el tema de los muggles, la más habitual la Pócima de los Muertos, cosa que es una buena idea. El problema es que dicha poción tiene muchos ingredientes mágicos, y no creo que fuese posible mantener un stock grande, además de que lo más seguro es que sea complicada y cara de producir. Se supone que es una de las pociones más avanzadas, lo mismo que la Multijugos; sospecho que no sería nada fácil conseguir la cantidad adecuada.

Sé que en este capítulo no ha habido mucha acción, pero tenía que escribir esta escena desde hacía tiempo. Además, le ha servido a Severus para recordar la Piedra que llevaba al cuello todo el tiempo. Se supone que es una escena que refleja la del capítulo doce, Emplazando culpas. También explica el cambio de actitud de Sirius, que por fin ha superado su odio irracional (e infundado). Además, necesitaba un buen motivo para justificar el comportamiento de Regulus...

Obviamente, Severus tiene mucho que decir a Petunia; ella no va a reaccionar bien al hecho de que Harry se haya casado. Todos los muggles van a tener que reajustar sus miras sociales en los próximos días.

Soy consciente de que no he sido exacta con las edades de Bellatrix y Regulus. Por lo que sé, Bella es en realidad nueve años más mayor que Bella, pero para esta trama necesitaba que tuviesen una edad similar. En cuanto a Regulus, tuve que hacerle algo más joven.

NdT: Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Aquí finaliza mi trabajo como traductora, ya que Josephine no ha actualizado desde hace más de dos años debido a que un tío suyo sufría de un cáncer terminal (por las noticias que tengo), y tuvo que dejar de escribir para cuidar de él.

Desde entonces, ha habido toda clase de especulación respecto al estado de la autora; me imagino que, dado que mucha gente le estuvo enviando mails para interesarse por ella (yo incluída), no habrá tenido tiempo ni de leerlos si está tan agobiada como parece estar.

En breve escribiré una nota (la pondré en mi perfil) dándoos los nombres de las autoras que están realizando spin-offs como continuación de esta historia (en inglés, por eso). De todas formas, podéis realizar la búsqueda en fanfiction, poniendo The Marriage Stone, y os saldrán unas cuantas (yo vi dos la última vez que miré). Me las estuve mirando por encima y no me parecieron a la altura, pero a buen hambre... Además, puedo equivocarme, al fin y al cabo no las he leído a fondo. Y de todas formas, mi criterio no tiene por qué ser el vuestro, ni mucho menos...

En caso de que Josephine continúe escribiendo, aquí me tendréis continuando la traducción. Hasta entonces, doy por cerrada mi labor como traductora de fanfics. Ha sido genial, agotador, y quiero daros las gracias por leer y continuar aquí como fans incondicionales.

Por último, sólo decir lo siguiente: ¡Estés donde estés, Josephine, te queremos! Vuelve pronto y escribe. Estoy segura de que todos los lectores, de todas las nacionalidades y en todos los idiomas, te estaremos esperando impacientemente.


End file.
